Big Brother
by JustCallMeObsessed
Summary: Kurt has been shipped off to live with his big brother Carson in New York. They haven't seen each other in 8 years. The last thing Kurt wants is to be here. Will things work out eventually? Will Blaine, Carson's room mate make the stay worthwhile? & Seb.
1. It's Been 8 Years

_Hey there, me again!_

_Here is another new story of mine. Now it all depends on the response I get to this story if I carry on with it. _

_I got the idea for this story after Chris Colfer's Struck By Lightning trailer was released and this is what came of it._

_Kurt has been shipped off to live with his big brother Carson in New York. They haven't seen each other in 8 years or spoken in five. The last thing Kurt wants is to be here, but will things work out in the end? Will Carson's room mate make the stay worthwhile? Will Carson and Kurt get the relationship back they once had._

_I hope you like it! :D _

_Reviews are greatly appreciated! _

_**Minor Edit** as I screwed up the maths! :L Thanks to _**AibhlinAnne**_ for pointing that out for me!  
><strong>Another Edit:<strong> Reading this chapter back I actually found it hard-ish to read without the thoughts in italics so I decided to come back here and edit it :) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: It's Been Eight Years<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Just do it. He's expecting you so just knock on the door. Damn it Kurt you've been out here for nearly ten minutes! Just knock on the stupid door. Forget about all the shit between you two and knock. You are in New York. New York!<em>

"Hi, are you okay?" Came a soft, cautious voice from beside him, interrupting his internal rant. Kurt turned, surprised to see someone considering he hadn't heard anyone come up the stairs. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the beautiful site in front of him.

The man looked like an angel, he had luscious brown curls that hung messily all over the place. His eyes were the most beautiful honey colour he had ever seen, they were so warm and adorable. This man was all around beautiful. The man looked at him, prompting him for a response. Kurt didn't even realise he hadn't replied and blushed when he eventually stuttered out a response.

"Oh, umm yeah, I'm fine" he heard his voice shake and saw how the angel was looking at him, cautiously yet carefully as if he didn't believe him. He let out a deep sigh, he wasn't sure why he decided to tell this guy everything, but it just sort of, slipped out. "I've just flown over from Ohio and this," he said gesturing to the door with his head "is where my brother lives. I haven't seen him in 8 years and yet I've been shipped here to spend some time with him." Kurt let out a breath as he looked at the older boy before glancing to the bags at his feet. "We haven't spoken properly in over 5 years and suddenly he wants me here. As much as I love New York, I don't know, I don't want to be here," he sighed, "Well I want to be here, but not here, here." He let a humourless laugh as he laughed at his sentence_. Yeah, 'cos that makes sense,_ he thought internally. He looked up, forgetting someone was there and jumped slightly as he saw those honey eyes watching him, eyes full of sympathy and kindness.

Kurt stood up straight, "Oh my, I am so sorry" he said shaking his head. "You probably don't want to listen to some stranger complaining about his problems" he finished with a nervous laugh, running his hand through his hair and looking everywhere but at the gorgeous man in front of him. He leaned against the wall, sighing as his mind started yelling at himself. J_eez Kurt. Way to go. You've been in New York not even an hour and you're already picturing yourself with some stranger! Not only that, but you've already complained about your life to him. You are such an idiot!_

The man with the gorgeous honey coloured eyes let out a soft laugh before smiling at him, a warm and gentle smile. Kurt couldn't help but notice the way the man's eyes sparkled when he did so. He almost missed what he'd said. "Why haven't you knocked yet?" He had asked, gesturing to the oak door between them.

"Why haven't I knocked yet?" he murmured to himself, looking from the man, to the door and then to the floor. "I'm, it's been 8 years. I don't want to go in, I mean what do you say to your brother, who was once your best friend, when, one day he just got up and walked out of your life without even a goodbye." He let out a sigh, "I can't go in," his voice was sad and broken, he noticed that and he knew the other man would too. He looked at him with a sad smile and another apologetic glance. "I'll shut up now," he might as well have whispered, followed by a nervous laugh.

The man just smiled, a few moments of silence passed by before either of them spoke again. "Maybe he had his reasons?" the man looked at him, a sad look in his eye, "I'll guess you'll never know unless you ask him." He spoke the way an adult would speak when giving a younger child advice, it slightly irritated him. He wasn't a child. "Courage." He said with a smile, placing his hand on his shoulder, the touch sending shivers down his spine. More silence followed before the beautiful angel spoke again. "Oh, I'm Blaine by the way," he finished, sticking out his hand in Kurt's direction, which he accepted, taking great notice of how soft his skin was and how he wished he could hold that hand in his for the rest of his life. It just felt right in his, that tingling sensation rising in his hand. With that one touch he felt like flying.

That all changed when the stranger, when Blaine spoke again, "I'm guessing you must be Kurt," he finished up with a small smile and a laugh. "What? How do you know who I am?" Kurt asked, his voice rising as he dropped his hand out of the strangers, out of Blaine's. "Carson isn't home at the moment, he wasn't expecting you until this evening" he said putting the keys into his brothers flat, pushing the door open and gesturing for him to follow him inside "I'm Carson's roommate."

"Oh," was all he could say as embarrassment, annoyance and disbelief washed through him. He had just bitched about being here and seeing his brother to his brothers room mate, who was more than likely also his best friend. _Way to go Kurt!_ He thought sarcastically to himself before his thoughts wondered about said boy with the beautiful, honey coloured eyes.

"Don't worry," Blaine said laughing and taking one of Kurt's bags off of him. "I won't tell Carson a thing, but I do think you should talk to him." He closed the door behind before heading for the corridor just across the empty space. "Your rooms this way," he called back, a smile in his voice. Kurt followed as Blaine walked through the very large apartment. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, he was too focused on the way Blaine's muscles moved under his skin tight black t-shirt. "Ohh-kay… " his reply was rather late due to his distraction which just made Blaine laugh, which caused him to blush. Blaine set his case on the large double bed and Kurt moved to stand awkwardly as he watched Blaine move around the room. He was moving some papers and a few boxes mumbling in what seemed like annoyance to himself. "I'll umm, give you some time to settle in" he said moving towards the door, paper and boxes in hand.

"Carson won't be home until half Six-ish, he's brining Chinese. I'm," he paused watching Kurt, "I'm going to be in the kitchen, I have an article to write. If you want me just come and get me," he said smiling, "I'm always here if you want to talk." The two looked at each other in the eyes, both eyes intent on the others as they watched, as if they were trying to see the others soul. Kurt's thoughts were incoherent, his mind all over the place, this gorgeous boy was looking at him the same way he was looking at him. They both smiled before Blaine looked to the floor and coughed, "I'll just go and make us some coffee."

Kurt's eyes dropped to the floor, unsure of what that meant. He looked back at Blaine, nervously and shyly. He smiled and nodded, with that Blaine turned around and left, shutting the door behind him. Kurt threw himself on his bed in a fit of annoyance, part of his brain rejoiced at the soft feel of Satin sheets against his skin, the other part yelling at himself. _You are such an idiot Kurt! You complain about your brother to his best friend! Then you go and make a complete fool of yourself in front of Blaine! Blushing, responding really late, long, lingering looks! Seriously, what is wrong with you?_ He thumped the mattress once with his fist before standing up and straightening up his jacket.

As Blaine was now out of the room and his mini hissy fit was over, his thoughts slowly started to return to normal as he began to think clearly. He took a step back and looked around the large space that was now his bedroom. His king size bed was centered against the back wall, luscious caramel satin sheets lying on top. Two doors on the right wall, which after some investigation, Kurt found out they led to a very large walk-in wardrobe and en-suite bathroom. He was already in heaven. The room had simple, plain coffee brown walls. It was very sophisticated with its style, a mahogany desk sat in the corner, a flat screen tv mounted on the wall by the door next to a book shelf full of old fashioned looking books. The room was sophisticated and bright. Kurt loved it.

He turned around to see what was behind him and gasped. The entire outside wall of what was now his room, was glass. His bedroom wall consisted of a Birdseye view of New York's Time Square. He could see the hustle and bustle of the city, the lights and the yellow taxi cabs. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

He hadn't even realised he'd crept closer until he heard Blaine laughing behind him. "Beautiful isn't it?" he just nodded slowly, his head and hands against the glass. Too lost in the movement of New York outside his bedroom. "I made you a coffee, I'll just put it here." Part of him registered the feeling of Blaine stood next to him, the warmth on his shoulder. If he was thinking properly he would of blushed and shivered at the close contact, but all his mind consisted of was New York. He wasn't sure how long it was after Blaine had entered his room when the back of his mind registered the sound of his door shutting.

Forty minutes later and he had finally gotten over the amazing view of this magnificent city, the amazing bedroom of his and he'd finally unpacked his clothes. The thought of Blaine's shoulder against his and the fact that Blaine had stayed with him for at least ten minutes taking up the front of mind. _It didn't mean anything Kurt, stop pretending it did._ He sighed to himself, as he tried to push the thought back._ Blaine was probably straight, and even if he wasn't Carson was his best friend._ He started singing Judas to distract himself as he made his room a little more homier, putting up a few pictures of his Dad, the New Directions and placing a few of his cherished items on his desk with his laptop. He took a glance around his room and made a mental note to shop for furnishings.

He checked his phone, replied to a message from Rachel and a few of the other New Directions before glancing at the clock 5:14. He still had just over an hour to prepare for Carson's arrival. Something he really wasn't looking forward to. Carson hadn't been in his life for 8 years. He didn't want to be here, he left him all alone 8 years ago!_ It was obvious he didn't care, so why is he trying now?_ He let out a frustrated sigh as he grabbed his empty coffee cup and walked out into the large open space that was the rest of his brothers home.

The apartment was huge. It was obviously a pent house apartment, one of those whole floor rooms. It made Kurt wonder what Carson actually did here to be able to afford a place like this._ How bad is it that I didn't know what he does?_ There were three other doors in the corridor that led to his room. He assumed one was Carson's room, one Blaine's room and the other maybe a bathroom or storage space, or maybe even a third bedroom. Who knew?

When he came to the main living area he couldn't believe what he saw. On the wall was a 52" Flat screen TV, below it all the games consoles known to man, a beast of a sound system was stood in the corner with an iPod touch in the dock. Two leather sofa's and a leather arm chair sat in front of the TV with the most gorgeous oak coffee table in the centre. He walked over placing his coffee cup on one of the stylish coasters. Looking around, he noticed the wall separating them from the open air of the outside world was just like his bedroom wall, glass. The wall to the apartment was an amazing view of New York's Manhattan.

Once he pulled his eyes away from the view he continued to look around the appartment. He turned around, and though an archway on the other side of the front door was a dining room with a large table in the centre, chairs on either side. He walked forward and saw a door in said room, he went to walk closer but heard something behind him. He made a mental note to do more exploring later and turned and walked towards that beautiful sound.

He walked towards the angels voice, walking towards the kitchen. Noticing for the first time the cornered in-wall fish tank full of beautiful, exotic fish. The colourful fish momentarily distracted his attention from the angels voice. As he looked at the fish he could see Blaine moving around in the kitchen through the tank, his body moving to some rhythm as he made himself a coffee. It was then he remembered the noise, and only then he realised where it was coming from.

Blaine. Blaine was prancing around the kitchen, for the first time Kurt noticed he was wearing lose designer styled 'worn' jeans with a tight fitting black t-shirt that showed his muscles perfectly,_ but that I already knew_ he thought blushing. The beautiful, well dressed angel was singing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream in his own way. He sounded amazing, there were no words to describe how beautiful Blaine looked and sounded in his own little world.

He looked so happy and relaxed, so natural. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He knew he was thinking that word a lot, but there was no other way to describe him. He was too wrapped up in watching Blaine's every move that he didn't hear the door open and close behind him or the rustling of foil against plastic.

"Kurt!" his brother exclaimed, Kurt jumped at the unexpected sound. He whipped around to see his older brother of 8 years walking towards him, his arms outstretched. Before he had the chance to say anything he was in his brothers embrace. "Oh I've missed you so much Kurt" Carson said patting him on the back. It felt nice being in his brothers arms, but awkward as it had been 8 years. He pulled back smiling nervously "Hey Carson, long time no see," his voice was supposed to come out sarcastic and snappy, instead it sounded tired and bored.

"Look at you!" he exclaimed gesturing towards him with both hands. "You're all grown up!" Carson said with a laugh as he looked him up and down. "It's been 8 years Carson, of course I've grown up," his sarcastic and bitchy tone was now in place as he just stared at him. Carson looked lost for words and looked pleased for the distraction when Blaine came in. "Hey C! You brought food!" he yelled dramatically and smiling at them as he made his way to pick the Chinese up from the table.

"I see you've already met my little brother Kurtie," Carson said, maybe as a way to change the subject from their conversation. Who knew? Kurt sighed and corrected him. "It's Kurt," No one had called him Kurtie in 8 years, and he wasn't having it now. _He couldn't think that after 8 years of hardly any contact they could go back to the way there were? He had to be smarter than that, surely._ Carson sent him a confused glance but just laughed it off and ruffled his hair, in response Kurt winced and pulled away. Kurt knew that Blaine had noticed the interaction, as did Carson who chose to ignore it. _Typical Carson._ "I hope you played nice," Carson said teasingly to Blaine.

"I always play nice, and yes I have. That's a charming little brother you have there" Blaine laughed while walking back into the kitchen, Kurt blushed at the compliment and hated himself for doing so. "He had some interesting things to say about you as well," Blaine called from the kitchen, a laugh in his voice. It was obvious by his tone that Blaine was only teasing but he still let out a silent, frustrated sigh.

"Oh did he now? I can't wait to hear what he had to say." Carson said, putting his arm around his shoulders, to which he shied away from. Once again, Carson didn't notice it or chose not to. He and Blaine were now talking about some article he was writing but Kurt just blocked it out as he watched his big brother.

They were sat on the sofa now, Blaine coming in from the kitchen carrying their three plates, he handed Kurt his, then handing Carson the other one before taking his seat in the arm chair. Kurt noticed the way he folded his legs under him before sitting down. Something about the way he sat was some how endearing. A small smile appeared on his face before he could stop it, he returned his gaze to his food hoping no one had noticed the slight blush on his cheeks.

Kurt watched them interact while they ate dinner. Their conversation got a little heated when they disagreed on the title of the article they were talking about. Wasn't it bad that he didn't even know where his brother worked? He let out a silent, irritated sigh. Wasn't it worse that Carson had only spoken to him once since he'd been here? He hadn't asked about their Dad, or his flight or school. Nothing. He'd ignored all the bitchy comments he'd thrown his way. _As self-involved as always._ Kurt let out another sigh and ate his food silently, still listening to their conversation hoping he would go forgotten, but a part of him wished his brother would notice him now that he was here.

"What do you think?" Kurt looked up slightly stunned when Blaine asked him for his opinion, a bright smile on his face. "Umm, what?" he replied slowly and sounding like an idiot even though he'd heard the entire conversation. "Do you think we should call it: 'Poet's society' or use some nice, meaningful poetic phrase that will appeal to poets?" he asked taking a mouthful of his food, the noodles hitting his face and leaving a faint line of sauce by his mouth. It made it harder for him to concentrate. What made it even harder was that Blaine was watching him intently. His eyes boring into his, the most adorable smile on his lips as he licked his lips.

Kurt could feel Carson watching him too but all he cared about was Blaine._ How wrong is that?_ He thought to himself._ You're an idiot for doing this Kurt, you know this. He's your big brothers best friend who probably isn't gay. Get over it._ He sighed, pushing some chow-mein around his plate and finally replying. "I like the idea of using a poetic phrase, it will reach your intended audience better. Poets Society.'" he sighed, "Poets Society just sounds boring." Blaine looked at Carson and stuck out his tongue, "I Told you."

Carson turned to him, "Kurt!" he teasingly whined, "I'm your brother! You're supposed to pick my side!" Kurt kept his eyes on his food and shrugged, "Blaine's idea was better."

A few moments of silence passed as they finished their food, it wasn't exactly comfortable, but it wasn't awkward either. "So little brother, what's new?" Kurt stifled an annoyed laugh. _What's new? We haven't seen in each other in eight years, haven't held a proper conversation in over five years and you're asking me 'What's new?_' He wanted to yell at Carson, yell at him for everything he missed, every time he wasn't there when he needed him. He wanted to tell Carson how much it hurt that he left him alone, with no one to turn to. Instead he shook his head, plastered a smile on his face and said "Not much." His tone leaking sarcasm that he knew his brother would chose to ignore.

He let out a sigh, picked up the two other plates off of the table, he could feel Blaine's curious eyes watching him as he moved to the kitchen. He needed to get out of that room, get away from his brother. He walked in muttering angrily to himself, "What's new?" he scoffed. "After eight years all I get is a 'What's new!" After placing the plates on the side he looked around realising he didn't know this kitchen. He sighed, looking for the bin and then finding the dishwasher. He cleaned up the leftovers before sinking to the floor with a frustrated sigh as he placed his head in his hands with a groan. _I don't want to be here, well I do want to be here, but New York here, not Carson's apartment here._

A few moments later he could hear raised hushed voices in the next room, he picked his head up and leaned forward, slowing his breathing as he tried to listen in on Blaine's and Carson's conversation.

"Carson, you've been with Kurt for over an hour and a half and you didn't even ask him how his flight was! You've paid hardly any attention to him! The only thing you've really said to him was 'What's new?' What's new Carson! It's been eight years! Everything's new!" there were a few moments of silence. Carson must have said something he couldn't quite catch because it seemed to cause an angry response from Blaine.

"Carson! He has been throwing sarcastic comments at you all evening!" Blaine yelled, pausing, Kurt assumed to take in Carson's reaction. He wondered if Carson had any reaction at all. Would what Blaine was saying sink in? Did he understand? "He winced at your touch Carson," his voice soft but irritated, "and you didn't even notice! Or you chose to ignore it, which is more then likely!"

"Jeez Blaine, what is your problem?" Carson said, his voice hard_. Of course all of that had gone in one ear and our the other. This was Carson after all._

"I don't have a problem Carson," Blaine sighed sitting down, "I just think, as your best friend," he paused for a moment, "you need to sit down with Kurt and talk. I know you told me your reason for leaving Lima, but have you told him?" His voice was soft before he stopped talking. There was silence as Blaine expected to not get a response. "Exactly. Don't you think he deserves to know? You left him alone Carson. He lost his mother at 8 years old, to cancer. And then his big brother left him not even a year later, for no apparent reason. You left without a goodbye Carson, how could you do that? How could you do that to your younger brother?" Blaine's voice was soft and caring but Kurt could hear an underlying note of irritation and anger which he didn't quite understand.

"How did you know that? I've never told you I never said goodbye?" Kurt noted that Carson's voice was rough and hard. He was just like Dad, when the emotions became too much his voice would suffer. However Kurt found himself annoyed that that was all Carson had taken from everything Blaine had just told him. He sighed, _why does Carson hide from anything real?_

"No, you didn't." He stopped and seconds passed before he spoke again, his voice soft and gentle. "But Kurt did." Kurt let out an irritated sigh and let his head fall back against the cabinet with a bang. _Great! And that's what you get for telling a complete stranger about your issues. But Blaine said he wouldn't tell Carson this, so why was he?_ Kurt felt like an idiot for trusting Blaine so fast. He had always had trust issues, yet when it came to Blaine, he had trusted him instantly. _Obviously it was a bad decision._ He sighed again, running his hand through his hair._ Ugh, he doesn't even know me so of course he would tell Carson. They're best friends._ He let out an irritated sigh, _of course he would._

"He did?" Carson asked his voice weak. Blaine said nothing so he assumed he'd nodded.

Kurt had had enough of this, if Carson wanted to suddenly gain a conscious after Blaine, someone who didn't even know him, had all but yelled at him, fine. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Carson right now. Carson might have his reasons for leaving him alone, but he left with no goodbye less than a year after they lost their mum. He hadn't been there when he needed support to come out to their Dad, dealing with their Dad's second marriage, one that Carson hadn't been able to attend due to work. What son wouldn't go to his dad's wedding? Or that time when he was at the lowest of lows. The one person he needed wasn't there to save him. He couldn't get over that.

He picked himself up off of the floor, wiped the non-existent dirt off of his jacket and walked into the living space. His back straight, his stance confident and hard. Carson was sat, his head in his hands as he looked at the floor while Blaine sat next to him, a comforting hand on his back. He plastered a fake smile on his face, pretending that he hadn't heard any of that conversation and pretending not to take in the meaning of their upset positions. Blaine looked up at him as he started to speak, "I sorted out the dishes and the left overs are in the fridge." He paused to look at Carson who's gaze still remained on the floor, he shook his head in disbelief, "I'm going to head to bed, it's been a long day and I'm shattered."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, "We could rent a film or watch some TV. You know, just relax and chill out rather then you spend your first night in New York alone." Kurt smiled at how Blaine was being so kind towards him when his own brother wasn't. Carson was still looking at the floor and hadn't said a word. He smiled at Blaine, a genuine one this time, "Thanks Blaine, but I think I'll have a shower and just go to bed. Maybe we can do that tomorrow night though?" He noticed how a small amount of excitement had returned to his voice. Blaine smiled at him, a breathtaking smile, "Sounds great." With that Kurt started walking towards his room, he heard his brother call his name, his voice sounding weak, "Goodnight Carson," was his response as he shut the door, more forcefully then needed. He smiled at the loud noise before grabbing his iPod and heading for the shower.

* * *

><p>Carson sat with his head in his hands, Blaine's hand on his back as he listened to his younger brother and his best friend talking about plans for tomorrow night. He noticed the difference in Kurt's voice from now and a moment ago. <em>Blaine did that, Blaine brought more life back into Kurt. More life then he, his own brother could manage.<em> He could hear them talking but he just sat there, not moving, unsure of what to say or what to do. Blaine was right.

Eight years ago he told his Dad where he was going and asked him not to tell Kurt, that he would do it himself. He never did. A week later he hopped on a plane, found himself a small apartment, a crappy little writers job and he worked his way up from there. Kurt never got a goodbye, never got an explanation, he couldn't bring himself to tell his brother that he was leaving. He knew how much Kurt depended on him and he couldn't' break him like that. He let out a silent breath,_ Yeah and leaving without so much as a note didn't do that._

_It was Kurt's first night in New York, the first night he had seen him, his older brother in eight years, and all I did was talk about work. I didn't even ask about his flight, I didn't ask about Dad, I didn't ask him anything. What's up. What an idiot! Who say's whats up to someone, their own brother, when you haven't seen him in 8 years! Who the hell says that! Ugh, you do,_ said a voice inside his head.

Kurt winced at his touch, had been shooting sarcastic and bitchy comments at him during the few conversations they'd had!_ And me, being the big, selfish dickhead that he was chose to ignore them all. What kind of a brother does that? One like you_ said the annoying voice in his head again.

He needed to make amends, he knew that asking his Dad to convince Kurt to come and stay with him would be tricky, the year it took him to convince him proved that. Now he needed to make amends with Kurt, to get to know him and gain Kurt's trust and respect again. They had once been best friends, but he let that go. His fears of being stuck in a small town became too much and he left Kurt and their friendship behind. He made that choice eight years ago, and it was the biggest and only regret in his life. He was going to make this right, he was going to sort this out.

"Kurt?" he called, his voice sounding sad and broken, even to his own ears. "Goodnight Carson" was the response he got, Kurt's voice cold and detached, followed by a slam of his bedroom door. As much as it hurt him, what was he to expect.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later found Kurt finally getting out of the shower, while singing along to his iPod. He did his moisturising routine and crawled into bed not long after. He spoke to his Dad on the phone for twenty minutes, doing his best to hide how much he wanted to come home already. He couldn't stop the tears that fell when he said goodbye. He set his alarm for 9:30 tomorrow morning, put his phone on the bed side table and tried to fall asleep in this strange room. He tried to think about tomorrow. Tomorrow would be his first day, his first full day in New York and he planned on making the most of it. With or without his big brother, p<em>referably without<em> he thought to himself. At around ten Kurt finally managed to fall asleep, dreaming about the adventure that awaits him.

* * *

><p>"Carson, I don't know what you want me to say? I've already told you that you need to make amends and talk to Kurt!" Blaine said letting out an irritated sigh as he collapsed on the sofa with a thud.<p>

They'd been having this conversation for the past thirty minutes and they were still getting nowhere. _Carson just wasn't listening, or thinking for that matter._

"I want you to tell me what I should do! You spoke to him more than I did. What did you two talk about?" Carson asked, a hint of hysteria in his voice, Blaine tried not to laugh at the drama queen in him considering they were having a serious conversation.

"Ugh! You practically own your own magazine! Talk bullshit every day and you can't even think of something to say to your own brother!" He felt as if he was going to lose his rag. He didn't even know Kurt, but the way Carson had been with him and the way he had treated him in the past was wrong. He just looked at his best friend, he looked lost and confused. His eyes silently begging him for help. Blaine let out a sigh, his head falling into his hands. Kurt had told him things about how he felt about Carson, about not wanting to be here with him but he couldn't find it in himself to break his trust. For some reason he couldn't fathom, having Kurt trust him mattered. He let out a deep breath before he looked back at his best friend.

"Just take him out for the day. Take tomorrow off and give your brother a tour around the city, try and rebuild the bridge that you tore down" he saw Carson wince but he didn't care, _he deserves it_ Blaine thought, his eyes boring into Carson's. His eyes telling him what he thought of the situation and his previous actions.

A few moments later after Carson had thought about it he turned to him, "That." Carson said pointing a finger at him, "now that is a brilliant idea! Why didn't I think of this before!" Blaine shook his head and sighed, bringing his leg up under him as his attention turned to his phone as it vibrated. He saw the name on the screen and couldn't help but smile, Carson's rant going unheard as his full attention settled on his phone. He opened the messages and smiled.

"Missing you, can't wait to be home. Only three more weeks and I'll be in your arms, wait, I mean bed ;) love you xx"

He read the text and smiled, a small part of his brain imagined Kurt sending him a text like that, a smile appearing at the thought before he could stop it. He shook his head in disbelief,_ I can't have thoughts like that about my best friends younger brother!_ He shook the thought from his head, a blush appearing on his cheeks as he replied.

"Missing you too. I can't wait for those three weeks to be up! It's been two weeks and I miss you :( cheeky cheeky ;) love you too babe."

He shoved his phone in his pocket and tried to make sense of why he thought that about Kurt._ Kurt was Carson's younger, 5 years younger! (then him,) brother!_ He looked up at Carson who was pacing around the room ranting about his paper and how he needed to write it and finish it before tomorrow morning so he could take Kurt out. Most of the words going unheard as Blaine was thinking about Kurt.

He brought his other leg under him, his gaze out the window as he thought about Kurt's beautiful eyes. One look in them at the top of the stairs and it was as if he'd seen more soul and beauty then he had ever seen in his whole life. The touch of his soft skin when he shook his hand for those few moments, he had never wanted to let go, that tingling feeling in his hand that he'd never felt before. He didn't want to let it go. When he spoke he was so sure of himself, so confident, so angelic. And his laugh, his laugh, there was no other word to describe it then beautiful. Kurt was beautiful.

He shook his head, he couldn't do this._ Kurt was Carson's brother. Brothers were off limits. That's how it was. Brothers. Were off. Limits._ He said to himself, making sure it sunk in. He hit the leather sofa with his palm forcefully causing Carson to stop mid sentence. His eyes asking if he's okay, Blaine just nodded and turned his full attention to Carson who continued his rant.

"So, if I stay up tonight I can get that article done, send it to Dennis by 9 and then spend the day showing Kurt around New York. We can go to Broadway, statue of liberty, I can take him to Central Park." He paused to think about it for a second, his eyes brightening as he had an idea. "Blaine?" he yelled, his voice excited.

Blaine looked at him and waited for the question. "You're off tomorrow aren't you? Fancy coming with us? Kurt will be living with us now, it will give us both the chance to get to know him?" his voice was soft yet eager, he was practically begging.

"Umm," Blaine said looking at the floor, he couldn't. Not when he was thinking thoughts like that. Carson knew he was going to try and turn it down, one of the downsides of being best friends for the best part of 7 years, you know each other inside out. "Come on Blaine? Please? I can tell Kurt likes you, please?"

_Don't say that,_ he moaned internally. Then, he internally slapped himself for thinking that he meant romantically. _Of course he didn't. Kurt wouldn't think that about him at all._ "Carson, I don't know," his hand moved to wipe at the back of his neck as he watched his best friends eyes begging him. He let out a sigh, he knew he'd regret this. "Okay, fine. I'll come."

"Yes!" Carson half yelled throwing a fist in the air! "Thank you so much Blaine!" he said running over to throw his arms around him and kissing his head, "Ugh I love you! Right, now I need to go finish this article," he spoke as he headed towards his bedroom before retracing his steps, "Coffee, I need coffee," and heading to the kitchen.

Blaine watched Carson from the sofa laughing at him, he murmured a "love you too," in response as he picked up the control, turning on the DVD player waiting for the menu to appear on his screen. A smile appeared on his face as he called "In return of me coming with you and Kurt, you're buying me coffee all day tomorrow!" he heard Carson mumbleing in the kitchen and smiled, already looking forward to free coffee tomorrow. His attention returned to the screen as he pressed play. God he loved this movie.

Carson walked out of the kitchen a few minutes later, popped a cup of coffee on the table in front of him, "Aww thanks C," he said, his eyes not leaving the screen. "I'm locking myself in my room and I'm not coming out until this is article is finished," Carson said heading to their study. Blaine nodded slowly, acknowledging what he'd said although he hadn't heard a word.

* * *

><p>Half past twelve came and it found Kurt fast asleep in his bedroom, Blaine sleeping restlessly while Carson was still up, drinking his second coffee of the hour while he tried to finish his article for 9 o clock.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the first chapter. What did you guys think? Any advice? Anywhere you think I should use italics or bold? Any ideas , suggestions or thoughts would be muchly appreciated.<strong>

**Remember, for this story, and tihs tory only, it depends on it's response to if I write more.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Love Kaylee x**


	2. An Overwhelming Amount of Emotion

_I want to thank all of you who have subscribed and reviewed the first chapter! It means a lot to me and I am thrilled with the response! I am so happy to be continuing this story and I only hope you guys enjoy what I write._

_If any of you have any idea's for things you'd like to see happen or anything, feel free to either review or private message me. I am more then willing to take suggestions and I will give you credit! :D_

_So, instead of rambling on for ages I will let you carry on and read this new chapter. Sorry it's so long, I hope you like._

_Right, _**erincampbell12**_ suggested that I put their thoughts in italics to separate from the rest of the text so here is my attempt. Please let me know what you think and what you would prefer me to do next chapter. Either carrying on using italics or to stop._

_**Updating:** I will try to update this story at least once a week. It depends on the amount of reviews/updates and such as I do have a busy time with my Diploma and work load at the moment. I will try to do what I can though :) x_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_(EDIT)_

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: An Overwhelming Amount of Emotion.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to the sound of his iPod, the New Directions version of Born This Way blaring from the speakers telling him it was half past nine. He wiped at his eyes before reaching over to turn it off. He fell back on his bed with a sigh, pulling the sheets over his head as he remembered where he was. He had hoped it was some sort of a dream, but no. Here he was, in New York, in Carson's apartment, where he was more than likely going to stay until he could move out.<p>

He looked to his glass wall, looking through the breaks in the blind, wishing he could see more of New York from where he was. A smile appeared on his face as his plans for the day reemerged in his mind. Today he would finally see New York for what it was. The sights, the people, broadway, he couldn't wait. He jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom, ready to start his moisturising routine. Then he'd pick out an outfit for the day and head out into that big bad city.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in the kitchen wearing his joggers and Dalton t-shirt and smiling while making three cups of coffee. He'd heard Kurt's alarm go off not long ago and knew he'd be out soon. He thought that he might want a cup of coffee before they explored the city. Carson walked out of their study mumbling to himself as he headed towards his bedroom, "I'm jumping in the shower, I stink," His voice tired and grouchy, he looked at Blaine his face scrunching up. "Why the hell are you so happy!" he snapped before slamming the door with a loud bang. Blaine just laughed it off as he turned to lean against the counter, it was going to be a long day if Carson was tired and didn't get out of his grouch.<p>

Once he'd curled up in bed last night he'd eventually managed to fall asleep. He'd tried very hard not to think about Kurt, but when he was asleep it was all subconscious could think of. It was wrong, he was seeing someone and Kurt was Carson's younger brother. He couldn't work out what was wrong with him. As the kettle boiled, he poured the hot water into the three cups, singing Born This Way to himself as he stirred.

He placed the three cups on the breakfast bar before grabbing the mock up of next weeks issue, flipping through the pages aimlessly while he waited for Kurt to emerge. A few minutes later he found himself criticising one of his articles, making notes on a nearby notepad. "Oh, which ones mine?" Kurt said joyfully, a huge smile on his face as he took the seat opposite him. He looked up smiling as he pushed the Dalton cup towards him. Kurt looked at it, a confused look crossing his features.

"What is it?" he asked smiling as he set down the magazine and pushed it to one side. He watched as Kurt picked up the cup and looked at it and leaning back in his seat. "Dalton," he paused glancing up at him, "as in the Dalton Academy, Westerville Ohio?" he asked, unleashing his full gaze on him. A beautiful, dazzling smile on his lips. He couldn't help but blush under his gaze as he pointed at the t-shirt he was wearing, smiling as he did so. "Class of 08."

Kurt shifted in his seat, a smile on the edge of his lips. "You went to Dalton Academy?" he asked skeptically. Blaine was confused by his tone of voice, "yeah," he laughed nervously. "Why the skepticism?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee and watching Kurt. "No, no skepticism," he said running a hand through his hair, "I'm just surprised you attended there," he paused, a smile crossing his features. "We actually went up against them last year," his smile turned into a full on proud, grin. "Kicked their show choir asses as well." Blaine watched Kurt, a smile on his face as he must've thought back to the memory. He laughed softly before taking a sip of his coffee, Blaine couldn't help but smile in response.

"You were in the show choir?" he asked placing his near empty cup on the breakfast bar, his thumb toying with the handle. He smiled as he watched Kurt as he nodded in response, finishing his mouthful of coffee. "Yeah, I was in my glee club from the day it started until the day I graduated. We won nationals last year," he paused. That proud grin returning, a glisten in his eye," I had a solo, just thought I'd mention that," he finished smiling at him. It was easy to tell he was proud of that, the gleam in his eye, and that beautiful, beautiful smile. Blaine couldn't tell if Kurt was flirting or trying to impress him with that piece if information. Or if this was just how he was. Either way he liked it. "I didn't know you sang," he said getting up off of his stool and putting the kettle on again.

Kurt sighed, "I'd say I'm surprised Carson hasn't mentioned it but.." He felt the smile fall from his face as he turned to look at Kurt who just let his own sentence trail off. "Speaking of the brother, where is he?" He watched Kurt, noticing how his voice had dropped. Instead of happy and lively it was now dull and irritated. He let out a sad sigh, returning to the coffee cups.

"Blaine?" Carson yelled from the corridor. Blaine turned towards Kurt, watching as he turned his attention to his coffee cup, suddenly becoming very interested in the shape of the Dalton logo. Blaine sighed, there was some serious work that needed to be done to fix their relationship. "Blaine, where's my coffee?" he yelled walking round the corner, drying his hair with a towel. As Carson looked up he just pointed at the cup on the table next to Kurt. "Oh thank god, coffee," he murmured reaching for cup, hastily bringing it to his lips and taking a huge mouthful as he took the seat next to Kurt. He noticed Kurt shuffle his chair further away from his brother and sighed. _What went on between these two, I must be missing something._

* * *

><p>Kurt looked from his coffee cup to his brother who was already finishing his coffee. The three of them sat in silence as no one was sure what to say. "Did you sleep well Kurtie?" Carson asked breaking the silence. He sighed "It's Kurt. And yes I did thank you," he played with his cup and thought about how long he had to stay here before he he could leave without seeming rude.<p>

"Did you settle in alright? Was the bed comfortable?" Blaine asked taking the cup from his hands to make yet another round of drinks. He sent him a dazzling smile over his shoulder and he felt himself blush slightly in response. He shifted in his seat, "Yes thank you, the bed was extremely comfortable and those sheets, wow." _I reckon yours would have been more comfortable though, _his brain tacked on the end and he felt his cheeks flush a darker shade of pink._ Stop it!_ He yelled internally at himself his eyes dropping as Blaine's curious eyes watched him.

"Blaine picked those out," Carson said getting up and heading towards the bread bin, "toast Kurt?" He just shook his head, his thoughts dwelling on the fact Blaine had picked out his sheets. This only made him wonder what sheets Blaine had_, were they silk? Would it feel different when you're with someone? Stop doing this to yourself._ His mind yelled at him,_ He is and will never be interested Kurt, okay!_

"Kurt?" Blaine said gently, catching his attention and pulling him out of his thoughts. "Huh?" he said hazy, looking up at him and then down at the cup of coffee he was handing hi,. "Coffee." Blaine stated as he made sure he had it before dropping his hand. Their attention turning to Carson, "Ugh! I can't get this freaking thing to work!" he grunted from the corner of the kitchen. "Why did we have to get a new toaster! Our old one worked just fine!" They looked at each other, Blaine rolling his eyes at him and smiled before moving to help Carson with the toaster.

Kurt watched Blaine, the way his joggers hung low on his hips. How his Dalton t-shirt had risen slightly, showing the bare skin of his lower back. He imagined what it would feel like to run his fingers over Blaine's skin, drawing shapes there. His gaze travelled up his body, his thoughts wondering as well as his eyes._ What would it feel like to be in his strong arms? My head in the crook of his neck, the feeling of running my hands through his hair.._ That was when he smacked his arm in a way of telling his brain off. He couldn't think like that, he could already feel his cheeks burning with a blush he wished he didn't have. He could feel heat rising in his stomach and he hated that Blaine could do this to him without even trying.

"So?" he said a little too loud, and a little too high to be considered normal, "What are you two doing today, Working?" he asked holding his coffee cup tighter. He watched as Carson started buttering his toast, not looking in his direction. Blaine walked over to regain his position leaning against the side, avoiding his gaze as he looked at Carson. It looked as if he was unsure if he should speak first or what he was to say.

Confusion crossed his mind but before he had the chance to voice it Carson spoke, his back still to him. "Well," he said turning around and glancing at Blaine who nodded. "We thought we'd take you site seeing. You know, take you to explore the city. We can go to Times Square, broadway, Central park maybe?" He asked, his voice cautious. Kurt froze. _What? Carson was coming with him on his tour of the city?_ The tour he was looking forward to, he now dreaded. A full day with Carson. "But obviously," Blaine said gesturing his hand towards him, "if you want to go somewhere else you just let us know and we'll go there as well." _Wait, Blaine was coming too?_ He sat up straighter, his day already sounded a little bit. He sat there in silence, unsure of what to say. He was annoyed, irritated and yet excited for his unexpected company.

"Is that alright?" Blaine asked him, moving closer to the breakfast bar. He looked up shocked, unaware he hadn't replied, "Oh, umm yeah, sure," he said his voice sounding a little lost. "You sure? You don't sound convinced their Kurtie," Carson said as he continued eating his piece of toast. His eyes glancing between him and Blaine. _Ugh! It's Kurt!_ He groaned internally, _when would he listen?_ "It's Kurt," he said bluntly for the second time this morning. Followed by "Yeah," he half lied, Blaine coming made spending the day with his brother a lot more appealing, he knew it was wrong but still. "I was just expecting to explore New York alone that's all." He paused, playing with his coffee cup and sighing. "It'll be nice to have company I guess," He looked at the pair, a forced smile on his lips before taking a large sip of his warm coffee.

"Good," Blaine said teasingly "We wouldn't want to lose you in this big city now would we?" his heart stopped when Blaine winked at him before heading towards the corridor. He tried to start breathing normally again, he looked down at his coffee cup hoping his brother wouldn't notice the uneven rise and fall of his chest. He sighed, _this was Carson, of course he wouldn't notice._

"We're leaving in twenty minutes Blaine!" Carson shouted towards the direction Blaine had headed, "If you haven't picked an outfit by then we are leaving without you!" He finished, sending a smile his way and he couldn't help but smile back. There was something about his smile and the way he placed his hand on his shoulder as he passed, giving it a gentle squeeze before walking to the sofa and turning on the news.

He remained sat at the breakfast bar, sipping at his coffee as he thought about the day ahead and the New York adventure that lay ahead of him. He tried to stop himself getting worked up about Blaine coming, he should try and stop his feelings/thoughts about Blaine, nothing would happen. He had to stop fooling himself. He let out a frustrated sigh turning his attention to his brother who was swearing at the TV. His football team had lost, or had a foul or something. He smiled at how much Carson was like their Dad, he shook his head. He couldn't just forgive and forget all the things Carson had done. He turned back to his coffee, finishing it as he looked out the window.

* * *

><p>"Look at his face, look how happy he is. You did that Carson. You put that smile on his face. You." Carson was watching his brother as he stood, twirling in a circle, arms outstretched as he took in the surrounding walls of Broadway. He could see the joy on his face, how he was struggling to believe it was real and drowning in the fact that it was. They'd ended up coming straight here, to Broadway. Straight to where Kurt's dreams took him. He'd thought about bringing Kurt here last but then decided the first place he should see of New York is the place he wants to be. Although he and Kurt hadn't been close in 8 years, he still knew his little brother.<p>

He spoke to his dad every week, he would catch up on what was going on with his Dad and his new political career, his new wife, how the garage was doing, but most importantly Kurt. Their Dad would update him on all the going on's in Kurt's life, the ups and downs of school, the show choir. He would gush about how proud he was of him and all he had become after everything he'd been through.

He knew his Dad didn't tell him everything, such as things like boys, his friends, solo's Kurt had. They spoke but not about the details. There had been a rough patch a few years ago when they would barley talk, but once the phone calls did start up again he used the excuse 'been busy at the garage.' He knew something had happened but he was too out of the loop to have been told. Carson had tried to contact Kurt but he want interested._ I mean, who can blame him? I left him alone, when he needed me most._

Coming back to the present he watched as Blaine moved forward, grabbing Kurt's arm and turning him around and was now making him really look at a particular building. Kurt's jaw went slack as he realised what building he was stood in front of. Blaine's hand was clasped on his shoulder, a huge smile on his face as he watched Kurt, the light in his eyes and a stunned look on his face. "That's, that's," Kurt stuttered, his voice weak. He walked over smiling and put his hand on his brothers other shoulder, "That's the Gershwin theatre," he finished for him.

Carson looked from Kurt's awestruck face to Blaine who was looking at him, a smile on his face as he looked between him and Kurt before his gaze stayed on Kurt's face. Carson looked at Blaine a little longer, a thought flashing through his mind about Blaine liking Kurt but he shook it off. _Blaine was seeing, oh shit, what was he called? Mark wasn't it? Tom? Jason? He couldn't remember. He wasn't a very nice guy and Blaine could do better._ _Blaine could do Kurt,_ the dirty part of his mind said before he could stop it. He shuddered away from the idea of Blaine and his younger brother doing.. Stuff. Blaine was taken and Kurt was only 18. He laughed inwardly at himself for thinking such a silly thing.

"Did you want to go in?" He asked, watching Kurt for his reaction. This had been a moment he had been waiting for over the past 3 years. He and Blaine had done an article for the owners which worked well in their favor, in return they would return a favour. Carson knew Kurt's dream was to sing on this stage, he fully believed that one day his brother would perform for a living on this stage, but just incase the world is stupid and doesn't see his talent, he made out a deal so Kurt would still get his dream. He'd planned on doing this when they were on better terms but he thought it would be the best way to start his trip considering yesterday had been a total disaster.

Before he jumped in the shower this morning he'd sent a text to the owners asking if it was possible to take Kurt there this morning. Fortunately they'd sent a nice reply saying to just give the security guard his name and he'd let them in, no hassle. As he finished asking both Kurt and Blaine's heads snapped around, a high pitched "what?" coming from both of them. Kurt looking at him shocked while Blaine looked at him, shock and amazement as well as confusion on his face.

The biggest smile appeared on his face at the growing excitement in Kurt's eyes. He let out a laugh, "Did you want to go in?" Kurt nodded, his eyes wide and his expression blank. He could feel Blaine's gaze on him as he wondered what he was doing, he smiled at them before leaving them where they were and heading over to talk to the security guard.

After a quick conversation with the security guard and all was a go, he turned back to where the pair stood, Kurt staring at the building, Blaine staring at Kurt. "Come on guys," he beckoned waving them forward. He didn't miss Kurt reaching back and grabbing Blaine's hand, pulling him alongside him as they both practically skipped over to where he stood.

* * *

><p><em>I am standing, on the stage, in the Gershwin theatre, in New York. NEW YORK! The same theatre that was home to Wicked. I can't believe it. <em>His heart was racing, his breathing uneven, he couldn't believe it. He heard Blaine laugh nervously from across the stage and assumed he was feeling the same, as he jumped on the spot squealing and clapping his hands in front of him like a toddler. The back of Kurt's mind was telling him Blaine was absolutely adorable while the rest of him tried to come to terms with where he was standing, it seemed too good to be true.

Carson was walking down the isle of the bottom tier of seats, talking with the security guard about something. They were both laughing before Carson gave him a quick hug and took a random seat. Kurt watched as the security guard retreated, giving a quick wave goodbye before shutting the doors and leaving them alone. He waved back just as the door closed shut and heard Carson laugh down in the audience.

"Give us a song!" Carson yelled clapping his hands, bringing his legs up to rest on the back of the row of chairs in front of him. He shook his head stunned,_ I can't sing here. I want to, so bad but there's no music, what would I sing, and Blaine was here._ "Aww come on Kurt," he said, his voice teasing yet pleading, a pout on his face as he looked at him. "How many times will you get this chance?" _He was right, I might not ever get this opportunity again. How can I tell people about my adventure on the Gershwin Theatre stage when all I did was stand on it._

"You and Blaine can do a duet!" he said, still trying to convince him to sing "Can't you Blaine?" Kurt was lost for words, he looked over to see Blaine stop in his tracks._ I want to sing with you, I really do_ he thought, but the idea also terrified him. He couldn't. "Me? Sing? What? I haven't sung in 5 years Carson."_ Please sing,_ he heard _that _voice in his head saying._ I want to hear you sing, not lazily in the kitchen, I want to hear you really sing._

Kurt could see Carson pouting at Blaine from here, the two of them started a silent conversation with their eyes as his mind drifted back to where he was, how he was here and why. _Why am I here? Why did Carson do this for me? Carson was an idiot but he couldn't be naive enough to think that giving me this opportunity would win me over? It would take more than that for me to forgive you.._ He was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think Kurt? Fancy a song?" he slowly nodded as he looked at him. _Blaine was asking him to sing with him! I'm just about to sing a song with Blaine!_ His heart was racing already and they hadn't even started singing yet. "How's Something Disney?" Blaine asked, his voice gentle. Again he nodded, lost for words at the idea of performing a Disney song on the stage of the Gershwin Theatre with Blaine. He thought about a song they could sing and his favourite popped into his head, "Do you know 'I see the light? From Tangled?' " he asked carefully, hoping he would and hoping he wouldn't laugh at him for suggesting it.

His eyes lit up, "do I know it?" Blaine exclaimed, his eyes wide "I know it word for word!" He smiled at him before jumping up and down on the spot. Kurt watched as he took his iPod out of his pocket and ran to the docking station just off of the stage. He looked for the track he wanted and pressed play. As the music started to play, his breathing became heavier, a blush on his cheeks as he realised the meaning and the context of this song._ Why did I suggest that Blaine and I sing a love song? Why had Blaine even agreed to sing it with me?_ He sighed as he looked to Carson who gave him a huge smile and a thumbs up. His gaze turned to Blaine who was now walking back onto the stage, smiling at him.

He took a deep breath as the song was almost about to start, he would sing Rapunzel's part and Blaine, Flynn's. As he sang the first paragraph he kept his gaze on the floor, he wanted to look into Blaine's honey coloured eyes because in his head it felt like the right thing to do, he knew it wasn't.

All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here, blinking in starlight

Now I'm here, suddenly I see

Standing here, it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

While singing he thought about the lyrics and how, in some sort of odd way, they could be talking about his and Carson's relationship. All those times Carson tried to come back into his life and all those times he never returned his calls. Of course he couldn't just forgive his brother, but he could've just answered the phone once. He was meant to be here, he knew that. But whether that 'here' meant New York, with Carson.. or with Blaine, he wasn't sure_._

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now That I See You.

He felt his chest tighten, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he glanced at Blaine, singing the last line as he did so. He saw Blaine looking at him and his blush darkened as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

During the short instrumental before Blaine would sing the two looked at each other, Kurt was just watching Blaine. He had no emotion on his face apart from the blush on his cheeks. Blaine however had a faint smile on the edge of his mouth and he couldn't help wonder what it meant. He dropped his eyes just before Blaine sang, unsure of what his face would show when he heard Blaine really singing for the first time.

However, his resolve of not looking at Blaine again broke when he started to sing. Kurt turned to him, his mouth slightly open as he heard him really singing. Not randomly in the kitchen, but properly, putting real effort into it. He sounded like nothing he had ever heard. Blaine walked forward slowly, his gaze was focused on an empty seat in the audience as he stopped just at the edge of the stage. Kurt just stared as he listened to him sing, he knew he probably looked like a star struck fan but he didn't care. Listening to Blaine sing was beautiful.

All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Now she's here, suddenly I know

Blaine turned to face him then, staring him straight in the eye as he sang that last line. A faint blush on his cheeks and a shy smile on his face, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he couldn't look away.

All while his mind raced with questions he tried to shake off. _Why did he turn to look at me on that specific line? What did that mean? Did it mean anything, nothing, everything?_ His mind barely lingered over the questions as he was to busy focusing on the duet part of the song. _We would both be singing, at the same time. Me, Blaine, singing. Together._

Blaine continued to keep his gaze, his eyes shining with emotion and that shy smile still upon his face as he finished his solo verse.

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go.

Kurt joined in the song then, his gaze dropping to the floor momentarily before it returned to Blaine, smiling shyly as Blaine continued to stare at him. His breath caught in his throat as Blaine slowly started making his way over to him.

And at last I see the light

Blaine was stood in front of him now, eyes locked on his as he sang the line alone.

And it's like the fog is lifted

Kurt joined in, dropping his gaze to the floor shyly as a million thoughts ran through his mind.

And at last I see the light

Kurt sang the line alone, slowly looking through his eye lashes at Blaine, who's eyes who were still looking intently at his, a gleam of emotion in them Kurt had never seen in anyone when they were looking at him._ What did it mean?_

And it's like the sky is new

They both sang the final verse together, eyes staring intently into the others. Kurt could feel a smile forming at his lips as he watched Blaine and his heart warmed when Blaine returned it with his own breath taking smile.

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different

Now that I see you, now that I see you.

The song finished and Kurt felt dizzy, his heart racing, his breathing uneven. Blaine stood in front of him, their gazes still locked. He noticed that Blaine was also breathing heavy, a rosy blush on his cheeks that was sure to match his own. He was searching Blaine's face, unsure of what he was looking for and he could see Blaine doing the same, his gaze lowering to him lips for the smallest part of a second before they returned to his eyes. He wasn't sure if he'd imagined that, or if it really did happen.

Kurt felt slightly embarrassed but couldn't pull himself to look away. The sound of Carson applauding from the audience distracted them both, "Wow, that was amazing!" breaking the silence and their, could you call it a moment? Kurt dropped his gaze instantly stepping away from Blaine, his hand wiping at some imaginary dirt on his jacket. Blaine stepped back too, letting out a nervous laugh and running his hand through his gorgeous, curly hair.

"You guys were amazing" Carson said a few moments later when he walked onto the stage, clapping as he did so. "I mean, wow." Kurt glanced at Blaine and then at Carson, Blaine looking a little sheepish and Carson looking like a proud older brother. He turned to face him, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder as he did so, "Kurt! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Kurt just nodded in response, he'd lost the ability to speak, his mind reminding him once again where he was and what he had just done. Carson must have noticed his expression change, that dazed, disbelieving look on his face. Giving him a few minutes alone as he turned to start a conversation with Blaine. One that he ignored, thinking about right now.

He had just sung on the Gershwin theatre stage in New York, the same stage that was home to his all time favourite stage show, Wicked. _I have just sung a Disney love song on this stage with Blaine. Blaine Anderson, my brothers room mate and best friend. Blaine the guy I can't get out of my head even though we'd only met yesterday._ He mentally slapped himself, _you can't fall for Blaine, you__ can't repeat last year Kurt! Blaine is probably seeing someone, I mean come on! He's gorgeous. He sighed, plus, he probably isn't even gay._

The back of his mind reminding him of the look Blaine gave him when he sang that one line, 'Now she's here, suddenly I know.' The look in his eyes and the flush on his cheeks as he looked directly in his eyes._ Why would he have looked at me like that if it didn't mean anything? It had to have meant something, right?_ He let out a sigh _it meant nothing Kurt, stop fooling yourself._ He sighed,_ but what if it did?_

He hated how his mind would always wonder about things it shouldn't. That little voice in his head teasing him and telling him that maybe Blaine did like him. He let out a breath, turning his attention to his brother and Blaine who were having a conversation. As he looked over Blaine turned to look at him, he had a gleam in his eyes that he'd never seen before, he smiled at him, a sort of cheeky, sly smile before returning his full attention to Carson. It happened in a split second, he almost believed it didn't happen but the uneven rise and fall of his chest alongside his erratic heartbeat told him it had.

He looked away from the side of Blaine's face, his gaze returning to the view of the empty audience seats as he whipped out his phone and took a picture. He let one final thought pass through his mind,_ Did Blaine just flirt with me?_ Before he shook all thoughts related to Blaine out of his head and focused on where he was and how it felt to be here. This could be a once in a life time opportunity and he never wanted to forget it.

* * *

><p>Blaine was watching Kurt through the screen of Carson's video camera as he looked over the empty audience. When he found out Carson had recorded their entire performance he was annoyed. He thought it was so unfair of him to record their performance, but it was only because he was worried what he would see when they watched it back tomorrow. The other part of him liked the idea of being able to watch their performance, again and again. He was also wondering what Kurt would look like as he sung, and if by any chance he had looked at him and he hadn't noticed.<em> Stop it Blaine! You can't think like this, just stop it okay.<em> He let out a faint sigh as he thought about what he'd just done.

He and Kurt had just sung a Disney love song on the stage here at the Gershwin Theatre. He couldn't believe it. He'd been here several times before to see numerous shows, but he'd never been on this stage, and sharing that moment with Kurt had made it that more magical. _Which is stupid because you don't even know him! You met yesterday,_ his mind continued to tell him.

Blaine hadn't sung professionally in nearly five years, not since he'd left Dalton Academy. He didn't stop because he wanted to, he stopped after a terrible last performance after which he felt he had to stop. A story he wasn't going to start thinking about now, he thought to himself. The point of this train of thought was that he had actually enjoyed singing. For the first time he had truly enjoyed singing properly, he wasn't plagued by his last performance or worries of it happening again. Everything was new and exciting, and as stupid as it was he knew it was all Kurt's doing.

He smiled as he watched Kurt through the little screen as Carson zoomed in to a close up of his face, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile as a thought ran through his head. If only he was privy to the every thought in Kurt's head. Kurt looked over to them then, the smile dropping from his face when he saw the video camera.

"Say Hi to the camera Kurtie!" Carson yelled from beside him waving. Blaine knew Kurt would complain about the nickname and wondered when Carson would take the hint. "It's Kurt" a small smile played on his lips as he was right about Kurt's response. "And please tell me you didn't record the entire performance," he said his smile dropping to form a pout. Blaine's breath caught in his throat, that was the most adorable pout he had ever seen. His lips jutted out, his looked beautiful as they glistened.

Kurt reached them then, he sent him a dazed smile before taking the camera from Carson's hand and turning it to film both brothers. Kurt was looking at the floor, the camera going forgotten as his glare softened, his voice was quiet. "Thank you for this Carson, it was so unexpected," he looked up at his brother, a faint smile on his face, "thank you." Blaine turned to watch Carson, his eyes filling with unsure emotion. He smiled in return and pulled Kurt in for a hug, and for the first time since Carson had touched Kurt or stood close to him, he didn't wince. He smiled at the improvement of their relationship but knew it would take a lot more than this to sort out their problems.

He continued to record the brothers first intimate moment in 8 years, but his gaze was on all the empty seats of the audience as he felt like he was intruding. He stopped himself thinking about what it would feel like to be in Kurt's embrace and settled on looking for the different seats he'd sat in when he'd come so many times before. He became very focused on finding said seats and jumped when Carson's voice broke his concentration.

"So?" he said clapping his hands together, "who's ready for lunch?" Blaine turned to face him a smile growing on his face, his eyes going wide as he looked at Carson. They were having one of their silent conversations as he hoped they were going to the place he thought they were. Carson let out a laugh, "Yeah Blaine, of course we're going there" he said rolling his eyes at him. "Yay!" he squealed jumping on the spot and clapped, momentarily forgetting about the camera in his hand and jumped at the loud bang it made when it came into contact with his palm.

He looked at Kurt who looked totally confused, while Carson slipped the camera out of his hands, turning it off and slipping into his jacket pocket. He sent a huge smile Kurt's way, "Let's go! Kurt, you'll love this place! You can't not!" he said putting his hand on Kurt's back and leading him towards the door. His mind yelling at him,_ what are you doing! You can't just touch him carelessly any time you want Blaine! You have a boyfriend and he is Carson's younger brother. You can't do this, you need to stop it._ He knew in his mind he was right, but part of him didn't care. Kurt was laughing and smiling which was so much better then seeing him sad and depressed like he was yesterday.

They walked out of the theatre chatting mindlessly, he spent most of the conversation going on about the amazing restaurant and how it was his favourite place. He hated himself for rambling on and on, but Kurt kept smiling as they got into the cab so he didn't mind as much. Carson was following them slowly and silently, probably just listening to their conversation. He looked at Carson who sent him a sly look, one he knew all too well. He sent him a questioning look in which Carson just shook his head and laughed.

A look like that from Carson wasn't usually a bad thing, but it wasn't good either. He smiled at them both and looked out of the window at the passing buildings. After a moment something in his brain clicked, he thought he knew what Carson wanted to talk to him about. He gulped, glancing back at Carson who was watching Kurt, as Kurt looked out the window, amazed by the passing scenery. He took a mental note of how beautiful Kurt looked when he was awestruck before praying that Kurt wouldn't leave him and Carson alone any time soon.

* * *

><p>Kurt let himself into his brothers apartment and practically collapsed on the sofa. Carson and Blaine had gone to the shop to get some ice cream and pop corn for their movie night tonight. Kurt had offered to go but Carson had insisted Blaine go with him and he go home. He found it a little weird but was too tired to really put up any sort of argument.<p>

As much as he hated to admit it, he'd had an amazing day exploring New York with Carson and Blaine. No way had he forgiven him for not being there when he needed him, but he had spent a lovely first day with his brother. Even now, he couldn't believe he had sung on the stage of the Gershwin theatre. Even though there was proof in his brothers pocket, he still couldn't believe it. It was a moment he would never forget and he didn't know his brother knew it was one of his dreams to perform on that stage, he can't remember ever telling him that.

Singing a duet with Blaine on that stage had been a breathtaking experience, the emotion in their voices and the looks they shared, even though they were and would only ever be friends, it made the whole experience more magical then he ever thought possible.

The rest of the day had been just as amazing. After the theatre they'd gone for lunch at Blaine's favourite restaurant. Blaine was so excited about showing Kurt his favourite place to eat, it was the most endearing thing he had ever seen. He wouldn't stop talking about it until something happened and he cut himself off mid sentence. But once they'd arrived he started rambling again, going on about what he was going to order and wondering who was working today.

To his surprise the conversation flowed freely over lunch and he made sure to keep his bitchy, sarcastic comments to himself. _No matter what Carson said that annoyed him there was no need to ruin what had been an amazing day so far,_ he told himself. Carson and Blaine had asked him a few questions about school and about his friends, which he'd dodged some extent. The solo's he'd had and what he planned on doing while he was here. Once he'd had enough of talking about himself he turned the attention on Carson and Blaine, asking about their magazine and what it was about.

After their three course meal they'd taken him to Times Square, and he couldn't believe how much he was in love with New York already. After five minutes in Time's Square he knew the only time he would return home would be to visit his friends and family. He couldn't see himself living anywhere else, he belonged here. The lights, the billboards, the atmosphere and the constant flowing of people, being there, in Time's Square for the first time was another moment he would never want to forget. That rush of emotions was unbelievable. He had smiled to himself looking up at all of the lights,_ I belong here._

He had taken so many photo's throughout the day, he was glad he had his largest memory card in there. His dad asked him to document his stay here and this was his way of doing it, his camera would be going everywhere with him and would be cleared each night. Once they'd managed to pull him away from Times Square with the promise he could come back everyday, they went to have coffee in Central Perk.

Kurt was a huge Friends fan and he squealed the whole cab ride over. He laughed as he remembered asking Carson to take a picture of him in front of the sign and how after the first picture was taken Blaine threw himself into the next photo. He'd spent the entire time talking about his favourite Friends episodes and remembering some of the best one liners. Carson had spent most of the time watching him and not saying a word as he and Blaine interacted.

Once they'd finished their coffee's they left and made their way across the road to Central Park. Walking through the park he saw a golden retriever, he laughed as it reminded him of Bradshaw, a dog from one of the FanFictions he was reading, he wondered if it had been updated yet and made a mental note to check when he got home. As he looked around Central Park, the views, the flowers, the people he found himself, once again, lost in an overwhelming amount of emotion at simply just being here.

He could feel them both looking at him but ignored it as he looked up at the view of tree's and buildings surrounding him. He completely missed Carson slipping the camera out of his hands as he started to take pictures of his awestruck expression. He would have hit his brother if he could be bothered to register what he was doing. After he'd gotten over the sudden rush of emotion they continued to explore the park, Carson snapping pictures of him and Blaine as they messed around amongst the trees.

After that he decided they should walk home instead of getting another cab, Carson and Blaine had both protested but he'd won in the end. They walked and talked more about where they worked and Kurt listened intently about how his brother had managed to work his way up and find himself running his own magazine at the age of 26, with a business partner who was only 23. Turns out they are the youngest business partners to run a successful magazine, for over a year, in the whole of America and England. He couldn't help but feel Proud of his big brother, even if he was an idiot.

At the foot of their building was when Carson insisted Kurt go up to the apartment and chill out while they went to the shops. He was more than willing to go but couldn't be bothered to argue so he headed up the 11 flights of stairs while Carson and Blaine headed to the shop.

He reached for a pillow and placed it behind his head, letting out a yawn as he turned his thoughts to think about some of the movies they could watch tonight. Tangled was a must after today's performance and he wanted to watch Chicago after hearing Blaine muttering The Cell Block Tango all day. He closed his eyes as he waited for the guys to return.

* * *

><p>They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments after leaving Kurt at the bottom of their apartment building. Carson was smiling at the ground as he thought about some of the things that could be racing around Blaine's mind. He'd given Blaine 'the look' and he knew it had been worrying Blaine all day. He knew it was cruel considering he didn't really want to talk to Blaine about anything specifically, he was lying to himself, he did want to talk to Blaine about something. It wasn't what Blaine thought he wanted to talk about, but he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to mention it.<p>

"I think Kurt had a good day today, don't you?" He asked Blaine, his voice even, a smile on his face as he pictured Kurt's smiles through out the day. "Good?" Blaine repeated, his tone disbelieving, "He had an amazing day, from start to finish. And that's all because of you" he said reaching out to tickle his waist. Carson doged his hands, laughing and ruffling Blaine's hair in response. Both ignoring the look of disgust from an old woman as she walked past them and getting the wrong idea. The two of them were practically brothers, it had been that way since they'd met seven years ago and they were comfortable that way.

Carson looked at Blaine smiling, he continued to smile and not say anything. He knew Blaine was starting to get self conscious, "what?" he whined, reaching up to wipe at his face. He laughed as he briefly dropped his gaze before looking back at Blaine, "You made his day so amazing Blaine, I didn't do anything." He looked at Blaine who was just about to protest, he put his hand up to silence him. He felt ashamed of himself for asking Blaine to do this for him, but it was his fault._ Just do it Carson!_ "Blaine I wanted to talk to you about something," he saw an expected look on face and he gulped audibly, for a minute he wondered what Blaine thought he was going to say before brushing it off and saying what he wanted to.

"It's obvious after today that Kurt likes you," he paused, Blaine looked like a deer caught in headlights and again, he wondered what he was thinking, "and it's obvious you like him too" before he had the chance to finish Blaine squeaked, "What?" his voice high pitched and squeaky. He looked at him weirdly, "what? It's obvious that you two get on and make great friends," he saw Blaine relax considerably and wondered what was going through his head. "And considering he won't open up to me, I just wondered," he glanced at Blaine who look relieved before glancing at the floor, hating that he had to ask this, "would you mind just like, looking out for him?"

He could feel Blaine's curious gaze on him as he continued to look at the floor, annoyed and angry that he couldn't look out for his brother himself. _All because of a stupid mistake you made 8 years ago!_ He cried internally before sighing, "It's just this is all new to him, and I know he'll struggle adjusting to life here. We both know it's hard coming here from a small town" He paused, "coming from a place where we used to get noticed and here," he paused again looking around, "we are practically invisible." He let out a deep sigh as they paused outside the shop. He looked up glancing at Blaine, "It would mean the world to me if you wouldn't mind being the person he could go to if he has any problems, if you could just be there for him?" His voice was soft and weak, his eyes searching Blaine's face for his reaction.

He looked a little shocked, a little confused and also a little, was it relieved? He waited for Blaine to think through what he'd just said and waited impatiently for a response. Blaine looked him in the eyes then, a smile on his face, "Carson, of course I'll look out for Kurt, even if you hadn't asked me I'd look out for him. He is such a great kid Carson, he deserves the best this city can give him." Blaine put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, sending him a sympathetic smile as he did so. They weren't the exact words he wanted Blaine to say and he knew that Blaine knew what those words were. His eyes were pleading as he wanted Blaine to say it no matter how much it would hurt.

Blaine let out a deep sigh before stepping closer and clutching the tops of his arms in his hands, looking him in the eye. "Carson, I will be the brother he needs for as long as it takes for you two to get back on track, okay?" Carson smiled and nodded slightly, pulling him in for a hug and squeezing him tight. "Thank you Blaine, you really are the best friend anyone could ask for." He felt Blaine squeeze back, "Anytime C, You'd do the same for me," he pulled back smiling and wiping at his eyes knowing he would.

Blaine smiled at him, "So, what kind of crap should we buy then?" He said cheerfully, changing the subject which he very much appreciated. "I'm thinking ice cream and crisps," Blaine said holding the door open and gesturing for him to follow. He let out a laugh, "well I'm in the mood for chocolate, so why don't we go all out and spoil ourselves?" he walked in and heading for the chocolate area and picking up two big bars of Hershey's and a bag of Reece's Pieces while Blaine headed over to the freezers calling back to him, "let's do it!"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later they walked into their apartment, he was carrying a carrier bag full of crisps and chocolate while Carson headed to the kitchen to put the three tubs of ice cream in the freezer. Like they said earlier, they went all out. Carson called out Kurt's name as he went but there was no response. He went to place the carrier bag on the living room table before he would see if Kurt was in his room, he turned heading that direction but something stopped him in his tracks.<p>

Kurt lay fast asleep on the sofa, his head resting on his hand which rested on a pillow. He looked ever so peaceful while he was sleeping, his hair was slightly messed up due to the moving around he must of done to get comfortable. _He looks so peaceful and beautiful when he sleeps.. Stop it Blaine! Stop thinking like that. You can't do this!_ He sighed, just watching Kurt and battling with his thoughts. He fought the urge to ran a hand through the sleeping boys hair and jumped when he heard Carson come out of the kitchen. "Where's Kur-" he started but he jumped up shushing him before he could yell his name a second time. "Kurt's asleep," he said quietly pointing down to his motionless body.

Carson walked over and smiled slightly at the site, "it's been a busy day for him, he must be so tired." He watched Carson enviously as he did what he wanted to, running a hand through Kurt's hair before planting a kiss to his forehead. He sighed, _I wonder what it feels like to run my hand in his hai-_, he cut himself off, changing his direction of thought._ It's so obvious how much Carson cares about him, how much he loves his younger brother._ He smiled watching Carson and only hoped they can get their relationship back on track. "I'll go get him a blanket, did you want to pick a film to watch," Carson said walking off to the cupboard. He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Kurt's peaceful face.

Carson was back in no time so he quickly walked off to find the DVD folder and asked what film he wanted to watch. After a fifteen minute hushed debate they settled on watching Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. They were sat on the other sofa, draped in a blanket with two bowls in front of them, one full of popcorn the other one full of mixed crisps with a bar of Hershey's chocolate sitting in between them. Blaine tried to stop himself, but every twenty or so minutes he found himself gazing at the boy who lay sound asleep on the sofa. Part of him wished he would wake up so they could talk some more, the other part of him wished he would stay asleep so he could stare longer. _Both wishes you shouldn't be having about another boy when you're in a relationship_, his mind reminded him.

After Alice in Wonderland finished they decided to watch Pirates of the Caribbean, they laughed at the mysterious ways of Jack Sparrow and mimicked the Pirate phrases. Blaine couldn't help but gush about how gorgeous Orlando Bloom looked with long hair and he laughed when Carson accidentally agreed with him, it was something he wouldn't live down any time soon. After the film finished they decided it was bed time, it had been a long day and Blaine had to admit, he was absolutely shattered. He stood up off the sofa stretching, "do you think we should move him or?" He asked Carson who was doing the same thing. They both looked at Kurt for a few minutes, "Nah, let's leave him there. We'll only disturb him if we move him" Carson said as he placed the controls on the table and went to check the front door was locked.

Blaine remained watching him for a few more minutes while Carson did his usual nightly safety check routine. Kurt looked so peaceful and so beautiful, he couldn't help find himself memorising the shape of his lips and wondering what they tasted like. He shook his head. _Blaine,_ he warned himself, begging the thought to leave his mind and headed towards his bedroom, he waited outside his door to say Goodnight to Carson. A few moments passed as he thought really hard about an article he was working on, doing anything he could to not think of Kurt, before Carson headed down the corridor. They shared a quick goodnight before both shutting themselves in their rooms.

Blaine changed into his pajamas instantly, deciding he would shower in the morning. He picked his clothes up of the floor folding them and placing them on the chair in the corner of his room. He grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket and crawled into bed before checking his phone for the first time that day. He had 12 new messages and three missed calls. One of the texts was from his older sister telling him she was in the city and asking if they could meet up. There were a couple of messages from some of the guys at work who were planning a surprise birthday party for Wendy in advertising and one from Jen, the close friend who worked at their favourite coffee shop as she asked why they hadn't come in for their usual coffee's today. Instead of smiling when he saw who the three missed calls and remaining 8 messages were from, he let out a sigh.

Flipping through each message, reading each word carefully and wondering how it was possible for everything to change in one day. Last night, his heart would be racing and a violent blush on his face as he read the messages. Now he read through them, feeling nothing but guilt. _How could everything change so fast!_ He asked himself silently, throwing his phone to the chair in the corner of the room and hid his face under his pillow, falling asleep that way not ten minutes later.

It had been a long day for all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Did you like it?<strong>

**Please Review! Your reviews make my day!**

**Love Kaylee**


	3. The Past is the Past

_Hey all, here is another update! _

_Like I said, I will try to update every Saturday! _

_I want to thank all of you for all of your kind words, you don't know how much they mean to me. A shout out to** funkyfifi** who has been so awesome in listening to all of my rants over the past few weeks. Thank you so much! :D_

_These chapters are longer then any of my other stories and I hope you guys are okay with the length of each of them, if not let me know. _

_I would love to hear any thoughts you have regarding this story and promise to take anything you say to me on board. _  
><em>Anyway I'll stop rambling now and let you read this new chapter. <em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: The Past is the Past, You Can't Change Anything.<strong>

* * *

><p>When Kurt awoke, he woke up dazed and confused. As his eye adjusted to the light he found himself in an unfamiliar setting, a shot of panic ran through him as he shot his head looking around, realising he was in Carson's apartment, just on the sofa. He let his head drop down back on the pillow and let out a breath as questions ran through his head. Why was he on the sofa? That's when he thought back to yesterday, the last thing he remembered was lying on the sofa waiting for Carson and Blaine to get back.. <em>Aww, I missed movie night.<em>

As he sat up rubbing his eyes, bringing his feet off of the sofa and placing them on the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He saw that he was wearing yesterday's outfit and groaned internally._ Aww I can't believe I fell asleep in this shirt! It's designer_! He was yelling at himself and was shocked when someone put a cup of coffee in front of him on the table. He looked up smiling, hoping to see Blaine, his smile dropped a little at the sight of his brother.

"Morning," Carson said to him, his voice light and relaxed. He smiled back, taking a sip of his coffee "Morning, Thank you for my coffee" he said with a half smile, his eyes dropping to his coffee cup. "Sorry for missing movie night," he tacked on afterwards, a part of him feeling guilty for falling asleep. He felt a little awkward and a little uncomfortable being alone with his brother. _How wrong is that? He's my brother and here I am uncomfortable being alone with him. It's ridiculous!_ He scoffed at his thoughts causing Carson to look at him while he swallowed his mouthful of coffee.

"Don't worry about it," Carson said taking the seat next to him on the sofa, he tried his best to not cringe away from the proximity of him, "we watched a couple films, ate loads of crap and went to sleep. You didn't miss much," he finished with a laugh. Kurt looked at him then, Carson was smiling friendly at him, he smiled back one he wish he meant. "We'll have another movie night tonight anyway, Blaine wants to watch Tangled after your performance yesterday, he didn't want to watch it without you" again Carson spoke watching him, a faint smile on his face.

Kurt dropped his gaze and smiled to himself, Blaine wanted to watch Tangled after yesterday too, and he didn't want to watch it without him! _That has to mean something right? Stop it Kurt, don't think like that about him! You are smiling a genuine smile now because of Blaine! And not because of your brother! You have your reasons but this is stupid._ He let out a sigh, finished his coffee and placed it on the table standing up. "I'm just going to jump in the shower, I'm wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday and it's disgusting. That, and I've missed my moisturising routine," his voice sounded irritated and dull, even to his ears.

Carson smiled up at him, Kurt really looked at him, he wasn't sure if he had noticed the drop in his voice or not. He thought not considering he was completely oblivious to anything that didn't include him. "I'll still be here when you get back," Carson said to him, dropping his gaze to his coffee cup and bringing his legs closer to the sofa, so he could get between him and the coffee table easily.

"Don't you have work?" Kurt asked, a little hopeful. He was feeling slightly irritated at not having any alone time. The back of his mind wondered what time it was, what day it was and where is Blaine? He looked around for any sign of him and his gaze landed back on Carson when he answered him, "Umm, it's Saturday Kurt. Don't work weekends," he said with a smile. _Oh Saturday huh? Damn it, that means he doesn't go back to work until Monday._ He groaned as he walked towards his door. "Oh right," he said as he did so. Calling "I won't be long," over his shoulder as he reached for the door handle of his room.

Once inside he shut the door and sighed. He grabbed his phone from his trouser pocket and pulled it out taking a look at the time, 9:28am._ Why is Carson up so early? Why am I up so early?_ He thought to himself walking towards the bathroom and turning on the shower, allowing the room to heat up before he took of his clothes. He reached for his iPod in the docking station, flicking through his albums before settling on listening to Taylor Swift. He stepped inside the shower letting the hot water hit his skin and relax the muscles in his back. He let out a sigh trying to force his mind to go blank, letting nothing run through his mind as he started singing along to 'Long Live,' and doing funny little dance moves as he did.

* * *

><p>Carson was left sitting on the sofa, drinking his coffee alone. He'd barely been with Kurt for ten minutes this morning and Kurt had made an excuse to leave. After yesterday things were supposed to be better between them now. <em>Right? We should be good now, shouldn't we?<em>

About ten minutes later his thoughts were interrupted by Blaine throwing himself onto the sofa with him, practically on him, "Morning Carson!" he half-screamed in a very child like voice, draping his arm around his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "How are you?" his voice rising like an excited child's. Carson let out a sigh followed by a faint laugh, "Someone's in a suspiciously good mood this morning," he said knowingly, something's happened. "What happened?" he asked looking at Blaine, who couldn't stop smiling, and raising his eyebrow. "Nothing, nothing happened," he said squeezing his shoulder before taking his coffee cup from his hand, Kurt's from the table and practically skipping to the kitchen, humming as he did so.

He stared after him in confusion, wondering why Blaine was so happy. They'd eventually gone to bed at around half twelve to sleep, glancing down at his watch he saw the time, it was coming up to ten. What could've happened to Blaine in 9 hours? He got up and made his way to the kitchen, taking a seat at the breakfast bar as he watched Blaine dancing around the kitchen, singing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream to himself. He laughed as he got himself comfortable, "seriously man, what happened to you last night?" Blaine continued to shake his ass putting a spoonful of coffee into each of the three cups. "What do you mean? Nothing happened last night" his voice seemed too high to be considered normal, Carson knew he would have a huge grin on his face.

Blaine turned to face him then, just like he said, he had a huge grin plastered across his face as he set down his coffee cup in front of him. Blaine took the seat opposite him, elbows on the table as both hands held onto the coffee cup just below his mouth, which still held that goofy grin of his. Carson sat there watching, trying to make sense of what happened."Look at you Blaine, you cant stop smiling!" he said to him laughing as he played with the coffee cup.

Blaine looked up at him, trying to keep the smile at bay as he attempted for his voice to sound monotone, "I'm not smiling, what are you on about?" Carson couldn't help but laugh at his idiotic best friend, he shook his head knowing he wouldn't get anything out of Blaine when he was like this, so he settled on a change of subject, he would come back to this later. Blaine beat him to it, "So, what are you doing today?" Blaine asked, his voice normal now and that smile still on his face. His eyes flickering from his coffee cup, to his gaze and then back to his coffee cup taking a sip. Carson reached for his coffee cup and sighed, "probably just hanging about here unless Kurt wants to do something I guess," there was a pause, he was looking at his coffee cup thinking about Kurt and how he needed to ring his dad. He was brought back to the moment by Blaine humming the Teenage Dream chorus while watching him.

"What about you, any plans for the day?" he asked taking his coffee cup in both hands as he looked to Blaine, who was still watching him. Blaine looked to his coffee cup when their eyes met which only raised questions in his mind. Blaine just shook his head swallowing his mouthful of coffee, "I've got an article that I need to finish for Monday. I was supposed to do it yesterday but somebody," he looked at him, glancing up from under his eyelashes and drawing out the word, "needed me elsewhere." Carson sent him an apologetic smile which Blaine returned with his full one. "So instead of spending my Saturday mindlessly walking around the city or shopping, I will be working," he finished with a smile and glanced down at his watch, 10:24. Carson watched as his smile dropped slightly as he looked to Kurt's untouched coffee cup on the counter, but when he looked back at him it was as if he'd imagined it.

Blaine looked like he was fighting between what he wanted to do and what he shouldn't do, he went to ask him what was wrong but Blaine placed his now empty coffee cup on the table and started toying with the handle, "Where's Kurt too? He's obviously awake," he said smiling as he gestured to the now empty sofa with the blanket half hanging off. Carson followed his gaze, sighing softly "Kurt is in the shower, he needs to 'change and do his moisturising routine'," he felt Blaine looking at him, when he met his gaze it was full of confusion, humour, and an emotion he couldn't quite place. He shrugged it off with a laugh, "his words not mine." Blaine sat back, pulling the empty coffee cup along the counter, "moisturising routine huh, that's a new one." There was a pause as each of them seemed to get lost in their own thoughts._ I wonder how long Kurt's had a moisturising routine? How long had he been into fashion, which was obvious by the way he dresses Had he always known?_ Questions raising in Carson's mind, ones he wished he knew the answers too.

"His skin is really soft, maybe I should try a moisturising routine," Blaine said quietly, as almost to himself. Carson looked at him a little surprised, Blaine's thoughtful gaze was on his coffee cup. _Did Blaine just say Kurt had soft skin,_ "Did you just say Kurt had soft skin?" he asked his voice sounding confused. Why was he confused? _Why am I confused?_ He looked at Blaine who was now blushing violently red, "What?" He couldn't understand Blaine's sudden lack of words. "Oh, you know, umm just you know, when I grabbed his hand when he almost fell out of the tree yesterday?" he was looking at him as if asking if it was a viable answer. Carson just squinted his eyes at him, confusion evident and nodded. "Oh right, I guess his hands are quite soft actually," he supplied. Watching Blaine carefully while he took another sip from his coffee cup that was in fact empty.

He wanted to understand what thoughts were running through his best friend's head. He'd only seen Blaine act like this, all happy and scatty at the same time, twice before, and it couldn't be for the same reason now. "Are you okay Blaine?" he asked with a laugh, he put his head in his hand as he watched Blaine stand up. "Yeah," he stuttered, reaching for both of their empty cups. "Coffee?" Blaine asked as he was already reaching for the cups. He just sat there, an amused smile on his face watching Blaine as he continued to ramble about the work he had to do and about making coffee. _Blaine hardly ever rambles, seriously what happened to him last night?_ And laughing as he mentioned something about the new Starbucks coffee he 'just had' to try. Blaine passed him his coffee and pointed to the study, "I will be in there, working, if you need me," he smiled before grabbing his own cup from the counter and walking towards their study.

Carson turned to look at the cup on the counter and pulled it towards him, wincing at the sound it made. A few moments later before his thoughts could get any where something grabbed his attention."Oh," Blaine said from behind him which made him turn around, looking towards him. He was stood inside the study, his head popping around the door as if he'd already been in but forgot to say something. "Try with Kurt today Carson, make an effort," Blaine's voice was gentle, his eyes pleading. "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion, not understanding what he meant.

Blaine leaned on the door, his face a thoughtful expression before his gaze landed back on him. "Try and talk to him, ask about his life back at Ohio. Try to get to know him, just talk to him Carson," his voice started off soft but grew harder as the sentence went on, and at his obvious obliviousness and confusion to what Blaine was trying to tell him. He dropped his gaze to the cup in his hands as he listened to Blaine, who continued to talk to him in an angry tone, "Carson, you talk bullshit five days a week, surely you can have a decent conversation with your own brother!" He noticed Blaine's disapproving tone, "Jeez." Was the last thing he heard before Blaine closed the door with a bang. Hard enough to have impact, but not hard enough to make the walls vibrate.

He turned back around in his seat, resting his hands on the table and his gaze focusing on the coffee cup. His mind racing with thoughts and unanswered questions, all based around Kurt. He aimlessly rubbed this thumb against the handle, staring out the window as questions and thoughts continued to drift in and out of his mind.

_What does Blaine mean 'be nice to Kurt?' I'm always nice to him, I was nice yesterday! I mean he performed on stage at the Gershwin Theatre and that was my doing. I made him that happy yesterday. Things would be good between us now right? They had to be. Maybe Kurt would talk to him about his life back in, oh! Maybe that's what Blaine meant, I had to ask Kurt the questions otherwise he wouldn't give me the information. That makes sense_..

After about twenty five minutes he'd had enough of his own thoughts, he knew what he had to do and he'd do it when Kurt finally showed himself again. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and glanced down at his watch, 11:02am. How could he possibly take so long to shower, moisturise and change? After his second cup of coffee since Blaine left, he placed his once again, empty coffee cup on the counter and made his way to the study with the intentions of grabbing some paper work to do while he waited for Kurt.

He walked in, shutting the door behind him and heading towards his desk opposite Blaine's. "Spoken to Kurt yet?" Blaine asked him, his reading glasses on and his eyes never leaving his MacBook screen as he typed away. Searching for a particular article on his desk he let out a sigh, "Nope, he hasn't come out of his room yet. Seriously he can't take that long to shower and change?" his hands hit his desk with a thud, somehow the movement revealed the article he was after.

He picked it up and turned around facing Blaine, who was looking at him sympathetically. "Carson, you have to understand," he said swirling in his chair and giving him his full attention. "You two haven't spoken in 8 years, you've missed his entire life," _What? No, I haven't._ "Blaine I left when he was 9!" He said as some form of defense. "Carson," he laughed humorlessly, "How can you be so stupid? Everyone's lives start in High School, you missed that. All his friends, his problems, his dreams, the guys. You missed it all Carson. All the stuff that matters you weren't there for." Blaine's voice grew more irritated and fed up until he paused, allowing his brain to think over everything he'd just said.

_He was right. Right?_

"Carson," Blaine said to him, his voice more gentle now. "Kurt was sent over here the moment he finished high school, to live with you. His brother he hasn't seen in 8 years. He has no friends here, no plans, nothing that's his. That can't be easy, you've got to give him his space Carson, you've actually got to think about how he's feeling." Another humorless laugh, "It's not all about you." With that Blaine gave him his, 'you know I'm right so sort yourself out' look before returning to the screen of his MacBook.

Carson let out a sigh and walked back out to the living room, shutting the door in silence. After making himself another coffee he popped himself on the sofa, music playing from the sound system as he started proof reading one of his upcoming articles about Creative Writing amongst teens.

* * *

><p>Kurt had moisturised, showered, styled his hair twice, picked out his outfits for the next two days and re-arranged his room. He was trying to prolong the time he got to spend alone but was slowly running out of things to do. He looked at his phone, 11:34. He sighed as he shoved his phone in his pocket, looked around his room once and made his way to the living room.<p>

He put on a false smile and an overly happy tone, "Hey Carson!" he said walking towards him, "Coffee?" he asked picking up Carson's cup without waiting for a reply and heading towards the kitchen. "Oh, finally decided to show huh," he heard Carson grumble but chose to ignore it. "Yes please, if you wouldn't mind." _I do mind_, the voice inside his head said as he nodded, putting the kettle on, he stopped when he saw his cup with cold coffee in and felt guilty as he poured it down the sink. He found it unusual for Carson to make him a coffee when he wasn't there to drink it, he shook it off and prepared their two cups.

An awkward silence followed, one that neither boy knew how to fill. _Ugh, it is going to be such a long day! Why did I have to come here? This is just so freaking awkward._ He let out a deep breath as his fingers drummed against the kitchen counter. The sound of the water boiling in the kettle heightened in the awkward silence, the 'click' of the switch seeming to echo through the entire apartment. He poured the water in slowly, drawing out the time it took to make each coffee as he thought about something to say or do.

Once he finished both of their drinks he picked them up and walked over to the living area, placing Carson's cup on the table in front of him and took the seat on the sofa opposite him, cup in his hands as he glanced at the sheets of paper on the table. "Thank you," Carson mumbled looking to him and smiling before glancing down at his paper work again. He rolled his eyes at this, Carson obviously didn't care that he was here, so why on earth was he? He let out a sigh and glanced around the room wishing that Blaine was here. He'd heard the door shut earlier and assumed he'd left to go out for the day, he sighed and leaned back in his seat looking out the window out onto Manhattan and wishing he could have gone with him.

"So," he heard Carson mumble a few minutes later, distracting him from the busy view of the city. A few more seconds passed before he spoke again, it was as if he was searching for something to say. "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked looking up at him briefly. _Did he seriously just ask me that._ _Did I sleep well last night. I fell asleep on your leather sofa wearing my spray on black skinnies. How could I have been comfortable?_ His voice was monotone as he glanced at his coffee cup, "No, not really. As comfortable as the sofa is to sit on, sleeping on it, not so much." His voice was sarcastic and bitchy as if it was an obvious answer. Carson nodded, "Yeah I know," he replied with a small laugh "I always wake up with a bad back after falling asleep on this sofa," his attention fell back to his paperwork. _Well if you knew,_ his mind said sarcastically,_ then why did you ask?_

Kurt wasn't sure what changed in that moment but when he managed to bring himself to look up at Carson, he had put all of his paperwork down, taken off his glasses placing them on table and was now sat back on the sofa as he brought his coffee to his lips, watching him.

Kurt stared back cautious, wondering what was with the sudden change. "We need to talk," Carson said, Kurt, a little shocked, sat up straighter and just stared back in confusion. Carson must've notice and continued. "It's been 8 years, there's so much I've missed," as the words left his brothers mouth his heart started to race. _Did Carson finally see sense, was this what this was? Had he finally realised what he'd done? Did his brother care?_ He watched Carson a little shocked, he watched his brother, a hopeful gleam in his eyes which disappeared as soon as he opened his mouth. "So, any boys in your life?"

Kurt's jaw went slack as Carson leaned forward in his seat, a smile on his face as he waited for an answer. _'Any boys in your life?' you have got to be kidding me,_ he thought to himself, a humorless laugh following in silence. If he'd even tried to reign in his anger he didn't try very hard. He stood up, back straight, his glare evil and his voice loud, " 'Any boys in your life?'" he threw his hands out to his sides in a 'seriously' gesture, "After 8 years the first question you ask me is 'any boys in your life,' who the hell are you Carson?" His voice grew louder as he just stood there yelling, Carson watching in shock and confusion. "Carson, you are so, ugh," he grunted in frustration unsure of what would be the best insult to throw at him and where to start. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, crossed his arms in front of his chest and took a minute to calm himself down._ Breath Kurt, getting angry is not good for your skin. Just breath, he isn't worth it._

A few seconds passed and he wasn't surprised that Carson hadn't said anything and just sat there watching him in confusion. His voice was angry and irritated yet level, "Carson, you left me 8 years ago. No explanation, no nothing, you just left me," his voice broke with the heartbreak he felt, thinking back to that morning he woke up asking where his brother was only to have his Dad tell him he'd gone away and he'd hear from his soon. It was another two weeks before Carson had phoned him and tried to explain. He hated that he came across weak and just took a deep breath before continuing.

"You don't get to have that answer Carson, and the fact that that was the first question you asked me, that and no contact in 5 years shows you clearly have no real concern for my well-being!" his voice rose as he arms shot angrily in front of him. "You left me Carson, when I needed you," he pointed at him angrily. "You don't care about me Carson! God knows why you want me here but here I am," he gestured helplessly with his arms.

He knew he should stop yelling and give Carson the chance to speak but a voice in his head told him to keep going, to let it out. _Just do it, 8 years you've been waiting to put him straight Kurt so just do it. No better time then the present right?_

"How could you just leave me like that Carson? Mum had died not even a year before and you just left! You left me to deal with High School, Dad getting re-married. You weren't there when I came home crying? Or when I had to bandage up my own back after being shoved into my locker for the umpteenth time! You weren't there for me Carson, you don't have the right to ask me if there are any boys in my life!"

He paused as a thought ran through his mind, "Blaine has more rights to the answer of that question then you do! At least he's shown an interest in me!" His cheeks were flushed red with anger, his breathing heavy. He knew that bringing Blaine into this was wrong, they'd only met a few days ago, but what he said was the truth. Blaine had shown more interest him then his own brother had. He knew that would hurt Carson and it was part of the reason he said it, as horrible as it sounded, he wanted it to hurt him. He was seeing red when he looked towards Carson who went to interrupt, he silenced him with his hand. Taking a small pause before continuing his rant.

* * *

><p>Blaine's gaze shot up from his MacBook screen to the door at the mention of his name. He'd heard their raised voices but had tried very hard to not listen in, but he couldn't understand why his name was mentioned, and by Kurt, so he couldn't help but listen in. The walls were thin anyway, it was easy to hear what they were saying.<p>

"Blaine has more rights to the answer of that question then you do! At least he's shown an interest in me!" Blaine winced at the comment, knowing how much it would hurt Carson to hear. He knew that in a way Kurt was right, he had asked him about his flight, and about his friends, and a few other questions to do with his home in Ohio. _I have taken an interest, an unhealthy interest, sure. But an interest all the same, which was less then Carson has done._ He turned his gaze back to his screen, he felt rude listening in but it was just so hard not to with such thin walls and raised voices. He still tried, looking at his screen intently and re-reading his article, trying to not hear the words and accusations being thrown around in the next room.

* * *

><p>"I've been here over 48 hours Carson and apart from 'Sleep well,' and mindless chatter at the restaurant yesterday you've showed no real concern for me? You pay no attention to what I say," he yelled.<p>

"Yes, I do!" Carson yelled back interrupting as he jumped up off of the sofa, "I do listen to you Kurt!" his voice loud as he walked towards him.

"Oh really," Kurt scoffed back with a disbelieving laugh, "I've lost count of how many times I've told you not to call me 'Kurtie!'" He supplied as proof, "each time you completely ignore it and resume calling me it anyway. How is that listening to me?" He looked over to Carson, raising his eyebrow at him. Carson looked concerned and if though, as if he'd just realised that he was right. "Do you even care about me Carson?" he shouted almost pleadingly. "My first day here you didn't ask about my flight, if I was okay, how life's been since you left!" he put heavy emphasis on the last word as he glared at him.

"Of course I care Kurt! You're my damn brother!" Carson interrupted, using his harshest voice and giving him his own glare.

"It takes more than being related to be a brother to someone Carson! And clearly you're not capable of that!" Kurt snapped back sarcastically, that bitch glare still on his face as he tried to hide the overwhelming amount of emotion he was feeling.

* * *

><p>Blaine shook his head, he was really trying to focus on writing his article but with the argument getting more heated and their voices getting louder he couldn't focus. He chucked his glasses on the desk, sat back in his chair and just listened to what the brothers had to say to each other. This argument had been a long time coming and it was about time they had it, they needed to get back on track and this was the only way they could.<p>

He closed his eyes when he heard Kurt yell about Carson leaving him, his voice was full of so much underlying emotion he had to fight the sudden urge to run out there and hold him, telling him everything would be okay. _If only I could take all of your pain away,_ he thought to himself, rocking slightly on his chair. _Stop it Blaine, you can't keep thinking like this, how many times will you have to tell yourself to stop._

He was brought out of his thoughts with the last thing Kurt had said, "It takes more than being related to be a brother to someone Carson! And clearly you're not capable of that!"He knew how much that would hurt Carson to hear, especially after their conversation at the shop yesterday. Kurt had every right to be mad at Carson, if he was Kurt he would be furious too. He wished Carson had done things differently so he didn't have to go through this now, hearing your younger brother say things like that to you couldn't be easy to hear.

The argument was getting on and he felt so rude for sitting here listening, but they had obviously forgotten he was here, he stopped himself feeling hurt about Kurt forgetting him, and sighed. _If I just walk out now I'll make things twice as worse and they won't say what needs to be said._ He sighed as he unwillingly listened in, hoping this would get the brothers back on track and praying Carson didn't say the wrong thing.

* * *

><p>"You don't get it Kurt!" Carson yelled, his voice angry and full of an emotion he couldn't quite place.<p>

"I don't get what Carson? How you just left me? You're right! I don't get it!" His voice was cold and harsh. "I'd already lost my mum! I didn't want to lose my brother too!" his voice was angry but he couldn't stop the hurt seeping through.

"I lost mum too, Kurt and I lost yo-" Carson started walking closer to him, his voice loud as his hands gestured angrily in front of him.

"You chose to walk away from me Carson!" He interrupted angrily, "You chose to get on a plane and move to New York 8 months after Mum died! Yes you lost her the same way I did, but you walked away from me," His voice was hard and straight to the point, "I didn't walk away from you." He looked to Carson who's face looked slightly broken, as if he was only realising now how much him leaving had hurt him. "Kur-" Carson started to say, but he interrupted. "I needed you," he said angrily, glaring at his brother again.

"I couldn't stay there Kurt!" Carson yelled helplessly, "I couldn't stay," he repeated again as if he was pleading for him to understand. He looked around before taking his seat and sitting back on the sofa, burying his head in his hands. Kurt watched him slightly confused, breathing heavy as he tried his best to stay calm and to listen to what his brother had to say. _The day before yesterday Blaine said I needed to hear why Carson had left all those years ago. So, I will try and listen._

He remained where he stood, looking down at his brother. His face showing no emotion and his voice monotone and level, "Why?" Carson looked up to him, his eyes glistening with what Kurt thought looked like unshed tears but he shook the thought from his head. Carson wasn't that way inclined, he didn't cry. As he didn't respond he asked again, his voice breaking with emotion this time and he didn't even try to hide it. "Why did you leave me Carson?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the table, tears unwillingly falling down his cheeks.

Kurt watched as Carson's gaze was now focused on a spot on the floor. His voice was very quiet and it was hard to hear, "I couldn't stay in Ohio, Kurt. I had the same dreams you do, to get out of Lima, move to the big city, make it big and Mum encouraged me to do all of that." He paused and they both sat there in silence, Carson in thought and him watching his brother, waiting patiently for him to continue. "She told me I'd get there one day and all it would take was time. She would tell me that I had forever and that I shouldn't rush into anything." He paused, obviously flicking through memories in his mind Kurt assumed. Kurt could feel the thrum of his heart as he thought about his brother reliving memories of their mum, ones he didn't have many of, it broke his heart. "I didn't have forever, Mum dying proved that. No one has forever. We're here one day and gone the next. Life is short," he said bluntly.

There were so many thoughts running through his head he wasn't sure what to think. In some ways it made perfect sense to him and he would've have done the same. At the time he didn't understand why he would never see his mum again, but after growing up his Mum's death only proved too well that life was short. He could understand Carson's need to get his dream before the chance was taken away from him. But, if he had a younger brother he could never walk away without a goodbye, especially if that goodbye was for such a long period of time. Yes he would've gone to New York but he would've had to have said goodbye. He couldn't just leave and that was the one thing he didn't understand.

"You left without saying goodbye Carson, how could you do that to me? You were everything to me, my best friend, my voice of reason," his voice was soft but grew harder as he went on. "Do you know how hard it was adjusting to life without? I was already different to everybody else but you were there to make everything easier!" His hands went up at his sides, the anger returning to him as he stood up from the table and walked over to the window.

"You were the only one that understood.." he let his sentence trail of as he thought back to the few days after he realised his brother wouldn't be coming home. How alone he'd felt, the heartbreak. The thought that maybe Carson didn't love him any more, he even thought that Carson blamed him for their mother's death. He was only nine years old, how was he to understand the decisions and reasonings of his older brother.

"Kurt, I am so sorr-" Carson went to say but Kurt silenced him with his hand. "I don't want an apology Carson," Kurt snapped at him, glancing at him before he returned to stare out the window, watching a string of yellow taxi cabs on the busy road below.

"I am so sorry Kurt," Carson spoke ignoring his request. "I know you don't, can't understand it, but I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," he registered the movement of his brother as he walked closer towards him. He kept his gaze on the busy streets below as he listened. "I couldn't stay there I had to live my dream out before I didn't get the chance. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you but I was young Kurt, I decided to dive in head first. I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was quiet and pleading as he spoke from just behind him.

He tried to keep himself from getting angry, he really did. But he was hurt and the memories of those few days fresh in his mind, he was hurting and he just snapped. "If you didn't want to hurt me then why did you leave without even a goodbye?" he turned around, tears on his cheeks as he glared at him.

"I thought it would be easier for me if I didn't have to put myself through a goodbye," he said quietly. Kurt watched as Carson searched for words to continue. _As selfish as always_ he thought snidely to himself as he let out a bitter laugh. "What?" Carson asked, his tone confused and slightly angry. Kurt just shook his head, a bitter laugh on his face as he looked out the window. "What?" Carson said more firmly, he looked to him and smiled. Of course inside he was fuming, but there was something about Carson only thinking of himself that made him laugh. "It's always about you isn't it" He stated, his tone wasn't bitchy, or harsh, it was level and to the point.

He looked to Carson who was looking at him, but not really focusing on him. His gaze was thoughtful and seemed to hold hurt and was that understanding? He wasn't sure what that meant but at that moment, he didn't even care.

* * *

><p>Blaine was stood bouncing on the other side of the door listening in, he wanted to hit Carson across the head. All he had to do was tell Kurt that leaving him was his biggest regret!<p>

The back of his mind felt sorry for Kurt, hearing all he had to say. Even though he hadn't really said much it was evident how much Carson leaving had actually hurt him, the emotion in his voice made it twice as obvious and he was sure his expressions would make it even easier to understand. He wished he could slap Carson for doing this to him, and wished he could be there to hold Kurt when he needed it._ Blaine, stop it. _He scolded himself,_ You don't really know him.._

He shook his head, bringing himself back to the moment and the raised voice. Carson was speaking but not saying what he should. He kept repeating over an over again in a hushed voice, "come on Carson just tell him! Come on Carson, come on man. You can do it. I know you can," and then when Carson opened his mouth he practically jumped for joy, fist pumping the air. He was so proud of his best friend.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked towards his room, Carson stopping him a few moments later. "It's my only regret," his voice was so soft he wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly. He turned around, his face puzzled as he watched his older brother. Carson looked at him, a barely non-existent apologetic smile on his face as he walked towards him, "Not saying goodbye to you, it's my only regret." Kurt looked at him, his anger residing a little but the look he was giving Carson told him to keep going, that's not enough to fix this. Carson let out a faint sad laugh, "I couldn't say goodbye to you because I knew how much I would miss you when I left," he decided to remain silent and hear his brother out.<p>

He watched as Carson took a deep breath before returning to look him straight in the eye as he continued, his voice soft. "Not being there for you throughout high school, the bullies and the heartache. Dealing with Dad getting remarried," I should've been there for you Kurt and I wanted to," his voice sounded slightly desperate. "But you wouldn't let me," his voice turning angry in an instant, "I called and I called, and I called," his voice raising, his arms gesturing angrily in front of him.

"I called every day to start with but you refused to talk to me, then I started phoning once a week," he paused, shaking his head and looking everywhere but at him. For some reason he felt guilty for not answering any one of those phone calls but he shook it off, Carson walked out on him. "And then I stopped all together, and that hurt Kurt! Knowing my own brother didn't want anything to do with me, it hur-"

"Having a brother who could walk out on me without even so much as a goodbye, now that hurt Carson!" Kurt interjected, anger flashing through him at his words. _And he was doing so well until that comment._ He watched as Carson just took that blow, nodding his head as he looked to the floor.

"You're right," Carson said which totally took Kurt by surprise. "But I tried to talk to you, I tried to explain, but you wouldn't let me," his voice broke and it actually broke his heart. "I wanted nothing more then to talk to you, and be there for you when you needed me but it's hard when you wouldn't let me." Kurt watched as Carson just seemed to fall apart, his voice was weak and broken, his eyes glistening with unused tears and it was a sight he would never expect to see when concerning his brother. "Why?" Carson asked him, staring at him waiting for a response.

The sight of his brother was heartbreaking, but the fact he still couldn't understand his reasons for not wanting to talk to him was infuriating. He glared at him, "how many times can I say it Carson? You left me, your younger brother, alone at the craziest time in my life. I hated you!" his voice rose with anger, he saw Carson wince and knew it must have hurt. _The truth hurts,_ he thought to himself continuing. "I hated you Carson, that's why I didn't want to talk to you! That's why I ignored all of your calls! You should've taken the hint!" He let out a large breath as his hands hit his sides. " I loathed you. I didn't care about you, you didn't care about me so I definitely didn't give a shit about you. I didn't want to talk to you! It's been 8 years Carson! Why did you think I didn't pick up the phone?" he watched through a vision of red as he looked at Carson, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I didn't want anything to do with you after you walked out on me!" he yelled again. He knew he was being irrational and his anger was coming in random waves, his brother must think he was crazy, but he had had this speech planned since he was 12. "Up until yesterday I didn't want anything to do with you! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Dad threatening to burn my entire Vogue collection if I didn't come!"

"I needed you!" he yelled pointing his finger in Carson's direction. "I would be thrown into lockers and have slushies thrown at me every day and all I wanted was to hear you tell me everything would be okay, but you weren't there," his voice broke and he winced internally but chose to continue on anyway. "When my to be step brother called me a 'Fag'" they both flinched at the use of the word, " you weren't anywhere to be found. When Dad told me he was going to propose to Carole, I had no one to talk about how I felt about it concerning Mum, I had no one," he sniffed, his eyes looking out the window.

"When I had that pill bottle in my hand, you weren't there" _Shit._ He stopped then, realising what he'd just said. He looked up at Carson who looked like he'd just been shot, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Kur-" he started to say but Kurt continued on regardless. "At the end of the day, you weren't there and I needed you. That's why I never answered your calls, and that's why I don't, didn't want to be here." Yesterday morning he didn't want to be here, he would've done anything to go home. But today, right now, he was actually glad to be here.

* * *

><p>He was a little taken aback at Kurt's words. Blaine's breathing was a little uneven as he tried to stop his mind picturing Kurt with that pill bottle.. He shook his head, nope, he couldn't even think the words because it hurt too much. He didn't want to think about never having the chance to meet him, not having the chance to know him..<p>

He listened back to their conversation at the sound of Kurt's once again raised voice.

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Carson started to say again quietly, but Kurt shook his head, "I don't want to hear it Carson, the past is past. You can't change anything okay, you weren't there so lets move on and forget it," he snapped, effectively ending that topic of conversation. He was looking anywhere that wasn't at Carson, he was a little embarrassed at revealing how weak he was to him in a momentary outburst and he felt stupid<em>. I can't believe I said that? And to Carson of all people?<em>

"Kurt, I love you okay?" he was a little taken aback at that, Carson has never been one for saying how he felt and it shocked him a little. "No matter what happens, no matter what dick head move I pull, I will always be here for you! I was always here for you, you just needed to let me!" Carson's voice rose slightly as Kurt closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. _They were going around in circles, they'd practically been arguing about the same things on a loop since the conversation had started._ He was getting one hell of a headache and really wanted to lie down.

He wasn't sure what happened but Carson seemed to snap and explode, "Kurt! For god sake man, I want to be there for you! I've apologised so many times, I've tried reaching out to you and after yesterday I thought everything would be better between us, that everything would be fixed!"

"You-" Kurt said in disbelief, "That's what the Gershwin theatre was about. You were trying to buy my forgiveness." He said, his voice cold as he shook his head. "You're an idiot Carson, but I honestly didn't think you were that stupid," he said turning on his heels and slamming his bedroom door.

He looked around his room in frustration, he wanted to hit something or throw something, "Ugh!" he growled to no one in particular as he threw himself on his bed. He thought about what Carson had said to him, reasons for him leaving. He could understand how Carson wanted the chance to live out his dream before the chance was taken away from him, it was the leaving part he couldn't understand. Don't get him wrong, if Carson had told him he was leaving he probably would have cried, stomped his feet and tried to have gotten him to stay. But Carson still should have told him, he would've had to say Goodbye, no matter how much it would've hurt, he couldn't do that to his younger brother if he was in that position.

Then he thought about the last thing Carson had said, about everything being good between them after he gave him a performance on the Gershwin Theatre stage. He was trying to buy his forgiveness? He couldn't believe his brother would be so stupid! How could he..? His mind pondered over the question before he'd had enough. _Carson may have got his dream but he lost his brother,_ with that last thought he grunted into the mattress, reaching for his earphones and turning the volume up until he couldn't hear himself think.

* * *

><p><em>Why did you say that you idiot? You really must be that stupid because seriously? What the hell did you just do? You were finally getting somewhere and then you go and say that!<em> Carson's mind was screaming at him as he paced in front of the window, his eyes on the floor as he continued to yell at himself. _He tried to kill himself, he just told me he had tried to kill himself and then you go and say you were trying to buy his forgiveness! I can't believe he tried to end it all. Life must have been so hard, and he couldn't be there._ It broke his heart when he realised that rough patch he'd had with his Dad a few years ago must have been when he tried to kill himself. He wondered if Kurt had taken the pills and he prayed to the god he didn't believe in that he didn't. He couldn't take it if that was the case and he hadn't known about it until now.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Blaine there. He had completely forgotten that Blaine was in the room next door and he closed his eyes on realising Blaine would've heard the entire argument. He had a sad, sympathetic look on his face as he squeezed his shoulder in a comforting manner. Carson knew by the look in his eyes that he was holding something back from him, he let out a humorless laugh. Blaine raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, "What are you keeping from me?" he asked his gaze focused on something random out the window.

There was no response from him so he looked up questioningly, Blaine deliberated a moment, "I don't want to hurt you," he said softly watching him. "Out with it Blainers," he said with another humorless laugh. Blaine sighed and thought about it before taking a breath and looking up at Carson. "I love you Carson, you know that, but you're an idiot!" his voice remained calm and sort, his eyes were slightly angry and wide.

"I know," he said softly, he heard his voice break and felt Blaine squeeze his shoulder tighter. "You were on the right track before that last comment though, you were talking and you told him what he needed to hear. I'm so proud of you Carson, I know how hard that must have been for you." They both smiled softly then, Carson shaking his head. "I'll go make us all some coffee and then I'll go and speak to Kurt or something okay?" He just nodded in response and moved to sit on the sofa, pulling the blanket on him and curling up against the back of the sofa and closing his eyes. _I want my little brother back._

* * *

><p>Blaine flipped the switch on the kettle and made the three cups of coffee as quick as he could. He placed Carson's on the table in front of him, he tucked the blanket in around him noticing the even rise of his breathing and the tear running down his cheek. It seemed as if he'd fallen asleep, he wasn't used to all of this emotion and it had probably worn him out. He looked at him briefly, thinking about what an idiot he could be and how it was a shame considering he knew how much Carson had missed his younger brother over the years.<p>

He moved back to the kitchen, picking up the two cups of coffee and heading towards Kurt's room. He knocked once and waited for permission to enter, there was a mumbled, "Go away Carson! When I can look at you without feeling irritated I'll come back out!" which made Blaine smile and roll his eyes at the comment. He left it a moment and replied softly, "It's Blaine, Carson's asleep on the sofa." He heard a gasp of shock and a mumbled "come on in Blaine," sounded through the door.

He pushed the door too and was a little shocked at what he saw, Kurt wearing another pair of spray on jeans, these ones red, with a thin white shirt, lying face down on his bed, hands resting by his head one either side. So many unhealthy, and unclean thoughts ran through his head as he thought about strade-_. STOP!_ his brain yelled at him, _this is highly inappropriate considering the circumstances_. He had to take a moment to shake that feeling in his stomach and remembering why he was here in the first place. Kurt remained lying face down on his bed as he closed the door with his foot and placing both cups of coffee on the bed side table. He glanced around wondering where he should sit before deciding to just sit on the bed with him.

He sat himself to the right of Kurt, leaning against the headrest and crossing his legs in front of him on the bed. Without really thinking he placed his hand on top of Kurt's and gave it a gentle, supportive squeeze. After he'd done it he knew it was a bad idea, he was out of line and it was wrong but he couldn't just take it back now. He was a little shocked when he felt Kurt move his hand until he was actually holding his hand and squeezed it tightly. The gesture made his heart skip a beat as it really wasn't something he wasn't expecting.

He looked to Kurt's motionless figure, fighting the urge to run his hand through his hair, and spoke softly. He didn't think Kurt would be the one to talk any time soon and he didn't really want to get in between the brothers but he couldn't let Carson lose Kurt when he'd finally gotten him, well not back, but here. "He cares about you Kurt, I know he's crap at explaining how he feels and he was a complete idiot for saying that about the Gershwin Theater trip yesterday, but I promise you that wasn't his reasons for doing it. He really did just want to make you happy." He paused, Kurt continued to just lye there, saying nothing and just simply listening.

"Kurt, I know where you're coming from. If I was you I would be pissed too. I couldn't believe it when you told me he'd left without saying Goodbye to you. I was given the impression that it was you who was being a bitch about it and not trying with Carson, I didn't know you had a valid reason for cutting him off," he glanced at Kurt again before his gaze returned to look at their hands. "You have every right to be mad at him. I'm mad at him for doing that to you!" he let out a faint laugh, "I snapped at him Thursday when you were in the kitchen, how you were civil with him yesterday I have no clue," he paused again. His voice soft and gentle as he spoke, "you have every right to hate him Kurt" he paused thoughtfully watching him, "but you don't." He noticed Kurt shift slightly, and only just heard his mumbled "Yes I do."

Blaine let out a small laugh, "No you don't Kurt. You wouldn't be here if you didn't, I know you said your Dad blackmailed you by threatening to burn your Vogue Collection but-" He was cut off when Kurt practically shot up into the sitting position next to him, his eyes wide as he watched him. "How do you know about that?" Blaine saw the worry in Kurt's eyes and he felt bad for not making himself known, Kurt had said a lot of personal stuff during that argument and he knew that some of it he wouldn't have wanted him to know.

Blaine lowered his gaze to the bed sheets, a faint blush covering his cheeks, "I was in the study, I didn't want to listen but the walls are thin and I couldn't just walk out when you two were finally starting to talk," he said helplessly, hoping Kurt would understand and not get mad or hate him. "Oh," was all he'd said and he wasn't sure how to take it. Kurt wasn't looking at him so he wasn't sure if he was mad at him or what. "Kurt?" he prompted, leaning a bit closer to him, when Kurt finally looked at him tears were streaming down his face. he felt his own face drop as he took in Kurt's appearance, he looked lost and broken.

Blaine's heart literally broke at this sight of Kurt like this, he looked lost and completely alone, "Oh Kurt," he didn't think he just acted. Pulling Kurt into him and just holding him. As Kurt's head landed on his chest the sobs came harder, he clutched at his shirt while the other hand wound its way back into his. Blaine wanted to take it in a way that meant Kurt liked him too, the back of his mind registering what it felt like to have him so close, to have his soft hand in his and the thrill it sent through him at being able to feel Kurt's uneven heartbeat. _Stop it Blaine, he's just your friend. He needs to know someone is there for him and this isn't helping. I promised Carson I would be your brother while he can't be. So I'll be that._ He was rubbing his back comfortingly and making soothing noises as he tried to calm him down.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? <strong>

**Please let me know by leaving a quick review. :) **

**Love Kaylee xx**


	4. This is home now

_Hey guys, how are you?_

_So here is another update. I don't know if I like this chapter very much but here it is and I hope you enjoy it. I wasn't sure how to write this chapter the right way, so this is how I have done it.. :/_

_**It's All on Facebook:** I've had very little response from my latest chapter, so those of you that have read it, was it a horrible chapter? Should I delete it and re-write the end? :/_

* * *

><p><strong><em>HELP!<em>**

**_Right: This is something a little different and I am calling to all of you fellow Fanfiction readers and writers._**

_For my Graphics Diploma FMP (Final Major Project) I am creating a magazine designed for creative writing. I will be talking about the benefits of writing, how it can help people and the joy it brings others. I will look at writing sites such as Fan Fiction, Live Journal, Scarves & and others. _

_Now I know it's a long shot but, if any of you would be willing to maybe be an interviewee? Or write/ or have a short story that you would like to put forward for me to put in my magazine? I would be greatly appreciated. The story can be about anything you want, Glee, Romance, whatever, as long as it's your own. You will be credited in the story alongside an image of your choice. (It doesn't have to be of you, and I don't have to use your real name if you don't want.)_

_This magazine will be read by numerous people and will be exhibitioned for three weeks in the last few weeks of May. And if any of you are willing to help I would really appreciate it. _

_If you have any questions feel free to private message me or comment in the reviews, whatever. It is entirely up to you. If any of you will be willing to be involved I would really appreciate it. _

_Thank you for your time. :)_

* * *

><p><em> Anyway, I'm just rambling on so I shall let you guys start reading this next update.<em>

_Please Read & Review, I love to hear what you think and any ideas you might have._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: This is home now.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was stood with his hands crossed across his chest staring out over the busy world of Time's Square, barely listening to Blaine as he continued to talk behind him. His mind was elsewhere, as he focused on a specific yellow taxi cab driving around the square. He knew it was the same cab by the Pink roof advertising women's FCUK perfume.<p>

He and Blaine had been in here for the past 2 hours. The first ten minutes he was holding Blaine's hand as he listened to him talking. The next hour or so he had been spent crying in Blaine's arms at the realisation that Blaine had heard every word that he'd said, including the whole 'pill bottle' incident. He hated himself for letting slip that little snippet of information to Carson, let alone Blaine overhearing it too. It just made him feel weak and he didn't want Blaine to think of him as weak.

Another part of his mind registered that he had held Blaine's hand. Blaine had put his hand on his in a comforting manor and he took it one step further and actually held on to his hand. _Why would you do that Kurt? He was comforting you and you had take it one step further_ he asked himself. What surprised him most though, was that Blaine squeezed it back, and he didn't let him go. _Could that mean something? _

Then, when he saw that I was crying, he just pulled me into his chest and held on. He didn't even think twice, he just pulled him in and just held him while he cried. He smiled softly as he looked out the window as his mind told him what had happened and why, _Blaine was there when I needed someone and had no one else. _As much as it made him feel weak, he would never be able to thank Blaine enough.

He could feel Blaine's heartbeat and it was the only thing that was able to calm him down. When he got himself too worked up, he timed his breathing with Blaine's heartbeat and it made him feel better as he managed to relax himself. _I was in Blaine's strong arms,_ his mind exclaimed excitedly. He knew considering the circumstances he shouldn't be thinking like this, he should be listening to what Blaine had been saying about Carson, but he'd been in his strong grasp, Blaine's hand squeezing his as he rubbed his back soothingly. _I could get used to that_ His mind said to him distractingly. Part of him wished he could wipe the thought away but the other part, the other part loved the idea of being in Blaine's strong arms and knowing that Blaine was his. _Woah, Blaine isn't mine. Where did that come? Focus Kurt._

He shook his head ridding his mind of the thought as he heard Blaine trying to get his attention, "Kurt?" he looked to the floor before his gaze refocused on Blaine's glistening eyes as he watched him intently. "He cares about you Kurt, I know it doesn't feel like that now but he does, he really does," Blaine was pleading with him to understand. "I don't, No, I won't get in between you two, this is your battle to fight, I just hate seeing you two like this. You deserve to have your big brother back and I just think-"

Kurt had already snapped at Blaine once and he felt bad for doing it again, but Blaine didn't know him. He wanted Blaine to know him, to really know him, but they'd only known each other two days. "Blaine why do you care? You don't even know me?" he exclaimed, his voice sounding broken as he interrupted Blaine mid sentence. He instantly felt guilty for doing so when Blaine was only being nice to him.

Insecurity and fear ran through him, he couldn't understand why Blaine was showing an interest in him and he couldn't work out why Blaine had had ago at Carson because of him. He looked to Blaine who watched him, he looked a little hurt and a little shocked. _No one ever shows interest in me, I'm not worth it, so why are you? _It was something he wished he could say out loud, but too scared and too stubborn to show his weakness he only thought it to himself.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked him, his voice soft as he played with a loose thread on the throw, his eyes never leaving his, Blaine's eyes looked sad as they continued to watch him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't understand why you care Blaine. Before 3 days ago you didn't even know me, why do you care?" his voice was hard but it was tired and sad, it held a broken sort of tone. He couldn't understand why anyone would care about him if his own brother didn't, the only person that cared was his Dad. _What would make Blaine care?_ "Why do you care?" his voice broke again, his eyes dropping to the floor as he moved his hand to quickly wipe away a stray tear.

He heard movement as Blaine moved off of the bed, he didn't look over to see where he was moving too. He just stood there, unsure of what to do and feeling guilty about snapping at Blaine for the second time when he was only trying to help._ He is only trying to help you, why do you do this? You always push against those trying to get close to you, it happened with Mercedes and look how that ended._ He let out a sigh at the thought and put his hands in his pockets. He was unwilling to look at Blaine, he sounded like he was begging for attention and he hated it.

Blaine sighed and waited until Kurt brought his gaze back up, watching Blaine who was now stood just in front of him. "Kurt," he breathed, his voice shaky as his eyes searched his face. "I care because you seem like such a kind, generous person who deserves so much more in life," his tone held a note of sincerity he'd never heard before. "There was something about you Kurt, and I just," he cut himself off, Kurt's heart was racing, _something about me?_ but was disappointed when he changed the subject after a moment.

He wished he knew what he was going to say, he tried to come up with an end to that sentence but there were just so many options.. _There was something about me? Like what? Was it good? Was it bad? Does he, could he? No, Kurt. He's probably not even gay, and if he is you'll always be Carson's little brother to him, so just stop._ There were so many thoughts flying around his mind. All of them to do with Blaine and that sentence, which was wrong considering the argument he was in the midst of having with Carson and the information he'd told both boys. He just couldn't find it in himself to stop thinking of Blaine, it was as if his mind didn't want to._ Focus Kurt_ he told himself sternly as he turned his gaze to Blaine and listened to each word intently as a way to make sure it was the only thing his mind would think of.

"The way Carson treated you," Blaine shook his head sighing, dropping his gaze to the floor. "He was wrong, Kurt. And he knows that, and after I spoke to you on Thursday and heard what you had to say. What you were willing to tell me," he shook his head in sad disbelief, "a complete stranger, just because you wanted someone to listen." Kurt could hear pain in Blaine's voice and he couldn't make sense of it.

After a moment of thought it surprised him that Blaine had figured out why he had told him everything when he hadn't even figured it out himself. _No one would listen to me, and I needed to talk, so I spoke to the first person I could,_ he told himself internally and slowly shook his head._ I had no one to talk to, no one who would listen to me, so I told a complete stranger my problems_. He laughed in sad disbelief at himself,_ how sad is that?_ He looked back at Blaine, and held back a smile at the realisation that that person was Blaine. He knew he shouldn't be smiling as a voice in his head said, _I'm just so glad that person was Blaine._

He searched Blaine's gaze as he continued to watch him, his gaze dropped to look at his hands when he spoke, his voice quiet and sounding vulnerable which Kurt couldn't understand. "I just, my heart felt for you Kurt." Blaine's voice softened and at those words Kurt felt his heart stop. No one had ever said anything like that to him and it just, he knew Blaine didn't mean it in the way he wanted to take it, but it just, it was different and Kurt loved the feeling it caused in his chest.

"After hearing," there was a small pause as Blaine decided not to mention it by word, Kurt blushed slightly and dropped his gaze at the comment, hating that he had brought it up. "After hearing that," he paused again and Kurt let out a faint sigh, his eyes focused on the wall rather than Blaine. "I can't even begin to imagine how hard life must've been for you. I know how being Gay can impact your social life, and especially at High School," Blaine was speaking softly, Kurt's mind just started screaming questions at him._ Wait, what? He's gay? Did he just say he's gay? It doesn't necessarily mean he's gay though, does it?_ Kurt returned his gaze to him, sending him a questioning glance while Blaine nodded slightly, a sad smile on his face.

"I was taunted at the school I went to before I transferred to Dalton," he paused briefly, "for being gay." Blaine's voice was soft as he watched him intently as he spoke. Kurt just prayed that his happiness at Blaine confirming he was gay didn't show in his eyes or on his face as it would have been totally inappropriate. "I was bullied, called names and I just, I couldn't take it. So I transferred to Dalton. It was as simple as that." Kurt watched as Blaine looked to the floor, shaking his head as if he was trying to shake away the memory.

"My point is, I went through hell and not once did I come close to.." he let the word hang between them, unwilling to mention it. Kurt watched as Blaine looked like he was struggling with the words to say, "I can't imagine how hard life must have been for you Kurt, and to go it alone," he shook his head, his eyes sad as his gaze returned to him. "I can see why you resent Carson, I would too in your position," Blaine took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry you had to go it alone, Kurt. I know there is nothing that I can say, or do to change anything. But if you ever need someone to talk to," he paused, looking up at him and smiled a soft, dazzling smile that took Kurt's breath away, "I will always be here." Kurt glanced down at their intertwined hands, ignoring the thrill it sent through him and his racing heartbeat, looked at Blaine with a small smile on his face and nodded, "thank you Blaine, it really does mean a lot." Blaine smiled back at him, giving his hand another reassuring squeeze and the gesture sent a shiver right down his spine.

After a moment of comfortable silence as the two looked at each other Blaine spoke again, his voice soft yet prompting. "Carson will be there for you too you know," Kurt gave him his glare for the first time, which caused Blaine to smile ever so slightly in response and it confused Kurt. _That was not the response I was expecting to my 'bitch please' glare_, he thought to himself but he was instantly distracted when Blaine squeezed his hand again gently. "He will be there for you Kurt, you just need to let him." Blaine was looking at him intently, and Kurt let out an irritated sigh knowing that Blaine was right. _Carson would be there for me if I needed him, and he would've been there for me three years ago, I just didn't let him because it hurt too much._

He watched as Blaine looked back at him, "Carson really cares about you Kurt, he really does. I really think you should just hear him out." Blaine's voice was soft as he brought his other hand up to squeeze his shoulder, a smile on his face, "If you don't like what he has to say I give you permission to hit him, or throw his laptop in the shower, what ever you feel like." He finished it with a laugh and a small smile which Kurt couldn't help but return.

* * *

><p><em>You're stood here, staring into his beautiful eyes, holding his hand and squeezing his shoulder and you think this is okay considering the circumstances? You need help Blaine, serious help.<em> He was mad at himself again, he was taking advantage of Kurt, was he? Well, not really but he felt wrong doing what he was doing. Yes he was doing it to comfort Kurt and make him feel better, but a part of him was doing it because it gave him the opportunity to touch Kurt without making too big a deal of it.

Kurt let go of his hand, smiling at him before he turned around to look out the window and let his forehead fall against the thick glass with a bang. He winced at the sound and just like yesterday, he wished he knew what Kurt was thinking about. A part of him really wished Kurt hadn't let go of his hand, but a part of him was also glad he did, finally giving him the chance to think about his actions over the past few hours.

Holding Kurt in his arms, feeling his heart beat was, there were no words to describe what it did to him. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's petite frame, being the one comforting and protecting him. He liked it, he liked the feel of Kurt's bare arm on the back of his neck, the feel of Kurt pulling at his shirt, he tried hard not to think about other reasons why Kurt would pull at his shirt like that, but the thoughts would find some way back into the front of his mind. _Blaine Anderson, pull yourself together! You have a boyfriend, you have been seeing him for, oh shit, how long has it been now? 3 months maybe? This is not good Anderson._

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kurt turned to face him a few moments later, "You're right," Kurt said, nodding once and looking directly at him. It caught him slightly off guard as he didn't expect to get through to him after how stubborn Carson had said he was. "I am?" he asked puzzled which caused Kurt to laugh softly, the noise, as quiet as it was beautiful.

"Yes," Kurt said stepping forward and putting his hands on his shoulders. "I might not like Carson at the moment, and I might not forgive him anytime soon," his voice was even and held little emotion for the first time, Blaine tried to work out what his agenda was but he couldn't. "But I should at least listen, because," Kurt let out a soft sigh and dropped his sad gaze to the floor before taking a deep breath.

Blaine couldn't stop himself from staring at his eye lashes and the beautiful shadows they cast on his porcelain skin. "You're right," Kurt's gaze returned to watch him again as he searched Kurt's face for any sign of emotion that wasn't hurt, or guilt. "If I had let Carson be there for me he would have been, and if I'd let him be there for me now, he would be. So I should at least listen to what he has to say." Kurt smiled at him, nodded once and headed towards the door.

Blaine followed him with his eyes, amazed. _How could Kurt be so, rational? Was rational the right word? Or was Kurt just simply too kind?_ He asked himself, _Yes he'd been throwing sarcastic and bitchy comments at Carson since he'd arrived but here he is, willing to put his feelings aside to listen to what Carson has to say._ Blaine had to give it to him, if his brother had done that to him, he wondered if he would ever be able to forgive him. It may have taken two hours of convincing but Kurt was finally willing to listen to what Carson had to say and it brought a swell of happiness to him knowing that he had contributed to his decision.

Blaine was once again pulled out of his thoughts by Kurt's questioning tone as he stood by the door, his hand on the handle with the door being slightly open. "Are you coming?" he asked, his voice soft and those beautiful, grayish blue eyes searching his face, for what he wasn't sure. "Umm..."_ no, I don't want to go but those eyes are just, oh how can he do this to me? With a single look from those eyes.. I just, I don't want to go.._ "Please Blaine?" his voice was soft as he spoke, insecurity leaked through in his tone and he couldn't understand. "Please can you come?" his voice was even lower and his gaze dropped to the floor as if he was ashamed to admit that he needed him to be there, rather then just wanted him there.

He looked at the floor. He really didn't want to just stand there and listen to the rest of their argument but the way Kurt was holding himself, as if he thought he'd already stepped out of line by asking too much. As much as he didn't want to be there, Kurt needed him, and in that moment he knew that he would always be there. Whenever Kurt needed him, he would always be there "Okay," he said softly to which Kurt looked up at him, eyes wide and glistening.

"Really?" Kurt asked, to which he just smiled and nodded as he made his way over to the door. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed it, _stop it Blaine! Stop looking for ways to touch him!_ "Just hear him out okay? Just like he heard you out this morning," he said softly watching Kurt's beautiful features as his eyes shut momentarily. Blaine had to stop himself from making it obvious that his breath caught in throat, once again he was caught off guard by Kurt's beauty.

His grip on Kurt's shoulder tightened as Kurt's gaze returned to him, his gaze consisting of the pain and hurt he must be feeling, as he nodded. Blaine stepped forward and wrapped his around around his shoulder, _you have got to be kidding Blaine? Really?_ he complained to himself while giving the other one a gentle squeeze. "You can do this Kurt" and with that Blaine dropped his arm, noticing Kurt's eyes drop and his smile disappear at the exact moment the contact between them no longer existed, he couldn't stop his mind from telling him that it was a good sign, _he must like you too, it's obvious!_ Blaine shook the thought from his head and followed Kurt out into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Carson was sat on the sofa, knees brought up tight to his chest as he thought about what Blaine and Kurt would be talking about in his bedroom. They'd been in there for around 2 hours, he was worried about his younger brother but he knew that Blaine would be there for him. Blaine had promised he'd be there for Kurt, that and he knew that Blaine had taken a liking to him.<p>

He jumped slightly when he heard movement behind him, he shuffled on the sofa until he could see Kurt and Blaine behind him. Blaine had stopped just by the entrance and Kurt moved back slightly to stand closer to him, he was confused by the action whereas Blaine looked caught off guard yet sad about the movement all the same.

There was a moment of unsure silence as he got up off of the sofa to go and stand in front of Kurt, a quick look in Blaine's direction told him Kurt was willing to listen but he had to tread lightly and really think about what he was going to say to him. He looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say or how to say it because he didn't want to upset Kurt further and he was one for dropping his foot in it and always saying the wrong thing, his comment earlier only proved that.

"I'm not going to start with an apology because you've already said that's not what you want," Carson's gaze dropped to his hands as he fiddled with a button on his shirt. "You want to know why I left without a goodbye, and how I could do it, right?" he looked up as he asked, his voice soft as he watched Kurt.

He could see Kurt was trying to hide the hurt and irritation he was feeling, but his emotions had always been written plainly across his face, no matter how hard he tried to keep it hidden. His face showed, the hurt at him leaving him all those years ago. The confusion at him saying he wouldn't start with an apology and irritation at being forced to listen, his eyes glistening slightly as he swallowed and nodded once.

He glanced at Kurt one more time before walking towards the window to look out over Manhattan. He wanted to tell Kurt his reasons, why he did what he did, but he was never one for emotions and feelings and he just didn't know what to do. He took a deep breath as he focused on a billboard on one of the opposite buildings.

"Kurt, I couldn't stay in Lima, my dream was to go to New York, and after Mum died, it just made me want it even more. Mum dying just proved that life is too short and," his voice was near a bare whisper. "And, I just panicked. I was 18, I literally jumped in the deep end and thought everything would stay the same. I didn't think about anyone else or the consequences. I just thought about myself," after a few minutes he laughed at himself. His tone was angry and directed at himself, "something I do a lot of apparently."

* * *

><p>Kurt stood watching his brother, he could feel the moisture pooling behind his eyes as he refused to let it fall. He didn't want to listen to what Carson had to say, he was being selfish and childish and he didn't want to care. Carson had hurt him and left him and he didn't want to forgive him. Maybe it was because he was used to not having an older brother, he thought, or,<em> maybe it's because I'm worried he might hurt me all over again.<em> He let out a soft sigh, _I promised Blaine I'd listen to him._ As much as he might not like Carson at this precise moment, he still deserved the chance to explain himself. _Just like James had back in High School,_ he thought to himself while watching Carson. _He may have been an asshole too but everyone should have at least one chance to explain._

He could feel Blaine behind him, his heat radiating against the bare skin of his arm and it felt comforting to him. For some reason he couldn't understand it made him feel better. He tipped his head in the direction of Blaine, his head facing straight ahead as his eyes did their best to look towards Blaine without it being obvious. How can Blaine being so close be the only thing making him feel better right now, he turned his attention back to Carson's back as he looked out of the window in silence. The sound of their breathing being the only thing filling the air.

Kurt could understand his reasons for leaving, if he was in that position he would've probably felt the same and done something similar. He understood that, that part made perfect sense to him. It was the leaving without so much as a goodbye that he couldn't get over, he couldn't understand why or even how he could do it._ Didn't it hurt him? Knowing that he couldn't have a proper goodbye with me, didn't he care?_ That was the only thing that he couldn't understand. To him, leaving without a goodbye could have only hurt more.

"I know thats still not what you want to hear, I don't know what to tell you Kurt," Carson said turning around to face him, his gaze searching his face. "I was 18, I was stupid and and selfish" he shook his head as he searched for the right words to say. "I couldn't bare the thought of losing you and-" his voice broke with the emotion he was feeling and Kurt couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"I, being the naive idiot that I am, I thought that it we didn't have a goodbye, then I wouldn't lose you." As much as Kurt hated it, he could feel his brothers pain. As much as he tried to tell himself he brought it on himself, he still felt sorry for him. He didn't understand his logic,_ and yes you were being a naive idiot if he thought that was true,_ he thought to himself sarcastically. However he couldn't stop the tears from falling as his brother continued to try and explain himself.

"Kurt," he said stepping closer towards him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears,"you were everything to me. I was, I am so proud of you. Everything that you had to accomplish at such a young age," he continued to walk slowly forward. "At the age of 9, you had to deal with losing your mum. You had to deal with the fact that you weren't like everybody else," Carson stopped a few feet in front of them, the fears falling from the eyes that continued to watch him. "And you dealt with a brother walking out on you," he paused looking everywhere but at him, "that's something you should never have had to have gone through and I am so sorry.

Kurt could feel the tears falling from his own eyes as he watched Carson slowly fall apart in front of him. Carson's head dropped to his hands and his shoulders started to shake as his silent sobs came harder and faster. Part of Kurt wanted to reach out and hold him, to tell him everything would be okay. The other part was glad that he was hurting because it meant he could understand some of how he felt all those years ago. After a few moments Carson wiped at his eyes, straightened himself up and tried to pull it together to finish his explanation.

Kurt wiped at the tears he hadn't realised he'd let fall and in response felt Blaine's reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, the gesture making him feel a little bit better. He managed to hold the tears back as Carson continued, "I am so sorry, Kurt. I know that doesn't cut it," _no it doesn't cut it_ he thought sarcastically to himself, his tone cold and hard even in his head. He was annoyed at himself for thinking it when it was obvious Carson was really trying.

"I know it doesn't make it better and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but you need to know that I am honestly so sorry Kurt." Carson's voice broke in a way he hadn't heard since the day of their mum's funeral. "I just, if you could find it in you to forgive me, I just," Kurt felt his heart breaking at his tone, his hands grabbing on to his sides and holding tight as if he was trying to force the sobs to stay in his chest. "I just, I just want my little brother back," he finished with a broken sob as he once again brought his hands up to hide his face from view.

He wasn't sure what happened then, one minute he was stood Listening to Carson, the next minute he'd wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him close as he let the tears he'd held fall uncontrollably. There was something in Carson's voice, that just hit him and it hit him hard. He wanted to hate Carson for what he did, hate him for leaving, but life was too short. They knew that all too well and Kurt's mind admitted it to him for the first time in a long time, _I want my big brother back too._

He held onto Carson as tight as he could, the tears falling down his cheeks and soaking into Carson's shirt. He was overwhelmed with emotion at being in his Carson's arms after all this time. Suddenly he felt like he was 9 years old again, back in his old bedroom and Carson was hugging him for getting an A+ on his English essay. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have his brother back, yes he was still mad and hadn't forgiven him completely, but an apology and an explanation was enough for now.

* * *

><p>Blaine stepped back as Kurt threw his arms around Carson, closing the distance between them and pulling him in for a hug. He quickly wiped at the tears that were falling down his cheeks as he turned his gaze to watch the motion of the fish in their tank. In that moment, he had never been more proud of Carson, all of the emotions he had opened up too, all of the things he'd said to Kurt, and him, considering he was stood here the entire time. He was so proud and he couldn't stop that proud smile as the tears continued to fall silently, each time he wiped them away before the others would notice.<p>

After a moment he turned to look back at Kurt and Carson, still locked in each others embrace. He heard Carson's mumbled, broken "I love you, Kurt and I'm so sorry" and he felt for him. _Carson needed this, and so did Kurt._ After a long pause he panicked thinking Kurt wasn't going to respond but let out his breath when Kurt replied, sounding just as sad, and as broken as Carson had. "I love you too, Carson," he finished with a sob and he had to fight the urge to run over and hold him. He had to stop himself thinking like that, _Carson is Kurt's brother,_ he sighed, _I'll always be his friend._

Kurt pulled out of the embrace then, smiling at Carson who returned it before turning to look at him, a huge smile on his face as a single tear continued to fall down his cheek. Blaine watched as he quickly wiped at the stray tear and made his way over to him, arms outstretched as he enveloped him in a warm, bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much Blaine," Carson mumbled into his shirt and he had to stop himself from laughing, "you never need to thank me C, you know that" he said it as if it was obvious and held his best friend tightly.

He watched over Carson's shoulder as Kurt looked out of the window, his hands holding onto his waist as he must have been thinking about the situation as a whole. He wanted to hug Kurt, to call him over here, but right now he needed to be with his best friend._ Wow. Good decision, you should chose the guy you've known for 7 years over the one you've known for two days. You made the right choice this time_ he said sarcastically to himself.

* * *

><p>Kurt was staring out of the window, out on the city below, deep in thought. He had just made up with Carson, and it was all Blaine's doing. As much as he hated it, he also appreciated it very much because, like he said earlier, <em>I wanted my big brother back.<em> His hands rested on his waist as held himself tighter, relishing the feeling of his big brothers arms around him. _Wow, I can't believe how much I actually missed him._

He turned to watch Carson who was hugging Blaine and saying things like "thank you," and "I owe you," to which Blaine just responded with "Don't be stupid you idiot, I'm your best friend. It's what best friends do." Kurt watched on, glad to know that Carson had someone here. He had wondered many times when he couldn't stop himself thinking about his brother, no matter how hard he tried, when he wondered if Carson was alone, if he had any close friends here, and he was glad to know Carson had Blaine.

He let out a sigh wishing he had someone here too. Yes he'd made up with his brother all thanks to his brothers best friend, but Kurt wanted a best friend here too. Of course it was early days and he hadn't really done anything to meet new people yet, he just wished Rachel or Mercedes were here to bitch about life with, rather than knowing they were an entire plane ride away. Yes they could talk on the phone and do video call on Skype, it just wasn't the same.

He glanced back at the two best friends who were now stood directly in front of each other. Blaine was holding both of Carson's hands in his and he hated the sudden shot of sadness that ran through him. _Blaine held Carson's hand too, of course it meant nothing. What were you thinking Kurt, of course you're nothing special. He doesn't even know you._ He shook his head ridding the disappointment as Blaine looked up at him, eyes questioning to which he shook his head again and lowered his gaze quickly, hoping that Blaine wouldn't have been able to catch the blush on his cheeks.

When he looked back at them a few moments later Blaine was still watching him, his eyes were soft and he had a small smile on the edge of his lips, he smiled as Blaine gestured for him to come forward. After a moment of thought he slowly walked towards them and took a deep breath as he stopped beside the two of them. Before he'd had chance to say or do anything Blaine had put his arm around him and one around Carson, pulling them both in, "group hug!" he yelled in a childish voice to which all three of them laughed at.

As much as Kurt worried about his hair and rumpling his shirt he couldn't help but laugh. Blaine was saying some unbelievably hilarious and cute things in a baby voice and he couldn't not laugh at him with his big brother. One arm was draped around Blaine's waist, the other around Carson's. As weird as it felt being in such close contact with two men, he couldn't stop the tingling sensation he was getting in his arm at the feel of Blaine's warm body resting under his arm.

After listening to Carson and Blaine throw playful insinuations around while still in the group hug, eventually he pulled himself back still laughing at the ways of the two men. He left his arm draped around Blaine the longest but dropped it with a blush when he saw Blaine's questioning gaze look at his own waist and Kurt's hand resting on his side. He blushed instantly and couldn't find it in himself too look at Blaine, he chose anywhere that wasn't him instead._ Make it obvious Kurt, why don't you!_ he bitched at himself, angry with himself for being so obvious.

"So," Blaine said laughing, patting him and Carson on the back. Kurt still couldn't look at him so chose to focus on the bright pink fishing swimming around in circles in the fish tank. "How about we go out for lunch," he looked at his watch checking the time, "Okay, a really late lunch" he laughed and his smile was probably beautiful but Kurt still refused to look at him. _What is the time?_ He randomly thought to himself, his attention then returning back to Blaine. "And then we can go and get some crap and finally get that movie night we planned," he said teasingly as he nudged him in the shoulder and he couldn't help turn and smile in response.

He still had the remnants of a blush on his face, "it wasn't my fault I fell asleep," he said defensively "you guys just took forever at the shop and I got bored." Blaine and Carson both laughed in response as they went their separate ways. Carson to the kitchen to retrieve his wallet, and Blaine to the study to fetch his jacket.

He slowly made his way to the front door waiting, picking his jacket up from the hook by the door. Suddenly a thought hit him, _Crap? Didn't they buy loads of junk food last night?_ "Didn't you guys buy loads of crap to eat yesterday, hence the reason for me falling sleep?" he asked reaching inside his pocket to check his wallet was still there.

Carson and Blaine walked towards him then, both sharing a quick glance, huge smiles on their faces as they turned towards him. "About that.." Carson drew the sentence out but finished it there with no explanation knowing he would already know. He rolled his eyes, _typical boys_ he thought to himself as he turned to open the door, both men following behind him as he did so.

"You know," he said matter of factly as they waited for the lift, he was stood in the middle of the others and tried to keep his breathing somewhat normal at the proximity of Blaine. "All that junk food really isn't good for you," to which both boys laughed at, Blaine patting him on the back as he did so and leaving his hand their until they walked into the elevator.

"Going down?" Carson asked the woman in the elevator who just nodded, he smiled in response and pressed the button for ground floor. The lift ride consisted of silence as they listened to that crappy elevator music. He noticed Blaine moving to the beat of the music and couldn't stop the smile on his face as the doors opened to allow other people to join them on their journey to the bottom floor.

* * *

><p>They ended up going to some little chinese restaurant in the middle of Time's Square after they'd managed to convince Kurt that a Salad Bar was not a very good choice, considering their appetities. Eventually he'd been able to ware Kurt down and connivence him to have 'yummy' chinese instead of a bowl of rabbit food.<p>

Blaine had watched Kurt throughout the entire meal. He watched as Carson started asking questions that mattered, things like "what kind of grades did you get at school?" and "how many solo's did you get in show choir?" Once Carson asked about the show choir or 'his glee club' as he always referred to them as, he wouldn't stop talking.

Kurt had this glisten in his eye and this constant smile on his face as he spoke about the solo's he got and didn't get, the drama's in the green room before competitions and the things he did with his best friends. Such as the house parties at Rachel's and his lead role as Tony in West Side Story. Although the look on his face was happy, it was easy to tell that he missed them all terribly.

Although the conversation didn't always flow smoothly, awkwardness and unsureness still hung in the air between the two brothers, but it was obvious to him that they were both really trying. He had known Carson for 7 years and the look on his face and how often he looked deep in thought only showed he was trying to think of the right thing to say, and Kurt, although he'd only known him a few days, it was obvious he was trying with how he would always think of something to say or ask as a way too keep the conversation flowing.

He was smiling as he played with a piece of meat on his plate absentmindedly, while watching Kurt as a he spoke with Carson about his old school and how the assemblies they performed at always ended in riots_. Kurt performing Britney's Toxic on stage,_ he thought to himself, _I can see why it ended in a sex riot_. He didn't have time to scold himself for his thoughts when the word boyfriend caught his attention. He looked up to see Kurt tensed, his glare aimed at his food as Carson continued speaking while playing with his chow mein.

The tense atmosphere only lasted for a moment or so, Carson looked up and seemed to see the tension so he sent Kurt an apologetic smile who smiled slightly in response. He changed the subject by asking about his step brother Finn, a question that Kurt happily answered. Blaine looked between the two brothers a little confused, Kurt wasn't one to forgive so easily and Carson wasn't one to give up so easily. Blaine just listened intently as Kurt continued to answer the questions Carson asked him, sometimes Blaine would smile and sometimes he would have that urge to reach out and hug him.

He was taking a sip of his pint as he let his mind wonder._ How could people do something so harsh, to someone as kind as Kurt. How could people not care about him and just let it go unnoticed?_ He put his glass down and smiled at Kurt who was looking at him, when their eyes met Kurt quickly dropped his gaze and blushed. _What does that mean?_ He asked himself, sitting back in his chair and listening to his thoughts instead of the brothers conversation. _Why does Kurt give daggers to Carson every time he asks about a boyfriend? Does he have one, has he ever had one?_ _A gorgeous boy like Kurt shouldn't be single.._

Once again he was pulled out of his thoughts by the Carson he knew and loved. "So Kurt, missing anyone special from back home right now? I've seen you texting quite a bit since we've been here," Carson asked, a grin on his face but his eyes were guarded as he thought he knew how Kurt would react but decided to try again anyway. Blaine sent Carson a glare as he pressed the subject before sending Kurt an apologetic glance.

Kurt looked mad as he dropped his head into his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. Blaine felt sorry for him as he was obviously giving in, he hated that he was actually rather interested in the answer. "I miss everyone in my glee club Carson," he said it as if it should be obvious, which to Blaine it was and he was sure Carson knew that too, it was hard not to know when he looked so sad when talking about his friends back in Ohio.

"And the texting," he said lifting his iPhone up and shaking it in his direction, "They're all checking up on me considering none of them even knew I had an older brother, let alone one that lived in New York." _Ouch,_ Blaine thought as he looked to Carson,_ that must have hurt_ and by the mist in Carson's eyes, it did. Blaine watched as Carson readjusted the napkin in his lap, unable to look at Kurt.

He glanced back to Kurt who's eyes looked a little guilty while his face was hard and irritated. He growled to himself internally, hoping that the progress they'd made this afternoon wouldn't be lost after one dinner. When Kurt spoke next he sounded angry, but his voice was soft, "as to the 'someone special' you are specifically referring to," there was a pause as Kurt glanced towards him, his eyes soft and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Blaine unconsciously moved leaned closer towards Kurt, dying to know the answer. There was a pause in between that sentence and the answer and to Blaine, every second felt like an eternity. _Which is wrong because whether he's single or not, it shouldn't mean anything to you, Anderson!_ His mind snapped at him.

"There isn't anyone," Kurt's tone was soft and sad as his gaze dropped and he started playing with Napkin in his lap. Blaine noted it must be a Hummel trait to fiddle when stressed before he let out a sigh of relief, Kurt was single. _Why was it a relief? What are you going to do about it Blaine? You're taken!_

* * *

><p>He looked towards Blaine then, his cheeks a light shade of red and his heart beating at an unsteady pace as he just admitted to both of them that he was single. It wasn't a big deal, yet it was. Carson didn't deserve that answer, but after today, Kurt decided that it was best to humour him, that and it would get the question out of the way. The worst part of the situation was that he had also told Blaine, who was looking a little breathless himself, a look of relief and confusion in his eyes which Kurt couldn't quite understand.<p>

_Was that a look of relief because I was single? Why would he look confused after that fact though? It's not like I'm worth anything._ Carson pulled him out his self-degrading thoughts then, his voice soft "None of them your type?" Kurt closed his eyes and held onto the bridge of his nose trying to hide his annoyance. Carson was only trying to be nice and find out more about him. He told himself, _No need to get angry just because he doesn't know what he should and shouldn't ask. _

When he opened his eyes he was looking at his hands that now fiddled with his glass of water on the table in front of him, "Carson, I lived in Lima. I was the only openly gay kid in the whole of Ohio," he sighed as a conversation he had with his Dad flashed back through his mind, causing a sad smile to appear on his face. His voice was soft and calm and didn't hold much emotion as he simply stated "not much dating opportunity for someone like me there."

He caught Blaine wince out of the corner of his eye, as he said 'someone like me,' and the flash of anger that appeared in Carson's eyes at the same comment. He shifted uncomfortably, _Maybe that wasn't the best term to use but it was self directed._ There was a brief moment of silence as someone thought of something to say that wouldn't add to the sad atmosphere of the table. Kurt was staring at the water droplets on the side of his glass, not noticing the silent conversation Carson and Blaine were having, his mind too busy thinking back to a similar conversation with his Dad.

After moments passed, Kurt jumped when Blaine put his hand on his shoulder, both Carson and Blaine, shared a glance looking completely shocked at his reaction. Kurt yelled at himself for being so jumpy when Blaine lowered his hand, placing back in his lap. "Kurt," Blaine spoke to him softly, his honey coloured eyes staring intently into his as he couldn't break away from his gaze. He just smiled and shook his head, telling Blaine that he didn't need to say whatever he was going to, it was his life, he'd accepted that.

Blaine dropped his gaze for a second before looking at him with a smile, and taking his hand in his. Kurt was shocked at the sudden contact, especially when Blaine's thumb started rubbing the side of his hand soothingly. "New York's different, you'll find him soon," Kurt ignored the voice in his head _I've already found him_ and nodded, smiling sadly he looked down at their intertwined hands and blushed. "Yeah.." was his response as he suddenly needed a drink of water moving his hand from under Blaine's and picking up his glass.

* * *

><p>Carson watched his brother and his best friend quietly from his seat, he could tell that Kurt was uncomfortable talking about the subject and after his comment 'someone like me', he felt a little guilty at using the phrase in front of Blaine, even if it was directed at himself.<p>

He hadn't missed Blaine reach out and take Kurt's hand in his as he spoke to him gently, eyes never leaving his as he told him that he'd find someone soon, and he hadn't missed the blush that had spread across Kurt's cheeks and the way he then avoided Blaine's gaze, suddenly needing a drink of water.

While Kurt drank his water he turned to watch Blaine, he watched as he moved his hand off of the table and into his lap, fiddling with a button on his cardigan, before taking another sip of his pint. He didn't miss the way Blaine was watching Kurt intently while he was looking around the restaurant, still avoiding his gaze.

He didn't miss it, but he didn't quite understand it either.

He hadn't been around his brother when he was in High School and dealing with unrequited crushes that he must have had, he didn't know that this was Kurt flustered at the touch of the guy he hadn't been able to stop himself falling for. And Blaine, Blaine was in a relationship with that guy Toby something and had been for 3 and half months or so, and _Blaine touches my hands all the time and there's nothing there but friendship, so it must've been a friendly, comforting gesture as Blaine was just that nice._

Although Carson paid attention and did notice practically everything, he was oblivious to the obvious. Carson was smart in some respects, but not so smart in others. He looked at them both a little confused and smiled as the waitress came over asking if they wanted deserts. The others smiled politely at here and shook their heads. "Just the bill please?" Carson asked politely to which the waitress nodded and gave him a flirtatious grin that he chose to ignore, before she walked away.

"Carson, that girl just totally checked you out," Blaine said, instantly changing the air of the table. What was awkward was now lighthearted and comfortable. "What," he replied nonchalantly, "don't be silly," he shook his head and felt his cheeks blush slightly so he reached for his pint. He looked up at the sound of Kurt laughing, "she's currently talking about you over at the bar," he said with small laugh and he couldn't help but smile in response, "Oh shut up Kurt, no she isn't," he didn't doubt that she was looking at him, but he wasn't interested.

"Seriously man," Blaine said patting him on the shoulder, "She is going on about how amazing you are to the bar maid, she's- He was cut off by Kurt and started laughing with him as the two of them continued to watch the poor waitress. He just sat there, his back to the bar watching the two of them, Kurt mostly as he looked the most relaxed he had been since he'd arrived here.

"Oh no she's not!" Kurt exclaimed putting a hand over his mouth to stop himself laughing too loudly as they weren't sat too far away from the bar. As much as he wasn't interested in the girl or what she was doing, their reactions and giggles had him curious, "what?" he asked leaning forward, doing his best not to turn around and find out for himself.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look as they started laughing and shaking their heads, Carson playfully glared at them for not telling him what was so funny. He went to complain at them but was stopped when the waitress came back handing him the tray with the receipt. Kurt and Blaine were watching him intently, "go on Carson, you can pay" Blaine said to him, his voice sounded strained as he tried to contain his laughter.

Carson was getting a little stressed at their secrecy but couldn't be too mad when the situation made Kurt smile the way he was. "You guys are so weird," he said rolling his eyes, as he he picked up the receipt and coupon for 50% off their next meal, a small business card slipped through both papers. On it, scribbled in a black biro was a number, above it was the girls name, Sara with a little heart at the end and the message call me.

Blaine snatched it out of his hands then, showing an already giggling Kurt. He watched on as his brother and his best friend were laughing so hard their eyes were watering. What they were laughing at, the bold move of the waitress or the look on his face he wasn't quite sure. He took the card back and put it back on the tray so the girl, Sara would find it and wouldn't be waiting around for the call that he would never make.

He looked up to his brother and best friend and glared at them before taking the exact amount of money out of his wallet and gesturing to Blaine to leave the tip. He looked over his shoulder at the woman stood talking to another customer a few tables over. _Yes she is very pretty and her long curly brown hair looks gorgeous and their is something about the way she held herself that was quite appealing, but,_ he sighed to himself,_ she's not her._

Kurt and Blaine held a quick conversation about how much tip they should leave, Blaine making an inappropriate comment about Carson tipping her, which caused Kurt to blush. He was used to the antics of his best friend and as much as he hated to admit it this was something that happened often. Carson blushed as the woman came back over a few moments later taking the cash and tip, she gave him a seductive wink and left, only looking back over her shoulder twice as Blaine had stated.

_It's a shame she'll find her card under the receipt soon, I wonder if she'll really be disappointed_ he thought, sighing as he turned to watch Blaine and Kurt who had started laughing uncontrollably again. He rolled his eyes as he stood up, "Come on," he said smiling at the two idiots at the table, "let's go buy some junk food, rent some films and finally have our movie night."

* * *

><p>Kurt looked from Carson as he stood, to Blaine, a smile on his face and slightly breathless from all the laughing they'd been doing at Carson and the unwanted attention. Blaine stood up first, finishing the last mouthful of his pint and went to join Carson who was waiting by the door, talking to another member of staff. Male this time, he thought to himself with a smile.<p>

He finished his glass of water and went to join Carson, Blaine and the third man. He smiled at the other man politley as he waited for them to finsih their conversation. The man sent a very cheerful smile in return with a quick move of his eyes that implied he was 'checking him out.' Kurt blushed as the other man wasn't hiding the fact he was practically gaping at him, mouth open slightly and his eyes glistening. He wasn't used to that sort of attention and the intensity of his gaze was making him slightly uncomfortable.

"See you later Mike," Carson said patting him on the shoulder with a smile, stopping what ever question Mike was about to ask. Kurt was entirely grateful as he was about ninety percent sure it was something to do with him. "Don't forget," Blaine said as he held the door open, "Monday, 4:30. I am going to kick your ass!" he finished with a smile gesturing for Kurt to walk through the door. Glad to get out of there he smiled at him brightly and purposely chose to not look back as he could still feel Mike's gaze boring a hole in his back.

Once the door shut behind them Blaine put his arm around his shoulder and squeezed it tightly, "so, Tangled?" he asked, giving him a huge grin and an intense gaze that made Kurt blush furiously and look away to the busy traffic. He listened as Carson and Blaine started disagreeing about what films to watch tonight and couldn't help but smile.

Today had been an extremely long day considering the circumstances but he couldn't wait to get home and watch some movies with Carson and Blaine, he might even eat some chocolate and pop corn. Who knew?

It wasn't until after he thought it that he noticed he'd referred to Carson and Blaine's apartment as home. He smiled, Blaine's hand fell from his shoulder to his lower back as they started crossing the busy road and his smile only grew. _This is home now._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated.<strong>

**What did you think of this chapter? I still don't know what i think of it? :/**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	5. Wince

_Hey all, _

_Right, here is a short notice. I will do what I can with writing the next few chapters but due to a rubbish college and shit lesson plans I now have to re-do an entire project. So that is taking up a lot of my time at the moment. I have struggled to get this to you now but I thought I'd give you one more on time update. I will do what I can to update by the end of each week but we shall see. Sorry :( x_

_Thanks to all of you who messaged me about my magazine, I have replied to most of you and I promise to be sending out an email within the next few weeks. :)_

_My Magazine: I have a few name suggestions for my magazine and I wanted to run them by you. The magazine is aimed at 15-19 year olds. 1) AU (Alternate Universe) 2) Free Your Imagination 3) My Journal._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: *Wince*<strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend passed in a lazy fashion. Saturday's movie night lasted until the early hours of the morning, each one of them, including Kurt, consumed, at least half of their body weight in chocolate, crisps and popcorn as they watched movie after movie after movie.<p>

Kurt, Blaine and Carson were all sat on the large sofa under blankets and cuddled with pillows, Kurt, against his better judgement was in the middle. He had enjoyed the evening, the random pillow fight they'd ended up having and Carson spilling coffee all over himself had made for a good laughing fit while he changed.

Being sat next to Blaine on the sofa, to have him leaning on his arm and his head dropping onto his shoulder when the tiredness overtook him for a split second before he woke back up, was an experience. His breathing was uneven, his heart was racing and he kept being distracted by Blaine's proximity. As much as he would have loved to have watched the movies, he loved Blaine being so close, he loved it even more because Blaine didn't shy away from being close to him.

The three of them laughed, giggled and snuggled as if they'd been best friends for years. Kurt had found it a little weird to fit in so well with the two best friends. Yes he and Carson were brothers and had once been inseparable, but time changes a lot of people and he was surprised that things seemed to be going so smoothly considering their argument yesterday.

They all headed to their rooms at around half past three in the morning, all of them shocked to see how late, or early it was. Kurt climbed into bed that night after doing a shorter, 5 minute moisturising routine, before putting on his joggers and white McKinley t shirt and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Sunday was spent lazing around the house. They all emerged from their bedrooms at around half past eleven, and all went off to do their own thing. Blaine had an article to finish so was hiding away in the study, only popping out for coffee every hour or so and occasionally popping in to see if he was okay and always bringing in a coffee when he made himself one.

Carson had popped out after he had had a phone call earlier that morning, apparently something, or someone had cancelled and he had to do a huge change around for this issues of their magazine which was due to go to print next week. He left at around twelve-ish to meet one of his journalists for a last minute change of plan. Kurt shoved a piece of paper in his hand and then he was gone, a 'goodbye' called back over his shoulder.

Kurt finally had some much needed time to himself. He didn't really do much with it but it was nice to just have some time alone, to just relax and maybe think about some things. He made himself a coffee, plugged his iPod into his docking station, grabbed his MacBook and relaxed on his bed. He went through his emails, checked up on some of his online auctions.

He even caught up on all of his fanfiction stories, reading all of the latest updates. Squealing at some, laughing at others and even crying when he still couldn't remember that he loved him. After the initial shock of what happened in each update he'd always leave his thoughts and idea's in the reviews and applaud the writer on another amazing update.

He'd decided that he would cook the boys a proper meal and had sent Carson out with a long shopping list of ingredients. When Carson walked back through the door at half past five, Kurt set to work cooking up his amazing sweet and sour chicken with egg noodles and special fried rice, which went down a treat with both Carson and Blaine.

Both of them talking with their mouths full as they told him that he was now crowned the King Chef of the house and would be expected to cook meals like that at least twice a week. Blaine even said he'd buy him a crown and make a certificate on his MacBook and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his adorableness. He wasn't opposed to the idea if becoming the chef of the house. Since Carole had moved in back home, she had done most of the cooking and it was something he'd missed. Getting back into that routine of throwing items together in a pan and chopping vegetables would be good and something he welcomed.

At around half past seven they all sat down, with cookies and popcorn to watch, what Carson had named 'Kurt and Blaine: Magic in the Making.' He had scoffed at the name and thought it was silly while Blaine just laughed, saying it reminded him of Disney instantly. He is s_uch a dork,_ he smiled to himself leaning his head in his hand that rested on the back of the sofa, his feet tucked up under him.

Blaine was sat next to him, while Carson was putting in the DVD. Once he sat back on the sofa, the three of them watched in silence as the video started. There was silence and a black screen, then the shuffling of movement and then he and Blaine were stood on the stage. He looked flushed and slightly awkward while Blaine glanced at him as he walked back onto the stage, smiling.

He did what he could to keep his eyes on the Blaine on the screen the entire time and not glance at the Blaine who was sat next to him. Blaine had glanced at him throughout the entire performance, a smile that he'd never seen before aimed at him. It was one he'd seen on Rachel when she watched Finn from a distance, he wondered what it meant but chose not to dwell on it. _It didn't mean anything, they were just singing a love song,_ he tried to tell himself, _it was just the song._

As he watched the video he was embarrassed at the look on his face when Blaine started to sing for the first time, his mouth dropped to form an 'o,' he heard Blaine stifle a giggle beside him and his cheeks flushed red. "You look like you've just met Lady Gaga, the way you're staring at him Kurt!" Carson said teasingly, patting his arm as he reached for him around Blaine's shoulders. He just sent him a glare before returning to the screen and watching the rest of their performance.

He sounded and looked good, he smiled at his choice of outfit and was glad it look just as good on TV. _We sound good together,_ he thought to himself as the song came to an end. Carson and Blaine started a conversation about something while he watched the screen, his face appearing as Carson obviously had control of the camera. He watched as he and Carson hugged, he could see how much Carson loved him then, it was in the way he looked at him, his eyes. He heard Blaine laugh from the screen as Carson took the camera from him, the DVD ending with the back of him and Blaine, Blaine wrapping an arm around his shoulder as the walked off of the stage.

After that, they had random conversations before they all went their separate ways and heading to their rooms at around half past nine. Kurt had a long relaxing shower, he stood under the hot water for about forty minutes listening to a playlist of mixed songs on his iPod, successfully blocking all thoughts of Blaine out, before crawling into bed little before eleven.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up Monday morning to the sound of his alarm signaling that it was half last seven. It was too early, but he wanted to see both Carson and Blaine before they both left for work. He felt unusually happy and light as he hopped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He happily picked out his outfit for the day, a pair of tight black skinnies, a ribbed white top and a red and white checked top hung open on his shoulders.<p>

Twenty minutes later he walked out into the kitchen, a smile on his face and a skip in his step. He saw Blaine and Carson moving simultaneously in the kitchen and stifled a giggle. He watched as they moved around each other, knowing where the other was going and the moves they would make. _It looks as if they are married,_ Kurt thought to himself smiling as he took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Morning," his voice was light and happy, just how he felt. Carson jumped a little at the unexpected noise and Blaine just turned to smile at him before putting the kettle on. "Morning," they both replied at the same time, the word _'married'_ flashed across his mind and once again, he stifled a giggle. "Sleep well?" Blaine asked. Kurt was watching Blaine as he grabbed a cup from the cupboard, he replied a little late to his question due to something that caught him off guard., all it was was a murmured"mm-hm."

Blaine, Blaine had caught him off guard. He was finding it extremely hard to concentrate what with Blaine and his chosen outfit. He was wearing a tight pair of black jeans, a white short sleeved shirt and black braces. He looked so, gorgeous wasn't the right word, there was no other explanation but hot._ Blaine looks unbelievably hot!_ his mind screamed out to him, really not helping with his concentration.

"Kurt?" Carson asked again, the first call of his name obviously going unheard with all his staring. He shook his head, ridding the thought of Blaine's hotness and pulled his gaze away from Blaine's back. Feeling the blush spread across his cheeks he looked at Carson quickly, "Yeah?" Carson laughed and shook his head, "What do you plan on doing with your first solo day in NYC?" he asked with a genuine smile as he placed his coffee and plate of toast on the breakfast bar before taking his seat.

He smiled appreciatively up at Blaine as he handed him his coffee before taking his seat next to Carson, the one directly opposite him, on the other side of the breakfast bar. "Umm," he hadn't really thought about it, okay that was a lie, he'd thought about a fair bit since waking up this morning. "I am going to spend the entire day wondering around Times Square, going into all of the shops, all of the coffee shops, bakery's, everything," he finished with a smile as he took a sip of his scrummy cup of coffee. This is so good, he thought to himself before taking another smile and smiling up at Blaine.

"What about you guys?" he asked, "Is it just work today or?" he smiled at them both before taking another sip of his coffee and turning to watch Carson as he spoke. "Blaine and I are working until half three, then we are going to come home, change and we are going out for dinner!" Carson exclaimed cheerfully taking a bite of his toast, and glaring at Blaine when he helped himself to a piece, a smile on his face.

"But guys, we ate out on Friday and Saturday, and we had take out on Thursday! We can't eat out all of the time, it's not healthy!" he whined, _eating out all the time is not healthy_ he repeated to himself. Carson just brushed it off with a laugh, chewing another piece of his toast.

"What are you guys working on today then?" Kurt asked smiling as he tried to keep his gaze flickering between Carson, Blaine and his coffee cup. He was finding it very hard to not just stare at Blaine right now. "Umm, I have a meeting with Ja-" he stopped mid word as his phone started playing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, _he must've had an obsession with that song, he was always listening to it_ he thought off-handidly. "Oh, excuse me I have to take this," Blaine said, putting his coffee cup down, glancing at the caller ID as he moved to stand in the living room.

"Hi," Blaine said cheerily, his tone sounded a little forced but maybe he was just imagining it. "Yeah," he laughed nervously, "it's been a little busy around here," he said into his phone a smile on his face as he moved over to the docking station. He strained to hear the conversation but still couldn't decipher each word but he heard Blaine laugh and couldn't help but smile at the sound. He continued to watch Blaine as he smiled and laughed at what the person on the other end of the phone was saying. He couldn't feel Carson's gaze on him and could just about hear him munching on his toast and the buttons of his blackberry as he sent a message.

"What?" Blaine said smiling slightly, his voice overly excited "that's great news!" His eyes were guarded and Kurt froze in shock when Blaine glanced at him, his smile tight and his eyes unsure, sad. The movement of Blaine's eyes was so quick he could've imagined it but the way Blaine held himself, tight and unsure, and the way he kept glancing towards him only proved it had.

Kurt glanced back to Carson then, allowing Blaine some privacy. "Who's he talking to?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes glancing to Blaine quickly before returning to Carson who was chewing a mouthful of toast. "Blaine?" Carson asked him and Kurt rolled his eyes, "no, I was asking about daffy duck," his tone leaked sarcasm, rolling his eyes he clarified, "of course Blaine."

Carson glared at him and finished his mouthful, sticking out his tongue before replying. "Oh it's his boyfriend," at the word Kurt choked ungracefully on his coffee which caused Carson and Blaine to glance at him concern. "Are you alright?" Carson asked, a faint smile on hips and a giggle in his throat but had concern written all over his face.

He blushed at being so ungraceful, he wiped at his mouth and nodded trying to stop himself from coughing. Blaine sent him a concerned yet, apologetic glance before returning to look out of the window as he carried on his conversation with his, he winced at the term, with his boyfriend. He sat staring at nothing in particular as he couldn't help the coughing fit that continued after choking.

"Boyfriend?" he asked once his coughing had stopped and his voice sounded somewhat normal. Carson nodded before speaking. Kurt's mind went crazy with thoughts, _Blaine has a boyfriend? A boyfriend!_ He reminded himself he should be paying attention to what Carson was saying, it was important. "Anyway," he said grabbing his Blackberry from the counter as it vibrated again.

"Toby has been in Washington DC for the past three weeks for work or something, hasn't really been in much contact with Blaine." As much as it pained Kurt, the realisation that Blaine wasn't single, _who was he kidding? How could he not be taken!_ It had left his heart beating fast and he was doing all he could to keep the moisture behind his eyes from falling, but he could hear an undertone in Carson's words.

He spoke distantly, as if he didn't like the topic of conversation, as of he didn't like his, he winced at the thought, boyfriend. "Anyway, he's supposed to be coming back in three weeks but by the sound of the conversation he's coming home sooner, probably Friday," there was a pause as Carson listened in to their conversation, "yep, Friday," he confirmed taking a sip of his coffee. Kurt tried to hear Blaine's conversation but Blaine had walked into the study now, all chance of overhearing out the window. "Grreatt," Carson grumbled sarcastically.

Kurt ignored the devastating feeling setting in his stomach and tried to focus on Carson's words and tone. "Do you, do you not like him?" his voice shook as he didn't want to talk about Blaine having a boyfriend, but there was something that had him intrigued. Carson let out a groan and shoved the whole piece of toast in his mouth, as a way of not talking he assumed.

Kurt stared at him, waiting. Carson must have felt his gaze because he eventually finished his mouthful, sighed and spoke, his tone angry. "That guy, he and Blaine have been dating for four and a half months now," he sighed rubbing at his eyes. "He messes Blaine around, cancels dates and will show _up randomly just looking to get some." Kurt winced at the thought of Blaine sleeping with someone else but also felt angry and hated this guy already. Who was he to treat Blaine like that? To use him as a booty call? How dare he?_ A sudden wave of anger washed through him as his fist clenched in his lap.

"He-" he stopped angry, changing his sentence unsure of what he was going to say, " and Blaine is okay with that?" he asked insteas, his tone soft yet irritated. He watched as Carson thought about whether he should say something or not. He looked up at him, a sad smile on his face. "Blaine doesn't fall often Kurt, and when he does, he falls hard." Kurt was looking at his coffee cup now, unable to look at Carson, worried his eyes might give away his thoughts.

He stayed silent as Carson continued. "Blaine was just like you, looking for love. He had a bad relationship after high school,"_ Another boyfriend? How many had he had?_ He suddenly felt sad and hopeless, Blaine would never look at him. "When he came here he didn't, he hoped but he didn't, and" Carson was struggling with words and he didn't understand why. He must've been missing something. "And then he was, there was this, the-" he shook his head and changed the topic quickly.

He looked up to Carson who was staring at his hands as they rested on the counter top, his face looked sad and hurt as if he was reliving painful memories, his skin had paled as he held his breath in his throat. That and Caron's sudden conversation change had him intrigued, what had happened? He went to ask but Carson was already talking again.

"When Toby started showing interest, Blaine was overwhelmed and flustered, I don't know what made him say yes to a date, loneliness maybe? I don't know," he paused allowing himself time to breath. Kurt listened intently, a single tear falling from his eye as he wiped it away discreetly, knowing Carson wouldn't have noticed as other things were on his mind.

Kurt knew Carson was sharing a little bit too much personal information about Blaine, he knew he should tell him to stop but he couldn't. He needed to know more, he sighed, his obsession with Blaine winning over his conscious, _I need to know more. _"But he did, he said yes and then I watched as he fell head over heels for that asshole.." his sentence trailed off as he shook his head and rested it in his hands, elbows resting on the table and took a deep breath.

Kurt watched Carson then, it surprised him at how upset and annoyed Carson looked. It was easy to tell by the way he knew and looked out for Blaine that Carson loved him. There was no doubt about it, and it was something he didn't think he'd ever see in him. He felt bad for thinking so little of his brother but shook the thought as Carson started talking again.

"He's not good for him Kurt," Carson grumbled looking up towards the study wall. "He deserves so much better, I've tried to talk to him about it but he just, he doesn't notice. He thinks he's perfect and I just, I want to protect him, but I don't know how."

Kurt went to speak then, what he was going to say, he had no idea but before he had the chance they were interrupted. "Okay then, yeah, I hope you have a safe flight back," there was a pause as he listened to, Kurt wanted to gag, Toby on the other end. Blaine was walking in slowly his voice happy and light, Kurt would've sworn that it was forced but maybe he was just hoping it was.

He watched as Blaine smiled, "Okay, yeah I'll see you then." Ugh, Toby,_ that is such a stupid name_, must've said something on the other end because Blaine glanced at him quickly, it looked as if he was thinking if he should say something or not. He looked slightly guilty and uncomfortable with whatever was being said on the other end, he dropped his gaze to the floor then and Kurt watched on, curious.

"Uh huh," Blaine said into his phone, his foot playing with the arm chair throw cover. "Okay," he said straightening up, "yeah, I will." He could hear Carson grumbling about something behind him but chose to focus on Blaine and his conversation. _You're only torturing yourself you know?_ his mind said to him carelessly, _he's not single so don't listen to him and his, you know, _wince_, boyfriend._

Blaine glanced at him again, it was such a fleeting glance that if Kurt had blinked he would've noticed it. Blaine swallowed hard, lowering his voice and Kurt had to really listen to catch it, "bye, yeah you too." Kurt's breath caught in his throat at those words and his body froze. Yes Blaine hadn't actually said the words but it still meant the same thing. Blaine put his phone in his pocket and sighed as Kurt turned all of his attention to his coffee cup, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

_Kurt, what did you expect? You've just got here and yes Blaine may be gay but you can't expect to marry the first gay guy you fall for. Life doesn't work that way,_ he let out a sigh, everything around him dissolving as he got lost in his thoughts._ You knew Blaine would always see you as nothing more than Carson's little brother, you never stood a chance._

"Sorry about that," Blaine said pulling him out of his thoughts and sounding sincerely apologetic. "Toby has managed to catch an early flight, he's coming back on Friday and asked to have dinner on Sunday"he said walking towards them at the counter. Blaine's voice sounded happy and cheerful but Kurt thought it was forced, the smile he was wearing was also forced. By the look on Carson's face he knew it was forced to.

Kurt wondered why it was forced but the anger overrode the curiosity. _What?_ Kurt asked himself_, Sunday? If he's getting back on Friday and has been gone for three weeks, four come Friday, and he doesn't want to see his,_ wince, _boyfriend until two days later? That wasn't right, Blaine didn't deserve that._ He wanted to voice his curiosity and anger, but didn't. He had no right.

"Sunday?" Carson repeated sounding angry, "What about Friday, what about Saturday?" he asked Blaine his voice controlled, but the anger still slipped through. Kurt turned to watch Blaine, he was looking at the floor, his eyes glassy and his face looking slightly irritated, upset, angry and confused. He looked uncomfortable under both of their gazes, and the accusations in Carson's tone.

He reached out and touched Carson's hand in warning, he watched as Carson's eyes landed on his. He shook his head, telling him to stop with what he was doing. Carson looked to Blaine then, a sad apologetic smile on his lips. He sighed, relaxing his back and spoke softly reaching for his coffee cup. "How is Toby, everything going okay for him?" Carson asked, his tone sounding sincerely interested. Blaine nodded in response, "yeah, he's okay" he mumbled. A sad smile on his face and headed towards his bedroom, presumably to get his jacket.

"Sunday?" he asked Carson once Blaine was out of earshot, his tone disbelieving. "Sunday!" he repeated angrily as Carson looked at him. He could see his confusion at his angry response to the statement but he ignored it, he was so angry he wanted to just, ugh, he was just so mad. "I know," Carson's tone was even as he stood up, putting his dishes in the sink, and also heading towards his bedroom.

Kurt picked up his cold coffee cup, rage rushing through him as he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and his, he had to stop wincing at the term, boyfriend and the way he appeared to treat him. _He deserves to be loved, and looked after not used. Everyone deserves romance,_ he sighed to himself letting his head fall in his hands. _I can't believe he's seeing someone._

From what Kurt could remember about Carson, he would put up with people he hated for those he loved, he'd done it with his old friend Ashley and his girlfriend Louise. He had hated her, but Ashley loved her so he tolerated her. It was nice to see he was still the same person he used to know, if only eight years older. Carson cares about Blaine and was trying, but there must have been something Kurt was missing for Carson to react so strongly.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Carson and Blaine walked from their rooms talking aimlessly about an article for their upcoming magazine. Their previous conversation about Toby going forgotten.

The air between them was light and relaxed as it was before the phone call. "Right," Carson said after Blaine had finished his sentence, he walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "We're off, people to yell at, things to write," he said laughing. "I'll give you a ring later, if you need me I'm just a phone call away," he smiled at him before joining a quiet Blaine where he waited by the door, donning his jacket.

Kurt wasn't sure if he was being over sensitive or something but he was sure that Blaine hadn't looked at him once since he'd gotten off of the phone. It was at that thought that Blaine looked to him, a soft, yet sad smile on his face. "If I have an hour or so to kill do you fancy getting a coffee?" he was watching him carefully, his gaze soft and showed little emotion. Kurt felt like Blaine was studying him but he wasn't sure why.

There was a bout of silence as the question went unanswered, Kurt would love the idea of being alone with Blaine, but the idea was a little scary now that he knew Blaine had a boyfriend. What If he said the wrong thing? What it Blaine thought he was flirting or something? _Or,_ he said to himself, _maybe it would hurt too much, wishing we could be something more when we don't stand a chance._

"We can do a coffee shop crawl if you want?" Blaine prompted, his voice light and, he wanted to say flirty but, was it flirty? Kurt watched as his smile turned more genuine now, "we can find your favourite Time Square coffee shop?" he shifted slightly, maybe worried or uncomfortable with Kurt's silence. He let out a laugh, he thought about saying No Thank you, but there was no way he would turn down a chance to spend time with Blaine. He laughed nervously under Blaine's intense gaze "I'd love that," he said looking at Blaine and smiling.

The two watched each other for some time before Carson made himself known by clearing his throat, a huge grin on his face. "Right, come on B, we can't be late, we're the bosses remember," he teased opening the door and pushing Blaine outside. "See you later Kurt, remember," he said pointing a finger at him, "we're a phone call away."

He laughed at Carson's expression, and Blaine who was trying to look over, or under Carson's arm. "Thanks Carson, I promise to ring you if I get lost or anything pops up, okay?" Carson watched him then, as if contemplating if he would do as he said, he just stood there smiling at him. "Okay" he finally said with a smile, "later Kurt!" Carson called as he shut the door.

"I'll text you about coffee Kurt!" he heard Blaine yell as Carson shut the door. He tried to stop the huge smile that was growing on his face and he tried to stop his mind telling him what wasn't true, _I've got a date with Blaine! No, I haven't,_ he told himself sternly,_ it's just coffee, no date, Blaine's in a relationship._ He sighed and moved to the kitchen, putting on the kettle and wondering where he should start his day.

* * *

><p>"I'll text you about coffee Kurt!" he yelled as Carson shut the door, "hey, what if he didn't hear me?" he asked, or technically whined to which Carson laughed in response.<p>

"What?" he asked him, a little worried at having said or done something silly, maybe he had dirt on his face, he wiped at his face which only made Carson laugh more. A little irritated now, "what?" he more or so demanded.

"Nothing," Carson said shaking his head and pressing the button for the elevator. "Carson, what?" he asked again, his voice leaking more of his annoyance then he'd attended. Carson turned to look at him and laughed at his glare. A knowing smile playing oh his lips, "I just know my best friend, that's all."

_What?_ He looked at Carson confused, _what was that supposed to mean._ He continued to watch Carson, his eyes asking questions that words didn't. Carson just shook his head and stepped into the elevator as the doors opened, effectively ending that particular conversation.

He pressed the ground floor button and started moving slightly to the cheesy elevator music as his mind continued to think over what Carson had said. _Why would he be smiling that knowing smile of his because 'he knows his best friend,' what did he know? What did I do?_

They walked through the front door out onto the street and headed towards their office, the thought still on his mind. He felt a little irritated knowing that question would be bugging him all day.

* * *

><p>Once they'd left for work he made himself a coffee and went for a rummage around the apartment. He'd planned on going out but decided to take full advantage of the empty apartment.<p>

Once he'd made his coffee, he grabbed his cup and headed into the mysterious study he had yet to see. He wanted to learn more about Carson, who was he kidding, he wanted to know more about Blaine, and considering he had more morals then to sneak into his bedroom, the study was the next best thing.

He walked through the dining room and walked into the study, it was modern in style, plenty of natural light and light colours that made the room seem more open. There were two desks in the room, both had MacBooks on, one was white and the other had a white skin on it with a branch and a birdcage with birds in mid flight, flying off of the top. He guessed that one was Blaine's as Carson always kept things plain and simple.

He sipped at his coffee again before running his free hand along the edge of Blaine's desk, it was an oak desk, delicately carved. All over the top were scattered pieces of paper work, different articles and meeting dates. He sighed, wishing there was something on this piece of paper that would give him more insight into the life of one Blaine Anderson.

There were three drawers below the desk and a little drawer unit on top. The unit on top had lables on it and resting on top of that was a little black iron tree, it was delicate and interesting. He could tell Blaine was interested in decor and smiled, thoughts about them decorating their apartment rushed through his head before he could stop them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, _sort yourself out Kurt. Seriously, sort yourself out._

He wanted to open the little drawers labelled dates, this and that, and FD's but he already felt like he was prying so he didn't touch them. He saw a photo hidden under some paperwork, and he wanted to see it so badly. He glanced around the room once and conspicuously nudged the paperwork with his finger, sending them flying.

On closer inspection he saw that it was a picture of Blaine and Carson at some party, they had their arms around each others waist. Blaine was smiling and Carson who was obviously drunk, was kissing his cheek, a huge smile on his face. He smiled at the picture, to was really good to know that his brother was happy here.

He jumped at the sound of something, he wasn't sure what it was but froze in his place wondering if he'd been caught snooping. After a few seconds passed there was no noise so he assumed that he was imagining it due to the ridiculously early time he was up. Forgetting the noise, he moved to look at the photo's and certificates that hung on the walls all around. He was smiling at the images of Blaine and Carson with their friends.

He saw little ornaments dotted around the room on random shelves and tried picking out which one's belonged to Blaine and which one's Carson own. With most of them it was easy, Blaine liked the simple things. Little wire artworks of birds or tree's were spread around the room, his personal favourite was a wire sort of tree that was about 30cm tall and about 20cm wide and hanging from one of the branches was a swing that actually moved. He must have played with for at least five minutes before returning to his observations.

Carson had always been into cars since he was little, he would always make Kurt play with him even though he knew how much he hated it, but Carson had played tea parties with him so it was the least he could do. He smiled at the memories and couldn't help but laugh at that one time Carson had worn a dress and false high heels, which he had stolen or 'borrowed without giving back' as he used to say, from his girlfriend's. Dotted around the room where old fashioned cars in clear cases with dates and numbers underneath them.

He stopped when he came to a little cabinet on the wall and he couldn't stop himself from laughing, it was trophy cabinet. It wasn't a normal trophy cabinet though, the awards were for silly things, such as 'Best cooking disaster,' and 'Most embarrassing drunk.' It gave him another glance into their lives and wondered what each one of them had done to earn themselves a trophy. One trophy in particular caught his eye and he started to laugh but stopped in his tracks.

There was that noise again. It sounded like, was it a bird? He looked around the room and then did a double take in the right hand corner of the room. How had he not noticed before? There was an ornate birdcage hanging from the ceiling, in it was a single yellow canary. He walked over to it slowly, watching as it jumped from perch to perch, "hello," he cooed as it stopped to eat some seeds.

Before he had time to really think about it, he reached for his phone in his pocket and typed out a quick message. He hadn't even thought about it before he'd sent it.

'I didn't know you guys had a bird!'

As the 'message sent' screen popped up he blinked in shock and horror at himself. He had just text Blaine, Blaine who had only given him his number in case of emergencies, Blaine who he had an unhealthy crush on. The same Blaine who is also in a relationship! _I hope he texts me back,_ he thought to himself before shoving the phone in his pocket and forgetting the thought, d_on't think like that, you'll only get yourself hurt,_ he sighed sadly leaving the study.

He glanced around the apartment, placing his cup on the counter and deciding to get out of here. _Yeah, stop looking for things of Blaine's and wondering what they mean to him,_ his brain sniped. He sighed to himself, rubbing his fingers on his temples and closing his eyes._ Kurt,_ he thought to himself,_ Blaine has a,_ wince_, boyfriend. He isn't interested in you, so please stop falling for him._ He let out an irritated sigh, letting his head fall back and opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. _Why is it always me?_

He moved then, grabbed his iPod from his bedroom and left the apartment, locking the door behind him and heading for the elevator._ I will enjoy myself today,_ he smiled to himself,_ New York is calling my name._ The elevator ride down he managed to stop himself thinking about Blaine and decided he wouldn't think about him all day. _Well, I'll try_ he amended knowing he wouldn't last all day.

As he stepped out of the apartment building, his phone went off. The Beatles 'Blackbird' playing telling him he'd just received a text message. He knew it wasn't from any of his closest friends or his Dad as they all had specific ring tones. His eyes were curious as he pulled it out of his pocket. He froze at the name, Blaine._ He'd replied, he'd actually replied._ He rushed to open the message then, his fingers unlocking the screen and opening the message in record time.

'Oh yeah! Kurt we have a bird, a yellow canary called Pavarotti. ;) x'

He couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes at Blaine's ways, he probably thought he was hilarious. He tried not to linger on the fact that Blaine had just sent him a winky face! And not only a winky face, he'd sent him a kiss too! _A kiss! Eek._ Just as he went to reply his phone went off again. He didn't know what made him check it before replying, but it was Blaine, again.

'.. Wait, Pavarotti is in the study. Did you find anything interesting while snooping? ;) x'

He blushed and bit his lip nervously, he'd got himself caught snooping. He shook his head at himself, _you are such an idiot!_ Then, he thought about Blaine texting him winks and kisses and he couldn't stop the smile on his face, walking as he typed out a reply.

'Haha, that's so funny Blaine! -_- Me? Snooping? Never! How could you ever say such a thing? :P x'

He sent the message, then having seconds thoughts._ The tongue was too much, wasn't it? The kiss?_ His brows furrowed as he re-read the message he'd just sent. _Oh damn it, it sounds like I'm flirting, oh god I am flirting with an unavailable man! I said I would never do that, oh Gaga what is he doing to me!_

He didn't expect Blaine to reply so fast considering he was supposed to be working yet his reply was instantaneous. His eyes were bright as he looked down at his phone, reading Blaine's text.

'You know, I thought so too ;) Oh, so if you weren't snooping, how did you know we had a bird in the study? Do you have magic powers? ;P Did you still want to meet me for coffee? x'

The biggest smile grew on his face, earning him a very strange look from a man walking by. He kept his phone in his hand as he paid attention to the roads, making his way to the centre of Time's Square. He stopped in a random coffee shop on the way and grabbed a large Mocha before heading to sit on the steps, to reply and take in his surroundings of the beautiful city.

Although his attention had been focused on where he was going and crossing the roads safely, his mind was trying to deal with the fact he was ninety-eight percent sure Blaine had flirted with him in that text. _Flirted. With him_. The smile on his face was huge as he thought out a reply, dodging the snooping question.

'Aren't you supposed to be working? :P Yeah, I mean, if you still want to meet me then I'd love that. X'

He stopped, sipping at his coffee and watching a young husky running around at the bottom of the steps, a newspaper in its mouth and he couldn't help but laugh as a woman in her early 30's chased after it. He looked around, the people, the billboards, the lights even during the day, this place was so busy and beautiful, he smiled, he could sit here, watching, all day.

A few minutes later he jumped out of his skin as Blackbird once again started playing from his phone. Thankfully his coffee lid was on tight so it didn't spill over his Marc Jacob skin tight jeans, there would have been hell to pay if that had happened, he was smiling to himself as he unlocked his iPhone.

'Dodging the question huh Kurt? ;) I get it. :P Of course I still want to meet you! How's twelve fifteen? I'll meet you outside The Star Inn restaurant? x'

The smile on Kurt's face grew as much as it could, Blaine had just said that of course he wanted to meet him! He felt like squealing and jumping up and down but restrained himself, he was in a public place after all. The Star Inn? he thought to himself, wondering if it was somewhere they had been before or if he had seen it on their travels, but nope, nothing.

He thought out a fun and light reply and reminded Blaine that he had never been to New York before and didn't know where that was. He was tapping his foot against his leg while typing out his reply and sending it, anxiously awaiting his reply.

'Dodging? Dodging what question? ;) Twelve fifteen sounds great! Umm Blaine, If you hadn't realised, I'm kind of new to this city and I don't have the faintest idea where that is. x'

He put his phone in his lap, wondering if his reply would be as fast or if he may have been doing some actual work now, he smiled at the song that told him Blaine was still in fact doing nothing and he kept thinking that Blaine was maybe waiting by his phone for Kurt's reply too. _It's a long shot_, he knew that, but the thought made him smile.

'I do know this. ;) Let's play a game, shall we. I will give you one clue and you'll have to find it from that. When you're not at the restaurant by 20 past, I'll give you directions and you will buy coffee. Sound fair? ) xx'

He knew his mouth was hanging open as he gaped at his phone. He really didn't want to play along, he jut wanted Blaine to tell him where it was, but the way he said 'When you're not at the restaurant brought his competitive side out. He typed out his reply, tongue sticking out slightly at the right side of his mouth while he concentrated on his temperamental touch screen. He wanted to try and persuade himself he wasn't flirting with an unavailable man, but even he wouldn't believe him and he couldn't bring himself to care.

'Let's play ;) WHEN I am outside the restaurant on your arrival you will be the one buying the coffee. Be warned, I have expensive taste ;) What is this clue then? xx'

He was sat on the steps, his leg shaking lightly at the anticipation of Blaine's reply. He knew that Blaine was flirting with him, but he also knew it was jut innocent flirting._ It didn't mean anything,_ he sighed but not sadly. He was enjoying this conversation too much.

He reached for his phone a few minutes later to see if Blaine had replied and he'd some how missed it, just as he grabbed his phone Blackbird started playing and the screen was unlocked, message open within a second. A huge smile on his face as words splashed across his screen.

'It's in Time's Square, follow the stars.. Remember 12:15 and coffee's on you ;) xx'

Kurt looked at his phone, eyes somewhat squinting as he stared at it. Blaine obviously believed Kurt wouldn't be able to find this place, he smiled shoving the phone back in his pocket, choosing not to reply. He'd be in control then, Blaine could always text him again, but most people don't do that because they worry they are annoying the other person.

He finished sipping at his coffee, his fingers tapping at the side of his cup to some unknown rhythm. His taps faltered as an idea ran through his head before the tapping stopped all together. He finished his drink and pushed himself up from the steps walking swiftly to his destination.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat at his desk watching his clock and his phone. He was staring at his phone because Kurt hadn't yet replied, then he glanced towards the clock glaring at it because it wasn't twelve o' clock yet. He let out a frustrated sigh, before he turned his focus to his Mac Screen, reading an article written on a local school.<p>

He got one paragraph in before throwing his pencil onto his desk, throwing himself back in his seat and letting out a frustrated sigh. His hands where on his head as he closed his eyes trying to refocus his thoughts. _Why can't I get him out of my head! He's just a boy, a plain, ordinary boy with nothing special about him._

He let out a groan and let his head fall onto his desk with a thud, a few pencils jumping at the sudden impact._ He's not just a boy, he's a beautiful gorgeous boy. He's a special, extraordinary boy with something about him that keeps him on my mind. His smile, his lau- stop it Blaine, you're torturing yourself. But he is such an amazing person, you'd be so lucky.._

He sighed jumping up ridding the thought. He let out a breath, even his mind couldn't figure out what he wanted. Suddenly his phone vibrated against his desk and he lunged for it, almost knocking over his coffee as he did so, a smile on his face as he unlocked it as fast as he could. As soon as he saw the Message ID his face dropped, it wasn't Kurt.

'Hey babycakes, how's your day? I know we talked this morning but I miss you :( I can't wait to see you at the weekend. Love you xx'

His fingers grew tighter around his phone as he glared at it. It wasn't the person he'd been expecting and it wasn't exactly the person he wanted to talk to right now. Their earlier conversation and the fact that Blaine couldn't control his own thoughts left him wanting to avoid him for as long as possible.

His mood was deflated and irritated as time seemed to be moving so slowly, nothing was happening, he groaned glaring at the clock again and _I still have 49 minutes until I get to see Kurt!_ That was frustrating him to no end, then getting all excited about a text from Kurt to find out it wasn't from him, it had left him frustrated and angry.

':O Wow, it's the first time you've text me during the day since you've been gone, what's the occasion? See me at the weekend? Oh, you mean the Sunday after you get back on the Friday?'

He knew his anger was directed at the wrong person, it should be directed at himself considering he was the one making his life so complicated. Yes, Toby may be using him and a complete dick at times but he didn't deserve Blaine's anger. He felt a little guilty but couldn't really bring himself to care, Kurt hadn't text him back and it was only half past 11.

His phone vibrated again and he didn't rush to answer it. Kurt hadn't text him so he assumed it would just be Toby again, he was curious as to what his reply would be. Blaine never snapped, he never got mad, never got angry.

He was always extremely composed and has become exceptionally good at wearing what his closest friends referred to as his 'Dalton Mask.' It was a face he showed the world, one that was always happy and smiling. One that always hid his true pain, heartache and feelings, one that had saved him on many occasions. He lazily unlocked his phone, clicking on the message, his curious eyes taking in the words.

'Look, if you've had a bad day don't take it out on me! I have text you during the day since I've been here! I knew you were mad about that. Blaine I have family to see and unpacking to do, I thought you of all people would understand. Xx'

After reading the last word he felt like throwing his phone across the room, anger radiating from his as he felt himself shaking. He rarely ever got mad but for some reason, today he felt like fighting with Toby, he wasn't sure why, he hated fights and arguments and had his Dad to thank for that. Not once had he ever found himself fuelling the fire of a fight, even if it was one he was involved in.

He sighed typed out an angry reply, Toby obviously forgot they had been 'dating' for what was it four months now, five? He sighed, _I don't even know how long I've been with my boyfriend, how ridiculous!_ He let out a humourless laugh as he replied, glaring at his phone.

'You're the reason I'm having a bad day! Okay, when? Oh right yeah, family to see. Your dad disowned you fifteen years ago, your mum lives back in Philly and you don't talk to the rest of your family, so who's to see? A boyfriend you actually care about? As for unpacking, I won't even comment. I remember after our only weekend away I wanted to unpack yet you tossed are cases aside before pushing me into a wall and sticking your tongue down my throat!'

He put his phone on the desk and flexed his fingers, he hated arguing via text, there were always so many words and it looked like you were practically writing essays. He glanced to his clock, 11:38 flashing blue, he smiled, twenty eight minutes and he would be leaving to meet Kurt.

At the thought of Kurt a smile reappeared on his face as he wondered where he was and what he was doing, if he'd find the place of If he should try something new at the shop considering Kurt would be paying. His thoughts were interrupted when his computer binged at him, notifying him of a new email. Considering he was supposed to be working he opened it up wondering if Matt from Publications had replied yet.

He clicked on the name, curiosity and interest was in his eyes as a smile grew on his face.

B,

You know, I know I don't do much work either, but for the last forty minutes now you've been staring at either your phone or the clock and it's boring to watch.

Apart from when you looked like you were going to throw your phone at the wall, now that was interesting. Part of the reason I messaged you actually. What's up?

You're meeting Kurt at 12:15 right? Tell him I say 'Hi!' in a high pitched voice. Don't say 'Carson says Hi in a high pitched voice.' You just say 'Carson says Hi,' in a high pitched voice. Get it? Awesome.

Well I actually have work to do so have fun with Kurt And I'll see you in that meeting at 2:20. You forgot didn't you, Blaine! What am I going to do with you?

C.

He smiled as he read the email, glancing up through his window to see Carson, in his own office staring at his Mac and typing away at some article. He wasn't sure how he knew when he was meeting Kurt, he worried that Kurt had text Carson and not him, hurt and sadness washing through him before he managed to push it away.

The fact that Carson knew what he was thinking when he was mad earlier didn't surprise him. Or the fact that he'd know he'd forgotten about the meeting. They had lived together for five years and been best friends for seven. They knew each well. He laughed at the email, typing out his reply forgetting his phone and not hearing it vibrate on top of the pile of paper work.

C,

Shut up, I was working. Just because you don't know what work looks like from all that lazing around you do.

Toby.

Yeah I am, how'd you know? You never fail to amuse me C, you never do. I will tell him 'Carson says Hi in a hight pitched voice' in a high pitched voice. That way you get the best of both worlds. (So started singing Miley Cyrus's Best of Both Worlds as I typed that.)

What? Me! Forget! Never! See you at 2:20! And yes I'll bring you back a cup of coffee, don't worry.

B.

A quick glance at the clock told him it was almost time to leave, he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, put his wallet in his pocket and grabbed his phone heading towards the door. As he passed Carson's office he knocked on the window twice, waving as his eyes read the latest message from Toby.

'How am I the reason you're having a bad day? Okay fine, I have no family to see or unpacking to do it's an excuse! Is that what you wanted to hear? It's not what you think though! Xx'

He looked at his phone as he made his way out of their building, only nodding in response to people who said bye to him and looking up at the doorman as he left. Toby was a prick and he knew that, he didn't even know why he had started dating him in the first place. Maybe he was bored, tired of being lonely? He didn't really know.

His mind wondered as he walked towards the restaurant, the back of his mind wondering if Kurt had found it or not while the front of it tried to think about Toby.

Toby was a decent guy, respectable job, nice personality, he had the looks, but he was too much of a player. He flirted with any male that moved, gay of straight, and was always more interested in spending a night in the bedroom then going out and talking. It wasn't what he wanted, but being wanted by someone, as wrong as it may be, was enough for him to keep it going.

The, he tried to think but still couldn't remember how long they had been seeing each other, the past few months there had been a lot of sex, a lot of heavy make out sessions, he thought that after all that time it would've been just what he wanted. But it wasn't. Yes, he thought he'd loved Toby and that what they had was special, but he was just silly.

He'd only ever been in love once and that was with his High School Sweetheart Sebastian, they decided it would be best to end things when they both left for colleges in different states. It had broke. His heart but was still glad to know that he and Seb were close and spoke at least once a week.

That feeling of being in love had been amazing, the looks, the racing heart and the sensations when they casually touched. He hadn't felt like that with Toby and he knew then, he shouldn't have carried on seeing him, but his hormones and loneliness had got the best of him.

He hadn't felt like that with Toby, but the racing heart, the sensations in his body when they casually touched,_ I've felt like that wit-_

"Blaine!" he heard a voice yell interrupting his thoughts, which he welcomed. He looked up started to see Kurt stood in front of him, the biggest smile on his face and this look in his eyes that clearly said 'I won.' He glanced around at his surroundings unsure of how he'd gotten here without even realising he was still walking, his mind wondering so afar from the present.

"You found it?" he asked in mock shock, his hand to his chest as he watched Kurt smiling in front of him. "I did," Kurt said slowly, watching him, "which means you are buying my coffee" he finished with that smile on his face and Blaine's heart faltered. He groaned internally, _how can anyone look so beautiful?_

He watched Kurt as he was watching him, maybe waiting for him to speak or say something, he wasn't sure. His mind was slightly messed up under that intent gaze of Kurt's. He pushed his phone deep into his jacket pocket, It and all thoughts relating to Toby disappeared as Kurt started speaking, a nervous edge to his voice and his eyes seeming slightly guarded.

"So, where are we going because unless you are buying me lunch we obviously aren't grabbing coffee here," he watched as Kurt gestured to the restaurant behind him. Kurt's tone was soft and gentle and it held a nervous edge as if he was expecting Blaine to just turn around and walk away.

He chose to let his mind wonder over his words rather then focusing on his tone. He had planned on just coffee, but _I could buy him lunch, we are here and it wouldn't hurt. He's new to the city and needs a friend. Plus it would be a good chance to get to know him a bit more, a part of his brained told him,_ the one that was home to the devil.

The other part, the angel part, disagreed. Y_ou are an idiot. Taking him out and buying him lunch is practically a date. You can't date when you are in a relationship! Whether you're on good terms or not, you're not single, you can't do this. Plus You'd be leading Kurt on if you do this, even if he does know I have a boyfriend._

He tried to be rational, think properly but one more look in those beautiful greyish/bluey eyes had him at a loss. His mind went blank and he lost all train of thought. He smiled at him, "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

Without thinking he grabbed Kurt's hand, he noticed how Kurt's cheeks flushed pink, his eyes widening slightly and the slightest growth in his smile at the contact, as he pulled him towards the entrance to the restaurant. His heart was racing as he could feel Kurt's pulse under his fingers as they slipped around his wrist.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued..<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I ran out of words.. The chapter was becoming extremely long :L I heop you don't think I dragged it out too much or what not. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**Read & Review.**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	6. Confusion

_Hey everyone!_

_I am so so so so so sorry, reall I am! I only expected to not upload for and then it turned into two, Then three and then I just had to make time because i was getting serious withdrawal symptoms!_

_Please find it in your hearts to forgive me! It is Glee day for all you Americans out there! ;)_

_Anyway here is the next chapter! There's a lot of Klaine in this, a lot of confusion and such so hopefully you'll like it. I doubt it will be, but hopefully you'll think it was worth the wait!_

_I just want to thank all of those who helped out with my magazine. I'm working on it everyday and it should be finished soon. Once it's complete I plan on PDF-ing it and putting it on tumblr so I'll make sure to post a link here!_

_The Magazine ended up being called Pen & Paper and is a vintage themed mazgazine. I think it is working quite well and can't wait for you guys to see it and tell me what you think! :D_

_Anyway, I'll stop rambling and keeping you from the new chapter! Hopefully you'll all enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Confusion.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt, no. You found the restaurant all on your own. I said I'd pay and I'm paying!" Blaine said with a laugh as he reached for the receipt tray, a loud laugh escaped his lips as Kurt reached for the tray before he could get it.<p>

"No, you said you'd buy me coffee, so. The coffee is on you and I'll pay for the food," Kurt said with a laugh as he looked over the receipt. Blaine's thoughts faltered for a second as he focused on the shadows of Kurt's eyelashes on his porcelain skin as he looked down.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts, he will be paying for their dinner, there is no doubt about it. He reached over and playfully snatched the tray out Kurt's hand, smiling at his shocked face before sticking his tongue out before speaking. "Kurt, I lost so know matter what I am paying," he saw Kurt was about to protest again so he stuck up his finger. "You're new to the city, you're my," he momentarily stumbled over the word. Not wanting to you use the word friend but knowing that's all they were, he felt his cheeks burn and prayed Kurt didn't notice. "Friend, and I'm allowed to treat you. Plus, I lost." Kurt went to speak again but thought better of it.

He shrugged his shoulders and reached for his pocket to find his wallet. His eyes falling to his lap as he fumbled to get his wallet out of his tight pocket, averting Kurt's intense gaze as it did things to the butterflies in his stomach. He found the right money, including a tip, and placed it on the tray and pushed it towards the edge of the table.

Kurt laughed, a beautiful sound and he looked up at him smiling. "Fine," he said dramatically sighing, "you can pay this time," his tone light and playful. "Yes!" he exclaimed, interrupting Kurt's sentence and over dramatising an air punch. Kurt let out another laugh, shaking his head as he finished his sentence, with a, what Blaine wanted to say, a flirty edge to his voice but he wasn't sure. "But," he said emphasising the word, "next time, dinners on me."

"Next time huh?" he said smiling, a huge grin on his face. A deep blush appeared on Kurt's face as he nervously looked at the table. That was when Blaine realised what had happened. Kurt had unintentionally implied that their would be a next time, then he replied, his voice flirty and his flirtatious grin in place. How could he have not noticed? _I just flirted with Kurt, when he knows I'm in a relationship, I just flirted with him._ He was screaming at himself, he was so angry, _how could I do that!_

Kurt was just sat there fiddling with his hands as his gaze remained on the table. The remnants of a blush still on his cheeks. Every now and again Kurt would look at him from under his eye lashes. As much as he tried, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about how he looked so beautiful when he was embarrassed. _Stop it Blaine! Stop this, right now!_

As Blaine searched for something to say the waitress came over interrupting the uncomfortable and slightly awkward silence. Blaine looked up at her smiling as she picked up the little tray, her eyes landing on Kurt as her eyes wondered over his appearance. Kurt didn't notice as he was now playing with his glass, a smile on his face as he thought about something_. If only I knew what he was thinking.._

"Did you enjoy your meal?" She asked Kurt specifically, her voice was soft and quiet. She bent over slightly to get in his eye line, her long brown hair hanging inches above the table. _Her hair should be up, health and safety issue there,_ Blaine's mind stated. His thoughts taking on a possessive edge as he watched the waitresses advance.

"Oh, Umm yes thank you," Kurt said shocked at the direct contact with himself. "The soup was delicious," he smiled at her with an adorable smile that would have melted his heart if he wasn't annoyed at this girl. He knew that she didn't stand a chance but still, she shouldn't be hitting on Kurt. It wasn't fair.

He watched as Kurt looked back at the table, thinking the conversation had ended. Blaine smiled as the girl didn't give up, she glanced at Blaine quickly before returning her intense green eyes to Kurt's figure. "I'm sorry to be so forward," she mumbled gaining Kurt's attention again. His eyes glistened with surprise and horror at the thought of what could be coming. "But, would you like to grab a drink with me?"

There was a slight pause as Kurt tried to take in what she had said, he hid his shock well as his smile was still in place. Blaine could tell he was unsure of what to do, it was all in his eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes. At his hesitation she spoke again. "I see you like coffee," she said pointing to their four empty coffee cups._ Wow, the service is terrible here today,_ he thought as he noticed the table hadn't been cleared. "There's a small coffee shop around the corner. Their latte's are the best."

She had a sweet smile on her face as she waited Kurt's reply. Blaine didn't like the girl very much right now for being so forward and flirting with Kurt when he couldn't, a possessive and jealous edge to his thoughts, _which it isn't right considering I'm not single!_ He was looking forward to Kurt's response and he felt bad knowing the girl would get rejected. "Umm," Kurt said, his voice soft as he shifted slightly uncomfortably in his seat. "That's really sweet of you but I'm, I don't play for your team. Im really sorry." There was a blush on his cheeks as he avoided her gaze.

Blaine didn't understand why Kurt felt the need to apologise for not her being his type, or gender. Whether that was the jealousy talking, who knew. If he ignored the annoyance and jealously under his skin, it was quite an interesting situation to watch. Watching Kurt get hit on, even if it was by a woman who didn't stand a chance, was interesting. Kurt was holding himself slightly embarrassed, unused to being the object of attention. He now had a permanent faint blush on his cheeks, an unsure look in his eyes, that every so often glanced at him, he looked beautiful.

He pulled his eyes away from Kurt to watch the girl. She looked disappointed, her eyes lowered to the floor as she thought about it. After a second she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him again, "That's okay, it's a shame though," she said smiling at him "but I'm still up for coffee if you are." He dropped his gaze to look at Kurt who looked stunned that the girl was interested in him at all, _which is stupid because he is devastatingly gorgeous in every way,_ let alone still wanting to meet him after he had told her he was gay.

Blaine smiled sadly knowing that Kurt wasn't used to these sort of advances. "Umm," Kurt stuttered looking up at her, he paused for a second, thinking before a genuine smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, sure, coffee sounds great."

Blaine looked a little stunned as he watched the two interact and exchange smiles and phone numbers. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. He was annoyed that this girl was still flirting with Kurt even though he'd told her he was gay. He was annoyed that they would be meeting up on Wednesday for coffee, and he didn't know why. It must've been jealousy but he didn't want to believe that. He shook his head and smiled at them.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you too," Kurt said with a smile. She sent them both a wave goodbye and headed back to the bar, a 'see you Wednesday Kurt' thrown over her shoulder. Blaine was about to say something when Kurt turned to him, a disbelieveing look and an unsure smile on his face. "Did she just try and hit on me?" Blaine wanted to be slightly irritated and just pretend that hadn't happened but Kurt like this was adorable.

"Try is the wrong word because she did hit on you," Kurts face was a picture as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Then you politely turned her down," to this Kurt looked guilty as his hands started fiddling with his glass, "and she still got a date out of you!" His voice was teasing and he hoped Kurt wouldn't acknowledge the underlying jealous tone.

"What? No, its not a date," he hurried over the words, getting them out there fast. "It's not like this, its just coffee." Kurt blushed over what he'd said while he just marveled over it wondering what it meant. "Umm," Kurt said trying to change the subject quickly, as much as he wanted to ask what he meant by that, he let it go smiling, knowing it was unintentional and Kurt was feeling uncomfortable.

"Come on," he said standing up and grabbing his coat from the back of the chair, "lets go, I'm already late." He finished with a smile and a laugh as he slipped his arms through his sleeves, all while watching Kurts every move. Kurt smiled and did the same, he started apologising and asking about his plans for the afternoon. Blaine listened to every word he said but he couldn't stop himself from glancing at the brunette girl who was stood behind the bar and watching Kurts every move as they moved towards the door.

Unthinkingly he wrapped his arm possessively around Kurts shoulder as they walked out, laughing about something Kurt had said about Carson. He smiled when he noticed Kurt didn't shy away from his touch and part of him would've sworn he even leaned into it. When they got outside, he dropped his arm and shoved his hands in his pockets, sighing to himself. _What were you thinking? Why did you do that, you can't be jealous Blaine, you just can't. You have no right to be jealous. What if Kurt finds himself a boyfriend! Which of course he will because he is just so gorgeous and amazing and beautiful, _he shook his slightly as he smiled at Kurt. His thoughts were going completely off topic._ You can't get jealous Blaine, you're in a relationship and Kurt isn't yours. He sighed sadly, I want him to be though. _He smiled at Kurt againd and started walking towards his office and was surprised when Kurt remained walking by his side.

* * *

><p>Kurt had made a split second decision to follow Blaine, he knew it probably wasn't a wise decision but he wasn't ready to lose Blaine's company just yet. He could see Blaine looking at him curiously from the corner of his eyes as they walked together in silence. They continued to walk like that for several minutes, comfortable with each others companies in the silence.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt knew it was none of his business but it had been bugging him since he'd heard about Blaine's, _seriously! Stop wincing_! Blaine's boyfriend. He turned to watch Blaine as he turned his head to face him, an answering "mmm" leaving his lips as he awaited the question.

"Are you okay?" he paused to look at Blaine again, trying to find the courage to continue, _I've started now so i might as well finish._ "We didn't talk about it over lunch, And I know it's not my place to ask, but is everything okay with you and," he mentally winced over the disgusting name, "Toby?" He rushed through the words, he turned to look forwards then, not wanting to see the look Blaine's his face.

He continued rushing his words as he tried to find a reasonable explanation as to why he was asking. "It's just your phone call this morning, you seemed upset afterwards and Carson seems to have a problem with him and I just.." He finally looked at Blaine then and it stopped him did sentence. Blaine's eyes looked slightly watery as he watched him. He had a sad small smile on his face as he looked at him with thanks and appreciation. There was some other emotion there he couldn't quite place.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly dropping his gaze, a small, nervous laugh at the end of his sentence, "I know it's none of my business," he said sounding guilty, "sorry." Blaine looked upset and he hated he was the reason for it, even though he mentioned the topic that was hurting him, he felt bad. "Than you, Kurt" Blaine said, his voice wavering slightly over his name. He turned to look at Blaine then and smiled when he saw he was already watching him and smiling too.

There was a moment of silence before Blaine spoke again, he was still smiling at him as they continued to walk towards where Kurt assumed was Blaine's office. "I'll tell you about it one day," he said wrapping his arm around his shoulder again, "but lets not ruin a perfectly good dinner with talk of me and my dysfunctional boyfriend." He watched Kurt with a hard smile as he begged him with his eyes to let them drop the subject. As much as Kurt wanted to know everything about Blaine and his relationship, he could see the pain in Blaine's eyes so he smiled at him and let himself lean into Blaine's side.

He turned to look at Blaine and kept his gaze there, he was already watching him, his eyes searching his face as if he was trying to read Kurt's mind through his facial expressions. "Okay," he said smiling at him. The answering smile he got from Blaine told him that he'd made the right decision in dropping the subject. "Okay," Blaine repeated giving his shoulder a squeeze before stopping them both on the street outside a small coffee shop. He glanced around before his eyes settled back on Blaine which showed his confusion to which he laughed.

"I owed you a coffee for losing didn't I!" Blaine said, he was about to protest when Blaine started laughing and gave him a gentle push. "It's okay," he said playfully drawing the words out. "I told Carson I'd pick him up a coffee on my way back. You wait here and I'll be right back." He said it with a smile and walked through the door before he could protest, already knowing that Blaine was going to buy him another coffee.

Kurt watched Blaine through the window, he had his back to him as he laughed and joked with the barista. It looked like they knew each other from how easily they conversed. Part of him wished he knew what they were talking about, especially when the barista glanced at him before turning back to Blaine with a huge smile. Pushing that to the back of his mind he allowed himself to think about their dinner.

He and Blaine had spoken about everything from work to Broadway to FanFiction. He had found out that Blaine actually read it too and was surprised when they found they were both reading the same story: As The Weather Changes. They then ended up discussing the stories and their views and opinions. He hadn't missed the three times Blaine's foot had accidentally brushed against his under the table or how he could've sworn that once he went to reach out and grab his hand before their main course arrived.

He loved listening to Blaine's voice as he told him stories about Carson and some of their adventures in New York such as the time they were kicked out of the Statue of Liberty and the night they spent watching the Brooklyn bridge. He was lost in Blaine as he spoke, gesturing with hands and smiling. Kurt let out a small, sigh as he thought about Blaine's smile. Blaine had the nicest smile he'd her ever seen and it went perfectly with his magical laugh.

He got lost in his thoughts and was a little surprised to see Blaine stood in front of him, a cheeky, devastatingly gorgeous smile on his face while holding three coffee cups. He gave him a disapproving look but just smiled as he accepted the cup Blaine handed him.

They walked back to Blaine's offices then, talking mindlessly about everything before Blaine brought up FanFiction again. Once outside the offices Kurt was surprised when Blaine pulled him into a warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's lower back as Blaine did the same. The hug lasted longer then a friendly hug and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

After that they said their goodbyes and Kurt was the one to walk away first. He was smiling as he crossed the road, he could feel Blaine's gaze on him and, he'd never admit it. He was exceptionally happy to see Blaine still watching after him when he shot a quick look over his shoulder as he turned a corner heading back to the apartment.

He put his earphones in and listened to Somebody that I used to know by Gotye. Smiling and singing along as he made his way back home.

* * *

><p>Carson was sat in front of his computer screen continuously glancing at the clock. It was one forty five now and Blaine said he'd be back by quarter past.<p>

He was glad Blaine and Kurt were getting on so well considering things he'd recently come to learn, he was exceptionally happy that he was half an hour late. He'd been able to put together the pieces of the Blaine puzzle over the last few days. His happiness in the mornings, the stumbling over his words the looks and that smile he hadn't seen in ages. He knew, but Blaine didn't, not yet.

The fact that Blaine was out enjoying himself, laughing and smiling and being generally happy, it made him happy. However, their meeting was in forty five minutes and they still had some things to run through before they pitched their new idea to their team.

He turned in his chair once before planting his feet on the floor so he stopped directly in front of his mac. The screensaver was now up and pictures of him and Blaine at parties glided across it, as well as many pictures from Kurt's first proper day in New York. He had most definitely not snuck into Kurt's bedroom and borrowed his laptop to get his own copies of the images, most definitely not.

He had been thinking about his realisation as he watched Blaine interact with Kurt after that asshole rang this morning and the smile he had on his face as he shut the door. He knew something that Blaine didn't and it wasn't unusual. They normally knew things about each other before they did themselves. Its what you get when you were practically brothers.

He picked up a pencil and started tapping it impatiently on his desk when there was a knock at his door. When he looked up Blaine was looking through the glass, the biggest, cheesiest grin on his face before he pushed the door open with his ass.

"Hey C," Blaine said, his voice way too cheerful considering they were still at work. He placed the coffee cup holder on the desk before pulling over the second reclining computer chair, one that was in there just for him, it was the same in his office. They spent a lot of sharing offices as they didn't do anything without consulting the other first.

"What time do you call this?" he asked, his tone light and teasing as he glanced down at his watch before returning his gaze to a smiling Blaine. He just rolled his eyes, ignoring the teasing dig and pushed the chair next to his and plonked himself in it, grabbing the mouse and finding the file titled 'A&A.'

"Sorry, but me and Kurt got talking and then he got hit on,"_ wait what? Kurt got hit on?_ that was the one thing his mind had pulled out of those few words he had just said, "and then we talked some more, and then we got coffee" Blaine said as he continued flipping through files. There was a moment of silence as he took in what Blaine had just said. "Kurt got hit on! Who by?" he sounded shocked which he knew was mean, but he shouldn't be shocked. Kurt is hot, and if they weren't related and he was gay, he would so be interested.

Blaine let out a nervous laugh, he watched as he dropped his gaze to the desk and closing his eyes. Something Blaine rarely ever did unless he was stressed or irritated. Carson was watching him, anticipating a response. "Yeah," he said with a small smile. "We finished up dinner and the waitress came t-"

"Wait, what? A waitress?" he felt mean for being shocked, but no matter how much he loved his little brother there was no denying that he was obviously gay, or extremely feminine which most girls weren't in to.

"Yeah," Blaine said nodding, "she was so obvious about it, so forward. Even though Kurt told her he was gay she still wanted the coffee date." He was a little shocked at that and he had to wonder what this girls game plan was. Obviously she didn't stand a chance, he was gay. But still ask for the coffee date, now that was slightly weird.

"But get this, after she asked again Kurt said yes," Blaine said a little disbelief in his tone. Carson's eyes went wide, "they exchanged number and everything." He watched Blaine closer after noticing a hint of something in his voice. It sounded a lot like jealousy and he couldn't stop the huge grin spreading across his face. He watched as Blaine had stopped moving the mouse and just looked down at the keyboard again. Carson could practically see the cogs in his head turning as he tried to make sense of Kurt's decision. He could see the jealousy, the annoyance, the frustration and then the confusion of not understanding his feelings.

He already knew what was going through Blaines mind and what it meant, but he knew that Blaine would have to figure it out himself. All he could do, for now, was be there for his best friend. He patted Blaine on the back, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze as he pulled him closer to him. He smiled, "Right, we've got twenty five minutes until the meeting so how about we talk about columns and a job opportunity for a certain young person we both know," he finished with a smile.

Blaine let out a small laugh and nodded, "let's do this." Blaine leant closer towards the computer while he sat back in his chair while he watched and listened to what Blaine was saying about their idea for a new page spread in their monthly magazine. They talked about their magazine, the spread idea and the new job opportunities it would create for a few specific people if they were interested. Soon enough they walked into their meeting room and were greeted by a number of happy hello's and offers of coffee.

After twenty minutes of Monday afternoon catch up about what was new in their lives and a number of demands for Carson to bring Kurt to work tomorrow, they finally got around to pitching their new idea.

* * *

><p>Half past four found Kurt dancing around the front room and singing along to Chicago as Blaine's DVD played on the large 52" TV. He didn't hear the door open or Carson and Blaine walk through it, shutting it behind them. He was too busy dancing half a tango along to The Cell Block Tango.<p>

He was letting his mind focus on nothing but the song and getting the dance moves perfect. He couldn't let himself think about his day with Blaine, he couldn't let himself think of it like a date. _It wasn't a date Kurt, it wasn't._

"Do you need a partner?" Carson asked him, making him jump and practically scream. He froze and glared at them both as they both were bent over laughing.

"Carson!" he yelled as he reached for the remote control and pausing the film. Blaine was still laughing and he could feel a blush forming as he wondered how much they had seen. "How long have you been stood there!" he demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at the two who were still half incapacitated by giggles.

After Carson had pulled himself together he went and put the kettle on, once Blaine had pulled himself together he smiled at him, a smlie that made his heart leap in hia chest, before grabbing his cup and taking it to Carson who was making their coffee. He watched the two maneuver together in the kitchen, the word _married_ flashing across his mind again. He sighed when he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He turned and threw himself onto the sofa, for once he didn't care about his hair or his clothes.

He was lying on his stomach, his legs in the air while his head rested on his hands as he watched Velma and Roxie on screen. He could hear Carson and Blaine chatting away in the kitchen but he didn't feel the need to listend in. A few minutes later Blaine walked over, placing their cups on the table and sitting on the empty cushion next to him. As he sat down he noticed that he'd removed his blazer, he'd taken his braces off so they were hanging at his sides. Or at least they were until he sat down.

Kurt could feel the weight of Blaine on the sofa as he sat and the heat radiating off of him. The strong smell of coffee and his aftershave, it smelt like peppermint and a hint of toffee. One of the braces had fallen and came to rest on the sofa just in front of him. He knew he was looking at it, all he wanted to do was reach out and touch it, to just fiddle with the material. Without any conscious effort he reached out and toyed with the black brace and it's buckle.

Moving it between his fingers, he knew it was nothing special, but this material had been resting on Blaine's perfectly toned chest all day and that thought did thinks to the muscles in his stomach. As he fiddled with his brace, he couldn't stop the images forming in his head. Some extremely rude. Images like a king size bed, these braces and a pair of boxer shots. Others were just him trying them on or pulling Blaine in closer when he wanted a kiss.

He was completely lost in his thoughts, he wasn't sure how long he'd let those thoughts stay in his head and he was only pulled out of his thoughts when Blaine started singing along to Billy Flynn and the Press Conference Rag. He averted his gaze from the brace to look up at Blaine who was watching him. He was a little startled to look up into those beautiful honey coloured eyes, eyes that were so intently looking into his.

"Guys are we going out tonight?" Carson said as he plopped himself down into the arm chair opposite them, taking a sip of his coffee. At the question he let his head fall from his hands, landing on the sofa with a quiet thud. He didn't want to eat out, he just wanted to stay here, and he had planned on voiceing his opinion but that all changed when his head hit the cushion.

His head didn't just hit the pillow though, his head was resting against Blaine's thigh. Although it was only the top of his head, he could feel the warmth radiating off of Blaine and somehow he could feel his pulse in his thigh, the rhythm running through his body. Blaine didn't shift his weight away from him, if anything Kurt would have said he had shifted his leg closer. _Kurt, stop this. You're imagining it all._ Blaine laughed at his response before replying to Carson.

"I think," Blaine said slowly, his hand came to rest on Kurt's back. Kurt froze at the the sudden contact, he could feel the weight of his hand was on his back. He prayed it could mean something more but he knew it was all wishful thinking. "I think Kurt here feels like staying in." Kurt couldn't help but smile when Blaine seemed to be able to read him just by a single gesture. He felt giddy that Blaine knew him, at least a small part of him. "Yeah but Kurtie never wants to eat out, its bad for his health" Carson whined playfully as he sunk deeper into the arm chair.

He sighed into the cushion, Blaine must have felt it as he rubbed a soothing hand over his back. Surprisingly enough it relaxed him. "It's Kurt," he and Blaine said at the exact same time. He smiled at how well Blaine did seem to know him. "Wow," Carson said in the same whiney voice, "how can you two be so adorable and insync after 6 days?" Kurt was unsure how to take that, he was glad his brother thought they were 'adorable' together, but he too didn't understand how Blaine was so quick to understanding him.

Kurt was still lying face down on the sofa, his head still resting against Blaine's thigh and Blaine's hand still on his back. Carson must have been watching them because a few minutes later he sighed and stood up with a moan. "Fine," he grumbled, "I'll go order take out."

Chicago was still playing but going unheard in the background. He wasn't sure what he was doing right now. If he should move away from Blaine's touch or not. He didn't care too much though, Blaine was still rubbing circles into his back and it felt so good. His skin was practically tingling from his repetitive touch. "How was the rest of your day?" Blaine asked him softly, he pulled himself up and put his head back in his hands as he looked up at Blaine. He regretted the loss of contact but loved being able to see Blaine's face.

"It wasn't too boring, but I have a pounding headache which won't go away," he knew he sounded like he was whining. Being near Blaine had numbed the pain but now it was at the front of his mind.

"Aww," he said as him as he brought the hand that was on his back to run through his hair. Kurt froze at the touch, he never let anyone touch his hair but with Blaine it was different. He wanted Blaine's fingers in his hair, twirling it between his fingers or roughly tugging on it._ Stop it Kurt, don't think like that. You're just friends._

He could keep telling himself that, however it didn't change the fact the Blaine's hands were currently in his hair, his thumb massaging his scalp while his fingers were running through his hair. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest, his palms were starting to sweat slightly and his eyes were locked on Blaine's the entire time.

Thoughts were racing through his head, all he wanted to do was lean up and kiss Blaine, to feel the brush of his lips against his. For a moment he thought that was what Blaine wanted it too. That split second when his eyes looked from his eyes to his, throat and then to his lips in a split second. Kurt wanted to kiss him so much, to be able to hold him, kiss him, call him his own but he couldn't. At least not now. Blaine was in a relationship with that Toby. He wanted to do this, maybe Blaine wanted to, _but I can't do this._ He looked at Blaine and smiled faintly,_ I won't do this._

He was about to sit up when a noise interrupted the silence.

* * *

><p>Carson was leaning against the kitchen counter watching as the two intrracteed with each other. He couldn't see Kurt's face but he could see Blaine's, and he looked so happy. The way he bought his hand up to Kurt's hair, the way he was running his fingers through his hair. What shocked him more that Kurt was letting him.<p>

He had the phone at is ear waiting for a voice on the other end, he had to search for the menu as Blaine had moved them when he tided on Sunday. He was watching his brother and best friend, they looked so comfortable together. He just leant there waiting and watching until Blaine's eyes dropped from Kurt's eyes to his lips. It was only the smallest part of a second but it was enough for him to notice and he wondered if Kurt had too.

He didn't get to find out though, he turned and walked back into the kitchen, a smile on his face as he gave them some privacy. He knew he shouldn't be glad this was happening considering Blaine was in a relationship and Kurt was his brother, he stopped his train of thought then, realising something._ Kurt was going to get hurt wasn't he?_ He worriedly thought to himself. However he didn't get to think about it too much because now there was a voice on the other end of the line asking for his order.

He sighed, he would have to think about this some more because there was no way he was allowing Blaine to hurt his little brother, that just wasn't happening. He let out another breath before having the casual chinese order chit chat with the guy, who ended up being their regular order taker before placing his order.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat with his hand reaching out to mingle in Kurt's hair. <em>What are you doing!<em> His mind was yelling at him,_ I shouldn't be doing this but wow his hair is soft!_ His thoughts and internal rant completely thrown off topic when his hand tangled with Kurt's luscious brown hair.

Kurt was looking directly at him, his intense grey/blue eyes staring into his. They were full of so much emotion. Just by looking in his eyes he could see his confusion, how he was warring with himself over right and wrong, and he was asking him so many questions, just with his eyes and Blaine wished he had the answers.

Kurt gulped then and the movement distracted him, causing his gaze to fall. First to his Adams apple and then to Kurt's lips, his lips looked soft and delicious and _ugh, what he would do to be able to just lean forward and press them against his. _He brought his gaze back to Kurt's eyes, hoping to distract himself from staring. He may have only let his gaze rest there for a split second, but it was a split second too much.

When his eyes met Kurt's he knew that Kurt had noticed, he had a faint blush on his cheeks as he dropped his eyes momentarily when their eyes met again. He wanted to lean forward, close the distance and just brush their lips together. Just a gentle brush of lip that told him everything he was feeling. All of the confusion, the want and the not understanding.

He knew he was warring with himself. Part of him was telling him to just take a chance, maybe Kurt wanted it too? Maybe everything would work out fine if he just kissed him, right now. The other part of his brain was telling him to drop his hand, stop rubbing his back and move away. He was in a relationship and he was just leading him on, he knew things were going to change because he'd already come to a decision. But until then he was just being cruel to him.

His eyes never left Kurt's as he processed his thoughts, all he wanted to do was lean forward.. Before he could unconsciously lean forward and make things awkward between them, both of then jumped as Teenage Dream started playing from his pocket. He was both releaved and pissed off by the interruption. He watched Kurt as he reached for his phone with the hand that was in his hair, Kurt had dropped his gaze to the cushion, his hands linking in front of him. Blaine sighed as he stood up off of the sofa and looking at his phone.

He looked at the caller ID and was new furious at being interrupted. He hadn't spoken to him since he'd left Toby's text unreplied. He let out a sigh before answering the phone. "What Toby?" his voice was cold and uninterested, he really didn't need this right now.

"Blaine, thank god you answered. I thought you were ignoring me," Toby said, he thought it was weird, he actually seemed upset by the thought. "I wasn't ignoring you," he paused and heard the sigh of relief on the other end. "I was just chosing not to reply to you," he knew there was no need to say that but what the hell.

"Blaine, babe come on," he was surprised to note his voice broke on his name but he just rolled his eyes as he waited for his crap excuse. "Don't be mad at me. I swear to you there is a perfectly good reason as to why im meeting up with you two days after I get back instead of the same day." He dropped his gaze to look at Kurt, his head was now resting flat on his hands flat against the cushion. His breathing was slightly uneven and he really wanted to know what was going through his mind.

"Oh really?" he said sharply, his tone disbelieving, his glare in place as he walked over to the window. "You have a perfectly good excuse but, let me guess.." he paused as if he was thinking, "you can't tell me right?" He awaited an answer, but all he got was silence. A few moments later Toby spoke again, "Blaine, please?" His voice was soft and begging and it completely took him by surprise. He had never heard Toby sound so vulnerable before. He was always in control, always the player, but this Toby was different.

He didn't know what Toby was doing in DC, didn't know if anything happened or how he was feeling because they never talked about their feelings. Blaine had tried, but Toby had always dodged the question until he had him pinned against the wall or was straddling him on the bed, so when Toby's voice broke he knew something was up. "Toby," he asked his voice full of concern. As much as he wanted to hate Toby right now he couldn't ignore the change in him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, something happened here earlier and I," he was stumbling over his words which was so unlike him, Blaine was starting to become terribly concerned. "I saw something earlier, I witnessed something and it just," he was stopping and starting, long pauses in between some of his words. Something was definitely wrong. "It put a lot of things into perspective for me," he stopped talking altogether then.

As Blaine replayed the words in his head he was pretty sure that Toby was going to end things with him. The worst thing was that he wasn't all that worried. He and Toby hadn't been working in ages, they weren't compatible. He was looking for a loving, committed relationship while Toby was just looking for a good time.

All those thoughts passed through his head in seconds, when he was about to voice his thoughts Toby spoke up. "Blaine, I want to tell you, I do. But when I tell you this I want to say it to your face. I promise you it's nothing bad, I promise." Blaine didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words. Toby was acting completely unlike himself and it was seriously worrying him.

"Blaine, promise me you'll meet me at our restaurant at half past six on Sunday, please?" Okay, this is not right, this isn't the Toby he knows. Forgetting everything he was feeling towards Toby, the caring boyfriend snuck his way through as he heard Toby sniff on the other end of the phone.

"Baby," he used the endearment knowing Toby liked it, however he felt bad for using it in front of Kurt, "are you okay!" his voice held a hint of panic now as he hated not knowing what was going on. He worried about how Kurt would react to the endearment again but was stopped in his tracks when Toby full on broke down on the other end of the line. "Toby, baby what's wrong!" hysteria leaked into his voice then. He'd known Toby for a year and not once had he ever seen him close to crying, let alone sobbing like this.

The hysteria in his voice had caught Carson's attention as he walked in swiftly from the kitchen "B, whit's wrong?" he looked at Carson and just shrugged, he didn't know, he had no explanation.

He was about to mouth what he knew when Toby attempted to speak through his sobs, "Blaine I have to go, I'll speak to you later okay?"

"Toby," he said sternly, "don't you dare hang up on me!" he practically yelled into his phone. He didn't know what was going on, Toby was upset and he didn't like seeing his friends upset. He wanted to help, with every ounce of his being he wanted to help, he just didn't know how.

"Sorry Blaine, but I have to go. I," he stuttered as if he was struggling with what he wanted to say. "I love you okay?" Toby's voice was shaking but rang with a sincerity he had never heard from the other man before. Blaine froze at the words, theys'd said them before but this time was different somehow. It meant so much more, right now, then it ever had when he'd spoken the words before. This time, Toby meant it.

He didn't know what to do. Blaine knew he was supposed to say the words in response and mean each little word but he didn't know if could do that. Things had changed for him over the past few days, just hours ago he was questioning his feelings for Toby. He knew he shouldn't say it if he didn't know if he meant it, but he also felt obligated to say it to his vulnerable boyfriend.

He could feel Toby's worry and panic over the long stint of silence. He turned to look at Kurt was still in the same position as earlier, his breathing still uneven and a wave of guilt washed through him as he'd made Kurt listen to him talking to Toby, especially after their interaction earlier. He looked at Kurt's cheek bones, a faint red glow there and he wondered why it was there. He looked up and down Kurt's slim frame once before his eyes settled on the side of his face.

His voice was soft and rang with sincerity as he mumbled the words at Toby while his gaze remained on Kurt. "I love you." He knew Toby was smiling into the phone as he let out a releaved laugh. "Bye Blaine," Toby said, his voice a little bit more relaxed and even, before disconnecting the line.

He slowly brought the phone away from his ear, his eyes finally leaving Kurt's face as they dropped to his phone, making sure Toby had hung up. He had so many thoughts running through his head, he had just said 'I love you' to Toby when he knew he didn't mean it, at least not to Toby. He let his head fall into his hands. What am I doing!

He felt Carson's hand on his back and relaxed back into it slightly. "Is everything okay?" Carson asked him quietly while rubbing his back soothingly.

He just turned to look at Carson then. He knew his eyes would show the tears he was trying not to cry. When Carson took one look at his face he knew he would know everything he was feeling. The confusion, the self-directed anger, that useless feeling he couldn't quite shake, but most of all he would see his guilt.

After the shortest glance at hid face, Carson wrapped his arm around his shoulder protectively and comfortingly and pulled him into a fierce hug. A strong hand on his back and the other on the back of his head as he held him tightly to his chest.

* * *

><p>Kurt could tell by the conversation and silence that something wasn't right and that Blaine was upset but he couldn't bring himself to move. He felt hurt and embarrassed and confused. He and Blaine had had, something on the sofa before the phonecall, then there was hearing Blaine call him name like 'babe' and 'baby.' He let out a sad sigh into the couch cushion, <em>why did I have to let myself believe that we stood a chance. There was no chance.<em>

Blaine had told his boyfriend that he loved him, those three words rang with so much sincerity, it hurt to hear. He knew they had only known each other a short time but he wanted to hear Blaine say those words to him. As stupid and as impossible as it was, he couldn't stop himself from wanting it.

He let out a breath turning his head to face the back of the sofa, away from where Blaine and Carson were stood. He wanted to be there for Blaine, help him through whatever boyfriend troubles he was having and just be his friend. He couldn't do that though, at least not tonight. Tomorrow he and Blaine could talk about it if that was what he wanted. As for right now, he didn't know what to do. He knew his eyes would be red and slightly puffy from the tears that had unwillingly escaped as Blaine spoke to Toby on the phone, his voice full of love and concern. He didn't want to have to talk to either of them yet.

_I could pretend to sleep?_ He questioned himself. He knew it was a chickens way out and something he would never normally do. As much as he hated himself for thinking it, it sounded like a really good idea. The only issues would be his position, lying flat on his stomach with his legs in the air wasn't a very comfortable way to sleep.

He shuffled slightly wondering if he would be able to move onto his side inconspicuously and to his relief he did it without making much noise. He felt bad about pretending to sleep, however the moment Kurt closed his eyes and managed to make his mind go blank he started to drift into unconsciousness. Through his 'almost asleep' haze he heard Blaine speak, his voice broke with the tears he'd been crying. "Carson, I'm a bad person, I didn't mean it," he let out a sob, "I didn't mean it." That was the last thing Kurt heard before unconsciousness overcome him.

* * *

><p>"I didn't mean, I didn't mean it. How could I say it and not mean it! I'm such a cruel person, how could I do that!" Carson watched as Blaine paced in front of him, continuing his rant now he knew Kurt was asleep. "Carson! How could I do that!" Carson knew Blaine was angry at himsef, that mixed with guilt and confusion was never a good thing. He knew more then Blaine did and he felt like maybe now was for sharing.<p>

"Blaine," he said quite enough to not disturb Kurt but loud enough to stop Blaine mid rant. He turned to look at him, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He sighed quietly and smiled weakly at him as he walked forward and spoke. "Do you think that maybe you did mean it," he paused slightly. _Was six days too soon to fall in love?_ he asked himself, _Blaine falls hard and fast but still._ To not overload Blaine with too much information he finished lightly. "At least on some level," he saw Blaine about to protest and jumped to finish his sentence. "You just didn't mean it about Toby?"

He watched as Blaine thought that through, he could see every thought clearly on his face. He was hoping it wasn't true, then he was scared that it could be. Blaine looked over to Kurt's sleeping form and watched him for a while. After a few minutes of silence as he watched Blaine and Blaine watched Kurt, he noticed a small smile playing on Blaine's lips as he relaxed. His back slouching and his breathing becoming more relaxed and even.

Blaine looked to him then and smiled, they held eye contact for a while before Blaine looked at the floor laughing as he brought his had up to wipe at the back of his neck. "Coffee?" he asked lightly and Carson was pleased to note his voice was nearly back to normal too. He laughed at the question and smiled, nodding his head, "coffee sounds great."

Blaine nodded his head in acknowledgement, grabbing their three coffee cups from the table. He noticed how Blaine momentarily froze before picking up his and Kurt's still full coffee cups before walking towards the kitchen. He wondered why Blaine froze at the sight of their full cups. It was probably because the reason they didn't get drunk was because they were too wrapped up in each other. He let out a sad sigh before following Blaine into the kitchen and getting the plates ready for when dinner arrived.

* * *

><p>When dinner arrived Carson gently woke Kurt up, a hot coffee placed on the table next to his dinner that sat waiting for him on the table. He smiled up at Carson, a grateful smile as he wiped at his eyes, all while searching the room for Blaine. He wondered how things were now and if he was okay, when Blaine walked in carrying his plate he had a huge smile on his face as he sat down, sitting on one leg while the other rested on the floor. "Hey sleepy head! He said playfully while picking up a fork from the table.<p>

He smiled in respone, unsure what he should say. Should he mention the phonecall or should he avoid it? Fortunatly Carson started talking about a box set he'd borrowed from one of the guys at work. It was a crime program and the lead was extremely hot apparently. They finished dinner with mindless conversations about their days, Carson brought up him being hit on and Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he tried to describe his reaction.

Once dinner was over he took the plates out and made the coffee's while Blaine was making popcorn and Carson was putting in the first disc of 'White Collar.' Once everyone had finished doing their little 'tasks' they all plopped down on the sofa as Carson pressed play.

Kurt had resumed his seat on the sofa and had kind of hoped that Blaine would've sat back in the arm chair, but no. Blaine had taken the middle seat on the sofa. As much as he loved having Blaine so close, a part of him wished he didn't. He didn't want to get hurt anymore and he now knew Blaine was a hopeless case.

The series turned out to be really good, all three of them getting hooked. The lead guy, Matt Bomer was actually gorgeous, there were no other words. His character Neil Caffrey was so charming and witty and smart and hot. It was another reason the series was so good. They ended up watching the first five and a half episodes before they all fell asleep on the sofa.

Carson was the first to be overcome by exhaustion just after the sixth episode had stated. He was new fast asleep, leaning over the arm of the sofa. Blaine had fallen asleep next, his head resting ln Kurt's shoulder while his hands were wrapped around his arm holding it tightly. Kurt was the last to fall asleep, his eyes closing without his permission and his head falling to rest on the top of Blaine's.

The phonecall went completely unmentioned all evening and Kurt didn't know what to think of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you all enjoyed this update!<strong>

**Once again I am so so sort for the delay and hope you can all find in your hearts to forgive me! Especially since it's Glee day today! ;)**

**Any criticisms or comments are greatly appreciated!**

**Love Kaylee Xx**


	7. Weightless and Free

_Hey all!._

_It's been just over a week this time I know and.I apologise but I'm now back to my weekly Saturday update!_

_Hope everything with all of you lovely readers is okay and that you are all doing well. If you fancy a chat feel free to drop me a message. :)_

_Pen and Paper has now been printed and actually exists as an actual magazine! How cool is that! It's so weird to see it in an actual Magazine format! Aha anyway I'll stop talking about my work and let you get on with reading this chapter._

_Sorry it's not as long as usual updates but I promise there is a good reason._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Weightless and Free.<strong>

* * *

><p>Carson was sat at the breakfast bar sipping at his coffee while the forms he was supposed to be filling in remained blank in front of him. He rubbed at his neck as it was still sore from falling asleep so awkwardly last night, he still couldn't believe that they had all fallen asleep on the sofa before the end of episode six considering that had started off as being the best episode yet!<p>

It was eight twenty now and he'd been up for around half an hour. He was surprised at waking up so early considering the late night they'd had. He had chosen to leave the two boys, _well man and a boy_ he thought correcting himself, _but that just sounds creepy,_ sleeping on the sofa. He then showered, picked out an appropriate outfit before searching for the important forms that were laying in front of him, still uncompleted.

He was sat, coffee in both hands, watching Kurt and Blaine as they slept peacefully on the sofa. Kurt was sat in the corner, his head leaning against the back of the sofa at an angle that was bound to ache when he woke up. He must've brought his legs up at some point throughout the night and Blaine was now tucked up between his legs and the back of the sofa, his head resting in Kurt's lap.

Kurt had one hand resting on the top of Blaine's head, fingers tangleing with his hair while the other one was resting on his leg, and it wasn't alone. Blaine's hand was intertwined with his, his thumb subconsciously rubbing soothing circles over his soft skin while he slept. _That is disgustingly adorable_ he thought to himself shaking his head with a smile on his face.

Just as he was about to make a start on the forms, that really did need to be completed and sent off today, in front of him there was a noise from the front room that regained his attention. Blaine's phone was vibrating on the glass table top and making one hell of a noise. Just as he was about to jump off of his stool to stop the forceful noise from waking them up when he froze.

"Hello?" Kurt answered, his voice groggy from sleep and angry at being disturbed. His eyes were still shut as he snuggled back into the sofa, his thumb playing with a strand of Blaine's hair. He was pretty sure he was still asleep because playing with Blaine's hair would be too much for an awake Kurt, too forward considering Blaine's availability, or lack of.

"No," Kurt said, eyes shut and voice raspy in response to a question asked on the other end of the line. "He's still asleep" was the last thing he murmured into the phone before placing it gently on the table top and snuggling back into the sofa, re-linking his hand with Blaine's which caused Blaine to move closer to him and squeeze his hand in response. _Awww._

He just sat there the entire time in a soft sort of panic. Kurt had just answered Blaine's phone! Maybe he didn't realise it wasn't his and just wanted to stop the noise from disturbing him further and waking Blaine, which was more than likley considering how much Kurt loves his sleep. Part of him worried over it being Toby on the other end, what would he think? What would he do? The other part of him wished it was so Blaine could be happy without him having a hold over him.

He let out a sigh as he dropped his head into his hand wondering if he should wake them both up or just one? Or should he just leave? He knew if they both wake up at the same time it would be awkward and he didn't want it to be awkward. If he was to wake just one of them up, it would have to be Blaine. For one, he was the one lying on Kurt, two, Blaine was trying to figure out the confusing feelings in his head. Maybe seeing him with Kurt like this might help? And three, He and Blaine had to start work in just over an hour.

He placed his coffee cup on the table and made his way to the sofa, deciding to wake Blaine up first and hopefully not disturb Kurt. A huge grin spread across his face when he stood in front of them, an idea crossing his mind. He whipped out his blackberry and snapped a picture of the two of them all snuggely, before shoving it back in his pocket. _Perfect for blackmail_ he thought to himself. Just as he was about to nudge Blaine's shoulder, another idea popped into his mind as he stifled a giggle.

He turned to the table then, grabbing Blaine's Samsung Galaxy Note, also known as Brian, as Blaine had christened him a week after owning it, and took a picture of them. A bigger grin spread across his face as he set it as his background. _Oh, Blaine is going to hate me!_ he snickered to himself, _but hopefully the photo __will help him sort his feelings out_. _I can picture Blaine's face when he see's this! HA!_ He smiled to himself as he locked the phone and went to set it down before remembering the phone call.

A thought crossed his mind as he remembered the phone call that Kurt had answered on Blaine's phone. He opened up the caller logs and saw the name of the last caller. Panic, worry and confusion all passed through his mind before the hilarity of the moment hit him. He laughed quietly as he placed Blaine's phone, Brian, back on the table before nudging Blaine gently. It took a few gentle shoves before he finally opened his eyes to take in his surroundings.

He looked at him before closing his eyes again, "Carson," he whined, "go away, I'm trying to sleep!" he growled but not as fiercely as he intended, his voice came out too sleepy. "Don't you mean we're trying to sleep?" Carson corrected teasingly and winking as Blaine replied with a confused "what?" as he snuggled closer into a sleeping Kurt, in return Kurt squeezed his hand.

The movement caused his eyes to fly open as his questioning eyes looked to Kurt's legs before trailing up his body and taking in their postion. Then and only then his questioning, panic stricken gaze landed on him. He just smiled at him "right, don't move," he saw panic run through Blaine's eyes and what kind of best friend would he be if he didn't laugh! He slowly made to move Kurt's hand out of Blaine's hair while instructing Blaine to slowly and naturally, as if he was just tossing in his sleep, unlink their hands.

A few moments later a flustered and slightly embarrassed Blaine was up and heading swiftly for his room. "I'm jumping in the shower!" he called over his shoulder as he all but ran away, avoiding his gaze and trying to stop himself from looking at Kurt.

Once he reached his door he must've turned to say something to him but his gaze landed on Kurt once more. The smallest smile appeared on his face before he sighed and it disappeared all together. "I'll be out in forty" he simply stated, his voice void of all emotion. He just smiled and nodded in understanding before Blaine disappeared, quietly closing his door behind him.

He knew Blaine was struggling with his feelings at the moment and that's why a forty minute shower didn't surprise him. Everyone has there own ways of dealing with stress. He would eat lots of junk food and run while Blaine would take long showers to deal with it and would then apply the 'Dalton mask' that would make other people think he was fine. Fortunately, as his best friend he was able to see through it. Most of the time.

He dropped his gaze to watch his little brother who had now shifted into a more comfortable position. His knees brought in tighter to his chest and his hands hugging a new found pillow, obviously missing the contact. He smiled at him, running a gentle hand through his hair before heading to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee and getting their to go cups ready for when Blaine was out of his de-stress shower.

As the kettle boiled he picked up his pen and searched for a notepad to write out a little note for Kurt. He had the biggest grin on his face as he based the reason on writing the note as a way to get him to plan a lunch date. When he finished and made his coffee, he sat back at the breakfast bar, fresh coffee in hand and started on filling in these forms with a sigh.

* * *

><p>The water was hot and powerful as it rebounded off of his skin. The shower couldn't get any hotter and the water still wasn't hot enough. He washed his hair without taking much notice of what he was doing. The pattern drummed into his brain after years and years of the same routine meant he did't have to think about it. Most of the time it didn't bother him, he liked having the time to think. But right now, time to think was the last thing he wanted even though he had so much to think about.<p>

He had his hands placed on either side of the shower now, the tiles cold to the touch making his hands tingle at the huge temperature change. His head was bowed down as he watched the water swirl around the plug while the hot water worked on the muscles in his back. As much as he didn't want to think, he couldn't not. His mind was all over the place and he had so many things to sort out.

There was Toby who seemed so different yesterday then the Toby he had known for around about a year. How he'd actually meant it when he had said 'I love you' on the phone yesterday. Toby had never sounded like that before, so emotional, so sincere, so vulnerable. What had happened to him in DC? He had so many questions running through his mind concerning his boyfriend.

Ugh there was that word, the word that defined his status and made him unavailable when it came to Kurt. Boyfriend. He was Toby's boyfriend. Toby, who seemed to suddenly see the light and realise that he actually had feelings for him. He groaned in the shower as he thumped his fist on the wall, _why now! Why couldn't he have kept that to himself so when I ended things on Sunday I wouldn't feel guilty about it!_

As he registered the words he'd just thought to himself, he straightened up and his eyes flew open. He had had no conscious thought that he was actually going to end things with Toby at their Sunday evening dinner. He'd thought about it, sure, but actually hearing himself voice the idea, even his head, he felt guilty. He hated that it also told him he must have strong feelings for Kurt, even if he didn't really know it himself yet, _or just reinforced the feelings I am trying to deny,_ his mind already knew.

_Kurt was beautiful and amazing and graceful and interesting and unique and.._ He shook his head. He couldn't do this. He wasn't available. He might be after Sunday, but until then he couldn't think about Kurt in any other way then friendly. He couldn't do that to Kurt and he couldn't do it to himself. He let out a sigh as he reached for his shampoo, forgetting he had already washed it once as he started going through the process again, drawing it out while thwarting continued to work on his tense muscles. He started singing random Top 40 songs to himself to keep his mind busy, to keep himself from thinking about Kurt.

Thirty minutes later he walked out into the living room wearing a pair of dark worn out jeans with his favourite purple t-shirt. It had a green dinosaur on it with the word 'rawr' written in pink childlike writing, with a black blazer hanging open. He may be a manger and in charge, but today he just felt like dressing like himself rather then his position.

He had planned on avoiding looking towards the sofa at all costs, but the moment he stepped into the living room he couldn't looking anywhere else. Just knowing that's where Kurt was still lying, sleeping peacefully, he couldn't not look. Once his eyes fell on the peaceful, motionless figure of a sleeping Kurt he couldn't look away. He could only see his feet but as he walked closer towards the kitchen and Carson his breath caught in his throat as his eyes finally fell on Kurt's face.

His cheeks were a slight pink and his mouth was moving as if he was talking in whatever dream he was having, or singing maybe? He didn't know. His step faltered for a split second before he regained his composure, he glanced to Kurt one final time before pulling his eyes away and forcing his gaze on the floor. Whatever Kurt was dreaming about he wished he knew what it was, he would do anything to just be in his head. To know what he was thinking and why. If he was in his thoughts and if so were they good thoughts? Or bad ones?

He looked up to Carson in the kitchen then, he had his back to him as he finished making their to go coffees before they left soon. He glanced around the room as he patted down his pockets checking he had everything. His wallet was in his jeans. He glanced towards the table by the door, his keys were in the bowl by the door and his phone... _Where is my phone?_

He looked towards the kitchen counter before looking at the table in the front room and there, there was his phone. On the table in front of Kurt. He groaned a little at the thought of having to move closer to the young boy. The temptation to run his hand through his hair was hard enough from a distance. Let alone when he was stood right next to him, within reaching distance.

He sighed before walking over to pick up his phone but his eyes were traveling over Kurt's lean frame. How the muscles under his shirt tensed when he moved, the back of his mind registering the fact that Kurt wound be pissed to have fallen asleep in his clothes again. He smiled at the thought of his reaction and how-

His train of thought was interrupted when Carson spoke gently from behind him, "Come on Blainer's. Lets leave Sleeping Beauty be, I've left him a note to ring us when he's up to arrange lunch," he turned to Carson and smiled, nodding softly. Carson was smiling at him, his cheeky, secretive and knowing smile, while he stood by the open front door, arm outstretched holding his to-go cup.

He ignored the smile not caring what his smile meant and glanced back to Kurt quickly. A very quick glance that he hoped Carson would miss but knew he wouldn't. He smiled slightly before dropping his gaze and walking towards Carson. Taking the cup in silence and walking through their door leaving Carson to lock up behind them.

He pressed the button to call for the elevator while Carson locked up, leaving a sleeping Kurt in peace. He sighed as his mind brought him up again, why couldn't he go fifteen minutes without thinking about that beautiful boy who lay sleeping just on the other side of their door. The mere thought of Kurt lying asleep and alone on the other side of the door had him wishing he could pull a sicky and just curl up with Kurt and watch movies all day.

He let out a frustrated sigh as the part of his mind that seemed to forget Toby existed. The part of him that supported him and Kurt getting closer and becoming more than friends. He used to think it was the devil side of him, now, he wasn't so sure. Carson said nothing as he stood next to him, ignoring the frustrated sighs and deep breaths while he drank his coffee in silence. Leaving him to his thoughts which he both hated and appreciated at the same time. He didn't want to have time to think but he knew he had to.

The elevator binged alerting them of its arrival. He walked in silently, smiling at Jenny who was already on her way down before turning and facing the now closing elevator doors. He glanced at Carson who was stood beside him, that same smile as earlier but this time he wondered what it meant. He didn't really worry over it too much though he did have a lot to think about before Sunday.

When they were outside their apartment building Carson was on his phone talking to someone from the office, giving him more quiet time. He laughed hollowly, it was always the way. When he wanted quiet time He could never get Carson to shut up. Yet when he didn't want it, silence was all he received. As they walked down the street he blocked out Carson's conversation and made a mental list of all the things he needed to figure out himself before he made everyone's lives complicated.

_A) How do I feel about Toby now? _

_B) Kurt_

_C) Did I mean 'I love you' when I said it?_

_D) Kurt._

He sighed, _how could one person change everything I thought I knew in a matter of days?_ A few moments later he decided that he couldn't figure this out on his own. He knew Carson would always be there for him but in this situation he was biased. Kurt was his brother and he hated Toby. A small smile appeared on his face when he knew the right person to ask for advice. Someone who hadn't met Kurt or Toby. Someone who used to know Blaine better then himself, on some levels he still did.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, he had a message waiting to be read so his phone opened straight onto the message screen._ Speak of the devil,_ he thought to himself as he saw the message was from Toby.

'Hey babe how are you this morning? Sorry about my break down on the phone yesterday. "/ I was wondering, can we meet ? I miss you :( I love you Xx'

The smile fell from his face as he read the message from this 'new' version of his, _oh jeez he was wincing at the term, this is not good Blaine,_ version of his boyfriend. The version that seemed to mean what he said, the version that seemed vulnerable and weak. He decided on being honest with Toby. After how ever many months of dating, he still couldn't remember when their first date was, he deserved that much.

'I'm okay.. You don't ever need to apologise for crying Toby, it was just a surprise that was all. It was actually nice to see a softer side of the player you normally are. Look Toby, I've got some things I need to do and think about so it's going to have to wait until Sunday. Sorry Xx'

He had purposely not replied to the missing you comment because as harsh as it was, right now, he wasn't missing him. And he hadn't replied to the love you comment because he wouldn't say the words when he didn't mean them. And when it came to Toby, the words rang untrue. He read through his message and sighed before looking for the name he was after and clicking on it, typing out his message.

'Hey you, how is everything? Did you know its been over a week since we last spoke? Crazy right! Anyway, I need your help. My mind is so messed up and I just can't figure this out by myself. Do you fancy meeting for dinner this week? If you can't that's fine, I can settle for a phone call :) Xx,

He sent the message and slipped his phone into his pocket knowing he wouldn't get a reply until lunch. He glanced at Carson who's cheeks were flushed red with irritation as he started yelling into his blackberry. He laughed as his gaze momentarily fell to the pavement before it returned to paying attention to where he was going. He knew he still had so much to sort out and think about but he already felt better knowing he would receive help from one of the most important people in his life.

* * *

><p>He was staring at his computer screen, it was covered in words yet he wasn't seeing any of them. He could'nt shake the butterflies in his stomach and the thoughts that were flying around his head. <em>Things could work between us couldn't they? We are perfect for each other, right?<em> Yeah there was the small problem called Carson, it wasn't really a big problem._ I'm sure he'll be supportive, but Toby was the issue here._

He put his head in his hands and sighed frustrated and irritated with all of the confused thoughts going around in his head. All because of scribbled words on a piece of paper which he held in his hands. After a few minutes of playing those words over in his head he dropped his head to his keyboard, his feet crashing down on the mattress from where they hung in they air_. What did it mean?_ He swore something happened last night but he didn't know.

He thought back to earlier that morning, the weight of a head on his lap, the strong grasp of someones hand in his as he slept. He vaguely remembered answering a phone, only to say a few lines before hanging up and going back to sleep. The only thing was, he didn't know if it was a dream, or reality.

Part of him assumed it was a dream because why would Blaine willingly hold his hand and lay on his lap when he wasn't interested and was in a relationship. _It was a dream,_ he thought to himself,_ a very vivid dream._ He sighed and squeezed his temples,_ but this piece of paper says differently!_

Thinking back to the morning and his surprise at waking up alone and on the sofa again. I swear living here is going to give me a bad back he thought, interrupting his train of thought. He would've thought that he would've woken up when Blaine or Carson had, he was normally a light sleeper. He wondered over it, why had they left him sleeping? They could've woken him up, however he was also very grateful for not waking up or being woken up. If what he could only assume was a dream because he wasn't that lucky, had happened and he woke up holding a sleeping Blaine, he didn't know how he would've reacted or what he would of done. It would have been a whole lot of awkward and that's describing it lightly.

He sighed as he looked back up to the open Live Journal page on his screen, he'd been waiting for this update for days but right now he really wasn't in the mood. He sat up a little bit, closing the internet browser and opening up a folder on his desk top called 'Kurt you are stupid. Don't do this to yourself.' He let out a breath as he ignored the self written insult and warning as he clicked open the folder.

He knew it was stalkerish to keep looking at these images all the time, as he clicked on an image and it opened full screen, he decided as he was also in the majority of the images it wasn't as stalkerish as it could be.

He smiled at the image that now took over his entire 17" macbook pro screen. It was an image of him and Blaine in Central Park on his first full day in the city. He was smiling at the camara while Blaine stood next to him, arm around his shoulder and the biggest smile on his face._ He looks so adorable_! He could feel his erratic heartbeat, he knew there were thoughts lingering in the back of his mind, thoughts he wanted to explore as well as completely ignore. All thoughts consisting of him and Blaine being more then what they were now.

As the picture changed to another image of the two of them, this one was taken in the apartment. They were sat on the sofa and smiling and laughing at each other. He couldn't remember what they were talking about but loved how happy he looked and how gorgeous Blaine looked.

The image changed again and it was of an image he couldn't remember putting in this file. It was a picture that must've been taken on a timer. He was stood next to Carson who had his arm around him while Blaine was stood in the background looking at him, a dopey look on his face that made him look so adorable, _how could anyone look so adorable without even trying!_

It was the look on Blaine's face in the next photo of just him. He had this smile on his face as if he was looking at the most beautiful thing in the world. He was looking to the right of the camera and Kurt wondered what he was looking at. The picture moved on so he pressed the back button and focused on the right hand side of the image, trying to remember what was in that direction.

After a few moments sifting through his memories and staring at the image he spotted the corner of his jacket on the right hand side, he didn't know if it was him he was looking at like that. He wished, he really wished it was him he was looking at like that. But he knew he wasn't. Blaine had no reason to look at him like that, he didn't feel that way about him. He sighed at at the thought and the sudden realization that followed. A smile appeared on his face and reached for his iPhone.

The look on Blaine's face and the note he'd left him this morning made him feel a small amount of hope. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it. He knew that Blaine wasn't single and he was only hurting himself he thought one more lunch date, _no Kurt it isn't a date!_ One more lunch with Blaine wouldn't hurt.

He was staring at his phone, the new message screen open as he thought about what he should say. It should be something short and light hearted that replied to his note. He typed out his message and sent it before glancing at the time, it was half past ten. He still had time to shower and get ready before meeting Blaine for lunch at quarter past twelve. He wared with himself about jumping in the shower and missing Blaine's text but eventually he decided that he probably wouldn't reply straight away and he'd get out and reply after his shower.

* * *

><p>He was sat, leaning back in his desk chair in his office. His blazer hanging over the back of his chair while his iPod was playing a Teenage Dream playlist consisting of Katy Perry music. He was mouthing along with 'Waking up in Vegas' while he stared at the window. His thought only going in one direction. He was pulled out of said thoughts when he heard his phone vibrating from his blazer pocket on the back of his chair. He jumped at the noise forgetting that he'd put it there earlier.<p>

He reached around for his phone, reaching into the pocket. Once he was sat back in his seat, his feet new resting on his desk he unlocked his phone. The noise he made when he saw the background on his home screen was a mixture between shock, irritation and something like happiness but not quite.

His background was originally a panda that followed his touch across the screen called Tommy. Now, now it was a picture of him and Kurt intertwined on the sofa, both fast asleep as their hands clinged to each other. He was annoyed at Carson for doing this, hijacking his phone and taking this picture. Knowing Carson there must have been some sort of motive behind it but right now he didn't think about it.

He wasn't really even all that mad at Carson, he was too busy looking at his new phone background. If he didn't know the truth about this image he would've said they were dating and _man, don't we look cute together?_ He sighed as he paid closer attention to the photo. He noticed how Kurt's other hand was resting in his hair, his fingers mingling with his loose curls. Kurt had a faint smile on his face as he slept. He looked peaceful and relaxed as he slept next to him. He also noticed how he looked in the photo, he looked happy and relaxed as he slept with his head on Kurt's lap. Looking at the image, it screamed something at him.

He'd almost forgotten about the text he'd revived that brought his attention to his phone. Too distracted by the image of him and Kurt. It wasn't until he received another text he remembered why he'd reached for his phone in the first place. Looking at the image one more time, he slid down the menu clicking on his messages.

He had one message from Kurt that was sent ten minutes ago. _Ten minutes? Have I really been staring at this photo for ten minutes? Wow, you need to sort yourself out_ he groaned to himself. The other message was from Carson, he let out his breath as he glanced through his window to see Carson waving at him. He rolled his eyes and skipped over Carson's text, assuming it was a sarcastic comment about the photo.

He opened up the message from Kurt smiling as his mind ran through ideas of what the text might say. His happy smile then turned into a confused one as he read on.

'Morning Blaine! How are you? Sleep well? I'm bored. :( So, as I have nothing to do, I would love to take you up on your offer and meet you for lunch! As you NYC better the I do, you pick the place and I'll pay. Quarter past twelve, same as yesterday? Xx'

He looked at the long text and felt extremely confused. He had nothing against meeting7 Kurt for lunch, in fact he wondered why he hadn't thought of it. He knew why though, _I'm trying to only see him as a friend for now and lunch dates won't help!_ He read the message again the word lunch sparking something in him. Something Carson had said to him this morning 'left him a note to ring us about lunch' and that smile he had on his face as he said it.

He dropped his feet to the floor and made his way out of his office and straight into Carson's. He looked up momentarily shocked when he entered before that cheeky and knowing grin spread across his face. Blaine carefully passed Brian over, he was still open on Kurt's text. As Carson looked down to read the message Blaine spoke, his voice irritated yet humorous. "Care to explain?" once he finished reading the message Carson started laughing.

He just stood there, staring Carson down as he waited for a reply. "I told you, I left Kurt a note telling him to ring you and arrange lunch once he woke up." He could see the fake, innocent expression and the laugh he was now trying to hide.

"Us," Blaine stated. "You said 'ring us and arrange lunch'" he continued to stare at him. He already knew what Carson had done, he found it extremely annoying considering he was trying to sort his feelings out and this wasn't helping. He couldn't be mad at him knowing Carson was trying to help him, but this wasn't the right way to help.

"Oh," he said feigning surprise "did I? Well I meant ring you." He was still feigning innocence as he continued to pretend it was an accident. Blaine continued to glare at him from the opposite side of his desk. He knew Carson couldn't deal with this gaze aimed at him for too long so he awaited an explanation. Five minutes under his gaze and Carson cracked. "Okay fine!" he exasperated. "I may or may not have forged your handwriting and left Kurt a little note" he said as he sunk further back into his chair.

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes as he moved to look out the window to the left that looked out over the city. "Carson," he said softly, he heard his voice break with his confusion and mixed feelings. He really wanted to meet Kurt for lunch but knew that with his head was so messed up that he shouldn't even be considering it. "Why would you do that?"

"You guys are," Carson started but never finished, his sentence trailing of into silence. Blaine gave him a few minutes before turning around to find out the reason for his silence. He turned around to see him sat forward, elbows on his desk as he typed out a text message, on his phone.

"Hey!" he yelled as he quickly walked over and snatched his phone from Carson's hands, "What are you doing!" Carson just laughed as he settled back in his chair. looking pleased with himself "You're too late Blainers! I replied to little Kurtie about five minutes ago. Wow you caught on late" he teased putting his feet up on his desk and hands behind his head.

"It's Kurt," he corrected without having to think about it. He wondered why it had become an automatic response when it really shouldn't bother him. But it did, he knew how much Kurt hated the nick name and he didn't like seeing him unhappy. He said nothing as he stared at his phone seeing nothing, too focused on Carson and his response to his correction.

He let himself glance up at Carson for a second, he was looking at his desk with a smile on his face. It was the smile he normally wore when he'd gotten something right. He wondered what he had just proved before ignoring the smile, and Carson all together as his gaze fell on his phone screen. He opened up his inbox and went to click on Kurt's name, wondering when he'd put the heart by his name only to realise Carson must have done it earlier. _What else has he done to you Brian, _he thought irritatidly to himself before forcing himself to look for 'his' reply to Kurt's message.

He was about to open it when he noticed the word 'draft' written in red by Toby's name. His stomach clenched with a slight panic he couldn't place. He opened up their conversation history reading the drafted message. He let out a gasp as he turned to look at Carson in horror.

"Carson!" he all but yelled, "What were you thinking!" he looked from Carson to the message and re-reading it in horror. He knew Carson would never send this to him on purpose, but what if his hands had slipped and he'd accidentaly sent it?_ I would be screwed. And Carson would be dead._

"Oh come on Blaine," he said letting out a hollow laugh "you know I'd never send it, give me some credit" he said laughing as he leant forwards again. "I do actually care about you and wouldn't want to put you in a position where Toby would physically hurt you." His voice held a note of sincerity that was drowned out by the laugh he was trying to hide.

"That's not the point Carson!" he yelled throwing his hands dramatically in the air, "what if you had accidentaly pressed send! What if-" his mind wondered over all the different possibilities of the message being sent. "Oh my god, what if!" He stopped then reading the message again and shaking his head before deleting it."I can't believe you Carson" he murmured in irritation, more to himself then to Carson.

"Blainers, calm down" Carson said in a voice that was actually somewhat soothing, "nothing would've happened because it wouldn't have be-" he stopped mid word when Blaine sent him a glare, the words 'if looks could kill' crossing his mind.

Once he was sure the message was deleted he felt more at ease and his anger towards Carson faded when his phone vibrated, a new text message had just come in and it was from Kurt. He felt his stomach clench and he bit his lip as he worried about what Carson has sent him. If Toby's unsent text was anything to go by he was in trouble.

He pulled down the tab and clicked on Kurt's name, he read the message 'he' had sent first. He tried to keep the smile off of his face and the fear hidden deep within so that even Carson couldn't see what he was feeling. He was applying his 'Dalton mask' as Sebastian, and now Carson had always called it.

The text Carson had sent Kurt was smart, witty, extremely flirty and he'd even added a reference to their cuddling sleep on the couch, which he knew would confuse him. As much as he loved the idea of freely flirting with Kurt like this, it was wrong. _So wrong. For Kurt and for me._

* * *

><p>Kurt was just getting dressed after his shower. As he knew he would be meeting Blaine he picked out his favourite black skinnie jeans and matched it with a short sleeved black shirt and dark grey waist coat. He had yet to style his hair as he was focusing on perfecting his outfit with the right accessories. All as a way to impress Blaine, <em>ugh<em> he scoffed. _Trying to impress an unavailable man, you sure know how to pick 'em don't you Kurt?_ He let out a sigh focusing on his box of accessories.

He was trying to decide between a key and chain brooch that would replace a tie, and a silver blackbird brooch when his phone went off Teenage Dream notifying him of a text. If he wasn't already dressed he would've thrown himself onto his bed to retrieve his phone. The ring tone told him that Blaine was the one who had just text him, he'd changed the message tone earlier when watching the video of his first day in New York and how Blaine was singing it as they walked around Central Park.

As he walked swiftly around his bed, reaching for his iPone and unlocking it he couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face as he clicked on Blaine's name, for some unknown reason he suddenly had butterflies in his stomach as he anticipated reading his response. He let out a deep breath,_ why are you so nervous? Just read the damn message._ He shook his head before letting his gaze fall on his phone again, finally reading the message.

'Hey sleepy head! I'm doing better now that I'm talking to you :P I slept really well thank you. A nice warm and cuddely sleep. ;) How about you? Sleep well and feeling okay? Aww I'm glad that I am able to save you from your boredom but I'm sure you would've said yes to me anyway. I'm just that undeniable :P Anyway place? How's about Dove and Arrow? Same rules as yesterday, but no matter the outcome I am not down with you paying. Good luck ;) Xx'

He stood by his bedside table, his heartbeat slightly erratic, his eyes wide and his mouth forming a little 'o.' Blaine had been rather forward and flirty in that text and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about it. Don't get him wrong the text had given him more butterflies then he thought possible, but what was Blaine's angle?

He re-read the message, stoping after the cuddely sleep comment. _Could Blaine be referring to his dream? And proving to him that they actually had been sleeping like that at some point throughout the night? Was it possible? _Finishing the rest of message he couldn't stop the smile on his face' Blaine had just sent him a very flirty message. He was a little irritated that Blaine was going to try and stop him from paying but he decided he would have his way and Blaine wouldn't be spending a dime.

Not caring about creasing his clothes right now he lay on his bed, feet in the air as he thought of what to say in his reply. When he figured out where to start the tip of his tounge was sticking out as he concentrated on his reply. He wanted to make it the right amount of flirty without being as forward as Blaine had been.

A nervous giggle parted his lips as he clicked on the send button. He wasn't sure if the message compared to Blaine's in any way considering he's never really written intentionally flirty messages before. Re-reading his own message he thinks he shouldn't have brought up his dream, considering what the dream had involved, but waved it off. There was nothing he could do about it now.

He got up, leaving his phone on his bed back to picking his accessories. Deciding on the key and chain one as it drawed attention to his neck and jaw line. He smiled as he attached the accessory before heading to the kitchen for another coffee, cranking up the volume of his stereo while Lady Gaga's 'Judas' blasted from the speakers.

* * *

><p>His face was neutral as he read Kurt's long, fun and flirtatious reply. Loving the compliment he'd slipped in, his excitement about meeting for lunch and the three kisses he had added onto the end of the text. He loved every single character of that message and even pictured Kurt typing out the message from where he was probably lying on his bed.<p>

'Well, me making your day is my thanks to you for eliviating my boredom by gracing me with your amazing presence. :P Oh Kay.. Glad you were warm and snuggely last night.. :) I slept well too thanks, had a really interesting dream, you were in it. I am feeling as weightless and as free as a feather :D Challenge accepted. I already know I'm going to beat your gorgeous ass there. :P I'll get there first and im still paying. :P Can't wait for lunch. See you soon! Xxx

He walked out of Carson's office then, not looking back when Carson sarcastically called a "you're welcome!" as the glass door shut silently. He ignored the comment completely as he re-read the message.

He couldn't believe that he was in Kurt's dream last night. _What kind of dream was it? Was it a sad dream? A happy dream? Was it a hot dream? What were we doing? Was it just me in his dream or were there others there too?_ He had so many questions all over a sentence that didn't really matter or help his problems at the moment.

_What if Kurt had had a hot dream about us? What were we doing? Or was it a cute dream where we were dating and just cuddling on the sofa while watching films like Chicago, or a series like Dexter or White Collar? What does Kurt dreaming about me mean? Did it mean anything? Nothing? _He pushed the thoughts from his head and focused on the bigger problem he had at the moment._ To lunch or not to lunch, that is the question._

He really really wanted to go out with Kurt for lunch. He knew they had already made plans so he would be meeting him anyway but that nagging voice in his brain told him he was being stupid by saying yes. No matter how much he wanted to see Kurt he shouldn't. Not for a lunch 'date.'_ I am only hurting Kurt more, especially if he may hold some sort of feelings for me._

As he walked into his office, shutting the door behind him he let out a frustrated sigh. He really really really wanted to go out with Kurt for dinner, to see him and his smile and to hear him talk, hear his laugh. Just to be able to be with him. The part of him that, on some level, knows about his feelings for Kurt, but the other part. The other part told him he shouldn't do this. That he shouldn't go out with Kurt, shouldn't laugh with him and smile with him. Shouldn't go out on 'dates' with him because he was hurting them both.

He sighed as he typed out a reply, one against his better judgement and couldn't stop himself from smiling as he did so.

'Glad to be of service your Majesty. ;) Oh, interesting dream that included me huh? I'm extremely interested and need to know more, what kind of dream? ;P Weightless and free? Sounds like a nice mood to be in. How come, what's got you flying? :P Good luck finding it, it's more difficult then yesterdays challenge. Whatever happens I am still paying. I will not allow you to waste your money on me. Right, I best actually do some work now. See you in an hour Kurt :) xxx'

Putting his phone back in his pocket to avoid further disruption, he turned back to his computer and couldn't stop himself from smiling. Even when he saw his new desktop picture, the same image as his phone background, all he could do was laugh and wonder how and who Carson had gotten to do this. As he looked at the photo, Kurt's face, his arms, the way they looked together and seemed to be holding onto each other with everything they had, suddenly he knew. He knew what he wanted to do, what he had to do. He just needed to find the courage to do something about it.

Something just clicked inside of him at that moment. Kurt's smile, his laugh, the way he was comfortable with who he was. There was something about Kurt that made him so special. In that moment, he understood his feelings perfectly. He understood that it was Kurt. It would and should always be Kurt. Suddenly he felt, he didn't know how to describe it. He felt weightless and free. At the thought of those words he wondered if his reasons for the feeling were the same as Kurt's._ I can only hope._

Minutes after his realisation a blue box popped up on his screen alerting him of a new email. He opened it to see it was a new email from Carson. He couldn't help but laugh as he read through the three lined email from his best friend.

Kurt right?

Took you long enough.

Love you Blaine. Xx

He dropped his head into his hands with a laugh, hating that Carson knew him so well and at the realisation that Carson had known how he had felt about Kurt before he had._ It always seemed to be the way between us,_ he thought,_ we always know before the other realizes anything._

He looked back to his computer screen and couldn't stop himself from smiling. He suddenly felt like everything would be okay. He felt free at his realisation and just generally happy. A feeling he hadn't felt in a very, very long time. He typed out a reply to Carson before closing his emails and focused on finishing his article.

Kurt.

Yeah, thanks for letting me know by the way.

Love you too Carson.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey what did you guys think of this chapter? Sorry that it's less words then usual but time sort of ran away with me and I have plans for the lunch non-date and I thought best to wait until the next chapter! So i'm afraid you're going to have to wait another week! Sorry!<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Feel free to review! They are appreciated as are your thoughts of where you would like the story to go next.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Until next week, love Kaylee Xx**


	8. Emotional Roller Coaster

_Hey all!_

_Can you believe it's been a week already! But you know what that means, its time for a new chapter!_

_I want to say a huge thank you to everyone of you who takes the time to leave me a review. Especially those of you who have followed me since the start of this story and for reviewing each and every chapter. It means the world._

_I love hearing what you guys have to say and you don't know how much I appreciate it when you tell me you think this is the best fic on FanFiction and how you await my updates. I still can't believe it. I know what that feels like and I'm amazed people feel that way about my writing so thank you so much._

_Also a shout out to my very own live blogger Rachm68! Reading your reviews really do make me laugh and I love knowing what bits you really enjoyed, it helps when writing the next chapter! So thank you._

_OMGlee! 'Not the boy next door' is absolutely amazing! Don't you think! I can not wait for that performance! EEK! And the cell block tango? Why? and The Rain in Spain! OMG AMAZING! By George he's got it! BY GEORGE HE'S GOT IT!_

_Anyway sorry, I'll stop rambling now! Hope you guys enjoy this one!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own glee_

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Emotional Roller Coaster <strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was very thankful for his laptop and internet connection. It may have taken him nearly half an hour to find the address and location of Dove and Arrow, Blaine really had made this more of a challenge for him. Originally he'd planned on using his secret weapon as he had yesterday but chose to figure this all out by himself.<p>

It was quarter to twelve now, so he dug around for his wallet and keys in his shoulder bag and reached for the phone that was lying on his bed. He pressed the top button to see if he had any messages and was surprised to see he had four.

One was from Rachel telling him about the get together the New Directions were having and if there was anyway he would be able to come back for it, she was letting him know four weeks in advance so he could sort out travel and such. He let her know that he would look into it and added an 'i miss you guys :(' to the end.

The second was from Carson, the message confused him before he realised that Carson must have sent him the text by accident. The intended recipient being Blaine by the use of the letter nickname.

'You go get him B! ;P xxx'

He was so confused. _Blaine's still meeting me right? Because why would Carson tell Blaine to 'go and get me?' Wait, Blaine is meeting me though, he confirmed just thirty minutes ago.._ He was more than slightly confused. He moved to the mirror to check over his appearance before looking at the next text message.

The third message was from Carson, this time it was a message that was actually meant for him.

'Hey Kurtie! How's your morning been? Looking forward to your lunch date with Blainers? I know he is! :P Xx'

When he first read the text he was annoyed at the use of the nick name again. He used to love the nick name, it meant Carson cared, things with him and his big brother were getting better but it was still too soon to go back to the way they used to be.

He let that pass as he focused on the rest of the message. Carson had said that Blaine was looking forward to their lunch meal but he had referred to it as a date. That meant that he had been talking about him in that text that was meant Blaine. _What did that mean?_

He stepped outside of the apartment, locked the door and called for the elevator before typing out his reply. He wasn't really in the mood to be bitchy so his reply wasn't very bitchy at all.

'Carson, Carson, Carson. How many times do I have to tell you, it's Kurt. I'm not ready for 'Kurtie' yet. It's not a date with Blaine it's just lunch, but yes I am looking forward to it. What are you doing for lunch? X'

He sent the message as he walked outside their apartment building. He opened the map on his phone that gave him the directions to the restaraunt, memorising the route before checking his last message. It was from a number his phone didn't recognise.

"Hey there Kurt! How are you? It's Matt, from the restaraunt on Sunday? I may have hijacked Carson's phone when I bumped into him at lunch yesterday. Hope you don't mind :P Anyway, fancy meeting for a drink or dinner soon? It would be great to get to know you. Xx'

He looked at the text a little bit shocked, slightly confused and a little bit, he didn't know how to explain it but it wasn't the nicest feeling in the world. He felt violated some how.

Ignoring the message he plugged in his ear phones and started listening to his Taylor Swift playlist as he was in the mood for listening to some of what he was feeling. Chosing to listen to Enchanted as he made his way across Times Square.

He didn't think about Blaine as he made his way to Dove and Arrow. Instead he was thinking of how he could make this song his own._ Maybe if I got the notes right it would make for a good audition piece?_ He wasn't sure, but it was something he would definitely try when he got home.

When he arrived at the restaraunt he was extremely shocked to see Blaine, looking as handsome as ever, as he stood leaning against the wall casually as he awaited his arrival. He glanced at his watch, it was ten past. He was early, he made sure he was early, but obviously Blaine had had the same idea.

He looked at Blaine, his mouth hanging open in shock. Blaine leaned forward from where he was leaning and laughed before standing up and walking towards him, a huge smile on his face. "Hey," he said smiling, his gorgeous smile which made his IQ drop as he couldn't form a single sentence.

He just smiled in return, a smile that was huge and way too happy. His cheeks turned a slight pink as Blaine laughed at the colouring on his cheeks. The two just seemed to stand there and just watch each other. He could feel his cheeks turning a darker shade of red, but he didn't mind too much because Blaine's cheeks were now a lovely shade of pink.

He wasn't sure how long they had stood there just simply staring but eventually Blaine broke the silence sounding slightly breathless. "Come on," he said cheerfully as he linked their arms and pulling him towards the door, "I made reservations."

They walked through the doors, Blaine holding it open for him like the gentleman he is, and walked up to the podium where a brunette waitress stood looking as bored as ever. She straightened up at their approach and put a fake smile on her face, "Hi and welcome to Dove and Arrow can I take your name please?" Her voice was too high pitched for his liking and he didn't like the way she was looking him up and down. He couldn't understand how or why he seemed to be attracting so much attention, he wiped at his face to make sure there was nothing there.

Kurt blushed under the intensity of her gaze but felt better when Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist and pulling him in closer. Part of him wanted to believe it was maybe a jealousy thing, and that Blaine didn't like the way the waitress seemed to be checking him out, but he knew it was too good to be true. "Hummel-Anderson" Blaine told her with a dazzling smile. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he said their last names like that, as if they were married or something. Suddenly his mind filled with images of suits and flowers and dancing.

He was pulled of his thoughts by the high pitched waitress "Okay then, if you'd like to follow me please" she said grabbing two menus from the box before walking towards a table at the back of the restaraunt. As they followed Blaine moved his arm from his waist and he sighed at the loss of contact. Only to sigh again in content and smile as Blaine interlocked their hands. He smiled as his gaze landed on the floor, a blush on his cheeks. _Why did he do that? He's never done that before, not since that day in my bedroom! What does it mean? _He wanted to be hopeful, maybe think that he stood a chance, that maybe Blaine liked him but his brain always stopped it before it could get too far. _He has a boyfriend Kurt._

He sighed as he brain reminded him of that horrible little fact but felt better when Blaine squeezed his hand in a comforting manor after he sighed. Blaine's eyes were questioning when they met and he just smiled and shook his head, dismissing the unspoken question. It might not be right, and it might not be in the way he wanted, but he was to spend the next hour with Blaine, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking around Manhattan, looking at everything and everyone has he walked around. It was probably around half past four-ish while he walked, taking in the busy motion of the people, the lights, the billboards, the sound of people going about their daily lives. It fascinated him.<p>

After an amazing and unforgettable dinner with Blaine he had gone home for a few hours to read some FanFiction and skype his Dad before he had decided to head back out to explore.

After a moment of just standing in the middle of the street and staring he decided he would watch the people of Manhattan the best way he knew how. Five minutes later he found himself sat back, legs curled underneath him in one of those comfy chairs in a Starbucks. He was sat by the window watching the world move on while he sat still.

He let himself get lost as he made attempts to figure out people's lives as they walked by, going solely on the way they dressed, the way they walked and the objects they had on view. Brief case, ruck sack, phone, iPad, blackberry, anything that would give him details into their lives. Some were silly, some he would've sworn he had spot on.

He was pulled out of his game of guessing who did what and where they were going by his phone vibrating on the table, accompanied by the song Since You're gone by The Pretty Reckless. He laughed as the song played out, getting to the chorus before he answered the text from Carson. It was actually quite hard to find songs that were about disliking your brother but the one line in this had earned it a spot as Carson's personal ring tone 'Now that you're gone, my life is moving on.'

Yes he and Carson were better now and they were now making some sort of mend and rebuilding something like the relationship they once had, but he was still holding grudges. No matter how much he loved his brother and the fact they were getting better around each other, and he knew Carson was really trying, he couldn't just forgive him for not being there the past eight years. He had to wonder if anyone was that forgiving.

He leaned forward putting his cup on the table as he reached for his iPhone unlocking it with one quick movement as he settled back in his seat reading the message from his big brother.

'Hey Kurt, Blainers is out for the evening so it looks like it's just you and me! I was thinking that I'll cook you something yummy and we'll sit, talk, watch tv or movies and just hang out like the good old days? Whatdoyousay? Think you can handle an evening with me? ;) Xx'

His first thought was_ why is Blaine out tonight? He hadn't mentioned anything at lunch.. What's he doing? Who's he doing it with?_ That comment put vile thoughts in his mind of Blaine doing.. things with.. people. He shook it from his head instantly, not wanting to think about it anymore.

His next thought was a whole evening with Carson?_ I don't know if I can handle that._. He loved his brother and things between them were better, but since their first fight they hadn't had the chance to spend any alone time together. He wasn't sure if that was an accident or if it had been intentional on his part. All the movies with Blaine, making sure he was always around.

He looked out the window as his hand went slack and fell into his lap while he thought about how he had treated Carson since he'd been there. He was all for yelling at Carson for not being there for him and not asking about his Dad or his filght, about life and how it felt to graduate high school, but he had done just that.

He had made no effort to learn about Carson's life. Yeah they'd both asked questions at dinner after their fight but that was it. Yes Carson had walked out on him and left him without a goodbye, but he wasn't the one who had stopped trying. He was. He was the one who didn't answer any of his texts or phone calls. He was the one who threw away his letters without reading them. He ignored the birthday cards, Christmas cards, all of the gifts.

_Carson may have walked out on me, but I had given up on Carson._

He let out a breath as he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. Everything he was feeling and confused about Blaine had made him forget the real reason he was forced to come here, to try and rebuild a relationship with his brother. The past few days they'd been moving around Blaine. Blaine was the only constant in their lives, he had always been there and maybe that's why they hadn't spoken properly.._ No, thait's not the reason.. Carson would tell and say anything in front of Blaine. Right?_

Blaine was around when Carson was and he hadn't been willing to spend any real alone time with Carson. Too busy holding a grudge and wishing Blaine would never leave them alone for too long.

The rain started to fall outside, the sound distracting him from his thoughts as he focused on the world outside the window. People were picking up their paces, practically running, as they tried to avoid the worse of the rain. Other people were quickening their pace only slightly and those luckily enough to have hoods, were putting them up. This was New York, where the sun normally shone all day and the temperature rose. Rain was never expected so no New Yorker carried an umbrella unless the morning news told them to.

There was one guy who stopped in the middle of the street as the rain started to chuck it down. Kurt sat watching intrigued, as he lifted his face to the sky, he spread his arms outstretched either side as he stuck out his tounge and closed his eyes. He turned around on the spot as people hurried past him. Some ignoring him, others looking at him briefly before hurrying out of the rain.

He seemed to have no care in the world, even as his black suit jacket hung open. His white shirt started to cling to his, very muscular body, as it started to go see through. His black and navvy striped tie just hung there, rain soaking in and sliding off of it.

His suit trousers started to cling to him. It surprised him that a guy, so well dressed was willing to ruin his suit because he felt like it. His dirty blonde/brown hair was now soaking as it stuck to his forehead, other strands of his hair falling in his eyes. He could see the rain falling down his perfect cheek bones, running down his neck. He didn't know why he continued to stare but there was something about this stranger that he couldn't stop staring at.

Kurt leaned forward as he watched this guy, this complete stranger, as he lost himself in the moment completely. He watched as, even though he stood a few feet from the window, he could see a single rain drop fall off of his long, luscious lashes and onto his, tinged red cheeks. He didn't know what it was but something at the sight made his heart skip a beat, his fingers tingle and his breath catch in his throat.

After five more minutes of drinking the rain and spinning he stopped and looked around. Their eyes met momentarily, he froze while the stranger just smiled at him, a smile that came close to competing with Blaine's, and that was saying something, and waved at him. He knew he blushed, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks and he was suddenly feeling very nervous. Part of him wishing he would come in..

He continued to watch him as the handsome stranger just picked up his suitcase, that Kurt had completely missed, from the floor and walked off. Just like that. A quick smile thrown over his shoulder aimed at him and Kurt felt his cheeks redden as he smiled back.

After staring into the street that was now empty of people as the rain only got heavier, the image of the now soaked man, and his beautiful smile, still at the front of his mind, it took him a minute to come back to the present. He shook his head as his previous thoughts came back to him, thoughts about his brother and their relationship. Then he remembered he had a text to reply to, and an evening with his Big Brother that he had to accept.

He picked up his phone from where it had fallen in his lap, reading the message again, not because the gorgeous man in the rain had made his IQ drop and forget everything he'd been thinking, of course not, before typing out his reply.

'Oh right, where's Blaine off to? An evening with my Big Brother? Hmmm... I might regret it but an evening with you actually sounds like a really good way to spend my otherwise boring evening. Like the old days, might be a stretch. Xx'

As he pressed send something that had surprised him in Carson's message, had raised a question in his head re-emerged itself in his head after being distracted by that smile again, he typed out the question and sent it before Carson would've even had the chance to have opened his previous message.

'Wait, you can cook? Xx'

He sat back in his seat, dropping his iPhone in his lap as he looked back out of the window, looking at the spot where the well dressed stranger had once stood as he sipped at his now cold low fat mocha, he sat there just thinking. Strangely enough he wasn't thinking about Blaine or Carson, but that stranger and his smile. _Who was he? What did he do for a living?_ The questions only raising more questions about a man he would probably never see again.

He was now sat with his second coffee of his stay, unsure of what time it was or how long he'd been there when Carson had managed to text him back. His gaze remained on the still empty streets of Manhattan, his coffee in hand where it rested on the arm of his chair while his left hand reached for his phone as it went off, unlocking it with ease at the practiced motion.

'Oh he's off meeting an old friend of his, he has some things to sort through. Awesome! You won't regret it, I promise! Like the good old days. Of course I can cook! Mum taught me everything I know. One day I'll pass that wisdom onto you. I can look after myself you know :P I'll pick up ingredients on the way home so I'll be back in about thirty that okay? Xx'

He read his message, his heart clenching at the mention of their Mum. _Of course Mum would've passed on all of her wisdom, what with him being older._ The only thing he'd been taught by their Mum was to bake cakes and her special cookies. He wasn't old enough to learn to cook proper meals then. He sighed thinking about his Mum for a split second before forcing himself to stop. He wouldn't let himself cry in a random coffee shop in New York, he just wouldn't.

He looked down at the essay of a message and decided It would've been easier to have just rang him, this conversation would already be over and their plans already made. He typed out a reply before putting his phone in his pocket and once again turned to look out onto the street that was slowly starting to find life again and finishing his coffee.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat at a table he'd reserved at the restaurant they always met at, Fireflies. It was the restaurant they had first eaten at together in New York, the first meal after their mutual break up. It had then became their place, now they never ate anywhere else and where even quite friendly with the staff.<p>

They had decided to meet at half past five like they always did. It was five thirty four now though and he was late, Sebastian was never late. He decided to give it five more minutes before panicking.

He started thinking back to the rest of his day to distract himself. After lunch with Kurt the afternoon had seemed to have flown by. After dinner he was in a really good mood, and with plans to meet Seb it was turning out to be a great day. Once he'd finished work early he'd gone home to change, and to see Kurt again, but to his dismay he was still out. He couldn't help but wonder where he was or what he was doing._ Was he safe? What is he doing? Is he with anyone? What if it's a guy! Stop Blaine, just stop._

He was wearing a proper shirt now rather then his t-shirt, this was a rather posh place and he always ended up trying to look his best when he and Sebastian met up like this. He tried to distract himself by thinking about anything that wasn't Sebastian or Kurt related, only to find himself wondering if Kurt and Sebastian would get on._ Nice way to distract yourself,_ he thought sarcastically as he sipped at his glass of red wine.

He heard someone approaching and looked up to see Sebastian, leaving the waitress, Amy behind by the table two in front. "Hey you," he said as he stood up to great him. "Hey to you too gorgeous," Sebastian said leaning in to embrace him, he could feel the rain drops falling from Sebastian's face, his wet shirt, cold as it soaked through his own shirt. He hugged him back, holding on tight, glad to be in his comfortable and familiar arms. The hug lasted a few seconds longer then was okay for just friends, but was normal for them. Sebastian kissed him on the cheek before they both took their seats.

"You look a bit wet," Blaine teased as Amy brought over his drink, setting it on the table and leaving with a smile. Sebastian shook his head quite hard, allowing the water in his hair to fly all over Blaine as he laughed out a reply, "no shit," he said playfully. "It's not like its pissing it down outside."

"There's walking in the rain and then there's swimming in it," Blaine teased as he took in how Sebs shirt was sticking to his muscular chest, the image bringing back memories that once would've had him blushing, "Look at your shirt Seb, you look you've been swimming in your suit!" he said reaching over to pull at his tie.

"Yeah well," he said taking of his suit jacket and slinging it over the back of his chair before taking a sip of his drink, "you know I like the rain." He had a teasing smile on his face as he raised a suggestive eyebrow. This time Blaine really did blush as a laugh left his lips, "I do," he said his voice thick, "that was a good night," he said as he picked up his glass.

"That was a great night," Sebastian said with a flirtatious smile and a wink as he put his drink back on the table and looking back up at him. A soft and gentle smile on his lips, one that he never really wore unless they were together. Blaine looked to the table as his blush disappeared from his cheeks before looking back up to Sebastian. "How come you were late? Was everything okay?" he sounded concerned and wasn't surprised when Sebastian just laughed at his concern.

"I was only seven minutes late babe," he teased. He knew his concern was still on his face when Sebastian relaxed into his chair with a small smile, his voice softer then before, "like I said," a gleam appearing in his eyes as he glanced towards the table, "I like the rain," he finished with a shrug. A stint of silence followed as they just looked at each other.

After that they talked for a while about life. Updating each other on everything that had happened in the past week they hadn't spoken. Sebastian asked about Carson and what was going on with him, if he was okay with the whole Melody situation. He answered the best he could without mentioning Kurt and avoiding going into too much detail.

After a pause in the conversation he caught a look in Seb's eyes which meant he was about to ask about the issue Blaine was having, the one that he had needed his help with. Not ready to talk about it just yet, he came up with a diversion, so he asked Seb about the guys in his life. He knew he was currently single, the last guy Sebastian had been seeing was a guy called Andy who turned out to be more of a prick then Sebastian could ever be, and that's saying something. He also knew that he had stopped with the one night stands, well not stopped exactly, they are just much less frequent now.

He was sat with his head in his hand as he watched Seb's eyes darken slightly as he spoke. His response was to make a sarcastic comment about him and relationships. Blaine knew him well enough to know that meant there was someone. "Come on," he said teasingly "out with it 'bas." He saw his face change at the use of the nickname and was surprised after all these years he still wasn't used to it.

"It's nothing," Sebastian said as he went to take a sip of his pint, an unsure laugh leaving his lips as he picked up the menu and glanced over it. To everyone else it would be seen as him simply looking for something to order, but to Blaine it meant something much different, they always came here at least once a month, once a week when they had the time and he always ordered the same thing, it was a distraction.

"You're going to order steak, well done, with all the sides and an extra portion of chips," he said his head still in his hands, "you'll give me your salad garnish and take all but one onion ring from my plate." He smiled at the small amount of shock on his face, it still upset him that Seb wouldn't let anyone else close, wasn't used to people really knowing him. "I've known you for eight years 'bas, of course I know you," he said with a small smile. Sebastian just sat there, a faint glow on his cheeks as he smiled at him.

"So put the menu down and out with it," he pressed after a minute or two of silence. Blaine watched as Sebastian went to make another sarcastic comment before remembering that this was Blaine he was talking to. He shifted in his seat as if uncomfortable, "sometimes I forget that there's actually someone out there who really knows me," he said it with a soft laugh and a genuine smile, all discomfort from seconds ago fading as Blaine smiled at him.

Blaine felt his heart squeeze in his chest, he was the only one Sebastian had ever let get close to him. Even since their mutual break up he hadn't let anyone near him like he had with him. He had relationships sure, but they never lasted long enough for them to have the chance to get close enough. He put up barriers to protect himself, he was proud and sad that he was the only one to break through them.

There was silence as they just looked at each other. Blaine was looking at him in waiting while Seb was just watching him, after a minute or so he laughed while shaking his head. "Okay," he said dramatically, "There's this guy, but I doubt I'll ever see him again, so it doesn't matter" he said taking another sip from his pint and avoiding his gaze.

He was ready to press the matter but Seb was always quick on his feet and had turned the conversation on him before he had the chance to let out a breath. "So, enough about me, what's this problem you need my help with?" he paused to take a drink. "I'm assuming its to do with Toby and that guy that answered your phone this morning.." he finished with a laugh as Blaine looked up at him in total shock after he had finished choking on his drink.

"What? A guy answered my phone this morning?" he asked his voice slightly raspy from choking. _Oh my god, did Kurt answer my phone this morning! Why would he do that, he didn't say anything at lunch.. Calm down Blaine, it might've just been Carson_ he thought as he relaxed_. Wait, Seb would know C's voice.. No.. he wouldn't have.._

"Well at least I'm pretty sure it was a guy," he paused to think. "It could've been a girl though, their voice was rather high," Sebastian paused again, maybe thinking back to the earlier phone call. All he could think was, _Kurt._

"Kurt," he coughed out after another round of choking.

"Kurt," Sebastian repeated as he rested his elbow on the table and his head in his hand while he watched him in waiting, "tell me about Kurt."

He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face and the words that fell from his lips without his say so.

* * *

><p>When Kurt walked through the front door at around twenty five to six all he could smell was the mix of spices cooking, the smell of gammon cooking following not far behind. He shut the door behind him as he took off his coat, placing it on the hook by the door and tossing his keys in the key bowl on the table before making his way towards the humming in the kitchen.<p>

Carson was stood in front of the cooker mixing something in a saucepan. He leaned against the counter and just watched Carson while he seemed to go unnoticed. Carson was Humming a tune to himself they he didn't recognise, he was shaking his ass while he stirred which made Kurt smile. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a grey shirt on, his blazer hanging over the back of one of the chairs. He was wearing an apron and Kurt couldn't help but laugh, giving his position away, as he took in the design.

It was one of those novelty aprons, you know the ones that were supposed to make you laugh, well this was hysterical. As Carson turned to smile at him, the spoon going up in the air, and another fit of giggles erupted. The apron was white with a woman's body on it with a leather bra and a leather thong, _that couldn't be comfortable_, he thought before laughing again.

"Hey Kurtie," that stopped his laughter right away as he looked up at him and glared. "Kurt, sorry, it's a force of habit when you're around that's all" he explained as he turned back to stare at the saucepan, his smile faltering slightly. At hearing his explanation he felt bad, Carson must have found it hard to treat him differently, treat him like an adult when he was always used to treating him like a child.

He just smiled at him in return, Carson returning a kind smile before turning to face his cooking. "Good day at work?" he asked as he made his way to sit at the breakfast bar, putting his feet on the bar and his elbows on the table top. Carson walked over placing a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of him, "work was work. Bossed people around, yelled at a few people you know, the usual." Kurt smiled up in thanks, not wanting to interrupt.

Kurt watched as Carson moved to cut up some vegetables, he moved with a fluidity he wasn't expecting, he had a grace about him that he hadn't expected to see. "What about your afternoon," he asked over his shoulder not looking up from the vegetables, "where did you end up spending your afternoon?" He sounded genuinely interested.

"Umm, a Starbucks in Manhattan,"he murmured, sounded distracted from the way his brother was moving in the kitchen and the one particular memory it stirred. The motion of his brother cooking and cutting up vegetables, brought back one specific memory he had tried to forget, he felt the moisture in his eyes as he looked to the table top.

_Their mum had only been gone three weeks, 4 weeks after the doctors had diagnosed her with cancer. They had told them it wasn't serious, that she would survive obviously they had been wrong. The funeral was yesterday, he had had to wear a black suit, the shoes and everything. He'd felt uncomfortable and sad all day as he held onto his Daddy's and big brothers hands. He made sure he was holding on to one of them at all times, afraid if he let one of them go he would be alone for ever. Lose them like he had lost his mummy._

_Their Dad was at the garage, an emergency call had come in. He'd been off of work for the past four weeks only going in when he knew he had too. Even a day after they buried his mummy his Dad had to leave him to go to work. As he would how older he would come to learn that he needed to keep up some sense of normality for them and that was what his Dad was just trying to do. However Carson cooking dinner wasn't normal._

_Kurt was sat watching as his brother cut up vegetables for the chicken, potatoes and vegetables he was cooking the two of them for tea, his Dad ringing earlier to say that he wouldn't be home in time and that Carson would have to put him to bed. Kurt was only nine and he watched in confusion, he wasn't used to seeing his brother being responsible and it freaked him out, more than slightly._

_"Car Car, why are you cooking tea? Why isn't Daddy?" a young, clueless Kurt asked as he held his bunny called Benji to his chest. He sunk his head into the top of Benji, "why have things changed since Mummy left us," he asked. A seventeen year old Carson stopped cutting the vegetables and tried to stop himself from crying. "Why did mummy have to go anywhere? I don't understand," he said, his voice coming out a cry as he looked at the table top._

_Kurt may have been nine and a very strong child, very independent and smart but he had never dealt with loss before and losing his mum had had a huge impact on him. He couldn't understand why he wouldn't see his Mum again and didn't understand that dying meant that she would never come back. He may have been a strong independent nine year old but he was still a child._

_Carson couldn't stop the tears from falling, he wiped his tears in his sleeves before turning to his brother and smiling sadly. "Come here Kurtie," he said, his voice breaking though he knew Kurt wouldn't notice it, as he opened his arms. Kurt jumped down from his chair, tears streaming down his face as he wrapped his arms around Carson's legs._

_Carson dropped down to embrace Kurt properly, wrapping his arms around his little body and holding on as tight as was possible without squeezing him to death. As soon as he was in Carson's arms he could feel his older brother shake, he was too young to understand why but even at such a young age it made him hold on tighter to his big brother and had him saying into his chest, "I love you Car Car," he said in his soft, adorable tone._

_"I love you too Kurtie," Carson said into his shoulder, holding on tighter. "So much_."

"Kurt!" Carson practically yelled in his face, his voice full of worry and concern. Kurt was pulled out of the memory by a firm hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, are you okay?" Carson asked as he finally looked up at him. "Why are you crying?" his voice full of concern.

Kurt felt like an idiot for crying but that flash back had, he suddenly felt like a child again. He felt like, he wanted to cry, he wanted to shout and scream. He was angry at losing his mum, losing his brother and for being a spoilt and pathetic brat when it came to Carson. He was able to stop himself from crying and falling apart as he wrapped his arms around his sides, a way of holding himself together.

Carson had his hand still firmly on his shoulder, his gaze concerned and unsure. He looked helpless as he awaited some sort of response, "Kurt, what's wrong!" he more or so demanded this time. "I'm fine," he said his voice strong as he tried to pass over his mini breakdown or whatever it you call it. "Just a flashback that's all." He looked into Carson's worried eyes and smiled, "I'm fine, seriously. Sorry, for worrying you." Carson gave him a disbelieving look but Kurt just shook it off, his voice light "so, what are you cooking us for tea!"

He watched Carson and could see the cogs turning in his head as he thought about his actions and if he should press the issue or let it go. Fortunately, to his relief, he decided to drop the incident and moved back to carry on cutting up the vegetables. "We," his voice was overly happy, "are having gammon with pineapple, vegetables and special fried rice."

"Oh sounds delicious," Kurt said dramatically as he started playing with some papers on the breakfast bar, some forms catching his eye. At first glance Kurt's eyes widened at what he thought they said, he took a proper look and his mouth dropped open. His next works sounding more like a shriek. "Carson, what are these!" He stared at the papers in disbelief,_ why would he keep something like that from him. Did their dad know?_

"What are wh-" he stopped mid sentence as he turned and probably took in Kurt reading the forms. He glanced back up to look at Carson as he spoke. "Oh, what are those," he said as he looked anywhere but at him. He dropped his gaze back to the forms in disbelief, he did not see this coming.

Seeing these forms only made him realise how much he didn't know about the past eight years of Carson's life. Yes Carson was the one who left but he'd only realised today that he was the one who gave up trying. The voice in his head broke with the emotion that he tried to keep off of his face, _my brother has been through so much and I didn't even know. Why didn't he tell me?_ He read the words on the form not really worrying about Carson taking them off of him. It was too late now, he'd already seen them.

Once he'd read the form through twice, Carson still silent on the other side of the breakfast bar he couldn't help but wonder why Carson hadn't mentioned anything to him since he'd been here. _Why hasn't he told me?_ he remembered his early conversation and guilt overwhelmed him, _what if, what if he hasn't told me because I haven't asked._

* * *

><p><em>Shit, shit, bollocks, fuck.<em> "Oh, what are those," he said, his voice hard and emotionless as he avoided Kurt's eyes. _You are such a twat! Why didn't you move them! Scratch that, they should be in the post already. I don't want a lawyer involved and you know what'll happen, that damn hospital._ He noticed the softening on Kurt's face as he finished reading the form. _Shit. He was not supposed to find out like this, ugh. I wasn't going to even tell him. Oh fuck._

He was still looking everywhere but at Kurt unsure of what to say or how to go about telling him what happened. _Well, I guess he already knows most of the details. That form pretty much sums it up,_ he thought dryly. _Kurt was sat at his breakfast bar, reading the forms the hospital had sent him referring to his girlfriends death. Forms he wasn't supposed to see and a story he was never to know. So, how do I go about this?_ he thought as he tried to stop himself thinking of the story in too much detail.

He was just about to turn back to Kurt and explain when he spoke first. His voice was soft and gentle, "Carson, I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" He knew the answer to that and the reason he hadn't told him was two fold. One he didn't think he could handle telling the story, and two. Kurt had never asked, never shown interest into his life. Not even since he'd been there. He knew it was the wrong time to bring it up but his voice broke as he replied, "you've never asked."

He brought his hand up to quickly wipe at the tears that had fallen from his eyes without permission, _hold it together Carson, this is supposed to be a fun brotherly evening, don't do this._ He saw the guilt take over Kurt's face as he stood up, walking around the breakfast bar and wrapping his arms around his waist.

He clutched at Kurt's shirt, forgetting to worry about being yelled at for creasing his Gucci shirt, and held on. It was stupid to still be this upset, he thought angrily to himself as the tears fell onto Kurt's shoulder. The whole point of Kurt being here was so they could get their relationship back on track and so he could help him start a new chapter in his life. He wasn't supposed to be crying into his shoulder, he sniffed once and almost missed it when Kurt whispered into his shoulder, "I love you Carson," the declaration only made more tears build as he held on tighter, "I love you too Kurtie."

* * *

><p>He ignored the use of the nickname, giving Carson a pass. The situation they found themselves in now reminded him too much of his memory flash back, he had to do everything he could to be there for Carson instead of breaking down himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"It looks like you already know what you are going to do," Sebastian laughed as he dipped a remaining chip into the dollop of BBQ sauce on his plate lazily. "So what do you need me for he?" he asked with another laugh.<p>

Blaine sat playing with a chip on his plate as he moved it around in his black peppered mayonnaise. The biggest smile on his face as he'd just finished gushing about Kurt, he knew he sounded like an eight year old school girl with a crush with the way he couldn't stop talking about him.

"I don't know, I just," his sentence trailed off as he didn't really know. This morning he didn't know how he felt about Kurt, he didn't understand his feelings then. But now he understood completely, and hearing himself go on and on about Kurt all evening, he was pretty sure he knew what he was going to do when Sunday came.

"You just wanted someone to gush about him too, yeah?" Sebastian said teasingly as he took a sip of his third pint of the evening. He felt himself blush as he let out a laugh. "No," he said through his giggles, "that is not the reason," his voice wavering slightly because he wasn't sure if that was the reason.

"Aww Blainey you are so adorable," Sebastian cooed in his teasing, sarcastic tone. He felt himself blush harder at his tone as he dropped his head into his hands, "Bas no, don't" he said into his hands to which Sebastian just made laughed before silence ensued.

A few minutes passed in silence as they just looked at each other, smiles on their faces as they just reveled in each others company. Sebastian broke the silence as he sat up straighter in his seat as he let his arm rest on the table, his hand sitting loosely around his pint glass. He dropped his gaze to look at his glass as he spoke, his tone soft and gentle.

"Well, I can tell by the way you haven't stopped talking about Kurt for, what," he glanced down to look at his watch, "the past fifty minutes," he said with a laugh that was very Sebastian. Blaine glanced up to him, a wary look on his face as he knew he was going to be hearing everything Seb thought on the situation.

"You like this guy, a lot. I can't remember the last time I've seen you smile so much and I definitely haven't seen you blush like that since we we're together," he sat back in his chair taking a sip of his drink. "You really like this guy," he said with more truth this time, more conviction.

"Bas, you're not helping" he said picking up his glass of wine, before placing it back on the table without taking a sip, he let his hand fall to the table. "I kind of figured that out myself but I don't, I don't," he was stumbling over his words as thought about the entire situation. He didn't know what to do, Toby was still in the picture. He still wasn't single and he was hurting Kurt by leading him on and being the way he is with him, all flirty and such.

"Toby right?" Sebastian asked putting down his pint glass. Blaine just nodded as he let his gaze for his hand. "Look babe," he said reaching out to take Blaine's hand in his. "You don't fall often, and I haven't seen you this worked up since..." he trailed off not liking the memory it stirred up for both of them. "Since the day we sat down and ended our relationship?" Blaine asked with a hollow laugh.

Blaine felt him squeeze his hand, "I was thinking to a few months before that when we were still all happy and in love," he said drawing out the last word like it disgusted him, which only made Blaine laugh. "I still loved you when that day came," Blaine said a soft smile playing on his lips as he spoke. "I still love you now Bas, so whats you're point here?" he asked squeezing his hand.

Sebastian was looking at him the way that he only ever saw when they were together, there was a glisten in his eye as he thought back to that day and the words Blaine had just said. He smiled, "I love you too babe," he said squeezing his hand tighter. "Always have, always will." The two of them shared a moment then, looking into each others eyes with a soft smile, sparking memories from their past.

After a few minutes Sebastian sat back in his chair, still not letting go of his hand. This behavior wasn't unusual. They were together for years, they felt comfortable doing anything around each other and that hadn't changed since their split all those years ago. "Right, the point," he said letting out breath, "you don't fall often Blaine, and you know that you already know what your plan of action is for Sunday."

Seb was right, he'd only ever really fallen for two people in his life and he did know that he was going to end things with Toby on Sunday. Things had changed, he had changed. In the six days Kurt had been here his whole life had been turned upside down. _Or right way up,_ he thought optimistically. "I don't want to hurt Toby," he said looking at the table, "I told you about the phone call yesterday, and the texts today, he seems different.."

"Oh who gives a Shit about Toby!" Sebastian interrupted sounding kind of angry, "all that matters is that you're happy. Toby doesn't matter at all." Blaine frowned at this and gave Sebastian a disapproving look to which he just shook his head. Toby may be an asshole, but he does matter. He picked up his wine glass and sighed, "Why does everyone hate Toby so much?" he said more to himself but Sebastian, thinking it was a question for him, simply answered "because he's a dick and you deserve so much better the that."

Blaine stared at Sebastian in a little bit of shock, after all these years his bluntness could still catch him off guard. The waitress came over then interrupting the silence when she asked for their dessert order. "Can we have one slice of the white raspberry cheesecake with a dollop of cream and the caramel coffee sundae with an extra wafer please?" Sebastian smiled up at Amy as she jotted down the order and made to walk away when Sebastian called her back, "sorry, almost forgot, can we have two spoons for the sundae please?" Amy smiled and nodded, "of course," before she walked back towards the kitchen.

Sebastian caught him looking at him in shock at the fact he knew his order, and the fact he even asked for two spoons. Sebastian just stared at him, "I know your order too babe, It may come as a surprise to you but I do pay attention," Blaine almost missed the sentence he murmured to himself, "to people that matter anyway." They both laughed at words he was meant to hear, before Sebastian started asking for more details about Kurt. Was he hot? Nice ass? Usual Sebastian Smythe questions.

The laughed and giggled over dessert while memories of their relationship where relived and the conversation of Kurt never dying.

* * *

><p>Half past eight found Kurt and Carson sat at either end of the sofa, blankets wrapped around them and two bowls sat on the middle cushion. One filled with chocolate coated pop corn, Carson had made it earlier after their delicious course which had gone down a treat. The other bowl was a mixture of crisps, chocolates and gummy sweets. The thought of mixing them together had grossed Kurt out but Carson had insisted, to his surprise it didn't really taste that different, the chocolate had a tang to it while the gummy sweets tasted chocolatey.<p>

Toy Story two was playing in the background, the volume on mute as the two faced each other, just talking and laughing and catching up on life over the years. After Kurt's realisation and Carson's breakdown he knew he didn't know anything about his older brother. He hadn't even known he'd had a serious girlfriend so how was he to know that he had lost her?

Information he should've been told, if not by Carson then by his Dad. Kurt was rather angry at the fact that his Dad had been keeping things from him and it was something he planned on bringing up when they next spoke. He spent most of the evening asking Carson questions about his life and trying to come up with short answers to the questions Carson asked him so he could find out more about his big brother.

They'd been at this for an hour now and the topic of Carson's early conversation had been completely dodged. He really wanted to ask about it, find out more about how Carson was doing but was too scared to mention it, worried about upsetting him. The form had told him enough information to figure out what had happened. His girlfriend, Melody, was hit by a car and suffered serious impact injury's. The Doctors thought that after surgery she would be fine, an easy operation by the sounds of it, only to die four hours later on the operation table. It had only happened three months ago.

He sat there half listening to what Carson was saying about the first day of running his own magazine and how scared he was and how it was made easier by having Blaine by his side. While half thinking about raising the subject of Melody and how it must be affecting him. "I honestly don't think I would've been able to do it without Blaine though, that man is my rock," Carson said with a smile on his face as he reached for the chocolate coated popcorn.

He must've been deep in thought because moments later Carson nudged his foot with his, knocking him out of his thoughts and back to the moment. "You alright there Kurt? You looked lost," he said with a laugh as he repositioned the pillow behind him. "Yeah, Sorry" Kurt murmured as he reached for some of the crisps, "lost in thought I guess" he finished with a smile.

"What were you thinking about?" Carson asked reaching for the packet of strawberry laces that lay on the table amongst all of the other junk food Carson had brought for the occasion. Kurt watched his brother with a small amount of disgust as he dangled the lace in the air, trying to catch the end with his tongue. "I was just thinking about you," he replied not looking at him but focusing on Woody and Jessie as they danced around the big chickens office.

"What about me?" Carson asked, surprise colouring his tone. He didn't know if he looked surprised but he did feel the sofa move at the movement he had made. He just nodded slightly, acknowledging the question but not answering it as his gaze fell to his lap while his hands fiddled with the blanket.

Everything he'd been realising today, how he was the one who had given up on them, finding out how much he actually had no idea about Carson's life. He missed the old days, even though he was only 8 they still told each other everything. Carson would always talk to him about his girlfriends and he would always go to Carson when the other boys at school would break his tea cups or steal his teddies.

Out of nowhere he found the worlds falling from his lips without any knowledge, "I'm sorry Carson," his voice was thick with so much emotion he knew Carson wouldn't be able to miss it. Ugh, why did I just say that? he thought to himself, and why do I have to be such an emotional person running through his mind as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Carson moved closer then, moving the bowls to the table and sitting on his legs on the middle cushion, right in front of him as his hands rested on his knee's that were in front of him. "Why? Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for, shush," he said comfortingly as he moved to wipe away a stray tear with his thumb, "don't cry Kurt."

"I am so sorry," he said again this time bringing his gaze up to Carson, "I haven't been a good brother to you," he said through his sobs. "I yelled at you for walking out on me and not taking an interest but it was me" he said simply finishing his sentence there. _I am the one that made our relationship non-existent. How could I do that? I made us nothing._

"I am so sorry Carson," he said again, still not looking at him. "I was the one who gave up on you. I ignored all of your messages, your emails, letters, phone calls. I was the one who stopped us talking. I was the one who acted like a stupid spoilt brat," he was getting himself worked up and he knew it. He could feel his cheeks burning with the heat of his outburst, his hands were shaking and the tears were still falling from his eyes. "I stopped trying, and I'm sorry."

"I am, I missed you, and I hated that you weren't there for me to talk to and it was all my fault. I am the reason I lost my big brother," he paused and appreciated the fact that Carson was hearing him out, "and all this time it was my fault." He brought his gaze up to land on Carson's eyes, he could se the moisture pooling there and he felt bad for the being the person to put it there. He had been on such an emotional roller coaster today, his feelings all over the place, what is wrong with me?

As he looked at Carson it just brought a fresh wave of guilt, "you needed me, and I needed you, and I was the reason that we have lost the past eight years, the reason our relationship is so rocky and awkward, the reason I don't know anything about you. It was all me," Carson looked like he was going to interrupt but he kept on speaking. His voice was thick of emotion, the worry and guilt "You didn't tell about Melody because I didn't ask, because you didn't think I care and I just," he paused as he reached out to take Carson's hand in his. "I do care Carson, so much. I am so so-" Carson interrupted him then, the tone of voice making him stop talking.

"Kurt," his voice was hard, it held all of the emotion he was feeling as well as a tone of warning, one that was telling him to stop talking. He felt Carson squeeze his hand and felt better when a soft smile turned up on his lips. "Kurt, stop. You don't need to apologise okay?" he waited for him to respond before continuing. Kurt didn't really agree, _it was my fault_, but he wanted to hear what he had to say so he nodded.

"We are both at fault here okay? I left without telling you, without a goodbye and you stopped talking to me," he saw a fresh wave of guilt hit Kurt so he started to speak faster. "Which you had every right to do after I did what I did to you, it's understandable okay and you had every right to do what you did. I don't blame you," he said reinforcing his words with a squeeze of his hands, "we are both at fault here okay, no one is to blame."

He didn't agree, not totally, but he smiled at Carson, squeezing his hand in return and nodded. "Okay," he said with a soft smile as his voice broke. Carson leaned forward to bring Kurt in for an embrace, holding him as tight as he possibly could and Kurt returned the favour, wrapping his arms around his brother and holding on for dear life. He missed his brother so much, and he hated that he was the one to blame for their distant relationship.

They pulled back a few minutes later, smiling at each other as they wiped at the few remaining tears. They both let out a small awkward laugh as they sat back, and let themselves breath and relax after that 'moment.' "Right," Carson said breaking the thin layer of tension as he picked up the remote and turned the TV off. "Let's go," he said reaching out a hand to him as he stood up off of the sofa.

Kurt looked at him with confusion as he glanced down at his hands, his eyes cautious. "Go where?" his voice was cautious as he looked back up to Carson who just had this huge smile playing on his lips and a gleam in his eyes. "We," Carson said leaning forward to take his hand and pull him up off of the sofa, "are doing what we used to do. Kurt looked at him in slight disbelief, "Carson, we can't do what we used to do, there is no-"

As he spoke Carson was dragging him to his bedroom, he pushed open the door and that made him stop mid sentence. Apart from the simple room decor, it looked just like Carson's room used to look like when they had their sleepovers. Carson had dragged both of their duvets, and Blaine's by the looks of it.

He'd pushed everything in his room aside so that he could pile the duvets up on the floor, cushions from all of their rooms to accompany the duvets. There were packets of sweets and crisps and chocolate in a pile on the floor, a flask and coffee cups stood to the side while a pile of DVD's stood in front of the DVD player and the 42" Kurt had not expected to see in his brothers room.

"Like the old times huh?" Carson said, his voice teasing as he continued to stare at the site. His pyjama's were even folded up and placed on the empty bed with his moisturising bag and toothbrush. A shocked gasp fell from his lips as it did look exactly like the sleepovers they used to have. "Wow Carson, this is," he let out a laugh at lost for words he decided to just agree. "Just like the old times," he said with a smile.

Carson threw himself on top of their duvets, pulling one up over him, his voice was soft and whiney "So Kurt, what are we going to watch first. I have all of your favourites!" He couldn't help but smile as he made his way to curl up on the floor amongst their duvets with his brother, while Carson put in Chicago. "How'd you know!" Kurt asked shocked as the menu popped up, "I know you Kurt."

Kurt cuddled up in the duvets, intentionally bringing Blaine's duvet to wrap around him and inhaling deeply as the material met with his nose, Carson didn't miss the small motion but moved to open a bag of salted pop corn, opening it and taking a handful before giving the bag to Kurt. When he didn't accept it he, he just placed his the bag in front of him. A small, approving smile appearing as Kurt started helping himself to the bag as some of his favourite musical numbers played out on the large screen.

* * *

><p>Just over an hour later, Blaine walked through the front door to a silent house, glancing at his watch told him it was almost ten o clock, he thought that both of the boys could be in bed but decided to change out of his now drenched clothes from the new fallen rain, before he would go and check on Carson. He'd check on Kurt, but that might be too creepy considering they weren't related and they'd only known each other for a while.<p>

_Where the hell is my duvet!_ was the first thing that crossed his mind when he walked into his bedroom. His bed was void of his duvet and all of his pillows. _What is Carson up to now?_ He shook his head before ducking into his bathroom to change into his pyjama's before tracking down his duvet. He quickly changed into his 'rawr' white t-shirt and loose navy blue bottoms before heading to Carson's room.

He walked in without knocking, something they both did as they both felt comfortable enough to do so, they had very few boundaries when it came to their relationship. Car- he started but stopped when he walked in. He did not expect to see Kurt and Carson wrapped up in, what was his duvet, watching The Little Mermaid. I love this movie, he thought excitedly to himself before taking in the rest of the room as the two brothers hadn't noticed his arrival.

There was popcorn absolutely everywhere, obvious proof that a popcorn fight and happened at some point throughout the evening. Both boys were in their pyjama's coffee cups in hand as they sat up sipping at them. He watched as Kurt started singing quietly along with 'Part of your World' and it made his heart stop. He looked so cute cuddled up in his duvet, drinking coffee and singing to himself.

A few moments later he decided to make himself known, "Oh my god, I love this movie!" he screeched as he threw himself between the two of them, making sure his wait fell heavily on Kurt as they all started laughing. "Blaine!" Carson squealed, sounding like a girl, at the sudden noise and impact, this only caused Kurt to laugh more.

They spent the rest of their evening watching movies, laughing, talking and drinking plenty of coffee. They managed to go the entire evening without making too much mess, only one more popcorn fight ensued and that was Blaine's fault, when he decided to empty the bag over Kurt's head when he least expected it. They stayed up until the early hours of the morning just laughing and hanging out like best friends did.

* * *

><p>They'd all had an emotional day but being able to have friends to just hang out with an be yourself was enough for a safe return after the emotional roller coaster they had all been on.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry this chapter is up so late in the day! Hope you enjoyed this one! To make up for the shortness of last weeks chapter you get a longer one this week!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this one and I'll see you next week!**

**Read & Review.**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	9. Four Boys, Three Words

_Hey there._

_How have your past 7 days been? I hope you've all had good weeks and haven't been too stressed or anything._

_Just a small note to all those who asked, I update every Saturday and if I don't update you should know the week in advance unless something happens. Updates will be between 8,000 and 10,000 words._

_I've had a lot of reviews full of different opinions on my last chapter. Now i will do what I can to please you all but as I know what direction I would like to go in.. So some of you might not like some of the upcoming chapters but i would really appreciate it if you would stick with me and 'wait it out' as they say._

_There isn't much Carson in this chapter, it focuses a lot more on separate Blaine and Kurt. Meaning them as individuals not together. _

_For all those haters of Sebastian, don't hate on me please. I am not writing the Sebastian from Glee. I am writing my own Sebastian with elements of him from Glee, so please don't judge him on the dickhead that he is in Glee._

_I honestly don't know how some of you shall react to this chapter, but please stick by me! I promise this will end in eventual Klaine, but you know things happen. Please don't hate me! Remember I love you all. :)_

_Klugs and Klisses :D_

_Enjoy this update!_

_Aha, 12,000 words. I think I may have got a bit carried away.. sorry!_

_Warning: Strong Language._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Four boys, Three Words.<strong>

* * *

><p>Wednesday and Thursday seemed to pass by in a blur. It was already Friday afternoon, late evening and Kurt found himself sat in that little Starbucks by the window again. Sat in the same seat as Tuesday. His coffee in his hand, his phone on the table as he sat staring out onto the semi empty street.<p>

He was staring out the window, barely noticing the people who walked by. He was too busy thinking over the past few days and that one smile he couldn't get off of his mind. It was so insane how that smile could have such an impact. He'd had a busy few days yet it was always there in the back of his mind waiting to emerge when it could.

Wednesday morning he'd spent the entire morning being swooned over by all of Carson and Blaine's employees. Apparently they had all requested his presence on Tuesday and thrown a hissy fit when Carson didn't deliver. They had asked him so many questions about so many random things which he didn't quite know how to answer. He was also given so many cups of coffee he did't know what to do with them all, obviously they had informed the staff of his small coffee 'addiction' to use the world loosely.

He'd spent the entire morning being questioned by them all and was actually kind of relieved when he had meeting that girl Molly from the restaurant for coffee, as an excuse to leave. Blaine had spent the entire morning in his office, either yelling into his phone or staring at his computer screen. He had no idea what was happening with him and he still didn't know two days later.

Coffee with Molly was.. Okay. It was nice spending some time around a girl but she was too loud and too abrupt for his liking, and thats saying something considering his best friend is Rachel Berry. She'd seemed nice and sweet at the restaurant but in that coffee shop she seemed like a completely different person. The worse thing was even though he told her it wasn't a date, she treated it just like one.

She went from expecting him to pay for her coffee, which he would've done anyway because he's a gentleman, to grabbing his hand as they left the small coffee shop. He sighed at the memory as he then tried to push the memory that followed as far away as possible.

Him cringing away from her hand, dropping hers to shove them in his pockets didn't deter this girl. Kurt had been requested back to Carson's office and for whatever reason Molly decided to walk with him. You know at things like that this the goodbye is always really awkward because you're never sure how you should say goodbye? A wave, a hug? Well Molly thought the best way to say goodbye was with a kiss.

Lets just say after his reaction he doesn't expect to ever hear from her again, he'd probably given her such a fright from the way he just exploded, thinking about it now he feels guilty as hell. She looked so scared when he all but ordered her to walk away. He literally cringed in his seat as he relived that awful moment. He thought he should apologise but decided that she was out of order and left it at that.

Wednesday afternoon had gone by in a similar fashion to the morning, Carson asking about the coffee 'outing' because it wasn't a date. He was furious when he heard what happened and that's a scene he wasn't going to relive, but watching that he realised where he got his temper from.

He hadn't really spoken to Blaine much in the past two days, at all. He had spent most of the time in his room or the study, he barely even looked at him with the odd glance or smile sent his way in passing. They would talk when they were walking to and from the office on Wednesday but as soon as they were back in the apartment, he shut himself away. He didn't know if it was because of him or Toby, or anything but considering he was fine with him Tuesday night and off with him Wednesday morning, he could only assume something had happened in that time.

He was actually missing Blaine, the odd, constant texts through out the day, the meeting for lunch and the movie nights. He missed spending time with his friend, but he didn't know what to do about. Blaine was being off and he didn't know him well enough to know what it meant or how to deal with it. He absentmindedly took a sip of his coffee, his mind still wandering.

Carson had always avoided it when he'd asked about what was up with Blaine, just putting it down to stress and then changing the topic. Bringing up topics like the latest issue of Vogue or Broadway, which only proved that he was keeping something from him. He had wanted to press the issue but decided against it. If Blaine wanted to talk to him, he would right?

He was brought back out of his thoughts when a strong voice spoke in his direction, "anyone sitting here gorgeous?" When he looked up his breath caught in his throat and his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat in his office, head in his hand as he blankly stared at his computer screen that was now black and asleep because he hadn't been using it. The worse thing was he hadn't really noticed. He was too busy thinking. It was half past four now and the whole day seemed to have flown by considering he hadn't done anything, or spoken to anyone. Even Carson was keeping his distance, he sighed as his phone vibrated, again. He sighed again before picking it up and reading the message, not bothering to check the ID, already knowing who it was from.<p>

'Blaine, I'm in Manhattan want to meet in my place in like half an hour? xx'

He leant back in his chair with another sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. Toby had been doing his head in with the non stop texting over the past three days. Ever since that long emotional conversation on Tuesday night, _actually technically it was Wednesday morning,_ with both of them shouting and arguing and crying, ever since then he had been texting him non-stop.

He closed his eyes and leant his head back on the chair as he thought back to that night, that conversation and all of the things that Toby had said, and how every had changed once more.

-/-

Blaine was just sat on his bed, he had managed to steal his duvet back before leaving the two brothers in Carson's room as they debated over Wicked and West Side Story. As much as he loved those movies, and as much as he wanted to stay, it had been a long day. _Who knew that realising you practically love someone could be so tiring?_ So he decided to get into bed reasonably early, well two am wasn't early but it was early-ish.

He was just about to settle himself under the sheets after just turning off his bed side light when he heard his phone vibrate from the bedside table. He moved with a groan, his eyes close as he rolled onto his back and reached out for his phone blindly, after doing this so many times he didn't knock anything over, but he may have pushed his glasses onto the floor. He groaned at the sound of them hitting the ground but decided they could wait until morning.

He brought his phone in front of him, squinting when the brightness of the screen took over his vision, it felt like he was looking into the sun. He glanced at the screen, noting it was a phone call but not who it was from as he answered the call, closing his eyes and laying back down and said "hello" sleepily as he brought it to his ear.

"Hey Blaine," he sat up at the voice on the other end of the line, a voice that he knew well, a voice he'd been avoiding, a person he'd been avoiding until Sunday evening. "Toby!" he said, his surprise evident in his tone, after mere seconds the surprise left him and he was more irritated. It was half past two in the morning, "What are you doing! Do you know what time it is here?" He groaned before moving back to settle his back against the headboard. This would be a long conversation, he just knew it.

"I know Blaine, I'm sorry, I just, I know, I just.. Ugh" Toby stumbled over his words which caused Blaine's back to straighten in worry and confusion. Now that he had woken up a bit more he could hear the tears and emotion in his voice, the defeated tone that he hadn't heard from anyone in months. He wanted to but in, but from the past months they'd spent together he knew that it was best to let him get there by himself. "I'm here Toby," he said softly, trying to hide the irritation as best he could and keep the sleepy haze from over taking him.

After a few moments of just listening to each other breathing he was about to tell Toby to ring him in the morning when he spoke up. The words both surprised and didn't surprised him but he still felt the tears pool in his eyes at Toby's declaration. He could hear the small sobs coming from Toby's end while he just stared off into space, not really seeing anything as he repeated what Toby had just told him in his head, 'I've been cheating on you.' Toby was a player so that shouldn't surprise him, what was he to expect? And he didn't care, he didn't like Toby like that anymore.

He could hear Toby apologising over and over again, explaining how he's ended it now but he was too busy thinking, trying not to cry and feel hurt. It was the fact that those months they had been together Blaine had given himself to Toby completely, and only Toby. He had had other offers during that time, from much better suiters he might add, but he had never even thought about it twice because he was in a relationship.

It might not be the best relationship, but it was a relationship, so he always said no. It hurt to know that Toby hadn't felt the same. How many guys? How many times had he turned down plans with him to go and spend time with some other guy?

He knew it was irrational, he shouldn't be crying, but it hurt. Being cheated on really, really hurt. Not only was it because he had given Toby everything and Toby hadn't done the same, it obviously meant he wasn't enough. Having Blaine wasn't enough for him, those other guys gave him something he never could, and the part of him that once thought he loved Toby found this realisation the most devastating.

A sob fought his way through as he reached up with his free hand to wipe away the tears he'd foolishly allowed to fall because of Toby. At the sound Toby stopped mid-word and seemed to start crying again, his words coming out in broken sobs rather then understandable sentences. "Bl- I, it meant nothing- I," Toby pulled himself together and Blaine just sat there, unsure of what to say or what exactly it was he was feeling as Toby started speaking again.

"Blaine, I am so sorry," his tone was very soft and gentle which surprised Blaine, he actually seemed sincere. "I know that doesn't cut it, not for everything I did but I promise you it meant nothing, I just, I don't know why I did it, I just, it was fun I guess?" It was more of a question, and as much as Blaine wanted to answer it with a sarcastic, bitchy comment he decided to just listen. The conversation would be over much sooner then.

When Blaine said nothing Toby continued in the same soft and pleading tone, " Blaine please know that it has nothing to do with you, it's just m-." Toby was cut off mid sentence when Blaine let out a hollow laugh, "Seriously Tobz, you're going with the ever cliché 'it's not you, it's me?' I thought even you could do better then that!" His tone was humorous but those who knew him would be able to detect the anger mingled in with his tone, and to his surprise, Toby picked up on it.

"No Blaine," his tone was rather patronizing, which just infuriated him further, "I was just about to say if you'd let me finish.." he dragged the last word out and Blaine was actually starting to become very irritated but made himself keep quiet as he listened. "I just wanted you to know that it wasn't because you weren't enough for me," _wait, what?_ Blaine sat up a little straighter as the words he had been thinking, only moments, ago left Toby's lips. "You were more than enough for me, I just," Toby seemed to be struggling with his words again, "I just, I couldn't do the whole committed relationship thing, I tried but.." he left his sentence there as he thought about something.

Blaine felt moisture pooling in his eyes again, but this time it was a different reason. He didn't know that Toby knew him well enough, to figure that small piece of information out. They didn't talk about their feelings very much and, his thoughts were in a tangle due to the shock he was still feeling after the realisation that Toby did actually know him.

Toby broke through his thoughts when he started speaking again, "do you remember that time in Central Park?" he paused waiting for him to answer, _which time though? They had spent so much time in Central Park considering._ Toby must have noticed it, "remember? It was a few weeks before I left for DC and we were sat under that tree after going skating? We were sat leaning against the tree?" there was silence from Blaine's end as he just couldn't for the life of him remember what day he was on about. _We went to central park before he left? Wow my memory is bad._

He heard Toby let out a sad sigh before continuing, "I was annoyed because you wanted to stay there and all I wanted to do was go home and fuck," he said it so blatantly which surprised him, but he now remembered what day he was referring to. "Oh, you mean the day when I fell asleep on your lap and you were so pissed you didn't talk to me the entire walk back to my apartment!" There was terse pause, "that day?" he asked with a hard edge to his tone.

Toby laughed hollowly on the other end, "that's the one," being said in between around his laugh. Silence ensued then and it was a weird kind of silence, one where you know something big is coming but can't work out if it's good or bad? One of those silences.

"Blaine, I wasn't pissed at you," Toby started to explain, the bitch inside Blaine broke through as he interrupted again, his tone leaking with sarcasm, "that's you not pissed at me? Right okay," he laughed hollowly. Then he heard Toby let out a frustrated sigh on the other end of the line which roughly translated to 'shut the hell up Blaine,' and he then felt annoyed with himself. "Shutting" he said quietly into the phone.

"I was annoyed at myself, you had, you had fallen asleep, your head in my lap and I hated it. I don't do relationships and intimacy and that one gesture, was both. Normally I would have run from it, pushed you off, got up and left but there was something about you then, that I couldn't walk away from." His voice was growing quieter as he spoke and he didn't know what to expect.

"I was just watching you sleep, the way your eyes fluttered from the dream you were having, the even rise and fall of your chest. The way you grabbed at my hand and just held on," Blaine could feel himself blushing at the new information,_ why would I have grabbed at his hand?_ "At that moment I should've dropped you and ran," he knew Toby was struggling with this, a part of him thought he knew where this conversation was going and a smaller part of him actually felt for him.

After a long moment of silence Blaine decided to prompt him, "but you didn't," he said slowly and reassuringly to which Toby just laughed. "No, I didn't. I stayed, and I held your hand and ran my hand through your hair, in an attempt to soothe you," he laughed again, "I did that," he said more self directed now. "I, Toby Thomas, stayed, holding your hand, and stroking your hair, in fucking central park!" Between each string of words was a long pause and his tone filled with more anger and disbelief as he went on.

Blaine sat listening in shock, he never knew Toby had ever really felt that way towards him, and he was surprised to hear that everything had changed for Toby on a specific day, a specific day that was just over a month ago! He also swelled with pride at being able to break through Toby's walls. Then he wondered why he always ended up in relationships with guys who needed to be broken through and laughed hollowly, _that's twice now._

"That day I realised that I wasn't just using you anymore," _ouch._ His breath caught in his throat as he thought about what he'd just said. He'd never thought about it like that before, but by the sounds of it Toby started off just using him for sex, a constant supply of it. "I realised that day that I had actually fallen for you and it scared the shit out of me," he sighed, "that night was the first night I cheated on you, I was so scared," he hurried to explain why but Blaine didn't really care right now.

The tears swelled in his eyes once more, not because Toby had just told him the first time he cheated, but at the thought of allowing himself to be used so constantly by someone he once thought he could trust. "Blaine, don't cry," Toby said softly into the speaker, Blaine didn't know what to say so he chose to just say nothing. All in the space of five minutes he'd felt loved, used, abused, worthless and special. _How does that happen?_ The tears fell faster now as he thought himself as an idiot, "Blaine," Toby said again and this time he replied, more or so talking to himself then Toby, but he still replied.

"I am such an idiot," he said through his sobs as he dropped his head into his free hand while he started to shake from the sobs he tried to silence. "No, baby, no you're not the idiot, I am. Blaine, baby, please don't cry, please?" Blaine stopped his tears then, not because Toby had told him to, but because he felt like an idiot. He was making himself vulnerable to the person who had used him for god knows how long.

Toby sighed and carried on with his explanation in a soft and quiet tone, one that would only be heard in the silence. "I, I was so scared because I had never felt that way before. I had never believed in the idea of love and committed relationships and all that shit, and the fact I had actually fallen for you," he paused and took a deep breath. "It fucking scared the shit out of me. So I thought that if I slept with other people it would just, I don't know, disappear?" he laughed hollowly, "but it didn't. It made it worse because then I felt guilty!" _He felt guilty? Well he should've felt guilty._

"Yet you carried on right?" Blaine interjected. "All of those times you turned me down in those two weeks, out with a boy toy right?" There was silence as Toby said nothing, _nail on the head_ Blaine thought as he continued to talk, his voice only holding remnants of the tears he'd cried earlier. "Our monthly anniversary?" he asked and was answered with silence. Blaine nodded to himself, "so, was it someone I know? Same guy every day or a new one when you felt like it?" his tone was bitchy and hard and he didn't care what effect it had on Toby.

"Blaine, I am so sorry, just liste-" Toby started, his voice thick with emotion, but he was cut off. This was his time to talk, "no Toby, you listen," he said as he sat up in bed, "you cheated on me, what do you expect me to do! Say 'oh that's okay, I love you lets just put it behind us!" Thinking about it this actually gave him a reason to break up with him, and he wouldn't have to wait until Sunday. There was silence as Toby didn't know what to say.

Blaine was feeling the hurt at being used and hurt by the person he was supposed to be committed to, it wasn't so much because he loved him and Toby cheating had broken his heart, it was just because he was supposed to be able to trust Toby. "I gave everything to you," he said angrily through his tears, "I took a chance on you Toby, everyone told me not to because you were a man whore," he knew Toby winced at the term but he didn't care.

"Everyone told me to say no and find someone better, someone worth my time. But I said yes, I took a chance. Why I have no idea," he said with a laugh, "because you obviously worth my time. You aren't even my type," at that line he paused in thought. Maybe he was, and that Kurt wasn't his usual type. Just look at Sebastian, he and Toby were so alike it was scary. He shook the thought of, wiping at his tears and taking a deep breath. "I took a chance on you Toby, I gave you everything, the benefit of the doubt, trust, and you just threw it all away!" He was getting louder now and he started to worry about the boys next door hearing his conversation.

He took a breath to calm himself, "why now Toby? Why are you telling me all this now? Why the sudden need to be honest with me?" his voice suddenly sounded very tired as he dropped himself back against his headboard. He was suddenly feelin exhausted. There was a silence that lasted for a very long time, Blaine thought maybe Toby had fallen asleep or hung up. He sighed with irritation, "Toby if you're not there I am hanging up and going to sleep, I can't be bothered anymore.." he was answered with more silence.

Just as he was about to hang up he heard Toby's tear filled voice speak so softly through the speaker it may have been a whisper, "Charlie's dead, Blaine." For the second time that night he sat up straight, his eyes flying open as he suddenly wasn't feeling tired any more. "What?" his voice mixed with, panic, disbelief, and tears at the news his friend might be dead. "What do you mean Charlie's dead?" he asked the tears already spilling through.

"He's dead Blaine," he said through tears of his own. Charlie was Toby's best friend and partner at his office. He and Blaine had met through Charlie and had hit it off when they discovered how much they had in common. Charlie had always joked that if he wasn't married and was gay that he would've swept Blaine off his feet already.

"What? Why? When? How? How's Georgia? The kids? Oh my god Toby," he felt his heart breaking for his wife and his kids, having to lose such an amazing person when he was only thirty one years old. "He can't be- Charlie?" He choked out through his tears.

"It happened Monday lunch time, we were walking across the road and thi-" Toby started but at the mention of the day he felt furious._ It was now fucking Wednesday!_ "Monday, Charlie's been dead since Monday and you didn't think to fucking tell me!" He heard Toby's sobs on the other end of the phone, "we spoke Monday and you didn't think to-" he cut himself off as realisation hit. Toby, that phone call, he was different, the tears, the promises, the sincerity of his 'I love you.' Charlie's death was Toby's wake up call.

Toby's sobs turned into full on outbursts, Blaine wanted to be furious at Toby for keeping it from him, but he couldn't. He was techincally still his boyfriend, yes he had just admitted to cheating but right now Toby had just told him his best friend was dead. Blaine wasn't cruel, just because of Toby's actions it didn't mean he deserved to lose his best friend, and by the one sentence he'd allowed Toby to get out, it sounded like he'd been there when it happened. Which was worse, no one should have to deal with seeing their best friend get taken from this world.

Through his own tears he spent the rest of the night listening to Toby break down over and over again, each outburst of his causing a fresh new stream of tears to fall from his own eyes. He didn't like to know Toby was hurting, it hurt him to see his friend like this. After many attempts he'd been able to explain what had happened to Charie, the affect it had had on him and how he was now feeling. He went back to explain everything to do with his cheating and Blaine listened, all while soothing him and just simply being there for him.

At around half past five in the morning they said their goodbye's, their voices sounded tired and sad when they hung up from the lack of sleep and all of the crying they had done. Blaine put his phone on his bedside table before curling up in a ball and letting his tears fall more freely now that there was no one there to hear him. Everything, Toby cheating, the news about Charlie and Toby's relaisation, it was too much and he didn't know how to handle it.

He thought he'd moved on, yes they were still dating and yes he only had discovered his feelings for Kurt today, _yesterday_ he corrected himself, but he still felt something for Toby, he just didn't know what that meant. Seeing this side of Toby broke his heart.

-/-

Bringing himself back to the now he shook his head and wiped a tear from his eyes as he woke his mac back up. He glanced down at his phone to see he still hadn't replied to either of the messages he now had. He typed out his reply to Toby before he would move on to the next message.

'I am not meeting you at your place, you don't stand a chance. I'll meet you in an hour at Rico's in Time's Square. And I'm not staying for long.'

He pressed send and sighed, how had Toby even managed to convince him to meet him today? _Oh yeah, that's right, the sob story about needing to spend time with some one close after everything that had happened. Ugh, why do I have to be such a nice freaking person all the time!_ He moved onto the next message, pressing the button with a bit too much force.

'You know that guy I told you about, the one from the coffee shop? Yeah he's there? What do I do? Should I go in? :/ xxx'

At the text from Sebastian he suddenly felt a lot less stressed, more relaxed as he let Sebastian's issues take over his own. He leaned back in his chair, a small smile on his face as he typed out his reply.

'Go on 'bas! You know you want to, what happened to that charming guy I knew in high school? You know, the one who went for what he wanted ;) xxx'

He placed his phone back on his desk and moved to open his emails,_ wow twelve new emails, when was the last time I looked at this thing._ Another small smile turned up on his lips when he saw that eleven of them were from Carson, all of them asking if he was okay and each one becoming more panicked as the emails went on. He typed out a reply apologising and just saying he's had a lot on his mind.

His phone vibrated with a message from Toby, he glanced at the ID and didn't bother to reply. The message from Toby left unread.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared up at this man in awe, the stranger from the rain was even more beautiful up close, his hair was messy but in a way that suited him. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green and that smile, that smile that was so perfect and charming, and didn't do the smile he had been remembering all week justice. "Umm, yeah sure," he stumbled out and finding himself getting hotter and more nervous.<p>

He gave him an unusual look then and Kurt thought over what he'd said and what he'd asked. _Damn it!_ He screamed internally. "Umm, no, I mean no. No one is sitting there," he said again, his cheeks now turning a violent shade of red while the man just nodded once, that cheeky smile widening as he went to take the empty seat across from him.

Kurt watched as he set his brief case on the floor next to the chair while he placed his coffee, _which was a large caramel latte with cream_ he noted and stored for future reference, but he wasn't sure why. Before he shrugged out of his slightly damp suit jacket to reveal a white shirt that outlined his chest so well that Kurt felt the heat rise in his stomach at the thoughts that passed through his mind.

In an attempt to distract himself he tore his gaze away from his chest and let it land on his face, which he should've seen in hind sight as more of a distraction then his chest.

To his surprise he was now looking at his phone, a softer smile on his face rather then the cocky, charming one he'd been wearing not minutes ago, as he typed out a reply to a text. From this angel he could see the shadow of his eyelashes along his cheeks and the slight colouring there from the wind and rain. _Rain?_ He glanced outside onto the now empty street, surprised at how the rain had come on so quickly considering when he last looked outside he swore the sun was out. The street was now empty now, not a single person could be seen as the skies turned darker and the rain poured down.

* * *

><p>From were Blaine stood, flipping through the mock up of next weeks magazine while waiting for the kettle to boil, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Knowing it wasn't Toby because he hadn't replied to his earlier text, he expected it to be Sebastian, a smile grew on his face when he saw the caller ID 'Bas x.'<p>

'Guess what? I am sat across from him drinking coffee. :P Charming guy in high school, I'm still him. Just you wait, I'll get what I want ;) xxx'

He laughed and smiled, it was about time Sebastian found someone he could actually let himself fall for. There had to be something special about this guy considering the impression he had left on him after that moment of seeing him from a distance sat in a coffee shop window. He hoped that this time, Sebastian would willingly let himself fall and that this handsome stranger would catch him.

'Good luck, though I'm sure you don't need it ;) xxx'

He finished making his coffee and walked into Carson's office, he was suddenly feeling much better then he had the past two days. That would all change when half past five came around though.

* * *

><p>"I think I've seen you before.." the other man teased as he leaned forward to pick up his drink from the table. Kurt turned back then and saw the cheeky smile now back on his face as he watched him while sipping his drink. He suddenly felt a little, was overwhelmed the word? Unnerved? While under his gaze. He tried to think up a strong witty response but he was a little at loss for words.<em> Come on Kurt, just because there is a hot stranger sat in front of you it doesn't mean you can go all stupid..<em>

"There is something about you.." he said, his voice teasing and flirty which came as a complete surprise to him. He wasn't one to be so forward. "I'm not sure what it is though.." he continued without knowing he would do so. They both had knowing smiles on their faces as they just looked at each other, moments later they both started laughing.

Kurt went to introduce himself after that but was stopped when the stranger held his hand up in front of him, a smile on his face as he spoke. "No names," he said with a laugh. Kurt looked at him totally confused, his expression obviously giving him away which only made the stranger laugh harder. "We use fake names, this started out because of mystery and curiosity right? I mean you've been labeled the 'hot stranger' in my mind. It's all a mystery right?" Kurt felt himself blush at the idea of being on this strangers mine the way he'd been on his. _What had he been thinking about me?_

He wasn't sure how to take this stranger, he was very forward and outright. That charming, cocky smile never left his lips as he continued to speak so forwardly about him being on his mind, and keeping their real names a mystery? _What was that about?_ "A mystery?" he asked still a little confused but a little bit intrigued too.

The stranger obviously sensed his excitement, as he leaned forward in his seat, that cocky smile on his face as he gestured with his finger for Kurt to lean forward also. Their faces were literally mere inches apart when he leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "yeah, like a secret." The ghost of the strangers breath on his neck was enough to send a shiver down his spine, and to his surprise he wanted to feel his breath ghosting over his chest, his neck. He stopped his thoughts right there, _how could he have thoughts like that about this guy when there was Blaine. Blaine who is in a relationship! _

"A secret?" he asked to distract himself, however his voice came out soft and flirty as he whispered in his ear,. He felt his bottom lip graze this guys ear lobe and then he wondered what the hell was wrong with him. The guy sat back up then, his breathing seemed uneven and when he spoke his voice seemed a little bit raspy. "Yeah," his breathing was definitely uneven and he was surprised at what he was able to do to this stranger with a single sentence and barley there touch. He smiled triumphantly to himself as he sat back in his seat.

"Yeah," the man said again after a cough as he tried to get his voice back to normal, however that tremble was still evident, to Kurt anyway. "So," he said as he tried to stop himself from laughing. "I'll call you Bert, and I'll be Ernie."

At that Kurt couldn't stop from laughing. Not only was Bert practically the same name as his Dad, but Bert and Ernie, really? "Bert and Ernie, really?" his voice mock teasing as he still couldn't control his giggles. "Yeah, what's wrong with a little bit humour and gay stereotypes?" He sat there with a softer smile on his face while Kurt still tried to pull himself together.

"It's funny," the guy said, "but not that funny," while he couldn't stop himself from smiling at Kurt's reaction. Once Kurt had calmed himself down, he reached for his drink and smiled, "my Dad's called Burt, bit with a 'u'." The beautiful stranger almost choked on his coffee which set Kurt off again, "Right, Bill and Ben it is then!"

Kurt stopped laughing and glared at him, "Bill and Ben," he paused just glaring, "as in the flower pot men?" This stranger just nodded with a laugh, "seriously? Now that is just taking the piss." He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair thinking, "Right, you can call me Tailor Smurf and I will call you.." he stared at the handsome guy opposite him, he was, in a nice way, judging him. "I will call you Dreamy Smurf.. hmm, Brainy Smurf? Harmony Smurf?"

"The Smurf's? Really?" he asked as he put down his coffee and put his phone back in his pocket after reading a new message without replying. "Those little blue people?" he asked looking at Kurt in disbelief. He just smiled and nodded in response. "Really?" he asked again, disbelief colouring his tone while Kurt just nodded and laughed again.

"Yes, those little blue people," Kurt said sarcastically sounding slightly offended at his tone of voice. The Smurf's were awesome. "They are cute and adorable and I think being named after little blue people is better then being named after typical gay stereotypes."

"There aint nothing little about me babe," he said with a wink which had Kurt choking ever so ungracefully on his coffee. Which only made the man opposite him laugh uncontrollably, drawing attention from the people that sat at the tables nearest to them. Kurt was a little shocked at his comment but couldn't help but feel intrigued by it. He looked up at the man, his eyes wide and his cheeks slightly red from the choking he was still doing.

The handsome stranger just laughed, clapping his hands together in front of them and rubbing them together. "Right," he said while Kurt was still trying to stop himself from coughing. "I will call you Taylor and you can call me Dreamy," he said with a wink to which Kurt just glared at him playfully. "Right, yes an actual name," he said with a laugh, "you can call me John," he said with a nod.

"Big fan of Duran Duran are we?" Kurt asked with a smile. "Of course, Duran Duran are awesome! Rio is like the best song to ever be written!" Kurt let out a laugh and shook his head. He agreed with that statement completely, but didn't think to voice his opinion. He could cope with being called Taylor, it wasn't that bad a name. "John and Taylor it is."

They looked at each other before the stranger, that he would now be calling John, stuck out his hand, that charming grin in place "Hey, my names John," he winked, "it's nice to meet you." Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he accepted John's hand, "Hi 'John,' it's nice to meet you too. The names Taylor."

The two laughed at each other before they started talking about themselves, the two sat in that little coffee shop for hours just talking and laughing. John bought the next round of drinks and protested every time Kurt went to pay for a round, he did manage to fit one round in, to which John did complain about, but let it slide, buying the next two rounds.

They left the now empty coffee shop at around half past seven, it was closing time. They walked out into the rain, the sky was a dark and daunting grey as it stared down at them, Kurt new his shirt would get ruined, and hated that he didn't bring a jacket considering how temperamental the weather had been, but he couldn't bring himself to care. John outstretched his hands, turned his face to the sky and stuck out his tongue. It surprised Kurt at how attractive he actually found that. The way his adams apple bobbed in his throat, how his shirt seemed to become like a second skin..

He didn't know how long he was just simply staring but eventually John grabbed his hand, a huge smile on his face, as he pushed him into the middle of the empty street and instructed him to do the same thing. So he did, he outstretched his arms, lifted his head to the sky and stuck out his tongue. Doing exactly what John was doing, Tuesday he had wondered what this would feel like and why he liked the rain so much and now, here he was doing it.

Right now, he had never felt as free as he did in that moment. The rain pouring down on him, the water streaming down his face, his shirt now sticking to his chest. The watering ruining his hair as it ended up sticking to his forehead, yet he didn't care. He was shivering because he was cold but it didn't matter, he could hear John laughing and couldn't help himself as he joined it.

* * *

><p>Carson was sat at home by himself, his music blaring, his reading glasses on while there were papers all over his desk. There had to be some last minute changes to next weeks issue of their magazine. One of their staff had owned up to making up the statistics in his report because he ran out of time. Obviously the report couldn't be printed so as his job as manger he had to find something to fill it's place.<p>

Against his own preference Blaine had gone out to meet Toby. He knew something had happened between them Tuesday night after he left them, but he didn't know what. Blaine had been in one of those moods that told him to give him space and let him be. It was obvious he was sad and had things to think about. Carson had given Blaine all the signs, the texts and the looks telling him that he was there if he needed him, but Blaine would just smile and say everything was okay. His Dalton Mask was in place once again.

He had opened up a bit towards the end of the day, but he still hadn't said anything he wanted to hear, he apologised for being so distant and said he wouldn't do it again, yet he went back to pretending everything was fine and dandy. They walked out of the office together but went there separate ways at the end of the road, both with concerned smiles as they walked their own ways.

He was annoyed and irritated that Blaine was going to meet Toby at his request and he swears down, if that dick makes Blaine feel uncomfortable or make him do anything he doesn't want to, he won't live to see another day. _Why would Blaine go running to him?_ He didn't understand. He loved Blaine, he really was more than a best friend, he was a brother to him, but he sure as hell could be so naive and stupid sometimes. _Stop Carson, you don't know what happened when they spoke Tuesday night, scrap that, Wednesday morning._

Blaine's eyes had been red and puffy when he walked into the kitchen that morning, but when he asked what was wrong, he just said he was fine and had a sleepless night. The sleepless night he could tell, what with his grouchy attitude but those puffy eyes were from crying and he knew it. Though, knowing what Blaine was like on no sleep he said nothing as he handed him his coffee.

_What was going on with him? Why was he closing himself off all of a sudden?_ He let out a frustrated groan as he reached for his coffee cup, taking a sip and relishing in the taste of the bitter, hot coffee sliding down his throat. He suddenly felt a little bit more relaxed then just moments before. He was still frustrated about everything, but he felt a little bit calmer at least.

Then there was Kurt, he had no idea where Kurt was. He had text him a couple times and even rang him twice, but he hadn't had a reply. He was worried but not too worried. Kurt was more of an adult then he was in some ways and he knew he could take care of himself. It was unusual for him not to text back or reply to his phone calls, but maybe he had found something else to do tonight._ Still, a text would've been nice_ he thought sarcastically.

Worrying about Kurt and being stressed out about Blaine meeting that dick Toby wasn't the only thing on his mind. He'd spoken to his Dad earlier, the first proper, full length conversation since Kurt had been here and it turned into an argument. He was mad at his Dad for not telling him about Kurt's suicide attempt, one he still didn't know anything about, even after that phone call. While his Dad was mad at him for keeping the death of his girlfriend, one that they didn't even know he had, a secret from the entire family.

They yelled and argued and threw meaningless comments at each other but they ended fine, a smile and a laugh as they hung up. Carson saying, 'I love you and I'll see you real soon, I promise," and Burt responding with "I love you too kid, and that'd be nice but I won't hold my breath,' before they both hung up.

With that on his mind and the fact the hospital had called today he'd had enough. He just, there was too much to worry about so he threw himself into his work, literally burying himself in it.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat at a now empty table as Toby went up to the bar to get them another coffee. He sat back in his seat glancing at his watch, it was half past seven and he just wanted to go home. Yes, Toby had started crying softly because he'd had to take the flight home alone. Well he was sat alone, he was in first class, the seat next to him empty while his partner was in the luggage area in a coffin. It had hurt more then he thought he would and needed Blaine for comfort. If Blaine was honest, that thought alone had him reining in his tears that he refused to spill.<p>

Their conversation had flowed easily and only held the smallest amount of awkwardness then he thought it would, he was still annoyed at the fact Toby had cheated on him and he was just stressed out in general. He sighed as he leaned back in his seat, looking out the window. The thought of Sebastian and his mystery guy running through his mind before Kurt popped up in the fore front of his mind.

Everything that had happened with Toby had been putting a strain on his and Kurt's friendship. He'd been annoyed and irritated, so he had kept himself to himself. His Dalton Mask in place as he moved silently around the apartment, which he had purposely spent so little time in over the past few days.

He'd text Kurt earlier but hadn't had a reply, this was extremely unusual considering Kurt always had his phone on him and nearly always replied. So two hours later and he still hadn't had a reply, he was starting to worry slightly. He knew that Kurt could look after himself but he still couldn't not worry, it was Kurt after all.

He had been blocking Carson out over the past few days, telling him everything was okay and that nothing was wrong, and Carson accepted that. Pretended that he thought everything was fine when he knew the truth, Carson was just humoring him. Carson knew that Blaine was hurting and that he was doing it in silence, but instead of pressing him for information he just kept letting him know he was there for him.

That he would be there when he needed him, and that was enough. He appreciated it greatly and wondered why he hadn't just told Carson what was wrong from the beginning. He never kept anything from Carson, like ever. _So why am I keeping this from him now?_ That question was on his mind until Toby came back.

Toby came back a few minutes later, two fresh coffee's in hand before setting them on the table. Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief when he noticed they were in to-go cups, Blaine looked up at him questioningly, "I know you said you didn't want to stay long so I brought coffee's for us to drink as I walked you home," Toby said with a sad smile as he started putting on his jacket. Blaine smiled at him softly, grateful for the effort that Toby was trying to put in to making things between them okay.

He nodded once as he stood up and putting on his jacket too, doing up the buttons as he slipped his phone into his pocket, not before frowning at it because he still had no reply from Kurt. _Was he okay? Where was he? Who was he with?_ Toby spoke then, pulling him out of his thoughts as he handed him his coffee before walking to the door and holding it open. "A gentleman now huh?" he asked teasingly and was surprised to hear himself flirting with Toby considering everything that had happened.

He was also unnerved to admit that the smile that crossed Toby's face at the use of the tone gave him butterflies in his stomach, and he didn't know why. He thought he was over his confused feelings, everything was supposed to make sense now. _I like Kurt right? So why do I have butterflies in my stomach because of that smile? How had everything just become even more complicated!_

He ducked his head and hid his frown with a smile as he nodded his thanks to Toby before walking out the door and into the rain that was still falling. Within minutes the pair were laughing and drenched, their coats doing little to stop the rain from seeping through, the cold liquid making their t-shirts stick to their skin.

Toby started talking about Charlie's funeral, and promised to keep him informed with new updates, the lump in his throat only disappearing when he started talking about some of the other things he'd been doing. Like how he had planned for them in upcoming weeks. It felt like a knife to the heart when Toby told him he'd bought two tickets to a sold out Katy Perry concert for the two of them and how he had even started planning them a weekend away.

_Wow,_ Blaine thought sadly to himself_, losing Charlie really has made him think about what's important in his life. But do I qualify as important now? Considering there's Kurt now.._ He felt guilty as hell and suddenly found himself rethinking the break up. He found himself smiling and laughing alongside Toby like they used to be, relaxed, care free, natural. They were comfortable with one another, something he had not expected, well not with the old Toby.

This Toby was different, he was sweet, caring and vulnerable. A big softy at heart, it had surprised him to see Toby so openly crying in a coffee shop that they used to go to all the time, before he left for DC. This Toby seemed to pay attention to him, notice the small things that the old Toby never would have.

He knew that Blaine didn't have to forgive him, he could just say it was over and Toby would have to accept that. The old Toby wouldn't have cared, he would've moved on within days. This Toby though, he was trying to make amends and really trying.

They reached the bottom of his apartment building, the moment was slightly awkward as normally they would've kissed goodbye, but circumstances had changed and things were different now. Instead Toby stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine, carefully so not to knock the coffee in his hands. After a few seconds Blaine wrapped his arms around Toby's shoulders and just held on.

Toby started sobbing into his neck, "I already miss him so much Blaine," he murmured. His breath ghosting his neck as Toby started to shake with the tears that were once again falling. He felt the tears pool in his own eyes once again, he hated seeing Toby so sad. He attempted to pull himself together so he could be there for his boyfriend.

He squeezed him as he pulled him in tighter, rubbing his back and telling him everything would be okay. The two stood like that, in the pouring rain for what seemed like hours. Eventually Toby felt strong enough to stand on his own two feet as he stepped back with a small smile, "Thank you Blaine," he said softly.

Toby smiled at him softly then, a smile he had never seen before today, and he loved it. It was soft, and caring and a genuine smile. It made the amber in his hazel eyes pop, all of a sudden he looked more beautiful then he ever had. Then he was leaning towards him, planting a very brief, yet sweet kiss ever so gently on his cheek. Blaine smiled in response and couldn't work out why he blushed at the small kiss, one that was only meant as a thank you.

"I love you," he said with his pretty smile and a sad gleam in his eye before he turned and headed in the direction of his own apartment. He stood there a little stunned at Toby's declaration. He just stood there, and for whatever reason he couldn't understand, he stood there in the rain watching Toby's retreating figure. _What is wrong with me?_he thought while watching the muscles under his thin coat move with each arm, _what am I doing?_ He screamed internally before whispering into the night, "See you, Sunday."

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking along the deserted road, the rain was still pouring and he was an absolute mess, yet he didn't care. Stood next to him was the mysterious stranger who he would be referring to as John until they exchanged real names. He was laughing and talking excitedly about an upcoming job he had.<p>

When Kurt had first seen he'd assumed he was lawyer of some sort, but it turns out he was wrong. John was a book publisher, he'd worked on series such as 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate, 'Hush Hush' by Becca Fitzpatrick and other big book series. He was amused that they mostly seemed to be Teenager Girls books, not seeing him as the type of guy to happily read books about fallen angels and teenage romance.

The rain was chucking it down on them, his top was practically transparent from where it was clinging to his skin. They were walking aimlessly with no real destination and it felt great. Kurt didn't know where he was or where he was going, and he loved that feeling of the not knowing.

He glanced to John at his side, and smiled as he shook his head as he paused his sentence, the rain was dripping from his hair, his suit jacket looking heavy because of the water it absorbed. He had this huge smile on his face that seemed more genuine then the one he had worn the entire time back at the coffee shop.

He didn't know where he was going or who this guy really was but he didn't care.

It excited and intrigued him. "We've just been given J.K Rowling's new book, and of course they've given it to me, oh yeah." John said from his side, _thinks highly of himself,_ Kurt added to list of things he was putting together about this man. John looked at him then, taking the moment to allow his eyes to check Kurt out, his eyes widening, because he liked what he saw Kurt assumed.

It was weird, if anyone else was so obviously checking him out he would've felt uncomfortable, blushed and averted his gaze. This time though, with John checking him out, he felt the corners of his mouth turn up and he found himself standing up straight, to give him a better view of himself. _Why am I doing this?_ he thought half-heartedly.

The thought going forgotten when John playfully growled at him in the rain and taking a step towards him. As much as Kurt liked this guy, he wasn't about to get 'better acquainted' with a guy who's real name he didn't even know. He didn't want to ruin anything, he wanted to be able to spend more time with John, and what if him stepping away ruined that?

Suddenly a thought passed through his mind and an even bigger smile crossed his face. _Everything between them was based on mystery right?_ He stepped back then, putting a little bit more distance between them. John looked at him curiously, a gleam in his eye as that cocky, charming smile was back in place.

He leaned forward then, whispering in John's ear and making sure his lip brushed, only ever so lightly, against his earlobe. Smiling when he heard his breath hitch. "Everything's a mystery right? Left up to chance?" his voice was, lets just say flirty was an understatement. He didn't know he had this side to him, and he wasn't sure if he was glad that John was able to bring it out of him or not.

John nodded then, bringing his lips and his ear even closer together, "So find me," Kurt said before stepping back. John had the most confused look on his face, it really was a picture and he couldn't help but laugh. His gaze was questioning as he waited for Kurt to explain. He didn't of course, leaving it up to chance, and loving the mystery in this relationship.

He kissed John on the cheek, before whispering once in his ear "Come find me," he winked at him before darting into the night. He heard John call from behind him, a few beats late for some reason. "Where are you going? Can't we at least exchange numbers first!" Kurt let out a laugh, as he turned around while walking backwards. "This" he said gesturing between the two of them, "is based on mystery and chance right? If we're meant to meet again we will!" He knew John was rolling his eyes, "Taylor!" he yelled, "C'mon!"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, still walking backwards. "I'll see you round John," and with that he ran around the corner, part of him wanting John to follow, the other part wanting to go home. His clothes were now starting to be uncomfortable now that he was alone. With that in mind he picked up his pace, glad to know he was till fit from his Glee and Cheerio days as he all but sprinted back home.

He walked through the bottom of their building, drenched to the bone, a huge smile on his face as he couldn't wait to see John again. Just the thought had his heart racing. He wished he had given him his number, so they could arrange to meet and not leave it up to chance, but what a fun story this would be to tell about how they got together.

He stepped into the elevator with a huge smile on his face, Joe from the floor above was just making her way out and smiled at his obvious happiness. "Good evening?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. He let out a laugh, his smile growing twice in size, "you have no idea." She smiled at him and laughed before waving goodbye as she made her way out into the rain.

The elevator door closed, he stood alone, smiling like a fool as that stupid elevator music seemed to get louder, maybe it was just because he was so used to the silence, the only sound being the beating of the rain on the sidewalk. He found himself thinking about the next time he would be in that little Starbucks to see John again._ Should it be Monday, maybe wait a week?_ He didn't yet know.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was stood there, his heart racing in his chest at the fact that Taylor was so close, his lips softly against his cheeks. The intimacy of that soft gentle kiss wasn't something he was used to. He didn't do that, but the brush of Taylor's lips against his cheek had him freeze on the spot and he swore his heart actually stopped. He felt him pull back only to move to his ear again, "Find me," he whispered. The sound, and ghost of his breath on his ear was enough to have him shivering with desire. <em>Who was this guy that could do this to him, when no one else ever could?<em>

He pulled back then, giving him one last smile before taking off into the night. He ran rather fast considering his frame, his stride was even and Sebastian decided he must have done some sort of athletics when he was at school. He wasn't ready to be alone just yet. His response was a beat late, his heart still racing from the kiss and his thoughts.

"Where are you going?, Can't we at least exchange numbers first!" He called into the night, only able to still see Taylor because of the shirt that was now transparent. The cold turning his chest a light pink, still seeable, even in the dark. He didn't want to let this guy go which was the most unnatural feeling to him in the world. "This" Taylor said gesturing between the two of them, "is based on mystery and chance right? If we're meant to meet again we will!"

He was right, they had first seen each because of chance, and they'd first met because of chance. But did he want to leave it up to chance? Not when this man had been able to have his heart skipping a beat, a feeling he hadn't had since Blaine. "Taylor!" He yelled, not wanting him to go, "C'mon!" he pleaded, hoping that he would change his mind and stay. Taylor started to laugh at him, a beautiful sound that could be heard over the pounding of the rain beating against the sidewalk.

"I'll see you round John," was the last thing Taylor said to him before taking off around the corner. He stood there a little longer, just trying to make sense of what had just happened. He honestly felt like he was in the middle of some sort of romantic comedy. He honestly couldn't believe he had just taken off like that. It was like that film, Serendipity. Leaving everything to chance. A chance, something he wasn't sure he wanted to take.

In a split second he took off, clinging his brief case to his chest as he started running towards that corner. He felt like a sucker, here he was, Sebastian freaking Smythe, chasing after a guy he didn't even know, in the pouring rain in the empty streets of Manhattan. What had happened to him? How could he have become so, invested in this stranger already, to have him taking off like a rocket to try and do as he said, 'find him.'

When he reached the corner, he was out of breath and he looked up to find an empty street. He was no where in sight, Taylor had just, disappeared. He let out a sad sigh as he looked around, he didn't know why, the street was empty. He just hoped that maybe he'd catch a glimpse of his second skin, his water-logged hair, but nothing.

He took one glance before walking off in the direction of home, a sad smile playing on his lips. _Chance,_ he thought. _I can make chance happen,_ he thought proudly to himself, his smile only widening. _I will make sure I walk past that coffee shop everyday in hopes of seeing him again, and this time, I will get his number. He isn't getting away that easy._

He would get Taylor, Sebastian Smythe always got what he wanted in the end. He sighed sadly, but why had he let himself become so, obsessed? Invested? With this particular boy, what was it about him that had him changing. He wasn't supposed to do relationships, of course he longed to be in one but he wasn't that kind of person. Yet here he was, walking home in the rain after chasing this boy, and making his own plans to make sure they meet again.

_Until next time_, he thought with a smile as he unlocked the door to his three bedroom house just off of Times Square.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked in the apartment a huge smile on his face, he turned to look the door and chuckled as he did so. Blaine and Carson were sat at the breakfast bar talking and laughing as they fiddled around with next weeks issue of their magazine. He noticed them look up at him as he entered, both smiling at him. Blaine greeting him with a soft, almost nervous 'hello,' while Carson's tone was more irritated and relieved, 'Kurt where have you been? Why haven't you been returning any of our messages?'<p>

He just laughed and smiled, ignoring their questions and replying "I'm jumping in the shower, then I'm off to bed. Night guys," without even looking in their direction. He started laughing again as he thought about John's face in the rain as he turned to leave. He felt Blaine and Carson's stares behind him but didn't really care. He was now extremely cold and his clothes were now starting to rub against his skin, and it was extremely uncomfortable.

He turned on the shower, the extremely hot water hitting his skin and instantly warming himself up. He shivered at the initial temperature change but it relaxed him. The thought of John's smile lingering in his mind causing the smile on his face to turn into a full on grin.

He wouldn't leave it up to chance, he had to see him again. He will be at the coffee shop everyday if he has to be. _Until next time,_ he thought as he leaned out of the shower to crank up the volume of his iPod.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all, I'm a bit scared to ask for reviews if I am honest!<strong>

**Please don't hold back though, tell me your thoughts and opinions on this chapter. I reckon it's going to annoy a few of you and I do apologise, the end game is Klaine, but things change, and people appear. :)**

**Hope you guys liked it, tell me what you think but please be nice about it!**

**Next Update should be as normal, but I have an exhibition I need to put together so it may come on Sunday or Monday instead. xx**

**Love you all!**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	10. It Just Happens

_It's Saturday!_

_Well, turns out I had more time then I expected this week so here's the new chapter!_

_I was overwhelmed by your responses and I am so glad to hear that the majority of you that reviewed, love the direction i'm taking this in and are intrigued to see how everything works out! I will try not to disappoint!_

_And to those of you who ship Klaine hard, don't worry! Just because they have other guys to distract their attention they will still be spending time together! Well, once Blaine decides to start staying in the apartment and not locking himself away that is!_

_Apologises for this chapter! I think it is absolutely awful! Some parts are okay, but the others not so much! Umm.. I don't know what to say apart from that I am ever so sorry and hope you can forgive me!_

_Also, I got carried away with words! Sorry!_

_Sorry it's up so late! Busy week putting up my exhibition!_

_Warning: Strong Language!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: It Just Happens.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you think was up with Kurt last night then?" Blaine asked from where he sat opposite Carson at the breakfast bar. "I honestly don't know but whatever it was, it must've been good!" Carson said, his voice overly happy as he took a sip from his coffee. "I haven't seen him that happy" he paused to think, looking up from the Newspaper in his hands,"like ever!"<p>

_That is actually true_ Carson thought. He had never seen Kurt so happy, ever. Yes he had been happy on that stage at the Gershwin theatre just over a week ago, but this was a different kind of happy. It was the kind of happy one would get in a specific sort of company.

It had been that huge smile on his face when he walked in that had given him away. The way he seemed to be in his own little world as he walked straight to his bedroom, practically ignoring them both as he was laughing at something that had obviously happened prior to him coming home.

That and the way he was drenched to the bone. His hair was clinging to his forehead, his white Marc Jacobs shirt was sticking to his skin, most definitely ruined. The shirt was practically transparent as it clung to his chest, one he noted, that was incredibly muscular and toned, which for some reason surprised him.

It was that fact that made him realise it must've been someone special, Kurt didn't ruin his clothes for just anybody. He kept that small piece of information to himself, unsure of what it would do to Blaine. Obviously he was over the moon that Kurt had found someone to spend time with. Someone who he hoped would be a lot less complicated then Blaine.

Of course he thought Kurt and Blaine were meant to be together, and they would be, he had no doubt about that. One day they would be, their time just obviously wasn't now. They would be together when Blaine was single and knew what he wanted but now, it was Kurt's time to shine. He was young, extremely handsome and single. Yes Blaine was still young and very handsome, but he wasn't single. One small detail that is very important.

Kurt deserved to have fun instead of swooning over his best friend, who still currently had a boyfriend. Especially considering he was now more confused then ever, what with the sudden change in Toby. He had no idea how one persons feelings could change so suddenly, just a few days ago Blaine had realised he had feelings for Kurt. Now, he was back to thinking that he had feelings for Toby.

Blaine wasn't an idiot, he knew that, he wouldn't have graduated top of his class at both College/University and High school otherwise. He was just naive. He still didn't have all of the details about what exactly had happened between them, and why Blaine was suddenly now more confused then ever. When Blaine came home last night looking so lost, they actually talked for the first time in days.

He looked up at Blaine smiling, as he continued to talk although his words went unheard. Blaine had come home yesterday around eight, he walked through the door and sat at the breakfast bar. He was dripping water on the floor, a small pool forming under his seat. His face held no expression as he stared blankly into space as he focused on nothing in particular.

He had known instantly that something was wrong, so he put on the kettle, grabbed Blaine's special 'incase of a breakdown' coffee mug, which was twice the size of a normal one, and reached for the ice cream. He made Blaine a coffee before taking the seat opposite him and just waiting until he was ready to talk.

They had sat there eating the ice-cream in silence for nearly ten minutes before he had decided to say anything, but when he did the words just started to fall out of his mouth. All of his thoughts, his worries, the things that had happened over the past few days, they just let themselves be heard.

He sat there listening, really glad to be able to understand what he was saying considering the speed he was talking. He smiled softly to himself, the benefits of being best friends for so long.

"Carson," Blaine said, obviously not for the first time by the way he was staring at him. "Shit, sorry," he said shaking his head with a small smile, "got lost in my thoughts I guess."

"I can see that," Blaine replied with a laugh, "anything you care to share?" he said before taking a sip out of his coffee, having to hold the cup in both hands because it was so large and heavy. He'd insisted on using it again this morning claiming he was still recovering from his breakdown. Which had just made him laugh and of course that earned him a playful glare from Blaine.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he prompted him, feeling guilty for zoning out on whatever he had been saying before. "Well," Blaine said straightening his back as he tried to look superior. He let out a sigh knowing what was coming, a smile forming on his lips as he shook his head at his best friend.

"I don't know if I am going to tell you now, I don't think you deserve to know" he tried to make himself taller, and his voice more powerful and it always brought a smile to his face. _He is such a child,_ he thought fondly. "Come on Blaine," he said, his voice very high and whiney as he played along, "I want to know, please, please, please, pwetty pwease!" He had his hands clasped in front of him, his eyes closed as he leaned towards Blaine in a begging gesture._ Ah, I can't say much._

He heard Blaine start laughing and he knew he'd won, even though they weren't competing or anything. He sat up with a triumphant smile as he waited for him to continue. "Right, as I was saying," he said dragging the word out in an attempt to make him feel bad. He just sat there, smiling. _Attempt failed Blaine,_ he laughed at his own thought.

Blaine just rolled his eyes in response, "right, anyway, yes, what was I saying?" he asked no one in particular. He let out a frustrated sigh then, "damn it Carson! I've actually forgotten what I was going to say now" he grumbled reaching for the piece of toast that was resting on the edge of his plate.

He swatted his hand away with a playful smack, "you've eaten all of yours. Keep your grubby paws off of mine," his tone was light as he picked it up and ate it himself, suddenly feeling hungry. Blaine just stuck out his tongue before standing up and moving towards the bread bin. Obviously putting in another piece of toast, "toast?" he asked from behind to which he nodded and raised two fingers. A gesture he knew Blaine would acknowledge.

A comfortable silence fell between them then, while he continued reading his Newspaper and Blaine made them another coffee and finished off the toast. He placed two fresh pieces of toast on his plate, his coffee beside him before he made his way to the front room.

He had a piece of toast in his mouth as he set his coffee on the table and reached for the remote, turning on the tele and switching to local news. He sat down on the sofa and put his feet up on the table while finishing his piece of toast. Carson felt a headache come on and was glad for the momentary silence while he read and Blaine watched.

However, it didn't last long. "Oh!" Blaine exclaimed from where he sat on the sofa around fifteen minutes later. "That's what I was going to say!" He pulled himself up off of the sofa and started walking back towards his seat at the breakfast bar, "have you spoken to Sebastian recently?" At that he looked up from the article he was reading about, funnily enough it was about Sebastian's publishing firm.

He squinted his eyes at him questioningly, "why would I have spoken to Sebastian recently?" His tone wary, _was I supposed to have spoken to Sebastian recently?_ He didn't really talk to Sebastian much, yeah they got on and exchanged text messages every now and then but they didn't talk every day like he and Blaine tended to, but had Blaine asked him to? _Was it his birthday?_

"I don't know," he said in an unusual tone, "he asked after you and said he'd text you."_ Oh right, few, nothing I did._ "Oh, no, I haven't heard anything from him, but you know what Seb's like." Blaine ignored the irritated undertone in his voice and the roll of his eyes while continued with his story.

"Anyway, you know how I'm always complaining about him dismissing relationships and such?" When Carson didn't respond he was prompted by an excited Blaine, "Yeah?" He nodded then and Blaine carried on. "Yeah well, I think he's found someone!" That caught his attention, his eyes widening as he looked at Blaine, his eyes wide too as he nodded in response. "I know right! I couldn't believe it either!"

He sat back in his seat looking skeptically at Blaine, his eyes narrowed as he contemplated this. "Sebastian?" he asked, his tone disbelieving. Blaine nodded excitedly, "found someone?" he asked again in the same tone. "Really?" his voice peaked at the end of that question, his tone raising mixed with confusion and disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't know much but they were having coffee last night! How awesome is that! He might have actually finally found himself some one he can let himself fall for!" He smiled at Blaine's excitement for his friend, yes it was very unusual for Sebastian to fall for people but he had never expected Blaine to be so happy about it.

He smiled at Blaine, he was and would always be that teenage boy he'd met all of those years ago. The one who got excited over silly things, loved Disney more than life itself, and the boy that would always use words most people would only expect to hear in a High School playground. He dropped his gaze back to the paper thinking about the idea of Sebastian with someone.

He and Sebastian did get on really well when they all hung out together, but apart from the occasional random message they never really spoke. However he knew what he was like, his attitude, his temperament, he also knew how fragile he was. Sebastian didn't look like it, but he was ever so fragile, and a big softy to those who knew him.

Obviously he didn't know him as well as Blaine did, _obviously_ he laughed at himself causing Blaine to cock his head to side in confusion, _just like a puppy_ he thought, which made him laugh harder. But he knew Sebastian well enough to know that if he was to fall for someone, and that someone broke him, he wasn't sure how he would react.

He looked up to Blaine then, "that's great that Seb's finally allowed himself to fall for someone" he said, his voice a little cautious, "but will this guy catch him?" Blaine's face held the same worry that was in his tone. "I hope so," he murmured into his hands. "I really hope so."

The two sat there in silence, thinking about their friend Sebastian and who he was to the world, and who he was to them. They both shared the same fears and the same concerns, if this man wasn't willing to catch him, Sebastian might just fall anyway and that is something that neither of them wanted to happen.

"Actually," Blaine interrupted the silence a few moments later, "what time is it?" he asked reaching across the table to grab at his wrist. He let his arm go limp as Blaine grabbed his wrist, turning it, and his head, so he could read the time while Carson carried on reading that article about Sebastian's publishing firm.

"Ten thirty" he said as he got up from his seat, "that's an alright time to ring 'Bas isn't it?" Carson scoffed at that,_ it was Saturday! Sebastian won'__t be until well past one._ "Blaine, it's Saturday. Of course that's not an alright time to ring the Zombie, you know what he's like," he said not looking up. "That man sleeps like the dead," he mumbled into his coffee cup.

"Hmm, he keeps his phone on loud though right, in case of emergencies and such?" he paused in thought, Carson still reading the Newspaper letting Blaine go. Knowing that no matter what he said Blaine was going to go into his room, find his phone, and ring Sebastian.

"Yeah, he does, I'll go ring him and wake him up, it'll be fine," he reassured himself. However his voice wavered, they both knew from first hand experience what Sebastian was like when he was woken up. "It's me, he won't get mad," he said nodding as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Your funeral," Carson mumbled as he shook his head at his best friends retreating figure. He was such an unusual and caring soul to get so invested in his friends happiness and wellbeing, it was such an unusual trait for people nowadays as most people only thought about themselves.

Obviously it was also an irritating trait when it meant he would give stupid dicks like Toby a second chance, all because he feels bad for him and doesn't want to leave him without a friend in his time of need. Of course it was endearing, but also infuriating.

* * *

><p>Ten O' clock found Kurt in his shower, again, trying to warm himself up. He couldn't stop himself from shaking, his nose was so sore and his eyes ached. It felt like too much work to even keep them open.<p>

Ten thirty and he found himself putting on Finn's football jersey over his t-shirt and two more pairs of socks as he curled back up into bed, pulling his duvet right up over his head so he was engulfed by the warmth under there. His head was pounding, _my feet are so freaking cold!_ He couldn't think properly without thinking about how he was feeling and he was starting to get frustrated.

He lay on his back his head on the pillows as he roughly pulled his duvet back down over his head, and slamming his fists into the mattress on either side of him as he let out a frustrated groan. "Why am I so ill!" He yelled to no one in particular as he just laid there staring at the plain white ceiling above him.

_I can't believe life has to be so cruel,_ he thought. _I meet this handsome, hot, charming guy and just because I spent time with him you make me sick!_ Admittedly it had been raining when they spent the time together, and technically it was his fault, but still. He was blaming the universe.

He huffed out a sigh as he made himself comfortable, turning to lay on his side as he looked through the gap in the blinds to the busy motion of Time's Square. He wasn't in the current state to do much else so he cuddled up with his teddy, one that Finn had won for Rachel on their senior skip day, that he had taken two of of. _Seriously though, what is one girl doing to do with fourteen teddies!_

It was a little bulldog teddy that had the most adorable puppy eyes in the entire world. He had a blue collar around his neck, his name being Winston. The other one was a female Bulldog called Maggie with a little pink ribbon that sat on his desk. _Ugh, I'm telling myself about my own teddies while going so off-topic. What is wrong with me!_ He let out a muted scream into his mattress.

Kurt Hummel never got sick. Ever. He had never been ill to the extent where he had to stay in bed since he was like two. He always ate healthy, drank and exercised enough for it to never be a problem. Yet here he was, his second week in New York and he was stuck in bed, because he was ill. Yes he knew it was all self inflicted but he didn't care, Kurt Hummel was sick.

Of course he didn't regret any of his time spent with John last night, each minute that passed had become the best minute since he was in New York! _Right_, he thought to himself,_ I must be seriously ill because those dramatics could rival Rachel Berry. _He dragged his hand over his face and closed his eyes hoping that sleep would overcome him. He was ill and feeling sorry for himself and he was being overly dramatic and that was not okay with him.

He closed his eyes and thought about the events of last night, yes they had made him ill, but they had also brought him John. They had talked and laughed about everything and anything. He had felt happy and free and for once in his life he felt really excited. He didn't know what was going to come next and he loved that, the not knowing.

Thinking back though he didn't know what had come over him, he wasn't one to be so forward and flirty with someone he had only just met. Yet last night, the word 'flirty' was an understatement. He blushed as he remembered purposely making his lips come into contact with John's earlobe because he loved the way it sent a shiver down John's spine.

The way John's breath caught in his throat and he seemed to momentarily stop breathing when he'd leaned into to plant a soft, gentle kiss on his cheek before taking off into the rain. The way that he called after him, obviously wanting him to stay. Part of him regretted not turning around and walking back to him, laughing and talking with John until they decided to go home but not before exchanging numbers. Leaving it up to chance was a stupid idea, but it made everything more exciting.

He knew he would see John again, he would make it so. As weird as it was, he liked knowing that they had no way to contact one another to arrange a meeting. They didn't know anyone of the others friends, they had no one to go through to try and reach the other. They didn't even know each others real names.

The only thing they knew about the other, excluding the information that they had exchanged, was that they both used that small Starbucks just off of Broadway in Manhattan. Everything else was still unknown, the thought made him shiver. Well, he thought it was the thought, it could just be his cold.

It was weird, considering he always had to know what was happening. He had to know everything but this was different and unusual and exciting, but so unlike him. _Or the me I used to be,_ he thought to himself._ They say the big city changes you, maybe after eight days it already has changed me,_ and he loved that thought.

He eventually started to feel himself doze off. His eyelids becoming heavy, his eyes fell shut a few moments later as sleep finally overcame him. His mind thinking about John, wondering if he was ill as well this morning, _what was he doing?_ His last thought before unconsciousness overtook him, _was he thinking of me to?_

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the end of his bed, phone to his ear while he listened to the dialing tone. He was expecting to be met with a grouchy Sebastian when he finally answered but was surprised when Sebastian picked up, a smile in his voice. "Hello?"<p>

"Wow Sebastian," he replied, shock evident in his tone which Sebastian just laughed at, "you're up early. You do know it's Saturday right?" he said teasingly into the phone. The polite telephone etiquette between them being lost years ago.

"Ha ha very funny," normally he would've laughed at his tone but it was off as he spoke between sneezes and finished off his sentence with a coughing fit. Blaine's original plans going forgotten when he became concerned for his friend.

"Jeez 'Bas, you sound awful, what happened?" his concern was evident in his voice and once again Sebastian only laughed at him. "I'm fine Blaine, it's just a cold babe, jeez don't give yourself a heart attack." Blaine huffed at that, it was so frustrating how Sebastian just always took everything so lightly.

"Why are you ill?" he asked while he stood up, making his bed with one had, "because I decided that I hadn't been ill in ages and thought now would be a good as time as any" Sebastian said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha ha," Blaine said, no laugh in his voice. "So how did you get ill?" suddenly he remembered why he had called and changed his question. "How'd it go with that guy last night?" he asked excitedly while Sebastian just laughed on the other end of the line.

"I went in, we had coffee. We stayed until closing and he took off into the rain after walking around aimlessly for what seemed like hours. No big deal," he said before taking a sip of his drink. Blaine could hear him swallow through the phone. He pushed away sudden memories off when he and Sebastian were dating, what that site used to do to him as he repeated this line in his head and all but squealed. "Seriously 'Bas!" he all but screeched, "that's all you're going to tell me!"

"There's not much more to tell," he practically shrugged it off and Blaine just knew he had shrugged his shoulders. He sat there open mouthed at how guarded he was being about this before composing himself and prompting him. "Did you get his number?"

Sebastian was unusually quiet on the other end of the line and he wasn't sure what this meant, he was never quiet. Minutes passed and he still hadn't said anything? "Well 'Bas, did you?"

"Not exactly," Sebastian said but he didn't get much chance to say anything else because Blaine was already talking. "What do you mean not exactly? You either did get his number or you didn't?" his voice peaked with interest and confusion.

"We didn't do that" Sebastian said simply as if it was normal. "What do you mean you didn't do that?" he asked, his tone disbelieving. There was a pause where no one spoke, they just thought. Then a thought crossed his mind and he sighed softly. "Oh seb," Blaine said into the phone, his voice irritated and slightly disappointed.

"What?" Sebastian asked sounding confused. "You slept with him didn't you? I thought you liked this guy 'Bas, why would you do that?" Blaine complained into the speak, he heard Sebastian let out an annoyed breath and guilt washed over him instantly. _Of course he didn't do that. Sebastian has changed, and he seems to really like this guy,_ "Sebastian, I'm sorry! I just, I'm sorry!"

Blaine knew Sebastian was shaking his head and he could feel his disappointment with him through the phone. One of the things he hated most was disappointing those closest to him. "What do I expect," he heard him mumble on the other end, his voice held a hint of regret and understanding at his accusation. "Bas," he said in an attempt to apologise but he talked over him.

"No, I didn't sleep with him, we didn't even kiss" he could hear his sad, disappointed tone and smiled when Sebastian tacked "well not a proper kiss anyway," on the end. He felt giggles rise in his chest, he felt like a school girl, "what do you mean 'not a proper kiss anyway?' Do tell," he said with a giggle.

"Jeez Blaine, what are you a twelve year old school girl?" Sebastian retorted in a way that told Blaine he was putting his defenses back up. Blaine rolled his eyes as he giggled in a way that didn't disprove Sebastian's comment. "Sebastian," he said in a tone he knew would get him talking. He never called him by his full name unless he was being serious.

There was silence before he heard the defeated sigh on the other end of the line. He smiled triumphantly, glad he still had that to use against him while Sebastian started talking. "Well," he could hear Sebastian's blush in his voice and it warmed his heart. It was about time he found somebody. "Well, he kissed me on the cheek before he ran off into the rain-"

"Wait," Blaine cut in surprised, "he ran off?" Sebastian let out a shallow laugh before he replied. "Yeah, he ran off after giving me a kiss on the cheek" _EEK!_ Blaine's mind screamed at him, he also wondered how he had handled it knowing how he got sometimes with such intimate gestures.

It had taken Sebastian months after they started dating to be okay with such intimacies as hand holding and kisses on the cheek, and that was in private! It had taken much longer for those small gestures to be done in public, it wasn't because he was embarrassed or ashamed, he never minded starting a heated make out session in front of their friends, or even strangers.

It was because those small gestures meant so much more to him then making out. All of the hook ups and one night stands he had were just that. There was no intimacy, just a quick fuck in the bathroom or a hand job in the car and that was that. It didn't mean anything to him, he wanted more but was too scared to go after it.

Before Blaine, Sebastian had never been kissed on the cheek, never had his hand held. It was all new to him because it was something he wanted to be special. He heard Sebastian grumble on the phone while he momentarily forget that they were still talking, too lost in his thoughts.

Sebastian sighed while Blaine lay down in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, phone at his ear. "He took off without giving me his name or his nu-" "What!" Blaine interrupted again and he heard Sebastian sigh with annoyance at being interrupted again, "He took off!" he paused, "No name? No number? What? Why?" his voice, high pitched and disbelieving.

He tried to understand, but how could they meet like that and spend the entire evening together without exchanging names or numbers or anything? Something? He heard Sebastian sigh again as he laughed almost regrettably. "Yeah, the no names may have been my idea.."

Sebastian's sentence disappeared into the silence and Blaine found himself narrowing his eyes at the ceiling in confusion as he let out a high pitched, "what?" There was a silence as he tried to figure out what Sebastian said and why he had done it considering he wasn't saying anything.

"You guys hung out for hours, he kissed you on the cheek before running off into the rain," he clarified continuing when he knew Sebastian was nodding, "and you decided that you wouldn't exchange names or numbers?" his voice raising towards the end turning the sentence into a question.

There was a long stint of comfortable silence as he waited for Sebastian to reply but giving him time to think things over. This was all going to be unusual for him if he did fall for this man. The last time he fell for anyone was him, and yes they were still friends but they both had struggled dealing with the new 'just friends' relationship, Sebastian more so. Ever since they split he hadn't been able to fall for anyone since,_ not that he'd fallen for anyone before_ he thought.

Considering he was taking so long to reply he hoped that Sebastian was facing the truth of the situation and facing his feelings head on, but instead, he retreated back to the typical Sebastian he was. "Ugh," he scoffed with a fake laugh, "I didn't want that psycho to have my name. What if he was a stalker or serial killer, self preservation baby."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Sebastian's act, it was one he had perfected which meant very few people ever saw through it, just assuming he was a dick. He was, but he had his reasons and he has his moments. Sometimes it annoyed him how he would always forgot that he couldn't keep anything from him.

They were together for years, he knows how to make him feel better when he's sick, or when he's stressed. The perfect 'pick me ups' and his idea of a perfect night, so of course he could see through this mask. "'Bas," he sighed closing his eyes, "you forget that I actually know you."

"Forfucksake," Sebastian cursed under his breath, "I hate that I can't fool you!" His voice sounded angry but it was innocent which was why Blaine smiled, "you love it," he teased which earned a chuckle from the man on the other end of the line.

"Anyway, anyway, enough of all this mindless chit chat about nothing, tell me what happened 'Bas!" Again he hated that he sounded like a school girl finding out she has a new Barbie, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Silence ensued, "Come on 'Bastian, I know you want to talk about it.." he more or less sung into the phone which received him a laugh.

Moments later and it seemed that was all Sebastian needed to start gushing about his coffee with the handsome 'Taylor' last night. He explained to him the mysterious relationship and everything that had been said. Obviously he still told the story in Sebastian style meaning sarcastic, cocky comments. Insults, disbelief and lack of interest, but there were many compliments mixed in there too.

Some compliments were crude and to the point, if he said them to your face you'd feel insulted rather then complimented. Others were more sweet, more romantic. It was those ones that Blaine knew Sebastian had let his guard down, completely unintentionally of course, but this stranger was bringing out the soft side in him again and he couldn't help but feel grateful to whoever this man was.

Blaine remained lying on his bed, switching to lye on his stomach half way through the conversation as he listened, a smile on his face as his oldest best friend in the world tried to hide how much he liked this handsome stranger from the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Carson glanced at his watch, it was now nearing twelve o clock and he still hadn't seen Kurt. He knew he was still here, he'd already checked to make sure his coat and wallet was here, the idea of him sneaking out to be with the 'mystery guy' already crossing his mind.<p>

He'd already cleaned the kitchen and blitzed the front room as a way of keeping himself busy while his brother and best friend were otherwise occupied, but now, the fact Kurt still hadn't been seen was worrying him. Finally giving in to his worries he made Kurt a cup of coffee before knocking on his door and using it as an excuse to go in.

He knocked on the door and had nothing in response. A sudden panic rose in his chest and he wasn't sure why. Yes Kurt wasn't one to sleep in so late, and no matter how much of a bitch he could be, he never ignored anyone. He knew something was wrong. He called Kurt's name again and knocked before waiting five minutes and pushing the door too.

He walked in to a pitch black room and the first thing he noticed was the huge lump underneath the duvet. He could see the head of a small bulldog teddy poking out from under the covers, a smile crossed his face as he silently placed the coffee on Kurt's bedside table before heading back out towards the kitchen.

He headed towards the fridge and started pulling out the majority of vegetables from their homes as he started chopping them and placing them in a large pot. Kurt was sick and he always used to love a nice, hot bowl of beef and vegetable stew when he was sick, of course that was years ago but he assumed it was probably the same now. Twenty minutes later, the stew was left to simmer.

He headed towards the DVD cabinet and was searching out a specific film before placing it inside the DVD player, and turning the TV back on while leaving it to play on the menu, he headed back up the hallway towards Kurt's room a smile on his face.

This time he didn't knock, he made his way into the room silently before sitting on the right side of his bed. He pulled the covers down slightly while repeating Kurt's name over and over in a gentle voice until he woke up. He knew from conversations with their Dad that Kurt was not a person to wake up, he laughed as it reminded him of Sebastian and how the two were similar that way.

He pushed that thought away as he reached out a hand to run through Kurt's hair, "hey kiddo, you feeling okay?" He didn't like using the name 'kiddo,' it reminded him of his Dad but he was hoping it would soothe Kurt slightly. Obviously it worked when Kurt's stiff posture relaxed and he shook his head, his eyes still closed.

A small smile appeared on Carson's face as he watched his baby brother. He never used to get sick often, but when he did he would become like this huge baby. Yes Kurt was a strong and independent person, but when he was sick he needed to be taken care of. It wasn't a case of attention seeking, Kurt would never do that, it was just how he was.

He looked at his little brother lying in bed all weak and vulnerable, he knew the only reason Kurt hadn't kicked him out yet was one, they were family and he had seen him like this a few times all those years ago. And two, it was his way of silently asking for help in a way he didn't even know he was doing it.

The duvet was spread haphazardly across his chest, his McKinley football jersey was scrunched up around his size implying it was too big for him._ Football Jersey? Kurt was on the football team?_ he thought as he eyes narrowed at the garment, _No, not Kurt._ He shook his head and made a note to bring it up later.

What made Carson's smile turn into a full on grin was when he noticed the little bulldog teddy in Kurt's grasp while he held it tight to his chest, he actually looked adorable, and like the little brother he remembers. Kurt's eyes were closed, his face would've been relaxed if it wasn't for the traces of pain crossing his features every now and then.

"Kurt," he said softly running his hands through his hair before letting his hand rest on his forehead. _Wow, this boy is hot!_ Normally he would've laughed at that thought but now wasn't the time, he was worried. He stood up off of the bed to do what he could to not make the boy any hotter.

"Come on Kurt, let's get you out into the living room 'kay?" he paused as Kurt shifted on the bed, rolling onto his side and sniffling as he looked up at him. "There's more space, more light, more air and there's coffee!" he hoped that would get a rise out of the other boy and also hoping he wouldn't notice the cup on his bedside table.

Carson smiled triumphantly when Kurt's eyes widened at the mention of coffee and he slowly started pulling himself off of the bed. What made him laugh was when Kurt took the whole duvet with him, wrapping it around himself so only his head was visible.

Kurt turned and glared at him, that only made him laugh more when all he could see was Kurt's head surrounded by duvet. Carson laughed at him before walking out of the room, calling "I'll put the kettle on," over his shoulder as he allowed Kurt to sort himself out before he would hopefully join him.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out into the living space less than five minutes later, all he had to do was pick up Maggie from his desk and he was ready to venture into the living room. He would have much preferred to have stayed in bed but Carson used to do this when he was sick all those years ago. Carson would always get him up and about and stop him feeling sorry for himself.<p>

He had Maggie and Winston tucked under his arm while he held is extremely large duvet around him tightly, he couldn't believe how cold he was. He sulked down the hallway and walked straight over to the sofa, his whole body was shaking and he felt exhausted from walking those few steps. _What is wrong with me? This can't just be a cold surely._

He sneezed, obviously it was only then Carson realised he was in the living room, "Oh hey Kurt, just press play I'll be in in a minute," he shouted from the kitchen. He just sighed and let himself flop down on the sofa, not taking any notice of the TV, the pillow falling off of the sofa and his duvet completely consuming him.

He laughed hollowly as he rolled onto his side and just buried his head in his duvet and bringing his two bulldogs up to rest under his chin as he squeezed his eyes shut and let out a breath. He didn't care about his hair, or the fact he hadn't done his moisturising routine yet, he felt too ill to care.

His head was pounding and his eyes hurt, he was so cold and why was this duvet not keeping him warm! He turned onto his side, his back facing towards the TV. He kind of zoned out then, his thoughts getting all tangled and mingled as he tried to stop thoughts of John and Blaine and everything else.

He didn't know how long it was but some time later he heard Carson set down two cups of coffee on the table and picking up some control. Kurt shifted to make room for him on the sofa but Carson just picked up his legs and rested them on his lap before pressing play.

As the beginning of the movie picked up Kurt turned around, his expression was confusion mixed with slight pain as he stared at the screen playing the movie he always watched when he was sick. Mary Poppin's, he looked at Carson in confusion and awe as he croaked out a "you remembered?"

He could barely see Carson's face, what because of the huge duvet that was surrounding him but he swore a small smile appeared as he replied "of course I remember," his eyes never leaving the screen, his hand came to rest on Kurt's leg.

Kurt smiled at his brother, he did find it extremely unusual that after eight years Carson still remembered the movie he used to watch to make him feel better when he was sick. He really needed to start giving his brother more credit. He sneezed unexpectedly making himself jump, he groaned in frustration by rolling back onto his side, now facing the TV so he could watch the movie.

About twenty five minutes, Kurt's eyes were shut as he was snuggled up underneath his duvet just listening to the sounds of songs and conversation. There's no need to really watch it because he knows this entire film by memory, every scene, every word, what can he say it was one of his favourites.

Carson remained at the other end of the sofa, his feet still on his lap. They sat in companionable silence, he really appreciated what his brother was doing for him, it was moments like this when he felt like a little boy again. He sneezed again, and started coughing, _I hate being sick_ he growled to himself,_ I hate it, I hate it, I hate it._ He closed his eyes again and brought Winston up to below is chin and resting on it as he tried to relax himself to fall asleep again.

When he had pulled the duvet closer to him, he was still so cold. He was finally about to drift off when the '' scene was starting to play when a squeal and claps made him jump. "OhmygodCarson!" Blaine squealed as he made his way back into the front room.

After the momentary shock wore of, his head started to ache with the new high pitch squeals. Normally he would've been excited and interested in what Blaine had to say but now he just brought the duvet over his head and tried to block out everything without succeeding.

"Sebastian has like, fallen head over heels for that guy," he said excitedly as he made his way to the kitchen to put on the kettle. "You should have heard some of the things he was saying about him! A-dorable!" He exclaimed making his way back into the front room he assumed when he heard movement towards them.

He sighed and shut his eyes, giving up on trying to block out Blaine's high pitch squeals that were making his head hurt as he listened. He wasn't sure who this Sebastian was but he was intrigued.

* * *

><p>"I just got off of the phone with him and ohmygodcarson it was adorable! He stumbled over his words and he got embarrassed and was saying really sweet things about this guy and-" Blaine didn't even stop to take a breath until he was sat down on the arm chair, his glass of orange juice in his hand and he looked at Carson.<p>

He took in the large duvet covering Carson and the entire sofa, on it was a pattern he didn't recognise. "Cold are we Carson?" he asked in a light teasing tone. He took a sip of his juice eyeing the cover, before Carson could speak Blaine was already talking, "who's cover is that anyway? I can't recall ever seeing it."

He watched as Carson opened his mouth but it wasn't him that said "mine." A voice from under the covers spoke up making him a little startled. He heard Carson laugh at his face as he turned his questioning gaze on him waiting for an answer. "Kurt?" he asked questioningly. In response he heard a series of non understandable ramblings, he looked towards Carson with questions in his eyes.

Carson patted the legs of Kurt he assumed, "poor baby is ill" he said with a frown in his voice. A voice in his head found it weird that Kurt and Sebastian were both ill on the same day but put it down to coincidence. Of course, Sebastian and Kurt haven't even met.

"Aww Kurt," he said leaning forward in his seat, "what's wrong with him?" he asked, turning back to Carson from where his eyes had wondered to try and figure whereabouts Kurt was under the duvet. "I think it's just a co-" Carson started but was interrupted.

"I am so freaking cold!" Kurt yelled from under the duvet, revealing his head as he brought his hands up from under the duvet to thump the sofa, "my throat hurts, my eyes hurt, my head hurts," his voice started to sound worn, tired, frankly he sounded awful.

He had jumped at Kurt's exclamation, he hadn't expected him to shout so loud considering he was ill and the look on his face was just plain scary. His voice, although it sounded ill and tired it just sounded angry and frustrated, he'd seen Kurt angry at Carson before, but this was different, and it kind of scared him and amazed him. Kurt sighed, closing his tired looking eyes momentarily an taking a breath.

Blaine looked at Kurt properly then, taking in the state of his hair and how it was so messy and unlike his usual look. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he had to say he preferred it like this, the rough, 'just-got-out-of-bed' look suited him. Kurt's face however, looked tired and drawn. When he opened his eyes to grab at his drink they looked glazed over and tired. His cheeks were a rosy red from the heat under the duvet and his obvious anger.

"I freaking hurt!" Kurt exclaimed before letting out a long and frustrated sigh. He looked at Carson who looked slightly worried but as if he had the situation under control. He went to ask Carson if he should get anything from the store for him when Kurt interrupted with a sneezing fit.

He tried his best not to laugh at the small string of high pitched sneezes but lost that battle when Carson himself started laughing too. "Guys!" Kurt scolded, "this is not funny!" He tried to stop himself laughing, Carson had stopped moments ago but as soon as the word 'funny' had left Kurt's mouth another round of sneezes had started and he couldn't stop himself.

Kurt sat up, crossing his arms and glaring at the TV in a way to avoid them both, "'s'not funny." He said still not looking at either of them. Carson had stopped laughing but he found himself biting his lip to stop the small giggles escaping at Kurt's expression. "Kurt," he tried to say sincerely but the giggles he was trying to keep in found there way out.

"Shut up, you guys are stupid" he said bluntly, his voice sounding weak compared to his usual bitchy tone. Blaine didn't like seeing Kurt so weak, but it brought out a side of the boy he didn't know existed, which he did like. He liked that he was able to learn more about him.

Carson shook his head then and just started up a conversation about what to do the next day, the earlier conversation about Sebastian going forgotten. Before too long Kurt had obviously got annoyed at being left out of the conversation as when there was a pause in their own conversation he decided to speak up.

"Who's Sebastian?" He froze at the mention of his oldest friend and first ever boyfriend, of course it was natural for Kurt to ask as he was the one who had brought him up. He felt like an idiot, _why did I bring him up in front of Kurt! How do I tell him that I'm best friends with my ex boyfriend?_ He thought as he looked to Carson for help. _Why does it matter? I'm not dating him.._

"Sebastian is Blaine's first boyfriend and oldest best friend," Carson stated as he got up off of the sofa, taking their cups with them, and heading to the kitchen. Blaine's eyes widened at the statement unsure if he hated Carson at this moment in time or not.

He looked over to Kurt, his eyes wide and his breathing slightly uneven. _Why does it matter if Kurt knows? We aren't dating, it's just. Ugh, shit. This is so fucking complicated! Why did Toby have to come back and screw my feelings up!_ All through the rant going on inside his head he and Kurt were just staring at each other, smiling.

"Oh right," Kurt said his voice sounded even and he had, what seemed to be a genuine smile on his face. _Why would it not be genuine?_ He asked himself, _what do I think is going on here. I am so confused,_ "so who's the guy and why's it so surprising?" Blaine couldn't understand why the honest curiosity in Kurt's tone had him confused.

He was lost in thought for a moment. Why did he find it so surprising that Kurt was honestly interested in hearing about his ex? He looked at Kurt, he could feel the attraction? want? friendship? towards him but he couldn't put an exact name to the way he was feeling.

"Sebastian is what you would call a dick," Carson said plainly as he made his way back in with three cups of coffee. Blaine sighed at Carson's description, but to people he didn't know that was exactly what Sebastian was. "Only to people he doesn't know or trust," he interjected instead. He loved Sebastian, of course he couldn't not stick up for him.

"He is a really nice guy really," Carson said taking his seat after placing their coffee's on the table, "well, sometimes." "C!" Blaine interjected, he really wasn't that bad. He saw Carson roll his eyes before he turned to look at Kurt who was watching Carson as he told the story.

He had pulled the duvet so it was covering him completely, only allowing his head to be seen, he looked absolutely adorable as he sat there, back against the arm of the sofa, covered in his duvet as he watched. He looked like a toddler cuddling up for story time and it was absolutely adorable.

"Sebastian is, well he's an individual that's for certain. He's cocky and insulting," he turned to glare at Carson then. _He wasn't that bad! All the time._. He really was a nice guy but he just protected himself that's all! Carson just rolled his eyes before turning to face Kurt.

* * *

><p>"He doesn't fall often, and the last person he fell for was Blainer's over here" Carson said to him, gesturing over his shoulder towards where Blaine was sitting in the armchair. Blaine was leaning forward in his seat, his eyes wide as he glared at Carson.<p>

"It's not like that," Blaine interjected. "It's just he's had it hard, brought up in a rich, yet broken home. He put's up barriers and doesn't let people get close." Just by his tone it was easy to tell how protective of this Sebastian, he was. He smiled at the blatant love in his tone also. It was nice to see that not all relationships ended badly.

"He never let anybody close enough to do the relationship thing so he, he um," Blaine shifted slightly and dropped his gaze to the floor, almost unwilling to say anymore. Kurt wasn't sure how to take this, _why wold he feel uncomfortable about saying something? What could it be?_ He was intrigued as he shifted under the huge duvet.

"He slept around is what B is trying to say," Carson said for him, not making Blaine say the words himself. He noticed the two share a smile before Carson continued, "that was until Blainers worked his magic and had him begging at his feet." He wondered at the proud tone in Carson's voice but let it slide, Blaine was already speaking.

"We were together for nearly three years, then with long distance things became complicated so we came to a mutual decision," he could hear the pain of the break in his voice, even if it was years ago. He felt for them and wondered if he could ever do long distance and make it work. "After a few months we got ourselves back on track and we're still best friends."

Kurt sent him a curious look then, _I had always just assumed that they were each others best friends but I guess people can have more than one best friend_. Blaine just smiled at him in response, "of course Carson is my best friend, but Sebastian is too. They're from two different parts of my life and I couldn't be without any of them." That would have been so soppy if Blaine didn't look so adorable.

"Aww shcuks man," Carson said mocking embarrassment. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh that turned into a cough, his smile becoming a frown._ I hate being sick._ The others laughed too and for a moment he was glaring while the other two were smiling and laughing at him.

Kurt was ill which meant he got bored and irritated faster then usual, "anyway," he said pointedly to get their attention, "moving on.." He was sure Blaine was going to laugh some more and only stopped because of the glare he sent his way. "Oh yeah," Blaine said hurriedly looking anywhere but at him, a small triumphant smile appeared as he snuggled deeper into his duvet. _Glad to know I've still got it_, he thought to himself.

"Anyway, I'm the only person he's ever let get close to him. He puts up his walls, acts like a dick to protect himself. He never lets himself fall for anyone, like ever." Kurt's eyes narrowed then, h_ow can anyone chose not to fall for someone, it's not like you can chose to get your heart broken by unrequited love or the pain and agony of not knowing if the other person likes you too. It just happens._

"I know, I know," Blaine said rolling his eyes at his gaze, "I don't understand either. Sebastian is Sebastian and that's how he is. He choses not to get to know, or connect with anyone he can't trust.

"But you can't trust someone if you don't get to know them in the first place?" Kurt was already finding this Sebastian confusing and frustrating._ You can't chose to not fall for someone, and how could you just sleep around like that?_ He knew he had know right to judge, he didn't know this guy, but still.

"You can and you can't," Carson said, "sometimes you know just meeting someone you can trust them, you know?" He thought about it and was surprised that he did know. Meeting Blaine had proved that, within minutes of meeting him Kurt had told him all of his problems because for whatever reason he knew he could trust him.

Kurt nodded in acknowledgment and understanding. "Sebastian falling for someone is sort of a big deal," Blaine said, the excitement from earlier returning. "He was being all soppy on the phone and using words like 'beautiful' instead of 'hot' and Oh My Rowling, he stuttered over his words Carson!"

He found himself laughing at Blaine's 'oh my Rowling' comment, even through his coughing he still found it funny. Blaine looked at him sympathetically before carrying on. "I could just tell that he was blushing and he was sad, SAD" he repeated louder to reiterate his point, "that he only kissed him on the cheek! Can you believe it! Sebastian! SAD!"

_Kissed him on the cheek? That's weird,_ Kurt thought as it reminded him of his night in the rain last night and how a kiss on the cheek was all John had received before taking off into the rain. Of course it wasn't the same guy, but it was still weird. He was instantly more intrigued when Carson's response was to choke on his coffee at Blaine's words, "Sad!"

Then out of nowhere a sudden wave of tiredness hit him and he found his eyes closing against his will, which was really frustrating because he really wanted to know more about this Sebastian character. "What? Who is this guy that has our Sebastian so love struck?" Carson asked, his tone full of surprise and disbelief.

"I don't know, 'Bas saw him a few days ago and they randomly met again last night, they had coffee and stayed there just talking until closing," was the last thing Kurt heard Blaine say to Carson before sleep took over completely. His eyes falling closed against his will, his breathing evening out and his body relaxing.

* * *

><p>Blaine was snuggled on the sofa with his duvet while Carson and Kurt were snuggled on the sofa under Kurt's. They had spent the entire afternoon chilling out on the sofa and just chatting mindlessly about everything and anything.<p>

Kurt still looked like death warmed up and was sneezing and coughing every five minutes. They'd decided, after Carson had whipped out his iPad, that he just had a bad cold and he should be up to his old self by Monday, Tuesday at the latest.

Kurt had frowned and insisted he was fine but Carson had put his foot down saying he wasn't allowed to leave the apartment until he was one hundred percent better. Kurt had crossed his arms and grumbled his annoyance while turning back to the TV. He didn't understand the knowing smile on Carson's face at his annoyance but just let it slide, deciding to bring it up later.

It was currently half past nine on a Saturday evening and he was here, sat watching West Side Story with his two friends and he knew there was no other place he would rather be. They were all focused on the film that was now just over half way through and jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He'd forgotten it was even in there.

He pulled it out and smiled at the name of the sender of the text, he wondered what he wanted but opened it just as fast.

'This is why I don't do the whole 'falling' thing Blaine. This is insane! xxx'

He laughed silently, he wasn't exactly sure what Sebastian meant by that message but he was sure he had a pretty good idea. He typed out his reply a smile on his face.

'Aww Bas, what do you mean? What's insane? xxx'

He knew if he played dumb he'd get a better response from him then saying he already knew. He looked over towards the two brothers on the sofa, his smile only brightening. Kurt was snuggled up under most of the duvet, Carson's arm around the back of the sofa while his hand rested gently in his hair.

Kurt had his, still tired looking eyes glued to the large TV screen while the events of the huge sing off took place on screen. Carson was glancing from the screen to Kurt, every five minutes or so. It was easy to see just by watching this scene play out how much Carson loved being the big brother.

He watched Kurt all the time, made him coffee's, offered him water and had even cooked him his favorite 'feel better' beef stew. He assumed it meant something because when Carson dished it up Kurt looked like he was going to cry.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kurt started sneezing again. He looked up at the poor boy who looked like he was about to murder someone, it was so obvious he hated being ill. Carson just ran a soothing hand through his hair and he was surprised to see him relax at the touch. Sighing as he relaxed back into the sofa again and pulling the duvet even closer to him.

He felt so sorry for Kurt. From what he knew of him he liked being it control, he just had to be able to maintain or fix any situation he found himself in, and being ill, he couldn't do that. Throughout the afternoon he'd noticed that Kurt needed to be looked after, it wasn't in a bad way of course, but when he was ill his guard was completely down allowing anyone to see the real him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone vibrating again.

'I can't get that brunette, stupid, beautiful bastard who ran off without giving me his number out of my head! I don't do this shit B! This isn't me! Why did this happen to me! -_- xxx'

He attempted to keep his giggles to himself but Carson glanced up at him, his eyes questioning. He just mouthed 'Sebastian' before returning to look at his phone. Reading the message one more time, of course Sebastian would start throwing insults at the guy that had all of a sudden taken over his mind.

'You fell once and you can, strike that, WILL fall again. (Well duh, you already have ;) It just happens 'Bas. Nothing we can do about it unfortunately but it will work out for you. I know it will. :) xxx'

His phone vibrated instantly with a reply._ Jeez,_ he thought, _Sebastian must be sitting on his phone to reply so fast._

'Wow, thanks for that Dr Phil. -_- So much fucking help you are! xxx'

He rolled his eyes. The text message seemed short and angry but Blaine knew Sebastian well enough to know that it was his defenses being put back up.

He glanced over to Kurt and Carson again, Kurt looked like he had fallen asleep. His eyes seeming to be tightly closed, his breathing even and his eyelashes casting a beautiful shadow over his cheeks. Carson looked like he was about to fall asleep himself.

He looked back down to his phone, sending a four worded text message before shoving his phone in his pocket. He knew those were the words he was worrying about the most, it had been the same with him. It wasn't the feelings he was scared of, it was the idea of falling for someone who wasn't willing to give it back.

"He'll catch you 'Bas. xxx'

He smiled as he finished coffee. The film finished a few moments later and he woke Carson up properly, both of them carrying Kurt to his room and tucking him in, surprisingly they didn't disturb him. Carson kissed the top of Kurt's head before tucking two bulldog teddies under his arm.

Kurt pulled them to his chest and his heart clenched, it was the most vulnerable he had ever seen Kurt, yet it was also the most adorable. His face emotionless and relaxed as he dreamt. He and Carson left his room shutting the door behind them and saying goodnight before closing the doors to their own rooms.

* * *

><p>Carson showered before practically passing out the moment his head hit the pillow. He hadn't really done much today but he had been worried about Kurt and looking after him and making sure he was okay. It surprised him at how tired he was, he didn't know that being a big brother could be so tiring.<p>

That night he dreamt of memories, a younger version of him and Kurt as they played medicines when he was off of school ill mixed in with other memories of their child hood.

* * *

><p>Blaine went straight to bed, obviously changing first before crawling under the covers and letting out a yawn. He'd just switched off the light when his phone vibrated on his bedside table. Expecting it to be Sebastian, he picked it up a smile on his face as he anticipated his response.<p>

The smile faltered when he saw the name of the sender 'Toby x.' He let out a small sigh, whether it being one of content or frustration he wasn't sure.

'I can't wait until dinner tomorrow. Usual time and place? x'

He stared at the message a good five minutes before locking his phone and putting it back on his bedside table, deciding he'd reply in the morning.

He fell asleep around thirty minutes later, his mind drifting between old memories of him and Sebastian, those few months with Toby and those two dinners he and Kurt had had. Each one bringing a different sort of feeling with it.

His subconscious didn't understand his feelings either.

* * *

><p>Kurt slept the whole night, his breathing hitching throughout the night when his throat would become flemy, though it never woke him. He would go from hot one minute to cold the next. His duvet was becoming lose from where his brother had tucked it in from all of his tossing and turning, yet he slept peacefully.<p>

He was shivering and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead, his step-brothers jersey was clinging to him and the city outside was unusually loud tonight, but not even that could distract him or wake him from the dreams he wanted to be a reality.

That smile, and that one evening in the rain that he would never ever regret. They way they laughed together and how everything felt so comfortable. He dreamt of spending days with this man, maybe a picnic in Central Park or just an evening in.

If Kurt' was awake and his usual self, he'd be scolding himself for thinking of things that would never happen, but in his subconscious and with the way he was feeling, he didn't care. Right now, he believed anything could happen.

* * *

><p>Sebastian didn't sleep, not well anyway. He kept staring at the four worded message that Blaine had sent him. 'He'll catch you 'Bas.' <em>How did Blaine know anything?<em> He lay in his bed, glancing between his phone and his ceiling. _Will he catch me?_

He was frustrated that he had fallen for some guy and all he kept thinking and screaming was _why me? Why now? Why?_ Then he thought about what else Blaine had said, 'it just happens.'

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was one sentence. '_He'll catch you 'Bas, it just happens.'_ That thought and the smile of that boy from the coffee shop allowed him to fall into some sort of light unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! What did you guys think!<strong>

**This chapter is sort of irrelevant, yet kind of relevant, does that make sense!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it though! :D**

**Read & Review!**

**Until next week,**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	11. Things Are Changing

_HEY! 7 days later and it's nice to see you all again! :D How has your week been!_

_I am hoping that this is up early Saturday! Well that's what I'm aiming for because it's my Birthday on Sunday and I have some mates over for a Birthday Weekend! EEK! :D_

_Anyway, thank you for your reviews on my last chapter! They were amazing! Some of you, just wow! I am actually amazed at some of the things you guys have said and just thank you._

_Wow, double Glee! What did you guys think! Paradise by the Dashboard light was AMAZ-ing! The body switching was hilarious! But what the hell! Body swapped Klaine touched more than actual Klaine! And excuse me, but where the hell was our Klaine kiss! Britanna can get a kiss and screen time but Klaine can't what the hell! **This is not okay!**_

_It's Goodbye next week, :( I cried at the promo so god help me!_

_Anyway, hope you like this update!_

_Sorry again! I seem to be getting too into my story towards the ends of the chapters meaning they go on forever!:L 13,000+ words this week! X_

_Warning: Sebastian is back so expect strong language!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Things Are Changing.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Carson, I want to go out! I am fine, see!" Kurt said gesturing to himself as he sat at the breakfast bar Sunday lunch time. "Kurt, no. You can go out tomorrow, but give yourself a day to recover. You could barley move yesterday so you're not going galavanting around New York today," Carson said casually but firmly as he put their breakfast dishes in the dishwasher.<p>

_This is ridiculous,_ he thought to himself as he dropped his head into his hands that were resting on the counter, "Carson" he all but whined, "this is ridiculous, I am not some two year old." _Why is Carson being so freaking frustrating? All I want to do is go for a coffee!_ "Look," he said lifting his head and gesturing to the window, "it's not raining today and I'm all layered up! See?" Now gesturing to his outfit which consisted of his black skin tight jeans, long sleeved white shirt with a grey waistcoat.

"Kurt," Carson said with a laugh as he turned around, "you are not going out today. You can help me bake some cakes for the week ahead and we can finish watching White Collar while Blaine's out, Okay?" Kurt just glared at him, he sounded like he was talking to a stroppy three year old who just wouldn't take 'No' as an answer.

"You're worse then Dad," he mumbled as he reached for his coffee cup, finally admitting defeat. He wasn't one to usually give in but he'd been at this for nearly forty minutes now and he still hadn't gotten anywhere. And if he was to be perfectly honest, he was too tired to argue anymore. He still wasn't one hundred percent but of course he wasn't going to tell Carson that.

"Carson, have you seen my black shirt with the music notes on the breast pocket!" Blaine called from the hallway interrupting the silence. Kurt didn't turn to the voice or react in anyway, he just continued drinking his coffee and tried reasoning with himself. _He wouldn't walk past today anyway, right? It's Sunday and no one, not even book publishers work on a Sunday. So it's not like I'm going to miss him right?_ He sighed, looking out the window, _where is he?_

"It was in your wardrobe! The same hanger as your old Dalton Blazer!" Carson yelled not missing a beat as he started gathering ingredients for the cakes they would be baking this afternoon. Kurt turned his questioning gaze to his brother then_, why would Carson know that? He can't be right, surely._ He sat there waiting for a reply from Blaine, he didn't have to wait long.

Not even a minute later and Blaine came walking into the kitchen wearing a tight fitting black shirt with music notes on the breast button, a white bow tie and tight fitting black dress trousers. "Found it," he exclaimed doing a small twirl,_ is that twirl for me?_ Kurt thought," _Carson has his back to us so obviously can't see. What if? Stop_ he told himself sternly. "Thanks C!" Blaine said with a smile. He looked absolutely stunning and Kurt swore his jaw literally dropped before he managed to compose himself.

"No problem, you should start paying better attention to your own clothes though. One day I won't be living with you to find them" Carson teased, setting a coffee cup in front of Blaine where he had taken a seat next to him at the breakfast bar. "I do pay attention to my clothes," Blaine grumbled as he took a sip of his coffee.

Kurt couldn't stop himself from staring as Blaine's eyes fell shut when the hot liquid hit his lips, his adam's apple bobbing as he took slow mouthfuls of his drink. He had to pull his gaze away, Blaine was taken and was off to meet Toby this evening. _And he's already dressed up, he's a lost cause Kurt. Move on, plus remember John, he's gorgeous, and interested and oh god please say he's single!_ He sighed and smiled at him as Blaine nudged him in the arm, mouthing "are you okay?" and pointing his head in Carson's direction.

He just smiled and nodded, mouthing an "of course," back before taking a sip of his own, now luke-warm, coffee. "Why are you dressed up so early?" Carson asked, glancing at his watch as he took a seat opposite him, "aren't you meeting him at half past five?"

"Yeah I'm meeting Toby at half five, Seb text me this morning and wants to meet for coffee. He is freaking out and swears he needs to be taken to the mental hospital," Blaine said with a small laugh as he rolled his eyes. "He can't stop thinking about this Taylor and he's freaking out, swears somethings wrong with him" Blaine finished with a laugh and a shake of his head.

_Taylor? That's weird_ he thought narrowing his eyes at Blaine, _coincidental. There are actual people in the world named Taylor you know,_ he thought sarcastically to himself. _Of course it was just a coincidence. I mean what would the chances be of meeting Blaine's ex boyfriend in a city this big._ He laughed at himself causing Blaine to send him a questioning look which he just shook off.

"Aww bless him," Carson said with a smile on his face, "he must be hating this so much right now, all these strange feelings. It's been what, five years since you two split?" he asked Blaine, an apology in his tone for forgetting the small detail. Blaine just shook it off smiling, "yeah five years in November" he said with a nod as he picked up his coffee cup. "The poor sod is so confused, he all but freaked at me on the phone."

Kurt just sat there in silence as he watched these two talk about Sebastian. He seemed like such a poor soul, like so much hard work. He also felt sorry for him, falling for someone when the feeling is so unusual to you, it must be so hard and scary. Especially if he's only fallen once before and even scarier if that last time was over five years ago.

He took a sip of his coffee as they continued to talk about Sebastian's past and how amazing it was that he was finally allowing himself to fall for someone. By the end of it all Kurt had decided that he had to meet this man, he was intrigued by his attitude and behavior and wanted to find out for himself what he was really like.

Lost in his own thoughts about this Sebastian stranger, the conversation between Blaine and Carson going forgotten and unheard as he interrupted whatever Blaine was about to say. "Can I meet him?" he blurted out, interrupting the conversation and making the two of them look at him with confusion before a smile appeared on Blaine's face, and with that Blaine was off arranging a dinner for the four of them next week.

After Kurt was told he would get the chance to meet Sebastian he sort of zoned out. Thinking about this Sebastian, the dinner. He was intrigued, he had never met anyone who refused to let themselves fall for anyone, and he wanted to know how this guy managed to stop himself falling for anyone for over five years. _You never know,_ he thought with a sarcastic smile, _he might be able to give me some tips._

* * *

><p>Blaine had just gotten outside of their apartment building, although the sun was up there was a chill in the air which had him shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. It was half past two now and he was heading to meet Sebastian for coffee at the Starbucks just off of Broadway.<p>

He'd left a little late, Kurt and Carson were in the middle of a flour fight in the kitchen which he couldn't miss. They were having so much fun, and he would've joined in if he wasn't already dressed up for his date tonight. _Date? I'm calling it a date now?_ he asked himself with a sigh. _Why is life so damn confusing?_ He was surprised that Kurt was up for a flour fight considering the clothes he was wearing, but it did make a pretty great site.

Seeing Kurt in black skinnies, a tight white shirt and a grey waistcoat, covered from head to toe with white flour. His hair wasn't coiffed anymore and was sticking in all directions with a layer of flour, mixed with egg sitting on top, he had looked, delicious if he was to put it bluntly.

His phone vibrated then, bringing him out of his thoughts of a sexy Kurt as he pulled it out of his pocket. A text from Sebastian, he rolled his eyes already knowing the text would be one with a sarcastic comment about him being late, Sebastian may have had a small issue with patience.

'Decided to try out snail paces this morning huh? Or did you decided to make your clothes before you left the house? xxx'

He rolled his eyes and tried to not laugh so loudly in public at Sebastian's, rather bad, attempt at his usual sarcastic and cocky attitude. He shook his head, he wasn't even five minutes late!He typed out a sarcastic reply in return before walking through the door of the small coffee shop.

After a quick glance around the small Starbucks he spotted Sebastian sat at a two seater table with the comfy chairs by the window. He was staring out into the street and appeared to be deep in thought. Noticing the two cups already on the table he shook off his jacket as he made his way over, hanging it on the back of his chair before taking a seat.

"Hey Mr Grumpy Gills," he said in a put on grumpy tone, he laughed at himself and even more when Sebastian just glared at him. "Finally decided to show then I see?" He said sarcastically, his glare still in place. Right, Blaine thought studying Sebastian, _I'm dealing with a very angry, tired, scared Sebastian. Tread lightly and gently._

"I was only six minutes late," he said smiling at him softly, one of sincerity and understanding. A smile that Sebastian didn't appreciate according to the grumble that followed, "don't look at me like that Blaine." Sebastian reached for his coffee then, not looking directly at him.

Blaine would've normally started with an easy question such as 'how are you,' but that wouldn't be the best one to ask right now. He went with a light, "Sleep well?" instead as he reached for his own cup, taking a sip of his delicious caramel macchiato. _This is why I love Starbucks,_ he exclaimed to himself when the warm liquid hit his throat.

"Did I sleep alright?" Sebastian repeated, his tone angry. "Let me see," he deliberated for a second and Blaine braced himself, "I couldn't get that dumb brunette out of my head and kept thinking about how I'm an idiot for being so stupid, so umm no. I didn't sleep well, but thanks for asking." His tone was vicious and sarcastic as he glared at him.

He let out a sigh, "come on 'Bas, don't be like that." Sebastian lowered and averted his gaze from Blaine, dropping it to his coffee cup that rested in his hands. Blaine took in Sebastian's posture, the way his shoulders were hunched, his back straight, it looked as if he was trying to keep himself together. He felt for him.

"Bas, look I know this isn't easy for you but don't beat yourself up about it okay? You don't chose to fall for someone, it just happens." When Sebastian continued to stare at his hands he leaned forward in his seat and placed his hand around one of Sebastian's, "it's a good thing 'Bas, trust me."

"Good," he said in questionning disbelief, "are you fucking kidding me!" Sebastian said loudly, Blaine's hand still on his and his gaze still out the window. "Blaine," he said slowly turning to face him, his voice quieter now, "the last time I fell for someone I had my heart broken, I can't do that again."

He felt a swell of guilt rise in his chest as he watched Sebastian, as he really paid close attention. He could notice the faint bags under his eyes, the way his hair hadn't been styled this morning and he just looked tired. "Bas," he said guilt and sadness in his tone.

"Blaine don't," Sebastian said pulling his hand out from under his and running it through his hair, a forced smile in place. "I know it was a mutual breakup and I don't blame you so don't you dare feel guilty" he more or less ordered. Blaine leaned back in his seat, staring at him with unsure eyes.

"I can't get him out of my head," Sebastian murmured in defeat after five minutes of silence and Blaine tried to stop his smile from showing. He was looking at his hands again, "his stupid smile, his stupid sexy hair, his stupid feminine sexy face" Sebastian was talking quietly, more to himself then Blaine, who sat there with his smile, now full blown.

"His eyes," Sebastian sighed, leaning back slightly in his chair, his eyes never leaving his hands. "His eyes, there isn't a word that could describe their colour and his lip-" he broke off mid-sentence with a loud groan, one that had people turning in their seats to see what the cause of the noise was, as he slammed his back into the chair. "Listen to me! I sound like a fucking crush hard teenage girl!"

Blaine watched him trying to stop the giggle from escaping at the comment. Instead masking it with a sorry look on his face. He hated to see Sebastian hurting, it all but broke his heart to see him so said and withdrawn, but this was good, this time it would lead to good things if Sebastian accepted it. A confused look crossed his face when Sebastian sat up laughing to himself, wearing a smile that looked genuine.

When Sebastian looked at him he tipped his head in question, "what's so funny?" he asked which only made Sebastian laugh harder. "I have fallen for a guy and I don't even know his name," he replied with laughter still in his voice. "I. Sebastian fucking Smythe. Have fallen for some random fucking stranger! How is that even possible?" He asked Blaine without expecting an answer, "this is just so fucking ridiculous" he finished with another laugh as he fell back in his seat again.

Blaine joined in with his laughter then, Sebastian seemed to have come to terms with his feelings which was a huge step forward. He just sat there, the biggest, proudest grin on his face as he watched Sebastian shake his head and drink his coffee while laughing at himself.

"Right," Sebastian said a few moments later, "lets talk about something else, anything else," he said with a huge smile. "More coffee?" he asked lifting his cup, "I'll get more coffee," he nodded to himself before taking Blaine's cup from him and heading to the counter.

Blaine laughed to himself quietly before whipping out his phone and sending a quick text message to Carson.

'He is in over his head, flustered Bas is absolutely adorable! This guy best catch him else we will be spending a lot of our time in Gay bars! xx'

He left his phone in his hand knowing Carson would text back soon, he looked back over his shoulder to see Sebastian happily chatting away with one of the waitresses, who was definitely appreciating what Sebastian had to offer. He laughed and rolled his eyes, Sebastian always did catch everybody's attention._ I wonder how I managed to keep hold of him for so long,_ he thought to himself with a faint smile.

His thoughts disappearing when his phone vibrated in his hands, obviously it was Carson. He couldn't help but laugh at Carson's text.

'Aww, our baby is growing up ;) Dude, I can't do gay bars! You know what happened the last time I went.. I will not have a repeat of that night! Can't we just lock him in our apartment and force him to watch Disney movies? Please? xx'

Memories of the night he was referring to flashing in his mind and he couldn't stop the loud giggle that escaped him._ That was one hell of a night,_ he thought to himself remembering Carson up on that stage wearing nothing but a leopard print speedo while dancing and singing to 'I'm sexy and I know it.' _I must watch that video when I get home!_ He shook his head, it wasn't his fault Carson can't hold his alcohol. He smiled as he typed out his reply.

'That was the funniest night out ever! I've got the video at home somewhere, maybe I'll show Kurt ;) Sebastian? Watching Disney? Are you kidding! You know it'll be the Gay Bars so stop your pouting. xx'

He looked back over his shoulder to make sure Sebastian was still busy so he wouldn't get caught texting. Sebastian would not be too happy if he found out Blaine was texting Carson about his new found feelings, lets just say Blaine wouldn't be around to see what happened, and he needed to be around to see what happened.

Sebastian was holding their two cups of coffee and still chatting away with the pretty young waitress. Again he rolled his eyes at his best friend who never turned off the charm, he felt sorry for the girl who Sebastian was, hopefully unintentionally, leading on. He heard his laugh from his seat and turned to open his new message.

'Don't you dare B. I have dirt on you too. Then he best catch him. We must make him catch him. xx'

He smiled, Carson did have dirt on him so maybe the video will stay hidden for a little while longer he thought with a sigh. _Damn that would've been a hilarious video to show Kurt, so funny._ He thought about what Kurt's reaction would be and how he'd probably be blushing with embarrassment._ Oh well,_ he thought with a shrug, _he'll see it soon enough anyway._

Moving back to the Sebastian topic of it all, Carson was saying that for his own reasons, not wanting to go back to the Gay bars, but he also knew that Carson actually did want to see Sebastian happy. He was glad to know that both of his friends care about the other. He replied with a huge grin on his face.

'It's staying hidden for a little while longer. He will catch him C, I know he will. xx'

He shoved his phone back in his pocket just as Sebastian placed their coffee cups on the table and taking his seat. "Is the coffee still hot?" he asked with a smile and a raise of his eyebrows. "Haha very funny" Sebastian said in a humorless tone, "I was just talking to the pretty waitress, Kara over there about the days she works."

He raised a questioning eyebrow because he couldn't seem to register why that mattered,_ who even was this girl?_ He most definitely did not have a possessive edge to his thoughts and was not glaring at the girl who was smiling as she served another customer. "Why?" he asked when Sebastian didn't respond to his questioning gaze.

He narrowed his eyes in frustration when he just shook his head and said "nothing" with a too big smile. He knew Sebastian wasn't telling him something but he let it pass, deciding to bring up the dinner he and Carson were planning so Kurt could meet him.

"So," Blaine said before sipping at his now reasonably warm coffee, "dinner, our place. Friday?" Sebastian nodded as he swallowed his mouthful, "I'll be there! What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," he said with a smile as Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's just, you know Kurt?" he watched as Sebastian nodded with an excited smile, "well he wants to meet you, so we thought we'd have dinner. That sound alright to you?" Sebastian watched with narrowed eyes as if waiting for a catch.

He looked as if he wanted to go but was unsure if he should go, "Carson's cooking" he prompted with a knowing smile. "Lasagna?" Sebastian asked, a knowing tone in his voice and a glint in his eyes. "Lasagna.." Blaine sing songed knowing the he wouldn't turn down his favorite meal. "Yep, I'll definitely be there" he confirmed glancing outside the window, "man, I could eat some of C's Lasagna now.." he said with a laugh before taking a sip of his drink.

"Awesome," Blaine said sipping out of his own coffee and following Seb's gaze to the busy street outside. Right, he thought to himself, Carson needs to make his Lasagna Friday. Lets hope Kurt likes it.. The two of them sat there in a comfortable silence amongst their own thoughts, so when Sebastian broke the silence, Blaine couldn't help but be startled. "So what's happening with you and Kurt then?" he asked with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows followed by a wink.

Blaine felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pink at the suggestive implications as he let out a nervous chuckle.. "Umm.." he had hoped to avoid this topic, he didn't want to have to tell Seb about Toby, already knowing his reaction. "Nothing really," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, as if it was nothing.

Again, Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him but this time in disbelief, "what? Tuesday you couldn't stop talking about him and now you seem to not even be interested?" he said leaning forward, "did something happen?" his voice held a hint of concern which made him smile.

"Nothing happened Bas," he paused looking at him. Considering if he should tell him the truth and take whatever Seb has to say on the matter in his stride, or make up something and avoid the conversation. He sighed under the weight of his gaze, "It's Toby" he noticed Sebastian stiffen at the name and wondered if he should've just said nothing.

Sebastian just sat there waiting so he let out a breath before hurrying through his little explanation. "Toby rang me Tuesday night, he told me that he cheated on m-" He was cut short when an angry Sebastian interrupted him, "He what!" his voice full of disbelief and anger. "That bastard cheated on you! Why the fuck would he do that! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Sebastian!" Blaine half yelled, interrupting his rant. "Listen to me, you will not do anything, okay. This is for me to deal with, not you." Sebastian looked at him then, straight in the eye and he just looked evil. If Blaine didn't know Sebastian he would've stepped back under the intensity of his gaze. He nodded once, a nod that said he didn't agree but he'd do what Blaine wanted. "Thank you," Blaine murmured with a smile.

They sat there just watching each other before Blaine decided to tell the rest of his story. "Toby rang Tuesday night, he told me he cheated on me, told me that he did it because he was scared," he sighed and dropped his gaze to his lap, "because he was scared that he had fallen for me and he didn't know how to handle it." He gave Sebastian a knowing look then to which he tried to ignore and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Just as Blaine expected Sebastian said nothing.

"Skipping most of the conversation, he then went on to tell me that Charlie died on Monday," he ignored Sebastian's gasp and "what?" as he continued. It was hard enough to say without stopping and starting. "He was hit by a taxi crossing the road in DC. Died at the scene, in Toby's arms." He felt Sebastian's hand wrap around his and squeeze tightly, "I am so sorry Blaine."

He looked up at Sebastian and acknowledged his sympathy with a grateful smile, but unwilling to dwell on it so he carried on. "Toby broke down on the phone and asked to meet me when he returned on Friday," he let out a sigh as he thought back to their coffee. "He wouldn't stop crying, he was in so much pain 'Bas," he said it so quietly that the only reason Sebastian could hear it was because he was now leaning over the table.

"It was just, he just," he let out a deep breath to steady himself and to stop that tremor in his voice returning. He sat up straighter and looked straight into Sebastian's eyes. "He's changed 'Bas," he saw the slight irritated movement in Sebastian's body at his words. The sympathy and annoyance in his eyes, "he has changed 'Bas I swear."

He felt like he was trying to explain something that he didn't have to explain, but something that he felt he had to explain to Sebastian. Sebastian moved from his seat to perch on the arm of his chair, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulling him protectively into his side.

At the touch of Sebastian's body next to his he suddenly relaxed, Sebastian wasn't throwing sarcastic or harsh comments his way but was just being there for him, accepting that he could make his own decisions whether he agreed with them or not.

They sat like that, in comfortable silence with Sebastian's hand rubbing against his back in an attempt to soothe and be there for him. Eventually Sebastian broke through the quiet, "you are such a soft idiot," he said with an affectionate smile as he made his way back to his own seat.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that and they both smiled before taking a sip of their now luke-warm coffee's.

* * *

><p>Kurt had just gotten out of the shower and was currently sat on the sofa with his iPhone while catching up with some of the FanFiction he'd missed over the past few days. He was tucked up into the corner of the sofa, his legs underneath him, a blanket around him as he read the latest update of A Change in the Weather. His favourite FanFiction story at the moment.<p>

He found himself vibrating in his seat with the excitement at the events of the new chapter and found himself severely disappointed when he saw the next update might be late. Once he'd finished the updates, he decided to read it from start to finish, _what can I say? I love this story._

Carson was pottering around in the kitchen, cleaning up all of the flour and egg they had gotten everywhere earlier. He'd offered to help but Carson insisted he sit down and relax, claiming that working too hard would lower his immune system meaning his cold might come back. Not in the mood to argue he just jumped in the shower to remove the flour from his hair.

Before Blaine had left earlier he and Carson had found themselves in a huge flour fight. He had started it completely accidentally on purpose when he tripped over Carson's foot and emptied the bowl all over his head. Blaine had started laughing from across the breakfast bar and after Carson had composed himself had thrown a handful of flour at his face.

He was a little bit shocked and worried about his clothes, but then world war three broke out when Carson broke an egg on his head so there wasn't really much time to think anything other than 'revenge.'

Now, a few hours later and Carson was now tidying up while he was being lazy and reading. He felt useless just sat here but his big brother had told him no and it meant no. He shook his head with a laugh as he heard a grumble from the kitchen before returning to the words on his iPhone.

His phone had already vibrated once but he'd ignored it, not wanting to lose his place. Whoever it was could wait until he'd finished this chapter, it wouldn't hurt. Now his phone had gone off three times and he couldn't understand why he was so popular all of a sudden. When the fifth message came through he sighed and clicked out of safari, opening his messages.

All but one of them were from his best friend from back home. The loud demanding girl who he used to hate but now loved with all of his heart. He hadn't thought about home much over the past few days, but looking at Rachel's contact picture had him missing home more than he thought possible.

The picture was of the two of them at their Nationals in Chicago, the one they won obviously. Rachel was kissing him on the cheek while he was laughing at something Finn had said. He remembered when he'd had it as his Facebook display picture, so many people thought Rachel Berry had turned him straight, he shook his head at the memory_. Ridiculous,_ even though they did look like a couple in the photo,_ they were still idiots for thinking any girl could turn him straight._

Stopping his trip down memory lane in his stride he clicked open his and Rachel's Conversation reading her four messages.

3:21pm 'Kurt! Please say you are coming to out New Directions party! I miss you so much, please come. xx'

3:28pm 'Kurt! Hello? xx'

3:31pm 'Kurt you best not have forgotten me just because you're in New York. I will come and hunt you down. Finn knows your new address remember! xx'

He laughed at that one, she was such a drama queen! Of course he wouldn't have forgotten her just because he was in New York,_ what does she take me for?_ He smiled before reading her last message.

3:48pm 'Kurt? Please come back, I miss my best friend :( xxx'

And at her final message, he felt as if his heart had shattered. He knew moving to New York was going to be hard for him, but he didn't think about how his friends would deal without him being around. Rachel was very high-maintenance which meant she didn't have a lot of close friends.

Sure, her and all of the New Directions were friends, _hell we're a family,_ but Rachel was always so demanding that none of them had the patience to hang out with her alone like he did. He really was her best friend and she was his, along with Mercedes, and he'd left them both. At least Rachel was still talking to him, Mercedes was still ignoring his messages.

He let out a sad sigh before typing out his reply,

'Rachel, sweetie. Of course I'm not going to forget you, forgetting you would be pretty impossible ;) When's the party? Like the exact date? I miss and love you too Rachel. xx'

He went to move onto the next message when his phone vibrated, a new message from Rachel Berry. _Wow,_ he thought, _I know that girl has lightning fast fingers but still._

'Obviously, what with me being the future face of Broadway ;) Well it's changed now, the date. It's now the 23rd, so next Saturday. PLEASE PLEASE COME! xx'

He wanted to go so badly, but how would he get back? He couldn't afford a flight right now, what with no idea of what he will do here, and he won't ask to borrow money from his brother. An idea struck him then.

Carson hasn't been home in eight years, what if.. "Carson!" he called to the kitchen, a hint of excitement in his tone at his plan. "What?" Carson said as he walked through the door wiping his hands on the tea towel. He put his biggest grin on and his puppy eyes, it always worked with his Dad. When Carson saw him looking like that he put his hand on his hip and said "what do you want Kurt?"

"What are we doing next Saturday?" he asked in an overly sweet voice. Carson thought for a moment, "nothing that I know of," he said leaning against the door frame. "Why?" He raised an eyebrow and was watching him closely. He wasn't sure how Carson would react to this idea, but why not.

"Well, you see my friends are having a get together back home and I was wondering if we could go?" He finished with a huge grin on his face praying that Carson would say yes and he'd sort out transport. "You can go by all means, I'm not Dad Kurt, you're an adult you can do what you want" Carson stated simply from where he was stood.

That was not the reaction he was hoping for, "come on Carson, please will you come?" his voice turned more whiney now as Carson's posture just stiffened and a smile grew on his face at his tone, he knew he wasn't getting anywhere.

Which was why he regretted saying what he said next the moment it left his mouth. "Don't you even want to see Dad, I mean it's been eight years Carson! EIGHT! Don't you miss him!" The look on Carson's face at the reminder left him feeling guilty and back tracking instantly, "sorry," he mumbled. "Never mind I won't go, don't worry about it."

He returned his gaze to his iPhone instantly feeling guilty for throwing Carson's absence from back home in his face. Carson had made his own decisions and had already half explained his reason for not returning home before. If he didn't want to go home he didn't have to.

"Okay," Carson said in a firm voice causing Kurt to look at him, he was still stood leaning on the door frame of the kitchen. "Okay Kurt, next Saturday we can go home for the weekend?" Carson was smiling but he was pretty sure it was forced.

"Carson, you don't have to do that for me. It's fine, I'm sorry," he said looking at his hands, still feeling guilty. "Kurt it's fine, you're right," Carson said straightening himself. "It has been eight years, and eight years too long, maybe it's time I go back home" he finished before walking back into the kitchen, shouting "coffee?" over his shoulder.

Kurt sat back into the sofa, a sad smile at getting what he wanted at Carson's expense before dropping his gaze back to his iPhone. He felt bad for pretty much guilting Carson into going home bt he would be seeing Rachel, his Dad and his friends and he already couldn't wait. He sent Rachel a text telling her that he would be there and that he'd text her later. He really wanted to finish reading this chapter!

* * *

><p>Carson walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, closing his eyes with a frustrated groan. He was going back home next weekend, brilliant.<em> Bloody brilliant.<em> He didn't want to go home, there was a perfectly good reason as to why he hadn't returned once in the past eight years.

He reached behind him flipping the switch of the kettle to boil the water before dropping his head in his hands._ Ugh, why did I say I would go? Me and Dad may have sorted things out now,_ _but I haven't seen him in person since the week everything went wrong._

He knows his Dad has forgiven him by now and that when he returns he would be welcomed him home with open arms. His Dad would pull him in tight and say 'I've missed you kiddo, so much' and mean it because thats how his Dad was. The problem was, he hadn't forgiven himself. He was a stupid kid who had just lost his mum but that wasn't an excuse.

The kettle boiled so he turned around, making two cups of coffee. He would go home next weekend, he would sit down and talk with his Dad when Kurt was out of the house. He would meet his new Step Mum and Step Brother and hopefully get on well with them. If he was honest, he missed having his Dad around, he just needed to get over himself first.

_It has been eight years, it's time for things to change,_ he thought as he slowly walked from the kitchen to the living room sofa. I_ should stop running from my past and face it. Otherwise I'll spend the rest of my life running instead of living._

He picked up his pace after the revelation, walking across the living room carrying two cups of coffee with a huge genuine smile on his face. After thinking about it, he couldn't wait to go home next week now. He placed the two cups on the table before taking a seat on the opposite end of the sofa. He saw Kurt glancing at him out of the corner of his eye to make sure he was okay and he couldn't help but smile bigger. _It looks like I might be getting my family back._

He looked to Kurt once his attention was distracted by his iPhone, watching him as he read a story on it, taking in the way he was cuddled up with the couch cushions and Winston. He looked so adorable, he loved having his little brother around. He was so glad that Kurt had come to stay, he smiled as thoughts chased through his mind. W_ho knew all it would take was one eighteen year old boy to help put my life back together._

He picked up the remote from the table and turned on the TV, switching the channel from sports to Comedy Central where Friends was currently playing. He grabbed one of the pillows from the love seat and settled into watching TV while Kurt was reading.

* * *

><p>Carson was sat laughing at Friends on the other end of the sofa when Kurt felt his phone vibrate again, he let out a frustrated sigh<em>, why is everyone bothering me when all I want to do is read!<em> He clicked out of the internet again and back to his messages.

He now had two messages from a number he didn't recognize, he clicked on the conversation and saw the message sent to him on Tuesday from the same number, it was Matt. He read the messages with disinterest and annoyance.

3:37pm 'Hey Kurt, it's Matt. Umm did you get my last text message because I haven't heard anything from you? Anyway, I have an evening off on Wednesday and was hoping we could go and get a drink? If ya know what I mean ;) xx'

He rolled his eyes, _do I really look like the kind of guy who would sleep around, I don't think so._

4:34pm 'Okay, so that last message may have been a bit forward and I apologise. But seriously, would you be interested in getting a drink with me? Even if it is just friends? It would be nice to get to know you, and you can't have many friends here yet? Please? xxx'

At least he knew he'd been too forward, as much as he didn't want the complications of an unrequited crush, with him being the 'crushee' not the 'crusher.' He laughed at his own thoughts and at how stupid that sounded.

Did he want to meet Matt? Like really? Yes it would be nice to hang out with someone other than his big brother or Blaine. His last attempt with Molly had been a total disaster and maybe this could work.. "Carson?" he asked, deciding it would be best to know what Matt's like first before judging him and making a decision.

"Yeah?" he asked distractedly while he continued laughing at Chandler on screen. He was hoping he would stay distracted and not ask too many questions, "You know Matt from the restaurant, is he a nice guy?"

"Umm what," he said a few moments later getting lost in a scene, "Matt? Oh yeah, Matt's great. He's fun and a nice guy, bit of a player but yeah-" he broke off mid sentence with a laugh at the TV. Kurt shook his head with a smile, glad that Carson hadn't read into it, but annoyed that he didn't get much to work with.

He looked back at his phone and suddenly had images of John racing through his mind. He was different here, more confident, more out there, and he liked that. He was most definitely not interested in dating Matt, but it wouldn't hurt to meet up with him right? They might get on, who knows?

He started typing out his reply with a cocky smile, determined to be the person he wanted to be here. Someone who took chances and risks, someone who had fun and enjoyed life without always thinking about the rules and consequences.

'Hey Matt, yeah sorry about not replying. It just threw me receiving a message form you considering I never gave you my number. Anyway, moving on from invasion of privacy charges. I don't mind meeting you on Wednesday, but I am 18 so.. hopefully you didn't have a pub in mind.. x'

The message was a mix of cocky and sarcastic with a bit of flirty thrown in. He thought if he's attempting a bolder him then why not go all out? He went back to his story then and continued reading chapter four with a smile. Ignoring his phone when it vibrated with a reply he expected to be from Matt. He shrugged it off,_ he can wait._

* * *

><p>"See you soon Blainer's," Sebastian said before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and pulling him to a hug. "Have fun with Toby, but don't let him use you," he said to him. He pulled back staring him straight in the eye and placing his hands on his shoulders, "Okay?"<p>

Blaine nodded with a smile, "I promise I won't let him use me, not again." He could see Sebastian's sad smile and chose to ignore it, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian one more time, murmuring a quiet "see you 'Bas" into his chest before pulling back and crossing the road with a wave.

He was now heading from the coffee shop to the restaurant where he would be meeting Toby at half past five. He and Sebastian had spent hours in the coffee shop just talking. Blaine had explained everything concerning Toby and Kurt to him and Sebastian had just listened and offered the little advice he could, 'just follow your heart.'

It was advice like that that was the real Sebastian, the Sebastian that was kept under lock and key. The Sebastian that only he and his family knew, Carson knew some of the real Sebastian, but some things he hid around him. The real Sebastian was sweet and romantic, and he actually had a heart. Rather then the cocky, heartless dick head he pretended to be to the rest of the world.

It was good advice, but what use is it when your heart doesn't even know what it wants? Tuesday he knew that he wanted to try things with Kurt, wait until things were over with Toby and make a real go at a proper relationship with him, rather then the awkward, flirtationship they had going.

Then Toby had to phone him and tell him about the cheating, the accident, Charlie's death. How he had suddenly changed and realised what he wanted, that he wanted a relationship, to settle down and make a real go of it, with him. Then everything had changed and his life just got twice as complicated.

Now he didn't know how he felt about Toby, or how he felt about Kurt and it was downright frustrating! He sighed glancing down at his watch, it was five o clock now and he knew he was going to be early to the restaurant and that was fine with him. He just didn't see the point in going home for five minutes just to walk back again.

Sebastian had left with a smile on his face and a better understanding of how he was feeling and the best way to deal with it. Yes he had fallen for someone before, but back when he was 16 and things change, people change and the power of their emotions changes too.

When he left Sebastian at the door of the coffee shop he was heading to his office to pick up one of the books he was supposed to be reading, he'd left it there Friday and had completely forgotten about it. His evening included curling up on the sofa with some music and making a start on some new teenage novel. _Not a typical Sunday night in for The Sebastian Smythe,_ he thought to himself with a smile,_ things are changing._

When he walked through the door to the posh little restaurant he was greeted by a pretty blonde waitress with a very cute smile, "hi there, may I take your name?" She asked with a smile before adding, "I like your bow tie." Blaine let out a genuine laugh, "Thank you, umm I think it's under the name Thomas? But I am early so I don't mind waiting by the bar."

He had barley finished when the young waitress was speaking again, "oh, so you're Toby's boyfriend? Wow," she said as she looked him up and down, "he's a very lucky man indeed," she winked at him before adding a very polite "follow me please." Blaine followed in some sort of confused state. He was half an hour early, he wasn't supposed to be here yet, Toby wasn't supposed to be here yet.

She took him through the main body of the restaurant to a small private area that consisted of a large table with twelve seats around it and about six, two seater tables dotted around the quiet room. He looked around a little confused, he had been here so many times and he hadn't known this room existed.

"Here you go," she gestured to the table Toby was sitting at, "there's a menu on the table and I'll just go and fetch you your drink, I won't be two seconds." She had the biggest, knowing smile on her face and with that she took off through the door that he assumed led to the kitchen.

_Okay.._ He made his way over to the table them, shrugging the waitresses behavior off as he took his seat. "Hey Toby, how come you're so early?" Toby looked up in pure shook from where he had been staring at his phone. "Blaine!" he said in a too high pitch voice, "Hi! How are you!" Blaine narrowed his eyes at him, his voice was too high._ Something is going on here.._

"I'm fine thanks Toby," his voice careful and cautious as he picked up the menu, "how are you?" He watched as Toby nodded too enthusiastically as he picked up his own menu, "good thanks, never better. How come you're early?" He asked, obviously avoiding answering the question himself.

"Oh, I was having coffee with someone and I didn't see the point in going home so I just decided to come here instead." He saw Toby cock his head to the side in question. His eyes narrowing as he thought about who that someone could be, Blaine ignored it, he wasn't going to tell him even though it was just Sebastian. _He didn't need to know, hell he didn't deserve to know._ "Why are you so early?" he asked again.

He saw Toby shift uncomfortably in his seat and was now very interested in what his answer was, he put his menu down and gave Toby his complete attention. "Umm.. I just had a few things I needed to sort out with some people..?" he said as more of a question.

"Wow Toby, you really aren't great at this surprise stuff are you?" Blaine asked letting out a small laugh. "Surprise? What Surprise? How do you know about the surprise?" Toby asked, his tone panicked. A triumphant, cocky smile crossed Blaine's face as he dropped his gaze to the menu. "I didn't until just then." _Wow, Sebastian is rubbing off on me, that can't be good._

Toby let out a frustrated sigh, "Blaine!" he practically scolded as he glared at him over his own menu. "Sorry," he said in a voice that didn't sound sorry at all, "it's just you were so nervous and stuttery, it was cute but obvious" he finished with a smile.

Toby smiled up at him then, seeming to relax instantly. He was about to say something when the waitress came over with their two drinks, he was surprised when she brought over exactly what he wanted but assumed that Toby had already informed her of his order. She placed the drinks down with an overly eager smile and left.

"She's in on it too right?" he asked Toby through a laugh to which Toby just dropped his head in his hands, "this is such a failed attempt!" he groaned into his hands which just made Blaine laugh further. "It's fine, as long as you're not proposing then I will carry on pretending I know nothing."

He watched Toby then, praying he wouldn't look wide-eyed as if he had guessed right. If this was Toby proposing he was going to bolt for the door. Instead when Toby's gaze landed on his it was soft and thankful. _Right, no proposal. Looks like I'm sticking around for dinner,_ he though picking up his menu.

"So," Blaine said to break the tension, he wondered why he was being so nice to him? "What are you having to eat?" Toby laughed and the tension between the two of them disappeared instantly.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was curled up on his sofa, music playing quietly in the background as he read a new story from a brand new Author. 'The Darkest Lullaby' by K.M Willow. He was on chapter four and was already impressed with the writing style and how well she had written the characters. At the moment he could see it being a best seller, but he knew that it could all change with the twenty-four chapters still to go.<p>

He was happily engulfed in his book when 'Waiting in Vain' started playing from the docking station. He was a little confused as to when he had put this on his iPod and why, but mostly torn up about how it reminded him about Taylor. _Why would I even have a song from the Serendipity soundtrack on my iPod!_

With a frustrated groan he threw the book onto the armchair and collapsed back into the sofa, bringing his hands to cover his face, "why is this happening to me!" He all but growled. He reached for the controls and skipped songs, when the next one was Taylor Swift's Enchanted. He forcefully pressed the off button before throwing the remote alongside the book. Choosing not to think about what the songs meant but more on the fact that Blaine had been playing around with his damn iTunes again.

He reached for the book then, hoping to lose himself in it and forget John, forget feigns, forget everything. It didn't work. Ten minutes later and he couldn't focus on the story or the characters, thoughts of Taylor in the rain and the ominous, inevitable meeting that awaits them filling his mind instead. So, in rare Sebastian style, he gave up. He put the book on the table, went and grabbed his tub of ice cream from the freezer and cuddled up on the sofa under his fleecy blanket to watch Bones.

Half way through the episode he noted how unlike him this was. He hadn't had a Sunday night in a very long time, always finding some bar or pub to stay at until the early hours of the morning. This man was changing him, after one official meeting he was changing_. How can one person have that much power over anybody?_

He sat back with a sigh, pulling the blanket in closer around him and ignoring the cold shiver as he took another mouthful of his cookie dough ice cream. _The biggest shock is,_ he thought to himself as Booth came on screen dressed in his 'guys and dolls' attire with the hat and braces came on screen. He sighed when he didn't even care that he looked hot.

_The biggest shock is that I don't seem to mind him changing me. _With that terrifying thought he stopped his thinking and just watched Booth and Bones interact and solve murder after murder.

* * *

><p>They had finished their main course and were now awaiting the arrival of their desserts when Toby really started to get stuttery and off balance. He'd been like it through the whole of their meal so far and he couldn't figure out why. He knew it wasn't a proposal, and that he was thankful for. He would have probably laughed at him before heading for the doors and that couldn't be nice for Toby.<p>

He had glanced from Toby's nervous face to look at the glass of water he was reaching for and was surprised to find Toby's hand reaching out for his before his fingers even touched the glass. He looked up at him, a million questions in his eyes with panic washing through him at Toby's next move while Toby was wearing a nervous smile.

"What?" he asked, his tone soft as he looked into Toby's large brown eyes. _When did they get so pretty and caramely? Caramely he_ thought to himself? _Making up new words now huh? Brilliant. I can't even make sense in my own head. I'm more screwed up then I thought._ They both looked down to their hands then, Toby had one of his hands resting under his while his other hand came up to interlink them, squeezing tight.

"Blaine," Toby said so quietly if they weren't in a quiet room he wouldn't have been able to hear it. "Blaine, I am so sorry," he said dropping his gaze to stare at their interlinked hands. "I know I screwed up, and I know you didn't need to give me a second chance and you have and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

Blaine watched as Toby's gaze remained fixed on their hands and the slow heart shaped pattern he was rubbing against Blaine's skin. He found it cheesy and silly, rubbing the heart into his hand but he couldn't bring himself to laugh or say anything. Toby was really trying. His voice was soft and vulnerable, the room was empty now and he assumed the waitress had been asked to take her time with the desserts considering she still hadn't returned. Toby sounded sad, lost, vulnerable, he couldn't understand why or what he was doing.

"I know I was a dick, and I know I've been a dick but, Charlie's death," he paused and Blaine felt himself squeeze his hand gently. Charlie's death was still recent, none of them had gotten over it quite yet, especially Toby. "Losing Charlie made me realise that life is short and you have to make the most of what you have and embrace it."

Even though Toby was still looking at the table he could see the watering pooling in his eyes, the tremor in his lip and the way he was breathing slightly heavier then normal. "Blaine, I am so sorry," he choked out through his sobs as he finally looked up at him. Blaine literally felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. The man in front of him looked broken, vulnerable, as if he was asking for someone to pick up his broken pieces.

He felt the tears sting in his own eyes as he dropped his hand from Toby's, ignoring the pang at the drop in Toby's now, even more lost, expression as he moved his chair to be sat closer to him, wrapping his arm around Toby's shoulders, "hey, come on now. It's okay Toby, it's okay."

_It wasn't okay, nowhere near okay._ If he and Toby were going to try and do the relationship thing again then they would need to sit down and talk about it, but until then he was happy with saying what it took to put that new, adorable, breathtaking smile back on his face.

For a few moments they sat like that, in gentle silence while he held Toby close. He tried to ignore the shiver it sent him when Toby moved in closer, pressing his nose into his neck and his hand falling slack on his thigh._ That was weird,_ he thought surprisingly to himself, not once had he ever shivered at Toby's touch.

At the thought Toby sat up straighter, wiping at his face and letting out a humorless laugh. "Right, sorry about that," he said as he tried to stop his voice from breaking. He smiled at him softly, "don't ever apologise for breaking down Toby," he said reaching out to place his hand over Toby's where it now rested on the table, "it makes you less of a dick and more human," he said softly in an attempt to get a smile out of the other man. It worked.

He didn't know why he had reached for his hand or where the urge had come from but he suddenly felt the need to touch Toby, to be there for him. To feel his skin against his. He didn't know if it was because he felt he needed to be there for him, if he really was attracted to this new version of Toby, or if purely because it had been nearly two months since he'd last got laid.

He hoped it was one of the first two options because the third one would make him feel guilty in the morning. When Toby smiled at him, that new soft and gentle smile, he had his answer. His heart started beating stupidly fast, and he was once again filled with this need to be closer to him. He smiled at him although his thoughts were in a tangle, _how can feelings change so suddenly? How can people change so suddenly?_

He was staring into Toby's eyes and he honestly didn't know what Toby was seeing, but his eyes now held a glint of something that hadn't been there before. His eyes hardened, his expression became more determined as he leaned forward in his seat only slightly, but enough to bring their lips a mere inch apart.

He saw how Toby was waiting for him to move away if he didn't want this to happen, giving him the opportunity to pull back if he wanted, and that was a gesture in itself. Instead of wanting to pull away he found his breath catching in his throat, his eyes falling closed as he leaned in only slightly. Allowing Toby to close the distance if he wanted to. He found himself waiting and anticipating the soft pressure of his lips.

When their lips met, a mere gentle brush of warm lips that lasted mere seconds before Toby pulled away, a smile on his face, Blaine couldn't think straight. His heart was beating erratically, he was blushing and his breathing was coming heavy considering the gentleness of the kiss. He could taste Toby's beer on his lips and he felt breathless, scary, exciting. In all honesty it felt like the first time you kiss someone new, the excitement mixed in with the nervous and sheer want.

He pulled back and opened his eyes when Toby did, his brain just needed more time to think about the moment. When he finally let his gaze return to Toby he was blushing too, a small nervous smile as he twisted his napkin on the table. He watched as Toby just stared at his hands, his cheeks were flushed red and his eyes looking scared and shy.

When Toby brought his gaze up to him they just looked at each other before they both genuinely smiled. It was as if they were having their first date all over again, but this one was more real, more emotional, more romantic even. In that moment they seemed to come to an understanding. This wouldn't be easy, things would change, but they could try.

Toby laughed nervously then, running his hand through his hair before reaching into his pocket, "I had planned this differently," he said with a nervous chuckle, "but when do things ever happen the way you want them to right?" When he finally managed to get whatever it was out of his pocket, Blaine's breath caught in his throat because it was a velvet box.

Before he even had time to register it he had already blurted out, "Toby please tell me that is not an engagement ring! If it is I swear I will just," he couldn't find the words. He couldn't do this, this wasn't happening. "I just, no" Blaine said while Toby was smiling at him. The same smile he now loved mixed with the cocky grin of the old Toby, "you are so cute when you're freaking out" he said with a chuckle to which Blaine blushed and grumbled in reply.

"It's not an engagement ring," he said with a smile pulling Blaine's gaze away from his crossed arms, "it's a promise ring" he said as he flipped the lid on the box to reveal two silver bands sitting in purple silk. He knew he was staring at the box with wide eyes, his mouth probably hanging open but out of all of the things he thought Toby's surprise could be, it was not this. No way, he had not expected this.

"I know that I have been a dick to you Blaine," Toby said forcing him to pull his attention away from the box and the rings to look at him. "Your friends were right, you deserve so much better then what I have to offer but you're still here," he said with a small smile appearing at the corner of his mouth.

There was a pause then as maybe Toby expected him to protest but as far as he was concerned his friends were right, had been right. As of now he was unsure. Toby smiled and nodded before continuing, "I know I'm not the serious relationship type but I'm willing to try, I mean I won't be any good at it because I don't know what I'm doing," he laughed at himself and Blaine didn't know how to feel.

Sat in front of him, pouring his heart and offering to do the serious relationship thing, was Toby. The same Toby who just over eight months ago was sleeping with a different guy each week, Toby who didn't have dates, he had conquests. Now, he was asking Blaine to give him a chance, a chance to do this right. He felt his heart clench in his chest, this wasn't, he didn't. He couldn't register his own thoughts and realised he had zoned out on half of Toby's speech.

Feeling guilty he paid strict attention then. Toby was holding both of his hands in one of his, the box in the other as he looked down at them. "Blaine, I just, I want to prove to you that I am worth your time and that I can be everything you need," he said his voice thick with emotion, his gaze still on their hands.

"These rings are a promise that I will do everything that I can to be the committed boyfriend. Now I can't promise to be any good at it, but I promise to try." With a small breath Toby looked at him then, so lovingly he felt like his gaze was crushing him, consuming him completely, "I promise to try," Toby finished with a soft smile.

Blaine knew he had tears in his eyes, his breath caught in his throat as he watched Toby and tried to process everything that he'd just heard. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, smiling as he looked to be box and said, "which ones mine?" He saw the tension fall from Toby's shoulders and the huge grateful smile that replaced the soft, nervous one.

If Blaine was honest, he didn't know what he was doing but right now, right now, accepting this ring and giving Toby a second chance seemed like the right thing to do, and judging by his heart and his unsteady breathing, he might have wanted to give him a second chance. _It might not be the right thing to do, I mean how many people really change? But every one deserves a second chance._

Toby reached for the box and picked up the slightly smaller one on the left hand side of the beautiful box, Blaine held his hand out to reach for the ring when Toby grabbed his right hand, leaning down to plant a small kiss on his ring finger before sliding the ring on, a perfect fit. Toby smiled at him before reaching for his own ring and sliding it on to the same finger on his right hand.

The waitress came through the doors where she had most likley been watching the entire scene play out. "Congratulations you two," she all but squealed as she brought out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Two bored looking waiters followed behind them with their desert. "On the house," she said with a smile and a wink.

The waiters had barely placed their desserts on the table when the waitress was already shooing them out, "come on, get out of here. Let these two have their privacy, jeez." She turned around at the door with a wink and wave before closing the door behind her.

They just looked at each other for a moment before they both started laughing at the cooky waitress. Blaine was glad that the odd, unusual air after Toby placing the ring on his finger had disappeared along with the waitress. He was feeling free, and oddly happy considering and he knew Toby was feeling the same.

They stayed at the restaurant for another hour or two, laughing and talking. Blaine honestly felt like he was on a first date with another person. This first date was nothing compared to the first date with Toby. He looked at Toby with an affectionate smile as he put on his coat, when Toby stretched out his hand, he gladly accepted it noting that the old Toby would never have been so intimate in public.

Once outside on the open street, he shivered at the cold chill in the air and was surprised when Toby pulled him in close, wrapping his arm around him. He stiffened for whatever reason and the sudden contact before relaxing into his embrace as they headed towards his apartment building.

A polite shiver being sent down his spine when Toby leaned in and whispered "Things will change, I promise," before kissing him lightly on the cheek. It wasn't until Toby started walking off that he even realised they were outside his apartment building. He turned around with a confused expression as Toby crossed the road without looking back.

Suddenly feeling cold without Toby there to keep him warm, he wrapped his arms around himself and made his way to the elevator, lucky enough to catch it just before the door closed, joining Tim and Lola with a smile as they made their way up too.

* * *

><p>Carson's head snapped up when Blaine walked through the door, Kurt had gone to be an hour ago, claiming exhaustion. He had been falling asleep on the sofa earlier so he decided Kurt was actually tired and not just looking for an excuse to get out of his company. "Hey B!" he said cheerfully as he turned on the sofa to watch Blaine as he locked the door, "how'd dinner go?"<p>

He saw the confusion on Blaine's face, but he saw the gleam in his eye which stopped him from worrying about Toby doing anything stupid. He watched as Blaine took his coat off, slowly walked over and held his right hand out for Carson to see. His face a mixture of happiness, excitement, confusion and pure shock.

"Holy Shit!" He yelled grabbing at his hand, "Blaine Cooper Anderson!" he paused just looking at Blaine's hand and the ring, "You tell me that is not an engagement ring right now!" He dropped his hand and jumped up from the sofa, never not looking at Blaine. "Would you seriously marry that man whore!" He yelled, anger and disbelief in his tone as he walked around to stand in front of him.

"It's not an engagement ring it's a promise ring," Blaine murmured as Carson was still yelling, his gaze still completely on his right hand that was now ring heavy with a promise.

"Blaine, seriously! You can not marry that fucking dic-," he spoke in a hushed raised voice, the fact that Kurt was asleep down the hall finally kicking in. He changed his attitude when Blaine's words finally sunk in, "What, a promise ring?" he asked in disbelief.

"Toby, gave you a promise ring?" he asked again, more softly this time but just as disbelieving as he took a step closer, placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder when he just nodded once. He took a breath, he looked like a sad little boy who was confused over something but he didn't understand what or why.

"Yes," he said definitively. "He was different Carson and he was, I jus, we," he started to try and say something, anything, but just couldn't seem to find the words. "Come here," Carson said as he pulled him into a hug, his hand on the back of his head as held him close, "it'll all be okay Blaine." He hated seeing him so torn and so confused, why couldn't things ever be okay for him.

Blaine pulled back then, a soft smile on his face as he looked up at him, Carson noticed out of the corner of his eye the way Blaine was still twisting the ring on his finger, "he's changed Carson," he said every so quietly. It be wrong of me to not give him a second chance right?"

He watched Blaine as he looked so hopeful and innocent, "Blaine," he said quietly, unsure of what exactly he was going to say but Blaine wasn't having any of it. "Things are changing Carson, I can feel it." He felt his heart squeeze in his chest at his blind hope and optimism. As much as he wanted to believe people change, most people try and they fail.

"Night," Blaine said softly with a smile. Carson smiled softly in return, "night Blaine," and with that Blaine turned and headed to his room, he walked swiftly with a slight skip in his step. He looked over his shoulder with one last smile before opening and closing his door as he settled himself in for the night.

As soon as the door shut behind him he fell over the back of the sofa with a groan as he hit the couch pillows._ Things might be changing,_ he thought sarcastically to himself, _but things just got a hell of a lot more complicated._

* * *

><p>Kurt was stood by his bedroom door, he'd be asleep, being ill yesterday had drained him of his energy but when he heard the door shut, waking him up he realised how thirsty he was. So he got up and started to make his way to the kitchen, hoping to get a quick 'hello' in with Blaine before he went to bed.<p>

He'd just opened his door ever so slightly when he heard Carson yelling, "Holy Shit! Blaine Cooper Anderson!" he heard Carson pause for a moment and then silence. What? Why shit? What's happened? A part of him felt like going to out to find out, the other part told him to stay where he was. Then, "You tell me that is not an engagement ring right now! Would you seriously marry that man whore!" rather loudly.

He froze on the spot, unsure of how he should be reacting. He had been crushing on Blaine hard a few days ago, and of course he still liked him, but there was John now and he was confused. Still the words 'engagement ring' ran through him and he felt a sudden pang in his chest._ Blaine, married?_

_Blaine wouldn't marry Toby right?_ Things had been off between them, as far he knew they weren't even talking properly at the moment so why would he meet up with him, the first one since he returned, and accept his proposal. He just wouldn't. "Yes," he heard Blaine say a few beats later in a tone that meant no questions, although it was still thick with emotion. He swallowed hard,_ Yes?_

_Blaine had said yes to marrying Toby?_ He shut the door quietly, suddenly he wasn't thirsty anymore. He crawled back into bed, a thousand emotions running through his mind. He knew that John had been at the front of his mind the past few days, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was definitely interested, but there was a small part of him in the back of his mind that just assumed one day he and Blaine would be together.

If he got married though, they wouldn't even have the opportunity to see if they worked. He curled onto his side and stood staring out the window. The small part of him that thought they would be together one day was sad at the news, the bigger part though, the one that liked the idea of mystery and John, was genuinely happy for him.

He slept with a smile on his face, tomorrow's Monday, and everyone has work on Monday.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until he was in bed that Blaine really looked at the delicate ring that now sat around his ring finger. For the first time he really looked at the precious piece of jewelry. The way it delicately had four music notes carved into the front, a small diamond in the head of the last note.<p>

It was absolutely stunning, he slipped the beautiful ring back on his finger before switching out the light and cuddling up on his side. He didn't know how he was supposed to fell about this, but hated that little swell of happiness at walking around with a ring on his finger.

* * *

><p><em>Friends Episode: The One Where No Ones Ready. Season 3 Episode 2.<em>

_Bones Episode: The Woman in the Sand. Season 2 Episode 8._

_Waiting in Vain performed by Annie Lennox on the Serendipity Soundtrack._

_Enchanted by Taylor Swift._

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**What did you think of this chapter! By the time you read this I have hopefully already started on the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and Review, Until Saturday,**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	12. Free Blaine'

_Another week has been and gone and I am now another year older._

_Glee has ended and I was a mess for hours. My exhibition is now up and open to the public and my college experience is now over. Now it's time to get on with the rest of my life. How scary._

_What's happened to you guys?_

_Anyway so here is the next chapter, I've been ahead of myself this week what with so much time off and a stupid dog to look after but at least I'm getting ahead with this story._

_Now I wanted to ask you guys a question._

_Some of you have read all of my stories, some of you might have only read this one but I need your help. I have been told that I should start writing my own works because I've been told I have potential, and I was just wondering what you guys thought about that? Do you think I'm capable of writing my own story?_

_Many of you may hate me. The dinner date is the next chapter, not this one. **SORRY! **_

_**But considering I am still up and it has just gone 12am on Saturday I thought I would hit you with a VERY early update to make up for it! :D Did it work? :P xx**_

_Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting, enjoy this new update._

_This is quite a Carson centered chapter and I hope you guys don't mind!_

**_Warning: Sebastian & Carson = Strong language._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Operation 'Free Blaine.'<strong>

* * *

><p>'Look, meet me for lunch tomorrow. 12:15 at Rico's. It's an emergency. Don't be late. x'<p>

Carson was sat at his desk, his clock reading nine fifteen as he put his phone down. Now any other morning he would've sworn something was wrong, but with issues still going on with that damn falsified article he had no choice but to get to work so early.

Kurt was still fast asleep in bed when he checked just before he left before eight, cuddled up in bed with Winston and Maggie, he smiled the fact that he had even named them, and after English Leaders, was just absolutely adorable.

He was hoping Kurt would do whats best for him while he's still recovering from being ill on Saturday and stay in, but with the way he was itching to get out yesterday he isn't expecting to find Kurt at the apartment when he finishes work. He'll more than likely be out galavanting with his new friend,_ which is good _he thought, trying to ignore the protective edge to his thoughts.

He turned back to his computer and started writing out an article on Modern Graphic Designers and the Education System to replace the falsified article, an article that he was seriously struggling with consider he wasn't a graphic designer and hadn't been in the education system for over eight years.

He thought it was a stupid topic but it was one they had decided was best for the issue considering all of the shit that had happened with the false statistics. He'd tried writing it yesterday but struggled,_ why is it my job to write this stupid article anyway! Why can't I write it on sports or some new book, hell gay rights!_

Once again, unable to even write a sentence he sat back in his chair with a sigh._ This is ridiculous,_ It wasn't just the fact he didn't know what to write either, it was the fact that he couldn't really focus. Blaine and his damn promise ring had been on his mind since Blaine had gotten home last night.

It was bugging him so much that he couldn't even sleep! Too worried about Blaine and Toby and what that stupid damn promise ring meant. He knew Blaine was happy about it,_ and I guess that is all that really mattered right? Right?_

He loved Blaine but he did think he was being a bit naive thinking that Toby had really changed in the space of seven days. Of course he wasn't saying that he hadn't, and that Charlie's death hadn't affected him but this was now. Who knew what Toby would be like next week, next month, hell next year!

Blaine was a gentle soul who always looked for the best in people, he always managed to see the good in someone know matter the bad they had done. Hell, Blaine would probably be able to find good in the mum from Tangled, _and god I have forgotten her name!_ He rolled his eyes focussing on the point he was trying to make.

Blaine was an adorable softy, there were very few people like Blaine. Someone who was attractive, loving, caring and just simply kind. He was looking for the best in Toby and falling in love with a dick head,_ that quite frankly,_ didn't deserve Blaine's love at all.

It was that thought that had him reaching for his phone and texting Sebastian. He knew he was probably crossing some invisible boundary but he didn't really care right now. Yes Blaine would be annoyed at him and probably yell at him when he finds out but this is all in his best interest so he would take whatever Blaine threw at him.

They had to do something, he had to do something. He couldn't just sit there and watch his best friend fall for the same guy over again because he's been a different person for seven days. It frustrated him that he had to arrange the meeting for tomorrow, but this article wouldn't write itself.

He was a little nervous at telling Sebastian about the promise ring, knowing that Blaine will hold of until they meet because they both know what his reaction will be. He will yell and shout, and if they're in a private space he'll throw things and it just won't be pretty. It's not because Sebastian has anger issues or anything, it simply because he cares too much.

As he sat staring into space, an idea hit him. He couldn't write the article he was supposed to write, so he would write his own. He was the manager, he owned this magazine, what could anyone do about it? It was that thought that had him opening up Google and searching 'Definitions and Meanings of Promise Rings.'

* * *

><p>Blaine was stood in the kitchen, coffee in hand as he leaned against the counter staring at the floor. The ring seemed to weigh his hand down, he wasn't sure if it was because it was new, or if because accepting the ring was a mistake. Now without Toby's presence and the rush of last night to keep him physiqued up about it, he wonders if he did the right thing.<p>

That and the fact he had a dream about Kurt last night, and it wasn't even an innocent dream. Lets just say it's one of those dreams that you shouldn't be having about your best friends eighteen year old brother. He felt the heat rising in his stomach just thinking about it now.

The way Kurt was lying beneath him, hot sweaty and very very naked. The way they seemed to fit perfectly together, so in sync, breath by breath. _And oh god, the way Kurt had said my name last night, _Through heavy pants and moans of desire, it just seemed to roll off of his tongue so naturally.

The way he had screamed "Oh my God!" Blaine's eyes flew open at the words he was thinking, only to hear them from the real Kurt instead. His tone surprise and shock instead of lustful and breathless, "you scared the life out of me Blaine! I thought you'd be at work already," Kurt said with a chuckle as he made his way to the kettle still in his pajama's.

Blaine stood there, eyes wide, his mouth parted slightly and his breathing heavy as he tried to rid the the thoughts from his head. His breath was coming fast but there wasn't much he could do about that, thankfully he had chosen to wear his loose jeans this morning, he let out a relieved sigh and a deep breath, composing himself.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said with a small laugh as he moved to lean against the breakfast bar, moving out of Kurt's way and just watching him. Kurt's plaid blue pajama bottoms where hanging low on his hips, his tight white t-shirt was hugging his torso extremely tight and had risen up, showing off the smallest amount of his skin.

That was definitely not helping his thoughts. He brought his gaze to land on the back of his head, taking a deep breath and focusing on his words rather than the pale skin of Kurt's lower back. "Nah not me, Carson as the big boss headed in at like, eight? To fix John's mess with the article," he noticed Kurt's momentary pause at the name but let it go, thinking he'd imagined it, it was just a name.

"Oh right," Kurt said putting a teaspoon of sugar in his coffee, "how did your date with Toby go last night? Things okay between the two of you now?" Blaine's gaze dropped to the cup in his hands, his eyes glancing to the ring before settling on his half empty cup. He didn't want to talk about this with him.

He hadn't even really spoken to Carson about it, not properly, and Carson was his best friend. The one person who, even though he was biased, would be able to help him out. He didn't really want to talk about it with Kurt, the boy, _who five days a go I thought I had fallen_ _for,_ about it.

Kurt turned around a few moments later, leaning against the kitchen side, his eyes questioning and patient as he waited for a reply. He watched as Kurt brought the cup to his lips, his eyes falling closed as the hot liquid hit his throat and he let out a hum of pleasure. Blaine held his breath as he swore he had never heard a more delicious sound in his life.

_Pull yourself together Blaine, jeez. What is wrong with you!_ He shook his head, feeling the heat rise in his chest again and he needed to stop it before things turned embarrassing. His gaze returned to his hands as he tried to think of what was the right thing to say. Just days ago he had expected to be single now, working up the courage to make a move on Kurt, who he thought liked him too. Now, now everything was different.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there contemplating life but it must've been too long, "I like your ring." Blaine looked up in shock at Kurt's comment, he had a soft, understanding smile on his face and he suddenly relaxed under Kurt's gaze. "Thanks," he murmured looking down at it, "Toby gave it to me last night," he could hear the underlying confusion and regret in his own tone and wondered if Kurt would notice.

"Well, considering you're wearing it things between you two must be good then hm?" Again he looked back to Kurt, Kurt who look genuinely happy for him, genuinely interested before an overly excited smile appeared alongside a flirtatious wink, "Really good?"

Blaine kind of stood there shell shocked, not expecting a suggestive comment like that to come from a boy he thought was so sweet and innocent. "Umm, yeah, I guess" he said rubbing his hand at the back of his neck. "It's, it's a promise ring," for whatever reason he needed Kurt to know that's all it was.

"Oh?" Kurt asked standing up a little bit straighter, "a promise ring? Huh," he watched as Kurt shifted from his position against the counter as his gaze dropped to his coffee cup. "I just assumed it was a," he shook his head dismissing the thought. "Never mind," he said with a smile and finally resting his gaze back on him.

_He thought it was a wedding ring, Kurt thought it was a wedding ring!_ Blaine finally caught on to his fidgeting and the dropping of the subject. Kurt thought that he was going to marry Toby._ Me? Marry Toby? HA!_ He found himself just laughing at the thought, _I couldn't marry Toby._

After the few giggles had passed through his coffee stained lips he looked back at Kurt who's head was tilted to the side and his expression confused mixed with not understanding. "I will never marry Toby," he said bluntly before dropping his gaze to his cup and taking a sip. "I can't marry Toby, no, just no."

There was a somewhat awkward silence as the only sound heard between them was the motion of traffic outside and their even breathing. Blaine wasn't sure what to say or what to do, Kurt thought he was going to marry Toby and that wasn't something he wanted the younger boy thinking.

* * *

><p>"Never mind," Kurt said effectively ending the conversation and his chain of thought. <em>If Blaine wanted to tell me he would right?<em> He couldn't understand why Blaine was keeping his relationship details a secret. He knew it didn't really have anything to do with him but they were friends right? He just couldn't bring himself to ask Blaine outright, it just seemed rude.

Kurt was stood up straight, leaning against the kitchen counter with his coffee cup held in both of his hands. He was watching Blaine with a confused expression when the shorter man let out a small string of giggles, catching Kurt unawares and making him jump.

"I will never marry Toby," Blaine said bluntly, looking at him through his eyelashes before dropping his gaze to his coffee and taking a sip. The sentence repeating in his head, 'I will never marry Toby.' That sentence completely baffled him, if he didn't see himself marrying Toby then why would he still be with him? Why would he accept the promise ring, hell why would he even wear it if he wouldn't marry him.

Blaine, still looking at his coffee cup his expression one of confusion as he spoke, "I can't marry Toby, no, just no" before taking another sip of his drink. Kurt's mouth fell open slightly and for the first time since meeting Blaine, he was thinking bad thoughts about him. Why would anybody be so cruel, to accept a promise ring and then say the very next day that he would never marry him?

Silence fell between them, Blaine was staring at his cup as he shifted from foot to foot from his leaning place at the breakfast bar, he would occasionally look through his eyelashes at him before dropping them under Kurt's intense gaze. He just stood there staring at Blaine, studying his face, maybe as a way to try and understand why he was doing this.

He knew he shouldn't judge Blaine, he didn't know much about him really. He didn't know anything about Toby or their relationship so he really shouldn't judge, but he found it hard not to. How could anyone be so cruel to another human being? Yes the things he'd heard about Toby weren't pleasant but nobody deserves to be treated like that.

When the silence became too much he turned and placed his cup on the side, "you know Blaine," he said casually as he turned around. Blaine looked at him properly then, his eyes full of some emotion he couldn't place. He drew the silence out, noticing Blaine shift uncomfortably at the weight of it.

"If you can't see yourself marrying Toby," he said bluntly moving to the door frame and pausing, "then why did you accept that ring?" His gaze dropping to the ring in question before landing back on Blaine's face. Blaine was looking at him, a look between self-loathing, frustration and confusion.

He didn't understand what it meant completely but carried on talking none the less, "Why wear it if your promises, in the end, don't mean anything?" He was genuinely asking, he wasn't doing it to be bitchy or mean, Blaine needed to know the answer just as much as he was dying to.

Kurt waited for an answer and watched as Blaine dropped his gaze to his cup again, gulping as he refused to answer the question. Maybe because it wasn't a very nice answer or maybe because he honestly didn't know, Kurt couldn't tell which was more likely. Suddenly he realised he didn't know Blaine at all.

With that Kurt turned on his heel and headed to his bedroom. He didn't want to judge Blaine and he found that with every minute spent in the same room as him, he felt himself doing it. He didn't know all the facts and didn't have the right to judge, but those questions were still valid and extremely important.

He shut his bedroom door and headed for his desk, deciding to try and fit in a Skype chat with his Dad and Rachel before he would head out. Of course he was going to that little Starbucks just off of Broadway this evening and of course he was praying to a god he didn't believe in, that John would be working today.

* * *

><p>'Well if it's that important then why are we meeting tomorrow instead of today? What emergency concerns both you and me anyway? xx'<p>

Carson rolled his eyes at his phone, if he could meet him today then he would, but he was so busy that he just had no time today. Yes now that he had changed the article to suit him it was coming together quicker, but there was still a lot of work to do and the print deadline was tonight at four.

He typed out his message on his Blackberry before putting it on the table and groaning, knowing that Sebastian's reply would still be cocky and sarcastic. Considering Sebastian was clever he wasn't all that smart.

'Because unlike you, who can chose when and where he choses to read a book, I have a magazine deadline to reach! It's about Blaine, just be there and don't complain. xx'

He tossed his blackberry on his desk and moved back to his computer, typing out the sixth and final part of the new article. He might have finished it, but it needs to be read and re-read to make sure there are no mistakes in it.

Of course first he would have to deal with all of the people who would obviously complain about such an article, ask if he knows what he's doing but oh well. Sometimes as a manager you have to make tough choices. He knew he was using this chance for personal gain, but as a manager you could also bend the rules to suit you.

Carson jumped when the sound of a cup being placed on his desk interrupted his chain of thought, "morning," Blaine said as he stood in front of him, an extremely tight and forced smile in place. "You okay Blaine," he asked looking his best friend up and down. He looked exhausted, as if he couldn't stop thinking about something.

Blaine let out a sigh and was just about to say something when Jodie called his name from the corridor, a panicked edge to her voice. With a roll of his eyes he turned on his heel and walked out to join a frantic looking brunette woman who was waving her hands dramatically.

Carson sighed, there was obviously something wrong with Blaine, and he was just about to talk too, which has been so hard for him to do recently. Yet they were interrupted. His phone vibrated on the desk stopping him from glaring at Jodie and Blaine at where they stood in her office staring at her computer.

'Don't you get fucking cocky with me Carson! My job is just as important as yours, we are both in the publishing business so don't throw that at my face! Blaine, what's happened with Blaine? Is he okay, is everything alright!'

With a fond roll of his eyes he typed out his reply with a smile, his worry over Blaine being obvious with the two missing x's at the end of his message. Considering Sebastian was a dick, he was a caring, self-centred, and soft too, all the qualities he knew Blaine had found so appealing.

'Yes, yes okay Seb. Apologies. Blaine is fine, everything is fine. Talk to you tomorrow. Be there, and don't be fucking late, remember I know you -_-. xx'

When the 'sent' message appeared on screen he placed his phone on the desk and returned to his computer, finishing the article so James could read it, pass it onto Freda who would then give the finished print to Blaine. _HA!_ He had to be there when he see's the title, his face will be one to remember!

* * *

><p>Five, thirty six. Sebastian was sat in Starbucks, a carmel latte with cream in a to-go cup sitting on their table.<em> Their table<em> he scoffed, _when had this became their table, when had they ever become anything?_ He knew it was a long shot but he had made a promise to himself, and he vowed to keep it. He would be back here every day until he see's Taylor again, _every damn day._

He let out a sad sigh, he'd already been here for half an hour and he still hadn't shown up. Sebastian wasn't a patient person so aimlessly sitting around waiting for someone who might never show was extremely frustrating for him, yet he vowed it would be worth it. Finally having enough of sitting and staring out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of Taylor, he decided to do some work.

Reaching into his bag he pulled out his reading glasses, the best way to describe them would be thick rimmed black 'nerd' glasses. He had chosen them because he loved them and because they were different and he was all for being different. Then he pulled out the book he'd started reading last night, along with his pen and notepad to take notes and make suggestions.

He looked around the coffee shop seeing people typing away or reading on iPad's or net books, note books, what ever they were called and couldn't understand why people were so obsessed with them. He had a top of the range Apple computer at home and in his office but he still preferred the old fashioned way of taking notes on paper.

He preferred reading an actual book rather then words online. It annoyed all of his authors, but it was something they got used to, printing off each new chapter and sending it in instead of simply emailing it to him. What could he say? If it made him seem old fashioned then so be it.

He was half way through his first page when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, he looked up from his page, looking over the top of his glasses and smiling at Taylor, he glanced back to his book for a second before realising Taylor was in front of him.

"Waiting for anyone?" Taylor asked with a knowing tone and the charming smile that he hasn't been able to stop thinking about recently, as he stood awaiting for his invitation to sit. Unable to find his voice he just looked at Taylor as he sat, smiling and nodding.

_Why am I nodding, I can't believe I have been reduced to this stupid mess all because of some stupid idiot who looks amazingly in his tight white t-shirt and stupid bright red jeans and perfectly messy styled hair._ No, he would not be that idiot who loses the ability to speak,_ I have found him, and I will not freak out now._

With that in mind Sebastian Smythe sat up straighter and put his perfectly cocky smile on his face, , "I was", he said as he very obviously looked Taylor up and down, "but he wasn't as hot as you so please, by all means," he lifted his hand in a sit gesture, "sit." _There we go, same old Sebastian, _he thought_ even though his eye look beautiful in the evening sun, stop._

He watched as Taylor took his seat, a smile playing on the corner of his lips as he placed his drink on the table, never looking directly at him, which he didn't quite understand considering his earlier tone. "Fancy seeing you here," he said with a chuckle as he placed his book so on the table and picking up his latte.

"I know," he said with a sad smile "but I got tired of waiting for you to come and find me," Taylor said with a small sigh and a roll of his eyes. "So I thought I'd best go searching myself," he finished with a cheeky grin in his direction as he took another sip of his drink. He didn't know what to say to that, it obviously meant that Taylor wanted to see him again, he couldn't find a good enough come back though and that was so unlike him.

"Missed me huh?" he settled for instead of thinking of ways of insisting he was looking for him too and that he was the only reason he would visit this little Starbucks, normally he would drink his coffee at his local coffee house, 'The Coffee Bean.' He laughed when Taylor choked on his coffee, a blush appearing on his face.

He quickly regained his composure though, sitting up straighter and letting his blush before disappearing, "miss you?" he looked out the window as if deep in thought and he couldn't help but notice the way his skin glowed in the late evening sun "I wouldn't call it missing, more intrigued by you," he said returning his gaze to him, his smile now more soft then cheeky.

"So," Sebastian said casually as he sat back in his chair crossing his legs, "I intrigue you?" He finished with that charming smile he was so well known for. Taylor seemed to watch him for a while, making him shift slightly in his seat at the scrutiny.

After a few moments a small, genuine smile appeared on Taylor's face as he spoke, "you know, I never pictured you with glasses but I must say, they suit you quite nicely." _Glasses, what?_ He reached up to his face, searching for the glasses that he had forgotten he'd been wearing, _shit._

He took them off quickly, "Fucking hell," he murmured, chucking them on top of his pile of books. He could feel the embarrassment on his cheeks, he never let anyone he was getting to know see him in his glasses, strangers? sure. Blaine and Carson? Sure. People he was interested in? Never. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._

He could feel Taylor watching him as he averted his gaze from those beautiful blue/grey eyes of his. Choosing to focus on the cup in his hands noting that his coffee was no longer warm and maybe it was time for a new one, while wishing the topic would change so he could find out more about this man.

"I'll go grab us another coffee and then we can chat some more," Taylor said with a smile before finishing his drink and heading to the counter, taking his empty cup with him. Sebastian was a little stunned, it was like he was able to read his mind. _HA! More like your expressions you twat, there's no such thing as mind reading! _Then he laughed at himself for thinking something so stupid.

He let out a frustrated sigh that was self directed. Why was he suddnely acting like an idiot, he swore it was never like this when he realised he first liked Blaine. Through his thoughts he failed to notice, and wouldn't until much later, that Taylor already knew his coffee order.

Taylor looked over his shoulder at the tall, yet shorter then him, boy and for the first time since they'd met wondered how old he was. He looked young, well younger then him. His stance was tall as he started laughing freely with the waitress who was taking his order.

He smiled as he watched the two interact before turning around and dropping his gaze to the table where Taylor's phone happened to be lying unattended. He glanced over his shoulder once wondering if he should do what the normal Sebastian would have done.

All it would take was to reach out and have a quick flick through his inbox, because someones inbox can say a lot about a person, and to get it back in place before he returned. He knew it wasn't a very nice thing to do and it was an invasion of privacy, but the old Sebastian never used to care enough to worry about it.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood leaning against the counter in Starbucks while waiting for their coffee's to arrive. One Carmel latte with cream for John and a carmel Macchiato for himself. He stood with his arms crossed and one foot resting against the wall of the counter as he watched Taylor in his seat.<p>

He had relaxed now that he was sat by himself, sitting back in his seat, his legs crossed as he flipped through his phone. He couldn't see his face, just the back of his head, he wondered who he was texting and what he was thinking. He'd seemed startled to see him here though he was positive he was here the same reason he was, in hopes of seeing the other again.

He assumed that the fact John was here meant good things for him, the fact that he had wanted to see him again too, it gave him hope and butterflies in his stomach. Of course he was trying to leave the softer side of him unseen for now and taking full advantage of this new cocky and flirty exterior he happens to come across every time he is in the same room as him.

He wasn't sure if it was John that gave him the self confidence to be so forward and flirty or if it was his feelings for this man that gave him the confidence to try and match whatever John threw his way. He never had chance to figure out which was more likely because the waitress had just called their names.

He turned to the waitress with a smile and a polite "thank you" as he picked them up, the waitress smiling in return before he headed back to their table. _'Their table,' hmm I kinda like that,_ he thought to himself causing a huge smile to spread across his face as he placed the cups on the table and took his seat at their table.

He had just picked up his phone to see if he had any messages when John's hand stopped him, grabbing on to his wrist a cautious yet full on cheeky grin spreading across his cheeks as he just evaluated his face. Kurt could feel his cheeks burning as John was just staring at him, eyes drifting over every inch of his face.

"How old are you?" John asked out of the blue and Kurt froze, he'd hoped to avoid this topic as long as possible. He knew John was over twenty and was worried with him being eighteen he would lose interest and never want to hear from again.

He dropped his gaze to the wrist that John was still holding, he knew he was still watching him and waiting for him to answer. After a minute of debating he decided it would be best to tell him now, so if he chose to walk away it would be much less heartache. "I'm eighteen," he said softly, his gaze remaining on his wrist, too scared to see what John's expression now looked like.

"Wow, eighteen and already so pretty, looks like I lucked out," he heard John say with a chuckle a moment later, he finally let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He looked up at John then and noted that he was smiling genuinely at him, it wasn't forced as if he's age bothered him or his usual cocky grin. It was soft and gentle and he couldn't help but smile in return.

"It doesn't bother you?" he asked with a soft voice as he looked up through his eyelashes at him. "Why would it bother me?" Taylor asked looking a little bit insulted, he must admit his expression did make him laugh but he wasn't sure why he felt insulted. "How old do you think I am?" he asked with a hesitant chuckle.

Damn it, Kurt thought, that is always one of the worst questions to be asked! If you say an age older then they are they feel insulted, if you say an age younger then they are, sometimes they'll be insulted or complimented. He hesitated, "umm.." he really didn't want to answer the question. For one he felt really uncomfortable guessing his age, he'd never been good at it, and two he really didn't want to upset him.

John must have sensed this because after he allowed him to sit their awkwardly for a minute or two he laughed and answered with a smile, "I'm twenty-two, twenty-three in August._" Wow, twenty-two why did I think he was older then that,_ _when now looking at him I can see it,_ he thought looking at him with a relieved smile,_ thank god he didn't make me answer because that would have been embarrassing._

His surprise must have been evident on his face as John chuckled again, "by the look on your face I don't think I want to know how old you thought I was." Kurt laughed at that as he reached for his drink pulling his wrist free of John's hand that had still been wrapped around his.

"It wasn't that bad I promise," he said through his smile before his lips wrapped around the edge of the cup, his eyes falling shut momentarily as the hot liquid hit the back of his throat, a happy little hum escaping at the loveliness that was this coffee.

"So kid," John asked which made Kurt heave an exasperated sigh and glare at him for the 'kid' comment. John just smiled innocently and raised his hands in a 'what?' gesture to which he just rolled his eyes. "How was your weekend, anything exciting happen?" It seemed that that was supposed to be the end of the question until a grin spread across John's cheeks and an evil gleam appareled in his eyes, "like did you get any new toys?"

He sighed an irritated sigh and narrowed his eyes at the older man who couldn't seem to stop laughing at his own 'supposed-to-be-funny-but-really-isn't' comment. "Don't make me regret telling you my age," he pointed his voice hard. "What, you don't already?" John said with a chuckle, "damn I better up my game," he finished with a wink and another laugh.

As much as Kurt wanted to glare at him and be frustrated by what he was saying, a part of him found it funny, and slightly endearing. That was why he laughed along with John and shook his head with a fond smile.

_So much for not falling head over heels for him,_ he thought as he continued to smile at John who was still laughing. _Looks like I won't need those tips from Sebastian just yet._ He wanted to be annoyed at himself, just last week he thought he liked Blaine, but now, after feeling this way about John. The irrational, erratic thrum of his heart and the fact he couldn't stop smiling and thinking about him, he knew he had never really fallen for Blaine, maybe he had in a way, but not like this.

Looking at John with a fond smile as he started talking about something funny some young girl at his offices had said today, he let out a breath as he let the truth wash over him, covering every inch of his skin. He had fallen for this guy in front of him. His cocky attitude, one of a kind humour and the way he made him feel. The guy who's real name he didn't even know. He smiled at the thought because he honestly didn't care.

He didn't know what it was, but there was something different about how he felt when he was around Blaine to how he felt now and he really couldn't pinpoint what it was. Things were just as easy with Blaine as they were with John, but with John things were, exciting and unpredictable. There was just something between them which he couldn't pinpoint yet loved it for being there.

Yet with Blaine, from the dinners he had found he was predictable, loving and careful. Of course there was nothing wrong with that, Kurt wanted that. In his future, right now he wanted to have fun, doing things no one would expect him to do. He wanted to live, he wanted a fun first love story that was exciting and interesting. A love that was both careful and exciting, unpredictable and different.

And as he watched John who was now making jokes about his age again, a fond smile on his face, he knew that John could give him that. Hell, they'd met seven days ago and he could already tick all of them off! He could only imagine what else awaited them and he couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

><p>When Carson returned home, as he had expected, Kurt was nowhere to be seen. He was more than likely out with this mystery guy that Kurt thought no one knew about. With a cheeky smile, and being the annoying older brother he whipped out his phone from his pocket and sent him a text.<p>

'Have fun with the mystery guy. ;) Just be safe alright? ;P xx'

He knew that when Kurt read the text he would probably blush stirring a hundred questions from the boy he was sat with. Then, once he would of brushed if off as his brother texting him he would type out a sarcastic reply. Carson laughed when he saw Kurt's name pop up on his screen and smiled when his brother didn't disappoint, although it was more shock and embarrassment then sarcasm, it still lived up to his expectations.

'How did you know! :O Carson! Why would you say that! We've only met once before, oh my god!'

He was surprised that he had text back so fast considering he was on a 'date.' The thought had him laughing giddily as he made his way to sit on the sofa next to Blaine, "what's so funny?" he asked looking over the top of his glasses from where he had been reading his book.

"Nothing," he said with a smile as he shoved his phone in his pocket, not wanting to bother Kurt while he was on his 'date' again he smiled at the thought as he reached for the TV controls. Blaine just shook his head at him before returning to his book and getting lost in its pages once more.

* * *

><p>Kurt returned home at around half past nine, the biggest smile on his face as he walked through the front door twirling his phone in his hand.<p>

He and John had done the same as they had on Friday, stayed drinking coffee until closing before going for a walk. This time through Central Park, talking about mostly John and his high school experience while Kurt did what he could to avoid all the personal topics and mentioning his stint on the football team and his time in Glee Club.

Kurt wasn't surprised to find out that John had been the most popular kid at school, what had surprised him was that he was out an proud throughout his rein at the private school he went to, to his surprise, in Westerville. He thought that was strange and the name rang bells in his head, but all he managed was that they had competed a glee club from there and won a few years ago.

The fact that Blaine had also attended a private school in Westerville hadn't crossed his mind because as of the moment, it wasn't a fact worth remembering.

The night had ended when John had leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, he moved in slowly as if waiting for him to back away. When he didn't he pressed a careful, yet warm kiss to his cheek which had his breath catching in his throat.

With that, John smiled at him and winked before turning on his heel and walking in the direction in which he assumed he lived. Like an idiot he just stood there watching him retreat until he was out of sight, and it wasn't until then he realised that they hadn't switched numbers. _Fuck._

However, as he walked out of the lift on their floor his phone vibrated in his back pocket, he unlocked his phone and a confused yet gleeful look on his face as he saw the ID, '? ;)' He opened the text message as fast he could, somehow already knowing it was John and not pausing to think about when he'd inserted his number into his phone.

'So, don't hate me! I swear all I did when I took your phone was insert my number and ring me so I had yours. I promise. After all, I had to do something to make sure I could see you again. You aren't running away this time ;) Hope you get home safe. xx'

He walked through the door of their apartment, wearing the biggest smile which was actually hurting as he typed out his reply. A quick wave to the two boys sat on the sofa as he made his way straight to his room. _Two kisses, EEK!_ He had given him two kisses and a winky face! He practically skipped to his room.

'Hmm, another person I need to charge with 'Invasion of privacy.' I will check if you did ring me you know! :P Well, you could have just asked rather than stealing my phone, I would've said yes without you forcing it on me. Now you've taken away my free will :( I am now home and just about to curl up in bed. Hope you get home safe too. xx'

Kurt changed into his pajama's quickly managing to curl himself up in bed before John's reply came in, he read eagerly. He was surprised at such a forward comment and the blatant obviousness in which he stated he wanted him, the flirty comments and the fact that he was glad he had made it home safe, stating himself that he was almost home.

He and John kept texting until the early hours of the morning until he had accidentally fallen asleep on him. When Kurt woke, it was to fifteen messages sent to him from John complaining about him falling asleep on him mixed among messages wishing he slept well and asking for a coffee date.

He was in too good a move to even move, he glanced at the clock telling him it was half past ten with a smile at finally laying in. He lifted his phone, arms in front of him as he replied to each and everyone of John's text messages and simply laughing when he receives a single text from him fifteen minutes later.

'As exciting as all those messages were to read there is no way in hell I am replying to all of them. So, instead, I am going to start a new conversation, you ready? Here goes. Morning Taylor! How are you, I hope you sleep well and feel guilty for falling asleep on me. I dreamt of you and know you dreamt of me ;) So, fancy meeting for dinner sometime soon? xx'

He laughed at the reply and decided he would jump in the shower before crawling back into bed. He had already decided that he was going to be very lazy today and spend the day in bed reading FanFiction and texting John, it sounded like a pretty good day to him.

* * *

><p>'Sebastian where the fuck are you! I said don't be late, and here I am, sat at a table in Rico's BY MYSELF 15, FIFTEEN minutes after you're supposed to be here! What part of 'it's an emergency' and 'Blaine' don't you understand! Fucking idiot.'<p>

Saying Carson was pissed off was an understatement. He was absolutely livid. All he had asked of Sebastian was to turn up at Rico's on time during their lunch hour. _Was that really too much to ask?_ He didn't think so but obviously for Sebastian everything was hard.

His phone vibrated and if he wasn't ready to hear Sebastian's excuse he would have thrown it out of the window. He put down his coffee cup with a slam, the coffee coming close to spilling over the rim, as he grabbed his phone and unlocked it viciously.

'Calm the fuck down! Jeez! Look, it's not like it's my fault my dick head of a fucking boss decided to call me in for a fucking meeting is it! Look I'm leaving the office now, be there in five and I best have a fucking drink waiting for me you ass, I'm parched!'

He rolled his eyes, the anger, frustration and the intense need to punch Sebastian in his face instantly leaving him at his explanation. He already knows that Sebastian and his boss have a few issues and he also knows that of course Sebastian wouldn't be intentionally late to something concerning Blaine.

He left his jacket on his seat so no one else could claim the table while he made his way to the counter, ordering himself a large mocha with cream and Sebastian's usual caramel latte with added cream and syrup. He also bought him his favourite milk and white double chocolate cookie as he was feeling bad about always thinking the worst when it came to Sebastian. Also knowing that after that meeting he would need a pick me up.

Once he was given his two cups he balanced the plate over the top of his mug as he slowly, and skillfully made his way back to their table with practiced ease. He sat himself in his chair, getting himself comfortable so that he would be ready when Sebastian came in full of his rage and start his full on rant.

He was glancing at his phone texting Kurt, who was making tea for them tonight and checking that some weird spiced rice and pistachio thing was okay, it sounded extremely weird but he'd try anything once, when Sebastian walked in.

He heard more than saw Sebastian's arrival, a very loud forceful shove of the door which had it hitting the wooden table just inside the door making a very loud bang, causing every single person in the coffee shop to turn and look at him. Sebastian seemed to ignore all the looks as he looked around for him, noticing him quickly and storming over to take his seat.

Carson saw the waitress behind the counter follow Sebastian giving him evils, so when he caught her eye he sent her an apologising smile to which she just nodded in return, still glaring at Sebastian. He turned back to him, his eyes were shut as he had taken a very large mouthful of his coffee, he could see him relaxing instantly.

He put his phone on the table and picked up his own cup as he sat back in his seat, giving Sebastian a few minutes to breath before he would rant and they would get down to the important topic of this conversation.

Sebastian must have finished half of his drink by the time he sighed and sent a very small smile his voice before he spoke, "my boss is a fucking bastard," he said as he placed his cup back on the table, "let's just leave it at that and get down to what's importan-" his voice irritated and stressed before he cut off, "Oh, a cookie! Thanks C" he said with an appreciative smile.

He smiled as he watched Sebastian's walls come down in front of him, he wasn't usually so quick to pull down his defenses but the cookie had obviously been a good move and he made sure to keep note of it for future use. "Wow, this cookie is so fucking good!" Sebastian practically moaned as he took a small mouthful.

At the sight Carson suddenly flashed back to that moment when he had first heard Blaine explain Sebastian's eating habits to him when he found it unusual when some meals he'd eat in small mouthfuls, others in large amounts that were practically disgusting.

When Sebastian likes something he takes very small mouthfuls as a way to make it last longer, it was a good idea, but if you ate it in small bites you don't get to enjoy the full flavor, but each to their own right? It was something that made him unique as he had never heard that 'logic' from anyone else before.

He obviously got lost in his thoughts because suddenly cocky, sarcastic and impatient Sebastian was back, "so you going to fucking talk or what?" he said glaring at him softly, "because there are better ways I could be spending my time if you know what I mean?" he said with a cheeky wink which Carson knew was all lies.

"Oh really huh? Like texting Taylor or meeting him for coffee or lunch?" he replied with a triumphant smile when Sebastian just stared at him mouth wide. "How the fuck d-" he started to ask when something obviously clicked, "that fucking hobbit" he breathed and Carson smiled knowing he didn't mean it.

"UGH!" Sebastian groaned as he threw his weight back in his seat, "why! He can't keep anything to himself can he? Always the little gossip Queen," he said as he ran his head threw his hair with a fond yet slightly irritated smile.

"Oh you know you love him anyway," he said with a smile as he leaned forward in his seat, "plus, he's just proud of you. His best friend has finally fallen for someone, he can't stop talking about it," he finished with a chuckle as Sebastian closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

It was rare to catch Sebastian like this so he thought why not take advantage of the situation,_ it would be criminal not to,_ he thought to himself with a cheeky grin. "Kurt probably knows more about you and your 'special someone' then even you do what, with all of Blaine's observations." How bad was it that he was actually enjoying making him uncomfortable, "he knows you!" he said in a sing song voice which resulted in Sebastian throwing the coaster at him.

"Shu'up Carson" he mumbled as he reached for his drink, but he wasn't willing to let embarrassed Sebbie go anywhere just yet. "Is he cute? is he hot? I heard he kissed you on the cheek? and you blushed" he drew the word out and Sebastian was actually glaring now which only made his grin bigger.

"How was coffee yesterday? I heard you finally switched numbers, have you been texting non stop?" he was smiling at him in a friendly way now, less cocky as he was genuinely interested. He could tell by the change in his posture that he wanted to talk about him, but the normal Sebastian was keeping himself in control.

"We've texted once or twice," he said matter of factly as he sat back in his seat with a smile and his phone now in his hand. As soon as that sort of love struck smile apperead it was wiped off his face with a cough. "Anyway, so what was so important about Blaine that you just had to tell me," he asked not looking up from his phone as he typed out a reply, to Taylor he assumed.

_Umm.._ he bit his lip, as much as he had needed and wanted to tell Sebastian this because Blaine needs their help, now that he was actually here he was a little bit scared and suddenly very nervous about telling him. When Sebastian couldn't take the silence anymore he leaned forward in his seat, his voice deadly serious, "Fuck Carson just tell me."

He let one more minute pass in silence before he murmured into the edge of cup, looking out the window rather then at Sebastian who was glaring at him. "Toby gave Blaine a promise ring and he's been wearing it since Sunday," he looked up at Sebastian then, his eyes turned dark and his posture was suddenly rigid.

He hurried his next words out dropping his gaze again, "I don't know what he is doing because last Tuesday I could've sworn he liked liked Kurt and now he's falling back into that old pattern where Toby cheats and Blaine forgives him and I just, we need to stop this. I mean I know Kurt is currently seeing someone but we need to do this for Blaine." He barley stopped for a breath just so the words were out there.

"I think Kurt said something to Blaine that has him questioning everything but as of when I left the office Blaine was still wearing the ring," he added in a quiet voice, afraid of starting him off. He risked a glance up at Sebastian who was being unusually quiet. He was currently gripping his phone extremely tight, his fingers turning a blue and the pressure as he gaze was fixed on something outside the window.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Carson was impatiently waiting for Sebastian to explode and was surprised when all he did was let out a deep breath as he dropped his head, "when will that man ever learn?" He dropped his head into his hand and let out a sad sigh._ Wow,_ his thoughts laced with shock, _what is with this new calmer attitude, what is Taylor doing to him?_

"He is such an idiot, how many times is he going to fall for some fucking asshole that plays him around!" He looked at Carson in frustration and questioning the smile on is face, he tipped his head to the side in question. "He fell for you didn't he? And look what that got him, an amazing first love story and a best friend."

Sebastian looked at him, almost lovingly then, even considering the insult. It was the way a younger brother looks at his older brother when given praise, he smiled again to himself. They were brothers too.

"Yeah okay," Sebastian said with a wave, "but that is besides the point! I never cheated on him!" Carson gave him a disapproving look then, he raised his eyebrows in knowing, practically telling Carson 'also Blaine's best friend remember?' Sebastian glared at him then, "I did not cheat on him, why does everyone keep telling me I did! It was a fucking mistake, there was no sex involved so it isn't fucking cheating," he all but growled.

"Okay, okay, my bad," he said giving in. He wasn't about to get into this argument, he had seen him and Blaine have it so many times and he vowed never to get involved, and he wouldn't now. "I don't know what to do about this," he said quickly changing subject. "Blaine can't stay with Toby I mean he's no good for him and I swear this whole 'I've changed' is just an act."

Sebastian made a sound of disbelief and he couldn't work out if at what part of his sentence he'd made the sound at. "Toby? Changing? That's like trying to find a needle in a fucking hay stack!" Carson didn't know if he was being stupid but he did not get why he said that, _what did it mean?_

His expression must have shown his confusion when Sebastian rolled his eyes at him as if he was stupid, "impossible!" he yelled hitting the table with a fist. "Toby can't change, remember I've met that dick head, he won't change. Trust me," he said with a knowing smile, "I know."

There was a moment of silence, as the two of them sat there in a comfortable, somewhat angry, silence as they thought of things to do. Fifteen minutes when he was just about to go and get them another coffee Sebastian spoke up, "go get our drinks and then I have the best fucking idea ever!"

Carson stood but turned to Sebastian, his gaze questioning because he hadn't been able to come up with anything, "what?" Sebastian turned to look at him as if he was purposely being annoying. With a dismissive wave he said "drinks first, evil plan later." With a laugh and a shake of his head he did what he was told.

Once he returned with their coffee's they sat down and discussed Sebastian's slightly complicated yet exceptionally well thought out plan to get Toby out of Blaine's life forever. Fortunately Sebastian would be doing most of the work, what with his past and ugh, let's just go with the word 'connections,' to make this plan work. They weren't killing him but this plan was as good enough, if it worked.

Carson would never admit it to him, but Sebastian's plan was actually genius and he actually seemed willing to put in the work to make this plan succeed. Of course he knew Sebastian would go to the end of the earth and back to protect Blaine, but there was an edge to his smile and a gleam in his eye he was sure had something to do with the guy he had so clearly fallen for.

They sat talking about their plans while he tried to find out more about this Taylor but Sebastian would always close off and revert back to talking about their 'Free Blaine' plan before they made their way back to their respected jobs only forty minutes late.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was sat in his office staring at his computer screen as he replied to the long list of unread emails he had in his inbox, he was bored out of his mind and was kind of screwed that he couldn't lose himself in any book in his current state of mind.<p>

Lunch with Carson was a nice break from his usual lunch times and he was surprised that he had actually enjoyed hanging with Carson himself. The endless bitching they did at one another as neither was afraid to say what they thought, it was a relationship he had never expected to have but Carson actually felt like his big brother.

He let out a sigh glancing at his phone in waiting. During the lunch he hadn't texted Taylor much but had explained to him that he would text as soon as he'd finished. Well that was nearly twenty minutes ago and he still hadn't had a reply yet, and he really wanted a reply. Taylor's texts were the only thing keeping him going.

He was just about to drop his head on his desk when his phone vibrated against the glass desk top, he reached for it with lightning speed and unlocking his iPhone in record time. The ID put that huge smile on his face as he read the message.

'I am still in bed in my pajama's reading and listening to music, like I said, I decided to have a lazy day and man it feels good! How was lunch with your friend? xx'

_Wow, still in bed?_ He thought a little thrown,_ how could anyone spend an entire day in bed?_ Then he remembered that Taylor was eighteen, when he was eighteen he had at least two lazy days a week so he couldn't judge him. _People change as they grow up,_ a small part of his mind noted that he looked forward to seeing him mature, the bigger part of his mind ignore the comment completely.

He typed out his reply quickly before suddenly feeling better, he wasn't sure what it was but he felt a lot more relaxed, a lot more at ease. He decided to give reading one more go and was glad to find that he could get lost in the pages easily, _damn I need this kid in my life,_ he noted as he suddenly found himself completely at ease and able to get lost.

He read for the entire afternoon, stopping every other page to reply to a message from Taylor. As frustrating as it should have been to keep losing his place and having to put the book down, it wasn't frustrating at all.

* * *

><p>Dinner at the HummelAnderson apartment was.. interesting to say the least. Blaine kept sending shy looks Kurt's way while Kurt kept avoiding Blaine's gaze at all cost. He didn't know everything that had gone on between them, Blaine had chosen to only give so many details, and he couldn't understand why they were being so off with each other.

Blaine looked like he wanted to throw his arms around Kurt and apologise for being so stupid and an idiot while Kurt looked like he didn't want anything to do with him, as if Blaine had some how offended him. He felt totally confused and so uncomfortable it was unreal. Now he understood why Blaine had been sulking and why Kurt stayed out until gone nine last night before heading straight to his room.

As soon as they had eaten that weird thing that Kurt had cooked, somehow it wasn't as disgusting as it sounded, Blaine paid Kurt his compliments and insisted on doing the dishes before he excused himself to his bedroom when Toby rang him. He casually went and sat on the sofa next to where Kurt had taken residence after dinner.

"So," he said as a way of trying to be casual but failing miserably, "what's up with you and Blainers?" he shifted closer to Kurt, dropping his head to rest on his hand. He waited patiently for Kurt to talk, knowing from previous experiences not to push him.

"Blaine is an idiot and he just," he said looking at his hands, "he is an idiot," he said as he pushed himself off of the sofa. "He is wearing that stupid promise ring when he laughed at the idea of marrying him! How could he do that to another person? Lead them on like that?"

He watched as Kurt started gesturing angrily with his arms, he was confused as to what conversation he must've been referring to and hadn't even known about these comments that Blaine had apparently made. With an understanding sigh he could now see why Kurt had been acting towards Blaine this evening.

"I mean I've heard that Toby's a dick but that's not the point!" He was continuing, "you don't accept a promise ring when you have no intentions on making the ultimate promise and marrying them! I mean, he laughed" Kurt said in disbelief as he fell back onto the sofa. "He laughed at the mere thought of marrying Toby! Surely alarm bells should be going off in his head right now, god!"

He watched as Kurt took a deep breath, replacing his frustrated expression with a grin that didn't look forced as he sat on his knees and turned to face him. "So, how was your day?" he asked in a relaxed tone as he looked to the sudden noise from the TV.

"Well," he said getting into full story mode, "interesting to say the least, but there is one thing that happened to me today that might tickle your fancy," he said with a smile as poked Kurt in the arm.

Kurt turned to him in question and waiting when Carson let the silence stretch out between them, when Kurt looked like he was going to start yelling with a smile he said, "Sebastian." When Kurt looked at him as if he was an idiot with a role of his eyes he clarified, "we have a plan to get Toby out of Blaine's life," he saw Kurt's eyebrows rise and he knew he was interested, "ya interested?" he teased.

With a nod and a roll of his eyes Kurt leaned in closer while he started telling Kurt the plan and what they hoped to achieve and asking if he would be able to maybe keep him busy one evening next week. Kurt agreed reluctantly, still mad at Blaine but he did agree with a small smile.

After the plans were laid out in front of him they turned to the TV where Kurt was forcing him to watch a new episode of America's Next Top Model, a programme he hated more than Toby, and that's saying something. However he watched it with no complaints and a smile knowing how much his little brother loved it.

When Kurt shivered from the cold Carson put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him in tighter, to his surprise Kurt didn't pull away but settled into him, resting his head on his shoulder while they watched yet another episode. He found himself smiling until they decided to call it a night a little after eleven.

He knew he kept thinking it but he was so, so glad to have his little brother back.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next week: The big event you have all been looking forward to, the KurtBlaine/Carson and Sebastian dinner scene.**

As I finished this chapter early I have already started work on Chapter 13 and I can't tell you how much I am struggling!

**SO! I call to all of you readers!**

**_HELPP!_  
><strong>If you have any idea's or suggestions of how you would like to see Kurt/Blaine/Carson/Sebastian reveal discover the truth and how you would maybe like the scene to play out please,** PLEASE **message me, either review or PM? I feel under so much pressure because I don't want to disappoint any of you so any idea's, please send them my way.

**If I use any of your ides you will get credited I promise.**

* * *

><p><em>OMFG Don't even get me started on Glee this week! Yes I was a sobbing mess but towards the end it was more angry tears then freaking sad ones. WHAT ABOUT MY KLAINE YOU IDIOTS! -_-<em>

_Anyway, rant over. I don't know how I feel about this chapter.. I like some of it like Carson's and Sebastian's relationship and I am SO glad Kurt and Sebastian now have each others numbers! WHOOP!_

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_Read & Review_

_Love Kaylee xx_


	13. What are the Chances?

_Hey, 6 days later and here I am with the chapter you have been waiting for._

**_Aren't you guys lucky that considering this chapter has been written for a week that I decided to post it a few hours early ;)_**

_I apologise if this chapter disappoints you but I must say this is the hardest chapter I have EVER had to write because I feel like I am under so much pressure to make this chapter interesting and what you guys want._

_Now I will write the scene how I feel it should be written and only hope you guys will agree with what I've done even if it doesn't fit what you had in mind._

_First week without Glee, how are you all coping?_

_**NEW 'Big Brother' POLL!** Right, I am having some issues with how this story should end so, I wanted your opinions! There is a new poll on page where I am giving you the opportunity to vote for which ship you want to get together at the end. I know I said this was klaine endgame, but well I didn't expect to bring Sebastian into my story when I started writing but as you can tell things changed aha._

**_So please vote for either Kurtbastian or Klanie! Thank you x_**

Shout out's:

_**'illusionist'** Thank you so FREAKING much! If it wasn't for our conversation I don't know where I would be with this chapter, lets just say without her you'd probably still be waiting for an update! So Thank you so SO much :D xx_

_**Backwardsmuffin:** Thank you so much for mentioning to me some of your ideas! I took inspiration from what you thought and I only hope you like what I have done with it :D_

__**HarlequinBears:** Thank you for your idea! I've used it loosely but it was an awesome idea and I found myself subconsciously using it so Thank you :D__

__And a huge thank you to **everyone else** who have trusted me enough to say 'whatever you right is going to be amazing.' Thank you, it means so much that you all believe in me and trust me with these characters. __

_Warning: Strong Language._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: What are the chances?<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was sat at a table in some random coffee shop somewhere in Manhattan, he knew it might not have been the brightest idea to allow Matt to pick him up and take him out, but he figured if things got too bad he could just take a cab ride home.<em> It's all part of my new way of living,<em> he thought with a smile.

However, the evening was almost over and soon he would be heading back home, Matt was just visiting the restroom and then he would be dropping him off.

Kurt had found it surprising that he had actually enjoyed himself, his evening really hadn't been as bad as he had expected. He and Matt were getting on well and they hadn't been an awkward moment between the two of them. Yes he was extremely forward in a way, _much like John_, but he didn't find it at all charming, _unlike John's_ he thought with a smile.

Matt had made many passes at him throughout the evening and after the first five he just had to put a stop to it. He had told him he was currently seeing someone, which was a lie but who knows, maybe in a few days it might not be considering he and John had dinner planned for Saturday, he couldn't wait.

After that Matt had apologised for being inappropriate, even after that, what normally would have been an awkward moment, things surprisingly weren't awkward. They both just laughed it off and started talking about the Marc Jacobs new Summer line of shirts.

"I must say," Matt said as he stood next to his seat pulling Kurt out of his thoughts, "you have been a total surprise to me Kurt. As much as you are like your brother, you're also nothing like him and that is so intriguing" he finished with a smile. "Shall we," he said with an overly dramatic bow and arm gesture.

Kurt just laughed, "thank you, I think" he said as he stood up reaching for his coat and placing it over his arm as the two of the made their way to the door in silence.

To his surprise the entire journey they sat in silence, it wasn't very a long drive, only fifteen minutes, but still considering Matt hadn't stopped talking all evening. If he had been paying attention to Matt he would've noticed the nervous twitch he had in his leg and the way he kept looking at him through the corner of his eye.

Instead, from the moment he had sat in the car he had his phone out, he had done what he could to try and resist his urge to text John all evening and it hadn't been easy. After texting him everyday for nearly two days it became an automatic thing to have his phone in his hand.

When he checked his iPhone he had six messages, one from Carson, one from Blaine and four from John. He checked Blaine's message first with a sad smile.

'Look Kurt, I know that my decisions or choices have upset you or changed your opinion about me, I get it, I do. Please, just let me explain? Please, just stop avoiding me? Stop giving me the silent treatment, I miss being your friend. Please? xx'

He was still thinking the Blaine and Toby Promise ring situation over. He knew he didn't have the right to judge him or even stop talking to him, but the child in him thought maybe giving himself time and space to think it over that he might just get over it.

Maybe I am being childish, he thought as he looked out of the window, if Blaine loves Toby, people do silly things for love and just because he doesn't want to marry him now, he might next month, or next year right? With a sigh he decided that he actually missed Blaine, so with a sigh he typed out his reply.

'I'm sorry, it just it surprised me you would wear that ring and laugh at the idea of marrying him but that's just because I wouldn't do that. I had no right to judge you and for that I'm sorry. Did you want to meet in your lunch break for coffee? x'

As soon as he'd sent the message he suddenly felt much better, as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. With a little smile he moved onto Carson's message.

'Hey little brother, you out with Matt tonight right? Watch yourself okay? Matt's great but just be careful. It's not a date though right because I am pretty sure your mystery date from Monday won't be too impressed ;) xx'

He repressed a mortified giggle at that last sentence, he knew Carson knew that he was hanging out with someone, his text earlier in the week had proved that but he had found it unusual how he never voiced the fact out loud or hadn't spoken to him about it yet. Maybe it was because he was waiting for Kurt to go to him? He wasn't sure what his reasons were but appreciated it all the same.

'We just had coffee, don't worry. I put a stop to all of his advances, maybe I'll have my first friendship outside of you guys. :O Shock horror I know! No it's not a date, I won't date Matt. However, my first proper date with John is on Saturday! ;) xx'

He couldn't resist teasing him slightly. He looked up from his phone and out of the windscreen where they were just turning some corner in a small place he didn't recognise. Matt was singing along to some song he hadn't heard before while his attention was focused on the road ahead.

With that he glanced back down to his phone, a smile on his face at the anticipation of reading the messages from John. He decided to read all four first before replying so he could send one text rather then end up having three separate conversations.

5:14pm 'Have fun on your coffee with that Matt guy. I hope you guys have fun together.'

_Whoops, no kisses was definitely not a good sign._ He knew he shouldn't have mentioned his coffee with Matt but he didn't want to lie to him. It was obvious from that text that he was definitely not happy about it, it made him smile thinking that John could actually be jealous.

7:11pm 'Are you still out? I thought you would be home by now.. or at least have text me. Don't you think it's a bit rude Taylor?'

_Wow, John really wasn't happy about this_ he thought as a huge grin appeared on his face. If John was jealous, it looked like as of Saturday he might not be single.. He was getting his hopes up he's know's,_ but why not? I've fallen anyway._

9:48pm 'This is ridiculous! You are ridiculous! I am fucking ridiculous!'

He was puzzled over that message, he had no idea what it was supposed to mean so instead of dwelling on it he decided to move on to the next message, he'd ask about it when he sent his one message in reply.

9:59pm 'Okay, this is stupid you can have coffee with whoever you want and I shouldn't get funny, I'm sorry. Hope you have a good evening and message me when you get home please. x'

_One kiss, well that's an improvement,_ he thought still being able to see the jealous edge to the message. He didn't want John to think anything was going on between them so he chose to be a little bit forward.

'Wow John, jealous are we? ;) It hasn't been too bad thanks. I think I would've preferred a coffee and a chat with you though, but Oh well there's always tomorrow right? Am I ridiculous or was that message meant for someone else? And why are you ridiculous? This message is turning into an essay but I guess it makes up for not texting you since half past four. Is it weird if I say I missed texting you? Anyway, I am in the car on the way home and I'll message you when I am curled up in bed. Hope you've had a good evening. xx'

Kurt hit the send button just as Matt had pulled to a stop at the front of his building. When he looked to Matt, he was looking at him, a smile on his face as he said "It's been a good evening Kurt, maybe we could do it again sometime?" His eyes looked hopeful and he wasn't sure what it meant, but coffee with Matt didn't sound like a bad thing.

So with a small smile and a nod he replied, "yeah that sounds like fun," he reached for the door handle then, throwing a smile over his shoulder along with a "Goodnight Matt" before shutting the door and heading up to his apartment.

He didn't hear Matt's car start up but chose not to look around to see if he was watching him walk away, he hoped not because someone liking him was not what he needed right now, his life already had too many confusing relationships in it, but a friend, a friend he needed.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone vibrated in his hand, with a smile he looked down and unlocked the new message he had received from '? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ;)' aka John. He had asked him about the nine question marks the other day and he had told him it was how many letters were in his real name.

After a quick look on Google he decided to not even try guessing it, do you know how many men's names have nine letters in? There are so many he didn't even see the point in trying. A bigger smile spread across his face as he read the message.

* * *

><p>'Jealous? Me? HA! No, I don't get jealous. Think I would've preferred that too considering all I've done this evening is read. I can't do tomorrow :( I'm not free until our dinner on Saturday. Meeting tomorrow and dinner with some friends on Friday. :( Umm, it was meant for you but just ignore it. I'm ridiculous because I am ridiculous. :) It was an essay but it's okay, I like reading your essays ;) It's extremely weird ;P What's even weirder though is that I actually missed you too.. Aha now this is turning into an essay. You're in his car! Okay, thank you. Speak soon xx'<p>

Reading back through that message he felt like an idiot, describing that message as an 'essay' was an understatement. Not to mention the fact that he rambled on and on and was too truthful for his own good. Not only that, he was nothing like that cocky, up himself, laid back person he normally was. He was sweet and subtle, he sounded like a love struck idiot and he hated it.

With a sigh he sat back on the sofa and flicked his gaze to watch the latest episode of America's Next Top Model, it would surprise most people that he enjoyed this show but that was why no one knew, not even Blaine or Carson knew about his guilty pleasure.

Taylor didn't reply very fast, in fact it seemed to take him forever to reply. Twenty minutes later, Sebastian was flipping through the channels as the episode had finished, it was a way to keep his mind busy. He hated that he couldn't get that idiot out of his head.

His phone vibrated from where he had dropped it on his chest around ten minutes later. He picked it up slowly ignoring his desperate need to read the message, knowing it was from Taylor. However, knowing it was from Taylor made him pick it up slowly feeling a little bitter at not having him to talk to all evening.

He knew Taylor had a life and would meet lots of new people and he knew that not everything was simple. He and Taylor weren't dating, they didn't know each others first names or where they would be in the future, he had no hold on Taylor. That wasn't even what frustrated him the most. What frustrated him the most was that he wanted a hold on him.

That thought scared him so he pushed it from his mind as he unlocked Taylor's message.

'Hmm okay ;) Reading is fun! That's alright, I have dinner with friends on Friday too! How weird! Aww come on Johnnie! Tell me why I'm ridiculous? :D I'm glad you liked my essays but I promise this won't be an essay :D Aww you did huh! ;) Yeah in his car.. I am home now though. Curled up in bed. What are you doing? xxx'

The third kiss didn't go unnoticed, but with a laugh and a roll of his eyes at the nickname he glanced at the clock on the wall. Ten forty five, with an early start tomorrow he decided to head to bed, before replying to him as he turned off his TV and made his way to his room.

A few minutes later when he was curled up in his comfy king size bed he picked up his phone from where he'd set on his bedside table, happy with the ten minutes he had made Taylor wait for a reply before typing out his message, he decided to end the conversation there.

'Well then I look forward to Saturday. You're not ridiculous, I am not ridiculous, no one is ridiculous :) Aha, that message was kind of like an essay though! :P Hmm.. Okay, I am now curled up in bed too. Thanks for letting me know you got home safe, I'm going to go to sleep now, I have a busy day tomorrow. Text you tomorrow, Goodnight Tay Tay ;) xx'

Once the message had been written and sent he smiled to himself before switching his phone to silent and placing it under his pillow.

He felt his phone vibrate when Taylor replied but he managed to keep himself from reaching for it, his eyes closing against his will as he drifted off into a world where he was sat opposite a very smartly dressed Taylor in a fancy restaurant where they were smiling and laughing and to his surprise, holding hands.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sat on the sofa in the living room at around half past three on Friday afternoon, the TV was on, he was watching a repeat of America's Next Top Model, being a repeat meant he didn't have to watch it to understand what was going on. So, instead he would instead keep texting John while listening to Blaine and Carson disagreeing in the kitchen.<p>

'I love that episode! The old fashioned sports fashion shoot was amazing! What they did with the Javelin was amazing! Shot Putt though, not so much. xx'

He laughed at John's reply, he didn't disagree with his thoughts but found it funny that he and John seemed to have so much in common.

'You're getting ahead of yourself, they haven't even shown the final images yet! You know, I never pegged you for an ANTM fan. :P xx'

Kurt was about to reply when he heard Carson yell from the kitchen, "BLAINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE KITCHEN AND LET ME COOK MY LASAGNA IN PEACE!" He couldn't help but smile at his brothers raised voice.

He looked up, getting distracted from his phone when he heard a loud bang, he looked up to see a laughing Blaine stumbling out of the kitchen after, what looked like, a forceful shove from Carson. With a laugh Blaine made his way to sit in the arm chair next to him, sending him a small smile which he returned.

He hadn't really gotten over his thoughts and the judgements he'd made of Blaine earlier in the week but he was missing his friend and after a quick coffee date in his rather short lunch time, they seemed to be doing okay. There was still a bit of awkwardness between them but it didn't bother either of them, knowing it would disappear soon.

"I can't believe he is getting so worked up over that lasagna," he said to Blaine with a laugh as he dropped his gaze back to his phone to read the new message from John.

'Well I'm not watching it you dummy! I am unfortunately stuck at work until 5! How boring :/ But, I guess I am kind of watching it through you! :P xx'

Looking up before he replied as Blaine started laughing to himself before he spoke a moment later, "Lasagna is Seb's favourite meal and C knows that if he doesn't cook it right then there will be hell to pay," he finished with another chuckle and a shake of his head.

_Hmm, seems like this Sebastian really does have a temper,_ "so what's with this Sebastian, you both seem so worked up about making everything perfect fo-" Kurt was cut off by a very, very loud growl from the kitchen.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Both he and Blaine winced at the anger and frustration in his voice, as they turned to look towards the kitchen. _This is not going to be pretty,_ he thought to himself wondering if he had enough time to make a break for his bedroom.

Obviously not because a very red faced Carson walked through the door way then, glaring at them. Cautiously Blaine asked, "everything okay C?" The glare he got from the older man had him cowering behind the back of the chair, and even he had to admit that Carson looked terrifying.

If he wasn't used to shows of anger, ones such as Sue's daily tantrums and Finn's anger issue he probably would've flinched. Yeah Carson looked terrifying, but compared to one Sue Sylvester, he looked like an angry kitten.

"Do I look alright to you Blaine?" Carson asked as he glared at him, his tone hard. He turned to look at Blaine who just gulped, as an attempt to save Blaine from Carson's death glare he spoke up, "what's the matter Carson?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.

Carson turned his gaze on him then and Blaine visibly relaxed,_ mission accomplished._ Carson's eyes narrowed a moment before they went wide as he started yelling some more, "what's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Carson's arm were flailing wildly and he had to do all he could to not laugh at how insane his brother looked right now.

"What's the matter is that I don't have any of my fucking spices or my fucking secret ingredient!" he vented, his arms gesturing in front of him. "How can I make my own fucking lasagna if I don't have my special ingredient! FORFUCKSAKE!" Kurt looked at his brother and let out an exasperated sigh as he stood up.

Blaine was trying to calm him down as he made his way to the front door, slipping his phone into his pocket as he picked up his keys and wallet. He took a deep breath before doing an ear splitting whistle to grab their attention.

It worked like a charm when they both stopped mid word in their yelling match to turn and stare at him wide eyed. "Just text me what you need and I'll grab it from the store," he said slamming the door shut behind him before either had a chance to say a word.

When he got outside of their apartment building and after just replying to John's message his phone vibrated, knowing that Taylor was reading and wouldn't reply so fast, with curious eyes he checked the ID. Carson had sent him a shopping list, so with that in mind he turned left and headed to the local Supermarket with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Stupid, idiotic, bastard of a fucking boss. Who the fuck does he think he is making me go and get his stupid fucking coffee from that stupid fucking store. That's what fucking interns are for not fucking high valued book publishers, fucking bastard."<p>

Sebastian was grumbling as he made his way from the coffee shop holding two coffee's to-go. His dick head of a boss had wanted a coffee, and out of all the people in the office he could've asked, he'd asked him.

Now he didn't normally allow anyone to piss him about but his boss was a judgmental, homophobic dick head who had the power to sack him at any moment, and considering he loved his job. That wouldn't be a good idea.

So instead of being his usual big, dick head self, he was holding himself back and doing what his boss told him to do while holding his breath. That is why he was currently on Broadway wearing his shirt and tie and grumbling as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Duran Duran's 'Rio' playing at full volume, letting him know it was Carson who was calling.

With a shift of his hand he managed to find himself holding the two coffee's in one hand while he bent to the side awkwardly to try and get his phone out of his pocket, _why the hell did I have to wear my tight suit pants this week? Oh yeah right, to impress Taylor. UGH! _He whinged internally.

After a few seconds he finally had his phone out and at his ear, with a frustrated groan he answered with a growl and a "what?" as he checked it was safe to cross the road. He heard a chuckle on the other of the phone and his glare only intensified, "Woah, hey Seb, everything okay?" Carson asked in a careful, yet humorous voice.

_Does it sound like I'm okay,_ he thought irritatedly to himself. "What do you want Carson, I'm supposed to be working you know," Carson scoffed at that and followed it with a "Ha! You? Work? Really," and he found himself losing his patience fast, "get to the point Carson, I seriously don't have the patience for this" he said with a growl.

He was looking nowhere in particular when his eyes caught sight of a very familiar brown head of coifed hair,_ is that?_ He narrowed his eyes and focused solely on this guy, even Carson's words were going unheard. As the body who had his attention grew closer, he shouted with a smile, "Taylor?"

* * *

><p>Carson was sat at the breakfast bar, a coffee in his hand that rested on the table while his other held his phone at his ear. "Breath Seb okay, don't get so stressed. I just rang to ask what time you think you'll be over tonight?"<p>

He was glancing down at his cup, his thumb rubbing over the handle when a name, "Taylor?" followed by a familiar, reasonably high voice, "Oh my god, John hi!" he heard over the phone. _What the, who is that? I know that voice.._ he thought with disbelief as he believed he knew this 'Taylor.' He sat there in silence listening, _who the hell is that?_

"Hey what are you doing all the way out here in Broadway?" he noticed how Sebastian's voice was now level and happy, he could hear the smile in his voice and couldn't help but smile himself. He tried to keep himself quiet as not to interrupt their conversation while he still puzzled over who that voice belonged to.

"I could ask you the same question," that all too familiar voice said, his voice light and to his surprise, flirty. _Why does that surprise me?_ He recognised the voice, it sounded so much like someone he knew, someone he couldn't quite place. "I thought you were supposed to be at work," he said in a half accusing tone.

He was sat there in excitement over hearing Sebastian talk to this mysterious Taylor but frustrated at not being able to place that voice. He listened silently, assuming that Sebastian had forgotten he was on the phone and not wanting to get caught ease dropping. _Seriously though, who the fuck is that?_

"Yeah well, my stupid boss is being a dick, what can you do?" Sebastian shrugged it off rather than dwelling on it, which wouldn't have happened if he had been the one to bump into him. "What about you, anything exciting brought you to the Broadway?" he said exaggerating his last two words with a smile, that had Taylor laughing, a laugh that he knew, but who's laugh was it?

He assumed the all-too-familiar-yet-currently-unplacable voice must have pulled a face or something because suddenly Sebastian was laughing in his ear, a soft genuine laugh he had never heard him use with anyone other then he and Blaine. He couldn't help but smile as he placed his elbow on the table and settled into listen.

"Ha, I wish. Nah my brothers cooking for his friend," _wait, holy shit, no._ "Tonight and he didn't have all his ingredients," the voice said with a laugh as Carson sat up straighter _what? No, no, no. Is that? That's.._ He sat up straighter in his seat, almost knocking his coffee cup over when he moved his hand to his ear to block out all other sound. _Fuck me, it can't be.._

"So to save him from killing anyone I have come to pick them up so everything will be perfect," the faceless voice said with a laugh, a laugh that he could finally place. His mouth was open, his eyes wide as realisation hit. When he said something about his brother being useless, ignoring the fact that the insult was aimed at him he focused on the person that voice belonged to. _It can't be, can it? _

He practically heard the roll of his eyes and knew he would be shaking his head with a fond smile. _Holy fucking shit, that's, that's,_ when the other man laughed alongside Sebastian everything fell into place. "Holy fucking shit" he said quietly, but still loud enough to remind Sebastian of his presence. _What are the chances?_ he thought disbelievingly, his posture falling in his seat as he brought his head to rest in his hands, _this is going to be a fucking disaster. _

"Carson," Sebastian said into his phone, stopping mid sentence of whatever he was saying, "are you okay?" _oh my fucking god, kurt is taylor, john is, oh my god this shit is fucking crazy._ A beat late he replied with a murmured, distracted "yeah."

* * *

><p>"Carson," he watched as John ripped his attention away from him and focused on his phone where he had obviously been having a conversation before. He hadn't even realised he was talking to anyone when he stopped him, suddenly feeling rude for talking while this..<em> wait! Did he just say Carson?<em>

He focused his attention back on John who's eyes were wide with worry, "are you okay? What happened?" _Damn it, he did say Carson right?_ _Could it be? No, he didn't say Carson, he said Carlton, yeah that's what he said._ He suddenly felt very unnerved and on edge but there was no way this John was talking to his brother on that phone, _no freaking way._

"Oh okay," he watched as Taylor's eyes were still wide, as if the answer he'd just been given didn't suffice but he chose to let it go, "Yeah okay," he murmured, his gaze on the floor rather than him. "Anyway, I'll be there in about two hours, so around five, okay? Yeah okay, bye."

He watched as he moved to put his phone back in his pocket with a confused look on his face. "Everything alright?" he asked softly, worrying about John but not wanting to intrude. After a few seconds of silence John looked at him with a smile and a shake of his head, "yeah course, he was just being, I dunno," he said with a shake of his head.

With that John put a huge smile on his face, "you have a brother huh?" he asked and Kurt momentarily forgot they hadn't told each other anything about their families. "Oh yeah I do," he said with a smile, "he's an idiot and we've only just started talking again but, it's nice to have him back, you know?"

He knew that John probably didn't really know and that he'd probably divulged too much information, especially considering they had just casually bumped into each other on the street but he didn't mind so much, he wanted John to know him.

"Oh really?" John asked sounding genuinely shocked and interested, "one of my best fri-" he was interrupted by his phone, the lyrics 'Yo, if your boss is an s-o-b, tell him to s-h-o-v-e the j-o-b,' halting their conversation. John's cheeks flushed at the ringtone as he fumbled frantically trying to get his phone out of his pocket and put a stop to the music that Kurt couldn't help but laugh at.

'Put your middle finger up slowly, put it close enough to his face so that he can examine it closely,' he watched John who was still blushing as well as trying to get his phone out of those extremely tight suit trousers with one hand. _Wow,_ he hadn't noticed how they tight they were, those thoughts distracting him from the insane ring tone.

"Fuck," Sebastian said bringing him from his examination of how well those trousers fitted him. The music was still playing, 'say I aint workin' here no more, who do you think you are?' and in all honesty he felt bad just standing there doing nothing and watching him helplessly. He seemed to get more stressed each time he failed to stop the rap from playing.

The song itself made him laugh and he had to wonder why that was he ring tone, it wasn't a very pleasant song from what he'd heard so far. As he thought about the lyrics he assumed that maybe it was to do with his work or his boss or something? He watched John feeling helpless.

He wanted to help, but they way he did help wasn't what he had in mind. Instead of maybe reaching for the two cups in his hand, he went for the pocket instead, using two of his fingers to grab the device and lift it up, 'just take this job and shove it up your-' before his other hand could grab the phone and put a stop to that dreadful song.

He hadn't noticed John suddenly freeze at the contact and he hadn't meant to unlock his phone and open the message. He straightened up and moved back from him, doing what he shouldn't and reading the message he had just received from 'That Fucking Dick Head'. The ID making him chuckle, John just stood there watching, his mouth catching flies.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY COFFEE GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SMYTHE! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO FIRE YOUR HOT LITTLE ASS YOU GET BACK HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE FUCKING MINUTES!'

He couldn't help but smile as he re-read the ID and pieced together the lyrics, he smiled as he realised John must have had separate tones for all of his contacts, well the important ones at least and he wondered if he qualified and what song he would have.

After that interesting train of thought, he focused on the message at hand suddenly feeling sorry for John because he had a dickheaad as a boss. Of course he didn't know what that was like because he'd only ever worked for his Dad, but it couldn't have been very nice. He went to smile at him sympathetically but was distracted when he looked up to see John's mouth hanging open.

John who was still stood with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in surprise while just staring at him. A cheeky grin spread across his face at his posture, "You're late," he pushed John's mobile into his hand before stepping closer to him, he didn't know where the sudden confidence had come from but, who cares?

He leaned up on his tip toes so he could reach John's ear with ease, "you look really good in those pant's by the way," he could hear the desire laced in his tone and it both surprised and shocked him, his stance suddenly becoming rigid and unsure as he worried about overstepping.

It wasn't until he felt John stand up straighter as he let out a very rough sigh, his chest rising and falling unevenly from where he could feel it on his arm, that he relaxed. His whole new idea of 'living is to live,' and he wanted to live his life on the edge and with John he felt he could do that.

An idea crossed his mind, he whispered into his ear, his voice near a low growl, "have a good evening tonight and I can't wait," he put extra emphasis on the word 'wait' because in all honesty, he couldn't wait. He was looking forward to it more than he was dinner with Sebastian tonight, "for tomorrow night."

He dropped down so his feet were closer to the floor, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek before murmuring into his skin, that was now flushed red, "text me later." With that, he walked off in the direction of the supermarket without even looking back over his shoulder.

He had the biggest, cockiest grin on his face and he didn't care that he left John standing there, shell shocked and confused. He felt in control, and it was a feeling he was surprised to find he rather enjoyed. With a laugh and a cocky smile he walked into the supermarket,_ maybe I've found my kink,_ he thought with a laugh.

Kurt Hummel was definitely growing up.

* * *

><p>Kurt had come back nearly an hour and half ago, the lasagna was now in the oven and cooking nicely as were the vegetables. Blaine and Kurt were currently in Blaine's room picking out an outfit for Blaine to wear as the one he was originally wearing, Kurt had more than disapproved of and demanded he change instantly.<p>

He was more than glad to have some time to his self, some time away from Blaine and his brother. He needed some time to think before all hell broke loose when Sebastian arrived.

Glancing up at the clock above the sink that read '4:48pm' and telling him Sebastian will be arriving in around ten minutes. Coming to the realisation that Sebastian's 'Taylor' was his 'Kurt' which meant that Kurt's 'John' was his 'Sebastian' and he didn't know what to do about that.

When he first clicked he was, he just, it was shock and then horror, then understanding and then pure happiness. Sebastian was happy and Kurt was happy and as he thought about it, the idea of those two together actually made sense,_ more sense then Kurt and Blaine,_ he noted.

Of course that was when he realised the disaster of it all. Sebastian had actually fallen for Kurt, the same Kurt that Blaine had believed he had fallen for last Tuesday, before Toby got back involved. He picked up his coffee with a sigh, _this evening was going to be entertaining to say the least._

He'd thought about telling Blaine or Kurt, giving them the heads up, surely that would be the best thing to do? _Or would it? _If he told them both Kurt and Blaine might not believe him and could end up in some sort of argument and Sebastian would walk in on god knows what and be the only one to not know.

However, if he left it for them all to find out on their own, they would all have to deal with it together. Work it out then and there rather then people having unfair advantages and knowing more than others. _Right?_

It made sense that they all find out together Right? So Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian would find out that Kurt was Sebastian's 'Taylor' and Sebastian finding out that his 'Taylor' was Blaine's Kurt. _Just thinking about this is giving me a headache,_ he let out a groan as he rubbed his forehead._ Together, they should find out together, I think.._

He had eventually come to the decision that he would let everything happen as it happened when Sebastian arrived, knowing in advance wouldn't help any of them. Even if he was having second thoughts it wouldn't have mattered because Sebastian was now walking through the front door.

"Carson, you alright? What happened on the phone earlier man?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing himself a beer from the fridge and searching for the bottle opener. Carson just sat there, his mouth open and his eyes wide as he gaped at him. _You need to pull yourself together Carson_, he thought as he finally closed his mouth.

Once Sebastian had opened the beer he jumped up, sitting on the kitchen side and crossing his legs as he smiled at him, one full of concern at his silence, "seriously C are you okay?"_ Ummm.. lies, make something up, anything!_ "yeah, sorry, lot on my mind what with the magazine and umm stuff," he lied.

The look Seb gave him told him he knew he was lying but was letting him off, giving him an out which he really appreciated. He'd never been a very good liar. "Okay then, whatever," he said with a smile and a playful roll of his eyes.

He watched as Sebastian breathed through his nose, his eyes falling shut at the the smell of the lasagna cooking. He smiled softly to himself, glad that he could do something right and make Seb smile._ Hopefully it will make the evening run a lot smoother,_ he thought sarcastically. He found it was and he felt uncomfortable knowing something so important that he didn't.

He was about to ask about his day when Blaine walked out from his room dressed in a tight black t-shirt and loose dark jeans, even he had to say that Blaine looked good. He noticed him say something to Kurt, and he found himself sitting up straighter and hoping that Kurt wouldn't walk out with Blaine.

He sat there staring at the open corridor where he could see Blaine laughing at something Kurt had just said, normally he would say how nice it was to see them talking again but now he was just wishing Kurt would go to his room. Suddenly he was wishing he was a wizard who attended Hogwarts and there was some kind of spell to stop Kurt coming this way.

He let out a sigh of relief when Kurt made his way to his room, probably to change, as Blaine made his way to the kitchen alone. "Bas!" he exclaimed as he picked up his pace, walking into the kitchen and throwing his arms around Sebastian's waist, who embraced him before Blaine pulled back and he sipped at his beer. Sebastian smiled at Blaine as he moved to the fridge before pulling out his phone.

He placed his beer bottle on the table and a huge, soft and genuine smile crossed his face as he obviously read a message from who he knew would be John,_ no, not John, Kurt. Ugh so fucking complicated._ His smile widened as he typed out his reply, he was glad they were happy but all he could picture was Kurt lying on his bed in the other room waiting for John's,_ Sebastian's_ reply.

After that Blaine and Sebastian settled into an easy conversation about their weeks at work and Seb spoke to him about his meeting with his boss on Tuesday and the dickhead move he'd pulled today, he noticed he hadn't brought up Taylor and he was extremely thankful.

Those two were chatting away while he sat there anxiously awaiting Kurt's arrival. He hoped they had a lot of time considering how long Kurt normally took to get dressed. Frustrating himself he stood up then, heading to the cooker to check over the lasagna and stir the vegetables. Dinner would be ready soon and the thought made him extremely nervous.

_Dinner is going to be so fucking awkward,_ he thought with a groan wondering if anyone would notice if he turned the oven down so low to pro-long dinner time. He shook his head,_ don't be a coward better to get it over and done with so we can at least try to enjoy dinner right?_ "Blaine can you go and tell Kurt to hurry up, I'm dishing up dinner," he said with a sigh.

"Aww what," Blaine complained from where had just sat down at the breakfast bar with his coffee, "but I just sat down and with my coffee," he whined in a sing song voice. "Can't you do it?" He turned to look at Blaine who was looking at him with puppy dog eyes, "Blaine, just do it," he said, his voice lifeless as he stirred the vegetables.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sat on his bed in a his english flag themed jean knee length shorts and a tight white three-quarter length t-shirt, he had been wearing the shirt earlier but he'd changed into shorts because it was hot in the apartment with all of the cooking. He was awaiting John's reply before deciding to go out and introduce himself to Sebastian.<p>

He was still a little nervous about meeting him, Sebastian was a big part of Carson's and Blaine's life and he wanted to get on with them. Sebastian's opinion mattered and he wanted to do what he could to impress this man and befriend him. His phone vibrated on his bed then and he grabbed it swiftly, unlocking it with a practiced ease, of course up popped John's ID.

'I am just sat in my friends kitchen with a beer chatting about life. What about you? So, where did you want to go tomorrow? Meet at 6? :D xx'

With a smile he typed out his reply, they'd be texting non stop since they'd bumped into each other this afternoon. He had told John not to so that he could enjoy his dinner but he kept texting him regardless and he didn't have the strength in him to not reply.

'Cool. I'm just chilling out in my bedroom before heading out to meet my brother's best friend's, best friend. Sounds fun right! I don't mind, somewhere fun and exciting! 6 sounds great! xx'

He hit the send button before standing up and heading over towards his desk, he knew he was the one who wanted to meet Sebastian, but he was feeling really nervous about it. Sebastian had been involved in Carson's and Blaine's life longer then he had, it really mattered if he liked him or not.

He heard the sound of his door opening and with a groan he said, "jeez I am coming," not looking up from his tumblr page on his laptop. "Hey Kurt, Carson says dinner's ready and Blaine's being lazy," said a voice he recognised extremely well. He froze, his finger on the mouse pad his gaze on the screen, _was that?_

He looked up and turned with the speed of light and he froze once again. John was stood in front of him, in his bedroom. His stance casual as he was looking down at his phone, not paying any attention to his as he replied to a message, he realised a second later that he was probably replying to his text message.

He was just stood there gaping at the fact John was stood in his bedroom, lost for words as he tried to understand what he didn't, couldn't understand. He watched as John smiled as he sent his message before looking up from his phone, his eyes going wide and his breath catching in his throat, "Taylor?" he all but squeaked.

* * *

><p>They stood there for a moment just staring at each other before he had had enough of the awkward silence, he felt his phone vibrate from where he had put it in his pocket and he swallowed hard, <em>oh my god.<em> He stood up straighter, a determined look on his eyes, things never were awkward between them before and he'd be damned if things would get awkward now.

"John?" he said "what are you? Why are you in my house? You can't b-" he cut off suddenly. _Sebastian. Sebastian had nine letters, the phone call. That conversation I had with Blaine about Sebastian falling for someone called Taylor,_ "oh my god."

Realisation hit, and for what ever reason he moved forward, shutting the door behind John and moving to stand just in front of him, his eyes wide and mixed with not-understanding and disbelief. "You're Sebastian, you're Blaine's exe, you're, you're Sebastian," he managed, telling himself to stop rambling.

John would've made some sarcastic comment about his name being Sebastian and of course it was him, but he was probably freaking out just as much as he was. _Oh my fucking god_ he thought irrationally, he didn't usually swear but shit. _What are the fucking chances and now, now oh my god.. _John,_ no, Sebastian,_ was staring at him as if he was having his own realisation.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was stood there watching Kurt, who was now apparently Taylor, the person he had been thinking about non-stop for the past few days. Taylor was the Kurt that answered Blaine's phone that time<em> (how the hell did I not recognise his voice!)<em>, the same Kurt who his best friend.. _holy shit._

"Holy fucking shit, you're Kurt. You're THE fucking Kurt." Taylor, _no, Kurt_ was stood in front of him, his eyes wide but searching his. He looked shocked and overwhelmed but there was a sense of excitement in his eyes, the type you get when finally solving a puzzle. He looked shocked but he didn't look regretful or sad and he was glad that he didn't appear to think those things.

"I don't, how could this happen?" Kurt started to ask, "I don't understand," after dropping his gaze to he floor and letting out a rueful sigh before he looked back up at him laughing. He wasn't finding anything about this situation funny and didn't understand why he was laughing, "what are the chances," it was a sentence not a question.

With a smirk he chose to answer it anyway, "just like me babe," he said with a wink which Kurt laughed at, "a million to one." They looked at each other briefly before they both just started laughing, the tension between them disappearing instantly.

* * *

><p>They looked at each other with smiles, and Kurt was glad to see that even though this could have been extremely awkward, it wasn't. Instead, they'd been their usual selfs and found themselves laughing. Of course this was nothing like how he expected this 'name-revealing' moment to be, but it made it more exciting.<p>

The fact that all this time they had been one moment away from meeting, all it would've taken was for Sebastian to come him with Blaine or to see Blaine sat with Sebastian at a coffee shop, it was unusual but he liked that. Considering everything he had just come to realise in the last few moments he still felt happy, John was here, Sebastian was here, and they were, seriously confused, but okay.

He wasn't sure how he was feeling about the fact that the guy he hadn't been able to stop thinking about for the past week happened to be Blaine's first love and longest best friend because that is just going to make everything a little more complicated.

He didn't think about how Blaine had said, only days ago, that Sebastian had fallen for the first time since they were together. He chose not to think about how Blaine had hoped that this 'Taylor' would catch him, and he especially chose not to think about if Blaine would change his mind if he knew that 'Taylor' was in fact, him.

He also chose not to think about how Carson would react when he found out about the confusing situation between his little brother and his best friends first love and longest best friend, _this is going to be one interesting dinner,_ he thought with a sarcastic smile.

He chose not to think about any of those things because in all honesty he didn't care, _well of course I care_, but not enough to let it have any say in what happens here. So what John turned out out to be Blaine's best friend, he would've been someones best friend anyway, what were the chance of it being Blaine? _Slim to none?_

_It didn't matter though, right?_ Because no matter who their friends were, or who their exe's were, it was all about what they were, and who they were. Just because John happened to be Blaine's best friend and first love, it didn't change the fact he was still amazing, it didn't stop his heart from beating faster at their closeness in this particular moment.

It didn't matter, because all that mattered was what they thought about this situation and what they wanted to come of it. They were stood closer now then they were before, Sebastian obviously stepping closer at some point to close the distance, he looked at the floor with a smile before breaking the silence between them that was no longer awkward.

"We've solved the mystery," he teased going back to their first real conversation, "so what next?" He asked looking up at him, his gaze questioning, he wasn't sure what was going through his head but by that determined look in his eye and that grin on his face, it was something good.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had stepped closer to Kurt, he knew things between them had just got more complicated then they already were, but strangely enough, he found that okay. It added to the excitement of their relationship, or friendship he thought ruefully. It all depended on what they choose to do next.<p>

"We've solved the mystery," Kurt teased looking up at him now instead of the floor, his tone flirty and teasing. _That is definitely a good sign_ he thought to himself with a smile, "so whats next?" he asked, his tone somehow seeming, he didn't know the word but it seemed like a simple question but it was layered with so much more.

A grin spread across his face as he looked at the boy in front of him, _yes he was a boy, yes he was Carson's brother and yes Blaine had liked him last week but Blaine was with Toby._ He didn't know if he was being selfish or being real, but he wanted to be with Taylor, even if it was Kurt.

Kurt was Taylor, he still was that same brunette boy with the unusual coloured eyes who he hadn't been able to stop thinking about,_ and Blaine was with Toby,_ he repeated to himself. That meant that Blaine would be okay with it right? Have to be okay with it because he wasn't single, so surely that meant he didn't get a say? Well of course he had a say in it considering his confession last week, but he was seeing Toby, he'd accepted a promise ring, from Toby.

He was looking at Taylor,_ Kurt,_ he corrected himself, _Kurt_ with a fierce determination. He would do whatever he could to make this work, he wanted to make this work. He wouldn't lose Blaine over it, he couldn't Blaine meant too much to him to lose over some boy, but he would do his fucking hardest to make sure they had a fair shot.

With a cocky grin, he leaned down and kissed Kurt, _wow calling him Kurt is actually kind of weird,_ on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "I'm sure we can find other mystery's to solve." He felt Kurt shudder at his closeness and suddenly he just felt happy, pure happiness filtered through him before he realised the sexual implications of his comment.

He stepped back then, giving Kurt some space as he shuffled with his shirt. He looked up to find Kurt smiling at him, he was a little surprised to see his smile turning into a smirk and a glint of something unknown in his eye, he was about to say something, what he didn't know when they were interrupted by Carson, "Kurt! Sebastian! Dinner is on the table! I'm glad you're ugh, getting acquainted but get your asses out here now!"

_Shit, I forgot we have to explain it to them._

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Sebastian! Dinner is on the table! I'm glad you're ugh, getting acquainted but get your asses out here now!" he heard Carson yell from the kitchen, he sounded a little on edge and he made a mental note to ask about it later. He watched as Sebastian's eyes went wide with panic at the realisation that they would have to tell them over dinner.<p>

Kurt wasn't all that panicked, he knew that dinner was going to be eventful now that their true identities have come to light, he didn't mind though. _What was a dinner party without a little drama?_

He smiled as he reached out his hand, and for the first time he took John's,_ Sebastian's_ he corrected, hand in his. He noticed the shock cross Sebastian's features before a genuine smile appeared and his features softened to which he couldn't help smile in return.

He pulled them to the door then, him in front while Sebastian was trailing behind him. Once they were through the door he shut it quietly and leaned into Sebastian, with a smile he said, "I think I know our first one," he said with a giggle, "our first new mystery to solve is how to tell these two of our, umm," he paused looking for the right word..

* * *

><p>Sebastian was still overwhelmed with the fact that his hand was in Taylor's who was Kurt's hand. To feel the softness of his skin and the warmth, the way they seemed to fit together, <em>wow how fucking cliche<em> he thought to himself with a sarcastic snarl when he was distracted by the younger boy leaning into him.

"I think I know our first one," Kurt said with a giggle and he tried to stop his IQ from plummeting at the mention of the word 'our.' If he still wasn't sure about him falling for 'Taylor,' after the butterflies in his stomach and how he felt like floating when Kurt used the word 'our' to describe them as a single unit, rather than two entity's, he did now.

"Our first new mystery to solve is how to tell these two of our, umm" He watched as Kurt pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and started to chew on it as he thought of the word to describe, what they had. _What word would describe what they had?_

He thought for a minute, relishing in the warmth of Kurt's body against his, he smiled when he thought of the perfect word giving his hand a squeeze, it was stupid he knew but it might make him laugh, "coffeeship," he said with a small laugh of his own.

"Coffeeship," Kurt repeated with a laugh of his own, a beautiful sound he noted, one that he could get used to. They were just stood there looking at each other and all he wanted to do was lean in and kiss him, his lips looked so warm and soft, oh what he would do to feel them pressed against his.

Kurt's hand was still in his, their eyes locked on one another as they both had a million thoughts running through their heads. He was about to pull away, to put more space between them before he did something that neither of them was ready for when a voice broke through the silence.

"Kurt, Sebastian! It's great to know you're getting on and all but yo-" the voice echoed down the corridor until he cut off mid sentence as he took in the sight before him.

* * *

><p>They both turned to look at the voice, their eyes wide. <em>Shit.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Hate me! <strong>

**BUT **_don't worry, I won't make you wait seven dreadful days for the update, maybe just one or two. :D_

_Sorry Klaine fans for cutting that scene but in a few days it will be appearing as a one shot, so look forward to that! :D XX_

**Did it work for you? If not I apologise "/ Hope you still managed to enjoy reading it :D**

**Read and Review :D**

**Until next time,**

**Love Kaylee**


	14. It's Only a Matter of Time

_HI!_

_Hopefully the past day or so hasn't been too much torture, if so I apologise but here it is! THE DINNER SCENE :D_

_I am so so so sorry if you guys are disappointed!_

_I wrote this the way I found it should be written, if you guys don't like this then I apologise, but it worked for me in some sense. I saw Blaine act in this way because my Blaine is a kind, soft, soul and if you look at his actions in previous chapters this makes sense. But don't worry, he comes to his senses soon ;) x_

_Right, so I'm gonna shut up so you can read :D_

_Warning: Strong Language._

_Dislcaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: It's Only a Matter of Time.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I'll go get him," Sebastian said with a smile, "you're so lazy Blaine," and with that he had walked out of the kitchen. The words didn't really register with him fast enough for him to put a stop to it because when the words finally clicked and he turned to say he would go, but Sebastian had already disappeared around the corner. <em>Oh Shit.<em>

He was stirring the vegetables then while Blaine started setting up the table and getting the glasses out of the cupboard all while chatting aimlessly about Kurt. About his sense in fashion and how he might take him shopping soon, he wasn't really listening but just picking up bits and pieces, his attention was too focused on the two people currently in Kurt's room.

_This is not good, this is not good, they should all find out at the same time ugh, but,_ he shrugged at his thoughts giving up worrying, _that's life._ He half expected to hear a high pitch scream coming from Kurt when they saw each other and finally clicked. Maybe Sebastian would probably start cursing before backing out of the room and thinking 'what the fuck.' _Who knows?_

Minutes passed and he hadn't heard anything from the room and he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Blaine was still talking about something, he wasn't sure what about but he knew it was to do with Kurt and that really wouldn't help this evening run any smoother.

Momentarily getting distracted from the Kurt/Sebastian/John/Taylor situation he turned to watch his best friend who was just getting out four plates, "Me and Kurt were talking earlier about you guys going back to Ohio next week, he misses his friends so much," he said as he placed the second plate on the table. "I feel so bad for him, it must be so hard, I mean I had friends, but never true friends, well apart from Sebastian I mean."

_Sebastian, shit._ It was the mention of Sebastian that had him thinking back to the bigger issue here, Blaine's hidden crush on Kurt, as big a deal as it is, there were some bigger things he had to deal with. Kurt and Sebastian had been in that room a good five minutes now and he didn't know what that meant.

Blaine obviously hadn't noticed through all his chatter, he was thinking about what would be the best course of action here and he interrupted Blaine mid sentence without taking his eyes off of the end of the empty corridor, "Blaine can you shout to the boys for dinner?"

It wasn't until Blaine had replied with a polite "umm yeah, sure" and was already walking towards the corridor that he realised what a bad idea that was. _When Blaine finds out I should be there, someone who could take control of the situation._ That and he had no idea what Blaine might walk in on. Without thinking, his gaze now on Blaine and in a panicked voice he yelled "Blaine, stop!"

Blaine turned to him in complete confusion, his eyes narrowed in said confusion and his hands placed on either side in a 'what' gesture. _Umm, shit I didn't think this far ahead but at least Blaine has stopped walking._ "Umm, you can just shout for them you know," he scoffed, _what a lousy thing to say, god I sucks at thinking on my feet._

Blaine was still staring at him in confusion, "we both know when you shout you're loud enough to be heard from across a crowded hall!" He joked hoping it would remind him of that party they went to at Matt's Hall a few years ago. Blaine laughed and he sighed in relief, _thank fucking god._

"Haha very funny," he said even though he struggled to get it out through his giggles. Carson continued to watch him, unsure if Blaine would shout or if he still had plans to walk in. "Well," he said letting out an over dramatic sigh as he started walking back towards the kitchen, "for that, you can do it yourself."

His mouth fell open as he watched Blaine step closer to him, "are you being serious?" he asked with a disbelieving chuckle as Blaine took the spoon out of his hands. "Yep, I will dish up and you can go and get those two" he was staring in disbelief at how the situation had been turned around so suddenly.

_What?_ "Go on," Blaine said as he made a shooing gesture with his hands, "get those two out here now before dinner gets cold," Blaine smiled at him then. He smiled back with his own dumbstruck smile as he made his way towards Kurt's room not understanding what had just happened.

He was surprised to find the door shut, he was nervous as he walked up the corridor even though he'd already decided he wasn't going to go in. Those two could have this moment to sort themselves out, so when he was about four foot away from the door before he started shouting.

Putting his 'Older Brother, head of house bravado' on as he shouted in an authoritative manner, "Kurt! Sebastian! Dinner is on the table! I'm glad you're ugh," _Oh,_ not thinking he'd meant to say getting on but _umm, ooh this is so awkward considering I know half of what is happening, umm_ "getting acquainted, he settled for, "but get your asses out here right now!"

With that he turned on his heel and headed back to the kitchen where Blaine was currently dishing up the last plate. The other three, now full plates were still on the side so he smiled at Blaine and said, "they should be coming soon," in a shaky voice as he started moving the plates from the side over to the table.

A few minutes later and they still hadn't shown, now he was getting pissed. He had worked hard on this meal and he knew they were going through big things now but there was still no need to be so rude. Blaine had been asking questions, ones he had answers to but just kept replying with "at least they're getting on right?"

Their dinner was going cold and he had had enough, he pushed his chair back and stalked his way towards Kurt's room, already yelling as he walked "Kurt, Sebastian! It's great to know you're getting on and all but yo-" when he turned the corner he came to a dead stop at the sight in front of him.

Carson was stood at the end of the corridor as he took in Kurt and Sebastian, _John and Taylor_ his mind corrected just to confuse him, were stood hand in hand with Kurt leaning up against Sebastian. He knew his eyes were wide and his mouth had fallen open in shock but there was something different about knowing it's happening, and seeing it happening.

* * *

><p><em>Shit, fuck, shit, fuck, shit.<em> All that was running through his mind were inappropriate curse words at the current situation he found himself in. To Carson this probably looked, well there was probably no word to describe how unusual this situation was considering he didn't know the whole story.

Carson was stood at the other end of the corridor looking at him when he was holding his little brothers hand, all while knowing that he had fallen for someone called Taylor, he didn't know that they were the same person. Hell he didn't even know himself until like five minutes ago!

After a few seconds he spoke up, "Look, Carson I can explain, just, honest I can. We-" he didn't know what he was trying to say but it didn't matter too much because Carson stopped him with a look and a raise of his hand. _Oh shit it's worse then I thought_ he thought to himself with an internal groan.

He felt Kurt tense beside him and he gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, remembering that Blaine had always relaxed when he'd done it all those years ago. The thought of Blaine created another wave of panic, s_hit this evening is going to be like a fucking episode of 'Brothers and Sisters,_ he groaned again.

Kurt did relax at the gesture and he was glad to note he had done something right considering he'd only ever done the boyfriend thing once. _The boyfriend thing?_ he thought to himself disapprovingly. _Fucking hell Sebastian, 'the boyfriend thing! Really!_

He was pulled out of his disapproving thoughts about how stupid he was being when Carson spoke, "guys, the food is getting cold so get your asses to the table right now," he turned to look at him then and he swore he saw something like knowledge, or understanding flash in his eyes before they looked more relaxed and at ease.

"I didn't make your favourite meal so you could eat it cold," Carson said directly to him with a roll of his eyes before he turned around. He turned to look at Kurt then, his eyes were probably just as wide as his were and he looked just as confused. _What the hell was that about?_

They followed after him almost instantly, putting smiles on their faces and hoping that nothing would be said over dinner. He dropped Kurt's hand unsure of what they should do now. _Did Kurt even want to tell these two about the whole revelation or did he want to keep it to themselves a little bit longer?_ He knew what he wanted to do, but it was up to Kurt.

He was pleased to note that Kurt looked a little bit sad at the loss of contact between them, but that was short lived. They were stood behind Carson now, Blaine was in sight and was making some comment about what they had been doing but all he heard was Carson turning to them and whispering, "enjoy your dinner" he paused for a split second and with his cheeky grin he added, "John and Taylor," followed by a wink before he took his seat._ Fuck._

* * *

><p>"Enjoy your dinner," Carson said with a cheeky smile as he turned towards them, when his cheeky smile appeared he wondered what he was going to do. Panic washed through him about mentioning something in front of Blaine, that would not be good.<p>

However he had not expected him to whisper "John and Taylor," and wink before he moved to take his seat, starting up a conversation with Blaine and asking if the vegetables were okay. _Oh my god, oh my god, this could not be happening._

He turned to Sebastian who was already looking at him, his eyes wide as if he was asking the same questions too, _did he just say John and Taylor?_ Sebastian managed to regain composure before him, _probably his age_ he thought, as he was already clearing his throat and taking what, he assumed, was always his usual seat when he ate here.

He just stood there, mouth wide and staring at nothing as he tried to get his thoughts in order._ Right, so let's get this straight, _he thought to himself._ Blaine, the guy I thought I had feelings for last week, his first love happens to be the 'John' I've been crushing on for the past week, and not only that, my big brother seems to have known about this longer then I have. Right._

Sebastian cleared his throat pulling him out of his thoughts and causing him to regain focus when a concerned Blaine looked up at him, "Kurt is everything okay?"_ Umm,_ he looked to the table and smiled, nodding once before moving to take his seat, "yeah of course it is," he said as he picked up his fork.

Blaine smiled at him and for a minute or so they just ate in silence. Kurt ate his slowly, watching the three other people around the table rather then his food.

Blaine was sat munching away on his food, a huge smile on his face as he went for second helpings of the vegetables before he'd even started on his lasagna. He would occasionally look up and smile at him or murmur something to Carson and shove him playfully.

It wasn't until that moment he wondered if Blaine knew? _Surely he didn't, surely he would've said something already._ He brushed the thought off not wanting to linger on it any more than necessary.

Carson was eating his food with this huge, smug-looking, smile on his face and it was killing Kurt because he didn't know why he was wearing it. Every now and again he would look at him or Sebastian and the, already large smile, would grow in size and it had him shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

He had seen Sebastian and Carson exchanging looks as if they were in the middle of a silent conversation, he watched closely seeing the way the slight movement of their heads or eyes was like a second language to them as they communicated in silence with ease.

It wasn't until the end of that silent conversation he truly felt uncomfortable, they both looked at him at the same time, with the biggest smiles on their faces before focusing their attention back on their food. Carson was nodding while Sebastian just looked overjoyed. He could feel the nervous butterflies in his stomach from all of the not knowing.

Once his eyes were resting on Sebastian he couldn't seem to look anywhere else. He wasn't hiding the fact that he was staring so he assumed they didn't notice, in Blaine's or Sebastian's case, or were ignoring it, Carson's case. He looked beautiful when he ate, as common a thing eating was there was just something that was just, beautiful about the way Sebastian ate.

He was caught up in the beauty of Sebastian and was not expecting the noise that came from him after his first mouthful of lasagna, he was not prepared for the thrill it sent through his chest and the sudden rise of heat in his stomach. "Oh that is so good," he said with another moan as he took another mouthful. He wasn't sure what he looked like but he knew it probably wasn't pretty.

"Yeah," Blaine said pulling his gaze away from Sebastian to focus on the shorter man on the other side of the table, allowing his breathing to calm as he tried to shake the images in his head, _now is not the time,_ he scolded. "The lasagna is soo good," Blaine said inserting another mouthful.

* * *

><p>Carson was doing all he could to enjoy this dinner without laughing and giving Kurt and Sebastian away. He could see by the way Kurt was picking at his food and watching everyone else that he was nervous, and how Sebastian was acting like it didn't bother him as a way to cover up how much it actually bothered him. And he found it all rather amusing.<p>

What can he say, to both of these boys he was practically a big brother, well of course he actually was Kurt's brother, which meant that all he really wanted to do was laugh and torture them through this awkward situation. He'd already thought up around fifteen different comments about what he could say to make them blush and shift uncomfortably.

"This is really good Carson," Kurt said with a small smile as he took a mouthful of his own lasagne, before reaching for the glass of water just in front of him. He saw Sebastian watching Kurt out of the corner of his eye, it was kind of sweet the way he was just watching him all while trying to be inconspicuous. _Actually,_ he thought with a giggle_, it was sickeningly sweet,_ and a look he liked seeing on Sebastian.

He wanted to say anything to make him blush because that was what big brothers's do. But as much as he wanted to be so cruel, he had a heart and he knew that this would be really hard for Blaine once the situation comes to light, and it was only a matter of time. Blaine hadn't asked Sebastian about Taylor yet so it was only a matter of time before the truth was out there.

_Although,_ he thought with a smile, _I am a big brother so I can make one comment, right?_ With a small smile as he eyed a loose piece of pasta on his plate he said through strained voice, "well, I wanted to make sure everything was perfect because I was cooking for my friends tonight," he finished with a smile, wondering if either of them would get the reference.

When he heard Kurt choking on his mouthful of food and then trying to cover it with a cough, he knew at least one of them had gotten the reference to the conversation they had had when he was on the phone earlier. He looked up to find Sebastian full on glaring at him while Kurt was having a drink and trying to stop himself from choking further.

"Are you alright Kurt?" Blaine asked as put down his fork and reached for his drink, Blaine was looking at him with so much fondness and concern it made him feel for him, knowing that whether he knew it or not, that this information on Kurt being Taylor and Sebastian being John would kill him. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a cough, "just went down the wrong way that was all."

"Oh," Blaine said after he'd finished his mouthful of beer, "well maybe drink some more? We don't want you choking now do we?" He said it in a teasing tone but he was able to see the real concern in his eyes and he wondered if they should tell Blaine.

Blaine asked Sebastian a few questions about meeting Kurt and getting some unanswered questions from earlier, he blanked out the conversation, choosing to focus on his thoughts. _Blaine needs a wake up call,_ _he wasn't in love with Toby, he might of been once but he definitely wasn't now. It was obvious by the way he cared about Kurt so much, the fact he hadn't stopped talking about him all evening, he liked Kurt._

The only problem was it turned out that Sebastian, who to Blaine's knowledge likes Taylor and to Carson's knowledge is Kurt, isn't going to go down well and the fact he knows that Kurt likes Sebastian too, well it didn't look good for Blaine.

The conversation around him was still going on when a sudden question pulled him out of his thoughts, and had him ungraciously choking on his mouthful of food as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat with a smile on his face as he finished his last mouthful of food. Sebastian and Kurt were currently talking about the newest JK Rowling book and it's release date as Blaine had brought it up, he really wanted to read it and kept bugging Sebastian to try and get him an autographed copy.<p>

Kurt and Sebastian seemed to be getting on really well and it was really nice to see them talking and laughing so genuinely now, as if it was normal. If he hadn't known any better he would've said this wasn't the first time they'd met, they just clicked and he was so happy to know that all of his friends got along.

He turned to smile at Carson who was staring at his food, his fork absentmindedly playing with a piece of pasta on his plate while he was lost in amongst his own thoughts.

"So," he said after finishing his last mouthful of lasagna and putting his knife and fork down "Sebastian, how have things been with Taylor?" He asked with a wink as he took another sip of his beer, at the question Carson seemed to start choking. He looked over to him with a confused expression asking if he was okay to which Carson just nodded through his chokes.

He was too focused on Carson at that moment to see Sebastian freeze, his fork half way to his mouth as his eyes went wide with horror while Kurt coughed once, trying to force himself to not start choking again. They both looked at each other with horror and concern.

When Blaine turned his attention from a still choking Carson to the two boys he noticed their joint expressions but didn't really think about it, choosing to prompt Sebastian considering he hadn't answered yet. With a cheeky smile, "I know Monday went well but you never said if you got his number," he asked with a little wink as he took another mouthful of his drink.

He wasn't sure if he had mentioned the fact that Sebastian was meeting Taylor on Monday to Kurt, so with a smile he looked at him and said "Kurt, did I mention that Seb met Taylor on Monday? He couldn't stop talking about him on the phone when he walked home afterwards," he winked and looked to Sebastian with a smile, "it was adorable."

"Ohmygod Blaine shut up," he turned Kurt then and found the movement curious, "Tayl-, Kurt that's not true, he's lying," Sebastian said as he looked at Kurt, with a shake of his head, "not true." He didn't notice the slip of the name, well not consciously anyway, and wondered why the atmosphere around the table had suddenly become tense. He looked around the table and everyone was glancing at him looking panicked, he didn't understand so instead he prompted him with a "so?"

He looked to Sebastian then who looked a little stunned, his mouth open, his eyes wide as his hand dropped limply on the table, "Umm yeah we've spoken," he said in a cautious tone with a small nod and a smile, before picking up his fork and resuming eating. Blaine was a little caught out by this considering whenever he had brought up Taylor before Sebastian never really shut up about him.

With a small laugh and a roll of his eyes he said, "Come on 'Bas, don't make me shake it out of you, did you get his number or not? Considering how you couldn't stop saying how much you wanted it you bloody well should have!" He looked over to Carson and went to nudge him to get him to back him but he was laughing again and he couldn't work out why.

When he focused his gaze on Sebastian he looked stunned and, unusually embarrassed as he glanced a look at Kurt who's cheeks were flushed red, an embarrassed smile on his face as he focused on the vegetables on his plate. _Am I missing something?_ He was about to voice his thoughts when Sebastian started talking.

"Ugh excuse me," his voice sounded a mix of sarcasm and disbelief as he tried to play his comment off as a joke, "but I did not say I wanted his number!" He exclaimed looking extremely embarrassed, his eyes glancing over to Kurt every now and again, he couldn't understand why though. He didn't miss the way Kurt was holding back a laugh as he bit at his bottom lip shyly, making his smile slightly unusual but adorable all the same, he didn't miss it, but he didn't understand it.

Again, brushing the question off he was about to tease Sebastian about it when he cut in, moving the conversation forward before he had any more reason to be embarrassed. "Yes, we did exchange numbers and we have been texting ever since if you must know," he looked at Sebastian who had a smile on his face as he ate another mouthful of lasagna.

"Oh really?" Carson asked, speaking up for the first time since the conversation started, wearing his cocky trademark grin, his grin that practically screamed 'beware I'm up to no good' and he wondered what he was doing. Sebastian's eyes narrowed in Carson's direction as he nodded with a "yes, really" in a rather hard tone.

"That's so weird!" Carson said in a rather overdramatic tone which had Blaine looking at him with confusion while Kurt and Sebastian were glaring at him, _what the hell is going on_. "Kurt's practically been attached to his phone the past five days, haven't you Kurtie?" His voice was sickly sweet, that smile still firmly in place as he looked towards Kurt. Kurt, who was giving him his well known 'death' glare from across the table, his voice was hard and just sounded evil as he said "don't. Call me. Kurtie."

As the last few sentences caught up with him something suddenly clicked, _wait, Kurt's been texting someone constantly?_ He looked over to Kurt, his eyes were wide as he took in Kurt's stiff posture as he glared daggers at his brother._ Kurt was texting someone, and it isn't me. Does that mean?_

He wanted to voice his questions, ask Kurt directly, right now, if he was seeing anyone but he couldn't put him on the spot like that, and if he was, it was his right not to tell him._ Right?_ Well that and the fact he was currently with Toby and wearing his stupid pretty promise ring, so he shouldn't care if Kurt has a boyfriend, he deserves a boyfriend.

He let out a sad sigh before sitting up straighter, he would not ruin this dinner by going on a downer because Kurt may or may not be seeing someone. Instead he chose to nag Sebastian about Taylor, he smiled as he shifted in his seat, sounds like a good way to put a smile on his face.

Boy, was he wrong.

* * *

><p>"Do you know anything more about this John?" Blaine asked him with a smile as he took yet another swig of his beer.<em> Shit, fuck, what the actual fuck, what am I supposed to do now? This was so not how this dinner was supposed to go, this was supposed to be easy and uncomplicated and shit, have I been too quiet for too long? <em>Sebastian's thoughts were all over the place.

"Jeez, Seb why are you so quiet? Normally you're all for talking about hi-" he seemed to cut off suddenly causing his gaze to focus on Blaine immediately_, has he figured it out?_ "Oh my god," Blaine said looking between him and Kurt, his heart was pounding as he glanced to Kurt who looked just as worried. Even Carson was glancing at Blaine with concern and confusion.

That's why he let out a deep sigh of relief when Blaine asked the question it took so long for him to get out, "do you know his real name yet?" Of course that relief was short lived because then he had to think of an answer. He never lied to Blaine, their friendship was built on honesty but what was he to do right now?

Just smile, throw his arm around Kurt and say 'well actually yes, about thirty minutes ago I found out that my Taylor was your Kurt, aha what are the chances right?' and then laugh it off_. Haha, no._ He looked to Kurt for help because he honestly didn't know what to say or do.

Suddenly Blaine broke the moment of silence, "Do you know his real name yet?" his voice seemed lifeless and had an edge to it. When he looked up, Blaine looked deep in thought, as if even asking the question hadn't deterred him from his thought process. His eyes were wide and looked a little glassy as he stared ahead, his mouth was set in a straight line. Suddenly he felt very worried.

His gaze turned to Kurt, who's reaction to the question was the same as his, they sat looking at each other, eyes wide with horror and panic at trying to explain the situation. He didn't know what to do and he didn't want to do anything without talking to Kurt first.

Carson must've noticed the sudden change in Blaine and the looks between him and Kurt because all of a sudden he shouted "Dessert!" as he stood up from his chair. Again he sighed in relief and sent a thankful smile his way to which he responded with a nod and a smile of his own. "Oo yum," Kurt said in a happy voice he was sure was forced, but he couldn't be too sure just yet, another thing he looked forward to knowing.

"I'll help!" Blaine said almost too enthusiastically as he stood up too fast from his chair and knocking it backwards. With a fake laugh he turned picking it up and reaching for his own plate along with Sebastian's as he followed Carson into the kitchen carrying his and Kurt's plate. Well that was odd.

The two sat in silence, both of their eyes focused on the door until they could hear movement in the kitchen before they started talking. He turned to Kurt, his eyes wide, "what do I do? What do I say? Ohmygod I won't lie to him Taylor, ohmyfuckinggod!" He was getting worked up and freaked out and didn't even realise the slip up, this was why he never did shit like this with people because it always gets too complicated.

Kurt let out a deep breath and brought his hand to rest on the top of his arm giving it a reassuring squeeze, "it'll be okay John, shit, Sebastian, sorry" he shrugged with an apologetic smile. "Just breath okay? I ugh, I don't know what to do I mean," he paused looking kind of nervous in a way that intrigued him as he leaned closer to Taylor, _Kurt, it's fucking Kurt!_

He moved his hand from his arm and dropped into his lap and his nervous gaze followed it, it seemed as if he was almost trying not to look at him. "What is it Tay-Kurt," he smiled an apology even though_ KURT,_ his mind yelled at him, wouldn't see it. "What do you want to do now? I mean, you won't lie to him and I get that," he paused shifting in his seat still avoiding his gaze, "so what do you want to tell him?"

He sat there watching Kurt knowing that he was asking more then what he was going to say to Blaine, it was his way of asking what did he want to do about them now that the truth was out there. Of course he wanted to keep seeing Kurt, just because they had more things in common then they originally thought didn't mean he wanted to stop seeing him, but he wasn't one for talking about his feelings.

So, after a beat of silence that was full of uncertainty, with a nervous laugh he looked down at the emptiness from where his plate used to be, pushing out his nerves and letting the cocky back in he said, "well I think we should maybe meet at six tomorrow, go grab dinner and then maybe a movie at mine?" he was looking at Kurt now, gauging his reaction, "OH!" he said a thought suddenly hitting him "we can go rollerblading!"

Kurt was laughing now, the nerves falling from his smile and his posture as he genuinely laughed at him. He looked relieved at his decision and it made Sebastian's heart swell knowing he had put that gleam in his eye. With a small shy smile Kurt spoke up, his gaze on him, "sounds good," he said with a nod.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile in response and he was glad to know that this would still be happing in the morning, "I'm serious about the rollerblading though, we have to go now," he may have said it as a joke before but now he had the sudden urge to go, _and it would make for a fun first date right?_

"Dinner and rollerblading," Kurt said with a smile as he reached for his glass of water, "got it." He watched as Kurt took a slow sip from it, he watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed and he hated the heat he could feel rising in his stomach.

To try and stop the heat in it's tracks he laughed as he picked up his own glass of water and lifted it towards Kurt, he looked a little confused at first but clicked when he was making a toast. "To dinner and rollerblading," he said with a smile as their glass clinked.

"To dinner and rollerblading," Kurt said in a whisper as he took another sip of his drink. Their eyes remained on each others the rest of the time they were alone. Their smiles going from genuine, to shy or nervous as they made their way through their first real conversation as Kurt and Sebastian.

Throughout all the smiling and laughing and talking they got lost in each other, neither noticing how they had unconsciously moved their chairs closer together or neither of them realising they still hadn't decided on what they would tell Blaine when he and Carson came back.

What neither of them failed to think about was how Blaine might already know.

* * *

><p>Watching his three friends interact around the table gave him some time to think, and now that he thought about it there were a lot of things that didn't fall into place about this dinner. Kurt and Sebastian were getting on better then he had expected, and now that he actually thought about it they had been in Kurt's room for a really long time prior to dinner.<p>

They'd been glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking all evening. Kurt had started choking when Carson had made some comment earlier, and then Carson was choking when be brought up Taylor.

Not to mention the glares that had been on and off Kurt and Sebastian's faces all night, most of them directed at Carson. He felt like he was missing something mixed in with the fact that Kurt might actually be seeing someone had him totally on edge, and if he admitted to himself, in a really bad mood.

Asking about Taylor hadn't gotten him anywhere because Sebastian was acting really weird and getting embarrassed about it which was annoying him too. Taylor wasn't here so there was no need for him to get embarrassed about it and stop talking he thought angrily to himself. The only thing different about every other time he's spoken about Taylor is that both he and Carson are here, which wouldn't make a difference and Kurt. But he couldn't understand why Kurt's presence would make Sebastian blush.

_It's not like Kurt was Taylor,_ he laughed at the thought of Kurt being the so called 'Taylor,' _as if!_ But when he noticed Kurt and Sebastian share an unusual look and a slight smile, something didn't seem so wrong with the statement. He froze, suddenly_, of course it wasn't._ He laughed and shook his head while Carson was now talking to Kurt about something.

Then he remembered the slip up earlier, _Sebastian had nearly called Kurt Taylor, hadn't he? Oh my fucking god, he'd been going on and on and no-_ he cut himself off mid thought._ There is no way,_ he kept denying it but all the proof he needed was right in front of him.

He glanced up to Kurt who was still glancing between Carson and Sebastian, his eyes softer now but still holding a sign of panic. Then with a hesitant move of his head he looked at Sebastian, Sebastian who was looking at Kurt with that same fond, genuine smile he had when he talked about Taylor. _No,_ he thought with a shake of his head, _there is no fucking way._

Without really thinking about it he blurted out, "Do you know his real name yet?" He needed proof. His voice seemed to hold no emotion as each word seemed hard to his own ears. He was looking straight ahead and not at either of them directly but he could see the way Kurt and Sebastian turned to look at each other with panicked eyes.

_Oh my fucking god!_ He didn't know what to do,_ this was total bullshit right?_ _There is no fucking way that Sebastian's Taylor is my Kurt, there is no fucking way._ "Dessert!" Carson said with a put on happy tone as he stood up from his seat, taking his and Kurt's plate before heading towards the kitchen.

He hadn't really decided what he was going to do, but suddenly he was given an out and it seemed that Carson knew more than he did. "I'll help!" he all but screeched as he stood up too fast from his seat and knocking his chair over, _fucking hell._ He quickly picked his chair back up with a forced laugh as he pushed it in.

He hoped Sebastian wouldn't notice his shaking hands when he reached for his plate. Obviously not because all he did was murmur a 'Thank you' as he took his plate, his eyes glancing to him for a moment before his gaze floated back to Kurt who was toying with his glass. At the sight the grip on his plate tightened and suddenly he felt like throwing his plate rather than holding it.

Pushing the unwanted emotions bubbling in his chest down, he followed Carson into the kitchen, forcing himself to not look over his shoulder to see if their positions had changed. _Had they moved closer? Were they touching?_ Of course he might have had it all wrong, might be seeing things and making things up just to torture himself, but something about this thought seemed right, and he hated it.

When he arrived in the kitchen Carson had already scraped the few leftovers into the bin and was now opening the dishwasher to insert the dishes. Unsure of what he was going to say at this moment, his thoughts and feelings too overwhelming he did the same and the kitchen remained in silence.

Once he closed the dishwasher door he leaned on the counter while Carson took the store bought chocolate fudge cake out of the fridge. Carson reached for the knife and that was when he decided he was ready to speak up. "Carson," he said with an edge to his voice that made Carson freeze momentarily.

* * *

><p>"Carson," Blaine said in an a hard, emotionless tone that had him freezing, the knife half way through the cake.<em> Shit, fuck, shit, fuck shit.<em> "Yeah Blaine?" he said in a put on cheery voice as he continued to cut four reasonably sized slices out of the cake. _This is not going to be good,_ he thought to himself, _he either knows or he doesn't._ Suddenly he felt guilty about the comments he'd made over dinner.

"You said Kurt's been texting someone non-stop for the past week right?" he felt his shoulders relax, _of course_, he thought with a relived breath, _this was about Kurt texting someone! Not Kurt being Taylor, of course_. He then felt like an idiot for worrying, _of course Blaine didn't know that Kurt was Taylor._

He then remembered that Blaine had never known that Kurt had been seeing someone called John, which happened to be the same John that Sebastian had told them he was going by. _Shit,_ Blaine didn't know about the texting and now he felt bad that he said anything about it. "Yeah," he said as he placed the second slice of cake into a bowl, "since Monday," was he all he said, unsure of what exactly he should say.

"Since Monday huh?" Blaine asked in a contemplative voice and he suddenly found himself worrying again. "Why didn't you say anything to me? I mean, considering, you know?" Blaine asked as he stumbled out his words. He relaxed again,_ so this was just about Kurt._

There was a brief silence as he placed the fourth piece of cake into a bowl and turned to face Blaine, leaning against the counter and looking him in the eye. "It's not my place to say B, you know that," he said with a gentle smile. He had no idea why he added, "plus you're with Toby now so it doesn't matter who Kurt dates right?" Thinking about it, he probably shouldn't have said that, but it was too late now, Blaine was already glaring at him.

"Just because I'm with Toby it doesn't mean I don't want to know who he's dating, I need to know!" He yelled, loud enough for it to seem like yelling in the kitchen, but not loud enough to be heard where Kurt and Sebastian sat at the table in the next room. "I need to know," he said sounding more deflated as he sunk back against the work top.

* * *

><p>He could see Carson looking at him apologetically, yes he was with Toby and yes if Kurt was dating someone and who he was dating it shouldn't have mattered to him, but it did. That and the fact that Kurt could be dating Sebastian, it sure as hell mattered and he sure as hell needed to know.<p>

"Blain-" Carson started but he stopped him. He hadn't planned on being so outright but he wasn't feeling very patient right now, "Kurt and Sebastian," he said, the three words didn't really mean or imply anything, but as he brought his questioning gaze up to Carson he thought his legs would give way.

Carson looked shocked at his words, taking them in the way he assumed they would be taken if they meant anything, and obviously they did. He started moving towards him but he straightened his back, "Kurt and Sebastian?" he asked with a hard voice, his eyes narrowing as they focused on Carson's stunned expression.

When Carson just stood there looking everywhere but at him, as if he didn't know what to say, he kind of snapped. Carson was his best friend, Sebastian was his best friend and obviously he had known that his Taylor was his Kurt but they had both chosen to keep it from him, making him the only one at the table who had no fucking idea what was going on. He felt like a fucking fool.

"All of you," he said with a disbelieving tone as he glared at his so called best friend, "all of you knew except me, all of you," he said with a sad laugh. He saw Carson look at him in confusion then, his voice soft when he asked, "we all knew what?" He scoffed at the fact that Carson was going to try and deny the fact that he knew.

"Don't even try and deny it," he said pointing his finger at him, "you know what I'm talking about and I can't believe you didn't fucking tell me!" Carson was stepping closer to him now, his eyes full of apologies as he held his hands out to his sides in a surrender gesture, one that didn't make sense to him, "Blaine I don't know what you-"

"KURT IS FUCKING TAYLOR, CARSON THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled as loud as he could without his voice carrying to the next room, he needed time to process this before he spoke to Kurt and Sebastian. His glare was pure evil as he stared at Carson who looked stunned, and sorry, and he just couldn't take it.

"Blaine I," Carson started to say but he just shoved past him and grabbed two bowls of cake from the side and made his way back to the dining room. "Shit," he heard Carson murmur behind him as he hurried to fetch the cream from the fridge and the two bowls. Probably hoping to try and stop him from doing anything stupid.

He walked out with a smug, evil grin on his face, one that turned into a nice, polite smile when Sebastian noticed him, pulling his loving gaze away from Kurt as he moved slightly further away from him. It was only when he noticed Kurt moving his chair back that he realised they must have moved closer together. _Fucking adorable,_ he thought with a hard, bitter edge.

With that tight, polite smile in place he sat one bowl in front of Kurt and one bowl in front of Sebastian, "enjoy." Carson had followed behind him, rather quickly considering, and he had already placed both bowls on the table, along with the cream, by the time he took his seat.

"Dig in," he said with a sickeningly sweet voice, a voice he knew that both Carson and Sebastian had recognised when they both turned to him with cautious, knowing looks. He just smiled to himself as he started on his cake.

They all sat there in silence, he could see Kurt looking at them all as he tried to figure out what had happened amongst them to make Carson and Sebastian's stances go rigid and cautious. He could see Sebastian trying to start up a silent conversation with Carson who was keeping his head down.

"This is good," Kurt said as he tried to break the uncomfortable silence "did you make it Carson?" he asked as he took another mouthful. Carson currently had a mouthful of food and couldn't speak. He thought it was a stupid question because Kurt had seen it in the fridge and had made a comment about Carson cheating.

He was angry, and hurt and he must've just snapped because he looked up to Kurt, who must've felt his gaze as he was now looking at him and smiling, and with an all too cheery tone he said, "No Taylor, Carson can't make cakes this good," he said with a smile, dropping his gaze back to his bowl. Kurt froze on the spot, his breath catching in his throat and his eyes wide as he was just staring at him.

Sebastian was coughing on his mouthful of fudge cake and was now reaching for his glass of water to stop himself choking all while his eyes darted from him and Kurt. He turned to Carson then, "isn't that right C?" Carson was looking at him, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

With all eyes on him he decided to not be himself for once and let his feelings take over, he put his fork down and interlinked his hands and placed them under his chin. "What?" he asked his tone hard and level as he looked between all three of them, "Kurt is Taylor isn't he?"

* * *

><p>"What, Kurt is Taylor isn't he?" Blaine asked his tone hard and level. Once again Kurt found himself choking on his drink, <em>this could not be happening.<em> "What?" he managed to choke out between each cough, his panicked, accusing eyes darting between Sebastian and Carson as he wondered who couldn't keep their mouth shut. He assumed Carson considering Sebastian hadn't been alone with Blaine all evening.

"Blaine you have to understand w-" Sebastian started to say but was cut off when Blaine started talking over him, "No, Sebastian you need to understand that all evening," he said placing his hands on the table and leaning forward, "all evening I have been sat here while you've been sharing looks and hidden words and I am the only one who hasn't understood any of it!" He yelled making him shrink in his seat.

"You all, all of you have been keeping this from me" he yelled in their direction before his voice broke and his gaze turned to Sebastian, "Bas, we tell each other everything, why didn't you tell me that the guy you had fallen for was the same guy," he choked as a tear fell on his cheek, "was my kurt."

_What?_ Kurt's eyes snapped up from where his gaze had dropped to his plate, _did he just say 'my Kurt?'_ "Blaine?" he asked, before pausing and thinking over that sentence, he could feel Sebastians gaze on him and he felt suddenly overwhelmed, " 'my kurt?' " he asked, "when have I ever been your Kurt?" his tone was hard as he glared at him from across the table.

Maybe he should have felt overjoyed or complimented by the comment about Blaine declaring himself as his, but instead of feeling light as air like he probably would've last week, he felt angry and irritated because Kurt Hummel didn't belong to anyone. He watched as the tension drained from his shoulders, "Kurt, I-" Blaine stopped then and looked down at his empty bowl with a sad sigh.

He glanced to Sebastian who was looking at him with confusion, the same way he was probably looking at him the same way, before he glanced to Carson who was looking at Blaine. He looked apologetic and understanding as he watched his best friend, who was currently trying to stop himself from crying.

"Blaine," Sebastian said quietly using this moment of Blaine's silence to explain, his voice was soft and careful as he went on with his explanation. "We didn't know, I didn't know, Kurt didn't know," he paused looking around the table, "no one knew until I went to get Kurt for dinner," he said reaching out his hand to link with Blaine's on the table.

Kurt tried to ignore the jealous twinge he got in his stomach when Sebastian reached for Blaine's hand, and even more so when Blaine squeezed his hand back, _they dated for years Kurt._ "We would've told you if we'd known, but we're still dealing with it, we don't know what to do about this." Kurt knew that, that was kind of a lie, they had decided to meet for dinner tomorrow, but he chose not to say anything.

Sebastian, Carson and him kept sharing concerned glances while Blaine continued to sit there in silence. Carson and Sebastian were having a silent, open mouthed conversation about what had happened in the kitchen, he wanted to know but he chose focus on Blaine. Sebastian or Carson could let him know tomorrow.

Blaine had his head in one hand, the other still interlinked with Sebastian and it was most definitely not making him jealous, he looked weak and vulnerable and he couldn't understand why. He didn't have to wonder why long though because eventually he broke the silence.

"Bas I told you," he said as he kept his gaze on the table. Carson and Sebastian had stopped their conversation and now had their full attention on him. "At dinner, I told you how I felt," he didn't know what that meant but he saw both Carson and Sebastian's faces drop and a sadness wash over them, "I told you.."

_Told him what? Told him what?_ He wanted to ask but restrained himself, this was obviously a big deal and even though he didn't have any idea he listened and tried to make sense of the conversation. "Blaine," Sebastian said but then hesitated glancing his way before returning to Blaine, "I don't," he paused searching for words, "you're with Taylor Blaine.."

He looked to Sebastian then, he couldn't understand what, _why does it matter that Blaine's with Toby?_ Sebastian looked at him then, he mouthed the words 'I don't understand,' to which Sebastian dropped his gaze and focused it back on Blaine. The silence seemed to weigh them down for nearly five minutes before a tear-stained Blaine looked up to him, his smile sad.

"Kurt, I have noticed how happy you've been recently" he said with a small smile that looked like it was a lot of effort for him to have it there. "Sebastian," he said as he turned to face him, "you have changed so much, and so, your the real you now, and you don't fall often and you have now," he said glancing to him and he felt his cheeks heat up under his gaze and those words.

"And it makes sense, I just wish you had told me," he said sitting up straighter, pulling his hand out of Sebastian's and running them both through his hair with a nervous chuckle. "I have Toby," he said in a put-upon cheery voice as he sat back in his seat before pushing himself up off the table and heading towards the kitchen muttering "I have Toby," as he went.

Kurt was sat there, looking at the two people sat beside him, he still didn't understand what Blaine had been referring too and he didn't understand why Sebastian looked guilty, he didn't understand anything. "What, is going on?" he said to no one in particular, "I don't understand," he muttered more to himself then anybody else as he suddenly felt like a child again.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen counter, the same place as earlier in fact, as he thought about it all. Kurt had been texting someone for the past week and it explains the reason he's always coming home happy.<p>

Sebastian has finally fallen someone and he wants that person to catch him,_ wanted_ he corrects but isn't sure if he actually thinks that. So it turns out Sebastian's 'Taylor' is the Kurt that he had fallen for, if Kurt is willing to catch him then it shouldn't bother him right?

_Right! No, I, yes it is right. If Kurt makes Sebastian happy and vice versa I can't hate that_, he dropped his head into his hands with a sigh,_ I won't stop it either._ He groaned in frustration as pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes, it hurt but he couldn't care right now.

He had just found out the Kurt and Sebastian were becoming something, something more than friends, something more then single entities but becoming a joint something and he didn't know how he felt about it. He knows he has no right to feel possessive or anything because he had Toby. He was dating Toby, he was wearing Toby's promise ring and had a date planned with him tomorrow.

_I am with Toby,_ he told himself as he wiped the tears from his face and stood up straighter, _I am with Toby. If Sebastian and Kurt want to be together I can't stop them, I won't stop them._ He is with Toby, if he wanted to be with Kurt he would've left Toby last week instead of accepting the promise ring, so whatever happens or doesn't happen from here on out, is his fault.

_It's my fault, if I had broken up with Toby when I wanted to, if I had told Kurt how I felt then he wouldn't be in this situation where he has to deal with the fact that Kurt is Sebastian's 'Taylor.'_ He laughed humorously, seriously, what are the chances of the person Sebastian's fallen for being the guy he could've sworn he thought he was in love with last week. _What are the chances?_ he thought with a disbelieving shake of his head.

Sebastian walked in then, his look was cautious as he dropped his gaze to the floor and started speaking the moment he was through the entryway to the kitchen "Blaine, look I understand that this must be confusing for you, fuck it's confusing me. I did not expect my Taylor to be your Kurt," he scoffed, "what are the fucking chances right?"

He stepped closer to him, a small smile on his face as he put his hand on the counter behind Blaine's back to support his weight. "Blaine I know that you had, have these feelings for Kurt, I get it, I do and if you want, if this is," he paused looking over the words he knew Sebastian didn't want to say.

"Look," Sebastian said, his face determined, "if you don't want anything to happen here, between me and Kurt I mean," he glanced to the floor and with a deep breath he whispered the words Blaine knew he didn't want to say. "It won't," Blaine looked up from where he'd been looking at the floor to stare wide-eyed at his best friend.

"You'd do that?" he asked with disbelief, "Sebastian Smythe would be willing-," he choked, he was going for teasing but ended up choking on tears he didn't want to spill, "you'd do that?" he asked again looking up through tear filled eyes.

"I won't stop talking to him," Sebastian said his gaze still focused on the floor, "I will always be involved with him but if you don't want us to try anything, then I won't," he said shrugging his shoulders and finally resting his sad gaze on him, "I won't jeaprodise our relationship Blaine, ever."

He wanted to tell Sebastian that he didn't want him to get involved with Kurt, he wanted to go and break up with Toby tomorrow and then try things with Kurt but he knew that wouldn't help anything. He'd hurt Toby and, the thing that mattered most, Kurt didn't feel anything for him anymore. He liked Sebastian.

Even if he did dump Toby tomorrow and make a move on Kurt, he wouldn't get anything in response because Kurt didn't look at him with that awe-struck expression like he did when he first moved here. He had been unavailable and once Kurt had realised that, he had moved on, and he had every right to.

He took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of his best friend who was still watching him, anxiously awaiting his response. He closed his eyes, _it's the right thing to do. It's going to hurt, but it's the right thing to do_, he repeated in his head. The fact that Sebastian was willing to give up something he so clearly wanted for him, meant so much to him that he couldn't oversee it.

"Sebastian," he said as he opened his eyes to look at him, "I told you that he would catch you, and I'll be dammed if I'll be the one to stop that happening," he said with a genuine smile. From a personal point of view he felt it was the wrong thing to do, but when Sebastian relaxed and his genuine smile, one that he had always loved, appeared on his face he knew he had done the right thing.

"Really?" Sebastian asked his face glowing with happiness while his voice wavered with uncertainty, "I don't want to ruin us" he said moving the hand on the counter to rest on his back.

Blaine looked to the floor and smiled at how kind and amazing his best friend was, "you'll never ruin this," he said with a smile "no matter what happens we'll always have each other right?" Sebastian grinned at that and he couldn't help but smile in return, "Right," Sebastian repeated pulling him in for a hug.

* * *

><p>"What was that about Carson?" Kurt asked him for what must've been the fifteenth time since Sebastian had gone to join Blaine in the kitchen, he felt bad not giving him an answer but it wasn't his place to say anything. Sebastian and Blaine had to explain the situation to Kurt, he wouldn't get involved. They could go to him, but he refused to get involved.<p>

"Carson," Kurt pleaded again and he felt so guilty for not being able to answer him, "Kurt, look I'm sorry but it's nothing to do with me," he said reaching for Kurt's hand, Kurt who was now pouting because he wasn't getting the answers he wanted, the sight made him smile, "Sebastian and Blaine will you tell you when they're ready, but please, please don't put me in that situation?"

Kurt watched him closely for a minute or so before dropping his gaze and letting out a sad laugh, "yeah okay," he said with a roll of his eyes. "You're right, they'll tell me if they want," Kurt sighed dramatically as he moved to sit in the love seat, murmuring, "they best want to tell me, and tell me soon," as he went which made him laugh.

He wasn't sure why Kurt had left the table considering he was normally so polite and his manners were impeccable, but this dinner had gone tits up and they had been sat on those chairs for over and hour, and they weren't comfortable. So with a sigh he stood up from his seat, decided to leave the mess until tomorrow and moved to sit on the sofa opposite the love seat, picking up the control and turning on the TV.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Kurt asked him as his gaze focused on the door way to the kitchen, he looked back to the TV and shrugged his shoulders, "Sebastian is probably explaining the situation with you, and Blaine is probably listening with tears falling down his face, wondering what he should do. Then his common sense will kick in when Seb says if he doesn't want you to start hanging out then you won't," he noticed Kurt turn to him abruptly, his eyes filling with sadness and disappointment and he couldn't help but smile.

"Sebastian will say it so sincerely that Blaine's heart will just break and he'll realise that it's wrong of him to say no, so with a genuine smile he will tell Sebastian he wishes you two the best of luck and hopes things will work out for you," he shrugged it off then watching the TV. Blaine and Sebastian knew each other inside out and he knew they would be okay, it would just take some time and understanding.

When he looked over to Kurt, he had this little adorable smile on his face as he looked at the hands in his lap as he toyed with a thread on his shorts. He looked extremely happy because he had just told him that Blaine would probably say it's okay for him and Kurt to spend time together. _How adorable._

They both had their eyes trained on the screen as they tried to listen out for any sound from the kitchen. They sat that way in silence until about ten, fifteen minutes later when Blaine and Sebastian both walked in with smiles on their faces. Kurt was now too lost in the episode of America's Next Top Model to notice the two smiling men walk in.

Carson looked up at them, Sebastian had a hand on Blaine's back as they looked at each other with smiles on their faces, they stopped just behind the arm chair, both of them looking at the love seat, both with adoring eyes until Blaine nudged Sebastian in the side and pushed him towards the love seat gesturing for him to take the seat next to Kurt.

He could see the strain in Blaine's expression, the sadness in his eyes as he pushed his first love, his best friend to go and sit next to the guy he had been crushing on last week, the guy he was still crushing on and had just been forced to come to terms with. He saw Sebastian take a deep breath before he slowly went and sat next to Kurt.

Kurt jumped at the sudden extra weight on the sofa and blushed when he realised Sebastian was sat next to him on his sofa, he watched the smile grow on his face as Sebastian's arm shifted to rest against the back of the sofa and around Kurt. He wasn't sat close enough for to be considered intimate or far enough away to be considered just friends, but it was enough for now.

Kurt smiled at it as he turned his gaze back to the TV, the blush still on his cheeks, he noticed his gaze drop to his lap, a proud, happy smile on his face as he nodded once to himself before looking back at the TV.

Carson looked to Blaine who was sat in the armchair, he had a smile on his face, he could tell that it was genuine, if a little sad, but still genuine, as he watched Sebastian staring at Kurt while he watched the TV. He could see that Blaine was happy that Sebastian was happy, that Kurt was happy, and he was happy too, but he felt sad about losing something he never really had.

* * *

><p>He was watching the TV, he hadn't seen this episode before and he was intrigued with the candy theme and the dresses looked fantastic, he was too invested in this episode to know that Blaine and Sebastian had come back until he felt the cushions on the sofa dip with the weight of someone else.<p>

He turned to see who it was when he saw Sebastian sat there, a huge smile on his face as he lifted his arm to rest on the back of the sofa, and around his shoulders, without touching him. He felt the heat radiating from his arm as he leaned back into the sofa, close enough to feel the heat on his skin, but not close enough so that they were actually touching.

He felt the heat spreading across his face at the sudden closeness of the man he hadn't been able to stop thinking about for days, the guy he had dreamt of last night, it was weird but he couldn't, it didn't seem real. He felt the blush spread across his cheeks as he turned back to the TV before dropping his gaze to his lap, _I can't believe this happening,_ he nodded to himself, _maybe things would work out eventually after all._

He smiled before returning his gaze to TV, finally giving into his want to feel Sebastian's arm against his back as he leant into the sofa. He could feel the pressure of his arm against the back of his shoulders, the material of his shirt brushing against the bare skin of his neck sending shivers down his spine.

* * *

><p>Sebastian froze when he felt Kurt's weight against his arm, he could feel his heat through his shirt sleeve, he wasn't used to these sort of intimacies but he found himself smiling as he settled back into the sofa, relishing in the touch and added extra weight.<p>

He looked to the TV choosing to ignore it because he hadn't seen this episode and he didn't want the guys to know how much he actually enjoyed this stupid show. He chose to look at Kurt instead, he had this gorgeous, adorable, smile on his face and the most fascinating blush on his cheeks.

He could feel himself falling faster as he watched this beautiful boy beside him as he watched the TV with a smile, he hated that this was his weakness now and he knew that what ever happened here would more than likely be fleeting and would probably end in heartache, but he would enjoy what he could while he had it.

He turned to look at Blaine and Carson, their eyes meeting as they all had genuine smiles on their faces. Carson looked happy because his brother looked happy while Blaine looked genuinely happy too but it looked a little sad, he wondered if he was the reason before he decided he was the reason.

He sent him a sad, apologetic smile to which Blaine just shook it off with a shake of his head before he dropped his gaze to his lap. With the he turned his gaze to rest on the side of Kurt's face once again. He could get used to this.

* * *

><p>He was sat there, a genuine smile on his face as he watched Sebastian staring at Kurt and Carson staring at Kurt too, both with huge smiles as they watched the young boy for different reasons. Carson because his little brother looked genuinely happy and that blush was adorable, while Sebastian was looking at him with the same expression he used to look at him with before they started dating.<p>

He sighed at the memory and wished that things were different, he wished that he was the one sat on the same sofa as Kurt, his arm around his shoulder as he looked at him lovingly and adoringly. He wanted to be that guy sat on the sofa with Sebastian sat here watching them with jealous and sad eyes.

_Great,_ he thought to himself_, now I'm admitting I was jealous, ugh._ He looked at the TV, watching the episode he'd only watched yesterday, it didn't matter though because he wasn't really watching it anyway. He was too busy thinking and he had a lot to think about.

He wanted Kurt but he'd missed his chance and he had no one to blame but himself, but the fact that he knew Kurt and Sebastian could, one day, be more than friends, haunted him. It was his own fault,_ it was my fault._ He glanced to Kurt and Sebastian and smiled genuinely because they both did look so happy and he was happy for them, so so happy for them, it just hurt.

So instead of ruining the night by yelling at everyone and crying because he didn't want this to happen because he wouldn't be that guy he sat there with a smile and gave them his permission. He wanted Sebastian to be happy and he wanted Kurt to be happy, so if that meant they would be happy together, then that was something he would have to deal with and surprisingly, he was okay with that.

He sat back in his chair and glanced to Carson who was looking at him with an apologetic smile full of understanding, he nodded in response and smiled at him thankfully before shaking it all off and letting his eyes fall on the now he would be okay, he would smile and laugh and enjoy his time with his best friends, who were all happy. Later he would curl up in bed and cry himself to sleep knowing that the reason he didn't, couldn't have what he wanted, was because he screwed up.

The worse thing was it was the good, kind side of him, the one that Carson and Sebastian had always said was so rare to find these days. It was that part of him that chose to forgive Toby and allow a second chance, it was that part of him that decided to not dump him and give him a second chance that the nice part of him thought he deserved.

It was also that good side to him that was now allowing Kurt and Sebastian to carry on doing whatever they wanted, allowing them to be together if they worked, and of course they would work because,_ just look at them,_ he thought with a hard edge as he glanced towards them._ It is probably the best and worst trait I have,_ he laughed silently to himself, _who knew that being so kind could end up destroying everything I wanted._

That night, like he thought he would, he curled up in bed and cried himself to sleep thinking about how his life would now be. Seeing his best friend and Kurt together while he found himself in a relationship he was only in because he didn't want to hurt him, and that wasn't a good reason at all.

That night he decided he would do whatever it takes, he will end things with Toby and straighten his life out. Even if it means going to dinners and coffee dates with Kurt and Sebastian as a couple, he would. He would do whatever it takes because he and Kurt were meant to be together, he knew it, and no matter what he had to sit through he would wait, because it was only a matter of time right.

_Life isn't easy, life never is. Some things work out and some things don't, but all it takes is a little determination to make the things you want in life happen. Determination and Patience,_ he thought with a sad smile half way to unconsciousness._ Determination, patience and time. It's only a matter of time._

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I am so so so sorry if you guys are disappointed!<strong>

**There was supposed to be A Kurt and Blaine scene in this chapter but as I wrote it it didn't, the scene just never came to me, does that make sense to any of you fellow writers? So apologise but hope the Blaine/Sebastian and Kurt/Carson scene's made up for a little of that..**

**I am so sorry if this didn't work for you, or you hated it, but I wrote this chapter the way it came to me, and I hope you guys are okay with that.**

**Next update will be on Saturday and it will be only the one chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think, your thoughts and opinions matter to me.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you managed to at least enjoy something in this chapter.**

**Read & Review.**

**See you next week guys,**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	15. Where there's an ending,

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! I HATE MYSELF! **

**This week has just been super busy! SO SO SORRY!**

**This has been checked once, so I apologise for any errors. x**

_So, another eight days has come and gone.. (I sang that when I wrote it, how weird.) Actually it's more like six considering you had an update on Sunday, aren't you guys lucky! :P_

_How are you all? It feels weird writing this when it won't be published for another two weeks, OH YES, I am ahead of myself baby! Oo maybe I should crack out another It's All On Facebook chapter.. My Mission for the evening is to get another chapter to you before midnight: Challenge Accepted ;) Challenge Completed._

_Anyway, so yes I am ahead of myself, so yes the Author Notes are probably going to be a bit weird. :L_

_Thank you to everyone of you who read and/or reviewed my last chapter, I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me that I am able to bring you the enjoyment that I get from some fanfictions online, seriously some of your responses have been absolutely amazing, so Thank You._

_I had mixed reviews on this, most of you told me that what I did made perfect sense because of who Blaine is in this story, so thank you for that and I'm glad you enjoyed what I wrote._

_However some of you have messaged me saying you are heartbroken and feel like I have deceived you. Now to those who feel that way I apologise sincerely, it was never my intention to have it turn out this way and into a Kurtbastian story. I never planned this, but when it comes to writing, I had this whole story set out when I wrote the first chapter, I knew how it was going to end and everything. But when you write, or when I write, these things just come to me I feel that they would rather do this, or this would happen. I make up my scenes as I go along because it's what I feel fits my story. SO to those of you who are hating me, and are hating this story at the moment, I honestly am so sorry. It was never my intention._

_Hope you've had a good week, and this chapter was kind of hard to write, unsure of what direction I should go in and how it should work considering there is a lot I need to get into this chapter and I don't really want to have to do it in two parts again.._

_Please go and vote on the Big Brother; Klaine or Kurtbastian End Game poll to vote for who you want to see together._

_So, after that long authors note, enjoy._

_Warning: Strong Language._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Where there's an ending, there's always a beginning. <strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with a headache. A quick glance at his phone told him he had three new message and that it was half past ten in the morning. With a groan he fell back into bed, pulling the duvet over his eyes and not wanting to face everything he knew he had to think about. The back of his mind wondered how he had gotten to bed, not remembering when or where he fell asleep.<p>

He closed his eyes and decided to start sifting through all of the important thoughts stuck in his head at the moment.

Last nights dinner hadn't gone to plan but it had still ended up being a good evening, as such. Dinner was tense and awkward and was just plain awful after Blaine had discovered what they had only found out themselves thirty minutes earlier. He hadn't had time to think about it properly before they were explaining it to everyone.

Carson had been a dick and a typical big brother with all of the stupid double meaning comments at dinner, and now that he thought about it, it was probably those comments which led to Blaine figuring it out. Well that and Sebastian's slip up at the table. With a shake of his head he decided all the people he knew here were idiots.

He wanted a coffee but couldn't really be bothered to leave his bed. His head was pounding, it actually felt like someone kept banging him over the head with a hammer, he was in that much agony, which meant his thoughts were only making his head worse.

He thought maybe if he sifted through all of the thoughts banging around in his head instead of just some of them, it might relieve the pain maybe? With a sigh he decided he would go through everything in his head before he allowed himself to go and get a coffee, and only if he felt brave enough to face Carson and Blaine.

He sighed and brought his hand to rest over his face, Blaine had called him 'his Kurt.' Blaine had said the words 'my Kurt,' _what did that even mean?_ Blaine had looked absolutely crushed once the truth was out there but he couldn't understand why. He thought that maybe it was because Blaine liked him, but then laughed it off because Blaine was with Toby.

That being said, he couldn't come up with any logical reason as to why he got so worked up about it. He lay there pondering for a moment when a thought hit him._ Sebastian. Sebastian was Blaine's first love, maybe it isn't anything to do with me, but with Sebastian._ He knew in the back of his mind he was wrong, just reaching for straws, but right now he was okay with thinking that was true.

Then there was Sebastian, the idea of Blaine's first love, his first everything, being his John. The John he knew he had fallen for, the John who was smart and cocky and an individual, yes he may be an ass but last night proved he can be sweet too.._ Ugh._

Last night he and Sebastian had agreed to a date, yesterday he was over the moon about it, so excited about it but this was before he knew John was Sebastian. But now, all he was feeling was nervous and a little scared and he didn't know why.

Last night, Carson had said that Sebastian would be willing to stop whatever they had going on if Blaine didn't want it to happen, he couldn't stop thinking about how selfless and selfish it was at the same time. He couldn't decide if it was a good trait or not.

It was an amazing thing to see that Sebastian would be willing to give up his own happiness to make his best friend happy, it was an amazing thing to hear, especially considering he had never pegged John as that type of person._ However, what about me? Does what I want not matter to him?_

He knew he should be focusing on the good of it, the heart in Sebastian instead of the bad. But for whatever reason he found himself already looking for flaws, and that was most definitely not a good thing to do at the start of a relationship. _Relationship?_ He thought as he froze,_ is this going to be a relationship?_

He knew right now that his thoughts were laced with pain, tiredness and nerves and that he shouldn't put too much weight into them but he couldn't seem to shake them. With an irritated sigh he rolled onto his side, keeping his eyes shut as he tried to go back to sleep. Deciding that he didn't want coffee and that he wasn't ready to see Blaine and Carson yet.

Thinking about Blaine and Carson had him thinking again, was why he so nervous to see them when he must've seen them after Sebastian left last night? The last thing he remembered, they'd put on Die Hard and were half way through the film and things were still a bit tense but everyone seemed comfortable.

As he really tried to think about it, he couldn't remember the end of the film. He couldn't remember saying goodbye to Sebastian, or goodnight to Blaine and Cars-. _Shit,_ he thought as he opened his eyes wide,_ I had fallen asleep last night._ He found himself preying he didn't fall asleep on Sebastian as he pulled his duvet over his head wishing it would swallow him whole.

_Please say I fell asleep next to Sebastian instead of on Sebastian!_ Was his last thought before sleep overtook him, numbing the pain and allowing himself some relief.

* * *

><p>Carson was in the kitchen making himself a coffee when he heard footsteps behind him and the sound of a stool being pulled out. He reached for Blaine's 'Incase of Emergencies' mug and made them both a coffee. He placed them down on the counter before reaching for the spoons and the ice cream. It was ten o clock in the morning, so it wasn't that bad.<p>

"You okay Blaine?" he asked in a soft tone after he'd set the ice cream and spoons down and taking his seat. Blaine was already reaching for a spoon and ice cream, telling him he obviously wasn't. "Yeah, you?" Blaine asked in a voice, that to his credit, didn't sound forced.

Carson picked up his spoon and sent Blaine a disbelieving look who's gaze was focused on the ice cream. They sat there in silence for another few minutes, sipping at coffee and eating mouthfuls of ice cream until with a sigh, he spoke up. "Blaine, about last night," he started to say when Blaine interrupted him.

"Carson don't, I am fine, okay. I'm not mad, let's just, can we not talk about it?" he said as he dropped his spoon into the ice cream tub before looking at him with his puppy dog eyes, "please?" He wanted to say okay, to let Blaine think this through himself but he knew this wouldn't be a good idea, he knew what Blaine could get like.

"Blaine, I'm sorry but we need to talk about this," he said as he reached out to take Blaine's hand that was resting on the breakfast bar, "you need to talk about this." He was giving him a pointed look, one that practically screamed 'you will tell me or else,' and he knew it was only a matter of time until he spoke up.

Blaine looked up at him from under his lashes and letting out a sigh before his gaze dropped to stare at his coffee cup. Carson still had his hand and was watching him carefully while the silence between them remained for another five minutes.

He sat there watching his best friend with love and concern, he knew he was hurting, he knew how much he had given up last night and he knew that Blaine would've cried himself to sleep. He knew all of these things, but the one thing he didn't know, and what he needed to know, was what was he going to do about it?

"I, I screwed up," Blaine whispered into the silence, his voice breaking with the tears he was probably trying to stop from falling, in response he squeezed his hand to let him know he was here. "I screwed up big time Carson," he said as he looked at him, one stray tear falling down his cheek as he tried to blink the rest away.

His heart broke at the sight of his best friend, hating that it took someone else to come in and knock some sense into him. He hated the fact that seeing Kurt with someone else was what made Blaine realise his true feelings in the matter.

Kurt and Blaine belonged together, he knew it and he was sure they knew it too, but realising you like someone because you now have competition, is never a good reason to admit your feelings for anyone. He hated that's what had happened here, but it was only because Blaine had been denying his feelings since last week.

"Screwed up?" he asked gently. He already knew what he meant but maybe if he acted dumb he'd be able to get more information out of the idiot, or maybe even an actual confession. Right now he'd settle for either.

Blaine took a deep breath, his eyes falling shut as he did so. It looked to him as if he was trying to compose himself and he smiled softly to himself. No matter what happened, he could tell from this moment, Blaine wouldn't give up.

With a final deep breath Blaine sat up straighter and opened his eyes, the full power of their gaze resting on him. "I screwed up," he said again. His tone quiet and regretful. "I took Toby back when I should've ended it," _YES!_ He yelled internally, _He has a brain! That means our plan is wasted though.._ He thought a little regretfully, they had a good plan.

"I screwed up, I should've ended things and gotten closer to Kurt, maybe actually have asked him out for dinner or something, like properly," his tone was sad as he looked around the kitchen, his eyes not focusing on anything longer then a second or two.

He tried to stop his smile from showing as he knew how inappropriate it would be, but inside he was jumping with joy. Blaine had just admitted to wanting to take Kurt out on a date as well as admitting that he should've dumped Toby. _Things are looking up._

"But it's too late," he said, his tone sad and defeated. "I let the good guy in me win and now I've lost," he paused as his gaze came to rest on his coffee cup. "I screwed up and I lost. Kurt's moved on," there was a contemplative silence before he repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past five ten minutes, "I screwed up."

He looked at his best friend, who just look defeated, tired and broken. He wanted to tell him he was wrong, that he hadn't screwed up, that these things just happen, but he couldn't. As much as these things do just happen, Blaine screwed up which is why Kurt let himself fall for someone else. _Blaine was right._

"Yeah," he said with a playful laugh, "you did. You screwed up." It probably wasn't the right thing to say, but in true Carson style he lifted the tension from the room as Blaine let out a heartless laugh, a small smile playing on the edge of his lips. "Jeez, thanks," he said in a sarcastic, bitter tone that only had half of it's usual effect because he was smiling.

"What," he said with a laugh, "you screwed up big time," Blaine looked at him in disbelief then. "Look," he said as took another mouthful of ice cream, "if you want me to tell me you're wrong and that these things happen then I will, but then I wouldn't be your best friend." He looked at Blaine, waiting for him to speak again, but when he just dropped his gaze back to the counter he continued.

"Now speaking as your best friend," he added extra emphasis to last two words to prove he was doing this because it was what he needed to hear, that he was just trying to help. "You screwed up big time, you should've dumped Toby's ass the moment it landed back in New York," he smiled at the small smile that appeared on Blaine's face. At least Blaine wasn't really mad at him.

"You admitted to Sebastian you liked Kurt, hell you practically told Kurt you loved him, everyone knew how you felt about Kurt," he paused until Blaine was looking at him, "except for Kurt!" He said loudly, his hands rising in a helpless gesture. "Then you decided you actually still like that asshat and take him back and accept his stupid promise ring!"

He might be going off of the point a little, but he was getting himself worked up a little bit. "How could you have believed that that bastard had changed!" He asked Blaine as he looked at the counter, his cheeks flushed red. "Toby cheated on you, told you he had changed and you took him back! How could you do that to yourself Blaine! You deserve so much better then that!"

Realising he was going off topic he took a deep breath, calming himself, _stay on focus Carson else you'll lose him._ "Sorry," he said with another deep breath. Blaine looked at him, his expression was one of humor and annoyance but he smiled slightly, so Carson was glad all wasn't lost.

"If you had ended things with Toby when you wanted to," he continued. "It would be you and Kurt going on that date tonight. Not you and Toby or Kurt and Sebastian, it would've been Kurt and Blaine," he saw pain wash over Blaine's features and he suddenly wondered if he was being too harsh.

"I'm sorry Blaine," he said placing his hand over his again, "the truth hurts, and that's it," he said with a shake of his head, "those are the facts." Blaine used his hand on his coffee cup to wipe the tears from his cheeks and Carson now felt like a heartless bastard._ I made my best friend cry!_

"Blaine," he said getting up off of his chair to wrap his arms around Blaine's chest, leaning his head on top of his, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Blaine sniffed and he hated himself for what he said. _Damn it! I always go too far,_ he thought disapprovingly.

"You're right Carson," Blaine said with a sniff as he moved his hands to rest on the arms wrapped around his chest. "It could've been me going out on an a actual date with Kurt tonight, but I screwed up," his tone turned more determined as the sentence finished.

He felt Blaine sit up straighter and as a result of their embrace he found himself standing up a little bit straighter too. Blaine seemed to think something through for a while before he spoke again, his tone seeming happy and determined.

"It should be me and Kurt out on a date tonight," he paused and in that moment he wished he could see his facial expression. "It will be," Carson found himself standing a little taller at that, his eyebrows raising in curiosity.

* * *

><p>Blaine found himself in the middle of a brain wave. It could've been him and Kurt on that date tonight. Instead he was going out with Toby and Kurt with Sebastian, but that wasn't right. They should be going on a date together, with each other, just the two of them.<p>

"Maybe not tonight, maybe not next Saturday," he said as his smile just kept growing with each new sentence. "Or the one after that, but one Saturday it will be me and Kurt going out for dinner, together and alone."

Yes Sebastian and Kurt would probably last a while, but he could wait, he will wait._ These things take time._ He was being completely selfish right now, ignoring the thoughts of Sebastian and how he had actually fallen for Kurt. How if he and Kurt don't work out, he might lose the little belief in love he had, he chose to ignore that because he knew what he wanted and what he wanted was Kurt.

He could feel Carson straightening up behind him, could feel the silence weighing heavy between them while they both tried to understand what was happening. He was using the silence to come up with a plan, he had to do whatever he had to make his feelings known to Kurt.

Just coming out and telling him that he likes him now would be wrong, Kurt might think it's just jealousy, Sebastian would probably hate him and he'd end up with nobody in stead of everything. If he was going to do this he had to do it right. He had to 'ride out the storm,' as they say.

"First thing's first," he said with a smile as he stood up out for Carson's embrace. He looked to Carson's confused face as he nodded once before making his way to his room.

The first step in his unformulated plan was to end things with Toby.

He shut the door and reached for his phone, asking Toby if they could meet for an early lunch instead of dinner tonight, making up some excuse to do with Carson and claiming something came up. His phone vibrated moments later.

'Yeah sure babe, see you at Matt's place at 12. Can't wait. xx'

He didn't reply, chucking his phone on his bed and heading into his wardrobe with a smile, choosing to dress to impress.

He had a smile on his face as he looked himself over in the mirror, he was wearing his tight fitted red skinnies with his black polo shirt and red bow tie, grabbing his yellow RayBans from his accessory drawer he decided he looked good enough to return home when Kurt was up and out of his room.

_Step one in my 'Kurt' plan will be completed by the end of the day,_ he thought with a smile as he headed towards the kitchen, deciding to think up a step two later.

_It was only a matter of time._

* * *

><p>Kurt heard the door shut and hoped that Blaine and Carson had gone out for a late, he glanced at his watch, a really late breakfast. He decided to finally pull himself out of bed, dragging his feet as he made his way to the kitchen for a coffee.<p>

The coast looked clear so instead of returning to his room with his coffee he moved to take a seat in the arm chair, grabbing his iPhone from his pocket and settling into read the last and final update of Little Numbers. He was about a quarter way through the chapter when he felt someone watching him, he looked up startled to see Carson watching him from the sofa.

"Oh, hey Carson," he said in a panic stricken voice as he dropped his gaze back to his phone. He had so many questions about last night but he didn't know where to start or if he should even ask those questions. Considering how much had happened last night nothing had been said about it.

"Morning Kurt," his brother said cheerfully from where he watched him from the sofa, "sleep well?" he had a huge grin on his face and he found it unnerving. "Umm, yeah," he said glancing back to his iPhone, "not bad thanks, you?" He wanted to ask about where he fell asleep but decided it would only add to his headache.

"Not bad, not bad," he said as he leaned forward on the sofa. Kurt risked a glance up to him and boy was it a mistake, that glance then started Carson talking and he seemed to talk forever.

"So, about last night, You and Sebastian huh?" He said with a smile, his voice seeming genuinely interested. "Do you think you guys will still go out tonight what with everything that you found out to do with Sebastian? And you know," he said looking at him as if he was considering something, "Blaine."

At the mention of Blaine he let his phone fall to his lap, half in annoyance and half in confusion. What happened with Blaine last night had been weird, unusual but he didn't know anything, he didn't find out anything when it came to Blaine. Only the fact he was generous, to a fault sometimes.

"What about Blaine?" he asked hoping that Carson would slip and tell him something he didn't know yet. Carson shifted slightly uncomfortable in his seat on the sofa, his gaze darting to his cup on the coffee table before it returned to him. "Well you know," his tone wavered as he searched for words, after a moment he decided to change his words, "that he and Sebastian dated."

He rolled his eyes at his brother, he wasn't very good at being subtle but choosing to ignore it, too tired to even ask what he was going to say. "John," he growled _will I ever get his name right!_ And Carson just sat there smiling at him. "Sebastian," he corrected "text me this morning to meet him at Starbucks at six" he said as he stood up, "so I guess so."

He wasn't sure why his tone took on a hard edge as he stood up from the sofa, suddenly he felt like Carson was judging him or something, and it wasn't his fault. He couldn't control how he felt, he wanted to go out with Sebastian tonight, Blaine's ex or not, he still wanted to go for coffee and roller blading.

"Kurt," Carson said to him in a tone that sound apologetic, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or anything I was just curious that was all." There was a moment when the two were just staring at each other, reading the emotion in the others facial expressions, "I'm happy if you're happy," he added in a soft tone.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at that soft, young edge to Carson's voice, he looked to the floor once before returning his gaze to his brother. "Thanks Carson," he said with a smile as he sat back in the arm chair, reaching for his iPhone and carried on reading.

"No problem," Carson said as he turned on the TV. Kurt had effectively ended the conversation when he started reading again and that was what he wanted, they'd spoken about last night briefly and hadn't touched on anything too complicated. He was more than willing to stop there and he appreciated it when Carson didn't push him for more.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Toby were sat at a two seater table in a practically empty restaurant, Blaine was surprised to see it so empty and yet annoyed because it meant that Toby's reaction to what he was about to do would be loud, and there could be tears, he hoped not.<p>

They had already eaten there meal, he had decided to wait until after they had eaten to save making the entire dinner awkward. Toby had just disappeared off to the bathroom and he was just waiting for him to return before he started on something he was actually dreading.

He knew the reason behind doing this now wasn't a good one, he was going off of jealously and a new sense of determination but his reasons of being with Toby for the past week were because he didn't want to upset him, and that wasn't a good reason to stay with him. Just like his reasons for breaking up with him now, they weren't exactly ideal.

"So I was thinking that maybe on Wednesday we could go out for the evening? Dinner and a movie?" Toby said as he resumed his seat. "I was thinking that because Carson and his brother are going home this weekend that maybe I could stay over?" He watched as Toby raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manor.

That was what pushed him to the edge, "Toby look," his voice sounded a bit too harsh for normal conversation and by the way Toby's back straightened he must've picked up on it. He looked at Toby, he had an innocent and vulnerable expression on his face and a part of him felt like backing out, and just going out with Toby, at least he wouldn't be alone right?

_No,_ he thought fiercely_. The only way Kurt and I stand a chance is if I stop being mister nice guy. I need to end things with Toby and then start on my step two._ He took a deep breath_, I can do this, I can do this._ "Toby look," he paused looking at the older man. _Just do it, just go for it Blaine, like ripping of a band aid._

"Toby I am so sorry, I thought that I could get over the cheating and that everything between us would be okay," he could see the realisation at what was happening hit Toby and the sad look that followed almost broke his heart. "Blaine, please don't do this," Toby said in a broken voice as he reached across the table to take his hand.

Against his better judgement he let Toby cling to his hand as he dropped his gaze to his lap, _who knew breaking up with someone was so hard?_ He thought with a breath before talking again. "Toby I'm sorry, I can't do this. You cheated and you were an asshol-"

"I've changed though Blaine!" Toby all but yelled_ and oh my rowling he's crying,_ _Toby is crying and the restaurant is empty, this is just awkward._ His voice was soft as he looked to Toby now, "I know you've changed now, but for how long? People don't change Toby, and if they do it's never for lon-" Toby interrupted him again and he had to take a deep breath to stop himself loosing his temper.

"Blaine please don't do this," Toby begged the tears he was spilling evident in his voice, "please don't do this, just give me another chance Blaine, I love you." Toby stopped talking and they just looked at each other, after a moment of silence he pulled his hand out from under Toby's and placed it in his lap.

He heard the sob escape from Toby as he dropped his gaze to look at the promise ring he was fiddling with. "I love you Blaine, we love each other can't we just work on this please?" He felt his heart break at that comment because it wasn't true. Toby thought he still loved him and he didn't, he hadn't for a long time.

He hadn't loved Toby for a long time but he didn't want to tell him that, he didn't want to tell Toby they were breaking up because he'd moved on. Through his thoughts he'd zoned out on what Toby was currently saying and only zoned back in when his boyfriends, _soon to be ex-boyfriends,_ voice broke "please don't leave me Blaine?" He looked at Toby, he could feel the tears in his own eyes as he took in the man he was so obviously breaking as he sat across from him.

"Toby, I can't stay with you because I'm afraid of hurting you, staying with you and not wanting to be with you will only hurt you more and make me miserable." Toby reacted badly to that comment and he'd known the minute he'd said it that he shouldn't have, but it was too late now.

Toby's head fell into his hands as his entire frame shook with the sobs he was trying to silence. Seeing Toby this way in front of him only convinced him more that Toby had in fact changed, but he couldn't dwell on that right now. "I'm sorry Toby, I didn't mean, I don't, It's just.." with a sigh he decided that when he couldn't tell the truth maybe it was best to not say anything.

Moments later Toby made a noise as he sat up straighter, tear stains on his cheeks from the tears he'd stopped crying and a smile on his face which confused the hell of out of him. "Are you okay Toby?" he asked in a cautious voice.

Toby tilted his head to the side and looked at him sympathetically and now he was feeling more than confused. "I think I should be asking you that Blaine," Toby said in a soft voice as he put his hand on the table in front of him. He cocked his own head to the side in question.

With a small laugh Toby smiled again, "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," he was laughing and shaking his head as he spoke and Blaine was actually starting to feel annoyed. This should've been over by now and Toby was just acting insane, and just plain weird. With a sigh he put his head in his hand and let out a breathy "What?"

"Blaine, I get it. You're scared because that Promise ring," he said pointing to the ring on his finger, "is more of a commitment than just being boyfriends, I get it." Blaine was sat there, his mouth open and his eyes wide as he tried to understand what was going through Toby's head.

After the initial shock he realised that Toby thought he was breaking up with him for fear of commitment, _when we both know that if that was a reason for any of use to walk away it would be you,_ he thought sarcastically as he reached for his glass of water. "Toby that's no-"

"Blaine, it's okay. I'm scared too but together we can get through this, we'll be okay," Toby glanced down to his lap for a moment and Blaine felt lost and confused and he just felt mean. He never ever thought dumping someone would be this hard,_ and who know that Toby would actually want me to stay?_

Toby was still talking about how they would get through it together, and after a couple attempts to get him to stop so he could talk he decided on a different approach. He slipped both of his hands under the table inconspicuously and slid Toby's promise ring off of his finger.

He glanced down at the piece of jewelry he was twirling between his fingers in his lap for a moment as he thought over everything the ring presented._ The promise to love, the promise to be faithful. The promise to stay together, to help each other. The promise to do anything for your partner, and I can't promise any of those things, not to Toby._

He took a deep breath, _courage._ With that thought he lifted his hands from his lap and placed the beautiful piece of silver in front of Toby on the table. That finally stopped him talking, his mouth falling shut as his eyes fell to the promises that were now lying on the table.

Blaine sat there watching Toby as he slowly picked up the ring and twisted it in his fingers, he could see the final understanding and the tear that fell down his cheek. When Toby looked back up to him he thought he understood but instead, "Blaine we can work this out," he pleaded.

Something in him must've snapped, "There's someone else!" He practically yelled, he saw Toby jump at the sudden noise and then his heart sink at the realisation that this was actually a break up because he's moved on. "I'm sorry Toby, I really am. I didn't chose for this to happen," he wasn't making up excuses he just felt that he deserved an explanation.

"It just did, I mean when we were to meet the Sunday after you got back I was going to end things between us then," he was looking at Toby and felt so guilty when he sunk back in his seat, his head shaking slowly as tears rained down his cheek. "But then after that phone call I didn't want to hurt you any more, and then you gave me that promise ring.." he trailed off "and I didn't know what to do."

There was an awkward silence between them then, Blaine wasn't sure what he should do or if he should say anything while Toby was staring at the ring, considering everything he'd just heard. "There's someone else?" he asked in a broken tone. Blaine found himself speechless so he just nodded.

"Have you, do you," Toby started to ask but couldn't seem to find the words and he couldn't work out what he was trying to say to help him along. "Are you two, you know, together?" Toby asked not taking his eyes off of the promise ring.

His heart clenched in his chest when he realised Toby thought he'd cheated, "no Toby, no. We haven't, no we're not together. He doesn't even know how I feel," he heard his own sad voice as he thought about Kurt being with Sebastian, "plus he's currently seeing someone so," he shrugged once again reaching for his glass.

He took a mouthful of his drink before he realised he had just complained about the guy he was interested in to the person he was currently dumping because of said boy. He found himself choking on his drink at his idiotness. Once he'd finished choking he looked up to Toby who was still looking at his ring.

"Toby I'm so sorry, I didn't think, I got carried away, I'm sorry," he felt guilty as hell._ Way to go Blaine! First you break the poor guys heart and then you complain about the fact the person you're dumping him for isn't single. Waytogo!_ He dropped his head into his hand with an embarrassed chuckle.

"It's fine Blaine, I get it," Toby said softly, "you can't help who you fall for and you shouldn't stay with me because you don't want to hurt me. So it's okay." He looked at Toby then, he still looked sad and heartbroken, he looked like a shell of the man he was an hour ago and he felt so guilty because he did that.

Toby smiled at him before he placed the ring on the table in front of him. He glanced at the ring and went to protest, he couldn't keep it. "Toby I can't keep thi-" Toby interrupted him then "Blaine, look, just take it. I won't ever give it to anyone else, it was meant for you. So, just keep it," he stood up then, reaching for his coat on the back of his chair. Blaine wanted to stop him but he knew he didn't have that right anymore, he hadn't just broken his heart.

"Throw it away, sell it, keep it, I don't care. It's yours," and with that Toby threw a sad smile and a wave over his shoulder before he walked out the door. He seemed to stare at the closed door for what seemed like forever as he thought over the break up. He couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty for hurting someone he cared about, still cares about. He didn't want this to be the last time he saw Toby and he hated thats what seemed to be happening here.

He sat back in his chair with a sad sigh staring at the ring on the table as he reached for his wallet. He considered leaving the ring on the table when he left, or just throwing it in a trash can when he walked back home. But when he put the money on the table and was about to leave, without the ring, he decided he couldn't.

It would be like leaving behind the past five/six months of his life. It would be like he was leaving Toby behind, and he didn't want that. So instead of leaving it behind he picked it up and put it in his breast pocket with a sad smile.

Step one of his plan was complete, but the thought only made him feel worse. He was now alone, he didn't have an excuse any more, he didn't have anyone to run to and Kurt had Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Half past four found Kurt sat on the arm chair in his date outfit, a pair of loose fit jeans and red shirt, his coat hanging by the door, as he read more of his Fan Fiction. He knew he was dressed early but he was just really excited, Sebastian had been texting him nearly all day and he looked forward to tonight instead of feeling nervous.<p>

He'd had a rather relaxed day, after the initial conversation Carson hadn't brought up last night which he appreciated, but knew it would only last a little while before Carson would explode with all of the questions he was dying to ask. Fortunately though he had been called out to work giving him some time to figure out what he would say.

He heard the key in the lock and prayed that it was Carson returning instead of Blaine, he wasn't ready for that conversation yet, whatever that conversation was. Deciding not to risk shouting out he focused back on his iPhone pretending to have not heard the door and hoping to go unnoticed if it was Blaine.

"Oh, hi Kurt," Blaine said in a tone that sounded sad and deflated which caused him to look up from his iPhone in concern. Blaine looked sad, he looked like he'd been crying and he just looked, he looked awful to put it bluntly. His clothes were stuck to his skin as a result of the rain outside and it only made him look more sad.

Kurt stood up from the sofa and moved towards Blaine, his original idea was to go and hug him but then he reaised they hadn't done that yet and what with everything that happened yesterday, it probably wasn't a good idea. So instead he put his hand on the top of his arm and smiled softly, "are you okay Blaine?"

Blaine looked to him then and smiled softly before his gaze fell on the hand which rested on the top of his arm. Kurt noticed and wasn't sure what it meant, when he went to pull his arm back Blaine started speaking, stopping him from moving it. "Me and Toby," he was staring straight at Kurt and he had to admit he felt a little unnerved, "Toby and I, we're" he paused again and sighed before completing a sentence, "Me and Toby just broke up" he said in a sad voice.

_Blaine and Toby broke up?_ He asked himself in disbelief,_ it's just typical that Blaine happens to be single the day I go on my first day, bloody typical._ "Aww Blaine I'm so sorry, are you okay about it all?" He wasn't sure what to say in this situation, he'd never been here before. Finn and Rachel's numerous break up's don't count.

He nodded weekly and to Kurt's surprise he smiled when he said "yeah. I am perfectly okay with it considering I was the one who ended it," he let out a breath again and Kurt was a little stunned, "I just didn't expect breaking someones heart to be so hard," he said sadly as he shook his head.

_So Blaine did the breaking up? Why would Blaine do the breaking up, is he seeing someone else?_ His mind kept asking all these questions and throwing all these feelings about Blaine towards but he couldn't understand why. Yes he'd thought he'd had feelings for Blaine a few weeks back but he actually really liked Sebastian, and just because Blaine was now single wasn't going to change anything.

Blaine sighed softly as he dropped his gaze to the floor "he was crying and he just, he begged me to stay and I just," he heard his voice break with emotion and his heart broke for him. "He begged me to stay," Blaine said through his tears as he moved forward and threw his arms around him.

Kurt was a little frozen in shock at the initial contact but after that frozen second he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and just held on. Telling him everything would be okay and that he just needed to breath. He noticed the way Blaine's hand where clinging on to his shirt just above his lower back, the way Blaine's head was resting on his chest above his heart, but he ignored it all. He just focused on reassuring his friend.

They must've stood like that for nearly five minutes and Kurt found it weird that he started to feel uncomfortable with Blaine's proximity. He wasn't sure why as he knew this was just about comforting Blaine after a heard break up, but he couldn't shake this other feeling that had him feeling awkward at the intimacy rather than relaxed.

Deciding the hug had gone on long enough he pulled back gently and asked Blaine if he wanted a coffee. The Blaine blurted out, "I ended things with Toby because," he paused and took a breath. Kurt swore Blaine's shoulders were now full of tension and his eyes held a new determination. "Because I," he started to say but was cut off by Kurt's phone ringing.

The song 'Waiting in Vain' started playing loudly from his pocket. He couldn't help but smile at what was now Sebastian's new ring tone, Sebastian had made the mistake of telling him about how the film relates to them and the incident with that song a few days ago. He momentarily forget Blaine was in the room as he whipped out his phone, expecting to have a message only to see it was a phone call.

Seeing Sebastian ringing him on his phone momentarily made him freak out, "oh my gaga, oh my gaga," he said as he moved from foot to foot. "What? What's the matter Kurt?" Blaine asked in concern as he made his way over to him to try and help in anyway he could.

"Sebastian's ringing me," he all but squeaked, he wanted to answer it, he really did but he was too nervous. _What if I sound funny on the phone?_ "What do I do?" he asked Blaine, looking towards him with wide eyes, "do I answer it or?"

Blaine searched his face then and Kurt felt himself shift under the scrutiny but after a second Blaine smiled wryly to himself and laughed, "of course you should answer it," he said with a smile as he reached for Kurt's phone, answered the call and passed it back to him.

* * *

><p>"Do I answer it or?" Kurt asked him his voice full of the obvious excitement mixed in with his nerves. <em>Umm no, don't answer it! Hang up so that I can finish what I was going to say his mind screamed.<em> Kurt was waiting for him to answer and he really looked at Kurt for the first time since he'd walked through that door.

He looked happy, he had a gleam in his eyes that was now mixed with panic as he tried to work out if he should answer the call. He was shifting on his feet and acting like a love stuck teenager finding out their crush has been talking about them. He looked really, really happy and in that moment Blaine knew what he had to do.

Before they were interrupted he was going to forget everything he had said yesterday and just tell Kurt the reason he had dumped Toby, and when he asked who, he was going to say "It's you Kurt, it's always been you, I was just to oblivious to realise," but now he knew he couldn't that.

It was in that moment that he truly knew what he had to do. He had to stop coming up with plans and trying to impress Kurt and make excuses for them to touch. Kurt was new to the dating scene, he had every right to have fun and who was he to stop that? Yes he was in love with him, but he was too late, he screwed up and now he had to deal with the consequences.

They belonged together, he knew, deep down that he and Kurt were meant to be together, it would just take time. And no matter how much he knew it would hurt, how much he would have to sit through, all the lies he would have to tell and the dates he'd have to sit through and hear about, he would. He'd do it all with a smile on his face.

Remembering what he had decided last night, he just had to wait it out, they belonged together and would be together, he knew it. It would just take some time, that's all.

With a small smile and a soft laugh he looked at Kurt and smiled, "of course you should answer it!" he said as he reached for Kurt's phone and answered the call from Sebastian. He ignored the sparks of anger in his chest and the sudden idea to throw the phone at the wall, _come on Blaine, you've literally decided to wait it out, so what the hell is this!_ He then handed the back to a nervous Kurt with a hard, but genuine smile.

He watched as Kurt seemed to just stare at the phone where the murmur of Sebastian's voice could be heard as he spoke. "You're supposed to put it to your ear," he said teasingly as he tried to push Kurt's arm towards his ear. "That way you can hear what they say and then you can reply." His voice was heavy but teasing, just like it was supposed to be.

Kurt stuck out his tongue and lifted the phone to his ear, "oh hey Sebastian, sorry my phone was playing up," he said, his tone shaking slightly with his nerves at what he assumed was their first phone conversation. Kurt started laughing, a huge smile on his face as he put his thumbs up to him and mouthing 'Thank you so much,' before he turned to head towards his bedroom to talk to Sebastian privatly.

He stood there as he watched Kurt retreat to his bedroom to have a private conversation with Sebastian, he could hear Kurt laughing and talking but couldn't decipher each word. He would never admit to anyone how much it hurt to watch Kurt walk away from him, how much it hurt to know that Kurt had simply forgotten about him, how he chose to leave him and talk to Sebastian.

He would never admit how much it hurt that Kurt had simply forgotten that moments ago he was comforting him, how he just forgot that he was supposed to be making them coffee right now instead of laughing on the phone with Sebastian. He wanted to cry, the pain seemed too much already and he wondered how much of this he would be able to take before he snapped.

He turned from where he was staring at the now empty corridor to look out of the large glass wall to the city below. With a sad sigh he tried to push the thoughts far away, only to find himself thinking about Kurt anyway. "I'll make the coffee then," he said with a sad sigh as he headed towards the kitchen and flipped the switch on the kettle. He felt sad, he felt like crying, _how long can I do this?_

He leaned himself up against the kitchen side and found himself thinking about all of the other first's Kurt would be having with Sebastian instead of him._ Like their first proper kiss, first time they spend the night together, first time they sleep in the same bed, meeting the parents, first-_ he stopped his thoughts there, unwilling to depress himself further. _What a perfect way to distract yourself_, he thought sarcastically.

The kettle clicked signaling that the water was hot so he reached for two cups and made them both a coffee. The entire time he found himself wondering what they were talking about on the phone and what he would say to Kurt when he came back out. _Should I ask about the conversation? Ask after Sebastian? God this is complicated_ he thought with a sigh as chucked the spoon in the sink.

He was waiting for Kurt to come back from his room but he didn't know why he was doing this to himself. Kurt would just come out smiling and all happy and even more excited about their date tonight and that would just bring another wave of sadness. It wasn't his fault that he wanted to spend some time with Kurt though, they hadn't spent time together in ages and he missed that.

He could hear faint murmurs of laughter coming from his bedroom and decided fifteen minutes later that Kurt wouldn't be out anytime soon. With a sad sigh he picked up his cup and headed towards the study, he had an article he needed to work on anyway.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are you telling me here!" Carson yelled into his phone as he walking down the high street, "what do you mean there have been complications! She was buried two months ago!" He was on the phone to the funeral home and, as any passer by could probably tell, he was stressed.<p>

He'd had to go out earlier for work, _on a Saturday!_ Because some of the weekend staff were having issues with the computers and they hadn't thought about rebooting the entire system and instead freaked out and called the boss in to 'save the day!' _All they had to do was press a button,_ he'd screamed internally,_ everyone I know is an idiot!_

If that hadn't been bad enough now he found himself on the phone to the funeral home where his Melody was buried because of apparent complications. "You people have given me nothing but shit so you tell me right now what the fuck is going on! Don't scoot around the edges, I am not in the mood for this!" He yelled into his phone as he crossed the road, he was slowly making his way home in the pouring rain, he just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

"Mr Hummel, please calm down," the way too calm voice said on the other end of the phone and for someone reason he just exploded. "No, you calm down! I don't think you understand how frustrating it is that you won't fucking tell me! I do not need this shit at the moment!" He cursed under his breath for yelling like that and started breathing slowly trying to find his 'calm state.'

His 'calm state' didn't last long though. The woman on the other end of the phone chose to go with "I'm sorry sir, I understand I do but-" That did push him over the edge and he just, he was angry and tired and he just exploded. "Oh, you understand huh?" he said with a fake laugh in his voice. "You understand that my estranged brother came to live with me two weeks ago, one I hadn't spoken to in 8 years! Okay, then he falls for my best friend, who then falls for him but is currently seeing someone. Insane right?"

He laughed humorlessly to himself, "my best friend likes my brother but was in a relationship so didn't say anything. Then, then" he laughed again, "my brother meets someone else. Starts falling for this guy and then last night, last night" he emphasises, "we all find out the person that my brother has now fallen for happens to be my best friend, who loves my brother by the way, my best friends first boyfriend and current best friend. Funny right!" he asked with a fake laugh.

"But then! But then, my best friend and my brother both find out this on the same night, over a friendly dinner!" He knew he needed to calm down and was yelling at some stranger that didn't deserve this, but this had been building up in him for weeks and after everything last night this had just pushed him over the edge. He needed to talk about, to yell about it. He needed to get it out.

"Then" he laughs again, "that dinner turns out to be my best friends wake up call! He realises that he is in love with my brother and has probably just dumped his boyfriend, for my brother!" He yelled and took a deep breath. "But, my brother is going out on a date tonight, yup you heard that right, a date with my best friends first love and best friend. So, my best friend has just broken up with his boyfriend for my brother who is just starting a new relationship with my best friends first love!"

he was going way off topic but he didn't care. It was such a relief to say these things out loud. "I know, complicated right? The worst thing is, my brothers new boyfriend is such a sweet guy and he deserves love! But, my brother and my best friend are meant to be together so it can only end in heart ache right! But if my brother and his new boyfriend break up, my best friends first love with give up on love completely!" he sighed heavily.

"Then," he said his voice softer and leaking with despair, "you tell me there is a complication with my fiancés grave!" He was stood on some street corner at the moment, "so please tell me how you can understand any of that!" he dropped his head into his hands as he felt the wait of the words he'd just screamed at some poor, unsuspecting woman.

"I'm sorry," he said softly into his hand. His tone sounded sad and defeated as he asked, "what's the complication?" The woman seemed to hesitate on the other end of the line and he sighed with irritation, "I won't yell again if you just tell me what has happened." His voice sounded empty, tired, like he couldn't be bothered and he hated sounding like that.

"I'm sorry Mr Hummel, but I just, I wanted to let you know that there have been heavy winds up here and your fiancés grave stone had been knocked over," _fucking great_ he thought. He decided to go with the angry thoughts rather then the upsetting fact that his fiancés grave had been ruined and broken. He tried to stop himself from crying at the news as the woman spoke again "I just need your permission to fix it?"

"Fix it?" he asked puzzled as he now lifted his head from his hand and looked at the street around him, near empty because of the rain. "Don't I have to fix it?"_ why would the cemetery fix it?_ "No, no of course not," she said softly. Her tone was now soothing and for whatever reason he felt some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

"Mr Hummel of course not, when you" she hesitated over her words before continuing and he wondered why, surely she had to make hundreds of phone calls like this. "When you bought the plot, you were also buying fifteen years of plot care. This means that if anything happens to Melody's grave in the next fifteen years we will take care of it," she said softly, as if she was dealing with some nutcase who might explode at any moment.

"Oh right," he said as he crossed the road, "Umm I was never told that, it would explain why it was so expensive," he laughed humorlessly at his comment that wasn't even funny. He knew the girl on the other end of the phone would be smiling sadly, pitying him. "Well, you have my permission then," he said as he waved half-heartedly to a colleague he saw on the other side of the street.

"Do what you have to just don't damage it," he paused for a moment suddenly his voice sounded broken as he let out a quiet, desperate, "please?" he knew he sounded like he was begging but he couldn't bring himself to care. "I promise we won't do any damage to Melody's grave okay Mr Hummel? I promise," the sincerity rang in her voice and he couldn't not believe her.

"Okay, well thank you, and I'm sorry about exploding on you, I didn't mean to," he said apologetically as he stood at the end of his street. "Don't worry about it," the woman said with a smile he could hear in her voice. There was an awkward pause and he wondered if he was supposed to just hang up.

"Look Mr Hummel," the gentle voice said through the silence, "I shouldn't do this but my name is Temperance, a mouthful I know," she said with a laugh. "Everyone call's me Tempe, anyway, I was wondering, if you ever need to talk, or maybe blow off some steam." There was a pause as if she didn't know what she was going to say, "you can reach me here" and before he had the chance to say anything the line went dead.

Carson was stood at the end of his road looking completely blank. _Did, did I just get asked out by a woman at my fiancés funeral home? He couldn't believe it, what were the chances?_ The worst thing he couldn't believe was that he, for a split second, considered ringing back tomorrow and asking for her, for Tempe.

Of course he pushed it from his mind, he couldn't go out with anyone yet, it was too soon, let alone with someone who will be helping to fix his fiancés damaged grave stone. _Melody's stone is damaged,_ he thought with a wave of sadness and he found himself calling the wind every rude work he could think off, now deciding he hates the wind.

He paused at the end of the road allowing himself to catch a breath. He put his phone in his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair before he headed up the road to his apartment. He could see Kurt leaving their apartment and heading in the opposite direction to him. Even from the distance he could see the huge smile on his face, his brother was happy. _At least Kurt is happy._

It was at that moment he realised he would have a heartbroken Blaine to deal with when he got home. He sighed and hated himself for considering the idea of heading to a coffee shop somewhere. A place where he could sift through his own problems first, but his best friend needed him and he would always come first.

So, with a sad smile he whipped out his phone and sent Kurt a text wishing him good luck on his date before he made his way up the stairs and into the elevator. Making his way up to their apartment where he knew Blaine would be hiding out in the study.

* * *

><p>Kurt was heading off on his first date with Sebastian, to say he was excited was an understatement, but to say he was nervous, well that was also an understatement. As he walked over to that little Starbucks he found himself freaking out.<p>

This was the first proper alone time they would have with just being themselves, with their true identities and it scared him. It would Kurt and Sebastian, not the mysterious John and Taylor. What if Sebastian decided that the mystery was what he liked about their relationship and now that it was gone, what if Sebastian would go too?

His phone vibrated in his pocket and his first thought was that it was Sebastian cancelling on him, _of course he would cancel on me, I mean look at him compared to me? Hello no comparison!_ He thought with sadness and annoyance as he reached for his phone.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the text message was from Carson and he laughed at himself for being so stupid. Sebastian seemed to like him, especially during their hour phone call earlier, _well that's how it seemed to me,_ he thought cautiously, _What if I'm seeing what I want to see though.._ he stopped himself from thinking and opened his new message.

'Go get him tiger, you're looking great tonight. Loving the ass ;) xx'

He spent a moment wondering when Carson would've seen him and just assumed that maybe he'd arrived home when he was leaving, and he had to agree with him on the ass comment. His ass did look good in these jeans, it was the whole reason for wearing them tonight, that and they were loose if they went roller blading. He chuckled as he went to reply but his phone vibrated with another message, it was Carson he saw with a sigh of relief.

'Look, enjoy yourself tonight but be safe and please come home at a reasonable hour? You know what I'm like. xx'

He rolled his eyes at his brother but couldn't help but smile at how much he cared. He typed out his reply as he walked into the small Starbucks just off of Broadway. After he pressed send he noticed the shop was practically empty, all he could see were two barista's and about four customers. And not one of them was Sebastian.

Panic washed through him but instead of letting it take over just yet he made his way over to what had probably been dubbed 'their table' and took his seat and waited. Hoping that Sebastian was just running late and had forgotten to text, _or maybe he was in the bathroom or something?_

A few minutes had passed and his nerves and panic were causing him to start shaking, his heart was racing as he started to consider the possibility of being stood up by someone he foolishly thought he had a chance with. He looked at his hands, toying with his phone, should he maybe text Sebastian, call him?_ Or does that seem too needy? Too clingy?_

Fortunately he was saved from having to make a decision when a waitress came over holding a folded piece of paper and a coffee in a to-go cup. "Hi," she said sounding happy and excited. "Hi," he said cautiously in return. "I am so sorry," she said as she took the seat opposite him, this is getting weird he thought to himself as he continued to smile politely at the waitress. _Why is she apologising to me?_

"I didn't see you come in and then I was in the kitchen and it was only when I came out to the counter and saw you sat here," she sighed sadly, "I screwed up and I'm so sorry." She couldn't stop herself smiling and he was seriously confused. "Umm, I'm sorry but I don't understand," he said with a nervous laugh._ What the hell was happening._

The young girl looked at him, considering him for a second before she suddenly seemed to remember something, "Oh yeah right of course! Silly Jannice," she said with a laugh, "ignore me I'm just a little all over the place this evening."

Kurt looked at the waitress and was seriously confused, he was supposed to be on a date with a guy but here he found himself being approached by a waitress. "Okay.." he said drawing the word unsure of what he should do in this predicament.

"Jannice?" they both turned to the counter to where a woman was standing gesturing for Jannice to go and join her. "Right," Jannice said as she stood up smiling, "sorry for all the rambling and what not," she looked at the clock on the wall then and panicked washed over her.

"Oh no," _oh no? Oh no? What oh no?_ "Here's your coffee" she said pushing it into his hand "and here," she said with a knowing smile "is a letter I was told to give you when you arrived."_ What?_ Kurt thought with disbelief, as he laughed at the idea of Sebastian buying him coffee and leaving him a note.

"Now you need to read it and go and find him," she glanced to the clock again, "and you best do it now or you're going to be late," she said as she pulled him out of his seat and towards the door. "What?" he said in disbelief and confusion, "what's going on?"

"Jannice!" The annoying woman called from behind the counter again, her tone more demanding then before. He watched as Jannice sighed and rolled her eyes before pushing him out of the door, "go," she said with a huge grin, "and you best come back sometime this week to tell me what happens!" and with that the door shut behind her as she made her back to the counter.

He must've stood outside that door for a nearly a minute as he tried to work out what exactly had just happened. Some woman who works at the Starbucks had come over and given him a coffee and a note, told him that he needed to read it and go find him, before she had literally pushed him out the door but not before telling him he needed to go back and visit her to tell her what happens.. _What the hell?_

He looked at the coffee in his hand with confusion, he noticed a black mark under his hand and assumed it was pen from where they right the name on the cup. He repositioned his hand only to see the word's 'Kurt, your mystery awaits' and a small heart written in a mans neat hand writing. He smiled slightly at the idea of Sebastian writing on this cup.

After reading that he felt a little but better. His throat was feeling dry though and decided that the coffee was meant for him and took a sip, wondering what kind of coffee it was. It was his usual and he hummed in contentment as the hot liquid hit the back of his throat.

After another mouthful of coffee he focused on the folder piece of A5 lined paper, he could see the marks of the pen through the paper but couldn't work out exactly what it said. He wanted to open it, to read it and figure out what exactly was happening.

But he couldn't, for whatever reason he couldn't open it. What if Sebastian was breaking up with him? He knew it was a silly thing to think considering the message on the coffee cup but still. Of course it would be a cowards way to do it but he had to give him points on creativity.

He had know idea what to do, but when he looked up through the window he saw Jannice, a huge smile on her face as she gave him a thumbs up before she used the shooing motion telling him to move. It was then he decided it was now or never. _Just open it,_ he thought with determination and a smile.

He opened the note and read it carefully, he expected his heart to break as he read the words but found it beating faster as the smile grew on his face. Looks like he wasn't the only one who thought the lack of mystery might push the other away.

With a huge grin he folded the note back up, took a mouthful of his coffee and headed in the direction the note had told him to go._ Tonight is going to be amazing,_ he thought to himself as he power walked to try and get to Sebastian quicker. He was also a little curious to see where he would end up spending his evening.

_My mystery awaits._

* * *

><p>Blaine and Carson were curled up on the sofa watching The Little Mermaid for the second time that evening, they'd already watched Mulan, Peter Pan, Enchanted and Tangled, although they only got twenty minutes into that when Blaine remembered his and Kurt's performance and it was turned off instantly. That was why this film was now on again.<p>

Carson had never been a big fan of Disney himself be had always watched it with Kurt and now he would always watch it with Blaine. It wasn't that he hated the films, he enjoyed them and the stories but there was just something about them that he was never drawn too. Of course he never told Blaine or Kurt that, too worried about them doing something to him in his sleep.

It was half past twelve now, Blaine was nearly asleep in his lap and Kurt still wasn't home. He wasn't worried, he knew Sebastian would look after his little brother, it wasn't that he was worried about. He was just worried about Kurt in general and how he would cope on a first date with Sebastian.

He started wondering about what they were doing when he had to stop that thought, not ready to know any of that just yet. Kurt was still his little brother and it was way too soon for them to be doing any of things he was currently picturing. He started wondering when Kurt would be home instead to try and remove the vile images he had circling his mind.

He was given his answer around five minutes later when he heard the key in the lock and he could hear Kurt laughing outside._ Looks like everything went well,_ he thought happily to himself. He wondered if he should pretend to be asleep so he could observe Kurt's behavior or just talk to him when he walked past the living room.

It didn't matter in the end though because Kurt walked straight past the living room without a single glance towards the flickering light of the TV, too busy staring at his phone. He could see Kurt's smile was even bigger then he'd seen it at the start of the night._ Looks like everything went really well,_ he thought at the sight of it and decided he would ring Sebastian in the morning and tell him thanks.

It was when he looked closer that he could see that Kurt's hair was disheveled, no longer coiffed and in place as his stuck up in all directions. _That's weird, Kurt never lets himself look less than perfect._ He could see the way his skin shined in the light, obviously he'd been sweating. _Oh my god no,_ he thoughts taking a panicked edge as he took in his brother as a whole.

It was only now that he noticed the limp in his step,_ holy fucking god. There is no way Sebastian would be such a dick head and do that on his first date!_ He tried to push down the sudden rage, he had no proof that they had done that, maybe they just went dancing or something, and it was how and Kurt twisted his ankle.

He watched his brother smile and laugh so innocently before he moved out of his sight._ Yep_, Carson thought with a smile,_ all they did was dance, that was it. Sebastian may be an idiot and a player, but there is no way Kurt would allow something like that to happen on the first date._

He turned back to the TV with a smile. Blaine was asleep, Kurt was home everything was okay. Of course the idea of Kurt sleeping with Sebastian was still in the front of his mind and he trusted Kurt he did, but he would still ring Sebastian in the morning, just to make sure it didn't. Or kick his ass if it did.

With that comforting thought, he covered Blaine with a blanket, turned off the TV and made his way to his bedroom. Today had been such a long day and all he wanted to do was sleep. Hopefully the week ahead would pass by and the weekend with his family would make for a better week then this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's late and a bit.. yeah. This isn't one of my best chapters but there we go. That's what I get for having writers block and a really busy week.<strong>

**Hope you could enjoy it none the less.**

**Read & Review.**

**Love Kaylee. xx**


	16. Let's Do This

_I have just created a new tumblr specifically for my FanFiction. I might post odd bits here, random plots I come up with and such I am also happy to accept prompts. JustCallMeObsessed :)_

_Shout out to rachm89 who put this story Number 2 on her top 15 FanFiction list! EEK! Thank you!_

_Anyone notice the How I Met Your Mother scene reference? ;) Review me if you do._

* * *

><p><strong>Pen &amp; Paper<strong>

**ABOUT TIME! So, I finally managed to upload a PDF version of my Creative Wiritng magazine, Pen & Paper online and I did say I would upload the link here so you could check it out if you wanted to. So here it is :)**

** h.t.t.p :/ / dl. dropbox. c.o.m /u / 81551298 / Pen %26 Paper. pdf**

**(sorry about all of the dot's and the spaces, FF don't make it easy for us do they? :L )**

* * *

><p><em>The Kurtbastian date is a one shot I am working on and will complete and upload as soon as I can. But I only have two days off a week so even keeping up with Big Brother is starting to become a struggle. So I am working on it, but obviously Big Brother's main body is my priority. <em>

_I apologise now in advance if I ever am late with an update like I was last week, some of you messaged me asking where it was before Saturday afternoon, and I apologise that the upload was delayed. Now trust me, I know how annoying and frustrating it can be to wait for a new update so I promise to do whatever I can to get it to you every Saturday._

_Warning: Strong Language_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Let's do this.<strong>

* * *

><p>The whole week seemed to pass by in an unexciting blur, Carson and Blaine had to spend nearly twelve hours in the office the entire week due to a visit from Carson's boss's boss and considering they weren't there for the week everything had to be perfect come Thursday evening.<p>

Come Tuesday Kurt had had enough of chilling out in the apartment everyday so for the first time since he'd been in New York he decided to go out and look for work. He applied to a few fashion internships and a few singer jobs at a couple of local bars, but considering he wasn't twenty-one he didn't expect to get them.

He knew Carson had offered him a job at his magazine and even Sebastian, once he'd told him he as job searching, had offered to try and get him a job at his book publishing company. He had said no though, if he had to as a last resort he would go and work on Carson's magazine but he wanted to see if he had would it takes to get a job himself.

Kurt and Sebastian had been talking everyday and had met up on Wednesday for dinner and a coffee at their usual, and Jannice was working so he ended up having to relay their entire first date but he didn't mind so much, even if he pretended he did, it was an amazing first date.

Sebastian had been busy with work, the new JK Rowling book arrived this week and he had a meeting with her on Friday which he was both nervous and excited about. So apart from that Wednesday dinner they just texted and spoke on the phone and that was weirdly okay with them both.

Their relationship still had no real definition, yes they'd been out for dinner twice and they were talking all of the time but none of them had been brave enough to bring up the conversation of what their relationship actually was. Of course all four of them knew that what Kurt and Sebastian were doing was dating, the words just hadn't been said and relationship defined.

Blaine had been so busy the entire week he didn't really have much time to stop and think about Kurt and Sebastian. If he wasn't at work he was at home in his study sorting through paper work and by the time he went to bed he was so exhausted he would pass out as soon as he hit the sheets.

Sebastian had dropped him a message asking him out to dinner on Friday but he had replied with he wasn't sure what he was doing. He knew he wasn't doing anything but he wasn't sure if he could handle that yet, but then he realised Sebastian was his best friend and he loved him. So later on replied with an 'I'm free. Firflies at 5?'

Carson had been a whirlwind, he was never seen in one place to for too long as he tried to get everything right and perfect for his boss's boss's visit next week. So Thursday evening when he and Blaine returned home from the office at the unusually early time, for that week, at half past nine, he passed out as soon as he was on the sofa.

Blaine following suit in the armchair and none of them moved until the next morning.

-/-

"Kurt! We're only going back for the weekend so you don't need to take your entire wardrobe with you!" Carson called from where he stood near the door leaning on his suitcase. "Plus, you have the rest of your clothes at home anyway," he added on as an afterthought with a sigh and a mumbled "this is ridiculous."

He was stood by the door tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Kurt to get his ass in gear. _He's had all week to do this, I literally had this morning and I'm packed already. That boy has serious issues,_ he thought irritatingly to himself. "Kurt! It takes ten hours to drive to Lima and that's not including traffic! Get your ass out here now!"

He was getting a little angry and that may or may not be to do with the nerves of seeing his Dad in hopefully, he rolls his eyes dramatically towards Kurt's bedroom, in the next ten hours or so and the nerves were getting the better of him, of course he refused to admit that so he said it was Kurt's fault.

"Why are we driving?" Kurt said as he finally made an appearance pulling a suitcase that was huge in comparison to the holdall of clothes he was bringing. "What the hell is all that!" Carson asked in shock pointing towards his suitcase, "we're going for two nights how many clothes do you need!" He asked with a disbelieving chuckle.

Kurt stood up straighter and lifted his chin a little, "I don't know what we'll be doing and I have to be prepared," he said as he let his suitcase stand alone while he put on his jacket. "Kurt," Carson said with a shake of his head, "you do know you have a wardrobe, full of clothes back home right?"

"I know," Kurt said with a nod, "I can exchange some too eek! Best trip ever!" Carson shook his head at his brother, seriously how were they even related? He hadn't ever known anyone to be as weird about their clothes as Kurt was and he'd worked with a few designers so that's saying something.

"Come on," he said as he opened the door, waiting for Kurt to walk through with his big ass suitcase before locking the door. "As I was saying," Kurt said as they stepped into the elevator, nodding in greeting at Jenny from upstairs, "why are we driving to Lima when we could take a plane and be there four hours early?"

Carson shook his head as a grin appeared on his face, "where's your sense of adventure Kurt?" He looked to Kurt with a smile and he just seemed to look at him as if he were insane. With a laugh Carson shook his head and smiled, the elevator doors opened and they both walked out onto the busy street, even considering it was only seven o clock in the morning.

"So," Kurt said with an irritated edge to his voice, "where is this," he used quotation marks and he had to stop himself from laughing, " 'adventure' then?" Carson wanted to laugh but he stopped himself, not wanting to get Kurt in a bad mood when he'd be spending the next ten and plus hours in such a small space with him.

"That," he said with a huge smile on his face as he pointed to a bright red mini, with a white stripe up the centre of the bonnet, that was currently being pulled up by the sidewalk in front of them, "is our adventure!" He turned to look at Kurt with a huge smile on his face expecting his reaction, "whatdoyathink?"

Kurt's mouth was open slightly, his eye wide with disbelief. He huffed out a laugh when he found his words, "you have got to be joking?" he said turning towards him and crossing his arms. "You hired a British red mini?" he asked in disbelief, to which he just nodded enthusiastically. "to spend over twenty hours in as we drive to and from Lima?"

"Yeah," he said as he took the keys from the valet with a polite thank you. "It's gonna be great!" he headed straight for the boot and threw in his holdall and jacket. He glanced at the small amount of space in the boot and laughed to himself. "Right," he heard Kurt say and he knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Umm Kurt," he couldn't keep the laugh out of his voice. "What?" Kurt said in a very irritated tone, _great way to start the trip he_ thought with another chuckle,_ this was going to fun._ "There isn't enough room in the trunk for your suitcase," he laughs.

"What!" Kurt practically yells, "you have got to be kidding me?" He says as he stomps around the car to look at the small amount of space in the boot. "It looks like you're going to have to pack light," Carson say's trying to hide his laugh but not being very successful which earns him a glare from his brother.

"Well then," Kurt says with a hard voice "looks like your bag will be on the back seat then doesn't it," he says with a smirk as he turns to look at him. Carson raises his eyebrow in a 'are you serious' gesture and Kurt's smirk widens. _Oh my god he is serious,_ he thinks as Kurt pulls his holdall out of the boot and throws it in his face.

"Kurt!" he yelps as the bag barley misses hitting him in the face. When he had his bag securely in his hand and checked for any scratches or blood on his face from the plastic and zips on his bag, he saw Kurt's case in the boot before Kurt closed it with a slam. "You ready?" he asked in an all too cheerful voice and a roll of his eyes as he made his way to the passenger side.

Carson flipped Kurt off behind his back before he grumbled about Kurt being an idiot before he opened the drivers side door, tossing his bag over the back of seat and climbing in. "Who said I was the one to drive first?" he said teasingly as he did his seatbelt up. Kurt turned to him with a smile that was sickly sweet, "I did."

"Oh, and of course that's reason enough" he said with a laugh, "I must always do what the all mighty Kurt tells me!" he finished with a roll of his eyes and another chuckle. He heard Kurt laughing next to him as he started to the car "are you ready?" he said with an eager smile and a tone that suggested they were doing something more exciting then going home..

"Let's do this" Kurt said in a dark tone as he held his fist out for him to bump, a huge grin on his face. That confused him for a moment because Kurt had never done anything like that before, but with a huge grin of his own he bumped his fist against Kurt's and in a similar tone repeated "Let's do this."

With that he pulled out into the busy New York street and started to drive back to his home town, back to a new family home that he had never set foot in. His smile turned slightly nervous as he turned the first corner of their adventure, he was heading back to a life he had tried to forget.

* * *

><p>Blaine was at work when the two brothers left to return to Ohio this weekend. He was currently sat in his chair working on one of the new articles based on Photography while feeling guilty at not having chance to say a proper goodbye to them before he left this morning.<p>

He had woken up late,_ if you can even call waking up at half five late,_ he woke up still in the clothes he wore yesterday and still had to shower and get ready to be at work for six o clock. He'd woken up with a string of curse words, literally throwing himself in the shower, chucking on the first outfit he could find and heading out the front door with a 'goodbye' thrown over his shoulder.

It was twelve thirty now and Blaine was skipping lunch, there was still so much to do, he sighed as he looked to the window were the rain had started to pour. He hoped it wouldn't get much heavier so that Carson and Kurt could have a safe journey back to Ohio. At the thought the rain started to get heavier and he rolled his eyes thinking it was typical.

He grabbed his phone sending both Kurt and Carson the same message not sure who would be driving, he wished them a safe journey and asked if they could ring him when they get there safe and sound. What can he say he cares about his friends, considering he doesn't talk to his parents anymore and god knows where his brother is these days, they are the only family he has.

He received a reply from Kurt straight away and he laughed at the fact that Carson was the one who had been roped into driving first, considering all week he'd stated that he wouldn't be the first to drive. The name also bought a wave of sadness as he knew that Kurt was probably texting Sebastian too.

He let out a sigh as he replied to Kurt's message quickly ending the conversation before it had a chance to start. He shoved his phone in his pocket and let his hands fall upon his keyboard with a sigh. He knew he was doing this wrong, that if he wanted to end up with Kurt he had to actually talk to him, but he reasoned that today was just a bad day, he had too much to do and would text him later.

He nodded to himself with a sigh and had just started typing another paragraph of this article when his phone vibrated against his chest, he had planned to ignore it but then it vibrated again telling him it was a phone call.

On the second ring he panicked, jumping to the conclusion that Kurt and Carson had been in an accident and it was the police ringing. He didn't think to check the ID as he answered with a quick and panicked "hello?"

"Hey Blaine," a cheery voice said into his ear and he sighed falling back in his chair, obviously he was wrong. "You alright?" Sebastian asked him nicely. Blaine let out another sigh, one that Sebastian must've heard, "I take it from that sigh you're not, what's up?" his voice full of concern as it sounded like he threw a pen or pencil on to his desk.

_Am I alright?_ he thought to himself with a bitter edge,_ the guy I think I am in love with is falling harder and faster for you everyday. Then I try to put some distance between me and Kurt for just a day so it doesn't hurt and then you ring me, so no I am not alright._

"Nothing, I'm fine" he lied. "It's just been a stressful morning that's all, how about you?" He said leaning forward in his seat to try and change the subject and hoping that Sebastian would have some decency at not bring up Kurt. "I'm all good, life is good, everything is good" he said and this time Blaine noticed the excited edge to it.

Blaine narrowed his eyes as he looked out the window trying to work out what it was that he was excited about, "everything is really good" Sebastian repeated again and then he knew something was up. "What's happened?" Blaine asked, he wasn't faking the intrigue or the happiness in his tone or the smile on his face as he waited for Sebastian's good news.

He heard Sebastian take a deep breath and expected to hear the good news, of course this was Sebastian he was talking to so he should have known better, "nothing, nothing good, no good news." Blaine sighed annoyed, he really wanted to know now. "Come on 'Bas, I know you remember?" he said in a somewhat normal voice, the next part came out a little higher, "You need to tell me!" he practically squeaked which had Sebastian laughing.

"Okay, okay" Sebastian said through a laugh, "I'll tell you but only because I need to tell someone and you're my best friend!" Sebastian laughed and he waited anxiously for the good news, he was literally sat on the edge of his seat as he drew the silence out between them. "Come on 'Bas," he whinged dropping his head to the desk, a smile still on his face.

"JK Rowling chose me! Can you believe it! Out of all the other book publishers she could have signed with she chose me!" Sebastian rushed out his words in his excitement, "WHAT!" Blaine yelled in his excitement as he jumped out of his chair.

He heard Sebastian clear his throat as he tried to bring that all but too well known causal cockiness back to his tone. He failed, his voice trembling with his excitement, "I am the person who will be in charge of the entire 'The Casual Vacancy' Project when she releases it here in America! Can you believe that!" He squeaked, Sebastian actually squeaked and it brought so many memories back from their year at Dalton together, but he couldn't think about that now.

"OH MY ROWLING you need to get me an autograph!" He screamed before he even had the chance to think the words,_ oh my what if, I could conveniently drop by Sebastian's office when I know she would be around.._ "Jee thanks Blaine," Sebastian said in a teasing tone "don't worry about congratulating me or whatever.

_Whoops,_ he had forgotten that part. He laughed out an apology, "I am sorry but Congratulations though!" He heard Sebastian laugh and knew he wasn't too mad at his inner fanboy. "That is amazing Seb, seriously wow, Congratulations" he said sincerely. "Oh what did your boss say? Bet that fucker was pissed!" He said with a laugh as he took his seat.

"Oh my god, you should have seen his face Blaine! Seriously I have never seen anyones face turn that colour before," he paused for a second thinking if what he'd just said was true. "Yep it's true, and that's saying something because I've seen Kurt blush and man that kid can turn red," he said with a laugh.

Blaine's heart sort of, skipped a beat at the mention of Kurt and the idea that Sebastian was the one who kept making him blush with all of the nice things and compliments he would say to him. It pained him and his smile faltered slightly but he ignored it. Right now this was about Sebastian and his promotion as such.

"I bet he did!" he said with a laugh and doing his best to hide the pain in his tone, "he did more than that!" Sebastian said with another laugh. "Not only did I get a new office," he said sounding so smug Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "What? That's so cool! One of those big windows with the glass wall and big spinny chair?" he asked sounding way too excited considering.

"YES!" Sebastian yelled and he was pretty sure that he jumped from the small thud he heard "the glass wall, the spinny chair, it's practically the size of your apartment Blaine, and your apartment is huge!" Blaine found himself picturing his apartment as an office and _bloody hell,_ "that's huge!"

"I know, I know," Sebastian said excitingly, "but that's not all! I get a raise which means more money which means maybe in a few months I can finally move! And, and!" he said excitedly stopping him from saying what he was going to, "I get my own personal assistant to handle my appointments and such! How cool is that!"

"Wow," he said as he let out a breath "that is so cool! Congratulations 'Bas, I am so proud of you right now!" He said it with a huge smile, his pain over Kurt going forgotten as he was now overcome with joy for his best friend. "Looks like we'll be celebrating tonight then huh?" he said with a laugh.

"Celebrating is an understatement," Sebastian said to him with a laugh "I think tonight is an awesome night to get really drunk and then pass out at your house" he said with another laugh as if he was joking, but Blaine knew he wasn't joking and he also knew that wasn't going to happen.

He was just about to tell him that when Sara, one of their photographs knocked with a panicked look on her face,_ shit_ was his first thought as he gestured for her to come in. He interrupted whatever Sebastian was saying, "hey look 'Bas there's an issue here so I need to go but I'll see you at five at Fireflies okay?"

"Yeah okay man, I'll speak to you later! Head to the usual after?" Sebastian asked sound hopefully. He rolled his eyes and shook his head in apology at Sara who just waved in dismissal. "We'll talk at dinner okay 'Bas?" he said sounding stern.

He heard Sebastian's overdramatic sigh and couldn't help but smile "okay, fine. See you at five spoilsport," Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his put-upon sad voice. "Have a good afternoon I guess, hate you." Blaine laughed at him more freely now, "you are such an idiot, yeah, I hate you too," he said with a huge smile knowing the underlying meaning. He heard Sebastian laugh and with that he hung up, chucking his phone on his desk and turning to Sara.

He still had a smile on his face when he looked to Sara, she was looking at him with huge eyes and had this little smirk on his face that he couldn't quite understand. "What?" he said dragging the word at as he raised his eyebrow. "Nothing," she said with a smile as she handed him the stack of photographs.

"No, Sara what?" he said with a smile, "I won't look at these photo's until you tell me," he said as he waved the stack of photographs between them. Sara laughed at him "Mr Anderson," she said with a soft laugh of her and Blaine sighed, his smile wavering a bit.

"Why do you still call me that Sara? You've been working here for two years you can call me Blaine you know" he said with a sigh and a smile. "Sorry Mr-Blaine, it's just your the boss and," Blaine raised his hand and smiled at her, "don't worry about it. So, what's up with the pictures?" he asked happily as he flicked through them, "they all look good to me."

There seemed to be a few beats of silence when he looked up to her, she was smiling him, her eyes wide, "was that your boyfriend on the phone?" she finally asked. _Oh, that's what that look meant, that is actually quite funny_ he thought to himself. He shook his head with a chuckle, "nah that wasn't my boyfriend, he's just my best friend."

"Oh," Sara said sounding sad and he couldn't work out if it was because of the fact that it wasn't his boyfriend or, he couldn't think of an 'or.' "Sorry for asking," she said as she looked a little embarrassed. "Don't worry about it Sara, it's fine" he said with a laugh and happy that he got a smile from her.

"So," he said in an attempt to change the subject to make Sara feel a little more comfortable, "what don't you like about these photo's?" he asked. Not seeing anything wrong with them considering they all looked amazing to him.

Sara started talking about what she didn't like about the photo's and why she didn't think they worked but after a half an hour conversation she could see that they did work and she had happily narrowed it down to three final images for the article he was working on.

"Thank you Sara," he said with a smile as she left his office with a smile of her own. With that and the three new images that would be accompanying his article he turned back to his computer to change and add a few paragraphs to relate to the three beautiful chosen image's.

* * *

><p>"But I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more just to the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door-or-or! Man I love this song!" Carson yelled when there was a break in the song and Kurt couldn't help but laugh as well as agree, this song was amazing.<p>

They were now passing somewhere between East Orange and West Orange, they hadn't had to stop once yet. They had found themselves stuck in some traffic but nothing too crazy to seriously put them behind schedule.

The journey so far hadn't been too bad, the conversation flowed easily. The conversation went from Glee club, to Kurt's future in New York, to Carson's magazine. The topic of Blaine and Sebastian not being mentioned once and he appreciated it.

"Aww I have to put it on again," Carson yelled as he reached over to hit the back button on his iPod. Kurt rolled his eyes and let out another laugh "come on Carson! That's like the fifteenth time we've listened to it!" Yeah the song was good but if they listened to it on repeat surely it would be over kill. "Seventeenth time actually" Carson corrects as the song starts up again with a huge grin.

He would argue, but the song is great and after the second line he found himself singing along just as loudly. After the first chorus he took a sip of his diet coke while Carson continued on singing solo. "And when the money comes in for the work I'll do, I'll pass almost every penny on to you!" Kurt sung too loudly knowing he was off key but enjoying it all the same.

They sang the entire song together, loudly and off key but they both had fun doing it. The pair broke out in laughter when the song finished, "okay!" he said with a laugh, "maybe that song is good enough to have on repeat the entire trip!" he finished with a giggle before taking a sip of his can of diet coke.

"I told you!" Carson called in agreement, his eyes on the road as his right hand grabbed a huge handful of pretzels, dumping them on his lap and eating them one at a time. Kurt looked at him with disgust,_ how can anyone eat that stuff, it's just disgusting._ "What?" Carson asked when he noticed him staring.

He would look at Kurt for a second before returning to the road before it landed on him again, he must've repeated that at least four times and Kurt couldn't not laugh. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Carson asked looking at him for a moment too long.

"Carson!" he yelled when a car pulled out in front of them unexpectedly. He found it weird, his life didn't flash before his eyes. "Look at the road you idiot! What are you doing! GOD!" he said running his hand over his hair, but of course not touching it. He couldn't stop his heart from racing at what could have been a terrible accident considering their current speed.

He looked over to Carson, his eyes wide who was just laughing "Carson why are you laughing?" he asked in disbelief, his voice a little shaky. He watched as Carson just continued to laugh even harder, while still shoving pretzels in his mouth. "That is disgusting Carson, and seriously why are you laughing! We could've just died!" He tried to stop himself from laughing at Carson and his laugh as he finished up that very serious question but he couldn't.

He found himself laughing at Carson's laugh, not the fact that they could've died two minutes ago because Carson took his focus from the road. "This is not a situation to laugh about Kurt!" Carson said in a mock stern voice, he just happened to miss the fact that he was trying to hold back giggles as he teased him.

"Hey!" he yelled, "I'm laughing at your laugh, you have a very funny laugh!" Kurt said in his defense as he crossed his arms and looked straight out of the windscreen. "You were the one who started laughing at the fact we could've died!" he huffed and sat back in his seat which only caused Carson to laugh more.

"I hate you," Kurt mumbled quietly as he reached for his iPhone, choosing in that moment to ignore Carson for the next thirty minutes. "Aww is little Kurtie Wurtie sulking?" Carson said in a baby voice, only momentarily taking his eyes off of the road.

He tried to stop being mad but he couldn't stop himself from laughing, "you are such an idiot," he said through his giggles as he opened his new message from Sebastian asking about their trip so far. He quickly replied with a text back telling him they were okay and where they were.

"So," Carson said, changing the subject with a cheeky smile and he knew that the rein of silence without Sebastian and Blaine being brought up was about to end. "How are things with you and Sebastian?" He asked, his eyes focusing on the road ahead.

"Umm yeah, things are going okay," he said with a small nod. "He just text me actually, he's had a really good day at work and said he'd ring me later so," he finished off awkwardly. Hoping that he wouldn't ask anymore questions. He saw Carson nod out of the corner of his eye.

"That's cool," Carson said sounding as if he actually meant it and he breathed a sigh of relief hoping the conversation would end there. He was wrong. "So are you two like dating now or what?" he asked. "Carson!" he all but squeaked, "why are you asking me that? That's personal don't you think!" He overreacted but there wasn't much to do about it now. "How would you feel if I asked if you were dating someone!"

"Umm, I wouldn't care and I'm not dating any one," he said matter of factly, "I think it's too soon so I'm not dating anyone at the moment," Kurt turned to look at him a little stunned at his bluntness. "Sorry Carson I didn't mean, I," _damn it,_ "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine," Carson said with a laugh, "It's fine, just tell me about you and Sebastian," he turned to him with a big grin._ Damn and now he's using it to his advantage._ He let out a sigh as he turned to look out his window, "I don't know, we haven't had that conversation yet," he said with a breath.

"What?" Carson asked in disbelief as he glanced towards him before returning to the road, "you don't know?" Kurt sighed again, he didn't know. They honestly hadn't had that conversation yet, and as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to have that conversation. He wanted to know what they were doing, _were they dating? Was he single? Was he currently in a relationship._

They'd gone out for dinner on Wednesday and it had been lovely they laughed and giggled and spoke about each others lives. They got on really well and he didn't understand what was happening. Sebastian had walked him home, practically to his door, kissed him on the cheek and left with a smile.

Then they would be texting all the time, Sebastian would call him at least once a day and they were texting constantly, but why hadn't Sebastian kissed him yet? If he was supposed to be a player then surely he was all for physical contact, so why hadn't he shown any real interest in him?

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it," his sentence was supposed to end there_, he hasn't even kissed me yet and I don't understand._ He sighed as he leaned his head against the window. "He hasn't kissed you yet!" Carson practically screamed in disbelief. "What?"_ Shit, did I just say that out loud?_

"You just said that Seb hasn't kissed you yet!" Carson said to him as he stopped at a red light. "What, shit did I just say that out loud?" he asked in disbelief. "Ugh, yeah ya did" Carson said as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

"Carson why do you always laugh at inappropriate situations!" He yelled and he knew he sounded like a child stropping, "this isn't funny!" he whined.

* * *

><p>Carson was sat in the drivers seat laughing, he knew it wasn't exactly the sort of situation to laugh at but he found it funny. Sebastian hadn't kissed Kurt yet and they'd been out twice since the relaistaion of who the other was. That was unheard for Sebastian, he never even did second dates so there was obviously something going on here.<p>

He glanced to Kurt who was still sulking as he looked out of the window, if Sebastian still hadn't kissed him it must mean that he is actually serious about this. _Serious about Kurt, his my little brother._ With a small sigh he glanced back to Kurt, "look," he said swapping his gaze between the road and his brother. "If he hasn't kissed you yet it just means he's serous about you."

Kurt looked to him as if he was lying, his eyes were wide and looked full of concern and worry. From the brief glance he had it looked as if Kurt was really upset about this. "Look Kurt," he said with a smile "if Seb's taking it slow with you it just means that he's trying really hard to make this work and that's a good thing Kurt."

He was focused on the road cos they'd just hit a huge traffic block and there was a lot of switching lanes but he saw Kurt turn to him out of the corner of his eye. "Really?" Kurt asked in a soft voice and he just wanted to reach out and hug him.

He'd just pulled to a stop behind a four by four so risked a glance at Kurt, he smiled softly at the hopeful look on his face, "Really" he confirmed. Before he turned back he didn't miss the smile that appeared on Kurt's face as he turned back to the windscreen. His own smile appeared on is face as he drifted through the now flowing traffic.

There was silence for the next five minutes as Kurt was deep in his own thoughts about Sebastian, he could see the soft, cautious look o his face as he considered his an Seb's relationship. He could feel the tension in the car and decided to try and get this back to one of those happy road trips.

He looked over to Kurt and smiled, "wanna listen to the Proclaimers again?" he asked in a soft voice. It took Kurt a moment to reply but when he did it was a response he wasn't expecting. "Yeah okay, but can we listen to the How I Met Your Mother pieced together version first?"

He burst out into laughter, he managed to get out "yeah sure," through his giggles as he looked for said track on his iPod. It was okay, it was in his How I Met Your Mother playlist which he had now decided would be on repeat until they arrived in Lima.

Once the song was on he turned to Kurt with a surprised smile, "You? How I Met Your Mother? Really?" he asked turning his attention back to the road. "Ugh yeah," Kurt said in what he was sure was supposed to be an imitation of Barney, "It's Legend - wait for it - dairy! It's legendary!" He finished with a laugh while he was already in stitches.

"Barney Stintson fan huh?" he asked with a knowing look adding mentally,_ Neil Patrick-Harris is really hot._ "Of course! Barney Stintson is awesome!" he said in the same imitated voice. "I can see the rest of this journey being filled with How I Met Your Mother references," he said through a giggle.

"Don't tell anyone" Kurt said in a soft voice as there was a break in-between the songs. "Everyone things I just watch girly programmes and that is fine with me," he said smiling as Robin Sparkles 'Let's go to the mall' came on. "There's nothing wrong with liking something different to watch you usually watch," he said in a confused tone, "plus How I Met Your Mother is so awesome," he said in his own version of Barney's voice which had Kurt laughing.

"I love this song!" Kurt exclaimed with a laugh when he heard what song was playing. Carson glanced at him when he started signing along in his high pitched voice, "I don't care 'cause all my friends are gonna be there!" He laughed at his littler brother, deciding that he already couldn't wait for the road trip back. He started quietly singing along as he listened to his brother sing, and he sounded quite good considering.

"Let's go to the mall, today!"

* * *

><p>Blaine was currently laughing at something Sebastian had just said about his boss. They were now sat at their table in the middle of a reasonably empty Fireflies. "Well today you proved you're better than him so," he said with a laugh as he raised his wine glass, "let's toast to that."<p>

"Let's toast to that!" Sebastian repeated as he lifted his glass and clinked it against his with a smile and another muttered, "let's drink to that." The waitress, Amy, brought over their food then with a compliment and a polite smile before moving to collect another couples order.

Throughout their meal they laughed and joked about work, Sebastian bringing up some of their old friends from their years at Dalton and mentioned that Wes and David were now in the city. Blaine was pleasantly surprised to hear that they were heading to New York considering they had always wanted to get out of America and move to London,_ what had they been up to all these years?_

He didn't have much chance to ask as Sebastian was already asking him about the situation with Toby which then led to a semi-uncomfortable conversation about him and Toby breaking up. He didn't really want to talk about it and found it hard to not tell him the one hundred percent truth when it came to his reasons behind, as Sebastian put it 'finding his senses.'

"So Wes and David in New York huh?" he said as they finished their meal, quickly using the pause in conversation to move the conversation away from his break up. Sebastian nodded, finishing his last mouthful before speaking. "Yeah, David saw my name in the paper the other week and rang the office looking for me," Blaine felt a little upset that they hadn't tried contacting him considering they used to be his best friends.

"They tried to look you up apparently but they couldn't remember the name of your magazine, and you've changed your number since high school," he said matter of factly and Blaine had to smile at how Sebastian was always reassure him without realising it. He did wonder if that was true but liked to believe it was, he did decide to grab his number from Seb later and give them a ring.

"Anyway," Sebastian said taking a swig of his beer, "they've been in London for the past four years and they love it there, but they missed home. So they've found a place to rent here for six months." _Oh so they aren't returning for good then?_ he thought with a sad smile, but was still excited about the idea of seeing his old friends.

"Wait, six months?" he asked as he placed his glass on the table, "how can they come for so long aren't they working?" his tone peaking in curiosity and sadness. He couldn't believe he didn't even know what his friends were doing with their lives now. Wes and David weren't the only ones, _what about Jack, Nick? Did Jeff go into the Fashion Industry? Did Thad end up opening his own old book shop?_

Finding himself lost in memories and dreams of the past he missed the start of Sebastian's words but noticed him shaking his head and the reproving look he was sending his way, _what did I do?_ "- Wes is a teacher at some University and they're off for the next five months and he managed to swing the first month of next semester off," he took a breath. "As for David, he ended up going to London University of the Arts to study Graphic Design and now runs his own business so can work from anywhere."

He almost choked on his drink and Sebastian laughed at him, shaking his head affectionately as he took a sip of his own drink. _David? Graphic Design? You have to be joking?_ he thought to himself with a disbelieving edge, _David couldn't design a simple gig t shirt back in school, how could he be a Graphic's Designer?_ "Are you serious?" he asked with a laugh.

Sebastian smiled at him before laughing, "that was the exact same thing I said when Wes told me but yeah, apparently he's had some really successful clients," Sebastian said in a surprised tone. He was still looking at him in disbelief because_ David, a designer, really?_

"Like what?" he asked out of curiosity wondering if he had seen any of his designs before. Sebastian had a mouthful of drink but nodded as he swallowed it before speaking again. "Actually, you know that site you go on all the time?" Sebastian looked at him for help _but seriously, there are loads of sites I visit regularly._

Sebastian rolled his eyes, " You know, that site thing that you go to to read other peoples stories about other people's characters and stuff," he paused in thought, "FanFiction!" he said a moment later when he remembered. "He designed all of the advertisements for that site and it's sister site ," he said with a nod looking proud of himself for remembering._ No freaking way,_ his jaw literally dropped as he rushed out "David' designed the FanFiction advertisements!" taking no breaths as it came out sounding like one, really long, word.

Sebastian was laughing at him but he didn't care, "yeah, too cool!" Sebastian said in a sarcastic tone smiling at him. "That's insane," he said letting out of his breath. The waitress, Amy, came over then to clear their plates and ask if they wanted dessert, not needing to ask what they wanted because they always ordered the same thing.

Blaine found himself caught up in more thoughts of the people he once knew. He tried remembering all of the names of the Warblers but found himself struggling, then he wondered if they remembered him._ Did everyone else keep in touch? Was it only me who lost contact with nearly everyone?_ He felt guilty for not trying hard enough to keep in touch with the people who changed his life.

_God,_ he thought with a sad sigh, if it's not Kurt bringing him down it's thoughts from his past,_ I can't ever win._ He took a breath before reaching for his near empty glass and refocusing his attention on Sebastian, who was now laughing at his phone. He felt himself smile at the look of pure happiness on his best friends face, "who is it?" he asked without really thinking about the possible answer.

"Oh it's just Kurt," he said with a chuckle not looking up from his phone, "they're home now and Finn just spilt chocolate milk all over one of his white shirts, let's just say he isn't in the best of moods right now," he said with another laugh as he typed out his reply. _Oh,_ was all he thought as he tried his hardest to keep his smile looking genuine.

With a nod of his head and another large sip of his wine he decided to focus on why neither one of them had texted him letting them know they'd arrived. As Sebastian was still replying to, he mentally winced, Kurt so he decided it wouldn't be rude to get out his phone.

With a very small sigh he reached into his pocket deciding to send Carson a text checking in considering they hadn't been bothered t- _Oh._ Unlocking his phone he noticed he had two messages, one from Kurt and one from Carson. He looked at Kurt's first, it was a simple text that just informed him that he was home and the place was still as boring as he thought it would be.

He knew Kurt was trying to start a conversation with him but instead of replying he moved onto the message from Carson. He'd been worried about how he would deal with meeting the new members of his family and being reunited with his Dad after eight years.

He opened the message and laughed, assuming by the one worded message that everything had gone well. His message literally consisted of one word drawn out over what looked like two text messages in length, legendary.

He rolled his eyes at his best friend, Carson had caught an episode of How I Met Your Mother on TV Sunday afternoon and had become obsessed with the show instantly. He'd already ordered all seven season's and downloaded all of the series songs, to say he was currently obsessed was an understatement.

'Legendary, you and that show. :) I take it everything went well then? Everyone's nice and you all get on yeah? Don't text me back, enjoy the evening with your family and maybe ring me later when you have time? Have a good evening C :) xxx'

With that he shoved his phone back in his pocket and decided not to reply even if Carson did text back. This was Carson's first night home in over eight years, he should spend it with his family and not attached to his Blackberry.

He looked up to see Sebastian still typing and wondered if it was the same message or if he was replying to another one of Kurt's messages. He wanted to say something but bit his tongue.

Fortunately Amy came over with two fresh drinks and their desserts, he sent a huge smile her way and when Sebastian noticed her he did the same, locking his phone and shoving it in his pocket. "Thanks Amy," he said with a smile. "No problem for my favourite customers," she said as she set the desserts on the table.

Once she'd set everything down she leaned in and whispered loudly, "I gave you both an extra wafer, more ice cream and caramel bits. I know you two like it," she finished with a wink before walking back towards the kitchen. "I love this place," Sebastian said in a way too excited voice considering it was only an extra wafer, ice cream and caramel bits.

He shook his head in fondness before picking up his spoon and digging in, Sebastian already shoving a mouthful of the delightful ice cream in his mouth with a moan. "You are so weird," he muttered more to himself and wasn't surprised when he wasn't heard.

"So, are we okay?" Sebastian asked him carefully, his voice quiet as his spoon rested in amongst his cheesecake. His eyes fully focused on him. Blaine choked on his mouthful at the unsuspecting question, having to take a sip of his wine to clear his throat.

He saw Sebastian's gaze drop to the table for a moment before he regained his composure and looked back to him with concern. "Yeah we're fine," Blaine said and he meant every word. The question had took him by surprise considering the evening had gone so well, "why?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Well you know," Sebastian said letting his gaze fall to his glass for a second, "Kurt?" Blaine swallowed heavily at the mention of his name but smiled at him. He had vowed that he would do this right, Kurt has every right to enjoy the idea of dating Sebastian, and he couldn't take that from him. "Of course we're okay," he said with a smile and sheer honesty in his tone.

He saw Sebastian smile faintly before it disappeared, "are you sure?" he asked again sounding worried. "I mean, I know you had feelings for him," _have_ Blaine corrected mentally, "but if you're not with Toby any more." He let the sentence disappear in the silence as if looking for words he didn't want to say or words he couldn't find.

Blaine just sat there waiting, allowing Sebastian to say what he wanted as it gave him more time to make his tone and his expressions seem honest. "I don't want to screw this up Blaine and if that means just being friends with Kurt then so be it, nothing's official yet so-" that caught him off guard.

"You two aren't official yet?" he said shocking himself with how composed his voice was compared to the explosion of thoughts in his head. _They aren't official, why aren't they official? What does that mean?_ Sebastian smiled shyly for a second before it returned to that sad, barley there smile.

"No," he said playing with a bit of his cheesecake, "I mean I want to have the conversation to define what we are but I wanted to make sure it was still okay with you." Blaine's heart just seemed to shatter at the look on Sebastian's face and the weakness in his voice.

He had never seen Sebastian look so scared or so sad as he waited for an answer before, granted he hadn't really asked a question but it was still his permission that he was after.

Silence fell between them while Sebastian waited and he thought, dropping his gaze to his Toffee Sundae. Sebastian was in front of him, asking for his permission to start a relationship with the boy he was, so sure, he was in love with. He wanted to say no, to tell him that he wasn't okay with it and that he couldn't sit around and watch them be together.

He couldn't do it though, as he kept telling himself, Kurt deserved to be happy and if being with Sebastian was what made him happy then so be it. Glancing back up to look at Sebastian who was still looking at him, the worry in his eyes growing with each passing minute of silence, it was then that he knew it wasn't just Kurt who deserved the chance to be happy.

He and Kurt belonged together, he believed that so it was only a matter of time. If that meant that during that time he had to be unhappy so that Kurt and his best friend of twelve years could be happy then so be it. _Kurt deserved to be happy, Sebastian deserved to be happy even if that meant I'm not._ That was something he could live with.

He looked to Sebastian then and smiled, he could see some of the tension leaving his shoulders at his smile but that sad, worry look still remained. Not wanting him to be worried any longer he reached his hand over the table and placed it on top of Sebastian's, he smiled at him for a while before saying "go for it."

He saw the huge smile appear on Sebastian's face as he said it, the light appear in his eyes and the relief and surprise in his tone, "really?" he asked sounding as if that wasn't the response he had been expecting. For a moment he thought about the question, _really?_ But the happiness in Sebastian's expression answered the question for him. "Really," he confirmed giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

When Sebastian's smiled turned into a full on grin he pulled his hand back and picked his spoon back "come on," he said softly, "let's eat our ice cream before it melts and Amy gets mad about the extra ice cream turning to soup." Sebastian laughed and it eased the slither of tension between them like he'd hoped.

"So, when can you move into your new office?" Blaine asked, changing the subject so he wouldn't have to dwell on what he'd just done and to show Sebastian that nothing would change. He didn't want to lose Sebastian as much as Sebastian didn't want to lose him.

Sebastian sent him a thankful smile, one of understanding as he nodded slightly before answering the question with a smile. His tone light as they returned their normal flow of easy conversation, both of them smiling and laughing like they did every time they met for dinner.

* * *

><p>After eleven long hours in the car, singing along to Carson's How I Met Your Mother playlist as it continued to play for the entire journey. They'd pulled over a couple times to switch seats when Carson got too tired and it was now Kurt driving as he pulled up in front of the house that he had missed so much considering it had only been three weeks since he was last here.<p>

"God I've missed this place," he said as pulled into the space in front of the house, putting the car into park before turning off the engine. "Wow, it's a nice place," he heard Carson say in a quiet voice beside him, "it's bigger then home, well you know the house I know as home" he said correcting himself.

He could hear a sort of nervous edge to Carson's voice so he undid his seatbelt and turned to face him in his seat, "are you okay Carson?" He watched as Carson glanced to him quickly before his gaze landed on the house that was so foreign to him. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just, a big day you know? Seeing the new house, meeting the new family," he said with a hand pointing to the house.

He smiled knowingly, yes those were both big reasons to be nervous but he had come to learn some things about his brother over the last few weeks and that wasn't what he was really nervous about. "And you're seeing Dad for the first time in over eight years.." he added on.

Carson turned to look at him with wide eyes, "yeah that too," he said with a sigh as he sat back in his seat. "I just, what if he doesn't want to see me?" he said in very soft and sad voice.

He didn't know what had actually gone on between Carson and his Dad but he knew that whatever it was their Dad had long forgiven him. "Look Carson, I don't know what happened between you two but whatever it was Dad will be fine with you. He just misses you and will be glad to have you back, there's nothing to be nervous about" he said in a sincere voice and hoped Carson would pick up on it.

"Okay?" he asked in a softer voice when he didn't respond straight away. "Okay," Carson looked to him with a faint smile. He knew he was probably about to sound rude but he really wanted to see his Dad. "Okay awesome, now let's go!" He said in an excited tone as he opened the door and headed straight up the steps.

Carson remained in his seat a second longer muttering, "let's do this," to himself before following. Kurt waited until he was stood at the door with him before knocking, smiling up at him reassuringly. "Why are you knocking?" Carson asked before his hand actually hit the door. "Umm, because I don't technically live here anymore and it's rude," he said as if it was obvious. Letting his fist bang on the door three times.

* * *

><p>Carson was stood behind Kurt on the second step while Kurt was stood right in front of the door. From where he stood he could hear a woman shout up the stairs and two sets of feet running down the stairs and not two seconds later the front door opened.<p>

Before he had time to asses what had happened Kurt had already thrown his arms around their Dad with a high pitched "Dad!" He heard his Dad laugh and couldn't help but smile sadly at their relationship. "Aww I've missed you so much kiddo" his Dad said squeezing Kurt and pulling him in closer.

"I've missed you too," Kurt said into his Dad's shoulder before pulling back. He wasn't sure if he had been noticed yet but he hated feeling left out. There was now a very large boy stood behind his Dad in the doorway, someone he recognised from some of the pictures in Kurt's room, he assumed it was his new step brother.

He watched as the giant boy,_ I think his name is Finn, Tim maybe? I don't remember,_ was practically jumping on the spot waiting for his turn to hug Kurt, he wasn't paying any attention to him at this point and was kind of glad.

Kurt pulled back then, a huge smile on his face as he looked at their Dad, "it's good to have you back kid, even if it is for two days," he said with a smile and a small glance his way. He smiled softly in return but dropped his gaze to the sidewalk. "Glad to be back," Kurt said with a laugh and he could tell how much he really meant it.

"Okay okay," the giant boy in the back said as he came forward moving straight past his Dad towards Kurt. "I've missed you so much dude!" he said as he pulled Kurt into a tight embrace and he was glad to know that Kurt got on with his new family.

He was watching Kurt and their step brother with a smile on his face, momentarily forgetting the conversation that loomed with his Dad. "Finn, why don't you take Kurt into see Carole, I know she's excited to see him." _Oh! It's Finn! Right, I must remember that!_ Was his first thought as his Dad spoke up, a tone of authority that he hadn't heard in forever.

"You're killing me here Finn," he just heard Kurt say into Finn's shoulder in-between breaths. "Oh, sorry dude, yeah, okay." He said pulling out from the hug and stepping back. He looked to Burt in confusion before what his Dad had said finally registered.

"Oh yeah, Kurt Mum has been talking about today for ages! She's even made you your favourite cupcakes, you know the ones with the-" Finn said but was interrupted. "The ones with he buttercream, jam and the decorations on top!" Kurt said excitedly and he couldn't help but smile, he hadn't seen Kurt this excited since he'd agreed to come back. "Yeah," Finn said pulling him into the house and leaving him alone with his Dad.

He could feel the butterflies in his stomach at the nerves he was now very aware of. He could feel his hands sweating as his Dad just looked at him, he was nervous and didn't know what was about to happen.

"I've missed you so much Kid," his Dad said as he just took a step closer and pulled him against him. He was now taller then his Dad, which wasn't really shocking considering the growth spurt he'd had just before he left. He wasn't surprised at the sudden outburst of affection considering everything he'd done but that was his Dad.

He felt his Dad's strong arms wrapped around him and he suddenly felt like a kid again. He wrapped his arms around his Dad and held on with all of the power he could muster. It wasn't until this moment he realised how much he had missed his Dad. "I've missed you Dad," he said through a sob that he wished he could've held back.

He felt his Dad's arms hold him tighter and it was at that moment everything he had been holding back for the past eight years. All of the feelings he had about his Dad and leaving, everything he had missed and tried to fight all came flooding back and he couldn't fight the tears anymore.

"I am so sorry Dad," he said into his Dad's neck feeling exactly like he did the week before he left. This situation reminded him of that day after his mum's funeral when he just couldn't take it anymore. His Dad had hugged him and then the flood gates opened and he couldn't stop himself from falling apart.

"It's okay, thats the past, okay Kiddo?" He nodded into his Dad's neck feeling like an idiot but not caring because he was here with his Dad. His Dad was hugging him and forgiving him and he had missed this so much. "I love you Dad," he said through his tears, his whole frame shaking with his sobs.

His Dad moved his hand to the back of his head holding him closer, the other hand pushing against his back to bring him closer to him, "I love you too Carson. Always have, always will." Another sob broke through as he held onto his Dad even tighter, hoping he didn't hurt him but not too worried if he did because his Dad was complaining.

They must've been stood like that for a while, eventually though his Dad patted him on the back before pulling back "come on," he said moving his arm to rest around his shoulders, "wow you've gotten tall huh!" He said with a laugh. He wiped at his face, trying to remove all evidence of his tears but smiled and nodded at his Dad who was looking at him.

"Wanna go and meet the rest of the family?" he asked and suddenly he was feeling all nervous again, his eyes going wide with panic, _what if they don't like me?_ "But what if they don't like me?" he said, his voice sounded horse and broken. He hated himself for speaking but his Dad just patted him on the arm and said "don't be silly they'll love ya kiddo."

His Dad moved forward but he stood where he was, momentarily freezing at the idea of meeting his new step brother and step mum. Burt turned to look at him with a soft, reassuring smile, "come on let's go meet the family and show you around the new house." This was all new to him and he just freaked out, his breathing started getting heavier and he just wanted to run.

It was different making up with his Dad, but meeting his new family, learning their new family home? That was different and suddenly seemed more terrifying. "I'll show your room," his Dad said in a gruff voice that pulled him out of his worries. "I have my own room?" he asked in a voice that probably sounded just like he did at fourteen.

"Of course you have your own room, I couldn't buy a three bedroom house when I have three kids could I?" His Dad said in a voice that sounded if any other idea was more than stupid. He couldn't help but laugh and he finally let his Dad pull him in to meet his family and explore the new family home.

"It's good to have you back kid," his Dad said to him, patting him on the shoulder and pulling him into his side before he turned to shut the door behind them. He could hear the murmur of conversation coming from the kitchen and the smell of freshly backed cookies wafting through the house. He hadn't met his family yet, not all of them, but he walked into that kitchen with a smile.

His Dad was by his side as he walked into the kitchen and he was welcomed with big smiles a hug from his Dad's wife, Carole who hugged him and spoke to him as if they were old friends. While Finn fist bumped him and smiled, one full or warmth and welcoming. He knew it would take a lot for him to fit into the family they'd already established but he vowed in that moment to do what it would take to belong again.

This time he vowed he would do whatever it took to be, and to stay a part of this family.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

**Also I know I've fudged the whole JK Rowling publishing thing but it's alright! :L Also I have no idea how book publishing companies work, so apologies if what I have written makes no sense to you. I made it up as I went. :L**

**Proclaimers: 500 Miles. The song was also picked because I have currently become obsessed with How I Met Your Mother and it's Ted and Marshall's rad trip song! :D xx**

**Robin Sparkles (HIMYM) Let's Go To The Mall. I love that song! :L**

**SO, lot's of How I Met Your Mother in there, but they say write what you know ;) x**

**Read & Review.**

**Until next week,**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	17. Congratulations and Destiny

_Hi, It's me. I'm still alive._

_Sorry about the delay, I was suffering with serious Writers Block and then on top of that I then got ill which has pretty much left me bed ridden and unconscious. But here I am doing my best to get this chapter to you, sorry it's so late but I hope you can enjoy it all the same._

_Anybody checked the poll lately? Someone is clearly losing ;)_

_Warning: Strong Language_

_Disclaimer I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Congratulations and Destiny. <strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to the very loud sound of his phone ringing, a song he couldn't quite remember, blaring from the small device that sounded as if it was in the kitchen somewhere. He made an attempt to sit up and answer it, his head pounding, his eyes sore and his neck stiff as he slowly sat up from his awkward position on the sofa.<p>

The phone stopped ringing when he was sat up straight enough, he closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair, his head was pounding and he couldn't remember ever feeling this sick before.

He was just about to fall back on the sofa, unbothered to move if there was no real reason for him to do so when it started ringing again, the same loud, high pitched noise blaring from the next room. He got up a bit quicker then, spinning slightly, unthinkingly shoving the unconscious body of his best friend off of him as he walked as fast as he could to the kitchen.

He searched for his phone and found it in the cup cupboard in on of Kurt's cups, _yes because that makes sense_ he thought confusingly to himself, _how the hell did my phone end up in there?_ With a small groan he accepted the call and put it to his ear, "hello?" he asked in a voice that was barley there. It sounded painful and gruff, _what the hell did we do last night?_

He rubbed at his temples, trying to stop his vision from blurring and that thumping noise in his head. "Hello, are you okay Blaine? You sound like hell," said a high pitched male voice on the end of the phone._ Could that be? Was that?_ His mind was too hung over to figure out if that was actually Kurt or not.

"Umm, yeah," he said setting his elbow on the side and resting his head in it as he gaze fell to the counter top, his eyes shutting as it made the pain more bearable. "Really?" Kurt said laughing this time and that was definitely Kurt's laugh, "because you sound severely hung over." He could hear movement from Kurt's end and momentarily wondered what he was doing.

"You caught me," he said to to the counter, "I am currently so hung over I-" he started and then couldn't think of anything clever to say. The silence went on and he could hear Kurt trying not to laugh on the other end. With a defeated sigh he said, "I am just really hung over okay. Did you want something Kurt?" He asked bluntly and in a tone he would regret later.

"Okay, yes actually. I wanted to ask you something, do you have a brother?" Kurt's voice had hardened a little bit at his bluntness but it was the unsuspected question that took as much of the attention his hung over brain had._ Why would he ask about my brother? In Lima? He's supposed to be in Hollywood._ "Yeah I do actually, why?" he asked cautiously.

"Is his name Cooper?" Kurt's soft voice asked over the phone. "Fucking hell," he cursed under his breath. What_ the fuck is he doing in Lima anyway? How would Kurt come to know him? What the actual fuck._ "Yeah Cooper Anderson, he's my older brother. Why?"

"That's so cool, you never mentioned you had a brother to me," if Blaine was fully awake he would've understood that Kurt was trying to have a decent conversation with him, but hung over, possibly still drunk Blaine was impatient. "No, I never did mention Cooper, again I ask why are you asking about him?" he dropped his head back into his hand, his anger tiring him out.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled into the phone, "It's just Finn got accepted into the Actor's Guild in New York and will be moving out to New York in September and guess who his mentor is?" Kurt's voice rose with excitement sending a very high pitched squeal his way which went straight to his head._ Fucking ouch._

_What? Cooper is teaching at the Actor's Guild? In New York!_ "New York?" he repeated, _was he sure, was it definitely the same Cooper Anderson. "_Yeah, New York SAG, Cooper Anderson is Finn's Mentor, how weird is that!" _How long as he been in New York? And how could he have not even told me he was here!_

He was suddenly very mad, his thoughts going into over drive as he used every bad word against his brother. Minutes passed and he forgot he was on the phone until a soft voice broke through his inner-rant, "Blaine? Are you okay?"

He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. He knew he should've probable given Kurt a full little paragraph explaining that he was fine but right now, he was suddenly very tired and felt like he was being hit across the head with a very small, but very real hammer.

"Look Kurt, I have to go I think I'm going to collapse, can we talk later?" he sounded bored and frustrated, something a sober Blaine would never sound when talking to Kurt. He heard the sudden deflation in Kurt's tone, "Oh okay, yeah that's fine. Rest that head and take some Syndol for the pain, drink water too."

"Yeah thanks," he said and was about to hang up when he could hear busy traffic from outside and he wondered what time it was, "Kurt!" he called into the speaker hoping to catch him before he hung up with no such luck. _Damn it,_ he thought as he tried, but failed to read the little digits in the top right hand corner of his screen.

With a frustrated groan he dropped his phone to the side and walked back into the front room. Heading to the love seat and curling up on it while he pulled Kurt's blanket over him, letting the smell and warmth overcome him as he drifted further into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>After the unusual phone call with Blaine, Kurt shoved his phone in his pocket and decided he had enough of an answer to let the phone calls from Blaine last night go forgotten. He had been drunk and the seventeen missed calls from said boy and two texts messages were sent by a very drunk Blaine so they meant nothing. <em>Right? Yes, right, they meant nothing.<em>

The phone call was supposed to be his way of finding out why he kept ringing or what he meant by those two text messages but considering it sounded like he was drunk last night, and still drunk this morning, he changed his mind. That was when the new knowledge of Blaine having a brother came into play. It was a lame excuse for calling someone up but Blaine was too hung over to notice, or at least pretended not to.

He hung his final shirt up and put it in his wardrobe, deciding that this one would be staying when they left for New York tomorrow evening. The rest of his wardrobe was sorted through and he was all ready to head downstairs.

He looked himself over in the mirror once and laughed to himself, he was wearing an unusual choice of clothing for a day outfit. He was wearing his skin tight gold skinnies with a short sleeved black shirt and a Charcoal waistcoat. With a laugh he walked out of his room.

He didn't even have the chance to turn and shut his door when a small girl lunged herself at him, literally throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Though stunned he acted quickly, wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist and taking some of the wait from his neck.

"OhmygodKurt I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed into his shoulder, he smiled, squeezing her tighter as he said into her hair "I've missed you too Rach," and he meant it. Although she was the most annoying person he knew, she was also the one he had always missed the most. They were the same and yet different, they worked.

They remained like that for a few minutes before her weight started to get heavy and it was hurting. "Sorry Rach," he said with a laugh "but can you let go you're hurting my neck." As soon as he said the words Rachel let go and started apologising, all attempts of which he just waved off.

He was about to ask her how she was and what she's been up to since Graduation but she had already started talking about Finn and New York and NYADA. At the mention of the college he was turned down from his heart did a little jump but he kept his smile in place, refusing to dwell on it.

Apart from the blackmail one of the reasons he agreed to move in with Carson was an attempt to get away from the fact that he had been rejected from his top choice of University. He hadn't even waited for the letters from the other place he'd applied for as he expected to get turned down from that one too.

Thinking back now, only applying to two colleges probably wasn't his wisest choice, but if he was being honest he had expected to get into NYADA, not getting in hadn't even crossed his mind after his auction had gone so well. Moving on, he smiled as he nodded along with her conversation, making sounds of approval or gasps of horror at the right time which kept her talking as they headed down to the kitchen.

When they reached the front room he could hear Carson talking with Finn and his Dad in the kitchen and he reached out a hand in front of Rachel to stop her walking. She stopped talking to, shocked at being stopped "What?" she asked a little loudly. "Shhsh!" He said putting his finger in front of his mouth.

"What?" she mouthed at him, "why are we being quiet?" She said it a little bit more loudly and he waited in case they had heard her before answering. "Have you met Carson yet?" he asked softly. She nodded and smiled, "yeah he was the one who let me in, I was shocked because I had no idea who he was, but he's nice. Not as hot as you though," she said with a wink and the comment completely threw him off.

"Umm thanks," he said sounding unsure and confused, "but not what I meant. Was he okay when you saw him?" Rachel looked a little confused at the question but he needed to know. When Carson said goodnight to him last night he looked like he'd been crying and he rarely cried, of course he wouldn't be explaining that to her.

"Yeah he was fine, why?" Rachel said quietly sounding slightly confused. He just smiled at her in return, "No reason, come on, I need some coffee," he said taking her hand and pulling her into the kitchen behind him. "Morning everyone," he said with a smile as he left Rachel at the table and headed to make them some coffee.

"Morning!" Finn said through a mouthful of Lucky Charms as Rachel somehow squeezed herself onto his lap. "Alright Kiddo," Burt said patting his shoulder, "I'm off to the Garage for an hour but I'll be back later okay?" he asked squeezing his shoulder. "Okay Dad" he smiled putting the coffee in their cups.

He heard a murmured conversation between Finn and Rachel but chose to ignore it, letting them talk amongst themselves. He had a few things to think about anyway. "See you when I get back alright kid?" he heard his Dad say but knew the words weren't directed at him. He turned to see his Dad's hand on Carson's shoulder and a smile on his face. "Okay Dad," Carson replied with a smile and dropping his gaze to his plate.

"Later everyone!" His Dad shouted to them all as he walked through the door and there was a chorus of 'byes' and 'later' as the front door slammed shut. He turned back to the kettle and added sugar to their cups while Carson started up a conversation with Finn and Rachel about moving to New York later on in the year.

While they were distracted with their conversation he whipped out his phone and sent a text off to Sebastian, asking if he knew that he too had sent random text messages to him last night as well as leaving a five minute long voicemail. He smiled as he sent it off but didn't expect a reply soon, he was probably still collapsed on their sofa.

With all the talk of Finn and Rachel's future's going on around him he started to feel a little sad. Finn was going to New York to become an actor, Rachel a performer, and what was he going to do? Become an intern somewhere, get no money and end up in a dead end job because as it turned out, he hadn't been good enough.

_I hadn't been good enough,_ he thought with a sad sigh. _After everything I did, after one of the best auditions ever for NYADA, I wasn't good enough. And never would be._ He leant against the counter as he poured the hot water in their cups. He wasn't one for giving up, but he decided to accept that he wouldn't be doing what he loved in his future.

_Although I'm not in Lima anymore,_ he thought sadly as he turned to place his and Rachel's cups on the counter, _I'll always be a Lima Loser._ He forced a smile as he tried to catch up with the conversation. He could see them all glancing at him every now and again but they weren't looks of concern and he couldn't decipher what they were.

Forty minutes later and they were all still sat around the kitchen table, Rachel had now moved onto her own seat and had gone to make herself some toast not too long ago. Carson had gone upstairs to change only to come back down and retake his seat after making them all a fresh cup of coffee while Finn still remained in his pajama's in the same seat while eating yet another bowl of lucky charms.

Sebastian still hadn't text him back and their discussion had now moved onto the plans for tonight, Carson being involved although Kurt had already told him, under no circumstances is he to accept an invitation. He loved his brother but there was no way he wanted him there tonight. Tonight was just about him and his friends.

"Have you spoken to Chandler?" Rachel asked suddenly out of the blue, a name that he had not expected to hear which resulted in him choking on his coffee. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Carson's head perk up in interest. "I saw him the other day dude, he asked after you," Finn added with a mouthful of food.

_Chandler,_ he thought. He hadn't spoken or thought about Chandler since he left for New York. There had been some distance between them when he left, an argument had broken out between them, one that Chandler had started, and now that he thought about it he hadn't even told him he was leaving. _Shit._

Rachel broke the silence while continuing the topic, "I can't believe you didn't tell him you were moving to New York Kurt, don't you think that was a bit unfair of you?" she asked in her disapproving tone accompanied by one of her glares.

He went to defend himself but she was right, it was unfair of him to just take off and leave Chandler without so much as a goodbye. He and Chandler had been really close after they met when Kurt went to spy on Dalton during their final year. He knew Chandler had considered him one of his closest friends yet he just took off, without so much as a goodbye.

_Oh my God,_ that was when it hit him. He left without saying Goodbye to someone who cared about him very much, he didn't think of the consequences or how Chandler would take it, he thought about himself. He did the exact same thing that made him stop talking to Carson.

"I know it was unfair of me Rachel," he said softly his gaze falling to the table, _how could I do that to anyone?_ "I just didn't know what to say to him or how to say it. I know they're no excuses but.." the sentence trailed off as he thought about the tall blonde boy who made his senior year a bit more bearable.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore," Carson said interrupting the silence, "who's Chandler?" he asked while nursing his coffee in both hands. Kurt continued to look at the table unsure of how to explain who Chandler was considering he hadn't ever mentioned him before.

He didn't have to worry about it though because in true Finn Fashion, he did it for him. "Chandler is a gay guy who goes Dalton, Kurt met him last year and they would meet up every week for coffee at the The Lima Bean," Finn paused to swallow his mouthful and Kurt couldn't be bothered to scold him for referring to Chandler as a 'gay guy' when he could've clearly just said guy. Instead he focused on how cruel he had been.

"Oh, and he has a huge crush on Kurt," he added. _What?_ He looked up with wide eyes as Finn was staring at his bowl, not seeming to notice the impact of that statement. Rachel was glaring at Finn as if he'd just said something he shouldn't while Carson was glancing between all three of them trying to understand.

"I'm sorry he what?" Kurt asked Finn directly, his tone level as he tried to hide the underlying idea that he might actually be right and that he had been either missing or ignoring all of the signs. "Has a crush on you, come on dude it's public knowledge," he said with a shrug shoveling another spoonful into his mouth before he looked up.

Finn looked up and his body froze, he looked to see Rachel glaring, Kurt's eyes wide, "what?" he asked as he took in their state. Rachel sighed and let her head fall into her hands "Kurt didn't know Finn." Finn looked to his shocked expression, "oh." _No,_ he thought, _I didn't know._

* * *

><p>Carson was sitting in silence as he looked on at the three of the teenagers discussing this mysterious guy called Chandler. A guy who seemed to have a crush on his littler brother. He tried to stifle his laugh but it was too late, the sound had already left his mouth, Kurt had turned to glare at him while Finn and Rachel's gazes were questioning.<p>

"What are you laughing at?" Kurt said through gritted teeth. _Should I say it?_ He thought to himself, _I probably shouldn't, but hell I'm his big brother so, _"It's just funny, there's you saying you have no appeal yet you've got this Chandler guy in love with you here, and just look at all of the attention you've got in New York."

He saw Rachel's smile as he mentioned the attention in New York and knew that she would be bombarding Kurt with hundreds of questions later and he wondered what he would say. Would he mention Blaine? Sebastian? That girl at the coffee shop, would he mention Matt? He had given up trying to understand his brother as he always did the opposite of what he thought.

"Attention?" Finn asked sounded confused, "why is he getting attention?" Carson turned to look at Finn, slightly offended on Kurt's behalf as it sounded like he didn't think that Kurt was worth the attention. However he had been warned that he was very simple and to put it politely, dumb.

So instead of being mean he decided to make it simpler for him to understand, "because Kurt here is a stud that's why. So gorgeous that he can't keep the men away," he paused for a second and smirked at a glaring Kurt, "and women." _Ah, now he would have to mention the woman from the coffee shop_ he thought with a cheeky smile.

He saw Rachel's face light up with joy and decided it was because Kurt was finally getting the attention he deserved and that maybe he would find his 'one.' He didn't really know Rachel yet and decided that was definitely why she looked so happy.

"Women?" Finn asked, "but dude I thought you were gay?" He knew he was staring at Finn with wide eyes and he knew his mouth had dropped open, but seriously how could this kid be so dumb and still get into the actor's guild.

"Honey, Kurt is gay," Rachel whispered to him quietly, "but obviously in New York some of the girls out there think Kurt is cute and have asked him out." Finn looked at Kurt with disbelief, "but why though? Kurt looks gay!"

In that moment every set of eyes was glaring at Finn. Kurt had obviously lost his patience with his step brother and looked like he was trying not to hit him. Rachel looked disappointed and angry and she started telling him so in a very angry and loud tone.

"Finn do you know how offensive that was! So Kurt doesn't look as masculine as some guys, that doesn't mean he isn't attractive! Some girls look for people like Kurt and think that people like you are unattractive!" Rachel paused glaring at Finn who was looking at his hands.

She turned to Kurt and they shared a look and she smiled devilishly, "Hell, if Kurt was straight I would most definitely be his girlfriend right now!" He saw Finn wince at that as he glanced between Kurt and Rachel. It looked as if he actually believed that she was telling the truth, "and I've already told him that!" He saw Finn wince again and decided that he liked this girl.

"I am so disappointed in you right now Finn Hudson I can't even look at you," she said glaring at him before she got up from her seat. She put her plate in the sink, ignoring Finn's plea's for her to listen and walked around the table, without looking at Finn once.

Once in front of her Kurt, they shared a look before she leaned in to give Kurt a kiss on his lips, a move that shocked him but seemed normal to all three of the teenagers in the room._ Did all of Kurt's girl friends kiss him on the lips like that?_ He looked to Finn who seemed offended by the action, not surprised while Kurt and Rachel smiled devilishly at each other.

"I'll see you tonight Kurt," she squeezed his shoulder, "I'm so glad you're back," before making her way to hug him, again that took him by surprise. "It was nice meeting you Carson, I'll see you tomorrow," and without even acknowledging Finn she left, slamming the door behind her. _Tomorrow?_

The three of them sat there in an awkward silence for a while, Kurt looked bored and fed up as he glanced at his coffee cup while Finn looked like he was trying to catch up and understand the last few minutes of the conversation. About five minutes later it must of clicked because he started apologising endlessly.

"Kurt I am so sorry, I didn't mean anything by saying you look gay, because you know," he said gesturing to Kurt which only infuriated him more. Yes Kurt wasn't exactly the most masculine guy Carson knew, but implying that he couldn't attract girls because he was 'so gay,' was just plain mean.

"I swear I didn't mean it and I know you're attractive dude," Finn was obviously feeling guilty and it looked like he rambler because he just kept on going. "And of course you would appeal to both people, I mean I've had dreams about you and I know Puck has because we've talked about it and we would have sex dreams about you if we weren't attracted to you and we have because you are attractive!"

Finn's voice was raising as he continued looking at his hands, that last confession was extremely surprising, he knew he was staring at Finn with his mouth open but so was Kurt. Kurt's eyes were wide, his face was now a violent shade of red as he stared at Finn in disbelief.

Finn was too caught up in his apology to understand what he had said so he continued on embarrassing himself as well as Kurt. "And you're not just attractive in the pretty boy kind of way, you have killer muscles and such a fine ass I swear it's way better then any ass I've ever seen."

It was at that point that Finn chose to risk a glance at Kurt, he took in his red cheeks, his wide eyes and turned to face him, he saw his look of shock mixed with the laughter he was trying to hide. Stopping his apology he asked a confused "what?" as he glanced between the two of them.

That was it then, he couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and he started laughing so loud he was glad Carole was out and not asleep upstairs. "What?" Finn asked again in a tone that he assumed was supposed to be demanding but just sound whiney.

"Umm, nothing Finn don't worry about it," Carson managed to choke out through his fits of laughter. Kurt thought he was unappealing yet his step brother, who happened to be his first crush and seems a little homophobic, has had what he has admitted to be sex dreams about him, and so has this Puck person, that is hilarious!

He saw Finn's attempt at glaring at him but just laughed harder as Finn turned and apologised to Kurt again. "Thanks Finn, don't worry about it okay, and please don't ever tell that to anyone else, ever okay?" Kurt's cheeks were still flushed red and that only made him laugh some more.

"Thanks Dude, yeah sure okay, whatever," Finn said, missing the point completely, as he stood from his seat and heading towards the sink. "Right, now that Rachel's mad at me I'm going to Puck's to play some video games, talk to you dudes later," and with that he walked upstairs to change.

Carson managed to hold himself together long enough to attempt to say something when Kurt beat him to it, "don't. say. anything," and then dropped his head into his hands, his cheeks still ridiculously red. He lost his hold on himself then and started laughing even louder then before.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke again he was woken by the sounds of movement in the kitchen and the sound of an iPod playing somewhere. Some slow song he didn't recognise was playing. He snuggled back down into Kurt's blanket and only then realised that there was someone in his kitchen when he should be the only one here.<p>

He tried to figure out if he brought anyone home last night but couldn't remember a damn thing. He stood up, feeling better then he expected, sleeping had obviously helped a lot, and made his way to the kitchen slowly.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find, but one of the things he hadn't been expected to find was a fully dressed Sebastian Smythe singing along to the slow song playing while putting together a decent breakfast for the two of them.

"Morning?" he said cautiously as he headed over to the kettle to make himself a coffee, "oh morning," Sebastian said with a smile as he flipped some bacon in a pan, "how are you feeling this morning?" He smirked and added "there's some syndol on the side for you with glass of water to help with your hangover."

Blaine glared at him before moving towards the tablets. Sebastian never got hangovers, it didn't matter how much he had to drink or no matter how drunk he was, he would forget the night, but would wake up feeling like he would any other day. They had tested this when they'd been dating, they would drink as much as they could before they passed out. Blaine would wake up feeling like death while Sebastian would wake up without any repercussions, it was highly unfair.

He watched Sebastian as he took a mouthful of water, popping the first pill in his mouth and swallowing them together. "I hate you," he mumbled after he swallowed and repeated the same motion with the second pill. "No you don't," Sebastian said handing him a cup of warm coffee, "you love me."

He mumbled something incoherent knowing that it was true and he did love Sebastian. He moved to sit on the stool, sipping at his coffee and moaning in content when the boiling liquid hit the back of his throat. "Good?" Sebastian asked and he hummed in agreement.

After he finished his second mouthful of coffee Sebastian sat down a plate of food in front of him and took a seat opposite with his own. "Look's good Bas," he said with a smile as he picked up his fork. "Thank's, now dig in" he said before eating a forkful of scrambled egg.

They ate their breakfasts in a companionable silence, the tablets slowly easing the pain of his headache and the food helping to settle his stomach. When he finished his last mouthful, Sebastian had already finished and was drinking his coffee.

"So, remember much of last night?" he asked him over his coffee cup already knowing the answer. Sebastian laughed and directed the question back at him, "do you remember much of last night" he said with a smirk. Blaine shook his head, "nothing."

"Well then there's your answer, I drunk more than you remember?" he said with a laugh and Blaine just shook his head, "I can't believe you convinced me to go out last night Bas, I told you no." He said with a smile knowing that he had given in way too easily. In all honesty he had wanted a distraction, one night since last weekend where he could let go and not have to think about Kurt in any way, shape or form.

"You had a good night last night Blaine so don't complain," Sebastian said as he stood taking their plates, clearing them and putting them in the dishwasher. "We danced, we sang, we drank and can't remember a thing. That's the definition of a good night."

Blaine scoffed, that was no way near his definition of a good night and he knew that it wasn't Sebastian's either but let it slide and just sipped at his now luke warm coffee. "Have you seen my phone?" Sebastian asked breaking through his thoughts.

"No I haven't," he said with a shrug, "but mine was in the cup cupboard this morning so yours could be anywhere." Sebastian turned to look at him, "cup cupboard?" he asked with a laugh. "Don't ask," he said with a laugh in his voice as he shook his head. "My phones there if you want to ring it," he said gesturing to his phone on the counter.

Sebastian used Blaine's phone to call his only to find it hiding in the cup cupboard as well, in Blaine's 'in case of emergencies' mug. "Why the hell did both of our phones end up in the cup cupboard?" he asked unlocking his phone and looking for messages.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and reached out for his phone to send Carson a text to see if he was okay. "Oh fuck," Sebastian stated, when Blaine looked up he was typing out a message fast and looking annoyed. "What's the matter Seb?" he asked glancing back down to his phone.

"I texted Kurt last night, rang him shit loads of times and left him a six minute fucking voicemail! Didn't I tell you to take my phone off of me last night Blaine?" He said glaring at him. "Umm No, you didn't," Blaine stated. "Oh Fuck, well I should have." Blaine just laughed at him and sent off his message to Carson, "hopefully they weren't too bad, check your sent messages."

"Sent messages!" Sebastian exclaimed, "thank fuck for sent messages!" He sat watching a manic Sebastian search through his messages with a smile on his face, he had to admit that he found this hilarious. Sebastian fell back against the worktop and groaned. "How bad are they?" he asked, his smile evident in his tone.

Sebastian threw his phone towards him and then let his head fall into his hands. "They can't be that bad," Blaine said with a chuckle as his gaze fell to Sebastian's phone and opened the first message Sebastian had sent him.

'KuuRRRTttt! U arr amazding adn soo sooo sooo boootiful. u kno. Y r nttt uu ere! Stead ure in LIMA adn i M here! I misssssss youuuuuu! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'

Blaine laughed at that and heard Sebastian tell him to shut up. Even though he had feelings for Kurt he was letting them lay low and doing his best to not let them interfe with his life, and he had to admit Sebastian sending this to Kurt, the guy he was currently seeing, yet not officially dating, was hilarious.

"You always were extremley honest when you're drunk," he said with a laugh and Sebastian groaned. "Ugh, you think thats honest, read the next one." So he dropped his gaze back to the phone and moved onto the next one.

'Kurrttttttttttttt it's meeeeee TAYLOR! :D Looookkkk, iii misss youu andd I looovee spendiin time wit youu. Ivee bin finkin for sumtime now and I waz wunderin if maybeeee you'd like to goo out wid me? U no like, out out. on like a date date, but like official dates. u no? :) yourssss xxxxxxxxxxxXxxXxxxxxxxxXXxx Xxx Xx'

Blaine couldn't even try to control his outburst, that was one of the funniest drunken texts he had ever seen in his entire life! After a few minutes he started to compose himself even though Sebastian was currently hitting his head against the kitchen side.

"Bas, you know that you were always 'John' in that weird mystery game you two had going, right? Kurt was always 'Taylor," he said with a giggle when Sebastian stopped halfway to hitting his head on the counter again.

"Out of everything wrong with that text, that is what you whinge at me for! Unbelievable!" He demanded turning to face Blaine with a glare on his face. "What?" Blaine replied innocently. "Everything else in that text is right. Well obviously you were trying to ask him out," he glanced down to the text and started reading it again, "and obviously you never really did.. I guess the intent is still there though," his sentence being interrupted when he couldn't stop himself from laughing again.

"You are seriously not helping," Sebastian growled snatching his phone back and grumbling to himself as he walked into the next room. From what he caught of the mumbling he was off to ring Kurt and explain.

He was still laughing at the text Sebastian had sent Kurt when a thought hit him, _what if I sent any drunk texts last night?_ He pulled out his phone and headed straight to his sent messages. His eyes went wide at the last two sent messages on his phone, _holy fucking shit. So much for a night without Kurt._

* * *

><p>It was half past one and Kurt was sat in the Lima Bean, at the table he and Chandler always used to joke about as their table because they always sat here.<em> How could I have not seen it!<em> he thought angrily to himself. All of the suggestive, yet innocent comments. How he always used 'we' instead of 'me and Kurt._' I was such an oblivious idiot._

After the whole disaster that was breakfast after his Dad left this morning he'd sent Chandler a text telling him he would be at the Lima Bean at half past one and it would be great if he could see him. He didn't expect Chandler to turn up but decided a coffee at his favourite coffee shop would be a good way to spend an hour of his time.

Now that he was in New York, there was no shop called the Lima Bean and he missed it. No coffee shop would ever compare to the Lima Bean, it was and always will be his favourite coffee shop in the world. He wanted a part of the Lima Bean with him in New York and remembered they sold bits and pieces here.

So, when he was in the queue waiting to be served he picked himself up a Lima Bean coffee mug as well as a to-go Lima Bean coffee cup. That one was for Blaine. Back when he had first moved to New York he and Blaine had talked a lot about Ohio, some of their best and worst experiences and The Lima Bean happened to be the best places for both of them.

Things between him and Blaine had been sort of rocky the past few weeks, he wasn't sure why exactly but knew it was probably something to do with his behavior. He missed Blaine and planned on really trying to make amends when he got back, and maybe a Lima Bean To-Go cup would be a start.

Sitting at his seat now, looking out the window his phone vibrated with a message from Sebastian. He had been waiting for this message and laughed when he opened it and read his apology.

'Oh my fucking god Kurt, I am so sorry about those text messages last night. I was drunk and I know that's no excuse but I am so sorry. Umm, you know that last message? Yeah, were, could you make sense of that one or? Again I am so sorry, please don't be mad. (I'll only send two kisses this time :P) xx'

He laughed, he had expected that sort of reaction and laughed even harder when Sebastian asked if he'd understood his second message. In all honesty, to begin with he couldn't make sense of it, but after twenty minutes of constant re-reading he had understood. Drunk Sebastian was asking him in his own, weird, drunk way if he would like to be his boyfriend officially.

With a smile, he decided he would tell him that he read it once and gave up trying to understand it. It was just some drunk text and he was too tired to work it out. It wasn't true and he didn't think he would fall for it, but still.

He was halfway through typing his message when a small quiet voice came from his left, "hey Kurt." He turned to see Chandler stood there looking nervous, his head down as he fiddled with his hands. Guilt washed over him at how this was awkward and it was all his fault.

He locked his phone and stood up, "Chandler hi!" he said his voice getting higher as he wrapped his arms around Chandler's neck. He felt Chandler freeze underneath him and knew he'd done the wrong thing but Chandlers hands came to rest on his back as he repeated "Kurt," with a sigh.

That was when Kurt pulled back, he hadn't been fair to Chandler and he couldn't carry on treating him that way. He smiled at him, "did you want a drink?" he asked as Chandler took his seat. "It's okay, Jess said she'll bring it over in a minute," he said with a soft smile so Kurt took his seat.

"How have you been?" Kurt asked reaching for his cup, he knew this was a chickens way to start and that he should just start apologising and thanking him for coming. He was about to do just that when Chandler interrupted his thoughts. "New York huh? Funny that you forgot to mention it," he said, his voice firmer as he crossed his arms and sat back in his seat.

_There's the Chandler I knew,_ he thought sadly to himself. "I know," he said placing his cup on the table and sitting on the edge of his seat. "I know I was a jack ass, I don't know why I didn't tell you, I honestly have no idea why I did that to you and I have regretted it every day since. You didn't deserve that especially after everything else Chandler and I am so sorry."

He knew from experience that words didn't make things like this better, in some cases it only made things worse. Chandler was looking at him with tears in his eyes and Kurt had never hated himself more. _How could I have done this to someone I once considered my best friend?_ "Chandler I," his voice broke with tears he didn't know where threatening to spill, "I am so sorry."

"Do you know how much you meant to me Kurt?" Chandler demanded and he hated that he used past tense but what was he to expect. "You were my best friend," he paused collecting himself, "and then you just took off. I didn't hear anything from you for weeks, no texts, no phone calls. Then Rachel tells me you moved to New York to go and live with a brother that I didn't even no you had! I thought we were supposed to best friends Kurt." Chandler's words started out angry but ended up sounding sad and hurt.

"We are," Kurt interrupted, "were. I don't know Chandler. No one knew about my brother, not even the New Directions, we didn't talk after he walked out eight years ago. I didn't want to leave but my Dad blackmailed me and I just," he could hear his own voice breaking and how unconvincing he sounded.

He sat back in his chair the tears falling freely from his face and once again he hated how emotional he was. He wiped at the tears trying to stop them from being obvious to Chandler even though he knew that would know he was crying.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I know that I hurt you and I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you Chandler because you are and always be one of my closest friends from Lima." He paused to try and compose himself, yes he hadn't mentioned Chandler in New York but now, sitting across from him, he realised how much he had missed him.

"You didn't have to come here today and I am so thankful that you decided to give me the chance to explain but," he sniffed, "if you want to go you can, I won't stop you." He looked up to Chandler then who's emotion was undetectable. It was a technique he used to protect himself, to make himself look emotionless, as if nothing bothered him. Seeing that mask told him how much he had actually hurt someone he considered his best friend.

He looked to his lap, too ashamed to face Chandler anymore and knowing that it would be so hard to watch him walk away and out of his life forever. There was a terse pause before he heard Chandler speak up, his voice back to the friendly tone he used to hear all the time, "your Dad blackmailed you huh?"

He looked up to Chandler, confusion evident on his face while Chandler just looked at him and smiled, a smile that wasn't fake, or forced but one that was genuine. Chandler looked at him and nodded and then he let out a laugh in relief.

He smiled at him then, acknowledging that he knew what he done and that he was sorry and thanking him for giving him a second chance. Chandler responded with a nod and gestured for him to get on with his story, he laughed in response but did what he was told.

He started by explaining the reason his brother left and why they hadn't spoken, he then explained the rejection from NYADA then the blackmail and then Chandler asked about his adventures in New York. Then they spoke about Chandler's life and what he'd been up to since he'd left.

Everything between them seemed to go back to normal. Chandler wasn't holding his mistake against him and Kurt would never be able to tell him how much he appreciated it. It then led him to think about how things would have been different if he had been this forgiving with his brother eight years ago.

They talked for what seemed like hours and Kurt had to admit he was a little sad about leaving, not knowing when he would see Chandler again but promising that this time he would keep in touch and let him know when he was back in Lima.

He had just left him at the door when an idea hit him, "Hey Chandler," he said turning towards him. "Yeah?" Chandler asked, turning to face him all while still walking backwards towards his car. "Maybe if you're free one weekend? You could come to New York, we have a very comfortable sofa," he said with a soft smile.

He saw Chandler smile to himself, "that would be great," he said in a soft voice. "It was nice seeing you again Kurt," he said a happily as he opened his door and got in, waving goodbye as he exited the Lima Bean parking lot.

Kurt felt like he had just done something right, but couldn't escape this feeling that he had just done something horribly wrong. Shaking that thought he took out his phone and saw that he hadn't sent his early message to Sebastian, so he finished it as he walked and sent it before checking his other messages.

It turned out he had two missed calls from Sebastian and one text message from Rachel. He read Rachel's message that told him he had to dress nice and be at her's for half past six, they were starting early as an excuse to spend more time with him and it was a really nice gesture. He texted her back saying he'd be there before ringing Sebastian.

"Kurt? Thank fuck, I thought you had stopped talking to me after those messages, I am so sorry I was a jack ass and I didn't think, I'm really sorry," Sebastian said as soon as he answered and Kurt stopped himself from laughing.

"Hello to you too," he said with mock sarcasm, "my day has been great so far, thanks for asking! What about yours?" He heard a sigh of relief on the other end and assumed that Sebastian might have been worrying about him because he hadn't heard from him. Suddenly he was feeling guilty about not finishing that message first.

"Haha," Sebastian said, his voice coming across calmer then before. "How has your day been so far then Kurt?" He sounded way too formal but just figured it was because it was in response to his sarcasm.

"Not too bad thanks, how's your hangover?" he asked getting ready to laugh at him and tell him it was his own fault when he started complaining about a headache. "Non-existent actually," he said with a hint of smugness,_ oh?_

"How can you not have a headache? You drank so much last night, I can tell remember, that voicemail?" _How could he possibly have drunk that much and not have the smallest hint of a hangover? Surely that wasn't possible._

"Oh fuck! I forgot about the voice mail!" he heard Sebastian start cursing on the other end of the phone and then started laughing. Sebastian would never know what he said on that voicemail because unless he gets his phone, there's no way for him to hear it.

"Fuck Kurt, what did I say?" His voice came out muffled and Kurt knew that his face was covered by his hand and this only made him laugh more. "Come on Kurt," Sebastian said sounding irritated after Kurt's laughter dragged on. "Don't be a bitch and just tell me."

"Well," he said pretending to be offended. "If you're going to have that attitude I guess the only two to know will be and my phone," he said trying not to laugh. "Kurt, come on, just tell me. Is it that bad?" Kurt did laugh then and didn't even try to hide it.

"Kurt!" Sebastian whined into the phone and it only started him off again. "Right Bas, I have to go. I'm currently stood outside my car talking to you instead of driving home. I have stuff to sort out before that party tonight."

He heard Sebastian sigh on the other end but knew that he had given up on pressing him for information that he knew he wouldn't get, at least not right now. "Do you have to?" he asked whining. He smiled at the idea of Sebastian not wanting him to go and thought about giving in and just standing here talking to him but he had stuff to do and promised his Dad he wouldn't be long.

He glanced down to his watch, it was already half past three and he did have lots to do. "I can't Bas, I have lot's to do, I'm sorry," he said pouting even though no one could see him.

"No, okay," he said in a normal tone now. Kurt missed the whiney tone and wondered why it changed suddenly but let it go. "Party huh? Is there alcohol at this party?" he asked in a suggestive tone. "Yes," Kurt answered cautiously, "why?"

"No reason," he said in a voice that was most definitely hiding something from him. "Don't lie to me," Kurt said, "come on Bas, what?" He could practically feel his smirk through the phone, "I guess that's for me, myself and I to know, later Kurt" and with that Sebastian hung up.

"Son of a bitch," he said to no one on particular as he shoved his phone in pocket and opened the door to his Navigator, he was surprised his Dad hadn't sold it considering he wasn't here to use it but was extremely glad to see his baby.

He got in the car and started it, a huge smile crossed his face at the way Sebastian had used his own tactics against him, that was something he could get used to.

* * *

><p>Carson was sat on the sofa with his Dad as they watched the game, in all honesty he didn't follow football and had no idea what was going on. All he knew that was one team was winning by two points while the other team was losing, their score total still at zero.<p>

Nothing was being said as his Dad sipped at his beer and occasionally yelled at some football people on the screen, but he felt comfortable. He felt completely at home here, and he had missed that feeling, of course he felt at home in his home in New York, but this was different, this was a family home.

They had had a few conversations today, Burt was just asking after his magazine and how everything was going in New York. In a heartfelt conversation he told his Dad about his fiancé Melody and his Dad had held him close while he cried, at that moment he had never felt more like a kid in his life.

"Dad?" he said, his Dad not looking away from the TV as he replied, "yeah son?" He wasn't really sure what he wanted to say, maybe he was just looking for an excuse to say Dad again, he had missed that and knew he had been overusing it since he'd arrived yesterday.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," he settled with saying. His Dad looked at him then and smiled, "You don't need to thank me, I'll never give up on any of you kids," he said with a smile before he coughed, took his hat off and rubbed it against his head before returning his attention to the TV. His Dad had never been any good at showing any sort of emotion.

"Hello!" Kurt called as he walked through the door, "hey!" they both called from where they sat on the sofa. Kurt walked in then, obviously following their voices. "Oh hey guys, sorry I'm late, Chandler and I talked for ages and then I got a phone call before I could drive home."

He looked over the back of the sofa as he walked towards the sofa, "everything go okay?" he asked softly to which Kurt nodded in response as he took off his scarf and hung it on the back of the door for the time being. "Buckeyes winning huh Dad?" Kurt asked glancing at the TV as he walked through to the kitchen. _The Buckeyes?_ he thought to himself, turning to the TV to figure out who they were, he really didn't follow sports.

"Yeah!" their Dad called back, his eyes still on the screen, "up by two points and there's still half an hour left! It's gonna be a good game and we are gonna kick their asses!" He said as he fist pumped the air and he couldn't help but laugh. He heard Kurt laugh behind him and their Dad turned towards them, "what?"

When they both just laughed even harder their Dad laughed as he asked again "what?" They just continued to laugh, his Dad giving up on getting an answer and chuckled as he said "my own sons, laughing at me, who would believe it," shaking his head with a smile as his focus returned to the game.

"Right, I have to be at Rach's in three hours so I am going up to do what I can to make this," he was looking at the TV screen but knew Kurt would be gesturing to his body, "look absolutely gorgeous." Carson just lifted his hand in acknowledgement as he really tried to focus and understand the game while his Dad mumbled a distracted, "later son."

After about twenty minutes of trying to really focus and understand the game he gave up. Instead thinking about how much he enjoyed being in a family home, the way there was always some one around, somebody to talk to or go out with. The smell of cooking wafting through at random intervals and this house just felt homely.

It felt like a home, and he really wished he hadn't walked out at such a young age so that he would've been able to be around this longer. He'd only been here a day and he was already wishing he didn't have to go home.

* * *

><p>At half past six Blaine was sat on the sofa catching up on Bones, he'd missed the last four episodes and Carson wasn't really into it so he had decided to cuddle up on the sofa after Sebastian had left to chill out and get over his hangover.<p>

He was half way through the first episode although he wasn't really paying too much attention, he was too busy thinking. There had been a random program on the TV earlier and the characters were talking about love and destiny and how it worked.

He sat wondering if destiny applied to him and Kurt. Last night he had sent Kurt two messages that he really shouldn't have sent, the fact he had decided he and Kurt were meant to be together although he was currently with Sebastian and the conversation he'd had with Kurt about his brother this morning.

_Of course!_ It hit him. Destiny meant that it would've been in the cards for them to meet, so if it was his destiny to meet Kurt they would've met at some point in the future any way. Blaine sat up straight as he thought through his sudden brainwave, a huge smile on his face, _what if?_

What if he and Kurt did belong together, but what if they weren't supposed to meet until later? What if he was supposed to meet Kurt through Cooper, who would've met him through Finn. If that was true, then he still had months to go before his destiny could be fulfilled.

Blaine liked the idea of being with Kurt as his destiny, but what if he was fooling himself? _No,_ he shook his head at the thought, he wasn't fooling himself he just had some waiting to do. He and Kurt would be together, there was no doubt about that.

At that moment, his phone vibrated and he laughed when he saw who the message was from, Kurt. It was as if the universe was backing him up, giving him proof that Kurt was his destiny. He opened the message with a smile.

'So, I may or may not have bought you something today :) xx'

Although the text confused him, why would Kurt buy him anything? And he voiced that in his text message, but he smiled at the thought that Kurt had been thinking about him this weekend, and even after the two drunk texts he'd sent him last night, he seemed to be letting them slide, which he appreciated.

His phone buzzed with Kurt's reply and he smiled before replying to that message and then letting his phone fall into his lap. After deciding that destiny was real and that his destiny was Kurt and, he laughed, the universe had backed him up in that. With a smile he settled down to watch the rest of this episode.

It was only a matter of time, he just had to wait for his destiny to come to him.

* * *

><p>Kurt read Blaine's message and then shoved his phone in his pocket. He was stood outside Rachel's house and had been for the last few minutes, he could hear the music playing inside and the laughter of his friends that he hadn't seen in three weeks.<p>

What would they say to him? Would they be mad that he hadn't texted them all since he'd left, would they be mad that he left at all? Would they hate him now that they weren't in New Directions any more. He was worried it was going to be different.

He took a deep breath and told himself he was being stupid. These people were his friends and would love him no matter what he did, it was that resolve and a big deep breath that had him reaching for the door handle and walking into the Berry's home.

"Hello?" he called out as he walked towards the sound of the music that was playing from the sound system in the basement. He was just about to open the door to the basement when a set of tan hands stopped him, "Porcelain," she said in a voice too loud considering he was stood right next to her, "how've you been?" she still yelled, pulling him into a hug and holding on tighter then he had expected.

"Umm, good thanks, what about you Satan?" he asked and they both laughed at the use of the nickname. "Can't complain" she said, pulling back and sending a huge smile his way. She never let go of his arm and he wasn't sure why, it was almost as if she was keeping him there.

She just stood there smiling at him as if this was the most normal thing in the world, he was just about to ask her if she was okay when she dropped his arm and pushed him towards the door, "jeez Hummel, what are you waiting for? Get down those stairs already," she sounded irritated but she couldn't hide the fondness in her tone.

He narrowed his eyes at her skeptically, he considered demanding an explanation but her continuous prodding in the back was starting to irritate him so he did as she said. He opened the door and stepped across the threshold into a room that was pitch black. He could hear giggles from the bottom of the stairs but couldn't see anything.

"Umm why is it so dark down here?" he asked the empty space as he felt Santana right behind him. "It's not that dark Kurt, come on. Plus, you've walked these stairs a thousand times before you should have them memorised," she said sarcastically while pushing him down the stairs.

When he says pushing, he means more or so guiding in a way that makes it seem like she was pushing him. Santana never liked to be openly nice, she had her hand on his shoulder, holding tightly while occasionally pushing her palm into his shoulder blade. It was her way of making sure he wouldn't fall down the stairs and he appreciated it very much, not really wanting a trip to the Hospital tonight.

"Kurtie don't you eat your carrots because carrots help you see in the dark," he heard Brittany say from the bottom of the steps and he could tell by her voice that he was getting closer to the bottom. He heard people shushing her and Puck telling her to be quiet while he just laughed at the blonde.

He didn't know why the room was in pitch black, he didn't know what kind of party they were throwing or if they had a surprise planned for him, he had no idea but he couldn't help love his friends more for it. "Guys what are you doing?" he said with a laugh before he tripped, if it wasn't for Santana's strong grip he would've fallen flat on his face.

"Watch yourself Hummel," she warned, finally letting his shoulder go with a small squeeze as they reached the bottom of the steps, Kurt sighing in relief of standing on the basement floor. "What now?" he asked with a laugh as he stepped out of the way to let Santana stand on the floor, his arm reaching out for the wall so he had some idea of where he was standing.

"Lights, Camera and action!" he heard Artie say moments before all of the lights came on revealing all of the New Directions huddled together around a cake and underneath a huge handmade banner that said 'Congratulation's Kurt!'

He had a huge smile on his face at his friends attempt before confusion set in, "Congratulations?" he asked looking towards all of his friends who had huge, goofy smiles on their faces, "congratulations for what?" he asked still smiling but unsure what at.

They all stood there in front of him bouncing on the spot, "can I tell him, can I tell him?" Puck said sticking his hand in the air, "please can I tell him?" _What? Tell me what?_ He was getting a little, nervous at their silence. "Tell me what?" he asked cautiously, stepping closer towards his friends.

"You're going to college!" Puck all but shouted, his voice echoing off of the walls while the rest of the group started moaning about him giving in too soon. He looked at them in utter confusion, what would make them think he was going to college? He only applied to two places, NYADA had turned him down and he was sure his other one had too. He wasn't going into further education so what would make them think he was?

He looked at them, a small smile on his face as he stepped closer, ready to explain the situation and thank them for their efforts. "Guys I'm-" he was interrupted by Rachel, who actually looked stunning in her knee length red dress, "look, look look," she said moving closer to him, "you're acceptance letters are here" she said shoving three letters into his hands.

He looked at her with a quizzical, disbelieving look before glancing down to the letters and briefly reading the first sentence on each of them, and to his surprise each one was addressed to him, and each one congratulated him on being accepted to their dramatic arts class. He didn't take much notice of which colleges they were, too confused to really focus.

He knew he was staring, he could feel the tears falling silently from his eyes as he looked up to his friends who all had expectant smiles on their faces, "how did you," he attempted to ask but choked.

He looked down to the letters again, giving himself a moment before he could speak again but was interrupted by Puck this time and the sound of a Champagne bottle being opened, "Surprise!" they all yelled as Rachel grabbed his arm, Santana pushing him from behind before he was engulfed by all of his friends, laughing and hugging him.

He was laughing and crying at the unexpected surprise and congratulations. Of course he didn't understand and needed to find out exactly what was going on, but for right now he was happy pretending he knew while in amongst the arms of the people he would always refer to as his family

* * *

><p><strong>The party will be continued. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's not the best chapter but it was written in a day, so :)<strong>

**Read & Review.**

**See you next time,**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	18. We Are Family

_Hey all,_

_I know updates have been all over the place recently, but thats because I have been a bit all over the place._

_I'm really sorry about this and I am trying to update as soon as possible but I'm still ill and working lots and prepping for my trip to Canada next month, I will do whatever I can to update as soon as possible._

_OMG CHRIS COLFER SEX RIOT OR WHAT! GOD, THAT MAN IS SEXY!_

_To those who messaged me about updating, or reviewed asking me for an update I do apologise and it's still after Saturday! :L _

_I hope you enjoy this.. :/_

_For those of you who don't know, 69 of you have voted on my Poll and Klaine is winning by a huge majority :)_

_Warning: Swearing_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: We Are Family<strong>

* * *

><p>Carson was lying on the bed in his bedroom at his Dad's new house, his phone at his ear. The room hadn't been decorated unlike the other rooms had, but of course his Dad didn't know much about him to do it. The walls were a dark brown colour with a white carpet, the colours worked well and the large window to his left stopped the room from appearing too dark.<p>

Although it wasn't one hundred percent him, the room looked amazing. It was homey and a place he could see himself getting used to. Putting up some of his little nick-nacks, pictures, things like that.

"Blaine, I'm telling you, I actually love it here. Dad just took me back with open arms, letting everything go. I mean, can you believe that? I've tried talking to him but he doesn't want to know, what do I do? I want to talk to him, I need to talk to him. He needs to know I'm sorry, that O'm really sorry but he won't listen. He won't listen Blaine and I need him to listen" he said into his phone without a breath as he stared up at the beige ceiling.

He heard Blaine chuckle on the other end and smiled to himself, "God Carson, remember to breath the next time you speak," he said with a laugh and he knew Blaine would be shaking his head. "Oh shush B," he said in a playful voice, "just answer the question."

"Yes Boss," Blaine said in all seriousness and he could just picture Blaine saluting from his place back home. "Well, I think you guys really should talk about it, at least a little bit? Maybe try asking him to talk one more time? And if he turns you down say it's for your benefit and not his," he could practically here Blaine's thoughts, "that could work."

"Genius," Carson said sitting up as an idea hit him, "that is absolute genius Blaine! I know exactly how to talk about this now!" he said loudly, overjoyed at the idea that he might actually be able to sit down and explain himself to his Dad before he left tomorrow.

"You're only just realising this Carson, come on man, keep up," Blaine said teasingly before he laughed at his own words. "Sorry," Carson said with a laugh of his own, "I guess that fact must've slipped my mind." He heard Blaine tut on the other end of the line and laughed as he said, "what am I going to do with you?"

"So," Carson said sitting up against his headboard and folding his legs in front of him on the board, "I hear you went drinking with Bas last night huh?" he said and laughed when he heard Blaine groan on the phone, "I didn't text you too did I? I'm sorry, I will never dri-"

It took a moment for it to register with him before he interrupted whatever Blaine was about to say " 'text you too,' who else did you text?" he asked with a laugh and although a number of names ran through his mind head, the one that left Blaine's lips hadn't crossed his mind once, "Kurt," Blaine said sheepishly.

A million thoughts ran through his head, _Blaine had drunk text Kurt last night. Blaine who had feelings for Kurt, who was currently seeing his best friend, Sebastian. There were so many things wrong with that, what did he say? What did Kurt think when he read them? Did Sebastian know?_

Although there were hundreds of things to say he went with a demanding "What did you say?" He heard Blaine grumble on the other end and knew that whatever he'd sent hadn't bee good, the silence hung between them only making him more curious, "oh god B, what did you do!" he asked starting to worry a little.

"It was nothing.. bad" Blaine tried to explain even though it sounded completely unconvincing. "Blaine, just tell me, what did you send him?" Blaine groaned again and it sounded like his head had just hit a hard surface, the kitchen counter? Or his desk maybe?

"Ugh, I'll send you them in a minute, and oh my god Carson I can't believe I was so stupid! Yes I was drunk but that's no excuse!" Blaine started on his little rant, he was happy about knowing what those texts said but found it unnerving that Blaine wouldn't just tell him,_ they must be bad._

"I mean, Kurt seems to be okay with me. I mean he rang me this morning and everything seemed okay," he paused seeming to think, "I had been hungover, but I think everything was okay. And he did text me just now saying he'd bought me something, so I guess things are good right?"

He could hear Blaine's voice turning hopeful instead of irritated at the sudden change in direction of their conversation. _Why would Kurt be buying Blaine anything? He hadn't mentioned anything,_ he thought to himself in confusion.

"I mean if he's buying me things and thinking about me enough to buy me something that has to be good right?" He could hear the excitement in his best friends voice and his heart went out to him. _Kurt was just being nice, that was his nature. Kurt wasn't interested in Blaine. Not right now anyway._

"Blaine," he started in a soft tone, Blaine was mumbling to himself and stopped when he heard his name, "yeah?" he asked in a happy tone. Carson sighed, "Blaine you know that Kurt is with Seb now?" his voice was so soft and gentle, not wanting to hurt or upset Blaine.

He expected a sad sigh and a little rant about how life isn't fair and about how he saw Kurt first and all that usual heartbreak stuff, but what he actually received surprised him. Blaine just laughed, a genuine laugh, and said "I know."

It caught Carson off guard a little bit, his shock and confusion evident in his tone when he repeated "you know?" in a high pitched voice, which made Blaine laugh. _He knows?_ He thought to himself, _if he knows then why all the wishful thinking? Him and Kurt aren't going to happen right now, so why pretend?_

"Yes I know," Blaine said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Kurt is with Sebastian now. I know that, and I'm fine with that," he practically heard Blaine shrug. Carson would be lying if he said he wasn't confused, sometimes he could never understand his best friend.

"You are?" he asked in that same high pitched tone. "Yes," Blaine said laughing, "I am. All I have to do is wait," _wait?_ he thought to himself. _Was he really going to wait around for the day Kurt and Seb broke up? Yes even I think they belong together, but he shouldn't just hang around for him._

"You're just going to wait for him?" he asked his voice gentle, he knew Blaine nodded, "you're just going to wait around for something that might take years to happen or," _should I say it? It could be the truth._ With a sigh he added, "something that might never happen."

He heard the sound of their doorbell through the phone during the silence that followed his last sentence. It seemed that Blaine was thinking about what he'd said while he was waiting for Blaine's response hoping he hadn't been too hard.

Blaine sighed on the phone but his voice sounded cheerful, hopeful even. "Look Carson, I have to go. Chinese is here but it will happen. I will wait for him and it won't be long, only a few months."_ A couple of months?_ he thought to himself, not realising he'd said it out loud. "Yes, a couple of months," Blaine repeated as he moved from his seat and headed towards the door.

"How do you know?" Carson asked skeptically, wondering what his best friend was planning and if he even wanted to know the answer. He heard Blaine rummaging around for his wallet which only added to his worry, what was Blaine thinking?

He finally got an answer. A one worded answer that left him more confused then before when the line went dead. "Destiny?" he said to himself, "what the hell has destiny got to do with it?" he asked nobody in particular as he got off of his bed and headed downstairs to spend the evening with his Dad.

* * *

><p>Kurt was stood in the middle of all of his friends down in Rachel's basement. They all had champagne glasses in their hands as they laughed and congratulated him at getting into university. He was overwhelmed, he knew his eyes were probably about to pop out of their sockets and his heart was in overdrive. He had felt so many emotions in a matter of minutes it had left him feeling exhausted.<p>

All the music was still off and everyone was still talking, each involved in their own conversations making it hard to pinpoint who was saying what and what exactly they were talking about. Rachel came up to him then, a huge smile on her face with Puck following behind.

"Were you surprised?" Rachel asked bouncing on the spot, her champagne coming dangerously close to the top of her glass and spilling on his designer pants. "Surprised?" he asked breathless, "more confused, shocked, and a whole lot of happy," he offered as an explanation.

Rachel's eyes were wide as she nodded excitedly, "well, when we found out NYADA had rejected you," she said it so bluntly that Kurt winced, but he was glad it went unnoticed by the two in front of him. "And your dad said you'd only applied to one other school we may have gotten together and filled in some applications on your behalf."

He was a little surprised to hear that his friends had done that for him and he wondered who's idea it was. More then that though, he wondered how they would've been able to do it all, when they weren't him. "Yeah, so I may have forged your signature a hundred dozen times so I hope you don't mind dude," Puck said hitting him on the shoulder with a smile.

He was about to say something when Artie rolled over in his wheelchair a smile on his face, "yeah and I may have written a few essays on your behalf," he said with a bigger smile and not an ounce of resentment. "I wrote them on the computer and used lots of bigs words because I know that's how you write."

When he looked at him in confusion wondering how Artie would know he used big words, know anything about his writing style actually. Artie waved a hand in front of him, "Mr Schue got me some of your old english essays and some other bits of homework. I just read through them to get a grasp of your writing style," he said with a smile. "You are one hell of a writer," he said over his shoulder as he headed towards Brittany.

He was staring after Artie in shock and awe, _he read through my work, over and over most probably to get my style down, and then spent his free time writing essays as me, just to help me get into university._ He had some of the best friends in the world.

"Why? What? How?" he said turning back to Rachel who was smiling at him. He had so many questions he wanted to ask and that was all he managed to voice._ Who did what? How did they do it? All of the deadlines had been last in May, how had they pulled it off?_ It was as if Rachel was reading his mind as she went on to answer every question in her own blunt way.

"Well, when we heard, we decided we had to do whatever we could to help you. So I came up with the idea after Tina explained what she did for Mike. Then Finn, Mercedes and I all sat down and went through the universities in New York that focused on dramatic arts, we made lists and pro's and con's and wow it was tiring," she said with a laugh as she took a sip of her drink.

Kurt just watched and listened in shock, yes he kept having the same opinions and emotions but wow. He really was shocked, he had never expected his friends to go to such lengths to help him when he had given up himself.

"When we narrowed it down to six we spoke to your Dad, Carole and Mr Schue. Once we had chosen we looked at what we needed and worked on that. I filled in the forms, Artie did all of the writing, San took on sorting out the financial side of it all while everyone else tried to nail your signature."

He smiled at his best friend as she glared at him bringing her glass to her lips, "you have a very hard and complicated signature Mr Hummel, it is not appreciated," she said, her smile canceling out her glare.

Rachel looked around the room for a moment before turning back to him, "Oh! And Mike and Tina talked to Mike's Dad who is important in," she looked off to the side in thought, "I don't know he's important anyway, and he managed to convince the school's to accept your forms late due to 'special circumstances.' Some of them were harder to convince then others but if they refused I just threatened them with my Dad's so," she shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

He couldn't help but laugh at her then, "Rach you know your Dad's aren't weapons right?" he said with a laugh wondering why that was the only thing he'd managed to say so far all evening. "Yeah well they work well as one," she said with a wink.

She shrugged then, going back to the conversation, "after that it was just a case of waiting for the letters." He could feel the tears pooling in his eyes after he had tried so hard to keep them from spilling. He had given up completely, accepted that he would always be a Lima Loser even, but his friends hadn't. They had believed in him and had done what they could to help him when he refused to help himself.

"Rachel," he managed to say before his voice broke and the first tear fell. "Aww" Rachel said as she stepped forward, standing on her tip toes to reach her arms arounds his neck. "We love you Kurt and we wanted to help you," she said smiling into his neck. He smiled in return and attempted to level out his breathing.

He was just about to pull back and say Thank you when another set of arms wound around him, setting on his waist, "no man gets left behind," Puck said into his back, he could feel the vibrations through his body and after his earlier conversation with Finn he found himself blushing, "remember?"

He nodded, remembering that moment back in high school at the end of senior year, when Puck had dragged him to the locker room before giving out his goodie bags and announcing that they were the 'Dudez of McKinley.' "Thank you," he said, his voice breaking again to which Puck and Rachel both laughed as they pulled back.

"We're family Kurt," Rachel said with a smile. "Yeah, we look out for each other, we've got each others backs. That's what family is Kurt," Puck added throwing his arm over his shoulder and dragging him towards the rest of the group who were looking at him and smiling.

When they reached everyone else he started with thank you but everyone else had started complaining and told him to move on. All of them saying that thank you wasn't necessary because they were family. He had to be honest, he almost started crying again but managed to hold himself together, deciding to change the subject. "So, where have I been accepted then?" he said looking down at the letters in his hands.

"Julliard have accepted you on a full scholarship," Quinn said excitedly. "I looked into accommodation and such and there are dorms, there's a theater not too far off of campus and they put on shows using Juilliard applicants, so that's a bonus" she said smiling at him. "It's right near Broadway, and there are several coffee shops located close," she said with a wink, "I know that would factor in your decision," she said laughing.

"Wow, Julliard huh?" he asked sounding quite shocked at being accepted. He had originally thought about applying there but decided that he didn't stand a chance of getting in so thought best not to. "Impressive right?" Santana said with a wink as she wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist.

Lost for words he just nodded, the emotion overwhelming him again he cleared his throat and stood up a little bit straighter. "Where else?" he asked, his voice only breaking slightly. He saw some of the girls send sad smiles his way but was glad when they didn't make a big deal out if it, instead Mike started talking about his next offer.

"Tisch School of the Arts," Mike said as he stood up straighter, his arm firmly wrapped around Tina's waist. "I'd applied and already knew everything there was to know about it, it's right off of broadway so plenty of coffee shops," he said with a laugh. "They program is amazing and the people even more so," he finished with a smile.

"You would say that though," Santana added with a laugh, the comment confusing him slightly before she finished her sentence. "You're one of those people!" she said laughing again and this time the entire group started laughing, he saw Mike blush at the sudden wave of attention. "Wow congratulations," he said to him with a quiet voice.

Mike looked at him with a smile full of warmth, "you too. It would be great to see you there you know," he said his smile growling slightly. "It'd be nice to no at least one person when I start." Kurt felt his smile grow so wide it actually hurt, he had never really spoken to Mike but it was nice to know he cared so much about him anyway.

"I'll think about it," he said with a smile, "but are you sure you wouldn't get sick of me?" he asked playfully causing everyone else to laugh again. "I'm sure I'd manage," Mike said with a laugh. His smile seemed genuine yet his eyes seemed as if they knew something that he didn't. It was almost like he was certain Kurt wouldn't chose Tisch, or if he did, chose not to spend or room with him and he felt a wave of guilt.

He was about to say something, he wasn't sure what, but anything to try and understand what that look on Mike's face meant but then Santana was talking to him. "The third is Purchase Collage." Kurt raised his eyebrow never hearing of this college before. He watched as Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Look I know you've never heard of it before and are probably thinking no already, but it's a really nice place. The arts program is amazing and there is so much on campus you never actually have to leave, meaning more time for pleasure," she said with a wink and of course Santana couldn't say anything without being crude.

He rolled her eyes at her and smiled waiting for her to continue, "there will be fifteen other people in your class as they're real selective when choosing students," she stopped there and smiled nervously. He watched her for a moment trying to figure out what she wasn't saying.

Watching her for a moment he realised she was keeping something from him, something that maybe she thought would sway him from the college she was rooting for him to chose. "But?" he asked raising in eyebrow. Santana looked up to him in shock, "but what" she said, "there are no buts!"

She laughed nervously pulling Brittany in closer, "come on San just tell me." Santana watched him for a minute while she debated saying something or not, Brittany shoved her in the side gently and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, it's not near Broadway or Time's Square. It's a forty-five minutes away! Are you happy now?" she said turning and storming towards the drinks table while everyone laughed as she went.

"Why was she so afraid to tell me that?" he said with a laugh taking a small sip of his champagne. Mercedes laughed, "that's not what she was afraid to tell you," everyone else started laughing and he just looked confused, "what was it then?"

Brittany looked around making sure Santana wasn't around and leaned in closer, "San is going there to Purchase, what I don't know exactly," she said in all seriousness and some of them started laughing quietly while others just shook their heads, "and she thought if you knew she was going then you wouldn't want to go."

"That's ridiculous!" he said, finding it a bit unnerving that that thought had even crossed her mind. "That's Sanny for you," Brittany said turning and searching for the said girl who was still eating crisps at the table.

"So, any idea which one you're going to pick!" Sam asked excitedly, Mercedes leaned in and told him to calm down and not to rush him before kissing his cheek. He was glad to see that his friends were all happy down here. "Umm," he said in response because he really didn't have any idea.

The silence dragged on a little as Kurt got lost in his own thoughts of which school would be a good idea and such when Rachel interrupted them. "You don't have to chose now Kurt, I have all the information on each of the colleges upstairs, we can talk about it tomorrow," she said with a smile before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the stage, "now lets celebrate."

* * *

><p>Carson was noseying around the house, his Dad had popped out to get some more beer. Finn was at the party with Kurt and Carole had gone out on a ladies night with some other Mum's, so he'd decided to be nosey while he had the house to himself.<p>

He was just looking at the books on the shelf when he came across a big box file that had his name on it, not only was there one with his name on, but three. He glanced around making sure he was alone before he pulled the first one off of the shelf. He knew he shouldn't be sneaking around and looking at things that didn't belong to him, but they were about him and decided the situation was moot.

He pulled the first red box, which was his favourite colour he noted, off of the shelf and took it with him as he sat down on the sofa. He placed it gently in his lap and took a deep breath just staring at it. He wasn't sure what it was, what could be in there? Would there be horrible things his Dad had written about him, or something worse?

After his thoughts took a horrible, disturbing path about these boxes being filled with plans for his Dad to murder him, he gave in and opened the box. All he saw to begin with were random bits of paper, some old school work, drawings that he had done as a kid, and then he saw it.

The first ever issue of his magazine. He looked at it remembering how he had felt when the first issue hit the shelves, that was over two years ago now, that feeling and that moment being forgotten, until now. He pulled the copy out and thumbed through it, wondering why his Dad would buy a writing magazine.

That was when he saw other issues in there, issue two, three, no four which he found weird and then issue five, issue six. He wondered why he stopped at five, then he remembered the other boxes on the shelf, _did he stop? Or did he just run out of room?_

He moved the box and placed it on the sofa cushion, moving back to the bookshelf and opening the second box file, that was also red, and just like he thought the box was full of every copy of his magazine, every issue. There were even a few news paper clippings in there about him, no matter how small or how irrelevant he thought they were, his Dad deemed them important enough to store carefully.

He could feel his heart warming at the idea that his Dad had been there every step of the way with him since his first ever issue. Though they weren't as close as they once were, or speaking as often as they once did, his Dad was there. Following his career in the only way he thought possible at the time.

Carson had thought that maybe his Dad had given up on him after the way he left them, a part of him knew that wasn't true after all of their phone calls, but a bigger part of him believed his Dad had given up on him. And this, this box file, these box files, proved he hadn't given up on him, he'd given him the space he needed.

He felt a tear fall down his cheek as he closed the lid and put the box file back on the shelf before pulling out the third and final red box file. This too was filled with every other issue of his magazine up until the last one and on top of that sat a number of old photographs. Photo's from when they were kids.

The first one was of a nine year old Carson and a one year old Kurt dressed in nothing but little boxer shorts, both soaked to the bone as they stood outside in the pouring rain. He was singing into a hairbrush and Kurt was singing into a plastic tea spoon. He laughed at the memory and remembered how upset Kurt got when he dropped his spoon, complaining that it had gotten wet.

The next one was a picture of him around fourteen years old, dressed in a suit stood next to their mum, who was wearing a long red dress. She was holding a six year old Kurt who was wearing black suit trousers with a red shirt, a white bow tie and little black braces. _Of course he had picked it out himself,_ Carson thought fondly rolling his eyes.

That photo was taken before they left for their Mum's sisters wedding. _Wow,_ he thought back, he hadn't spoken to his aunt Louise in years. She'd moved away just after their mum died and as far as he knew she hadn't tried to contact them since.

He thought back to life back then, how everything was easier when his Mum was still around. How he had his entire family there for him and then he looks at his life now. His Dad and Kurt would always be there for him, no matter how big a dick he was, but the rest of his family was non-existent now.

He thought he missed it, but then decided he didn't, why miss something that he never really wanted. He has his Dad and his brother, Blaine and Sebastian, that's all he needs.

He smiled as he looked down and pulled out the third photograph, it looked a little worn and slightly tear stained. The site of the dried water brought a fresh wave of tears to his eyes as he took in the picture.

It was a picture of Burt in his tyre gear, his iconic baseball hat on his head and a huge smile on his face while he balanced a five year old Kurt on his hip. Kurt was wearing a bedazzled pair of overalls with a little pink bow tie, _he always did have his own style_ Carson thought with a smile.

On his other side he was lifting a thirteen year old Carson up in a similar way that he was holding Kurt against him. Obviously it was easier with Kurt as he was smaller and younger, but he didn't look like he was struggling with his wait at all.

He couldn't help but laugh at this picture, but he didn't know why. It was a picture he had forgotten that even existed. His Dad had this huge smile on his face, although the younger version of himself looked slightly bored he had a huge grin on his face while the five year old Kurt was laughing, his eyes wide and glistening.

They were all looking at the camera and looked like a perfect little family, everyone was laughing and his family was there. His Mum might not be in the picture, but she was the one who had taken it, making her presence known. He felt another tear fall down his cheek wishing he could go back to the moment before that photo was taken.

He heard the door shut behind him and his Dad call out as he entered the house, he quickly put the photo's back in the box and shoved it on the shelf, hoping his Dad wouldn't catch him snooping.

He made his way to the sofa only to spot the first box open on the sofa, _shit,_ he thought as he put some of the bits back in it as his Dad walked into the front room. "Alright kiddo?" Burt asked dropping the beer onto the table behind the sofa.

"What are you looking at?" he said raising his eyebrows in a way that meant he already knew what he had been snooping at. "Umm.. nothing?" he asked with a laugh hoping it would be enough of an answer.

Burt laughed at his an attempt of an explanation, "I do care you know," he said with a laugh as he took off his jacket, "I have every issue of your magazine in those box files," he said gesturing to the bookshelf.

Carson was a little lost at his Dad's honesty, he hadn't expected him to be so honest and forward about it, then again he didn't no what he expected. "I didn't mean to be nosey, I just saw my name and, yeah," he offered as an explanation.

Burt just smiled at him, "so, ready to watch Die Hard then?" he said turning on the TV. Carson smiled gratefully at his Dad, "yeah, sure," he said picking up the box file and moving it to put it back on the shelf before throwing himself on the sofa before his Dad had chance to sit down.

"Hey, that's my seat," Burt said gruffly with a chuckle as he shooed him out of his seat. Carson didn't mind moving, he smiled as he did so and reached over for a beer, unscrewing the top and taking his first swig as he pressed play on the menu.

"Yippe-ki-yay-motherfucker" his Dad said and Carson turned to him in complete shock, his eyes wide, his mouth open. He was just staring, not knowing his Dad even knew such words existed.

Burt must have felt his gaze on him because he turned to face him as the movie started, he must've taken in his shocked expression because he asked "what?" with his beer half way to his lips.

"You just swore!" He exclaimed, shock and horror evident in his voice. His Dad just looked at him confused, not understanding why he just stated the obvious. "Yeah, and?" Burt asked him, looking at him like he was mentally ill and trying not to smile.

"You just swore!" Carson repeated, still shocked. He thought his Dad was innocent, never used evil words, never smoked, never said swear words or anything. Burt just laughed at him, "just watch the film C," he said as he returned his gaze to the TV.

* * *

><p>Kurt had managed to get out of singing a song with Rachel, not really feeling up to singing quite yet. He still had a lump in his throat and he still felt like crying every time one of his friends looked at him. It was half past ten now, Rachel is practically attached to the stage, she's only left a few times when Finn forced her to leave.<p>

She had sung a number of songs, a few duets. One with Puck, a few with Finn and there was even an all girls number as they sung 'I kissed a girl' with some very seductive dance moves that had some of the guys fidgeting in their seats.

Kurt was sat on the sofa next to Mercedes' as they watched the guys perform 'That's What Makes You Beautiful' along with their own boy band dances moves, they looked good. Everyone was slightly tipsy, the champagne going to everyones head and making the mood light, fun and enjoyable.

He looked around at his friends, the people he will forever remember as his family. The people he will celebrate a hundred big moments with, weddings, children, graduations, he would be there for each and every big event in every one of their lives, and they'll be there for his. They are a family.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Mercedes' stood up, put her drink on the table with a wink in his direction, and walked over to the stage. He looked on curious, wondering what she was doing as she had a hushed conversation with Rachel and Santana.

After a moment all three girls mounted the stage with a huge smile on their faces, "Come on girls!" Mercedes' said into the microphone catching everyones attention, "get up here! You too Kurt," she said with another wink while Santana grabbed another mic.

"Right guys, this song doesn't mean we've forgotten you, we promise, you're just the wrong sex for this song," she said to the boys who were looking at her with confusion as they tried to figure out what song she was referring to. All of the girls had mounted the stage and Rachel was glaring at him as he hadn't made any attempt to move.

Kurt did as he was told, he placed his drink on the table and made his way to stand on the stage, Mercedes' pulled him in between her and Rachel. The back up music started to Sister Sledge's 'We are Family' and he couldn't stop the smile and laugh as the music started and Mercedes face. All of the girls on stage were twirling around to the music and laughing.

Rachel had an arm on his back, while Mercedes' had one on his arm while they both did their own dances to the music. He looked to all of the guys on the floor who were smiling and laughing as they watched the girls on stage just have fun.

"We are family," Mercedes' sang into the microphone while nudging him in the side with a smile. "I got all my sisters with me," she said with an over exaggerated gesture as she motioned to her fellow sisters on the stage.

"We are family," everyone on the stage joined in this time, "get up ev'rybody and sing!" All of the girls gestured to the guys to stand up, which everyone did to Kurt's surprise. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the unusual take on the song and he wondered if his friends had prepared this as well.

The song continued as everyone just had fun with it, doing silly dance moves and people joining in at random intervals throughout the next verse. When the chorus came around again all of the girls sang it this time even though Mercedes was still leading. "We are family," he heard Tina say behind him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, he smiled as he put his hand over hers.

"I got all my sisters with me," he sang this time and found it weird that everyone else had gone silent, leaving him to sing the line alone. He smiled at all of his friends as Mercedes sang the next line alone "We are family." She swing it with a smile as he pointed at him, Tina left to go and throw an arm around Rachel's neck.

"Get up everybody and sing!" Santana yelled, demandingly to the guys who were just stood around watching with smiles on their faces. There must have been some unspoken gesture as the next chorus was sung by the boys alone, their voices didn't suit the song well but it worked and sounded amazing anyhow.

Finn stood up and walked towards the stage as he sung "we are family," pointing to Kurt as he was now holding Mercedes hand. "I got all my sisters with me," Noah said pointing to Rachel and then winking at Finn and doing a girly twirl before jumping on stage. "We are family," Artie sang as he did some dance moves on the floor, "get up everybody and sing," all of the boys sung as Noah somehow managed to pick Kurt up so that he was sat on his shoulders.

Obviously he tried to get Noah to put him back down, but Finn was stood beside ready to catch him if he fell and he found it a little unnerving to be staring down at him. Puck had a tight hold oh his calves and he was happy that he wasn't about to fall on his face. Noah seemed to be strong enough to hold his weight so instead of complaining he grabbed on to Puck, his hands on his head keeping him upright as he watched the girls sing the next verse to one another.

"We are family," Mercedes sang slowly as they came up to the final verse, everyone had stopped dancing and had moved to stand around him, where he was still on Noah's shoulders. He smiled down at them and sang in a softer tone, "I've got all my sisters with me," he felt a tear down his cheek but he was smiling as he looked down at all of his friends. "We are family," everyone sang this time looking at each other, smiling and embracing each other in hugs.

Instead of singing the last line everyone just repeated that one line, "we are family." That one line meant more to each and everyone of them then they entire song, because no matter what happened, 'we are family.'

Every exploded into shouts of joy and applause, saying things like how awesome they were and how that was probably the most unusual take on that song in the entire world. Everyone laughed and giggled as they got off of the stage. He kept asking Noah to put him down but was ignored the entire time.

It wasn't until everyone was off of the stage and that had reached the cushion corner, Rachel had taken every cushion and duvet from the house and chucked it into one corner, that Noah chucked him onto it before every other member of the group threw themselves on top of him gently, making sure not to seriously hurt him.

He felt the weight of his friends getting heavier and heavier but he couldn't bring himself to care how much it was starting to hurt. Instead he found himself laughing along with everyone else as the weight only got heavier, and his breathing got sightly harder.

Eventually thought Puck rolled off him and he was finally able to breath, he rolled onto his front and took in as much air as possible in-between his fits of laughter and the comments that were going around him as everyone got themselves comfortable. They spent the rest of the evening talking about some memories from Glee Club. Kurt asked a few questions about Mr Schue and Emma, wondering when the wedding would be.

Kurt was sat next to Sam on the large cushioned area, he was lying extremely close, which he found weird, but let it go. Rachel was lying with her head in his lap, her feet tucked up around Finn who was sat next to him with an arm thrown around his shoulder in which he could only assume was some sort of protective manor.

Everyone else was in similar positions, lying or sat down intertwined with friends, laughing and smiling as they listened to what the others had to say. He knew the same thoughts kept running through his head this evening, but he seriously couldn't have asked for better friends. Even if they existed he didn't want them, he was more than happy with this imperfect bunch of misfits.

He smiled at his thoughts while Puck started talking about Beth and the first time she'd said his name, he had the proudest smile on his face and it made it hard not love Noah, even after everything in the past. He looked to Rachel with a smile as she still hadn't mentioned anything to do with Carson's comment about the attention he had been receiving in New York. He was hoping she wouldn't ask at all, but that look in her eye told him she was just waiting for the right time.

He laughed at her quietly as she smiled back at him, before he returned to listening to Puck. The night carried on in a similar fashion but more and more questions were directed at him. Asking him about New York, the things he'd done and seen, the people he'd met.

With a huge smile he told them about singing on the stage of the Gershwin Theatre, the look from Rachel when he showed her the 'proof' she needed was deadly, which only made him laugh. He told them about the walk around Central Park, Times Square.

He had been doing pretty well at not mentioning either Blaine or Sebastian in too much detail, but that all went wrong when Santana made this sarcastic comment about him finding an acceptable coffee shop, his response being "Actually Satan, Bas and I have found a very nice coffee shop that is almost as good as the Lima Bean," he said with a note of superiority.

The entire room went silent, eyebrows raising in his directions and smirks growing on their faces. "What?" he questioned not realising what he'd said. He thought over his sentence and came to the realisation at what he'd just said at the same time Puck said "Bas?" in a seductive sort of tone.

"Oh," he said and he knew he was blushing and wouldn't get away with the 'just friends' angle but thought it was worth a try anyway. "He's just some guy a met, he's really nice and we get on really well. It's nice to have a friend in New York," he finished with a smile and hoped it seemed convincing.

He hated lying to his friends but he wasn't sure what he and Sebastian actually were, so although they seemed like more and had been on a few dates, they weren't technically anything more then that. _So I guess, in some way, I'm not lying,_ he reasoned with himself.

"Just a friend huh?" Santana said in a tone that screamed 'liar,' "then why the blush? Huh Porcelain?" He looked between each of his friends wondering what he should do or say. Then he remembered the letters and everything they had done for him, so with a groan he settled on the truth.

"Well, Sebastian and I are sort of, dating?" he said as more of question but before he had chance to say anything else everyone was talking over each other. Asking him hundreds of questions, he laughed at his friends before telling them to shut up.

They all snuggled up under blankets and duvets as Kurt told them about Sebastian, the first time he saw him, the coffee shop, the mystery. He went on to explain about how he happened to be Blaine's best friend, he managed to leave out the whole 'crush on Blaine' thing, and then spoke about their first real date, the texts and the other date since.

Everyone had different reactions, some telling him to be carful, others telling him Congratulations and 'to go for it,' but it was Puck's response that had him in hysterics. "Dude is he hot? You know, like Puckzilla hot? Cos anything less then this," he said pulling up his shirt and gesturing to his abs, "and you're being cheated."

They went on to talk a little more before one by one they all started to drift off to sleep, Kurt was one of the first few and he couldn't even bring himself to feel bad about falling asleep. He was tired and the thought of traveling ten hours back to New York tomorrow made him sad.

The last thought on his mind was him wondering what Sebastian had done with his evening and if moving to New York at the start of summer wasn't such a great idea. With a sad smile he fell asleep on Puck's chest, Rachel's head on his chest and someone's head resting their head on his legs.

* * *

><p>It was half past seven on Sunday morning, Carole was still in bed. Finn and Kurt were still at Rachel's and Carson was sat with Dad at the kitchen table in a comfortable silence as they ate their breakfast.<p>

Carson took a deep breath as he took a sip of his coffee, he could do this. Blaine had said he could do this, so he could do this. He knew his Dad was going to try to not talk about it, but he had a few new tricks up his sleeve.

"Dad?" he said carefully, watching his Dad for any sign, of anything, something? He wasn't sure. "Yeah?" he replied before shoving a mouthful of egg into his mouth. He took another deep breath and another mouthful of coffee before he began.

"Dad, I want to apologise for everything that I put you through," he saw his Dad drop his cutlery to his plate, his arms on the table as he patiently waited for him to stop talking before he would know doubt tell him to stop bringing it up.

"I took off on you when you needed me, I was rude to you and damn right abusive. You had every right to kick me out, but you didn't." He wanted to take a breather but was worried if he stopped he wouldn't get the chance to finish.

"When Mum died I was a little bastard, I looked after Kurt when you needed it but I was always an asshole about it. I was making your life so much harder because I was being selfish. It was as if I was the only one who had lost someone, and even though I was a grieving eighteen year old that is no excuse for how I treated you."

He finally stopped, taking in a deep breath and returning his gaze to his Dad from where it had dropped to stare at his plate. That wasn't everything he wanted to say, but it was a start. He looked at his Dad who looked emotionless, the only thing telling Carson he'd taken it all in was the fact his hat was off and he was rubbing it against his head.

"Carson, look. Stop apologising kid, I've told you I forgive you and it was eight years ago. Just let it go," Burt said as he took a sip of his orange juice. "Just let it go C, life is what it is but you can't change anything. You just have to accept it and move on," his Dad said looking at him with a shrug.

He couldn't believe his Dad could be so forgiving, after everything he put his Dad through after they lost their mum, how could anyone be that forgiving? "Dad how can you say that? I mean, I stole from you, I hit you, I made your life damn right miserable," his voice broke as he finally said those few words out loud.

He had never told anyone how he had treated his Dad, not even Blaine. He was too ashamed of his behavior and it was something he never wanted anyone to know about him. He felt the tears leave his eyes as he thought back to the first time he ever hit his Dad, he was seventeen and it was two weeks after they'd lost their Mum. Something had happened, he couldn't remember what, but he had just turned around and punched his Dad square in the jaw.

He hated thinking about that moment, but what he hated more was that that wasn't the only time he had been violent towards his Dad. The one person who meant more to him then anything else in the world. The person who helped raise him and look after him, and he had thanked him by getting violent? Who does that?

He felt a hand clasp over his and he looked up to his Dad, the tears falling free and running down his cheeks as he did so. "Carson, stop thinking about it, stop bringing it up, the past is the past," he knew his Dad was trying to make him feel better but it wasn't working. "You were seventeen, you had just lost your Mum. You were-"

"Dad! Being a grieving teenager is not an excuse to get violent," he interrupted, his voice breaking on the word 'excuse.' "It's not," he whispered brokenly to know one in particular. Silence fell between them and he knew his Dad was thinking of a different approach. "You lost your wife but you never hit me or Kurt did you?" his voice was still quiet and it came out not as harsh as he had hoped.

"Okay then," Burt said in an understanding tone which made him look back at his Dad. "You're right, being a grieving teenager was no excuse for you to hit me, to steal money from me and to say some of those things you did." His Dad telling him this hurt, the tears pooling in his eyes again, but it was a relief to hear his Dad finally being honest with him.

"Does it hurt thinking that my son could hit me, has hit? Of course it does. Did the money you stole put a strain on our lives? Of course it did, food was scare for nearly two weeks because of the money you stole and then lied about," Burt kept talking but he didn't sound angry at all, his tone had a hint of understanding which made everything harder to hear.

"You hurt me Carson, and I worried day after day, for weeks that your foolishness would end up hurting Kurt,"_ Kurt_ he thought to himself, "I would never hurt Kurt," Carson said, trying to sound as convincing as he could in his broken tone.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt him," Burt said giving his hand another squeeze, "but I always worried he might walk in when you lost it and hit me. What if you lost it and hit him?" He was shocked that his Dad had to worry about Kurt's safety, because of him. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

He started gagging at the idea that Kurt might have seen him hit his Dad one day, _what if I did lose it one day and had hit Kurt? What if I ever stooped so low as to steal money from my own brother?_ There were so many what if's and each one through his mind made him start to gag as he literally made himself sick.

"Breath Carson," his Dad instructed and he complied, wondering when he had stopped breathing in the first place. It took a lot of effort for him to get his breathing to return to somewhat normal. He felt like a child in the middle of a nightmare, his Dad was trying to soothe him but it wasn't working.

Silence fell between them once again. He was staring at his plate of cold food, hearing everything from his Dad made him feel better as well as it making him feel worse. His Dad still held his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "it's alright son. I forgive you, for all of it."

He'd heard the words before, so many times, but this time they felt different. They felt real, believable, honest. And it was that realisation that had his tears flowing freely as he broke down in front of his Dad. He was shaking, his breath coming in gasps as he sobbed uncontrollably.

He heard his Dad get up off of his seat and walk around the table, he wondered where he was going until he felt his Dad's arms wrap around him, grounding him to that moment. He turned in his chair until his face was pressed against his Dad's chest.

He wrapped his arms around Burt's waist and just held on as tight as he could, he felt his Dad's arm tighten around him, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into his back. He let himself fall apart in his Dad's embrace, feeling unashamed at doing so.

His Dad held him and shushed him, telling him that everything would be okay. They stood like that for around ten minutes, Burt holding his son and Carson just being held. Eventually Carson pulled back, eyes red and puffy, his nose sore and runny and his breathing still all over the place.

* * *

><p>Burt looked down at his son, who looked awful. His eyes were red, his nose was runny, he looked young and vulnerable, something he hasn't seen his son look like since the day he had to tell him he would never see his Mum again. That was the last time Carson had broken down so completely in front of him, the sight hurt, bringing back so many memories he wished he could forget.<p>

Carson was leaning back against the kitchen table rubbing his nose on the sleeve of his long sleeved pajama shirt. He held in a chuckle at the sight and could only imagine what Kurt's reaction would be if he were here.

"Carson," he said softly putting his hand on his shoulder, "you alright there bud?" he said with a soft smile. He had never been one for emotion, that was always something Elizabeth, their mother, would deal with. Carson laughed softly and nodded. "A lot of bad things came from the past, but it all leads to good things in the end," he said with a smile, squeezing his shoulder, "just look at us all now."

He knew it was a bad way to see things considering he was in tears, a broken mess but if he looked past that he would be able to see he's at home. Something Burt never thought he'd see, he's made amends with Kurt and things between them are better then ever. If you look past the hurt and guilt, a lot of good things have come from their past.

"I love you Dad," Carson mumbled looking at him, his skin a faint red and his eyes glistening with the tears he was holding back. He didn't like doing emotion and he didn't even want to have this conversation and he tried his best to avoid it, but looking at his son now, he knew that was a bad decision on his part.

Carson needed to have this decision, he needed to talk about it, he needed to be told that he had done wrong and that he forgave him for all of it. Yes it had had a bad effect on him at the time, he was scared for Kurt and he was scared for Carson. He knew that being hit by your own son would imply weakness, and he guesses that he must've been weak to allow it to happen the few times that it did.

But Carson had never been a violent person, he wasn't a violent person, but the weight of losing his Mum and then having to look after his nine year old brother had obviously taken its toll on him and he lashed out at the person he blamed for it all. It wasn't a good way to go about it, but he let Carson's anger run it's course.

Carson had only ever hit him four times, and the fourth time he did it, he was gone the next day. Of course he had apologised and they had spoken about it but it wasn't enough for Carson. That moment he knew that Carson would be okay, he wasn't angry any more as he finally started to let him feel sad.

Letting his son hit him was most definitely not the best decision he had ever made, it had made Carson feel better at the time but had made him live with this guilt for the past eight years. He didn't hate his son, or blame him when he was the reason for his violence. He should never have made Carson look after Kurt so he could spend a few extra hours at the shop. He should have given him time to grieve instead of throwing him into being a baby sitter for a distraught Kurt.

Yes Carson had made mistakes, but so had he. They were both to blame for the guilt Carson had to carry around for the past eight years.

He looked at his son, his eldest, his strongest, his first child. He may be twenty six years old but he was still his son, still his little boy and at this moment he looked younger then he had ever seen him. With a cough he smiled at his son, "I love you too kid," he said leaning forward to kiss him on his forehead.

"Thank you," Carson murmured and Burt smiled knowing that he had done right by his son this time. Burt didn't do emotions very often, and whenever he did he found it awkward and uncomfortable. He coughed again and pulled his hat off of his head and rubbed it against his forehead.

"You never need to thank me kid," he said with a smile. "Now go get yourself dressed and then you're coming down to the shop with me and we'll see if you've still got it," he said with a laugh as he headed back towards the kettle and flicked it on.

He heard Carson laugh genuinely behind him as he said "okay Dad," and then he heard the sound of him getting off of the seat before he heard him making his way up the stairs and towards his room.

He turned and leant against the side with a sigh, this one of those moments he wished Elizabeth was here to help.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into a near empty house at half past ten. The front room and kitchen were empty except from a note from his Dad who had said that he and Carson would be at the garage until twelve. He could hear Carole moving around upstairs as he headed towards the kettle.<p>

Flicking it on and reaching for three cups, one for him, one for Carole and a cup for Finn when he was done saying Goodbye to Rachel outside. She'd begged to come in but Finn had said no, saying that today was their family day and that she'd see us all later at Breadstix later anyway.

Finn rarely drank hot drinks, but he'd made a comment about wanting a Hot Chocolate and Kurt thought the least he could do was make him one of his Hot Chocolates before he left for New York again. He'd made all three drinks and placed them on the kitchen table when Finn walked in with a frown, "Rachel is so annoying" he mumbled taking his seat next to him.

Kurt laughed, "I don't think Rachel is the only one who's annoying, I think it's girls in general." Finn looked at him and smiled, knowing that a few years ago that that would've been an attempt to turn Finn towards guys, but now it was just meant to make him feel better.

Finn smiled at him before looking at his cup, "thats true dude, I can see why you chose guys over girls, so much less stress." Kurt glared at him, he knew Finn didn't really mean it, but when Finn saw his look he knew instantly what he'd done wrong.

"Sorry, I know it's not a choice Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I know you didn't chose this and you were born this way and I just-" he let Finn carry on for a while before he felt bad for the giant idiot. "Finn it's fine," he interrupted him making him stop, "I know you didn't mean it," he said smiling at him.

"Thanks dude," Finn said obviously relaxing. Yes some of the things that Finn said were rude and offensive but he knew he never meant it that way, Finn just happened to be one of the not so bright crayons in the box. It wasn't his fault he was practically stupid, and he means that in the nicest way possible.

Finn gave him one of his huge, dopey smile at him before taking a mouth of his hot chocolate. He pulled back, a mustache of cream as he moaned in delight, "oh my god I have missed my KurtChocolate's!" he exclaimed taking another mouthful. Kurt was taken aback by the name of his drink as he repeated "KurtChocolate?"

"Yeah," Finn said nodding, "It's what I named it because it's Hot Chocolate and it's made by you, Kurt, KurtChocolate," he said it as if it was the smartest and most obvious thing in the world. Kurt couldn't stop his lips turning up into a smile, his brother really was the most adorable person ever.

Carole walked in then with Finn's washing, he laughed at the fact that Carole was still doing Finn's washing even though in three months he would be living with Rachel in New York, no adult there to help them. Carole must've known what he was thinking because she started laughing at herself, "I know, I know, what am I like?" she said with a smile as she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"There's a coffee up there for you by the kettle," he said as he took a sip of his own drink while he watched Finn, who was staring at his empty cup, as if he was just willing for it to refill by itself. He was going to make him a fresh one when his phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling his attention.

He pulled it out of his pocket and was surprised to see he had three messages, he was confused because he only felt his phone vibrate once and that was just now. He had one message from Sebastian, one from Blaine and one from Rachel. He checked the message from Rachel first.

'KURT! Why didn't you make Finn let me in! I'm family too you know! This is ridiculous! -_- xx'

He laughed at her text, she was so annoying sometimes, so whiney and irritating but these were all traits of hers he had come to learn and accept over the years. He text back with an apology telling her he wanted to spend some quality time with his Dad before he left, knowing she would understand, and added I'll see you later.

The next message he checked was from Blaine.

'Hey Kurt, how are you? I hope you had a good night last night? Anyway I as just wondering if you fancy going out for coffee on Monday? If you're not tired that is? xx'

He was a little confused at the text, wondering if Blaine asking him to meet up had anything to do with the text messages he had sent when he was drunk the other night, or if he was just asking as a way to get their friendship back on track.

He wanted to get their friendship back on track, he wanted to be the type of friends who met up for coffee and talked about random things such as FanFiction and books that most people haven't heard of, so with a smile he typed to his reply deciding to accept the coffee invite.

'Hey I'm good thanks, how are you? I did it was amazing, I have the best friends in the entire world. I can't believe what they did for me. Umm yeah sure, coffee on Monday sounds great, I can't wait :) xx'

"Did you have a good party last night then?" Carole asked him with a knowing smile as she took the seat opposite him. He looked up from his phone as he hit send, "Yes I did, it was an amazing night and I can't believe what you all did for me," he said with a genuine smile, "thank you."

Carole smiled at him and Finn beamed, "you should've seen his face!" Finn added, "he was so shocked and then he started crying!" He blushed slightly at that and Carole smiled at him softly. "Puck gave the game away too early, but it was still awesome." Kurt smiled at him and nodded, repeating "awesome" in Finn's voice and smiled at Carole.

Finn missed the way he was taking the mick out of him and instead said "yeah it was so awesome! But tonight's going to be awesomer because of-" he never had chance to finished because Carole stopped him. "Finn," she warned glaring at him.

"Whoops, sorry Mum," he said looking down at his empty cup looking sadder then before. He didn't have chance to register what that could've meant,_ what was Finn going to say?_ When Finn asked him to make him another 'KurtChocolate.' He smiled at him before grabbing his cup and flipping the switch on the kettle, the ingredients still on the side from earlier, knowing he would be making more than one.

As he waited for the kettle he grabbed his phone and read Sebastian's text message with a smile.

'No drunk texts messages last night then? What a shame :( *pouts* Did you have a good time though? I know you'll be getting back late tonight, or early tomorrow morning, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet Monday? We could talk about.. stuff? xxx'

He smiled at the text, he had made sure his phone was off last night. He hadn't planned on drinking enough alcohol to get him drunk, but just incase he did he had turned his phone off and removed the battery, making it impossible for a drunk version of himself to send any inappropriate or embarrassing messages.

_Monday though?_ Yes he really wanted to see Sebastian, he'd been surprised at how much he had missed him. They hadn't been texting much because Kurt had told him he wanted to enjoy this weekend with his family instead of being attached to his phone but it had been harder then he'd thought.

He was a little irritated that he had already made plans with Blaine but decided that if he met Blaine for lunch he could meet Sebastian for dinner. He nodded to himself, that would work. The last line of the message brought on a funny, nervous feeling in his stomach.

From his drunk voicemail he knew what Sebastian meant by the word 'stuff.' It meant that they would be talking about what they were and maybe define their relationship in someway, and that thought had him both nervous and excited. He heard the kettle boil and started on his reply.

'Nope. Turned off my phone and removed my battery to save me the embarrassment :P What a shame for you though ;) It was amazing and I have so much to tell you! To start though I'll tell you I have the best friends in the world and they all want to meet you.. Monday sounds great, want to meet for dinner at say 6? :) xxx'

He hit the send button and shoved his phone in his pocket and started on making Finn's 'KurtChocolate.' He did it with a smile on his face, not realising that he had just told Sebastian he'd already told his friends about him and that they wanted to meet him. That fact wouldn't dawn on him until Sebastian's reply came a few hours later.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? <strong>

_There will be one more chapter based on this weekend before Kurt and Carson are back in New York. Next update we have the Family Breadstix dinner and maybe one more surprise to throw Kurt's way. Any idea what it could be?_

_I want to inform you guys now that with Canada getting a closer and with only one more pay check before I fly I will be working shit loads in the next few weeks. I am taking whatever free time I have and putting it into my writing but recently i have found myself having writers block._

_I will do whatever I can to update as soon as I can and I promise you that when I return from Canada in 8 weeks my updating will return back to normal. (I hope)_

_**Read & review?**_

**Until next week,**

**Love Kaylee**


	19. There's always heartache with happiness

**I have no excuses.**

_I have had serious writers block and lack of free time which has meant that my stories have suffered. As you can see by this update that I am back and have brand new ideas and story lines!_

_There are a few people out there who have read this fic and IAOF recently and reviewed them, to you guys I want to say thank you. You guys, reading my story after its been up for so long inspired me and made me want to come back to this. So!_

_I have spent the last 3 days re-rereading both It's All On Facebook and Big Brother so I know where I'm at. If I'm honest, re-reading this story I found so many flaws and inconsistencies and I apologise. When I read my stories I read them as if I am a reader who is new to the story, not the writer and there are many scenes I brushed over or forget to mention or write and, as a reader, that frustrated me to no end! So I can only assume it was the same for you guys and again, I'm sorry._

_Anyway, sorry for the late update, I can't promise you will have an update next weekend, but I will keep my fingers crossed and inform you guys when I know what free time I will have. :)_

_I hope you enjoy this very, very late update and don't hate me too much._

_We have the long awaited KLAINE in this chapter! :D 2,500 words of PURE KLAINE!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_Warning: Strong language._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: There's always heartache with happiness.<strong>

* * *

><p>"We contacted NYADA, we made them reevaluate your performance and application, turns out that they had sent you the wrong letter! Can you believe that? You got in!" Burt said from his seat opposite Kurt at Breadstix. Kurt sat there stunned not sure what he was hearing or what it meant. "They sent you the wrong letter and nobody checked the system, it's ridiculous if you ask me" his Dad finished with an annoyed chuckle as he looked towards Carole.<em> What?<em>

Carole was watching him, everyone at the table, including Finn, Rachel and Carson, they were all watching him with knowing smiles on their faces. He felt overwhelmed and confused. "I don't, what? I don't-" he was struggling for words as he looked to each member of his family for some help.

When his gaze landed on Rachel she was beaming, before he had the chance to say anything she threw herself at him while yelling "We're going to NYADA Kurt! We made it!" Instantly he wrapped his arms around his best friends shoulders as he took in the news._ I got into NYADA?_

After a few minutes of silence surrounding them he pulled back from Rachel and looked to his Dad with confused eyes, "I'm going to NYADA?" The table irrupted into a few fits of giggles as they took in his disbelieving state. _I'm going to NYADA?_ he thought, his feelings mixed with joy and disbelief _I'm going to NYADA!_

It wasn't until his Dad reached across the table, putting a hand on his shoulder as he said "Congrats Kiddo, you made it, you're going to NYADA" that the words actually sunk it. It wasn't until then that he actually let himself accept, that however it had happened, it had happened. He was going to NYADA with his best friend.

"I'm going to NYADA," he more or less stated as he looked to all of his family. Finn and Rachel looked overjoyed while his parents and his brother looked proud, he felt a swell in his chest seeing their faces and it brought a tear to his eye. Carole handed him the open letter with the official NYADA stamp on the left hand side.

"You're going to NYADA" his Dad repeated as the cheesecake was set in front of him.

"I'm going to NYADA."

* * *

><p>Late Sunday evening Kurt had already said goodbye to his friends who had been waiting here when they got back from their celebratory dinner at Breadstix, which was another brilliant surprise from his family. After a few drinks and a few tears they all hugged and parted ways. Then it had come for him to say goodbye to his family.<p>

Carson had already said goodbye to everyone with promises to come back soon. He was itching to get on the road before they got caught up in all of the main stream traffic. He was patiently waiting in the car while Kurt prepared himself to say goodbye to one more person, his Dad.

Kurt looked up at his Dad while he tried to stop himself from crying, he'd only just got here, he didn't want to have to leave already but Carson had a job to get to and with the news he's going to NYADA he had some things to think about.

He loved New York, he loved everything about it, the people, the lights, the coffee. The one thing he hated was the absence of his Dad and that meant that leaving him was just as hard.

"I'm gonna miss you Kiddo but remember to come back before term starts alright?" Burt said with a sad smile, "once term starts I'll only get to see you on the holidays and we can't have that."

"We can't have that," Kurt repeated with a smile as he moved forward, wrapping his arms around his Dad and holding on tight. "I love you so much Dad," he said into his chest, wishing that he never had to let go. "I love you too kiddo," Burt said pulling him in tighter "and don't you forget it."

As much as he loved his friends and family, saying goodbye to his Dad was always the hardest. That's why it hurt so much to pull away. He could hear Carson rolling the passenger window of mini down and he clung to his Dad tighter knowing what was coming.

"Come on Kurt, I promise we'll come back soon but if we don't leave now we won't get home until Tuesday morning" Carson exagerated through the window, his own voice strained as he too didn't want to leave.

Burt pulled back, loosening his grip on him before he let go completely "off you go Kiddo," he said with a tight smile, "go get back to that life and that boy of yours in New York" he finished with a wink.

"Boy?" Kurt squeaked as Carson started laughing hysterically in the car behind them. "What boy?" he asked trying to feign ignorance but his Dad wasn't having any of it.

"I was a teenager too Kurt, and I have one living with me. I know when someones glued to their phone it's because they're texting the boyf" he said raising his eyebrows playfully. Kurt looked at his Dad in both shock and horror, he didn't know what horrified him more. That his Dad knew their was someone in New York or the fact his Dad had just used the word 'boyf.'

"Please tell me you did not just say 'boyf' Dad, please?" Kurt said dropping his gaze to the floor and shaking his head in disbelief while Burt and Carson were still laughing around him.

"Go on kiddo, get gone," his Dad said giving him a gentle shove towards the door and taking a step back, "I want to hear more about this boy of yours though Kurt!" He smiled at his Dad as he took his seat in the passenger side, choosing to ignore the comment about Sebastian, while his Dad shut the door for him, leaning on the opening window ledge to look into the car.

Shaking his head he let out a laugh, "I can't believe you rented a Mini Carson, I just, only you" he said looking at his eldest son with hidden pride. "Only me," Carson repeated with a small smile before returning his gaze to focus on something outside the window.

"Carson," his Dad said firmly getting his attention immediately "don't be a stranger okay? Remember we're always here and I expect to hear more about every aspect of your life okay?" Kurt smiled at that, and decided it was best to keep his rude joke to himself as his Dad was being serious.

Carson looked at their Dad and smiled, "I promise." Kurt looked between them and couldn't help but smile himself. Just four weeks ago this might never of happened but now, Carson and their Dad are talking to each other and are back to their relationship of Father and Son, he was extremely proud knowing he had something to do with it.

"Right," his Dad said straightening up and moving away from the car "you two best get going but I want a phone call when you arrive home safe, and if you get tired you switch okay?"

When they both nodded he smiled at them and waved which was Carson's signal to start the car and pull out of their driveway. Kurt made sure he didn't look back knowing how painful it would be to see his Dad stood on their lawn watching his two children leave.

Carson plugged in his iPod and on went the How I Met Your Mother playlist as they crossed the boarder, putting Lima behind them once more. He'd just text both Blaine and Sebastian letting them know that they were leaving Lima and should be home in just over eleven hours.

"Thank you," he heard Carson say in a quiet voice that he almost missed even though the radio was down low. He was a bit puzzled by the comment so looked up from his half written text to Sebastian to look at his brother.

"Thank you? Thank you for what?" he asked, genuinely puzzled as he didn't think he'd done anything that would warrant him a thank you. "You know," Carson said shyly, eyes staying on the road, "for bringing me home." He couldn't help but smile at his big brother, for the first time since he left Lima, Ohio and moved to New York, he knew it was the right decision.

* * *

><p>Sunday evening found Blaine and Sebastian in their pajamas cuddled up in Blaine's apartment watching episode after episode of Bones. A huge bowl of popcorn in his lap and a huge bowl of mixed chocolate in Sebastian's.<p>

The two had spent pretty much the entire weekend together apart from the evenings. After a long day of playing football and frisbee in Central Park they'd decided to have a TV night in, Sebastian deciding to stay at there's the night. They'd agreed he'd sleep in Carson's room knowing all too well that they would end up sharing Blaine's bed.

Blaine suspected the only reason he wanted to stay over was because he was hoping to catch Kurt in the morning. Of course he had no proof of that and considering Bas had to be at work for nine tomorrow and they'd just left now at nine pm it looked promising. Unless they get lost, or stop to sleep or get stuck in traffic they should be home by seven which meant he would get to see them too.

Even though it had only been two days since they'd left he missed them, and not just a little bit, he really missed them. He hated waking up to an empty house and not having to offer anyone else a hot drink, he hated having no one to talk to when something interested happened. He missed Carson's attitude and the atmosphere when Kurt was around. He couldn't wait for them to come home.

Sebastian had just got up to switch discs, putting on 'The Doctor in the Photo.' Blaine knew all too well what happened in this episode and really didn't want to watch it. Bones admits to Booth that she made a mistake and that she wants to be with him, only to be turned down because he is with that blonde bitch Hannah.

Although he'd never lay his heart on the line concerning Kurt, he would never tell him that while he was with Sebastian because there is no need. It would hurt too many people and there would be nothing to gain from such a selfish act.

He sighed as Sebastian took his seat next to him, grabbing the controls to press play before replacing the controls with his phone. He was texting Kurt. Had been since he'd gotten here at half past ten this morning and it obviously wasn't bothering him at all. Of course it isn't rude to spend the day with your friends and be surgically attached to your mobile phone. Of course not. _Sarcastic much?_ he thought to himself with a smile as the Bones theme tune started.

He settled further back into the cushions, pulling the blanket closer around him and wishing they could just skip this episode all together but he knew how Sebastian was. When he re-watched a series, he watched every episode whether he liked them or not, he always had to do it the right way. Which was weird because he never did anything else the right way.

He dipped his hand into the bowl of popcorn with a sigh as he settled in to watching the episode that, if he was ever stupid enough, could be showing one of his futures.

* * *

><p>The car journey home wasn't as long as Kurt thought it would be, they hit no traffic and stopped at every other service station to refuel themselves with coffee before getting straight back on the road.<p>

The journey consisted of random conversations, several games of Eye Spy and lots of singing along with his iPod or the radio. He was pretty much attached to his phone, texting Sebastian about random things until he was fortunate to go to sleep at around one o clock this morning, of course he wasn't at all jealous.

Kurt pulled up outside their apartment building at half past seven, having swapped driving roles about two hours ago when Carson just couldn't concentrate anymore.

Jimmy the doorman took the car to the back area car park for the time being where it will stay until he can be bothered to drive it back to the rental company some time tomorrow, after he had slept and showered of course. Carson got out of the car first, reaching over his seat to grab his holdall while he went for his case.

The pair of them jumped in the elevator and practically collapsed on the sofa when they got to their apartment. Both of them dropping their bags inside the door before dragging their feet to the sofa's and collapsing. Kurt was absolutely exhausted and he'd only been driving for little over two hours, Carson had been driving for nearly eight.

Kurt's feet took him to the sofa whereas Carson reached the arm chair before his legs gave out under from under him and he pretty much passed out. He let out a breath as he closed his eyes, bringing the discarded blanket over him before sleep overcome him. He was out like a light, not even hearing the sounds of voices and footsteps.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Sebastian were drinking coffee in the kitchen when they heard the sound of bags hitting the floor. "They're home" Sebastian said to Blaine with a smile, itching to go and see Kurt. Two days without seeing Kurt had been hard on him. He believed it was more of the fact that he couldn't see Kurt even if he wanted to that he had more of a problem with.<p>

"You put the kettle on and I'll help with the bags" Blaine said to him, pointing at the kettle as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room at a too fast a pace to be considered normal. A little put out by it, he stared after Blaine for a moment, confusion written all over his face before he decided to do as he was told because then he could see Kurt and Carson.

Just as he'd finished filling the kettle up he heard Blaine call through telling him to not bother putting the kettle on. Confused, he put the kettle on the side and walked into the living room, "why? How can they not want coff- Oh." He stopped mid sentence when he saw the brothers passed out and sound asleep in the living room.

Carson had curled in on himself and was cuddled up under the cushions on the armchair while Kurt was lying on the love seat. The blanket covering him and his head resting on the same pillow he'd been using earlier which brought a small smile.

He smiled at the site of Kurt, the boy who he was falling for, wondering if one day they'd wake up together. "Woah," he said out loud, fortunately not loud enough for Blaine to hear. His thoughts moving too far ahead for his own liking. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts before searching for Blaine.

Blaine was over by the door, picking up their bags "I'll just take these to their rooms and fetch Carson a blanket and then we can finish breakfast" Blaine said a smile evident in his tone. He knew Blaine was happy to have his two room mates back, he could tell how much he'd missed them over the past few days.

As Blaine headed to the brothers rooms, leaving him alone with two sleeping Hummel's he contemplated going over to Kurt, he knew from last friday that a sleeping Kurt was a sight to behold.

He took two steps forward when Kurt shuffled in his sleep, making an unusual yet adorable sound as he readjusted his position moving from his back to his side. He was glad for the distraction because he shouldn't go over and watch Kurt as he slept. _It was stalker-ish and creepy and oh my god Sebastian what has gotten into you?_

He was sad that he didn't get chance to speak Kurt before he fell asleep but he was having dinner with him tonight, so at least he knew he'd be seeing him soon. With a sigh he headed back towards the kitchen, putting the kettle back in it's place before picking up his coffee and a slice of his, now cold, toast. He sipped his coffee while he thought about how things have changed so dramatically for him over the past few weeks.

For one thing, he couldn't help but feel relieved that they had made it home safe and that was an unusual feeling for him. The only people he ever worried about were Blaine, Carson and his bitch of a sister's little girl, Annie. He didn't let himself worry about people, yet he'd been silently worrying about Kurt the entire weekend.

Speaking of worrying and safety, their Dad would probably have asked them to ring him the moment they got back to the apartment. At that moment Blaine walked in saying something, which he interrupted in true Sebastian style. "Blaine, their Dad probably wanted them to ring him when they arrived home or something" he said as Blaine picked up his coffee, "maybe you should just send him a text from C's phone before we leave?"

He looked up from his coffee cup to see why he hadn't had a response to see Blaine staring at him, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze he shifted on his spot "what?" When Blaine still hadn't replied a few minutes later, "what?" he more or so demanded.

* * *

><p>"Umm, nothing" Blaine said shaking his head, "it's just unusual for you to be looking out for other people that's all." <em>Really unusual<em> he added mentally as he finished sipping his coffee. He stood there for a little longer just watching Sebastian as he rolled his eyes and finished his toast. He couldn't believe how much Sebastian had changed, and he was changing.

It had been so, so easy over the weekend to see just how much Kurt being in Sebastian's life was changing him. He hadn't been to a club by himself to hook up since meeting 'Taylor.' He wasn't as rude to random people in the streets and he had become a lot more attentive to other peoples feelings. As much as Blaine hated to admit it, Kurt was good for Sebastian.

Of course he was still the same old Bas, still rude, still cocky and still an ass but he knew when he needed to be serious. _It was about time he grew up_ he thought to himself with a sad smile _I just wish it hadn't taken Kurt to give him that push._ His Kurt, the Kurt he saw first. The Kurt he was waiting for.

With a sigh he pushed his thoughts away returning his attention to Sebastian who was on his phone texting which surprised him a bit, he thought the only person he text was Kurt, or him, or Carson. All of which were here right now. "Who are you texting?" he asked without permission but decided that he was his best friend so he was allowed to be nosey.

When Sebastian looked up at him and blushed he was completely thrown, "Sebastian?" he prompted not understanding his reaction. "Kurt," he said so quietly he almost missed it._ You have got to be kidding me_ was his first thought, Kurt wasn't even awake and yet he was texting him though he was in the next room. Then he felt guilty for getting snappy, "oh my god Bas seriously?" he scoffed playfully, rolling his eyes as he put their dishes in the dishwasher.

_Seriously?_ He was texting Kurt while he was fast asleep in the next room, what had happened to that cocky bastard he knew in high school? "Come on Bas, lets go. I'll just go and text Burt and then we can leave," he said leaving he kitchen and his sappy best friend. Of course he was happy for him, he may or may not be a little bit bitter thats all.

Walking over to the arm chair he carefully reached into Carson's shirt pocket, carefully pulling out his blackberry and sending a quick message to their Dad stating that they had fallen asleep as soon as they got home and that they'd ring him later. Mentally noting that he'd have to text Carson that to let him no what he'd said.

He put his phone on the table which led him closer to Kurt so naturally he moved in a little closer. He looked so relaxed and peaceful sleeping. Of course when he woke up he'd be pissed about falling asleep on the sofa again and in his designer clothes.

He wanted so desperately to touch his cheek, or run a hand through his now messy hair. He shouldn't. He couldn't, because of Sebastian and it's not right, Kurt doesn't like him like that. _What Kurt doesn't know won't hurt him though right?_ He slowly reached out a hand to his cheek, "Blaine we need to go" Sebastian said walking from the kitchen and towards the door.

Blaine jumped back instantly, moving his hand to run through his hair. Fortunately Sebastian was staring at his phone as he walked through the door so wouldn't have been able to see what he was almost going to do. He had a plan, he just needed to sit back and ride it out. _Destiny_ he thought with a hard edge as he headed towards the door without glancing at Kurt.

Sebastian was standing with the door open, tapping his foot in that frustrated way he did when he was bored or impatient, his eyes jumping from him every few seconds to his watch, and then to Kurt. He grabbed his jacket off of the hook and walked out the door as he put it on, "come on Bas we're gonna be late" he teased.

Walking out the door, leaving all of his frustrating feelings behind he decided to focus on the walk to work with Sebastian. That and the fact that he would be seeing Kurt in a couple of hours for coffee.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at the coffee shop before Blaine so he ordered both of their drinks and waited patiently, reading one of the latest Fanfiction updates on his iPhone. His lima bean coffee mug for Blaine wrapped up and presented neatly was down by his feet in a target bag.<p>

If he was being honest he was excited about spending some alone time with Blaine, they hadn't spent any time alone together in what felt like weeks. Their friendship became distant and almost non existent. It wasn't like he hadn't tried, he'd tried starting a conversation with Blaine it just seemed like he wasn't interested considering he never replied.

He missed Blaine, he missed talking to him, spending time with. He was his only real friend in this city and he could use a friend to talk to right now. Things with NYADA were so confusing for him._ I mean do I even want to go to NYADA now?_ There are so many options here. He really could use someone, who wasn't his family, to just talk to.

"Hey Ku-," he heard Blaine saying as he looked up at him approaching. He couldn't stop the smile on his face and for whatever reason he stood up, wrapping his arms around Blaine before he had the chance to finish his sentence, let alone sit down. "Hey-ey Kurt, alright?" he finished, obviously he'd caught him by surprise.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" he said a little bit too cheery, "sit down, sit" he gestured to the seat opposite him as he took his own. "How have you been?" He saw Blaine look slightly startled at his behavior but what could he say? He'd missed him.

Blaine was smiling at him, nodding in thanks at his coffee before taking a sip and answering. "I'm good thank you, what's got you so happy?" He was practically vibrating in his seat, he really wanted to give Blaine his present but knew he should wait. He was a big fan of giving gifts because he liked being the reason the people he cared about where smiling.

"Nothing, I was just looking forward to this all morning" he answered honestly to which a huge smile appeared on Blanie's face before he looked down. He nodded to himself before composing himself. The action confused him and he went to question it before Blaine looked back up at him and smiled "so was it good? Going back home?"

That was all it took for Kurt to launch himself into a long, detailed explanation about his trip home. He talked about his trip to the Lima Bean, the party his friends threw for him. How Carson and their Dad got on and their long awaited reunion before they started discussing what his friends had done for him.

"So your friends," Blaine said, disbelief and amazement colouring his tone "pretended to be you and applied to several different colleges. Wrote several essays on your behalf and even held a 'Kurt signature' class to see who was the closest?" He nodded, surprised to hear how much it sounded, picturing how much time they must've spent on doing this for him. He really need to figure out a way to thank them all.

"Yup, they did all of that before throwing me a Congratulations and Welcome Home party," the look on Blaine's face, the shock and awe only proved that he had some of the greatest friends in the entire world. "Wow" he breathed reaching for his cup "and they did all of that without you knowing because you had given up on yourself."

He nodded again swallowing his mouthful, "wow" Blaine breathed again. "Then you hear that your rejection letter from NYADA was actually a mistake and that you've been accepted? And are due to start classes on September the 24th?" Again he just nodded, unsure of what to say. "Wow," Blaine said again which made him chuckle.

"That's the third time you've said Wow," he said with a laugh before sipping his drink. "Well I just, that's. Congratulations on getting into NYADA, that's a tough school to get into so you should be proud," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt tilted his head in question, wondering how Blaine even knew about NYADA.

Blaine obviously knew how to read him because he answered the question exactly. "I actually applied" he said with a sad smile. Kurt wondered if that meant he didn't get in and then felt guilty for rubbing his acceptance in his face.

After a moment Blaine still hadn't spoke, he assumed he'd got lost in his thoughts of the past "what happened?" he asked carefully. Blaine looked up at him as if he'd forgotten he was there. "Oh, umm well after an incident I stopped singing and when my acceptance letter came," he paused taking a long breath "I turned them down."

"You turned NYADA down?" Kurt asked in disbelief not ever hearing of anyone turning them down. "Yeah," Blaine let out a humorless laugh "the first and only person to ever refuse NYADA" he said it with mock joy. _Wow, the only person to ever refuse NYADA._ "Do you regret it?" he asked before he could stop himself, then feeling guilty for bringing up painful memories from his past.

Blaine seemed to consider the question before replying "yes and no. Well no, because I don't see the point in living life with regrets you know? I said no because it wasn't what I wanted at the time. Maybe in the long run I should have gone but I don't regret it as such." He paused then, but maybe a bit too long for Kurt to believe that he actually meant what he said.

"When I was younger I wanted to be a recording artist," he said with a small laugh "and that's still my dream you know? But I'm happy with what I have now. I run my own magazine with my best friend, live in a penthouse apartment in New York and have my best friends around me. Yeah it's not what I wanted but it's more then some people have and I'm grateful for that."

Kurt smiled at Blaine in awe and adoration, he could see how Blaine was really feeling in his eyes. Yes Blaine may believe that and be happy with his life, but it was easy to tell that singing was still his dream, his passion. So he decided right then and there that he was going to do something to bring music back into Blaine's life.

The two just looked at each other then, smiling and enjoying the moment for what it was, a heart to heart between two best friends. The moment lasted a little longer then Kurt expected it too but Blaine eventually broke it off by changing the subject. "So, are you going to go to NYADA?" he asked as he placed his empty cup on the table.

That is the question, to go to NYADA or not to go to NYADA? He had three other offers and then the option to get into the publishing business or he could search for internships in fashion companies. He loved singing and he loved fashion, he just didn't know which he loved more. So he answered truthfully, "I don't know," he said shaking his head, "I honestly don't know."

When he was told he was going to NYADA he was ecstatic, his dream had come true. He was going to NYADA with his best friend. But as he thought about it he found himself wondering if it was still his dream. Yes High School was only a few months ago but he was a different person now.

"It was my dream, I wanted to make it big. Be one of the biggest names on broadway before releasing a solo album, then to become a famous actor," he stopped when Blaine laughed at him causing him to blush. "Oh shut up, a boy can dream," he said sticking out his tongue which only caused Blaine to laugh harder.

Ignoring Blaine's snickering he continued "I wanted that a few months ago but now," he paused thinking it over. _But now what?_ Yes he loved singing but here he'd learnt that there is way more to life then just music. "But now I have absolutely no idea."

He looked up from his lap to see Blaine watching him with a soft smile and a gleam in his eyes, "you still have time" he said in a reassuring voice. He smiled back at him, he thought about voicing how little time he actually had but decided to let it go.

He looked at Blaine with a smile, so glad at having this time to talk to him and just hang out with his friend. "Oh" he'd almost forgotten about the present he had for him, it wasn't until a young woman walked out of the shop with a to-go cup he remembered. "I almost forgot" he said reaching down to grab the bag under his chair.

* * *

><p>"Forgot?" Blaine asked sounding a little bit confused "forgot what?" he asked Kurt as he bent down in his seat. There was a pause before Kurt chirped out a "this" as he handed him a target bag. His hands remained in his lap unsure if he was supposed to take it.<p>

"Well take it then Blaine," Kurt said with his beautiful smile. He reached out slowly wondering why Kurt was giving him something when he remembered the conversation they'd had Saturday. "Oh! This is that thing you bought me from Lima?" he asked with a smile before adding "you didn't have to get me anything you know."

"I know, I wanted to" Kurt responded instantly which made his heart beat that little bit faster. Kurt wanted to buy him something, part of him wondered if he'd bought Sebastian anything but decided not to ruin the moment. "Are you going to open it or just stare at it?" Kurt asked laughing.

With a roll of his eyes Blaine pulled the white box out of the Target bag, laughing at the huge red bow on top of it. He looked to Kurt who was watching him intently, a huge smile on his face as he waited for his reaction. He opened the lid of the box slowly to drag the moment out before he saw the present inside.

Inside sitting on top of the yellow tissue paper was a china Lima Bean to-go cup. He lifted it out carefully examining it before looking to Kurt, "thank you Kurt, so much." Blaine hadn't returned to Ohio since he left all those years ago and he had very few plans of returning so it was very nice to have a small piece of his favourite place from back home.

"I know from out conversation how much you loved the Lima Bean so I was visiting on Saturday, saw this and decided I just had to buy it for you" Kurt said excitedly and Blaine's heart swelled at the idea of Kurt thinking about him at all while he was back home. The fact that Kurt even remembered that conversation from his first week in New York had his heart swelling with joy.

"At the bottom of box is a little black sharpie," he added with a smile "it's so you can write your name on it like they do. I thought that was the best part of the package" he said with a laugh as Blaine reached into the box for the pen.

"That's so cool!" He said smiling at Kurt before he went to take the lid off and write his name on it before he had an idea. He looked at Kurt once from under his eye lashes before he moved the cup and pen in Kurt's direction. Kurt looked at him, his confusing adorable smile in place because he didn't understand.

"You can write my name on it," he said with a smile, an edge to his voice he pretended not to hear. "You bought it for me so you can write on it." Kurt laughed at him and shook his head before removing the lid off of the sharpie.

He watched as Kurt wrote his name on his brand new to go cup, one he couldn't wait to use when he walked into work tomorrow. "There we go," Kurt said handing the pen and cup back to him. He smiled when he saw Kurt's neat yet childlike script and the two 'x's' at the end. "Thanks," he said looking back at him "I love it."

He watched as Kurt blushed, ducking his head and reaching for his phone, he assumed he was going to text Sebastian back because obviously they were talking, but all he did was check it. Pressing the on button, seeing that he had two messages before locking it again and putting it back down. A small part of him felt like he'd somehow one-upped Sebastian as Kurt had chosen to talk to him instead of reply to his text. Of course that was the part of him he was desperately trying to ignore.

"Did you want another drink?" He asked Kurt glancing down to his watch "shit" _is that the time?_ He thought looking to the clock behind the counter. "What?" Kurt asked sounding concerned.

"I didn't know what the time was," he said as he carefully put his cup back in it's box. "I was supposed to be at work nearly an hour ago," he said with a chuckle. He wasn't really worried about being so late, he was in charge after all but he really should be getting back. "Oh I'm so sorry for keeping you," Kurt started apologising, "I didn't realise, I'm really sorry for getting you into trouble."

"Kurt, I'm the boss," he said with a laugh "I won't get into trouble I just really need to get back. How about I take that second coffee as a rain check?" He asked hopefully as he stood up grabbing the box off of the table.

Kurt stood up too and headed towards the door, he was a little shocked as he half expected Kurt to stay. "A rain check sounds good" he said with a smile as he held the door open for him. Once outside Blaine was turning left, and Kurt would be turning right, _now came that awkward goodbye_ Blaine thought with an awkward edge.

"Thanks for the coffee Kurt," he said sincerely wondering if it would be too much to go in for a hug even though Kurt had done just that earlier, "and thank you for the gift, I really do love it."

Kurt blushed under the praise and he just loved being able to make Kurt blush like that, that rosy tint on his cheeks managing to make him look even more beautiful. "It's not a problem," he said smiling before stepping closer and pulling him in for a hug.

His heart started racing at the contact even if the hug was slightly awkward, what with him only being able to use one hand and a box being wedged in between their bodies. It was still nice being so close to him, Kurt pulled back too soon in his opinion. "Right, you need to go get to work, have a good afternoon and I'll see you at home" Kurt said with a smile and a wave before turning around and effectively ending their conversation.

Like the idiot he is Blaine stood there, watching until Kurt disappeared around the corner, wondering if he had noticed him when he went around it. "Bye Kurt" he said to no one in particular before smiling down at the box in his hands and turning around, heading to his office.

* * *

><p>Carson was lying on the sofa watching How I Met Your Mother episodes while nursing a cup of coffee and snuggled under his blanket. He was really cold, and really tired but he was waiting up to see Blaine, and as soon as Blaine was home from work and they'd spoken he was planning on going to bed.<p>

Blaine was practically his brother and he'd missed not being able to see him over the weekend, _god help us when one of us moves out_ he thought with a smile as he started fast forwarding the adverts.

He'd had a very good weekend going back home, it was the first time he'd been home in eight years and he couldn't have imagined it going any other way. He'd met his wonderful step brother and step mother, all of Kurt's friends and he was reunited with the Dad he walked out on all of those years ago.

He'd found it sad and hard to leave and that was why he said quick goodbyes before waiting in the car, he hadn't wanted to come home. Of course he missed his home, his best friends and the big city but having a family around, he had forgotten what that was like, and after those two days or being surrounded by it, it had made leaving seem almost impossible.

After the long drive he wasn't surprised he fell asleep as soon as he'd landed on something soft, that drive had taken it out of him completely. He'd woken up at around half past twelve to find a note from Kurt saying he'd gone out to meet Blaine for coffee and a text from Blaine telling him to ring his Dad as soon as he woke up.

So that's what he did, he rang his Dad the moment he'd woken up and made himself a coffee. Informing him that they had returned home safe and sound and that he'd try and get some time off in the next few weeks so they could go back home, hopefully for a week this time. They'd been on the phone for a while before a customer turned up at his Dad's shop and he had to go.

Then he went to go and make some popcorn only to find out there wasn't any left, obviously Blaine and Sebastian had had a movie night while they were away. Annoyed, he reached for his phone sending Blaine and Sebastian annoyed texts before sending Kurt a message asking him to pop to the shops on his way home from coffee to pick some up.

Then, when he went to eat chocolate as a second resort to no popcorn, he found there wasn't any of that left either. So he sent Kurt another texting apologising for being a pain and asking him to grab some chocolate too.

Then with a fresh cup of coffee he curled up on the sofa and hadn't moved since. He was singing along with Robin Sparkles when the front door opened and the rustling of bags confirmed that it was Kurt. "Chocolate and popcorn Carson? Don't we have enough crap here to eat?" Kurt asked bitingly as he made his way to the kitchen.

Carson turned to look at him just before he entered and saw him mouthing along to 'Let's go to the Mall' and he couldn't help but smile. "Well we would have crap here if Blaine and Bas hadn't decided to eat it all," he said annoyingly before pausing the TV so Kurt could watch the slap, knowing it was one of his favourite episodes.

"I swear I live with a bunch of animals," he heard Kurt say as he shuffled around with bags and bowls in the kitchen. "You don't live with Sebastian!" he called before mentally adding the word 'yet' and laughing at his own comment. _You really are one of kind aren't you Carson_ he thought shaking his head.

"You better have paused it because I love this ep-" Kurt started to say as he walked into the front room. He stopped mid sentence when he saw the TV was already on pause and made his way to sit next to him on the sofa, large bowl of popcorn in his hand.

Carson smiled when Kurt sat next to him, silently offering him the bowl of popcorn with a smile before he turned back to the TV waiting for it to be un-paused. He grabbed himself a handful of popcorn and settling into the sofa before pressing the play button. Smiling at the idea of spending the rest of the afternoon watching TV with his baby brother.

* * *

><p>When Blaine walked in at quarter to five that was how he found the two brothers, cuddled up under Carson's blanket, a half eaten bowl of popcorn settled in between them while an episode of How I Met Your Mother played on screen.<p>

He rolled his eyes ignoring the murmured 'hi' and 'hello' as he hung up his coat and dropped his laptop off in the study. Afterwards he headed to his room to change out of his suit and into his pajama pants and Harry Potter film t-shirt.

When he walked back out into the living room Kurt and Carson were both laughing hysterically at something that Barney had just said. He shook his head with a smile on his face as walked over, grabbing their empty coffee cups and headed towards the kitchen.

By the time he headed into the front room to join the two boys another episode was just about to start and he was quite surprised to see Kurt sat in the same place. He glanced at his watch after putting the three cups down, it was ten past five, shouldn't Kurt be getting ready?

"Kurt, you do know it's ten past five right?" he asked curling his feet up under him as he sat in the arm chair. Kurt let out a high pitched squeal that sounded a lot like 'what' as he reached for his phone. A quick glance that confirmed the time had him muttering shit as he practically ran to his room saying something about not having anything to wear.

He and Carson laughed as Kurt went, "he's worse then a teenage girl I swear," Carson said affectionately as he returned his gaze to the TV and switching it on mute. "How've you been?" Carson asked him with a smile, "good weekend?" He didn't even give him chance to speak, "well it must've been considering you'd eaten all of the rubbish in the house and sent me drunken messages huh?" he said with a wink and a grin.

"Haha, laugh it up just remember I still have the Sexy and I know it video," he looked to Carson who, as he expected, was glaring at him. A glare that Kurt owns so much better. "Yeah, remember that," he said raising his eyebrows and pointing his finger which was followed by a grumble from his best friend.

He was taking a sip of his coffee after they'd been sat there for ten minutes chatting about their weekend activities, Carson was just coming back in from the kitchen after putting the oven on and sticking in some chips. "I know we only met a few weeks ago but oh my god Kurt you are the most beautifulest and most amazingist person in the entire whole world!"

It took a moment for him to realise what Carson was saying and why but when it clicked he ended up ungraciously choking on his coffee which left Carson in hysterics as he took his seat back on the love seat. "Carson! What are you doing, he's right down the corridor!" he all but screeched as he turned around hoping that Kurt was still in his room.

"Exactly," Carson drew the word out, a smirk on his face and that evil gleam in his eye "he's at the end of the corridor." Blaine glared at him, he couldn't believe that he was bringing this up now, while Kurt was a few feet away. "Right, Kurt will have an email in his inbox tonight with a link to a certain video" he said and meaning it.

He saw Carson watching him, studying him to see if he meant what he said, after a few minutes of deliberating he realised that he was being one hundred percent serious and backed down. Offering an apology and muttering about how unfair it was that he'd used the same video against him twice in less than half an hour. Then he went on to remind him that he and Kurt would have to talk about it eventually.

The two sat in silence for a while as Carson flipped through the channels, the TV on mute while they looked for something decent to watch. Noting that he had now finished his second cup of coffee he wondered where Kurt was and what time it was.

Glancing down at his watch told him it was quarter to six. "Whoops, looks like Kurt's going to be late meeting Sebastian" he said hoping that Sebastian would be patient with him and not get assy like he would if either one of them was late.

Just as he finished his sentence Kurt ran past yelling "right, I'm off, I'm late, I'll text you later, have a good even-" the rest of his sentence going unheard as he slammed the door in his haste.

Both of them stared at the door and both of them muttering "bye Kurt" at the same time in the same humorous, high pitched tone. They looked to each other and smiled, his was more sad but Carson's was happy and that was all that mattered. Then they both turned to the TV, settling on watching the local news.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was sat at a table for two at Tiger Bill's, his phone vibrated on the table. Picking it up reminded him that it was almost ten past six, the vulnerable side to him panicking that Kurt was standing him up. The side to him that he pushed away as he unlocked his phone. Happy and nervous to see the sender was Kurt.<p>

'I am on my way I promise! I lost track of time and couldn't find anything to wear and I left late! Then, THEN I got lost because the directions you gave me were SHIT! :P I'll be there soon! Promise! xx'

He let out his breath, glad to know that Kurt was coming and all of the scenarios that had been running through his head since five fifty-nine were in fact, untrue. Then he was able to laugh, his directions to Kurt hadn't been that bad, they just hadn't been that great either. What can he say, he'd never been good with directions.

He also felt a squeeze in his chest when he re-read the first line, Kurt couldn't find anything to wear, for him. It was a weird feeling knowing that he had been freaking out because he didn't know what to wear to impress him. He hadn't had anyone specifically dress to impress him since Blaine. It was an odd feeling, but one he didn't mind having back.

He may seem like an ass to the entire world, and he even convinced himself he was the ass he pretended to be sometimes, but he wasn't all that bad. The only person who knew the real him was Blaine. He was a huge softy when it came to the person he loved, of course he was still cocky and sarcastic but he loved doting on his loved one. He loved the dates and the quiet movie nights in.

It was something he had seriously missed since his and Blaine's conversation about them ending their relationship and decided to be just friends. That was something he hadn't told him but he was pretty sure Blaine knew anyway, he always seemed to know just how he was feeling whether he told him or not. _One of the problems with letting someone know you,_ the bitter side of him noted.

He'd missed the hand holding, the walks through different parks, the dates and quiet movie nights in. He missed the intimacy of being with just one person, one person you could kiss whenever you wanted, someones hand you could hold and body you could treat like a temple. He missed having someone special, and his deepest, darkest secret, he missed being someones special someone.

The scrape of a chair and the constant flow of apologies pulled him out of his thoughts immediately as he looked up to see a red faced Kurt as he took off his jacket. "I am sorry for leaving my house late but I am not sorry that your directions were shit and landed me outside some creepy club," he said seriously directing his glare towards him.

"My directions were amazing babe you just don't know to read them, that's all," he said, his cocky, trade mark smirk in place as he took in Kurt's outfit while he stared at the table._ Blushing because of the endearment maybe?_ He hadn't meant to say but it just sort of slipped out and he was glad to see it had some effect on him rather than it just annoying him.

Kurt picked up the menu, glancing at the Thai side which gave him time to admire his outfit. He was wearing nice fitting dark jeans with a long sleeved white shirt, a waist coat that must've been tailored because it fit him in all the right ways with a black tie tucked into it. He looked absolutely stunning. His hair was probably perfectly coiffed when he left home but is in a little disarray after being out in the rain, but if Sebastian had to choose, he preferred Kurt's hair a little messy.

When he was finished with checking out Kurt's appearance he looked up to see him staring at him with a smirk on his face. "You know if you took a picture it would last longer," he said as he reached for the glass of diet coke he'd ordered for him when he'd arrived. Sebastian felt heat rush to his cheeks at being caught appraising Kurt and then he wondered why the hell was he blushing?

He smirked at the beautiful boy sat across from him while reaching for his phone. Unlocking it he opened the camera and did just what Kurt suggested, he took a picture because of course it would last longer. He was hoping to do it sneakily but that all failed when his flash went off. Fortunately the picture took just before.

Kurt was glaring at him and he just shrugged in return, smiling he said "what? You said take a picture, so I took a picture." Looking at the picture he was surprised to see how good it was and how good he looked on his little screen. Kurt was looking at something to his right when he took it and the picture accented his unusual coloured eyes and his porcelain skin. He looked perfect.

"You look handsome by the way," he said staring at his phone but when he heard Kurt protest he just turned his phone around, facing it towards Kurt so he could look at his own photo "see." Kurt took the phone and examined the picture, a few seconds later he got a murmured approval saying it wasn't so bad.

He handed his phone back with a smile telling him he could keep it if he wanted to, and of course he did. With that he put his phone in his pocket and picked up his drink. "Did you have a good weekend going to back lame Ohio?"

"Yes I did thank you and I have so much to tell you!" he exclaimed with an excited expression that reminded him of his age. _His age._ He knew that was a conversation they would have to deal with soon, but another date won't hurt. Right?

"But how about we order before I tell you because I am so hungry," he said with a shy smile as his gaze fell on the menu. He couldn't help the small smile that appeared at Kurt's obvious nervousness. "Yeah, food sounds great. I am going to have the.." he deliberated for a moment trying to decide whether he should have his usual, sweet and sour chicken or try something new.

"I'm having the sweet and sour chicken which, if you ask me, is the best meal they have here" he spoke the truth, he loved this dish so much he never ate anything else. Obviously there was a flaw to his logic because if he hadn't tried anything else how was he to know if it was he best dish? Oh well, he was still right.

"Really?" Kurt questioned, his eyes flickering between him and the menu. He must admit he felt a little, flustered at his gaze. He just nodded, deciding not to speak unsure if his voice would betray him and show his flusterdness. _Flusterdness?_ he thought annoyingly to himself, _what the fuck?_

"I'll have that too then" he said with a smile, putting down the menu and picking up his glass of diet coke. He looked at him, judging his seriousness. The two kept their eyes locked until the waiter came over a few moments later.

"Hello you two, are you ready to order?" he asked energetically, smiling at the pair of them with his notepad ready. Kurt broke his gaze first glancing at the waiter who, no offense, was obviously gay, and smiled.

"Yes thank you" Sebastian said ever so politely considering the waiter was so obviously eyeing up his date, who was currently taking a drink and not noticing the waiter leering at him. "We'll both be having number 28 with chicken and egg friend rice please. Won't we babe?" he tone taking a possessive edge as he asked, turning his full gaze to Kurt who looked at the waiter and nodded.

"That is a great choice if I do say so myself, one of the best on the menu" he said with a wink as he jotted their order down. Sebastain was watching the waiter now and noticed the way he took a step closer towards Kurt and directed his next question towards him, a question that had an underlying meaning that made him ball his fists up in anger.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked Kurt. Kurt looked up to him, annoyance in his features and Sebastian wondered if he'd picked up on the underlying meaning of his words. Kurt thought for a moment before obviously figuring out what he wanted to say.

"No thank you, I don't think there is anything I want. What about you sweetie? Did you want that," he saw Kurt glance at the menu that was still on table quickly, "that starting platter for two you love so much?" He said in a tone that he couldn't be described with any other word then flirty.

He saw Kurt raise he eyebrows and nod his head as the waiter, unwillingly, turned his attention to him. Finally figuring out what Kurt was trying to do, in a momentary decision he moved his hand from his glass and placed it on top of Kurt's that was resting on top of the table.

He noticed the momentary shock as his touch registered with Kurt but was glad to see it pass in seconds as a smile took over his features. "Oh now that you mention it that does sound quite nice," he said looking into Kurt's eyes before turning his gaze, which turned into a glare, to the waiter, "we'll have one of those and another round of drinks. Thanks" and he added a wink just for good taste.

The waiter straightened his back telling them their meal would be with them shortly before stalking off out back, hopefully he wouldn't be jealous enough to spit in their food.

He looked back to Kurt who was blushing and staring at his glass, his hand still resting under his. He sat back in his seat, choosing to leave his hand where it was. "So, what did we just order?" he asked teasingly to which Kurt let out a strange noise before dropping his head into his free hand. A move he noticed must've been awkward considering he wasn't right handed and it made his heart swell. Did Kurt want to leave his hand there?

"I don't know" he complained with a sigh and a shake of his head. "I am sorry though, it's just I saw him looking at me like that and I couldn't be bothered to deal with the whole rejection thing and you're here, so I thought that maybe the whole 'I'm having dinner with my boyfriend' thing might work. I'm really sorry" he said with an embarrassed laugh.

He knew he should have registered Kurt's apology and that they should probably be laughing it off right now and then moving on with their dinner. Unfortunatley his mind had other ideas, his thoughts focused on one word, and one word only. Boyfriend. He could see Kurt looking embarrassed as his gaze flickered from the table to him and back again.

_Boyfriend. Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend._ He wanted to be Kurt's boyfriend. He liked everything about him, he loved his personality, his cockyness, how he appears older then he actually is and how he threw sarcastic comments at him from the moment they met. He wanted them to define their relationship but what did Kurt want?

He knew that Kurt had never had a boyfriend before, this a fact he'd learnt from Blaine before he realised his Taylor was Blaine's Kurt. Did he want a serious relationship? Was he ready to be someones first again? First everything? Without any knowledge what so ever the question just popped out.

"Boyfriend huh?" he said with a teasing, flirty edge to it. A way to cover up his nerves and to hopefully make Kurt feel less uncomfortable or embarrassed.

Kurt looked at him a little stunned, his cheeks turning an even darker shade of red as his eyes dropped to the table "I was just using it as a way to get that waiter to leave us alone, I didn't mean anything by it" he said in a voice he was sure was supposed to be apologetic and reassuring.

"Oh right," Sebastian said dropping his gaze to the table wondering how to move on from this. His voice seemed a little sad to his own ears and he didn't know why.

Kurt must have picked up on it too because he was rushing out words now. "Not that I don't want to call you my boyfriend, it's just well we haven't spoken about it and we've only been out a couple times," he said looking directly at the table. "I want to be your boyfriend, I do. We just haven't.." he looked up at Sebastian when he realised what he'd said, his cheeks turning a dangerous shade of red.

Sebastian was staring at him, a soft smile on his face as the words repeated over in his head 'I want to be your boyfriend.' His smile grew as he watched this adorable, flustered boy in front of him, "yeah.." Kurt said, effectively ending his sentence.

The two looked at each other then, small shy smiles on their faces and hands still touching as they wallowed in the awkwardness of the moment. Kurt was the first to laugh as he dropped his head in his hand again. "Oh way to go Kurt," he said with a laugh looking at him. "Sorry I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

Sebastian smiled at him and gave his hand a small squeeze "I think it's adorable." He saw Kurt's smile when he squeezed his hand and was glad to know that even with everything that had happened so far, it was still going rather well.

The silence lasted longer then would be deemed socially acceptable in these sorts of circumstances but neither of them found it awkward. Kurt was watching him and the other people in the restaurant while he was trying to decide if he should walk on safe ground or take the leap of faith.

He chose the latter, "I want to be your boyfriend too." He said ever so quietly. As soon as the words were out he wanted to regret them, wanted to take them back because Kurt froze, his eyes on their hands. Kurt didn't say anything, he didn't look at him and didn't appear to move.

Sebastian thought he'd made a huge mistake, he'd taken it too far too soon and now he'd ruined it. This was why he didn't do relationships because it hurts and it makes you vulnerable. He kept ranting at himself until he felt a small amount of pressure on his hand.

Looking towards their touching hands he saw Kurt moving his thumb along his thumb. His gaze slowly moved from their hands to Kurt's face and he saw how nervous he was, how shy he was. He had to remember that Kurt had never been in a relationship before, remember that this was all new to him.

He sent him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand as he did so. When Kurt sent him a shy, yet happy smile he knew that they were definitely moving in some sort of direction that wasn't backwards and he couldn't of asked for anything more.

* * *

><p>Kurt was staring at Sebastian, a shy and nervous smile on his face as he tried to understand what was happening right now. Sebastian had just told him that he wanted to be his boyfriend. His heart was beating unhealthily fast and he could feel Sebastian's hand on his like a dead weight, it wasn't a bad feeling, just unusual.<p>

Sebastian looked down at the table, obviously wondering if he'd just said the wrong thing. He didn't want him thinking that because he hadn't, he just didn't know how to react when someone told him they wanted to be his boyfriend. So he did the only thing that popped into his mind. He used his thumb to stroke a gentle line down Sebastian's thumb.

He was glad to know he'd done the right thing when Sebastian looked to him and smiled, squeezing his hand tighter. Things were looking up. The silence lingered between them in a comfortable way. It looked as if Sebastian was just about to say something when that annoying water came over with their starter making both boys dislike him even more.

"Here you go you two, enjoy" he said in a very bitter tone, placing the dish on the table before stalking off to another customer. The two just looked at each other and laughed before Sebastian stated that they dig in.

Throughout their conversation Kurt's pulse was never at a normal speed, for whatever reason Sebastian literally had his heart beating out of his chest. He loved just sitting here and laughing with this amazing person in front of him and eating some of the best food he'd ever tasted.

The conversation flowed easily throughout the rest of dinner. After the initial 'define the relationship' conversation it didn't come up until the end of their dinner when they were walking home.

Kurt went on to explain what all of his friends did for him and the colleges he was accepted too on behalf of the work they did. Then he went on to explain how NYADA, his college of choice, had accidentally sent him a rejection letter when he should've received a confirmation letter and how he was now so confused.

Sebastian told him about how he got the JK Rowling job, the fact he had a new office, an assistant and a raise which meant he'd be able to move soon. They spoke about the few things that he and Blaine had done over the weekend before moving onto talk about TV shows and films.

* * *

><p>Two hours later after several drinks, starters, dinner, dessert and an argument over who going to pay they left the small restaurant. Sebastian held the door open for Kurt allowing him to walk out first because it was polite and gentlemen-like.<p>

Once outside they started towards Kurt's home, originally he was going to crash at their place again because he didn't really feel like walking home, but this was a date and a proper date ended with an unforgettable goodbye.

Once they'd rounded the first corner Sebastian decided to take a chance, in one quick swift motion he linked his fingers with Kurt and took a small step closer. When Kurt didn't pull away he smiled to himself, taking a quick look out of the corner of his eye he saw the huge smile playing on Kurt's lips and knew he'd done the right thing.

"So," he prompted deciding they needed to talk about this relationship definition business. As unusual as this was for him, he wanted to give this thing with Kurt a real shot. Plus he knew he would have both Carson and Blaine on his back if he didn't. "Your boyfriend or not your boyfriend?" he said jokingly but hoped Kurt would pick up on the underlying question.

Kurt took a moment to think about, his mouth turning up at the side in the most adorable way when he was deep in thought. Each passing second of silence felt like an eternity to him. He hadn't asked anybody he cared about, in this way, in over six years. What if he said no?

"I think I am going to go with Option A, if that's okay with you of course?" he asked in that same flirty tone he'd used earlier. Sebastian couldn't stop the huge grin that appeared on his face or the beating in his chest as he said, "Option A it is then."

"Option A" Kurt repeated breathlessly as he squeezed his hand. "So boyfriends huh? You sure you're ready for that Sebastian, I've heard about your past" Kurt asked him playfully moving his body closer to his.

He froze at the idea of Kurt already knowing his past, but of course he did. How could he not, he was living with his two best friends and Kurt had been living there for over a month and of course they would've spoken about him. Pushing that aside though he liked Kurt's honesty and he was glad he had chosen this particular boy to fall for, even if it wasn't a choice.

"Well, I think after all these years I've finally found someone who I don't mind falling for, so yeah. I'm ready for a boyfriend," he looked to Kurt who was blushing furiously as he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Are you?" he asked softly, gently nudging Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt looked to him and smiled before glancing down at the floor, not answering his question. Sebastian didn't mind so much, knowing that his answer was more than likely going to be promising.

Within ten minutes of leaving the restaurant they had arrived at the bottom of Kurt's apartment building, this strange feeling bubbling up in his chest because he didn't want to leave. "We're here already?" Kurt asked, his voice thick with disbelief. "Remind me never to get directions from you again," he said teasingly as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Kurt was stood right in front of him now, he could feel his breath on his face. His heart was racing uncontrollably and he could feel himself shaking with anticipation. Something Sebastian Smythe had never experienced, ever.

"I think," Kurt said as he moved closer to him, standing on his tip toes to whisper in his ear. His breath on his ear causing his skin to tingle. "I am ready to catch you," he said before slowly moving back and standing directly in front of him again.

He wondered what to do, if this would've been Blaine he would've leaned down and kissed him but this was Kurt. Kurt who was only eighteen. Kurt who was his best friends ex-crush and his other best friends younger brother. _Younger brother._ It was at that thought he decided to smile, say goodnight and walk away.

Then again he never expected to see Kurt's gaze flickering between his lips and his eyes. He knew that signal, he knew it so so well, but was this the right time? He tried to go against everything his body was telling him but when Kurt leaned up first, standing up straighter so he could reach as he brought his hand to rest on his cheek.

Kurt stopped an inch away from him, his eyes boring into his, asking for permission. That then was enough for Sebastian to lose control, remembering this was probably Kurt's first kiss he leant in slowly, giving Kurt the option to back away if he got scared and when he didn't, and their lips were almost touching, he couldn't hold back anymore.

The kiss was soft and gentle, he brought his hand to rest on Kurt's chin, tilting it up slightly to have more of an impact. The kiss lasted no longer than ten seconds but it was enough for him, he pulled back breathless his eyes wide with want. Kurt was looking at him the same way, eyes wide, breathing heavy.

He smiled at Kurt then, a genuine smile that expressed how happy he was before he straightened up, slipping back into the responsible adult role. "I best get going," he said regretfully wishing that he didn't have to say goodbye.

"Okay," Kurt replied softly dropping his gaze to the buttons on his red shirt. "Text me when you get home?" he asked gently before taking a step back, their still intertwined hands stretching out in front of them, Kurt refusing to let go until he had to.

"Promise," he said with a smile before backing up himself ever so slowly until their hands slipped out of each others, "night Kurt." He said, stopping as he watched Kurt walk into his apartment building. "Night 'Bastian" he said, a huge smile on his face, before disappearing into the warmth and safety of his home.

* * *

><p><em>'Bastian?<em> he thought turning the name over and over in his head as he tried to decide if he liked it or not while he walked home. A huge smile on his face, tonight had turned out even better then he had hoped for. Not only had they defined their relationship they had shared their first kiss. Of course Sebastian was being slow and careful, he hadn't done this relationship stuff in a long time and he didn't want to screw it up.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout. He was so happy and there was only one person he wanted to tell right now. With that in mind he whipped out his phone and sent a message to his best friend.

Once the message was sent he realised it probably wasn't the greatest idea to text Blaine about their date considering the feelings Blaine used to have for him. He needed to talk to Blaine, force him to sit down so they could really talk about everything and figure their now complicated friendship out.

Once he made it through his front door, locking it securely behind him he text Kurt like he'd promised. Thanking him for a wonderful night and telling him he hoped he slept well. Then, leaning against the wall he brought his fingers up to his lips, touching the delicate skin that had not so long ago been in contact with Kurt's.

He felt like a lovesick teenager and he both hated and relished that feeling. Part of him wanting more, the other part wanting to run from it as fast as he could. With that in mind he headed towards his bedroom, stripping of his clothes and crawling into bed falling asleep almost immediately. Who knew that worrying about other peoples actions and defining a relationship could be so tiring?

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't stop smiling as he stood in the elevator as it moved to take him up to his floor. He could still feel his lips tingling from the contact with Sebastian's. He'd been kissed before, but never like that, never had he felt so overjoyed or never had it ever left him wanting more. Yes he'd kissed girls and yes he'd kissed boys, he didn't need to be in a relationship to have done so but this, this was entirely different.<p>

He was overjoyed at how well the evening had been, it had it's up and it had it's downs but overall the evening, in his opinion, was a total success. Not only was he able to kiss the man he had been wanting to kiss for over two weeks now. He was surprised when he was the one to make the first move, unsure as where that sudden burst of confidence had come from, but man was he so glad he had. Who knew what would've happened if he hadn't stepped up and had courage.

That wasn't the only thing that had the evening turning out to be a complete success. He and Sebastian had defined their relationship today. Boyfriends. They were boyfriends. Kurt and Sebastian were now a 'we' not just an 'I' and the thought made him giddy. Kurt Hummel was no longer single.

Having a boyfriend meant there would always be another name attached to his and as much as that appealed to him, the thought also freaked him out. He'd been alone all his life, how would he keeping being a part of a pair? WIth a small sigh he decided only time would tell.

When he walked through the front door he didn't even notice Blaine and Carson sat in the living room. It was only when he heard the TV that he noticed them, Blaine was staring at his phone a sad, disappointed look on his face while Carson was watching the TV. When the front door accidentally slammed shut they both instantly turned their attention to him. They both looked to him, anxious and careful looks on their faces as they tried to wonder what to say.

"How did it go?" Carson asked carefully over the back of the sofa. Kurt looked to him, a huge smile on his face as he said "it went amazing. I have no other words to describe it apart from amazing," he said with a laugh as his hands came to rest on the side of his face, his gaze directed out of the window. "Really? That amazing huh?" Carson asked with a suggestive edge to his tone.

"Carson!" he scolded as he walked to the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of water before heading to bed. His phone vibrated with a message from Sebastian which he read as he walked through the living room, not looking at the two men as he said "night guys" while trying, and failing, to text one handed. "Night," both Carson and Blaine replied at the same time which caused him to glance towards the living room.

His brothers attention was completely focused on the TV while Blaine look distracted, he looked devastated for a split second before he seemed to compose himself, his smile back in place. It had all happened so fast but with a shrug he decided they could talk about it in the morning. Once he was changed and comfortable in bed he typed out a message to Sebastian before turning off the light and curling up. He was so tired now he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Bones Episode: The Doctor in the Photo. Season 6, Episode 9.<strong>

**How I Met Your Mother: Slap Bet. Season 2, Episode 9.**

**So yes. I had planned on going this chapter with a Kurtbastian scene but obviously my mind is a traitor because I found myself writing this above scene without any thought.**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, if any of you are even reading my story after the awful delay!**

**I was listening to the Break Up songs today and OMG! :( How sad are they! I am not ready to see Klaine break up! I don't think I can handle seeing Kurt and Blaine as two single units! :'(**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and Review.**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	20. He Wanted It

_ANOTHER UPDATE! :D I AM ON A ROLL :)_

_I want to the thank the few people who reviewed my last chapter on the day it was published. Its a shame most of you were anonymous or refused private mail because it would've been nice to talk to some of you. :)_

_I want to thank all of you for welcoming me back to the FanFiction universe and those of you who have told me stories about screaming at my update email in public places or the early hours of the morning, thank you. You guys are why I write, so thank you :) xx_

_OMG ALL THE CREYS OVER THE BREAK UP SPOILER RIOT ON TUMBLR RIGHT NOW! KLAINE NEED TO SURVIVE :(_

_They go to a karaoke bar in this chapter so be prepared for songs, performances and meanings!_

_Looooonnnnggggg chapter! I apologise!_

_Warning: Strong Language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: He Wanted This.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mel, I don't understand what you are saying here," Carson said in a very aggravated tone to one of his colleagues, "because you can't seriously be telling me that an entire file has gone missing when the managerial boss will be arriving in, oh let's see," he glanced down to his watch. Pure rage taking over "in less than twenty five minutes!"<p>

"I am so sorry Mr C, I don't understand what happened. I just clicked on the file and then it disappeared and I just can't find it. I am so so sorry," this poor young woman in front of him looked like she was about to cry. Feeling angry at himself for upsetting her he apologised, to which she smiled sadly before running further into the office.

Feeling ever so frustrated and really wishing he'd had an extra coffee this morning he turned around, "BLAINE!" he shouted walking toward his office, "where the fuck are you?"

Blaine was the IT guy when their actual IT guy didn't have any idea what he was doing. Now that he thought about it he didn't even know why they still had that guy employed, he was the definition of useless.

The moment he sat down in his chair the office phone rang, with a frustrated groan he reached forward and rested his head on the phone instead of bringing it to his ear. "What?" he asked, the word murmured into the desk.

"Mr C, Blaine's found the file, it had been moved into the recycling bin, so everything is fine and you can relax" Mel said, her voice seeming more relaxed now she had good news. _She didn't even check the recycling bin, what kind of people have I hired?_ "You didn't check the recycling bin?" he asked with disbelief, "that should have been the first place you checked!"

"Well Mr C I don't use computers very well and I have only been doing this job for a few months," _a few months my ass. You've been here nearly a year!_ "Like I said I checked other places," what like your pictures or Facebook? "and I didn't even think to loo-"

"Right I am going to stop you right their Mel" his voice taking on his rarely ever used note of authority. Mel stopped talking immediately at the other end and he heard a door shut. "I am not in a very good mood at all today Mel and I am sorry because you are the one who is going to suffer."

Surprised that she hadn't started talking again he dropped his head in his hands "if you can't prove to me that you are a valuable and an important member of this team by four o clock today, I will be bringing a box by for all of your belonging's," he heard her start to cry on the other end of the phone and he sighed, "okay?"

He heard a soft "okay Mr C" before the line went dead, dropping the phone to the desk he'd had enough already and it wasn't even half past ten. "You won't fire her," Blaine said from his doorway which caused him to look up and glare at him for no apparent reason.

"Yes I will," he said sitting up in his chair "she is useless, she never does her work and she never stops talking. Nobody in the office even likes her. Speaking of firing idiots, the IT guys need to be sacked too. I mean if he couldn't find a file in the recycling bin then what the fuck is he still doing here!?"

* * *

><p>Blaine stood from the doorway watching his frustrated best friend as he rambled on and on. Something he noticed he had in common with Kurt, the pair of them avid ramblers when they were nervous or angry.<p>

He smiled softly knowing that both employees were safe. When it came to firing people, Carson would talk the talk but he could never walk the walk. In fact he had only ever fired one person in his life and that was the replacement for the position Melody used to hold. Once he was fired the position disappeared all together.

If anyone was ever to fire a colleague around here it was normally him because he had the professionalism to deal with it, and of course his bosses didn't know that he gave them all enough money to live one month out of unemployment. He had never been able to just fire anyone, knowing that for the majority of their employees this job was their only source of income.

"They both need to be fired and I shall do it this evening once Mr Thoms has been and gone, I shall. She's useless and he probably couldn't even organise a fucking piss up in a brewery! You just can't find the staff these days" Carson continued to ramble on.

Looking down at his watch he noticed Mr Thoms would be arriving in just over five minutes, which meant this was his cue to try and sort Carson out. "Okay Carson, they'll both be fired tonight, as for now" he said walking over to give Carson's shoulders a squeeze, "we both need to get ready to show Mr Thoms around the office." He felt Carson relax under his touch and was glad that he was slowly calming down. "Now, I caught Joey on her way out and she'll be bringing you a large coffee any second okay?"

"I love you Blaine," Carson muttered, shaking his head with a smile.

"I love you too," he said dropping a small kiss on the top of Carson's head. "Now you have three minutes to compose your self and then I'll meet you at the Dome alright?"

Carson nodded, "yeah okay. Thanks B." He patted him on the shoulder before making his way to the door "ah, what would you do without me" he said playfully as he opened the door.

"I honestly have no idea" he heard Carson mutter as the door shut behind him. Carson never really got angry, he never lost his temper and he hated seeing him like that. With a small shake of his head he headed over to his assistant, running over a few notes with her before he headed to meet Carson and Mr Thoms by the Dome.

He knew today was going to be a piece of cake, every six months they had this check up and every six months they were told to carry on running the magazine the way they were. Most of the time they got extra money or extra computers, so he was expecting today to be exactly the same as any other.

When he arrived Mr Thoms was already in mid-conversation with Carson, both of them smiling at laughing at something one of them had just said. "Ah Mr Anderson," Mr Thoms said smiling at him as he reached out to shake his hand "it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Mr Thoms," he said shaking his hand. With a gesture to the offices behind him he said with a smile, "shall we get this show on the road?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian was sat in his new comfy recliner chair in his huge, brand new office staring at his computer while singing along to his iPod quietly under his breath. Taylor Swift's 'Mine' started to play softly from his docking station. Taylor swift was a guilty pleasure of his, what can he say? She's amazing.<p>

Looking up from his screen as he focused on the lyrics of the song, surprised at how well they fit his and Kurt's relationship to some extent. Obviously they haven't got drawers at each others places yet but he was Taylor Swift in this song.

He was a flight risk, terrified of falling in love because it doesn't last but then Kurt, this amazing person comes along and changes everything. Has him wanting this to last, he wants Kurt to know him and chase after him if ever went to leave. He wanted this.

With a small smile he sent the song back to the start, turning on repeat before reaching for his phone. Blaine and Carson were currently in a meeting with Mr Thoms, their managerial boss and out of reach. So, with only the smallest amount of hesitance he dialed Kurt's number, holding the phone to his ear with a smile.

It seemed to ring for ages before an obviously sleepy Kurt answered, "hello?" he said sounding subdued after being woken up. Surprised to find Kurt was still in bed he glanced at his watch to see it was a little after eleven.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," he said with a laugh as he heard Kurt moving around at the other end of the line. "Shut up meerkat what do you want?" Kurt said, thankfully his tone having a playful edge to it. "Meerkat? Why did you just call me a Meerkat?" he asked with a confused laugh.

"You were in my dream last night" Kurt said before a yawn interrupted him, "and we went to the zoo and a Meerkat had escaped and was harassing you. It was actually rather amusing" Kurt said with a laugh.

That was obviously one of the weirdest things he'd ever heard, being harassed by a Meerkat, but he was too hung up on the fact that Kurt had had another dream about him to really care. "You dreaming about me again Hummel? Is that why you're still in bed after eleven on a Tuesday?" His tone taking on a lighthearted tone and he was pretty sure Kurt would be blushing in his room.

"Well what can I say? I have nightmares," he was told in the same tone, _wow this kid is good_ he thought with fondness. Glad at having someone who could keep up with his scathing remarks. They both laughed at his remark, "so what can I do for you Sebastian?" Kurt asked as he heard him moving around.

Sebastian sat back in his chair, crossing his legs and resting them on his desk as he looked out his wall length window. "Just wanted to ring and say Hi," he shrugged his shoulders _that was a good enough reason right?_ He'd been out of the dating game for so long.

"Aww well isn't that just absolutely adorable of you," Kurt said in a high pitched voice, obviously taking the piss out of him. "Ringing me while your at work because you missed me," Kurt continued to tease. A huge smile spreading across his face.

"Shut up Hummel I never said I missed you, maybe I was just bored and you were the only person who was available. Hey?" he asked rhetorically with a smile. "What if you were my last resort because no one else answered? Hmm?" He continued, excited for Kurt's response.

"Well, if that is the case then I don't need to still be here do I?" Kurt said in a teasing tone, adding a "later boyfriend" before the dial tone rang in his ears. He couldn't help but laugh, murmuring a "later boyfriend" as he chucked his phone on his desk.

"Boyfriend? Did I just hear the word boyfriend?" Lea said as she came running into his office, her high heels nosily banging on his new wooden flooring. He shook his head at her with a fond smile, "how long have you been stood there Lea? Shouldn't you be in your office, you know, working?"

"Pfftt work can wait," she said as she took the seat opposite his desk "and I was only there long enough to hear you having a nice conversation with someone who I'm hoping is your boyfriend, but am severely doubting it is." She said running her fingers through her long brunette hair and eyeing him dubiously.

He dropped his gaze to his desk, unsure if he was ready to tell anybody that the Sebastian Smythe was taken. Of course Lea was different, she had taken him under her wing when he started all those years ago. With a quick glance at her happily waiting face he nodded.

Of course he expected some sort of reaction from the easily excited thirty-something year old but he did not expect her to scream and start jumping up and down. "Ohmygoodness my little Sebby is all grown up! Oh I need to meet this man like, I don't know, yesterday!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes affectionately at his friend as she took her seat and the interrogation started. With a laugh he sat back in his seat, preparing himself for whatever question were thrown his way. "What's he called?" was the first question.

"Kurt," he said with a smile, "his name is Kurt."

"Oh thats a cute name, a little unusual, but still cute" Lea said sitting back in the chair and crossing her legs, getting herself comfortable. "What does he do?"

"He has just been accepted into NYADA," he said with a proud smile. When she looked at him with confusion he went onto explain, "New York Academy of Dramatic Arts."

She wondered over that for a moment, leaning forward as she tried to place where she'd heard the name before. "That's a college right?" She asked looking at him a bit confused, he nodded and knew this is where this conversation could get weird. "How old is he?" she asked sitting back in her chair.

Sebastian dropped his gaze to his desk, this was a question he would've wanted to have avoided. Yes he was only twenty-two which meant there was only four years difference, but Kurt was an adult. Just an adult who couldn't drink or couldn't check into a hotel by himself. "He's eighteen," he said quietly.

He looked up nervously to see his friends reaction only to see that she was smiling at his obvious uncertain state "that's not so bad." She said with a smile. "It's only a couple of years Seb, he is an adult after all."

He looked at her with a sad smile "I know, it's just, I know what some people will thank and I just.." His sentence going unfinished as he didn't know what to say. "Sebastian Smythe" Lea scolded, "when have you ever cared what other people think?"

He smiled at her sadly, he never had cared before but this concerned Kurt and he wanted what was best for him. He didn't want their age difference to cause excess judgement considering he would've already been exposed to it because of his sexuality. "I just worry about people judging him even more" he said softly.

He looked up to see Lea staring at him with gentle eyes "what?" She smiled at him, "you've really fallen for this guy haven't you?" He blushed at the look she was giving him. "Wow, now that is something I never thought I'd see. Sebastian Smythe falling in love."

"Shu'p" he said looking anywhere but directly at her. "It's too soon to fall in love with him, it's only been three weeks," he said looking at his computer. He wasn't falling in love, yes he was falling for Kurt. More and more everyday, but he wasn't falling in love with him. _Am I? No, I haven't. It's too soon and Sebastian Smythe doesn't fall in love anymore._ He's falling for him, yes, but..

Lea interrupted his thoughts and he was actually quite glad. "Sebby it's not a bad thing, god no. Congratulations Sweetie," she said leaning over the desk and placing her hand on his. "You just need to remember that as long as you two are happy with your relationship, that's all that matters right?"

He looked at her a nodded once. "Right, now you remember that" she said sternly before moving her hand and sitting back in her seat. "Now leaving the seriousness behind" she said with a smile. "Is he cute? Like really cute?"

He laughed at how he was worried over the age difference when it didn't even seem to bother her at all. Was he just over reacting about the whole thing? "Yes," he nodded with wide eyes "he is very cute, very hot, very attractive and just plain wow." _Great Sebastian, you sound like a teenager again._

"You best have a picture Sebby else I will not be impressed with you" she said pointing a manicured nail at him and glaring. A huge smile appeared across his face as reached for his phone. Lea jumping and clapping in her seat at the thought of seeing a picture of Kurt.

He opened the picture and handed her his phone, knowing just how the next conversation would go. She would start with going on about how gorgeous he was before she would start talking about how cute their babies would be. That's just how Lea was, and he wasn't disappointed.

"He is absolutely gorgeous! Look at his eyes, oh wow! And his skin looks so soft, I bet he takes good care of it, oh Sebby he is adorable!" She said holding his phone close to her face. "You two would have the most adorable babies in the entire world! Your facial structure and hair with his eyes and skin," she shook her head with a smile "the most attractive little baby in the world."

He couldn't help but smile at his only female friend even though he knew, and she knew, that a baby like that would never exist. With a sad smile he looked at her "as true as that might be I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves Le, we only became official last night."

"Last night?" she asked a little shocked, "how long have you known him?" she asked obviously missing his comment earlier.

"Three weeks to the day," he said with a little satisfactory smile. It wouldn't seem like long to anyone else, but to Sebastian and his friends that all knew him, they would all know three weeks was definitely a good sign and an even bigger deal.

She stood up withe a smile as she handed him back his phone, open on a message from Kurt. One that Lea had obviously got to first. "Lea" he scolded with a smile as she walked out backwards. "Later boyfriend" she said with a wink, mimicking his words from earlier.

Looking down at his phone he couldn't help but smile as he read the message.

'So, hanging up on you may have not been my brightest idea because I hadn't finished talking to you, :( but well what can I do. Have fun in your new office and ring me later :) xx'

With a little laugh and a satisfactory smirk at being missed by Kurt he typed out his reply:

'I thought it was a very bad decision considering it was me you hung up on. ;) Okay, later boyfriend ;) xx'

Before throwing his phone on his desk and turning it face down so he wouldn't get distracted. He did have a deadline after all.

* * *

><p>2:19pm 'Guys, get your asses to the KK bar! We have a reason to celebrate! We'll meet you there straight from work at half six! xx'<p>

He sent the message to both Kurt and Sebastian. After the amazing news they'd had concerning their business and the opportunity of branching out they definitely needed to go out and celebrate.

The KK Karaoke bar sounding like the best place to go, he loved their food and really fancied singing something. He knew Carson loved it and it would be nice for Kurt to get up and sing again, which of course he would make sure he did.

He knew that KK Karaoke was in fact a bar and obviously Kurt wasn't old enough but he knew the owners. He'd rang them earlier, asking if it would be possible to let Kurt in if they promised he wouldn't have a single drop of alcohol, and because of the charming and honest person he was, they'd agreed.

"BLAINE!?" Carson called his name from the meeting room where all of the staff for sat down with cups of tea or coffee waiting to here the news. "Don't keep them waiting!" He shook his head with a fond smile, dropping his phone on his desk before moving towards the meeting room. They had good news to deliver.

* * *

><p>Sebastian loved this place, he'd only been here once or twice but he loved the atmosphere and the people here and he loved watching all of the different people who got up and sung their hearts out on stage, simply just because.<p>

The moment Blaine had text him of their plans for the evening he had started thinking of a song he could sing because of course he would sing. Kurt, _his boyfriend,_ he thought with a smile, hadn't heard him sing before and this was the perfect opportunity to try and impress him.

Of course after recieving the message from Blaine about this evening his first port of call had been to text Kurt and arranging meeting him to walk over. To his delight Kurt had text back with a smiley face and that he loved the idea, the two of them arranging to meet at their coffee shop a little before six.

The last hour he spent at work consisted of him searching for the perfect song to sing tonight that both showed off his vocal range and told Kurt something. Of course he wasn't asking for much, this was him after all.

As soon as his work day was over at half past four he said goodbye to Lea before making his way home and trying to figure out what to wear and listening to his chosen song on repeat.

* * *

><p>The four of them were sat around a circular table in the VIP section at the side of the room which gave them the best view of the stage. Blaine was sat next to Carson and Sebastian, with Kurt in the middle of the two of them. Obviously he wanted to sit next to Kurt but Kurt and Sebastian were already here when they arrived and Carson chose to sit next to his brother.<p>

There was some young blonde girl on stage trying to sing a version of Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night' and it really wasn't going very well. She was too high, too low and singing in the completely wrong key but the best thing about this place, is that everyone cheered and supported her regardless.

When Blaine had rung up earlier he'd asked that they put his, Carson's and Kurt's name on the list of performers when they arrived which of course they did.

He didn't ask them to put Sebastian's name on it because it all depended on his mood and considering Sebastian hadn't left the table since they'd arrived, he was surprised to hear Matt on the mic call him to the stage. "Sebastian Smythe."

"You're singing tonight?" he asked confused considering he seriously hadn't expected him to sing considering Kurt was here. "Yup," he said with a huge smirk on his face as he stood up and pushed his chair in.

Before leaving he leaned closer to Kurt whispering, well he didn't whisper it because he heard it, but he assumed that was what he was going for "make sure you listen." Which caused Kurt to duck his head and blush violently before smiling at him and nodding once. _Looks like thins songs for Kurt then_ he thought annoyingly.

He looked to Carson to see his response at them acting so, couple-y. Hoping to see him looking somewhat annoyed, only to see the huge grin on his face as he watched his younger brother watch his, wince, boyfriend walk away.

"Good luck!" Kurt and Carson both called after him before Carson turned to Kurt asking for more information on the definition and the events of last night. A conversation he tuned out knowing he'd be hearing it all from Sebastian tomorrow.

He couldn't believe that Kurt and Sebastian were now official, the pair of them telling them the 'good news' the moment they sat down, it wiping his good mood away instantly. He expected them to become official at some point, he wasn't that stupid. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Pulling him out of his thoughts was Sebastian speaking over the microphone, dedicating the song to his friends and to his 'someone special' the words making him literally wince.

The music started up and he literally rolled his eyes at his best friends song choice. The Wanted? Really? Yes he had proved he could sing their songs all those years ago when he covered 'Glad You Came' but that took practice. And there was no way Sebastian would've practiced for this song.

He looked over to the stage where Sebastian was currently staring at the table sending a flirtatious wink Kurt's way. "He rarely sings when we come here," Carson said leaning closer to him to be heard "I wonder what he's doing," before looking back towards the stage where Sebastian was standing.

He was stood surrounded by darkness with a single spotlight on him. He was wearing a pair of dark blue skinnies with a light blue shirt, his hair looking amazing. He had to admit he looked good and he knew Kurt would be thinking the same thing.

He was staring at the floor and then, in true dramatic Sebastian Smythe style with the first word of the song and a sharp head movement he was staring at the crowd in front of him.

"You're in control, pressing pause on my heartbeat,

Someone stole all the air, so I can't speak,

Now I know the chase is on,

I feel as though my time has come."

Sebastian sang the first verse staring out at the crowd, not glancing towards their table once. He could see Kurt staring at the stage, concentrating on Sebastian. His eyes wide and his mouth agape as he heard Sebastian's voice for the first time.

"How many times do I fly through your head space,

Now it's speeding away from a safe place,

Yeah, your skin, the touch, the kiss,

The rush, too much, and here it comes."

Obviously he couldn't sing it exactly the same as the original, there being a longer gap between the versus. His voice had taken an unusual edge as he sang the well known song in his own way, adding his own emotion to the lyrics.

Of course he would have been able to enjoy seeing his best friend sing this song a lot more if he wasn't singing about first times, kissing and touching with the song being dedicated to Kurt.

* * *

><p>"When your lips touch mine,"<p>

Singing the first line he brought his eyes up to focus on Kurt who was already staring at him. His eyes wide and his mouth an open smile. His heart was racing uncontrollably, he'd never really sung a song for anyone before. Even when he and Blaine were together, they sang but never to each other.

"It's the kiss of life,

I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,

We might as well be playing with lightning."

Kurt was staring at him in open amazement, a smile playing on his lips and a blush on his cheeks as he listened carefully to the words of the song. He knew this was probably a bit too forward of a song but the feelings within it were what mattered and he hoped Kurt would realise that.

"We touch like,

Like it's our first time, oh oh,

I know that it's a little bit frightening,

We might as well be playing with lightning now...oh oh."

As the music played through the break of the lyrics he stared openly at Kurt, smiling at him with wide eyes as he stood perfectly still in his spotlight. He was feeling nervous and a little worried about Kurt's reaction, hell even Blaine's and Carson's reactions were bothering him when the song finished and he would have to rejoin them.

"Just you and me and the coats in the back room,

Learning things they don't teach in the classroom,

Now, you're here, I feel the fear,

Now everything is oh, so clear."

This song was about first times, learning something new, doing something you'd never done before. It fit well because he was doing something new. Obviously the lyrics were too forward, but he wouldn't be Sebastian if he wasn't cocky or too forward. It was all part of his charm.

"I've been addicted to you since the first hit,"

He looked over to see Kurt's cheeks a furious shade of red and he felt a swell of pride at being the one who put it there. A huge smile appearing as he continued singing, putting every ounce of truth into his words.

"Out of control like a surge of electric,

Yeah, your skin, the touch, the kiss,

The rush, too much and here it comes."

Risking a glance at his two best friends he saw Blaine watching him, his expression unreadable while Carson's gaze was flickering between him and his younger brother. A huge smile on his face as he sipped at his drink.

"When your lips touch mine,

It's the kiss of life,

I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,

We might as well be playing with lightning.

We touch like,

Like it's our first time, oh oh,

I know that it's a little bit frightening,

We might as well be playing with lightning now...

Oh oh,

Oh oh,

Oh oh,

Oh oh."

He sang each two words very flirtatiously, a huge grin on his face. Seeing Kurt so happy at their table made him glad that he'd done this. Glad that he'd gotten up to perform again.

"Your skin, the touch, the kiss, too much,

Your skin, the touch, the kiss, the rush,

Your skin, the touch, the kiss, too much,

The rush, the rush, the rush, the rush."

He closed his eyes singing the last full verse, holding onto the mic stand tightly and putting more pressure on his front foot, really getting into that performance mode he rarely used.

"When your lips touch mine,

It's the kiss of life,

I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,

We might as well be playing with lightning.

We touch like,

Like it's our first time, oh oh,"

* * *

><p>Kurt listened as Sebastian, his boyfriend, sang the last line of the song so beautifully slow. Emphasising the words and filling them with so much emotion and meaning it almost brought a tear to his eye.<p>

"I know that it's a little bit frightening,

We might as well be playing with lightning now...oh oh."

When the song finished the entire bar was on their feet, people clapping, cat-calling and cheering him on. Some even asking for an encore. Sebastian bowed and he found himself blushing furiously when he blew a kiss, sending it in his direction with a wink.

Looking at the table, willing his cheeks to cool down he couldn't help but think how he'd never been sung to before, and never had he expected, Sebastian of all people, to sing him a Wanted song.

"Wow," Carson said putting his glass on the table "that was some performance, hey Kurt?" He attempted to ask the question innocently but he could hear the underlying tone in his voice and that gleam in his eye. "Yeah it was," he responded a little breathlessly.

The song choice, as unusual as it was, he could understand why he'd chosen it. Of course he and Sebastian didn't know everything about each other but he knew enough to understand that Sebastian was careful when it came to love.

He understood what he was trying to say through the lyrics of the song and the emotion behind it and he found it absolutely adorable. Of course he would have found it more adorable if he was the only one who understood, but of course not.

Blaine and Carson had been sat there the entire performance, gazes flickering between the two of them trying to gauge Kurt's reaction to Sebastian's performance and the hidden intent.

He looked up to see Sebastian talking to a few people before heading back to the table. Both Carson and Blaine stood up, hugging him and high five-ing each other while congratulating him on such an impressive performance.

He continued sitting in his seat and staring at the glass of diet coke that he was toying with. Unsure of what to say to him, the performance was moving and had literally left him breathless, but of course he didn't want to tell him that.

The three of them took their seats, Sebastian watching him as he sipped his drink. "That was such a great performance man, I mean I got it," Carson said reaching for his pint, "and I know Kurt did too, your performance left the poor boy breathless Sebastian! You should be more careful next time" he said teasingly bumping him on the shoulder.

He glared at Carson, seeing that teasing and knowing look in his eye telling him he'd done it on purpose. "Oh really? Breathless huh?" Sebastian asked moving his chair closer to him which made his cheeks turn an embarrassing shade of red.

"It was a really good performance," he said looking at him shyly. Mumbling a quiet "I heard everything" before taking a sip of his drink through his straw. He saw a smile cross Sebastian's features as he watched him from the corner of his eye.

Blaine and Carson were having a hushed conversation between them when they were interrupted by Carson's name being called. He high five-d all three of them before practically running up to the stage, hitting hands with some of the customers as he went.

* * *

><p>Carson wasn't much of a singer, he used to sing in his room but he'd never been as into it as these three had. He'd never joined he choir or even sung outside of his own room, that was until he found this place.<p>

Once he was on the stage, bumping fists with all of the band members before turning around to face the audience, glancing first to his table. He could see Kurt talking to Blaine, a confused look on his face. It was probably something to do with the fact he'd never told Kurt he could sing.

After the long few weeks and the great news of today he was in a really good mood and had decided to sing a one manned, upbeat version of the ever-so-popular English boy band, 'One Direction.'

The music started up behind him and he saw all of the younger girls in the audience starting to move around excitedly as the very popular song started to play. Looking to their table again he saw Blaine laugh and Sebastian shake his head as he started singing the first line.

He wasn't the best singer, and he didn't try to be. He liked to just sing and dance and have fun. That was the only reason he sang and the only reason he was on this lit stage at The KK Bar.

* * *

><p>"Carson can sing?" Kurt asked again in total shock, as he watched his big brother sing the first verse of a One Direction song, to no one in particular. Carson running around and jumping about on stage. "Like really sing!?"<p>

He could hear both Blaine and Sebastian laughing around him "yeah, he's not the greatest singer" Blaine said with a smile in his voice. "He doesn't have to be with his energy!" Sebastian said interrupting him.

He heard Blaine sigh as he finished his sentence "As I was saying," he said pointedly to Sebastian "but he enjoys it and has fun while he does it, that's what makes him great."

Watching Carson perform he could see what they meant, Carson's voice was actually pretty good, making very few errors as he jumped about on stage energetically getting the crowd on their feet.

He watched on, glued to Carson's performance. He could feel one of the guys gaze on him but wasn't sure who's exactly. He laughed and sat back in his seat when Carson jumped off of the stage and started singing to individual girls in the crowd. Each one blushing and smiling uncontrollably as he did so.

Folding his arms on top of the table he watched his brother in awe realising there was so much he still had to learn.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand what you mean at all," Sebastian sad to Carson as they tried to explain the good news that had come of the meeting he and Blaine had had with Mr Thoms today. They had tried to explain it to them but even Kurt looked lost.<p>

"What do you mean you get to open up your own branches of magazines? How many magazines can the pair of you run?" Kurt asked the two men, looking confused as he fiddled with his glass.

"Well, because the sales of our magazine are sky rocketing they want to open up production offices in three other countries! How cool is that?" Carson said grabbing his arm and squeezing it. Wow, Sebastian thought.

"So you're saying," he said trying to confirm "that your magazine 'Pen & Paper' will be more or less going global?" he asked with excitement and disbelief. When both Blaine and Carson nodded, huge smiles on their faces as they said "in London, Paris and San Francisco!" It sunk in.

"Oh my god!" Kurt squealed jumping up to hug Carson "that's amazing oh my god I'm so happy for you! You did it!" Carson wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight, "thanks Kurt."

He did the same, hugging Blaine and squeezing him tight "congratulations B! This is absolutely amazing, I am so proud." Blaine wrapped his arms around him, murmuring a "thank you, I can't believe this is happening" into his chest as he held on tighter.

Then they switched, Kurt hugging Blaine and him hugging Carson. Celebrations all round as he gestured to Kelly behind the bar for a bottle of champagne. "Wait," he said a terrifying thought hitting him "none of you have to move right?"

"Of course not," Carson said dismissing it completely while Blaine shook his head. "Nah, we told Mr Thoms that for the deal to work we would have to stay in New York because of certain commitments," he said as they both smiled at the two of them.

Knowing the two of them would be staying here made him feel a lot more excited about it all, knowing he wouldn't lose them. "He said it would make the process slightly harder but it's still going to work, so we aren't bothered about it too much."

"You're stuck with us unfortunatley" Carson said to him with a wink before finishing his pint. "Ah I don't mind" he said picking up his own half empty glass.

"Right boys," Kelly said as she brought over the champagne bottle, and to his surprise, four glasses. "I know that little Kurtiekins," he saw Kurt shake his head and blush at the nickname making him laugh, "over here isn't twenty one yet. However considering you guys are celebrating the good news I am allowing you a one off" she said smiling at the four of them.

"Now, considering you aren't legally allowed to drink you can have one glass okay Kurtsie?" she said directly to Kurt to which he nodded in understanding with a polite smile. She seemed to consider him before she smiled, "good!"

She moved to set the champagne glasses down, "now that that's at of the way Congratulations you two, I am so proud!" She said hugging them both before she went to move away. Only to stop a few feet away and turning around, "looking forward to hearing you sing Blaine, you too Kurt" she said with a wink before returning behind the bar.

* * *

><p>"Good Luck!" his three friends called to him about half an later as Blaine made his way up to the stage to take his place. He took a deep breath as he bumped fists with John the piano man while Steve handed him his guitar and set up the mic stand while he informed Matt of his song choice.<p>

Looking out at the crowd in front of him, he was met by the white light of the spotlight that was being put on him as he adjusted the guitar strap. Stepping up to the mic he took a deep breath hoping his acoustic version of the song would work.

With a quick check that the guitar was in tune and comfortable with it, he took another breath before starting on his own version of an old classic.

"Lyin' in my bed I hear the clock tick

And think of you

Caught up in circles confusion

Is nothing new

Flashback warm nights

Almost left behind

Suitcase of memories

Time after"

He knew that technically, if anyone tried to take apart this song and figure out why he was singing it, they wouldn't be able to. He and Kurt didn't have a past really, they were just friends who at one point they could have been something else entirely.

"Sometimes you picture me

I'm walking too far ahead

You're calling to me I can't hear

What you've said

Then you say go slow

I fall behind

The second hand unwinds"

The chorus was the real reason he was singing this song. In some aspect this song could apply to all of his friends because he would catch any of them, no matter how many times they needed him to, he always would.

This time though, on this stage, right now, he was singing this about Kurt.

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting

Time after time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting

Time after time"

He glanced over to their table where he could see all three of them watching him with smiles on his faces as he poured every ounce of emotion into this song. After everything he needed to express himself and this was the only way he had found to do it.

"After my picture fades and darkness

Has turned to gray

Watching through windows

You're wondering if I'm okay

Secrets stolen from deep inside

The drum beats out of time"

He had his eyes closed as he strummed his guitar, getting too close to his mic stand as he poured his heart out into his song.

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting

Time after time

You said go slow

I fall behind

The second hand unwinds"

Singing the last full chorus he looked around the audience. He could see a few woman who looked like they had tears in their eyes and he wondered why? What was it that had them looking like that? He had his reasons for the moisture unwillingly pooling in his eyes, but what was theres?

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting

Time after time"

He wanted to look at Kurt, to see his reaction to the song, to see if he even understood any of the underlying meaning or if he just thought it was a song. Also he was a bit worried he'd look over to see Kurt not even paying attention.

He closed his eyes tighter, strumming his guitar that little bit harder as he sang the last full part of one of his favourite songs.

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting

Time after time"

He gave in, nervously looking to Kurt with a sad smile on his face, glad to see that Kurt was paying strict attention, his arms crossed on the table as his gaze was focused on his figure.

He smiled softly at the sight, he would wait for Kurt. He would, he would wait until the end of the earth if that was how long it would take. He and Kurt were meant to be together. He knew he had a plan but seeing Kurt with someone else, his best friend, made it so much harder to follow.

"Time after time

Time after time

Time after time"

The moment he finished everyone stood up, clapping ferociously telling him how amazing they thought the performance was and asking for an encore, of course he said no, shaking his head before bowing.

Steve came over giving him a high five and pulling him for a quick hug while telling him how great he thought his cover was. Pulling back he removed the guitar strap and handed it back to it's rightful owner with a smile and a thank you.

John gave him a high five telling him he needed to get himself a recording contract soon or else, to which he just laughed. Giving him a fist bump before heading back to their table with a sad smile knowing that he'd be waiting for an awfully long time.

* * *

><p>Kurt's half a glass of champagne remained on the table, not liking the taste very much at all. The time was now eleven fifteen and there had been a string of bad acts. Kelly kept coming over to try and get him to sing, to which he kept declining. Little did he know his name was on the list already.<p>

Sebastian had moved his chair so that they were sat right next to each other, his arm resting on the back of his chair. He could feel the warmth radiating off of it as he leant back, relaxing his posture.

The slightly tipsy Blaine and Carson were having a work discussion about some article that needed to be read through again. He felt Sebastian moving even closer before he heard him, "you okay there Hummel?" he asked. His face mere inches from him as he turned towards him.

He smiled at him and nodded saying "never better" and meaning it. He'd had a really good evening with his friends and his boyfriend. A thought he found really weird. "Did you not like the champagne?" Sebastian asked gesturing to the half full glass in front of him.

Kurt looked to the glass before shaking his head with distaste, gaze returning to Sebastian as he answered "no it's really bubbly and it tastes disgusting" with a laugh. "It's not my favourite either" Sebastian said with a shake of his head.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Sebastian decided to break the silence. "So, did you like my performance earlier?" he asked shyly, his gaze resting on Kurt's shoulder rather than his face.

To begin with he was a bit nervous at how to answer the question, what should he say? But when Sebastian looked at him, looking shy and nervous he didn't even second guess the words that came out of his mouth.

"It was breathtaking Sebastian, they way you sang the lyrics with so much raw emotion I just," looking at the gleam in Sebastian's eye and that shy smile on his face, he lost the ability to form proper sentences. "It was beautiful, you were beautiful" he said smiling up at him.

He could see Sebastian looking from his eyes to his lips and expected to be kissed, and he wanted it, boy did he want it. But his brother and Sebastian's best friend were right over there.

When Sebastian leaned in he didn't care, moving forward ever so slowly, anxiously awaiting the brush of their lips and hoping this time their kiss would last longer.

Their lips touched as he brought his hand up to Sebastian's face, Sebastian's hand moving to rest on his chest. It started out soft and gentle, but literally as the kiss started to move on, his name was called out over the microphone.

Not knowing he'd even put his name on the list he pulled back a little shocked to see the spotlight focused on him and Sebastian, the entire room applauding the kiss they had probably just witnessed.

Sebastian laughed nervously while Kurt blushed, he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and moving through his chest. Yes he liked the idea of everybody knowing he was the only one who now got to kiss Sebastian, but there is a difference from knowing it and seeing it.

Not being able to look at his brother who he could hear clapping and cat-calling he stood up, Sebastian's hand sliding down his chest with a quiet "good luck", as he made his way to the stage. Embarrassed at being caught so of guard like that and in the middle of a moment that should've been private.

When he did brave himself to turn around he saw Blaine and Carson laughing at something. Whether it was the fact they had put his name on the list or if it was more the fact that his name had been called when he was kissing Sebastian he didn't know.

However he suspected it to be the latter considering Sebastian was blushing and Carson was poking him in the arm playfully. Shaking his head with a smile and ignoring all the comments about being the one to tie Sebastian down from the audience as he made his way onto the stage.

The band and DJ introducing themselves one at a time, all of them congratulating him on being the one to 'tame the tiger' as they said. He deliberated for a moment trying to decide what song to sing considering he hadn't been prepared for this at all.

He looked towards his table where Sebastian was staring at the floor and shaking his head at something he assumed the two men were saying, that was when the perfect song hit him.

Turning around to the band he asked them if he knew the song. Their questions about him being sure he wanted to sing that particular song were expected.

Most men didn't have his vocal range. He told the band members to go ahead and play, telling them to be be prepared to be blown away with a chuckle as he turned to face the audience.

The music started up behind him and he saw the confused faces on every single person in that bar, everyone apart from Blaine and Carson of course. He knew what every person was thinking, 'is he really going to sing this, it's a girls song.' _Prepare to be blown away_ he thought with a smile as he started singing.

"We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air"

He stood centre stage, his eyes on the floor instead of looking at the crowd in front of him. His heart was beating rather fast at the thought of singing this song in front of an audience. When he'd started singing this song last year he swore he'd never sing it in public.

"See the lights

See the party, the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know"

Just before he started singing the next verse he glanced to Sebastian who was staring at with awe, eyes wide as he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of him. Their eyes were locked as he sang the next line, a small smile growing on Sebastian's face.

"That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said"

He was standing still, his hand on the mic stand as focused on a spot on the wall, putting everything he had into the song to make it perfect. He hadn't sung properly in what felt like so long and he missed it so much. Being back on this stage, it was a reminder that he belonged here.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes"

Being with Sebastian was the start of his first ever love story, that was the reason for singing this song. Three weeks ago this very day begin the start of his first, and what he was sure would be his most exciting love story. If it would be his only love story, that would be a different matter, but to know that he would have to wait and see.

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything of me

I was begging you please don't go and I said"

He could see Sebastian staring at him intensely, a fire behind his eyes he'd never seen before and he couldn't stop the blush, or the heat that started building in his chest.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh oh"

Never had he sung a song for anyone but his Dad before, singing it for someone you were seeing, someone who meant lots to you in a different way was different and it made him feel unusually light and happy. Especially when he saw the look on Sebastian's face.

"I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said"

He tried to not look at Sebastian much but he couldn't help it. Glancing towards the table to see all three men watching him in awe. He couldn't help but smile at the attention.

"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring"

Looking at Sebastian and being the young, hopeless romantic he was he couldn't help but wonder if there would ever be a time in his and Sebastian's relationship where rings would be involved, whether it be a promise ring or otherwise.

Of course he didn't want that, not yet anyway he was too young and he and Sebastian were just getting started. It was just a question the song raised and he wondered if he'd ever find out.

"And said, marry me Juliet

You'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh,

Oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you..."

The whole room seemed to be in silence when he finished the song, the whole floor staring at him with unreadable expressions. A woman towards the front of the crowd stood up and clapped slowly "that was absolutely breathtaking" she said with a smile.

Then one by one the rest of the crowd stood up, applauding him slowly. Embarrassed at the comment and everybody's attention now that he wasn't singing. He bowed before slowly making his way off stage after receiving praise from the band.

Walking back through the crowd as he tried to make his way back to his table he kept getting stopped by people, asking him questions or praising him on his performance.

Someone had just stopped him when he heard Matt come on over the microphone "wow what a closing number that was huh guys? Kurt you sure as hell brought the house down!" Matt said earning him another round of applause as he walked faster back towards his table.

He couldn't help but smile at the praise even though he was shocked to be the closing number, "the bars shut now guys so we politely ask you to finish your drinks and get gone!" he said to which the audience replied with laughter. Some even raising their half empty glasses to him.

When he made it back to the table he found only Sebastian and Carson, a glance around the bar telling him Blaine was up at the bar talking to Kelly. Before he'd even turned back to look at Sebastian and Carson, Carson had thrown his arms around him "that was amazing!" he said patting his back and holding him tight.

"Umm thanks Carson, but it wasn't really as good as everyones making it out to be," he said with laugh as he pulled out of his big brothers embrace. "Wasn't as good as, pfft, you don't know what you're talking about little bro," Carson said with a laugh grabbing his coat from his chair.

"It really was as good as people are making it out to be Kurt," Sebastian said to him as moved towards him, interlocking their fingers with that shy, nervous smile on his face that he loved so much.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was left speechless after Kurt's performance. Of course he'd never heard him sing before and he was completely blown away with his unique voice. He had to admit when the music to Love Story started to play he was a little bit thrown, but boy was it a very good choice.<p>

Just like everything else that is Kurt, his voice was unique and angelic and just down right amazing. He had never heard a voice like that in his life, and he didn't expect to hear another one like it anytime soon.

He could see Kurt looking at him through his performance and he knew he was just staring at him, eyes wide and mouth open as he couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful boy in front of him.

Kurt was singing about a love story, he was singing about their love story. Even though it was a short story consisting of a few coffee dates, two dinners and constant texting over a three week period, it was still a story. It was their story.

With a small smile he watched, never taking his eyes off of Kurt and he didn't think many other members of the audience did either. The moment the song finished there was complete silence, everyone blow away with what they'd heard.

He himself was lost for words, what could you say to anybody after such an amazing performance that would make the understand how amazing it was? You couldn't, there wasn't anything that could describe his performance.

One woman stood up and clapped slowly, shouting congratulations to him. Then everyone else followed, standing up two, three at a time to applaud and cheer. He could hear Blaine and Carson talking at him but he really wasn't paying any attention to them as he watched Kurt make his way through the crowd.

He heard Blaine get up, mentioning something about saying Goodbye to Kelly while Matt spoke over the microphone ending the evening. Noting sadly that meant he would have to be leaving Kurt soon, heading back to his own huge, empty house.

"That was amazing!" Carson said wrapping his arms around Kurt, before he had the chance to get to the table, his cheeks flushed an adorable red.

"Umm thanks Carson, but it wasn't really as good as everyones making it out to be," Kurt said. The sound coming out muffled as he said into his brothers chest before pulling back.

"Wasn't as good as, pfft, you don't know what you're talking about little bro," Carson said with a smile as he reached for his jacket on his chair. Sebastian sure as hell agreed with him, it really was amazing.

Kurt just seemed to stand their, a blush on his cheeks, shifting from foot to foot as Sebastian made his way over to him. He didn't really know what he was going to say until the words slipped out as he stood in front of him.

"It really was as good as people are making it out to be Kurt," he said so softly as he stood in front of him. He was feeling a little overwhelmed, shy and nervous as he made a split second decision, interlocking their fingers with his. "Better even."

It was a move he wanted to regret considering all this public intimacy wasn't really his thing, well it was people just didn't know it, and he wasn't sure if it was too soon considering Blaine and Carson were here. _Yet you kissing him in front of them is fine_ he tacked on with a shake of his head.

It was the smile on Kurt's face that made him glad of his gesture, the faint blush on his cheeks and that small embarrassed smile gracing his lips as Blaine approached laughing at something he and Kelly must've been talking about.

He felt Kurt step closer to him, their bodies nearly touching as Blaine reached for his pint glass "wow Kurt, that was such a breathtaking performance," he said with a smile. "You sang it so w-well," he said donning his jacket, his words seeming to stagger a bit when he looked down to see his and Kurt's hands intertwined.

He didn't think he missed it but the moment confused him, Blaine was over his 'thought to be' crush on Kurt. They'd had that conversation. He didn't miss the sadness in Blaine's eyes, looking to Kurt he smiled sadly. Was being with Kurt a good idea if it was potentially killing his best friend on the inside?

Several ideas ran through his head, most of which he hated but decided that his and Blaine's friendship would always come first in his life, the one thing he knew he couldn't live without. Of course he wouldn't jump to conclusions until he'd actually spoken to Blaine, he wanted this.

He really wanted this relationship with Kurt to work, so much, but if Blaine couldn't handle them being together then they wouldn't be. Yes he might not fall often but he won't be with someone if it upsets the one person he cares about the most.

It was a selfless act, an act that most probably think he was capable off, but he could do it.

Too wrapped up in his own thoughts he missed most of the conversation, only tuning in with Carson asking if the two love birds were ready to go. He nodded with a tight smile as he squeezed Kurt's hand a little tighter.

Blaine led the way out, walking up front alone while Carson hung back, linking his arm with Kurt as they started talking about different songs that Carson would be able to sing and pull off with all of his energy.

Even if all of his friends weren't on the same page right now, he seriously wouldn't have wanted anybody else.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's Song: The Wanted; Lightning<strong>

**Carson's Song: One Directions; What Makes You Beautiful.**

**Blaine's Song: Cyndi Lauper; Time After Time.**

**Kurt's Song: Taylor Swifts; Love Story**

**What did you guys think? I know this chapter is very song-centered but I wanted to show everyones emotions and how they were trying to deal with everything that was happening.**

**I'm really nervous about the response to this chapter, but hopefully you'll all be nice. :)**

**Read & Review**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	21. The New Normal

_Hello!_

_Can you believe that I'm back to regular updating! For now anyway! But yes, I am proud of myself! :L_

_The Break Up was absolutely devastating and had me in tears! BUT please remember that Klaine didn't officially break up, they aren't over so lets face this hiatus together!_

_Warning: Strong language._

_A lot of Carson and Kurt in this so prepare for awkwardness and hilariousness!_

**To the guest who reviewed my previous chapter stating they lost hope.** _I wished you'd hadn't reviewed on guest so I could have told you this myself. Don't loose hope. If you want to stop reading my story then I am sorry you feel that way, but Blaine gets happier, they spend more time together and without giving the game away there is hope. I hope you stick around to see it, but if not then I'm sorry._

_Wow, in one day I had several review complaints about this story. No it hasn't turned out how I expected it to. Yes it will still have the same outcome. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: The New Normal.<strong>

* * *

><p>Looking at his bedside clock told Blaine it was three minutes past three on wednesday morning. He'd been tossing and turning since he'd climbed into bed that evening. The events of the eventful evening at the front of his mind leaving him unsettled.<p>

Well he says eventful, it wasn't really eventful for anybody. He sang, the guys sang, strangers sang and they had a few to drink. But for him it was extremely eventful and a huge wake up call. Kurt and Sebastian.

_KurtandSebastian_ he scoffed thinking that they were a 'we' now, the thought infuriating him. Seeing them actually together, like hand holding, whispering in each others ears, stuff like that he was sure he could handle. Take it in his stride, smile and move on.

Kissing though, that was something entirely different and something he didn't expect he'd have to worry about seeing in like, well ever. Seeing _KurtandSebastian_ being, intimate like that had upset him more than he thought it would.

He was surprised he was able to stay sat in his seat Kurt's entire performance before he decided that he just couldn't stand watching Sebastian's. His love struck expression as he stared up at the young boy performing so beautifully suddenly became too much, coming up with an excuse he got up and made his way to the bar.

The walk home had been even more frustrating as he walked home in front of the two men and boy behind him. Laughing as they chatted aimlessly about nothing in particular, Kurt's hand in Sebastian's as they walked side by side.

As a result of the gentlemen in Sebastian he walked Kurt to their door, of course he threw a quick 'bye bas see you tomorrow' over his shoulder before heading home. He wasn't ready to see a reprise of the growing intimate relations between his Kurt and his best friend of over eight years. It was just too much.

He sighed rolling onto his side as he stared at the wall where a collage of photo's were hanging, pictures of him with Kurt, Carson and Sebastian. The photo's being changed around only two weeks ago when he decided it was time to update them.

He just lay there, staring at the pictures and wondering why. _Why couldn't things be as simple as they once were? Why did Sebastian's Taylor have to be his Kurt? Why did he have to fall for his best friends teenage brother in the first place?_ So many questions that he'd never know the answers too.

He knew he kept forgetting what he'd planned and he knew he should be taking everything in his stride, he would be with Kurt, he knew that. He just needed to let Kurt have his fun, exciting, first relationship before they got together. He just didn't expect it to be so hard.

For Kurt's first, real relationship he couldn't really do any better then Sebastian. He was kind, caring, fun and exciting. He would know how to show Kurt a good time while being the kind and compassionate person that Kurt would need.

Kurt and Sebastian were two different people whereas he and Kurt were two of the same. They got on together and worked so well together, but their relationship would be one solely based on love and romance and that would work if it was a long term relationship.

Kurt's first relationship shouldn't be like that, he should be allowed to let loose and have some fun before tying himself down to one person. He just didn't know it would hurt so much. He knew he was doing this for Kurt, being some kind of masochist or something. Willing to hurt himself, day after day, for the person he, he loved.

He did love Kurt, he knew that now. He thought he'd loved Kurt before but it wasn't until seeing him kiss someone else and the pain that came with it, did he know how he truly felt. Blaine Anderson, was in love with Kurt Hummel, unfortunatley it just made everything that much harder.

That meant that sitting through his and Sebastian's coffee date today, smiling as he listened to him go on and on about how amazing Kurt is and how it felt for them to be exclusive. All of which were so out of character for his best friend which meant in the end, it would hurt him more, knowing that his best friend was already falling harder and faster everyday, for someone that wasn't him.

He wished he could yell at Sebastian for talking to him, tell him to just shut up because he really couldn't handle it, but he couldn't. He was the one who told him that it was okay. He, _foolishly_ he thought now, gave Sebastian his permission to be with Kurt, under the understanding that Blaine didn't like him any more.

All lies of course but he did it because he wanted to do the right thing by Kurt, but this coffee date and the expected conversation with Sebastian was what was keeping him up all night. How could he sit there, smile and laugh as his best friend gushed over his new boyfriend, when he wanted to be calling Kurt his boyfriend instead.

Sebastian was one of the few people who could tell when he was upset, whether he was wearing the Dalton Mask or not, so he couldn't lie to him. If he was to go and talk to Sebastian about Kurt, he had to be genuinely happy for him, he just needed to figure out how he could do that.

With another frustrated sigh he grabbed the pillow next to him, held it to his face and screamed and let the tears slowly fall as he tried to find a way to bring everything together and make everything better.

If he was to do that, first he'd need to find a way to make himself stay on track, to stay focused and happy. _Kurt._ Kurt needed to be happy, and as long a Kurt was happy he should be happy. One of the qualities he possessed was one that was a both a help and a hindrance. He was too nice.

After an hour of tossing and turning, sleep eventually overcame him. His eyes closing with welcomed permission as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"So," Carson said with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows at his brother who walked into the kitchen. A huge smile on his face as he asked "you and Sebastian huh?" He could see Kurt's cheeks flush pink as he picked up the coffee he'd just made for him after hearing his alarm.<p>

"Carson, we had this conversation last night, why do you want to go through it again?" Kurt asked, leaning against the side taking in the smell of the freshly made coffee. They had had this conversation last night, but two things had happened since then, and they needed to be talked about.

"Yes, but that was before you kissed him in front of me," he said after a moment of silence. The blush that rose on Kurt's cheeks was hilarious, especially considering it spread over the bit of chest he could see with his low neck sleep shirt. "Twice," he emphasised with the biggest smirk.

"I only kissed him once," Kurt whispered to his coffee cup, averting his gaze "he kissed me the first time." He shook his head at his little brother, of course he was so happy for him, and for Sebastian.

He was happy that they could be happy with each other, but Kurt was his brother, his baby brother. He really didn't fancy watching his younger brother make out with his boyfriend all the time. Okay he was lying, it didn't bother him at all, he just wanted to talk to Kurt about his growing intimate with Sebastian. He had to make sure he stayed safe.

He knew how awkward and hilarious, from his point of view, this conversation was going to be and he couldn't help but smile at himself. He knew his Dad had had this sort of speech with him a few years ago but he was actually in a relationship now, so a reprise wouldn't hurt.

"I didn't know you two were doing that," he said trying to keep the smirk off of his face. Trying to have a proper conversation with Kurt about his feelings and intimacy would be a lot harder then he thought, considering all he wanted to do was laugh at Kurt's expression.

"What? It was just a kiss Carson, it's no big deal" Kurt said looking directly at him before dropping his gaze. The smile on his face proving that the kiss was a big deal to him._ Well of course it was,_ Carson thought with a smile, _he hadn't kissed before._

"Yes well, considering you hadn't kissed anyone before I didn't think you'd rush into it," he said genuinely. Kurt didn't have any experience, so being with someone with as much experience as Sebastian must be intimidating for him.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked with a laugh which he didn't understand, _what was funny._ "What?" he asked watching Kurt carefully.

"You really think I'm that much of an innocent puppy?" he said laughing again and Carson didn't understand. His confusion obviously evident on his face, "Carson, Sebastian isn't the first guy I've kissed. Just because I've never had a relationship doesn't mean I've never been with anyone. Jeez," he said laughing with a shake of his head.

"What?" he asked, his tone cold as all of these images of Kurt being at random clubs with random guys doing.. stuff. "Oh my god Kurt, please don't say you've been throwing yourself around because you matter Kurt!" The look of anger that crossed Kurt's face was enough to calm him.

"Oh my god of course not! What do you take me for!?" Kurt hushed shouted at him, his tone quiet trying not to wake Blaine up. He sounded so offended it made him feel much better instantly. He didn't think Kurt would ever do that but it was the first thought that crossed his mind.

He felt a little guilty at accusing Kurt of it but he was too relieved to dwell on it. "Phew," he said with a sigh, relief washing through him with the knowledge that Kurt was still the innocent baby brother he'd come to love.

"God Carson no," Kurt repeated with a shake of his head. "I just meant that Sebastian isn't the first person I've kissed. You know, games of truth or dare, kisses with the girls and that one guy at that club, but no nothing like that at all. Ever. Jeez, give me some credit would you. I'm not some man whore." Kurt sounded so offended he was more than happy that he was being honest.

The comment about that guy in that club didn't go unnoticed but he would save that for another time, he had more important things to deal with right now. "Sorry" he said with a small smile "I know you're not like that but my thought's got carried away and I panicked" he said to which both brothers laughed.

_Seriously now_, he thought to himself as Kurt sipped at his coffee. "Right, that's good because you matter Kurt, okay?" he added seriously. "Don't throw yourself around because you do matter." He could see Kurt going redder as the memories of this previous conversation with his Dad came back to him.

"Look Kurt, I know you and Sebastian are obviously getting more comfortable with each other, and I know that Sebastian will treat you right, and not just because I'd kill him if he didn't." Kurt laughed slightly at that, shaking his head before slowly focusing his attention back on him.

"He's a great guy and I can see why you too get on so well. The push and pull of your relationship," he was getting away from the point. "Anyway," he said with a shake of his head "you need to remember that you matter okay? So don't do.." he hesitated not sure what words to use and he could see Kurt's face growing with alarm and horror.

"Just remember to respect yourself and if you ever get to that point where you're, you know, ready, just remem-" he was interrupted by a red-faced, obviously embarrassed Kurt. "Oh my god Carson please tell me you are not giving me the sex talk," his gaze horrified as he tried to look anywhere but at him.

"Just remember to be safe" he finished regardless and he tried to refrain from laughing as Kurt turned around on the spot, muttering 'oh my god I can't believe this is happening.' over and over. "I'm just looking out for you little bro" he said with a small laugh at his brother, he really was the most precious thing he'd ever seen.

"Well thank you for that," Kurt said picking up his coffee cup from the side, "I've learned a lot so I'll be umm, going now" he said swiftly making his way to the door.

"Nah nah, we're not finished Kurt, come back here," there were just a few things left he wanted to say and then they could put this all behind them. He saw Kurt's fleeting idea to run before deciding it'd be best to get it over with. With red cheeks and averting eyes Kurt moved to take his previous spot leaning against the side.

"Look, I know this is just as awkward for you as it is for me, just imagine getting this talk from Dad!" He could see through Kurt's horrified expression that he knew getting this conversation from their Dad would be a lot worse. Kurt acknowledged him with a small nod of his head as he stared into his coffee cup.

He picked up his cup, bringing it to his mouth before talking, and as a way to hide his smile. "I know what it's like you know, sex" he saw Kurt cringe and tried not to laugh.

"It's great, it feels great and it's fun you know, but you just need to remember to use protection" he said, his eyes never leaving Kurt's figure. "And lube" he added on as an afterthought, "It'll hurt twice as much without lube, so always use lube." Looking at Kurt he saw he looked absolutely horrified, "right, off topic. Yes, sorry" he said laughing faintly.

"Just remember to be safe and to be ready. Okay?" He saw Kurt nod, he knew that Kurt was sensible enough to look after himself, but if anything happened to Kurt and they hadn't had this conversation he'd feel guilty as hell.

"I know Carson. It's not like I can get anyone pregnant anyway" he said staring at the floor. It was easy to see he'd already had enough of this conversation but Carson was a little annoyed at the way he had completely dismissed it. As if pregnancy was the only thing that could happen without protection.

"No, you can't get anyone pregnant" he said angrily "but you could get an STD, maybe one you'd be stuck with for the rest of your life and that isn't something you want, okay?" He knew he sounded angry, he was just worried about Kurt's health that was all. It was a rhetorical question but Kurt nodded anyway.

"Also, I know that Sebastian is safe, was safe" he corrected and then felt bad immediately for bringing up Sebastian's past sex life, but decided it was for Kurt's best interest so it was okay. He knew Sebastian was clean a few months ago, but who knew how many men he'd been with since then? "just make sure he gets checked first, okay?"

"Oh my, Carson! Stop! Have that conversation with Sebastian okay? And we haven't even talked about sex yet because of course it's too soon" Kurt said sounding angry and embarrassed. "What do you take me for? I know about Sebastian's past, off course I'd make him get checked before we did anything like that" he finished sipping his drink, a fresh blush covering his cheeks as he stared at the wall.

"I know you're smart enough to look after yourself Kurt," he said sincerely, "It's just if something happened and we hadn't had this conversation I'd blame myself." He looked up to see Kurt smiling at him softly and was glad he wasn't too mad at him even if he did still look embarrassed.

"I know you respect yourself and I know that Sebastian will look after you, it's so obvious about how much he cares for you. I just don't want you to do something you might not be ready for, or feel like you owe Seb something because you don't, you won't ever owe him anything okay?"

He paused just long enough to take a sip of his drink before talking again. "You matter Kurt, and Seb will understand and he will wait for you. Alright? I know it sounds odd considering his past but he really cares for you Kurt, and he will wait." He looked up from his cup to Kurt who was smiling as he continued to stare at the wall, his cheeks still red. When Kurt didn't nod or respond he wondered if he'd even been listening to him, "Kurt?"

"You think it's obvious how much Sebastian cares about me?" he asked shyly, his gaze dropped to his cup. _Of course,_ he thought with an annoyed edge and a smile, _of course that is what he would've taken from this conversation._

"Of course," he said with a laugh "I try to have a proper, meaningful conversation with you and all you take from it is that" he said in mock annoyance, smiling at Kurt who glanced at him quickly before dropping his gaze.

"Yes, it's obvious how much he cares about you Kurt. He wouldn't have sung at the bar last night if it wasn't for you," he could see Kurt's eyes light up and he couldn't help but smile at how happy it seemed to make Kurt.

"Sebastian doesn't fall Kurt, ever, okay?" he asked, waiting until Kurt looked up at him, smiling shyly to continue. "The fact that you were able to get him gushing about you, getting him to commit, hell getting him to blush! It all shows just how crazy he is about you."

He felt his heart swelled at the genuine happiness on Kurt's face. He wasn't too chuffed when he first found out that Sebastian was Kurt's 'John' but he couldn't not be happy about anything that made his brother look like this.

Of course he was worried about Sebastian too, Kurt and Blaine were meant to be together, he knew that. He just didn't want Kurt to hurt Sebastian. Sebastian didn't fall often and as he and Blaine had discussed before, if this relationship ends badly Sebastian will loose all faith in love, _even though he says he doesn't believe in it anyway._

Not only would it ruin the chance of Sebastian falling for another person again, it could cause serious issues between the four of them. Going out with someone as close to you and your family as Sebastian is to them, it wouldn't be easy with a nasty split.

"You care about him too right?" he asked Kurt carefully. He knew Kurt was head over heels for Sebastian, he could see it in his eyes and his posture when the two stood next to each other, but Sebastian was his friend and he needed to make sure.

"I mean, I can see it in your eyes when he's near you and the way you held yourself around him last night," he trailed off hoping a blushing Kurt would fill in the rest for him.

There was a long beat of silence as, he assumed, Kurt figured out what, or if he was going to say anything before he said a word. "I don't know what it is Carson," he said ever so quietly. "I honestly don't know but there is just something," he shook his head gently, obviously that wasn't what he was trying to say.

Carson sat there with a smile as he watched his flustered brother searching for the right words. "I, he, he just makes me feel, I don't know," with a small laugh it looked as if he gave up explaining, settling with "I do care about him Carson, I do, and I will do everything I can to restore his faith in relationships."

Kurt said it not looking at him, his cheeks still red and that warm smile on his face, obviously thinking about Sebastian. He knew he should resist it, but he was a big brother, it was his job. "Aww little Kurtiekins is in love" he half sang as he made his way to the kettle, nudging Kurt on the shoulder as he past "it' so adorable!"

"Shut up," Kurt whined pushing him back. "I'm not in love with Sebastian. I've only known him three weeks," he said toying with the rim of his cup. "Anyway, how do you know if you're in love?" Kurt said in the most quietest of voices he almost missed. it. He wasn't sure if he was asking him but he thought about it and answered anyway.

"I don't know, I guess love is when you can't go a single day without seeing them or talking to them. When they're on your mind every minute of everyday" he said dishing out coffee to his cup. "Love is when you can't get that person out of your mind no matter how much you try" Carson said.

Describing love was hard and there were so many different definitions outside of the Oxford Dictionary, everyones definition was different. But his description had him dangerously close to thinking of his time with Melody, but in his mind, his definition of love was Melody.

"Love is when you will do anything for that person, no matter what it is, to make them happy. Love is never giving up, and never forgetting." The kettle boiled and he shook his head, he was going off topic again. He could feel Kurt's gaze on him and he was glad he could hold in his tears.

"I guess you know you're in love when that person is the only thing that matters to you," of course that wasn't including family and such but he knew Kurt would know what he meant. "I guess you just know" he added woefully reaching for a third cup.

He turned to take Kurt's cup from him to see him watching him contently with a sad smile. He knew that Kurt could tell who he was thinking of and was glad when he didn't mention it.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood on the other side of the door, he knew he should've made his presence known when he heard Kurt trying to explain how Sebastian made him feel, and even more so when he asked Carson what love felt like, but he couldn't. He needed to hear Kurt's thoughts, his questions and answers. He needed to know why.<p>

He listened sadly to Carson as he tried to explain his definition of love, Blaine's was slightly different, as he assumed Kurt's would be, but everyones was. He knew that Carson was talking about how he felt about Melody, he could hear it in his tone and he felt for him.

Moving forward towards the open door slightly he looked between the gap, he could just about see Kurt's face and the smile on it as Carson described love would've been beautiful, if it hadn't had been so devastating.

Three weeks was too soon to fall in love,_ well for most people_ he added on. Everyone was different, and considering this was Kurt's first relationship and he was still so young, he would be in that small percentage to fall quicker than most.

_Saying that Sebastian has fallen pretty quickly himself_ he added in consideration as he continued to watch Kurt and that smile on his face. He loved that smile even if he hated the reasons for it being there.

"I guess you just know," he heard Carson say in a way that sounded so broken. Through the gap in the door he could see Kurt turn towards where his brother must've been stood, the sound of the kettle backing up his thought.

"Hmm," he heard Kurt say through the door. He waited a moment longer to see if he was going to say anything else, and when he didn't he pushed the door too. As luck obviously wasn't on his side Kurt had literally just started talking, him stopping the moment the door pushed too. "Morning" Blaine said gleefully, a huge smile on his face as he thought _bloody typical._

"Morning" the brothers said to him at the same time in an equally happy tone, that to his surprise didn't sound at all forced. "Sleep well?" Kurt asked with a smile as Carson handed him his drink.

"Nah not really" he said honestly, "I was tossing and turning all night." Carson handed him a hot cup of coffee, a knowing smile on his to which Blaine blushed and shuffled uneasily on the spot, hating that he'd got caught ease dropping.

"Aww I'm sorry," Kurt said with a sad smile "have you got a busy day today or can you slack off a little bit" he asked with a small laugh. He looked to Kurt as he took a seat at the breakfast bar and couldn't help laugh himself.

"I think I can have a half day today, can't I C? Not much going on is there?" he asked with a huge grin knowing Carson would give in. When he looked like he was about to refuse he used his 'puppy' eyes, tilting his head to the side he added "pwease?"

Carson continued to watch him for a while before he grunted, "fine, yes I am sure you can take off after lunch," he dismissed with a wave of his hand "you would've any bloody way" he muttered as he headed towards his room.

He heard Kurt chuckle behind him and turned to look at him with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" he asked sipping at his coffee. A huge smile appeared across his face obviously remembering a dream he refused to ask or think about.

Kurt nodded bringing his coffee to his lips "I slept well thank you, took me a while to get to sleep but once I turned off my phone I was out like a light." He looked at him a little bit confused, Kurt picking up on it went on to explain.

"Sebastian kept texting me and when I refused to reply he just kept on texting" he said laughing and he couldn't help but laugh himself because that was something Sebastian would do. "So I ended up telling him goodnight and turned my phone off, still haven't turned it back on. I'm too scared" he said with a fond shake of his head.

"Ah I would be scared if I was you," Blaine found himself saying with a smile. "How many texts did you have from him when you turned your phone off?" He asked and was genuinely interested, he knew what Sebastian could be like when he wanted to talk to someone.

Kurt seemed to consider it for a moment, "umm twenty-six I believe." Blaine couldn't help but smile "yeah so you'll probably have about forty two when you turn it on. He can get a bit ugh carried away" he said with a laugh as he remembered a particular memory.

"One time, just after Sebastian had moved to New York we'd been out to dinner and I'd told him something before running home," he paused trying to remember what it was but was coming up blank. "God knows what it was, but because I wasn't ready to talk to him about it yet I turned off my phone and woke up to fifty seven new messages and eleven missed phone calls."

He laughed at the memory, how he'd deleted all of the messages without even reading them. He looked to Kurt who looked gob-smacked. "Fifty seven messages?" he asked in disbelief "does he have nothing better to do with his time?" he chuckled.

"You wouldn't have thought so" he said with a laugh. He was a little surprised to find he was sat here laughing at a conversation he was having with Kurt about Sebastian, his boyfriend, but it was nice. He liked talking with Kurt like this, about things that mattered.

They sat in a comfortable silence, sipping at their coffee and smiling at each other while Carson got dressed in his room. "Do you find it weird?" Kurt asked him quietly pulling him out of his thoughts a few moments later.

He looked up from the table a little confused with the question, "find what weird?" When Kurt looked towards the floor he couldn't help but admire his facial structure, his defined cheek bones and his long eye lashes. He really should stop staring.

"You know, Sebastian and I? Does it not bother you?" he asked keeping his gaze on the floor. _Oh,_ was his first reaction as that coming from Kurt wasn't something he'd expected. What was he supposed to do? _Lie to his face? Or be out right honest and say 'yes it does bother me, but only because I'm in love with you.' As if._

"No," he asked, his voice sounding confused even though he was more worried then confused. He could be quite the little actor when he wanted to be, especially with people he hadn't known for years. "I think it's great that Bas has managed to fall for someone, and you're amazing" he added on, betraying the speech in his head.

"Sebastian is lucky to have found someone like you Kurt, because you are one in a million," he said with a smile he hoped didn't look too sad and was glad that he was the one making Kurt blush this time.

"Sebastian needed someone to restore his faith in relationships and you needed someone to create your first ever love story with," he didn't miss the glance Kurt sent his way when he referenced his song choice the night before. He too had understood what Kurt was trying to say.

"And I think it was fate, luck, chance, whatever you want to call it, that you two met when you did and I think you two will do each other the world of good." He said it with an honest smile and much to his surprise he honestly meant what he was saying.

Yes he may have complimented Kurt one too many times in that statement. His statement filled with words he didn't mean until he heard them played back in his head, then they made sense because they were true.

Kurt would be good for Sebastian, he would help restore his faith in love and relationships. Remind him of what it's like to really care about someone, and all the things that go with it. Kurt was good with the banter and would always keep him on his toes, and he needed that.

As much as hated thinking the words, Sebastian would be good for Kurt, he give Kurt the most amazing first love story. A story he would look back on forty years down the line and still remember every little detail. He deserved to have some fun and enjoy life before he settled down and he couldn't think of anyone better to do that with then Sebastian.

As weird as it sounded, having Kurt ask that question had suddenly put everything into perspective. He knew how he was going to survive his coffee date with Sebastian and how he was going to survive the next few months with the boy he loved and his best friend. He had just figured out his new normal.

He looked to Kurt with a smile as Kurt blushed, probably after the string of compliments he'd just thrown his way. "Why?" he asked, suddenly wondering why Kurt had even been inclined to ask that question.

"Oh," Kurt mumbled looking embarrassed "it was just after Sebastian and I um, kissed last night you didn't seem to look at me, or say anything to either of us and I um, I just wanted to make sure we were okay." Kurt spoke ever so quietly as if the words could get him into trouble.

Blaine felt his heart tighten at the thought of ever making Kurt feel as if he was ignoring him, of course last night that was what he'd been doing. _Well not ignoring, more like gently avoiding_ he rephrased in his mind. Of course he shouldn't have taken out his issues on them but at that point, they were his issues and he just hadn't known how to react.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that Kurt," he said moving to stand in front of him, placing a hand on his arm. "It wasn't my intention and I promise it had nothing to do with you, okay?" he asked waiting for eye contact from Kurt.

"Okay?" he repeated and Kurt finally looked at him and nodded. "We're fine okay Kurt, as are Sebastian and I so don't worry about it. I am so happy for the pair of you and wish you the best of luck, okay?" He heard his voice drop as his sentence neared an end and was chuffed when Kurt didn't notice.

"Okay," Kurt said smiling at him, "I'm glad because" he blushed which instantly had Blaine standing that little bit taller. "I know I haven't known you all that long but you mean a lot to me and I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardise what we have," Kurt said looking at the floor.

Blaine's heart instantly sped up at his words and he couldn't help but look up at the younger boy in awe. For that one moment he let his guard down, a soft smile on his face as he pulled Kurt into him. "You are absolutely adorable" he said into Kurt's neck which earned him a laugh.

He was a bit surprised at the forwardness of his gesture and even more surprised when Kurt hugged him back just as tight. "You couldn't ever do anything to jeopardise what we have Kurt alright?" he said pulling him closer, "I'll always be here for you, always."

"Good, and I'll always be here for you too Blaine," Kurt said with a smile as he moved back, a move that told him it was time to let go. Moving back with a smile, he knew Kurt didn't understand the meaning or the truth in his words but it didn't matter, he would one day.

"Blaine you best still not be in that kitchen talking to my brother!" Carson called from his bedroom. "If you're having the afternoon off you best be ready to leave this house in fifteen minutes!" The slam of his door told him he best get a move on.

He looked to Kurt who was laughing, with a smile and a shake of his head he said "I guess thats my cue." As he made his way to leave the kitchen, he turned back before he pushed the door too, "have a good day Kurt," he smiled.

"Yeah you too, and I'll see you this afternoon yeah? Maybe watch a movie?" Kurt asked as he filled the kettle back up. He pushed down the swell of hope in his chest knowing that it was only a friendly invite, nothing more. That being said he would take any opportunity he could to spend time with Kurt.

With an even bigger smile forming over his features he spoke with genuine happiness "I would love to. See you at two?" he asked, he thought it was best to arrange a time, just because he couldn't think of any other reason other then the fact it kept him standing here longer. Giving him the opportunity to look at Kurt some more while he stood there in his joggers, which were sitting dangerously low on his waist and low neck grey shirt that fit him oh so well.

"Two sounds great" Kurt said to him smiling as he put the kettle on "now bugger off and get changed before Carson leaves without you and forces you to work through our movie date. rRun along," he said gesturing with his hands to get a move on, a smile on his face.

Once again ignoring the swell in his chest at the word 'date' he did as he was told. "I'm going, I'm going," he said with a chuckle as he made his way to his room.

Wearing a smile on his face he headed towards his room, laughing at Kurt's behavior and looking forward to both his coffee date with Sebastian and his movie date with Kurt_. Two dates with two hot guys in one day, _he thought with a laugh,_ how lucky am I?_

Something had changed in him this morning, last night he couldn't stand the thought of going to coffee with Sebastian and sitting through him gushing about his date with Kurt, but now he welcomed it.

One thing he had learnt from this morning was that if he wanted to be anything special with Kurt they had to build a foundation first, and the most important foundation to any relationship; friendship.

This morning he had realised that right now, waiting for his and Kurt's moment wasn't important, it wasn't helping anybody and just made him miserable. But being Kurt's friend meant spending time with him, learning the small things about him, things most people would never know.

Being friends would be the foundation of their relationship, because right now Kurt needed a friend. He didn't need a boyfriend, he already had one, what he needed right now was a friend he could go to to gush about the date he had last night, or someone to go to for relationship advice. He decided from that moment on, no matter what, he would be Kurt's friend.

Reaching into his wardrobe with a smile he pulled out a purple polo shirt and his favourite pair of dark toned jeans, singing Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' to himself.

Today he was starting the day with a new look on life and a new way to handle his main problem. Yes he'd been focused on waiting it out, but there was no point in waiting it out while he tried to compete with his best friend, and ignored two of the people that mattered most to him.

He could still wait it out, but do it in a way that he could gain something from, a way that helped those he cared about. Both Sebastian and Kurt would need someone to go to to rant and rave about their relationship, and as of this moment he decided he would willingly be that friend.

After grabbing his black blazer from the back of his chair he did a once over in the mirror smiling. Somewhat proud of himself as finally had his priorities straight. He heard Carson calling for him from the kitchen, with a laugh and a roll of his eyes he made his way to leave.

Closing his door behind him he realised that some love stories have the longest build up and the most simplest of beginnings. A good love story isn't always exciting and different, but that doesn't make it any less special.

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Blaine and Carson as they both left for work he made his way to his bedroom, deciding it was probably time to turn on his phone and face the wrath of Sebastian.<p>

Placing his coffee cup down he picked up his phone, turning it on and turning to face his wardrobe while it loaded. Wondering what he should wear, which led to him wondering what he was even going to do with his day.

The sound of his phone grabbed his attention from his shirts as he looked down to see how many messages he had. Forty two, his jaw dropped in amazement at how right Blaine's guess was._ Forty two messages_ he thought with a sake of his head, he couldn't believe how well Blaine seemed to know him.

He wondered for a moment if he could be bothered to read all forty two messages and decided that he had nothing better to do. So he settled himself on his bed, coffee in hand as he scrolled through all of his unread messages, each one making him laugh more than the last.

Around twenty minutes later once he'd read them all, a huge smile on his face, he typed out his reply to Sebastian wondering if he honestly hadn't had anything better to do last night.

'Morning Meerkat, if you hadn't guessed I turned my phone off so yeah I guess I was kind of ignoring you. :P Forty two messages!? Do you not have anything better to do then to clog up my inbox? Anyway, yes I did sleep well thanks and I have nothing planned for today really. What about you? Have a fun day doing whatever it is you do! Later boyfriend xx'

Reading back his essay he smiled before deciding to send a text to Blaine, telling him how dead on he was about the amount of Sebastian's texts messages. With a smile he tossed his phone on to his bed before once again trying to decide what to wear.

He had settled on wearing his chilling-out outfit, a tight pair of black, some people would call them leggings but he called the comfy skin tight non-denim jeans with his american styled hoodie that covered to just below his thigh.

He was reaching for his coffee cup when his phone rang, the song 'don't rain on my parade' informing him it was Rachel. With a confused expression he reached for his phone, not understanding why his best friend from Lima was calling.

"Hey Rach, is everything okay?" he asked wondering if something bad had happened.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine," she dismissed. "Have you got your letter from NYADA yet? The one about rooming and time tables?" she asked without giving him room to answer, "because I got mine today and I need to know if we share any of the same classes!"

Kurt smiled as he listened to Rach go on and on, not giving him chance to answer as he walked over to stare out of his window wall. Watching the beautiful busy city of New York with a smile. "Are you going to dorm or are you going to stay with Carson, because Finn and I were thinking of renting a room somewhere and we wondered if you wanted to live with us?"

The question caught him off guard and it wasn't something he'd even thought about. "Umm," he said trying to think through the question quickly, pro's and con's but Rachel was already talking.

"Well we'd split the rent of the room three ways and if we got a place in a," she seemed to consider her words carefully "less tourist-y part of town the rent would be a lot cheaper and more affordable."

"Of course we know you're living with an amazing view of Time's Square in a Pent House suit but we thought we'd just give you the option." He went to answer but she was already telling him not to.

"You don't have to answer now but will you just think about it, for me?" she asked ever so quietly. He smiled fondly at his best friend and hated how much talking to her hurt. "Of course I'll think about it Rach" he said with meaning. He loved this place so much, this was his home now, but did he want to live with his best friends instead or?

Yeah sure either way he'd end up living with one of his brothers and one of his best friends, but did he want his step-brother and his soul mate. Or did he want to live with his older brother and Blaine? He wasn't sure. "I promise," he added when she still hadn't said anything.

"Okay good, now thats out of the way hows that guy?" she said with excitement and he felt his cheeks instantly heat up. "What was he called, Sa- Se- Sebastian! How are things with Sebastian? Have you guys been out? Ohmygod have you guys kissed!?" she asked in the excited way Rachel always did.

He could feel himself blushing harder but couldn't help but smile at being given the opportunity to gush about everything and anything Sebastian with someone he knew couldn't get hurt by anything he said. "Yes, we've been out, twice actually. Well once because the second time we were out with Carson and Blaine, but oh my god Rachel he is amazing!" He said too excitedly.

"He is such a gentlemen and he has the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen, and his hair. His hair! I just want to run my fingers through it and see how soft it is," he moved back to sit on his bed, staring at the floor thinking about doing just that while wondering what Rach would ask next.

"And?" she said prompting him, she knew him well and she could obviously tell he wasn't giving her the whole story. "Did you guys kiss? Are you guys like, official?"

The huge smile that appeared on his face would've been answer enough if Rachel was in the room, instead the silence as his thoughts drifted back to their kiss the night before was answer enough for her. She knew him well, the loud squeal in his ear making him laugh.

"So you're official?" Rachel asked, obvious joy and excitement in her voice. "We're official" he said nodding, "have been since Monday evening." His smile was evident in his tone and he really wished he was actually having this conversation with Rachel instead of over the phone.

"Ohmystriesand I can't believe my Kurt has a boyfriend! Oh I am so happy for you! So, have you guys kissed yet!?" Rachel said hurriedly through the phone. He shook his head fondly at his friend as he decided to answer. "Yes, we've kissed Rachel and it was beautiful and he is so nice, and ohmygaga it was amazing" he said breathlessly into his iPhone.

"Eeek! I am so happy for you! Ohmy- I can't believe it! When are you coming home next because I need to meet the man who has stolen my soul mates heart!" She was rushing her words again as if she wouldn't have time to say them all. "He will be coming with you right because I need to meet him Kurt" she demanded finally giving him room to answer.

"I don't know Rach, he might not want to meet everyone you know? And I don't know when I'll next be coming home anyway, Carson needs to figure out when he can get some time off," he said thoughtfully, _would Sebastian really want to meet my family?_ "I don't want to push him into anything he's not comfortable with" he said quietly. He wouldn't do anything to push Sebastian away.

There was a long beat of silence before Rachel spoke quietly, "you really like him don't you?" What was it with everybody asking about him and Sebastian today. Looking to the floor he thought about it a moment and decided there was no point in trying to keep anything from her, especially considering what he'd just said. "I really do" he said softly playing with a loose thread on his pillow.

He laughed as Rach squealed down the phone again "oh Kurt I am so happy for you! You deserve this and, aww I'm just so happy for you. I hope you two will be happy together for ever and ever and have cute little babies and aww I can picture it now!" She said with all of her childlike enthusiasm, he really missed his best friend.

"You don't even know what he looks like," he said with a chuckle. Sometimes, as much as he tried, he could never understand his best friend. "That's true" she said with disappointment.

She seemed to consider that for a moment before randomly asking what his last name was. "Smythe, why?" he answered not even thinking about. "Facebook baby," she asked with a laugh as it sounded like she moved to find her laptop.

"Oh Rachel, come on don't do that, you'll get to meet him sooner or later. Either when he comes back with us or you move out here" he fondly rolled his eyes as he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts of Sebastian moving around inside his head as he wondered when he'd next see him again. Hearing her shuffling around he smiled "come on Rach, you can wait" he said with a laugh.

"A few months Kurt, you really think I can han-" Rachel was cut off from a shout from one of her Dad's calling her down for whatever reason. With a sad smile he knew Rachel was going to go now, but he didn't want her to leave.

"Ugh!" she groaned, "look Kurt I'm sorry but Daddy is calling me, apparently we have somewhere to be. This conversation isn't over and I'll talk to you soon alright?" she said as she made he way down the stairs.

"Okay Rach," he said a little sadly "have a good day and I'll talk to you soon" he spoke sitting up. "Oh and Rach don't tell anyone about Sebastian, I want it to be serious when I tell the guys back home, please?" he added on afterwards. He couldn't have anyone finding out more then they already knew until he returned home.

If his Dad found out about him and Sebastian before he told him himself he would never live it down and his Dad would be so annoyed, "and that includes Finn." He heard Rachel sigh on the other end knowing she'd exclude Finn in that promise, you always exclude your best friend from a promise like that.

"Okay fine" she said in her stroppy voice "I won't tell anyone about Sebastian."

"Sebastian?" he heard Hiram ask and he blushed, _please god no_. "Who's Sebastian Princess?" Leroy pushed when she didn't answer. He couldn't believe her Dad's still called her Princess he thought with a shake of his head, but it was what made her who she was today.

"Oh I'm just talking to Kurt and it's his boyfriend" she said, completely ignoring the conversation they'd just had. "Rachel!" he yelled into the phone "what did I just say!"

"Oh Kurt, it's my Dad's what are they going to do? Get it put on a billboard?" he knew Rachel was rolling her eyes in her over dramatical fashion. "You know they could Rach," he said with a smile already forgiving her. Her parent's had been like two extra Dad's for him since the start of High School, he knew they'd keep his secret.

"Hi Kurt!" he heard two sets of male voices call to him from different locations. Followed by a "congratulations on the boyfriend" from Leroy as he clapped twice "we're so happy for you!" Kurt blushed slightly and smiled murmuring a 'thank you' into the phone that he knew they probably couldn't hear.

Then Hiram added in his strict, fatherly tone "make sure you're safe okay Kurt?" His cheeks turned scarlet at the unexpected comment and he heard Rachel's sudden intake of breath at what her Dad had just said.

"Oh my god I can't believe my Dad just said that you," she said in total disbelief. "I won't say anything but I'm just going to go and kill my Dad so I'll talk to you later Kurt" she said her tone sounding only the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Tell your Dad's hi, thanks and bye," he said laughing, "talk to you soon Rachel." He heard her parents shout goodbye to him down the line and he thought he heard Hiram ask what they'd done wrong before the line went dead, the dial tone rang in his ears.

He looked to window, a sad smile playing on his lips as he thought about everyone he missed back home. His friends, his Dad, Carole and Finn. He knew moving here would be a huge change and he did settle down here, but after talking to his friends or family from Ohio he really questioned if he'd made the right decision.

His phone vibrated so Kurt's attention fell to his iPhone. His wallpaper of Bryan and David from The New Normal distracting him from his new text message. With a small smile he got up off the bed and headed towards the kitchen. His coffee cup in one hand, his laptop in the other.

* * *

><p>"You should have seen this waiter Blaine, he was leering at Kurt and it was just, it was disgusting okay? Hell it should have been illegal," Sebastian said to him from his spot across the table, his hands gesturing wildly in his agitated state.<p>

"He was just staring at him and nobody should ever leer at Kurt like that, he should be gazed at, you know like a statue, or an expensive painting or something, not leered at like a piece of a meat. Oh I just wanted to punch this guy in the face, it was just wrong you know" he asked rhetorically, finally breathing before sipping his drink.

Blaine just sat there with a huge smile on his face as he watched Sebastian, in all the times he'd known him he'd never seen him like this. They'd been sat here for the past forty minutes and all Sebastian had done was gush about all things related to Kurt in no particular order. They'd discussed everything, well apart from the kiss, and the fact they were officially dating now.

Taking the break in Sebastian's speech he decided to mention it himself, well their relationship status. As much as he was all for listening and being their friend, he wasn't ready to start discussing kissing techniques or comparisons just yet.

"So," he said with a huge, honest smile "the Sebastian Smythe is in a relationship." He saw Sebastian's eyes light up before the light in them dimmed ever so slightly. His gaze dropping to his lap as if he was unsure of what to say before a smaller, sadder version of his smile reappeared.

"I know," he said shyly "I actually wanted to talk to you about that" Sebastian said not looking at him. Confusion crossed his own features as he wondered why Sebastian would need to talk about his new relationship status with him? Yes they'd dated but that was a very long time ago.

"Me?" his tone leaking confusion. Sebastian just sat there, staring down at his lap as he toyed with the lid of his to-go coffee cup. Behavior that was even more unusual for him then gushing about some guy. "Sebastian?" he said prompting him for a response.

"Look," Sebastian said after a few more minutes of awkward silence. "If you don't want Kurt and I to be an," he seemed to choke on his words "if you don't want us to be in a relationship then we won't be." Blaine's heart broke at the sadness in his voice as it broke under the pressure of saying words he knew he didn't want to say.

Blaine didn't understand why Sebastian was bringing this up. "Bas, what are you talking about?" he asked leaning forward in his chair and placing his cup of coffee on the table, waiting Sebastian's response.

"Blaine, I know you like Kurt. I could see how unhappy you were last night when Kurt and I" he watched, as Sebastian blushed searching for other words than 'kissed' "held hands" he settled on bringing a sad smile to his lips. "And I don't want anything to come between us, and if that means Kurt and I just being friends," Sebastian said finally looking at him "then so be it."

Suddenly he realised Kurt had asked him a similar question this morning and then he knew why Sebastian was bringing it up, his behaviour. Blaine felt a tear come to his eye as his best friend was willing to let go of what made him so happy, for the sake of their friendship. Yet all he had been waiting for was the day the two of them split up so he could get with Kurt. _How selfish._

Blaine had never considered himself to be a mean or selfish person, it wasn't until now he realised how selfish he had been. His best friend who was willing to break his own heart for him, when he was hoping Kurt would break Sebastian's heart sooner so it would be _KurtandBlaine_, not _KurtandSebastian_.

He was a cruel and heartless person. He was a horrible friend and a mean human being. He was willing to let his best friend suffer so long as he would be with the person he wanted. What had happened to him.

"Sebastian I am so sorry" he said, the tears in his eyes he refused to spill. He was watching Sebastian and he saw when he looked up at him, confusion in his eyes. "Why are you sorry?" Sebastian asked him sounding, for some reason, defeated.

"For being so selfish" he said reaching to place his hand over Sebastian's. "I'm sorry for being so selfish about everything. Don't break up with Kurt, you two are perfect for each other, don't, don't let go of someone that makes you happy just because you don't want to loose me."

He couldn't believe what Sebastian was willing to give up for him and he was ashamed that he hadn't been willing to do the same thing. "If I can't be happy for you then I wouldn't be worth keeping around Bas, and you know that," he could see Sebastian's gaze drop back to his lap with a frown.

"I am happy for you though Bas okay?" he said reassuringly. "I am so happy that you have finally found someone you have fallen for. Someone you can gush about for forty minutes straight" he said smiling at the blush that appeared on his face. "Someone that makes you blush," he added and Sebastian dropped his gaze with a small laugh.

"I won't come in between you any more Bas, I promise. I was wrong and selfish and a complete ass about it and I am so sorry" he said pleadingly, hoping Sebastian would forgive him. "You and Kurt are perfect together Bas, you work," he said squeezing his hand "don't let an asshole like me stop you from being together."

When Sebastian didn't respond he spoke again, "please don't end things with him for me because seeing you sad will only make both Kurt and I sad, and none of us want to see you sad" he said smiling softly at his best friend. The light had started returning to his eyes and a smile to his face.

He sat back in his seat, letting Sebastian's hand go as he picked up his coffee cup, hoping to move on from this conversation as he stopped yelling abuse at himself internally. "So, you and Kurt huh?" he said with an honest smile. "Officially official?" his tone teasing with a smile to which Sebastian blushed, his smile turning shy.

"Blaine, stop it, we don't need to talk about it" he said averting his eyes and taking a mouthful of his drink.

"I want to talk about it" he more or less demanded with a smile. "Come on Bas, you don't fall often and the last time it was for me. I want to hear you gushing about your dates." Sebastian looked up to him with a smile as Blaine said "come on man, don't shut me out. I know I've been an idiot but I wanna know."

He watched as Sebastian smiled at him, watching him to see if he actually meant what he said. Sebastian could read him better then anybody and he knew the only thing he would pick up on was real happiness and honest curiosity.

Once he'd finished watching him he smiled at him and nodded thanks before laughing. "Kurt and I are official, can you believe it? Me, Sebastian Smythe in a relationship" he said, the nerves and anxiety leaving him as excitement took over. "I asked and he said yes! Blaine he said yes."

Blaine laughed at the excited look in Sebastian's eyes as he started talking about the 'relationship' conversation and how it had come about, how cute Kurt had looked when he blushed after admitting to wanting to be his boyfriend.

He sat there and smiled, laughed at the rights time and threw in comments here and there, enjoying the conversation he was having with his oldest best friend. Seeing him this happy was so rare that him being happy just made him happy.

At twenty to two the two of them made their way to leave. A hug and a kiss on the cheek before each going their separate ways in the mid-afternoon rain. Blaine turning to head home, Sebastian heading back to his office.

Each feeling better now that they had their best friends back.

* * *

><p>Kurt was snuggled up on the sofa, his blanket covering everything but his head as he watched the six aired episodes of 'The New Normal' on repeat. Which had meant he'd watched the first one four times already. What could he say, being in love with this show was an understatement.<p>

He had tears in his eyes as he watched that asshole give Bravid shit for kissing in public. _Love is love, why should it matter who is kissing who and where. If someone loved someone then they should be able to show it anyway they wanted it._

The look on Bryan's face as he watched the family walk away, the shame and embarrassment evident on his face as he tried to hold himself together, it was heartbreaking. He couldn't imagine that ever happening to him and prayed that it never would.

That was why he missed it when the door opened and closed behind him. That was why the feeling of the cushions moving underneath him as a soaking wet Blaine sat down made him jump out of his skin. "Oh my, Blaine when did you get in?" he said with a laugh, pausing the TV so he didn't miss anything and wiping the tears off of his cheeks.

Blaine laughed as he stood up to take his jacket off "just now but you were too wrapped up in whatever you're watching" he said gesturing to the TV. "Ohmygod you're watching The New Normal!?" he screeched sitting back on the sofa and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes I am watching The New Normal, again" he said cuddling into his fleece blanket as he pressed play. Turning his attention back to the TV where Bryan and David were just about to have a heart to heart about how they would protect their child. He hated and loved this scene at the same time.

"Oh I love this show!" Blaine exclaimed with a smile, "I think it's amazing how in love they are" he said as he snuggled back into the sofa. "Oh I hate this episode though. That man was such an arrogant asshole I mean how dare he say that to them?"

His eyes were welling up again as Bryan made his speech, "how are we supposed to protect our baby from hate?" This scene always made him cry no matter how many times he watched it. How would he, if he ever had the chance, protect his baby from hate? "Love is Love," Blaine said gesturing to the TV "and that is love."

"How would we ever protect our kids from hate?" he found himself asking Blaine as the episode continued to play onscreen. His eyes watching the screen, not wanting to look at Blaine as he tried to figure out how to answer his and Bryan's question. A question that didn't have an appealing answer.

* * *

><p>"How would we ever protect our kids from hate?" Kurt asked. The question totally taking him by surprise as well as the words 'we' and 'our.' Of course that wasn't how he meant it but still.<p>

Wiping the tears away from his own eyes that had fallen due to the emotional scene and tearing them away towards a tearful Kurt who continued to watch the episode play out on screen. "Kurt?" he asked, surely he wasn't worrying about this now. He was eighteen years old, he should be having fun not crying over how to protect his future children.

"How are we supposed to protect our children from people like that?" Kurt asked as he turned to him, his eyes full of tears. "Bryan's right Blaine, what if someone said something like that to us when we were with our child? How could we ever protect them from something like that" Kurt said sounding so broken it hurt.

He wanted to cry just at the sight of this poor boy, whether that was because his emotions were running high or if it was just because it was Kurt. It was so unfair that he had to go through this at such a young age when no one else would have to.

He moved closer to Kurt putting an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in closer. "Sweetie, don't, don't do this" he said softly as Kurt dropped his gaze, a single tear falling off of his cheek. "You don't need to worry about this Kurt, you're eighteen years old, times will be different when you settle down."

Kurt scoffed and shook his head in disagreement, Blaine hoped he was right and things would be different for Kurt. "Kurt, look at me" he said sternly "love is love okay? We will always be judged because of who we love but that is how it is." Kurt let out a small sob and he felt his heart constrict with his hard truths.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but the only thing we can do is show our children that love is love. We are supposed to protect are children yes, but we can't protect them from everything but we can sure as hell show them how to stand tall and to look after themselves. We can teach them how to love unconditionally and show them how to become decent human beings."

Kurt looked so broken but he still tried to make him feel better. "I know it's not what you want to hear but it's all we can do-" he started but was interrupted. "If we can't protect our baby from hate then why should we bring one into this world when all they're going to get is abuse?" Kurt said loudly with tears and a rough voice.

"How could we put our child through that?" Kurt said before he had chance to open his mouth. This was an unusual conversation and one he hadn't expected to have had with Kurt, the conversation topic never even crossing his mind.

"We wouldn't be putting our child through anything Kurt" he said desperately wanting to get through to him. "We would be bringing our child into a loving and caring family. With parents that would love that baby until the end and back. Parents who would do anything, absolutely anything for them."

He used his finger to make Kurt look at him "that's what matters, Kurt. That's the only thing that matters." He saw Kurt's small smile as he wiped away his tears, "Okay?" he asked pulling him in closer and wrapping him up in a hug. Kurt nodding as he laughed sadly.

When he pulled back, Kurt wiped at his eyes again, laughing lifelessly as he tried to sort himself out. "Sorry," he said reaching for his glass of water from the table "I don't know where that came from. I just, this show, it's just as depressing as it is the best thing to appear on TV in years" he said with a laugh.

Blaine watched Kurt as he spoke softly, his eyes glistening with recently spilled tears. "Shall we press play?" he asked Kurt as a way to distract him from this conversation, well as best as he could considering they were still watching the series.

Fortunately the scene was of Nana trying to give Shania and the little boy a sex talk which made Kurt laugh and broke the little awkward tension in the air. While Kurt watched he took the time to really look at him, his eyes being a little less brighter then before, his smile dropped a little as he curled in on himself.

It broke his heart to see him worrying about things like this at such a young age. Nobody, especially not Kurt, should have to worry about how to protect his child from hate. _He was eighteen years old for gods sake! He shouldn't have to worry about the ignorant people in this world._

It all just made him very mad, turning back to the TV he tried to forget about their conversation, just move on from it, but how could he when it was such a serious discussion. Kurt was just putting on the forth episode as he cuddled up into his blanket some more.

Looking at Kurt he smiled softly, standing up as he asked if he wanted a coffee. Kurt nodded with an appreciative smile before he turned his attention back to the episode 'Obama Mama.

His smile dropped the moment he turned around and headed towards the kitchen. During their discussion he had done what he could do to avoid latching on to the way Kurt was saying 'our' child. Of course he meant separately, not like they were discussing the child they might have one day, but still.

He wanted to ring Carson up and tell him the thoughts that were running through his head. Even Sebastian, to some extent, deserved to know what was going through Kurt's head because he most definitely should not be having those kinds of thoughts.

He hated that just because he fell in love with a person of the same gender, made him 'different' and 'wrong' by so many ignorant people. He hated that he was open to so much judgement because of something that wasn't even his choice.

Don't get him wrong he'd been there when he was with Sebastian. That one time when they went out on a date back in Lima, both of them getting so caught up in each other they kissed without a second thought. Only to find themselves being kicked out of the restaurant for being 'the spawn of satan.'

Sebastian had stood up for them like Bryan had for him and David, but things like that really have an affect on you. They make you feel worthless and, he had to admit he felt wrong. That one moment he felt like he was in the wrong. Of course he wasn't but thats how those people can make you feel, and they should't be allowed to make anyone feel like that, especially not Kurt.

They had gotten a free meal out if it though, and that was how Sebastian had chosen to look at it. It might not have been the greatest of evenings but they managed to have a three course meal for nothing. He knew it was just how Sebastian had chosen to deal with it, but he was different.

Although he was only seventeen years old at the time, he'd had similar thoughts to those that Kurt was having now. He wondered how he would bring a child into his life if all he would ever do would end in judgement. Of course he wiped the fears off, pushing them down and locking them away, he was too young. But Kurt was different.

He was more grown up then most twenty one year olds. He had been through more in his eighteen years of life then most, because of his sexuality and how unfair life was to him, he knew he'd have plenty more to come. _It's so unfair._

Once the kettle had boiled he made them both a coffee before heading back in and rejoining The New Normal marathon. His favourite line of the six episodes playing in his head as he walked in, _'abnormal is the new normal.'_

"Here you go" he said as he handed Kurt his cup carefully so he wouldn't burn himself. Kurt looked at him and smiled softly, "thank you."

He sat himself down in the armchair now, choosing to watch the TV instead of focusing on other things. Once they'd watched the six episodes he was going to make sure they watched a light hearted film that would take his mind off of all the hate and ignorance in the world.

Looking to Kurt an idea hit him so he whipped out his phone sending a quick message to Carson. He had to get all of this hate off of Kurt's mind and he had the best idea on how to do it.

'Kurt's had a rough day, nothing to worry about. Can you pick up chocolate, popcorn, umm cheeteo's because you know how much he loves them. Oh, maybe pick up one of those cheesecakes he loves so much from Lilli's bakery? Thanks. :D Hope you've had a good day and see you soon? Chinese I'm thinking for tea? Oh, maybe Thai? Duvet Movie night is on! xx'

With that he dropped his phone in his lap and turned his attention to Bryan and David's dinner party as they argued over who should win the election. He looked to Kurt who was smiling as he watched the happy couple on screen while they announced the fact they were pregnant over dinner.

Yes they both would have hate in their lives, but the amount of happiness and joyful moments would outweigh the hate. Hopefully Kurt was thinking about how he could have that one day and the happiness that went along with it rather then the thought's he was having earlier.

Looking to Kurt again he wondered if he should invite Sebastian over for dinner this evening. It might not be his greatest idea but it would probably be good for Kurt. He'd probably enjoying seeing him and hopefully the conversation would go forgotten as he sat next to Sebastian as they watched a movie.

He contemplated his decision a moment longer before sighing and reaching for his phone, bringing up Sebastian's conversation and typing out his message.

'Hey Bas how are you? Kurt's had a bit of a rough day. He's fine, don't panic and don't rush over here like I know you would. He's just a bit emotional so Carson's going to pick up some rubbish on the way home and we're thinking of ordering Thai or Chinese, just watch a couple of movies and snuggle up in duvets? I'm sure he'd appreciate you being here? See you after work. xx'

Looking at Kurt he smiled knowing he'd done the right thing. Sebastian wasn't only Kurt's boyfriend he was his friend too, and after his emotional scene earlier he could probably use all of the friends he could have right now.

Once again he turned his attention to his favourite new show, loving the message it gave.

Love is love, and being different is the new normal.

* * *

><p><strong>So this ended a little differently then I had expected.. what can I say I have recently become obsessed with The New Normal and happened to be watching it as I wrote this last scene, which I am sure you already knew. Aha.<strong>

**I will be writing the Sebastian/Carson/Blaine/Kurt movie scene it will just be in the next chapter considering this one was getting kind of long.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I like the new Blaine development and I promise to give Blaine and Kurt more time together as I am enjoying writing them. Just as much as I enjoyed writing Kurt and Carson in this chapter! Aha.**

**See you next week!**

**Read and Review.**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	22. The Future of Soul Mates

_Hello there my lovely readers!_

_I'm back again seven days later! I am getting good at this! I now have a routine that I will try my best to stick too and hopefully it will stay the same from now on._

_I've had people messaging me about how hard it must be for Blaine and how this is a Kurtbastian story, not a Klaine one. All I can ask is patience. Blaine isn't sad any more and I have my endgame. It will just take a while to get there._

_Just because Kurt is with Sebastian at the moment doesn't make it a Kurtbastian story. The reasons and timings have all been hinted at in my previous chapters. Maybe some of you know when it will happen, maybe some of you don't._

_But trust me, it will happen._

_ALSO I promise you Sebastian will NOT get heartbroken. I have the scene in my head and I know how it will play out.. I just don't want it to happen. :( Guys, I'm gonna say it.. I wish this was Kurtbastian! AHH :'(_

_This is a shorter chapter then normal but after the duvet night seemed to take over most of the chapter I decided to leave it there. Hope you guys don't mind._

_Warning: Strong Language._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: The Future of Soul Mates.<strong>

* * *

><p>Carson was walking home from the office, his laptop bag slung over his shoulder with a bag of crap in one hand and a cheesecake box in the other. He had tried ringing Blaine the moment he'd seen his text but was rejected. He assumed it was because he was with Kurt, otherwise he was ignoring him and that was just rude.<p>

So instead of pressing the matter he just packed his bags when he finished and did as Blaine's message told him too. He was worried about his brother but knew that if anything was seriously wrong Blaine would've told him instantly. He trusted Blaine so didn't worry about it too much.

However that didn't stop him hurrying home to get to his brother. He was frustrated with the queue at the bakery and the the sidewalks seemed to be even busier then usual. That is why when his phone rang with Sebastian's new ring tone he groaned in frustration and considered ignoring it.

Come the second ring he knew he couldn't do that to him considering he was probably ringing about Kurt. Shifting the cheesecake to the other hand, reaching into his back pocket grabbing his phone, unlocking it and shoving it to his ear. "What Sebastian?" he grunted.

"C what's up with Kurt? I got this message from Blaine and now he's not picking up his phone" a panicked Sebastian said, his tone instantly flushing out his anger. "Is he okay What's wrong? Is he ill? Sick? Carson?" Sebastian continued without giving him chance to answer. "Carson why aren't you telling me?" Carson tried not to laugh at his overdramatic friend.

"Stop being so dramatic" he said with a laugh as he looked both ways before crossing the road. "Seb, Blaine isn't ringing back because he's with Kurt and can't speak you doofus" he said with a laugh. "I'm sure he would've text you," Sebastian sighed on the other end before he let out a frustrated groan. "Look Seb, I don't know whats happened but I'm sure Kurt's fine. I'm outside" he looked around to se where he was.

"I'm outside Dudley's Pool hall, did you wanna meet me outside your building in ten minutes?" He heard Sebastian's start gathering his stuff together and waited patiently for his response. _What was happening to him,_ he thought with a smile, _Kurt's really changing him, like upgrading him or something. _

"Fine yeah I'll be there in ten" he said sounding distracted and worried. Carson smiled slightly at the unusual behaviour, it was nice seeing Sebastian so, _so human._

"Seb, Kurt is fine okay? From what I gathered they were watching The New Normal and Kurt got a bit upset and distraught with one of the episodes. Blaine was there and he got a little bit upset, okay? Nothing physical has happened to him, alright?" He said as a way to try and comfort his friend, his lips turned up in a small smile.

"The New Normal?" Sebastian asked sounding even more distracted then before. Carson nodded even though he knew he couldn't see him. A little surprised that Sebastian would even know of the show considering he didn't watch much TV.

"Shit," he said sounding annoyed. "I bet it was that episode where that fucking ignorant jackass has a go at them for kissing in public." He grumbled "for fuck sake, love is love." Carson felt his heart constrict at his words. He'd never seen the series and thought it was supposed to be happy, and he'd never seen Sebastian so human.

"I thought the show was supposed to be happy you know? Shine a positive light on same sex couples?" he asked sounding a little confused.

"It does, but it shows it in a real way. So Bravid still get the hate and the judgement because that's how it works in the real world." He knew he should've focused on what Sebastian was saying but all he picked up was how he'd used the word 'Bravid.'

Yes, he'd never seen the show but he's heard Blaine and Kurt talk about it before to know that Bryan and David are the main characters and that Bravid is their ship name. "I can't believe you just used their ship name," he said with a laugh. "Who are you and what have you done with my Sebastian?"

"Shut up," Sebastian said with a laugh "I'll see you in five minutes out front okay?" he went to reply but before he could Sebastian added a "don't be late" before hanging up.

Carson laughed as he shoved his phone back in his back pocket rebalancing himself out and turned around, heading towards Sebastian's office.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe David proposed to Bryan in front of their baby, that is so romantic" Kurt said from where his head was resting on his lap. A position he had taken up some time after they put the fifth episode on.<p>

After the fourth episode had finished Kurt had looked at him ever so sadly and in a voice that couldn't even be classed as a whisper asked if he would go and sit with him on the sofa.

He shouldn't have, but considering Kurt's emotional state of mind and the fact he wanted to sit with him, he said yes. Placing his cup on the table he stood up to move and was surprised to see Kurt move himself.

Kurt sat up, taking his blanket with him as he moved up so he could sit in the corner seat. Without questioning it he did as he was silently asked and took his seat, Kurt wiping at his eyes as he put episode five on.

He crossed his ankles and rested his head on his hand as he watched the TV, a small smile on his face at being asked to be so close to Kurt. He was too busy thinking that he almost missed Kurt's question as the episode started to play.

"Can I please have a hug?" he'd asked nearly inaudible. He turned to look at him, looking a little stunned and shocked at the question, Kurt looked broken. He wasn't smiling, his eyes looked dull and he looked like he was trying so hard to hold himself together.

"Oh baby" he said, the endearment slipping out accidentally, "come here." Pulling Kurt into his chest, one hand resting on his lower back, one hand on his head, his thumb toying with his hair.

Kurt started crying as soon as he was wrapped up in his embrace and he had to do everything to stop himself from crying too. Kurt shouldn't be this broken, only this morning they were laughing and joking with each other, _how had things changed so dramatically?_ he thought sadly.

"Oh baby shush" he said rocking Kurt slightly as a way to soothe him. "It's going to be alright I promise," Kurt only seemed to get worse with everything he said. So he settled on rocking him back and forth, telling him everything would be okay even though he wasn't sure if what Kurt was crying over ever would.

They sat there for a little while, Blaine just holding him as Kurt tried to calm himself down. Eventually, when his sobs subsided and they'd turned into hiccups and occasional sniffles he mumbled a thank you against his chest.

Not knowing why he did what he did but Blaine leaned in, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head and holding him tighter. "It'll get better Kurt, I promise you it will."

"I know it's hard to see it now" he said into Kurt's hair, "but one day when you settle down with your boyfriend or husband, together you'll raise a wonderful child surrounded by so much love that all of the ignorant haters won't matter to any of you."

Pulling him tighter he kissed his hair again, "I promise Kurt." He couldn't promise Kurt much and he couldn't promise that the world would've changed so much by the time he has children but what he could promise him is that his life would get better. Kurt was destined for so much and he knew that this was a promise he could keep, "I promise."

"Thank you," Kurt muttered against his chest squeezing him tighter, "thank you for everything." He felt Kurt nuzzle his head against his chest and tried to stop the butterflies in his stomach from affecting him.

"You never have to thank me Kurt" he said letting him go slightly and pulling himself back. An attempt to stop him from kissing Kurt's hair again. Kurt pulled back as he did, his cheeks tinted pink and his eyes a little brighter then before.

When Kurt refused to look at him he used his finger to lift his chin up slightly, their eyes staring into each others. "Never, okay?" he said searching Kurt's face, for what he wasn't sure.

Kurt smiled at him, the most beautiful and genuine smile he'd ever seen. His cheeks turning a little pinker as he momentarily dropped his gaze before returning it to his eyes.

Kurt was looking at him with so much intensity he would've done anything to know what was going through his mind. If he didn't know any better he could've sworn they were having a moment.

One of those moments that would normally be before a kiss, where you look into each others eyes to see if it's what you both want. This moment reminded him of that, and he wanted it, boy did he want it.

If he was honest it looked like Kurt was confused about what he wanted in that moment. They smiled at each other for a moment longer before his phone started vibrating against the glass table top.

Both of their gazes turning to focus on the noise. Kurt moved back ever so slightly while he reached for his phone. He turned to him before looking at his phone "are you okay now Kurt?" he asked gently touching his arm.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at Blaine as he sat in front of him, his eyes looking less brighter then they were earlier and his face looking a little withdrawn. He felt guilty for being the reason he looked like that considering he'd been so happy when he'd arrived home.<p>

With a small smile he nodded, answering his question "yes, thank you" before moving back slightly and turning his attention to the TV, which was now paused. He wondered when he had paused it but realised that Blaine must have as he handed him the remote.

Blaine was sat next to him texting while his gaze focused on the TV as he tried to understand what had happened with him this afternoon. Watching that scene with Bryan and David had never affected him like that, but this time it had been different.

This time the words had really affected him, he wanted to start a family one day and maybe being in a relationship was the reason he took it so hard, but how would he raise his child in a world full of hate?

He wished he hadn't broken down the way he had but he was glad it was Blaine who was there for him, not Carson or Sebastian. Carson wouldn't have been able to understand like Blaine could. Whereas Sebastian would've probably freaked out about him thinking about children, it wasn't like he wanted kids yet, it was just the idea of how his child could be treated when he did.

Once Blaine had spoken to him about it and made him coffee he calmed down a little bit and was able to watch the episode without thinking about it too much, but when Nanagasm started something just clicked, making him feel depressed all over again.

He suddenly felt like a shell of the person he was after everything he'd thought about in the past half an hour or so. Feeling so much in such a short amount of time had left him drained and exhausted.

He didn't know why he asked Blaine to come and sit with him, but suddenly he felt so alone and he just wanted some comfort. Just some reassurance that he wasn't alone.

When Blaine moved he realised that him just sitting there wasn't enough, he wanted a hug but felt like he shouldn't ask. So he went against what he thought and asked anyway, so quietly that if Blaine didn't pick it up he could pretend it never happened.

But he did, and the moment he was in Blaine's embrace he instantly felt safe. However that didn't stop the tears from falling as he latched on to Blaine as a way to keep himself grounded. He was too young to be worrying about this, he knew that, he just couldn't help it.

He felt Blaine kiss his hair not once, but twice and he didn't understand the reasons of the butterflies in his stomach at the contact. He also didn't understand why it made him hold on that much tighter, but he did.

Blaine had been so nice, so understanding and reassuring that he couldn't have imagined breaking down like this in front of anyone else. He knew if he had, no one would of been able to soothe and understated him like Blaine had.

When they pulled apart they just looked at each other and Kurt didn't understand. It felt as if it was one of those moments people had before they kissed, but they weren't going to kiss. That didn't stop the butterflies in his stomach rearing again and he wondered what was wrong with him.

Looking at Blaine who was still focused on texting someone, he glanced back to the TV. Shania was going through her list of things she wanted to do before they had to go back to Ohio.

With a smile he decided he wanted a child like her. If he ever decided that having a child with his, he hated thinking about it like this,_ situation_ would be a good idea. He'd want someone like Shania, someone who wasn't afraid to dream and be who she was. _Only if the world ever changed,_ he thought with an edge.

He felt himself panicking and his anxiety levels rising again and for whatever reason he decided that it was perfectly acceptable to lay his head on Blaine's lap while he continued to text. He didn't know why he was being so forward or why he even felt the need to do that.

What he did know was that the physical contact instantly calmed him, his anxiety levels returning to normal as he managed to actually pay attention to the episode.

He wasn't sure how Blaine would react to begin with, his body seeming to stiffen at the contact. However once Blaine had finished texting he felt his arm rest on his side and he smiled to himself, glad to know he wasn't alone.

After that the fears stayed away, Blaine's presence reminding him he wasn't alone and giving him the opportunity to just relax and watch his new favourite TV show. He wasn't sure what it was about Blaine that let him be like this, he just never wanted to lose it.

* * *

><p>"Carson no, don't do that" Sebastian said as he shook his head, embarrassed and red faced at his best friend. They were stood at the bottom of their building waiting for the elevator when Carson asked him something he had not expected.<p>

"I can't believe you just tried to have a sex talk with me C, I mean you know who I am right?" he asked trying to cover up how embarrassed he actually was at the question.

"I am clean Carson, have been for a while now and I honestly don't even remember the last time I had sex so let's just drop this, okay?" he asked in a tone that should have ended the conversation. His constant pressing of the 'call' button of the elevator being the only thing showing his agitation.

Carson laughed next to him and in a fleeting moment of anger he just wanted to hit him, but of course he'd never do that. Carson had every right to be worried about his state of health and he had the right to ask, he was just ashamed that Carson had to. "I just wanted to ask," Carson said quietly trying to hide his laugh.

He wasn't a saint, he never had been and he'd never pretended to be. He just wished he'd been more protective of himself instead of getting whatever he could, where ever he could with whoever he could. "Carson, shut it" he warned due to the snickers he could hear behind him.

Fortunately the elevator door opened and he walked in hoping that would signify the end of this most awkward and frustrating conversation ever. "Okay, okay" Carson said with a laugh "I get it, I'm sorry."

Sebastian just shook his head trying his best to avoid eye contact, focusing instead on the floor of the elevator. "So," Carson started as a conversation change "what do you reckon we'll end up watching tonight then?" his tone still held a hint of humour.

He couldn't help but laugh at the lame subject change but smiled anyway. "I have no idea, maybe some musical he's into? I don't know really," he said with a shake of his head realising he didn't really know all that much about him. Thinking how Carson or even would Blaine would've been able to answer that easily.

The elevator doors opened as they reached their floor, Carson mumbling on about some of the films they would most likely be watching tonight. Carson opened the door and they walked through, The New Normal playing on their huge TV screen.

"Hey B, where's Kurt? Is he okay?" Carson asked as Blaine was the only would who could be seen sitting on the sofa. Blaine looked around at the sound, raising his finger in a shushing motion. "Shh he's asleep" he said gesturing to the sofa.

Carson smiled as they both walked over to the living area, Carson glancing at the sofa with a small, undecided smile before heading to the kitchen with all of the carrier bags of junk food.

Sebastian not understanding his smile, slipped off his shoes and headed towards the arm chair. "Good day Sebastian?" Blaine asked carefully as he walked over, finally noticing that Kurt had fallen asleep, his head in Blaine's lap, Blaine's hand on Kurt's side.

Maybe he should have felt jealous, maybe he should have even been angry, but he wasn't. Kurt and Blaine were close, he knew that and if Kurt had had a bad day Blaine would've been there for him.

He took his seat "yeah it wasn't too bad thanks, yours?" he said watching Kurt as he did so. His hair a slight disarray from the fidgeting he'd been doing, his American style long hoodie rising up, settled just below his ass. The leggings he was wearing showing off the muscles in his legs, tight in all the right places.

"It's been a bit of a whirlwind since I left you if I'm honest," Blaine said with a small smile as he looked towards Kurt. It wasn't until now that Sebastian realised that Blaine's thumb was rubbing soothing circles into the material of his boyfriends jumper.

He didn't know what to make of that and fortunately he was distracted when Carson walked in, "so what happened with Kurt today then B? Why all the junk food and duvet night?" he asked with concern sitting on the love seat opposite the sofa.

He noticed Carson take in Kurt's sleeping figure as well as Blaine's hand still moving, in what he was sure was an unconscious movement considering Blaine would never normally be so forward, and wondered what he thought about it.

"We were watching The New Normal earlier," Blaine started. "You know, the episode where that guy tells them to stop kissing in public because it's wrong" Blaine spoke with disgust in his tone. Sebastian felt a huge smile appear on his face as he nodded, he was right.

He looked to Carson who was looking at him and nodding, a surprised look on his face before he turned back to focus on Blaine. Blaine missing their interaction because he was too busy looking at Kurt. "We were at that part where Bravid have the heart to heart and Bryan asks him, 'How are we supposed to protect out child from hate,' and then he just fell to pieces" Blaine ended sadly.

I can't believe you're using it too" Carson said with a shake of his head. Sebastian looked to him and smiled while Blaine looked at him confused, "the ship name. Never mind, just continue" he finished waving it off.

Blaine seemed to consider Carson for a moment before carrying on with his story, Kurt stirring in his sleep as he snuggled closer to his best friend, who's grip on him seemed to tighten as he did so.

"Then Kurt asked me the same question and he just fell apart C. I've never seen him like that before, it was heartbreaking" Blaine said sounding as if he was about to cry at the memory.

_Kurt's asking about children?_ he thought to himself, _does he want children?_ He'd never even thought about it but here Kurt is, nineteen years old and already thinking about how to protect his kids, _oh my fucking god._ He tried to cover up his panic with confusion, his voice giving way as he said "but he's only nineteen."

"He's already worrying about how to protect his children from hate?" Carson asked sounding so broken. Blaine nodded in response as he looked to the sleeping Kurt resting in his lap, his breathing even and a peaceful smile on his relaxed face.

"He got really upset about it and then when I calmed him down two episodes later he just, he just fell apart. Looking like a shell of himself, he asked me to come sit with him, then for a hug and he just fell apart in my arms." Blaine continued to explain his expression sad as he looked between the three of them.

Carson and Blaine continued to talk about Kurt while he got lost in amongst his own thoughts. Their conversation going unheard as he looked at the peaceful brunette on the sofa and tried to sort through his head.

Rationally he knew that Kurt wasn't really thinking about having children, after watching the episode it had just hit him. That question had affected him when he'd first seen the episode, it was one of the reason he was set against not having kids.

He knew that Kurt was worried for his child if,_ when,_ he had one and he had good reason to be. Yes, different is the new normal but it doesn't make anything easier.

That innocent child of his would be raised in a family with two loving parents who would do everything for him, but the moment they are out in the real world they will be surrounded by so much judgement and hate for having two gay Dad's, and there would be nothing they could do to protect them.

Kurt had been exposed to a lot of hate in his life so he could completely understand his fears, but he was nineteen years old. He shouldn't be having these fears for at least another ten years, _life changes and people change._

He knew there was a rational reason that Kurt had gotten upset for the child he hoped to have one day, but the thought still terrified him, still raised so many questions in his mind. Ones that were too early to even be considered. _Considering it's been three days. Three!_

After this he assumed that Kurt wanted kids, wanted to live in a constantly messy house with paint stains on the walls and screaming children running around, but it was something he had never wanted.

Maybe one day he may change his mind if the right man was to come along and change his mind, but as of right now, kids were not a part of his future. He just hoped Kurt wouldn't bring up this conversation any time soon because it would most likely be the end of something.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian?" Carson asked for the third time and still didn't receive a response, obviously lots in his thoughts about this particular conversation revolving around Kurt and kids. "Sebastian?" he hushed growled one more time, a pillow being thrown at him accompanying it.<p>

"Ouch what the fuck was that for!?" Sebastian growled, his attention returning as he threw the pillow back at him twice as hard.

"To get your attention considering you were somewhere back in world ward one" he grumbled in frustration. "We were talking to you and nada," where the hell were you?" He knew he was getting frustrated unnecessarily but what could he do.

Sebastian grumbled something unintelligible as he picked up one of the cushions and falling back in the arm chair. "For fuck sake I was just thinking Carson, god. Now what did you want?" He knew that Sebastian was probably freaking out over the fact that Kurt had gotten upset about kids today, so he tried to be nice.

"Do you know where this sudden outburst would've come from?" he asked in a seemingly forced gentle tone, crossing his arms and leaning forward.

Sebastian looked at him in annoyance "we've been texting all day, well up until around twenty past two, and he was fine. He was joking and bitchy and, he was fine. I don't understand, if he was feeling anything he didn't mention it to me" he said sadly. The thought of Kurt not telling him how he was feeling obviously getting to him.

"Right okay" he said considering their options for the moment. "So it must've been a sudden thing. You know when someone says something and then for whatever reason it affects you?" Carson looked at his little brother and wished he could protect him from things like this, he didn't deserve it.

There was a moment of silence as everyone was thinking of their own thing before Blaine finally spoke up, voicing all of their thoughts "how can we protect him?" The three looked at each other knowing there wasn't an answer. Well one they wanted to hear, because they couldn't.

"Right" he said breaking the tension "how about we get started on making this a fun duvet night?" He waited until both boys looked to him and nodded. "I'll sort out the junk food, "Seb you go and get the duvets from all of our rooms" he said with a laugh.

Sebastian did as he was told and got up and headed towards their bedrooms, he hoped Kurt wouldn't mind him going in there but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. _Well he probably would_ he thought with a small laugh, _maybe I just won't tell him._

"And Blaine you can," he looked to Blaine with Kurt's head on his lap and shook his head fondly "okay never mind. I'll get the menu and you can decided what to order."

He laughed as he made his way to the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers looking for their take out Thai menu. He wasn't sure why Kurt had taken that conversation so hard considering he's watched the series so much already.

He didn't know how or why Kurt had ended up falling asleep on Blaine's lap and he wasn't sure how Sebastian would've taken the sight in. His best friend soothing his new boyfriend, he hadn't gotten angry or said anything which made his feelings a little bit uncertain.

Normally Sebastian would speak his mind but today, with that conversation, he seemed to stay out of it. His gaze locked on Kurt as he focused on his thoughts, ones he wished he'd been able to hear.

Walking back into the front room he passed the menu, notepad and pen to Blaine without saying a word as he returned to the kitchen. Separating all of the food into different bowls before cutting up the cheesecake.

Hopefully once Kurt woke up surrounded by his friends he feel better, the conversation going forgotten as they ate half of their body weight in junk food and watched endless amounts of movies.

* * *

><p>When Kurt had woken up at around ten past five, the front room had been taken over by three king sizes duvets, bowls and bowls of crisps or chocolate and his favourite cheesecake sat in the middle of the table. That would've surprised him if he didn't expect such things from these two.<p>

What did surprise him though was the fact that Sebastian was placing down two more bowls on the table wearing a loose pair of plaid bottoms and a Dalton Warblers t-shirt. That and the fact he was resting on something very warm.

Sebastian hadn't noticed he was awake as he turned back to the kitchen saying something to Carson as he went. His first thought was what was he doing here before he realised that if Sebastian and Carson were in the kitchen, the only person he could be sleeping on right now, was Blaine.

Closing his eyes again he tried to figure out how to go about this and what would he say when he woke up? Deciding to just get it over with he moved slightly, shifting on to his back and looking at Blaine full on.

"Hey" Blaine said quietly, "did you sleep okay?" Blaine ran a hand through his hair as he asked and he wondered why he didn't freak out or push him away, he never let anybody touch his hair. Even if he had been asleep for god knows how long.

"Mmm'yes thankyou" he said sleepily as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes and hoping he didn't look too bad. He could feel Blaine's gaze on him he stretched, an attempt at waking him up completely and loosen up his muscles.

After everyone had realised he was up, they all settled in their own little spots in the front room, everyone talking and laughing while everyone avoided telling him the actual reason for this get together. Of course he already knew, he had the greatest friends who were trying to be there for him, but it would've been nice if they'd said.

Blaine rang up the takeaway and ordered in Thai while Carson pressed play on the menu of the DVD he had all ready to go, his favourite feel better movie, Chicago. He smiled, loving the fact his big brother knew him so well.

While Blaine was on the phone and Carson was sorting out the plates in the kitchen Sebastian had come and sat next to him. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek he'd asked if he was okay, to which he had nodded shyly in reply. The moment didn't last long but it was enough.

Sebastian slid down to sit at his feet as Carson came in carrying the plates while muttering something about how Blaine was an asshole. The comment had Sebastian smiling and shaking his head so Kurt assumed he'd missed something while he was asleep.

Four hours later after they'd eaten their Thai take out, watched Chicago and The Little Mermaid and Carson was just about to swap discs over. "Another Disney movie?" Sebastian asked in annoyance from his spot under Kurt's duvet on the floor next to his legs.

Kurt looked down at him and smiled sadly "I can't believe you don't like Disney. The one thing on the list of traits of my 'perfect boyfriend'" he used quotation marks because there was no such thing. "Was to like Disney movies and you can't stand them, I can't believe it, and I thought you were perfect, tut" he said smiling as he shook his head.

Kurt was snuggled up under Blaine's duvet on the sofa with Blaine was sat next to him, the two sharing the duvet as Sebastian and Carson had chosen the floor. Sebastian was sat at his feet, leaning against the side of them while he watched Carson move around.

Carson was sprawled out on the floor with blankets and his duvet before he got up to put Lilo and Stitch on. Kurt would've preferred to be snuggled up under his own duvet but Sebastian had asked shyly if he could use his and he just couldn't say no that beautiful smile.

"So what Shisney film are we putting on now?" Sebastian asked as he moved in closer to his legs and pulling his duvet up closer to him. He and Blaine shared a glance of confusion at the word 'Shisney.'

"What the hell is 'Shisney?'" Blaine asked before he had the chance. They looked to Sebastian for an answer and were surprised when Carson answered for them with a small laugh. "Shisney, Shit Disney, get it?" he asked turning to bump fists with Sebastian as they laughed.

"They are not shit!" Both he and Blaine said at the exact time in horror. "How could you say such a thing?" Blaine went on to ask with a hand on his chest. He was so overdramatic it was adorable.

With a light hand he smacked Sebastian around the head as he said "Disney is not shit and the next movie is Lilo and Stitch" he said crossing his arms and falling back into the sofa.

He could feel Sebastian laughing and was a little caught off guard at his next gesture. "Okay, you're right and I'm sorry" he said before he kissed his leg, "I actually love this movie though" he turned to Kurt and whispered as if it was a secret.

"Aww do you? That's great," he said putting his hands on either side of Sebastian's face and kissing his forehead. Sebastian blushed and it made him smile, he loved it when Sebastian's blushed. "Me too now shut up and watch" he said smiling as he gently pushed Sebastian's shoulder as a way to get him to turn his attention to the screen.

They were at the part where Lilo finds Stitch at the adoption centre when he looked to Blaine who was watching him for some unknown reason. He was a little taken aback by being watched but smiled regardless as he mouthed "thank you."

He hadn't really said it to anyone but knew that this was all Blaine's idea and he didn't want to come off as rude or ignorant. He knew none of them would even think that of him, but still. Blaine smiled at him in return before reaching out to give his hand a squeeze mouthing "you never have to think me."

The two looked at each other a little longer before he broke the gaze first, his attention turning to the screen. "Can you pass the-" he started to ask but stopped when Sebastian handed him the bowl of Cheetos.

With a smile he said "thank you Meerkat" before settling back into watch the film. Deciding not only was he lucky enough to have the greatest of friends back home, he was lucky enough to have found some in New York too.

* * *

><p>Carson was doing his best to stay awake from where he was lying on the floor while the next movie, Beauty and the Beast was half way through. Sebastian had given up fighting sleep an hour or so ago, his head on Kurt's lap as he held Kurt's duvet close, the sight was sickeningly sweet.<p>

Kurt was playing with the strands of Sebastian's hair subconsciously as he watched, so engrossed in the movie. Blaine was snuggled up under his duvet, only his head visible as he watched the screen, his eyes filling with tears at the story of the Beast's past.

Every bowl of junk food was near empty, there were two pieces of cheesecake left which Kurt would probably eat for dessert tomorrow and the Thai left overs were now in the fridge. The front room still looked a mess but it could be dealt with tomorrow.

Since Kurt had woken up he hadn't looked sad even for a moment, he always had a little smile on his face as he watched or teased Sebastian. He was in a good mood, his earlier thoughts and conversations being forgotten, _and forgotten for a long time_ he thought hopefully.

Deciding that they had been successful in their plan to cheer Kurt up he decided to sleep, leaving Kurt and Blaine to watch the film. Yes things were complicated between the two of them, he knew how close they were and how it still wasn't close enough. Maybe some kind of alone time would do them good.

He had a long day tomorrow, so with a final glance at the screen he closed his eyes. His last thought before he fell asleep was about he would make an awesome prince, that of course led him to dream about starring in his own Disney Fairy Tale.

* * *

><p>"What should we put on next?" Kurt asked looking over towards Blaine and he was a little surprised to see that he had actually fallen asleep. Smiling at the older man next to him he pulled the duvet down slightly so he could see his face as he dreamed.<p>

He looked so peaceful, so relaxed. A state you never really saw him in unless he was sound asleep and dreaming of some happy, far off life. Which was a shame because he looked so handsome when he was relaxed.

Smiling at the older man he wondered what he was dreaming about. So much had happened to him recently, so much that he hadn't been around for and he wondered what it was that made him happy. What it was that made me smile.

Considering he wasn't yet tired and couldn't really move because Sebastian had fallen asleep against his leg, he reached for the controls turning the DVD player off and going back to re-watching The New Normal.

He was playing with Sebastian's hair as he slept, his other hand was resting on Blaine's leg because of the way he was now leaning. After the second episode he managed to drift off into a dreamless sleep, with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Carson was the first to wake up the next morning, the sound of his alarm telling him it was half past seven and to literally 'move his ass' as the alarm tone played.<p>

His phone was beside him so he turned it off before it managed to disturb anyone else. As he slowly came too, rubbing at his eyes and stretching as he turned to wake the others up.

He wasn't at all surprised to see Sebastian holding Kurt's hand where it lay on the sofa while Kurt's other hand remained tangled in his hair, and he wasn't surprised to see Sebastian curling himself up against Kurt's legs.

What he was a little surprised to see was how Kurt had, once again, fallen asleep on Blaine. This time his head was on his chest because of the awkward angle Blaine was sleeping in. Fortunately Blaine's hands were curled up around himself but he was scared this was starting to look like a three-way relationship.

Of course that wasn't the case, Blaine and Kurt had grown really close, then drifted apart and were now really close again. Sebastian and Kurt were seeing each other so their behavior and intimacy was expected.

However, considering he'd only known Blaine three weeks longer then he had known Sebastian, he wasn't sure if showing all this intimacy was a good idea. Especially in front of Sebastian considering they both knew first hand how he could be sometimes.

Before he had chance to figure out how he was going to wake Blaine up first, Blaine's phone alarm went off and unfortunatley he must've dropped his phone in his lap while he was sleep last night.

It was hilarious as it happened, the loud music blaring underneath Kurt's head causing him to bolt upright with a scream, yanking Sebastian's hair as he did so causing him to curse in pain. All while Blaine yawned as he turned his alarm off, the noise not scaring him at all and Kurt's reaction going unnoticed.

"What the fuck was that for Kurt?" Sebastian asked in a tone that was harsh, but not as harsh as it would've been if it was one of those two he was yelling at. Rubbing at the patch where Kurt had pulled, he winced in pain and Carson tried not to laugh.

"It's not like I did it on purpose" Kurt said breathlessly, hand on his heart as he tried to get over the scare. "Blaine's alarm went off right in my ear and it made me jump" he said as explanation.

"Right so of course I get I had to get woken with a start too, but instead of an alarm it was someone pulling my hair out" Sebastian grumbled, standing up and heading towards the kitchen. Hopefully to make them all some coffee.

"Bas," Kurt said as a way to bring him back. Sebastian just waved his hand in a backwards gesture mumbling something about how he needed some serious caffeine. His words making both him and Kurt giggle while Blaine was still waking up.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair as Kurt stuck out his tongue at Sebastian's retreating figure before asking for a cup of coffee too. Suddenly he couldn't hold it in any longer and couldn't help but laugh as the past few moments replayed in his head in slow motion.

"Oh that was hilarious, the way you-" he said looking at Blaine "and the way you Kurt, oh my god" he said through fits of giggles. "Oh that's already made my day" he laughed and followed Sebastian into the kitchen to give him a hand.

Leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the front room he wondered into the kitchen as Sebastian had just started to poor the hot water into the four cups sitting on the counter. "You alright there Seb?" he asked playfully as he ruffled his hair.

"I'm fine C thanks for asking" he replied sarcastically not taking his attention away from the boiling water as it left the kettle and mixed with the dark concoction known as coffee.

After a moment of consideration he decided that there was something bugging Sebastian. After a few more moments wondering if he should bring it up, he took a seat at the breakfast bar. "Are you sure you're okay Seb? I mean I know when you're not, and you're clearly not."

"Why thank you Dr Phil" Sebastian said bitingly as he turned around, leaning against the counter, arms crossed as he glared at him "for that totally ridiculous assessment."

When he continued to stare at him, telling him in his own way that he wouldn't back down Sebastian let out a frustrated sigh. They sat in silence for a long moment and Carson wonder if he would ever talk. "Kids?" he said taking Carson off guard. "He's thinking of kids and he's nineteen years old."

He wanted to interrupt and offer up an explanation as to Kurt's fear yesterday but he knew that if he wanted anything from Sebastian he had to just let him get on with it.

"We've been together three days, known each other for three weeks and yesterday, Kurt had an emotional break down because he didn't know how to protect his unborn children from hate." Sebastian whispered quietly staring at the floor, his expression tired and drawn.

"I know it was just because of Bryan and David." Sebastian looked at him and paused, as if he was deciding whether or not he should say something. "I don't want kids Carson" he said dropping his gaze. The comment didn't really surprise Carson at all, he had never seemed like the kind of person to start a family.

"I mean maybe one day I'll change my mind but I don't want to bring a child into this world when she'll get judged because of the fact she has two gay dad's." Carson smiled at how Sebastian started saying 'she' instead of they and he wondered if Sebastian really did want a family but refused to have one due to the way the world was full of so much hate.

"I couldn't put my child through that, but if Kurt wants children then I don't, I know it's really soon but surely it won't work?" He asked sadly "of course he's too young to even think about it but aren't kids and marriage the two big make and breaks for new relationships."

Carson had to admit it made him sad to see Sebastian like this, never in all the years he'd known him had he ever seen him so sad and withdrawn. And for it to be over something as kids with a boy who was nineteen years old, it broke his heart.

"Plus, Kurt seems to be getting real cosy with Blaine in their and vice versa, Carson I don't want to come in between the two of them you know?" Sebastian asked, the rhetorical question taking him by surprise. He wanted to say something to defend his brother and best friend, but they were getting quite cosy.

"Blaine liked Kurt, likes Kurt, loves Kurt, I don't even know anymore" he said sadly his gaze dropping back to the floor. There was a long pause as Carson waited for Sebastian to speak his thoughts. The silence neither awkward or uncomfortable.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Sebastian asked, again the topic taking Carson off guard. " Do you believe in true love? Being one part of a whole? Do you believe that their are two people in the world who are destined for each other? When, no matter what the odds, those two will find each other?"

Sebastian was watching him now, his gaze seeming determined as it didn't lose focus. _Oh fuck_ Carson thought, a worried edge taken over his thoughts. This was getting dangerously close to a question he prayed he wouldn't get asked because he did believe in such a thing.

He believed that there is somebody out there for everybody. That there was one person made for everyone, where they would work well together. He really did believe in such a thing as soul mates and he didn't believe Kurt was Sebastian's.

"Do you think that Kurt and I are soul mates? Destined to be together?" he asked looking directly at him. "The missing puzzle piece to the others life?" his gaze was sad and his tone heavy. This time it was Carson's turn to avoid eye contact because he couldn't bring himself to say no.

Sebastian clicked on after a few moments, his gaze dropping to the floor his cheeks a faint shade of pink. "I thought so" Sebastian said so sadly he wished he'd lied and said yes. When Sebastian nodded to himself he felt his heart restrict in his chest, this wasn't fair.

"Sebastian," he said hoping he would've come up with something useful to say by the time he'd said his name but his mind failed him. He didn't know what to say, what was there to say.

What could he say to the boy who never fell in love when he'd just told him he didn't believe that the person he was falling in love with was his soul mate. That he didn't think they were destined for each other. There was nothing that could fix this, there was nothing he could say.

Sebastian smiled sadly at him and nodded before picking up two cups and walked into the front room, not saying a word as a smile reappeared on his face. Carson could practically see Sebastian rebuilding the wall it had taken them years to tear down. Sebastian had gone back into hiding.

With a sad sigh he picked up the remaining two cups and followed. Replacing his heartbroken expression with one of fake happiness and cheer as he followed. He needed to sit down and have a heart to heart with Sebastian, and soon. It was just a case of tearing down those walls again and making him open up.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat on the sofa next to Kurt after handing his boyfriend the now luke warm cup. Hopefully he wouldn't complain about the fact it was already drinkable. Carson followed in behind him, a happy expression on his face but his eyes turned sad whenever they glanced his way.<em> Damn it.<em>

He knew that thinking aloud and expressing all of his thoughts to Carson was a stupid idea, but he usually spoke his mind. Of course his mind rarely held anything as vulnerable as his contained at the moment, but still.

How could he have been so stupid to tell Carson all of that, then to put him on the line by asking indirectly if he thought Blaine was Kurt's true soul mate. Asking if he thought Kurt and Blaine were destined for each other. Although he didn't answer his silence spoke volumes.

Was he being picky or oversensitive about this? He didn't know because he'd never really been here before. The whole grown up, serious relationship was new to him. Maybe he was just overreacting, looking at Kurt who was laughing at something Carson had just said he decided he was definitely overreacting.

Just because Carson believed in Soul mates didn't mean that everyone did. Or that Kurt did, it just meant that Carson did. He had never really believed in soul mates, never understood how there was one person meant for everyone in a world full of so many people. Once, he'd thought he and Blaine had been soul mates and look how that turned out. They were best friends, not soul mates.

Shaking his negative thoughts out the way, trying to ignore the sad looks Carson kept sending his way as he tried to focus on the fact that he was over reacting. He was new to this and he was getting scared, that was all. Turning to look at Kurt he smiled as he started joining in on the conversation.

After they'd all finished their coffee's the three on them got ready for work. Sebastian borrowing a clean shirt from Carson and stealing one of Carson's new pair of boxers as he hadn't been prepared to spend the night.

They'd lost track of time meaning it was a bit of a rush for them as they tried to get dressed, get ready and leave on time so they wouldn't be late. Kurt had made the three of them fresh to-go cups of coffee while they changed and handed it to them as they prepared to leave.

Carson and Blaine left first, quick goodbyes thrown over their shoulders as they tried to get the elevator to stop, Carson frantically pressing the 'call' button. Sebastian turned to Kurt who was waiting by the door for him, a little smile on his face.

"Bye Kurt," he said with a smile leaning into hug him. Kurt held on tight and he loved the smell of him, the pepperminty smell of his moisturiser and the warm caramel-y sent that was Kurt.

"I hope you enjoyed last night and you feel better" he said softly pulling back to look at his face. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Carson and Blaine holding the elevator doors open, slightly annoyed looks on their faces._ Oh well,_ he dismissed,_ they can wait a few minutes._

"I did thank you and thank you ever so much for coming Bas, it meant a lot" he said softly smiling at him, his gaze dropping momentarily as he reached up to straighten the purple tie he'd stolen from Carson's collection this morning.

"Seb I'm sorry" Carson said from the hallway, "I know you and Kurt are having a moment but we need to go, we have a meeting." He glanced to his two friends waiting and smiled as Kurt did the same.

"Off you go" Kurt said with a smile as he stood up a little straighter, placing a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. Without really thinking his hand automatically moved to rest on the side of Kurt's face. A reaction that was new to him, one that he loved and scared him at the same time.

All too soon Kurt pulled away, a smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks as he pushed him towards the door. "Now go" he said with a giggle, "get out of here before all three of you are late."

Sebastian smiled down at Kurt from where he now stood outside the apartment, placing a small kiss on his forehead before stepping backwards, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"Get in Seb" Carson said grabbing his arm as Sebastian waved to him. "Speak to you later Kurt," Carson added his tone sounding less agitated due to the smile on his face, as they got in the elevator.

"Bye Kurt, text me later, maybe we can meet for coffee?" Blaine shouted as the doors started to close. He noticed how Kurt smiled before the doors were almost shut. He noticed Blaine's face fall slightly and he had to wonder if Kurt had even heard him, _probably not._

Sebastian stuck his hand in the way before either of the two men could stop him, a huge grin on his face as he called to Kurt "Later boyfriend," he shouted with a wink.

Kurt laughed, the most appealing sound he'd heard all morning before responding with his own "later boyfriend." Adding a "now get lost" as he shut the door, giving him incentive to leave.

He stepped back, his gaze falling to the floor as Blaine and Carson started talking across him about how he was a love struck fool. "Aww little Sebastian is love struck" Blaine cooed, punching him playfully in the arm.

"It's so nice to have a love struck fool around who isn't Blaine," Carson said directing his gaze to Blaine as he finished speaking. Blaine glared at him in return hitting him a little harder before directing the attention back to him. "I can see a December wedding," Blaine said looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully, Sebastian laughed because it looked as if he was putting serious thought into it.

"Oh, red and white theme?" Carson injected excitedly. "Kurt could wear a white shirt with red waist coat and Seb could wear a red shirt with white waist coat," he said excitedly jumping up and down on this spot next to Blaine.

He decided to block them out, focusing greatly on the hopeful knowledge that they were only joking because after three walks conversations of kids and marriage being thrown around, he couldn't handle that. He really couldn't.

Thinking back to this morning he decided that his little freak out about kids and soul mates had been that, a freak out. An overreaction to a hurtful comment from a TV show and ignorance of the world.

With a small smile he realised that Kurt was his now and kids would be a conversation, if they ever had it, in the future. Kids weren't and wouldn't be a part of their plan for a long time and maybe by that time he would've changed his mind.

Stepping out into the bright morning sun, his two best friends talking on either side of him. The conversation had thankfully changed as they spoke about Carson's plans to return home. Shaking his head, one thought ran through his mind before he rejoined the conversation, chipping in ideas here and there.

_There's no point worrying about the future when you're still in the present, who knows what could change._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was shorter then all of the others but this scene has dragged on enough. I hope you guys still managed to enjoy it.<strong>

**There are some bits i LOVE and HATE from this chapter, and hopefully you guys have managed to find something that you love about it too.**

**Do you sense Kurtbastian issues in the works, because I do... ;)**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Read & Review.**

**See you next week,**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	23. Surprise or Kidnap?

_7 days later and BOOM here I am :D_

_Ugh it' starting :'(_

_Warning: Strong Language_

_Klaine and Sebarson/Carbastian? Hmm.. :/_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Surprise or Kidnap?<strong>

* * *

><p>Half past six the following Monday evening found Carson and Sebastian sat in some random coffee shop in the south of Poughkeepsie. Blaine was back in Time's Square out with a few of the guys from work, while Kurt was having a relaxed night in with 'Pages' and FanFiction.<p>

"Carson, I can't believe you fucking kidnapped me," Sebastian glared at him from across the table. "I mean you actually fucking kidnapped me, you grabbed me from my office, shoved me into a car I didn't even know you had! And then proceeded to drive me two hours away from home!"

Carson smiled at the fact that Sebastian was still whining, after two hours of his complaints in the car, it was starting to get annoying, but it was still funny. "I didn't kidnap you Sebastian, stop being so overdramatic" he said chucking his keys on the table.

"Overdramatic!?" He repeated in disbelief. "Everything I just stated is the description of kidnap Carson, the exact fucking description" Sebastian said falling back into his seat, not looking at him. His cheeks a slight red because of his frustration.

"I apologise for being forced to extreme measures" he said glaring at Sebastian, "but if someone hadn't ignored my calls for the past week I wouldn't have had to go to such extreme's now would I?" he said pointedly.

Sebastian looked at him and glared, his forehead creasing and his eyes slanting in a way that made him want to laugh. "Maybe you should've have taken the hint that I was ignoring your calls because I didn't want to fucking talk to you!" He said it in a tone that stated the obvious.

He was glaring at him before adding in a softer voice, "it wasn't a week you moron, it was four days, stop over-exaggerating everything." He shook his head as he glanced around the room, "I can't believe you sometimes Carson."

The two sat there for a while just glaring at each other but were interrupted when a waitress came over, smiling as she asked for their orders. Sebastian was still glaring at him so he turned to the waitress asking for two of the closest things they had to Caramel Machiatto's.

She told him his two choices and he picked one at random, asking for the two of them. After ordering two triple chocolate cookies the waitress smiled politely and left saying she'd be back in a few minutes with their order.

"Poughkeepsie Carson, we're in fucking Poughkeepsie" Sebastian said as he continued to glare. Carson could tell he had softened after he'd ordered the cookies, his gaze not being so cold any more.

"Yes, and Poughkeepsie is lovely this time of year," Carson said with a smile as he reached for his phone, sending yet another message to Kurt and hoping he'd reply to his fourth message.

Sebastian shook his head and glared at the world outside, as the rain hit the concrete heavily he muttered 'fucking hell Carson' under his breath. The two sat in silence until after the pretty waitress had come back and delivered their order with another pretty smile.

"Okay, what do you want Carson?" Sebastian asked the moment the waitress had left their table. "Why did you kidnap" he said putting heavy emphasis on the word "me from work and drive two hours away to buy me coffee and a cookie."

Sebastian didn't look annoyed anymore, he looked as if he'd accepted they'd be having this conversation at some point so he'd decided to get it over and done with. Reaching for his coffee he said "out with it."

Carson sighed as he looked at the boy in front of him, the person he had considered a younger brother for years now. He'd watched him grow up, build his career and he'd seen him do one of the things he'd thought impossible.

Fall in love.

Never did he ever think he'd be sat down drinking coffee with him, moments before they had a conversation about his current relationship and the worries and concerns he was having to do with it. Especially worries such as meeting the parents.

After the duvet movie night last Wednesday Carson had decided that they should visit home soon, he was missing his Dad and he knew Kurt was missing his friends. That day he went into work, booked a week off at the end of July and decided they would be going to Ohio.

After telling Kurt they had decided to invite Blaine, Blaine was their friend and if Carson was being honest, he wasn't sure if he could cope a week without him, as sad as that sounded, it was true.

Then after further discussion with Blaine he decided that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to invite Sebastian as well. Carson and Blaine invited Sebastian before talking to Kurt about it, it wasn't until they had told Kurt he was coming they realised that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

Kurt had exploded, but not in a bad way. He'd panicked about Sebastian meeting their Dad and wondered if they'd be able to pull off being 'just friends.' Then he freaked out about how he couldn't remember what state his room was in. It had been rather funny to witness as he gestured widely, running around the place.

After the conversation with Sebastian though and his hesitant 'umm yeah sure' reply before stating he was busy, he hadn't heard a word from him. He'd ignored all of his calls and text messages since, and not just his. He could understand why Sebastian had taken a step back from everything but he really wished he hadn't. It was hurting him, it was hurting Kurt, Blaine and even himself.

Considering Sebastian didn't do relationships, he'd just decided to take a chance with Kurt and start one. Then three, four days into their relationship being official he hears words such as 'kids,' 'marriage' and then being asked to go home with them probably hadn't helped.

"Look I know this is hard for Seb, to hear Kurt getting upset over kids and then for me and Blaine to start jokingly planning your wedding. If that wasn't enough then inviting you back home to meet the family probably was," he said leaning forward in his seat.

Sebastian was toying with the cup in his seat, his gaze drifting between the cup and himself. "I get that it freaked you out Seb and that this is all moving forward faster then you expected but don't ignore him" he said disapprovingly.

"Ignore me all you want, hell, ignore Blaine all you want but don't ignore Kurt," his tone taking on a hint of anger. Sebastian could ignore him all he wanted, but there was no way he was having Kurt be ignored by him, that wasn't okay.

"This is as new to Kurt as it is to you okay Sebastian? He wasn't crying on Wednesday because he was already thinking about having kids with you! He cried at the prospect of having a child one day and that child being surrounded by hate."

He could see that Sebastian already knew this. As much as he hated seeing his brother so upset about something, he knew he had a right to be. "Which if you ask me is completely acceptable, if a little premature," he said with a sad smile. "Considering the shit hole we live in."

When Sebastian said nothing he assumed he was waiting to hear it all so after a mouthful of coffee he decided to continue. "That wasn't his fault, he is a gay nineteen year old boy, he has put up with hate and ridicule his whole life! He has a right to worry," he probably should've lowered his voice considering he wasn't attempting to reign in his anger.

If Kurt had been here he would've been horrified knowing that he was the topic of conversation, let alone knowing the entire coffee shop could hear what was being said about him.

"I know it's not his fault C," Sebastian said quietly but he didn't want to be interrupted. Holding a finger up to silence Sebastian he continued "Blaine and I brought up the marriage thing. Kurt doesn't even know that conversation existed," he said glaring at Sebastian across the table.

"As for the whole 'meeting the parent's' fiasco, Blaine and I chose to invite you. Kurt found out after the fact and all but exploded at the news." Sebastian's face fell at the comment and he didn't plan on telling him it was a good sort of explosion. He could suffer after not speaking to Kurt for three days.

"It had nothing to do with Kurt, and the way you're ignoring all of his texts and phone calls, it makes you look like a dick" he said harshly hoping he'd get the point.

He was a little surprised at how Sebastian was just sitting there and taking this in without a word, but he guessed he'd speak his piece in a minute.

"Kurt's a good kid Seb, he doesn't deserve to be ignored for three days by his boyfriend. He doesn't deserve to spend three days worrying about doing something wrong, something to upset the person he's fallen for." Again, his tone was getting harsher now, it wasn't his fault he was just protective of his younger brother.

Sebastian was staring at the coffee cup in his lap, he knew he was listening and taking in everything he was saying because of his posture. For whatever reason, the fact that Sebastian wasn't looking at him just made him really mad and he's never nice when he's really mad.

"He doesn't deserve any of it, and if thats how you're going to treat him Sebastian, then you don't deserve him." Sebastian looked up at him briefly as he said the words with such venom, which made Carson instantly regret them. Sebastian looked sad and broken.

It could've been worse, he could've gone with his original sentence that went something like 'You don't deserve him Sebastian, but maybe Blaine does.' He let out a frustrated sigh as he glanced out the window, "sorry Seb, I don't know what came over me."

"It's Kurt you know?" He said as he glanced back to Sebastian. Sebastian who was shaking in his seat, his hand covering his eyes._ Oh my god,_ he thought placing his cup on the table, _I've made Sebastian Smythe cry._

"Oh Seb, I'm so sorry" he said moving around the table to sit on the arm of his chair, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. "That was harsh of me and I'm sorry" he muttered rubbing Sebastian's arm in a soothing manor. Yes he meant the words, but he shouldn't have said them.

He looked around the little coffee shop to check no one was staring. All he kept thinking about was how he'd been an asshole and had made Sebastian cry. The first time he'd ever seen Sebastian cry, apart from that one night a month after he'd arrived here. A night he'd never relive, ever.

"You're right," Sebastian said after he'd calmed down his sobbing. His body not shaking any more, the only proof that he'd even been crying was the redness of his eyes. Other then that he was already the same old Sebastian.

Carson kissed Sebastian on the side of the head before returning to his seat. "I am?" he asked softly as he reached for his coffee. He wanted Sebastian to see sense, he really did. He and Kurt deserved a fair shot, but it wasn't going to be fair if he didn't sort himself out.

Little did they know that it wasn't exactly fair to begin with.

* * *

><p>"Blaine I thought you were going out with the guys from work tonight?" Kurt said, his arms outstretched as he was being led somewhere by Blaine. A blindfold on so all he could see was total darkness.<p>

He felt Blaine take his hand and he heard him chuckle "plans change Kurt." He could obviously feel him shaking so he stepped a little closer, their bodies touching. "Kurt nothing's going to happen to you I promise" Blaine said it so sincerely he couldn't not believe him so he allowed Blaine to lead him to where ever their destination was.

Kurt had been at home, sat at the breakfast bar writing a new chapter for his story with some music playing in the background. Writing had been the thing he'd started doing to distract himself from not hearing from Sebastian.

He didn't know what he'd done, but assumed he'd done something. He'd given up trying to contact Sebastian as of yesterday afternoon, assuming and hoping that he'd get hold of him soon. If not he'd be forced to take things into his own hands, and that sounded as fun as it did scary.

He had lost all track of time by the time Blaine came home, he didn't look or sound like he'd been drinking as he made his way over to see how he was doing. Both Blaine and Carson had been ever so nice to him the past three days, maybe a little too nice, or maybe they were just being supportive.

When he started asking Blaine questions about why he wasn't still out with the guys from work, Blaine had jumped him. By jumped he means he was wedged between Blaine's body and the work top, all while he tied a tie around his eyes so he couldn't see anything.

Of course he panicked, screamed and even hit Blaine in some sort of defence, but his only reply was Blaine's laughter and giggles. He relaxed eventually, his hands falling to his side rather then fighting with Blaine's to remove the blindfold.

That is how Kurt found himself with a tie blocking out his vision as he walked somewhere, Blaine's hand in his as he was led to god knows where. "Blaine Cooper Anderson, where the hell are you taking me!?" he asked, laughter in his tone.

"It's a surprise Kurt, hence the blindfold" Blaine said squeezing his hand a little bit tighter as he moved his whole body that much closer to his. It was weird, without his sight he was able to notice more things then before.

"It may be a surprise, but surprises don't include being kidnapped from your own home." He may be playfully arguing with Blaine but he wasn't scared at all. He trusted Blaine and was more than happy to being led somewhere blind, as long as it was by him.

When Blaine said nothing but laugh he continued on whining. "Blaine," he said squeezing his hand hard as he tried to pull Blaine to a stop "where are we going?" Suddenly he could feel the cool outside air on his skin and he swore he could hear the hustle and bustle of people.

Blaine stopped and he panicked "Blaine? We best not be outside. I can not be seen blindfolded out on the streets of New York" people would be staring at him and talking about him, and not in a good 'oh his pants look good with his shirt' kind of way.

"Don't worry," Blaine said with a chuckle pulling him forward, "no ones going to see you." Kurt scoffed, not believing him for a second. How could they walk around New York and not be seen at, _what time was it?_ He didn't actually no.

"Where are we going?" He asked again, he was getting a little impatient and the tie was actually starting to hurt the back of his head.

"I'm not going to tell you where we are going, but as you are being such an amazing kidnap-e" he said playfully "I will give you one clue. A few weeks ago when neither of us could sleep we were sat in the kitchen chatting over hot chocolate. You told me something you really wanted to do and hadn't yet. You remember that and you'll know."

Kurt thought about it, he really tried to think back to that specific conversation and all of the things they'd spoken about that night. He was coming up blank, "I can't remember Blainey, can't you just tell me? Pwease?" he whined over dramatically.

He could feel Blaine's hesitance to keep it from him rather then hear it. His body stiffening slightly, his pace slowed and he held his hand tighter. His use of the nickname and the baby voice worked, if he'd been able to use his eyes he would of used his 'puppy-dog' eyes.

"Pweassseee?" he asked again, using the same exaggerated tone. Hoping it would work. When Blaine hesitated again he liked the idea of knowing he had found one of Blaine's weaknesses. "Pwetty pwease?"

After a moment of hesitance he said "no," it sounded like he was talking to himself more then to him and he couldn't help but smile. "No Kurt," he said with a small laugh "we're almost there so you can wait a few more minutes. It'll be worth it, I promise."

Kurt accepted he wouldn't know before they arrived so shut up and let Blaine guide him. It was weird, being kidnapped was the most fun he'd had in the past five days. They continued the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Without his sight his other sense must've heightened because he could hear Blaine's breathing and how fast it was, he wondered why he was breathing fast?_ Where was he taking him? Was he nervous about him not liking the surprise?_ He couldn't help but wonder in silence.

He registered having to walk up a large set of stone steps and heard a hushed conversation that Blaine was having with someone he didn't know. After the quick conversation they walked through a large set of wooden doors and then the sudden warmth hit him.

"Are we there yet?" he asked Blaine a little excitedly knowing that they must be close considering the change in temperature. "Almost" Blaine said and he could hear the smile in his voice, "almost."

They continued walking inside in silence for what seemed likes hours but must've been a number of minutes. Soon enough he was pulled to a stop in the middle of a room in the middle of a building in the middle of New York. The only thing he was sure about was that he was still in New York, everything else he had no idea.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, excitement leaking into his tone. He was shaking with anticipation, what could Blaine be doing? _Where are we? What was he doing?_ "3, 2," there was a long pause and then Blaine said "1," removing the blindfold as he did.

Kurt's mouth fell open in shock, he couldn't believe where he was standing, he also couldn't believe that it was already half past eleven at night, as the very large clock on the wall told him. The time however taken little precedent considering where he was now stood.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked nervously after five minutes of silence. It took him a while to reply as Blaine started speaking again, his nerves showing through his pace of speech.

"I just, you've had a rough few days and I was in bed the other night thinking about how to make you feel better and our conversation just popped into my head. I just thought it would be a nice experience. You know, out of the blue, meaningful and amazing," there was a pause of silence before he added "just like you wanted."

He threw his arms around Blaine quickly, just a way to show him he loved it so he'd stop being nervous. "I Love it! I don't know what else to say Blaine, this, this is amazing." His breath was coming a little heavy and he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him and gave him a squeeze but it wasn't long before Kurt pulled back. He could spend forever in Blaine's arms and he knew that he couldn't spend forever here. He smiled at Blaine before turning around and standing in the same spot as before.

He was stood in the middle of The Ocean Hall of Life in the American Museum of Natural History after hours. He was surrounded by animals of all shapes and sizes and there was music playing softly in the background. It was so amazing it seemed unreal, he could hardly believe it.

Being here, he could now remember the conversation exactly. He'd always said that the one thing he wanted to do was visit the American Museum of Natural History but he wanted it to be special. He didn't want to just pop in, he'd said to Blaine that he wanted it to be 'as magical as it had been in Little Numbers.'

He'd wanted the occasion to be that special and boy had Blaine pulled out all of the stops and made it more amazing then he could have ever imagined. He was lost in his own thoughts as he tried to take in everything around him. Thankfully Blaine was giving him a moment otherwise anything he was saying would've gone unheard.

"Look up" Blaine said a moment later. In his confusion he had forgotten about the biggest attraction of this room. Looking up he gasped, remembering the reason he wanted to come here in the first place and smiling at the sight of it.

The ninety four foot long Blue Whale was casually chilling out above his head, he couldn't help get giddy at the thought. A scene from Little Numbers passing through his head as he jumped up and down.

"Can I lie down Blaine? Can I?" he probably sounded like an over excited four year old girl but he really didn't care. Blaine laughed at him, a huge smile on his face as he said "I do it all the time so I'm sure you can too."

He would never of taken Blaine as the museum type and was a little surprised to hear that he too had laid down under this massive whale, and on a number of occasions. He didn't dwell on it though, he could ask him about it later.

He didn't need to hear anything else, he laid down on the floor and looked up, the sight was just as amazing as he'd thought it would be. Blaine lay down next to him, arms touching and he was so glad that Blaine was the one who'd done this for him.

After staring at the giant whale in silence for a few minutes he turned to face Blaine "thank you for this," he said softly. There's was no way he could ever thank Blaine enough, this was more then he'd ever imagined.

Blaine turned to him with a smile of his own, "how many times do I have to say it Kurt, you never have to thank me." Blaine was looking at him with a look he could only describe as 'loving' and it more than confused him.

"Yeah, but you must've gone through so much trouble to get us here" Kurt added not letting it go. There were somethings you just had to say Thank you for, or do something to show your appreciation and this was most definitely one of those things.

"It wasn't that much," he said with a laugh "plus I wanted to do it, so it was worth it." They lay there looking at each other for a few more moments before they both looked back to the giant whale above them.

Kurt was lost in his own thoughts about how tiny they were in comparison to the rest of the world out there. He was randomly thinking about how many of him he'd fit into that whale when he was pulled out of his thoughts, Blaine's hand had found it's way on top of his.

He turned to look at Blaine at the contact but Blaine was still staring at the whale, lost in his own thoughts. He smiled at the beauty and perfection that was Blaine, interlocking their fingers as he turned back to stare at the beautiful beast above him.

He couldn't have imagined this moment being better. He was exactly where he was supposed to be with the person he was supposed to be there with. Kurt would never understand how he was so lucky to have a friend like Blaine.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was staring out the window of Carson's little red mini grunting as he decided that the man driving was no longer his friend. He'd stopped looking at his watch since half past eleven, the time depressing him because his bed was nowhere in sight.<p>

"We're fucking lost Carson! This is ridiculous," he said for what must've been the hundredth time. He wasn't the most patient person and he'd already had his patience tested being kidnapped in the first place.

Who the hell was Carson to kidnap him in the first place? Yes, okay maybe he should've expected it considering he hasn't spoken to any of them since Friday. Maybe it had something to do with the amount of texts and phone calls he's ignored of Kurt's.. With a frustrated sigh he realised;_ he had it coming._

Carson was muttering something about signs and how they weren't really lost when really, a puppy could tell they were lost. Blocking the man out because he'd really had enough he decided to focus on something Carson had said early.

_'He doesn't deserve any of it, so if thats how you're going to treat him Sebastian, then you don't deserve him.'_

The 'you don't deserve him' playing around his mind since the worlds left Carson's mouth. He was right, no matter what he did he would never be enough, he would never deserve Kurt.

Kurt was lovely, unique, amazing and damn right brilliant. There would never come a day when he would be worthy of the amazing person he now had the chance to call his boyfriend. A chance that he was sure had an expiry date, as much as he wished it wasn't true, it was only a matter of time.

_Kurt and I have been official for a week. Only one week, thats just seven days, and I've already ignored him for three of them._ He shook his head in self-frustration as he clenched his fist. How could he have been so stupid as to treat him like that.

Once again, Carson was right about the fact it wasn't Kurt's fault. It wasn't anyones fault but his because of the way he chose to react. It was just hearing the words 'kids,' 'wedding' and then being invited to meet the parents, it was just too much for him.

Blaine and Carson had playfully mentioned the wedding to him, it was Blaine and Carson who had invited him to go to Ohio with them. The only thing Kurt had done was freak out about protecting his children from hate, a fear he had a right to have.

It was a fear he had, and a fear he knew Blaine had too. The fear had been so real for him he'd decided long ago never to have children. Of course he wanted them, he wanted nothing more then to be a Dad. He just couldn't raise a child when they would be surrounded by hate because of who it's parents were.

Yes New York was more accepting then Ohio and gay couples were allowed to legally get married here. He was just concerned for his child, his son or daughter.

If the only way he could protect his child from being picked on because of their 'two gay dad's or to stop them being subjected to hate, was to not have one. Then so be it, it had been a hard decision to make, but he'd made it to protect the life of a child he so badly wanted but could never have.

Most people thought he was cold hearted and a bastard, but he wasn't. He knew who he was and he knew how people saw him, he preferred people thinking he was an asshole because then he could never get hurt.

Kurt was amazing, so so amazing and there was something about him that he'd fallen for instantly. Whether it be the grey of his eyes, the creamy colour of his skin or the unique and individual personality of his, he didn't know what exactly but all he knew was he didn't want to lose it.

He needed to fix this, if it wasn't too late to. He needed to make it up to Kurt in some big extravagant way. He needed to tell Kurt how sorry he was and he needed to explain why he did what he did, why he shut him out and hid behind the asshole he could be.

That meant doing one of the things he hated most in the world; opening up.

He hated opening himself up to people because it meant that he was vulnerable and being vulnerable meant that you could get hurt. Nearly every time he'd opened up to someone before, he got hurt.

The first time, he'd been with Blaine. He had told Blaine everything, his past, his dreams, his darkest secrets, everything. Yes, he had an amazing three year relationship with a boy he will love for the rest of his life, but after those three years, he got hurt.

Blaine moved to New York and he, they say mutual break up but Blaine had done the initiating, had flown home one weekend, told him long distance didn't work and that they could try again when Sebastian moved out there.

He agreed, long distance was a bitch and it sucked not being able to physically be with Blaine, ever. But that didn't mean he had wanted it to end. He truly loved Blaine, and still doid, letting him go had been one of the worst things he'd done in his life.

He should've fought for Blaine there and then, told him he'd get everything sorted with his family and move, hell he should've got on the flight back with Blaine, but he couldn't.

He thought Blaine wanted the separation, so he gave it to him. If you love someone, set them free. That was the saying right? He was staring out the window blankly, the stars and the darkness of the night going unnoticed as he was lost in amongst his thoughts.

He was thinking back through his times with Blaine, a direction he wished he hadn't gone in so was more then happy when Carson shouted, interrupting him and pulling him from his thoughts immediately.

"Thank fucking god Sebastian, a sign!" The excitement in his voice was enough to tell Sebastian that Carson had finally accepted they were lost. "Lake Kensoia Park" Carson read aloud as they drove past it.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!?" Sebastian groaned as he knew that meant they were going in the wrong direction, his trip up here last year making him well known to this particular area.

"What?" Carson asked cluelessly "where are we?" Sebastian dropped his head into his hand and groaned, thankfully they hadn't gone any further in any other direction, hopefully they'd only added an hour onto their journey time home.

"We're only in the latest dumping ground of the most infamous murderer The LK Killer" he said with a sigh. This was true but he wasn't that well known, he was arrested a couple months ago, _but why not have some fun with my kidnapper_ he thought with an evil smirk which he hid immediately.

"What?" Carson squeaked as he turned to him, his foot pressing down on the gas peddle, fortunately for them the road was empty. He was going to have fun with this.

"Have you not heard of him? Yeah he's killed twelve people that they know of. Passers by normally as they travel through his town, Danbury." He could see panic growing in Carson's eyes and it was as funny as it was cruel.

"He ties their wrists with cable ties before he slits their throats and once he's done with them he chucks their bodies in the lake. Hence The LK Killer, Lake Kensoia killer." He said in the most serious voice he could.

"The LK Killer?" Carson asked, his voice raising in fear at the end and Sebastian tried not to laugh. Carson was gaining speed after he turned around, deciding to go back and take the next road south and hoping they'd find their way home soon.

Sebastian nodded as he turned his attention back to the window while Carson continued watching the road, glancing out all the windows every now and then just to make sure they weren't being watched or followed.

He was starting to think up ways of how to make it up to Kurt when they stopped suddenly, he looked to Carson who was pressing down the gas peddle but nothing was happening. He would never admit it but his heart sped up just a little bit, his own tale scaring him slightly.

"Carson why've we stopped?" he asked, his tone as calm as it could possibly be, it even seemed a little bored to his own ears.

"The car, she just stopped. I don't know why" Carson said panicking as he kept pressing down on the gas peddle.

"What do you mean it just stopped working and you don't know why!? Your dad's a fucking mechanic, you grew up in the shop, so go and fix it!" He said losing his calm. He was hearing weird noises outside and he was more then ready to get out of here.

"I am not getting out of this car" Carson squeaked in his direction, "not with that fucking LKK Killer on the loose!"_ Shit,_ Sebastian thought as his own joke was now coming back to hit him in the face.

Undoing his seatbelt he opened the door "it was just a fucking joke Carson, if you watched the news you would've known the LK Killer was imprisoned months ago." He heard Carson mumble a 'yeah right' before slamming the door.

He tweaked around the bonnet, not really having any idea what he was doing once he'd done this and that he motioned for Carson to try it again. Thankfully the car started and they could be on their way, this place was really starting to freak him out.

Deciding to freak out Carson a little bit more he started opening the door before he dropped to the floor with a scream, making sure to keep himself out of sight and to keep himself quiet.

"SEBASTIAN!?" Carson yelled, undoing his seatbelt in such a haste he got it caught before getting out of the car. "SEBASTIAN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he yelled in a panic ridden state.

Sebastian obviously hadn't hidden himself well enough because when Carson came around to his side of the car he tripped on his ankle and fell flat on his face on the concrete road. It took everything Sebastian had to not laugh. He was being cruel he knew that, but at least Carson would never kidnap him again.

Carson screamed as he went down, his face growing in horror as he realised what he tripped over. He seemed to watch him in horror before reaching for him. "Oh my god, Sebastian!? Sebastian!? Are you okay? Oh my fucking god are you dead?" his voice rising in panic with each question.

" 'Are you dead' really Carson?" he asked sitting up a comical look on his face. He could've been dead and all he asked was 'are you dead.' The look on Carson's face was enough to send him into a fit of hysterics.

Getting up off the floor and wiping himself down he muttered at how ridiculous Carson was, asking a corpse 'are you dead.' _What a ridiculous thing to say, how will a corpse talk back?_ He shook his head with a laugh as he climbed in the car.

"Oh my fucking god you asshole!" Carson screamed at him, "I thought you were dead! That the fucking LKK killer had caught you!" he glared at him before walking around the car and getting back in the seat.

"It's the L K killer. K! One K, not two, god it's not hard" he said with a shake of his head as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Who gives a shit how many K's there are Sebastian! You just made me think you were dead! Who does that kind of fucked up shit?" he said angrily as he started the car, putting it into first before pressing down on the gas.

"Apparently people who have been kidnapped by their so called best friend pull this sort of fucked up shit" Sebastian said pulling out his phone, searching for that picture of the four of them at the Karaoke bar last Tuesday.

"I didn't fucking kidnap you Sebastian, how many times do I have to tell you this," he said not taking his eyes off of the road.

"As many times as you want, just remember the definition of kidnap and remember what you did. Eventually you'll stop believing your own lies," he said ever so calmly knowing it would get the most reaction out of him.

Carson sighed and was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel in a frustrated rhythm, he was getting to him and he knew it. "The definition of kidnap is-" he started but wasn't given the chance to finish.

"Okay I get it Sebastian! I kidnapped you this afternoon. I fucking apologise okay!?" He yelled banging his hands on the steering wheel in frustration. "I was wrong and shouldn't have kidnapped you! Maybe abducted you instead, I have no idea. I get it, but you made me think you were dead!"

"Kidnapping you from your office is a far cry from making someone think you were dead Sebastian. A far fucking cry." He looked to Carson who looked as if he had tears in his eyes at the thought of losing him. He knew he was being cruel but he hadn't expected Carson to react like this.

Looking at Carson he felt so guilty, he sighed sadly. "Okay, you're right too Carson. Sorry, I was just being a cruel heartless-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Carson start laughing. "What? What's so funny?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh I love it when you say I'm right," Carson said with a smile as he turned left onto route eighty-four. Sebastian was instantly confused, how could he go from crying to laughing in a matter of seconds.

"Oh come one Seb," Carson said glancing at him. "Did you really think I thought you were dead?" He laughed and smiled sadly at him. "Seb I know about the LK killer okay? I do watch the news." Carson shook his head with a smile and focused back on the road.

Sebastian was sat there staring at him, his mouth opening in confusion. _What the fuck just happened?_ "What?" he asked again.

"Oh Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian" Carson said with a fond shake of his head. "My dear baby brother by all intents and purposes. You thought you were playing me, but brother dear I have been playing you."

Carson was smiling at the fact he had beaten Sebastian in whatever game he hadn't realised they'd been playing.

Thinking about it now he noticed that Carson had acted too stupid when it came to the LK killer, he scoffed when he realised. "LKK Killer" he said to Carson with a fond nod of his head to which Carson laughed, "that was good."

"Thanks" Carson said with a laugh. Sebastian was just glaring at his friend in annoyance, it was so rare he got beat at his own game and he was surprised to have failed so epically.

"You're such a bastard" Sebastian said turning his attention to the road, an impressed smile on his face.

"As are you" Carson said before turning his music on full blast as they continued hope in what they both hoped was the right direction.

Hopefully they'd be home soon.

* * *

><p>Blaine had taken Kurt around the entire museum after hours. He knew a few people who worked security here. One of them owed him a favor and after pulling some strings his plan had been set in motion.<p>

Kurt hadn't been able to wipe that smile off of his face since the blindfold had been removed and if he was honest, he never wanted anything to wipe that smile from his face, it was beautiful.

They were now back in the hall of Biodiversity. It had been one of Kurt's favourite stops, along with the Hall of Ocean Life, Hayden Planetarium and the Hall of Ornithischian Dinosaurs. He found it odd that Kurt's favourite places where all his favourite places too.

Kurt was staring at a large sting ray that was hanging in mid air, one hand on his face while the other supported his elbow to keep it in position. His eyes were wide with excitement and curiosity and he wished he could know what he was thinking.

They had said very little to each other as Blaine took Kurt on his tour. He knew this place very well considering he used to work here doing kids tours when he first moved here. He would point out some of the museums best exhibits as well as the ones he thought Kurt would appreciate.

They would talk about the exhibits and history, nothing else, and he loved it. Blaine had always been a huge history nerd, he loved learning about extinct species and how the worlds evolves and he was happy to have some one who was interested in it to talk to. He was actually surprised at how much Kurt seemed to already know.

He knew that this was all a bit too much considering he and Kurt were just friends and had only known each other a few weeks, but Sebastian had been ignoring him, making him sad and he just couldn't have that. _Kurt being sad was just unacceptable_ he thought with a smile.

So, remembering one of their previous conversations ever so well he decided he was going to do something to put that smile back on his face. Watching Kurt as he slowly walked around the room, his eyes fixated on the animals above him, he knew he'd done the right thing.

"Oh my god," Kurt said walking around, his head still pointed upwards, "I don't ever want to leave." Blaine smiled at this because if you asked him, he had most definitely been saving the best till last.

"I've got one more thing to show you," he said with a huge grin, outstretching his hand so that Kurt would take it and follow. Kurt probably wouldn't take too kindly for him doing more for him, but he decided that Kurt would just have to put up with it.

"There's more?" Kurt said sounding surprised, "Blaine you've done so much for me already, I can't take anything else." Kurt's hands were clutched in front of his heart, he looked so overwhelmed and happy he could cry.

"Come on," he said taking a step closer "It's just one more thing and then I promise you I'll stop." He couldn't help but smile at Kurt's reaction. He looked as if he wanted to accept it but every ounce of him was telling him it was too much and that he'd done enough already. "Last thing I promise" he prompted in a baby like voice that made Kurt laugh.

He was watching Kurt as he was watching him, "You promise?" Kurt asked as he took a step closer towards him. His curiosity slowly beating out his manors. When he nodded and said "promise." Kurt looked at him as if he was trying to gage how serious he was.

After a moment of debate he must've decided he believed him because he rolled his eyes with a smile, stepping forward and taking his hand. When he was by his side Kurt looked at him and smiled "you're too good to me you know."

_I'll never be good enough,_ he thought with a smile as Kurt linked his free arm with his. Kurt's arm was looped with Blaine's while the other hand was intertwined with his and he loved the feeling of Kurt's fingers tangled with his. Blaine smiled at the floor as he lead him back to the Hall of Ocean Life where the final part of his surprise waited.

Kurt chatted happily as they made their way through the room and down the large double staircase. He was saying how this was one of the best surprises ever and saying so many nice things about him, he swore he must look like a red balloon with how much Kurt was making him blush.

Once they were at the bottom of the stairs he had a quick glance to the right to make sure his surprise was waiting and he smiled when it was. "Kurt will you close your eyes for me?" he thought he saw him hesitate so added in his baby like voice, "please? Just once more."

"Okay fine," Kurt said with a small smile "but only because you asked this time," sticking out his tongue before he closed his eyes. It surprised Blaine slightly how willing he was to allow himself be so vulnerable but then he smiled when he realised it meant Kurt trusted him.

"Okay," Blaine said with a laugh, he squeezed Kurt's hand before letting it go and covering Kurt's eyes with them. He received a squeal of surprise from Kurt when he did so which made him laugh. "I'm just making sure you don't cheat" he said with a laugh "I know what you're brothers like."

Kurt mumbled something about never cheating under his breath as Blaine awkwardly walked with him to the spot just in front of his last surprise. "Right, I'm moving my hands but you can't open your eyes yet," he said letting them go slowly.

"Blaine, can I open them yet? Please?" Kurt asked jumping up and down on the spot, his excitement getting the better of him. Blaine stood there for the smallest moment and just watched Kurt, his eyes held tightly closed as he didn't want to break his promise of opening them.

Kurt was dressed in loose dark wash jeans, a tight fitting white t-shirt underneath a hanging open McKinley high Glee Club hoodie. His hair was messy and he looked a little tired, but to Blaine he would always look more than beautiful.

"You can open your eyes now," he said a little breathlessly. The sight of Kurt, literally taking his breath away.

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, going for effect Blaine imagined. When they were completely open and he saw the sleeping bags and his mouth fell open as he looked to Blaine, in both amazement and confusion. "What is this?' he asked gesturing to the pile of blankets, bottles of water and bags of snacks.

For some unknown reason Blaine started to get nervous, what if Kurt didn't want to spend the night here, or what if he didn't want to spend it with him. He was being ridiculous he knew that, Kurt would love it, but the fear and nerves didn't disappear.

Ducking his head slightly he practically whispered, "we can spend the night here if you'd like, Dean's going to leave the exhibit lights on for us." He glanced at Kurt who was looking at him with an expression he'd never seen before and it made him even more nervous.

"We don't have to stay here," he added on quickly. "I just thought I'd give you the op-" he was winded mid sentence when Kurt literally threw himself at him with so much force it knocked him off balance. "Woah, steady there Kurt" he said with a laugh, all nerves leaving him at the contact.

"Oh my god Blaine, I will never be able to thank you enough" Kurt said into his neck holding him extremely tight. "No one's ever done anything like this for me before and I just," he pulled back looking around him. Clasping his hands together in front of him in the most adorable way Blaine had ever seen, Kurt turned to him and smiled "I love it Blaine."

Kurt moved over to look at the items on the floor and Blaine followed. He'd asked Dean to set it up for him while he was showing Kurt around, otherwise it wouldn't have been much of a surprise.

He was extremely glad to see that Dean hadn't done what he said he would do and that there were two single sleeping bags. There was a double one as well, but it was open and mimicking a mattress as the two sleeping bags lay on top, side by side.

There were three bottles of water and a small bag of snacks he'd grabbed from the shop earlier. It wasn't perfect, but he hoped it would be enough, and by the look on Kurt's face it was more then enough.

"I guess I didn't think too far ahead," Blaine said with a laugh and a shake of his head. Kurt looked at him in confusion, his head tilting to the side like a puppy, it was adorable. "I didn't think about pajama's and I know how you are about falling asleep in your clothes."

Kurt looked down at his outfit before looking at him with a smile "after everything you've done Blaine, I'm positive I can make an exception." They smiled at each other for a moment before Kurt climbed into one of the sleeping bags.

Blaine followed suit, zipping himself into the sleeping bag next to him. It wasn't long after they climbed into their sleeping bags that all the of the lights went out. Kurt jumped, his hand finding his in the total darkness.

"It'll be okay Kurt," he said with a laugh, squeezing Kurt's hand in reassurance. "Dean's a bit of a joker, the lights will be back on in a minute." Blaine had just finished his sentence when the tank lights came on, the minimal light giving the hall an entirely different atmosphere.

He heard Kurt gasp at the new look of the hall and smiled, this had been one of the best decisions he'd made in a very long time. Kurt rolled on to his side, facing him as he yawned around his name.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked in response with a smile as he turned on his side to face Kurt, who was smiling at him in waiting. Looking at Kurt he couldn't understand how someone as nice, and beautiful as Kurt could think he wasn't worth all of this effort. It made him feel sad because Kurt had been made to think that way.

"I don't understand how or even why you did this, and I know you keep telling me I never need to say 'Thank you,' but I do" he said quietly. "This has been a spectacular evening Blaine and I just, I'll never be able to make it up to you but I promise I'll never stop trying." There was so much sincerity in his voice, it reminded him once again how amazing he was.

Blaine's heart swelled because of the boy in front of him, Kurt was the most adorable and amazing-est person he'd ever met. Part of him wished there were more Kurt Hummel's in the world but the rest of him didn't. He wanted to have the one and only Kurt Hummel.

Blaine smiled when he felt Kurt squeeze the hand he'd forgotten he was holding. "Thank you Blaine, now don't protest or say anything because I won't listen," Kurt said, playful warning in his tone "I will make it-" a yawn overtook the rest of his sentence, but Blaine knew what he was going to say.

"Okay I won't" Blaine said with a laugh "but only if you sleep because we can't have you tired tomorrow, well technically today." He was probably breaking all rules of personal space when he pulled the blanket closer to Kurt, tucking it in around his sleeping bag.

"Mm'kay" Kurt said as he closed his eyes and snuggled into his blanket. "What's today?" Kurt asked a few moments later as he drifted towards unconsciousness.

Blaine's smiled faltered at the idea that Kurt had forgotten. It was an important date that he should've remembered, but he didn't seem to think it was a day worth remembering. It was a day Blaine would remember forever, just because it was important to Kurt whether he thought it or not.

Kurt seemed to be asleep before he could answer the question. Blaine sat up on his elbow looking down at the beautiful boy next to him. Running his hand through his hair before slowly moving it down his cheek. He smiled sadly as he mumbled "your birthday," before kissing him softly on the forehead.

With that he looked at Kurt for one more moment before laying back down and placing his hand back in Kurt's before closing his eyes. He was just about to drift off when he felt Kurt squeeze his hand tighter and there was pressure up against him, Kurt was moving closer to him.

With that thought in his head and the promise that after tomorrow Kurt would think his birthday was a day worth remembering, he closed his eyes tighter and drifted off into a peaceful oblivion.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you made me bring you here Sebastian, you should've gone home and waited to speak to Kurt. You're not ruining another day of his," Carson complained as he unlocked the door to his apartment, "and especially not a day he hates already" he mumbled pushing the door too.<p>

He was a little anxious because neither Kurt or Blaine had been answering there phones since a little after ten. He didn't know where either of them where or even if they were okay. Considering it was a little after two he would've thought they would've both messaged him by now.

After turning the lights on and heading towards the kitchen he saw why. Both Kurt and Blaine's phone were left on the breakfast bar, resting on top of a little piece of paper with Blaine's bold, childlike handwriting.

'Taking Kurt out for a late night surprise. The best way to start his 19th birthday if you ask me! Be back in the morning! Oh, and I'm taking tomorrow off! Love you, Blaine xx'

Carson smiled at the thought before he decided he was more annoyed with the fact that Blaine hadn't told him anything about this surprise. He was annoyed at being kept in the dark about this particular surprises as well as the fact they were stupid enough to leave both of their phones at home.

"Where are they?" Sebastian asked coming from the corridors that led to their rooms. Carson glared at him in annoyance for heading to their rooms, if they'd been in there and asleep he would've most definitely woken them up.

"What!? I didn't disturb anyone because there isn't anyone here" he grumbled putting his hands in his pockets. "Plus I just knocked gently," he added on as an after thought while he made his way to the kitchen.

With a frustrated sigh he flipped the switch on the kettle and grabbed two cups knowing that, to his dismay, Sebastian wouldn't be leaving any time soon. "Blaine's taking Kurt out to start his birthday surprise" he said dishing out coffee between the two cups.

"Birthday?" Sebastian asked, his voice raising a little in panic. "But Blaine's birthday's May the 20th." He knew Sebastian was hoping it was Blaine's birthday because he wouldn't have to face reality and own up to the fact that he's been a dick the past few days.

"Yes, but Kurt's birthday is July 10th" he said, his tone aggravated, this is why he had kidnapped Sebastian. Kurt never made a big deal out of his birthday, he never saw it a day worth celebrating so he wasn't surprised that Sebastian didn't know, but that wasn't the point.

"What the fuck Carson!?" Sebastian yelled as he walked around the breakfast bar, "why the fuck didn't you guys tell me?" He knew it wasn't the right time but he couldn't help but laugh at Sebastian. It wasn't that he found Sebastian being mad funny, more or so the fact that he was blaming them for him not knowing.

"Carson, why the fuck are you laughing! This isn't a laughing matter!" He growled as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "I can't believe it's Kurt's birthday tomorrow and I've been ignoring him for the past three fucking days! And I can't believe that my two best friends didn't even think to tell me!" He yelled in his direction.

"Technically it's today" Carson said as he tried to hide his laugh, knowing that it would get a rise out of him.

"Technically it's today" he mumbled in a very bad impersonation of him. "Shut the fuck up" Sebastian said in his direction before dropping his head and fists to the breakfast bar with a thud.

He was wearing his 'bitch please' look as he glared at Sebastian. It was nothing compared to Kurt's but it still did it's job. "Well maybe if some jackass had decided to answer his phone the past few days he would know!"

Sebastian looked up and went to say something but then changed his mind. He had obviously realised that the reason he didn't know it was Kurt's birthday tomorrow was purely because he was a jackass. _That and he obviously didn't check Facebook_ he added on as an afterthought.

"Fuck" Sebastian yelled as he grabbed his cup of coffee from the side "what the fuck am I going to do?" he asked him.

Carson sighed as he picked up his cup "make it up to him" was all he said before heading to his room. He was shattered and they had a busy day planned _and I actually know about this one_ he thought sarcastically, still annoyed that Blaine had kept something from him.

He slammed his door in frustration, Sebastian had frustrated him to no end and he was so wound up he wondered if he'd even be able to sleep. Sticking some random movie in his DVD player to watch until he fell asleep.

Around half way through The Fox and the Hound Carson fell asleep. A smile on his face as he dreamed of Kurt's reaction to his surprise tomorrow and thankfully, it didn't involve Sebastian. He'd had enough Sebastian in the last ten hours to last him a life time.

* * *

><p>"Make it up to him" Carson said to him before walking out and heading to his room, slamming his door as he did so. Sebastian continued to lean against the counter top as he turned the words over in his head.<p>

Not only did he need to make it up to Kurt for being a total jackass the past three days, he also had to make it up to him because it was all before his birthday. _His birthday,_ he thought angrily,_ I can't believe I didn't know it was his fucking birthday._

Turning off the light he took his thoughts and his coffee to Blaine's room. He wasn't here and there was no way he was sleeping on the couch when there was a perfectly comfortable empty bed in the next room.

He spent an hour thinking over everything he knew about Kurt, hoping that something would give him an idea for a gift, a date, anything. When he eventually fell asleep he still had absolutely no idea how to make it up to him.

The same question repeating in his head the entire time he was unconscious _'how can I make it up to him and prove that I can deserve him?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... what did you guys think? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I must admit I LOVE writing Klaine. They are just so adorable!<strong>

**Anyway, I know according to Glee Kurt's birthday is May 27th, but according to Glee he doesn't have a cool older brother who lives in New York so.. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I know have a written story line for the rest of this story. I know roughly how the story is going to end but I don't yet know how many chapters this will be considering my plot lines always change as I write. :)**

**Read and Review.**

**See you next week!**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	24. Bucket list Celebrations and Surprises

_For posting a day earlier last week I'm posting a day late! Aha I'm evil, I know._

_Yeah, so don't hate me in this chapter. I have gone a little bit all out and I have changed some dates around, but this is my story so I thought it won't hurt for one chapter._

_Oh, and I wish I was Kurt in this chapter, I really do!_

_SUCH A HARD CHAPTER TO WRITE! AHHHH_

_Right, I was writing this chapter and as I was I found myself writing out Kurt's bucket list, so. **Tomorrow I will be uploading a short one shot** that took place a few weeks ago that consists of Carson finding Kurt's bucket list. It isn't necessary to read it, but if I'm being honest, you might want to. (Klaine ';)_

_Warning: Strong language._

_Disclaimer: I do not own glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Bucket list Celebrations and Surprises.<strong>

* * *

><p>"CARSON!" Blaine yelled through his pants after running from the shop and up all of their flights of stairs, forgetting about the elevator in his haste. "CARSON! I DIDN'T RUN ALL THIS FUCKING WAY FOR YOU TO STILL BE ASLEEP!" He attempted to shout from where he was bent over, leaning on his knees trying to catch his breath "wow I'm unfit" he said in-between breaths.<p>

"Don't shout jeez" he heard Carson say to his right. He looked up to see him walking out of the kitchen, fully dressed with two coffee's in hand. "Oh thank god" he mumbled, standing up and reaching for his cup.

"Where's Kurt?" Carson asked before sipping from his cup and reaching to his back pocket.

He took a large mouthful of his coffee before answering, deciding that they should have enough time, he wrote Kurt an awfully long list. "He's at the store with a very, very long list" he said with a smile. "Did you get it?" he asked eagerly, this wouldn't work if they didn't have it.

Carson nodded with a huge grin on his face as he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket. "Of course I got it" he said settling his cup on the door side table and waving the folded paper in front of him, "aren't I the man?" he said playfully as he held up his fist.

Blaine laughed before bumping his fist saying "you are most definitely the man." Carson laughed and started unfolding the paper as he said "you know, we're too old for that" Blaine said with a laugh grabbing his coffee cup.

Carson laughed in response while he was already moving on. "How did you get Kurt's bucket list anyway? I thought his phone was on lockdown?" he asked between sips, the coffee was good and well needed after a near sleepless night at the museum, it had been worth it though. What was that saying, you could sleep when you're dead?

"It usually is" Carson said as he flattened out the paper between his hands before glaring at him. "Except when certain people set up a surprise for him and leave both of their phones at home" he said pointedly. _Oh shit_ Blaine thought with a sheepish smile.

He knew he should've told Carson about his surprise but he just didn't want to. He wanted that surprise to be from him, to Kurt. If he'd told Carson then he would've been involved and it wouldn't have been just from him any more. He knew there was a fault in his logic somewhere but still, what could he do?

"About that" he started to say shyly hoping Carson wouldn't be too mad when he was dismissed.

"There's no time for that, but you will be telling me everything that happened later okay Blaine?" he asked with a note of authority. He just nodded in response. "Don't be leaving anything out either, I mean everything" he said it with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows and he couldn't help by laugh.

"Right, okay yes. I won't leave out anything" he said laughing "and there was some interesting moments." He was wearing a smirk and had his eyebrows raised knowing it would wind up his best friend, and winding up his best friend was an opportunity he could never pass up.

"Interesting moments?" Carson practically yelled, whatever he was about to say going forgotten. "What do you mean interesting moments!? BLAINE!? Tell me?" he whined and all Blaine could do was laugh.

Blaine pointed at the bucket list in Carson's hands as he said "we don't have time" mimicking Carson's previous tone and statement. "What's else is on here? We know we can cross off three of them, but can we cross any others off today?" he asked hoping Carson would drop it.

Carson was glaring at him and shaking is head "you're a bastard you know that right?" he asked in a frustrated tone before dropping his gaze to the piece of paper in front of him.

"Yes, I do know that actually, thank you for pointing that out" he said before sipping at his coffee again, "and it's why you love me." Carson muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he read through the things on Kurt's list.

The idea of helping Kurt cross off things on his bucket list had been an idea they'd come up with about five weeks ago. They were stuck in a boring meeting at work and the idea just hit him after a previous text conversation with Kurt about said list.

He knew that a bucket list was private, hell he wouldn't want anyone seeing his, that was why he'd left that up to Carson. Carson was his brother and brothers do that sort of thing but he refused to read or hear any one on that list that he didn't need to.

Carson read the list, muttering random words to himself as he looked to see if there were any more on there that they could cross off today. "There's one more," Carson said after a moment in a hesitant tone. "But," he said expecting the but considering his tone.

Carson looked to him as he folded the paper differently to the way it was originally folded. "But I don't know if it's a good idea, well one you're going to approve of.." he said cautiously as he handed him the piece of paper.

Pushing the paper away he complained, telling him that he didn't want to see what Kurt had written because it was private. Carson insisted, shoving the paper into his hands "don't worry, I've folded it so you can only see the one" he said exasperated, shaking his head.

Blaine looked down at the piece of paper, reading the seven little words he understood where Carson's hesitance came from. "Oh" he said re reading the sentence again, "right."

He paused, re-reading it for what must have been the fifteenth time. Carson was sipping at his coffee watching him. "I guess we can do that" he said the words slowly as if he was unsure he even wanted to say them. If he was honest, he didn't really want to say them but they could make it work.

"We're going shopping today so we can do it then?" he asked looking up at Carson, who was staring at him in disbelief. "What?" he asked, "we can there are plenty of them in New York" he said staring at the seven words.

"Blaine" Carson said with a laugh "we don't have to you know, he has the rest of his life to cross that one off of his list, it's not exactly a hard one." Carson was right, he did have the rest of his life to cross this particular one off, but he wanted Kurt to be able to cross it off now.

He handed the piece of paper back with a smile, "I know, I'm sure. It'll be great" he said with a smile that was only slightly forced. Before Carson had the chance to say anything he was already talking. "Right, we need to talk plans before Kurt arrives home."

He walked towards the kitchen knowing that Carson would be following, "and we've already wasted the last ten minutes talking about nothing." He heard Carson mumbling something unintelligible behind him but chose to ignore it instead of trying to figure out what he'd said.

Kurt would be home soon and they still had a lot of last minute planning to do and some phone calls to make.

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking home with three carrier bags after Blaine had ditched him at the shop. He had absolutely no idea why Blaine had given him a huge shopping list before running off, using some lame excuse about needing the toilet.<p>

He found Blaine's behavior extremely strange, it upset him as he assumed it must've been something to do with the night before. He couldn't pin point exactly what must've changed between them but something definitely had, the little time they'd spent together this morning, something was different but he didn't know what.

He was just about to cross the busy road, even though it was only seven in the morning, when his phone rang. Pulling him out of his thoughts he reached for his phone, answering and putting it to his ear without checking the caller ID, "hello?"

There was a moment of silence before a voice he hadn't expected to hear spoke on the other end of the line. "Hey Kurt" Sebastian said shyly. It sounded as if he had expected to be yelled at and hung up on. Don't get him wrong, he knew Sebastian deserved that but he wasn't that kind of guy.

However he wasn't just going to take his behavior, he wasn't that guy either. "Oh hey you're alive" he said sarcastically as he looked before crossing the street, "I was just about to fill out a missing persons report." He couldn't help but smile at his own words, shaking his head before replacing his smile with a serious face even though Sebastian couldn't see him.

Sebastian chuckled on the other end of line and he couldn't help but smile again, that moment he knew it was going to be hard remaining mad at him. "Kurt I am so sorry. I acted like a prick and I shouldn't have ignored you're messages" he stopped and Kurt wasn't happy with that, that was no way near enough grovelling.

"Go on" he said, his tone sounding tired and frustrated even though he had a huge smile on his face, he could be quite the little actor when he wanted to be.

Sebastian sighed on the other end before he started added to his apology. "Kurt, I know I was an ass, I shouldn't have ignored you, I should've spoken to you about what was going through my head instead of running and I really am sorry. I just wanted you to know" he said sounding defeated.

_Did he seriously think that was enough?_ Kurt shook his head with a smile knowing he'd already forgiven him. He could understand Sebastian's behavior, he just wished that he would've come to him to begin with, but that just wasn't who Sebastian was.

Yes he'd already forgiven him but that didn't mean he was getting off easy. "I'm still waiting" he said in the same tone as earlier. He could hear Sebastian getting frustrated on the other end and he knew it shouldn't have, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Kurt," Sebastian whined before taking a deep breath and composing himself. "I am so sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you" he said in a hopeful tone, probably hoping that would be enough.

It might not be enough but Kurt was definitely intrigued, he thought about it a moment before asking "make it up to me how?" He would've sworn he heard Sebastian breath a 'thank god' on the other end before he laughed.

There was moment of deliberation before he spoke, "I'll cook you dinner at my place on Friday." He couldn't tell if Sebastian had already planned it of if he was planning it on the spot, none the less he was very interested. "We can watch a movie and I'll make you a cheesecake from scratch!"

He laughed as he rounded the corner of his street, pausing to lean against a lamp post, wanting to finish his conversation before heading upstairs. He rolled his eyes because he was pretty sure Sebastian was making this up as he went but he still appreciated the thought.

He pretended to think about it a moment and spoke when Sebastian started to sound irritated. "I don't have anything better to do Friday" he said in a disinterested tone with a smile, "and I guess it's a start."

"Kurt you're killing me" Sebastian said with a whine and an irritated laugh, it took everything Kurt had not to laugh himself. "I've apologised and I promise I'll make it up to so can't you please just forgive me?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment, "I can forgive you" he said slowly "but I'll know for definite when I'll forgive you on Friday. You've been missing for five days Bastian, you're sudden return is very confusing for me" he finished with a laugh knowing it would frustrate him even more. It was cruel how funny he found this.

He heard Sebastian grumble on the other end, obviously giving into trying to earn his forgiveness this morning. "Okay, I get it, I don't deserve your forgiveness right now but I will make it up to you, I promise." He could hear the sincerity in his voice and knew Sebastian would do what he could to make it up to him.

Kurt couldn't help but cave, just a little bit, at the end. "I can't wait for you to make it up to me" he said in a tone that was way too suggestive for his liking. He didn't understand where it came from, he wasn't usually like that and part of him was mad, the other part liked that he was still able to surprise himself.

He didn't have the chance to be embarrassed when Sebastian made an impressed sound. "Oh really, you can't wait huh?" Sebastian replied in the same suggestive tone. Kurt shook his head and smiled, dropping his embarrassed gaze to the floor.

"Right, I'll see you Friday" he said with a smile as Sebastian laughed at the quick subject change. "I'm still mad at you" he added in a reminder just to make sure he didn't forget, his voice however, wasn't as convincing as his words.

Sebastian murmured something under his breath before speaking louder, "fair enough" he said with a laugh. "You have every right to be mad at me and I'll take what I can get." He was surprised at how understanding Sebastian was being considering some of the stories he'd heard from Blaine and Carson about the way he can be.

Kurt smiled again and nodded "You're right, I do have every right to be mad at you and I'll forgive you." He waited for a moment, hearing Sebastian's sigh of relief before adding "in time."

He laughed at Sebastian's sigh and he knew that he would be staring at the floor and shaking his head with a fond smile as he did so. "Right, I need to go 'bastian. Speak to you soon" he said with a smile before adding "well only if you feel up to it."

Sebastian moaned and let out a very loud, frustrated noise, "Kurt you're killing me" he grumbled and it made him laugh. Sebastian composed himself "Right, I'll text you tomorrow, I promise, later boyfriend." He noticed the hopeful sound in his voice and couldn't help but smile.

"Later boyfriend" he said in return finding it weird how those two words had ended up meaning something to them already. He was just about to pull the phone away from his ear when he heard Sebastian call his name. "Yeah?" he responded in confusion as he slowly made his way up the street.

There was silence on the other end of the line before Sebastian said two words he most definitely did not expect to hear. "Happy Birthday" he said in a soft and gentle voice. At hearing the words he was a little stunned and was given no chance to reply before Sebastian hung up.

Shoving his phone into his pocket in a state of disbelief he wondered how Sebastian had found out about his birthday considering he hadn't spoken to him, Blaine or Carson since Thursday. He made his way up to the apartment wondering how Sebastian had found out and praying that he hadn't planned any surprises for him.

Kurt was never sure what it was that made him hate his birthday so much, it was just he never really saw it a day worth celebrating. All his life he'd been told he wasn't worth it and eventually he started believing it. He wasn't, so celebrating his birthday was a waste of a day.

Kurt hated his birthday more than he disliked surprises.

Little did he know what he was about to walk into.

* * *

><p>Carson was leaning on the back of the sofa, a fresh coffee in his hand as he watched Blaine struggle to tie a small bundle of balloons to the base of their hanging light in the front room. He was stood on a chair and he was still too short, he didn't even bother hiding his laughter. Especially not when Blaine fell forward, the chair tipping forward as he landed face first in the sofa.<p>

He didn't even try to cover up his hysterics, his whole body falling forward under the weight of his giggles, fortunately his coffee cup wasn't full enough to spill. "C shut up okay? This wouldn't be a problem if you'd done your job!" Blaine complained as he stood up, shaking himself off before climbing back on the chair and trying attempt number two.

Once Carson had regained his composure he looked at his best friend with a fond shake of his head, sometimes Blaine was a complete mystery to him. "Blaine, look around the place, I put up all of the balloons and decorations this morning, you're just being a weirdo. I missed one spot and you freak out."

Blaine was glaring at him from his spot on the chair where he still couldn't reach. "It needs to be perfect" he said to him before fixating his attention on trying to reach the light that was still two inches above his head. He was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to hear Blaine's murmured words, "everything has to be perfect because he's perfect, absolutely perfect," so he pretended he didn't.

Carson rolled his eyes and sighed as he continued stubbornly to reach. "Blaine, sweetie, whatever we do Kurt is initially going to hate because their is nothing he hates more than his birthday" he said watching his friend, "or surprises" he added on, Blaine was watching him now, annoyance and frustration in his eyes.

Blaine sighed in defeat, dropping the balloons on the floor before hopping down off of the chair with sadness, "he'll appreciate it Blaine" Carson said putting a hand on his shoulder, "It'll just take all day." He laughed as he squeezed Blaine's shoulder, what could he say his little brother was weird.

Blaine laughed slightly at that, picking up his coffee before they both walked back into the front room, awaiting Kurt's return. Glancing at his watch told him that Blaine had been back for over half an hour, "how long was that damn list?" he asked Blaine in a sharp tone. "We're on a deadline you know" he grumbled looking at his watch again hoping that Kurt would be home real soon.

Blaine shoved him making him spill his coffee down his chin as he took a sip. "The list was long enough to keep him busy," he said in between laughs "but only for twenty minutes. If he's any later then that then it has nothing to do with me" he said stubbornly from where they were now sat around the front room table.

Of course in true best friend style they instantly got into one of their mini arguments. Carson starting it by asking "how is it not your fault when you're the reason he was out there in the first place!" Of course Blaine bit back and then they bickered, like two brothers.

That then meant they were too busy to hear the sound of keys in the door or the rustling of carrier bags. Both he and Blaine turned towards the door when they heard Kurt say something they never thought they'd hear leave his mouth.

Kurt had dropped the bags onto the floor and Carson mentally hoped there was nothing made of glass in them. Kurt was looking around their apartment, his eyes wide with emotion he couldn't quite read as he took in all of the balloon's, banners and crete paper. He knew he wouldn't take it too well.

"What the fuck is all this?" Kurt asked in a very angry tone, clenching his fists before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He was so angry that Blaine seemed to drop his gaze and remain on the sofa, with a roll of his eyes he got up assuming this was all his to deal with.

"Come on Kurt, don't be like this" Carson said softly. "We just wanted to do something special for your birthday that's all." He was stood in front of Kurt now, a hand on his shoulder and a small smile hoping it would work.

Kurt looked around again but he saw his eyes soften as they landed on Blaine, after a moment Kurt looked at him before dropping his gaze to the floor muttering, "you know I don't celebrate my birthday" he spoke ever so quietly, if he'd been a foot further away he wouldn't of heard it.

Looking at Kurt he felt so bad for him, how could a teenage boy not want to celebrate his birthday. It broke his heart knowing that it was the ignorant jackasses of the world that had done this to his brother and he wished, more than anything, that he could beat every single one of them.

Putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder he squeezed it tight hoping Kurt would look at him, when he didn't he started speaking regardless. "I know you don't usually celebrate your birthday Kurt, but I just thought that because so many things have already changed this year," he said and smiled when Kurt looked up at him, "that this could be another thing we can add to the list."

He heard Blaine snicker behind at his choice of using the word 'list' and he wished he could just hit him or something. Sometimes he couldn't understand why Blaine was his best friend, obviously he never meant it seriously, but sometimes he did wonder.

* * *

><p>Kurt was looking up at his big brother and boy did he want to hate him, push him into a wall and yell at him for being so inconsiderate when he knew how much Kurt hated his birthday. He couldn't though. As Carson told him his reasoning behind it, as much as he thought it to be a very crap reason, he could understand and respect what he was trying to do for him.<p>

"If you really don't want to celebrate your birthday then that's fine," Carson said honestly. "Blaine and I will go back to work, we'll cancel our plans and return our gifts. It's entirely up to you" Carson said it with so much sincerity he knew he meant his words and he was very glad he was leaving it up to him to decide, instead of forcing him into something he might not have wanted.

He heard Blaine's squeak of protest and tried not to laugh when Carson threw the pillow he had brought with him at Blaine, telling him to shut up as he did so. He glanced to Blaine who had muttered 'you missed' before sticking his tongue out at Carson.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the two men, he loved their relationship. He bet if you made a TV show based on these two alone, it would be one hell of a show. Blaine caught him looking and sent a breathtaking smile in his direction and for whatever reason he blushed.

Feeling the heat rise in his cheeks he caught Blaine's moment of confusion before he turned back to Carson, wrapping his arms around him with a smile. Yes he may not like his birthday, but they'd both seemed to have done a lot for him and he wasn't going to let their efforts go to waste.

Carson wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, the two not saying anything as they stood in their tight embrace. He was too wrapped up in his brother to hear Blaine move, so when he heard his voice next to them he jumped, startled.

"So, does that mean we can celebrate your birthday?" Blaine asked Kurt, his tone sounding hopeful. Pulling out of Carson's embrace he saw Blaine stood next to them, his hands together in front of him and if he didn't know better he would've sworn he was begging.

"Please let us celebrate your birthday Kurt, it's not every day you turn nineteen." Blaine was silenced when Carson gently smacked him across the head. He knew he shouldn't but he accidentally laughed as Blaine held his head "what the heck was that for!?"

"That" Carson said putting an arm around his shoulder "was for trying to sway Kurt's choice. You know no one can say no to those eyes and it's unfair." Blaine glared at Carson and they seemed to start some sort of staring competition.

Kurt watched the two glaring at each other for a few moments before deciding to put them both out of their misery. With a small sigh he wondered if he should really do this, before he could change his mind he looked between them both and smiled, "so are we going to celebrate my birthday or what?"

Both men looked at him a little surprised before Blaine squeaked out a very high pitched 'really!?' before throwing his arms around him and squeezing tight. Kurt hugged him back but he couldn't understand where his excitement had come from, it was just his birthday.

Even Carson looked excited as he clapped his hands together mumbling something about their plan working and something about a schedule to keep. The words surprised and confused him, what had they done for him, he hated surprises.

Blaine pulled back, holding onto both of his arms, the biggest smile on his face as he said "you're going to love it Kurt, I know you are." Kurt's smile faltered slightly at that, fortunately Blaine didn't notice as he was already on his way to his room.

Blaine fist bumped Carson as he passed, the two exchanging a conversation that included a quick glance his way. With an irritated sigh he decided he would have to take today as it came, obviously the two men were up to something and he'd just have to wait it out.

Kurt didn't look at the two boys as he passed, he just headed into his bedroom to pick out an outfit, one he deemed acceptable for anything the boys might throw at him. Leaving his clothes on the bed he grabbed his iPod from the desk and jumped in the shower, choosing to listen to Taylor Swift's new album 'Red.' Turning the volume all the way up he let himself relax under the hot spray and pressure.

* * *

><p>"Breakfast at Tiffany's!" Blaine exclaimed an hour later, jumping on the spot and throwing out his arms as Carson presented him a cup of coffee and a bagel from his favorite bakery.<p>

They were stood in front of Tiffany & Co at half past eight in the morning of his nineteenth birthday. He stood there staring at the brass letters at the wall and the coffee and bagel that had now been shoved into his hands.

He and Rachel had wanted to do this when they'd come over to New York with McKinley, but between this and sneaking into a Broadway show, the broadway show had won. He looked around in amazement knowing that these people saw this building everyday and must think that he was insane.

Breakfast at Tiffany's was an amazing film and one he'd loved nearly all his life. Being here was a dream come true and something he was happy to say, he could cross off of his bucket list. That's how the morning had started and that would've been more then enough to make this birthday different then all the others. Of course Blaine and Carson didn't think that it was enough.

After their breakfast date at Tiffany's Blaine and Carson had taken him on trip around some of the biggest shopping street's in New York and allowing him access to their cards. Of course he had protested, hating the idea of spending money that he had never earned, money that wasn't his.

Blaine and Carson had other idea's though so of course he ended up buying several new outfits including a tailored suit by BOSS that Carson had forced him into buying, justifying it by saying 'you never know.'

The two men practically brought him an entire new wardrobe, all with designer labels. Come the end of their shopping trip they both started picking out things they knew Kurt would like, picking out his size and buying it without even showing him first. At around half past twelve, Carson ordered them a cab to take them home, all the bags just fitting in around them.

Dropping the bags off back at their apartmnt Kurt noticed a few that he hadn't bought himself and he wondered what was going on. One that caught his eye the most was a white bag with a red dog bone on it. Before he had chance to ask, Carson was walking out of the kitchen, a piece of paper in his hand and ushering him out the door.

When he protested, wanting some time to rest considering how much shopping they'd done, he was pushed out the door, being told there would be time to rest later and that they had a schedule to keep.

He looked to Blaine for help but all he did was smile sympathetically, putting a hand on his back before they walked into the elevator. Carson muttering something about a deadline as he whipped out his blackberry.

He was shoved back into a cab as Carson mumbled their destination quietly to the driver, Kurt preparing himself for whatever would be coming his way next. He had a lot of scenario's playing around in his head but he had never expected this.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys did this for me," Kurt said to them in total disbelief as he gripped onto the basket while taking in the view of his favourite city as it passed slowly by underneath them.<p>

Blaine was stood on the other side next to Carson, simply watching Kurt. He'd never really seen Kurt like this before and as much as he said he hated surprises, he seemed to be enjoying them today. That smile only getting bigger as their day went on, what made Blaine smile though was the fact that his day was only going to get better with the surprise they had for him.

He turned to Carson who was gripping the basket so tightly his knuckles had started to turn white. Trying not to laughed he leaned closer to Carson and smiled, "you alright there C? You look a little pale" he couldn't keep his humor out of his tone.

"Fine," Carson said in a forced happy tone. The colour had drained from his face the moment the basket had left the ground and he had stopped holding onto the basket since. "Absolutely fine, it's such an amazing view from up here isn't it Kurt?" Carson asked forcing a smile on his face, his tone extremely forced cheer.

"Amazing's an understatement" Kurt said as he continued to watch the city passing by below them and listening intently to their pilot/tour guide. "It's absolutely breathtaking." _That's not the only thing breathtaking_ he thought with a sigh before turning his attention to the view below them.

He was looking at the buildings and cities below them for around fifteen minutes, as amazing a sight it was if he was honest, he would've preferred to watch Kurt. So that's what he did.

He checked on Carson again making sure he was okay considering he was petrified of heights. Carson had suggested the hot hair air balloon ride and after he'd reminded him of the height issue he'd shrugged it off and said it would be alright.

Obviously he knew different, Carson wouldn't even walk up to the top of their building, let alone into the sky in nothing but a wicker basket held up by fire and air. But he had been impressed with how much he was determined to do it, just so Kurt could cross one other thing off of his bucket list.

"I'm fine" Carson said in response to his question "it's only another half an hour." Carson sagged back against the basket and then panicked when his hands managed to slip. Reaching out he put his hand on top of his and smiled reassuringly.

"It's fine C," he said reassuringly and Carson relaxed a little at the touch as he took up his former position. Blaine felt Carson's hand tense as they held on as tight as possible to the basket as he gave his hand a squeeze before leaving it there. A constant reminder that he wasn't alone.

When he was satisfied that Carson would be able to survive the rest of the journey without losing his mind he turned his attention back to Kurt.

He was wearing a tight fitting pair of dark wash black skinnies with a pair of knee high lace up boots, something he could never imagine wearing but they fit him so well. On his torso he wore a simple white long sleeved t shirt with a multi-toned grey waistcoat.

If he didn't already look gorgeous enough, accompanying his outfit was a brown and white spotted neck scarf he wore so splendidly with it tucked into his shirt. His style was unique but if you asked Blaine it was one of the most appealing things about him; he wasn't afraid to be himself.

The look on Kurt's face as he took in the view he was so amazed with, he was more then happy with the one in front of him but he tore his gaze away long enough to take some pictures on Kurt's camera considering he to was too amazed to do it himself.

Stepping across the basket carefully he moved to Kurt, putting his hand on his back for no reason except to touch him, _something you really need to stop doing_ he scolded. Kurt looked at him and smiled, they continued to watch each other for a moment longer before the pilot pointed out another building to Kurt.

With a sad smile he reached for Kurt's hand and took the camera out of it, removing the strap from around his wrist carefully. When Kurt realised what he was doing he let his wrist loose, allowing Blaine to do what he needed with a smile before returning to the view.

The first picture he took was of Kurt, his awe stricken expression as he stared at the world in wonder. The next picture he took was off a terrified and pale faced Carson before taking pictures of the view so Kurt could look at them forever.

* * *

><p>After the hot air balloon ride, which had been absolutely fantastic if you asked him, he couldn't believe they'd done that for him. They'd just gotten up in front of some random shop, Carson needing to pop somewhere before they arrived at their next location, a piece of information that was annoyingly being kept from him.<p>

He was in the middle of a conversation with Blaine when his phone started ringing in his pocket, the all too familiar tone of 'Don't rain in my Parade' telling him it was Rachel. With a smile and a polite excuse me Blaine went silent as he answered his phone in the back of the cab. "Hey Rach how are you-" he started to ask but was cut off by a chorus of 'Happy Un-Birthday Kurt!'

He rolled his eyes in fond annoyance, of course it was too much to expect his friends to forget his birthday, of course it was. "Thanks guys" he said with a smile at the 'un' they'd put in front of it "Happy un-birthday," he said with a laugh "that's good." Blaine shoved him the side and pouted, he just rolled his eyes in response returning to his phone call.

"We know, but you're not here for us to the spend the day with you 'un-celebrating' your birthday so this is the best we could do" Rachel said in her bossy tone while some of the other 'New Directions' shouted 'hello's' and 'I miss you's.' He felt his heart squeeze in his chest at the idea of all of them getting together at Rachel's house specifically to make this phone call, he missed them so much.

He hear Santana say something to Puck but Finn was speaking over him "dude, Dad's gonna ring you later he's having a few problems with a car he's working on, that and he was asked to ring you at around half five, no idea why. Carson said something about a-" He was cut off when someone, he assumed Rachel, elbowed him in the side and his sentence turned into a cry of pain.

Obviously Carson had dragged the New Directions into his plans as well as his Dad, how was that fair? It was his birthday yet he was the last to know every time. There understanding of how this worked was seriously wrong.

Rachel was going on about something she'd done the day before when Blaine tapped him on the shoulder lightly, mouthing the words "I'm just going to find Carson, I'll be back in a minute alright?" With a nod and a smile Blaine was gone and he was alone with the cab driver and his friends on the phone.

"Anyway, the point" Santana said, interrupting whatever story Rachel had been telling him that he hadn't actually been listening to. He heard a few of them grumble at Rachel for talking and he just laughed, missing what it felt like to be around them all the people he considered his family more than friends.

There was shuffling on the other end of the line "okay fine, yes, sorry" Rachel said and he could just about see her straightening out her hair as she did so. "Considering we're in Ohio and you're in New York there was much we could do to not celebrate your birthday, so" she said pausing and he could hear the excited murmurs of his friends and he wondered what was going on.

"We decided to sing you a song in true 'New Direction's' fashion" Quinn said with a laugh at something that must've happened. Everyone else started laughing and he hated that he could't be there.

He sat back in his seat listening to the mutterings of his friends as they tried to set themselves up into formation "you ready sweet cheek!?" Puck called from what sounded like from across the room they were in.

He nodded before realising he couldn't see them, "ready" he said with a sad smile as he looked forward to hearing the song they'd chosen. He heard the music start up and the tears started forming in his eyes before they'd even sung the first line.

He listened so carefully, his hand gripping his phone tightly as he tried to hold himself together while his best friends in the entire world sang their rendition of Pixie Lott's 'Without You.' It broke his heart knowing how much his leaving had disrupted them but a small part of him was happy to know that he did matter to someone, and they didn't think he was worthless.

Rachel finished singing the last note and he was left a little speechless, unsure of what to say after such an amazing birthday surprise "you guys I don't know what to say" he said looking around, still trying to think of something that would express how much he appreciated it.

He heard Finn start to say something when Brittany interrupted him "Kurt you don't need to say anything, you're a dolphins and they rarely speak. They show appreciation by nodding their head, so just nod, we understand." He had to think about that one a little but just like every Brittany comment he said thanks before letting it go over his head.

He could hear the confusion and awkwardness through the line and he really missed being apart of it. With a sad sigh he looked out the window of the cab and said "thanks guys, that was beautiful. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you guys and I miss you so much." He thought if they could sing him a song that expressed how much they missed him, he could do the same.

"Oh you never need to thank us Kurt you know that," Rachel said sincerly and all he wanted to do was give him a hug. He heard a door close and then mumbling "oh shit, Kurt my Dad's are bak we gotta go, we'll talk to you later!"

He heard Mercedes and a few others shout 'we love you Kurt' before the line went dead. As said as he was for their conversation to end so suddenly he was glad that they had made the effort. He guessed that them forgetting his birthday would've been worse then remembering it. "You alright?" he heard Carson ask as he slid in next to him.

Turning to hime with a sad smile and nodded, he knew that Carson could probably see the sadness in his eyes when he put a hand on his shoulder. Blaine putting a hand on his thigh and smiled "it was nice that they remembered right?" Blaine asked him softly as the cab pulled out into the busy flow of traffic.

"Yeah," he said with a smile "yeah it was."

* * *

><p>They were now sat in some posh restaurant, Kurt had just popped to the bathroom and he was sat next to Blaine who kept going on about how excited he was to give him their surprise for the evening. Carson could understand because he was really excited to go too.<p>

"I know Kurt's had a really good day, but do you think tonight's too much?" he asked doubting himself. Kurt's already been talking about how tired he is, could he really handle this night out. "Don't you think he'd just prefer a relaxed night in?" he asked looking at Blaine in concern.

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment as he considered what he was saying. "I know what you mean, Kurt doesn't strike me as night time person, but this is a chance of a life time" he said thoughtfully. "Offer him both choices and see what he says, it's all we can do" he said with a smile.

Carson bit his lip with his nerves and annoyance. Had everything they'd done today been too much? They'd done a lot for him and spent a fortune on him and they hadn't even given him their gifts yet. He was worried that Kurt my take it all the wrong way and consider it charity.

The reason they'd spent so much money and planned to do so much was because they wanted to help make Kurt's dreams come true, they both wanted to help Kurt make a start on his bucket list considering less than three had been crossed off on theirs and it was something that got to both of them. Yes they still had the rest of their lives to cross them off, but a start would've been nice.

He looked to Blaine who was now on the phone, talking to their friend Matt, he'd offered to help with one of the last things they had left to do on Kurt's bucket list. Blaine was just informing him of the address to pick it up for him and what time to drop it off.

He looked up when Kurt's chair squeaked, Blaine changing his conversation instantly, now talking about meeting up for coffee. Something he knew would never happen after the bust up between the two of them a few weeks after Kurt had arrived, something that Kurt still didn't know about.

"Everything alright?" he asked Kurt reaching for his drink again, they were only waiting for their dessert now, the starters and main going down a treat before they managed to convince Kurt to order some dessert.

"Yeah, sorry I took so long Dad just rang like Finn said he would" he said with a smile as he tucked his chair in before returning to his phone. Carson caught a glimpse of the yellow lined background on his phone and the endless list, he smiled knowing exactly what it was.

"What are you doing?" he asked casually with a smile at Kurt's gentle blush. Kurt looked a little caught off guard as he smiled, obviously deciding whether to tell them or not.

He laughed at himself before shaking his head "it's my bucket list" he said with a cheerful smile. "I was just looking at it and crossing a couple of things off." He paused for a moment thinking about something, a look Carson didn't like crossing his features.

"Hmm, that's weird" he said looking down at his list, "everything we've done today has been on my bucket list." The words coming out slowly as realisation dawned on him. He looked up, his accusing eyes glancing between him and Blaine, who had just hung up on Matt without a goodbye. "Everything" he repeated slowly.

Blaine laughed "oh really? That's cool, I guess we know more about you then we thought" he said playfully nudging Carson. Carson knew it was acted and fake but Blaine did a pretty good job at being surprised. "I didn't even know you had a bucket list" he said taking it too far.

Carson dropped his head into hands, they'd had a conversation about bucket list's a few weeks ago. If Kurt was still unsure about them getting a copy of his list he sure as hell knew now. "Blaine," he said to the table shaking his head.

He was sure Blaine looked at him confused as he asked "what?" He could hear Kurt laughing and was glad that he was finding this funny rather then being angry because they'd invaded his privacy.

"How did you get it?" Kurt asked curiously as he looked up with a fond smile directed at Blaine's face. Realisation hitting him at Kurt's question and he too mimicked his previous action by dropping his head into his hands and murmuring something about being useless.

Going for honest Carson smiled "I went into your room when you were showering last week and had a quick read of it, but it wasn't until last night I managed to get a printed copy" he said with a sheepish smile, hating that they'd been caught.

Dessert arrived before anyone else had the chance to say anything, the waitress setting the plates in front of them before winking at Kurt before being on her way. Both he and Blaine struggled to refrain their giggles, "shut up" Kurt murmured staring at his piece of cake and they both broke out in hysterics.

* * *

><p>They'd all just finished their dessert when Blaine pulled out an envelope from his back pocket. "We have a surprise for you," he said to him with a huge adorable grin on his face.<p>

"Not another one" he complained, he'd had enough surprises in the past few weeks to last him a life time, he blushed slightly not used to people being so generous to him. "Why does everyone keep giving to me lately" he muttered more or less to himself.

That didn't stop Blaine from answering the question with a comforting hand over his, "because you're worth it all Kurt" he said with a smile that was too beautiful and much more than friendly. He didn't agree with him but he wasn't going to say anything to cause a disagreement after such a nice day and everything they'd done for him.

He reached out his other hand, the one that wasn't under Blaine's, for the piece of paper that was in his other hand. "What is it?" he asked his curiosity winning out over his annoyance.

"It's in an envelope for a reason" Carson said with a roll of his eyes to which he stuck out his tongue childishly in return. Once the envelope was in his hand, Blaine removed his from Kurt's other hand interlocking his together as Carson shoved him gently in the shoulder.

Both were wearing huge smiles on his face that left him feeling a little bit nervous_. What's in it_ he thought excitedly as he evaluated the small piece of paper in his hands. "Go on then," Blaine said a minute later, impatience in his tone.

Kurt laughed before he tore open the envelope, pulling out a blank folded piece of card confused him. He looked to the two men who were smiling and gesturing for him to continue.

He laughed at how uncomfortable he felt with both of their gazes being locked on him and it was always the same when people gave presents. The person who was receiving the present was put on a pedestal, the rest of world going forgotten.

Trying not to focus on having an impressive surprised reaction he opened the folded card to find three tickets. He glanced to the men in front of him with a confused smile before he started to take in the information on the ticket.

The small text causing his jaw to drop and disbelief to kick in, there was no way he was holding premiere tickets. He looked to Blaine and Carson for help, the two of them just staring at him with huge smiles and wide eyes.

Looking back at the tickets he re-read the information, just making sure he'd read them right. "Are these-" he started to ask but was interrupted.

A very excited Blaine not giving him chance to speak "tickets to go and see the Harry Potter seven point two movie premiere in Lincoln Park this evening!" Blaine looked very excited about this gift and he was sure he just looked confused.

Don't get him wrong it was an amazing gift, one he'd never ever dreamed of having. Yes he'd planned on going to the premiere, but as one of the many obsessed fans in the crowd, never did he imagine that he'd be walking down the same red carpet the stars did.

Part of him swore that it was just a dream because things like this don't normally happen to people like him. Sitting back in his chair and looking at the tickets again, another smile crossed his face before he looked up to the two people he included as best friends, "are you serious?" he asked with a disbelieving laugh.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the premiere Kurt was star struck as well as amazed, tear stains down his cheeks as he cried during the final moments of his favourite book and movie series.<p>

The end to the movie was sad because he was going to miss those characters, their stories, he would miss wondering how they would do this in the film or wondering if they would even put it in. He was sad to see it over.

Of course that wasn't the only thing that had him shaking as he walked out of the theatre. He had just watched Harry Potter Seven point two with the people who spent months working on it. At the front of the screen, just five rows away from him sat Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, JK Rowling and so many other actors/actresses he only dreamed of ever seeing.

Blaine had his arm on his back as they walked out of the theatre, slowly and carefully as they tried not to get caught up in a rush with all of the other public watchers.

Carson and Blaine were in the middle of a conversation discussing the movie and the fact they'd watched it with the stars when he joined in. Saying something about how good Tom Felton looked in his Gucci suit before someone interrupted, calling Carson's name.

They all stopped on the spot while they all tried to look for the source of his name, he saw him first. The call came from a very well dressed man who looked the same age as Carson, there was something familiar about him but he couldn't put a name to it.

"Oh my god Carson is that you?" the man said approaching them and finally catching Carson's attention. Kurt watched as Carson turned around, his eyes locking with the mans in front, his jaw dropping at the sight and his eyes wide in surprise and recognition.

Carson walked towards him "Louey!? Oh my god I can't believe it" he said as the two hugged in greeting. Carson stepped back and took in his attire and laughed. "Look at you!" he said gesturing to his suit, "what are you doing here?"

The stranger, or Louey as Carson had called him, laughed before looking down at his own suit. "I know right, sure as hell a change from the high school and college days huh?" _OH! High school,_ that would be why he recognised him, he used to come over all of the time.

He'd actually been around in his life from as early as he could remember up until the day Carson left. All those years ago Louey had been like a Big Brother to him, presents every birthday and christmas, days out. But once Carson left, he never heard from him again.

Blaine moved next to him "who is that?" he whispered in his ear from where they stood a few feet away. Blaine speaking had drawn his attention back to the fact that Blaine's hand was still on his back, smiling at the thought he turned to Blaine, answering his question.

"He's one of Carson's old friends from school, he used to come over all the time" he said in answer, that being the only thing he knew. By the time Carson started college they were no longer speaking so if they were still in touch then, he had no idea.

He turned back to Carson and Louey, Blaine said 'oh right' in response before he too turned back to listen to the two men's conversation. Obviously they'd missed something when Carson asked "you work with them!?" he total disbelief.

Louey laughed at his response but didn't seem to expect anything less "I know right? Shocker" he said gesturing with his hands. "I interned with Warner Brothers after college and they kept me on. I've been there ever since" he said crossing his arms.

Kurt stood their, his eyes wide as he listened. Could the same boy that used to climb up the back of their house to Carson's room, the same boy who fell out of the window numerous times be working with Warner Brothers?

Carson looked just as surprised, "are you serious? So you're here as a rep for the Warner Brother's company?" he asked, his tone shocked and disbelieving which only made Louey laugh more as he nodded. "Yep, I'm just waiting for the limo to take me to the after party" he said as he pulled his Blackberry out of his pocket.

"The after party?" Blaine squeaked finally drawing Louey's attention to them. Kurt scolded Blaine gently for interrupting their conversation. He was mid way through his hushed words when he was interrupted.

"Oh my god is that you Kurtiekins!?" He exclaimed walking over to him and wrapping him in a tight embrace before he even had the chance to say anything. Kurt felt his cheeks redden at the nickname he hated and hadn't heard in what felt like forever.

Pulling back he held the top of his arms and looked at him, Kurt feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze just smiled. "Wow haven't you grown up into a right little heartbreaker, hey" he said tapping him on the arm.

Turning to Carson without letting him go he said "wow hasn't he grown up well C! Jeez I remember the day he was born" he said thoughtfully, looking off into the distance as he obviously thought back to particular memories.

Blaine was whispering all sorts of things about the after party and how much he wanted to go. It was getting a little frustrated but he managed to block him out focusing on the two men in front of him.

"Seeing you like this makes me feel old," he said with a laugh. "How old are you now Kurt?" He asked looking at him as if they'd been friends forever, maybe in his eyes they had but in his eyes, he may have been like a big brother to him, but he left too.

He was just about to speak when Blaine spoke for him, _obviously we changed names and I've forgotten_ he thought sarcastically sending an annoyed look Blaine's way. "He's nineteen today" he said excitedly obviously hoping that if he mentioned that it was his birthday they might get an invite.

Don't get him wrong, partying with the stars of his favourite films would be a dream come true and the perfect end to day he never celebrated, but he would probably feel out of place. He doesn't belong in that world, none of them do.

"Nineteen?" he repeated in a disbelieving tone "no," he said shaking his head in disbelief before looking to Carson for his real age. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at this man who happened to remember the day he was born, he also wondered why he remembered the day he was born when he wasn't sure if even Carson did. "He can't be he repeated" shock in his tone.

Carson nodded and smiled "yep he's just turned nineteen today, haven't you Kurt?" Kurt glared at Carson for treating him like a child by asking him the question but nodded regardless with a smile. "Yeah it's the reason we're here, Kurt's a huge fan of the books and movies and we thought it'd be a nice surprise for him."

"Today?" he asked a little put off, "oh my god of course it is! Wow, nineteen years ago you and I were sat in the hospital waiting for news" he said thoughtfully to Carson as he gripped onto Carson a little bit tighter as a sad look crossed his face. A look he didn't understand but decided to ask later.

He felt Blaine squeeze his arm, hoping that they would get the offer to join him. As much as it frustrated him at times, he thought it was adorable how much of a fanboy Blaine really was.

"I can't bel-" he started but was interrupted when his blackberry rang. "Oh sorry, excuse me" he said with a smile before answering his phone. "Hello? Okay, yeah that's great, be there soon" he said and hung up.

"Look" he said a little regretfully "I have to go, my cars ready and Dan and that have already gone on." Turning towards Carson he smiled sadly "it was great seeing you man, hey" he said reaching into his breast pocket and handed him his business card "keep in touch alright?"

The two hugged again, Carson agreeing to text him and promised they'd arrange to meet up for a drink soon. He felt Blaine deflate beside him as the opportunity for the invitation passed.

Louey turned to face him then "Kurt" he said with a sad smile before wrapping him up in his arms again. "Happy Birthday" he mumbled into the top of his head with so much emotion, one he didn't quite understand, before pulling back and smiling at him.

He looked to them before he left, saying bye before walking off in the other direction to go find his car and driver. They all deflated a little, none of them had expected an invite, but they all hoped that maybe, just maybe, they'd get an invite.

They all looked at each other a little sadly, Carson shrugging his shoulders and smiling as he said 'that's life.' Blaine was a little harder to move on from it but after a second it all passed, you can't miss what you never had right? He wasn't too worried about it, yes it would've been amazing but he was tired and his bed sounded much more appealing.

"Are we ready to go home?" Carson asked with a smile. Looking around he noticed that it was pretty empty now, the barriers being taken down long ago, the roads now back in use for the public as they stood in a reasonably quiet street considering its events of the evening.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other before Kurt nodded with a genuine smile, "let's go home, I'm shattered" he said with a laugh. Both men laughed at him and smiled even though he wasn't joking. Today had been a very long day and considering he didn't sleep all that well at the museum last night, he was exhausted.

They were just about to cross the road, talking about the ups and downs of the movie, things they hated and things they didn't, when a large black Limo pulled to a stop in front of them.

The blacked out window rolled down slowly and he wondered who it was considering they'd stopped the flow of traffic by stopping where they were. Eventually the window revealed Louey, a huge smile on his face, he felt Blaine grab his arm again and he wondered if they would have better luck this time mostly for Blaine and Carson's sake.

"You honestly didn't think I wasn't going to invite to the after party?" he said mockingly to Carson. "Carson it's his birthday!" he said laughing at them again. Carson looked a little lost for words and before he found any, Louey was already opening the door and shuffling up to make room for them.

When none of them moved due to the shock, Blaine's grip on his arm so tight he was positive he was stopping the blood flow, he laughed "so you guys coming to the party of the night or what?" he asked laughing, already knowing the answer.

None of them asked questions, they just looked at each other and smiled, Blaine pushing Carson in the direction of the car. Carson got in the car first, followed by Blaine and lastly he climbed in, shutting the door behind him. He couldn't believe he was in a limo that was now already on his way to the after party of the night.

"I'm Louey" he heard him say and assumed he was reaching out to shakes hands when Blaine responded with a polite 'it's nice to meet you, the names Blaine.' He was staring out the window, seeing a few heads turn to look at the limo, probably wondering which celebrity was in it and wondering where they were going. There wasn't anyone famous in here though, he was, it was a dream come true.

He heard Carson making sure that it was okay that we came and Louey's scoff as he told him he was being ridiculous. There was a moment of silence before Blaine started being the fanboy he was and asking so many questions about who was going to be there. When he said 'everybody' he felt his head explode and a very tight grip on his thigh, why was Blaine's first reaction to good news to squeeze him to death?

"Everybody?" he repeated pulling his attention from the world outside, "everybody as in Daniel, Emma, Rupert, even JK Rowling?" he asked hopefully knowing it couldn't really be true.

Louey was smiling at their surprise, obviously forgetting that they weren't used to interacting with celebrities, let alone partying with them."Every single one of them" he said using pauses to add effect.

_Oh my god!_ He was just about to go to a party where the people who portrayed his favourite characters would be. He was about to be in the same room as the woman who invented a magical world that had changed his life, if only he could meet them all.

He assumed that he thoughts in his head must have been very obvious on his face, or maybe it was because Louey would've been around when the books first came out and his obsession started, who knew.

"I'll make sure you meet them all Kurt," Louey said with a smile before he turned his attention back to his blackberry "we'll call it my birthday treat, hey?" he said with a small smile, gently hitting him on the knee across the small space of the limo.

Kurt knew his jaw dropped and he probably looked like an idiot, and it was confirmed when the guys started laughing at him, even Blaine. So instead of saying anything stupid he smiled and nodded his head in thanks before looking back out the window.

However, silently he was freaking out. He was going to the last ever Harry Potter after party with his brother and one of his best friends. He was going to be in a room where he would be with the stars, literally.

It was enough to be given the opportunity to see the premiere of the movie with is friends and stars, let alone being told that you'd be taken around to meet the stars he had been so obsessed with for the last ten years. He had to stop himself from hyperventilating, even after pinching himself he couldn't believe that this was happening.

Around forty minutes later they pulled up in front of this hotel, their were press and camera's everywhere and a red carpet on the floor that led from where their limo would stop, up the stairs and into a different world beyond.

When the car pulled to a stop and some one opened the door for them Louey climbed out first, seats being swapped moments before they arrived, and the camera's started flashing constantly. He could hear people shouting Louey's name asking for information on an upcoming movie, this was too much.

Carson got out next, followed by Blaine the camera's continuing in their haste as reporters and photographers asked who the two where. He was surprised when Louey stated that they were the owners and mangers of the ever growing magazine 'Pen & Paper.' Some of the reporters seemed to know of the magazine and started asking questions about the current expansion.

Blocking everything out he froze, it was his turn to get out of the limo, his turn to be introduced and have his photo taken, but he didn't think he was ready. All three on the carpet were now gesturing for him to come out so after taking a deep breath he did just that.

Stepping out onto the red carpet it suddenly felt as everything went twice as loud and twice as bright. Louey pulled him close, throwing an arm around his shoulder before addressing the reporters, this is so unreal he thought a little panicked as he stared into endless faces, microphones and flashes.

"This here," Louey said squeezing his shoulder "is Kurt Hummel. He's going to be the next biggest thing to hit New York's fashion industry and Broadway, just you wait!" Kurt froze at the words and prayed that they would never get printed because that would be one hell of a slap in the face when it didn't come true.

Some reporter must've said something that Louey didn't like because his grip on Kurt got tighter, a new edge to his voice as he said "none the less, Kurt Hummel. Remember that name because you will be hearing it again."

Kurt looked at him in disbelief, who was this man who believed in him so much that he stated it in front of a bunch of reporters at the biggest movie event of the season! Louey turned to him telling him to smile at the camera's and he did so nervously, he had never felt more out of place in his life.

They turned to make their way into the building before Carson turned back and said "oh, it's Kurt's birthday today too." Calls of Happy Birthday and questions relating to him being here filled his ears as he dropped his head, a blush covering his cheeks, he'd never been so embarrassed in all of his life.

"I can't believe you guys did that" he grumbled at them as Louey led them down a dark corridor, the men just laughed at him in response before talking about what an experience that was.

Once at the end of the corridor Louey opened a large black door, music was blaring and the lights were down low. Kurt gasped as his vision became full of celebrities, celebrities he never thought he'd get their autographs, let alone dance with them at some after party.

Carson and Blaine patted him on the shoulder and mumbling encouragements before walking straight in, patting celebrities on the shoulder as they made their way to the bar. He should've been annoyed that they'd just left him, but he couldn't they were just excited that was all, he was just taking it all a little differently.

He was frozen in shock, he didn't know what to make of this, he didn't belong here. Louey grabbed his hand, "come on Kurt" he said with an encouraging smile "let's go and meet the people you love so much" and with that he was being pulled in. Suddenly he was being pressed against the bodies of celebrities and it was amazing as it was terrifying.

He knew it wasn't going to be a long night, but he also knew it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>Louey had kept his word that night. Carson smiled as the three of them got into a limo at around three o clock in the morning. He was more than a little drunk as he ended up doing shots with a few of the Slytherin boys and he couldn't exactly walk straight, let alone think straight.<p>

Blaine was a little worse for wear, having a number of drinks with Emma and some of the other Gryffindor girls, they took to Blaine's enthusiasm and charm like a moth to a flame. He'd also got involved in a drinking game same of the 'prefect' actors were playing towards the end of the evening, so he wasn't in the greatest state either, his words coming out slightly slurred as he fell into the Limo.

When he had been relatively sober Blaine had spent the majority of his evening flittering between groups of people, some press who had heard of their magazine and others celebrities who were happy to answer his questions. He'd seen Blaine smiling like an idiot the entire evening and even saw him steal an autograph or two.

Kurt had spent a great portion of the evening with Louey as he formally introduced him to nearly everyone. Everyone was willing to sign an autograph book that Louey had managed to find and everyone seemed to love Kurt, some celebrities searching Kurt out to have a conversation.

Everyone had been interested in what Kurt was doing with his life, Louey making sure to say the right thing about him to the right person so that a great conversation could get started. He'd discussed fashion, singing with a few of the singers who were around and drama and acting with Dan and Emma. Kurt looked overwhelmed the entire evening, but he still had a smile on his face.

Louey had even introduced him to Sarah Jessica-Parker, who after a conversation about Fashion, grabbed the microphone from the DJ and had everyone wish Kurt a very happy birthday, before they all sang the birthday song. Kurt blushed as he was pulled up on the stage and hugged by Sarah. Carson couldn't believe it was happening, if he hadn't been there himself, he would never have believed it.

Considering he hadn't seen Louey in almost seven years he was surprised at how willing he was to help. Of course he knew that there would always be something between Louey and Kurt. So much had happened the day Kurt had been born, so many complications and errors and it was something that had made Kurt so important in Louey's life.

Never the less he was glad Louey was back around, it would be great to speak to someone from his past, someone who knew him with his Mum and afterwards. He offered to buy him a few drinks to say thank you, but apparently some random benefactor was picking up the tab, that would be another reason why he was so wasted.

He'd caught Kurt trying a few different drinks and laughed at the faces of disgust he pulled before pushing it back towards the bartender. This particular bartender had spent a lot of the evening staring at Kurt, and he was sure there was something going on there.

Of course Kurt wasn't interested or responding to his flirtatious comments but he was surprised to see how Kurt was using this guys attraction to his advantage. Once Kurt had found his favourite drink, the guy had made sure he had a drink in his hand at all times, leaving the bar and searching him out to give him a new one.

Even though it was manipulative of Kurt, he was proud and happy to know that Kurt would be able to survive by himself in any situation. After the long hour spent tasting alcoholic drinks, yes everyone here knew he was underage but told him it was a private party and it wouldn't hurt. He'd hesitated not wanting to break the law, but when Alan Rickman handed him a drink he just could't say no.

He watched as Kurt slid into the limo graciously, he'd turned into sort of the responsible adult because of their intoxicated state and he would've felt guilty if Kurt hadn't looked like he was enjoying it.

He was holding Blaine's hand as Blaine tried to keep himself upright, he was mumbling something about how amazing Kurt was. The sober part of him registered a wasted Blaine and a sober Kurt being together wouldn't be a good idea, however the drunk part of him decided it was going to be hilarious.

Blaine was mumbling and he was sure he was saying ridiculous things without his permission as he thought back through his drunken haze to the night they'd just had.

Being at the party Carson could understand why the press had to leave after everyone had entered the room. Some of these celebrities were so wasted he couldn't believe some of the things they were saying, he was shocked to say the least, but he put it behind him and enjoyed this once in a life time opportunity.

* * *

><p>Kurt laughed at the two older, supposedly 'responsible' men in the Limo next to him. The pair of them were so wasted it was hilarious, you could tell he'd never done this before because he found it all so hilarious and he didn't mind doing it.<p>

However, he was pretty sure if you had to do it all the time, it could get pretty tiring pretty fast. He didn't plan on having to look after two 'drunktards' often so he was finding it all very hilarious, using his phone to record some amazing blackmail material.

Carson was now passed out, his head against the door on the other side of the limo. He knew Carson had had a good night when he saw him doing shots with a bunch of guys he almost didn't recognise out of uniform.

Blaine was sat next to him, his head was on his shoulder and his hand was holding on to his ever so tightly, not tight enough to hurt but tight enough that you'd never forget it was there. He knew Blaine had had a good evening too and he was glad that they too got something out of his birthday.

He was mumbling something about love and bumblebee's, it had confused him but some of the things he'd been saying had been hilarious. So, he decided to get his phone out and record him knowing how fun it would be to play it back to him tomorrow.

Leaving his phone to record and Blaine to mumble he blocked out the noise as focused on the long drive they had home. The theatre had been local to their place, but it had been a long drive to the middle of nowhere for the after party.

He appreciated the long drive home and the time to think, so much had happened today he could hardly believe it happened at all. He'd met so many of the people he admired and those people willingly taking the time to talk to him had been amazing.

Hell they sang him 'happy birthday!' for crying out loud! How many people could say they've had a room full of celebrities sing them happy birthday. There were very few he reckoned.

Today had been a birthday he would never forget, yes he never thought his birthday was worth celebrating, he never thought he was worth celebrating and even though nothing specific or exceptional had happened to make him think otherwise, he found himself believing that maybe there was a point to his birthday after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Pixie Lott - Without You.<strong>

**So.. what do you guys think? I did find this chapter both fun and hard to write considering so much happened...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Read & Review.**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	25. Unexpectation

_Hello!? Guess who's back again!? You getting sick of me yet!? :P_

_Oh, what did you guys think of my Big Brother One shots if you've read them? If not why not check them out under my stories! I'm sure if you're reading this story you'd probably enjoy those ones too!_

_Thank you to everyone for your continued support, you don't know how much it means to me and how much I appreciate all of the nice words. Thank you so so much._

_Ahh.. Kurtbastian heavy... my bad! Although I'm not sorry.._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Carson however is all mine! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Unexpectation.<strong>

* * *

><p>The next few days had been long, tiring and very, very busy. A friend of Blaine's was coming over and apparently everything had to look perfect for said friend.<p>

He had no idea why both Carson and Blaine were acting so crazy considering it was now Thursday, his friend wasn't due over until Friday evening and he'd been acting like this since finding out yesterday.

He was very glad to know that he would be out when this friend came over because some of the things Blaine had been saying about his visit hadn't been pretty at all.

Kurt was sat crossed legged on the sofa, his laptop resting on his thighs as he typed away at his story he'd continued to write. He'd left his phone in his room, a certain note on his phone had him going stir crazy as he couldn't seem to answer a simple question. That and it wouldn't hurt to not speak to Sebastian for one morning considering he'd be seeing him tonight anyway.

So instead of worrying about it, he focused on the power of distraction. Blaine was running around the house tidying this here, moving that there, it was crazy and that's saying something considering his limit of crazy. Carson was out doing the same thing running around on Blaine's behalf, probably buying food and new clothes_. Maybe even a new table because this one has a scratch on_ he thought sarcastically, he wasn't in the greatest mood for some reason.

The next day seemed to pass in a similar way. Blaine was seriously distracted and only seemed to get more frustrated and panicked as the days went by. Kurt had no idea who was coming and part of him didn't want to find out. If Blaine wasn't cleaning he was in the study trying to work and if he wasn't working he'd be trying to pick out the perfect outfit, _dressing to impress obviously._

Thinking about it they hadn't spent much together since his birthday. Carson was at work running the business alone while Blaine took leave to sort out the apartment. He thought Blaine was being a little over the top about it all, yes he didn't know who was coming but even so, who takes time off of work? He thought it all a little strange.

Kurt sighed as Blaine walked from the kitchen to the study muttering about some mug that was unacceptable. He shook his head in annoyance that one person had his Blaine so worked up. Nobody should be able to do that to another person and it bugged him that Blaine hadn't spoken to him about it, weren't they friends?

He continued looking at the now empty room as he hoped this day would only get better. After being woken up by a loud explosion, the sound of the downstairs neighbor's boiler blowing, to then having no hot water themselves, he wasn't in the greatest of moods.

It was only eleven thirty in the morning and he'd already had enough of this god forsaken day. Yes he was supposed to be having dinner with his boyfriend later, but even that wasn't enough to cheer him up right now.

Dropping his gaze back to his computer he noticed a folder on the side of his desktop; 'Don't ever open it if you don't want to hear what he says.' It was a warning to himself, a warning to not look in it, to not listen to the files. He dropped his head in annoyance at reading it again,_ I really should move it from my desktop_ he thought as he shook his head.

He knew what was in that folder and he wasn't ready to deal with what could be in that folder. Inside that folder were three mp3 files, all the files recorded on the way back from the premiere.

All files of drunken Blaine chatter. He found himself hovering the cursor over it. He wanted to just click on it, hear what he had to say, but he couldn't.

If what Blaine had said to him that night as he tucked him in was anything to go by, there wasn't going to be anything easy to hear within those files. He knew Blaine was drunk and that he really shouldn't take anything he said seriously, but.

What if it's the second time Blaine's got drunk since he's known him, the second time he's said something so serious._ It must mean something right? If it happens once you let it go, but twice surely it's not just words anymore,_ his thoughts were in knots.

"Kurt have you seen my phone!? I can't find it anywhere!" Blaine called in a frustrated tone from his bedroom interrupting his thoughts. He sighed sadly wishing his friend wasn't going through this, as well as wishing for some answers.

"It's in the kitchen by your 'emergency' mug Blaine" he said dropping his gaze back to the written words open in his pages document, trying to pull his thoughts as far away from Blaine and that folder as possible.

He had dinner with Sebastian tonight, as annoyed as he might be after his ignoring stunt, he still couldn't bring himself to question everything so soon after it started. _We haven't even celebrated our two week anniversary yet, and Blaine is.. Blaine's.. Blaine's Blaine,_ he couldn't do this.

He really liked Sebastian, he made him feel great, special, as if there was nothing in the world they couldn't do. He was all for enjoying life, taking chances, and that was something he'd never really done before meeting him. He really liked Sebastian, he wanted to know where they could go with their relationship. _I'm with Sebastian for a reason_ he thought angrily.

Blaine ran past, heading towards the kitchen and he could hear him muttering as he searched and found his phone. He smiled sadly at Blaine's musings as he looked down to the keyboard thinking about the short dark haired man he'd grown so fond of._ Blaine was, well Blaine was Blaine. He was everything Sebastian wasn't and more, he was Blaine._

Blaine was now retuning from the kitchen, phone in hand muttering about how ridiculous someone was as he went. He don't know why he said it, didn't even register himself deciding to say it, he just said it.

"Blaine did you mean what you said the other night?" by the time he realised what he'd said he was too late, there was no taking it back now. _Damn it_, he groaned internally wanting to hit himself. He didn't need this, Blaine didn't need this, they didn't need this.

He looked to Blaine and he watched as his face changed from confusion to concentration as he tried to think back to what he could have said that night, before concern overtook all of his features. His eyes wide and his expression panicked as he looked back to him.

He had to give it to him, he played it cool, his voice didn't waver the slightest and it made him wonder. Did Blaine know what comment he was referring to, or not? "Did I mean what the other night?" he asked carefully as he slowly walked towards him.

_Shit,_ he stumbled over his thoughts and his words as he had no idea what to say. He hadn't meant to ask Blaine the question it just kind of popped out, probably because of his stupid mixed thoughts! He grumbled and for the first time wished he was back in Ohio and the only out and proud gay man. His life would be easier.

Turning his focus to Blaine he rearranged his thoughts, _mean what exactly?_ he wondered, Blaine had said quite a bit during the walk to his room, and there was probably loads more in those files.

He let out a frustrated sigh at the fact he'd dug himself a hole and he currently saw no way of getting out. Blaine perched himself on the arm of the arm chair and prompted him when he still hadn't spoken "mean what Kurt?" His tone sounded desperate, but Kurt couldn't understand why.

Was it desperate because he needed to know what he'd said? Or was it desperate because he needed to know Kurt's reaction to the words he'd said. Looking at Blaine's worried expression he couldn't tell and he wondered if he would ever know.

Dropping his gaze to his keyboard again he shook his head "Umm, n-nothing, don't worry about it" he said with a small smile and a quick glance up at Blaine. It was only a second glance, but he wished he didn't look.

In that second he saw Blaine's face fall, he saw that worried, desperate expression change to one of sorrow and heartache. It was a change he refused to understand because it could mean only one thing.

He turned back to his Macbook hoping that Blaine would let this go and go back to his room and tidy some more. He couldn't do this now, he just couldn't. Blaine let out a sad sigh, "okay, just remember you can talk to me about anything okay Kurt."

Kurt nodded at his words and the emotion in his voice, it was heartbreaking. He looked up to see Blaine send a sad smile his way accompanied with the words "If you want to of course," before he walked, practically ran back to his room, shutting the door with a slam behind him.

He sat there for a moment wondering over the Blaine's words and his expressions, he wanted to think about them, analyze them. Wonder over every little thing they could mean, but he couldn't because he couldn't deal with what the outcome might be, he wasn't ready for that.

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes as he fell back further into the sofa. Why did he have to say anything? He's only gone and made himself feel guilty and he's gone and made Blaine feel worse. "I should just go back to bed" he mumbled to himself.

"Why should you just go back to bed?" Carson asked followed by a slam of their front door. He groaned internally frustrated at not getting a break this morning.

He forced himself to open his eyes to pay attention to Carson as he made his way to the love seat. Dropping down his grocery bags and some clothing bags as well, obviously still trying to help Blaine find the perfect outfit to impress this friend, _who the hell is this guy anyway!?_ he thought angrily.

"Because today is just shit" he said closing his macbook harsher then he should have and placing it on the cushion next to him. If he wasn't in such a shit mood he would have laughed as Carson looked at his watch to check the time.

"It's only half past eleven, how can today already be a shit day?" he asked in confusion. Kurt rolled his eyes in frustration even though his brother hadn't done anything to frustrate him, he just knew it was going to be one of those days.

Pulling a pillow into his lap he said "it just is." He'd planned on leaving it at that but his mouth and brain didn't appear to be on the same wavelength today. "It's just, I asked Blaine about something he said to me the night of my birthday and he just shut me out."

He knew the words weren't exactly true and that it was actually him who shut Blaine out, still he wasn't exactly lying and maybe he'd get more from Carson that way.

Carson was rummaging through some of his bags as he listened, he didn't even pause when he replied "Kurt just let it go, Blaine's been saying he really likes you for a few weeks now." He said in such a way as if it was common knowledge, as if he should expect Blaine to say things like that.

Kurt sat up at the words, even Carson froze at the end of his sentence, slowly realising what he said as he turned to face a frozen Kurt. He could literally see Carson's face change as he thought 'oh shit.'

"I'm sorry," he said a little breathlessly "did you just say that Blaine likes me!? As in likes, likes me?" His heart was racing at the words, a small part of him hoping that they were true, the other part wishing this was some sort of sick joke.

He'd ben avoiding this topic of conversation with himself for a reason and now Carson practically throws it in his face, this really was going to be a bad day.

Carson looked a little startled as he looked around the room before saying "no." The look on his face was guilty and pleading as he hoped that he would go along with it and let the conversation drop.

Unfortunatley he was annoyed as it was and this wasn't helping "yes you did. You literally just said it." Carson was shaking his head and trying to deny the words they both knew he said. "Yes you did" he said in a seriously angry tone.

His tone so angry that Carson stopped mid sentence and sighed, dropping the shirt in his hand he made his way around the table before sitting on it's edge in front of him.

"Kurt," he was using that tone he used to use to when he was younger, he was careful and gentle as he kept his distance, "Kurt what's happened?" Kurt took a deep breath trying to calm himself, but everything just seemed to make him angrier.

He was angry, and it was one of those days, and for whatever reason he just flipped. "Don't baby me Carson! I am not a child anymore, so why won't you just explain to me what I am so obviously missing!" He dropped his gaze, instantly feeling guilty. He never got angry.

Carson looked a little taken back by his outburst, his gaze dropping to his lap. He could tell that Carson was thinking something and feeling guilty but at this moment in time he couldn't really care less. He was angry yes, but he still felt guilty for snapping at his brother for no reason.

"I'm sorry," he said with a sad sigh "I just, I'm confused" he said sadly. "I feel like there is so much I am missing and I just-" He stopped himself from talking then, he needed to sort through this alone. Carson was biased, there was no one he could to talk to, he had to do this alone.

He forced a smile onto his face before he looked up at Carson "you know what," he said in a cheerful tone "don't worry about, it's just been a busy week and a long morning." With that he grabbed his laptop and headed back to his room leaving a confused Carson watching his retreating figure.

He heard Carson call his name, he wanted to ignore it but he couldn't be rude as well as angry. He waved a hand over his shoulder to show Carson he'd acknowledged it but chose to carry onto his room instead of talking.

* * *

><p>Carson had figured Kurt was in a bad mood, if his attitude and tone hadn't proved that, the slamming of his bedroom door just did. He glanced from his hands to the direction of Kurt's door and then to the door of the study, trying to decide where best to start.<p>

He decided it would be best to give Kurt some time to relax and calm down after whatever it was that had him so worked up. He would probably need to try and sort through the thing he'd just said to him. _I still can't believe I told him that_ he thought angrily with a shake of his head as he pushed himself off of the arm and towards the study.

He pushed the door to the study open carefully, hoping to not disturb Blaine considering he wasn't sure what kind of mood he'd be in after his earlier run in with Kurt.

Blaine was sat at his desk, his head in his hands as he stared blankly at his computer keyboard in front of him. Carson knew he was thinking something through, he could practically hear the thoughts being turned over in his head.

He shut the door behind him quietly, Blaine still hadn't noticed him and he hoped it would remain that way for just a few more moments until he found something helpful to say. _Why hadn't I thought through what I was going to say before?_

"I said something to him on his birthday" Blaine said, his tone an emotion he couldn't quite describe. He smiled sadly, of course Blaine would've known he was here and of course he'd be thinking about Kurt.

Carson slowly walked forward, perching himself on the edge of his desk from where it was next to Blaine's. "I know," he said quietly and then scolded himself, wishing he'd thought of something better to say.

Blaine looked to him hopeful then, "you do!?" he asked in a tone so hopeful it hurt. Blaine might have thought that he knew what he'd said. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he made himself more clearer.

He nodded once "yeah I do, Kurt just told me" he said his tone apologetic. Blaine's face dropped and he wished he knew what he'd said. Kurt was the only one who knew what Blaine had said to him and it was like some sick, unfair advantage on Kurt's part. "Sorry B" he mumbled knowing it wouldn't help.

The two of them sat there in a sad, yet comfortable silence as Blaine thought through the situation while he thought through how to help. A good five minutes later Blaine started asking questions, more to himself then to him and he just sat there, listening helplessly.

* * *

><p>"What did I say?" he asked no one in particular even though Carson was sat just across from him. He didn't know what he'd said exactly but he was one hundred percent sure it had something to do with how he felt for Kurt.<p>

It had happened the last time he got that drunk and he was so frustrated that he'd done it again. "I can't believe I did it again" he said frustratedly dropping his face into his hands.

They'd gone out to celebrate Kurt's birthday, they'd had an amazing day and of course, naturally, he was the one who had to ruin it. "Why would I do this to him?" he mumbled into his hands.

He knew Carson was still there and he appreciated his silence, he needed to beat himself up about this but he was just glad for his best friends support.

"Why would I do this? Why would I go and say something to him that I knew would either confuse him or upset him?" He continued talking into his hand. "Why would I do anything so stupid to hurt the one person in this world I couldn't imagine ever hurting?"

He felt the tears on his hands before he realised he'd been crying. He sat up slightly, using the palms of his hands to wipe the tears from his eyes as he tried to get a hold of himself._ Stop being ridiculous Blaine, you have no one to blame but yourself._

Blaine glanced to Carson who was looking at the floor and he had to smile at how well Carson knew him. Knowing that he wouldn't want an audience to his pain and frustration.

It was also at that point he realised how selfish he was being. Yes he may have said something to Kurt that told him how much he liked him, but he didn't have anything to lose. Well he could lose Ku- he broke that thought off mid-word because that would never happen, he wouldn't let it.

Changing thought tactics he focused on Kurt. Kurt was the one who had just turned nineteen, he's the one who is currently in a relationship with Sebastian and he is the one who was just told by his best friend, how he thinks of him as more than a friend.

Don't get him wrong he isn't in a great situation himself, but if he had to chose who had it worse between him and Kurt? Kurt would win hands down. "Is Kurt angry?" he asked cautiously, hoping it wasn't anything too bad.

There was a pause before Carson answered and he assumed he was assessing him to make sure he could handle whatever he was about to say. "He's angry" Carson said carefully "he's really angry."

Blaine dropped his head into his hands again, guilt washing through him instantly, he'd upset Kurt, he'd made him angry.

He looked up when Carson continued "he was woken up earlier by an exploding boiler, we have no hot water so he can't shower, this house is full of so much tension you could cut it with a knife."

He winced at that, knowing the reason for all the tension was because of him freaking about Cooper coming over for dinner on Friday. Randomly out of the blue his brother had text him on Wednesday morning saying he knew where he lived and he'd be over for dinner on Friday at seven.

Of course naturally he had freaked out and started on this downward spiral of preparation and panic, he should've known that it would effect everybody in the house and not just him.

"Then on top of all of that crap," Carson said carefully "he has to deal with the weight and knowledge that his best friend might have these feelings for him that he can't understand or control, while he's still in the second week of his new and very first relationship."

Blaine winced at the words as they left Carson's lips, he knew he'd already thought them but it made it seem more real and more mean when someone else was saying them. "So I think he has every right to be angry, don't you?" Carson asked rhetorically.

Not for the last time this morning he dropped his face in hands, hating himself for putting so much pressure and anger into an innocent boy he considered his best friend. "What do I do?" he asked his hands knowing Carson would hear.

"You've got two options" Carson said straight off the bat and he could hear him straightening himself up against his desk. He just sat there and waited, knowing he'd probably hate both of the options he'd be given.

"First you tell him" he said and Blaine's breath caught in his throat_, I can't tell him! He's with Sebastian!_ "You tell him the truth, apologise for the way he found out, but tell him that you meant every word. Tell him that you haven't thought of him as just a friend in a very long time."

Carson was saying this as if it was easy! As if he could just waltz into Kurt's room and tell him how he truly felt, Kurt was with Sebastian. He had a plan and he didn't want to let a drunken mistake ruin that.

His silence seemed to be all Carson needed to understand that it wasn't happening because he sighed before stating option two.

"Your second option, you go and apologise. Go and tell him that you get over-friendly when you've had too much to drink." He heard Carson stifle a giggle and growled. "Tell him that you do care about him, so much, but only as a friend. Apologise for being stupid and tell him you'll do anything to make it up to him."

Carson had seemed to think all of this through and in a short amount of time. Option two was looking like the best way to go, but "it's not true" he said lifting his head from his hands to look at his best friend. "None of that's true."

Carson sighed and sent a pitying look his way he glared at him, he hated it when people pitied him. "Blaine, you either tell him the truth, which I know you don't want to do. Or you lie, tell him you were being over friendly. Hell make up some new guy so that the lie seems solid."

He looked at his best friend like he was crazy, Carson was asking him to lie to his brother, make up some new guy to make his lie seem like the truth. "If you ask me, " Carson said, "option two's your best chance for getting things back on track between you two."

If Carson was asking him to lie to his brother, it must've been for his brother's sake. Carson would do whatever it takes to protect his brother, he knows that and it's something he truly admires about him. "You want me to lie to your brother?" he asked just making sure he'd gotten this straight.

He watched as Carson looked to the floor, obviously running through his words before speaking them aloud. He looked up at him and smiled sadly "I want my baby brother to be happy" was all he said, guilt and hurt washed through him at his words.

If Carson thought him lying to Kurt would make him happier then telling him the truth, he had to wonder if he ever stood a chance with Kurt. It also made him wonder what Carson thought about his feelings for Kurt, he was too scared to ask, what if Carson didn't want them together?

He looked down at his macbook and considered both of his options. He wasn't ready for Option one and he knew Kurt wouldn't be either. Then, that left him with Option two. It was a shocking idea, but a good shocking idea.

* * *

><p>"That's easy for you to say" Kurt scoffed into his phone from where he was lying on the bed talking to Rachel. Kurt glanced at the clock on the wall that told him it was now half past two, <em>wow this day is going so slow <em>he thought with a roll of his eyes before returning his attention to Rachel.

"What? It is easy for you to say! Jesse was an idiot and that made you his fool! You've been in a reverse situation! You and Quinn were after Finn and you've only had Finn after you! Hence easy for you to say." He rolled his eyes in frustration, going to Rachel might not have been the best idea he's ever had.

He was surprised when Rachel gave in, admitting he was right and moving on, she was obviously taking this very serious. "Kurt, I don't know these guys, but I know you. You need someone who is as unique and as amazing as you are" she said honestly.

"You don't need anyone to look after you, you need someone you can work alongside" he nodded in understanding even though she couldn't see him. "If one of those guys fits that then your decision just got a lot easier."

There was silence between them as Kurt thought through the description Rachel had just given him, comparing them both to it. After five minutes of thoughtful silence Rachel asked "have you got a name?" she asked hopefully.

"They both fit that description Rach, just in different ways" he said rolling onto his stomach and shoving his face into the pillow murmuring "they both fit the damn mould" as he did so. He wasn't just saying that either, both of them fit that description, some a little loosely but still, they fit.

He heard Rachel stifle a laugh and restrained his thoughts of wanting to hit her, violence was never a good idea. "Well then, if that doesn't help it's down to what you feel." He thought about it in the silence when Rachel prompted him, "what do you feel?"

"What do I feel?" he repeated into his cushion, turning on his side to face the montage of photo's that now stood in a frame on his bedside table. "Sebastian is exciting, he's fun and mysterious. I can always have a laugh when I'm around him and he makes me feel wanted, you know?"

Even though he couldn't see Rachel he knew she would be nodding "and Blaine?" he asked himself, what could he say about Blaine? "Blaine makes me feel happy, he helps me achieve my dreams and I like the way h- BLAINE!?" he screeched when he looked towards the sound of his door opening to see him coming in.

"Kurt?" Rachel shouted down the phone, "Kurt what happened!? Why did you shout Blaine!?" he watched as Blaine stood in front of his now closed door, an apology on his face as he waited for him to get off of the phone before speaking.

He was frozen for a moment as he wondered how much of that conversation he'd heard. He was pulled from his thoughts when Rachel started getting hysterical on the phone. "Rach, I've gotta go. Blaine's in my room, I'll ring you later alright?" Before she had the chance to answer he'd already hung up.

"Blaine?" he said a little breathy, Blaine's unexpected appearance shocking him more than it should. A fact he could tell Blaine noticed as he eyed him from his spot behind the door.

"Sorry to bother you," Blaine said apologetically "I did knock," he gestured to the door behind him before chuckling to himself. Kurt looked down at his bed a little confused.

Kurt shook his head and smiled "It's fine, Rachel was just ranting about an argument she'd had with Finn so you actually saved me" he said with a smile as he looked up at Blaine as he casually lied.

He noticed Blaine's gaze wasn't on his face and he was a little confused as to where it was aimed, his chest. He looked down to see if he had something on his shirt when he realised, he wasn't wearing one.

Panic and embarrassment washed through him as he looked up to a now red faced Blaine. Rachel had rang him after he'd gotten out of his freaking cold shower, he was only half dressed when he answered and hadn't had time to put a shirt on, obviously considering Blaine interrupted their conversation.

Colour instantly flushed his cheeks and his chest as he looked up to Blaine with an embarrassed smile "oh shit, sorry" he said trying for amused rather than embarrassed. "Rach rang me after my shower and I never had chance to put on a shirt."

He reached for the first shirt his hands came across, embarrassingly enough it happened to be his very old football jersey, _as if this moment could get any more awkward_ he thought annoyingly.

"No, I'm sorry" Blaine said, his cheeks still red and his eyes still averting his gaze as he focused on something out the window. "I didn't mean to intrude but if my intruding saved you then I guess I can't be that sorry" he said with a small smile in his direction.

Kurt had to wonder if Blaine believed him or if he was just entertaining him. None the less Kurt smiled at him as he perched on the edge of his bed "so Blaine, what can I do for you?" he asked hoping he sounded casual. All of his anger had left him once he'd showered but he' still felt a little awkward after what he'd asked Blaine this morning.

There was a long moment of silence that wasn't awkward but was full of tension before Blaine released the full power of his eyes on him. They looked so golden and honey like today and they momentarily caught him off guard. "Kurt I'm sorry."

It took him a moment to recover himself before replying "sorry for what?" he asked genuinely curious as to what he could be apologising for. He watched as Blaine's cheeks turned a shade darker, his gaze falling to the floor.

"I understand that I said something to you the other night" Blaine stated without looking at him. Kurt was a little taken aback not expecting this to be what Blaine came to see him for. "I don't know what I said exactly, but I just wanted to apologise."

"You are my friend Kurt, one of my best friends" Blaine said looking at him with a smile "and I didn't mean to say anything that may have upset you or made you think certain things. I promise my thoughts towards you are solely platonic" Blaine said it with a smile that looked slightly too forced.

Blaine glanced back to the floor as he took a couple steps closer to where he was sat on the bed. "I don't know what I said and I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your evening by drinking too much, I always get too friendly when I drink" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Lesson learnt though" he said with a small laugh. "I will never get that drunk ever again because I tend to do stupid things when I'm drunk, what with this being the second time I've said something like this to you."

Both he and Blaine looked at each other in surprise. They both knew those texts messages had been sent but never had they spoken about it. Those messages were forgotten, placed in a vault that neither wanted opened.

Blaine looked to the floor with another embarrassed smile, his cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red and Kurt had to do everything in his power to not focus on how cute he looked or the way his adams apple bobbed when he swallowed.

"It's okay" Kurt said letting the situation pass. He'd been worrying over nothing, hell he'd gotten Rachel involved when there was nothing to involve her in._ That's the results of drinking I suppose, it makes people say things that they don't mean._

Blaine looked at him with confusion, obviously not expecting to be forgiven. "I know what alcohol can do to people Blaine, I've seen it first hand back in Ohio and I've seen it with you and Sebastian" he said with an honest smile as he tried to hide the disappointment he felt from both Blaine and himself.

He laughed as a way to ease the tension in the room "Mind you though, I thought alcohol made people honest, but I guess it effects everyone differently." Kurt was looking at the message he'd just received from Rachel as he spoke so missed the 'deer caught in headlights' expression that was on Blaine's face at the comment.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood just a few feet away from where Kurt was perched on the end of his bed, currently replying to a message from Rachel, not that he'd looked at his screen or anything. He was glad that Kurt had been distracted when he said that comment because he hadn't been prepared for it.<p>

Fortunately, his distraction allowed his break in his mask to go unnoticed as he started planning the next step of his 'Option two.' Step one had been accomplished, Kurt believed it was the alcohol talking, now he just had to play his cards right.

When Kurt was looking at his phone Blaine's eyes were pulled to his back where the football jersey now sat, the name 'Hummel' in white letters. It confusing him as he never thought of Kurt as the type of guy to play football.

That thought only bugging him for a moment before he started thinking about what was underneath that football jersey. Kurt's pale porcelain skin that looked so silky smooth mixed with the fine and well defined lines of his muscles.

His thoughts were in a dangerous place when Kurt pulled him out with his apology at his distraction. He was very glad for the sudden change because otherwise things could've got a whole lot more awkward very fast.

Kurt looked at him as if he was waiting for something and he had to wonder if he'd missed something. Then he realised he'd done what Kurt thought he was still here for and probably wondered why he was still here. He felt like an idiot as he felt himself blushing again.

"Right," he said carefully with a smile "I best go, I have some things I need to prepare before CJ get's here this evening. That and the perfect outfit to put together if you know what I mean" he said with a wink and hoped Kurt would give him the words he needed to say what he wanted.

"CJ? Is that your friend that's coming over tonight?" Kurt asked and he nodded in response. Of course he'd been keeping everything to do with the visit low key. Now it made sense, but he found what he was about to do really weird. It made him uncomfortable lying to Kurt and he decided in that moment he would never put himself in a situation where he would have to again.

Kurt looked down to his phone before glancing back at him shyly "why so worried about the perfect outfit?" He asked the question without looking at him, instead watching his hands fiddle with the iPhone in his lap.

Blaine felt guilty at lying to Kurt, he didn't believe in lying, he believed in brutally honest because lies, they just hurt. He wasn't sure of the look on Kurt's face or the reason for it being there but smiled only slightly at the fact Kurt had given him exactly what he needed.

He swallowed and tried to keep his voice steady and flirtatious as he spoke. "Oh you know, it's one of those nights to dress to impress" he winked again hoping that Kurt would get what he was trying to tell him.

Kurt looked up at him blankly for a moment before he saw understanding cross his features and the smallest blush creep up on his cheeks. "Oh" Kurt said and nodded in understanding.

"Well I wish you luck," his voice sounding the slightest bit strained. "If you need any help with the perfect 'I'm hot and you know you want me' outfit, I'm available" Kurt said with a smile that looked so genuine it hurt. Either Kurt was a really, really good actor, or he didn't care who he liked.

He hoped for Kurt's sake it was the second one, but hearing him sound so genuine it hurt. He laughed to rid himself of the panic in his chest "I might take you up on that, it depends what C's just gone and bought" he said with a grin as he turned towards the door.

"Later Kurt," he chucked over his shoulder deciding he couldn't be there anymore. Suddenly being near Kurt hurt, he just wanted to get out of there. He needed to put his lunch in the oven anyway and he needed to iron the outfit he'd already picked out.

He was just about to walk out the door when Kurt called his name, he turned to him in answer, smiling at Kurt as he waited to find out what he wanted. "Make sure you wear short sleeves" Kurt said to him before dropping his gaze, his cheeks turning a bright red at the comment.

Blaine felt heat rise in his cheeks and his stomach at the unsuspected compliment from Kurt. He dropped his gaze, unsure of what to say when Kurt spoke again, his voice a little quieter this time.

"Maybe wear your black musical note shirt with your dark red skinnies," he said glancing up at him and smiling "it's just a suggestion" he shrugged. He looked to Kurt who's cheeks were redder then he'd seen in a while and he nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Kurt," he said unsure of what else to say. The two smiled at each other for a moment before he decided to leave, a final smile over his shoulder before he shut the door behind him.

He was supposed to be heading to the kitchen but found himself heading to his room, putting his chosen outfit back and taking out his red skinnies and black shirt that Kurt had suggested. A smile on his face as walked into the kitchen, hanger in hand, he sure as hell was dressing to impress.

"Everything go okay?" Carson asked from where he was stood in front of the stove, stirring the homemade vegetable soup. He'd dropped his spoon and was wiping his hands on a dishcloth as he watched him.

Blaine looked at the clothes in his hand before he turned to Carson, "everything's perfectly fine" he said with a smile. He was glad that he and Kurt were okay now, just sad about the way it had to happen.

"Did he buy it?" Carson asked stepping towards him, whispering it in a hushed tone incase Kurt had left the confines of his room.

He glared at him, disliking the implication that he was selling Kurt something like those lousy door-to-door sellers. "I didn't sell him anything" he said defensively, "but yes Kurt thinks it was the alcohol talking and he also thinks that I've invited CJ over to hit on him."

Carson clapped his hands and let out a sound of joy, rubbing his hands together and muttering about how great this was. Blaine rolled his eyes, he disagreed with him and thought this was anything but great, but at least he had his Kurt back.

He took over stirring the soup after he hung his clothes on the back of the door, "you know I think it's extremely disturbing that Kurt thinks I'm trying to get into some guys pants, especially cos this 'guy' is my brother" he said in annoyance.

There was a moment of silence before Carson cracked up in hysterics, his eyes actually watering from all of his giggles as he breathed out between laughs "when you put it like that that's the sickest, funniest fucking thing I've heard all week!"

He shook his head at his best friend and decided that things may not be perfect, far from it in fact, but things were definitely getting better. _Who knew, things could be perfect one day._

* * *

><p>It was now seven oh one and Kurt was stood outside of the house he had been given directions to. He assumed it was Sebastian's house but you could never be too sure with that man.<p>

He knocked on the door and waited patiently, giving him time to think. It was weird thinking he was stood outside his boyfriends house, he'd never had a boyfriend so it was weird crossing off a bunch of firsts off of his list.

He'd been a bit of a sap if he was honest, even though he was still mad at Sebastian he'd stopped at a flower stall to pick up some flowers, he was always told he should never arrive empty handed. He didn't think Sebastian would appreciate them as such, but what the hell.

He could hear the sound of footsteps running down the stairs and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing him again. Yes he was mad at him, furious even, but he hadn't seen him in over a week and that was like torture, yes they spoke all the time but it wasn't the same.

Sebastian answered the door in a dark red shirt with the top two buttons undone, a tie hanging loose around his neck, obviously he'd interrupted him getting ready.

He was wearing black straight leg trousers with grey pinstripes and to accompany those, he was wearing a novelty pair of slippers. He'd never seen a pair like this before and he had to hold back a laugh, they were shaped like books.

"Kurt," Sebastian said in breathy voice after taking in his own appearance, of course Blaine wasn't the only one dressing to impress this evening. Kurt smiled at him, trying to ignore the giggle that was bubbling up inside him at the sight of his boyfriends choice of footwear.

"Sebastian" he said with a smile in a very strained voice, he hoped Sebastian wouldn't notice, so of course he did.

His face turning to instant concern, "are you okay Kurt?" Sebastian asked. Stepping forward his arm reaching out to his shoulders, his grip was tight and comforting.

Kurt bit his lip and smiled, nodding his head furiously. Sebastian didn't look too convinced so he decided to put the poor guy out of his misery. "Nice shoes" he said with a tight smile before he couldn't hold in his giggles any more.

Confusion crossed Sebastian's face before he looked down and saw what he was wearing, a blush covered his cheeks as his expression turned from confusion to total embarrassment. "Fuck sake," he mumbled and Kurt had to stop himself from laughing again.

"What" Kurt said stepping closer to him then he'd originally intended, it not bothering him though, he felt comfortable with Sebastian. "I think they look good on you" he said with a smile, leaning up slightly to kiss him gently, leaving Sebastian shocked at his forwardness.

He leaned back smiling at him before side stepping and inviting himself into his boyfriends house. "So, when do I get the grand tour?" he asked playfully as Sebastian turned around to face him, a huge smile on his face with the remnants of his blush still visible.

"Well," Sebastian said in a suggestive tone after shutting the front door, "I can show you the bedroom now, but everything else will have to wait until after dinner I'm afraid." With every word he took a step closer to him and Kurt loved every minute of it, even if it did make him a little nervous.

He pretended to think about it for a while, at this point Sebastian was stood right in front of him. Both hands now resting on his hips, his fingers rubbing smooth circles that left his skin tingling and him itching for more.

"I guess it'll have to wait until after dinner then" he said with a sly smile, pushing Sebastian off of him and making his way through a room that could lead him to the kitchen. "Kitchen this way?" he asked teasingly with a jerk of his thumb in the direction he was heading.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had a huge smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend make his way to his kitchen after a nod confirmed which way the kitchen was. He was still stood in the hallway, shock holding him in place at the forwardness of Kurt's actions.<p>

Kurt was mad at him, so he hadn't expected much more than talking this evening but Kurt's flirtatious manor and the flowers he'd tried hiding from him looked to be proving him wrong.

"Are you joining me Bas? Or will I be eating alone?" Kurt called from his kitchen, a hint of teasing in a very flirtatious tone. He smiled to himself and looked down at his shoes, laughing at himself for wearing them even though it did get him a compliment from the boy he was trying to impress.

He hadn't really had much of a chance to respond when Kurt was yelling once again, "seriously Bas, this food smells great and I'm starving" he heard Kurt call, he sounded a little closer and assumed he'd moved into the downstairs study to call for him, making sure he was heard.

He smiled as he slowly made his way to his kitchen "I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez Snow White, I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a twist." He'd entered the kitchen by the time he'd finished speaking and Kurt was sat at his red breakfast bar that was centre of the room. His legs crossed elegantly as he played with Sebastian's diary.

He looked up as he finished, a glare on his face "Snow White? Really? You're nickname for me is based off of a pale white princess who was kissed awake after sleeping. Seriously?" Kurt's tone of annoyance was like music to his ears, "you couldn't come up with anything better?" he said his tone mixed annoyance and disbelief.

Sebastian just grinned at him, shaking his head with a no before he went back to finish preparing their meal. He heard Kurt mutter to himself "after the whole Bill and Ben incident, what was I to expect?" He turned to look at Kurt wondering if he was upset but he was watching him with a smile on his face before he asked what was for dinner.

Kurt didn't spend much time on the breakfast bar stool, once Sebastian had started on the stir fry he'd taken up the spot on the counter just next to the oven. They hadn't spoken about anything significant to their relationship, he knew that would come during or after dinner.

For now Kurt was telling him about what the boys had done for his birthday. All of the surprises they'd had for him and he even opened up to him about his bucket list, telling him about it as he'd refused to read it. A bucket list was someones every dream and wish, it was very personal and he wasn't ready for that.

Sebastian was leaning against the breakfast bar and was just watching Kurt as the meat sizzled in it's sauce, he had a smile on his face deciding he could get used to having Kurt here. "Sarah Jessica Parker wished me happy birthday! Can you believe it!?" Kurt said as he fiddled with one of his tea towels, excitement in his tone.

Kurt was so excited as he talked about the Harry Potter after party, he smiled and nodded as he watched. Of course he knew this already, what with being at the after party himself. It hadn't been planned but JK Rowling had ended up inviting him during their meeting on Monday and of course he wasn't going to turn it down.

He was there when they arrived, he was there Blaine did shots stood on the bar with some of the Slytherin boys and he too sang Happy Birthday to Kurt. All night, all he'd wanted to do was to go and see his boyfriend. To go and talk to him dance with him, but he didn't, he couldn't.

Kurt was mad at him still because he had hands down been an asshole, so he thought it was a good idea to give Kurt some space. No matter how much his whole body wanted to be with Kurt, his mind happened to be in the right place for once.

Of course he wasn't going to tell Kurt he was there so he smiled and nodded and spoke when it was appropriate. He was more than happy with just listening to Kurt talk and he could probably listen to him talk for hours. Looking down at the table he shook his head in disbelief, _how could Sebastian Smythe be getting so soppy._

He'd started stirring the vegetables again, still watching and listening to Kurt as he did so. It took him a moment to realise that Kurt wasn't speaking anymore, he glanced over to him wondering why when he saw him staring at his hands where they lay in his lap.

"Kurt" he said moving from the oven to Kurt "are you okay babe?" He put one hand on Kurt's knee the other one rested on Kurt's intertwined hands. Kurt's emotions seemed to change so quickly and he wondered what he'd done or hadn't done for this look to be on his face.

Kurt looked up at him instantly and smiled "nothing's wrong" he said, his voice quiet. He didn't believe him because something must have happened for him to stop talking so suddenly. The look on his face must've given his thoughts away because Kurt laughed.

"Nothing's wrong" he said his tone honest. "I've just missed you the past few weeks" he said with a shrug and dropping his gaze to their hands. Sebastian was a little taken aback by the statement and their was a feeling in his stomach that he'd never felt before.

He moved the hand that was on Kurt's leg to his cheek, gently repositioning his face so that they were looking at each other. He smiled softly at his boyfriend, relishing this moment and loving the feeling of being so close to the one person in the world you can call yours.

Sebastian had no idea what thoughts were running through his mind, his thoughts all mixed words and confusing sentences. Kurt's however, were written all over his face. His excitement, his nerves, his joy and most of all he could see the love written all over his features. It was in his eyes, in his smile and he looked beautiful.

Of course he didn't think Kurt loved him yet, they'd only known each other a month or so and together a couple of weeks, but that was what it looked like. He looked down to Kurt's lips, looking so soft and remembering the taste of him from their last kiss before he looked back up to Kurt, his eyes as eager and willing as he was.

In a split-second decision he said something he'd never said to anyone since Blaine, words he'd never expected himself to say again. "I've missed you so much" he said his voice ever so soft before taking a step forward.

He felt the soft pressure of Kurt's lips against his and he had to ignore the sudden swoop in his stomach, whether it was from nerves or excitement he wasn't sure. He'd only planned on it being a soft, gentle kiss to reassure Kurt of the words he'd just said.

However, when Kurt opened his mouth, his tongue asking for entry his thoughts change from careful and reassuring to pure want and desire. He was taken aback again by Kurt's confidence considering he'd never been with anyone, but he didn't question it he just enjoyed it. He hadn't really kissed like this in so long, and he missed it.

Allowing Kurt entry he took a step closer, Kurt's legs breaking apart allowing him to move right up to the counter. Their bodies almost touching, their breathing was ridiculously heavy. Sebastian momentarily forgetting how to breath when Kurt grabbed his tie, pulling him even closer and wrapping his legs around his waist, holding him there.

To say he was stunned was an understatement, he was completely shocked, hell even that didn't cover it. As far as he had been told Kurt had never been in a relationship, never really been intimate with anyone, but everything he was doing to him was proving all of that wrong.

Sebastian's hands were now under Kurt's white shirt, his thumbs tracing the defined lines of his muscles and he did everything he could to hold in his moan, he had no idea Kurt was this strong. _Kurt really knew what he was doing_ he thought before Kurt's hand slipped into his hair, pulling at it, the moan escaping his lips before he could stop it.

He felt the muscles in his stomach tense and he knew he'd have to pull back soon, he refused to let himself get excited with Kurt before the dinner he'd planned. He pulled back telling Kurt they should stop but was dragged back in when Kurt said he wasn't ready to stop.

Kurt's tongue was suddenly everywhere, his hands were in his hair, his chest touching his when it was possible and it was something he was so unprepared for. He knew they should stop, but when Kurt said he couldn't, his arguments seemed invalid so he relished in the intimate moment with his boyfriend.

The moment didn't last much longer however. In the midst of the moment the food went forgotten, the meat and vegetables overcooking to the point where the fire alarm went off. The loud noise causing the two to jump apart, Kurt almost falling off of the counter.

"Oh fuck!" Sebastian cried turning the oven off before moving to turn the smoke alarm off. _I can't fucking believe_ this he thought angrily as he chucked the alarm on the breakfast bar before returning to his food, well it was more charcoal then food now.

He felt like crying, he had planned the perfect dinner, the perfect evening and it had all turned to shit. He dropped his head in his hands as he tried to think of something else he could do last minute, that was until he heard Kurt laughing.

Sebastian was about to look up when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and a chin on his shoulder, he could feel Kurt's body shaking against his back as he laughed "don't worry about it Bas" Kurt said laughing again. "I guess there's always take out" Kurt said as he pushed his body up against his back.

He was glad Kurt wasn't worried about him destroying their meal, but he was annoyed at himself. He'd planned this perfect home cooked meal, something that he'd promised Kurt, and he'd ruined it. He couldn't keep a simple promise to his boyfriend so how would he be able to be in a committed relationship without ruining it.

"I had everything planned" he said into his hands, "everything. This evening was supposed to be perfect and I've just gone and ruined it" even to his own ears he sound frustrated and dejected.

He felt Kurt sigh behind him as his grasp around his waist tightened "this evening's been perfect for me so far" he said and he could feel Kurt's breath on his neck, the sensation sending shivers down his spine. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever had someone this close to him.

"Look Bas, this evening is going to be perfect regardless so don't worry about it okay?" Kurt said and he felt his lips turn up into a smile before he spoke again. "As long as we're both here, the evening is going to be amazing, okay?" Once again, Kurt continued to surprise him with his forwardness when he kissed his neck.

He froze at the initial contact, the feeling so strange to him after all these years of random sex instead of intimacy. "You're just as new to this as I am aren't you?" he heard Kurt whisper and he wondered if he was meant to hear it. When Kurt spoke again he decided probably not as he didn't address it, he was right though. This was all so new to him too.

Kurt left his lips there a little bit longer the next time, he let himself relax under Kurt's touch and guessed he was right. As long as they had some time together this evening wouldn't be a complete disaster. The only thing they had to do now was figure out what they were going to do about dinner.

Kurt must've been thinking the same thing as he said "how about we order take out and watch a movie?" he said into his neck. The sensation so alien to him, and yet so good. A feeling he could get used to. He dropped his hands and placed them on top of Kurt's where they still rested on his waist, relishing in the feeling of skin on skin, his hand, and his boyfriends. The feeling was weird and unusual, but he liked it.

He believed he'd lost all ability to speak when Kurt kissed his neck again, so instead he just nodded. He could feel Kurt smile at his reaction and assumed that he was probably enjoying this much more then he would've liked.

His breath was coming heavy when Kurt started kissing at his neck again, "chinese?" he said breathlessly, stepping away ever so slightly._ What is this boy doing to me,_ his thoughts even sounding breathless. He turned back to make sure he hadn't upset Kurt by moving and was relieved when he was smiling at him, his eyes wide and his lips red and puffy.

"Chinese sounds great" Kurt said with a smile before heading towards his living room. "I'll pick the movie and you order" he called back over his shoulder before he walked round the corner, his hips swaying in a way that was more than sexy. Sebastian knew Kurt was walking that way on purpose and he had to wonder who the real Kurt was as he disappeared out of sight.

Sebastian stood there, his jaw slack and his eyes wide as he watched the now empty corridor where his boyfriend was just stood. He glanced around the room for a moment, surprise and confusion plastered on his face, the emotions running through his body alongside his uneven breathing. He knew Kurt wasn't sure of himself yet and was still finding who he was, but never had he expected Kurt to be so forward and willing.

"Can we watch Disney!?" Kurt called from the other room and he was instantly reminded of how he was still a child. A nineteen year old boy who liked to watch Disney, a nineteen year old boy who was still in education. He was the same guy around Blaine and Carson, probably the same with his friends back in Ohio, yet with him, he was an entirely different person.

Reaching for his phone and searching for the chinese menu he had to wonder if that was a good thing.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, Sweetie calm down you look great and it's going to be fine" Carson said to Blaine as he stood in front of the window, checking his reflection and readjusting his bow tie for the umpteenth time.<p>

Blaine scoffed and he rolled his eyes, "fine Carson. Fine!? You know Cooper, well actually you don't because the past eight years we've known each other he hasn't been interested in me." He said for the second time today, his tone easily aggravated. "You don't know what he's like Carson, he's a monster."

Carson couldn't help but smile at, and feel sorry for his best friend. He'd been panicking about this dinner since he found out and he'd fallen out with Kurt this morning, things weren't going well for him right now.

That said, he thought describing his brother as a monster was a bit harsh "a monster Blaine, really? Don't you think that's a bit, I don't know," Blaine turned to him then, waiting for his next words his eyes already judging him. He looked very angry but he knew it wasn't directed at him. "Well a bit harsh?" he asked carefully.

He wasn't sure what Blaine was going to say or do in response, but he hadn't expected him to laugh. "Carson, wait until you meet him. By the end of the night you'll be telling me that calling him a monster is an understatement" Blaine said resuming to make sure he looked good enough for his brother.

Carson rolled his eyes again, letting the situation go and allowing Blaine to sort himself out, even though he looked perfectly fine. He sipped at his coffee and wondered what his brother must've done to him for Blaine to call him a monster. They'd ben friends forever and told each other everything, the only topic they didn't discuss openly seemed to be brother issues.

A few moments later he got up to check the gammon in the oven and see to the chips when there was a knock at their door. Blaine came running into the kitchen, his face terrified and he looked about a stone throw away from a panic attack.

"Ohmygod Carson, he's here. Cooper's here, the monsters here. What do I do? Do I answer the door? No wait, can you answer the door?" Blaine rushed through, asking each question after the other without giving him chance to answer.

"Wait, No I'll answer the door. Should I answer the door? Yes, I should answer the door, he's my brother and you don't know him. I should answer the door, I'll answer the door. Oh my god I'm answering the door" Blaine mumbled to himself as he left the room.

Carson smiled to himself as he adjusted the chips on their tray _I think, I'm not sure, but I think that he might be going to answer the door_ he thought sarcastically to himself with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god I can't believe Cooper's here, he's in New York and right now he is stood outside my door. Oh my god is this what Kurt felt like when he first arrived here, no one should ever have to feel like this.<em> Blaine was walking to the door as slowly as he could.

So slowly in fact that Cooper had knocked again, and again, and once again._ Ugh, still the same impatient jackass_ he thought as he stood in front of his still closed door.

His brother was stood on the other side of that door, the brother he hadn't seen since he was fifteen years old. The brother who always had to be better then him, always told him he was doing everything wrong, the same brother he disliked, hell hated, for so many reasons.

He let out a sigh of frustration as he tried to reason with himself, _the quicker I open the door, the quicker the evening will go and the sooner he will be out of my apartment and out of my life._ "Right, I can do this" he said to himself, his shaky tone telling him otherwise.

Blaine straightened himself up, took another deep breath and opened the door. His older brother was stood wearing a pair of black skinnies and a black v-neck shirt, a leather jacket hanging open making him look like a complete twat.

"Squirt!" Cooper said, he's voice sounding too excited, it was unsettling "It's been too long" he said pulling him into a hug. Blaine just stood there, refusing to hug him back, suddenly he was flashing back to Kurt's first few days here and he had a whole knew understanding of what that poor boy went through.

Cooper pulled back eventually, choosing not to take any notice of the fact he hadn't hugged him back and instead invited himself into his house. "Wow, is this where you're living?" Cooper asked, his tone leaked with disgust and distaste.

Blaine looked towards the hallway and wished he could just run, get away from here but he couldn't leave Carson to deal with his own brother, he'd have to deal with him eventually. This is going to be a long evening he thought with a sigh, shutting the door with a sarcastic "Cooper, come on in."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! What did you think!?<strong>

**Should I write the next chapter as the dinner scene? Or should I skip to the day after? AH!? What should I do? I have no idea.. please help!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Read & Review**

**Until next week,**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	26. Anger and Embarrassment

_Hey all!_

_Now this probably isn't what you were expecting, well if you were expecting the dinner dates anyway._

_I thought about it long and hard and decided to skip the dinner dates in this actual story. HOWEVER do not worry. I will be writing both of the dinner date scenes for my one shot story. I just couldn't find enough material to keep the dinners going for 10,000 words and I wanted the next day to be separate. I hope you guy's don't mind._

_**Notice:** I am sorry about the delay in posting but I'm going through some personal issues at the moment, so I can't promise you constant updating as of now, I seem to have lost interest in writing.. :( But I promise you that I will find it again soon and I will be back to updating in no time. Even though my updating might be sporadic I will only update on a Saturday, so if you get the email then yay, if not then all I can do is apologise but I will try and sort myself out so I can write for you, and for me, again. Sorry and thank you for your patience (less than three)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but Carson is all mine baby! ;)_

_Warning: Strong Language, Carson's mad and Sebastian's embarrassed :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Anger and <strong>**Embarrassment.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean calm down, Blaine!? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when my nineteen year old brother stayed at his boyfriends house last night without telling me!" Carson yelled at Blaine where he was sat on the sofa. "Our Sebastian's house" he added to emphasize how bad this situation was.<p>

"The same nineteen year old brother who always tells me what he's doing, the same one who isn't answering his fucking phone!" he growled as he threw his phone on the sofa before falling on top of it. Muttering his annoyance into the sofa cushions.

His brother had gone out with his boyfriend, who was their best friend. Their best friend who had truly earned his old nickname 'manwhore.' He trusted them both completely, but this was not okay.

Kurt was just a kid, he was a nineteen year old kid and he shouldn't be having any sort of intimate relations of that sort, _hell any sort!_ He was innocent and should remain that way until he was at least thirty five.

"Carson breath, look they're both adults here. Maybe they just fell asleep watching a movie or something. You never know" Blaine said in a tone so calm before he laughed at him. "Always so dramatic, you could rival Lady Gaga."

He looked to Blaine with disbelief, if he thought they'd just fallen asleep on the sofa then they obviously weren't talking about the same Sebastian. He laughed in disbelief before asking "are you being serious?"

Blaine turned to him rather than looking at the TV and he nodded, a smile on his face that he was positive shouldn't be there considering what, and who they were discussing.

"How can you be so calm?" he asked frustratingly. "The boy you're madly in love with could've slept with your best friend last night!? Does it not bother you!?" He yelled loudly, he knew once he'd said the word's that he shouldn't have.

Blaine's face fell only slightly, his smile not faltering at all. His perfect mask still perfect after all these years. "Kurt's with Sebastian, Carson. There's nothing you or I can do about it" he said with a smile before heading to the kitchen.

"Blaine" he called after him and wasn't surprised when Blaine pretended not to hear him, probably wanting a moment to compose himself again_. Oh for fuck sake_ he thought angrily at himself _why do I always do this!_

He knew that trying to talk to Blaine now would be useless so instead he dropped his head into the couch cushion and groaned in annoyance before reaching for his phone and tried to ring Sebastian again.

* * *

><p>Kurt was lying in an unusual position, one that meant he wasn't in his bed. He was lying on something that felt a lot like bare skin, of course it couldn't be though. He woke up slowly as he tried to understand where he was, his head still in sleep mode.<p>

He went to move his hand to wipe his hair at out of his face when he realised he couldn't, he physically couldn't move his hand. That realisation made him completely wake up as he looked to see why he couldn't move them, sudden panic washed through him before realisation hit and last night came back to him.

Looking to where his arm was he saw his hand tucked underneath Sebastian's. His eyes went a little wide at the idea of spending an entire night with his boyfriend. He couldn't believe they'd fallen asleep while watching one of his favourite movie, the menu of Forest Gump still on Sebastian's huge TV.

He smiled before he looked from the TV to see Sebastian. He was lying behind him with his back against the sofa, he had one arm wrapped around Kurt's waist pulling him flush against his chest, the other one under him held his other hand against his own chest.

As awkward and uncomfortable as his position was, his neck bent in an unhealthy fashion, he couldn't help but take in the beauty that was a sleeping and peaceful Sebastian. He looked so relaxed and so peaceful, a look he was positive he would never seen unless Sebastian was asleep, in a place where nothing could hurt you.

He was just about to close his eyes and try and go back to sleep when Sebastian stirred next to him. Kurt worried that he'd woken him up but instead Sebastian just mumbled his name in his sleep and something about princesses and porcelain before pulling him even tighter against his chest. His hands holding on that much tighter.

Kurt's heart fluttered and he couldn't help but smile at the idea of Sebastian dreaming about him. He smiled at the older man one more time before closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift off into a peaceful oblivion in the warm, comforting arms of his boyfriend.

It was easy to say that Carson was the last thing on his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine was stood staring out of his bedroom wall window, coffee in hand as he thought through the event's of last night and this morning.<p>

Last night with Cooper had been an absolute nightmare. He'd gone on and on about everything he'd 'achieved' by the time he was twenty three compared to the 'nothing' he'd achieved. Running his own magazine with his best friend was 'so not an achievement' in the words of his older brother.

Cooper spent the entire evening putting him down and telling him how much of a failure he was for not chasing his dreams like he had so amazingly done. Which he hadn't, but of course Blaine wasn't going to bring that up over dinner. How could Cooper say he had when he hadn't, unless secretly all this time his dream was to end up teaching other people how to act.

His dream had been to be an actor, TV or film he wasn't bothered, but he loved to sing and act and that was what he'd wanted to do for the rest of his life. Teaching how to act at the Actor's Guild had never been his dream, it had never even crossed his mind. He shook his head in disbelief remembering how contradicting his brother had been.

He'd given Carson the advanced warning and he'd told him not to react to anything his brother had to say about him, expecting to be put down and called a failure. Carson had refused but eventually Blaine had won him over and he promised not to say react in any way.

Blaine had spent the evening watching Carson as he struggled to keep his tone polite and trying not to defend his best friend. The secret looks and conversations the two had shared last night had made the evening bearable.

He'd definitely felt like the torturous evening had been worth it after his big brother had left. Hearing Carson say "you were right, monster is an understatement to describe that asshole" had made it all seem worthwhile.

They'd both gone to bed not long after Cooper had left around eleven. So neither of them had noticed when Kurt didn't arrive home last night. It wasn't until they were having breakfast and he asked after Kurt that Carson had noticed his key's weren't here. Of course then he checked his room only to come back stating it was empty before freaking out.

Blaine clicked where Kurt was before Carson did and he decided to let him come to that conclusion alone. He wasn't sure how he was going to react but he'd expected something similar to his swearing temper-tantrum, he'd done everything could to not laugh at his friend at that moment. However there was nothing stopping him from laughing now.

-/-

Carson was pacing the kitchen, his whole body shaking with worry as he tried to understand where Kurt was. Blaine sat there, already knowing and waiting for him to come to the same conclusion, too afraid to tell him himself.

"He was out with Sebas-" he started to say when realisation must've dawned on him. His face went from concern to pure anger in a matter of seconds and Blaine found himself shrinking in his seat. "No fucking way" Carson said running his hands through his hair as he cheeks turned the colour of a tomato, "fuck, no."

This wasn't going to be the quietest and politest conversation they had, so Blaine hoped that all of their neighbors were out, not that they didn't know how Carson could get, but still.

"Oh my god that fucking bastard! That's my brother, that's my little brother and he-" Carson yelled as he reached for his phone on the side. "Oh my god I'm going to fucking kill him I swear to the god that doesn't exist" he said in an angry voice as he searched for, he assumed, Sebastian's number.

Blaine knew better then to try and calm him down, he'd done it once and vowed never to make that mistake again. There was no other word except 'scary' to describe an angry Carson, so he kept his mouth shut. Well that was the plan before his brain decided to make a joke without telling him "let them be Carson, it's only doggy style, jeez."

At his own words Blaine's mouth fell open and he could feel the heat in his cheeks rising from embarrassment. Carson looked to him with eyes just as wide and cheeks just as red. "Oh my god, if he has, if he- oh my god now I can't stop picturing it! You son of a bitch Blaine! Why the fuck did you have to say that!?" He asked dropping his head into his hands.

After that he shrunk even further back into his seat, hoping it would open up and swallow him whole. He could not believe he had just said that about Kurt to his brother. _I am a complete and utter twat_ he thought as he took a sip of his warm coffee.

He pushed away his comment and tried to stop himself from laughing as Carson accidentally hit himself on the head with his phone after shoving it forcefully against his ear. His face was a seriously dark shade of red as he impatiently tapped his foot violently against the wooden floor.

Sebastian obviously wasn't going to answer but he would be waking up to a seriously scary voice mail. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with my little brother Bas!?" Carson yelled as he started pacing again.

"That's my little brother with you and you don't bother to text or call or anything to say that you're shacking up tonight! What the actual fuck!?" Carson's tone was getting louder and angrier and he was struggling to contain his laughter so he decided to make his escape.

Mouthing a 'be right back' in Carson's direction as he continued to swear and yell at their best friend. He winced at some of the things he was saying, thankfully Sebastian was an understanding person and would just take those words in his stride rather then dwelling on them, well he hoped.

Heading back to his room he had to worry about Kurt, would Carson be the same with him? He chose to focus on that question rather then the question and assumption that had lead to Carson swearing down the phone.

-/-

Thinking about Carson's words still had him laughing and he only wished he could be there to see Sebastian's reaction when he get's that message. Hell, even when Carson see's Sebastian after this, that is sure as hell going to be one of those situations where you'd need a knife to cut the tension.

Bringing himself back the to now he looked out his window over the busy city street's. He wished that Kurt had come home last night but he knew there was nothing he could do about it, they were together and they were happy, that was all that mattered.

He wasn't going to bug Kurt for answers and he wasn't going to be around when Carson did. Yes he was understanding and happy for him but that didn't mean he had to sit around and listen to what had happened and how.

Blaine could hear Carson yelling at his phone through his closed door and couldn't help but laugh, obviously none of them were answering their phone's so he continued to leave more messages. _Why should they answer?_ Sharing their first night together as a couple is a big deal, sex or not, its a milestone in any relationship.

Normally it comes later in most relationships but there wasn't anything normal about theirs. They seemed to be moving too fast, he knew Sebastian and he was ninety-nine percent sure that Sebastian was in love with Kurt already and they'd only known each other a little over a month.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed at himself then,_ as if I'm one to judge, I think I've been in love with him since the third week he arrived in New York, now that's fast. _He couldn't blame them though, he'd been in a relationship before where everything moved too fast. Yes it didn't end well for them but that was a story for a different time.

Sometimes you just can't help the way you feel or how fast you fall, sometimes it just happens.

Blaine took a sip of his luke warm coffee before deciding on his plan of action for the day. Today he was going to be lazy and stay in his pajama's all day as he decided to make use of his sudden inspiration and thoughts. He smiled at the sight of the city before reaching for a notepad and his guitar.

He left his room then, guitar and notepad in hand as he walked back into the front room. Carson was once again lying face flat on the sofa mumbling about how he was going to kill both Kurt and Sebastian when he sees them.

Settling down on the armchair he placed his coffee down before he started strumming at his guitar. He hadn't played her in so long, tuning her with a smile before she sounded beautiful.

At the sound Carson looked towards him from his slumped position on the sofa a confused and surprised expression on his face as he watched "you're playing again?" he asked in a hopeful tone. The anger leaving his features if only for a moment.

Blaine looked to him, smiling as he nodded "I'm suddenly feeling very inspired" he said with a smile as he dropped his gaze back down to the guitar he'd missed so much. Suddenly he had his own word's and his own melody playing through his head.

He started playing a melody of his own on his guitar, the notes sounding perfect together. Reaching for his music sheets he smiled at himself,_ I'm back baby,_ being the last thought in his head before the melody and lyrics took over.

* * *

><p>Sebastian started to stir around half past eleven, he was confused to begin with because of where he was, knowing that his bed wasn't this uncomfortable. However, suddenly the night before came rushing back and he pulled Kurt tighter against his chest just to make sure he was still there.<p>

He hummed in content when Kurt squeezed his hand in return, telling him he was awake. "Morning beautiful" he said kissing Kurt's hair, "sleep well?"

Kurt mumbled back his yes, pushing himself further into his back "it's so cold" he said to him and Sebastian held him tighter in an attempt to warm him up. _Kurt is surprisingly cold considering how hot it is in here_ he thought as he kissed the top of his head again.

"What time is it?" he asked closing his eyes again hoping he would fall back to sleep. The thought of lying next to Kurt with him in his arms was enough for him to feel content and peaceful, both of which made him sleepy.

Kurt moved his hand and Sebastian smiled when Kurt chose to pull his hand along instead of letting him go as he checked his watch. "Its a little after half past eleven" he said as he slowly started to pull away from him.

Sebastian thought Kurt was going to get up from the sofa, but he didn't. Instead Kurt rolled around, turning so the front of his body was flushed with his. For whatever reason Sebastian felt himself blush and felt like an idiot when Kurt grinned at him in response.

Kurt's beautiful eye's were looking into his and even in the morning he looked perfect. His hair was in complete disarray, his eyes bright in the early morning sun that came in through the window. He was breathtaking.

"Did you sleep well?" Kurt asked him softly. He was so close Sebastian could feel his breath across his face as he nodded, a smile on his face unsure if his voice would come out steady or not.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd fallen asleep with someone on his sofa during a movie, usually he never did this, never did movie night's in. Obviously movie nights with Blaine and Carson didn't count because they always happen and they always end up falling asleep. This was different, it meant something entirely different.

"You look beautiful" Sebastian found himself saying without permission. His eyes went wide and he felt himself blush again_, I am turning into a love struck fool_ he thought annoyingly before deciding he didn't care. If this was what being with Kurt meant he was, then so be t.

The look on Kurt's face at the comment and the gorgeous rosy blush on his cheeks made him wish he always looked like that. How was he lucky enough to have found someone like Kurt. After everything he'd done in his life, he knew he didn't deserve him and probably never would, but how had he been so lucky?

Kurt's shy smile as he ducked his eye's and the shadows across his cheeks from his eyelashes did things to him. Inappropriate things considering his boyfriend was right there and could feel everything. Also inappropriate because he had only been with Kurt for three weeks and the little fact he was only nineteen.

Putting his hand on Kurt's cheeks he slowly pulled him forward, giving him the option to pull away and smiling when he didn't. He pressed their lips together ever so sweetly, breathing "good morning" against his lips before pulling back ever so slightly and smiling.

It was a brief moment but that didn't stop his heart from racing and his harsh breathing. Kurt was still blushing, a huge shy smile on his face as he got up off of the sofa, shyly avoiding his gaze as he backed away.

"Breakfast?" Kurt asked as he started to stretch, his voice sounding slightly strained for some reason. The muscles in Sebastian's stomach tightened as Kurt's t-shirt rose up, the toned muscles of his stomach taking him by surprise. That small amount of visible skin shouldn't be able to make him feel like this, he felt like he was a teenage boy all over again.

"Bastian?" Kurt asked a few moments later when he still hadn't replied. He heard his word's but his thoughts were miles away.

"Umm yes, I'm sorry, what?" He asked confused, reaching to move the pillow over his groin hoping Kurt wouldn't notice anything, otherwise this could be embarrassing._ That's what you get for not getting any in so long, so you better get used to it_ he thought with a strained smile in Kurt's direction.

Kurt grinned down at him repeating "I asked if you wanted breakfast?" he said with a laugh. He nodded in response still a little too wrapped up in his previous thoughts as he tried to calm himself down thinking of dead kitties and his old mail man.

He watched as Kurt walked away, heading towards the kitchen and swaying his hips purposely, knowing what it would do to him. "I saw that by the way" Kurt said over his shoulder with an evil laugh.

"You go relieve your problem and come join me in the kitchen when you're done" he said with a teasing smile and a wink over his shoulder. He felt his cheeks flush a violent shade of red as he dropped his head back into the sofa,_ this could not be happening_ he thought embarrassingly,_ this never happens._

"Of course it doesn't" he mumbled into the sofa as he talked to himself. "It never happens because you never have boyfriends, never have anybody stay the night and never have guys around as sexy as Kurt." He let out a frustrated groan before deciding he should move, _what's happening to me?_

* * *

><p>"What the fuck Kurt?" Carson yelled to him as soon as he answered the phone. Kurt was resting against the counter, phone in hand as the pancake mix sat on the side. After seeing he had twenty-three missed calls and six voicemails he thought it was about time he called his brother.<p>

"What time do you call this young man!? Do you have any idea how worried I've been! You could've been adducted or killed even and I would've known fuck all!" Carson continued and he just listened. He knew he was wrong and that he should've told him where he wasn't but it wasn't his fault.

He rolled his eye's at his brother's words "Carson, look I'm sorry, okay? We fell asleep watching Forest Gump. It's not like a chose to stay the night and purposely decided not to text you" he said in a frustrated tone. Carson had his right to worry he knew that, but he couldn't understand why he was so angry.

He knew that Carson would have thrown a fit about him not returning home last night. It wasn't like it was his fault, they fell asleep watching a movie, it was an accident, accidents happen. He hadn't planned on staying, if he had he would've told him.

Carson scoffed and Kurt wasn't sure why, "fell asleep watching a movie huh? Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" he said in a tone that meant he obviously didn't believe him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked in confusion and annoyance. Not understanding why Carson's tone was so harsh and accusing or what his words were supposed to imply.

Carson growled on the other end before he knew he would've dropped his head into his hands, "forget it Kurt, don't worry about it. We'll talk when you get home alright?" He asked in a tired voice. Before Kurt even had the chance to reply he was already speaking sarcastically, "well that's if you're coming home tonight."

Kurt's jaw went slack and his eyes narrowed in frustration "of course I'm coming home tonight" he stated. "Jeez Carson what the hell is your problem!? We fell asleep watching a movie, what's the big deal?" _What the hell am I missing_ he thought frustratingly as he crossed his legs.

"I don't have a problem Kurt, I'll see you when you get home alright? I've gotta go" and with that Carson hung up, leaving a very confused and a very annoyed Kurt to wonder over what had just happened.

Shaking his head he returned to making their pancakes wondering what was taking Sebastian so long. He had a devilish grin on his face and he hated the feeling in his stomach, trying to push it away as he thought about what his boyfriend would be doing in his bedroom.

Pushing his thoughts away from that specific topic he thought back to last night and how nice it had been, even if the fire alarm went off and Sebastian had spilt coffee on his expensive Prada shirt. The evening had been perfect.

He'd been a little bit more forward with Sebastian then he'd expected last night but he can't help it. It's like when he's around him he's a different person. All he wants to do when he's with Sebastian is kiss him and touch him, and just be near him.

The feeling was so alien to him, what never being with anyone like this before, but it was a feeling he was sure he knew the meaning of. It was also a feeling he tried to push as far away as possible, it was too soon.

Sebastian didn't do relationships which meant he didn't do feelings, up until now anyway. Kurt always fell fast for people and it always left him feeling hurt and broken, he wouldn't let it happen this time. His feelings were his own until Sebastian spoke first, until then he wouldn't allow himself to dwell on it.

"Oh my god, your brother is pissed at me" Sebastian said with a laugh as he entered, the sound making him jump. He was too lost in his own thoughts to hear him walk down the hallway.

Kurt turned to him with a small confused smile, "I get why he's mad at me, but why's he mad at you?" he asked in confusion. He could understand why Carson was mad at him but he had no reason to be mad at Sebastian as far as he was concerned.

Sebastian had his phone at his ear and he could tell he was a little offended by his big brothers words. "What's he saying to you?" he asked on concern as he walked around the breakfast bar towards him. Sebastian's cheeks turning red and he didn't know why.

Sebastian looked to him a moment or so after he spoke "oh he's just mad at me because of, umm.." Kurt watched as he struggled with his words and then slowly started to panic for not knowing what he was missing. He hated not understanding what was happening.

When it looked like Sebastian wasn't going to say anything else he moved forward, sitting himself on Sebastian's lap and running a hand through his already messy yet perfect hair. "Please will you tell me?" he asked lowering his voice and looking at him from under his eyelashes.

It worked with Blaine and he hoped it would work with Sebastian too. Sebastian's gaze softened as he wrapped one arm around his waist, mostly to stop him from slipping again but still. He sighed and dropped his gaze before saying "Carson thinks we slept together last night" he said his voice ever so quiet it was barely a whisper.

Kurt's cheeks burned red at the realisation that that was why Carson so mad at him and so angry. It wasn't all because he hadn't text him to tell him where he was, he was mad at him because he thought they'd had sex last night.

"It's because of my past you know" Sebastian said quietly not looking at him. "He doesn't want me to pressure you and well, you know" he paused and Kurt didn't know what to say. "He doesn't know I got myself tested or that I came back clean" Sebastian said it so quietly he almost missed it.

Sebastian's cheeks were a violent shade of read and his hands were shaking, it was easy to tell he was embarrassed by his past and the way Carson had reacted. Kurt didn't know what to say though, so instead he leaned forward and kissed the top of Sebastian's head.

Sebastian looked up at him, his eyes glistening with moisture and the two shared a smile. Kurt running his hands through his hair, Sebastian dropped his gaze first and Kurt sat there watching him, his thoughts wondering back to Carson's accusations.

The two sat there in silence thinking it over, Sebastian's hand squeezing his waist that little bit tighter. As he thought about it, the fact his brother thought that embarrassed him, but then it really annoyed him.

"Who is he to get angry because we slept together?" he asked looking at the wall. Sebastian looked at him in confusion, he was probably wondering if he knew that he meant sex and not just sleeping together. "I know we didn't have sex" he stated in reassurance before blushing at saying the word aloud, "but still."

If he had chosen to have sex with Sebastian last night it would have been his choice, he wouldn't have been forced into it. If he wanted to have sex with Sebastian then he would, no one could take that decision from him.

Of course he wanted it, it was just nerve-wracking. He'd never done anything with a boy before and here stood in front of him was a man who had been around the block half a dozen times, a man that probably knew everything about sex. He felt intimidated.

"Are you feeling alright baby? You cheeks are a serious shade of red" Sebastian asked as moved his hand to rest on his forehead, checking his temperature he assumed.

Kurt looked to him with a small smile and nodded "yep fine, I'm making pancakes" he said in a cheery tone that only sounded the smallest bit forced as he got up and poured a small amount of mixture into the pan.

He was putting the first pancake onto a plate when Sebastian told him he was taking him out for the day and to not ask questions. Of course he'd protested but the moment breakfast was over and they'd found some of Sebastian's clothes that fit him, they were out the front door and he had no idea where he was going.

As much as he hated not knowing, with his hand in Sebastian's he really didn't mind.

* * *

><p>Carson was lying on his bed as he spoke into his phone "I know I overreacted and he has every right to sleep with whoever he wants to but I, maybe I just panicked and overreacted" he said into the phone, a sad smile on his face.<p>

When there came no reply he had to wonder if they were still there, "hello are you going to speak or you just sit there in silence?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well I wasn't sure what to say, because I think you overreacted completely," he sighed at her words. "Kurt's an adult and he can sleep with whoever he choses C. I get you were worried but at the end of the day it's his life and you don't control it."

He sighed in annoyance at the words that were so true, she was one hundred percent right. He'd overreacted and probably upset both his brother and Sebastian, he was such a fool. "Yeah you're right Tempe" he said in a defeated tone.

He knew she was smiling on the other end as she said "you know I love it when you say that" her tone soft with an underlying edge that he refused to acknowledge right now, he still wasn't ready.

He laughed to avoid having to say something before changing the subject "I should make it up to them really shouldn't I? Find a way to apologise or something?" he asked wondering if she'd be able to help with any ideas.

Temperance was humming on the other end, something she always did when she was thinking, "you could do something to show them that you approve? Approves not the right word" she mumbled to herself. "Support, that's it, that you support them."

His eyes narrowed in confusion as only one idea ran through his head, "what? You mean like rent them a hotel room? There is no way I am handing them the key to sex, nu-ugh" he said with a shake of his head as he fiddled with his cuddly penguin.

All he heard on the other end of the line was muffled giggles as Tempe laughed at his previous comment. "No Sweetie, that isn't what I meant at all. I just meant maybe pay for them to have dinner or, a trip somewhere as a couple you know? Just something that shows you support them."

"Oh" he said, those idea's surprising him as he couldn't think of any other idea's just now. "I guess that could work" he thought thinking through a few ideas in his head. "I have the perfect idea" he said a few moments later with a huge smile, "you are the best Tempe I swear."

Temperance laughed and he smiled at the beautiful sound "that's what they tell me" she said in her soft gentle voice and he couldn't help but smile. "Look C, I've gotta go the roommates just got home and she doesn't look too happy, speak later?"

Sitting up and moving to the edge of his bed he smiled "Okay, we'll speak later" he said in a voice that sounded a little too soft for his liking. He could tell even through the phone that she was smiling as she told him 'bye' before hanging up.

Carson locked his phone as he dropped his gaze to the floor, guilt washing through him even though he had nothing to be guilty about, well except keeping this from the guys, but that wasn't why he felt guilty.

Melody had been dead for six months and six months only, that's half a year and nothing compared to the five years they'd been together. He wasn't ready to move on he knew that, but Tempe was, Tempe was difference.

After that phone call all those weeks ago she'd been the one to ring him back, the conversation started with the good news that Melody's grave had been repaired which led to a conversation about themselves which led to exchanging numbers and a coffee date.

He knew it was weird and the story of how they met would be disturbing but he just, he didn't know what it was about her. He loved being in her company, he loved talking to her as she always knew what to say.

She was crazy and caring, loving and friendly, she was everything that Melody used to be. Maybe that was why he found her so appealing, maybe that was why he loved being around her, but the guilt was the only thing that stopped him from telling anyone or doing anything about it. They were friends, nothing more and they would remain that way.

"Carson!? Can you come here a sec please? I need your opinion on these lyrics" Blaine called from where he was probably still lying with his sheet music spread across the floor.

With a sad smile he looked to the picture of him and Melody on the side, walking over and kissing it. He then threw his phone onto his bed before walking out to join his best friend. Hopefully the day would pick up from here.

* * *

><p>"However much I hate this, I have to let you go, thinking of you sends shivers through my soul. You'll always be what I want and you'll always be what I know" Blaine sang to himself quietly. His new lyrics fitting perfectly with his new melody even if the lyrics weren't perfect themselves.<p>

"What's up Blainers?" Carson asked as he sat down on the sofa opposite him, picking up the coffee he'd made for him earlier. "From what I heard it sounds great" he said in between sips with a smile on his face.

Blaine smiled at him before glancing down at the rest of the lyrics on his page, no this wasn't his best work but what did he expect, he'd been out of the song writing game for so long he couldn't even remember the last song he wrote.

"Why the sudden urge to get your little lady out?" Carson asked as he reached for the remote, turning the news on before pressing mute.

Blaine glanced at him, smiling sadly he shrugged "I don't know. After last night and today, everything that happened, I just knew I had to get back to writing you know?" He said as he gaze returned to his sheet music, re-reading the words he'd written "that and when I'm inspired I just have to write."

He felt Carson watching him as he continued to stare at the words he'd written in his messy handwriting. A song he knew, and Carson knew even though he'd only heard one verse, that it was a song written for Kurt, was about Kurt and everything Kurt made him feel.

The best thing Blaine found about writing was that you could pour all of your hurt and emotion into it and most people would never look at it as more than a song. A bunch of lyrics that work with the melody that are easy to remember, it's very rare people look past the words and the music to the meaning underneath.

It had been one of his favourite things to do when he was stuck at home during the long summer between school. When he was stuck with the people he had to call his parents and an over self indulgent and self obsessed brother.

He would turn on some random radio station, pick a song, learn it and then try to figure out what the writer meant when they wrote it. As boring as it sounded it was only way he survived summers.

He didn't have the best family life, as his issues with Cooper only reiterate. His parent's though, that was an entirely different story and one he didn't want to think about right now.

"What were you doing in your room?" he asked randomly, it being the only question that popped into his head to serve as his distraction. He glanced to Carson momentarily before picking up his guitar, toying with the melody.

Carson shook his head as he swallowed his mouthful of coffee before answering. "Oh you know that article we're doing on that girl who's over here from England on a Graphic Design internship?" Carson asked him and he nodded knowing the girl he was on about, they had a meeting with her in a week or two.

"Lorelei, the small town girl with big dreams" Blaine said with a small smile. He hadn't met this girl yet but he had to admire how much effort she was putting into reaching her dreams, he couldn't wait to officially meet her and he only hoped she'd accomplish her dreams unlike the majority of people who give up, people including him.

"Well she's only been here two weeks and has already designed two album covers for big name artists" Carson said with a huge grin and a proud note in his tone. "She just rang me confirming the time and date and we just got chatting, I couldn't believe it when she told me."

Blaine was watching Carson instead of playing with his guitar now, "are you being serious? Who?" he asked in excitement and he couldn't help but feel a little proud that they had helped her get here.

Carson laughed "that was the first thing I asked but she's not sure if she's allowed to tell anyone so I Just let it go, bless her." Blaine looked at his hands and smiled, they'd made the right decision on helping her, a very ballsy decision on their part if he had to be honest.

A few months ago they had received an email from a young british girl who had designed her own magazine. She'd emailed them because she wondered how they had managed to get their own magazine out into the world and how they'd accomplished what they had. She was a small go with big dreams and she wanted our help to achieve them, who were we to say no?

Once she'd sent them a copy of her magazine they were gobsmacked at how amazing it was and how she'd managed to do it all on her own at the age of only twenty. The interviews being her own as well as the images, it was truly amazing. Of course it needed some improvements but what work didn't?

Long story short she had mentioned she wanted to do an internship over here but was struggling with the money situation, so they had helped her. Giving her the money she couldn't raise so that she could get a start on her own dreams as they both knew how hard it could be. If they couldn't achieve their's then they were sure as hell going to help her achieve her dreams.

He smiled, glad they'd made the right decision but was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated in his pocket, it being a text message from Kurt. He glanced to Carson to make sure he wasn't watching him before checking the message.

'Hey! How are you!? Are you home this evening because I just found a film with Johnny Depp in that I didn't even know existed! Wanna watch with? ;) xx'

He smiled typing out his reply before he looked to Carson "you heard from Kurt or Sebastian yet?" he asked genuinely curious as he hadn't been around if he'd actually spoken to them.

* * *

><p>Carson dropped his head into his hands with a groan "yes I have and it was disastrous. Let's not talk about it" before returning his attention to the still muted news. He saw Blaine's mouth turn up into a smile as he figured the conversation obviously had gone well. He looked to Blaine who smiled at him before returning to his song.<p>

He smiled at his best friend before returning his gaze to the TV. Carson picked up his coffee cup and and tried to tell himself that he hadn't technically lied to Blaine. No, he didn't tell him about his phone call with Temperance but he had actually spoken to Lorelei, just not when he'd told Blaine he had.

Lorelei had rang him this morning before Blaine woke up, she'd been really busy with her group of friends that were here doing the same thing and when she wasn't out working they were out visiting places they'd only ever dreamed of seeing. So he didn't blame her for not ringing sooner even if he'd expected the phone call last week, this was her dream and who was he to get in the way of it.

He sighed as settled down into the sofa and lip reading what the news reporter had to say so not to disturb Blaine while he wrote. Yes he could go into his room and watch TV on loud, but he'd rather be out here with his best friend.

* * *

><p>"Wow you look, I," Kurt stumbled over his words as Sebastian stepped outside his house. They'd been shopping this afternoon and Kurt had insisted that they come home and change before they went out for their meal. Kurt making Sebastian wear the new clothes they'd bought him.<p>

His boyfriend was wearing a tight pair of dark green skinnies with black converses, a long sleeved dark blue shirt and a black jacket thrown over the top to keep him warm. He smiled at the shoes as he didn't think Sebastian would ever own a pair.

If that hadn't been enough Sebastian was wearing his black thick rimmed glasses and his hair was in complete disarray, he looked absolutely stunning and it left Kurt a little breathless. His boyfriend looked like a model straight off of some runway, how had he been so lucky?

"Thanks Porcelain, you look gorgeous too" Sebastian said with a flirtatious grin before turning to lock his door. Once he'd doubled checked he locked it he grabbed his hand and led the way to where their dinner awaits.

The walk to the restaurant was short but lovely. It wasn't too cold so that they'd shiver all the way there and it wasn't hot enough to leave them sweating in their shirts, it was just perfect.

They walked and talked, talking about nothing and everything. They spoke about their day, they spoke about Carson, they spoke about everything and Kurt was so glad to know that what had happened last night after dinner and Carson's implications hadn't made anything awkward between them.

About half way through dinner, their starters and main course had been and gone, the only thing they were waiting on now was dessert. Sebastian was drinking a pint of lemonade while he sipped at his diet coke. So far the evening had been swell, he just wished he could still be holding Sebastian's hand.

"I've just been given this new book to start reading" Sebastian continued to talk about his work while Kurt sat their with a smile and listened. "I can't remember what it's called if I'm honest but I start that next week" he said before nodding and sipping at his drink in an awkward manor.

Kurt hadn't seen Sebastian like this before and he couldn't tell what he meant. He kept fiddling with his fingers, trailing off his sentences awkwardly before sipping his drink and looking around the room, looking anywhere that wasn't at him.

* * *

><p><em>Man up Sebastian<em> he thought to himself as he sipped at his drink staring at the table next to him, _you've come this far don't freak out now._ He could see Kurt watching him carefully and he knew that Kurt was catching on to his odd behavior.

He'd never been very good at nice gestures or anything well, nice. When he was with Blaine he'd once ended up knocking himself unconscious one date when he went to surprise his boyfriend at the time with two tickets to see Rent on stage, and he really hoped that didn't happen now.

Sebastian swallowed heavily before conspicuously checking that there was nothing he could hit his head on, when he had the all clear he turned back to Kurt and smiled. Kurt was still scrutinizing him and the weight of his gaze made him feel even more nervous if that was possible.

_Dude man up okay? It's just tickets, you aren't asking him to marry you so stop sweating like a pig and give them to him._ He strained another smile in Kurt's direction and was about to start talking, finally finding his courage, when the waitress arrived with their deserts.

"Here you are my lovelies" the very nice brunette waitress said with an all too cheery smile. "Cheesecake for you" she said as she set the plate in front of Kurt, who's face lit up like a christmas tree at the sight, _how adorable._ "And a toffee nut sundae for you" she said as she set the glass in front him.

She placed the cutlery down "now enjoy you two" she said with a wink before she went to attend to a table a few rows back. Sebastian just sat their for a moment watching Kurt and the way he was staring at his slice of cheesecake

"This looks so good!" Kurt said with too much enthusiasm considering it was just a piece of food, but he had to admit that an overexcited Kurt was adorable. "I can't believe you didn't get the cheesecake too" he mumbled around a mouthful.

Sebastian dropped his gaze to the table before smiling up at him "well I thought that I'd maybe convince you to give me a taste of yours" he said in a way too seductive tone. He wanted to hit himself, this was so not the time. His cheeks tinted red at his forwardness and he watched Kurt carefully waiting for his reaction.

Like always Kurt managed to surprise him again. Kurt looked up from his plate, a shy smile on his face and an evil glint in his eyes, he started to panic when Kurt didn't say anything. He didn't have much time to ponder over it though when he felt Kurt's foot rubbing up against the inside of his leg "Kurt!" he screeched in disbelief this could not be happening he thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Convince me how?" Kurt said in the same seductive tone he'd used._ Oh my god this boy is a freaking animal_ he thought with a touch of humour and disbelief. He sat up straighter and crossed his legs, managing to push Kurt's away in a way that wasn't really pushing him away. Kurt was still smiling at him and didn't appear to feel rejected and that was definitely a good sign.

Kurt started eating his cheesecake, moving on as if nothing had happened while he just stared at his sundae, trying to regain the courage to give him the tickets that he was sure were beginning to burn a hole through his jacket pocket.

A few moments passed when he'd finally found his voice, his sundae was now a melted glass of ice cream as it remained nearly untouched while his dates plate was near enough empty, "Kurt?"

"Mmm?" Kurt hummed in response, unable to talk due to the very large mouthful of cheesecake he'd just watched him eat. He laughed at him before shaking his head nervously.

"I umm, I got you something" he said shyly, not sure of how he was supposed to do this or if he was supposed to have a reason. The dating game had changed so much since he was a kid, he had no idea how things were supposed to be done these days.

Kurt looked at him a little surprised as he swallowed his last piece of his cheesecake, "you got me something?" he asked, his voice raising in surprise and confusion. "Why?"

That hadn't been the reaction he'd expected and Sebastian was a little put out, "umm" he didn't have a good enough reason. "Well," he said reaching for his glass "I saw them and thought of you and I decided to buy them" he said shyly hoping that it was a good enough reason for Kurt.

When his boyfriend hadn't replied a moment later he started to feel nervous again, he'd done the wrong thing hadn't he. Still without looking at Kurt he reached into his jacket pocket and placed the envelope on the table, pushing it towards Kurt without looking at him.

Even if he had done the wrong thing he still wanted Kurt to have them. He heard Kurt pick up the envelope and open it, he heard him pulling out the two pieces of thin card, he heard his gasp in shock and he heard him mumble his name.

At the sound of his name he looked to his date for the first time since the start of this conversation, a hopeful edge to his thoughts. Kurt's eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed and his jaw slack as he stared at the two tickets in his hand.

"But Sebastian, how? Why?" Kurt asked looking up to him as he dropped his free hand to the table, "I don't understand." Sebastian smiled at the stunned look on Kurt's face, he'd done the right thing.

Sebastian smiled at him, moving his hand across the table and putting it on top of his hand "there was no real reason" he said shyly. "I heard Wicked were in town and I know you wanted to see it so I bought you tickets" he said with a faint laugh and a shrug of his shoulders, that's really all there was to it.

Kurt's face turned into a heartwarming smile, "Sebastian" he said in a soft and gentle tone, a tone that gave Sebastian butterflies. "You really didn't have to do this for me" he said looking at the tickets again a huge smile on his face.

"I know" Sebastian said with a smile of his own, "but I wanted too." Kurt looked up at him and smiled before returning to look at the two tickets in his hands. "I got you two tickets so you can take whoever you want" he said in a sad tone. He wanted to be the one to go with Kurt but he wasn't going to force his presence on him. So instead he'd decided to give Kurt two tickets and then he could take who ever he wanted.

"Wait, so I can take anyone I like?" Kurt asked the same surprised tone and Sebastian had to hold in his hurt as he assumed that Kurt was already thinking of someone else to take, "like anyone I want?"

Instead of talking, unsure if his voice would betray him he smiled tightly and nodded before reaching for his drink and averting his gaze. _You gave him two tickets for a reason Seb, don't get so pissy about it_ he thought to himself trying to sort out his feelings.

The waitress appeared suddenly again, that huge smile still on her face as she collected their empty dishes "was everything alright for you two lovebirds?" she asked. Kurt looked a little surprised at her words while he smiled and replied, obviously Kurt was still getting used to gay couples being accepted here.

Sebastian not being surprised at her assumption,_ well it wasn't an assumption if it was true, or was it?_ They were holding hands still so if she hadn't known before she would've known now. "Good, now would you two like another drink or is that it for you two this evening?" she asked glancing between the two of them, a huge smile in place as she glanced from Kurt's expression to the tickets in his hand.

"Your boyfriend spoiling you?" she asked Kurt with a playful tone, nudging him slightly in the side to get his attention before her attention turned to him. Sebastian felt his cheeks burn under her approving gaze and hoped Kurt would say something soon to move the attention away from him.

Kurt laughed before looking up at the waitress, who was thankfully now looking at Kurt so he felt like he could relax. "Spoiling me indeed," he said with a small smile her way.

A huge grin spread across the waitresses face "now that is so darn adorable. He's such a cutie, you got yourself a gooden' here" she directed at Kurt who blushed before nodding in agreement, looking at him as he ever so quietly said 'I know' and Sebastian's heart fluttered in his chest as he held Kurt's hand even tighter.

"Right, did you two want any drinks and then I promise I'll leave you two alone" she asked and they both laughed at her. They both shook their heads and she smiled at them, saying goodnight before walking away with their empty dishes and muttering something about how adorable they were.

Sebastian got mixed up in his thoughts about Kurt going to see Wicked with someone that wasn't him, someone like Blaine and what the waitress had just said as he stared in the direction she'd headed. "Sebastian?" Kurt asked, pulling him from his thoughts he looked to his boyfriend with a slightly forced smile.

Kurt seemed to be studying him for a moment, his cheeks turning the faintest shade of red for some unknown reason, he hated how much he blushed around Kurt, he hated it. "Will you do me the honor of seeing Wicked with me?" Kurt was looking at him in waiting, pushing the second ticker his way across the table as his jaw dropped.

As much as he wanted to go with Kurt he hadn't expected him to chose him, he didn't do broadway like Blaine or Carson did. He assumed that maybe Kurt would've preferred to go with some one else and the feeling that Kurt had chosen him, was so alien it left him blushing even harder. He felt a huge smile growing on his face and he laughed at himself before replying, "I'd be honoured."

"Good because I wouldn't want to go with anyone else" Kurt said with a shy smile as he finished his glass of diet coke, after shoving the ticket in his coat pocket. He picked up the other Wicked ticket and couldn't help but smile triumphantly at being the one Kurt chose to go with as he put the one ticket back in his own pocket.

Sebastian picked up his drink and did the same, finishing before standing up and putting on his jacket. Kurt was already one step ahead of him and stood waiting by his chair. "I'm glad" he said quietly, hoping that Kurt wouldn't hear, however that small glance and shy smile sent his way made him think otherwise.

After a lot of protest from Sebastian, Kurt paid the bill and the two walked home hand in hand. Kurt going on and on about how excited he was to go and see Wicked at it's birthplace.

Seeing Kurt this happy because of something he had done, made him decide he'd definitely made the right decision. He loved the feeling when someone else was happy because of something he'd done and he decided he needed to be a nicer human being more often.

* * *

><p>"Don't turn the channel! What are you doing!? I was watching that you asshole!" Blaine yelled as Carson came out of nowhere, grabbing the remote from his hand and switching channels.<p>

It was around half past nine now and he had finally decided to stop song writing and just relax with some TV, obviously Carson had other ideas. "What are you doing?" he more or so demanded from where he was lying on the sofa cuddled under his blanket.

Carson jumped into the armchair as he pressed the buttons on the remote "changing the channel, what does it look like?" He asked in that tone of his that he always used when he did things like this.

"I can see that you idiot, I mean what are you doing changing the channel when I'm watching something?" He asked sitting up and trying to reach Carson without moving from the sofa, it wasn't working. "Carson come on, give me the controls back."

Carson stubbornly shook his head as he continued to aimlessly flip through the channels. "I'm afraid I can't do that. It was in my destiny to steal these controls off of you and stop you watching all that sappy shit you watch" Carson said shaking his head as he tried to stop himself from smiling.

Blaine stared at him in annoyance and frustration, "what a load of bullshit Carson, I mean really?!" he asked in disbelief. "And since when is Friends 'sappy shit!?'" He said as he got up off of his place on the sofa and headed to the armchair. "Look if you don't give me the controls I swear to the non-existent god.." he trailed off trying to look intimidating.

"What are you going to do? Gel me to death?" Carson asked before laughing at his own joke. Blaine shook his head and smiled at his best friends seriously bad attempt at humour._ I mean really?_ he thought as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

He smiled at Carson as he continued flipping through the channels, he thought about his plan of attack for a moment before unsuspectingly jumping on top of his best friend. All he heard was a loud screech followed by a string of swearwords before Carson started tickling him, dropping the remote somewhere on the chair.

Of course he hadn't thought that far ahead, because he hated being tickled, it made him laugh and make noises so high a dog could probably hear them. He started attacking Carson with a pillow as Carson's hands were situated around his waist.

"OhmygodCarsonstop!" he said through a string of giggles "what are you doing!?" he tried to ask but kept breaking out into a fit of laughter as he friend continued to torture him.

Carson was laughing and just putting up with being hit across the head with the pillow as he just kept tickling "you really didn't think this plan through did you Blainer's ey?" he asked laughing.

Blaine really did want to watch the TV but he had to admit that this was a lot more fun, even if he didn't think through his plan properly. It wasn't very often he and Carson would end up doing something like this, something carefree and childish, but it was always a lot of fun when they did.

After a few minutes of being at Carson's mercy he decided to fight back pushing himself up from where he was now under Carson's arms, tickling him under his arms, knowing it was his weak spot, before somehow managing to get himself pushing Carson down and sitting on top of him.

"Blaine are you serious!?" Carson asked, his voice coming out muffled from where it was now pressed into the armchair cushion. His arms were stuck under his chest and Blaine was currently sat on his back, meaning Carson had no way to move.

He sat their smiling in triumph "as serious as a heart attack" he stated as he reached for the TV controllers that were lying in plain view down beside the cushion. He put Friends back on, even though the episode he was watching had finished there is always a plus channel.

Carson was moving about underneath him but not managing to push him off._ I may look small but I am very strong_ he thought with a triumphant smile. "Blaine this is really uncomfortable," he mumbled into the cushion as he sat there like a King on his thrown.

He laughed knowing how uncomfortable it was from the last time Carson had done the exact same thing to him, and Carson's bigger then him so it would've hurt even more. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked "I'm afraid I can't hear you" he laughed to himself, knowing that Carson wasn't finding this funny made it even more funnier.

"Don't give me that bullshit I know you can hear me you little weasel" Carson said making him laugh, but obviously as he 'couldn't hear him' he had to keep them quiet. So he turned up the volume of the TV so that whatever Carson said would be near enough unheard.

That was Kurt walked into a little over five minutes later, "hey guys, why's the TV so loud I can hear down the-" he stopped when he walked into the front room and saw their positions. Blaine just smiled at him as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why is Blaine sat on Carson like some King on his thrown? What did I miss?" he asked with a smile as he plopped himself down on the sofa "and can you please turn that down? Seriously you can hear it the lobby." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes as his gaze flickered between the TV, his brother and him.

Blaine smiled at him before doing as he said, turning the volume down before answering his question. "Long story short, Carson changed the channel while I was watching TV and this is his punishment" he said looking down at Carson's back triumphantly again.

Carson shuffled under his weight again, lifting his head as much as he could, which wasn't much, he said to Kurt "long story short Blaine's an asshole" he once again mumbled against the sofa cushions.

Both he and Kurt laughed at Carson, both shaking their head fondly at the older man. "You know," Kurt said after a minute, "as painful as that is for him, that looks fun for you" he said with a laugh, watching them both intently.

Kurt had this huge smile on his face and his cheeks were slightly red, he assumed from the cold outside, his lips were a little swollen but he pretended not to see that. "Well there's room up here if you care to join me?" he said with a playful smile.

He hoped that he would say yes because then Carson would complain and it would hurt and then they could both laugh as he walked around like an old man tomorrow. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that Kurt would be sat in-between his legs, nothing to do with that at all.

Carson lifted his head again "oh my god don't you even dare!" he said his voice a little louder with his protests. "Don't you even think about it Kurt, I swear to god!" Obviously Carson's protests made Kurt want to do it that much more as he hopped up out of his seat and moved over to the chair. "Kurt!"

"How do I do this?" Kurt asked as they both continued to ignore Carson's protests and strong language.

"Right," he said with an overexcited smile "step up onto the cushion, turn around carefully and then just lower yourself down on his back, that's all there is to it" he said with a smile wishing there was someone here to take their picture.

As Kurt started to climb up on the cushion he avoided watching him, he didn't want to get caught staring like he had yesterday. When Kurt went to sit just below his neck, something from when he went med school popped into his head. "Oh sit closer to me then his head other wise you might injure his neck" he said looking out for his friend, if something happened it would be hard to explain how it happened to a doctor.

"Oh god" Kurt mumbled as he stood up and slowly moved his way back closer to him, "I don't want to hurt him, well I do but not seriously injure" he said with a laugh as his back was now against his chest when he finally sat down. Blaine had to tell himself to think of anything but Kurt as this was a tricky situation to be in if he got a little, happy.

"This is so much fun!" Kurt exclaimed with a laugh. "I can't believe we've never done this before. I am the King and you are my pawns" he said in posh, royal voice as he pointed to the two coffee cups on the table. Blaine couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm and imagination.

Carson was mumbling underneath them for around five minutes, he was obviously talking to himself as neither of the could make out any words specifically. The two sat on Carson watching an episode of friends as if they were sat on the sofa.

Carson must've had enough eventually "embrace yourselves" he warned in a voice that was loud and clear. The two looked at each other in confusion, having no idea what he meant by that.

Of course by the time one of them realised the implications of his words it was already too late to do anything about it. Out of nowhere Carson started sitting up and straightening himself out, which of course meant they were being pushed backwards.

Blaine was the first one to fall over the back of the armchair, it didn't hurt too much, it was just when his back at hitting the wooden floor so suddenly that shot pain up his spine, but it wasn't too bad. However before he had chance to recover he was hit and hit hard.

Kurt had obviously gone over the back of the armchair too and he had landed right on his stomach, Blaine groaned out in serious pain "Kurt" he said in a strained voice, he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed at him because it wasn't his fault, but it freaking hurt.

"Oh my Gaga Blaine are you okay? I'm sorry!" Kurt said as he scrambled to get off of him, moving to sit on his knee's next to his head. "Damn you Carson look what you did to Blaine!" he yelled at his brother before throwing a pillow at him.

Blaine coughed when he attempted to sit up so decided to stay lying down for a moment longer "yeah I'm fine" he said with a laugh. Kurt half-heartedly laughed with him, he was probably thinking that he was insane.

A moment later he stood up, stretching himself out in an attempt to prove to Kurt he was fine. Carson came back in from the kitchen and being the asshole that he is thought it'd be funny to hit him in the stomach. "You son of a bitch" Blainee said as he bent over in pain.

Carson looked at him and shrugged "long story short Blaine sat on me so I threw him over the back of the armchair." Blaine couldn't stop himself from smiling at Carson for thinking he was really clever using his words from earlier.

"Now come on" Carson said putting an arm around his waist "Kurt's gone to get his hot water bottle for you and then we're watching this Johnny Depp film alright?" he said as he sat Blaine down in the arm chair.

Blaine looked up at him in confusion "why's Kurt getting me a hot water bottle? What's that going to do?"

Carson smiled "I have no idea but he wants to help so" he said with a shrug of his shoulders before taking a seat on the sofa. Blaine smiled at the thought of Kurt wanting to help him, _of course he would though because we're friends._

He looked to Carson who was smiling at him but he could tell that he was pitying him for the situation he was in. Instead of dwelling on it he turned to look at the TV that was now on a blue screen, the word DVD bouncing across it in white letters.

Kurt came running in from the kitchen, hot water bottle in one hand and DVD in the other. "Here you go Blaine, hold this to your stomach, it relieves the pain, trust me. The girls use them all the time back home." Blaine found that comment a little odd and when he looked to Carson he just shrugged it off.

Kurt looked to him, a worried expression written all over his face "Blaine I'm so sorry" he said, worry and guilt in his tone. As soon as Blaine had the hot water bottle in his hands he did what Kurt asked him to, not wanting to upset him further. Kurt put the disc in the DVD player before moving to sit on the other end of the sofa, snuggling up in the blanket he'd been using earlier which made him smile.

The menu popped up stating the movie was called 'Chocolat' he smiled down at Kurt's eagerness to watch it and hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed. He'd never seen the whole film, but the first forty minutes he'd seen he hadn't been impressed with, but instead of saying anything he decided to just smile and watch the screen.

Carson however, obviously wasn't planning on keeping his distaste to himself "are we seriously going to watch yet another love story?" he asked with a groan as he covered his face with a pillow.

Kurt turned to glare at him "it's either this or Disney, take your pick." Kurt's tone was full of irritation as he continued to glare at his brother, he was still mad at him for chucking them both over the back of the armchair.

Blaine watched on as Carson eventually came out from hiding behind his pillow, "I'd rather watch Johnny Depp fall in love with some french woman then Rapunzel singing about her dreams again" he said sinking back into the sofa avoiding both of the Disney lover's gaze.

"Chocolat it is then" Kurt said in an authoritative, french accent as he pressed play, his gaze not leaving the screen once. About fifteen minutes it Carson became hooked and was focused on the screen while Blaine was still reeling over Kurt's hot french accent.

Throughout the first forty minutes of the film he would look between the brothers and the screen, imagining different scenario's about different things and wondering what his life would be if he'd done things differently. However, an hour into the movie he became as hooked as they did, none of them saying a word until the movie was over.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA!<strong>

**I don't know if I like this chapter much.. I think I maybe brought in one two many two story lines.. :/ But we shall see.**

**What did you guys think?**

**Read & Review**

**Until next week,**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	27. Over-Reacting

_Hello, _

_Yes there has been a delay and I am seriously sorry about it. I've been having a rough time and I've just been finding it hard dealing with myself and the fact I have very little to do with myself. I turned to writing to keep me occupied, then I ended up doing it everyday and I ended up loosing interest in it._

_Yet here I am, finally finding the time and the inspiration to write again. All I can say is I am sorry to keep you waiting._

_You'll get two more chapters this year and then it's no more until some time in January! Hope you guys don't mind! xx_

_Warning: Strong Language._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Over-reacting.<strong>

* * *

><p>Friday morning and Blaine was sat in his office, finishing his first week back at work after a busy couple of days off. He'd spent the first few days of the week with his friends. Monday he'd taken Kurt out for the day, they didn't do much but walk and talk. Then Tuesday he'd gone with Carson to visit Melody's grave while Kurt had spent most of the day at NYADA sorting through paper work. When it came to Wednesday he was back at work.<p>

He was glad to be back at work, after having a few days off and being back at work for three days, he realised he'd missed it. He liked being surrounded by his friends as he proof read his first article after being back. It was amazing how a few days off can give you a new lease of life.

He was just re-reading his first two paragraphs for spelling mistakes when his work phone rang. He reached for it without tearing his eyes away from the screen before speaking into the receiver, "this is Blaine Anderson, co-owner of Pen&Paper, how may I help you?"

Blaine sat back in his seat waiting for someone to speak on the other end of the line but when all he heard was sniffles, he started to get a bit concerned. "Hello? Are you okay?" he asked sitting forward in his seat.

"Sorry to bug you at work Blaine, I thought I was ringing you on your mobile, but obviously not" he laughed half heartedly.

"Kurt is that you?" he asked sitting up straighter, "what's the matter baby?" the endearment slipping out through his panic and concern but he didn't even worry about it. Kurt was ringing him in tears and he didn't understand why.

Kurt laughed and sniffled on the other end "I probably should've started with that huh?" He was trying to use humor as a way to avoid the issue and that wasn't okay. He was upset for a reason and he'd rang him for a reason.

"Kurt, sweetie what's the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked sitting back in his seat.

There were coughs and sniffles on the other line followed by a beat of silence before Kurt must've decided on telling him. "I'm just, I'm just so confused Blaine. NYADA keep saying all these things to me and giving me all these courses and career opportunities already and I-"

Kurt paused, probably trying to regain some sort of composure so his words would come out clearer. Blaine sat their patiently waiting for him to continue. "They've already told me that they have places waiting for me when I graduate from NYADA, can you believe that?" he asked with a hiccup.

Blaine tried to understand his words, if he was saying what Blaine thought he was saying that meant, "you already have job opportunities on Broadway and you haven't even started studying at NYADA?" he asked in surprise.

He thought the news was amazing but Kurt obviously didn't as he started crying at his words. "Kurt I'm sorry," he said unsure what he should do or say in this situation considering he didn't understand anything, "but isn't that good news?"

Kurt laughed again, "Good news Blaine, It's great news, even though I have absolutely no idea how it happened." He said which made Blaine sit back in his chair and rub at his head, he could feel a headache coming on.

"Right, okay then why are you so upset? Sorry Kurt but I'm a little confused" he said with a small nervous laugh of his own. This was turning out to be one really confusing conversation.

Kurt sighed "It's great news if thats what I want to do with the rest of my life, but what if fashion's where I belong? I mean what if I pick NYADA, and end up making a huge mistake. I'll end up with nothing" he said through sobs.

Blaine's heart felt for Kurt as he remembered their conversation in their little coffee shop not too long ago, he couldn't decide on his future, one of the toughest decisions anybody ever has to make. It's a decision that leads to as much success as regret.

"Isn't there anyway you can do both?" he said reaching for straws, he hadn't looked into education in so long, he had absolutely no idea how it worked these days. So much changes in such a short amount of time, it's ridiculous.

"Right?" Kurt said sounding more frustrated and a little hysterical. That's what I said because then that way I could pick either career choice once I'm out of college, but NYADA have said it's impossible" he said brokenly.

"I mean how am I supposed to succeed in what I want to do for the rest of my life when I don't know what I want to succeed in?" Kurt said, seemingly calmer this time and Blaine hoped he had something to do with that.

There was silence on the line as they both were deep in thought, Kurt was probably trying to figure out his future. While Blaine was trying to remember the name of the program an old friend of his had used to come to New York back in college,_ what was the name of that freaking internship program._

He could hear the shuffling of paper through the phone and he assumed Kurt was probably re-reading all of the information he'd been given on NYADA. A huge smile crossed his face_, World Wide Wonders! A different kind of WWW_ he thought with a huge smile and he knew what he had to do.

Kurt was talking to himself on the other end and he had to come up with a way of hanging up without seeming like he didn't care. He glanced from the clock on his computer declaring it was half past two, then to Carson's office deciding it would be alright if he headed home early, hopefully with good news.

"Look Kurt," he said regretfully "I have some work to do but as soon as I've finished I'll grab a cheesecake and be right on my way, okay?" He felt bad about not running to Kurt now, but he couldn't, he had responsibilities and something he needed to research.

"Yeah sure," Kurt said sadly "sorry for bothering you at work with all of his" he said and Blaine couldn't believe it when Kurt sounded guilty.

Blaine reached for his mouse, closing the word document down and opening Safari "don't be silly Kurt! You know I'll always be here for you no matter where I am or what time it is, alright?" He asked and when Kurt didn't reply he knew he was nodding.

He typed 'World Wide Wonders' into Google one handed while he held the phone at his ear, Kurt's breathing being the only thing he could hear. He was about to ask if he was okay when he spoke, mumbling 'thank you Blaine' before the dial tone rang in his ears.

"No problem Kurt," he said to no one at all as he chucked his phone on the desk, moving his second hand to the keyboard and giving his desktop his complete attention. He had some research to do.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, why on earth are you ringing me while we're both at work?" Carson asked in annoyance as he sat back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk as he glanced around his office.<p>

It was a little after three and the last person he had expected to be on the other end of this phone call was Sebastian. They hadn't spoken properly since Sunday and he'd been avoiding seeing him, Blaine's words Sunday morning leaving scarring images in his brain.

When all he heard was silence he dropped his feet to the floor and pushed his wheelie chair forward, dropping his elbows to his desk. "Seriously Bas, what? I'm still mad at you about Saturday night and the whole 'baby brother sex' situation."

That got a response from the other man as he all but growled into the other end of the line. "I did not have sex with your baby brother Carson! How many times do I have to fucking tell you?" he heard a thud and assumed he'd just thrown or hit something.

Carson could tell Sebastian wasn't in a good mood, and he knew he shouldn't push his buttons, but knowing you shouldn't do something always makes you want to do it more. So with a smile he sat up straighter, "just once more" he said trying to hide his laugh.

"I fucking hate you Carson, I swear I do, and I mean it this time!" Sebastian all but yelled into the phone and it took everything in him not to laugh out loud.

"Sorry Sebastian, so what can I do for you on this fine Wednesday afternoon?" he asked being over polite for a reason, knowing how much it wound Sebastian up.

Sebastian grumbled on the end before asking "do you think Kurt prefer's Blaine over me?" The softness and uncertainty in the unexpected question had him sitting up in his seat instantly, his feet falling to the floor with a thud.

His eyes going wide as a hundred thoughts passed through his head, _why was Sebastian asking this, what had happened?_ More importantly what was he going to say?_ Kurt didn't prefer Blaine but he didn't, ugh_ "what? Why?" he asked instead, letting confusion seek into his tone.

"Ugh," Sebastian started making funny noises on the end of the line, talking to himself, words he couldn't quite make out. "It's just, we were talking last night" there was silence before he seemed to change his mind. "You know what, never mind, I have to go Carson I'll-"

"Don't you even think about it Sebastian Edward Smythe!" he interrupted, "I swear to god if you hang up on me right now I will come over there and drag the words out of you myself" he threatened hoping it would work.

Sebastian sighed in defeat while he smiled in triumph as he patiently waited for him to explain. "It's just, some times I think that Blaine and Kurt belong together you know? I never really thought anything of it until last night," he said sounding tired and Carson knew the words were a lie. He knew Sebastian had thought this before, they'd had this conversation before.

"Kurt and I were talking last night, and then Blaine called his name and then he hung up, just like that. A quick bye before the line went dead. I just, I don't understand, is that normal?" Carson could tell Sebastian was frustrated about not understanding how to date now a days.

What was he to say though? That isn't normal because you should always put your partner first, unless it's a serious situation of course, and Blaine calling Kurt telling him he'd pressed play for Toy Story wasn't a serious situation. It would, in Sebastian's mind, prove him right.

He could lie, tell him that Blaine had fallen over something and had hurt himself, or something had hit him, but he didn't want to lie to Sebastian, he hated lying. Even if he had told Blaine to lie to Kurt, that was protecting him._ Yeah but you'd be protecting Sebastian if you lied now_ he tried to reason with himself.

"Sebastian I don't know what to tell you, I didn't get home until late last night so I don't know why Blaine called for Kurt, maybe it was serious at the time?" he decided he would plead ignorance instead of covering up the truth._ Pretending you didn't know wasn't the same as lying right?_

Sebastian groaned and how his voice sounded accompanied with the loud thud, it sounded like he'd just dropped his head to his desk. "I'm overreacting again aren't I?" he asked with a self-pitying laugh.

Carson laughed with him, one that was only slightly forced and he was glad Sebastian wasn't there with him. The look of concern and frustration he sent Blaine's way would've given him away. "Maybe just a little bit" he said with a sad smile wishing this wasn't happening.

"Right, thanks for this talk Carson now I have to go and fire someone" he said with a laugh, probably in an attempt to return to the manly man he always pretended to be.

He laughed genuinely this time, loving the unusual behavior of his best friend "always here for you Seb, you know that" he finished with a smile before a thought hit him. "Hey, Seb why don't you come over this evening? The four of us can hang out, maybe watch a movie?"

Okay, so that might not have been the greatest idea he'd ever had but at least it was some sort of, yeah he had no idea why he'd just suggested that. He shook his head in annoyance as he hit himself on the head with his palm.

"Do you think I should? Would they mind, I mean I don't want to interrupt," Sebastian said as he tried to hide the hopeful hint in his tone. He hated that Sebastian was going through all of this because two freaking boys couldn't own up to their feelings and be honest.

He wasn't saying Kurt didn't have feelings for Sebastian, because it was so easy to tell that he did, it just wasn't the same as he felt for Blaine. As for Blaine, well he was trying to keep his distance but it obviously hasn't been working well considering the AMNH trip and his birthday.

Instead of replying softly he decided to help his friend out, reminding him of the person he could be. "Since when has the Sebastian Smythe ever been afraid to interrupt something when it comes to his best friend?" He smiled when he heard Sebastian laugh, "remember that time with Jamie? I told you not to go in and what did you do?"

Sebastian's cackle on the other end was enough to make him laugh out loud "oh my god that poor guy went running and Blaine was so mad!" Sebastian said through his giggles and Carson was glad to see his friend back to normal.

"Yep Blaine was so mad! We never saw his face again after that" Carson said with a laugh shaking his head at the very memory. "Oh I still can't believe you did that to him, that poor boy was mortified!"

Sebastian laughed, "what can I say, It's what I do best?" he finished with a chuckle when Carson heard the door to his office open. Looking towards the door he saw Blaine stood there, his coat on and bag in hand, _looks like he was cutting out early, again_ he thought with annoyance.

"Look Seb I've got to go, I have an issue here with a college and I need to go and kick his ass" he said towards Blaine who rolled his eyes as he stepped into his office, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay, you go kick his ass Carson, make me proud!" Sebastian said in his usual witty tone and he was glad to see his friend back to the way he used to be. His cocky, sarcastic persona being one of the most bitchiest he'd ever seen.

Carson smiled at Sebastian as he glanced out of his window "I will, now I'll see you at five alright?" When Sebastian hesitated he prompted him "right?" Carson was currently ignoring the questioning glances Blaine was sending his way.

He heard Sebastian grumble to himself before agreeing, so with a triumphant smile and a quick goodbye he hung up before turning his attention to his best friend. "Leaving early again are we Blaine?" he asked sounding like a teacher talking to his student as he allowed his annoyance to leak through.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sat in the middle of his bed, his iPod playing random songs as he couldn't be bothered to change it even though the remote was right next to him. His bed was covered, every inch, with paperwork from NYADA.<p>

Paperwork about housing, paperwork about which courses he want's to take. Paperwork about how he is going to go about paying for his education amongst paperwork about getting help and scholarships to pay for his education. Looking at all of the blank sheets he felt tears pool in his eyes, where was he supposed to start?

He dropped his head into his hands, he thought that speaking to someone like Blaine would make him feel better but it didn't. In the end it just made him feel more lost, more confused by it all. Blaine thought that he could do both too, but they were still lost on how.

NYADA telling him that he'd already had companies interested in him once word of his audition had spread. That and the youtube video's of him performing had been sent to them from some unknown source. The news had taken him by surprise, so many good things had been happening to him recently and he couldn't understand why.

After a few minutes of calming breaths to relax him he sat up straighter, taking a final deep breath before crawling off of his bed, grabbing his phone and heading towards the kitchen. Deciding now that he felt a bit better he should ring his best friend back.

Putting the kettle on he dialed Rachel's number and waited for her to answer. The first thing she did when she answered was breath out an exasperated sigh and he smiled because of course,_ who was he to reject the Rachel Berry's phone call._

"Kurt Hummel, I can not believe you rejected me" she wailed. "Out of everyone in this world you would reject, I can't believe it" she muttered with disbelief and he smiled at his dramatic best friend.

"Look Rach, sorry I rejected your call it's just I wasn't in the right frame of mind to answer, but I'm ringing you back now and that counts for something right?" he asked hopefully, hoping that she would let him off this once.

She seemed to think about it momentarily before sighing, "I guess I could let you off considering there is something I needed to talk to you about." He smiled thankfully as he waited for her to continue as he started making his coffee.

She said something to her Dad before she returned her attention to him, "anyway I can't believe you and your boyfriend are coming back the one week I'm out of town" she said sounding slightly annoyed yet sad.

At her words his face dropped, "what?" he asked hoping this was some sick joke "what do you mean the week you're out of town?"

He knew she was shaking her head, "I know it sucks! Carole mentioned your return today, how frustrating! I miss you and all I want to do is see my soul mate yet I'll be on my way to Minnesota!" She said emotionally into the phone.

"Which is a load of rubbish considering I don't want to go anyway!" he heard her shout away from the phone, he assumed at her Dad's who said something in return that he couldn't quite make out.

He felt a lump in his throat at the idea of returning home next week and not being able to see his soul sister, his best friend in the entire world. "I can't believe you're not going to be there Rachel" he complained as he stirred his coffee.

"I know! I've tried to convince my Dad's to leave me at home but apparently some relative is turning one hundred and fifty or something and we need to be there! It's ridiculous if you ask me, I don't even know who she is!" She yelled somewhat hysterically and Kurt tried not to smile as she exaggerated.

He just stood there leaning against the side, coffee in one hand and phone in the other as he smiled at the eccentric ramblings of his best friend. "I mean just because she's reached one hundred and fifty or something doesn't mean my life should be ruined!?"

Kurt laughed, as much as he hated the idea of not seeing his best friend while he was in the state but he knew that family always comes first no matter what. "Rachel, one hundred and fifty, really?" he asked sarcastically as he shook his head.

She huffed and he knew she was shaking her head. "No matter how much I wish I could see you Rach, she's family. It could be her last birthday so you should be there." Rachel huffed before he heard her stomping up the stairs to her bedroom as she continued to rant on about how he was right but still saying it was a waste of her time and that her Dad's were ruining her life.

He moved to sit at the breakfast bar and smiled, listening to Rachel's antics was definitely enough to distract him from the huge amount of paperwork that awaited him as well as his questions on choosing the right path.

Twenty minutes later there came a knock at his door, he looked to it in confusion. "Ugh Rach, I've got to go there's someone knocking on my door" he said slowly standing up.

"Oh okay" Rachel said sadly, "I'll still work on my Dad's and I will see you some time next week" she said determinedly and he couldn't help but smile. "Bye Kurt," she said with a sad laugh.

He smiled at her words before saying goodbye and hanging up, leaving his phone on the breakfast bar he made his way to the door, wondering who it could be.

He opened the door slowly, unsure as to what he would find behind it only to be surprised when he saw a man in a red polo shirt with a pet house logo on it, accompanied with a red hat and brown cargo shorts. "Kurt Hummel?" he asked looking and sounding bored.

"Ugh yeah that's me" he said carefully glancing down at the large cardboard box with holes in accompanied by a large yellow bag with a red bone on. _Why did that logo look so familiar?_

Kurt looked to the man when he spoke again "great" he said sounding as if it wasn't great news at all. "If you could sign here and here," he said pointing to two lines on the paperwork he'd just handed him.

He did as he was told even though he had no idea what he was accepting. After signing it he handed it back with a smile as the delivery man handed him the box and bag. "Have a nice day" was the last thing he said before heading back towards the elevator.

Kurt shut the door carefully, his eyes fixed on the box that was now in his hands, why had he just accepted and signed for two parcels from a shop called 'Pet House.' They didn't have any pets and he was pretty sure they weren't getting one any time soon.

It wasn't until the box started meowing he realised that he had just in fact signed for a cat. His face lit up at the sound as he rushed over to the dinning room table, placing both the box and bag on it before he hurried to open up the meowing box.

Opening the box he found the smallest, fluffiest little tabby cat he had ever seen in his life. "Oh aren't you adorable?" he asked the small fluff ball as he picked her up, the pink collar telling him her gender.

She had two white paws, front left and back right. One of her ears was solid black, the other solid brown and her stripes and colours made her look like a little tiger. Kurt wasn't sure why she was here but she was adorable and he couldn't believe how fast he had fallen in love with her_. I am not letting you go anywhere,_ he decided that no one could take his baby away from him now.

She started rubbing herself up against his chest and purring as he stroked her, "you are such an adorable little kitty" he said in a baby like voice. "I have no idea what you're doing here, but you're not going anywhere little Evita" he said smiling.

He was focused on the little kitten in his hands but he noticed a folded letter rested in the bottom of the box. He shifted the little kitten onto his shoulder, holding it in place with one hand as he reached for the letter with the other.

The envelope was blank but as he started to open it he could see the messy, childlike handwriting that he knew belonged to Blaine and he couldn't help but grin. Blaine had just bought him a kitten!

Pulling the folded piece of paper out and reading what it said he couldn't help but squeal in delight. Carson and Blaine had gotten together and had bought him a kitten for his birthday, it had just arrived a little late.

Putting the letter down on the table he moved the little cat from his shoulder, grabbing her with two hands and held it just in front of his face, "well my baby, it looks like you're mine now and I can just tell we are going to be great friends."

With that he looked through the bag before taking Evita and the bags contents with him back to his bedroom. The paperwork and decision making long since forgotten as he moved it all to his desk.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine called out when he arrived home, cheesecake in hand, at around half past four. He made his way in, taking off his coat and placing the cheesecake in the kitchen, flipping on the kettle on his way.<p>

"Kurt?" he called again wondering where he was or what he was doing. He was walking up the corridor towards Kurt's room when the door suddenly flew open, Kurt running towards him and squealing.

"Oh my god Blaine thank you, thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you" he said before throwing himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Blaine had to no time to brace himself, Kurt sending him backwards at his force.

He coughed a little breathlessly "woah Kurt, what was that for?" he asked in sheer confusion considering he'd expected to come home to a broken version of Kurt, not an over excited one.

"This," Kurt said letting go, reaching for his hand and pulling him into his room. "Thank you for this" he repeated as he gestured to the small fluff ball of a kitten that was curled up asleep on his bed, a kitten that looked a lot like a tiger.

Blaine was a little taken aback at first considering the kitten wasn't supposed to be arriving for another two weeks. On a day when Kurt was out so they would be there to see the surprise on his face when he came home. He was a little disappointed but with a smile he decided he could settle with the reaction he received.

Laughing he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "no problem at all Kurt. We bought the little darling for your birthday but there were a few issues with the pet store and her age" he said honestly, choosing to stay where he was stood while Kurt moved towards his bed.

Those seven little words that he had hated so much, 'get a kitten and call it Evita.' The one item on Kurt's bucket list that was so doable, yet the only one that terrified him. He hated cats, there was an incident when he was little involving his neighbors cat, George, a pair of mittens, an electrical wire and his older brother. He had hated them ever since.

"She's absolutely adorable isn't she Blaine?" Kurt asked as he moved to the middle of his bed, happy to just sit and watch his new pet sleeping.

"Um yeah, she's adorable" he said very unconvincingly with a small smile. "What are you calling her?" he asked although he already knew, the name being on his bucket list.

Kurt reached out to stroke the kitten, "she's called Evita" he said with a small smile when the little cat started to wake up, stretching out her tiny tiger striped body and yawning.

"Hello" Kurt said as he picked up the huge ball of fluff, from here he had to admit that she did look really cute, but he still wasn't going to involve himself with that cat willingly. "Are you going to say hello to my best friend Blaine?" Kurt asked Evita and he chose to focus on how adorable Kurt was with her rather then the fact Kurt and the cat were coming closer.

He watched as Kurt started to stand up carefully, bringing the little ball of evil towards him. "Don't you want to stroke her?" Kurt asked him with a huge smile. A smile that wavered when he took in the expression on his face.

"What's the matter Blaine?" he asked stepping forward, slower this time as if he could sense his discomfort. "Are you afraid of cats or something?" he asked gently with a small laugh.

As much as it hurt that Kurt was laughing at his fear, he could understand it. He and Carson had just given him a cat to live in their apartment and yet he was scared of them. He could understand the hilarity of the situation so he nodded.

Kurt's face seemed to soften as he realised just what Blaine had done for him and he smiled to the floor before returning his gaze to him. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to," he said carefully, "but will you hold her? Just once?" he asked at his hesitation.

"Ugh" Blaine hesitated, taking a very small step back when Kurt took one step forward. He could see them both looking at him with wide eyes. Kurt was watching him carefully with pleading eyes while Evita seemed to be staring at him. That stare made him more than a little uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Just over an hour later Sebastian was at Carson's side as they both walked towards his house. Carson had had a long afternoon dealing with his and Sebastian's conversation, he'd met him outside his office before walking home.<p>

They weren't talking about anything related to their earlier conversation, instead Sebastian was talking to him about a job opening in his offices branch in London and how his boss's boss said he'd be the right man for the job.

Carson was surprised to hear this, "you should go for it," he said with a smile before he opened his front door. It might not have been the words he should have said, or words Sebastian wanted to hear, but in his mind it was the right thing to say. If Sebastian had a chance at a promotion, he should take it.

Pushing the door too they both dumped their brief cases just inside the door. "Blaine, Kurt?" Carson shouted wondering where they were considering he couldn't see or hear them in either room.

"We're in here!" Blaine yelled from Kurt's bedroom, both confusion and worry crossed his mind because none of them knew that he was bringing Sebastian back with him. Of course he knew neither Kurt or Blaine would cheat but he couldn't help the momentary thought.

He glanced to Sebastian who was looking at him, worry, confusion. Panic written all over his face before they both headed towards Kurt's room. He gently pushed the door too, "what are you guys doing in here?" he asked carefully, a hundred and one awkward situations playing out in his head.

Once he was inside the room and he saw the little ball of fluff the two were playing with on the bed, he knew exactly what was going. It looked like they late birthday present for his little brother had arrived a little early. "Oh my god she is adorable!? Is this little Evita?" he asked practically running towards the bed even though the two had already met when she was just two weeks old.

"Thank you ever so much for her Carson, she is amazing, thank you!" Kurt said from where he was lying on the bed, feet in the air as he dangled a piece of string in front of the little cats face.

Carson ruffled his hair in response, surprised when Kurt didn't swat him away, before kneeling by the edge of his's bed, his hands reaching out to mingle in the fluff that was the kitten's coat. "As much as she was meant for you, I think everyone is going to love her" he said with a laugh.

"I take it she even won you over huh Blaine?" he asked teasingly. He'd been a little surprised to see Blaine lying so close to the kitten considering his very real fear of cats, but part of him had expected it.

Blaine laughed, still sounding slightly nervous even as he stroked the little tiger-striped kitten, "what can I say? Anything that loves Kurt just wins me over in a heartbeat." He said it smiling down at the cat that was now purring under Kurt's touch, obviously not understanding the weight of his words.

Carson's smile was a bit strained as none of them had acknowledged Sebastian by the door way, all of their attention on this small bundle of fluff. So Blaine didn't know that Sebastian was there to hear his words, the fact he didn't know didn't matter, because Sebastian had heard them.

He turned to see if Sebastian was alright, only to see that the doorway was in fact empty. Confusion crossed his mind before he heard the sound of clanging china and the boiling of the kettle in the kitchen. He sighed, he wondered if Sebastian had actually heard what Blaine had said, but there was no doubt in his mind that those words were the reason he left for the kitchen.

He dropped his gaze momentarily trying to figure out what he should do when Kurt started speaking to him. The three of them were in discussion about where she should sleep,_ 'of course in my room _Kurt said,_ she's my cat!'_ Before discussing where they should keep her food and water bowls when they heard a shout from the kitchen. "Guys there's coffee out here!" The voice catching them by surprise and drawing their attention.

"Sebastian's here?" Kurt asked in surprise glancing at him, a huge smile on his face at the idea his boyfriend was here. Little did he know that his boyfriend was slowly putting the puzzle pieces together, the pieces of the puzzle that Kurt didn't even know understand himself. He saw Blaine look towards Kurt before he glanced towards him.

He nodded, "yeah he's had a bad day so I invited him over to watch a movie, hope that's okay" he said with a smile. When both boys nodded, Kurt more excitedly then Blaine, he smiled and spoke again, "so why don't we take this little fluff ball and go and say hi, hey?"

"Okay," Kurt said picking up Evita and practically running towards the kitchen and shouting about how Sebastian had to see what Blaine and Carson had bought him for his birthday. Of course he didn't know that he'd already seen her.

Carson looked at Blaine and smiled, knowing that Kurt's actions would have hurt him. He pulled him into a hug before running his hands through his hair, "come on you, let's go eat some popcorn." Blaine laughed and they followed Kurt and Evita to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt," Blaine said as he entered from the study a few hours later, taking the seat next to him on the sofa. Sebastian and Carson were exchanging cooking ideas in the kitchen while Evita was asleep on the pillow next to him. "I had this amazing idea after you rang me this morning!" Blaine said excitedly as he grabbed his arm gently.<p>

He was a little thrown at first, no idea what he was talking about or why it had him so excited "okay," he said cautiously side eyeing his friend. The noise of the TV drifting into the background as he focused on Blaine.

"There's no need to worry," Blaine said sarcastically "it's nothing bad, I promise" he said smiling at him, that smile he loved so much. "I thought of a way to solve your dilemma of what your dream is" he said, the biggest grin on his face with wide, excited eyes.

"Really?" Kurt asked turning towards him, folding his left knee under him as he faced him head on, careful not to disturb the kitten asleep next to him. "You figured out a way to help me do both?" his voice thick with disbelief mixed with hope.

"Internship!" Blaine said both hands moving to grab the one Kurt was resting in his lap_. Internship? Right, okay._ Kurt was a little confused, he'd already applied to a few fashion internships in New York and none had replied.

"I've already applied to a fe-" he started before Blaine started talking over him.

"No, no, no. Not that kind of internship. There's this program, World Wide Wonders, cheesy I know" he said with a chuckle. "They do internships all over the world. Now I did some research into it and you could go to London for eight weeks next summer to work with London Vogue! How cool would that be!?" Kurt was a little stunned, the fact that Blaine had looked into this for him, purely for his benefit.

Blaine's grin was huge as he continued with his plan, "now you'd have to pay for it but I figured we have some money and if you get a part time job you'd be able to afford it easily!" He couldn't help but smile at how excited Blaine was about this. The only thing that bothered him was the money and he doubted he'd even be accepted into a program like that.

"Blaine that sounds great" he said, his voice lacking the same excitement and enthusiasm as Blaine's, which of course he picked up on.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked sounding sad and dejected, probably assuming that he didn't like the idea, which of course he did. It was just the chances of him being able to afford it, even if he did get himself a job, would probably be slim.

He felt awful for putting that look on Blaine's face but he didn't like getting his hopes up. He did for NYADA and look where that had gotten him, before he found out it was a mistake of course. "Blaine, I could never afford it, I wouldn't take money off of Carson and I'd probably never get accepted into a program like that anyway."

Blaine seemed to consider what he'd said for a moment before a thought seemed to hit him and he squeezed his hand a bit tighter. "Say you could get a loan for the money so that wasn't an issue, the only thing stopping you from being excited is the fact you might not get in?"

Kurt was sure Blaine was up to something but he wasn't sure what exactly, he thought about what he'd just said and nodded. Blaine was right, if the money wasn't an issue he would jump at the chance, but life didn't work that way. "If the money wasn't an issue yes, but money is an issue Blaine, it always is" he said sadly squeezing Blaine's hand.

There was a small smile was playing on Blaine's lips as he seemed to think further before pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to him, his smile getting bigger if that was even possible.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's phone in total confusion. He looked to Blaine for guidance who just rolled his eyes, "unlock it you idiot" he said fondly with a shake of his head. Kurt smiled and did what he was told, confused when it unlocked into his emails,_ how did Blaine know my password,_ an open one taking up the screen.

"You know my password?" he asked, his voice only slightly accusing as he glared at his friend.

Blaine shook his head and smiled, "minor detail" he said with a laugh. "It wasn't that hard to guess though Kurt, eight letters? Really?" he said smiling, a smile Kurt thought looked a little strained before he blushed, he really need to come up with better passwords.

"Just read it," Blaine more or so demanded, pushing his phone closer to his face. He looked to Blaine once more who was practically vibrating and cutting off the circulation of blood flow to his hands. With a sigh his attention fell to Blaine's phone as he read the email. His mouth fell open as he took in the information on the screen.

Once he'd finished the email he looked to Blaine, so many questions running through his head. "I don't-" he said before his words seemed to fail him. Looking back down to the email he didn't understand, had Blaine seriously gone through all of this trouble, for him?

"You got in Kurt!" Blaine practically shouted which caused both Carson and Sebastian to come into the living room both asking 'what's going on' and both of them going ignored as Kurt and Blaine stared at each other. "I mean I was surprised at how fast they got back to me too considering I only emailed them this morning, but who cares when you got in!" he yelled excitedly again.

"I'm-" Kurt started but in his excitement Blaine interrupted him again "you got in Kurt! You could go to London next year! Or you could switch destinations to Tokyo! Even stay here if you wanted. The choice is yours" Blaine said squeezing his hand, looking him straight in the eye.

"All the information is in that email you just need to arrange a time to speak to Sam and you're good to go." Kurt must've have looked like a total idiot to Blaine right now, just staring at him wide eyed, his mouth open as he tried to process everything.

Blaine had just told him that he had been accepted into an internship program which would send him to London for eight weeks to be a Fashion intern with London Vogue! Is it actually possible that he could be both? A designer and a performer?

NYADA had told him he could only do one and that doing both was impossible and that was after telling him that they already had a few people interested in hiring him once he graduated. Now he was being told he could do both, it made no sense.

"I can do both?" he asked Blaine breathlessly. The possibility of being able to follow both of his dreams leaving him breathless.

"You can do both!" Blaine exclaimed pulling him into a hug and holding on tight, Kurt was so overwhelmed with everything and his hands remained midair on either side of Blaine, who whispered in his ear "you can do both Kurt."

He felt tears pool in his eyes as everything seemed to hit him, he brought his arms around Blaine and held on tight, "I can do both." After everything he's been through over the past few days to do with his future he didn't think it was possible and yet here Blaine was. Making the impossible, seem possible.

"Thank you so much Blaine" he said into the side of the older mans neck, "I can't believe you did this for me. I will never not owe you for this, ever" he said, his knees bouncing on the sofa cushion causing them both to move and Evita to wake up with a start.

Blaine laughed and he could feel the vibrations through his chest, it was as an unusual feeling as it was an interesting and it caused butterflies in his stomach. "You never need to thank me Kurt. I will do anything for you, absolutely anything." His voice was so honest, so ernest there wouldn't be a person in the world who wouldn't believe him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that?" he continued after a pause, his tone a lot more relaxed as he laughed.

Kurt smiled into Blaine's neck "just one more time," his smile growing bigger when Blaine hugged him that little bit tighter. They held on for a minute before Kurt felt Evita clawing at his back and he had to move to pick her up.

Once she was in his arms he turned back to Blaine and smiled after a second of deliberation he leaned in closer kissing him on the cheek before pulling back, that shy smile back on his face. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to leave both boys blushing. He didn't know how else to thank him, and the innocent boy that he was thought that a kiss on the cheek would be okay.

It wasn't, not really. Neither of them realised they had an audience but to them nothing unusual had happened. However to Sebastian that scene had played out completely differently in his head, that kiss on Blaine's cheek being the nail in the coffin to proving himself right.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian?" Carson hushed yelled as he stormed back into their kitchen after witnessing Kurt and Blaine's exchange, the kiss and the way both boys blushed had definitely been the way to prove Sebastian right. "Sebastian calm down! Alright!?" he yelled and closing the door quietly, "whats your problem?"<p>

Carson watched as Sebastian gripped onto the counter, his head resting on the counter and his eyes closed. He knew what his problem was, he knew that they shouldn't have stayed to witness the exchange between the two boys, but he couldn't exactly cause a scene.

After a long moment of silence, if he hadn't been listening he wouldn't have heard him, Sebastian mumbled, "don't ask me that when you damn well know what the fuck my problem is."

He stepped forward and rested a hand on his friends shoulder, it might not have been the best idea in the world, but it was all he could do. In that moment he decided that after they got back from Ohio next week, he was going to sit down and a have a serious talk with both Blaine and Kurt, this wasn't fair. On Sebastian, on any of them.

"It was just a kiss on the chee-" Carson said in a weak attempt to try and convince Sebastian that once again he was over reacting. He felt terrible, how many times had it been now that he'd made Sebastian think he was over-reacting so he wouldn't realise the situation? This time it was just a kiss on the cheek, but he knew that between those two boys, every small gesture meant everything.

Sebastian interrupted him, "stop it. Just stop it Carson! You know as well as I do that they both have something for each other." At his words, he just didn't know what to say. "Don't say anything" Sebastian said as he straightened up somehow obviously reading his mind, "just don't say anything."

When Sebastian looked at him then he could see the tears in his eyes. He could see the hurt and frustration written plainly across his face before he schooled into a perfect mask, one nearly, but not quite, as perfect as Blaine's. Sebastian smiled at him weakly before picking up his and Kurt's cups and walking into the living room before he could stop him.

Carson stood there a little perplexed, what was he supposed to do in this situation. It was like some sort of sick love triangle, sort of fairy tale that was, if he was being honest, completely fucked up.

He heard the three of them laughing in the room next door and he had to wonder how on earth Sebastian could go in there. How he could act like everything was okay when he'd just realised that there was more between Kurt and Blaine then there was between him and Kurt, and they were dating.

He ran his fingers through his hair trying to figure out a way to make this evening run smoother when he heard his name being called from the next room. "Carson!" Blaine shouted, "I hope my coffee isn't going cold" and then they all started laughing again.

With a frustrated groan he picked up two cups of coffee from the side, did his best to make himself look relaxed and as happy-go-lucky as usual before walking into the living room to join the laughing trio.

* * *

><p>They'd ended up ordering chinese in, all of them deciding they couldn't be bothered to cook. The four of them were sat around in the living room, Kurt curled up in the arm, eyes drooping as Evita slept happily on his chest.<p>

Blaine was lying on the love seat, taking up the entire thing his legs crossed in front of him and his arms behind his head as he watched Oliver and Company on the TV. Kurt had decided after receiving Evita they had to watch something to do with cats, Carson sighed in annoyance considering said demanding boy wasn't even watching it anyway.

Sebastian was curled up by himself in the corner of the sofa, his head resting in his hand as he stared at the TV. Carson could tell from where he sat at the other end of the same sofa that he wasn't watching, he was to busy thinking about everything he'd come to realise.

With a very quiet sigh he too dropped his head into his hands and wondered how everything had gone from being so good to being so bad in such a small amount of time.

An hour and twenty minutes later the film came to an end, the clock dubbed the time half past seven and Sebastian had decided it was time to leave. Kurt had fallen asleep in his seat half way through the movie and Blaine hadn't been too far behind.

"Did you want to wake them?" Carson asked as Sebastian stood up and putting on his coat. He saw Sebastian's moment of hesitation before he shook his head walking towards Kurt. He seemed to study him for a moment before he leaned down and kissed the top of his head, his lips lingering there a little longer then necessary.

Carson knew he should've looked away from the moment that was obviously private, but he was worried about Sebastian. He watched as his tall friend looked down at his baby brother, so much love and sadness in his eyes, he found it hard to watch.

Sebastian stood up straighter and turned to smile at him, a smile full of sadness, "thanks for today Carson, I really needed it." He sensed an underlying meaning to his words but before he had a chance to think about it Sebastian was already heading towards the door.

"Sebastian," he said and even he noticed the worry in his own tone. There was a pause as the two looked at each other. He noticed that Sebastian looked older, he looked very worn out and very tired. "About Kurt and Blaine?" he asked even though he was pretty sure he shouldn't.

He saw Sebastian tense and he regretted asking the question. "Look Carson, I know that you're just trying to help but, seriously. Can we just not," Sebastian paused and look towards where Kurt and Blaine were sleeping "do this right now."

Maybe if Blaine was in this position he would've let Sebastian go, dropped the conversation and let him leave, he did know him better after all. Carson wasn't like that though, he wouldn't drop it if he thought it might help.

"No Sebastian, I won't. Just tell me what you're thinking right now and then, we'll act like this conversation never happened" he said in as much hushed frustration as he could muster.

When Sebastian started staring at the floor, obviously trying to ignore him he decided that this wasn't going to work. "Sebastian, just tell me what you're thinking right now and I swear I will drop it."

The tall blonde must've noticed the truth in his tone when he looked up at him, his eyes pooling with tears he knew that he wouldn't want anyone to see, his tone leaking desperation. "My boyfriend, the man I am seriously in love with, whether he knows it or not, is in love with my best friend" he chuckled sadly. "Who has been so obviously in love with him since the moment he stepped foot in New York."

He noticed Sebastian's body sag at the weight of the words he'd just said. "Are you happy Carson?" he asked, his tone not having the usual sarcastic biting edge they were so used to.

Carson nodded, even though Sebastian's gaze was on his feet. He looked towards the younger man who he considered his brother in many ways, and decided to ask the question even though he already knew the answer, "are you okay Seb?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian once again smiled at him sadly and nodded once. He knew that Carson would know he was lying, he knew that he looked awful if the tears in his eyes were anything to go by. The truth about his current boyfriend and best friend hitting him harder then he'd like to admit after saying it out loud.<p>

"I'll catch you later Carson" he said, even his voice sounding tired. He took a step towards the door hoping that he would just reply with a 'goodbye Sebastian,' of course he should've known otherwise.

"We're leaving for Ohio Sunday evening Sebastian" Carson said softly, his eyes not leaving his face. "You're supposed to be riding with us, remember?" _Fuck, fuck double fuck_. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be going to Ohio with them next week! _Meeting my boyfriends family and all, shit._

Although his mind was in turmoil and he was seriously considering claiming illness just to get out of it all, his face remained completely calm. "I'll be coming to Ohio," he said choosing his words very carefully.

Carson smiled at him, one full of sadness and care "good, maybe a few days away from the big city could do us all good." He knew from his tone that Carson doubted his own words, but Sebastian appreciated what he was trying to do for him.

So with a smile he looked around the room at his three friends, his eyes settling on Carson the last, "I'll see you later Carson, thanks again." The two shared a small, understanding smile before closing the door behind him and reveling in the emptiness of the hallway.

He leaned against their door and took a very deep breath._ How could things have changed so drastically, how was this happening to me?_ He dropped his head into his hands, not caring when his head hit the hard handle of his brief cafe as he tried get his thoughts in order.

It was only the smallest gesture, the lightest touch of lips to his cheek, but it had been enough. There had been signs, he'd had feelings about it for weeks but he kept ignoring them. Putting it off to the idea that they were just friends and deciding he was always over-reacting.

_I had never been over-reacting had I?_ Lifting his head and letting it fall quietly against the door, everything just seemed to make more sense. When Kurt had fallen asleep on Blaine's lap, all the questions Carson had dodged because he was afraid, afraid of telling him the truth.

Carson knew. He wasn't sure why that fact had suddenly just dawned on him as it had been obvious since they overheard Kurt and Blaine's conversation, _hell even before that!_ Carson had known this whole time and he had never said anything, he hated how that knowledge hurt.

Of course Carson wasn't the only one that had kept this from him, Blaine had kept everything from him, Kurt had kept this from him. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Kurt hadn't done this on purpose, he knew Kurt and he wasn't like that.

Who was he kidding, Blaine and Carson weren't like that either. As angry as this situation made him he knew the three boys in there, two of whom were sound asleep. None of them were evil people, none of them would have done this to him on purpose. No matter how much he may hate the three of them right now, he loved them all even more.

He straightened himself out and took a deep, calming breath. He felt like at any moment he was going to fall apart. With that, he straightened out his tie and made a move for the stairs, having no patience to wait for the damn elevator.

Sebastian thought the walk home would make him feel slightly better, the fresh air hitting him and waking him up, bringing him back to reality and hoping to find some sort of understanding with this new knowledge.

However, when he stepped outside, the water soaking through his clothes before he'd even taken four steps out of his best friends and boyfriends building. He used to like the rain, but looking up the sky now all he could remember was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on Kurt.

Thankfully the streets were empty, the few people who were about would never have been able to see the tears running down his face. Even if they could, they would just assume it was the rain, so with that thought in his mind he kept his head down and walked.

* * *

><p>Blaine tossed from his position on the sofa when he heard the front door close, he wasn't sure what he'd just heard. The conversation between Sebastian and Carson seeming more like a nightmare then reality.<p>

He closed his eyes tighter and took in a deep breath, turning on his side and the pulling the cushion in his arms tighter to his chest. Drifting back to his dream where he and Kurt were ice skating at Christmas while quietly singing to each other.

* * *

><p>Carson leaned against the door after locking it the moment Sebastian had left. He wished there was more he could do for him, of course he wasn't going to take any sides in this predicament. It wasn't his battle to fight, he just wished there was something he could do to make this easier on all of those involved.<p>

He looked towards his best friend who had now settled after the slam of the door. His back towards him as he mumbled something intelligible while he hugged the pillow tighter to his chest. His best friend, the person he would love no matter what. The person who had stupidly fallen in love with his younger brother when it was too late.

Then with a sigh he turned towards his baby brother, his poor little brother who had no idea what he had done, _hell, what he was still doing to the people he cared so much about._ Kurt was innocent, everyone who ever met him knew that, he would never intentionally hurt anyone.

Yet here he was, sleeping with little Evita in his lap while his boyfriend was currently on his way home, and more then likely crying at the sudden realisation that Kurt didn't love him the same way he loved Blaine, Kurt just didn't know this yet. Of course Kurt knew none of this, but still the point stands.

He looked between the two younger boys before he dragged his hands over his face with a frustrated groan. There was nothing he could do right now, hell, there was nothing he could do at all. This was something Sebastian and Kurt would have to sort out between the two of them, Blaine would get his chance later.

Until the three of them had spoken, and hopefully gotten themselves on track, there was nothing he could do. With a frustrating sigh he headed to the kitchen for a glass of water and some ibuprofen before heading to his room. As much as he wanted to help, other then knocking their heads together there was nothing he could do.

With that in mind, he changed into his sleepwear and curled into bed deciding that everything would sort itself out eventually. It had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was a worthy chapter after the wait. I now know how this story will end even though I don't exactly know how far away that is.<strong>

**Read & Review.**

**Until next update,**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	28. Pandaemonium, right?

_Hello How are you all?_

_Back with another update. What can I say, they're getting sporadic and I'm sorry._

_Well as some of you will be pleased to know the Kurtbastian train is currently having some issues and I think you will all be pleased with how the next few chapters will go._

_I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

_I hope you've achieved everything you wanted to this year and you've had fun while the years lasted! I guess that's all from me for now and I guess I'll see you in the next year!_

_Warning: Strong Language_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Pandaemonium, right?<strong>

* * *

><p>"I should sit in the front seat, it's my family we're going to go and see!" Kurt complained from where he stood outside of the car arguing with Blaine.<p>

Blaine laughed in response "Kurt, sweetie you're only a kid and kids aren't allowed to sit in the front seat. I don't want us to get arrested for breaking the law" he said in a patronising tone while holding back a laugh.

Kurt glared at Blaine, almost daring him to continue. His voice dropped causing him to sound pure evil, the glint in his eyes being the only reassuring thing that he didn't mean it, much. "I am no kid Blaine Anderson. If anyone here is the child it's you and your indecisive, frustrating strops."

From where Carson sat in the drivers seat he dropped his head to the steering wheel, causing the horn to go off. They'd been arguing about this for the past fifteen minutes, he had every intention of making them both sit in the back seat.

He looked up hoping that the sound of the horn would've caught their attention but of course, they were too wrapped up in each other to notice. "Kurt, you are younger then us all, you're nineteen. Not only that, but you're the smallest of us all and, you sat in the front last time" Blaine said gesturing to the front seat.

"You didn't come with us last time!" Kurt yelled raising his hands up in frustration. Carson could tell that Blaine was testing Kurt's patience, and by the smirk on Blaine's face he knew very well what he was doing. He sighed,_ fucking kids._

Blaine and Kurt started talking over each other and he'd finally had enough. He pushed down on the horn hard, making it last as long as necessary to get the children's attention. At the same time both Blaine and Kurt turned to him, "CARSON!" they yelled in unison and if he wasn't so mad he would've found it funny.

He turned the full force of his glare on them and they both seemed to stop what they were about to say and watched him. "Kurt, get in the back. Blaine get in the front. End of discussion, now lets get the fuck out of here."

Kurt didn't say anything and neither did Blaine, mind you the triumphant cocky smile on Blaine's face as he climbed into the front seat meant he didn't have too. He started up the car as Kurt got in the back, his arms crossed and his expression deadly.

"I can't believe you let Blaine sit in the front" Kurt mumbled while he moved the box Evita was in to the seat next to him. He'd refused to 'leave his baby at home so soon after she'd found her mummy,' being his words.

He saw Blaine smirk at the corner of his eye, "well obviously he thinks you're a child too" he said playfully, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Kurt huffed in the back seat and pulled his phone out as well.

Carson sighed as he finally pulled out of their street, finally they were moving after thirty minutes of delay. "The pair of you are acting like children so I will treat you like children. Blaine can sit up front on the way there, Kurt on the way back. Now the two of you shut up because Daddy needs to concentrate."

He heard the two of the grumble about being kids, Kurt's grumbles being heard the loudest as he took more offense. "I am not a kid Carson, I had to grow up way before my time thanks to certain, situations."

Carson straightened up in his seat and took a deep breath deciding not to let Kurt's words get to him. Yes, Kurt had had to grow up sooner because of the loss of his Mum, his disappearing brother and his sexuality, but the fact that he threw it at him when he was angry, only proved he still had some growing up to do.

Kurt huffed in the back seat, Blaine looked slightly uncomfortable as he hastily typed out a message on his phone. He turned the music on, Call Me Maybe blasting from his car telling him Blaine had been using it. He sighed before he popped in his iPod and selected his How I Met Your Mother playlist.

Both boys in the car groaned and he smiled as he pulled out of times square and towards Lima, Ohio.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat at home on his sofa, his bags packed by the door as he sent a message to Blaine. He'd already told Carson that he would be coming to Ohio, just a day or two later then planned.<p>

He'd told Carson it was to do with the job offer in London when in fact it was because he couldn't spend nearly ten hours in a car with his best friend and his boyfriend. Who were, unbeknownst to them, in love with each other.

He supposed Carson knew the truth and had just let him do what he needed, only after making him promise he would still make an appearance. He glanced to his blank TV when his phone vibrated in his hand, obviously Blaine had text him straight back.

'Sebastian what do you mean? Why aren't you in the car? Carson said something work related came up? When do you ever bend your own plans for work? xxx'

He looked at the message and can you believe it, he felt guilty. He felt guilty for avoiding his best friend for the past few days, he felt guilty for lying to him. _Blaine's the one who's in love with my boyfriend and I'm the one feeling guilty, how fucked up is that?_

He looked to the picture of him and Blaine on the wall, it was the first picture taken of them as a couple way back in Dalton. He smiled at it sadly before typing out his reply.

'Sorry B, but sometimes something happens and it puts everything into perspective. It makes you realise that sometimes a drastic change is all you need to make you happy again. Hope you get there safely and I'll see you tomorrow. Look out for Kurt for me will you? xx'

It wasn't more than two minutes later he received another text from Blaine, he'd barely had chance to take a sip of his coffee when he opened the new message. Blaine must be worried to be texting back so fast he smiled sadly.

'Something happens? Drastic change? Bas what's happening? Why aren't you talking to me any more? Sebastian, what's wrong? Of course I will, I always do. xxx'

He decided not to reply, if he did Blaine would keep replying and eventually Sebastian knew he would give in and tell him what was wrong. Obviously with the week ahead of them, he couldn't tell them that he knew, not yet. He settled on ignoring the last sentence of the text and told himself it just read 'yes' instead of sounding soppy.

He dropped his phone into his lap when he heard his work phone ring. With a frustrated and tired groan he pushed himself off of his sofa made his way to find his brief case, digging around it in it before pulling it out.

The caller ID said it was an unknown number so he took a calming breath before answering the phone, "Sebastian Smythe, book publisher, how may I help you?" When he heard the other voice on the end of the line he knew it was his boss immediately and sighed.

The two of them must've been on the phone for nearly two hours before they'd come to some sort of understanding. Sebastian was sat at his breakfast bar, head resting in his hand as he uttered the three little words that would change everything. "I'll take it."

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat in the front seat, the fact Sebastian hadn't replied to his text long since forgotten since the three of them had started singing random songs to each other during the journey. He wasn't sure how long they had to go even though they'd been traveling all day. They'd left pretty early this morning hoping to make it to Ohio before dinner time, glancing at the position of the sun it was easy to tell it was past mid afternoon and he wondered when they'd get there.<p>

If he was honest he was more than a little nervous to be returning to Ohio. He hadn't been back since the day he left for New York, and that was over four years ago. He knew his parents still had a house here somewhere, and he knew that being here would bring up memories he'd rather forget.

"Oh my god that's McKinley!" Kurt yelled as his face suddenly became pressed up against the window. Blaine chuckled at this and followed his gaze towards a very old building that looked very damaged. To him it looked beat up and old, but he was sure he would see something entirely different through Kurt's eyes.

At the sight of Kurt's school he assumed they must be close to their home and for whatever reason he suddenly felt very, very nervous. "What if they don't like me?" he asked so quietly hoping no one would here, fortunately for him no one did over the brother's excitement about being home.

Less than five minutes later they pulled up in front of a very nice house, a double garage with a pick up track and a black Navigator parked on the drive way. He couldn't help but smile at the house that, even from the outside, looked more like a home then his childhood home ever did.

Carson pulled up at the bottom of the driveway saying something about how they'd move it later if anybody wanted to go out before he jumped out of the car and practically ran to the front door. Blaine couldn't help but smile at his best friend, he really did have his family back.

"You alright in there Blaine?" Kurt asked him from outside the car window a few moments later. It caught him off guard because he thought that Kurt would've reacted just like his brother.

He smiled at him, one that felt a little forced as he nodded. His nerves taking away his ability to speak. He didn't understand why he was getting so worked up about it, if they were just Carson's parents he wouldn't have been worked up at all. It was the fact that they were also Kurt's parents that scared the living crap out of him. "What if they don't like me?" he asked ever so gently, his eyes staying on his lap.

"Come on," Kurt said opening the door and reaching for his hand. Blaine looked up at him then and Kurt had the most beautiful smile on his face, he wondered if there would ever come a day when that smile wouldn't effect him.

He undid his seat belt and took Kurt's hand, pulling him out of the car and slamming the door behind them. "They'll love you Blaine" he said giving his hand a squeeze, "I know they will."

Blaine wasn't sure if he believed Kurt, but he knew that with him by his side everything would be okay. "Thank you," he said turning to the younger boy before wrapping him up in a hug.

He seemed to have caught Kurt off guard but there was only a moments hesitation before he wrapped his arms around his waist, "now it's my turn to tell you that you never have to thank me" Kurt said with a laugh before pulling back.

The two stood looking at each for a moment, Blaine's hand somehow finding it's way back into Kurt's before Kurt tugged at it gently. "Come on Blaine, let's go meet the family" he said with a smile before they both walked towards the front door.

* * *

><p>From where Burt stood by the window he wasn't sure what to make of the display. Other then the fact it was obvious that the two were dating or felt very strongly towards each other. He mentally noted that his shot gun was still in his cupboard up stairs with a full box of pellets before heading towards the door and greeting his younger son and his, dare he think it, boyfriend.<p>

After hugging Kurt very tightly he turned to the boy who Carson had only described as their best friend, his smile was polite, as much as he hated the idea of his little boy having a boyfriend, he knew from phone calls with Kurt that this boy had done a lot for him.

"Who's this" he asked with an honest and polite smile giving the young boy a chance to introduce himself even if he did already know who he was. He watched as the rather short boy glanced towards Kurt for reassurance before answering his question.

* * *

><p>"I'm Blaine Anderson" he said very politely at Mr Hummel who looked like a giant right now. "I run the magazine with Carson and live with your two boys" he said with another dazzling smile, deciding to give Mr Hummel the full story even though he knew he knew who he was.<p>

"It's very nice to meet you Mr Hummel. I've heard so much about you from the both of them" Blaine said with a smile as he watched Mr Hummel and shook his hand. Mr Hummel gripped his hand very tight, it took everything he had not to wince at the pressure. Something wasn't right here, if that handshake was anything to go by, he was missing something.

He looked for Kurt who was now being hugged by a very, very tall boy who must be the older step-brother Finn. "I've head great things from both of my boys too" Mr Hummel said to him in a tone he didn't quite recognise. "Come on in Blaine," he said with more of a warm tone then his previous as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "come meet the rest of the family."

* * *

><p>The six of them had sat down to have dinner at around half past five, there was no awkwardness as Blaine settled right in, Carole hugging him tight the moment dinner was over after hearing some of his back story. A back story he was forced to give after Carson all but dropped him in it when Carole brought up plans for Christmas. Already?<p>

Once dinner was over Burt had told them all to go sit down and relax and that he would take care of all of the bags. If he was being honest Carson was pretty grateful for that, Kurt's case was fucking heavy.

He smiled from where he was sat on the sofa as he watched his Dad carry in Kurt's case, well attempt to carry Kurt's case would be a better way of putting it. "Jeez kid what the hell did you pack? A ton of bricks?" he asked with a laugh before he attempted to lift it up the stairs.

"Dad you shouldn't be carrying anything that heavy, you know what the Dr's have said" Kurt scolded, choosing to worry over his Dad's wellbeing then dwell on his Father's dig at his wardrobe.

Burt just waved his younger son off "Kurt don't be silly. I can lift my son's suitcase! Well, if it wasn't this damn heavy" he grunted again as he tried to get he suitcase on to the first step. _Seriously what the hell is in that case_ Carson thought as he turned to face his brother, who had a face full of concern.

He was about to volunteer to help his Dad out when someone beat him to it. "Mr Hummel here," said Blaine as he got up from his seat by Finn and headed towards him, "let me help you." Carson watched as Blaine put his hand on the handle ever so slightly, it was his way of telling Burt that if he didn't want his help he'd back of but if he did want it, he was there.

There was a tense moment when Burt said nothing and continued to look at Blaine and he felt very sorry for his best friend, his Dad could be absolutely terrifying when he wanted to be.

When his Dad smiled at Blaine, his big goofy grin, he knew that then everything was going to be okay. "Aww thanks kid and call me Burt," he said clapping Blaine on the back of his shoulder "at least there's one kind young man in this house" he called teasingly to his three sons from half way up the stairs.

Carson smiled "hey! I was about to offer but that gentlemen of yours beat me too it!" he said with a laugh before turning his attention to whatever program was on the TV.

"It's too heavy for me otherwise I would've offered" Kurt said more or so to himself then for his Dad's benefit.

Carson turned to his little brother and shook his head, "it's too heavy for you, yet it's your case?" Carson said a little disbelieving. Kurt looked at him as if to say 'yeah, and?' "Maybe you should pack a little lighter next time" he mumbled to himself so that Kurt wouldn't go off on one about the importance of his wardrobe.

He shook his head fondly at his brother as he got up off of the sofa and made his way into the kitchen where Carole was currently singing to herself. He jumped out of his skin when Finn started laughing across from him, the show obviously being hilarious.

Carson laughed at his very tall step-brother that he had gained somewhere along the line. He could hear Carole and Kurt talking cooking in the kitchen and he could hear Blaine laugh while he and his Dad talked upstairs.

He was glad to be home.

* * *

><p>"It's the one right at the top of the stairs, first door you'll see" Burt said behind him. He reached the top, carrying a very heavy case,<em> seriously what did Kurt pack?<em> and headed towards the room he was directed to.

He walked in hoping that Kurt wouldn't mind the intrusion, as he put Kurt's case down he was a little surprised to see his duffle bag on the end of Kurt's king size bed. He looked to the cases trying to understand why on earth his bags where in this room when he assumed he'd be staying with Carson. Burt must have caught his confusion, "I decided that if you guys live together back in New York then you can share the same bed here."

He turned to face his friends Dad, he couldn't even imagine the expression on his face but he knew for definite that his cheeks where a bright red. "Don't worry Blaine, I know" he continued and Blaine was seriously confused. _Know what?_

Blaine laughed nervously as he ran a hand over his perfectly styled hair. "What do you mean 'you know' Mr Hummel?" The glare Burt directed his way had him back pedaling "ugh, I mean Burt, sorry."

Then Burt laughed at him, like full on started laughing as he put his hand on his shoulder, "look Kid I know that there's something going on between you and my son. I may be getting older but you kids are making it very obvious."

Blaine looked at Burt puzzled, he was hearing his words and could see that huge smile on his face yet he wasn't any closer to understanding what he meant. "Obvious?" he asked confused, hoping that Burt would understand and put him out of his misery.

Burt smiled at him, "you seriously gonna make me say it Blaine? I know you and Kurt are dating" _we are what?_ "and I just wanted to show you that I'm okay with it." _Wait, Kurt's Dad thinks we're dating!_

"Kurt and I, we're not" he said immediately. "I mean we've, I mean, I like him but he's." _Oh god why can't I just say we're not dating and that he has a boyfriend. Oh my, now he's staring at me like I'm stupid. Great._ "Kurt and I, we're not" he said looking at the floor unable to finish his sentence.

He glanced up to see Burt smiling as he squeezed his shoulder. "I see the way my son looks at you Blaine, and that's saying something because you've only been here a few hours" he said it gently, as if talking to a three year old. It made Blaine feel horrible.

"My son's never had it easy, and I know that since you've been in his life everything seems easier and he's been a lot happier. He talks about you all the time" Blaine blushed at this deciding that Burt was just saying that.

Burt laughed, "you think I'm kidding! I probably know more about you then you do" he said with a small smile and Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Did Kurt really talk about him that much?

"At the end of the day kiddo" I can tell that Kurt cares about you very much, and if you don't mind me saying, you make your feelings very obvious" he said to him with a laugh. "My son has always been blind when it comes to himself, thats the only reason he hasn't noticed, he thinks too low of himself" Burt said sadly.

He just wanted to shoot himself, he dropped his head into his hands with a groan "oh god." He hadn't even told Kurt how he feels yet here he was, talking to Kurt's Dad about it! _How is it even possible that Kurt's Dad knows __before Kurt does!_

He heard Burt laugh at him again and he seriously just wanted the floor to swallow him whole, or be shot. "Don't you have a shot gun around here somewhere?" Blaine asked his hand, Burt's laugh telling him he'd heard it, "want to get some use out of it?" he said shaking his head.

"Now now kid, don't be like that" Burt said laughing. "Don't think that thought didn't first cross my mind when you got here though." _Oh god he wanted to shoot me! I've never had anybody admit to wanting to shoot me before and meaning it, oh god._ "I think if I got my shot gun out, Kurt would never forgive me."

There was a moments silence while Blaine just stood there, head in his hands trying to understand what was happening and why he was having this conversation, with Mr Hummel of all people!

With a sigh he decided to put his mind at ease, it was obvious that Burt didn't seem to mind that the two of them were dating but the truth was they weren't. "Kurt's dating Sebastian Mr Hum- Burt." He said, his voice breaking with the hurt and weight of the words, Burt's grip on his shoulder got tighter.

"He's dating who?" Burt asked, his words taking on a deadly tone and Blaine was suddenly relieved to have not had that tone directed at him.

Blaine lifted his head then, the pure confusion in his voice taking him by surprise. They've been together for almost a month surely Kurt would've mentioned him. "Sebastian Smythe? He's a book publisher? My oldest friend?" Burt continued to shake his head in confusion, not recogniseing the name or profession.

"Kurt's been seeing him for nearly four weeks and he hasn't mentioned him?" he asked in confusion but couldn't stop the hope seeping through._ Could this mean something._ Burt shook his head and smiled sadly at him, "oh right" he said in confusion. _What did that mean?_

Burt smiled at him "like I said, all he ever talks about is you." As his sentence finished, and to his surprise, Burt pulled him into a very tight embrace, his arms holding him very tight against his chest. "I know you think I'm crazy Blaine, but I just want what's best for my son, and I think you're it."

Blaine wasn't used to receiving hugs from parental figures or kind words, so Burt's words caught him off guard. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's Dad before he could stop himself and just held on, once again to his surprise Burt hugged back tighter.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, Burt must've have understood that he needed this. He hadn't given too much away at dinner but he had made it perfectly clear that his parents didn't love him, had never cared, and where no longer a part of his life. Maybe that was why Burt was taking such an interest, he does seem like that kind of Dad.

He was the first to pull back, suddenly very aware that he had just hugged his best friends Dad. He was worried about it but Burt didn't even seem to mind. "Thank you" he mumbled, his cheeks turning a very bright shade of red.

"No need to thank me kid. You and Kurt deserve happiness, and I think you guys would find it together, just give it time" he said with a smile as he started to make his way down the stairs. As the space grew between then Blaine felt like he could breath a little easier.

"Besides," Burt said half way down the stairs "that other guy doesn't stand a chance." He was still facing away and turned to him at the sound of his question.

Blaine tilted his head to the side in confusion as he asked "why not?" wondering what Burt was implying. He couldn't stop that small glimmer of hope in the back of his mind because if anyone really knew Kurt, it would be his Dad.

Burt just smiled at him, "my sons in love with you of course." He said it so matter-of-factly Blaine's mouth fell open in shock an disbelief. Burt just smiled before continuing downstairs and calling to everyone "bags are sorted!"

He continued to just stand there, his jaw slack. He knew if anyone walked past the stairs right now he would look like an idiot, but how could Burt finish on that! Surely he should've started with that piece of information!

Kurt was in love with him? Was Burt stupid? _No, Kurt wasn't in love with me, he likes Sebastian._ Sebastian who his Dad had never even heard of even though they've been dating for nearly a month.. _Was it, was he right? _There had been moments in the past few weeks where he thought that maybe Kurt had feelings for him too but he never let himself believe them, it hurt too much when Sebastian reappeared.

Blaine tried to sort through the pandamonium in his head as best as he could. He was only half way through considering the new information when a voice from downstairs broke his concentration. "Where's Blaine?" he heard Kurt ask in that soft voice of his.

He wondered what time it was now and how long he'd been stood here, he really should get back downstairs. How long had he been missing? He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, how was he supposed to act around Kurt now?

_Obviously I'm not going to get the chance to figure it ou_t he thought annoyingly when he looked up to the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine" Kurt said in a gentle voice as he walked up the stairs. Blaine looked like he'd been thinking really hard about something and he didn't want to scare him. "Are you okay?" he asked when Blaine looked up at him with a tight, forced smile.<p>

He watched as Blaine rung his hands, his eyes darting everywhere around the landing but never landing on him. Blaine took a moment to respond but eventually he nodded, "yeah everything's great" he said finally glancing at him.

Kurt studied Blaine and couldn't figure out what was different about him, something had obviously happened to have him so worked up. He hadn't spoken to anyone as far as he was aware of, just his Dad. _Dad, shit._

"What were you and Dad talking about?" he asked carefully after a moment. His Dad must've said something and he made a mental note to yell at him about it tomorrow. "If he said anything to upset you I'll sort him out," he said with a smile just hoping to see that smile of Blaine's he loved so much.

Once again Blaine didn't respond straight away, the silence grew as did Kurt's concern for his best friend. He moved two stairs up and took Blaine's hand in his while the other moved to his cheek, forcing him to look at him. "Blaine, baby what did he say?"

He wasn't sure where that came from or why he cared so much, but seeing Blaine like this hurt. It physically hurt and he would do anything, anything to make him smile again.

Blaine turned his full gaze on him the moment the endearment slipped out and he'd forced his attention. The two of them seemed to stand at the top of the stairs, just studying each other for what seemed like ages but it couldn't have been more than five minutes.

Kurt wasn't sure what Blaine found when he looked at him, but it must've been something he wanted to find because he laughed and shook his head. "Nothing," he said with a smile as he clasped his hand over the one that was on his cheek, moving it down and clutched both of his hands in between them.

"Nothing?" Kurt repeated with a disbelieving smile, _why won't he tell me?_ "You've been stood up here for nearly fifteen minutes since my Dad came down, and you're telling me nothing happened?" Kurt wasn't mad that Blaine didn't want to tell him, not really, just upset. He wished that Blaine would want to tell him.

Blaine nodded, that huge smile of his returning, "yep. Nothing happened," he seemed to think for a moment before he continued "well nothing that I'm going to tell you about just yet anyway." There was a gleam in Blaine's eyes and he knew he was doing this to tease him, his Blaine was back.

"What?" he said over reacting intentionally. "You've been in my house less then a day and you and my Dad are already keeping secrets from me" he said shaking his head and averting his gaze. "I can't believe this" he said turning back to Blaine and smiling, reassuring him that he was only teasing.

Blaine smiled at him and gave both his hands a squeeze, "I'll tell you one day, but not today" he said smiling at him, it wasn't just a smile though. It was also a promise and a pleading for him not to ask anymore.

He smiled in promise that he would let it go, "come on then, let's go join the rest of them" Blaine said letting go of one hand as he moved around him, pulling him down stairs. If he was honest he'd be more than willing to stay here with Blaine, but his family where downstairs.

With a roll of his eyes he agreed and let Blaine pull him down the stairs anyway. Why did he have butterflies in his stomach because Blaine was holding his hand? _Why've I never felt this way with Sebastian,_ he asked himself as Blaine turned to him when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Blaine was smiling that smile he loved, his eyes were holding some new lease of life and he squeezed his hands that little bit tighter. He smiled back, maybe he has the answer to his question.

However, when his phone went off a few hours later, it being his boyfriend, the question popped up in his mind again. He excused himself from where he was sat next to the Blaine at the table with his two brothers. "Sebastian hey, I didn't expect to hear from you today" even Kurt could tell that his voice didn't sound felt guilty, he was supposed to dating Sebastian yet he was feeling more when he was with Blaine. Was he, _am I cheating?_

There was a long pause on the other end of the line before Sebastian spoke, it being hard to hear him over the noise of wherever he was. "Hey Kurt, yeah I know I've been a bit busy, Blaine's been looking after you though right?" He asked, his voice tired and he wondered why.

At the name he glanced to the older dark haired boy who was sat opposite Finn as he filled both Blaine and Carson in on his most embarrassing moments at high school. He was wearing that smile he loved so much and once again the butterflies returned. How was it Blaine could make him feel like this without even trying when he couldn't even remember if he'd ever felt this way about his boyfriend.

With a sigh he dropped his gaze and swallowed, surely he shouldn't be feeling things like that when he's dating someone else. "Yeah he has" he said quietly, obviously he couldn't tell his boyfriend just how well his best friend had been looking after him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was stood in the middle of LaGuardia Airport, suitcase at his side with his phone at his ear. He'd been debating whether to get on his plane or not for the past twenty minutes, nobody would miss him if he didn't. <em>Kurt and Blaine would be too wrapped up in each<em> other he thought snidely as Kurt was talking about the journey in his ear.

Yes of course he should be listening but when all his boyfriend did was talk about how Blaine sang a christmas song, _why the hell would he sing a fucking christmas songs in July,_ on their way to Ohio.

He nodded even though he couldn't be seen and spoke when he thought relevant even if it was in agreement or a fake laugh. It was obvious to him that something was wrong, why wasn't it to Kurt? _Could he not tell, or did he not care?_

"Right Kurt," he said interrupting whatever the younger boy was saying "sorry to interrupt but if I want to catch my flight"_ which I don't,_ "then I best say goodbye." He smiled sadly at the small complaint noise Kurt made but it only made him feel worse.

"Aww, okay then" Kurt said sounding a little disappointed. "Well I hope you have a nice flight and we'll see you tomorrow?" Sebastian didn't miss the way he said 'we' instead of 'I.' He also didn't miss that Kurt wasn't offering to pick him up from the airport and was assuming he'd find somewhere to stay the night, he'd be in Ohio by two in the morning, it wasn't too late.

Sebastian wasn't really one for romance and all that shit but Kurt was, so shouldn't he have at least offered to meet him at the airport? You know, pick him up from arrivals, a little card board sign with his last name on? Wasn't that what couples were supposed to do.

He smiled sadly as he dropped his gaze to the floor, "see you tomorrow Kurt" he said but it was too late. Without even a goodbye from Kurt the line had gone dead. If Kurt didn't care about him enough to say goodbye why was he even bothering.

Sebastian sighed, _because I'm a fucking idiot and I care_ he thought sadly as he grabbed his suitcase and headed towards the baggage drop off. He shoved his phone in his pocket so he could sort out the details with the lady behind the counter when he felt his phone vibrate. Obviously not wanting to be rude he waited until he was a little lighter.

With his ticket in hand, a one way ticket, he pulled out his phone and to his surprise he had a message from Kurt.

'So sorry for hanging up on you! My phone died and I couldn't find my charger! I hope you have a safe flight Sebastian and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. x'

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, that text message might not have been what he wanted, but at least it was something. He knew there was little chance that he and Kurt would last the week but that text message gave him hope.

Hope that was shattered an hour or so later when he arrived in the departure lounge. Having a few spare moments before his flight boarded he decided to check Facebook.

'Carson Hummel: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel getting their karaoke on as they sing 'Don't You Want Me.' Talk about hot, it's sweating in here ;)'

Of course there was a link to a video, and of course he watched it, and of course he too understood why it was described as 'hot.' He dropped his head into his hands and sighed,_ I never stood a fucking chance._

* * *

><p>"Carson?" Blaine said around half past ten, pulling him back slightly as Kurt walked into the kitchen with Finn to make his famous 'kurtchocolate.' Burt and Carole had gone to bed about ten minutes ago and it was now just the four of them.<p>

Carson turned to him in answer, his expression confused as he glanced to the arm pulling him back. "What's up Blainers?" He stopped and looked at him in waiting and he'd suddenly forgotten what he wanted to say.

Well that wasn't technically true, he knew exactly what he wanted to say but was just a little worried about how to tell Carson about it. He took a long look at his best friend and decided the truth was always the best way to start, _right?_ Then, the sooner he got it out the easier it would be_, right?_

Deep breath, "your Dad thinks Kurt and I are dating and he put my bags in his room and told me that it's okay for us to sleep together. Then he gave me this entire speech up on the landing about how Kurt and I should go for it and now I'm really confused."

He stopped to breath before continuing, Carson looking at him as if he'd expected this whole thing. "Your Dad apparently doesn't know who Sebastian is and he told me that, that,"_ I can't tell Carson his Dad told me Kurt was in love with me, can I?_ "that he knows Kurt likes me too and now I'm more confused then ever and I don't know how to tell Kurt his Dad thinks we're dating and he expects us to sleep in the same bed for the rest of the week." He let out a very deep breath as he looked at his best friend. "Help."

Carson seemed to consider him for a moment before he just broke into hysterical laughter. Blaine's eyes narrowed as he studied his best friend before glaring at him, "this is no laughing matter Carson!" he growled in hushed annoyance. "Seriously Carson, I can't believe you're laughing at me!" he said a bit hysterically as he tried to hold back his own disbelieving laugh. "It's not funny!"

He watched as his best friend sorted himself out, standing that little bit taller and smiling at him "Blaine, if I didn't know better I would've have said you guys were dating, I mean did you see your Don't You Want Me performance? I mean seriously? The chemistry between you guys is explosive!"

Blaine sighed in frustration, this wasn't helping his situation. However he did groan at the reminder of their performance a few hours ago, he may or may not have put too much effort into their performance. Maybe the dance was a bit over the top, everyone seemed to love it but there was a split second of silence when they were finished, no one knew what to say.

"Don't remind me" he said dropping his head into his hands as he felt his cheeks warm up. "Anyway that doesn't help my situation Carson, what do I say to Kurt? What if he doesn't want to share a room with me?" he asked, that being the only thing he was worried about. What if Kurt didn't want to share a room with him?

Carson smirked at him, a smirk that always made him feel a little apprehensive. "Oh he will" was all he said before he turned with a laugh and headed towards the kitchen. _What the hell was that supposed to mean_ he thought annoyingly to himself as he glanced around the dining room and wondered what he should do.

Before he had much time to think about it Carson's voice caught his attention, "Kurt, you're sharing your room with Blaine this week, that's alright with you, right?" At his best, _ex _best friends words he dropped his head into his hands again, sometimes he wondered why they were even friends.

As much as hated Carson doing that to him, he was a little relieved that he didn't have to ask him himself. He lifted his head up and stared in the direction of the kitchen at that brief moment of hesitation. The second of silence seemed to last forever in his mind as he anxiously awaited his reply.

"Right. Yeah that's fine with me" he heard Kurt say and he knew with that tone that he was smiling. "As long as he doesn't snore or talk in his sleep" he added a moment later in a playful tone and he couldn't help but laugh before picking up some courage and walking into the kitchen.

Both Finn and Kurt turned to smile at him, Kurt having a blush on his cheeks and he wondered if it had anything to do with what they were just talking about. Carson didn't even turn to look as he drooped his arm around his shoulder. "Told you he would, hey B" he said winking at him and pulling him that little bit closer. Blaine laughed, pretending not to notice the confused look Kurt sent their way at the comment.

* * *

><p>Half past twelve found the four boys clambering to bed. After they all had two 'kurtchocolates' each they'd decided to get the Just Dance games out, lets just say they were all now very sweaty, very tired and they may have woken up their parents once or twice. They didn't complain though so Kurt assumed they were letting them have this one night.<p>

They'd just said goodnight to Carson and Finn and for some odd reason, Blaine was staying with him this week instead of with Carson. He didn't know why but when Carson had asked him about it in the kitchen he was given that look that told him to go along with it and he'd explain later. So he let it go, and he still hadn't received an explanation.

Kurt let Blaine enter his room first before he quietly shut the door behind him. He so desperately wanted to shower but it was way too late, or technically way too early. He looked to Blaine was just stood at the end of his bed, hands in his pockets as he looked around awkwardly,_ this was going to be awkward wasn't it?_

"Do you want to change" he asked Blaine, "the bathrooms just through there" he said gesturing to the door feeling only the smallest bit awkward, this was Blaine after all.

He watched as Blaine's gaze flickered towards the bathroom door before he glanced to his duffle bag "yeah sure" he said with a nod before he went searching for his pajama's. Kurt smiled at him as he made his way to his chest of drawers searching for his own sleepwear.

Once he'd pulled out his old favourite glee club t shirt and his blue flannel trousers he turned to see Blaine stood awkwardly in the middle of his room, watching him. He seemed to get embarrassed, he's cheeks flushing a very pretty shade of red as his gaze flickered around the room, "I'll just be in here" he said gesturing towards the bathroom before hastily walking towards it and shutting the door.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's behavior and wondered what was wrong with him, he stared at the now closed bathroom door longer then he should have before starting to change himself.

He didn't understand why he couldn't stop smiling or why he was rather happy to be sharing a room with Blaine this week but decided to let it go for now. He was too tired to really think too much about it.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom a few minutes after he'd started putting moisturiser on his face, he was only using the one cream tonight, he couldn't be bothered to do the full works. "Alright?" he asked from where he sat in front of his dresser watching Blaine through the reflection in his mirror.

Blaine nodded shyly, his cheeks still slightly red. He watched as the older boy placed his neatly folded clothes on top of his duffle bag before once again, standing awkwardly at the end of his bed. He just sat there watching Blaine as he glanced around his room, something must've caught his interest when he started to move towards his back wall.

When Kurt turned to look he saw it was a picture of him and Blaine, arms around each other from that first day in central park. Catching site of the image he blushed, totally forgetting it was up there and hoping that Blaine wouldn't notice it was the only picture up from New York. He hadn't got around to putting up his other pictures, but that one picture he put up as soon as he returned home the first time.

Unfortunatley for him he saw Blaine do a quick glance around the room, he pointed to said photo and smiled "the only one from New York?" he asked and Kurt couldn't stop himself from blushing at the underlying tone to his words.

Kurt's phone lit up from where it was lying on his dresser, the caller ID 'Sebastian' flashing across the screen, _looks like he's landed._ He glanced back to Blaine who was still waiting for an answer, guilt wracking through his brain as he watched the beautiful man in front of him, that smile, those eyes. _I need to tell him the truth_ he thought, not sure which man he was talking about.

"It was the only one that mattered at the time" he said dropping his gaze to his phone that now told him he had three missed calls. If he could tell Blaine the truth about that image, why couldn't he tell himself the truth about Blaine. _What do I feel for Blaine?_ He was with Sebastian, yes, but that didn't mean he was supposed to be with Sebastian.

Blaine grinned in response, also ducking his gaze so neither boy noticed the others reaction. Blaine's grin was excited and hopeful, Kurt's was sad and guilty.

The silence between them grew and the air turned slightly awkward, he was too lost in his own thoughts about love and soul mates when Blaine's voice broke though the pandaemonium in his head, "which side do you sleep on?"

"Umm, right" he said a beat late with a smile, his thoughts taking a little time to clear up before he could process Blaine's words.

"Great" Blaine said with a huge smile "because I sleep on the left! It's like we were meant to be" he said with a small smile, his gaze dropping slightly towards the end of his sentence.

Kurt smiled in return and couldn't help but wonder what Blaine meant by that. Did he just mean because they slept on different sides of the bed usually, or did it mean more then that? Like, they were meant to be. As in they were meant to be, dare he think it, together.

Blaine started to move towards the left hand side of the bed as his thoughts from before scattered and he was replaced with only one. It wasn't technically a thought, it was more of a fear. That nervous feeling you get when you have to share the same proximity of the person you have unrequited feelings for.

It was that unconscious thought right there that scared him, yet it made more sense to him then anything had in days. "Maybe we were" he mumbled to himself as he climbed into his side of the bed. Reaching for the lamp next to him he smiled to himself, "goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt" Blaine said, his voice sounding tired as if he was already almost asleep. His smile grew as he brought his duvet up around his head before closing his eyes and letting the sleep overcome him without a second thought.

* * *

><p>After three missed calls from Kurt he tried Carson. He knew it was now two o clock in the morning and they were all probably asleep, but he thought, maybe Kurt would've have answered. <em>Obviously not.<em>

He was stood outside the airport, had been for the last thirty minutes. In his mind he was at a cross road and he had no idea which road to take. Either way it would end in disaster.

If he took the left road, he would end up in Lima, Ohio. Where his boyfriend was hanging out with his best friend, the two of whom were in love. He knew with this trip came the end of the relationship with the first man he'd let himself fall for since Blaine.

He didn't resent any of them for it, he knows as well as the next guy that you can't help who you fall for. He was just unfortunate to get mixed up in the meeting of two, _very obvious,_ soul mates.

Or, he could take the right road and end up in Westerville, Ohio. His home town, the place he was born. No matter how many times he'd left Westerville, he always seemed to find his way back and he hated that that disastrous town meant so much to him.

He hadn't spoken to his parents in a few years, not since his Father had thrown him out, not long before he left for New York all those years ago. His sexuality had been a huge problem in his house, his Father never accepted him for who he was.

In all honesty Sebastian had been planning on having nothing to do with them for as long as they lived. Even now the idea of going back made him feel nauseous, but in the back of his mind he could still hear his Mother's sobs from her phone call last week. "Sebastian, it's about your Father" she said through broken sobs at half past three in the morning. "He's dying" and "two weeks to live" being the few things he remembered.

He didn't want to come back, he'd planned on hanging up on her, which he did, and forgetting it. She wasn't there for him when his Father beat him, so why should he be there for her when that bastard was dying? However, now that he was stood here, the name of his home town on that sign, he felt a pull in that direction.

If he went back now he was sure to end up arguing with his Father, even if he was on his deathbed. If his Father was as bad as his Mother had implied then he would probably end up stuck here planning a funeral before he would have to throw himself on a plane to get out of his Mother's grasp.

He hated that his Mother was suffering, even if she had let him suffer all those years ago. _Why did I, do I have to care so god damn much about all the wrong fucking people!_ Carson's voice mail kicked in pulling him out of his thoughts. "this is Carson, obviously you want to talk to me and I'm probably too busy to talk to you so leave a message and I might get back to you. Depends if I like you enough."

He let out a humorless laugh even though he'd heard that voicemail countless times it always seemed to make him laugh. "Hey Carson, it's me. Just letting you know that I arrived safely, just like you asked."

Sebastian paused taking in the emptiness of his surroundings. As life would have it there was sign post directly in front of him, two signs sticking out either side. One for Lima, the other for Westerville.

He took a deep breath, was he really going to do this? "I'm going to" he hesitated over the words, did he really want to do this. "Be on my way in about half an hour" he sighed. He would pick Kurt over his parents any day, no matter how much pain he was about to endure, Kurt was expecting him and he couldn't let him down.

"I've booked myself a hotel for the week, ring me tomorrow and we can talk more but if you ring me before midday I swear to god I will murder your ass." He saw a cab approaching and lifted his hand, letting the driver know there was cash here. The driver pulled up in front of the curb and he took one long lingering look at the signpost

He sighed, "and to answer your question no I am not okay. Kurt is in love with Blaine and vice versa and there is nothing I can do about it. The only thing I can do is let Kurt go so he and Blaine can be happy together. It's not gonna matter much anyway" he said with a shrug. "Since I'll be moving to London in a couple month it shouldn't be too bad."

_Shit,_ he wasn't supposed to be telling anyone that until after this trip. "Yeah, about that" Sebastian said as he signalled to the cabby he'd be a few minutes. "They offered me the job this morning, and I took it. Nothing like a drastic change to liven up your life right?" he said with a half-hearted chuckle.

"Are you coming on going man, I gotta make a living!" the cabby yelled at him from his seat and he groaned in frustration.

"I'm coming! Fuck sake, right C I gotta go. I've got a grumpy ass cabby yelling at me so I'm going to hang up and I shall see you at some point tomorrow. Later Carson" he mumbled into his speaker before hanging up and shoving his phone in his pocket. "Lima please," he said as he chucked his suitcase in the boot.

"I'll give you the address when we get closer" he told the driver as he climbed into the backseat and plugged in his earphones. Even though the journey might only be a few hours, with the pandemonium that was going on in his head, it was going to feel like a life time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this update and I hope you like the way the stories working! You guys happy now? the Klaine train is getting ready to leave the station ;) <strong>

**Until next time.**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	29. Endings and Beginnings

_Hello all, okay I may have forgotten to update before christmas and my last chapter has been written and ready to post for over a month so I'm sorry for it's delay. :L_

_I know all you Kurtbastian shippers are probably going crazy and I promise to you, I know EXACTLY how you feel! Kurt was a bit of a muppet last chapter and Sebastian's so broken and OH it's so sad! Ahhh :( Part of me is just like oh make Kurt meet someone else and let them all be but ahhh! :L_

_For those Kurtbastian shippers I am letting you knowing that once I post the last Chapter of Big Brother I will be starting a new multi-chapter story that is all Kurtbastian ;)_

_Hope you enjoy this update. It was horrible to write! :(_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Only Carson ;) _

_Warning: Strong Language._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Endings and Beginnings.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning to the sound of Lady GaGa's 'Born This Way.' Still deep in his sleepy haze he reached for his phone blindly to stop the loud noise. The weight across his stomach and the heat against his left side going unnoticed, his mind only set on stopping the loud noise that was interrupting his beauty sleep.<p>

Once the music stopped he smiled to himself, rolling over to his left and snuggling deeper into what he thought was his mattress. When something tightened around his waist and he found his face buried in a head of curls, he startled awake.

His eyes flew open and Blaine's hair filled his vision. Only now he noticed the heavy weight of Blaine's arm across his waist and the grip it had on his shirt. Now that he paid more attention to their situation he and Blaine were lying chest to chest, nearly every inch of them touching.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he wondered what was he to supposed to do in this situation. The two of them were friends, _just friends Kurt._ So surely this shouldn't feel as good as it feels. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, his neck. He could feel the butterflies starting to wake in his stomach and he was positive he should not feel that way.

Of course putting his own feelings aside how would Blaine react when he woke up? Should he try and move out of Blaine's grasp, even if he tried to move the chances are he would wake Blaine up anyway. So what was his other option? Just lye like this, in Blaine's tight, warm embrace until he woke up?

Fortunately he didn't have much time to really think about it when Blaine stirred against him. The cutest sound he ever heard escaped his lips as he moved closer, if possible, to him. His grasp on him tightening before he finally opened his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was staring at Blaine's face, but when Blaine opened his eyes the first thing he would've seen would've been his expression and he had no idea what his face was expressing. He hoped it wasn't the mixed up thoughts in his head.

"Mmm morning Kurt" Blaine said looking at him directly before letting his eyes flutter shut again.

Kurt smiled down at the older boy and had the strangest urge to run his fingers through he hair. "Morning Blaine" he responded softly and he couldn't stop himself from giving Blaine's arm a squeeze where it rested in between the heat of their bodies.

He watched as Blaine smiled in response before moving and once again pulling him closer. It was at that moment Blaine's eyes flew open as he realised the closeness of their sleeping position. He watched as Blaine tried to make sense of this, his eyes wide as he gave his shirt another tug, _maybe as if to make sure this was real?_

The two seemed to look at each for a long moment, Kurt wasn't sure what his face would express but he knew Blaine's expression and that scared him more then he ever thought possible. It looked warm and loving and as if he wouldn't want to change this moment, like all he needed, was him.

No one had ever, not even Sebastian, had looked at him like that before. What was worse, was that he reckoned the same expression was on his face. He too felt as if there was nowhere else he needed to be, with no one else just Blaine. This was all he wanted in this moment.

Blaine smiled at him "Morning" he said again, his grin getting bigger. Their eyes never broke contact and it seemed like they were having some kind of moment. It was another one of those moments he's sure they've had before but this time it meant more to him, _like Blaine means more to me._

His heart was racing, there was an ache in his chest and he couldn't ignore the butterflies that seemed to be fluttering like the speed of light. His smile was big and genuine, the weight of Blaine's arm across his chest was heavy yet comfortable, _hell it was more than comfortable_. _It was perfect. Everything about this moment was perfect._

He watched as Blaine ducked his eyes momentarily before they were on his again. Blaine was probably wondering why he hadn't said anything in response considering he should've responded already. He was just too caught up in this moment, he'd fallen for people before, he'd liked people before but never in his eighteen years of life had he ever felt like he did right now.

"You said that already" he replied with a smile sounding rather distracted. His thoughts elsewhere as he tried to get them into some sort of order. Yes he may be a teenager and not know much about love or life, but he knew that what he was feeling right now was rare. _Am I finally admitting it to myself, that Blaine is? That I?_

He wasn't sure what it was about this moment that made everything make sense to him, made everything change but as he watched Blaine's cheeks blush under the intensity of his gaze and the shadows his eyelashes caused on his cheek from the outside sun, he knew the change was irreversible.

Kurt wasn't sure where the sudden burst of confidence came from but as Blaine hadn't moved his arm from where it was now resting on the bare skin of his stomach where his shirt had risen._ It's always been Blaine_ he thought to himself as he moved his hand so that it came to wrap around the part of Blaine's arm where it rested on his stomach.

He wasn't sure why he did it, maybe it was just because he wanted to do it. Kurt was pretty sure that there were one hundred reasons why he shouldn't have done it, but when Blaine's confused glance moved from where they were touching back to his face with a smile, he knew that was the reason he should've.

Once again they were just staring at each other, Blaine was now shuffling that little bit closer. His expression a mix of scared, vulnerable and joyous as they looked at each other. Blaine's grip was tightening, the weight of his arm getting heavier. He could feel Blaine's breath on his neck and it sent shivers down his spine.

They were smiling at each other when Kurt was distracted by a sound, he could hear his phone vibrating near by and he should probably answer it but he didn't want to lose this moment. "Kurt" Blaine said sounding a little breathless for some reason Kurt couldn't understand._ Did Blaine have similar thoughts racing through his head as well?_

Kurt allowed his gaze to drop for the smallest fraction of a second to Blaine's lips before returning Blaine's gaze. As inconspicuous as he wanted it to be, in his proximity of course Blaine noticed.

He could see Blaine searching his face for any indication of what he was feeling which prompted him to say his name again. "Kurt?" this time it was more of a whispered question as Blaine brought his hand to his cheek.

Blaine's hand was warm and comforting where it rested on his cheek, his own hand moving to settle on top of it. There were a million reasons why this was wrong, but looking at Blaine he knew there were a million reasons this was right.

The two were just looking at each other, so many questions going unasked in between them as they searched each others expressions. Kurt smiled more to himself as he finally told himself the truth, _I like Blaine, always have done and probably always will._ It was a huge relief admitting it to himself but it meant so much would be changing.

Blaine's smile turned into a grin as his emotions must've showed on his face. "Blaine," he said rather breathlessly, giving the hand on his cheek a squeeze. Blaine looked as if he was about to say something when suddenly a loud noise ruined the moment.

He watched as Blaine's expression seemed to change as the realisation of the noise hit him, it being 'Somebody That I Used to Know' blasting from his phone. There was something in that ringtone that seemed to bring Blaine back down to reality because the look in his eyes changed, the spark disappearing as if it was never there.

"Sorry" Blaine said with a nervous laugh as if the moment they'd just shared was nothing. "I like to cuddle, I'm a cuddler" he said with another laugh as he swiftly pulled his hand away and hastily made his way out of bed towards his phone.

Kurt wasn't sure why hurt and rejection washed through him but the speed in which Blaine pulled his hand away, it stung. He tried to not let his emotions show even though he hated the loss of contact and the moment. To distract himself from his hurt he wondered who's ringtone it was and why they were so important to interrupt this and make Blaine's whole demeanor change.

He watched Blaine for a moment longer as he searched around in his bag for the phone, trying not to notice how his trousers were hanging low on his hips. He let himself collapse on to his bed with a sigh as Blaine answered his call. "oh hey, Bas you in Ohio yet?"

At the mention of the name he suddenly realised the weight and the problems their previous moment they'd shared. He suddenly not only understood but shared Blaine's worries and panic. Yes he may have been able to sort out his own feelings, but he forgot to think about one very important person; his boyfriend.

With another sigh he pulled his duvet over his head and settled back down to hopefully pretend to sleep, all while trying to run through his new realisation and how to deal with his current situation. _The best friend and the boy friend, my life is like a fucking high school movie_ he thought with a groan into his pillow.

* * *

><p>There was a look in Kurt's eyes that rose so many questions, but that look could also answer all of his questions. All he needed to know was the reason behind his look. <em>Why is Kurt looking at me like that?<em> He didn't imagine that brief flicker of Kurt's eyes to his lips. He didn't miss it, but he didn't really understand it. _Did it mean?_

"Kurt?" Blaine said his name for the second time, this time it being more of a question then a statement. He'd seen that look on Kurt's face before, but never had it ever been directed at him. He moved his hand to Kurt's cheek, cupping it gently even though he knew that he shouldn't be doing this.

However, when Kurt brought his hand up to settle on his with that breathtaking smile on his face, he knew that that right there was the reason he should be doing this; Kurt.

They had shared similar moments like this before back home, but never, ever had it ever felt as monumental as this one did. Kurt was looking at him as if he was the only person he was seeing. As if, _dare I think it,_ as if Kurt had just realised he liked him too.

"Blaine" Kurt said his with so much love and emotion he couldn't help but caress his cheek ever so slightly as he shifted that little bit closer. _Was this it?_ They were both grinning at each other and Blaine would've sworn at that moment that he had never felt anything like he was feeling right now with Kurt.

He was about to respond to Kurt even though he had no idea what he was going to say. What should any person say in this situation, he knew exactly what he wanted to say but this wasn't exactly a normal situation. He was saved from saying something that would no doubt ruin the moment when his phone rang interrupting their moment.

To begin with it was just his phone but as the song got louder he realised just exactly who was ringing. 'Somebody that I Used to Know' getting louder the longer it was left unanswered. Panic washed through him as he glanced at Kurt, that was Sebastian's ringtone, and Sebastian was Kurt's boyfriend._ Oh my god Blaine what are you doing!?_

He pulled his hand away from Kurt's swifty before detangling himself from the rest of Kurt, pulling himself away slowly as he tried to let go of the previous moment and all the feelings that came with it. Kurt was Sebastian's boyfriend and he was Sebastian's best friend. He and Kurt were just friends, he had to keep reminding himself that. _While he's with Sebastian that's all you can be Blaine, stop doing this to yourself._

"Sorry" Blaine said with a nervous laugh as he tried to diffuse the sudden tension. "I like to cuddle, I'm a cuddler" he said with a self depreciating laugh as he hastily made his way out of bed and towards his phone. _Ah good one Anderson 'I'm a cuddler' fucking idiot._

He didn't want to leave the warmth of Kurt's body but he had to stop doing this to himself, he was only hurting himself more and confusing Kurt. He never thought he was that kind of guy to go after someone in a relationship and he hated that this is what he'd come to.

After searching around in his bag for his phone he took a deep breath before answering it, not before noticing he had three missed calls and two new messages, probably all Sebastian, _fucking great._ "Oh hey Bas, you in Ohio yet?" he said sounding overly excited. If he noticed he was sure Sebastian would too.

"Hey Blaine. Yeah I'm good thanks, sorry did I wake you?" Sebastian asked on the other end sounding tired. Guilt washed through him at the sound of his best friend, Kurt's boyfriend._ Could the moment we'd just shared be classed as cheating even though it wasn't really, could it? It sure felt like it._

"Good. Nah you didn't wake me, however you did make me get out of bed" he said with a nervous laugh as he ran his hands through his hair while glancing back at Kurt. Kurt who had now buried himself under his duvet, guilt washed through him again._ What was happening to them?_ "How was your flight and when are you coming to visit?"

There was a beat of hesitance on the other end before Sebastian seemed to catch up with himself. "Flight was long. I had a fucking four year old kicking my seat the entire time" he growled "but apart from that it was good. As for coming to visit that was actually why I was ringing. Carson's dead to the world and isn't answering his phone and I can't seem to reach Kurt."

Blaine gulped at the hidden accusation in Sebastian's tone and at the comment. Both he and Kurt had heard the vibrating of his phone not too long ago but the both of them chose to overlook it for the sake of their moment. Of course now he felt even guiltier then he did five minutes ago.

"Oh umm Kurt?" he asked away from the phone, the question directed at Kurt. He made an on the spot decision to just ask Kurt as they'd already put Sebastian through enough but he didn't really think of how he would explain the fact they're were in the same room at nine fifteen in the morning.

"What?" Kurt grumbled sounding annoyed and distracted from under the covers, not giving eye contact or even moving. _What is happening_ he thought sadly as he looked at the teenager he was so madly in love with.

"Umm it's Sebastian on the phone, apparently he's tried ringing you a couple times and he was just wondering when he could come over?" He saw Kurt move under the duvet holding out his hand in a 'give me' gesture. His gesture was accompanied with no words as he just lay there waiting.

"I'll just pass him the phone Bas, I'll see you later alright?" he said guilt washing through his tone and all he wanted to do was apologise. He placed the phone in Kurt's hand, he didn't mean to let his fingers linger a second too long and he didn't miss the way Kurt held his hand there a second too long either. _What were they playing at?_

Once Kurt had the phone at his ear and started talking to his boyfriend he grabbed his clothes and headed towards Kurt's bathroom not even bothering to ask if it was okay. He had too much to think about and he really needed to get under the boiling hot spray of Kurt's shower.

* * *

><p>"Morning boys" Carole said, interrupting their conversation as she walked into the kitchen where Kurt was sat with Blaine, Carson and Finn. It was now ten o clock and they all replied with scattered versions of 'Good Morning.' Kurt had come down here after he'd gotten off of the phone to Sebastian to find he was alone.<p>

After he made all three of them coffee's he sat and waited, giving himself time to think about things he really didn't want to think about. Blaine and Carson came down the stairs the same time around ten minutes later and Finn wasn't too far behind.

Eventually they all settled into an easy conversation about life and New york that Finn easily joined in on. Before too long he was bored and decided that talking about Cartoons would be better and more enjoyable.

As Carole made the coffee Blaine decided now was the perfect time to continue with their previous agreement. "As I was saying The Smurfs is easily the best cartoon of the 90's! Easily" he said, slamming his fist down and he tried his hardest not to smile at his passion.

Kurt was feeling a little uneasy after the moment he and Blaine had shared this morning and then the conversation with Sebastian on the phone that had been anything but easy. "Not it isn't" Finn said sounding furious. "Catch the Pigeon is the best cartoon EVER! Muttley is just way too cool dude."

Carson coughed to gain all of their attention "excuse me" he said in a posh, english accent, "but you've both got it wrong. Loony Toon's is by far the best cartoon ever. I mean you can't beat Bugs Bunny or Daffy Duck! Seriously? And you call yourselves 90's kids" Carson finished with a scoff and a smile.

He shook his head with a smile and dropped his gaze to his cup. Blaine was sat next to him and he could see Blaine keep looking at him out of the corner of his eye. The way his expression kept changing from nervous to hopeful to sad and to joyous. Kurt told himself he couldn't understand it, of course he was just trying to make this easier on himself by not bringing Blaine's feelings into this.

Of course Blaine had made his feelings about him perfectly clear, even if he was drunk all three times he's done it. Even when he hasn't been drinking Kurt catches the longing looks, the bits of jealousy when he talks about Sebastian. It's been so obvious but he's been just as mean to Blaine by pretending not to acknowledge what it all means.

As Carole joined in on the conversation around him he tried to think about himself. He had done something he had sworn he would never do to anyone. He hadn't cheated but he felt like he had, he'd admitted to himself that he had feelings for someone other then his boyfriend. _Technically it isn't cheating, but technicalities don't matter, I may as well have cheated._

Thinking back through it all now he does like Sebastian, he really does. He's great, he's funny, he's caring and he's like no one Kurt's ever met before, but when he compare's his feelings for Sebastian to the way he feels for Blaine. Well there is no comparison.

Blaine. It's Blaine, it's always been Blaine he was just too dumb or too blind,_ hell too scared to notice._ From the moment he arrived in New York to the second time he returned home, it's always been Blaine.

He was cruel, he was heartless and he hated himself. Absolutely hated himself for what he had done, had been doing, was doing to Sebastian. No one deserves what he's done, least of all Sebastian.

Sebastian who was so fragile, Sebastian who never falls for anyone because he's too afraid he'll get hurt. Sebastian, the Sebastian who showed him things could be exciting.. Sebastian who never did relationships.._ how could I do that to him?_

He dropped his head into his hands forgetting that he wasn't alone. He felt a reassuring squeeze on his right hand side and he knew automatically that it was Blaine, _of course it was._ "You okay there Kurt?" he asked it quietly while everyone else carried on their conversation.

Kurt looked to Blaine and tried his best to hide his thoughts and emotions from his face. Tried to keep his feelings hidden because he just couldn't do that to Sebastian, he'd already hurt him enough. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind that's all."

Blaine smiled sweetly back at him, dropping his gaze for the smallest fraction of a second before returning his gaze and squeezed his shoulder again. "You know I'm here whenever you want to talk."

They looked at each other for a few moments longer before Blaine got distracted by the still ongoing Cartoon conversation. "Hell no! Garfield is amazing and should not be on the bottom of the list!" Kurt couldn't help but smile at him fondly before dropping his gaze back to his cup and carrying on with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Hey Seb" Carson said pulling him into hug from where he was stood outside the Hudson-Hummel house hold a few hours later. It had taken Sebastian ten minutes of just standing there to find the courage to knock. "How are you man, I'm so glad you're here" Carson said holding him tighter.<p>

"That's one of you" Sebastian mumbled as he struggled against Carson's hold but gave up when it was obvious it was a lost cause. "C I'm fine and yeah I'm glad I'm here too I just, where's Kurt?" he said pulling back when Carson released his hold. "We said some things on the phone this morning and we really need to talk."

They had said some things on the phone this morning, most of which had confusing double meanings and even though he knew how this conversation was going to end, they had to have it. Just because their relationship didn't work out, he is praying to god that their friendship will remain strong because he can't lose him.

Carson seemed to see the emotions running over his face "oh" he nodded sadly not meeting his gaze. "Kurt's upstairs in his room, Blaine, Finn and I are just hanging out in the kitchen. Why don't you come down and join us once you've um.." He watched as Carson tried to find the right thing to say, tried and failed.

He laughed a bit self depreciatingly "yeah" he said with a smile and hitting his arm. "I'll come find you once we're over."

"Seb" Carson said sadly reaching out and squeezing his shoulder but he brushed it off and smiled at him instead.

"Carson it's fine, I'm Sebastian Smythe remember? There is nothing I can't handle." It looked like Carson was about to say something else but he couldn't stand there and hold up this mask for much longer. "Upstairs?"

He watched as Carson nodded sadly but glad that he took the hint. "It's the door right at the top of the stairs, make sure you knock" he shrugged "you know what he's like with his privacy." Sebastian laughed as it reminded him of when he stole Kurt's phone to add in his number and what Kurt said about it. _Stop it Sebastian,_ he thought to himself,_ this is making you feel better!_

He nodded his thanks to Carson and started making his way up the stairs. He didn't look back to see if his friend was stood watching and waiting for him to enter. Instead he made his way upstairs, knocked and waited for Kurt to call out "hey come on in Carson I'm almost finished." He dropped his gaze at hearing that voice he'd missed so much over the past few days. He forced a smile on his face before pushing the door open.

"Carson I told you I would be down in a minute" Kurt said from where he stood facing the back wall folding up some clothes. "Why are you so impatient I mean jeez" he said as he turned around to face him and stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide. "Sebastian!?"

Sebastian took a deep breath "hey Kurt" he said with a small wave. _A wave! Why the fuck did I wave, what am I fucking six!?_ "How are you?" he said dropping his gaze._ 'How are you?' Seriously Sebastian what the fuck is your problem?_

He was surprised that Kurt still looked like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes were wide, his expression a mix of guilt, surprise and panic as he stuttered out his next words. "What are you doing here I wasn't expecting you until half one" he said glancing to the watch he was now wearing, "and it's now twenty to two. Oh right."

Kurt laughed nervously and ran his fingers through his not so perfectly coiffed hair, obviously he had other things to worry about if his appearance wasn't his first worry. "Sorry I'm a little late" he said with a sad smile because Kurt hadn't even noticed that he'd arrived late. "I lost track of time back at the hotel."

"Yeah me too, obviously" his current boyfriend said laughing nervously again as he placed the shirt he'd folded, one that looked a lot like Blaine's his mind noted, before he started slowly walking towards him. "How was your flight?" he said stopping a few feet in front of him. It looked as if he went to reach out and touch him before thinking better of it.

Sebastian looked around the room as he answered "yeah the flight was alright thanks, same old shit. It's a box with a bunch of sweaty people, just how I love spending four hours of my free time" he said in his usual Sebastian Smythe way as he rolled his eyes.

He saw Kurt smile at that as he lowered his gaze to watch Kurt's reaction at his next sentence. He wondered if the mention of their best friend would bring out any sort of reaction in him. "How was the drive up with Blaine?" He wasn't disappointed, Kurt's cheeks flushed a dark shade of red, his eyes looking anywhere but at him.

Kurt seemed to hesitate for a moment "yeah it was okay. We just sang Christmas songs in July, nothing special" he shrugged still avoiding his gaze. Sebastian just nodded in response not sure what they were supposed to do right now.

_Should I just get to the point, otherwise there will be shit loads of mindless chit chat that none of us care about and I'll just sit here staring at him knowing what I'm about to lose. Screw that._ He made up his mind and decided it was best to just get this conversation going, "Kurt look."

At the same time he spoke Kurt did as well, obviously they both had things to think about and obviously they had both decided to take the same approach. "Sebastian, look" Kurt said still avoiding his gaze but this time he did reach out and touch him, placing his hand on his arm and giving it a squeeze. One that felt full of tension and guilt.

He smiled at the fact he and Kurt were so a like in the way they thought before sighing, knowing exactly what was coming. _Was this really how it was supposed to happen?_ They both laughed nervously at talking at the same time. "Can I go first please?" Kurt asked quietly glancing at him for the smallest fraction of a second.

He just watched him not knowing if he wanted Kurt to go first. If Kurt went first that would mean that he would be the one initiating the break up and when Sebastian asked if they could still be friends he would look desperate, Sebastian didn't do desperate.

"Kurt, I really need to tell you something, I think I should go first" he said quietly giving Kurt's arm the briefest squeeze before dropping his hands and shoving them deep inside his pockets.

Kurt didn't seem to approve of this "but Sebastian, there is something I really need to tell you." He was just about to interrupt and Kurt seemed to be having none of it. "I've done some thinking over the past few days and I just, you deserve the truth and I need to tell you the truth" he said pleadingly, his grip getting tighter. "Please?" he begged and Sebastian hated seeing him like this.

Sebastian had to be honest with himself, his eyes went a little wide at Kurt's words._ Had Kurt cheated on him with Blaine?_ Of course he knew that neither of them would cheat but still he hated to admit the thought had crossed his mind.

He knew that Kurt would've come to his realisation at some point during this trip, he had just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. He knew that his relationship with Kurt was going to end, and call him whatever you want but he had to be the one to end it. He just had to.

"I realised that-" His thoughtful silence Kurt took as confirmation that he could go first, as he went on to start explaining his relisation but he just couldn't have that.

"Kurt, just, before you say anything I just need to tell you something first" he said reaching out to wrap his hand around Kurt's arm and squeezing just as tight as Kurt squeezed his, he couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore.

Kurt looked pissed at being interrupted again but there must have been something in his eyes that had him surrendering with a nod. Sebastian took a deep breath before saying the one sentence in the world he hoped never to say. "Kurt, I think we should umm, maybe" he said running his hand through his hair, _I don't want to do this, I can't even finish the fucking sentence._

He took a long deep breath and hated that he could feel tears in his eyes. "Kurt I know you and Blaine have this special connection" he watched as Kurt's eyes went wide and he looked like he was panicking, "and I know how Blaine feels about you and I know how you feel about him and I can't-"

"Bastian I'm not," Kurt interrupted. "Blaine and I we're not. I don't, What are you saying?" It seemed that no matter what Kurt's intention was for starting this conversation, the idea of losing him still upset him. The thought caused him to smile sadly and drop his gaze to examine Kurt's face.

"Kurt it's okay" he said moving his hand to cup Kurt's face and use his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. "I don't hate you, it's not your fault. You can't help who you fall for and you and Blaine are perfect for each other. I guess you guys really are soul mates." He hated doing this, hated every single word that left his mouth but it was the right thing to do._ Maybe not for me, but for Kurt._

Kurt was looking up at him, tears pooling in his eyes, the odd tear falling down his cheeks. He looked as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. He hadn't known pain like this since he'd lost Blaine all those years ago,_ this is why I don't do relationships_ he thought frustratingly towards himself even if it was a little forced.

In amongst the tears and the hurt, relief and guilt could be seen in Kurt's expression and he looked away quickly, wishing he hadn't seen it. "Bastian" he said wrapping his arms around him, holding on so tight, his head on his chest "I'm so sorry."

He hesitated only slightly before he wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him to his chest as tight as he possibly could. One arm wrapped around his waist the other resting on the back of his head "Kurt it's okay, it's not your fault. I don't blame you" at his words Kurt broke down.

He was never any good at soothing people, trying to make them feel better when they hurt but he had to try now, it was Kurt. He rubbed his hair with his thumb while he made soothing noises in his ear.

"I never stood a chance and I was a fool for telling myself I did" he said after Kurt had calmed down. "It's obvious to anybody that you and Blaine are meant to be together. I just chose to overlook it because I was being selfish."_ It hurt, saying these words fucking hurts, but it was what was right._

Not just for Kurt, but for him to. If he and Kurt carried on dating, maybe one day they might have gotten serious, maybe move in together? Blaine might find a boyfriend and for a few years they could be happy. Then one day, Blaine's single again, they get close again and bam. They realise how they feel for each other and then he's left with not just a few weeks worth of grief, but a few years. It's what's best he kept telling himself, it is.

Kurt was sniffling into his chest and he knew that his shirt was probably ruined, he'd have to ask Carson if he can borrow one of his. Kurt pulled back out of his grasp and wiped at his eyes. "Sebastian I am so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you I mean, I don't know what happened."

Sebastian watched as Kurt took a deep breath before speaking again. He looked at this poor, confused boy stood in front of him and it broke his heart. A week ago he could've called this beautiful boy his, now, now he was ending it so he could be with his best friend. _What has happened to me? _

"I liked him when I first got here" Kurt sniffled and Sebastian tried not to roll his eyes or scoff as if he didn't already know this. "But then I met you and I just, I didn't see him like that any more, all I wanted was you." Sebastian couldn't help but smile at that, although it wasn't great but at least he had been all Kurt had thought about once.

Kurt moved to sit at the end of his best still wiping at his nose, he'd thought momentarily that he would follow after him but instead he took two steps forward and decided that it would probably be best for them to have their space.

"I don't know what changed" Kurt said to his hands. "I mean Blaine and I were in bed this morning and we shared this moment and I just, I don't know. There was this spark you know?" he said and Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the flustered look on Kurt's face as he tried not to think about the fact Kurt and Blaine had shared a bed while they were still dating.

He may want to hate Kurt for everything he's unintentionally put him through, he can't. At the end of the day he still want's Kurt to be happy and seeing that look on his face, moments after they've ended their relationship and the fact that it's his best friend aside, made him happy._ He's ruined you you know?_ he said to himself with a smile as he carried on listening to Kurt, his friend.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what changed" Kurt said as he looked down at his hands. Sebastian was stood a few feet from him and he'd just effectively ended their relationship. Yet he couldn't bring himself to hate Sebastian because he was right in ending it. His heart wasn't in it any more, and he had just admitted that he had feelings for Blaine.<p>

He tried very hard not to smile, but he couldn't help it, when he thought about Blaine he just had to smile. "I mean Blaine and I were in bed this morning and we shared this moment and I just, I don't know." He could feel colour pooling in his face and his smile getting unintentionally bigger.

"There was this spark you know?" he said glancing up to Sebastian searching for understanding and he hated what he saw there. Sebastian was smiling at him, happy for him, but under all of that he could see the hurt behind his eyes. He had done that to him, he'd upset him, he'd hurt him.

He looked down and tried to stop the fresh wave of tears "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this with you. I've hurt you enough." Kurt wasn't sure what he expected, maybe he'd hoped that Sebastian would tell that he hadn't or, something that would make him feel better.

Instead Sebastian just nodded, a forced smile on his face "Kurt what's done is done, don't worry about it." Sebastian's tone was broken and he hated that he was the one who'd done that to him. Made him look so sad, sound so sad, "plus we're still friends and friends talk about this stuff" he said with a forced smile.

Kurt felt guilty already and smiled at the fact that Sebastian still wanted to be friends. They were smiling at each other and Kurt couldn't stop the tears from falling as he asked brokenly "we're still friends?"

Sebastian looked momentarily guilty. "Kurt," he said his name before moving to sit next to him on the end of his bed, an arm thrown casually around his shoulder while the other hand forced him to look at him. "Of course we're still friends" he said sadly but as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He was so relieved to hear that "I thought, I thought you'd hate me" he said to Sebastian's chest, not having the courage to look him in the eye as he said it. The idea of Sebastian hating him was just, unimaginable.

"Hate you?" Sebastian asked disbelievingly moving his hand from his cheek to his own lap. "Kurt I could never hate you, no matter what happens between us I will never hate you." Kurt felt worse at hearing his words because it was so obvious that Sebastian still cared about him, and of course he still cared about Sebastian, very much so. It just wasn't helping this situation.

There was a moment of uncertainty and awkwardness before Sebastian turned into himself again "plus I ended it with you so if anybody should hate anybody you should hate me. Right babe?" he said playfully with a wink and a nudge. Kurt could tell how hard he was trying to make this okay and it only made him feel worse for doing this to such an amazing person.

He knew that Sebastian was right, he was the one to end it, but it was because of his feelings for Blaine that made him feel the need to end it. Of course Sebastian was hoping he would ignore that part and so he went along with it for the sake of his friend. "Yeah you did" he said with a sad nod "and I could never hate you either."

The two just sat there in silence, neither not knowing what to say but neither of them wanting to move. Once they both left this room it would be final. Their relationship would be over and that would be that. His first real relationship, his first real kiss, the first person that made him feel sexy, the first person he thought he was in love with, well that person wouldn't be his any more.

"I really am sorry Sebastian, I know sorry probably means nothing to you right now and I understand I do" he said looking at Sebastian who had now dropped his gaze. "I know you're not supposed to hurt the people you love and I feel like I've hurt you in the worst way possible and I am so sorry." Kurt didn't notice the weight of what he said, but Sebastian did.

"The people you love?" Sebastian asked brokenly before looking back at him.

Kurt's eyes went wide as realised what he'd just said and how he said it in the worst time possible. He dropped his gaze momentarily before nodding, "the people you love. I love you Sebastian, and I hate that I'm doing this to you and saying it to you now but I just, I didn't mean to say because I know it will only make things worse. I am so sorry."

He watched as a tear escaped Sebastian's eye and his heart broke in his chest, he could literally feel it shattering. _How he could he do this to him?_ Sebastian was crying because of him, because he was an idiot and said the most important words in any relationship during the worst moment of any relationship._ I am an idiot._

Sebastian looked up at him after a moment and there was so much in his eyes that it hurt him to look at them. Sebastian's words may have said "I'm sorry too" but his eyes said so much more. He may have never said the words to him, but Kurt knew Sebastian loved him too.

The two shared a small smile. A smile that both of them wished wasn't the smallest bit forced and that it didn't mean what they knew it meant. That small, understanding smile was the end of their relationship but hopefully the start to a friendship he would treasure.

During their silence something seemed to settle, they weren't_ KurtandSebastian_ anymore, they were just Kurt and Sebastian. Two people who had tried something that didn't work. They were friends.

Kurt felt slightly better as they now sat there as friends, both of them smiling and laughing nervously as everything settled. However that wouldn't last for long when Sebastian spoke again. His next sentence brought on a whole new wave of guilt as well as an hour long conversation that would consist of tears, raised voices and heartbreaking words from both boys.

"I'm sorry that I got in the way of your's and Blaine's relationship" Sebastian said standing up off of the bed. "If I just stuck to my life of 'hook up's and no relationships' you and Blaine would already be together and for that I am truly sorry. Obviously relationships really aren't for me if they're hurting other people too now."

Although they would say things that hurt and words they wished they could take back they argued as friends, and just like best friends argue, they always make up the moment it's over.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how they're doing up there" Blaine said looking towards the direction of the stairs from where he sat on the sofa. Finn could be heard rummaging around in the kitchen probably for more food and talking to himself.<p>

Carson plopped himself on the sofa next to him after coming back from the standing at the bottom of the stairs, he wasn't trying to listen of course. He had a sad, frustrating look on his face "I can't really hear anything so hopefully everything has worked out well" he said without looking at him once.

Blaine sighed "I can't believe that they are up there breaking up, I just" as much as he liked the idea of Kurt being single, the most important thing right now was the feelings of his two best friends in that room. Whatever he felt didn't matter because two of his friends were up there hurting, and it could be because of him.

Carson sighed next to him in frustration, it was easy to tell that Carson was a little pissed at him and he had every right to be. Blaine had explained the moment he and Kurt had shared in bed this morning to Carson and Carson had told Blaine everything he knew about Sebastian's feelings after Sebastian and Kurt had arrived. Blaine was the reason that one of his best friends and his baby brother was hurting. If he was in that position he'd be pissed at him too.

"Blaine, they're breaking up, because of" Carson seemed to stumble over his words not wanting to be so direct but Blaine knew what he wanted to say, "well you know why. Now I know it's not your fault but can't we just let them do it in peace and in their own time. I mean we're supposed to be friends here" Carson said angrily from where he remained watching the TV.

_Says the guy who was just listening in on their conversation from the bottom of the stairs_ he thought frustratingly. Blaine screwed up his face and crossed his arms across his chest. It wasn't all his fault, he liked Kurt yes but he hadn't done anything, _well not much anyway_, to interfere with that. Kurt had come to his realisation on his own, it wasn't really his fault if he was a cuddler, ask Carson, ask Sebastian! It was just how he was.

"Sebastian's going to be so devastated and heartbroken" Blaine said to no one in particular. "And Kurt, well Kurt. God how is Kurt breaking up with him? Breaking up with Sebastian is one of the hardest thing's I've ever done. Oh man" he said dropping his head into his hands, "what have I done?"

Carson looked like he was about to say something but another tall human being decided to walk in and interrupt him. "Dude it's obvious that you and Kurt like each other so he's probably dumping that dude so he can be with you" Finn said as he dropped himself into the arm chair with a mixing bowl full of lucky charms.

The look that appeared on his face was probably priceless if his thoughts were anything to go by. _Oh my god, _at the tall boys words everything seemed to fall into place. _Kurt was up there ending his relationship with Sebastian to be with me._ "Kurt is.. oh my god."

Carson was glaring at his step-brother but he didn't really notice. "It's not exactly like that Finn!" He said his name pointedly and angrily. "Sebastian is actually ending things with Kurt because, because." The words were going in and out of Blaine's head as Carson stuttered over his words.

That confused him, if Sebastian was actually the one ending things then surely it was nothing to do with him. Sebastian had no idea about how he felt for Kurt right?

"Why's Sebastian breaking up with Kurt? Sebastian's in love with him" he said pulling himself out of his thoughts. He was pretty sure it couldn't be anything to do with him but, _could it be?_ He didn't want to be the reason Kurt got dumped and he didn't want to be the reason Sebastian had to do the dumping. He hated that he was the reason, he hated it, he hated himself.

* * *

><p>Carson was at war with himself he shouldn't tell Blaine the truth but they were upstairs breaking up because of him. As hard as it must be for him to hear, he was going to hear it soon enough anyway. "Because Sebastian knows that there's something between you and Kurt and he doesn't want to be in the way of your happiness anymore."<p>

Blaine looked in a state of shot and it frustrated him to no end. Blaine must've seen this coming. Sebastian may act like a dick but if there was anyone in the world that knew the real him, it was Blaine, and Blaine knows how selfless Sebastian is when it comes to those that matter to him.

Finn was munching on his lucky charms and staring at the TV that was playing some Cartoon he'd never ever seen before, let alone heard of. "Blaine, seriously? He's your best friend. You can't have expected this to go down any other way?" he said turning to face him.

Blaine looked towards him, tears pooling in his eyes and a face full of guilt as he tried to read his expression. "He loves you Blaine, so much, and you of all people should know that because you love him too. Not in the way you guys once did but it's still there."

"I can't believe I did this to him" Blaine said the moment he'd finished speaking. His words and thoughts obviously distracting him too much to focus. "I mean after everything he's done for me. Moving out here for me even after we broke up" he said staring in Carson's direction but his eyes weren't focused.

Carson could see the cogs turning in his head, the guilt growing mixing with the hurt and confusion. "I mean, we'd broken up two days before, then after I was," he hesitated over the memory like he always did. "After that thing then he flew all the way to New York and stayed by my side for four days" he said looking at him pleadingly. "Four fucking days!" The self directed anger and hate obvious to even Finn who turned to watch their friend in concern.

"I broke up with him two days before and he never left my bedside for four whole days! I mean of course he would do this, how could I do this to him?" he said dropping his head into his hands.

Carson felt his own face falling at the sight of his best friend. It wasn't his fault that he and Kurt liked each other and it wasn't Sebastian's fault that he ended up in the middle. They just happened to find themselves in a tricky situation and none of it was anybody's fault.

Sebastian had done all of those things, at the hospital was actually the first time he'd ever met Sebastian. He was young and handsome and ever so charming, yet he walked around looking broken. The love of his life had dumped him two days prior and lay there unconscious with no promise of ever waking up again. Yet he got on a plane and flew all the way, he knew it wasn't that far away but still, to be by his side even if he had just broken his heart.

The real Sebastian was the most amazing person he'd ever met and you would never have thought that the Sebastian he shows to the world is a completely different person. The transformation is truly a sight to behold.

"Blaine, sweetie you didn't do anything to him on purpose, okay? You like Kurt, Kurt likes you. It's not your fault, you know more then any one that you can't help who you fall for" he said moving closer and slipping his arm around his shoulder.

He was too lost in his broken best friend and he momentarily forgot that Finn was with them until he spoke. "Look Blaine, I mean I don't really know you and I have no idea who this Sebastian guy is but if that Sebastian did all that for you before. Then even after all of this, I bet he'd still be at the hospital for four days waiting by your side." Finn spoke in a way he'd never heard before. Even if his comment was a little mixed up, he was still right.

Carson was staring at his step-brother in amazement because he'd never heard anything like that come out of his mouth before. Blaine sniffed next to him and he hoped he wasn't wiping his face in his arm because it really felt like it. "You really think so Finn?" he asked through his tears.

Finn nodded before speaking with a mouthful of lucky charms. "Look I'm not the brightest pen in the drawer but I know about friends." Carson tried to not laugh as he mixed up the expression. "My best friend slept with one of my girlfriends, got her pregnant and then kissed the girl I was in love with to get back at me but he's still my best friend" he shrugged looking back at the TV.

"Yes I was pissed" he continued to talk and eat at the same time Carson noticed with the smallest hint of annoyance. "But at the end of the day he has been there for me every step of the way and I for him. So yeah we fought but today we're still best friends" he shrugged again for no real reason.

He laughed at something funny that happened on the TV before he turned to them both to see why they weren't laughing. He must've seen the waiting on the faces and clicked that he was in the middle of talking. "Oh yeah, sorry" he said laughing. "No matter what you're best friends do, you can never leave because you love them too much to let them go."

Finn looked and Blaine and smiled, "I'm sure you'll all be fine dude" he paused. "Plus I know my brother" Carson couldn't help but smile when Finn called him that. The two of the dropping the 'step' a long time ago. "And if he want's you all to get along, you will" and with that he turned back to the TV, engulfing another huge mouthful of lucky charms.

Blaine had stopped shaking by his side and his tears had subsided, it looked like Finn's sudden wisdom had worked on Blaine. "Do you think Finn's right Carson?" he asked looking up at him with sad, wet eyes.

In all honesty he had no idea if Finn was right. He knew Sebastian very well and he was pretty sure Finn was right and that Sebastian wouldn't go anywhere, but with that job offer he'd accepted and still needed to talk about, anything could happen.

Yet Blaine was looking up at him all hopeful and he couldn't bring it in him to upset him anymore so instead he smiled and nodded, "Sebastian's your best friend Blaine, I'm sure he isn't going anywhere." He added on the_ 'mentally not physically.'_

Blaine smiled sadly at him and cuddled into his side while bringing the cushion to cover his chest as he turned back to the TV. "Thanks guys" he said quietly before focusing entirely too hard on the moving image on screen.

Carson nodded and gave him a squeeze to let him know he'd heard him. "'Tis cool dude" Finn replied with another mouthful, lucky charms actually falling out of his mouth as he spoke, _and this Frankenstein was dating Rachel_ he thought bizarrely though fondly. He let out a sigh before glancing to the direction of the stairs, he really hoped they were alright up there.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Sebastian were sat side by side on Kurt's bed, backs resting agains't the headboard, their sides touching. Sebastian turned to the boy next to him and smiled "you know Kurt?" he asked and waited for the boy next to him to look at him.<p>

"Know what?" Kurt asked with a similar sort of smile on his face.

Sebastian looked to his lap before looking back at him "I think we are going to make great friends" he said meaning every single word of it. The past hour had been long and exhausting, they argued, they cried, the hugged and they whispered but they'd worked things out.

Eventually they sat down to talk everything through calmly, they both accepted what they now were and moved on from that. They ended up discussing thing's such as finding him a new boyfriend, Kurt was very adamant on the word boyfriend instead of 'one night stand' or 'hook up.'

Although normally he would've hated the idea of being in a relationship but after being with Kurt, talking about it with Kurt and knowing what he was missing. He was confused to finding himself wanting to be in a relationship rather then loads of random fucks. Whether it be with Kurt or someone else, he wanted it.

Then he moved the conversation on to Blaine and he made it very obvious how he'd come to the realisation about Blaine and Kurt's feelings for each other and how he was happy for them. He even found himself giving Kurt tips on the best ways to 'woo' Blaine. At the idea Kurt turned a serious shade of red and he couldn't not laugh, it was hilarious.

Yes he may not be over Kurt yet, but he knew that after today they were going to be good friends no matter who they dated or where they ended up. As strange as it was and as strange as felt for acting like such a grown up today as well as gossiping teenagers, he felt good. He felt really good, better then he had in the last week.

He knew that when they left this room they would have to deal with everyones questions. He would have to deal with Carson and Blaine. Sebastian knew he should be angry, should be furious at Blaine for coming in between him and the one person he'd let himself fall in love with, but he couldn't.

Blaine was his best friend, always has been, always will be no matter whatever happened between them. Plus it wasn't his fault, wasn't anyone's fault it was just a serious of unfortunate events. His life was like some teenage romance movie, _the boyfriend and the best friend, how fucked up and cliché is that_ he thought with a smirk.

Sebastian wasn't mad because he didn't lose anything from this, instead he gained more from this then he ever could've if he stayed with Kurt. He gained a new best friend that was just as witty as him, and a new look on life.

Kurt looked at him, his smile growing twice the size as he dropped his gaze to to his bedding briefly before looking at him with that smile again, "you know what? I think you're right." They looked at each other, both of their smiles huge. "Think it's about time we went downstairs?" Kurt said as he got up off of the bed reaching for his jacket.

"Yeah we probably should, they're probably going crazy with worry downstair's" he said with a smile and following Kurt out of the room. As he walked downstairs behind Kurt he couldn't help but smile.

This wasn't really an ending, it was a new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT SCENE!<strong>

**Ah sorry just always wanted to say that. So I hope you guys like this chapter :/ I've written it like twice and I'm still not sure how I feel about it. I like how Kurt and Sebastian have turned out but I'm not sure if I like how I got there.**

**I just want to give you guys some warning. Just because Kurt and Sebastian aren't dating, doesn't mean they won't be hanging out. I already have jealous Blaine in mind ;) Just something for all you Kurtbastian shippers to think about.**

**Hope you enjoyed this because in the end I had fun writing it.**

**Until next time,**

**Love you all**

**Kaylee xx**


	30. No more Sorry, no more awkwardness

_Hello,_

_How are you? Hope you all liked my last chapter. I know a few people have stopped reading this story and for that I am truly sorry. It's sad to see people stop reading and never knowing how this story will end but to those who will stick around I thank you ever so much._

_I'm not sure when this story will be ending but it will be within the year and as sad as it is I am looking forward to letting these characters finish their tale._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Carson belongs to me though! :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: No more Sorry, no more awkwardness. Just Friendship.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you know I love you right?" Carson said as he sat down opposite Kurt at the kitchen table. Finn was out with Puck while Blaine and Sebastian had popped out for a walk.<p>

Kurt looked at him strangely, as if he knew something bad was coming but he didn't know what exactly. "Yeah of course I do" he said as he took a sip of his coffee. It was early on Monday morning. Yesterday had been long and awkward yet everyone felt rather comfortable. Sebastian was introduced as their friend, his family welcomed him with open arm's and he was taken in as part of the family.

Carole had even refused to let him leave telling him there was no need for a hotel when he had a double bed. She was right, and he was very glad that she convinced him to stay. The two were up pretty late talking and Sebastian told him everything. It hurt him knowing how much Sebastian was hurting, and he hated how hard he was trying to hide his hurt and make everything okay.

Of course it would take weeks for Sebastian to get over his hurt and he knew that the weight would get heavy, pretending to be something you're not really has never been easy. Seeing Sebastian trying so hard just made him realise how much those few weeks with Kurt had changed him. He was acting like the adult he was and not the child he used to be.

Blaine and Sebastian didn't talk anything through yesterday, there was the odd comment here and odd question here but that was it. It made everything a little awkward but once dinner came around all the tension dropped once their parents were home. Nothing was resolved last night, Kurt and Sebastian were okay. Blaine and Kurt were okay, well in reality everyone was okay, just not really. _Wow, okay that doesn't even make sense to me._

So once Sebastian had submerged from their bed he'd forced both boys out the door before they had time to even register what was happening. He knew there would be issues because they both declared everything was fine, so to be sure they talked he threatened them both with sleeping outside on the lawn for the rest of the week. Thankfully it worked as they were both talking in the middle of some random coffee shop he was sure.

With Carole and Burt at work, Blaine and Sebastian sorting things out with each other and Finn with Puck, that left him with Kurt. Which worked in his favour because they hadn't really had the chance to talk since yesterdays events, the only annoying thing about living with your best friends is the lack of alone time to talk about them behind there back.

He didn't want to be harsh here but there had been a lot of things running through his mind the past twenty four hours and all of them revolving around his three best friends. This was a tricky situation now and he was the fourth wheel in some sort of high school love triangle so he had to watch his footing, and that not what he was about to do, he was about to step on the ice not knowing whether it would break or not.. "And you know I'd do absolutely anything for you?" he said crossing his arms on top of the table.

"Yeah of course I know that" Kurt said lowering his cup to the table "and you know I'd do anything for you too. Carson what's this about?" He asked sounding concerned and he felt guilty for making his brother worry.

He smiled at his brother and hoped he wouldn't react badly to hearing this. He was only doing what he thought was right for the four of them. "Which means you know I say this with as much love as possible" he said smirking at Kurt, which resulted in his brother glaring before he'd even heard the insult, _obviously he knows me well_. "You're an idiot."

Kurt's eyes turned narrow and his glare turned mad and accusing. "Excuse me!?" His tone high pitched and accusing as his hands tightened around the coffee cup in his hands. "I'm a what?" his eyes were narrowed as he waited for his explanation. Usually he would've been terrified, in all honesty he was, that glare was terrifying but he had to remain strong. He had a relationship and two friendships to save.

Carson laughed instead, trying to mask his fear. Plus Kurt's expression was hilarious once you looked past the evilness in it. "You have the most despicable taste in men." Okay, so that wasn't what he was supposed to say but he'd get there. Plus he was kind of right, Sebastian was manwhore and Blaine was well, he was Blaine.

Kurt's gaze remained the same "excuse me?" he said in the same tone but sounding a little more annoyed if that was even possible. His grip had tightened yet again around his cup and momentarily a vision of Kurt breaking the cup and getting covered in coffee passed through his mind and made him laugh out loud. Kurt glared and he smiled before apologising.

"Kurt, first you fall for an obnoxious guy who lives on one night stands with faceless dicks." Kurt's gaze flickered at the word and he then realised he never spoke like that around Kurt. _Whoops._ "Then! Then you fall for a guy who has no idea what he wants and hurts the people he likes with his uncertainty. Then he fall's in love with his best friends boyfriend, neither of which are good qualities Kurt" he said trying to sound pleading.

He spoke the truth, Blaine was an ass for doing something about his feelings for Kurt when he was dating Sebastian. He know's that you can't help who you fall for, but you can choose how you handle it and Blaine's chose wrong. Sebastian hadn't started out any better, what with him being that guy that screws anything with a pulse but it had seemed to have worked out well for them. This time.

Now that Kurt and Sebastian were over and Kurt realised he liked Blaine, he was worried about Kurt's actions from now on. He couldn't possibly jump into a relationship with Blaine, and that was what he was worried about. It's all well and good that everyone knows where they stand and how everyone feels, but there's a huge difference between knowing how you feel and acting on how you feel.

Kurt was watching him with disbelief and annoyance. He could understand how this would sound to Kurt but he hoped he'd also understand where he was coming from. "Are you telling me that Blaine and Sebastian aren't ideal boyfriend's, aren't good people?" he asked accusingly. _Obviously not_ "they're supposed to be your best friends, Carson!"

"And they are my best friend's Kurt, I'd do anything for both of them!" he said speaking over Kurt. He had hoped the conversation wouldn't have turned out like this, but he can understand. "However I just, you've just," he struggled over his words, this wasn't easy for him, telling his brother to wait for what will make him happy. "Kurt, you've just ended your first real relationship with Sebastian! You can't jump straight into a relationship with Blaine! It won't be good for anyone and I think you should just, not yet"

He crossed his arms across his chest as he leant back in his seat. His expression was one that told Kurt he wasn't backing down even if Kurt was glaring at him as if he'd just grown two heads. "I can't believe you're telling me I can't date Blaine" he said raising his hands in annoyance. "I can't believe you!"

He groaned internally _that wasn't what I am saying at all you moron! _He sighed in frustration deciding to try this differently. "Kurt, listen to me. I love all of you boys so much, but at the end of the day Blaine acted on his feelings for his best friend's boyfriend." He tried not sound like he was judging Blaine but it was hard to hide his annoyance at the situation. "Now that isn't." _How am I supposed to explain this without sounding like a bastard?_ "It's not good, do you understand me Kurt?"

The long on Kurt's face was enough to tell him that he didn't understand his reasonings and before he gave Kurt the opportunity to lash out at him, he spoke again. "Sebastian broke up with you because he knew you and Blaine like each other okay? That's a huge deal for Sebastian and I just don't think you will be helping anyone, including yourself and Blaine, if you jump into a relationship now." He held his hands up in surrender and fell back into his seat form where he'd leaned forward in frustration, "that's all I'm saying."

"Sebastian doesn't blame him so why do you?" Kurt said sitting back in his seat a little to forcefully,_ obviously I've pissed him off_ he thought annoying _and I hoped this would be an adult conversation._ Carson could see the flush on his cheeks and the judgement in his eyes but all he was doing was trying to look after his little brother.

He sighed as he reached forward to take a sip of his now luke warm coffee before speaking again. "I don't blame Blaine Kurt, I'm just worried about how he could do the same thing to you." He wasn't bad mouthing Blaine, well if he was it wasn't his intention, he was just concerned because he knew what Blaine was like.

Deep down he knew that Blaine's feelings for Kurt were real. The feelings he'd had for Toby had been nothing more then hormonal urges, he knew his best friend but he didn't, he just wanted to make sure Kurt had all the facts before diving in head first. As lovely and caring as Blaine, he could be fickle. His feelings changed suddenly and sometimes without warning. It wasn't his fault, it was just how he was. He knew that wouldn't happen with Kurt, but still.

Kurt looked thoughtful as well as hurt, now that was an unexpected emotion. He wanted to ask if he was okay but he decided to give his little brother time to think. Some of the things he'd said would be hurtful yes, but to Blaine, not Kurt. So he sat there patiently confused as he waited for Kurt to speak his mind.

"Carson" Kurt said sounding hurt and sad, "if you think that of your best friend. What do you think about me?" He asked looking at him with sad eyes. "I was going out with Sebastian while I had feelings for Blaine. I'm just as bad as him Carson! If not worse" he said sounding ashamed as he now avoided his gaze, dropping his eyes to his hands.

Carson's gaze was more focused on the table as he considered what Kurt said. He'd never thought about it like that because he always thought Kurt was oblivious to his feelings, but maybe it made them more similar. Kurt was right, if he thought the need to warn Kurt about Blaine's behaviour, then he should be warning Blaine about Kurt's. _Fuck, _the only word that crossing his mind, he really needed to start thinking things through properly.

"Kurt I didn't mean anythin-" he started but was interrupted. It was just as well really, what was he going to say? 'You're nothing like Blaine?' 'Just because I think that way about Blaine doesn't mean I'd think that way about you, you're my brother!' Or even go for the truth, 'okay, you're exactly like Blaine.' Either way he sounded like a dick.

"Carson it's fine and you're right. What Blaine did was wrong on so many levels" Kurt said with a sad, understanding smile. "He broke the Bro Code," he laughed to himself at the use of the How I Met Your Mother reference. "I get where you're coming from"_ thank fuck, I seriously thought I was starting to sound like an ass_. "But I did it too. I mean I hurt someone I care about for the same reason's Blaine did. We both broke the Bro Code." Kurt said before laughing nervously, "maybe it just means we are meant to be together" he shrugged, still avoiding his gaze.

He watched as Kurt glanced up at him as if he was ashamed before dropping his gaze to his empty cup. Kurt had a small smile on his face while he was obviously running through something in his head. Carson reached out and clasped Kurt's wrist sending him a reassuring smile as Kurt looked to him. "Kurt, you and Blaine are supposed to be together. You really are soul mates." The smile and blush that appeared on Kurt's face was the most adorable he'd seen in a long time and he couldn't help but smile himself.

Of course that all changed when his next sentence was on the tip of his tongue. The smile faded from his face and Kurt's gaze lowered to the examine the shirt he was wearing, obviously already knowing what was coming and knowing he wouldn't like it. "All I'm saying is that you just need to give it some time."

Kurt looked back up at him, smiling at him sadly and it hurt to know that he was part of that reason. "Time?" he asked quietly and he nodded. "I think I can do time" he said smiling at him, one that was a bit too forced but he let that factor slide.

"You and Blaine are perfect for each other, but I just think before you guys get together that you give it some time." He knew he'd already convinced Kurt to give it time before they become anything and he knows that once you've sold your item, stop selling, yet here he was, still babbling on like an idiot. "Just so you can have to find yourself before jumping into another relationship because you and Blaine are it." Kurt was smiling so big it probably hurt now, and this time it was genuine.

"Kurt once you and Blaine are together that's it. You and Blaine will be in it for the long run and I think you should take this time now to just be you" he squeezed his hand before pulling it back and circling it around his cup. What is a few weeks when you have forever?" he said with a smile.

Kurt was now blushing, the smile getting bigger and his eye's widening with pure joy at his words. He was glad that his brother was smiling now, this conversation hadn't been a total waste. "You really think Blaine and I would be in it for the long run?" Carson couldn't help but smile at his younger brother. He may still think he's got an unusual taste in men and he really hopes he'll take his advice and stay single for a while, but it didn't really matter as long as Kurt was happy.

He nodded "I do Kurt," his own smile getting bigger, "I really do." The two looked at each other and smiled for a long moment before Kurt broke their gaze with a laugh. Carson looked down at his lap and smiled before standing up "coffee?"

Kurt looked up at him and smiled, "I'd love one."

* * *

><p>Blaine was stood next to Sebastian in line at some random coffee shop called 'Caffeine' somewhere in Lima. Both of them choosing any other shop then the Lima Bean, that one holding one too many memories for the pair of them. Neither of them thought they could handle that right this moment, not with everything that had happened over the past few days.<p>

Once Carson had pushed them out the door telling them they needed to speak and threatening with sleeping outside if they refused, they looked at each other and started their walk in silence. He had never thought he'd ever feel awkward or uncomfortable around Sebastian, yet here he was feeling both of them and all because he's too impulsive.

They ordered their drinks and Sebastian his cookie before walking over to a vacant table in silence. They sat in a corner near the window, far enough away from other customers so that if their conversation got loud, they wouldn't be overheard. It wasn't until they were both comfortable and staring out the window at the world outside that one of them broke the silence.

Blaine was trying to work up the courage to speak first but was he supposed to say? He has been an awful, awful person. He hasn't played with anyone's feelings or forced this situation on them, but he certainly hadn't helped._ Kurt was Sebastian's boyfriend! How could I have ever been such an ass to my best friend in the whole world, and not care. When did I get so selfish?_

"Blaine look" Sebastian said breaking the awkward, loaded silence between them and he hated that he was too much of a coward to speak up first. "I don't blame you for what happened, I mean sure I was pissed about it and I know that you may have done some things to sway Kurt's choice but its fine" he said with a smile on his face.

Blaine just sat on watching in a state of disbelief. Sebastian's tone wasn't one of hatred or frustration, it was one of love and understanding. He hated it. "Bas, Im the reason you and Kurt broke up!" He was so glad for the quite shop at his raised voice. "I tried to sway Kurt's choice while you were still dating! I mean I was horrible, I was fucking terrible to you!" He was gesturing widely with his hands as he leaned forward in his seat. "How can you not blame me!? How can you not fucking hate me! I hate me and I didn't try and steal my boyfriend!"

He was a little breathless once he'd finished yelling, the only attention he'd gained was of the barista and he could take her knowing what he'd done. It wasn't like he knew her or cared what she thought. He was angry, furious, his cheeks and expression proved that. All of his anger was all self directed, and anybody looking at the scene would be able to tell with the way he held himself.

Sebastian was looking at him with an expression as if he felt sorry for him. He was smiling at him, a smile that he knew was genuine and just shook his head. Why _was he doing this? Was he playing the 'be nice to make them feel even more guilty' card because it was sure as hell working_ he thought miserably. "Blaine," Sebastian said his name with no hatred, no anger, just love after sipping his coffee. "It's not your fault that you and Kurt had this connection the moment you met" he was so understanding it was crazy. "Kurt and I just weren't meant to be" he said with a smile and a shrug.

He just sat there staring at his best friend in confused awe. As much as he wanted the two of them to be okay he hadn't actually expected it to be okay, well not this soon. The two of them can overcome anything. "Sebastian, seriously just yell at me, just get it over with so we can sort us out" he begged. By all definition he begged, his hands were clasped in front of him as he pleaded with him just to get mad.

Sebastian laughed, he actually laughed at him. "Why are you laughing?" he asked almost hysterically as he leaned across the table. He was seriously confused, he should be so furious. With every understanding accepting word Sebastian threw his way it only made him feel more guilty.

"Blaine I'm laughing at you because you're being an idiot" Sebastian said through a laugh. "I'm not going to yell at you because you didn't do this on purpose. I know you Blaine and I know that you would never do this to anyone on purpose." After that he smiled at him before sipping his coffee, "I know you B."

Blaine sat there totally blank expressioned and ever so confused. Sebastian was acting different then usual, normally he would plot ways to get back at the people that had wronged him, but this time he was different. Maybe it was because it was he had wronged him, or maybe, just maybe it was because he was acting like a grown up.

Suddenly a small sort of understanding settled across his features as he realised why Sebastian was being so understanding, so kind about this. He was being a grown up and acting like a grown. He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips very briefly at the idea of Kurt being the reason the grown up Sebastian was sat in front of him now. "Don't forget your coffee Blaine otherwise it will go cold" Sebastian practically scolded, interrupting his thoughts and making him a sip of his luke warm coffee, purely because he was told to.

"Blaine babe, seriously we're okay. Everything's okay, so stop beating yourself up about it. Okay?" Okay, so he was dealing with a grown up version of his best friend but still, how could he be so understanding? He'd hurt him, he was the reason he'd had to break up with his first boyfriend in over eight years and here he was sat, laughing at him because he didn't understand.

"I don't understand!" he exploded a few minutes into the silence. "Why are you being so nice to me!?" Blaine yelled sounding a little desperate and a lot like a four year old in the middle of a temper-tantrum but he didn't care. Yes they were best friends, but how could he be so damn understanding when he'd just broken up his relationship!? How could anyone ever be so understanding, _I don't know if I could forgive.. I could. If this situation was reversed, no matter how mad I was, I'd always forgive him. It's Sebastian._

Once again Sebastian was looking at him with sympathy! _Fucking sympathy!?_ as he interrupted his thoughts yet again. "Blaine look at you, you're beating yourself up about this more then I ever could" he said gesturing to the state he was in. "Yes I was pissed but I'm already over it" he said taking a bite of his cookie. "Blaine you and I have a history, twelve years of history and friendship. In my opinion nothing, not even a boy as wonderful and amazing as Kurt, can come between us."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at that,_ Sebastian thinks I'm too important to lose?_ "I value our friendship too much Blaine to ever let you go" he said with another nonchalant shrug. "What can I say I love you" he said averting his gaze.

As rare as it was Blaine was left speechless. He was staring at his best friend and seeing him in a whole new light. He knew Sebastian had always been selfless but this was a whole new level of selflessness. A level he had never expected of his best friend. The two just looked at each other, their gazes filled with so much emotion, so much emotion that they only would've been able to understand with their twelve years of history. "I love you too Bas. So much" he said and meant every single word.

Sebastian smiled at him before offering him a bit of his cookie. Normally Blaine wouldn't eat cookies but he thought one bite wouldn't hurt, he nodded his thanks as he took a small chunk with a smile. "I'm so sorry" he said a moment later. No matter what Sebastian thought, no matter what he had to say he'd to say something, do something.

"Blaine," Sebastian said as he covered his hand with his own "please just let it go." The look in his friend's eyes was honest and asking but he still felt so guilty. However, he knew that this argument could go on for hours, the pair of them had always been so stubborn.

Even though he didn't want to and he felt like he was caving he knew that if he was to make anything up to Sebastian then the best way would be to do as he asked. So reluctantly he nodded with a smile placing his hand over Sebastians. "Okay" he said sincerely, "I'm still sorry though" he said with a laugh causing Sebastian shake his head with a smirk.

"Blaine it's okay. I forgive you, even though I have nothing to forgive you for." Sebastian said in his pure Sebastian tone and Blaine knew he was just humouring him. "I forgive you for having feelings for my boyfriend, I forgive Kurt for having feelings for you while we were dating and I forgive Carson for keeping it all from me. I forgive you so please, can we just move on?" He asked as he detangled their hands and moved to sit back in his seat.

As much as he didn't want to he nodded and accepted defeat. He wasn't going to get anywhere, Sebastian wasn't going to let him beat himself up about it and he wasn't having any of his apologise. He just needed to apologise, he needed to be able to say his piece. He didn't expect Sebastian to give him the chance but he would always regret not trying if he didn't. "Can I just say my piece? Please? You've said yours so just please let me say mine?" When Sebastian looked hesitant he tried again. "Just hear me out and then we can forget I ever said it. Please?" He didn't expect much but was so glad when Sebastian nodded and gave him the go ahead.

He smiled and told Sebastian his thanks before taking a deep breath and another mouthful of his cold coffee before starting on the speech he'd spent all last night preparing. His apology started with how he treated Kurt but worked his way up to what he truly wanted to say. His hands were shaking and he had never felt more nervous in his life. He knew that there wasn't anything riding on this speech, if he screwed up he wouldn't lose anything, but it felt as if everything he loved depended on this speech.

"Sebastian, I played with Kurt's feelings when we first met," he started with an angry, self directed tone, he hated the way past Blaine had treated the gorgeous boy with the amazing eyes. "I gave him all the wrong signals when I knew nothing could happen because of Toby, yet I kept giving him the signals, just because I could." He said sadly dropping his gaze to his hands.

"I thought I'd gotten over Kurt, I truly did. Toby and I tried to get things back on track and he had changed, but when Kurt got mad at me over the promise ring, I knew right then that I wasn't over him, that I had never gotten over him." As much as it hurt to admit this to Sebastian, it was such a relief to have this off of his chest.

"He sighed and took a deep breath before getting to the KurtandSebastian part of the story. "I know that I was a bit off when I found out you two were dating, I know I must've not hid it very well but I tried to keep my feelings hidden, I really did." He looked to Sebastian then hoping he would understand that he really did try. He could feel the moisture in his eyes and the relief that washed through him at Sebastian's understanding gaze.

"I really did try to keep it to myself until maybe thing's might have changed in my direction" he dropped his gaze and hated admitting that he was going to wait until Sebastian and Kurt were over. By saying that he was also admitting to his conclusion that Kurt and Sebastian wouldn't last. Blaine couldn't look at Sebastian as he said his piece, he couldn't. Part of him was glad that Sebastian wasn't interrupting him because he didn't think he could take the thoughts passing in and out of his head.

Blaine smiled sadly at his friend before picking up his coffee and turning his gaze to the world out the window. "When you and Kurt were dating, when Toby and I were over I was terrible. I couldn't, I tried not to let you guys know how I was feeling but as my feelings got stronger, it got harder." He let out a breath and flicked his gaze to Sebastian's thoughtful expression before staring back out the window. _This speech was a lot easier in my head_ he thought a little ruefully.

He was fiddling with his hands, his voice getting a little bit stronger. "I found myself trying to one up you and I hated it because you're my best friend. I tried so hard to not do it because I love you, but obviously it got to the point were I was trying too hard to one up you and not hard enough on trying to let Kurt be. I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything about it." He knew his words weren't exactly right, he could've done something about it if he wanted to, if he really wanted to, but in all honesty he didn't want to. At that point in his life he wanted Kurt and that was it.

Blaine laughed at himself deprecatingly as he shook his head "okay who am I fooling? You and I both know that if I wanted to stop myself from pursing Kurt I would have. I guess my feelings for Kurt overrode anything else, even the Bro Code and for that I can never apologise enough. I let a boy, even if he is as amazing as Kurt, get in between us and it's my doing and for that I am truly sorry" he smiled sadly at Sebastian who was just watching him, obviously waiting for him to stop talking.

He had never meant to start defending his feelings towards the boy in the middle, he just felt like he owed Sebastian everything. "Kurt and I just get on, we always have and always will. We have a connection and what happened yesterday morning was a lack of judgement. Nothing happened, I promise you, I just think that was a turning point for the both us, I am really sorry." He knew that sorry wasn't enough anymore and saying it loud it sounded a lot worse then in his head. "The moment you rang me I knew what I had done/ been doing was wrong and I am so sorry."

He took a long deep breath before finally looking at Sebastian. He was just sat there watching him with a thoughtful expression and an understanding smile on his face. He knew he had no right, after everything he'd done, to feel proud of Sebastian for how he was handling this but he was. So proud.

"I know that I've hurt you. I know that I've broken the Bro Code and I can't apologise enough. After everything you've done for me you never deserved this and if you'd let me I'd spend the rest of my life making it up to you" he said smiling at him. "However I know you won't let me so just know how sorry I am and that I love you as much as I ever did." He let out a huge sigh of relief at getting through his speech in one piece, glad that Sebastian could hear what he had to say.

The two smiled at each other for what seemed like forever. It was a smile full of acceptance and understanding as they took in everything the other had said. It was a new acceptance, a new understanding.

Sebastian nodded with a smile before reaching for the rest of his cookie, breaking a bit off and popping it in his mouth all nonchalant. "You finished now?" he asked with a cocky smirk, "Cause if I'm being honest it was getting kind of depressing." He said, his smirk softening into a smile as he leant back in his chair.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief at the acceptance of Sebastian's forgiveness. His cocky and sarcastic attitude restoring their relationship to the way it was. He laughed nervously as he ran hand through his hair and smiles "you're such an ass."

Sebastian looked at him and smiled before winking his signature wink "you love it babe." Just like that, as wrong as it was, everything was restored.

That was how the two of them found themselves late morning. Laughing and taking the piss out of the previous awkwardness between them before discussing their romantic future's. Sebastian trying to bug Blaine about Kurt and Blaine trying to get Sebastian to expand on the news of him actually wanting to settle down with someone.

* * *

><p>The group of friends spent the morning apart. Both trying to figure out what everything now meant, how would this effect their friendships and worrying if anything would change.<p>

Turns out after hour's of endless conversations, nothing had changed, and that was something all four of them were extremely glad about. You would've thought that after everything that had happened between them that their relationships would change, that their dynamic would change. Unusually, not much changed. Well, apart from the fact that Kurt and Sebastian were now acting like best friends instead of boyfriends.

That day all four of them lazed around the house drinking coffee, eating ice cream and watching useless day TV all four of them getting back to the way they used to be. None of them mentioning the feelings between Kurt and Blaine, all of them choosing to focus on something a little lighter. Topics like summer, Christmas and most importantly, NYADA and the adventures they would get up to once back in New York.

Monday evening, once Finn was back from Puck's, Carole and Burt back from work and the four of them reunited, dinner was had, movies were watched and the evening went splendid. Conversation flowed from talking about everyone's days, peoples dreams and wishes to bringing up old memories as everyone tired to embarrass everyone. Burt won the most embarrassing story award that night when telling a very embarrassing story about a young Carson, a red glittery dress, a long blonde wig, red lip stick and the stage of a full auditorium.

The day had been long and exhausting for each one of them, facing your emotions and thoughts head on was a weirdly exhausting thing. Sebastian followed Carson to bed sometime around eleven while Blaine and Kurt stayed up a little longer chatting downstairs about nothing specific, specifically not their now realised feelings for each other, before making their way to Kurt's room around half past midnight.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning Blaine was asleep next to Kurt. They've already established that he's a cuddler and their morning routine consists of laughing and talking as they detangle themselves from each other before starting their days as normal. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't uncomfortable, it was just them.<p>

Since Kurt and Sebastian broke up, he and Kurt haven't spoken about their relationship and their feelings. Instead there had been an unacknowledged agreement that they would carry on being themselves, Kurt and Blaine instead of KurtandBlaine. It was an agreement that he was more then happy with, for now at least. He wasn't sure how long he could wait this out knowing what he does, but he was willing to try anything.

So as of 9:25 on Tuesday morning, Kurt's head was resting on his chest while his hands where holding Kurt as close to him as possible. He was coming in and out of sleep the harder he tried to hold on to this sense of peace. He knew that they both took something away from their nights and mornings together, he knew what he took away from it, he just didn't know what Kurt did and that scared him.

As much as he wanted to keep his sense of peace, it was shattered the moment two large men jumped on top of them waking Kurt with a start, a very loud high pitched scream. Blaine's heart literally jumped out of his chest at the sudden intrusion.

After the sudden wake up call their position wasn't really appropriate considering Kurt's ex was on his bed. Kurt was lying on his side, arm now draped across the bare skin of his stomach while his hand rested on the smooth skin of Kurt's back. Kurt looked startled and furious as he dropped his head to rest on his shoulder as both men shouted, "morning boys!"

Kurt was mumbling something into his shoulder and he tried to ignore the sensation as he focused on slowing down his heart rate. The weight of the man on him was almost unbearable and their giggles coming uncontrollable, maybe he lost it, just a little bit. What can he say he got irritated. "Sebastian, Carson! What the actual fuck!?" he asked a little breathless.

Sebastian and Carson shared a confusing look. Sebastian had his head on Kurt's hip while Carson was getting comfortable lying Cross his stomach, on top of Kurt's hand he might add and pushing his hand into his stomach, making this all a little more awkward. "We are waking you two lover boys up," he glared at the name. "And the four of us are going out to try and get over the awkwardness that surrounds us" Sebastian said with a smile and a hopeful look on his face.

Blaine looked down to Kurt who was alternating between glaring at his brother and Sebastian. Both of which were smiling like innocent angels. "Yeah! I know everyone says everything's okay but we need to make it okay! So we're going out" Carson said in the same cheery tone as he smiled up at him from his chest. He was a little confused because yesterday had been a good day. Everyone was talking and laughing, there was nothing awkward about yesterday.

"Okay, spending the day together sounds great but did you seriously need to wake us up like this before ten on our holiday!?" He said shoving at Carson's head and pushing him off of him and maybe a bit to forcefully considering Carson's groan but it did make him smile.

"Yes" both Carson and Sebastian said as they high fived over them. "Blaine's on board! What about you Kurt?" Sebastian asked with a hopeful smile as he moved to give his arm a squeeze. Kurt and Sebastian shared a small look in the few seconds they had before all eyes were on him. Kurt's expression looked gentle and thankful before it turned into a glare.

Everyone then turned to look at Kurt who had been silent ever since their impromptu wake up call. Blaine could tell by the glint in his eyes that things weren't going to be pretty, even though his expression showed nothing but calmness. Kurt shuffled slightly from where he was still lying next to him on his side, turning to get a better, full on view of the two intruders.

The silence lasted a beat longer before he spoke up, looking between the two of them, alternating glares. "If you guys value your lives at all, you will get out of my room right this moment and wait, like patient human beings, for us to wake up and we will be down in a minute. Okay?" Kurt said so calmly even he found it slightly terrifying.

Blaine couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the look his two friends shared and how the both moved away from him. He was so glad he caused Kurt to glare at him like that yet and he hoped he'd never see the day because he would probably run screaming like a four year old. He smiled as they both looked genuinely terrified, it was absolutely hilarious. "Umm, right we will leave you guys to it" Sebastian said quickly as they both jumped off of Kurt's bed.

"Yes, we will go" Carson said following suit. "Be down in ten minutes, your coffee and French toast will be waiting and I don't want it going cold. Understand?" Carson demanded from where that now stood at the door.

Blaine was glaring at his best friend and hoping that Kurt's gaze wouldn't kill him, seriously it was that scary it could be possible. "Okay Carson," he said as if talking to a non-understanding toddler. He nodded his heads to back up his words while pulling his t shirt down, "we'll be down in a minute." Carson nodded from where he stood at the door. He could hear Sebastian shout something from down the stairs but couldn't quite make it out. Carson was just about to speak again when Kurt spoke up for the second time this morning.

"Carson" he more or so demanded his attention from where he was now lying on his shoulder again and still glaring at his brother. "Get. Out." That seemed to be the only thing that Carson needed to hear to make his exit. As soon as the words left his mouth Carson shut the door and could be heard running down the stairs squealing something at Sebastian as he went.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his best friends antics. What could he say, he loved his friends no matter how much they acted like children's, no matter how much he hated them some times, he loved them more then life it's self. Even though their reasons for the trip were a little confusing, he couldn't wait to spend the day with his three favourite people.

* * *

><p>Kurt had a headache, he had a very serious headache. His head was pounding from the stress of the morning and the two men who acted like children. However the warmth of Blaine's shoulder and the scent that was just so typically Blaine was helping calm him somewhat. It wasn't getting rid of the pain, it was distracting him enough that he could forget it hurt.<p>

"They are so god Damn rude" he murmured closing his eyes and cuddling down into Blaine's shoulder. Now that he had admitted his feelings to himself the next step was admitting it to Blaine. Of course after his conversation with Carson he knew that he had to give it some time for now. So for now he was more then happy just being friends.

Blaine hummed in agreement as he tightened the hand that was now around his waist. "So rude, but we should get up now Kurt. Carson did say coffee and French toast" Blaine said with a smile as he ruffled his hair. He smiled when he realised the gesture didn't bother him, he knew if it had been anyone else he would've been furious but when it was Blaine, he found he rather enjoyed it.

Kurt knew that Blaine was right, they should get up and go downstairs so they can enjoy their day out. A day that was poorly excused, there was nothing awkward between the four of them at all, well as far as he was aware anyway. Everything seemed to flow fine yesterday, he was looking forward to it regardless but it still confused him.

As much as he wanted to go out into the fresh air with Blaine and Carson and Sebastian, he was still more then happy just lying here, in bed, with Blaine. He was so warm and so comfortable he could lye here all day with Blaine if they'd let him. He hummed in agreement but didn't move, as far as he was concerned, Carson could wait.

"Come on," Blaine said moving him up, pulling the covers back with one hand and forcing him to sit up into the now freezing cold air of his room. It was mornings like his he hated leaving the window open during the night. It always made it harder for him to get out of bed in the mornings, and made it even harder when you were forced into but a curly haired boy.

He shook his head, a very over dramatic gesture "nope" he grumbled acting like a stubborn child and loving every minute of it as he let his whole body go limp. "Blaine, I don't want to get up yet" he said dramatically, a huge smile on his face with his eyes shut tight. He was enjoying this even though he knew he was making a fool of himself.

When Blaine's grip slipped Kurt ended up falling back to the mattress with a thud that echoed through the silence. As much as he tried to stay stubborn he couldn't help but smile and laugh at himself and the situation. His laugh then made Blaine laugh as he spoke "Kurt come on," and then they were both laughing.

After a few minutes and Blaine had made no move to try anything he couldn't help but smile, this time in triumph. _It looks like I won this time Mr Blaine Anderson_ he thought smugly as he snugged deeper into the mattress. It looked like he would be staying in bed a little longer. He was just about to drift back into his sweet dreamland when he was disturbed by dark haired boy.

Blaine had grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him off of the bed before throwing him head first over his shoulder. "Blaine" his shriek was mixture of fear and laughter while he was being thrown over his best friends shoulder. "What are you doing?" he said through his laughter from where his face was now facing the black material of Blaine's sleep shirt as he carried him out of his room.

"I" Blaine said sounding totally fine as if he wasn't about to carry a whole person down their stairs. _When did he get so strong?_ he couldn't stop himself from wondering as one hand grabbed hold of Blaine's well defined bicep just for his own security. "Am making you get up so we can all go out" he said on his way down. He spent the entire trip laughing and throwing insults at Blaine hitting his chest while Blaine just laughed at him.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Blaine jumped so that Kurt was thrown off of his shoulder before falling back on to it with a thud and howl of pain. _Ohmygodthatreallyhurt_ he thought wishing he could support his chest. "What the hell Blaine?" he asked with a strained tone even though he was still laughing. What could he say,_ that really hurt, and when the hell did he get so strong? Did he start working out?_

"Oh Kurt I'm sorry" he said in a tone that implied he was most definitely not sorry before he started laughing and from his motions he assumed he was shaking his head. As much as Kurt would usually hate this, he hated to admit that he was actually having a good time. Right now, with Blaine this was the best morning he'd had in a long time. Although his chest was now seriously hurting and his head was still seriously pounding, he hadn't had this much fun all weekend.

The walk from the stairs to kitchen was full of little jumps at giggles as Blaine kept moving his body up and down so that he would keep being disturbed and thrown into the air. Each time it hurt his chest that little bit more and he knew he was going to have a serious bruise there this evening, he didn't care. He continued hitting Blaine's well toned chest and insulting him as they went.

As Blaine walked them into the kitchen, of course he was still on his shoulder and of course they were still insulting and annoying each other. He could hear his brother and Sebastian's conversation go dead and even though he couldn't see anything but Blaine's chest he was sure they were staring at the two of them and wondering 'what the hell?' He was laughing and hitting Blaine on the chest, insulting him with every step he took before Blaine dropped him without any warning what so ever and let him fall to the floor with another thud.

_Freaking ouch!_ was his first reaction when he hit the floor,_ first my head, then my chest, now my ass! What the hell next!?_ Oh he was in so much pain, he was literally hurting every where and even his back was starting to ache from it's previous unnatural position._ If I ever get up off of this floor I am going to need some serious painkillers_ he thought with a forced smile as he tired to glare up at Blaine.

Blaine who was now stood leaning against the kitchen said, his hands rubbing together in front of him with an accomplished smile as he tried not to laugh at him. He saw Carson and Sebastian move closer to the table with confused and humorous smiles and questioning eyes as they tried to understand what had just happened and why. He just sat there, on the floor in the middle of his kitchen, trying to hide how much pain he was actually in.

"Morning boys" Blaine said a beat later before he moved forward to help him get up. To begin with Kurt just glared up at him deciding not to take his help but after a moments more thought he probably wouldn't have been able to get up alone so with a begrudging smile he outstretched his hands and allowed Blaine to take them. His grip was very firm, yet gentle. It was impressive.

Once Blaine had helped him up and was stood on his two feet, Blaine's hand lingered on his lower back. He looked to Blaine and smiled, how could I have ever not thought I had feelings for him? he asked himself blankly before shaking his head and moving towards the kettle where a cup of coffee was already waiting for him.

Blaine followed behind him and he handed Blaine his cup of warm coffee with a smile before taking a sip of his own. Blaine took his cup with a smile before moving to lean against the counter opposite. "Where's the French toast you promised huh?" he asked cockily while raising his eyebrow with a smirk.

Carson spoke up for the first time "eggs in the fridge, bread in the bread bin and pan in he cupboard," he said pointing in the direction each item he stated. "I'd love some! Thanks Blaine" he said with a smile. He had just finished taking two painkillers when he turned back to see Blaine given Carson the finger with a smile and Carson and Sebastian high-fiving.

With a smile he looked at each of the three men and couldn't help but smile. No matter what Carson had said to him, he didn't have despicable taste in men. Blaine and Sebastian were both amazing people and he was lucky to just to be there friend. With that thought in his head he smiled, "I'm heading next door" he said with a shrug before taking a sip of his coffee and heading towards the front room. He cuddled up in the arm chair, pulling a pillow over his chest and turning on the TV to watch Friends.

He could hear the three men talking and laughing at something in the kitchen while the laugh track played on screen. He just wanted a moment to wake up properly and to drink his coffee in peace. They were going to try and find something exciting for the four of them to do in this cow town. As hard as finding something exciting to do sounded, he was looking forward to spending the day with hiatus friends.

With a smile he settled deeper into the arm chair, pulling the blanket from the back of the seat before bringing his ice age cup full of steaming hot coffee to his lips and inhaling the delicious smell. _Man I love my coffee_ he thought with a smile as laughed at one of Chandler's ridiculous jokes. For now he was content with watching an episode of Friends before he would head up and get changed before going out and spending the entire day with some of the most important people in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guy's look, I know this one was shorter then most of my chapter's but I reAlly wanted to explore the emotions that the charters were feeling and all that after everything that happened but it didn't turn out as well as I hoped. Not to fond of this chapter and I look forward to moving on..<strong>

**Next update I will finish off their very exciting day! **

**I'll be honest I'm a little worried that this story might be getting a little long but if I'm honest I don't think it's ready to finish yet! What do you guys think?**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Until next Time.**

**Love Kaylee Xx**


	31. Fun, in Ohio?

_Hello,_

_Sorry this is late. I had this written by Wednesday and then I got pulled into work for the rest of the week meaning I never had chance to edit it so I am so sorry that this is up so late. Forgive me?_

_One shots: Coming!_

_Warning: Strong and Offensive Language. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Fun in Ohio?<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, fun in Ohio" Kurt said from where Sebastian was stood next to him the moment he'd locked the door. "Where are we going to start?" he asked which caused everyone to laugh. "No, seriously? Where should we start, there's nothing fun in Ohio" he said as he climbed into the back of Carson's mini.<p>

Blaine followed in after Kurt which left him and Carson the front seats, it must have been the first time that Blaine hadn't fought him for the front seat and he couldn't help but smile. He was glad that Blaine would finally find someone worth his time, someone that loved him for who he was and cared for him. It was just annoying who that someone was.

As Carson got in and started up the car, he was lost in his thoughts, the three of them discussing where they could go when an idea hit him. "I have the perfect place we can go!" He said excitedly as he climbed in the car before stealing the GPS and typing the post code in.

"What?" Carson asked reaching for the GPS trying to sneak at their new destination. "Where?"

He smiled as he placed the device on the windscreen."Just drive" he responded covering the GPS with his hand. "Just follow those directions and we'll be fine." He dropped his hand before glancing in the front mirror.

With a sad smile he saw Kurt and Blaine share a confused look and a shrug of their shoulders in the back seat before carrying on their conversation about Vogue, y_uck_. _How could I ever date a guy that was interested in Vogue_? He thought fondly with a shake of his head as he wondered if that was just his type.

He continued to watch the pair in the back seat even though he knew he probably shouldn't, for his sake as well as theirs. Kurt leaned in closer to show Blaine something on his iPhone. They both had a huge smiles on his faces before they started laughing at whatever was on that screen. He watched as Blaine leaned in a little bit closer, his hand dropping to Kurt's thigh as he tried to get a better view.

If it was anyone else he would've sworn that they were trying to make some sort of move, but he knew Blaine and he knew he wasn't that subtle. He smiled genuinely at the surprised yet embarrassed look on Kurt's face before he glanced from Blaine's hand to his face, his gaze lingering as he continued to watch the video as a blush rose on his cheeks.

Kurt looked like a love struck fool and he couldn't bring himself to hate him or blame him for it. "Okay" Carson drawled out the word, interrupting his analysis as he pulled out of the drive and followed the directions on screen. "But this place better be fun Seb" he said looking to him momentarily before refocusing his attention on the road in front of them.

"Like I said," Kurt said sounding a little irritated which was completely different from what he'd seen just now._ Was it Carson, something he's said? _He worried about upsetting Kurt but when he heard his tone it was full of pure hatred for the town and he had to wonder what this town had done to him. "There's no such thing as fun in Lima." Kurt said moving forward, placing his chin on the top of Carson's seat, his cheek adorably squashed against the head rest.

Sebastian smirked at him before looking back at Carson, "well its just as well we're leaving Lima then isn't it Kurtie?" He said with a wink and a laugh and he was glad to see a smile return to Kurt's features.

That was when Blaine leaned forward and did the same as Kurt on his seat, an excited gleam in his eye and a huge grin on his face, even he looked adorable, like a little puppy. "Oh, where are we going?" he asked excitedly. When he shook his head Blaine started begging. "Oh Bas come on!?" he said with a laugh, "please just tell us please, please, pretty please!?"

He turned to look out the windscreen as the streets of Lima past them by, his friends still staring at him and begging him for some sort of clue. With a huge smile on his face he shook his head "nope, these lips are sealed" and then motioned doing up a zip up across his lips.

"Awww man" Blaine said as he most likely sat back in the seat, Kurt following suit as they laughed. He could picture Kurt probably patting Blaine's knee in comfort all while pouting for not getting what he wanted. So with that thought he shook his head and turned on the radio.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me?" Kurt said from where Blaine was stood next to him. They were stood outside the last place he had expected Sebastian to bring them. "Out of anywhere we could have gone outside of Lima, you brought us here!" he said angrily, "even the roller-rink would've been better then this!"<p>

Blaine was momentarily stumped not knowing there was a roller-rink anywhere around her before he shook it off. Carson and Sebastian were high fiving in front of them, the pair of them so excited for the day ahead while he and Kurt stood here furious. "What's the matter with you two?" Carson asked straightening out his hair. _Of course he wouldn't know, no one knew and that was how it was supposed to say._

Sebastian knew though, that's what happens when you date someone for three years during the most embarrassing few years of anyone's life. "You've got to be joking" Blaine said moving his hands to the top of his head in frustration. "I can not believe you brought us here Sebastian! Of all fucking places!?" Sebastian turned to look at him in confusion, obviously he didn't remember the agonizing, embarrassing summer he had spent working here.

"Six flags Sebastian!? Why would you bring me to six flags!?" He put emphasis on the 'six flags' hoping it would spark some form of recognition in his tiny, pea sized brain._ Yes it's a theme park and yes once I get over this shit it would be a fun day, but that's not the point!_

He watched as realisation spread across his face while curiosity coloured across his other two friend's expressions. "Fuck, Blaine I am so sorry! I completely forgot, I'm so sorry" he spoke while walking towards him and grasping at his arm, his apology written clearly across his face. "But don't you think its about time you got over it B?" Sebastian asked looking at him weirdly. _Get over it!? It was the most humiliating summer of my life!_

Blaine looked at his oldest friend in frustration, "forget it? Bas it was a whole summer! You know what happened to me here!" He could hear himself getting emotional and he felt like an idiot, he did feel a little better when Kurt rested his hand on his back in support. It wasn't his fault he moved that little bit closer,_ totally unintentional._

He could feel Kurt and Carson staring at him confusion at his reaction to being bought here, as well as concern about what could have happened here. He looked to them all, lastly Sebastian who was pushing him with his expression to just explain. "It's not that bad Blaine, you only thought it was because you hated it so much," his smile was reassuring but that didn't stop him from wanting to hit him, hard.

Blaine glared at his friend before letting out a frustrated sigh, with a role of his eyes he decided if they were here for the day he might as well explain. "I worked here for a summer while in High School" was all he had to say before Carson broke out in hysterics, he'd expected as much. He turned to look at Kurt who was trying so hard not to laugh as well. He couldn't help his smile, "go on" he said with a wave "laugh it up!"

Almost as if on cue Kurt started laughing, as did Sebastian. After a few minutes of their giggles he decided enough was enough. "Okay, it's funny, but it isn't that funny okay? The ques getting long so we better get moving" he grumbled. Grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him along with him as he headed towards the line, not caring about his action's or Kurt's reaction, he just wanted Kurt with him and that was that.

Kurt's giggles subsided while Blaine was grumbling to himself about having stupid friend's just before they came to a stop at the back of the que. "You know, working at a theme park is kind of cool" Kurt said with an honest smile and shoulder nudge, Blaine looked to him with a huge smile, Kurt was unlike no one he'd ever met, and he hoped he'd be his one day.

They were stood in the line now, he could see Carson and Sebastian walking and laughing towards them, Sebastian probably explaining the situation to him. He looked towards Kurt, their hands still interlocked and smiled "it was kinda fun on the good days. Plus, a singer's gotta start somewhere right?" he said with a smile moving forward slightly in the line.

"You sang here" Kurt asked sounding taken by surprise,_ hadn't that been obvious?_ He nodded, "wow that's great Blaine. Oh wow, wish I could've seen you sing back then" Kurt said with a flirtatious grin and he wanted to believe that Kurt was flirting. Everything about him, his tone, his expression, _that wink_! He blushed, _why am I blushing!_? Then of course he started slowly freaking out at the idea Kurt might be flirting with him.

Then to top it all off he dropped his gaze, his cheeks embarrassingly red. That was enough embarrassment for him, but then. Then, he laughed nervously. _Blaine you are such an idiot._ When he finally looked up to him Kurt was still watching him with that same flirtatious smile "you're such a cutie" Kurt said, his gaze never leaving his. H felt his cheeks darken and his eyes go wide with surprise but couldn't help but smile back.

Kurt was about to say something, that smile still on his face as he took a step towards him. He felt his cheeks blush darker and his smile grow even bigger if possible as he anticipated Kurt's words_, maybe actions_ he thought hopefully. Unfortunately they were interrupted by the two most annoying men in the universe. "Oi! Sir-Sing-Along-Six-Flags" Carson called from a few feet away before breaking out into hysterics again.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the new, very bad nick-name while Kurt looked pissed off with the interruption He sighed before dropping his gaze and laughing at Carson's very lame attempt at piss taking. He turned towards Carson and glared "that seriously took you fifteen minutes to piece together?" he said with a laugh and a shake of his head.

That stopped Carson's laughing, his smile turning into a frustrated glare while Sebastian's giggles got even more hysterical. He knew what that would mean, that he was near enough right so he smiled in triumph.

Kurt however, didn't quite get it. "Okay, I don't follow. That lame-ass joke wasn't that funny. So why is Sebastian practically pissing himself" he said pointing to Sebastian's hunched figure, "and why does Carson look constipated?" Blaine laughed at the way he spoke, as if he was just stating facts.

"I do not look constipated" Carson grumbled where they were now stood near the front of the que which had both him and Sebastian laughing. Sebastian grabbed Carson's shoulder for support but in his grump Carson pushed it off which only caused Sebastian to laugh harder. "You guys are idiot's" Carson muttered crossing his arms and staring straight ahead.

Once he'd pulled himself together he turned back to Kurt and shock his head with a smile. "Ask him" he said to Kurt with a smile but Kurt still looked confused at what he was supposed to be asking. "Ask him how long it took him to come up with" he put on a 'Carson' accent, "Sir-Sing-Along-Six-Flags." He finished laughing while Kurt still looked confused and he couldn't stop think about how adorable confused Kurt was.

Kurt looked between the three of them, Sebastian was still in hysterics and he was laughing too. "Okay" Kurt said rolling his eyes before putting on what he assumed was supposed to be an imitation of his voice. "C, how long did it take you to come up with 'Sir-Sing-Along-Six-Flags?'" Kurt had a small smile on his face before his glare returned awaiting Carson's response, probably hoping to move away from this conversation.

Blaine looked up to Kurt with a small smile at his failed attempt at copying him while Kurt waited for Carson's answer. Kurt was beautiful, smart, amazing. He took everything in his stride and his attitude was just explosive, he loved it._ Wow I'm thinking randomly today_ he considered while watching Kurt.

Kurt's angry and frustrated expression turned into one of fondness and humor and the silence went on. Blaine smiled towards the floor before bringing himself back to the now and leaving his thoughts alone in his head, he couldn't afford to be thinking like that now, not today. "It took him twenty minutes!" Sebastian said, "twenty minutes!" before exploding into more hysterics.

He and Kurt shared a look before they too started laughing, the pair of them sharing a look that said 'why are we friends with them?' before taking a step forward following the family in front. He was sure Carson was glaring at them if his huff was anything to go by but it just made the entire situation even more hilarious. He looked to his three friends and couldn't help but smile, he had some of the best friends in the entire world, who needs family when you have friends like these? He thought with a smile as he watched his three friends throwing playful punches.

"Pull yourself together Bastian!" Kurt said around twenty minutes later when he was still laughing. He sounded only the smallest bit annoyed after their conversation was interrupted by his 'hyena' laugh as Kurt described it. "Jeez, it's not even that funny!" He said pulling a face before turning back toward's the front of the line and starting back up their conversation about his singing career.

"Why don't you pull yourself together" Sebastian replied interrupting them again, his tone cocky and menacing with an underlying meaning. The implication was unclear to him which is why he turned around, his eyes questioning. Sebastian looked down with a smirk, his gaze followed to where he came across his and Kurt's, still interlocked hands. Hands that he'd somehow managed to forget he was holding._ Fuck_.

When his and Sebastian's gaze locked again, Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manor before winking and giving him a thumbs up. He blushed before giving him the finger, with the other hand of course, he wasn't about to let Kurt's hand go before mouthing the words 'that didn't even make sense!' He was a little off balance then, he knew Sebastian said everything was okay but he didn't mean to flaunt his and Kurt's growing intimacy in front of him.

However that wasn't the only thing knocking him off balance, he was holding Kurt's hand. Had been holding Kurt's hand since they arrived here around an hour ago. He found that slightly odd, but what he liked most about the fact they were holding hands, was the fact that Kurt hadn't made an attempt to let go once, not once. He couldn't help but drop his gaze momentarily before smiling at himself,_ maybe Kurt want's to hold my hand too?_ He knew that Ohio wasn't really the best place for a gay couple to be intimate, but even that couldn't bring him down from his high, Kurt wanted to hold his hand.

That small communication and sudden realisation took place in a matter of seconds. In that time Kurt probably tried to make sense of his implication before giving up and deciding just to ask. He turned around with a confused and irritated expression, "what that hell is that even supposed to mean? It doesn't even make sense" he said with a shake of his head. Blaine watched with a shy smile as Sebastian just waved it off.

It looked like Kurt was about to make a retort when the subject was changed by the young blonde woman in the booth calling them forward with a polite smile."Next please?"

Kurt groaned next to him in frustration probably knowing he would never get an answer while Carson started jumping about behind him. He sighed in annoyance while Sebastian put his hands on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring push forward "let's go have fun, hey guys!?" Sebastian said as they all moved forward to begin this 'fun day.'

* * *

><p>Once they were through the gates and actually in Six Flags Sebastian and Carson dragged both Kurt and Blaine from ride to ride. Always making sure the two would have to share a cart, just in case one of them got 'scared,' then they would have the other to hold. Well that was their reasoning anyway.<p>

After the first three rides they went on it had turned out to be a brilliant idea. The two of them were seen holding hands or gripping the other's arm so tight while looking as white as a ghost. You would've thought that considering Blaine had worked here for a summer he would've made use of the free ride access, obviously not. The closeness and intimacy between the two younger boys led to a lot of sarcastic, witty comments and high fives between both Sebastian and Carson.

Kurt and Blaine seemed to enjoy the morning more as it played out. They seemed to enjoy the rides they went on, enjoyed spending time together. The four of them laughed and joked around, throwing insults and playful punches as they made their way from ride to ride. Even though it was the last place the two of them had expected to turn up they could safely say that so far it had been a good day.

Walking around the park they would occasionally get stopped by park attendants who remembered Blaine from his time here, all of them asking how he was, what he was up to now and where he was living. A few of them asked if he'd be willing to get up and perform, of course he turned them down apart from pretty blonde girl, her name was Ashley and she must'e been very young when she started if she knew Blaine. Anyway, when she asked he agreed and would be doing a show this evening, much to his frustration.

Carson, Sebastian and Kurt all laughed at that but looked forward to seeing his performance. However, Kurt wouldn't be laughing for long considering how many of Blaine's friends asked if Kurt was his boyfriend. Every time the question was asked Kurt would blush while Blaine would try and stutter out some form of response while Carson and Sebastian would break out into hysterics. Every time and it never got old.

Everything was going pretty well come twelve o' clock, they hadn't been stopped in a while and they were now currently sat on a ride waiting for it to start. Once the ride started Carson started to panic and then Kurt got seriously freaked out, the ride left them all hanging upside down for minutes at a time. The three of them got very aggressive and started swearing at the ride attendant while Blaine was trying to comfort Kurt, all while hanging upside down in a metal cage. It was one of those experiences you'd never want to relive.

Once off the ride Kurt was seriously shaken up, he didn't leave the warmth and safety of Blaine's embrace from the moment they'd stepped out of the cage. Kurt had never been great with rides at all, let alone ones like this but he was the one who'd begged to go on it and even though Carson had told him he wouldn't like it, like a younger brother he had insisted he would be fine.

Carson had expected this sort of reaction so already had a plan sorted out in his head. That was why the moment Kurt was off of the ride and safe, he ran to get him a milky bar. It was the only thing that used to make him feel better when he was a kid, eventually Kurt calmed down enough and ended up laughing at himself for being such an idiot.

Blaine was still worried about him, all three of them were but when Kurt insisted he was fine they decided it was time for a break. So after a small disagreement they decided go and get some lunch. They'd agreed that maybe an hour chilling out and doing nothing would be better for all of them, not just Kurt. Of course they were only saying that for Kurt's benefit there was no need for Kurt to catch on.

So that was why the four of them found themselves heading to the 'Six Flags Diner' towards the center of the park a little after half past twelve. Kurt was still shaking a little bit so Blaine's arm was wrapped around his waist protectively while Sebastian and Carson walked closely behind just in case Kurt went down. Of course Kurt insisted he was fine and they were over-reacting and he was probably right. But in the three of their minds, you're never over-reacting when it comes to someone you love and keeping them safe.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Sebastian were queuing up to order them lunch while Carson had just popped to the bathroom. Kurt was still a little shaken up after that stupid ride and he knew it wasn't the perfect time to ring Rachel, but it was the first time he'd been alone all morning and he really needed to talk to her.<p>

That was why he was sitting cross legged at a table in the the Six Flags Cafe window with his phone at his ear while he waited for his best friend to answer her phone, all while hoping the three men would stay away long enough for a decent conversation. "Hello Kurt" Rachel said excitedly "everything alright?"

He leaned forward in his chair and smiled, glad that she picked up and at hearing her voice,_ damn I miss this girl_ he thought before answering her with a smile. "Yes Rachel everything's fine" he had just about started when she cut in. He rolled his eyes in mild annoyance, this was his best friend after all and what else should he expect?

"Good, great because you won't believe what's happening here. My grandmother is here, my entire family is here and it's so boring! I mean my aunt did this thing and you would be disgusted I mean she got down and was wearing a-" He knew that if he let her ramble on he wouldn't get chance to speak before the guys returned, that and he was pretty sure he didn't want to know what she was going say.

He hated being so rude but he decided to interrupt her, give her a taste of her own medicine. He was short of time after all and he really needed her advice, as bad as it usually was. "Sebastian and I broke up" he said quickly and quietly. Even though the news was sad he couldn't help but smile at what that meant, what it could mean for the near future.

"You and Sebastian what?" Rachel squeaked. "Why didn't you say so sooner!?" she yelled sounding frustrated and he had to laugh. "When? Oh my Streisand are you okay?" She asked sounding genuinely concerned. "I can't believe you two broke up! What happened?" There was a pause as he decided which question to answer first when she spoke again. "Oh my gaga does that mean you've made your choice?! Blaine!? You chose Blaine!?" He could hear her jumping up and down, squealing.

He was watching Blaine and Sebastian talking in the Que, probably trying to decide what they wanted. He sighed with a smile. "It happened Sunday, we're okay and Blaine" he said blushing and nodding. "I might not have realised it, but its always been Blaine Rach" he said dropping his head into his hands with an awestruck smile as he continued to watch the topic of their conversation.

Rachel was squealing uncontrollably on the other end and she started going on and on, he wasn't really paying much attention as he watched Blaine, he turned around then, a huge smile on his face as he winked at him before turning back. Kurt hated that he blushed but what could he do, no one saw it anyway. There was a loud noise in his ear as Rachel's word's started making sense again "does this mean you two are going out now? From what I've seen on Facebook, he's a keeper" she said with seriously and he couldn't do anything but role his eyes at his best friends stalking.

"Rachel, you shouldn't be stalking him and no we aren't together" he said sadly dropping his gaze to the table. "We are just friends for now. We're taking it slow" he said wishing that he could've answered with a 'yes' before being able to gush about how amazing he was. He knew that Carson was probably right but that didn't stop him thinking he was wrong._ Of course you think he's wrong because you want to be right_ he thought annoyingly to himself.

There was silence on both ends as they both thought about their own things. After a moment Rachel spoke quietly into the phone, "you don't want to take it slow though do you?" she said and he knew she was smiling. She knew him very well indeed it and it made him smile.

He shook his head with a smile, "no I don't but Carson said that we should give it some time before we rush into anything" he sighed. "I mean I know where he's coming from but still.." he said, now staring at the object of his affection again. "I don't want to wait Rach," he said laughing nervously before pausing to let himself think.

"Rach what do I do, if we wait, we could be waiting forever" he said helplessly. As harsh a though it was, it could be true. What if he and Blaine never found that moment where they were together. What if they waited too long and Blaine moved on? What if he moved on?_ What if we wait too long and the for some unknown reason, we just didn't work?_ As crazy as all of that sounded, he couldn't help his fears of never having the chance to be with Blaine.

Spending the morning with the three of them he found it hard to look at Blaine as just his friend, they kept finding reasons to touch or hold each other and friend's don't look for excuses. They had planned a trip to the Lima Bean tomorrow, just the two of them, and he couldn't stop thinking of it as a date. _I want it to be a date, I'm pretty sure Blaine wants it to be a date, so why can't it be a date?_ "Help" he laughed.

Rachel started laughing at him and he found it rather frustrating but he could understand the hilarity of the situation from her point of view. Everything's a;ways funnier when you're not directly involved. "Kurt, maybe Carson's right" he sighed at that, whining her name because he'd hoped that maybe Rachel would've been on his side. "Hang on," she said with a laugh "but maybe you're right too."

He laughed at how unhelpful she was being. "Those are my two options, yes" he said shaking his head as if stating the obvious.

"No Kurt, what I'm saying is that you're both right. You do need time but that doesn't mean your trip to the Lima Bean can't be a date." He was a little stumped at that, not realising he'd been thinking aloud. "Just because you can't get serious yet, doesn't mean you can't date" she said with a smile in her voice.

_What does that even mean!?_ He sat there in silence, head in his hands as he continued to watch Blaine and Sebastian push each other around in the que. He thought about what he'd had and what he could've had before sighing. _How can dating Blaine be giving ourselves time? Why isn't Rachel making any sense today? _She must have picked up on his confusion and started to explain further.

"Kurt, sweetie look" she said sounding sympathetic. "The first thing you need to do is talk about your feelings with him, then you can start slow" Rachel seemed to think and he sat there in silence waiting. "What I'm trying to say is don't wait for the sake of it, all you want is that moment between the two of you that changes everything. That moment when you both know that you can't wait anymore."

He sat there pondering over the word's trying to decide if she was just annoying or spot on. Blaine turned to Sebastian with that adorable goofy grin of his, he could practically hear his laugh from across the room and he couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I guess" he said sounding tired and dropped his gaze to the plastic table-top, "but how do you know when neither of us can wait anymore?"

"Hmm?" Rachel made the noise and he could hear her moving around in whatever room she was in. "I guess there will be a moment when you will look at each other or there will be the smallest of touches and you'll just know." He knew Rachel would be thinking about Finn and he found himself smiling at her thoughts and words. "From what I've heard you and Blaine are Soul mate's Kurt, one day you'll find each other and everything will be perfect."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the idea of 'perfect' but how long could it take? And how do you know if someone's your soul mate or not? "As moving as that is and as much as I wish for that to happen, how do you know when someone's your soul mate Rachel? Not all of us meet our soul mate in high school." Once he'd finished he gave her some time to think it through, it was a loaded question after all.

"A soul mate is like your best friend but more" she said thoughtfully moving a few moments later."It's that one person in the world that knows you so much better then you know yourself." Kurt sighed at her words and he couldn't help but stare at Blaine as she spoke, was Blaine his soul mate? "A soul mate is someone that makes you a better person," she paused before correcting herself. "Actually they don't make you be a better person, they inspire you to want to be a better person" he could hear the smile in Rachel's voice and he was so happy that she had found her soul mate in Finn.

Blaine was stood leaning against the counter now while they ordered, Sebastian looked like he was flirting with the pretty blonde waitress who was blushing furiously. He watched as Blaine shifted seeming a little uncomfortable before giving his best friend a nudge. "A soul mate is someone you will carry with you forever. It's the person who knew you and accepted you, and believed in you before any one else did or when no one else would" he heard her voice break and wished he was there to give her a hug. He couldn't blame her though, he could feel the moisture pooling in his own eyes.

"And no matter what happens, you will always love them" she said before taking a deep breath "and nothing, nothing can ever change that." There was a moment of silence as the two tried to sort themselves out. Kurt couldn't help but smiled as he watched Blaine laugh and at the realisation that Blaine was everything that Rachel had just described_. Blaine's my soul mate?_ he asked himself with a smile before dropping his blushing gaze. he could relate every point Rachel just made to some moment he'd had with Blaine, and he made mental note to make a list later,_ see if Blaine really could be my soul mate._

Rachel spoke first, "I found my soul sister in you Kurt, and my soul mate in Finn" she said with a smile. Kurt felt more tears pooling in his eyes at the idea of her thinking of him as her soul mate. "It's about time you found your soul mate now Kurt, and I know you know that Blaine's it" she said in her knowing tone as he continued to remain silence. "I know what your silence means Kurt Hummel" she said laughing and he couldn't help but laugh along side her.

"But Rach, What if-" he was about to ask how she knew that he and Blaine really were soul mates. Yes he believe it could possibly be true, but he was always one to doubt himself when it came to relationships and big life decisions that weren't related to his career, well all the time. Unfortunately, he never got the chance when Carson made his return.

"Alright baby Bro" Carson said with a huge grin as he took the seat opposite him. He glared at him in frustration before gesturing that he was on the phone before changing his sentence completely.

"So you'll be back before we leave on Saturday, right?" he asked hopefully, hoping that Rachel would pick up on the sudden conversation change. He was also hoping that Rachel would be able to make it back before he left on Saturday but he wasn't holding his breath, he knew what her Dad's could be like. "Please?" what could he say he really missed his best friend.

She laughed, understanding the sudden changed of topic. "Say hi to Carson for me" she said through giggles "ring me later and we will finish this conversation." Now it was his turn to laugh at the underlying tone in her voice. "And yes you will most definitely see me before you head back to New York" she spoke with a certainty that he couldn't ignore.

He watched Carson playing with the straws they'd picked up on their way in while Blaine and Sebastian were making their way back from the que, food in hand. "Great," he said enthusiastically not sure how she would pull that off but he'd ask her about it later. "Message me the moment you're back in Lima" he demanded.

Rachel laughed on the other end of the line while Blaine and Sebastian sat down laughing and talking about the waiter and something that had happened. He smiled at the two boys as Rachel spoke in his ear "what do you take me for?" she asked sounding offended. "You know I'll just randomly show up on your doorstep" she said, knowing she was smirking.

He smiled at Blaine as he handed him his Veggie burger and fries. 'Who is it?' Blaine mouthed before sipping at his lemonade. With a smile and dramatic roll of his eyes he mouthed back 'Rachel.' Blaine nodded in understanding as he picked up a chip.

"I wouldn't put it past you" he said with a laugh a beat too late. "Rach I've got to go, the guys have just turned up with lunch so I'll talk to you later" he smiled dropping his gaze to the table all while trying to ignore the fact that Blaine was watching him. He was feeling a little vulnerable under Blaine's intense gaze, his discovery that Blaine was probably his soul mate was still so fresh, he worried that his feelings might be written plainly across his face.

"Yeah, yeah go enjoy lunch with your boyfriend, wait soul mate, and we will most definitely finish our conversation later!" He laughed and nodded knowing she would know him well enough to know he was nodding. "Love you Kurt," she said sadly, the pair of them always had trouble hanging up after a conversation, even with plans to talk again tonight, they both always worried about the 'what if's.

He sighed, looking back up to Blaine who was now eating his cheese burger, he had red sauce on the corner of his mouth and it took everything he had not to reach across the table and wipe it off. So instead when Blaine looked to him he pointed to the corner of his own mouth and smiled when Blaine got the message, wiping it off with his finger before sucking the red sauce off in a way that should have been illegal. "I love you too" he said, his voice only sounding the slightest bit breathless.

They both said one more final goodbye before hanging up, he sighed before putting his phone away and turning to his friends. He smiled and threw in a quick apology for being on the phone before reaching for his diet coke. "So, what are you guys talking about?" he interrupted picking up a French fry.

Blaine smiled up at him, "just Sebastian hitting on the waitress and then getting a very, very welcoming smirk and conversation. She was crazy and he looked super uncomfortable, it was hilarious" he said with a smile and some wild arm gestures. That seemed to be all Sebastian needed to launch into the retelling of the story, making the waitress out to be crazier then she probably was and telling them he wasn't at all uncomfortable. He looked to Carson who was shaking his head with a smile as he picked at his wrap.

Before not too long Sebastian and Carson got into a heated discussion about what rides to do next while he and Blaine just sat across the table from each other in comfortable silence, eating. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked, his hand reaching out for his across the table.

Kurt was shocked a little at the forwardness of his touch but recovered quickly a huge smile in place, "never better." _See, he keeps looking for ways to touch me!_ His response seemed to satisfy him as he went back to eating, not letting his hand go. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he too started trying to eat with one hand and decided to let his and Rachel's conversation go for now. There is no way a bunch of words could prove that Blaine was his soul mate. _Right?_

It was surprisingly difficult to eat one handed, both of then seeming to struggle but neither one of them pulling away. Instead their hands were now wrapped around each other's while they both laughed and took the piss out of each other while they continued to struggle and smile. Kurt wasn't sure what this meant, but he knew that this wasn't what friends did, he knew that this was crossing the friend line by some serious feet and as much as the intimacy confused him, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want it.

Kurt wasn't sure what Rachel meant when she said 'there will come a moment and you'll know,' because every moment with Blaine just made him fall harder for the man. Made him fall harder and faster, made him want to be more then friend's. How was he supposed to wait for the perfect moment when every moment with him seemed perfect?

* * *

><p>The afternoon was spent going on more roller coasters more rides and playing on all of the stalls and game machine's. As of right now Blaine and Kurt were on a claw machine, Blaine trying to win Kurt a large bulldog to join his family, while he was stood with Sebastian by the slushie machine. waiting for their cups to fill while eating their toffee apple's<p>

Carson had been surprised at how much fun they'd actually had today considering the reaction upon their arrival. "You know, I didn't know he liked bulldogs" Sebastian said randomly, his gaze locked on Kurt and Blaine's position. He turned to his friend with sad eyes, wishing there was something he could do to protect him. "I hate bulldogs" he said a moment later with a laugh that removed the tension he didn't even realise was there, "can't fucking stand them."

He nudged him in the side, gesturing for them to pick up their cups before directing him towards a wall for them to sit on. "You know Seb, I never thought Kurt was right for you" Sebastian looked annoyed at his comment but he had a plan, he knew what he was doing, well he thought he did.

"You didn't?" he asked skeptically.

Carson shook his head, "nope." He had no plans to say anymore, he smiled to himself before turning back to the two boys in front. He knew Sebastian would get irritated with not knowing. His point was for that piece of information to planted in his brain, that way he would always be wondering if he was right, and maybe one day, he'd agree.

There was silence between them as they both watched the way Kurt and Blaine moved together. It was further proof that they were meant to be. Blaine kept trying to win this teddy for Kurt while Kurt was stood at the side of the glass giving him directions. The two were laughing between themselves and Carson really hoped they get together soon, no matter what he'd told Kurt, they won't need much time.

When Blaine was concentrating he could see Kurt intently watching his best friend, a small smile on his face with eyes that he could only call 'heart eyes.' A look full of so much love and wonderment. It was absolutely sickening.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked very quietly from the spot next to him. When Carson turned to face him, Sebastian was focused on Kurt as he took small bites out of his apple. Although his voice and topic of conversation was sad, he had a very genuine smile on his face as he watched his two best friends interact with each other.

Carson smiled before dropping his gaze momentarily to his lap before staring at the same thing Sebastian was. "Because you love Blaine" he said matter of factly. It was true. Yes Sebastian was over Blaine, they were just friends and would never be anything more then that. He just meant that, well in all honesty he had no idea what he was talking about but he had to come up with something fast.

"No," Carson said shaking his head before Sebastian could get too assy in return. "That isn't my reason. It's just I think you and Kurt would make better friends then boyfriends, you know? Like you and Blaine." He was grasping for straws here but in a way he was right. Sebastian needed friends in his life right now, the boyfriends could come later. He needed to find himself first.

"You know," Sebastian said draping his arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer. "I hate to say this big brother but I think you might be right." Carson turned to him and he loved the smile on his face.

Carson nodded with a smile before turning to watch Kurt and Blaine, Kurt getting excited about the near win. "You know I love it when you say that baby brother." The two shared a quick smile before returning to the view that was becoming even more adorable by the minute. He and Sebastian had shuffled a bit closer to each other as the wind started to pick up.

Sebastian laughed a few moments later, breaking the silence. "Hey look at that" he said nodding his head in the direction they were both already looking. Blaine had won Kurt the very large British bulldog and they were both now jumping up and down in each others arms and laughing about it. "I wonder if they'll ever get a dog" Sebastian wondered allowed as they both watch the soon-to-be-couple with smiles.

He tilted his head to side in thought as Kurt and Blaine started running towards them, hand in hand and huge smiles on their faces. "Who knows, but they'll make great parent's one day" as unusual and as early as a comment that was he knew he was right, and by the look he and Sebastian shared, he was pretty sure he thought the same thing.

"That will be one very lucky child" Sebastian said, a huge smile on his face as Kurt and Blaine arrived in front of them, jumping up and down and talking over each other, going on about how hard it was to the get the teddy. Adorable. There was no other way to describe them, they were adorable.

"Did you kids have fun?" he said with a smile interrupting whatever they were saying. He and Sebastian shared a look at the word 'kids,' the two smiling before returning his attention to the two boys in front of him. He was a little surprised that Kurt didn't glare at him, but instead smiled as he pushed his new dog into his face and demanding that he look at it.

* * *

><p>"Look Carson! Look what Blaine won me!" Kurt said as he jumped up and down on the spot while shoving his new giant teddy into his big brother's face. He knew he was acting like a four year old but he didn't care, for once he was okay feeling like a four year old. No one had ever spent a fortune on trying to win him a stuffed teddy, this was a huge deal to him so he didn't care if he looked like an idiot.<p>

Carson was laughing as he took the giant bulldog from him and examining his face. "Blaine won this for you huh?" he asked with a smirk, he was pretty sure he knew what that smirk intended but he chose to over look it, he could beat Carson up about it later. Right now Carson was pushing in his bulldogs nose so he settled on slapping his hand away.

"Don't do that!" He squealed, getting just a little bit too overprotective over a stuffed teddy. "Yes he did!" he said clapping his hands together before throwing his arms around Blaine, "yes he did" he repeated giving him a squeeze. He didn't know what was happening to him, why he was acting so young and so childish but Blaine was the same so he didn't mind acting like a fool.

"Well your attempts were such a failure I just had to put you out of your misery" Blaine said through his laughs, wrapping his arm around his waist and holding on tight.

He pouted, _can you believe it? I can not believe I just freaking pouted,_ before letting his head fall back on Blaine's shoulder and looking up at him through his lashes. "I wasn't that bad, was I Blaine?" he said before pouting again. He was flirting, he was flirting, _I am flirting and I'm being that childish adorable flirt not that hot flirt I know I can be. What is happening to me!?_

He watched as Blaine seemed to consider it for a moment or so before he looked at him "ah I may have seen worse." The two smiled at each other for what could have been hour's, he found himself getting completely lost in the beauty of Blaine's eyes. Of course the moment was broken when Sebastian started mimicking their voices and holding out a lovey-dovey conversations between the two of them.

Kurt was more then a little annoyed at being bothered and in a way that meant the piss was being taken out of him, but never the less he was glad, he needed the distraction. He needed to keep reminding himself that they were only friends. After today it was kind of hard to keep with that way of thinking considering they've been holding hands nearly all day, but still._ You're just friends Kurt, just friends_ he thought to himself and started repeating it to himself like a mantra.

With a small sigh he moved to Blaine's side, his arm dropping to his side while Blaine's grasp tightened around his waist, pulling him closer until they were hip to hip, _obviously he doesn't want me to go anywhere_ he thought with mixed emotions. After the small embarrassed drop of his gaze he looked up to the two boys who were pushing around his teddy.

Sebastian was pushing the dog he had yet to name out of his face. He glared at him in frustration and was about to vocalise his annoyance when Blaine spoke up, "oh yeah, Bas is scared of Bulldogs" he said laughing, "I totally forgot!"

"You're scared of bulldogs?" he asked trying to keep the smile off of his face. He was the last person to laugh at someone for having an irrational fear_, but bulldogs?._ "Why?" Sebastian was glaring at Carson and Blaine, mostly Blaine for bringing up his fear while still pushing the dog out of his face.

Blaine and Carson were talking between themselves about Sebastian's fear of bulldogs all while throwing random comments towards him. He was watching Sebastian, shaking his head in annoyance at himself as he finished off eating his toffee apple. Blaine was still keeping him at his side, the warmth of Blaine's hand on his stomach being at the fore front of his mind.

"Alright alright," Sebastian said a minute or so later interrupting Blaine and Carson's digs. "I don't like bulldogs okay, they scare me. They're ugly things and they're just, they're so British, just no" he said throwing his stick in the bin before stalking off towards the popcorn vendor.

Kurt looked after him feeling slightly bad considering they had practically forced the confession out of him, well he hadn't Blaine and Carson had, but he was still involved. "He'll be alright Kurt" Blaine whispered in his ear. "Bad experience in England, let's leave it at that."_ Sebastian's been to England?_ He turned his questioning gaze on Blaine only for him to shake his head with a smile.

He assumed he'd imagined it but he was pretty sure he saw Carson freeze at the mention of Sebastian and England, he wasn't sure what it meant but he was pretty sure it meant something, so he added that to the list of things he needed to talk to Carson about when they were alone.

Kurt didn't really get much chance to dwell on the moment when Sebastian turned up. "You two are disgustingly sweet together" Sebastian said as he handed a bag of popcorn to Carson and one to Blaine. He motioned that the bag was for the both of them while he finished his mouthful. "Even my popcorn thinks so" he said pulling a face.

Kurt tried to hide his smile as he dropped his gaze considering his ex-boyfriend had just said that. Carson and Sebastian dove straight into their popcorn, shoving handfuls in their mouths, it was disgusting. "Hey! Give me back my doggy, she doesn't want to get all dirty" he said snatching the dog from under Carson's arm and holding it tight to his chest.

He felt Blaine squeeze his side again and he had to wonder why he was still holding him close. He couldn't eat his popcorn considering he had no free hands but he loved the idea that Blaine just didn't want to let him go. "She?" Blaine asked him quietly, feeling Blaine's breath on his cheek sent a shiver through his body and he couldn't do much but look away and nod.

The moment passed quickly, Kurt was pretty sure Sebastian was going to make some other rude comment about them when Carson stopped him "Wait," he said in complete confusion. "Don't you have sweet popcorn?" he asked one hundred percent seriously.

The three of them looked to Carson and then to each of them in unison before they all started laughing. Blaine shook his head, Kurt hid his face in Blaine's shoulder while Sebastian dropped his head into his hands.

"What?" Carson asked looking between the three of them, still completely serious. The three of them tried to stop themselves laughing.

Sebastian shook his head with a fond smile before gently shoving at Carson. "Come on guys" he said standing up and picking up his slushie cup._ Slushie cup,_ even the site of a damn slushie cup made him cold. "We've got a show to get to, huh Blaine?" he smirked, nudging Blaine as he walked passed to which Blaine responded with a groan.

"I don't want to go" Blaine whined in his ear, dropping his head onto his shoulder. They were about to head off to the theater tent in the middle of the park, it was where Blaine would be putting on his concert for that pretty blonde girl they had met earlier. "I don't want to go" he repeated into his shoulder, his words sending his skin into a tingling frenzy.

Kurt smiled at the ground before bringing his free hand to touch Blaine on the top of his head, "come on Blaine. You love to perform and you're brilliant when you perform so you have nothing to worry about" he said it with a smile and even he thought that it was a good motivational speech.

Obviously Blaine didn't think so because he groaned his name "I don't like it here though! This place is stupid!" He said and Kurt had to resist laughing at his very childish temper-tantrum.

"Blaine, you are amazing" he said looking at the floor even though he knew Blaine was looking at him from where his chin rested on his shoulder. "You are a singer, and singers can sing everywhere. So let's go and get this show on the road. Okay?" he asked finally letting himself look at the older boy. Blaine was looking at him with such an overwhelming amount of emotion his breath caught in his throat, his smile slightly forced.

The two were just looking at each other, Blaine murmuring 'thank you's and telling him how amazing he was when they were interrupted by someone shouting in their direction. "Oi! Losers! Blaine's going to be late to his own show if we don't get a move on so hurry the fuck up" and with he turned and slowly started walking in the direction they were heading. He walked fast enough so it looked like he wasn't waiting, but slow enough for them to know he was.

Kurt and Blaine seemed to look at each other a little longer when someone cleared their throat in front of them. Both of them had forgotten Carson was still there, still sat on the wall with a devilish smirk before standing up and walking around them. "Seriously you guys are so sweet I need to go to to the dentist after watching that display." The two looked at each other with shy smiles before following after Carson in silence. "Sweet? Popcorn? I get it! Ha!" Carson exclaimed a few minutes later, suddenly understanding Sebastian's earlier comment which caused the two of them to look at each other and roll their eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaine's show had gone really well, all of the staff that remembered him turned up to watch and he even had a huge crowd of the public as he performed song after song. Kurt had snuck out his phone and recorded a few of the numbers deciding to maybe upload them on YouTube, any exposure is great exposure right? Well sometimes.<p>

Once Blaine's show had finished they' decided to grab a quick drink before they'd hit the road, deciding to get home and just chill out with a movie maybe. It had been a long day and all of them were exhausted from all the running around the theme park. The journey home was spent with the four of them listening to Sebastian's playlist, all of them singing along while talking about the day they'd had and how Blaine had killed his latest public performance, all of them telling him he should sing more.

When they all returned home it was nearing half past seven, it wasn't all that late but it felt even later to the four of them were absolutely knackered. There was a note written on the side from Carson's parents telling them they'd had gone to bed already. The four of them settled around the front room, it wasn't long before Finn came home and started talking about his day.

Sebastian was sat there, not really listening but just watching as the conversation flowed around a conversation about Finn's argument with a girl named Rachel. He wasn't intending to be rude, he just had a lot to think about. He'd received a couple messages from his Mother today regarding his Father, all of the messages going unopened, he didn't care.

He was sat in the Hummel's only armchair, legs tucked up underneath him and a coffee cup sat on his knee. Carson had flopped down on the sofa when they'd got back, claiming exhaustion, however he was now on his side looking at Finn where he was sat on the arm of the same sofa. Then he turned to Kurt and Blaine. They were sat on the love seat, Kurt was sat on his legs, his arms wrapped tightly around a cushion with his coffee on the floor. Blaine was sat next to him, they were just barely touching, his legs crossed and his arms folded as he sipped at his coffee.

They weren't being over loving or too close considering they were just friend's, but even looking at them, not even communicating with each other, it was easy to tell there was something there. It was so freaking obvious he wanted to barf, however it also made him feel a little hopeful. Maybe one day Kurt and Blaine would be looking at him and his boyfriend and thinking the same thing.

Finn was flailing his arm's about, still yelling about this girl that sounds frustrating as hell when his phone rang in his pocket. All eyes were on him and his quick apology as he moved to the kitchen. He didn't recognise the caller ID and that worried him more then he thought it would. Usually he wouldn't answer the phone if he didn't know the number because it could've have been an old hook up or anything, but he hadn't done that sort of thing in months and for some reason he had this feeling about this particular call.

His phone was still ringing and he had a pit of dread building in his stomach and that was so unusual. "Hello?" he asked slowly and carefully not wanting to be too forward or give too much away just in case it was some random phone call.

To start with the person on the other end of line said nothing, eventually her sobs came through and he started to panic, still not knowing who this was even though he had an idea. "Hello? Are you okay?" he sounded concerned and, he'd never admit it to anyone but he felt terrified. There had been very few moments in his life he'd ever felt scared, well in honesty there were three. The first being when he and Blaine had decided to give a relationship a go, the second when Blaine was in hospital with the possibility of never waking up and the third being right now.

Sebastian moved so he was leaning on the kitchen side, his free hand clutching at the edge. He thought he had some idea about who this was and what they were trying to say but, he never thought the realisation would actually hurt. "Mum?" he asked sounding too quiet, too broken, he didn't sound like himself and he hated it.

"Sebastian," his Mother said through her sobs and that was the only confirmation he needed to know what he'd already known. "He's gone" was all she said before completely breaking down on the phone.

He was left a little speechless, he hated his Father, hated everything about him. Who he was, what he stood for but now that he was gone, he didn't feel the same. Yes he still hated him, hated how he treated him and hated who he was, but there was a pain and an ache in his chest that he'd never experienced before.

No, he didn't care that his Father wasn't around anymore, what was worse was that he did. "Mum I'm so sorry" he said and was surprised to hear his own voice crack with emotion.

"I can't believe he's gone" she said through her sobs again. The only thing being heard over the airways was his breathing and his Mothers sobs. He didn't know what she wanted him to say because there was nothing he could say.

He dropped his head onto the counter and tried to hold himself together. He may have hated the man with everything he had, but it was still his Father, his Dad. He knew his Mother probably needed him, needed to cry to someone for loosing the love of her life even if she did hate him sometimes, but right now he just needed some time.

Suddenly, without any warning his mind took a trip down memory lane. Suddenly, he wasn't remembering the time his Father kicked him out or the day he called him a fag before beating the shit out of him. He was remembering that day when he was eight and he and his Father had gone to that auto show, or that day they went fishing down on the lake and their boat capsized and how they had to change into fresh clothes before stopping at that little cafe for hot chocolate.

He chose never to think about those memories because his Father was an ass and he wanted nothing to do with him. His Father wasn't the same person he used to be when Sebastian was a child, before he was gay. People changed, and his Father had changed in all the worst ways. He hated who his Father had become and he wanted a life without him.

However loosing him didn't change his feelings towards his Father, his still hated every thing he was when he died, his views on the world, the way he treated him, but it made him miss what they'd once had. Those trips to the park, to the lake, that one time Sebastian begged and begged his Father to take him skate boarding and how his Father had ended up in the hospital for two days with a broken ankle.

His thoughts become to overpowering and he needed to be alone, he needed to get off of the phone and sort himself out, he shouldn't miss that man. He murmured a quick goodbye before dropping his fist onto the counter with a loud thud_. Right, you have one minute to grieve and then that's it's Sebastian,_ he told himself. He took a long deep breath before standing up and straightening himself out.

Sebastian said he'd give himself one minute to grieve and that's exactly what he did. His Father didn't deserve his grief, doesn't deserve his thoughts or any of his time, he lost the right to that a long time ago. Afterward's he straightened himself up, put a smile on his face that only felt slightly forced and slowly walked back into the front room.

He didn't know what overcame him but he must've got lost in the news because when Sebastian finally regained focus everyone was looking at him. "Is everything okay Bas?" Blaine asked from where he was now sat forward on the sofa, his gaze one of concern which probably meant it wasn't the first time he'd asked.

Sebastian nodded before swallowing, he didn't look at anybody but chose to focus on Blaine's crazy socks. "My umm, that was my Mother, my Father he's umm" _why is this so hard?_ "he's dead." His voice broke on the word 'dead' and he hated himself for it. Why was he showing weakness to the one man that hated him? Everyone gasped around the room, Carson reaching up from the sofa and putting a hand on his thigh to let him know he was there.

Blaine shot up from the sofa and walked straight towards him. Wrapping his arms around him and holding him so tight, reluctantly he wrapped his arm's around his best friend in the entire world and he couldn't stop himself from breaking down. He couldn't stop himself from beating himself up, he hated that he was crying over the man who had made his life a living hell. Would anyone believe him if he said he wasn't crying for the Father he'd lost today, but the one he'd lost the moment he told him he was gay?

Blaine knew him better then anyone, he knew the dynamic of his family, he knew everything when it came to his family life because he was the only one he'd ever been able to open up to. "Bas I am so sorry" he said rubbing his hand up and down his back. "I am so sorry," he heard Blaine's own voice break. He wasn't sure why exactly, he had met his parents on a number of occasions but they'd never been nice to him.

He heard Kurt get up from the sofa and felt his hand resting on the lower part of his back murmuring his apologies. Sebastian hated feeling so weak and vulnerable but he trusted these people with his life so he didn't entirely hate it. Well of course he hated it, he just didn't mind being so vulnerable when he was surrounded by the most important people in his world.

Carson must have moved because Blaine was now lowering him to the couch and pulling him closer while muttering comforting words in his ear. He heard Kurt having a hushed discussion with someone and when he heard someone head into the kitchen he assumed it was Finn. He felt very grateful that there would be one less person to witness his breaking, even if he expected to get closer with Finn in the future, right now, in some ways they were practically strangers.

"I hate him Blaine" he said into his chest and he hated, hated that he was being this stupid. Kurt sat down on his other side and started rubbing his shoulder telling him everything will be okay. He never cried, Sebastian Smythe never cried because it implied weakness. He had his head buried in Blaine's chest, he knew this was an awkward position, knew that his body would protest later but letting Blaine hold him like this had always made him feel better.

Blaine had one hand on his back, the other holding his head against his chest, he dropped a kiss in his here before murmuring "I know you do" into his hair.

"We're here for you Bastian" Kurt said, his hand still sitting warm and comfortably on his back. The words of agreement from both Carson and Blaine only made him hurt that much more. How could his friends be more understanding and accepting then his own Father had been.

He sniffed into Blaine's shirt hoping not to get snot anywhere. "Thanks guys" he said sadly before something, he didn't know what set him off but suddenly he was crying again._ Why are you being such a girl?_ He thought degradingly to himself before deciding that if he cried now he should be fine in the morning and they could all forget this ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a delayed chapter, I keep getting last minute shifts at work and I really need the money because of Mexico and Uni and New York so I am so sorry! <strong>

**I know I kind of started a Sebastian in Ohio story line and then kind of lost it for a few chapters but it found it's way back into my head so here goes.. This will also mean Sebastian will be leaving Lima soon and that Kurt and Blaine non-date I mentioned ;)**

**I plan on writing a few one shots right now, I have idea's flying around my head so keep an eye out for them!**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	32. Truth Time

_No excuses apart from the fact work is taking over my life and I don't have much free time anymore. However, I am on holiday and managed to wack this baby out in a day! So who knows? Maybe I'll get ahead of myself! _

_But here, I am giving it to you early! What can I say all that Klaineness in 'I do' has put me in an extremely good mood! The Kliss, The Klex, The slow dancing, Blaine's __smile.. *dead*_

_Now, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! And I think it fits in well considering the Klaine in this weeks episode! ;) ENJOY_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_Warning: Strong and Offensive language._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Truth Time.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I wonder what it would've been like if we'd somehow met here," Kurt said to him from where he sat across the table in The Lima Bean. "You're only a couple of years older then me Blaine, we might have seen each other" he said smiling before sipping his drink.<p>

Blaine was pretty sure if he had seen Kurt before, he would have remembered, plus he was more then a couple years older. "Maybe," he said thoughtfully with a smile wondering exactly what it was they were doing right now.

It was nearing lunch time now, Sebastian had left a few hour's ago heading to Westerville to be there for his Mother. He'd offered to go with him but he'd refused, he seemed to hesitate when Kurt offered but in the end he decided he wanted to do it alone.

He was pretty sure letting him go alone was a bad idea, but Sebastian had always preferred dealing with things himself and then falling apart to him afterwards, it was the way he worked. Yes he was extremely worried about him and made a mental note to ring him later, but he knew there wasn't anything Sebastian couldn't handle.

Carson had taken Sebastian to the bus station, he'd told them they weren't allowed to go with them. He would then be spending the next few hours with Burt, probably doing some work around the garage to see if he remembers it all from his childhood here. Finn was out with Puck and the New Directions had now made plans to meet on Friday so Kurt could spend time with his family.

That was how Blaine found himself sat opposite Kurt in The Lima Bean, drinking a coffee that Kurt had insisted he'd pay for. A coffee he didn't have to ask for yet Kurt got his order exactly right. Kurt was smiling as he talked about some of the fun times he'd had here. That one karaoke night he and Rachel went too and got up and sang, or that time they watched Karofsky trip and chuck his coffee all over himself.

He wasn't paying strict attention, he was listening to what he was saying but his responses might not have been the greatest because he got lost, not only in Kurt's eyes as cheesy as that was, but his thoughts as well.

There were so many things going on in his head right now. What were they doing? They were sat here, drinking coffee and laughing, their legs brushing up against each other's under the table, both blushing when it happened but neither saying anything._ Was this a date? Kurt had suggested that we come here for coffee, did Kurt want this to be a date?_

"Once I was sat by myself over there" Kurt said pointing to a small two seater table in the corner of the room, "and this guy, Adam, came up to me and asked if he could sit with me because everywhere else was full." Kurt looked down to the table with a blush on his cheeks and Blaine smiled tightly knowing the intentions of this, Adam. The same line had been used on him several times, it was lame even if it could be flattering.

When Kurt still hadn't carried on with his story he decided to prompt him a little. As much as he hated the idea of another guy hitting on Kurt, he had to know what happened. "It wasn't full was it?" he asked quietly, smiling at the blush on Kurt's cheeks as he shook his head.

"No, it wasn't" he said with a smile before momentarily pausing, "and I told him so." Kurt said quietly not quite meeting his gaze which was now mixed with humor and confusion.

Blaine gasped, "you didn't?" _how could anyone not know that was a pick up line?_ He couldn't keep his laughter out of his voice which earned him an embarrassed blush and a glare from the boy opposite him. He felt guilty for laughing, but it was such an obvious line, then again if you don't know better.

"Well I didn't know any better did I?" he said getting defensive and Blaine smiled apologetically. "I was fifteen and I didn't know any other gay guys, let alone knowing what it was like to be hit on." Kurt was playing with his cup self consciously and he was suddenly reminded of how young he was, how innocent.

He smiled down at the table, trying to ignore the thought that he could be Kurt's first, maybe his only. The thought alone sent shivers down his spine, "what did he do?" he said quickly, desperately looking for the distraction as he brought the cup to his lips.

"He told me I was 'adorable' and sat down anyway" Kurt said with a shrug still not looking at him. "We spoke for a while, he gave me his number and asked me to call him before leaving with his friends" he said looking up at him through his lashes.

Blaine smiled at him but he was a bit confused, Kurt had told him he'd never been involved with anyone because there wasn't much chance in Ohio for a relationship, _so what was this?_ "What happened?" he asked softly unsure if he really wanted to know or not.

Kurt smiled up at him after a moment "I never called" he said nodding his head before sipping at his coffee and looking out the window. Blaine was momentarily distracted with how the sunlight was glistening off his hair and literally making his skin glow.

"Why not?" he asked softly, part of him dying for the answer, the other part of him really didn't want to know and he couldn't figure out why he was torn. Kurt smiled softly out the window as he slowly dropped his gaze.

After a moments pause he assumed Kurt wasn't going to answer and he was about to change the subject when Kurt turned towards him and spoke softly. "I don't know really" he said shyly. "He was friendly, cute, a total nerd" he said with a huge grin, "but I just, when I seriously thought about calling him I realised that maybe it wasn't him that I liked, it was the idea of him you know?" he asked from under his eyelashes.

The intensity of Kurt's gaze was enough to have him staring, "I mean Adam was great but I wasn't sure if it was him I wanted or the idea of someone wanting me." Kurt's words broke his heart and he wished, more then anything, that he could have been there for Kurt during High School, "and I couldn't go out with him if it was the latter, so I just threw his number out."

Blaine sat there, staring at Kurt who was now staring at his cup, wondering what to say. If he thinks that people don't want him he is obviously more oblivious then he thought. "Kurt," he said lovingly and caring. Suddenly planning on using this whole speech that he was supposed to be saving for another time, however Kurt must've taken it as pity.

"Blaine don't," he said with a smile. "I saw him one more time after that," Blaine didn't have to ask, Kurt must've seen the question in his eyes and answered, he loved how they could communicate with just a look.

"My friend Chandler and I had decided to let loose one night" Blaine was momentarily distracted by the image in his head of a loose Kurt and he only hoped one day he would get to see it because he reckoned a loose Kurt was a crazy Kurt and he looked forward to seeing that side of him. "We ended up at Scandals, you know the gay bar?" He asked and he nodded with raised eyebrows, _Kurt, a gay bar? Really?_

Kurt nodded, "I know" he said with a laugh. "We had scored some fake ID's from Puck and we just went to see what it was like. Anyway, I'd just got back from the dance floor and was sat at the bar" he said with a smirk that scared him,_ what happened?_ "Adam took the stool next to me and paid for my drink and we started talking," he paused, "again" he said with a laugh.

Blaine was once again confused and he hated the fact that they were still talking about this Adam. He didn't even know the guy and he knew he wasn't still in Kurt's life but he couldn't help the jealously that was running through his veins, _why can't we talk about us?_

Kurt was smiling to himself before he shook his head, "anyway we talked, we danced, we kissed, we danced some more. It was a great night and I never saw him again" he said smiling which confused him even more. _Kurt was into the one night thing_? he asked himself, wondering if he knew the boy sat across from him at all.

His confusion must've have been evident on his face because Kurt laughed, "Blaine you look like a confused puppy" he said smiling at him, the smile he loved so much.

"I don't understand" he said looking at Kurt blankly trying to figure out who Kurt really was. "I didn't think you'd ever been with anyone before Bas. I mean I thought you were a.." his sentence trailed off and his cheeks burned instantly as realisation hit about what he'd just said to Kurt.

He looked to Kurt who was now staring at the table, his cheeks as red as a tomato as he fiddled with the lid of his cup. "Kurt I am so sorry! I had no right to say that. Oh my rowling I am so sorry." He wanted so badly to reach for Kurt's hand but thought better of it and then, to his surprise Kurt smiled.

Kurt spoke so softly that he had to ask him to repeat it, "I am" he said looking at him briefly before coughing and dropping his gaze. "Adam and I had fun, it was my first real kiss and I don't regret it. I guess maybe I do in some ways, but I can't change that" he said with a shrug. "I'm not into the one night hook up Blaine, never have been and never will be" he said to the table.

Blaine hated that he'd made Kurt feel like he had to explain himself and he felt even worse for making Kurt admit to being, _ugh innocent._ I am such a freaking idiot. "Sebastian was my first and only relationship and yes I am a very innocent puppy when it comes to being intimate with someone" he said blushing.

"It's okay though" he said nodding to himself. "I just hadn't found my someone special yet" and at those last three words Kurt looked at him, their eyes locking and their gaze not breaking for what must've been nearly a minute. Eventually Kurt blushed, smiled and grabbed his wallet before announcing they needed more drinks and running to the counter before Blaine could say two words.

Blaine was left a little speechless, _did Kurt say 'hadn't' instead of 'haven't?'_ _Did he mean to look at me like that? What's he trying to say, has he found his 'someone special?' Is it me?_ He fell back in his chair as he searched for the boy that was causing him so much inner-turmoil.

There obviously wasn't much of a que as he was stood at the counter, chatting amiably with the Barrista, they obviously knew each other because Kurt didn't let his guard down with everyone. He was laughing about something and it brought a smile to his own face.

He watched Kurt for a little while before focusing his attention on Kurt's vacated chair. _Had Kurt really just admitted to him that he was his someone special?_ Blaine knew that he was the reason Kurt and Sebastian broke up but he kept forgetting why he was the reason. He didn't want to be too forward and just admit it was because Kurt liked him.

Blaine was extremely focused on the back of Kurt's chair as he put his thoughts in order, trying very very, very hard to convince himself that what he was about to do was okay. Yes Carson said time and yes Sebastian said not to wait, so what if he and Kurt could come to some sort of compromise?

"Sorry I was just catching up with Tiffany behind the counter, I used to work here you know" he registered Kurt talking but was too focused on his own thoughts to really respond or pay much attention. This meant he didn't see Kurt staring at him in concern or hear him saying his name, once, twice, a third time. "Blaine?"

He looked to the beautiful boy across from him and smiled. He didn't know where it came from but one minute he was thinking it and the next he was saying it. "Kurt I think I'm in love with you." The moment the words left his mouth he brought his hand to cover his mouth in surprise.

His eyes went wide as he took in Kurt's surprised reaction. Kurt had seemed to have frozen, his eyes were wide and him and he looked panicked. _Why the hell did you say that you moron!? You talk about a compromise and you lead with that, the most serious thing in any relationship. You've got problems Anderson._

* * *

><p>"You still got it Kid" Burt said to him where he was buried in the hood of some beat up old truck.<p>

Carson laughed, "Dad I have my own car, I know how to change the oil" he said with a smile as he used the cloth his Dad had just passed him to wipe the grease off of his hands, "thanks."

"So, is that Sebastian kid going to be alright?" his Dad asked from where he was leaning against the desk a few feet from him. They hadn't told them much but they'd seen enough, Sebastian and Carson running out of the house at half past nine this morning to try and catch his bus after they'd both missed their alarms.

Saying goodbye to Sebastian outside the bus station would have to be on the list of worst moments in his life. He didn't leave the man he knew to get on that bus, he'd left the seventeen year old insecure boy he'd met long ago. He could see how hard he was trying to hold it together, but they were like brothers and he knew when he was trying too hard.

Sebastian had hugged him too long and held him too tight for everything to be okay, but he knew that he wanted to do this alone and he knew that Sebastian wouldn't want him to say anything, so he didn't. Instead he hugged his friend as tight as he could and told him he loved him before making a sarcastic remark and pushing him in the direction of his bus.

There was a pause as he thought about what he was going to say, should he tell his Dad Sebastian's problems? Then again, how often would they see each other? "Sebastian's Father died yesterday" he said looking down at his feet.

"His Father?" he asked, confusion colouring his tone at such a formal name and he couldn't help but smile. "Is Sebastian Okay?" he asked sounding as concerned as if he was asking about his own son. He smiled as he wondered why there weren't more people like Burt Hummel in the world

Carson nodded, he shouldn't really be explaining this to his Dad, but he needed someone to talk to about it, he was worrying about him. "Yeah Seb's Father was a bastard," he started.

"Carson, language" his Dad said interrupting him. "You may be an adult, but you are still my son so no swearing when you're here okay?" His tone was demanding yet light. It held a note of authority but not enough to make you feel like your choice was being taken away from you.

He laughed at his Dad as he shook his head, he was an adult now, yes, but if his Dad didn't want him to swear then he wouldn't. He'd just gotten him back and he didn't want to jeprodise that. "I apologise" he said with a smile. "Seb's Father was a poo poo head" he said with a huge grin as he corrected himself.

Burt laughed at him then, his loud, real laugh that he rarely heard since their Mum died. "Okay Carson, I'm gonna need you to be a little bit more adult then that" he said playfully shaking his finger at him, "but much better."

They laughed about it for a little while but then he felt guilty because they shouldn't really be laughing, not about this. "Sebastian's Father was abusive, both physically and verbally." He didn't dare look at his Dad, he could only imagine the anger in his expression.

"It's because Sebastian's gay isn't it?" Burt asked from out of the corner of his eye, his tone hard and angry to which he nodded. "First Blaine then Sebastian! Why can't people be more understanding?" He said angrily, grasping onto the edge of his desk.

"Dad," he said a few moments later. "You have to know there are very few people out there like you" he said softly, "Dad's like you are rare." His Dad turned him then with an unreadable expression. "Kurt and I are very lucky to have a Dad like you, there are few others as lucky as us" he said with a smile meaning every word.

Carson dropped his gaze to the floor, "Sebastian and Blaine are two of many, many people who's Dad's reject them because of their sexuality, you know that" he said sadly wishing it wasn't the way. He knew so many guys from College who'd been kicked out by their Dad's, and they say New Yorker's were supposed to be more accepting.

He shrugged stepping closer, "I guess in some ways they are lucky though" he said smiling at his Dad, "because they no longer have to deal with the abusive of their Fathers, that and they've both got you." He knew he was asking his Dad a lot, to take two more boys under his wing, but he knew that he didn't even have to ask.

Burt pulled him in then, holding him tight to his chest, one arm across his back and one on the back of his head holding him close. He wrapped his arms around his Dad's shoulders and held on just as tight. "That's not the reason they're lucky C, they're lucky because they have you."

He nodded into his Dad's shoulder, not agreeing with him completely but understanding where he was coming from._ Plus those boys would be nothing without me_ he thought in true Carson fashion. "Thanks Dad" he said squeezing him that much closer.

"Thank you kid, for coming back home" Burt said to him and it took everything he had not to cry. "I love you Carson" his Dad said, his voice shaking only slightly but he pretended not to notice. Burt was a huge softy on the inside, but he liked everyone to think he was more man then teddy.

Carson smiled into his Dad's shoulder, how the hell had they gone from talking about the death of Sebastian's abusive Father to declarations of thanks. "I love you too Dad."

* * *

><p>"Oh that's really embarrassing, Kurt I am so sorry-" Blaine stammered.<p>

"You think you're in love with me?" he asked the blushing boy across from him. _Did Blaine seriously just say that to me?_ Kurt's chest was beating so hard he was expecting it to beat right out of his chest, and he wasn't even joking. On the outside he knew he looked confused, vulnerable and embarrassed. On the inside he was still all of those things but those feelings and emotions were overwritten with pure joy at the idea that Blaine might actually love him too.

"I don't think anything" Blaine said looking everywhere but at him, his expression one full of embarrassment and panic, it was adorable. "Only I could screw this up" he said self-deprecatingly glancing at him briefly.

"Screw what up?" Kurt asked sitting forward in his seat and grabbing onto his cup with both hands, fighting the urge to reach out and touch Blaine's hand in an attempt to calm him.

Blaine looked at him then, his eyes wide with an emotion he couldn't quite place. He looked as if he was at war with himself, fighting against something and Kurt was pretty sure it was what caused his outburst. If that was the case, that would mean that Blaine is fighting himself about something to do with him. The thought terrified him.

The thought excited him. Blaine must've seen something in his expression because his own expression turned from panicked to determined._ Was this it?_ _Was this that moment that they had to wait for?_ "I wanted to do this properly" Blaine said shyly running a hand through his hair. "I had a speech planned and everything but I, I've never been any good at talking about my feelings" he said blushing, "I sing them better but, obviously I can't do that here" he said gesturing around laughing.

_What?_ Kurt had no idea what his face was expressing right now, hell he had no idea what he was thinking. "Carson told me to wait and Sebastian told me to go ahead and just you know, and I didn't know what to do and I just, well. I didn't mean to start with 'I think I love you.'" Blaine continued to ramble while he continued to figure out what exactly was happening.

_Carson told you to wait too? What are you waiting for? Sebastian told you to go ahead? Go ahead with what?_ Kurt's grip was getting tighter on his cup and he couldn't stop the hope awakening the butterflies in his stomach. He has stop fooling himself, he knows that Blaine likes him and he knows that Blaine knows that he likes him too, so why was this so hard? So unbelievable?

"I don't think I love you, I know I love you" Blaine said gesturing with his arms in front of him so energetically that Kurt thought for a moment his cup was about to go flying across the room which, of course made him smile. "Well, I'm positive I love you I mean we've never dated but we've been out several times and I know they weren't dates even they could be classed as date's but they weren't, I know that." It was almost like Blaine didn't breath during his ramblings, his words coming out so fast.

Blaine must've been so worked up, so confused and so panicked because he only rambled liked this when he was nervous and panicky. Kurt smiled as he dropped his head onto his clenched fist of the elbow that was leaning on the table. He knew he should stop Blaine from rambling, put the boy out of his misery, but he was positively adorable when he rambled.

"Kurt, I've liked you for a long time now and I know that you and Sebastian broke up because of me and I am so sorry, I don't know how you two can stand being around me after being the reason you two ended the special thing you had and I am so so sorry, I mean I-"

As adorable as Blaine was when he rambled he had to put a stop to all of his worrying "Blaine," he interrupted softly but Blaine didn't hear him over his rambling. "Blaine" he said a little bit louder and a little bit more demanding, which put Blaine's words to an immediate halt. "Stop" he said with a smile and he watched as Blaine instantly relaxed.

His back was no longer ridged, he let out a long breath as he started getting his breathing back together after talking so fast. His expression was no longer panicked, instead it was now relaxed and embarrassed. He looked like Blaine again.

Kurt knew what was coming, he had this feeling in his gut, the butterflies were going crazy in his stomach and he was giddy. "Just breath" he said with a smile trying not to laugh, "and start from the beginning. I'm not going anywhere" he said reassuringly before sitting up straighter and taking a sip of his coffee.

Blaine smiled at him and there was a spark or something in his eyes before he took a deep breath and leaned in slightly closer to him. "Kurt," he said his name in a way he'd never heard before and it sent shivers down his spine.

"I know that I've been responsible for a lot of the changes in your life recently, and I know that you have every right to hate me" he said with a sad small, _why does he think like this?_ Dropping his gaze for the smallest fraction of second before holding his gaze again, "but I know you don't" he said with a smile that made Kurt catch his breath.

Blaine laughed, "I was hoping this would be perfect but I know nothing's perfect so I'm just going to come out and say it and I hope you won't hate me for it." His gaze was almost pleading so Kurt made himself smile even bigger and nod in encouragement.

He watched as Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself, "Kurt I know that there's something here. I've felt it since the moment we met and I know somewhere along the line you felt it too," Blaine seemed to pause as if deciding what he was going to say next. "Right?" he asked and Kurt smiled.

"I felt it" he said softly, his cheeks blushing only slightly and he hated himself for it. "Boy did I feel it" he said again, almost sounding bored but that wasn't his reason for tone of voice. He raised his eyebrows and looking to the window before looking back at Blaine with a huge smile.

A huge grin appeared on Blaine's face as he dropped his gaze to his lap and nodded to himself. It was cute how Blaine got so far through what he was saying before panicking about what Kurt thought, adorable.

"I know we should take things slow and that's okay." Blaine said looking back at him with a smile, "I'm not saying we should start being boy- together, but I just think that we should talk about it, you know? Tell the truth." Kurt smiled when Blaine started to say boyfriend but then changed his wording, he was seriously the cutest little puppy ever.

Blaine was just staring at him, he could see his hand shaking as he tried to hold his cup and when Blaine caught his gaze he blushed before placing his cup on the table and burying his hands in his lap. "I agree" Kurt said, loving and hating that it was now his turn to speak. "Truth time" he said with a smile.

Blaine grinned and him, nodding "truth time" he said as he once again looked down to his lap and nodded to himself before looking up at him in waiting. Those eyes on him, waiting and anticipating all of the things he was going to say. Kurt panicked. _What if I don't say them? What if I say isn't what he wants, oh what do I say?_

Every single word in the english dictionary seemed to escape him at that very moment. He was just staring at Blaine, he knew his expression was blank and his mouth was open but he didn't care. How was he to express how he feels to Blaine? _I can't do this._

He probably looked like a gaping fish with the way his mouth was opening and closing with no words coming out, Blaine probably thought he was an idiot. Kurt went into full on panic mode, but like Blaine always did, he helped him out of it. "Kurt, just breath okay? Start from the beginning. I'm not going anywhere" he repeated his own words from earlier with the same reassuring smile.

So he did what Blaine did earlier, he took a moment to calm himself, taking a deep breath and pushing himself to lay his heart on the line. _If Blaine can do it for me, I can do it for Blaine._ "I think I love you too" he said smiling softly at the boy of his affections while trying to ignore the blush on his cheeks.

He missed Blaine's reaction because he was too embarrassed to see it but when he finally looked at him, he was smiling as huge as he had been all morning and it gave him the push he needed to continue. If he could make Blaine smile like that, he'd tell him everything.

"The moment you approached me in that hallway, wearing your skin tight black t-shirt and jeans, your unruly curls and honey coloured eyes. I remember thinking you were the most beautiful person I'd ever seen" he said not able to look at Blaine throughout his confession. He sounded so, love struck it was actually sickening.

"I knew, before I even knew your name that you were something special, that I wanted you to be my something special" he said talking to the cup he was playing with on the table. "Then I found out you were Carson's best friend, room mate, partner" he said looking up at him with a smile.

Blaine was staring at him as if, as if he was the most important thing in the world, as if the things he was saying truly mattered, and maybe they did. To Blaine, to his someone special. "About Toby, and still nothing changed. You see, If I have a crush, I crush hard and nothing can come in between me and the way I feel. Hell I'd be dammed if I'd let an ass like Toby come in between what I hoped we would have one day" he blushed after he realised he'd just told Blaine he'd thought about a future with him.

He wasn't sure why he was being so open, so forward considering Blaine hadn't done the same, but he was worried that he might not get the chance again. So when else would be a better time to say it? "Then I met, John" he said with an eye roll "and I felt things and what was better was he felt then too. I wasn't chasing after a fantasy anymore, it was actually happening" he smiled.

When Kurt looked up at Blaine he felt guilty for mentioning John because Blaine looked so sad, but it was what led him to him. If he had never been with Sebastian he would never have realised what he was missing. "As great as it was with Bas, something was always missing, something was never right" he said looking to Blaine and holding his gaze.

The two looked at each other for what seemed like ages, the angle of the sun causing shadows of Blaine's eye lashes on his cheeks when he blushed and looked away momentarily under his intense gaze. When Blaine looked at him again he smiled softly, "he wasn't you Blaine."

* * *

><p>Sebastian was stood outside his house, it was a little after one now and he'd forgotten how long he'd been stood here. He hadn't been back to this house since the day after he got back from the hospital in New York.<p>

Once his Father had found out he'd gotten on a plane to visit his 'queer' of a boyfriend his Father had beaten the shit out of him and kicked him to the curb. He moved into Dalton after that, begging the dean to let him stay once the school year was over, just for a few months so he could arrange moving to New York. That had actually been the last time he'd seen his Father.

He could hear his Mother sobbing inside the house as she walked from room to room, maybe she was pacing? Or maybe she was trying to put everything of his away, he didn't know and he tried his hardest not to care.

His Mother had never been very nice to him either, always siding with his Father in an argument, never running to his aid when he was beaten to a pulp. She just watched as her only son was beaten by the man she loved, just watched and never did anything to protect him. He would always hate her for that.

He didn't have much to do with his Mother either, he hadn't seen her since that night either but she has called him once or twice while he's been living in New York. The conversations were boring and would always end in an argument before he'd tell her to never call again and hang up. The only thing he loved her for, she always called again.

Sebastian was stood there, his hand on the door of what used to be his home, his bag slung over his shoulder as his phone vibrated in his pocket. There were loads of flowers in the windows and it started to rain, he looked up to the sky once before taking in a deep breath and shoving himself through the front door.

"Steve Darling is that yo-" his Mother started as she walked in from the kitchen. He watched the realisation hit his Mother's face that her husband would never walk through that front door again and he hated how much it affected him. "Oh Sebastian" she cried walking swiftly forward and wrapping herself around him.

He stood up straighter at her touch and only slightly hesitated before wrapping his arms around the small frame of his Mother. "I'm sorry Mother" he said doing his best to sound emotionless.

* * *

><p>It must have been a little after half two when they finally left the Lima Bean. Kurt was stood by his side, close enough to be touching, as they walked towards Kurt's Navigator.<p>

Blaine wasn't sure what he had expected from this coffee 'date' with Kurt, but he couldn't have expected anything more. They'd spoken about it, they talked about the possibility of them becoming an item, and although it wasn't happening yet, it was happening.

He'd opened himself up to Kurt and Kurt had literally put his heart on the line by telling him everything. He couldn't believe some of the things Kurt had said, his heart still hadn't recovered and they'd talked about so much since that specific conversation.

He looked over to the beautiful boy beside him who was currently talking about an article in the latest issue of Vogue. He wasn't exactly listening but Kurt's expressions and hand gestures implied the outfit was terrible. This beautiful, porcelain skinned, glayze eyed, perfect human being would be his one day. Technically was his right now, but not quite.

When they'd decided that they both wanted the same thing; to be together, they had to sort some things out. Kurt had just come out of his first relationship with his best friend, so obviously that caused some issues but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Kurt had suggested that they can continue to go out together,_ that they can now be called dates_ he thought excitedly. However they weren't to move too fast for Sebastian's sake, disappointingly that included kissing, which he so badly wanted to do!

They'd reached Kurt's car now, he'd unlocked the doors as he approached and the two of them were now stood in front of the car. Kurt was stood right in front on him, this beautiful smile on his face, yet Blaine was too wrapped up in his thoughts to realise they'd even stopped. "Blaine?"

Blaine knew that being with Kurt, but not being with Kurt was going to be extremely difficult considering he seemed to always be fighting the urge to kiss him, to pull him in close and tell him how gorgeous he looks in those jeans. It was going to hard, but he knew he could manage, if it meant he and Kurt could be together forever, then he knew he could do it.

"Blaine?" he heard Kurt's voice break through the conversation in his mind as he refocused his eyes and was actually looking at Kurt now instead of staring at the poor boy blankly. He 'hmm'd' in question while hoping he hadn't missed anything important.

Kurt smiled at him as he blushed and smiled apologetically hoping Kurt wouldn't think of him as being rude. "What do we tell the others?" he asked, "Carson, Sebastian? What do we tell them?" When Kurt looked down his eyelashes brushed against his cheeks and it did things to him that were so unhealthy.

He put his arm on Kurt's shoulder with a smile, his thumb rubbing against the soft material of his jacket without his permission. _This dating but not dating thing is going to be a bitch,_ "we tell them whatever we want to tell them" he said loving the way it felt to say 'we' when describing Kurt and himself.

Kurt stepped closer to him, why he still can't figure out, he can feel Kurt's breath on his face, can smell the coffee he's been drinking. His breath catches in his throat as he stands up straighter. Why Kurt's hand was now moving up his arm he had no idea and he hated how much he loved it, "I think we tell them that we're together but that we're taking it slow" Kurt said in his ear _and oh my god what the hell is he doing?_

Blaine was completely taken aback with this new side of Kurt, don't get him wrong he loved it, but if Kurt continued to act like this when they were only dating and 'taking things slow' then he was going to have some serious trouble.

He stood there, frozen on the spot, his breath still stuck in his throat as he tried to wrap his head around everything. 'We're together' Kurt had said 'we're together.' So they are together, just not holding the title of 'boyfriends' yet. That was much better then what they'd agreed on earlier in his opinion.

Eventually Kurt pulled back, the most beautiful and innocent smile on his face that made Blaine question what had just happened. "We're together?" he asked dumbly wishing very much that he had a filter that worked, instead of letting him say stupid things.

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes in a way that could be considered pornographic if it didn't look so god damn innocent. "I want us to be together" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Me too" he said breathlessly forcing himself to remove his hand from Kurt's shoulder and to take a step back. Being too close to Kurt when he was like this was making it even harder for him not to just pounce on him. Damn he's a grown man, his hormones shouldn't be this damn erratic.

"Good" Kurt said leaning closer to plant a quick kiss on his cheek before heading to the drivers side of the car. "You getting in?" he asked in his usually sweet tone with a nod in the direction of the passenger seat.

There was this glint in Kurt's eyes that made him wonder if he was asking if he was just getting into the car, either way his response was a breathy "yes," walking to the passenger side of the car and climbing in next to Kurt.

As Kurt started up the car he went for the radio, Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' having just started and he couldn't help but smile. "You know, this song always makes me think of you" Kurt said shyly as he pulled out of the car park.

Blaine tilted his head to the side in confusion, not sure why this song would remind Kurt of him considering he'd never sung the song around him, it was too dangerous considering what the song meant to him. "Why?" he asked looking towards him.

Kurt glanced at him quickly, unleashing the full intensity of his gaze on him for the smallest fraction of a second before he returned his attention to the road. He watched as Kurt blushed,_ blushed,_ for whatever reason this song reminded him of him and he couldn't help but smile triumphantly, _I'm the one making Kurt blush now._

"The first day I met you, I'd just left my room to take a look around and I heard this voice, this beautiful, beautiful voice coming from the kitchen." Blaine instantly knew when Kurt was talking about. It had been the first day he'd sung around the apartment in what felt like years.

"You were singing this song and I swear I had never heard anything so beautiful, ever since then that song is just, in my head it's your song. It always reminds me of you and it always makes me smile" he said glancing at him quickly before turning right at the round about.

Blaine was the one to duck his gaze now, his eyes moving to focus on his fingers as he played with the zip of his pocket on his jeans. "That was the first time I'd ever sung that song" he admitted shyly. The moment he met Kurt had been very significant to him and he'd told no one about it, it was private.

"Really?" Kurt asked sounding surprised, "it sounded like you had been singing it for ages. You sang it so perfectly in your own way. Like I said it was beautiful." Blaine didn't look at Kurt as he said it, hating that he wouldn't really be able to see his expression.

He nodded even though he wasn't sure if Kurt would see it. "It was the first time I'd sung in a very, very long time Kurt" he said smiling at his lap.

"What?" Kurt asked sounding surprised. Kurt knew the story, he knew how he'd stopped singing after something that had happened with his Father during his performance Senior Year. He knew that he'd stopped singing for years, rejected NYADA, he rarely even sang in the shower. That was until Kurt turned up on his doorstep, that part Kurt didn't know.

"I don't know what it was but after I left your room I just, I needed a way to express, something. I didn't know exactly what it was at the time and then when I was making us coffee's I just. This song popped into my head and it was, it was perfect." He said taking a deep breath realising how much he was saying.

"I didn't know why it was so perfect at the time, but all I knew was as I stood in that kitchen it was the perfect song to express what I was feeling even when I didn't know exactly what I was feeling." He sighed as he continued fiddling with his zip anxiously await Kurt's response.

When it didn't come right away he got nervous, really, really nervous. He couldn't look at Kurt, he was too scared to. Had he just ruined everything? Was it over before it had even started?_ What have I done?_ "Kurt, say something please?" he begged as they pulled into the drive of the Hudson-Hummel home.

Kurt turned the ignition off and smiled at him before gesturing for him to get out of the car before crawling out himself. "Kurt?" he asked a little confused as he climbed out of the car slamming the door behind him.

One minute Kurt was on his side of the car and the next second he was stood directly in front of him, as close as they had been just now. "Kurt?" he asked again, worrying creeping into his tone as he put his arm back on his shoulder. What had he done, _why isn't Kurt saying anything? It wasn't that bad was it?_

"You started singing again, because of me?" Kurt asked quietly, his glayze eyes staring directly into his as he nodded. "And you sang that song to express how you were feeling about me?" he asked again in the same tone.

Blaine nodded, he didn't know it at the time but yes, the reason he must've picked that song was because of how he had felt instantly drawn to Kurt. "Yes" he said nodding, "I didn't realise it then but now, now I do" he said with a soft smile hoping he wasn't scaring Kurt away.

"Blaine," he said in the most beautiful and soft voice he had ever heard. He'd never heard Kurt say his name like that and he only hoped he'd hear it more often. "That's just, that's" he thought he'd imagined the way Kurt's eyes dropped to his lips the first time but the second time it happened, he knew it wasn't his imagination.

"Kurt" he said in a similar tone as Kurt's. As if it was the single, most important word in the world. Well in Blaine's mind it was definitely one of the most important words in his dictionary.

The two just looked at each other then, standing ever so close. The world around them disappearing, all they could see was the other stood in front of them, so beautiful in Blaine's eyes. He knew what this felt like, he knew what it could be, hell he knew what he wanted this to be,_ but was it?_

"I'm sorry" Kurt said and in that moment it felt as if his whole world had come crashing down around him.

He wasn't sure why and he didn't know why he was apologising, but just hearing Kurt say those words to him, it hurt. "Why?" he asked hoping that it was a silly reason and not something that could effectively ruin his life. He hoped his worry and fear wasn't showing in his eyes.

"For this" he said breathlessly before putting a hand on his cheek and guiding him closer. Pulling him close enough until Kurt closed the distance between them, their lips touching so softly. Their lips barley moving as they both just relished in the moment and the touch.

Blaine wanted to panic, he didn't know what Kurt was doing considering this wasn't what they'd agreed, but when Kurt brushed their lips together it was as if nothing else mattered. He felt his heart stop in his chest and there was no other way to describe how this soft, gentle kiss felt other then; explosive.

The kiss didn't last very long, but it was more then enough. If it had lasted any longer Blaine was pretty sure he would've exploded. Kurt pulled away first, dropping his hand and pulling back just enough so they could look at each other comfortably.

Kurt's cheeks were flushed and he had a shy smile on his face as he didn't meet his gaze. "Kurt" he said softly using his finger to lift his gaze so he would look at him. When Kurt was looking at him, so flushed, so embarrassed, he was so beautiful. He truly felt like the luckiest guy in the world right now. "What was that for?" he asked softly smiling at him and stepping that little bit closer.

He watched as Kurt's cheeks darkened as he shrugged with a smile, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time and after you said that I just, I just couldn't wait anymore." Blaine's heart melted at his words and he smiled, moving his hand to rest on Kurt's warm cheek. "I'm sorry."

How could they have been so stupid not to act on those feelings all those weeks ago? How could they have not seen this before? They could be in a long term relationship by now if they weren't so worried about being rejected. _As amazing as that would be though,_ _I wouldn't change any of it._

"You never have to apologise to me Kurt," he said softly. He wanted to lean in and kiss Kurt, just one more time before they'd enter that house and everything would change._ I shouldn't, I couldn't, I won't, oh what the hell._

He leaned in slowly letting Kurt know of his intentions. Again this kiss was soft, with a little more pressure and a little more movement, but it was still gentle, beautiful even. When he pulled back he had the biggest grin on his face, "and especially not for kissing me" he said rubbing Kurt's cheek softly and loving the way he blushed.

The two looked at each other for a little longer, his heart was pounding in his chest, he'd never felt like this before. Kurt was blushing and smiling at him as if he was the only person in the entire world, and he never wanted that to change.

"Come on" Kurt said pulling away from the hand on his cheek and taking it in his own hand instead. "We've got dinner to cook" he said with a smile as he walked backwards, pulling him with him towards the house.

He couldn't contain the smile on his face as he walked with Kurt to his house. "Oh dinner, what are we cooking for dinner?" he asked enthusiastically, holding Kurt's hand as tight as was possible without hurting him.

* * *

><p>"Did you know about this?" Burt asked Carson from where they were sat in the parked pick up truck outside of the house. They'd pulled up not long before the two boys had but were in the middle of a conversation and hadn't gotten out of the car yet. That was when they saw it.<p>

The softly spoken conversation, the step closer. Kurt's hand on Blaine's cheek before he kissed him ever so sweetly. The blush on their cheeks was evident from across the street, it was adorable. The way Blaine reacted to Kurt, moving closer when he stepped back. Putting a hand on his cheek before kissing Kurt too. The way they smiled and laughed before walking towards the house hand in hand. It was perfect.

He nodded although his gaze was focused on the two boys who were still walking towards the porch, hand in hand. "Kurt and Sebastian were dating but, Kurt's heart has always belonged to Blaine, and Sebastian knew that" he said matter of factly, hoping that Burt wouldn't judge his son dropping his gaze to his lap.

"It was only a matter of time before they stopped being so obsessed and oblivious of the other to realise they both wanted the same thing" he said with a smile. "I just didn't expect it to be so soon" he said turning towards his Dad to see why he hadn't said anything.

His Dad was looking in the direction of the front door, he followed his gaze and was a little shocked at what he saw considering he'd only looked away moments ago. Kurt and Blaine were now stood on the porch, standing as close as possible while immersed in what was most definitely a passionate kiss.

Carson's first reaction was to silently congratulate his best friend with a fist bump for finally getting his act together. His second reaction was to congratulate Kurt with a hug before giving him another embarrassing sex speech. His third was to feel sorry for them both considering that Burt was seeing it all.

Blaine's hands were on the bare skin of Kurt's waist, under his shirt and he was very glad to see they weren't moving any lower because he would have to get out of this car and hit him across the head. That would be moving too fast considering this was probably their first real kiss.

Kurt had one hand on Blaine's neck, the other was in his hair trying to hold him as close as possible. If you looked at it from his point of view it was a very sweet, passionate display of affection. It was nice to finally see them happy and together. It was about time they got together now, he just wondered what he was to do with his life now that their task of getting them together was complete.

However, if you looked at it from Burt's point of view. He was probably seeing his four year old little boy in a pink bow tie being attacked by a twenty something, seven foot giant in full body leather and piercings. "Dad?" he said trying to get his attention to give the poor boys some privacy. Saying that, this is Ohio after all, nothing's ever private.

All Burt did was hold his hand up to silence him, his gaze still focused on the two boys who were now separated by the mouth. Blaine's hands were still on his waist, Kurt's hands had moved around Blaine's neck and they were smiling at each other, Blaine was laughing and Kurt was blushing, it was sickly sweet and he couldn't help but grin at his best friends and his little brothers happiness.

It must have been an amazing moment for the pair of them, if only they had decided to wait until they were inside the house, that way their Dad wouldn't have seen and things wouldn't get awkward considering they're sharing a bed and are still here for another few days. Hopefully their Dad wouldn't react badly and his expression was still emotionless so he had no idea what was going through his bald Dad's head.

"I've never seen him so happy" Burt said not taking his eyes off of his son, who was still smiling like an idiot as he listened to whatever Blaine was saying to him.

Carson nodded. "I don't know how he does it but Blaine can always make Kurt smile no matter what mood he's in. He can always manage to bring his spirits back up" he said smiling as he watched the two lovers finally unlock the door and head inside.

"I have you to thank for that" his Dad said dropping his gaze momentarily before taking off his cap and rubbing it against his bald head. A sign for a meaningful, emotional conversation that Burt hated. "If you hadn't convinced me to send him to New York to live with you then, he wouldn't be this happy" he finished with a small smile in his direction.

"Dad, I'm sure with or without me Kurt would've been this happy one day" he interjected hating that his Dad was giving him all the congratulations.

His Dad nodded, "that's true. But he's happy now and he wouldn't be if it wasn't for you, so thank you." His Dad looked at their closed front door before dropping his gaze to his lap.

Carson smiled and nodded, he didn't deserve his Dad's thanks. He truly believed that Kurt and Blaine would've found each other one day, with or without his interference. _After all they are soul mates _he thought with a roll of his eyes. He wanted to argue with his Dad but instead he smiled and nodded, "no problem Dad."

Burt coughed then defusing the situation as he pushed open the car door. "Right, now let's go inside and get a drink" he said with a grin. "We are not going to say a word about what we saw, okay? We will wait for them to tell us" his Dad said as Carson joined him on the walk to the front door.

"Okay" he nodded with a smile and hoped that his little brother and his best friend weren't getting up to any funny buisness downstairs, otherwise this was going to get a whole lot more awkward. "We wait" he said with a smile wondering how long he would wait and wondering what they would tell them.

Burt threw an arm around his shoulder, "our little Kurt's all grown up" he said with a smile as they walked up the porch and he could literally feel his Dad's pride surrounding him. "I really hope they aren't doing anything dirty in the kitchen right now because I swear to god" he said with a laugh as he pushed open the door.

Carson blushed at his Dad's words and dropped his head into his hand, "oh Dad. I can just imagine your face if they are though. That would be hilarious" he laughed patting his Dad on the shoulder. The glare he received would have been enough to silence anyone.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was now sat in his Father's study. He'd just finished eating an awkward dinner with his Mother in the dining room. She'd been crying all day and he was struggling to deal with it. He wasn't used to situations like this, he was used to avoiding emotion not being surrounded by it.<p>

Being in this house, being with his Mother brought back so many memories and even though his Father wasn't here he kept flinching when something appeared out of nowhere. He couldn't fight his reflexes when he thought he'd get pushed into the gun cabinet or pushed down the stairs. He hated this house and couldn't wait to sell it, hell he'd destroy it if he could. Burn it to the ground and not look back.

His Mother had told him about all of the paperwork that was in his Father's study. He knew it would all have to be gone through and he knew that he would have to be the one to do it. His Mother had never been good with paperwork, it was the reasons she was the typical, snobby house wife._ AKA, a bitch._

He was sat in his Father's chair, swiveling around in it like a four year old because he didn't want to go through his Dad's paperwork. If he had his own way he'd burn it all without a second glance, but his Mother needed the will and his life insurance papers. But once he found those, all the paper will be burnt. He wasn't wasting another minute of his life on his Father.

Sebastian hadn't really looked at any of the paperwork, instead he focused on his Father's office. It was pristine. There was a stack of paperwork on the desk, some paper in the paper tray. A thin layer of dust had settled over everything, the house keeper being told to stay out of this room after he'd died.

There were no pictures on the wall, the only picture was of his Mother and Father on their wedding day. He picked it up hating how much it hurt that his Father hated him so much to not even keep a picture of him in the one room he would've wasted his life in.

He stared at the picture, a black and white picture taken with a digital camera and edited later. The image might of been of his Mother and Father but it was an image of two people he didn't recognise. Two people he'd never even met. "Sebastian?" he heard his Mother call from the other side of the door.

"What?" he said back not even trying to hide his anger at being here, at being the one to do this. What annoyed him even more was that his Mother didn't seem to notice his tone, or maybe she just didn't care.

"The lawyer will be here soon so how are you coming along with the paperwork?" she said through a sob and sniffing. He threw the picture on the desk, dropping his head back and running his hands through his hair in frustration,_ why did I have to be the only son?_

He sighed, "I haven't found it yet Mother but I'm still looking" he spoke towards the ceiling wishing he was anywhere but here. His Mother said nothing in response but he heard her walk away in frustration, her heels making an awful noise on the maple floor. He took one more deep breath, composed himself before sitting himself up right and turning his attention to the desk.

When he'd thrown the paper he'd knocked over his Father's stupid statue of something, fortunately he hadn't broken it. He moved the chair closer to the desk to fix the mess he'd made and when he picked up the photo frame, the image of his Mother and Father had fallen out and was now lying on the desk.

Instead of an empty photo frame in his grasp however, there was a picture of him and his Father on a boat in the middle of a lake. He tried to hold himself together, tried to tell himself that it didn't matter. It didn't matter that both he and his Father cherished the same moment of their past. His Father was a dick and the photo was hidden, but the fact it was there at all made him tear up.

Sebastian refused to get upset and dwell on it so he put the picture frame back together and put it in it's place before studying the desk._ If this was my desk where would I put important documents like my will?_ he asked himself scanning the desk for hidden and locked compartments.

He looked in the few places he would've put them only to come up blank,_ at least I am not like my Father_ he thought to himself before pulling the front drawer of the desk out in frustration. He hadn't looked here yet because it was a stupid place to put important documents because it's the first place anybody would look, but sat right on top of the pile of paperwork was a folder with the word 'my will' scrawled on in his Father's disgusting, tacky handwriting. His Father was a fool.

"Found it!" he shouted not caring if his Mother heard it or not. He must have stared at that piece of paper for over fifteen minutes, when he heard someone at the door bringing him back to the present and out of whatever trance he'd gotten himself into.

"Let's get it over with" he said to no one in particular as he stood up, reaching for the folder roughly and yanking it out of the drawer. When a heavy envelope fell to the floor with a small thud, distracting him from getting the hell out of his office. He turned to glare at it, as if it's existence was the reason for his frustration.

He was stood at the door, the envelope half way across the room, he could hear his Mother and the Lawyer talking outside. He was so tempted to leave it, if it was anything his Father had to say it was worthless, but he couldn't help worry that it could be important. It could for the insurance, a note for his Mother or some other shit.

So with a frustrated sigh he stomped his way across the small space of the study and roughly grabbed the envelope off of the floor, not looking at it until he went to put it back in the folder so he could reach for the door handle. When he finally did glance at the written words on the envelope to see what shit this was, he froze. Three shaky words in his Father's messy script where three words he never expected to see. 'Sebastian, my Son.'

He stood there warring with himself. His Father had written him a letter? _When? Why didn't he send it? What did it say? Why would he write me a letter when I'm nothing to him?_ So many question's were running through his head and he had no idea what he wanted to do.

"Sebastian honey, did you find the documents?" his Mother said in her false over-polite tone she always used to use whenever they had company. He looked to the door where her voice was coming from and back to the envelope in his hands.

His Father could wait, he folded the envelope and shoved it in his back pocket before walking out to join his Mother and the family Lawyer in the front room. "Hey Jimmy" he said with a small smile, they'd worked together many times over the years when he tried to get the money his loving Grand Father had left him.

Jimmy looked at him from the table and smiled sadly "Hey Sebastian, it's nice to see you again. Shame about the circumstances though" he said with a small smile. He knew that his Mother would think 'circumstances' would mean his Father's death, when in actual fact it meant being back in this house.

He shrugged walking towards him, "yeah well. Life fucking sucks" he said ignoring his Mother's glare at his choice of words. "Here ya go" he said tossing him the folder before turning back the way he came. "I'm heading for a shower" he called over his shoulder, leaving the room and heading towards his own bedroom. He wasn't really sure if he said that because he was having a shower or because he needed to read that letter.

Either way he was now sat in the middle of his large double bed, his room looked exactly the same as the day he left for New York the first time. It brought back so many sad memories of that week, memories he wished he'd could forget, memories that had nothing to do with his Father. He'd even considered sleeping in the guest bedroom to get away from them, but he had to let them go now.

With a sigh he reached for his favourite teddy with it's 'Blainemade' Dalton hoodie and smiled sadly as he thought back to the day he received him. Being back in this house didn't just remind him of his Father, it reminded him of his Blaine, and he hated that more then his Father.

Once the teddy was sat in his lap, he pulled the folder out of his pocket and examined it closely. The envelope didn't look aged which meant it must've have been written in the past few weeks and Sebastian's only guess was that he'd written on his death bed. _Figures, even his dying words would be insults and torturous._

He turned the envelope over in his and noticed two, very small words written in his Father's handwriting. 'Truth Time' he slipped his finger underneath the seal and pondered, wondering if opening it would be a good idea. "'Truth Time' as if you never spoke the truth, huh Pops" he scoffed shaking his heads.

In the end he caved, his Father would never know if he chose to read it so it wouldn't hurt. Then again it wouldn't hurt if he didn't read it. He wanted to read it though and he hated himself for feeling like that, it made him feel weak. He could read it once and then throw it away, and no one would have to know._ Maybe I'll burn it along with the house and the paperwork_ he thought sadistically.

With tears in his eyes he pulled out the folded pieces of paper, he toyed the pages for a while before willing himself to get this over and done with. With a deep breath and tears in his eyes he opened the letter and started to read, sentences stabbing through his brain like pins.

'Dear my only son, Sebastian.'

'I am dying.'

'I never stopped loving you Sebastian, no matter what I said, it was just the case that my hatred of your sexuality stopped me from seeing how much I really did love you.'

'I am proud of you Sebastian, and I love you.

'I'm sorry.'

Sebastian curled up in a ball in the centre of his double bed, holding his teddy and his letter to his chest. He couldn't stop the tears from falling no matter how much he wished they would. He didn't know what to take from the letter, he didn't know what his Father was trying to do with those few pages.

He hated his Father, he hated that he'd written that stupid letter. He hated him for saying all of that and then dying. _Why couldn't he say that to my face!?_ He hated his Father for everything he'd ever done to him. Most of all he hated his Father because no matter how much he hated him, he could never stop himself from loving him. He would always hate him for that.

Sebastian cried himself to sleep that night, a sense of Déjavu overcoming him as he slowly drifted off into unconsciousness, wishing he'd never come back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. That was this update. Full of lots of Klaine Fluff and Sebastian Angst! You even had fun Burt and Carson! I hope you guys enjoyed this little update and I hope that I will be updating it soon! :)<strong>

**Look out for more one shots coming soon! I have a Blaine and Sebastian angsty fic coming up :'( It's a bit of a heart breaker! And I also have a letter.. Sebastian's Father's letter actually! Keep an eye out! It'll be up soon! :D **

**Thank you for all of your continued support. I love you all ever so much,**

**Until next time, **

**Love Kaylee xx**


	33. Come Here

_So hi there! How are you all?_

_Here is the next instalment of Big Brother! I hope you all enjoy and I am sorry._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_

_Warning: Offensive and Strong Language_

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Come Here.<strong>

* * *

><p>Thursday went by in a blur, the three boys spending the day with Carole, Burt and Finn as Burt had to do some of his Congressmen duties. They spent the day following him around with a squished in lunch somewhere around the middle of the day.<p>

After a busy day of walking around and talking loads of politics, the three boys ended up falling asleep in Kurt's room while watching 'Alice in Wonderland,' the Tim Burton version.

-/-

It was Friday morning now and Carson was sat at the breakfast bar watching as Kurt and Blaine maneuvered around each other as they made the family breakfast. He sat nursing his coffee, wondering why they hadn't told anyone of the new development in their relationship.

Of course it was obvious to all of them, _well maybe not Finn_ he thought with a smile, but everyone else noticed how they had to concentrate on not standing next to each other. Blaine spent most of the tour yesterday glued to his side which would, let's be honest, never happen. Especially when Kurt was around.

So, considering they were actually in some sort of relationship, they tried to look as if they were just friends, as if they didn't gravitate to each other. Their attempt was cute, very cute, but also very pointless. The fact that they didn't hold hands once, had no contact and how they stood a person apart throughout the entire day was enough to tell everyone something had changed.

Kurt and Blaine, to any outsiders, would have looked like friends with the quick conversations, but to people in the know, they looked like idiots. The two didn't know they had an audience the day they first kissed on the front porch, they didn't know that he and his Dad had seen them. They didn't know that Burt had told Carole the moment she walked in the door with a huge grin on his face, _how would they?_

So as far as the two boys were concerned they thought no one knew their relationship status was changing in some way, and Carson found it hilarious. It was the perfect situation to make them feel awkward and self-conscious. So of course he had taken full advantage of it yesterday, making several comments and even one or two crude ones that made his Father yell at him all while blushing. _Totally worth it though_ he thought with a huge grin before laughing at the memory of Kurt's face.

"What's so funny C?" Blaine asked from where he was now leaning on the side, sipping at his coffee and watching him with a smile. He shook his head not bothering to reply because Kurt was already pulling Blaine's focus.

"Blaine can you reach me the plates from the cupboard?" Kurt asked Blaine from where he was still watching the eggs in the pan. Carson couldn't hide his smile as he turned to see Blaine's blush, _this was going to be hilarious._ He didn't understand why Kurt didn't get them himself but decided to think he was too busy focusing on the eggs instead of other, inappropriate things.

Blaine shook his head, "I'll get them once you've finished cooking, I don't want to get in your way" he said shyly, staring at his coffee cup and pulling Carson away from the terrifying images he was seeing in his head of his baby brother and best friend. _Ew._

You see, the reason this was ever so hilarious was because the plates that Kurt were after, were in the cupboard directly in front of Kurt and the cooker. So, if Blaine was to get those plates out he would have to get super close to Kurt, _as in skin on skin close, it will be brilliant! I can just picture their blushes now._

"Blaine, please I need the plates right now" Kurt said frantically moving oil around in the pan, "I don't want it to burn" he said a little hysterically. Carson had no idea what 'it' was though. There were eggs, bread and bacon everywhere and he was mixing them in strange ways, but his brother claimed he knew what he was doing so.

He watched as Blaine started protesting saying they could wait when Kurt just said his name in his tone that sounded so evil, and Blaine froze staring at the back of his head and sighing. He watched as his short ass best friend put his coffee cup on the side and slowly made his way to Kurt, giving in and accepting his fate. Kurt ducked his head so that Blaine would be able to open the cupboard door without hitting him, which only brought Kurt's ass closer to Blaine's crotch.

Keeping himself from laughing right now was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Carson could see Blaine's red cheeks from here and he was, surprised how unfazed Kurt was but obviously he was too focused on his cooking to see, well more like feel Blaine against his back. Well that's what he chose to think anyway._ Seriously, this was definitely a picture you wanted to see,_ so he may or may not have discreetly taken a picture to show Sebastian later.

Blaine was standing on his tip-toes, he and Kurt clearly touching in several places and it was hilarious and looked totally inappropriate. He wanted someone to walk into the kitchen right now because it would be hilarious, they would have to do a double take and still not believe their eyes. _Comic gold,_ he was chuckling in his seat just admiring the view when, to his luck, someone walked in.

"Morning," Finn said as he walked into the kitchen, "woah dudes-" he said rubbing his eyes at seeing the sight of his brother and his 'best friend' in that position, "ugh this is the kitchen guys, totally inappropriate." Carson couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped at Finn's words. "Dad said you guys were together but I didn't believe him, Congrats dudes" Finn said with a genuine smile before heading towards the fridge and searching for his milk.

Carson just sat there, his jaw slack as he watched Kurt and Blaine react. Sometimes the bluntness of Finn's words were inappropriate, like that time he told Kurt he'd had sex dreams about him, the memory had him shuddering. Others however were so brilliantly placed and he had no idea what he was doing. That dumb giant was great in his own way.

Blaine stepped away from Kurt, plates in hand, the moment he'd heard Finn's shocked 'woah' and placed them carefully on the side. His cheeks a dangerous shade of red as he averted his gaze from everyone, "Finn I was just getting plates. Jeez" he said trying to blow it off, trying not to make a big deal out of it. After all he was just getting plates out.

"Dad said what!?" Kurt demanded, the concoction in the pan going forgotten as he dropped the wooden spoon with a small splash. Even Carson had been a little surprised at Finn's words, not sure why their Dad would've told him considering they know how bad he is with secrets but he shrugged it off, breakfast was going to be fun.

Finn pulled the carton of milk out of the fridge before turning his clueless expression to Kurt, "what? Dad said last night that you and Blaine were together and I wasn't to say anything." He finished with a shrug not even realising what he'd done as he grabbed a glass_. I love my step-brother_ he thought with a fond smile and a shake of his head, _how could anyone be so clueless?_

Blaine was stood leaning against the counter, coffee in his hands as he stared at it blankly, obviously choosing to stay out of this particular conversation. His cheeks were still bright red and he seemed to close up on himself, the way he did whenever he was protecting himself from something. Carson could help but wonder, _protect himself from what?_

Kurt looked a mix of angry and confused, "what?" he said scowling at his older brother as he searched for the chocolate syrup. "Why would Dad tell you we're dating?" he asked sounding a little more embarrassed then angry this time before glancing to Blaine with something that looked liked concern and sympathy.

"So you guy's aren't dating then?" Finn asked Kurt bluntly from where he was now sat opposite Carson at the counter. Silence. Kurt looked to Blaine with a blush on his cheeks and panic in his eyes, he hated himself for laughing at the hilarity of the situation, a_nd I'd done so well _he thought seconds before his hysterics broke through.

All three boys turned to stare at him at his outburst but he couldn't help it. He nodded in apology before covering his mouth with his hand and dropping his gaze, hoping they wouldn't question him and that he could hold himself together just a little bit longer. Dad would be down soon.

Finn turned to Kurt then and prompted him, "so you're not together" he asked again point blank. What was even funnier was that Finn didn't even know what he was doing to the poor boy, he was genuinely asking Kurt if he and Blaine were dating. Carson knew they were and each time he questioned him, he couldn't help but smile at the hole Finn was digging for them.

Blaine continued staring at the cup and he had to wonder what the two of them had decided on when it came to telling everyone._ Did they both want to keep it a secret? Just one of them? Why did Blaine look sad and Kurt panicked? "_We're umm, we're," Kurt stuttered, not knowing what to say while glancing between the three of them.

"We're what?" Burt asked as he walked through the door with a yawn. "Morning boys" he said lifting his hat with a smile and heading straight to the kettle. "You alright there Kurt, you look like a little flushed," he said reaching for a cup as he laughed at his own words.

Everyone remained silent while Kurt gaped at his Dad, all three of them knew what was coming and they know better then to get involved."Dad!" Kurt screeched moving away from the cooker and out of his Dad's way. "Why did you tell Finn that Blaine and I were dating?" he asked confused and embarrassed, his eyebrows raised and cheeks red.

Carole walked in mid sentence and smiled at them all choosing to let them carry on with their conversation. Carson sat there trying to hold himself together as he thought about what his Dad could say in response as Carole patted him on the shoulder. _This was gonna be good_ he thought to himself as he straightened his back and watched with eager eyes.

Burt shrugged "cause, I saw you two making out and holding hands the other day. I thought it was a safe assumption," He said in question looking to the four boys in the room, "am I wrong to assume that?" Burt said with a laugh, Carson and Finn laughing with him, Kurt's expression was horrified while Blaine's head shot up at his words, his eyes wide and his cheeks red.

Kurt screeched out a noise that he was pretty sure was supposed to be a 'what!?' before dropping his head into his hands. "You did not?" he asked not looking at anything but the palm of his hand. Carson continued to glance between the two boys and they both looked horrified, if he didn't love them so much he probably would've felt guilty for putting them in this situation.

He watched as his Dad nodded, smiling at Blaine who looked like a deer caught in headlights, "did too. Carson and I were sat in the truck talking when you two pulled up" he said as way of explanation. Blaine glared at him after realising why'd he found everything so funny, so he just smiled ever so sweetly, hoping the 'innocent' card would make him forgiven.

"If you don't mind me saying kids, your 'friend show' yesterday was a total waste" he said taking a seat next to him, a huge smile on his face, of course he knew what he was doing. "And you call yourself performers," he spoke softly with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected to be said next, but he had most definitely not expected an apology. "Sir, I am so sorry," Blaine said stepping forward slowly, panic evident in his eyes and he had to feel sorry for him. "I know I should've spoken to you about it first, especially after our conversation the other day but it just sort of happened. Nevertheless I am so sorry."

Kurt was watching Blaine as he spoke, his own eyes held sadness as he looked at the apologetic boy across from him. "Blaine, you don't need to apologise" he said sounding confused before wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "I'm not sorry, so don't you be sorry. Okay?" he asked softly making sure Blaine held his gaze.

Blaine nodded, "I'm not sorry either" he said softly to Kurt. The two held each other's gaze for a moment before Blaine turned to their Dad, "but I do need to apologise to you, I was out of line. You kindly invited me into your home and, I am so-" his Dad cut him off then and he was ever so glad. If Burt hadn't he would've put a stop to all of Blaine's nonsense, Kurt was right he didn't need to apologise. Not for falling in love and acting on his feelings with said person, you should never apologise for love.

"I don't want or need your apologies Blaine, and it's Burt" his Dad said to him with a stern look, he couldn't help but smile at his insistence. "You said you'd look after Kurt and I believe you, I'm just glad you two managed to see sense before you get back to New York. It's nice to see you both happy" he said casually before sipping at his coffee.

Carole spoke up for the first time from where she was stood over the cooker, "you're both very lucky" she said with a sweet, motherly smile pulling all of their attention for a few seconds.

The expressions that crossed Kurt and Blaine's faces then were ones he would never, ever be able to forget. They were relieved, overjoyed, scared, and most of all they looked like they'd just been accepted, it was beautiful. "Thanks Dad" Kurt said moving his arm from Blaine's shoulders to around his arm.

"Thank you Burt" Blaine said with a smile relaxing instantly, at Burt's words or Kurt's touch he wasn't sure.

Burt smiled as he accepted the plate of eggs from Carole who had carried on from where Kurt had left off. "No problem kids, just remember that you both matter okay?" he said sounding completely serious. Kurt blushed and Blaine just looked slightly confused but smiled and nodded politely.

"Wait" Finn said looking up from the large mixing bowl of lucky charms that Carole had passed him a few minutes ago. "So you guys are dating?" he asked, still confused as he turned to look in the direction of the two boys.

Everyone shook their head at Finn before turning to face the two boys themselves, all of them wondering about their answer. Blaine and Kurt were looking at each other and smiling now. They must've been having a silent conversation because after a moment Kurt's smiled grew bigger, "we're definitely something."

"Definitely something indeed" Blaine said grinning in response, his eyes never leaving Kurt's while the rest of the family looked at them with pure joy. It was nice to see that his brother was finally happy, as for his best friend, well he was glad he had found someone who would love him right.

Everyone else smiled acknowledging that they weren't sure what they were, if they were ready to be boyfriends or if it was too soon. Carole continued dishing up the rest of breakfast, Burt started eating his and obviously he continued to the watch them. Finn though, didn't quite get that they didn't know what they were, breaking the silence with his confusion. "What? So is that a yes?" Carson looked at his step brother in disbelief, he knew Finn wasn't as smart as everyone else,_ but seriously?_

Kurt sighed in frustration finally pulling his gaze from Blaine to glare at his other brother, "yes Finn. It's a yes" he said putting his free hand on Blaine's chest and leaning into him a little. He smiled at the notion but couldn't help feel that they were moving too fast, Kurt had been in a relationship six days ago.

"I knew it" Finn said around a mouthful of colourful marshmallows. "I knew you guys were dating the moment you got here" he said nodding to himself, a proud grin on his face as if he'd known before everyone else. "It was so obvious" he said under his breath before shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

Carson must've laughed the loudest at that, but even Burt and Carole laughed with him while Kurt just glared at them. "Haha very funny" he said sounding pissed off before stalking off towards his bedroom, leaving a love struck Blaine watching him walk away with a huge smile on his face. _It's about time,_ he thought to himself with a smile as he started on his eggs.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't so bad was it?" Kurt asked Blaine as he shut the front door behind them. They were heading over to the roller rink to meet the rest of the New Directions after spending the entire day with his family. Literally the entire day, they hadn't had any time to just be alone today, so this was the first real chance they had to talk about what had happened this morning.<p>

After the incident in the kitchen it was pretty pointless trying to force themselves to stay away from each other, so they caved. They spent all of their time next to each, legs or arms touching in some un-obvious way. Kurt wasn't exactly sure what they were. Wednesday they'd decided that they wouldn't move too fast, then they were kissing and today everyone assumed they were together. So were they?

Kurt caught up with Blaine who had slowly walked ahead and linked their arms while reaching for his hand with the other. He wasn't sure if this was acceptable being whatever they were, but Blaine didn't pull away so he smiled and held on tighter. "What wasn't?" Blaine asked softly looking up at him.

"You know, my family finding out that we're," he couldn't find the right word to describe them. Yes they had kissed the other day, and yes they had kissed that night and even this morning, but just because they were kissing doesn't mean they are together. _Do I even want to be in another relationship so soon?_ He had so many question.

The answer to this question though, was easy. No, he didn't want to be in another relationship. His relationship with Sebastian hadn't lasted all that long, but it was still his first real relationship and he wasn't sure if he was ready to give his heart away again. Even though his heart had always belonged to Blaine, there was a part of it that he'd given to Sebastian and he knew he'd never get it back.

He wasn't ready to give the rest of his heart to Blaine, what if they didn't work out? Then he would never get it back and he'd be lost and alone. So no, he didn't want to jump straight into the role of someone else's boyfriend, but this was Blaine. He wasn't just any someone. He was his someone.

"Kurt, I said that we could tell them that we were together" Blaine said softly as they started walking up the street, "you were the one who decided to keep it from them last minute." He hoped he imagined the hurt in his voice but was pretty sure it didn't and he hated the idea of upsetting him.

Blaine was right though. He had said that at The Lima Bean, but that had been before they kissed not once, not twice, but three times before they'd even stepped foot inside their house. They had decided to tell them they were together and were taking it slow, but those kisses proved that they weren't taking it slow, proved that they couldn't take it slow.

"I know" he said with a nod looking at the empty street in front of them. "I just panicked. We'd agreed to tell them we were together and that we were taking things slow, but we aren't taking it slow Blaine" he said hoping he would be able to make sense of his words. They weren't moving rocket ship fast, but it had been well over two weeks before he and Sebastian had kissed, and that was only after they developed the title of 'boyfriends.'

Blaine sighed sadly at his words and he wasn't sure what he'd said wrong, but before he could really say anything Blaine was already talking as he stared at the pavement. "Kurt, I know I said we'd take it slow, and I meant it" he said turning to him, "but being around you. All I want to do is kiss you and be closer to you" he spoke dropping his gaze and Kurt could feel the blush rising on his cheeks at his words.

"I meant it when I said it Kurt, but being close to you with the knowledge that you want me too and knowing that we'll be together one day, it's too much" he paused glancing towards him. "I don't know if I can do it" he said, his words sounding like an apology. _Why does he sound so guilty_ Kurt thought wishing that Blaine would wipe that kicked puppy look off of his face and trying to keep the smug grin off of his own, _Blaine wants me._

Kurt felt the butterflies in his stomach start to awaken at Blaine's words and he hated that he was probably blushing like a teenage school girl, but he didn't care. Blaine couldn't keep himself away from him,_ thinks so much of me that he can't stay away from me,_ he couldn't help but feel a bit smug. Blaine Anderson couldn't take things slow because he wanted him too much.

He wasn't sure what saying these words would mean for them but he had to let Blaine know he wasn't the only one feeling that way. "I don't think I can do it either" he said softly looking at Blaine from under his lashes knowing what it did to him and hoping this wouldn't ruin anything.

Blaine stopped in his tracks, obviously surprised at his response. "You don't?" he asked in shock, his eyes going wide as a small smile creeping up around the corner of his mouth. How could he still be so clueless after everything they've said over the past three days. He just wanted to shake the poor boy while yelling at him: 'of course I want you, you moron!'

But he didn't, instead Kurt nodded staring at the shorter boy intently. "Blaine it was so hard to sit next to you all day and not be able to touch you, to hold your hand or to even," he looked at the floor willing himself not to say it and to force the blood out of his cheeks. The butterflies in his stomach must be on some kind of drug because they were so energetic, it was crazy.

"Even what Kurt?" Blaine asked after a moment of silence, stepping closer to him. He could feel Blaine's breath on his face and hated how his skin started tingling under Blaine's hand as it moved up his arm to rest on the side of his cheek.

They shouldn't be doing this, not here. They were in the middle of homophobic Lima, Ohio. This was dangerous, but when he looked into Blaine's beautiful honey eyes, he didn't care. "All I wanted to do was kiss you" he said ever so softly wondering if Blaine would even catch it.

"I want to kiss you too Kurt, so much and that's why I can't do this slowly. I don't want to rush you into anything." Blaine spoke gently as he slowly tipped his head up to look at him. "You know I'd never force you into anything and I just, I can't keep my hands off of you Kurt." Blaine said guiltily rubbing his thumb against his cheek, his eyes full of unspoken apologies.

Kurt knew what Blaine was saying, he was saying that taking it slow was going to be impossible for him, and he knew exactly what he was saying because he felt the same. But were they ready for this? They were staring at each other, searching the others eyes for the answers they both wanted to find and to be honest Kurt didn't even know where he would find the right answer, but he knew what his answer was.

"Then don't" he said holding Blaine's gaze and meaning both of the words with everything he had. Watching Blaine, being with him right now he knew that he was it for him. There never would be anyone else. Blaine's gaze was questioning so he decided to be a bit too forward for once. "Don't keep your hands off of me Blaine" he said softly putting his hand over Blaine's heart, "I don't want you too."

The look of relief and love that crossed Blaine's features at his words was enough to tell him he had definitely made the right decision. Yes he was in a relationship less then a week ago, but this was Blaine, his soul mate. He only hoped that Sebastian would understand.

Blaine smiled, "if we weren't in the middle of the most homophobic state in Ohio I would kiss you right now" he said sadly. Kurt smiled sadly at him wishing they were in New York right now, they wouldn't have to worry about things like this there.

As sad as it made him that he couldn't kiss the man he was in love with, he decided there was no point dwelling on it when they would have all night once the party was over. "I guess we'll just have to wait until we're in the safety of my room then won't we?" he asked too suggestively for his liking. _What the hell am I implying!?_ he couldn't regret it much though because Blaine's smile turned into a satisfying smirk.

"Come on," Kurt said smiling at him and pulling his hand off of his cheek and intertwining their fingers. "We don't want to be late. After all, we need to make a good impression" he said smiling softly at Blaine hoping that he'd take it as a joke and not too seriously.

When Blaine smiled and blushed dropping his gaze to the pavement he had to wonder what he'd said. "I like the sound of that" Blaine spoke softly before he had the chance to ask. "'We.' It sounds so good when you say it" he said with a blush.

"Well we are a 'we' aren't we?" He asked a bit worried. Had he overstepped the mark? "I mean we can't keep our hands off of each other. I mean it makes sense for us to be a 'we' more then a 'you and I'" he said with a shy smile as they turned the corner. "I want us to be a we" he said smiling at Blaine, hoping that they were moving forward.

Blaine looked at him, his eyes turning a little more golden if possible and his smile being that much more adorable then a few moments ago, "me too." Why were they having this conversation now? Why couldn't he have brought it up this evening when they had privacy and could touch and kiss one another without ignorance or prejudice because fighting the urge was so hard.

"It's settled then" he said with a smile, hoping that they could get off of this subject because every word they spoke about their relationship made it harder to keep his hands to himself. What could he say, he'd had several dreams about it and now that this man was his, his fantasy became an impending reality. "Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are now a 'we'" he said squeezing Blaine's hand a little more with a smile.

Blaine just nodded in agreement, a huge smile taking over his face that now had a silent glow about it "god you don't know how long I've waited for this" Blaine said quickly before blushing as if he had never intended to say that out loud. Kurt dropped his gaze and couldn't help but smile at the situation he found himself in. Yes they had taken a small step closer to defining their relationship, but just because they were a 'we' didn't mean much, but maybe his comment did?

"Me too" he said softly focusing on a lamp way off in the distance. What was he thinking, being a 'we,' it meant everything, at least to him. Even though he wasn't sure if he was ready to call Blaine his boyfriend yet he wanted nothing more then to be able to introduce him to the New Directions as his boyfriend. He knew though that Blaine would wait for him, however long it took, for them to be ready to hold that title.

They spent the rest of their short journey in a companionable silence. Both boys lost in their own thoughts at the knowledge that their dreams, hopes and fantasies of being with the person that loved just got real.

* * *

><p>Kurt's hand was now intertwined with his as they walked into the very loud roller rink. If Blaine was honest he didn't even know roller rinks still existed these days, let alone there being one so close to his old family home. He was very nervous to meet the rest of New Directions, the people Kurt classed as family. He was also feeling very grateful, this group of people gave Kurt back his future after he'd walked away from it.<p>

He wanted to impress them so badly, wanted them to like him and hoped that they would accept him. Those thoughts were bouncing around his head but as he walked into the building hand in hand with the boy he loved, those thoughts didn't seem to matter. As much. Kurt was his, they weren't defining themselves as 'boyfriends' because they didn't need too.

Being a 'we' was good enough for him for the time being, as long as they knew what they were and were happy with it. Who cares what the rest of the world thinks. He and Kurt were together, that was all that mattered.

Blaine was so tied up in his own thoughts that he missed the group of girls running towards them. It wasn't until he felt Kurt ripped from his grasp and heard a bunch of screams that he was pulled back to the present and was stood alone while a bunch of girls practically assaulted his Kurt.

Before he had much time to panic Finn was at his side, a hand on his shoulder telling him not to panic because this was how the girls always reacted when Kurt was back in town. _Oh_ he thought,_ they're the New Directions._ He looked back to Kurt who had a huge smile on his face as he answered numerous questions while hugging each girl individually.

"Hey dudes" Finn said, moving his arm from his shoulder to wrap around his shoulders and pull him protectively into his side. He blushed slightly at the action but couldn't help but smile, he couldn't believe he'd found another brother in Finn in such a short amount of time. "This here is Blaine," he said to a group of guys that were slowly approaching.

He had to be honest, if he wasn't with Finn or Kurt right now, in any other circumstances he would've panicked. All of these guys were twice the size he was, all of them. Most of them looked like they could crush him in a heartbeat and his heart picked up a few extra beats. To his upmost surprise though, they all greeted him with open arms, all of them pulling him in for a hug and welcoming him to his first New Direction's gathering.

All of the introductions with the boys had been done and he already felt like a part of the group. He was in the midst of a conversation with Puck about girls in New York when Finn spoke up for no obvious reason at all. "Blaine's Kurt's boyfriend" he said loudly to Mike with a smile that looked so genuine. His glare was empty because he probably didn't mean it in a harsh way, he was happy for them. However he could feel his cheeks turning bright red and once again he started to panic, _what would they think of that?_

Everyone's eyes were on him now, even the girls had overheard and were now annalysing him. He dropped his gaze to the floor and decided to count the stains on the tiles. He had never been more embarrassed in his life. He and Kurt hadn't defined themselves as boyfriends yet and Finn was going around telling everyone they were officially dating. He knew it was only because he was happy for them, but surely he should ask people before telling everyone!

Suddenly he was surrounded by the girls that had been crowded around Kurt only moments ago. They were all smiling at him, all of them asking him questions at the same time leaving him slightly overwhelmed. "Umm hi" he said with a small pathetic wave hoping he wouldn't sound rude or seem stupid. _What are you thinking? Of course they think you're stupid, you just waved!_

"Girls leave him alone," Kurt said fondly with a huge smile as he made his way through the crowd and hopefully to his rescue. His eyes were wide and begging as he followed Kurt through the crowd, his smile was genuine and reassuring "and guys stop glaring" he said glaring at all of the boys behind him.

Blaine turned to the guys then, not realising they'd been staring him down in the first place. They all had smile's on their faces but it was easy to tell how much they cared for Kurt, he could already tell that if he broke his heart he would be in some serious trouble._ Just as well I plan on never breaking his heart then_ he thought with a small gulp as he smiled unreassuringly.

"Come here" Kurt said wrapping his arm protectively around his waist and he hated how much he loved being enveloped by the taller, much younger boy. It was weird, considering Blaine was the oldest, Kurt acted like it more then he did. "Guys this is my friend" he said the word with heavy emphasis as he smiled at him, "Blaine."

He glanced away from Kurt's profile to see Finn shaking his head and mouthing 'it's his boyfriend' to anyone that was looking at him. He couldn't help but smile at the big klutz and how endearing he was, he could totally understand why Kurt had crushed on him all those years ago. "Hi" he said this time with more conviction and that smile he knew was ever so charming.

A few of the girls were staring at him with smiles, one of the girls, a Latina, looked as if she was undressing him with her eyes and it made him super uncomfortable so he moved a step closer to Kurt. For safety. She looked gorgeous yet terrifying. "Satan stop scaring him" Kurt scolded the girl lightly, "I don't want you scaring this one" he said squeezing his waist slightly.

He resisted the urge to tell him that nothing could ever scare him away as this 'satan' spoke up. "I must say Porcelain" walking towards them with a smirk, "this blushing Blaine is absolutley gorgeous. You sure as hell did good lady lips. I'm impressed" she said smiling at Kurt before turning to him, the knowledge he was blushing only made him blush any more.. "I'm Santana" she said with a smile reaching to pull him in for a hug.

"Blaine" he said with a smile nodding once she'd pulled back, and then just like that all of the other girls surrounded him. All of them taking the time to introduce themselves one by one before giving him some sort of threat or compliment. It was endearing as well as a little terrifying. If Kurt hadn't be stood by his side the entire time, he didn't think he'd have been to handle it so charmingly.

Once all the introductions were over they were stood around by the diner, all of them listening to Kurt's stories as if they were the most important stories in the world. "What happened to that mysterious John guy?" Puck asked half way through one of the stories. It was a valid question that made him feel guilty and a little jealous. Kurt had spoken to his friends about Sebastian, but not about him? How was that fair?

He looked to Kurt who looked a little flushed but had a genuine smile on his face. "John and I didn't work out" he said smiling. "We decided that we worked better as friends, so that's all we are." There was a chorus of 'aww's' and 'sorry's' but Kurt just waved them off. "Guy's it's fine. I wasn't meant to be with him" he said and Blaine blushed when he looked at him, that meaningful look in his eye.

Kurt was in the middle of telling them the story about their trip to the American Museum of Natural History when a voice came over the speakers. "New Direction's, the rink has been cleared and it's all yours" the woman said as everyone interrupted into cheers. _The rink has been cleared?_ He thought a little surprised, how could an old school glee club have enough weight to have an entire rink to themselves.

Everyone around them started moving towards the roller skate desk, huge smiles and laughing while Kurt sat next to him, watching him. He must've seen the question's on his face because once he pulled him up by the arm he explained. "The owner of the rink used to work with us during Glee rehearsal's, so whenever we want the rink we give her a call and she clears it out. We're pretty lucky" he said pulling him towards the shoe shack.

"Pretty lucky indeed" he said with a smile as he looked to Kurt, but it wasn't the rink he was talking about. Blaine didn't even know roller rinks existed let alone know how to skate. He could ice skate sure, but that was different to roller skating. Ice skating was a long thin blade, roller skating was a bunch of wheels, it couldn't be the same and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of all of Kurt's friends.

Kurt laughed, "come on Blaine it'll be fun. Trust me. I promise to catch you if you fall. Alright?" he said smiling at him and suddenly roller skating didn't sound so scary. He did trust Kurt and he believed that he would catch him if he fell, so with a small hesitant laugh he let Kurt pull him towards the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Carson was sat in his room, some music playing quietly in the background as he waited for Sebastian to answer his phone. He'd been gone two days and he hadn't responded to any of their calls or messages and he was starting to get a little worried. He knew this was just how Sebastian dealt with things, but he'd never gone this long without contact before.<p>

Considering the death of his Father and how he'd reacted to it, he just wanted to get in his car and drive all the way to Westerville just to be there for him. Kurt and Blaine had been calling him too, all of them had left him several messages and they were all worried. Kurt and Blaine were just a little preoccupied with their new found relationship 'status' and he couldn't blame them, and he didn't. It just meant he was that much more worried about him.

Carson was just about to hang up his phone and throw it at the wall in his frustration when a tired version of his friend's voice came on the phone, "hey Carson." Carson's heart broke a little bit at how lifeless he sounded, he shouldn't be alone right now. _I should never have let him go alone_ he thought angrily.

"Sebastian you ass, are you okay? You've been ignoring all of our calls, our messages!" Okay, so he didn't mean to come across sounding so harsh but he was pissed and worried, _so sue me._ He waited for Sebastian to reply but the silence only seemed to go on longer and longer. No matter how many times he repeated Sebastian's name not once did he reply. He'd even checked to see if they'd been disconnected but he could still hear the other boys harsh breathing.

Carson sighed, dropping his gaze to his bedspread and ran his free hand through his hair, things obviously hadn't gone well. When he finally got the message Sebastian wasn't go to say anything he got himself comfortable on the bed and the two of them continued to stay on the phone. Neither saying a word, the only thing reassuring the other they were still there was the sound of the others breathing.

'Just can't get enough' started to play softly from his speakers and he couldn't help but start moving his feet to the beat and mouthing along to the words, a particular memory of him and Blaine singing this at some nightclub a few years ago floating through his head making him smile. It wasn't even intentional but about half way through the song Sebastian started laughing on the other end and he jumped, almost forgetting that he was still on the phone.

Sebastian still never said anything, but just hearing him laugh was progress enough considering they'd been on the phone for the past twenty-five minutes. Just as he expected the silence continued between them and as much as he wished he could get the younger boy to talk, he was more then willing to just be there for him in anyway he could be and if this was all he could offer, then so be it.

It was another fifteen minutes before Sebastian decided to say anything, and it was a sentence that made him want to cry and hit the roof at the same time. "My Father wrote me a letter" was all he said into the speaker before he broke down. _How dare he?_

Carson was furious, "he wrote you a letter!?" he repeated trying to keep his tone gentle but he couldn't get all of his anger out of his voice. How dare his Father write him a letter, "what did it say?" he asked cautiously even though he was pretty sure he knew what it consisted of.

"He, he, he told me he loved me" he said through his sobs and sniffles and Carson could feel his heart breaking for the younger boy he considered a brother.

It wasn't fair that people did this to their own children. How dare he tell his son that he loved him, through the form of a letter after he died! All because he was too scared to tell it to his gay son in person after years of such obvious hatred. "Seb I am so sorry" he knew the words wouldn't hold any meaning right now and he knew they wouldn't help but what else was he to say?

There was a noise down the line that sounded like Sebastian throwing something across the room and he winced at the loud bang that vibrated through the speaker. "I hate him" he growled into the line, "I fucking hate him!"

Carson shook his head in frustration, "I know you do Sebastian. He shouldn't be able to do this to you and I can't believe he's still doing it even though he's gone," once again they were only words. Meaningless words in a situation like this but he had to make sure he knew he was here.

"Carson," Sebastian said softly, his tone taking on a softer, unusual tone and he didn't understand the sudden change considering how angry he was only moments ago. "Can I ask you something?" his tone was cautious yet seemed to hold the weight of the world, _what would he need to ask me about concerning his Father's letter?_

He sat up on his bed, this strange feeling settling in his gut that something bad was going to come up or happen and he didn't know what. "Yeah," he said carefully unsure if he really wanted to hear what he had to say.

"The letter mentions your Dad," Sebastian said quietly. _What?_ "It also mention's that Kurt," he was trying to wrap his head around the idea that Sebastian's Father even knew who they were? When did that happen? How would he know they knew each other and why would that bastard have anything to say about his baby brother!

Sebastian gulped audibly on the other line, Carson's panic was somewhat gone because there couldn't be anything in that letter that could harm his family but his curiosity was definitely peaked and he was extremely angry. How would his Dad know an ass like that, hell! Why would he even give that piece of dirt any of his time!? "That Kurt what?" he asked softly, hoping his anger wasn't evident and unsure if he really wanted to know.

"Carson, it said that Kurt tried to kill himself" the words were almost inaudible, he could hear the strain in his words at the mere suggestion and Carson's heart was suddenly in his throat. He'd never even heard the story himself, never knew what happened and he refused to ask Kurt to relive it. The only thing he knew was that comment that Kurt had thrown at him his first week in New York.

He dropped his head into his free hand and felt like crying, how was it their past always came back to bite them in the ass. How did Sebastian's Father know more about Kurt's suicide attempt then he did, his own brother!? "It's not true is it?" Sebastian asked breaking his revive, his tears evident in his words.

What was he to say? He shouldn't lie but it was Kurt's story to tell, one that he was sure he'd want no one to know about. Technically Sebastian already knew, he just needed confirmation. "Seb it was a long time ago-" he started softly but Sebastian's sob was enough to cut him off. He ran his hand through his hair pulling at the roots as tears fell down his cheeks all while wishing there was someway to make all of his friends and family's hurt go away.

* * *

><p>They had been on the roller rink for nearly two hours but eventually they had to call it quits. Blaine, Puck and Finn had all ended up on their asses a number of times and each time it had Kurt in hysterics. That was until Blaine fell over, twisted his ankle and hit his head on the barrier earning himself a pretty bad cut. He and Blaine had been the first to wonder off of the rink, Blaine hurting his ankle the last time he'd fallen over. He was currently supporting Blaine's weight as they walked off of the rink, one arm around Blaine's waist the other holding his hand around his shoulder to keep him upright.<p>

"Kurt I'm fine!" Blaine said complaining in amongst all of his 'owing' and he couldn't help but smile. The more he insisted, the more he moved which meant the more was wincing in pain just as much as telling Kurt he was fine. This boy was adorable.

He laughed at him as he dropped him down into one of the booths in a far corner of the diner, well out of the way from the prying eyes of the New Directions. He knew his friends had been staring at them all evening, they had probably been analysing Blaine's behavior and he'd probably get a rundown before they all parted ways this evening.

Blaine dropped down into the chair and he made sure he was comfortable before he sat down next to him, pulling the napkins out of his pocket and tending to the cut on his forehead, shaking his head. "Only you could hurt yourself at a roller rink" he said with a smile glad to note the cut had stopped bleeding.

"Hey" Blaine exclaimed pushing his arm away playfully, "and what's that supposed to mean!?" He loved the way Blaine pretended to be offended and what he loved even more was the way he moved closer to him and the way his eye's seemed to drop to his lips every now and again. It was safe to say the butterflies were back.

He shook his head with a smile "nothing, nothing at all" he said sarcastically. The cut on Blaine's forehead was as clean as it could be, but instead he continued dabbing at softly, using it as an excuse to stay this close to him.

Their faces were close enough as it was but now Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on him as he spoke. "I'm sure that's exactly what it means," he leaned in even closer. His lips mere centimeters away from his as he said his name ever so hoarsely "Mr Kurt. Hummel."

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut involuntarily at the way Blaine said his name, no one, not even Sebastian had ever said his name like that before and boy did it do something to him. "Blaine" he said breathlessly, opening his eyes and resting his hand on his cheek. They couldn't do this here, _why can't we be anywhere but here?_ he thought desperately wanting to be so much closer to the boy next to him.

"Well well well," an all too familiar voice said from behind them causing his entire body to stiffen. "If it isn't homo Hummel back in Lima Ohio to show off his fag of a boyfriend" said Karofsky as he approached the end of their table wearing his McKinley football uniform, _figures he'd have to repeat senior year_ a small part of his mind noted snidely through his terror.

His body went cold as he jerked himself away from Blaine instantly, fear of what could happen to them and not shame. That didn't stop him from avoiding Blaine's expression, how would he react? "I thought we told you if we saw you again we'd make do on our promise Homo" Azimio sneered as he approached. He was trying to act cool and show them that their words and their threats didn't touch him, that they couldn't touch them. Blaine however..

"What did you just call him" he said furiously, "and what the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" Blaine demanded sitting up straighter in his seat. The same words he'd used only moments ago taking on an entirely different tone. He'd never heard Blaine swear like that before and smaller part of his mind noted how hot it was before terror once again took over. He could see more anger on his face then hurt and he suddenly regretted choosing the only table hidden from view of the rink.

Karofsky and Azimio stood there staring at him and of course they'd bring up the death threat, of course they would. He'd never told anyone of his threat, instead his Dad offered him New York and the rest was history. His friends couldn't see them right now and he was terrified for both his and Blaine's safety even though he knew the chances of them doing anything horrific were slim to none, especially here.

"Oh got yourself a feisty fairy here have you huh Homo?" Karofsky said causing his stomach to turn and him to wince. Azimio was laughing at Blaine's reaction, what he found funny he had no idea. If Blaine hadn't hurt his ankle he was pretty sure, even with the size difference, that it be a fairly fair fight. Blaine was little but he was strong.

Blaine somehow managed to bolt upright, and if they hadn't been in such a serious situation he would've been amazed at how he didn't fall or topple over considering he has a twisted ankle and is still in his skates. "You do not talk to Kurt like that, do you understand?" he demanded ignoring the insult thrown at him only moments ago.

Karofsky and Azimio faked fright, mocking him and Blaine in the process. This was why he hated Lima, Ohio. He hated this town and it was people like this that made the world such a shitty place. "What you gonna do about it twinkle toes?" Azimio said challenging Blaine.

When Blaine went to move around the table he stood up, put his hand on Blaine's chest telling him to stay put before directly looking at his two tormentors for the first time. "Azimio, Karofsky I don't give a shit about what you call me okay, but you do not get to insult him like that. Do you hear me?" he demanded.

His voice was cold and deadly, his glare even more so and he had never felt more relieved then in the moment he saw the smallest glisten of fear in his enemies eyes. He knew they wouldn't be scared for long but when he saw Puck and Finn trying to take their skates off quick enough to swoop in and save the day he knew he had an edge.

"Now if you two wouldn't mind could you please get the fuck away from us before Finn and Noah manage to get their skates off and go all death star on you. You overweight, nobrainer, Lima Loser jocks wouldn't want that now would you?" he said letting his voice take on a patronising tone. "You know you dumb asses wouldn't stand a chance."

The two idiots looked over to the direction he was pointing, turned to look at each other before staring him right down. He held himself taller and made sure he showed no fear, "I'd better start moving if I was you because the skate's are off and you know what they did to you last time dickweeds."

"This isn't over Hummel, when we make a promise, we never break it." Azimio promised. "Live while you can" Karofsky added on with a wink, "'cause the next time we see you" he motioned cutting his throat with his hand and he gulped at the very obvious gesture. "The Next time we see you it's over" they glanced in the direction of Finn and Noah and then just like that they were gone.

Their words made his body turn to ice, how many times could they threaten his life until they actually acted on it. He knew he should tell someone, but who would listen? _Hell, I probably don't need to tell anyone now, Blaine probably knows everything and oh my days, Blaine knows._ Life wasn't fair. He isn't at school any more, so how were his high school tormentors still bullying him?

* * *

><p>As soon as the jocks had left Kurt practically collapsed, his legs giving way from under him. "Kurt, Kurt are you okay?" He panicked, shuffling around the booth to get to Kurt's side. "I'm so sorry Kurt, baby you don't deserve any of that." He was knelt right in front of Kurt, both hands on his cheeks as he forced him to look at him.<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine said again holding Kurt's face in his hands and hoping he would react somehow, but his eyes were empty, looking but not really seeing. The moment those bastards had left his legs seemed to give way and he seemed to go into some state of shock. "Kurt, baby talk to me?" he begged again, the endearment slipping out by accident and he didn't even care.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Finn demanded when the two boys finally made it over to him.

Puck put his hand on Kurt's shoulder "is he okay?" _Does he fucking look okay!?_ He thought angrily because no, obviously Kurt wasn't fucking okay but Puck was trying to look out for him too he reminded himself. Kurt wasn't okay, why wasn't he saying anything? _Why am I panicking? Carson always says panicking doesn't solve anything. Damn Blaine, breath._

"I, I, I don't know. Those two guys came over and started insulting us, calling us fags and shit. Kurt stood up to them and then once they left his legs gave way and now he isn't responding to me and I just-" he gave up trying to explain, he knew what was wrong and Kurt needed him. Kurt was hurting. "Kurt, baby please talk to me?" he begged again.

Tears were pooling in his own eyes and he kept wiping at the tears silently falling down Kurt's cheek. The rest of the New Directions had surrounded them now, forming a protective barrier from the outside world while Finn and Puck had run off after those two assholes. Even though every fibre in his body hoped they kicked the shit out of them, he hoped the bastards would've disappeared before they got the chance. Kurt wouldn't want anybody to fight.

He didn't think, he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was to get this beautiful boy in front of him back to the way he was. He moved forward, leaning his forehead against Kurt's and gently stroking his cheek. "Kurt, baby you're okay. You're okay, I'm here" he repeated over and over hoping that Kurt could hear him from wherever he was.

Blaine felt heartbroken for the boy in front of him having to put up with this throughout his entire life, at least he had had the safety of Dalton for the last three years of his school life. Tears were falling freely now and he wished more then anything that Kurt would just talk to him, damn it! The New Directions were watching him, he knew they were and he didn't care, he didn't even feel embarrassed, this was Kurt.

Moments later he was silently contemplating taking Kurt to the hospital with shock even though he knew they couldn't do anything, he just needed to do something. "Blaine," Kurt said ever so softly making him open his eyes and pulling him out of his thoughts instantly. Kurt's cheeks were tear stained, the tears still falling freely as he looked at him with the most broken expression he'd ever seen.

"Come here," he said pulling him against his chest and holding onto the boy for dear life. "It's okay, everything's okay. I've got you baby, I've got you" and with that Kurt full on broke down and he'd never felt more broken in his life. He looked to the rest of the New Direction's who looked pissed, helpless and sorry for their friend. None of them moving closer, obviously wanting to give them their space even though it looked as if a few of them were itching to comfort their friend.

He appreciated the gesture but felt a little guilty, as if he was taking Kurt away from them but that wasn't the case. He didn't want to take Kurt away from them, but right now he was the only one here who could relate to this situation, the only one who knew what had happened and how it would have affected him.

Eventually Kurt's tears subsided and he refused to leave even though everyone was trying to convince him to go home. Half an hour later they had now moved a group of tables together and had formed a large table long enough to seat all thirteen of them so they could order dinner.

Blaine had been one of the few to try and convince Kurt that they should go home but he had refused, stating this was his last night here and he wanted to spend it was family, he refused to let them ruin his evening more then they already had. It was something he truly respected in Kurt because he was sure if that happened to him and his boyfriend when he was nineteen, he would've run straight home and hid under his covers, crying himself to sleep while convincing himself he was wrong.

Kurt was sat next to him, curled up at his side as he held him protectively, keeping him as close as possible. He had a smile on his face now and was genuinely laughing at something Mercedes had just said to him, he was glad that Kurt was able to move on from it but hated that he had to deal with shit like that at all.

They were still people, they were still human beings who had the right to love and be with whoever they loved. They don't deserve to be treated like trash, they don't deserve to be told they're wrong and they most definitely do not deserve to be attacked purely because they love someone of the same gender.

"Are you okay Blaine?" Kurt asked, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to the now. Kurt was looking at him through his lashes, the dim lights in the rink making his skin glow ever so lightly.

He let out a breath before forcing a smile, "yeah I'm fine. What are you guys talking about?" Kurt seemed to study him for a moment. Probably trying to decide if he was going to question his fake smile and demand he tell him what was wrong, or if he was going to let it go.

Fortunately Kurt smiled at him, giving him a look that said they'd talk about this later before involving him in his conversation, and with that he let everything go. Deciding to let Kurt enjoy his last night here in Lima with his best friends, they could talk about this tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Blaine was lying in Kurt's bed, Kurt dozing on and off on his chest, the events of the evening tiring them both out mentally and emotionally. They'd gone from one of the happiest moments of their new found relationship to one of the worst moments ever.<p>

Kurt had begged him not to say anything to his Dad or Carole, even Carson. Finn was staying at Puck's for the evening and Kurt had blackmailed him to secrecy with the promise of a weekly box of lucky charms, don't ask. He'd hesitated, those two dicks were pretty hostile and he was pretty sure they threatened his life. He didn't want any harm to come to Kurt, he knew they should tell him but he reasoned with himself just this once. They were heading home tomorrow, but the moment they step back in Lima, he's telling Burt.

He felt Kurt shift on his chest, moving his head to rest on the pillow next to him instead, his arm moving to rest across his chest. Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was awake or not but when he heard the even breathing and saw that peaceful look cross his face, he was glad that he could finally have some peace.

Carefully he shifted on the bed, moving to lay on his side so he could look at the beautiful boy who was at peace right now. As he moved, Kurt's arm moved with him and he tried not to laugh when his hand fell limply against his ass. Of course this wasn't really a laughing matter, he was pretty torn up about what had happened today and he hadn't had much time to dwell on it because he needed to be there for Kurt, but he'd forgotten.

He'd forgotten what it was like to be bullied, what it was like for someone to insult you for being who you were. He hadn't been called a 'fag' or 'fairy' in well over six years. New York was such an accepting place, he had never once been bullied because of his sexuality yet after five days in Ohio, they'd already been abused.

Blaine reached out his hand to push away the hair that had fallen in front of Kurt's eyes as he slept, gently running his finger alone Kurt's cheek and jaw before letting it settle on the hand that lay on the mattress between them. How could anyone be so cruel to someone as beautiful and amazing as Kurt?

Thinking back to earlier that day, that confrontation at the roller rink he couldn't help but think about the last thing both boys had said to Kurt. 'Live while you can 'cause the next time we see you it's over.' They had threatened his life, right in front of him, he had been so angry but then they were gone and Kurt collapsed and then for the sake of the evening he let it go.

Those two neanderthals had threatened Kurt's life, mentioning that they'd keep their promise which obviously meant this wasn't the first time they'd made a threat to his life. _Why hadn't Kurt told anyone, told me?_ He thought sadly as he watched the boy sleeping next to him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about it though. He had to something, obviously, but what?

He could confront Kurt about it tomorrow but that could only upset them more and force Kurt to put up a wall between them, or he could go to Burt. Carson? No matter what option he chose, nothing would be done about it. No one heard the threat apart from him, anyone they told probably wouldn't believe him anyway. He had to protect Kurt, if it was the last thing he ever did he would protect him, but how?

If Those boys, Karofsky and Azimio had treated him like that in a public setting with so many people around, he hated to imagine how they would've treated Kurt in school hallways when no one around would bat an eyelid if they pushed some kid into a locker. As he ran a hand through Kurt's hair he thought back to conversation's they'd shared in New York, wondering if Kurt had ever mentioned his high school bullies to him.

As he looked at the boy in front of him he remembered a single sentence from an argument during Kurt's first week in New York. "When I had that pill bottle in my hand, you weren't there," those had been Kurt's exact words. Blaine had always hated how much he wanted to know more, to know why he thought the best option was to take his own life but he'd always been too afraid to ask.

In all honesty he'd never considered taking his own life, he'd been through so much in his life but never once had he been pushed to think that taking his own life was the only option. He'd always wondered what had happened to Kurt and why he'd thought that not existing was better then existing, but if he had been treated like that and worse for the past four years of his life, _was that what pushed Kurt over the edge? Those two bastards?_

Seeing Kurt in front of him alive and breathing wasn't enough to calm him after the realisation hit that he had most likely been face to face with the two very people who had been responsible for making Kurt's life so miserable that he'd rather not have a life at all. The mere thought of Kurt not being here right now was enough to bring a tear to his eyes and pull the sleeping boy as close to him as possible.

He knew it was going to be hard and he knew it wouldn't be easy to get Kurt talking about his past, but it was something that had to be done. He would wait to they're back home and Kurt felt safe, but they would talk about this. They had to.

* * *

><p><strong>See you next update!<strong>

**Sorry it wasn't the best chapter I've ever produced, but nothing, especially life, is never simple.**

**Let me know what you think or if you have any idea's!**

**Read & Review**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	34. Time to Think

_Hello again there my lovely readers,_

_Here is the next update for you and I've decided to leave a few bit's.. out. Don't hate me! :)_

_Also I feel I should let you guys know that I do feel this story coming to an end, now it's not close, but it's not too far either._

_So, this chapter is a LOT shorter then any of my others but I feel like this chapter ends where it ends. I know where the next chapter begins and there's nothing in between! So I hope you guys don't mind, but you did get 12,000 words last chapter so fingers crossed you guys won't be so mad!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy I actually enjoyed writing this chapter! :D xx_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_Warning: Strong and offensive language._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Time to Think.<strong>

* * *

><p>Half past seven in the morning and it was cold, even with the fire well a blaze, he couldn't seem to get warm. Everything was cold.<p>

Sebastian was sat in a stupid lawn chair in his parents garden wearing a tux that he'd had to get fitted a few days ago. Of course he didn't have one with him and he refused to go anywhere near any of his Father's clothing when his Mother had offered. Believe it or not, considering he'd only been dead three days it was already the day of his Father's funeral. He wanted it to be over, he needed it to be over.

He leaned forward with a stick prodding at the burning mound of paper that he'd started on the patio, not caring about the scorch marks it would leave or worrying about the neighbours washing on their lines. His Father's paper work, all of his business paper needed to go. At the strike of a match everything his Father had ever worked for, it was all gone.

There was no way in hell that Sebastian was going to take over his Father's business. There was no way he would work against the law trying to free guilty people as a defence attorney. As far as he was concerned shutting down his Father's business was a good thing, the world needed one less person fighting for the bad guys as far as he was concerned.

Sitting on this chair in the freezing cold, the sun slowly rising as he watched his Father's entire life go up in ashes. He'd never felt better. He just sat there for a moment contemplating everything. His Father had told him he was sorry and that he loved him through a letter. After he was dead. When the words didn't matter any more was the only time he felt he could say them.

His Father was an ass and it had taken his death and his letter for Sebastian to realise he didn't need his Father. He didn't need his love, his pride or his money. He didn't need him at all. He had his own family, he had his own money and he had other people who were proud of him. There was no need to mourn someone he never really had. He didn't need his Father. Not anymore.

So with that thought and a small smile on his face he pulled out his Father's letter and with a simple flick of his wrist he threw his Father's last words to him into the flames, watching it burn almost instantly. "I don't need you" he spoke angrily to his Father as he happily watched the words burn. His Father had said a lot of things in his letter, lots of things he's always wanted to hear his Father say to him, but actually having his Father direct those words at him made him realise that just because he wanted them, it didn't mean he needed them, and he doesn't.

Sebastian sat back in the chair and continued to watch the pile of paper work turn into nothing but a small pile of black ash on the floor of his parent's home. Once the flames had slowly started vanishing and not a single piece of paper remained he chucked a bucket of water over the last place his Father's words would ever be seen and headed inside to get his Mother ready for the funeral.

He didn't want to go, not really but he owed it to himself to say goodbye to his Father once and for all. He owed it to himself to put his Father and his past behind him. His Father wasn't here now, he didn't matter, hell he never really did. This would be it, this would be the last time he ever had anything to do with Father and once it was over, he would be free.

It didn't take long for his Mother to get ready before they appeared at the church and Sebastian was actually surprised to see how many people were attending. His Father was the biggest ass known to man yet there were at least one hundred people here, trying to squeeze into a small church as his Mother concluded a very, boring in his mind and moving to others, speech about the man she loved.

He sat leant back in his seat, legs and arms crossed as he looked around the small church at all of the woman crying. At least two dozen of them looked to be under thirty years old and he had to wonder if his Father was the cheating type, somehow it wouldn't surprise him. The ceremony was concluded with a prayer that he obviously didn't repeat before the coffin was carried away and moved to wherever they would burn him, just like he'd burned his words.

After the ceremony as they waited outside the church for his Father's ashes. His parents were so wealthy their lawyer had forced the church to comply with whatever they needed, he thought it was total bullshit. _Anyway,_ as they awaited his ashes several people approached his Mother with their condolences, none of them knowing who he was. Not once did his Mother introduce him as her son and it was only when someone asked how he knew the deceased would they find out that their precious friend had a son.

He wasn't sure how he thought it should make him feel, the fact both his Mother and his Father would rather their friends not know they had a son purely because of his sexual preference, he was pretty sure he was supposed to be pissed. Instead he felt, relieved. His parent's were who they were, they would never change and it made him realise once again that once this was over he could walk away without feeling guilty about leaving because they weren't family.

Sebastian couldn't help the smirk that appeared when one of his Father's older friends, he thought he was his Father's partner, approached him after hearing he was his Father's son. His Mother was still stood next to him talking to this mans wife when he asked him what he was doing with his life and he couldn't resist. His Father would've hated this, his Mother would too but still. _The business was dead, he was dead, who gives a shit?_

"I am living in New York" he said with a small smile and a nod at the older man who was two foot taller then him,_ how!?_ When the man nodded his interest he smiled and decided a little white lie wouldn't hurt, "yeah I'm currently living with my boyfriend" he made sure to put extra emphasis on the word watching the man intently. "In a nice two bedroom house in the upper east side. We love it there" his smile was huge and he could feel his Mother's glare and disapproval but he didn't give a shit.

To his surprise though the man's smile only grew, no judgement or disgust in his eyes at all, _well I hadn't expected that.._ "Oh wow, your own house!? That's pretty impressive! My, that's more expensive then a pent house suite!" The man said sounding genuinely surprised and curious "what do you boys do?" His tone and smile was genuine and he had to admit he was a bit taken back. As was his Mother apparently who was staring at his Father's friend, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Geoffrey!" His mother spoke in hushed tones sounding totally appalled. Sebastian was still a little lost at the idea his Father's partner was accepting of the gay community yet his own Father was always worried that his sexuality would destroy his career? They worked in the same career, the same damn office! _How the hell does that even make sense?_

The man, Geoffrey looked to her in confusion as did his wife. "What Anita? I was just enquiring about what line of work your son and his partner are in. A couple living in such a high priced part of New York is pretty amazing, something to definitely be proud of." Sebastian dropped his gaze feeling slightly embarrased under this mans approval. "Anyway there's a que so we'll catch up with you later" he said putting a hand on his Mother's arm before looking at him. "It was nice meeting you Sebastian, we must talk again soon" he said squeezing his shoulder before walking away.

Once Geoffrey was well out of ear shot he turned to his Mother with a huge smile, "what an amazing, understanding man he was. He was Father's partner wasn't he?" he asked not trying to hide his smirk or the smugness settling in him. His Mother glared at him for a split second before returning to the role of the grieving widow and accepting the twenty-something girls condolences. He took in the skinny, plastic, bleach blonde barbie's appearance and couldn't help but shake his head, _definitely a cheater._

* * *

><p>Carson was back in his own kitchen, sat at his own breakfast bar with his own cup of coffee. He had his blackberry at his ear, a notepad in front of him and a pen in hand as he caught up on all of the changes at the office and the voicemails that had been left for him. The office had been told not to contact any of them for the entire week unless something serious had occurred.<p>

Fortunately nothing serious had occurred, unfortunately there was a lot more that went wrong. Photo's going missing, colleagues walking out and printers going down. Let's just say the office sounded like a disaster. He was talking to Tom from the office telling him he'd be right over once Kurt and Blaine were back from the shops grabbing some essentials such as bread and milk, he was lucky to take his coffee black.

"I'll text you the moment I leave Tom, god Tom. Don't panic, it's a printer. Seriously I can get it online in no time. I'll be there as soon as I can okay?" He paused as Tom started ranting on the other end, he sat back in his chair and sighed. "Tom, it's going to be fine, okay? I need to go but I'll see you soon. Okay, good. Bye" with a sigh of relief he chucked down his pen and picked up his coffee cup, relishing in it's sweet bitter taste.

They'd left pretty early Saturday morning and by pretty early he means half past five in the morning. A very ridiculous time to leave if you ask him but Blaine and Kurt both wanted to leave, he had no reason as to why yet but he'd decided to wait for them to tell him instead of pressuring it out of them. The car ride home had been better this time, Kurt sat up in the front taking full control of the music, plugging in his own iPod which resulted in him and Blaine singing for nearly eight hours straight.

As much as he hated headaches, he was just glad to see the two getting on and not as frantic as they had been earlier that morning. Well Blaine was the one who was frantic, Kurt had seemed fine, if not a little bit panicked, but mostly fine. It was eating him up not knowing what had happened but he was pretty sure something had happened at the roller rink yesterday, but like he said he would wait until they were ready to tell him. At least he'd try to wait, he wasn't the most patient person in the world.

Saying Goodbye to his family at half past five in the morning, Kurt had woken them all up after he'd told him not to, forcing them all out of bed and downstairs for an early start to their day with coffee and biscuits, had been heartbreaking. He hated saying goodbye to his Dad, his new Mum and even saying goodbye to Finn was hard, even thought they'd now exchanged numbers. The idea of not knowing when he'd see them again was heartbreaking.

He sat there for a while, staring out the window to the world outside taking the time to think about what life would be like now. Sebastian will be moving to London in a few months, something they still needed to discuss. He'll probably end up being super successful, eventually he'll find himself a man as stubborn and as obnoxious as he is and they'll be happy living wherever they want because Sebastian's so successful he can do that.

Kurt and Blaine will be together soon and eventually they'll get married and find a place of their own somewhere near by. Years from now Kurt will be taking the Fashion Industry by storm, also becoming very successful. Blaine might stay with Pen&Paper, but he'll probably get a recording contract after what Kurt's been planning for him. Then they'll have kids and live happily ever after forever and ever.

All while he stays in the same house, same job, just alone. He'll continue running Pen&Paper, with or without Blaine the magazine needs to keep running. He could sell the magazine and peruse his own dream but it's been so long since he's dreamed he has no idea what that is anymore. Of course he's been seeing Temperance for a while, so he wouldn't really be alone, but still it's nothing serious.

They're not dating, they're just friends, really close friends. He's not ready to be a boyfriend with another girl when he never got the chance to be the husband to the girl he will love for the rest of his life. He know's she'd want him to move on, but the idea of kissing someone that isn't her, still makes him feel like he'd be cheating. Of course the thought's absurd, but he knows he won't be ready until he gets over that. Hopefully, one day, he will.

Carson ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sad sigh, his life could only stay perfect for a while after too long something's bound to go wrong. Well not wrong, but change. _I remember someone telling me once that change is always for the best. Not always_ he thought sadly. Everything would change and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He'd just got his brother back, he wasn't ready to lose him again, but would he really lose him?

He was saved from having to really delve into answering that question when Blaine and Kurt came through the door laughing at something the other had said. One hand was intertwined with the others while the other hand was carrying carrier bags, it was a very cute sight to see. As soon as they were through that door he moved for his jacket, "took your time guys!" he said with a playful glare not even giving them chance to answer before he continued.

"I need to get to the office. They've had a few problems while we were away, mainly those damn printers" he said rummaging around in his pocket for his keys. "I told you we should've got the other model Blaine" he said heading towards the door paying little attention to the boys as they made their way to the kitchen. "Blaine you stay here" he said interrupting him, not giving him the chance to answer, "I'll call you when I-" he patted his pockets for his phone and realised it wasn't there, "shit."

With a frustrated sigh he turned and headed towards the kitchen to get his phone from the counter. Blaine was holding it out for him while Kurt was taking off his coat and making them both coffee. He smiled gratefully while thinking about how domestic they look. "Carson, office?" Blaine said pulling him out of his thoughts and it was only then he realised a little too late that he'd been stood watching them longer then necessary, his smile turned slightly sad at the thought.

"Oh yeah" he murmured a little bit distracted as he turned on his heal and headed for the exit. "I'll call you twenty minutes before I leave so we can arrange take out! Later you two, be good!" He slammed the door behind him before proceeding to take the stairs two at a time instead of waiting for the elevator and pushing himself through the glass double doors of their building and out into the warm, summer air of New York City. For the strangest reason, those last few minutes spent in his apartment, he felt like he couldn't breath.

With a quick glance back up in the general direction of his apartment he hoped for his and his brother's and best friends sake that he would be able to pull himself out of this funk before he returned home for the evening. Otherwise this wasn't going to end well, and the scary thing was, he didn't even know what 'this' was.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Carson was acting, I don't know, a little bit weird?" Blaine asked Kurt from where they were sat opposite each other at the breakfast bar. After their trip to the shops Kurt had made the drinks while he'd unpacked all of the shopping. Kurt was now sat opposite him reading the newest edition of Vogue while he was reading through the list of notes Carson had made.<p>

He'd stopped reading long enough to look at Kurt and ask, Carson had been acting pretty weird in the few seconds they'd interacted._ Why did he freeze at the sight of Kurt and I in the kitchen?_ "Weird?" Kurt repeated looking up from the article, "Carson's always weird sweetie" he said affectionately before going back to reading.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, but that wasn't what he meant. He let out a sigh which caught Kurt's attention as he once again looked up from his article. "That's not what I mean Kurt. He seemed I don't know," he said running a hand through his hair, ignoring Kurt's disapproving look at messing his hair up. "He seemed to be distracted by us in the kitchen" _this sounds weird. _

Kurt was looking at him with confusion and he seemed a little sympathetic, why he didn't know. "I know it sounds stupid" he said meeting Kurt's gaze, "but I just. It seemed like what we were doing in the kitchen shocked him or made him realise something." He let out a hollow laugh when Kurt looked at him like he was crazy, he did sound a bit crazy.

"If that was the case" Kurt said seeming to humour him, "then what's different from this time we're both in the kitchen to all of the other times we were in the kitchen?" he asked absently as he reached for one of the breadsticks sat in the cup on counter. After Kurt had said the words he didn't need time to think about what had changed, he knew. They had.

"Us" he said looking at Kurt with the smallest amount of panic. not having any idea what this could mean. _Shit._

Kurt looked up at him and paused eating, "what?" he asked slowly, obviously not picking up on this as fast as he had. Or just pretending not to understand because he didn't want Carson to have a problem with them being together.

"Us" he repeated again reaching for his coffee cup. "We've changed. Our status has changed, we're not just friends anymore" he said it slowly giving Kurt the chance to process and then suddenly he saw realisation and hesitance light up his face.

Kurt put his coffee cup down on his copy of Vogue, a serious offence in the mind of Kurt Hummel so he knew instantly that Kurt was freaking out. "What if he doesn't want us to be together?" Kurt asked slowly not really looking at him, even so Blaine could still see the panic in his eyes.

Blaine was lucky enough to know that wasn't the case. Carson had supported him one hundred percent in his pursuit of Kurt, that was definitely not it, _was it?_ "No," he said with a shake of his head. "That's not it. He was more invested in my pursuit of you then I was" he said with a small smile in Kurt's direction._ Then if that's not it then what is?_

"Well if that's not it," Kurt said reaching for his hand across the counter "then what is?"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh as Kurt practically took the thought right of his head, he looked to Kurt with a smile and squeeze of his hand. "I have no idea" he said shaking his head and deciding that he and Carson would need to talk. Soon. "But we'll find out. I'm sure it's nothing serious" he said shrugging it off with a smile in Kurt's direction.

Kurt nodded with a small smile that looked the smallest amount forced. "Yeah, it's probably nothing" he said not sounding as if he believed him completley. Kurt squeezed his hand and smiled before pulling back and instantly removing his cup from his magazine and gasping in horror at the coffee ring now situated in the middle of his page. He got over it quickly, sighing in annoyance before finishing his article but it was enough to make Blaine laugh and stop his worrying over Carson.

He couldn't do anything about it right this second, so what was the point in worrying about it. Instead he sat back in his seat, coffee in hand as he watched Kurt read his magazine and let his thoughts wander. He still hadn't forgotten about what had happened yesterday and he knew Kurt hadn't no matter how much he pretended he was fine, Blaine knew it was getting to him, dealing with this alone.

Of course he hadn't told Kurt that he knew yet, he wanted to but he had a plan. He had to do it just right so the two could talk about it somewhere Kurt would feel safe and what better place then home right? But if they wanted to go into detail about everything Kurt had been through, they would need time and privacy. So, all he had to do was wait for Carson to go out one night and then plan a romantic dinner for Kurt.

It wasn't a solid plan but he knew that it could work. The only tricky problem in his entire plan was Kurt. If Kurt didn't want to talk about it then they wouldn't, even though he really, really should but of course he won't force Kurt to tell him. H's just really hoping that when the time comes, Kurt will want to tell him.

Blaine continued to watch Kurt as the thoughts whirled around his head, Kurt was reading another article biting down on his lower lip ever so slightly as he concentrated on the words on the page. Let's just say that the sight was enough to momentarily draw his attention away from his thoughts and to focus on the other boys lips.

Kurt then went on to slowly lick his lip, left to right, he would've sworn that Kurt was doing this to purposely tease him. Kurt must've realised at some point that he was watching him because then he looked at him from under his lashes with that teasing smirk on his faze and it drove him crazy. However Blaine being Blaine smiled weakly before blushing and dropping his gaze._ Smooth Anderson, smooth!_

Of course it was all he needed to get his thoughts back in order and pull him back into his planning. It would just be a small dinner with candles and ice cream, nothing major because he wasn't sure if they were supposed to be doing things like that yet, but they were together so he decided that it didn't matter he was doing it. Blaine just wants Kurt to know that he's not alone, he's here now and he isn't going anywhere. He doesn't ever need to do anything by himself ever again, he just needs to find a way to make Kurt see that. What they do now, they do together.

Not realising he'd moved forward in his seat once again he sat back, taking a sip of his luke-warm coffee with his gaze still focused on the beautiful teen angel in front of him. That boy sat in front of him right now was his, and the idea sent shivers down his spine. The idea that the boy in front of him is his present and his future, everything he ever wanted out of life keeps glancing up at him under his lashes.

He knows he's being premature and a bit silly really, but he knows that Kurt is it for him. He can't really explain it and trust him he's tried explaining it to himself over the last few days, but there is no real way to explain it. Kurt's his soul mate. He doesn't know how he knows it, he just does. He doesn't know if it's because of who Kurt is or if it's the way he is when he's with him, he just knows, in his heart, that he will never love another man as much as he loves this boy.

"-Blaine? Are you evening listening to me?" Kurt asked reaching over the counter and giving his shoulder a slight nudge and interrupting his current train of thought.

Blaine shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts when he felt pressure on his shoulder. "Huh, what?" he said sitting forward leaning closer to Kurt. "Oh right, yes" he said nodding hoping he hadn't missed too much of what Kurt was saying. When Kurt continued to look at him with this smile on his face he shook his head slowly, "no?" he asked even though he had no idea what question he was actually asking.

Looks like his plan to pretend that he'd been listening had failed. Kurt laughed at him and he couldn't help but join in. "Sorry Kurt, I was miles away" he said with a smile directed at the boy he had been so distracted by. "What were you saying?" he asked with a charming smile hoping it would help earn his forgiveness.

Kurt just continued to look at him, a huge smile on his face his eyes appearing a very clear blue, they were beautiful. "So what were you thinking so hard about that you didn't hear a single world I said, Mr Anderson?" Kurt was wearing a playful smile and he couldn't help but once again be reminded of how lucky he was.

He shook his head, trying to shake away how it felt when Kurt said his last name like that. "It was nothing important, just idea's for a new article that's all" he said shrugging it off. Not really wanting to tell Kurt his thoughts just yet, it was a bit too soon considering they weren't even 'boyfriends.' "So did I hear you mention something about dinner or am I just losing my mind?"

He watched as Kurt smiled at him before reaching over and taking the cup out of his hands, then picking up his own and turning towards the kettle. "Hmm if you say so" he said with a wiggle of his ass and god he hated him right now even though he couldn't keep the smile off his face and the butterflies in his stomach."But yes I did. Did you want Indian, Chinese or Thai for tea?" he asked over his shoulder.

If he was honest with himself he almost missed Kurt's words the second time, who could blame him though when Kurt's ass looked so good in those white spray on skin tight,_ seriously how did he even get them on and how are his boxers not sho-oh._ Suddenly the butterflies in his stomach were in overdrive with the sudden idea that Kurt might not be wearing anything under those jeans. It was all he could think about and he had the sudden need to find the answer to his own question..

"- and I've lost you again" Kurt said pulling him out of his thoughts once again as he stood on the other side of the counter, placing his cup in front of him before moving it to his hip. "Jeez Blaine what are thinking about so hard?" he asked sounding genuinely curious as if he had no idea what was going on inside his brain. He couldn't help but stare at Kurt's crotch from where he was now leaning against the counter in front of him, it was as if he was doing it to torture him, he only hoped he wasn't watching him otherwise this could be awkward.

He should stop staring, he was being very rude and very obvious but he couldn't help it, he couldn't see any sort of underwear outline and it was driving him crazy! He didn't mean to say it, doesn't know why he said it, but just like in the Lima Bean, he said it before he even realised what he'd said. "Those jeans are really" he had to put heavy emphasis on the word didn't he, "tight." It wasn't until the words were out he realised what he said.

Sudden horror crossed his features, his cheeks turning a horrified shade of red as he looked to Kurt with wide eyes and open-mouthed. Kurt's cheeks were beautifully flushed as he looked down at his coffee, probably trying to think of something to say in response. Blaine had never been more embarrased in his life and dropped his head into his hands. "Oh god Kurt, I am so sorry" he said laughing and trying not to dwell on the fact it must be obvious to Kurt now where Blaine's thought's had been.

"I don't know why I said that" he said glancing up at Kurt briefly only to see him watching him with a beautiful small smile and his expressive eyes glued on him. He laughed again, at himself not at Kurt. "God I can't believe I just said that. Sorry what were you saying?" he said swallowing trying his best to change the subject.

He reached for his coffee and took a sip, almost dropping the cup at how hot the liquid was but of course it was hot, Kurt had just made it. He ignored Kurt's laugh and directed the conversation change himself when it was clear Kurt was going to help."Food, dinner. Indian, Chinese or Thai? Thai, I could eat some Thai. You? Do you want Thai, or not? Well I'm happy with whatever really" he said with a shrug knowing he was rambling and that he should stop talking.

Blaine sighed before visibly deflating in his seat, _you are an idiot Blaine Anderson. Always have been always will be, you jackass._ "I'll stop talking now" he said with a small, apologetic smile Kurt's way. To his surprise Kurt didn't look upset, embarrassed or annoyed, he tried to pin point just how Kurt was looking at him but he couldn't figure it out, was it love?

Kurt started walking towards the counter, propping his elbows on the counter and leaning forward, coffee cup held tightly between both hands as he watched him intently. Blaine didn't tell his body to move forward, it was as if it felt the need to be closer as he too leaned forward until he could Kurt's breath on his face. "You are the most adorable human puppy I have ever met Blaine Anderson" he whispered and then without any warning whatsoever, Kurt kissed him.

It was only the smallest brush of lips and the angle was a little off so Blaine may or may not have stood up and leaned in closer just to enable the kiss to go on longer. Kurt's hands tightened on his coffee cup as did his around his own cup. They hadn't kissed since Wednesday night and he'd been waiting for this moment ever since. Even with this soft of brush of lips he wanted to vanish inside this kiss, this kiss full of Kurt. Everything Kurt.

It wasn't long until he had to break the kiss, they both needed to breath after all, even if it was only the barest touches it was still enough to leave them both breathless. Nevertheless when they both pulled back they were smiling, he sat back in his seat while Kurt took back his position leaning against the side. "I'm no human puppy" he said pouting after a few moments of silence, Kurt's previous words catching up to him. His eyes were wide as he pouted at Kurt knowing what it did to to him.

Kurt laughed, "right" he said with a smile putting his coffee cup down on the side, _he puts it down now_ he thought with a roll of his eyes, _why not five minutes ago!?_ "So Thai for dinner right? So, 'Tai Thai' or 'Land Northeast?'" Kurt asked looking through the menu drawer. Blaine smiled as he watched his soul mate rummage through the drawer, he could seriously get used to this, casual kisses while arranging dinner. Once again he was distracted, this time by the idea of one day living with Kurt in their own place own day.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was pissed. Hell pissed was an understatement, he was fucked right off. He was stood on the bank of that damn lake his Father had brought him to all those years ago, while the priest spoke a bunch of crap about his Father's personality before they'd be letting his ashes go. So why's he pissed you ask? He wasn't supposed to be here, that's why.<p>

He had a plane ticket booked for, he glanced down to his watch, exactly now. His duffle bag was in the back of the limo he'd been forced to ride in instead of a taxi after refusing to ride in the hurse. His Limo driver was supposed to take him to the airport however his Mother had paid the driver off meaning he made Sebastian think they were going to the airport. He didn't even realise until the Limo stopped too soon and his damn Mother opened the door ordering him to get out.

So here he stood, tapping his foot impatiently and not even bother to hide the amount of times he glanced at his watch. Waiting this damn thing to be over and done with so he wouldn't miss the new plane ticket he'd bought before the ceremony kicked off. He still had four hours but he needed to get there and check in first,_ this thing is taking too fucking long_ he growled to himself. The words droned on and on, he wasn't really listening because he knew none of them were true, well not in his eyes anyway.

"To conclude this ceremony I have been given a letter that Damian had cherished. It's a letter from his son, Sebastian." He'd planned on ignoring the entire ceremony until the priest said his name and instantly caught his attention. _Letter, what letter?_ He thought he'd only thought the words, he didn't realised he'd said them out loud until the priest answered him, "this letter" he said turning the paper around to reveal a letter written in purple and red crayon.

His heart sank, literally sank. He didn't remember what the letter or said or even when he'd actually written it, he can just remember giving it to his Father and remembering the smile on his face when he'd picked him up and spun him around afterwards. "Dear Daddy," the priest began "you are the greatest daddy in the world and I love you forever and ever and ever, Bastian." He stood there, hands balled into fists at his side as everybody 'aww'd' and chuckled around him.

Sebastian was staring at the small ripples in the lake as he did everything in his power to stop himself ruining this service. His Father was a pig, a bastard, there weren't enough rude words under the sun to describe his Father. How dare he have something like that read at his Funeral! Especially when they hadn't been true for years and his Father would've known that when he'd request this be read.

He felt physically sick. As soon as the priest had finished his words and the ashes were spread he turned on the spot and headed towards the Limo ignoring the calls of his Mother. He approached his car telling his driver to get him out of here and threatening him with violence if he didn't take him directly to the airport. Of course he'd never hurt him, but that jackass wasn't smart enough to know that.

Once he was in the Limo, the window was open and they were well on their way to the airport, he finally felt like he could breath. How dare his Father do that to him!? First he writes him a heart felt letter telling him he loves and always has done, then he goes and pulls a stunt like that that makes him think the complete opposite! Well whatever he meant, it's over now. _He's dead and so's this so called family of mine. It's over._ His words seemed to release some of the weight on his shoulders, he felt free.

It obviously hadn't happened how he'd wanted it to happen, but it happend. His Father's gone, he's said his final goodbye and he can finally let that bastard rest in peace. Everything was over, his Father couldn't hurt him anymore and he couldn't disappoint his Father anymore. It was a win, win. He sat back in his seat, watching the world pass by in a blur outside his window, he couldn't stop the hurt slipping through his body at the stunt his Father had pulled, painting a picture of a family that didn't exist.

As relieved as he felt that his Father couldn't hurt him anymore, he didn't want anything to remind him of his Father now, and the fact that his Father knew he was living in New York makes him feel extremely uncomfortable. How close had his Father gotten to him, why was he looking for him in the first place? His Father was gone, his Mother was too in his eyes, it was time for a new start, a new beginning. It was about time he stopped running from his family and started living life for himself, he needed a change.

Without a second thought he whipped out his phone and pressed number two on his speed dial and waited patiently for his call to be answered as he tapped his foot, impatiently against the floor of the Limo. Each ring seemed to last a life time and had him on edge, _answer your damn phone!_ "Hey Seb what's up? Are you okay?" Carson asked once he eventually answered his phone.

"Carson, I'm moving to London" he said as he looked at the world outside and he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. That was the change he needed. It would solve everything, of course he was naive if he thought it would solve all of his problems but he decided to worry about that later.

He could sense Carson's confusion through the phone and it brought an even bigger smile to his face. "I know, you already told me before Lima" his confusion evident in his voice. Of course Sebastian knew he'd already told him, but for his sake he needed to tell him again, needed to say the words out loud.

"I know," he said with a small laugh and he was positive Carson was thinking that he had lost the plot. _Hey, maybe I have,_ "I just needed to say it out loud." Sebastian suddenly felt a lot more relaxed, a lot more comfortable within himself._ Damn this trip has given me too much time to think_ he thought frustratingly, _maybe I have really lost the plot, when do I ever let anything get me worked up like this?_

Carson seemed to not know what to say as the silence dragged out between them, interrupting his thoughts. "Sebastian, are you really okay?" _No Carson, I really don't think I am._ "How was your Father's funeral?" _It was awful, I hated it. I wish you were there with me. I hate him. How can he still have the power to break me when he's dead!? This was supposed to be goodbye and good riddance. Why is he still here Carson, why is he still haunting me?_

"As good as those things go" he shrugged even though he knew no one could see him, it was better then voicing his thoughts. "The church was packed, my Mother cried a lake of fake tears. At the lake the priest spouted a bunch of shit about my bastard of a Father. Then my Father had him read out a letter an eight year old version of myself who thought his 'Daddy' was the greatest person in the world that I'd written in purple and red crayon" he paused taking in his own words before sighing. "Yeah so, as good as those thing's go I guess."

Sebastian was pretty sure Carson was about to say something meaningful and supportive but he interrupted as the Limo pulled to a stop in front of the airport. He only had one hour and fifteen minutes before his flight was due to leave. "Look C, I've gotta flight to catch. I'll be home late tomorrow, meet Monday for dinner? Awesome. Text me the details, I gotta go. Bye" and with that he shoved his phone in his pocket and practically ran to the check-in desk.

_It's all up from here_ he thought with a huge confident smile as he took his seat in First Class. _It has to be,_ he thought his confidence only slightly shaking, _right? _

* * *

><p>Carson looked down at the phone in his hands while his Thai rested on his lap, the three of them were sat around the front room watching White Collar while eating dinner. Fortunately his funk from earlier had warn off by the time he'd returned home and he was back to normal, the only evidence he'd been off at all was all in his head. However, what was not normal was that call with Sebastian, something was wrong, very, very wrong.<p>

"What's the matter Carson?" Kurt asked from where he had cuddled himself up in the armchair. He'd been shocked when he hadn't chosen to sit next to Blaine but he had to keep reminding himself that they were still two people and now they were 'together' the insecurity was gone. They no longer felt the need to always sit next to each other because they now had each other.

He didn't answer right away, still trying to piece together the words Sebastian hadn't said. He had most definitely said what he'd been thinking during that conversation and he couldn't figure out what he wasn't saying. Blaine shuffled on the sofa next to him, his foot brushing up against his thigh and make him jump. "C what's the matter who was that?" A note of panic in his voice and he could feel both pairs of eyes on him, waiting.

"It was Sebastian" he said slowly looking between the two boys. "Something is very, very wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

**Stories from previous chapters will be continued, I promise! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll update as soon as I can! Remember to look out for Big Brother One shots as I have a few in the works! :D**

**Read & Review!**

**Until next time,**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	35. What a sick, Masochistic Lion

_Hello all!_

_How are you doing on this lovely day? :)_

_Here is the next update for you :) I am not sure how I feel about this chapter, but here it is. I hope you enjoy._

_**Just a heads up there will be one more chapter being uploaded Saturday the 6th and then that will be it for around three weeks as I will be heading off to Mexico! However, as this does end in a sort of a 'TBC' sort of way this arc will be finished! :D _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_Warning: Strong Language._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: What A Sick, Masochistic Lion. <strong>

* * *

><p>Come Monday morning at around half past ten Kurt was still in bed. He'd turned his alarm off a half a dozen times already, he was too relaxed to even consider getting out of his bed. His bed was warm and comfy and it was just too good to resist. This was very late for Kurt and very unlike him, but he didn't care, there was no one here to judge him. Instead he pulled his duvet up closer to his face and buried himself underneath it, a huge smile on his face.<p>

The past few days have been overwhelming and so very life changing, he reasoned he just needed this time to let it all sink in. He and Blaine were together. Finally together. After all of the longing and complications and mixed feelings, they were finally together. All it took was a break up and an accidental comment, and look were they are now._ We're Together._

Kurt felt giddy, he couldn't stop laughing to himself as he thought through memories over the past few days. Like the tickle fight they'd had yesterday morning in the kitchen, or the sarcastic comment 'bitch-fight' they'd had over dinner last night while Carson shook his head at them. He and Blaine were the type of people who would've done that with or without a label, but with the 'together' label in place, it seemed so much better.

Other memories made him blush and a heat warm in his stomach. Yes they were _KurtandBlaine,_ yes they were kissing and such now but they had sat down yesterday and put down boundaries for their relationship because they wanted to take this slow. Kissing was allowed, that was it. Kissing. Now of course he's glad he gets the kissing, but he's a teenage boy and when they do kiss, and kiss, and kiss, sometimes all he wants. All he needs is more.

Like yesterday for example. Carson had gone out to meet someone for something, he'd been very vague and now that Kurt thinks about it he should try and figure out where he actually disappeared to for nearly two hours. Anyway, they had the house to themselves and they somehow ended up making out on the couch. Hands and tongues were roaming, necks being explored and moans breaking through the silence of their heavy breathing, but it hadn't been enough. He'd wanted more, so much more.

He knew that he was rushing into things and that it was his hormones talking, but it was also his desire and his need to be closer to Blaine, to be as close to him as was humanly possible. Kurt had never felt this sheer want with Sebastian while they were kissing, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling with Blaine and it made everything a little bit more exciting. He wanted Blaine because Blaine was his soulmate.

Even though they'd agreed to take things slow he felt his hands drift lower from where he was positioned underneath Blaine, his fingers dangerously close to disappearing under the waistband of Blaine's jeans and he knew that Blaine would be confused with the gesture, even if it did seem to please him._ A lot_ he thought with a smirk as he shuffled in bed. Kurt had just been about to voice his thoughts on the matter when Carson walked through the door. Just like that the mood was gone and Kurt wanted nothing but to not be in this situation at all.

In bed Kurt turned onto his side only to see Evita curled up in a ball on the pillow next to him. He laughed to himself at the memory of Carson's shriek and Blaine collapsing on his chest before falling off of the sofa in his panic. _If it hadn't been so embarrassing, yesterday it would've been hilarious._ However, now that the awkward situation was behind him he found himself laughing at the hilarity of it all. "Ah you should've seen Blaine's face Eve," Kurt said sleepily reaching out and stroking her soft fur, "he was absolutely adorable."

Kurt closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into his bed deciding that today he was going to be very lazy and just stay in bed, maybe put some music on later but for now. His bed needed him. He let out a yawn pulling his teddy tighter to his chest and smiled "and he's all mine Evita. He's all mine" and with that very happy thought it didn't take long before Kurt once again drifted off into unconscious.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in his office, music blaring loudly as he tried his hardest to concentrate on the number of articles he had to write and edit. He hadn't had much sleep last night after spending most of the early hours of the morning with Kurt, which meant he was now on what must have been his fifth coffee of the morning and it was only a little after eleven.<p>

Fifteen minutes later and he was still reading the same line over and over again, his thoughts everywhere but on the article on how technology is affecting modern day writers. It was an interesting article, but nothing was interesting compared to the thought of kissing Kurt on the couch back home. _Damn it Blaine!_ He thought frustratingly pushing his keyboard tray in forcefully and falling back in his chair

He needed to concentrate on his work today, they were now a week behind in certain aspects of the magazine due to their absence and he really had work to do. That had been why he told himself as he entered his office this morning that he wasn't allowed to think about Kurt, talk to Kurt or anything. No Kurt, at all. Obviously it wasn't working for him.

With a frustrated sigh he pushed his chair closer to his desk before looking out of his glass wall and towards Carson's office, where the older man seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. He looked as if he was getting frustrated with whoever he was talking to on the phone. Blaine knew that Carson wasn't working on any articles at the moment and he couldn't help but wonder what he was doing, _who was he talking to?_

So with that thought in mind he opened up his emails and decided to send a little work-related message.

'Hey C, what are you concentrating so hard on? I don't think I've ever seen you so focused? And who's pissing you off on the phone? I don't think I've ever seen you look that aggravated except when you're dealing with Sebastian. Wait, is it Sebastian? Message me back ASAP man. B xx'

_Sebastian!_ It wasn't much but the thought of Sebastian was enough to distract him from his previous thoughts about, just his previous thoughts, but not in a good way. _Sebastian._ Sebastian was in trouble yet they didn't know what kind yet. He wasn't returning any of their messages and would only contact Carson when he felt like it. They didn't know what was wrong, but Blaine had a suspicious feeling that he and Kurt were to blame, of course he didn't know how wrong he was.

He and Kurt had been in this weird parallel universe, that place where all new couples go where no one else exists apart from the two of them and as much as he loved it, it couldn't have come at the worst time. His best friend had just broken up with someone he loved, very much. _(Let's ignore the fact it's Kurt for a moment,)_ his abusive Father had just died, and he hadn't been there. Instead he'd been wrapped in the warmth of his Kurt._ Sebastian's ex-Kurt. _

"God this is so fucked up" he murmured dropping his head into his hands. Yes they had been in a bubble, but now they were back from Ohio and back to work, the bubble had just popped in Blaine's eyes and now he had to face reality. He didn't know what he had to do to make this right, but whatever it was he'd have to do, he'd do it. Sebastian needed him and he needed Sebastian.

He knew it was a long shot considering Sebastian had been ignoring all of his other messages but it wouldn't hurt to send another one, maybe if he keeps on pestering him it might eventually return one, even if it is just a 'leave me alone' text. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he typed out his message.

'Hey Bas, how are you? I get that you keep ignoring my calls and messages and I'm not mad, I promise. Can you just let me let me know you're okay? Especially after your Father's funeral? Please Sebastian, anything? Love Blaine xxx'

Of course he didn't expect a reply so without really caring he looked his phone and tossed it on his desk, running his hands through his hair in frustration and annoyance. Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts when his mac dinged, informing him of a new email. Once again he pushed himself closer to his desk, not even realising he'd pushed himself away from it in the first place, and opened up his new email from Carson.

'Don't worry about it B, it's nothing important just looking at new printers. The phone? Umm, Sebastian? No it wasn't Sebastian? Why would I be talking to Sebastian. Sebastian never talks to me. Right B, I'm going to be out of the office for the afternoon. I've got some shit I need to sort out with some of the higher ups. You've got this right? I'll see you at home tonight. C xx

P.S Please don't use me to distract you from your thoughts about defiling my brother, I do not appreciate it, thanks. C. xx'

Once reading the message he looked up to see if he could catch Carson before he left but instead all he saw was Carson with his coat on throwing a quick wave his way before disappearing out the door. With a confused sigh he looked back to the email, the only thing that was true to Carson's nature was his 'P.S.' Everything else seemed, weird. Something was definitely going on and he knew for a fact that he wasn't meeting the higher ups because he'd been on the phone with Tom arranging a meeting for next week not even an hour ago.

Blaine looked to the door Carson had vanished through only moments ago and he couldn't seem to stop the hurt from washing through him. _Why is Carson shutting me out?_ Suddenly he knew his concentration would be gone for the rest of the day, but it had nothing to do with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Carson had his coat on and was ready to leave the moment he hit send. He knew the email sounded nothing like himself but there wasn't much he could do about that. He knew Blaine would understand something was up the moment he read it, hence the reason he ran out of the office like he had a rocket shoved up his ass. He couldn't tell Blaine, had been asked not too and as much as he hated keeping things from him, Sebastian needed him so he'd complied.<p>

He was now walking down the road heading towards a cafe just off of Time's Square, apparently Sebastian couldn't wait until dinner that evening and was in such a state at work his boss had sent him home, this was why he exited the office at two o clock leaving everything to Blaine. Carson had no idea what was going on with the younger boy, who had literally just text him about a house he'd found in London. Carson replied with how long he'd take to get there and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Sebastian needed him, needed Blaine, he even needed Kurt. He just wouldn't let any of them in. Sebastian had rung him once he'd returned home yesterday and started going on about how he needed a change, how he needed to get out of here and soon. Carson knew that something was wrong, Sebastian was having some sort of breakdown, and after the week he'd just had, he couldn't really blame him.

When you take a seemingly heartless person who falls in love with the first man since he was seventeen, who then breaks up with said boy even though he still loves him. For selfless reason so he can be with Sebastian's own very first love and the reason he is now considered 'heartless' these days after their breakup destroyed him. It's gonna mess with the poor guys head.

Then when you add his homophobic, abusive Father dying to the equation and the stunt he pulled at his own funeral, well of course it's going to fuck him up. _It would fuck up anybody, and confuse anybody,_ he added when he could feel the start of a headache coming on.

But why was it different with Sebastian, why was he being so effected by it all? Carson thinks he knows the answer to that, he just needs to speak to Sebastian about it, maybe get him to open up to him like they did last week in his room. He believes that because Sebastian avoided feeling for so long, suddenly being hit with so much emotion was just too overwhelming and his mind and body just can't cope.

So, he was positive he was going to be dealing with an angry, all over the place Sebastian when he reached his destination. So as he passed a little bakery, he decided it wouldn't hurt if he picked up some cookies considering how much the younger boy loved them.

Fifteen minutes and a bagful of cookies later Carson was taking the seat opposite Sebastian carefully, while said boy was concentrating on something very hard on an iPad that Carson didn't know he had. However, raising his eyebrows he noticed the apple bag at his feet would make it appear he'd only just brought it. "Hey Seb," he said cautiously not wanting to frighten him or anything, "you alright?"

He watched carefully as Sebastian looked up from his iPad, his thick black framed glasses obscuring his eyes only slightly. He looked genuinely shocked to see him, as if he'd been so immersed in whatever he was looking at to see him enter and sit down. "Oh hey Carson!" The fact he said his full name and in such an enthusiastic tone was enough to tell him to tread lightly. "I didn't see you come in! Here," he said passing him the iPad, "look at this house. Isn't it gorgeous!?"

The next thing Carson knew the slim white iPad was in his hands while Sebastian started sipping at his coffee and practically demanding him to look through the pictures and read the information about this beautiful, three bedroomed house in the centre of London. "Yeah it's nice Seb-" he didn't get the chance to voice his concern when Sebastian was already speaking again.

"It's really nice," he said putting his cup down and pushing up his glasses, the gesture was adorable if he did say so himself. "It's a little house off of Bedford Square and it looks gorgeous! There are three bedrooms, two bathrooms a large garden, it's pretty pricy but it's nothing major. It's a five minute walk from central London and where I'll be working. It's perfect" he said smiling at him and he had to force a smile in return. "Absolutely perfect."

Okay, so clearly he had underestimated Sebastian's break down. He was obviously trying to redirect all of his emotions into searching for the perfect house. "I've found other houses too, just flip through the few other tabs" Sebastian said matter of factly from where he was most probably now looking at house on his phone. _Few other tabs!? There are sixteen of them!_

"Sebastian, there are sixteen tabs on here of different houses in London" he stated and Sebastian just shrugged in response as if he didn't understand what he was getting at. "Seb, eight days ago you weren't even thinking about the specifics of moving to London and now you're looking at buying a house." He stated hoping he would understand that something wasn't right. Instead Sebastian just looked at him with a typical 'yeah, and?' expression.

He knew he had to get Sebastian talking somehow. Not only did he need to try and help Sebastian sort through everything that was hurting him, he also needed to try and find time to discuss how he would tell Kurt and Blaine about his move out of the country. He needed to go about this carefully and responsibly, if he asked too hard a question too fast, Sebastian would shut down and he'd get nothing.

Then, without his knowledge he asked him one of the worst possible questions he could have started with. "Seb, what happened in Westerville?" he asked handing back the iPad after glancing through the other open tabs. Sebastian stilled instantly, his eyes focused intently on his phone. _Fuck!_ "What I meant was, Seb this isn't like you" he said gesturing to the shopping bags at his feet and the iPad in his hands.

"The Sebastian Smythe I know doesn't go around shopping and buying a six hundred dollar iPad just for the sake of it. The Sebastian I know would definitely not get sent home from work for being 'too unstable to be in the work place.'" Okay, so obviously his 'take things slow' tactic was out the window._ Obviously I'm just trying to tare him down_ he thought annoyingly not looking away from the taller boy who still wasn't looking at him.

He was going about this all wrong and he knew that, but he just wanted to help. "Seb, you know you can talk to me." Sebastian hadn't said anything yet and to be perfectly didn't expect him too. He never had been one for talking, and when he did it was after a lot of pushing or taking away something of his. _Hmm, maybe the iPad_ he wondered, keeping that tucked away incase he had to resort to treating him like a kindergartener. He tried again, softer this time "what happened back in Ohio?"

* * *

><p>So, eventually Kurt forced himself and Evita to get out of bed and at least put some clothes on. It was weird, it was the first time he'd ever had an issue standing in his closet picking out what to wear. Usually he'd chuck on a pair of his designer lounge pants and Finn's old football jersey.<p>

But now? He was with Blaine now, yes they'd been living together for months and he'd seen him in worse outfits and situations, but shouldn't he make an effort now they were together? Standing in front of his closet staring at the hanger with his skinnies on and the drawer with his lounge pants in as he considered his choices.

With a shrug and a thought of Blaine hopefully accepting him regardless he reached for the drawer before pulling out a tight, plain white t shirt deciding it was a bit better then his old jersey and equally as comfortable. Within minutes he was dressed for comfort instead of attention, he cooed at Evita as he picked her up from his bed as they both made their way to the kitchen.

His first thought as he set Evita down on one of the chairs was how empty it was. He'd spent the last week in constant company and there had been moments he'd craved a bit of space. Now though, now that he was alone he had mixed feelings about it, suddenly the house seemed too empty and quiet.

With a shrug he flipped the switch for the kettle and reached for his cup deciding to forget about it. Blaine would be home soon and Carson would be out for the evening with Sebastian, they'd have the evening to themselves and it would be amazing._ Sebastian,_ at the thought he sighed.

The two of them had been together only a week ago and they'd been almost inseperable. Constantly texting, talking, laughing and just being together. Now Sebastian wouldn't even return his calls, and trust me he's been trying. Every day he leaves missed calls and messages, and every day Sebastian never gets back in touch.

Of course he couldn't blame him, not after everything he'd put him through and then everything with his Father's death on top. Sebastian had every right to dodge his calls and not reply to his text messages, so he wasn't mad. Just hurt. He had no right to be hurt and he knew the hurt he was feeling was nothing in comparison to Sebastian's, but it still hurts.

With a sigh he picked up his coffee and slowly wondered into the living room reaching for the phone in his pocket. He went to take the armchair only to find Evita lazily scrawled across it, back legs in the air and tail flopping off the edge of the seat. She looked adorable and it was just enough to pull his thoughts away from his ex-boyfriend.

Kurt ended up settling in the love seat, carefully putting his cup down before paying strict attention to his phone. The time was the first thing that shocked him, _how was it already three o clock!?_ Part of him felt guilty after wasting such a beautiful day but he was too relaxed and too refreshed to really care.

However, what did have Kurt worried was the seven missed calls he had from Rachel. He rang her back as fast as he could, tapping his foot impatiently and anxiously as he waited for her to pick up. It didn't take her long, just two rings but it was long enough for series of awful situations running through his head. "Rachel is everyth-" obviously she cut him off.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" She scolded, "I force my Dad's, literally forced them! You don't even want to know what I had to do! To come home early just to see you, and I turn up on your doorstep only to hear that you disappeared in the early hours of the morning!?"

She sounded pissed and he couldn't blame her. If it had been reversed he would have been pretty pissed too, especially after forcing her Dad's to bring her home. He hated that he had to leave, he missed her terribly and had really had wanted to see her. "You better start explaining yourself!" She demanded and he just knew she had her hand on her hip.

_Explain._ It was a simple enough word and there should be a simple enough explanation, but there wasn't. The least he owed her was the truth, but he couldn't tell her. _She deserves an explanation, even if it wasn't a real one_ he thought guiltily.

After his run in with the Neanderthals at the Roller Rink, after they'd threatened his life again, and this time in front of Blaine!? He just couldn't stay there. Not for another minute. New York was his safe, accepting haven. He'd almost forgotten about the threat, his life here being enough to help him move on but being back there and in that situation, it was just too much.

He just had to get out, but he couldn't tell her that. She'd freak out and panic before demanding he tell someone about it. So instead he sighed, hating that he was about to lie to his best friend. "Rach, I'm so sorry. There were issues at the magazine and Carson needed to get back." It was a lousy explanation but one that could've been true and he hoped she'd buy it.

There were a few moments of silence before she shrugged it of, "okay. You're forgiven, it would've been nice to see you though!" She spoke softly sounding upset and he hated that he was the reason, even if it wasn't his fault.

He sighed in relief, a sad smile gracing his features. He still felt guilty about lying, but he hated that he hadn't been able to see her. What can he say, he seriously missed his best friend. "I am really sorry though, I really wanted to see you" he said dropping his head into his hands.

"I hate that I didn't get the chance," Evita jumped up into his lap at his softly spoken words. She'd obviously picked up on his distress which caused him to smile as he stroked her soft gentle fur. "I miss you so much Rach," he said sadly wishing more then anything that they lived closer. That girl was practically his sister, he hated the distance between them and couldn't wait until she was in New York and they were attending NYADA together.

Rachel was rummaging around on the other line, the silence falling between them, a silence that was slightly unnerving. He didn't have time to ask before Rachel spoke softly, "Oh I miss you too Kurt." A heavy pause, "actually. Kurt I have to go," she said sounding distracted.

_What?_ He was more than taken back by her abrupt end to their conversation. "You're hanging up on me!? Seriously? You leave me seven missed calls just to yell at me and then leave?" He asked more then confused. They'd just started talking, why was she leaving already? They needed to talk, he had questions and needed answers.

"I'm sorry babe," _babe? _"but I need to go and discuss something with my Dad's!" _Her Dad's? Can't she do that later?_ "I promise it's a good thing" and then before he had the chance to say anything she called out a 'bye, love you' before the line went dead.

"Love you too" he said looking down to his phone in confusion. Why did she leave so suddenly? _How come it had taken her two days to contact me about not being there on Saturday, and why the hell did she call me babe?! _He shook his head and decided not to get too worried about her actions. Rachel was unstable, everyone knew that. He would just ring her back later and they could talk then.

He picked up his coffee while his hands absentmindedly ran through Evita's perfectly combed fur. He knew it was a long shot and he didn't expect any sort of reply from Sebastian but it wouldn't hurt if he tried and just as he'd expected: Call Rejected. The phone call may have gone unanswered but he wasn't going to give up, so he sent him a text instead. If he replied, he replied. If not? He could deal with that too.

After sending the message and considering his phone was already in his hand he thought it wouldn't hurt if he text Blaine, would it? "It wouldn't hurt if I text Blaine too, would it Evie? Hey?" he said scratching behind her ear, "no it wouldn't. No," he cooed with a huge smile before typing out his message, being a little more forward and a lot less reserved then their texting used to be.

'Hey B! How's work? It's lonely here without you :( the couch just isn't as comfortable ;) Anyway so as Carson has just informed me of his absence this evening I was thinking dinner? Just you and me? Maybe a movie, we can sit on the couch and you know, cuddle? ;) xxx'

Kurt felt a little shy at being so flirty in his text, especially to Blaine but he guessed it was just something he would have to get used to. If he and Blaine were together they would probably end up sending dozens of these messages. He pressed send with a grin before reaching with the remote, anxiously waiting for Blaine's reply.

* * *

><p>"What happened back in Ohio?" Sebastian didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't pull this off. The moment he had walked through his front door yesterday he collapsed, let go all of the tears he'd been holding onto for god knows how long and cried. The worst thing was, he didn't really know why he was crying. Was it his Father's death or his stunt with the letter? His mothers words and actions? Losing Kurt to Blaine? The realisation that Kurt had once tried to kill himself? He had so many reasons to cry yet finding a pile of mail on the floor was what set him off.<p>

He felt stupid, Sebastian Smythe never cries because it implies weakness and he is anything but weak. He's dealt with too much in his life to even consider the idea that he could be considered weak._ I am not weak, never have been and never will be._ After that meltdown he'd ordered in some chinese and threw himself into planning his move to London. Considering he'd only been planning for a day he'd done a lot. He'd found a series of houses and apartments that he'd liked and had already spoken to the boss in the London branch about a start date and office.

Things would be looking up. That was if he wasn't doing all this as a way to distract himself from the emotions that he didn't want to face. For now he knew that planning his life would work, but once he had his house, agreed his start date and booked his flight. What then? He'd be left to deal with all of this emotion, he knew Carson was willing to listen, knew that Carson would do everything humanly possible to help him.

All he was asking was that Sebastian let him, and he wanted too. God did Sebastian want his help, the only thing stopping him was his pride. He knew Carson would never judge him, he knew that this man would protect him like he was his brother, yet he couldn't open up to him. He had never been good with emotions or feelings, not since that break up with Blaine.

Everything comes down to that pivotal moment in his life. That moment where everything changed. He lost his belief in love, he learnt that no one could be trusted. He told himself that if he let himself love, he would only end up hurt when they left. He didn't blame Blaine for how he turned out because of a choice he had made, it wasn't his fault that that was how he chose to deal with the situation. It just was. _It is the way it is and I can't change, no matter how much I want to._

Carson was silently watching him as he sipped at his coffee, giving him time because he knew he needed it. He did need time, and plenty of it. But what he needed more was help. He couldn't deal with this on his own, he had so much to do in a such a short amount of time and if he wanted to do it all, he would need help. He had two options here; lie to Carson and let's face it he would be lying. Carson knows something is wrong, terribly wrong if that's a bag of cookies in his hands and he would know that he was lying.

Or. He let's his guard down. He never really has his guard up around him anyway. Mostly Blaine but he and Carson are closer then ever now, so telling him wouldn't hurt him. It could help him. He'd tried sorting this out himself and how did that end up? He bought himself a freaking iPad!_ Just do it Sebastian, you know he won't judge you, he never would._ He looked to Carson and forced himself to take a deep, calming breath before dropping his head in shame. "I need help Carson" he spoke softly no matter how much his mind was trying to keep the words in.

He expected seventy questions from Carson. He expected him to force him to answer his previous question and he expected he'd be forced to give him a run down of everything that he was thinking about this very second. Of course, he shouldn't have expected any of that, not really. When he forced himself to look back up at Carson, he was smiling sweetly. "Cookies?" he asked with a smile, moving the bag of cookies towards him and he couldn't do anything but laugh.

Relief washed through him at such an innocent question and he felt himself relax immensely, "I'd love a cookie Carson" he said with a small, thankful smile as he took the bag from Carson's grasp. He slouched back in his seat and watched Carson watching him for a moment. "Thank you" he said and it was rare that he used those words, let alone meant them but he was glad to see that Carson understood and nodded in response.

"So, what exactly happened at work this morning?" Carson asked with a chuckle as he reached for his coffee, "because on the phone it sounded like someone was being murdered." He couldn't help his own chuckle as he thought back to Lea screaming as he knocked over the bin which then led to the bookcase in his office toppling over. It was an accident, well somewhat accident. He hadn't meant to push it over, just make it wobble.

Carson was smiling at him, obviously glad to get a chuckle out of him and Sebastian very much appreciated what he was trying to do for him. Obviously having him admit that he needed help was enough for now, and he was so glad it was. He wasn't sure how much he could say right now, sharing his feelings and emotions was new to him and that was only because of Kurt._ Kurt._

He sighed and shook his head, now wasn't the time to think about Kurt, or anything. For now he was going to sit here and eat cookies while he talks to his friend about what happened at the office. They can get to all of that emotional stuff once he's eaten half of the bag of cookies, _well maybe more like a third_ he corrected with a shrug. "It was a total accident I swear!" he says putting his hands up by his face in surrender. "It was not my fault" he says shaking his head and he can't help but smile.

When Carson leans across the table and slyly looks around to check no one is paying any attention to them he finds himself freezing, what is he doing? What does he want to say that he doesn't want anyone to hear? Then he's gesturing for him to come closer and he does without any conscious knowledge and then Carson's whispering.

"Did you really murder someone Seb? I mean I know where we can hide the body but this isn't good bro," he speaks quietly still checking no ones listening before slowly backing away and sitting back in his seat looking as serious as ever. Sebastian remains half leant across the table, he's sure his eyes are wide and his mouth is open because he's not quite sure how to take what he heard.

He really hopes he was being sarcastic or something even if he didn't sound like it, but Carson knowing where to hide a body, with all those crime shows he watches, it's definitely a possibility. "HA! You should see your face!" Carson says before laughing which made him laugh in response.

"Haha, very funny you asshole" he says pushing up his glasses before reaching for a drink. "I bet you do know the perfect place to hide a body as well" he murmurs more or so to himself but assumes Carson hears it when he stifles a giggle.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Carson challenges with a raised eyebrow and he can't help but smile and suddenly he is reminded of how lucky he is to have someone like Carson in his life, he even feels guilty about ignoring him the last few days.

Sebastian shook his head with a huge smile. He has no idea how Carson has managed it but somehow he's got him back to himself, and he will never admit to anyone how much he needed it. He knows it's only temporary because soon they'll have to talk about the important shit soon, but for now it's all he wants. "Ugh no," he says shaking his head and trying to hold back his smile. "I really don't think I do."

Soon they are both laughing and enjoying a simple cup of coffee and cookies as they discuss the rest of his week in Lima, the subject of _KurtandBlaine_ going unspoken and he's glad, not sure if he could handle that conversation right now. They laugh and they giggle but slowly and surely the bags emptying out and Sebastian knows times running out, but it's okay.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and decided to wait until the caller had hung up before seeing who it was, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone else right now. Eventually it stopped and he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone, sighing at the name appearing on his screen: 'KurT.' The T being a capitol as it was the first letter of his prior identity, Taylor. "Who is it?" Carson asked from where he was sipping at his coffee.

Sebastian answered his question with a moments silence before letting out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Kurt" he said with a gentle nod staring at his contact picture. _We were so happy,_ he didn't want to reply but he couldn't avoid him forever could he?_ I love him for fuck sake! Of course I can't!_ It took too much effort ignoring his messages and phone calls, _it's so tiring._

He was just staring at the picture of the two of them in Central park when a message came through, once again it was Kurt. He opened the message with a sad sigh. Kurt really was trying to reach him and he just had to know what he wanted to say to him.

'Hey Sebastian, how are you? I heard from Carson that you're back in NYC and I was just wondering, how are you? I know you've been ignoring my attempts at contact but that's okay, I understand. Honestly I do, I just hope that soon we'll be able to talk. I know I have no right in saying this, especially after what I did to you, but I miss you Sebastian. Take care, Kurt xxx'

"You gonna reply?" Carson asked as if he didn't really care about the answer even though he knew differently. That was the question he kept asking himself. Ignoring all of Kurt's, even Blaine's, attempts at contact was getting tiring, he missed them. Kurt cared about him, missed him even. He wasn't even trying to hide it in his text's,_ Blaine either_ and his heart clenched in his chest._ He misses me?_

He didn't want to be the reason Kurt was hurting or missing anyone. If he wanted to change, move on from this he had to start somewhere. He had to stop running. Suddenly out of nowhere, he knew he had made his decision. Kurt's text had helped him make his decision. _I won't run anymore._ Now, he welcomed his conversation with Carson. _Before you face your fears, you have to stop running from them._

The knowledge hit him so fast and so suddenly it was incredible, it literally knocking the breath out of him. He can't continue keeping these things to himself. _I need to stop running._ With that running through his head he decided he'd text Kurt back, he had too, he had to stop running.

'Kurt, sorry about ignoring your messages, I guess I was being a bit of bastard. I'm just texting you to let you know that I'm not great, but I'm doing okay. I'm not ready to talk about it right now, but maybe next week? Would you like to meet up for coffee or dinner or something? Just let me know. I um. Yeah you too Kurt. xxx'

With the message sent and the new knowledge running through his head about his need to stop running, he knew he needed to talk this out. If he was willing to meet Kurt next week then he needed to have his act together by then or things could get worse. First he needed to talk things out with Carson, then at some point he would have to talk to Blaine.

He didn't realise Carson was even speaking until he started talking over him. "There are so many things I need to tell you Carson, I can't do this by myself anymore" he spoke with an edge of panic as he runs a hand through his already messy hair and hates that he thinks about what Kurt would say if he were here.

He doesn't know what kind of emotion is showing in his eyes but it's enough for Carson to loose his glare at being interupted. Instead he sits back in his chair with a soft smile and gives him a 'go on' gesture with his hand. "I'm listening" he says softly and Sebastian knows that he really is. With the conversation started he reaches into the bag for another cookie and mentally prepares himself to lay everything on the line.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been in a meeting for the past hour, looking at his watch he hoped it was close to five o clock which would mean home time, but nope, half past three. He was walking back to his office when one of the new secretary's, Martha popped up out of nowhere making him jump, "hey Mr Anderson" she said with a bright smile.<p>

_I fucking hate it when people call me that! _he thought angrily before adding, _well anyone who isn't Kurt._ Blaine really wasn't in the mood for this, all he wanted to do was get back to his office, find his phone and text Carson a bunch of abuse, but no. Instead he had to stand here and play nice. "Hey Martha, is everything alright?" he asked, his voice taking on that authoritative tone whenever he was in charge.

"Sorry to bother you Mr Anderson, but a guy stopped by the office last week and asked me to give you this" she said with a smile holding out a thick, white envelope. "I was meant to give it to you earlier but this is the first time I've seen you" she said with an apologetic shrug.

He stared at it questioningly, "a guy stopped by last week?" he asked slowly reaching out to take the letter out of her hand, "and left me a letter?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion, why didn't they just text him or ring him? Why would they need to come to his place of work.

Martha nodded, her light brown curls bouncing on either side of her face. "Yes, he was very handsome if I do say so myself, even if he did look a bit of mess." Her smile faltered as she dropped her gaze, "poor soul looked heartbroken." _Heartbroken? Handsome?_ He was confused,_ who the hell?_

Looking down at the white envelope, he turned it over between his fingers so he could see the hand writing on the front. At the sight of the neat, cursive script his heart leaped into his throat. _Toby!?_ Written in blue pen were three simple words, 'I need you.'

Blaine was pretty sure the all of the colour had drained from his cheeks, his breath catching in his throat as he stared down in horror and disbelief at the letter in his hands. "Is everything okay Mr Anderson?" Martha asked concerned, "should I have not accepted it?" Her tone was panicked, under any other circumstances he would've laughed "I'm sorry I should've never-"

"It's okay Martha" he said interrupting her and putting a stop to her frantic whining. He looked up to her with a forced smile, "It's okay, I'll go and take care of this, thank you" he said turning away from her and walking straight to his office._ This could not be happening, just as Kurt and I get somewhere Toby has to come back into my life? _

After shutting the door behind him he collapsed into his seat with a sigh of frustration. _Toby will only be a problem if I let him,_ he thought harshly as he chucked the letter in the trash can by his desk deciding he wasn't going to read it._ It doesn't matter what it says._ They were over, he was never going back to Toby, he was with Kurt now and nothing would change that. _Nothing_ he thought adamantly.

But as he reached for his phone he couldn't help but wonder what was in it? What did Toby mean when he'd written 'I need you.' _Need me for what? Please tell me this isn't some lame attempt at winning me back, please? _Did it mean he needed him back or did he need him as a friend?

With a forceful roll of his eyes he dropped his phone and pulled the envelope out of the trash, ripping it open with little care as he read through his letter/ Nothing really stuck with him, the words meaning nothing to him now, the 'I love you's' and 'please come back to me' meant nothing. _They never will again._ However the mobile number scribbled on the last line followed by the words 'please call me' and the constant use of the sentence 'I need you.' He'd be lying if he said he wasn't concerned.

Blaine didn't want to talk to Toby, didn't even want to see him after everything that had happened between the two of them. But from the state of his letter it sounded like he was in a very bad place and it couldn't help but worry that it might've had something to do with their break up. They'd been friend's once and he was willing to do it again,_ but won't it be too hard on him, if he still loves me?_

Dropping the letter into the drawer and slamming it shut he reached for his phone deciding that Toby could wait, he could be dealt with tomorrow. He took a deep breath trying to push thoughts of a terrible looking Toby out of his head as he focused on his original task; sending Carson an abusive text message.

Unlocking his phone he couldn't help but smile when he saw a message from Kurt, and just like that Toby was forgotten and his anger towards his best friend vanished. A cocky smile and a wanting glint in his eye replacing whatever tired looking expression was once there as he read the younger boys message.

Biting at his tongue and looking out the window he had to say he liked this flirty side to Kurt that he'd never seen before, he could get used to receiving messages like this. With his tongue in his cheek he replied being just as flirtatious even if he knew that wasn't the kind of evening they'd be having at all. _A little fun never hurt anyone, right?_

"Aww miss you too baby. Well, why don't you cuddle up with a blanket for now and then I'll replace it when I get home? ;) Yeah he mentioned something to me before he disappeared leaving the meetings to me, bastard. Anyway, dinner sounds great. The 'cuddling' sounds much better though ;) Need me to pick anything up on my way home? xxx'

With a smile on his face, he tried to go back to not thinking about Kurt as he placed his phone face down on his desk. Considering today he was supposed to be focused and concentrate on his work, he'd never had so many distractions.

* * *

><p>"Right," Carson said from where he was now sat in Sebastian's kitchen. They'd spent hours in the coffee house and had decided to skip dinner for a more casual evening in. Once Sebastian had started talking about his feelings, he hadn't stopped. "Sebastian it's okay to be upset about loosing your Father, even if he wasn't a good one." He said for what must've been the tenth time.<p>

Sebastian nodded as he flipped over their steaks before moving to chuck their chips on. "He was never a Father to me, not really so I shouldn't be upset about losing him. That man was an asshole and me being upset about that bastard dying makes me weak Carson, and I am not weak."

With a frustrated sign Carson fell back in his stool and felt like he'd literally ran into a brick wall, _why isn't he listening!?_ "Seb, come on man" he said exasperated. "That man is half of the reason you're stood here right now! He was a bastard, I won't deny that but you two had moments before that happened. That day on the lake being an important." He watched as Sebastian turned towards him, lowering his head as he lent back on the counters.

"Sebastian crying over the loss of your Father doesn't make you weak. It makes you human" he said with a small, if not strained smile. Inside he was praying that finally Sebastian would listen to him, they'd been doing this for hours now. It was only the smallest of movements but he could've sworn he saw the younger man nod. "Sebastian?" he asked hopefully trying to keep the smile off of his face.

Sebastian sighed before looking up at him, he looked a little annoyed yet relieved. "Okay, you're right" he said without managing to stop himself from laughing slightly. _YES!_ Carson couldn't stop the huge grin crossing his features, he tried to remain calm on the outside but on the inside, he was fist pumping the air and screaming with joy.

"You're right. My Father and I did used to be close, I guess him dying just brought back the Dad I once had instead of the Father that died" he spoke sadly and Carson felt sorry for him, but his happiness at Sebastian admitting it didn't make him weak meant he couldn't stop smiling. "But," then Sebastian's posture changed and he knew that he had only sorted out one situation. "Feeling happy for Kurt and Blaine, even though I still love Kurt makes me some masochistic freak."

Carson knew this was a serious matter but he couldn't help make the comment, "you know Seb, every time you say 'masochistic' I always, always think of Twilight" he laughed at himself as he dropped his hand to the breakfast bar picturing the scene in his head. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" he murmured, shaking his head.

"What a stupid lamb" Sebastian said in response and he was surprised that Sebastian even knew what he was talking about, let alone being able to quote it. He would never have pictured Sebastian watching Twilight like, ever. Sebastian was smiling at him expectantly.

Carson shook his head and couldn't help but smile, "what a sick masochistic lion." Two grown men where sat here, quoting the teenage chick flick that had been so big when it first came out all those years ago, _what the hell is wrong with us_ he thought wit a laugh ducking his gaze.

Suddenly the light atmosphere changed as Sebastian's attitude changed. "Exactly!" he said gesturing his hands aggressively in front of him. "Sick, masochistic lion! That's what I am," he said walking towards him and resting his palms on the breakfast bar. "That's me" he said letting out a breath, "fuck sake!"

Carson smiled softly at his friends total over reaction, "are you saying your Edward Cullen?" he asked playfully, "because even you can't fill those handsome shoes." He hoped it would lighten the mood again and replace that frown with a smile, which to his great relief it did.

"No, I am not saying I'm Edward Cullen" he said standing up straighter. "Yes I could rival him in the looks department but when it comes to the blood on his hands, nope, nowhere near close" he said with a smile, the confidence returning to his stance and showing through his eyes.

"And you don't sparkle" he said feeling the need to point that out as he picked up his coffee cup, a huge grin on his face.

Sebastian laughed and shook his head, "no, I don't sparkle." There was a pause where Sebastian couldn't stop himself from smiling and Carson was glad that their conversation was a mix of serious and stupid. All things considered he'd thought it'd be easier for Sebastian this way, "Carson, what are you doing?" he said smiling at him with confusion.

"You know exactly what I'm doing" he said with a cheeky grin as he moved towards the kettle, picking up Sebastian's empty cup on his way. When he passed Sebastian he received a gentle shove before the younger boy returned his attention to the steaks. There was comfortable silence between them until Carson had made their hot drinks and returned to his seat.

They were almost at the point where Sebastian could admit, face and over come this issue with Kurt and Blaine, he couldn't stop now. "Just because you're happy for them, yes it makes you a little masochistic" he said because at the end of the day, it did. "It doesn't mean you're a freak, far from it in fact Seb. It makes you, shock horror" he said with a laugh, "a decent human being."

Sebastian's shoulders sagged and he knew he was about to protest, "Sebastian I have so much respect for the way you're handling this" he said taking another approach. He watched his friend freeze momentarily at his comment and smiled softly, he probably never had heard anyone admit they respected him before. "I have no idea how you can do that, help them be together when you feel that way about Kurt. You're so strong Seb, stronger then I am."

Even though Sebastian was pretending not to listen, he knew he was and he knew he was hanging on to his every word. "If I'm being perfectly honest with you man, I don't think I could do what you're doing. Being so selfless like that. I mean I'm not a selfish person but what you're doing is above and beyond and man, I never thought I'd say this but," he let out a breath realising he wasn't just saying this like he'd originally planned, he meant what he was saying. "You're a better man then I am Sebastian" he said smiling down at his coffee cup.

_Sebastian Smythe is a better human being then I am,_ he thought confusingly to himself, _who would've ever thought that._ "Carson I'm not a better person then you are. I just want my two best friends to be happy" he shrugged. "I don't care how much it hurts me, they deserve to be happy and if that means being together, who the fuck am I to stop them!?"_ You wouldn't stop them, that's the point. I think I would_ he thought hating himself for it even crossing his mind.

_Wow_, Carson had never considered himself a selfish person in his life. He'd nearly always, apart from maybe the situation with Kurt, he'd always put everyone else first but when it comes to love, he's always thought of himself. _Seriously though, If I was in Sebastian's situation right now, would I stop them? Just because it hurt me too much to see them together, would I seriously stop them from being happy because I'm in pain?_

The thought would haunt him for the rest of the week, but for now he had to concentrate on what Sebastian was saying, after all that was why he was here. "That's why it doesn't make you a freak Sebastian" he said sounding tired, from his realisation or Sebastian's instant dismissal he didn't know. "Putting them first and being happy for them is what makes you a decent person" he spoke more bluntly then he intended but maybe it would hit him harder.

Silence. Sebastian didn't respond instantly but instead of insisting Carson sat there sipping at his painfully hot coffee giving the boy time to let his words sink in. The silence lasted longer then all of their other breaks in conversation but it wasn't uncomfortable. Carson eventually set the table when Sebastian had informed him dinner was almost ready.

Eventually, once they were both seated at the table Sebastian finally spoke up with the smallest hint of a smile, "it makes me a decent human being?" He asked ever so softly and the look on his face once again reminded Carson of that seventeen year old boy. It wasn't a statement, but it was more then he'd expected to get so soon.

"It makes you a decent human being" he agreed with his own soft smile on return. However, for the first time today his smile was slightly forced,_ why couldn't I be a human being?_

Sebastian's smile turned into a full on grin as he picked up his cutlery and started cutting his steak, "it makes me a decent human being" he said nodding to himself. No matter what Carson was feeling about himself, or anything, he couldn't help but feel proud of the young man sat across from him. He also felt relief that Sebastian would now stop beating himself up, and if he was lucky he'd start talking to the two boys again.

As Carson started eating his own a dinner with a triumphant smile on his face he heard Sebastian murmur, "it makes me a decent human being" with conviction. This time he full out grinned and it was all genuine._ A decent human being indeed_ he thought fondly as he took a bite out of his steak.

* * *

><p>Blaine left the office at half past five in a bit of a frenzy. Carson had stuck to his word and had avoided the office for the rest of the afternoon. He'd ignored all of Carson's texts and phone calls and paid no attention to the three voicemails he'd left. The only thing he'd heard from him was that he would be out late and not to wait up.<p>

He shut the door behind him, almost hitting a poor woman in the face in his current state of mind. Leaving Toby's letter behind along with his frustration at the job and Carson. Tonight was going to be good, it was just for Kurt and him. Nothing else.

As much as he wished they could spend the evening wrapped around each other and learning all about Kurt, but there were other things they needed to discuss first. Tonight he would be able to start up a discussion they both so desperately needed to have about that evening. On his way home he popped into the local shop to pick up some ice cream that Kurt had requested and a tin of expensive coffee, _well I can't buy wine can I? _He thought with a smile as he walked up the road to his building.

He wasn't sure how this evening was going to go but he knew for one thing that tonight would mean a serious conversation and hopefully plenty of answers. He was too impatient to wait for the elevator. His only thought now was how he could make this evening easier on the young boy he couldn't wait to wrap his arms around.

Taking the steps two at a time in his haste, a huge smile on his face. He ended up walking straight into their locked front door which took him totally by surprise, why hadn't Kurt unlocked the doors? They'd been texting up until an hour ago so he knew he was okay, nothing could've happened between then and now, _right?_

Digging for his keys in his pocket left him time to think through a bunch of terrible scenarios where Kurt was lying on his back or passed out on the sofa or, something stupid like that. However, when he had finally found his keys and shut the door behind him Kurt could be heard singing 'Teenage Dream' in the kitchen and he couldn't help but smile, letting all of his previous worries simply disappear.

"Kurt?"he said with a smile loving how domestic this all was. Kurt responded with 'I'm in the kitchen Sweetie' and with a happy sigh Blaine dropped his suitcase, hung up his coat and wondered into the kitchen. Not even thinking twice before standing behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the younger boys shoulder. "Good day?" he felt giddy thinking that this could be what the rest of his life would be life.

* * *

><p>"You actually own the complete Twilight Saga?" Carson asked in disbelief from where he was now sat on Sebastian's sofa, cuddled up under the other mans duvet. "I can't believe you're actually making me watch this" he said under his breath even though he couldn't wait for the movie to start. Yes they'd been quoting it earlier and yes he'd seen them all,<em> more then once,<em> but he didn't own then! _I just borrow Blaine's_ his mind added on but of course he wasn't going to tell Sebastian that.

Sebastian walked back in from the other room carrying the complete box set, "of course I do" he replied as if it was an offence accusing him have not owning them. Looking at his friend now he realised he might of thought he knew Sebastian, but he was starting to figure out that he didn't know Sebastian at all, not really. But what he was finding out about this mysterious boy only made him love him more.

He watched as Sebastian inserted the first disk into the DVD player before jumping on the sofa and opening the bag of popcorn he'd brought in with him from the kitchen. "I can't believe you actually bought the entire box set" he said shaking his head as he took a handful of popcorn before his friend could devour the entire bag.

"Oh shut up" Sebastian said to him, but not harshly as he laughed. "I know you don't own the DVD's" Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes pressing the play button. "But Blaine does" he added on with a smirk in his direction, "and he has told me on more then one occasion that they've end up in your room." Sebastian was smug as he threw a piece of popcorn in his mouth, smirking at him like he'd just won.

Carson narrowed his eyes at the younger boy before crossing his arms and looking away, "they must walk there then" he said with a hmph. His eyes instantly locked on the screen as the movie started. Kristen Stewart may not be the greatest actress, but she can play Bella to a T. Of course he didn't know this, not really because of course he hadn't read the books. Obviously.

Sebastian 'Tsked' from where he was now sat flush against his side and sharing out the duvet between them. "I'm sure DVD's can't just walk from room to room as they please" he said with a shake of his head. "Come on Carson, you know only toys can do that." He said it so seriously Carson had to look at him to see if he was being serious.

Luckily Sebastian was smiling at him, loving the fact he'd made him believe he was serious. "Come on Carson, you quoted the books! Why won't you just admit that you like these movies!?" _Because they are woman's movies_ he thought annoyingly even though he knew it wasn't true, Sebastian owning them was proof of that.

"It's a guilty pleasure C, just own it" he said pushing him playfully in the arm. It was annoying, not only because Sebastian was pushing but because he was talking and he couldn't hear the movie. Bella's voice over was his favourite part! It must've shown because then Sebastian just kept talking.

"The story, as stupid as it is compared to HP, is brilliant. The forbidden romance, the self torture. Plus Edward Cullen is fucking hot, you're blind if you don't think so." Sebastian knew exactly why this was winding him up, that smirk only proved it. "Oh and Jacob Black as of New Moon, fucking kill me now, I mean seriously. Have you see his abs-"

He'd had enough, "stop!" he yelled but he couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Sebastian I get. I like the Twilight movies, okay!? You win! And Bella's voice over is one of the best parts of this movie so will you please rewind, eat your popcorn and shut the hell up" his breathing was a little heavy as he came to the end of his rant, glaring at his idiot of a friend with a smile he couldn't withhold.

"See" Sebastian said sounding all patronising as he patted the top of his head, "that wasn't so hard was it." With that smug smile in place he rewound the movie and snuggled up against his right side, Sebastian's head resting against his shoulder.

"I hate you" he murmured rolling his eyes as he reached for the popcorn that was settled between them.

"Love you too" Sebastian murmured ever so quietly. Carson couldn't help but smile, the two of them then settled down to watch the movie they both secretly loved in silence.

They must have been half way through the movie, Carson's hand on Sebastian's back as he lay with his head in his lap. In all honesty he didn't take Sebastian for the 'closeness' type, but maybe after today it was all he needed. He was engrossed in the movie when he heard Sebastian mutter something into his leg, "sorry?" he asked when he couldn't decipher his words.

"Thank you" he said softly, "for today I mean. For listening to me and helping me stop being so, negative about myself." Sebastian sighed against his leg and he couldn't help but smile at the change in him from only hours ago. "I don't really talk about my feelings, ever and you've really helped, so thanks."

Carson smiled and nodded at himself, proud of all they had managed to accomplish. "No worries Seb, you know you never have to thank me anyway." Sebastian nodded into his leg and he was pretty sure that was it for conversation as he turned his attention back to the vampires on screen.

"You won't tell anyone I've gone soft will you?" Sebastian asked in a whisper moments later and he couldn't help but laugh at the boy. Always so worried of people seeing the real him, it was such a shame because he likes this Sebastian more then the cocky one.

He nodded his head as he ruffled Sebastian's hair, "your secrets safe with me, I promise." The pair of them had smiles on their faces as they returned their full attention to the TV. James had just caught Bella's human scent, _now it's time for the chase_ he thought with a grin reaching for some popcorn.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the HummelAnderson house hold another dinner was about to go underway. One not very much different to Sebastian and Carson's except darker memories, harder truths and more feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next update will be the dinner between Kurt and Blaine, so you Klainer's should be excited! But don't get too excited.. It's not a happy chapter but I hope you will all read anyway! It works out well and will have a lovely end!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this, odd little chapter!**

**Read & Review**

**Until next update,**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	36. One, three, four, six, ten

_Hey all, _

_****Last chapter** **for a few weeks** and I plan to make it one hell of a chapter! It's an emotional roller coaster of a chapter but I have to admit, as hard as it was to write, this is definitely one of my favourite chapters. I can write this and I hope you agree with me. Sorry to leave you with such an emotional chapter but I hope the ending is enough of a resolution to keep you waiting ;)_

_So this is it. This is the chapter where I go back to a single sentence that left Kurt's lips in Chapter 3. I'm pretty sure you know whats coming after the previous chapters but just beware._

**Warnings:**

_Dialogue and Flashback heavy._

_This is a sad, and bully-heavey chapter. So read with caution._

_Strong Language and serious Mentions of Suicide._

__One more spoon of cough syrup now..__

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: One, three, four, six, ten.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dinner at the HummelAnderson's had been a complete success. Until now.

Blaine was currently sat on the sofa, his hand resting on Kurt's knee as they were watching the latest episode of The New Normal. He'd tried to convince Kurt to wait until Carson was home knowing how much he loved the show but Kurt had begged and he'd conceded. Dinner had been beautiful, Kurt had cooked a simple dinner; vegetable stir fry. It was simple, yet bursting with flavours, it had been absolutely delicious.

The evening so far had been so beautiful and he didn't want to ruin it with the darkness that was haunting Kurt's past, but he just wanted to help. He wanted to take it as some sort of sign that tonights episode was actually about the pasts Bravid had when growing up in high schools, but what kind of sign was it? Go ahead, ask? or Don't you dare. He was stuck.

Kurt snuggled into his side as the episode came to an end and Blaine wrapped his arm around his shoulder holding the other boy as tight as was possible, he had to be prepared for any sort of response and he needed Kurt to know that he was here for him. So, as he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst, _I don't want to ask but I have to ask, ugh. Blaine!_ "Kurt?"

The younger boy replied with a 'mm?' as he sat up, his clear, now grey eyes, looking at him ever so intently. His innocent and trusting gaze was almost enough to derail him but he stayed strong. With another sigh and all the force it took to keep his eyes locked on Kurt's he started, "back in Lima," he saw Kurt's eyes go dark with realisation. "What did those jocks mean by 'when we make a promise, we never break it' and 'the next time we see you it's over?'" Of course he was pretty sure he knew exactly what they meant, but still, he had to ask.

Kurt's gaze dropped almsot immediately "what do you mean?" he spoke softly as he played with the pillow that was situated in his lap. "In all honesty I think it's pretty self explanatory" he said more harshly and Blaine was momentarily taken aback by his tone, Kurt had never spoken to him like that. He knew it wasn't personal, but it still hurt that Kurt would talk to him with such bitterness.

Blaine moved the pillow from Kurt's grasp and replaced it with his hands as he repositioned himself on the sofa so he was now closer, directly facing the boy who wasn't looking at him. His cheeks were now a soft pink as his grip on his hands turned almost painful when he asked Kurt something he'd been dying to ask him. "Kurt, did they" he was struggling saying the words himself and had no idea how Kurt would react. "Did they threaten to kill you?"

In all honesty, all sorts of reactions had crossed Blaine's mind. He thought that Kurt might break down in front of him, thought that maybe he'd start yelling. He'd even considered him just walking away from the conversation and slamming the door behind him as left. What had never crossed his mind however was Kurt telling him the truth from the beginning.

Yes, the silence that followed his question was thick with tension and hundreds of question but eventually, eventually Kurt looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and nodded. Blaine's heart broke at the action and he wished, more then anything, that he could've been there for Kurt, hell that anyone could've been there for him. _How can people treat others this way, we're all human._

Kurt looked away after that, his gaze once again falling to their interlocked hands that were resting on his knees. Blaine was thinking of what to say next, Kurt's forwardness had taken him by surprise and he'd expected to do a lot more convincing then that. "They um," Kurt coughed interrupting his thoughts. "It was my Senior year at McKinley. I was the only out guy at school and I was okay with that." He felt Kurt's grip tighten on his hands and he squeezed back reassuringly hoping Kurt would understand how grateful he was that he was willing to tell him.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I'm telling him this<em> Kurt thought to himself as he stared at Blaine's hands squeezing them as tightly as his strength allowed. He'd told himself he was to move on from the bullying in High School, even if his family living in Lima made that difficult, he'd vowed to try. He'd expect Blaine to ask him about the jackasses back at the roller rink, he just hadn't expected him to be so forward about it.

Everyone else always avoided the situation, skirted around it because it made them uncomfortable. His Dad had come around eventually but that had taken, he gulped at the flashes of memory, that had taken a terrifying experience for him to realise he had to do more. No one had ever asked him that question so directly before and it had taken him by surprise.

Once the question was out he was compelled to get up and walk away, just walk away from Blaine, from the memories and the pain that came with it. But as he looked at Blaine, his own eyes full of pain and concern, suddenly he couldn't look away. _Blaine wanted to help._ That was all, for the first time someone was asking him what had happened because he cared, he knew that he'd tell Blaine anything, but the idea of reliving the darkest moments of his life terrified him.

"There was a situation with Karofsky" he said speaking again after moments past as he brought himself back together. "He was the tall guy" he said softly just incase Blaine wasn't sure who he was. He gulped trying to convince himself to carry on speaking, _come on Kurt, you can tell him. You can do this._ "A few weeks prior to the threat he'd um, there was an incident in the locker room. Um." If Kurt thought telling his psychiatrist was hard, telling someone he actually knew and cared about, it was even harder.

Blaine squeezed his hand causing him to look up at him and smiled, "you can tell me anything Kurt" he said with a small smile, "you know that, right?" and he nodded, because he did. He knew he could tell Blaine anything, that was one of the things he loved about him from the start. Blaine somehow managed to make Kurt want to tell him.

So with a deep breath he spoke_, you can do this Kurt, you can._ "Karofsky had forced himself on me in the locker rooms after cheer practice one day." He pretended to ignore Blaine's shocked intake of breath and the question in his eyes about 'cheer practice' and continued with his story. "Karofsky kissed me, threw me into the locker. He was pissed off for outing himself like that I guess," he shrugged pretending not to care.

Blaine remained silence, his expression being the only thing that gave Kurt any indication of what he was thinking and he really appreciated it. All Blaine could do for him right now was to listen, not give him the twenty questions with every shocking thing he said. So with a tight smile he looked to Blaine and smiled before continuing.

"A couple weeks passed and the bullying got worse which I expected, but then one day, I was preparing for Dad and Carole's wedding" he said with a small smile thinking back to that dancing session with Finn and his Dad in the choir room. "He came up to me at my locker and asked me if I'd told anyone his secret, which of course I hadn't" he'd actually taken serious offence from that comment but, Karofsky didn't know him and he could understand his fear.

"Karofsky may be an ass but he doesn't deserve to be outed like that, I would never do that" he said turning to Blaine, he saw understanding and something in his eyes that he had never seen before._ Compassion maybe?_ He smiled softly before returning to staring at their hands telling himself to continue. "Anyway, that was the second time he'd threatened to kill me" he said nodding and swallowing hard.

"The second time?" Blaine asked softly, the confusion was evident in his tone as he was probably wondering why he hadn't started at the beginning. There was a moment of silence as Kurt tried to get his thoughts into order, he knew from the moment Blaine had asked that he would be reliving memories he'd rather forget and that of course included the darkest moment in his life.

Of course he already knew that Blaine knew that he'd once tried to take his own life, that fact coming out the very first week he moved here, but that was all he knew. He didn't know that he'd almost succeeded. He didn't know what led him to attempt such a thing, he didn't know anything about it and of course he was curious. Kurt knew that he'd have to tell Blaine everything one day, he'd just never expected it to be so soon.

However as he looked up into the boy watching him with concern through his beautiful dark brown eyes, he knew that telling him would be okay. Reliving the moment would be the hardest thing, but with Blaine at his side, he was pretty sure he could do it. With a small smile and a deep breath he looked at Blaine and began his story.

_- Sophomore Year, January 21st 2010 -_

A sixteen year old Kurt, who wasn't technically out yet stared at the floor, avoiding all eye contact as he left his English Lit classroom. The only people who knew about his big secret was Carson, who had always known. And his Dad and that was only because he was sick of hiding who he was in his own home.

He'd been very lucky that his Dad had accepted him for who he was and still loved him in spite of that. The rest of Lima however, he knew never would. Of course with his high voice, lean figure and taste in clothes, it made it pretty obvious to the rest of the school without him having to tell them. So of course his life was hell.

He was walking to his locker, praying to the god that he didn't believe in that he wouldn't see any of the jocks before second period. He really liked this outfit and was hoping for the smallest chance of showing it off. However luck wasn't on his side, it never really was, and he was slushied before he even made the four foot walk to his locker. He knew by now to keep at least three changes of clothes on him at all times, but for some reason today it bothered him more then ever, _I'm no different then everyone else!_

As he wiped the purple slush away from his eyes he sighed in frustration, _I hate grape, _he tried to restrain his tears while wishing life was easier as he made his way to the bathroom. That morning at home had been a disaster, his Dad receiving a hoax call. Some jock, _probably Karofsky,_ had rang the garage declaring that his son was gay and it had his Dad unsettled. Not for his sons protection, of course not, but because he didn't like being played with like that.

Kurt knew his Dad loved him so much, once their Mum died and Carson left he was all he had, but he couldn't hide how much he had wished that Kurt was different. Burt wanted them to be able to hang out and watch football games together, go to the park and play catch, but Kurt wasn't like that and he knew his Dad found it hard. He could understand, but he hated that he wasn't what his Dad wanted.

The day had passed by in a blur of lockers and multicoloured ice. For whatever reason the slushie facials and locker slams had been tripled today, which brought Kurt's already depressed mood immensely. The jocks kept staring at him and making snide comments like every other day, but not like every other day it was as if they were deliberately seeking him out, and he didn't know why.

Glee club came and went with people he disliked very much, none of them were really friends. Rachel freaking Berry singing another heartbreaking song about Finn not loving her back the way he should, blah, blah, blah. It ended with Rachel storming out, Finn kicking a chair and Mr Schue asking him to stay behind after class. Kurt was rarely asked to stay behind but after snapping at your teacher for no apparent reason, what was he to expect.

He stood in front of Mr Schue as he lectured him about respect, not really listening._ I probably know more about respect then you do_ he thought irritatingly. Kurt's head wasn't in the right place today, all day he'd felt like crying, like going home and hiding away from the world, yet he didn't know why. Maybe it was the constant bullying, his upset Dad or the fact that no one really cared, it was almost as if he'd had enough.

Eventually Mr Schue's lecture turned into some sort of phoney counselling session where he asked if he was okay and how he was coping with all of the bullying. That right there seemed to push him right off of the edge he didn't even know he was standing on. "You know!?" he'd snapped at him before thinking about it. "You know about the bullying?" he asked glaring in disbelief.

Mr Schue nodded as if he didn't understand why he was so surprised, that only made him more furious "You know that I get hounded, every god damn day because of something that isn't even my choice and you purposely don't do anything about it!" he screamed and was never more glad that the school was empty. It was the closest he had ever come to admitting his sexuality in school and he found himself looking around to check there was no one else here.

He was stood opposite a teacher who knew everything, knew what Kurt went through on a daily base because of his sexuality and yet he chose not to do anything about it. _What kind of school is this!? What kind of teacher does that!?_ "Kurt, calm down, alright?" Mr Schue said obviously a little concerned. "If there was anything I could do then I would. Nobody deserves to get bullied like that, but there's nothing I can do. This is just something that-"

"Something I'm going to have to get used to?" he asked, voice raising in anger and disbelief. Mr Schue's expression turned apologetic as he stepped closer to him, putting his arm on his shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. The gesture only made him jump and take two steps back. No one ever touched him, always too afraid that they'd catch 'the gay.' "It isn't something anybody should have to get used to" he said staring straight ahead.

He tried to keep his calm but he couldn't, his hands were shaking as he held his english folder to his chest as tight as he could, he could feel the tears pooling behind his eyes and he'd had enough. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I get that this is upsetting for you-" Mr Schue started and he'd finally had enough. _This is bullshit._

"You call yourself a teacher, yet you don't give two shit's about anyone but yourself" he said glaring at the older man who he should 'respect.' "You talk about respect Mr Schue, but you don't deserve mine."

Mr Schue looked taken aback at his sudden outburst and he wasn't surprised. Even he hadn't expected to get so angry at his teacher, he never talked back and he's done it several times in one day. _Something is very, very wrong_. "Kurt I understand you're upset right now but you do not get to talk to me like that. I am your teac-"

_Screw this,_ he thought deciding he didn't want to listen to anymore of his teachers shit. "Some teacher you are if you're more then willing to sit back and let one of your students get hounded day after day purely because he can't help but want to be with someone of the same gender!" He tried to ignore the fact he just completely outed himself and continued on in his rage. "You said no one should have to put up with bullying, yet you make me" he said pointing at the man in front of him not caring about repercussions. "So, what does that make me? An animal? Not Human? Nothing!?"

His breathing was coming hard as he made himself catch his breath, lowering his arm to wrap back around his folders that were against his chest. Mr Schue was staring at him with something like respect or sympathy. In all honesty he didn't care, he already knew that his teacher didn't think he was worth protecting. _Then again_ he thought sadly, _no one does._

Kurt could feel the tears pooling behind his eyes, his heart was racing and he couldn't stop his hands and legs from shaking no matter how much he tried. He and his teacher seemed to be staring at each other and just as Mr Schue was about to start talking he turned and headed straight for the parking lot, ignoring his teachers calls, he didn't really care. He needed to get out of here, just get away from this school, from this town, _if only I could._

Of course, he was the unluckiest person in the world. When he stepped outside it was chucking it down, the rain pelting so hard onto the pavement it would bounce back up. In seconds his white shirt was sticking to his skin, his styled hair was now a heap and his Biology assignment was probably now a mess of running ink. He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do about it now and made his way to his car.

Only to be stopped by a group of large boys in red McKinley jackets. Kurt will never, ever admit to anyone how paralysed with fear he was in that very moment. They were throwing comments at him, insulting words as they cornered him like a stupid little lamb who had no idea what they were doing. Everywhere he looked he was literally seeing red, his heart was beating unhealthily fast, so fast that he thought it might give up on him. _That might not be a bad thing_ he thought looking up at Karofsky with fear in his eyes.

"What you still doing here twinkletoes?" One of the jocks asked, he didn't really know that guy, the only two he really knew where Azimo and Karofsky. "Shouldn't you be off in some bathroom stall with some other homo?" he sneered and if it hadn't been so offensive he probably would've laughed at the annoyed glares the fellow jocks sent him at such a dumb witted insult.

Karofsky shook his head and took one step closer to him, he couldn't be more then three feet away from him and he was easily several feet taller then he was, if Karofsky wanted to end the torment then, it would've been easy. _One hit and I'd be down, game over._ The thought hit him suddenly and it made him smile slightly, _if this was it, if I wasn't here, I couldn't get bullied._ That was the first time he'd considered the idea of loosing his life, and it wouldn't be the last. "Hummel, how many times do we have to tell you to get out of our school?" he asked harshly making him wince.

Kurt knew better then to reply to them, if he could walk away he would've but considering they had him trapped like a bird he held himself high, staring at Karofsky and kept his mouth shut, which obviously wasn't what they wanted from him today. "Not got anything to say in that girly voice of yours, huh Hummel?" Karofsky asked prodding his shoulder.

Suddenly Karofsky pushed him, it was so unexpected he didn't have time to prepare himself which meant he went falling back into the arms of an unknown jock. "Eww I don't wanna touch him" he complained pushing him, very forcefully back into the centre of the circle.

He tried to remain composed, tried to hide the hurt at that one comment as he straightened his bag and clasped his folders tighter to his chest. "Karofsky, if you wouldn't mind I have somewhere I need to be so, excuse me" he said, willing himself to step forward and ignore the snickering and hatred glares aimed at him.

"Where've you gotta be?" Azimio said with a laugh, "you aint got no friends and I'm sure no other homo in this town would want a someone like you. I mean, you're not a girl, you're not a guy. What the hell are you, dude?" he asked with a grin, high-fiving Karofsky at such a 'clever' insult.

_No one should ever be treated like this, like cattle._ He had never done anything to any of these assholes surrounding him, nothing, ever. Yet here he stood, in their iron tight grasp all because he's always been himself. No one should ever get picked on like this for being themselves, yet here he is. _Alone, like always._ The younger Kurt lacked the self confidence and reassurance he would find in later years, during this time he tried to be himself but hide who he was.

"Yeah" Karofsky said taking one step closer, "your Dad's at work, Mother's dead" he said coldly and the mention of his Mum brought him up short. They had never used his Mum's death against him, no one ever spoke of it. How would they even know, that was years ago. "How'd you think she'd feel about her son being some sort of homo princess, hey!" He said shoving his shoulder.

It hurt, emotionally and physically. How could they bring his Mum into this? _How dare they?_ He didn't know what happened, what possessed him to do it or why considering he knew how this would end, but he did it and in all honesty it felt good. One minute Karofsky was making remarks about him disappointing his Mum then next minute he watched as he was stepping back and rubbing his now very red cheek where his two folders had just come into contact with his skin.

The hit and the strength behind it came as a shock to everyone and it was obvious. He knew what he'd done and as much as he should be scared, he didn't regret it, didn't even try and put up a fight. He felt the first hit, the pain excruciating as he tried to keep himself upright. He knew what would happen, how this would end, but it was okay. Maybe if he died, someone would actually care. _Maybe my death could make a statement?_

* * *

><p>"Kurt" Blaine said as he put his hand on Kurt's cheek, slowly wiping away the tears that were slowly and silently falling. There was a pause in Kurt's story telling and he couldn't stay silent anymore. "Baby, I am so sorry," Kurt hadn't even finished his story and he knew from the 'pill bottle' comment that Kurt would survive such a violent homophobic attack from those jocks, but he hated that he even had to go through it, and alone, feeling like no one cared.<p>

_Why couldn't I have known Kurt then? _Kurt was now pulled up tight against him, his crossed knees flush against his thighs, his gaze was now focused on their intertwined hands as he took a break from re-telling the story of his past. _I could have helped him!_ Blaine hated that there wasn't really anything he could do to help as Kurt relived the moments from his past, all he could do was be there for him now, it wasn't much but it was everything he had.

He watched as Kurt wiped his eyes and looked up to him watery eyes and what appeared to be a genuine smile. "It's okay Blaine, you don't need to apologise. The past is the past, you can't change anything, you just have to learn to live with it" he shrugged as he let out a small laugh which he didn't understand, but he did go on to explain and Blaine wished he hadn't.

"Says the guy who tried to take his life after a fight with a bunch of jocks," Kurt shook his head with a pitiful laugh while Blaine gasped in shock at the bluntness of Kurt's words. He knew Kurt was blunt, one of the things he loved about him, but he had never expected him to be so forward about it now, especially considering only a few months ago neither of them could bring themselves to mention 'suicide.'

"Kurt" he said with disbelief and it held a note of anger, how could he be laughing at such a serious situation. "Kurt it isn't funny" he said softly when the younger boy finally looked back at him. "What if you'd- What if you hadn't-" the words were hard to think, let alone say. _What would I have done without him!?_ He couldn't even begin to think of life without Kurt, what would his life be like now? He'd probably be still dating that cheating bastard.

He looked down at their tangled hands as he let himself, for one second, think about what life would be like if Kurt had succeeded in taking his own life all those years ago. Disastrous and miserable were the two words that came to mind. _I'd never have met my soul mate, never would have been truly happy-_ "Don't" Kurt said firmly regaining his attention. "Blaine I'm here now. With you" he couldn't help but smile slightly at that. "Don't think about the 'what if's,' they don't matter."

Blaine swallowed and nodded once as he looked into the endless grey in his eyes. _Kurt was right, he's here now there's no point thanking about him not being here because he is. He is and he always will be, always._ "Now, do you want to hear the rest?" he asked softly.

_No, I don't want to hear the rest at all._ He nodded with a soft smile as his grip tightened, pulling the younger boy closer. Close enough so he could kiss Kurt, softly and gently. Just a brush of lips that reminded them both that they were here, that they were safe, and that they were together. He pulled back with a smile, "only if you're ready to tell it."

Kurt couldn't seem to keep the smile off of his face and he felt a bit giddy at the fact he was the one who could turn Kurt's cheeks such a vivid crimson. There was a beat of silence as the two of them smiled at each other before Kurt spoke, "I'm ready to tell you" he said and it made Blaine's heart flutter.

* * *

><p><em>- Sophomore Year, January 21st 2010 -<em>

Kurt lay in a crumpled lump on the floor of the parking lot. The jocks having long gone once they realiased maybe they'd taken it too far. Obviously with Kurt's current frame of thinking they'd left too early and hadn't taken it far enough. The rain was pelting down, thunder could be heard in the distance, he knew he should move, but it hurt.

Every inch of his skin would be bruised in a few hours, he swore he had at least three broken bones, his ribs and his arm being some of them. He wanted to stay here, surely if he remained where he was he would eventually bleed out, his body going cold only to be found by the students who arrived in the morning. Then, _and only then_, might someone take notice.

Of course, as he was the unluckiest person in the entire world, Mr Schuester, of all people, ended up finding him not even twenty minutes later. The puddles surrounding him were tainted red as the blood continued to exit his body from the endless cuts covering him from head to toe. It wasn't his choice to be taken to the hospital, he'd tried to tell his teacher that he wanted to go home, unfortunately it turned out he'd lost his voice some point during the attack so even though he thought he was talking, no one could hear,_ it's not like they would've listened anyway.._

He'd never felt more alone in his life and for the first time in over five years he wished, more then anything, that Carson would walk through the hospital doors and make some totally inappropriate remark that would make him feel better. But of course that wouldn't happen, his big brother hasn't been a part of his life for six years, nothings going to change that now.

As he lied in the hospital bed, his Dad on one side his teacher on the other, he came in and out of consciousness due to the pain and the medication he was on. Words such as 'broken bones,' 'concussion' and 'he can go home tonight' were the only ones that stuck. He could hear his Dad talking to him but he couldn't see him and he hurt too much to respond to the pressure on his hand.

Kurt woke up several hours later alone in Carson's old room. His wrist was in a cast, one ankle was swollen, the other in plaster and he had a serious black eye. With a frustrated groan he fell back onto his bed, pulling the covers over his head and wishing more then anything that the light had gone out on his life. He knew he was being selfish when it came to his Dad, but no one really cared and he couldn't do this anymore.

He'd been on the brink of death once, and after the thought of suicide filtered through his head, it was the only thing he could think about. It was an out, he could escape the pain, the bullies, the loneliness, he just had to wait. _Then I can be free._

-/-

"It was weeks before I was fully recovered" Kurt said as he picked up the coffee they'd just wondered into the kitchen to make. The two of them were now sat facing each other at the breakfast bar, their conjoined hands resting in the centre of the table. "There was no proof of who attacked me, so it was my word against there's and so, the situation was overlooked" he shrugged ignoring the very angry expression on Blaine's face.

Kurt had thought it would be hard talking about this again, and as hard as it was to relive the memories he'd tried so hard to forget, but it actually made him feel a little bit better knowing that he wasn't alone right now. "I can't believe they didn't do anything" Blaine said angrily, "you could've died, you could've lost your life" he spoke staring at him intently. Then his look turned to one of pain, he never dropped his gaze as he spoke quietly, "but you wanted to. Didn't you?"

Blaine's expression was broken and the tears he was hiding behind the glasses he was now wearing were obvious, but he wasn't going to lie. At that moment in his life, he had wanted the Jocks to take it away from him, the pain, the suffering, it would've all ended if they'd just kept going. So he dropped his gaze as Blaine looked back at him and nodded, "more than anything."

"Oh Kurt" Blaine said sadly as his grip on his hand tightened, painfully so. He didn't say anything, just smiled at the older boy because it was over. It was so far in the past he did what he could to move on. At that moment in his life he wanted it to be over and done with, but now, for the first time since then, he had never been more glad that his attempt had failed. Otherwise he wouldn't be sat here, in his brothers kitchen, with the love of his life.

He didn't know how to respond to Blaine's words so instead he shrugged and started talking about what happened next, hoping to have this conversation over and done with by the time Carson arrived home. "I stayed at home for about two weeks or so before returning to school. Dad protested but I couldn't let them think they'd won" he said gripping onto his cup with his free hand. "I don't know why I thought I had to prove something to them, but I wanted to show they couldn't stop me, even if I wanted them too."

Kurt ignored Blaine's shocked intake of breath and the words he was saying under his breath, some of the things were hilarious but he couldn't get into that now. He wanted this to conversation to be over, yes he wanted to talk about it but he wasn't willing to prolong the conversation. "The day I went back to school, I still wished I hadn't ever had to return but the cards hadn't been dealt that way" he said honestly. _There's no point hiding anything from him now._

"February 8th" he said stonily. "I walked into that school with as much dignity as one could with my left wrist and ankle in plaster" he said laughing at his hazy memory. "Wearing an outrageous an outfit as was possible." He looked up to see Blaine smiling at him, "for the first time I'd decided in some way I wanted to fight back." _It was all for nothing in the end, even then I had my mind set to some degree.. I knew that this could be it._

"I guess I thought that after what they'd did to me, after they reduced me to a pile of nothing on the floor that they'd leave me be. I mean I was cut and bruised, bandages everywhere and parts of me in cast, I thought they'd leave me be, even for a little while" he sighed. "I was trying to make the best of the situation. I wasn't dead yet" Blaine winced at the words and he felt guilty about being so blunt.

He looked at Blaine apologetically he just shook his head with a sad smile and waited for him to continue, so continue he did. "So I tried to be happy about the idea that my wounds could make me untouchable, even if it was only for a little while. But boy was I wrong" he said with a humourless laugh.

"I was pushed into my locker the moment it was opened, don't get me wrong it wasn't as bad as that last day" he said circling his cup with his thumb. "They slammed me into my locker twice, fortunately the slushie machine was broken so no slushies that day thank god. I have no idea what I would've done if they'd slushied me and I only had one working hand" he looked to Blaine with a laugh in his eyes but Blaine was only staring at him sympathetically.

His mouth fell into a frown, he knew this wasn't funny but sue him if it was the only way he could deal with it. "Glee Club came and went, the guys apologised even though it was nothing to do with them, Mr Schue couldn't look at me and Rachel and Finn sang a song about acceptance. I think it was supposed to make me feel better, but in all honesty it only made me feel worse" he sighed.

Yes he'd wanted to be accepted, but he didn't want a near death experience to be the thing that made people accept him. He didn't want to be considered weak, he didn't want to need to be protected. He wanted people to accept him for who he was because they liked him. Not because they shared a class and they felt the need to protect him. _Was it really that much to ask?_

He looked up at Blaine with sad eyes, did admitting this make him weak? "I walked out of that classroom in more pain then I had been in lying on the parking lot floor. I walked out of that room knowing," he squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled slightly, reassuring him he was still here. "Knowing what I was going to do." _That was supposed to be it__. The end._

_- Sophomore Year, February 8th 2010 -_

The moment Kurt stepped through his font door his Dad appeared looking concerned "Kurt, any problems at school?" his eyes narrowed as he took his time looking him over, trying to see any noticeable changes to him. Which of course he wouldn't, well he'd choose not to notice. Kurt had been hiding these attacks for years and he wasn't about to start slacking now.

"No," he said with a half a smile. "Maybe they've decided to cut me some slack, I mean it must hurt when you end up punching cast" he said with a shrug earning himself a glare from his Dad. Kurt knew that his Dad didn't believe him, there was a cut on his lower arm that he hadn't been able to cover. Part of him hoped his Dad would want to notice it, yet he already knew he would look past it, tell himself he'd caught it on a tree or some lame story like that.

His Dad coughed and pulled his hat off, rubbing at his forehead like he always did in uncomfortable, emotional situations. "Go clean yourself up, take your medication and then you can sit in the kitchen and tell me how to make that soufflé desert thing you like so much" he said as lightly as he could, smiling as he did so.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his Dad, he nodded with a smile "I'll be back down in a bit" he said making his way past his Dad while trying to figure out how to make his way up the stairs. He'd been sleeping in the spare, _CARSON'S,_ room downstairs the past few weeks but now he wanted his room back.

"Come here" his Dad said with a smile picking him up and walking up the stairs with so much ease it looked as if he didn't weigh anything. Once he was set down at the top of the stairs he murmured a thank you as Burt turned away. "No problem, see you in a sec kid" he said with his back to him as he walked downstairs.

_This is it Kurt, what do you want to say to him? Your last words_. "Dad?" he called after him knowing he couldn't leave things like that. Burt turned at his words and that was all the response he needed, "I love you" he said with a sad smile hoping he wouldn't question his sudden burst of emotion.

Burt's eyes narrowed for the smallest fraction of a second before he replied "I love you too kid. You alright Kurt?" he asked sounding only mildly concerned. He nodded with a tight smile trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "Okay, see you in a minute alright?" he asked and when he didn't responded he asked again. "Alright?" he demanded a response and Kurt wondered if, on some level, his Dad knew that something was very, very wrong.

"I'll see you in a minute" he said smiling and hoping his Dad wouldn't pick up on the higher note to his voice, it always happened when he lied but hardly anyone knew him well enough to know. The only person who really knew that, wasn't here anymore. Satisfied, his Dad nodded before walking off towards the kitchen, humming some random song as he went.

The fact he wouldn't see his Dad again made him sad, but he knew that this would do him good. He wouldn't have to worry about something happening to his feminine son, wouldn't have to worry about being played with. Carson would come back for his funeral, he had no doubt about that and his death could bring them back together. Him dying would do more then him breathing would.

No one would miss him, his Dad would for a while but then Carson would come back and he'd be nothing but a hazy memory. McKinley wouldn't miss him, he had no friends, no one cared about him. No one would notice he was missing. It wouldn't be until his Dad would have to inform the school that they'd find out. No one would attend his funeral, maybe Mr Schue out of guilt, maybe even some of the Glee Club, but probably not.

Kurt knew that suicide was a cowards way out in some ways, or that was how people would see it. That wasn't the case though, he wasn't scared of his life. He was fed up with the constant bullying, the loneliness, having no friends and the fact that no one cared. If he had at least one of those things, suicide probably would never have crossed his mind. _As it is, I have none of those and it's the only thing I can think about._

With a sad sigh he walked into his bedroom, closed the door behind him and headed straight towards his bedside drawer where he'd been stashing the painkillers, specifically for this reason. He pulled the water bottle out of his bag and poured all of the yellow and white tablets onto his bedside cabinet. Staring at the little pills he expected to be upset, scared even, but instead all he felt was hope.

In all honesty he wasn't sure how this was supposed to work. He'd done his research, he knew what pills were best to take but he was pretty sure that the ones he had would work just as well. He was pretty sure you were to take the pills and you'd just drift off. _ Nobody can take this away from me _he thought holding a pill in his hand._ I'm doing this for myself, and for the good of everyone else._

He knew there were side effects if you survived but the whole point of committing suicide was to not survive, so he wasn't too worried about it. He'd screwed up lots of things in his life, but he was pretty sure even he couldn't mess this up. His Dad finding him before any serious harm could be done didn't even cross his mind. His Dad wouldn't be worried enough to come up until twenty, thirty minutes later, and by then it would be too late._  
><em>

The tears were streaming down his face as he glanced around his room. The room he'd lived in since he'd been born, a room that had changed and grown with him. He reached for the notepad in his bag and pulled out the suicide note he'd written last night before he went to bed. When he'd written it was just there incase he decided to end it, just a way of expressing himself.

It wasn't until he left his first day back at school that he realised his mind had been made up since he'd written the letter, he just didn't know that, not until now. It wasn't really a suicide note, more like a suicide letter. He couldn't let his Dad feel guilty, so he explained everything to him and kept repeating that it wasn't his fault.

He turned the envelope over in his hands before leaning forward and placing it in front of the photo frame by his bed. It was a picture of his family, a family that didn't exist anymore. A seven year old Kurt was on Carson's shoulder's while his parents were stood on either side of them, smiling happily. It was his favourite picture and he was more then happy for that to be the last thing he saw.

With a deep breath and a mouthful of water he started taking the pills. One, three, four, six, by the time he counted to ten he could already feel a haze settling over him. His last conscious thought was how everyone would be thanking him for this, then the pills took over and everything went dark.

-/-

As Kurt spoke, he spoke in a cold and detached voice as if he was telling the story of someone else's suicide attempt and not his own. It was the way he'd developed talking about it after he'd been let out of Hospital and was forced to go and see a shrink. There were no tears in his eyes, just weakness and failure, but when he looked to Blaine he could see the tear tracks on his cheeks and his heart sunk a little bit at doing that to him.

He wanted to apologise but knew that Blaine would call him stupid for apologising for nothing. So instead he put both of his hands on top of the one he already held and smiled at him. Blaine smiled, but only a tiny one in return. "Obviously I don't know what happened next but I was told that my Dad came up around ten minutes after leaving me at the bottom of the stairs" he nodded, swallowing. "My Dad was quick, and I was told I was extremely" he added extra emphasis to that word, knowing how lucky he was, "lucky."

"No one knew why but the pills reacted faster in my body then most other people, but if my Dad hadn't found me when he did, there isn't a doubt in my mind that I wouldn't be here." As harsh and as blunt as the words were, they were true. "There was literally a minute between me dying and surviving." He had hated his dad when he'd woken up and realised he wasn't dead, but now he would never be able to thank him enough for giving him this second chance.

He hated all this talking, he felt like he was back in counselling again but he know there wasn't anything Blaine could say right now. He was telling him this because he didn't know. All Blaine could do for him right now was just to be there and he was doing it perfectly, he couldn't imagine ever telling this story to anyone else. He smiled at the boy he was madly in love with for a second and was once again reminded of how much he actually owed his Dad.

"I was cooped up in Hospital for weeks," he said sounding bored, it had been a very frustrating time in his life. He already felt like a failure, and then he had to add failing to commit suicide to his list, he'd never felt worse. "I was very fortunate that I had no lasting damage. I was put on anti-depressants after that but that was as far as it went. The hospital did an amazing job in saving my life, but that didn't stop me hating them for it."

Kurt smiled, "did you know that Dad met Carole at the hospital?" he said glancing up at Blaine who still had tears in his eyes. He shook his head silently as he tried to reciprocate his smile. He nodded, "yeah. They met the day the staff pumped by stomach" he said with a sad smile. "I guess something good did come out of my suicide attempt after all." He looked to Blaine with a smile only to see Blaine smiling at him in return, it didn't reach his eyes and he knew that Blaine was only agreeing with him for the sake of it.

He pulled his hand away from Blaine's with a smile as he moved to put the kettle on and he wondered what the time was. "I was home schooled for the rest of the year then. Nothing was done about the jocks and everyone started looking at me like I was some sort of freak." He sighed as he turned around, leaning against the counter and facing the older boy, "I guess failing to commit suicide is a lot worse then committing suicide" he said more or less to himself. "I've never been more vulnerable in my life, everyone knew how I'd been feeling and I'd never looked more weak."

Blaine looked as if, for the first time since they'd moved into the kitchen, he was about to speak and protest against his words, but he didn't let him. "I guess I did get some good things out of it too though," he said with a small shrug and a forced smile for Blaine's sake.

"Like what?" Blaine asked with an audible gulp as he pulled a tissue from the tissue box and wiped at his eyes, not even trying to hide how harsh his tears had been flowing.

"I learnt that I had friends" he said with a small smile, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. "Once I was allowed visitors, other then my Dad, I was never left alone." He smiled at the memory of the first time he'd seen someone other then his Dad or the nurses. Rachel Berry was stood in front of the Glee Club, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, low-calorie chocolates in the other and a smile on her face. He'd never been more surprised in his life, well other then waking up after he thought he'd died.

"The Glee club came to visit me everyday" he said with a disbelieving chuckle. "Rachel bought me a portable DVD player and several of her Broadway DVD's, I'd never told anyone I liked musical's" he said looking at Blaine who was smiling slightly. "So I was so surprised when she turned up so unsuspecting with things that I loved. It turns out I did have friends, they did know me and they did care" he nodded to himself. "I was just too afraid to let anyone else see me."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were too wrapped up in their conversation to have heard the front door opening and closing, they were too wrapped up to hear Carson shout their names just once. Then he caught sight of them through the fish tank, moving closer he could hear Kurt's words "there was literally a minute between my survival and my death." He heard the comments about wishing his big brother had been there, he'd heard the pain he'd been through but he hadn't been stood there long enough to hear why he'd been pushed to such extremes.<p>

Obviously only hearing half a story was never a good idea as it gave people the wrong impression, but the only thought that stuck with him was that his baby brother needed him when he tried to kill himself, and he wasn't there. He knew times had changed and Kurt didn't hate him, but he hated himself. "I guess failing to commit suicide is a lot worse then committing suicide" he heard Kurt say through the kitchen door and he just had to get out.

How could Kurt talk so openly about such a dark part of his past. What puzzled him more was how could Blaine sit there and listen to it? He'd only been stood here for around twenty minutes and he'd already had enough. The tears were pooling in his eyes and before Kurt or Blaine could be made aware of his presence he grabbed his coat and headed to the nearest bar. He needed a drink.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at the young boy across from him, tears were still streaming down his own face as he realised the extent of what had happened to the boy he loved. Kurt was stood there, smiling and his eyes bright while he sat here trying to hold himself together. <em>Literally a minute between Kurt's death or survival.<em> Literally a minute between him spending the rest of his life with Kurt or never meeting him at all._ It had been so close. That close._

He himself had been through his own bullying situations, but he'd never been alone. Yes he didn't have his family, Cooper had been there for him for a little while until he disappeared, but before Dalton he had two friends who made everything seem okay. They weren't with him now, _god rest their souls,_ but they had been his life line. At least he had that, if he didn't have them, could he have been forced to take drastic measures like Kurt had?

_Yes, there was that incident when I moved here and ended up in the Hospital for four days but by that time I had Carson, even Sebastian, I was never alone like that._ "You know," Kurt said breaking through his thoughts and pulling his focus again, "I don't regret it, at all" he said looking at him with a smile. He smiled in return but had to wonder how he couldn't not regret it. _Yes you can grow and learn from it, but attempting to take your own life, how does anyone come back from that?_

Kurt must have seen the questions in his eyes and smiled at him fondly. "Blaine, I know trying to kill myself was a mistake" once again he winced at the bluntness of his words. It made his heart clench at the idea of not having Kurt now. "But I learnt from it, I found friends, I found myself," he laughed a little genuinely and he couldn't help but smile. _If Kurt could look back at this moment of his life and laugh at certain aspects, who am I to stop him?_

"And if I'm blunt about it," _it's not like you've sugar coated anything else_ he thought fondly, "if I'd died that day. I wouldn't have got to live. I would have given into the bullies and wasted my life. I wouldn't have patched things up with Carson and my family and I wouldn't have-" Kurt seemed to hesitate over his next words and he had to wonder after the conversation they'd just had, technically were still having, why he was hesitating now.

Blaine hesitated but moved from his seat and made his way around the breakfast bar until he was stood in front of Kurt, taking both of his hands in his and asking gently, "you wouldn't have what?" He thought he knew what Kurt was going to say, and that was the reason for the smirk trying to force it's way out.

"If I hadn't tried to kill myself" he said staring directly into his eyes and Blaine could swear he could see Kurt's soul, his expressions and emotions were so clear in those steely grey eyes, they were beautiful. "I wouldn't be who I am now. Chances are I would've avoided Carson as long as was humanly possible" he couldn't help but laugh at that and he had to wonder what would've happened. "Don't get me wrong I didn't want to come now, but you know how there are a few pivotal moments in your life?" he asked with questioning eyes.

"A moment that happens that changes everything, something that had to happen in order for you to be who you were meant to be?" Blaine nodded being reminded of one in particular and he tried not to blanch at the memory. "That was it for me, that changed me and if none of that had happened" he said ducking his gaze and Blaine had to smile at the blush creeping up on his cheeks, "I wouldn't have met you" he shrugged glancing up at him from under his eyelashes.

Blaine knew those words were coming but he couldn't stop his face from flushing. "It seems, a little crazy I know, me saying something like that considering my past, but you're it for me" Kurt said, regaining his attention instantly and making him blush harder then ever. "I've always known you know, but if I hadn't tried to take my own life, I wouldn't have really tried in Glee club and I wouldn't have found my passion" Kurt said ever so truthfully.

He knew Kurt was blunt but his bluntness and forwardness of the evening was taking him by surprise. "Having a second chance at life made me want to make a difference, made me want to be heard and be seen. It made me want for bigger things," there was a pause. "Like New York" he said with a smile glancing out the window to the world, almost forgotten, outside.

"If it wasn't for that, I would never have made it here, made it to you" he said smiling softly and stepping a little bit closer taking him by surprise. _Oh my Rowling._ "My life would never have really started, not if I'd never made it to you" Kurt's tone was soft and vulnerable as he looked at him, almost scared, through his eye lashes.

Blaine felt suddenly, very overwhelmed at Kurt's words,_ I can't believe this is happening!?_ They'd been moving fast and even he had admitted to himself that Kurt was it for him, but not once had the thought of telling Kurt that now had crossed his mind. There was no way he could have ever imagined this conversation leading them to this, even if it was too soon for most people, for them it felt as if they were late. He was staring up at the boy he was so desperately in love with, with wide eyes and speechless.

His heart was racing while Kurt continued looking at him, obviously not expecting anything in return. His breathing continued to get harsher and he imagined this is what woman felt like when the men proposed, obviously this was nothing like that_, but it freaking well feels like it, oh my-_ Blaine couldn't stop the smile on his face and he had to drop his eyes a moment, the intensity of Kurt's gaze overwhelming him making him lose his concentration. _Wow, an IQ drop, it's like I'm back at school_ he thought with a shake of his head.

Looking back up at Kurt he decided that if he could be one hundred percent honest with him, then he could at least do the same. He stepped closer to Kurt, as close as he possibly could, he moved both hands to Kurt's waist and looked up at him and smiled. "I wish I could say my life started when I met you Kurt, but it didn't" he was so glad when he didn't see any sort of hurt in Kurt's face, just love and understanding.

Slowly, he moved his hands up the side of Kurt's frame, over his arms until they were settled around his neck, when Kurt reciprocated but wrapping his arms around his waist he could've sworn he'd never felt happier in his life. "My life might not have started with you Kurt," he said softly, allowing one of his hands to make it's way into the back of Kurt's un-styled hair, "but I know that it's going to end with you" he said smiling. "I just hope that that's enough," _please be enough, it's all I've got._

Kurt's answering grin was enough to allow the worry of rejection to float right on by as if it had never been there. "It's more then I could have ever asked for" Kurt said in almost a whisper as he moved closer and closer until the last word was said against his lips. Then Kurt's lips were against his, his fingers digging into his waist and the pressure and urgency was enough to diminish any thoughts he'd had.

He knew maybe they should stop, finish the discussion they'd been having but he didn't want to. He was here, Kurt was here and most importantly they had both just stated that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. _Together, forever!_ They had forever to finish that discussion, but the feelings and the need just to be closer to the other, the sheer want, they had that now.

Blaine knew he'd shed a tear or two and he felt embarrased about it, but when his hands found Kurt's cheek he realised he wasn't the only one. Pulling the boy even closer, not that it was really possible, he decided if they were laying everything on the line right now, there was one more thing he needed Kurt to hear. He'd almost said it before, but he needed Kurt to know how much he meant it, there was no doubt in his mind just how much.

He pulled back from Kurt only slightly, just enough so he could look in his eyes as he said it, his thumb wiping away the tears that were still travelling down the soft skin covering his cheek bone. "I love you." It came out a little breathless and a little needy but there wasn't any room for him to care as he repeated the words in his head, _I love you, so much._

The light in Kurt's eyes and the smile that crossed his lips was enough to tell him that he wasn't alone. He didn't need Kurt to say it in return but when Kurt kissed him quickly before resting their foreheads together, "and I love you" he all but whispered. He was wrong earlier, this right here was the most happiest he had ever been in his entire life.

Kurt was looking at him as if he was the most important person in the world and he was pretty sure he was staring at Kurt the exact same way. "I love you Kurt" he said before he couldn't resist kissing him again. There was too much want and need running through his veins to keep them apart.

The kiss was soft and gentle to begin with, one telling the other how much they cared, how much they loved, and how strongly they felt. With the height of different emotions and the already unstable atmosphere it wasn't long until both of them got lost in the other, in the sheer need to have and to hold. He wasn't sure what Kurt was thinking, but the only thing going through his mind was that Kurt was here, _still breathing, still alive, and all mine._

Kurt had one hand on the bare skin of his back, the other in his hair holding him close and he had never felt, happier, more safe or more loved in his entire life then he did in this moment. With one hand on Kurt's neck, the other on his heart as they shared their emotions through the pressure of lips and touch he felt as if he'd never been as close to Kurt, both physically and emotionally, then this very moment.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hi! Did you guys survive this update!? I hope so! As sad as it was to write, I've never really written anything like this so it was a nice change.<strong>

**Kurt went through a lot here, there was a lot of angst but I topped it off with some fluff at the end and I hope you guys aren't too mad at me! **

**ONE SHOT: If you haven't already been left in a puddle of a mess, (like I was writing this) then maybe Kurt's suicide letter could turn you into one. Expect it to be up when I get back from my holiday's! :D **

**Read & Review!**

**Until next update,**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	37. Dreams or Reality? Or Both?

_Greetings earthlings :)_

_I AM BACK! And I hope to be back until the end of Big Brother, so hopefully we'll be seeing more of each other over the next few weeks!_

_How is everyone on this fine day?_

_Last chapter had Kurt and Blaine declaring their love for each other, Carson running off to drink away his sorrows and Sebastian finally admitting that he isn't weak and coming to terms with the idea that he might not be a horrible person.._

_I'm not actually sure what I think about this chapter.. so I apologise in advance.._

_So what happens now?_

__Mentions of sex. You've been warned ;)__

_Warning: Strong Language_

_Disclaimer: I do not own glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Dreams or reality? Or Both?<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was lying in bed, eyes tired as he wrapped his arm around the bare waist of the love of his life. Pulling him closer even if they were already as close as humanly possible. They were lying on their sides both facing each other, Blaine was still asleep his breathing light and even as he dreamed.<p>

He watched Blaine with one hand under his head on his pillow, the other holding onto the skin of his lower back. He looked beautiful and still couldn't believe he was his. Running his hand through Blaine's hair while his eyes looked over his bare torso he couldn't help but blush as the memories of last night came back to him in hot, unexpected bursts.

Last night had been an emotional roller coaster for the both of them. He'd gone from a romantic dinner with his 'not boyfriend' to talking about his bullied past and suicide attempt. Then they found themselves declaring their love for the other. If that wasn't enough, he then ended up sharing himself with Blaine completely. Laying every inch of himself bare for Blaine's eyes and touch.

Lying here in his bed, he had to wonder if it had been some sort of dream. The entire thing just seemed to be too perfect for it not to be. However, there was nothing but his duvet to cover his naked body, that and the fact his whole body was aching from being unusually invaded, he knew that last night was in fact real_. It really happened _his skin flushed at the mere thought of being so exposed and vulnerable underneath Blaine like that.

Kurt knew that considering they'd been together not even a week that this was definitely too fast, but when you take into account the length of their friendship and the time span of their feelings, it wasn't as bad as it could've been. Yes, maybe they should've waited a little longer before giving themselves to the other so completely, but he didn't regret it_. Not a minute of it, _he smiledas he moved a curl out of Blaine's face.

He had no idea where it had come from but after telling his story of his suicide and their declarations of love, he'd been hit with this pure want and desire. It came out of nowhere and hit him like a freight train, he had no idea what it all meant but the only thing he could think about was Blaine. About how lucky he was to be here now, to be able to hold and kiss him, to touch him. Something that might never have happened because of a bad choice his sixteen year old self had made.

In all honesty it was a blur of comments and movements as they held and touched each other, their lips never parting as they somehow made it to his bedroom. He was pretty sure there was a bruise on his back from where he'd been forced up against his door handle, it ached like a bitch but he didn't care. Smiling at the boy that was his forever, it only made him feel giddy as he thought about why he was pushed against his door.

Blaine moved in his sleep, throwing his leg over his and pulling himself closer so he was flush against his chest. He couldn't help but blush at the pressure of Blaine against his bare skin and feel slightly nervous about the older man's reaction when he woke up. _Would he regret it?_ Of course he was pretty sure he wouldn't, but he couldn't shut out that fear of not being wanted.

Running his hand through the older boys hair again he smiled when Blaine stirred, he watched as he sleepily licked at his lips before opening his eyes. His eyes, he noted, were an even lighter shade of brown in the morning sun as they looked into his so intently. "Morning" Blaine said sleepily, leaning forward and kissing him gently before collapsing against the pillow smiling at him.

"Morning" he replied a little breathlessly at Blaine's non-existent reaction to waking up naked in bed with him. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but he'd never felt more comfortable with himself at his lack of reaction. As if waking up next to him, in such a vulnerable state, didn't bother him at all. "Sleep well?" he asked still running his fingers through his hair and loving the 'purring' sort of sound he made.

Blaine hummed in response against his shoulder, it sending shivers down his spine. "This bed is really comfortable" he murmured before adding "did you sleep well?" Kurt nodded, unsure if his voice would betray him and break so embarrassingly. He'd slept exceptionally well and maybe it had something to do with it being his first time having slept with someone like that, but he was pretty sure that it was just Blaine's presence that made even sleeping better.

Looking at the boy in front of him, and he said boy because Blaine looked so much younger first thing in the morning when he was still half asleep. His features peaceful and his eyes so bright and open, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like waking up to this every morning for the rest of his life. "I slept fantastically well" he said staring back at Blaine as intently as he was watching him.

"Good," he hummed moving closer to him and kissing the bare skin of his shoulder and Kurt was more than content with that being the end of their conversation and just lying here until they really had to move. He didn't really want to talk about what happened last night, more then content with sharing this moment now, Blaine however. "Last night Kurt," Blaine murmured into his shoulder, eyes now closed.

Kurt didn't recognise his tone and that scared him. Along with mentions of last night he couldn't help but blush and gulp audibly. _What if I wasn't good enough? Oh Gaga, what if he hated it? Why do I have to be such a baby penguin when it comes to all things sexy and intimate. He's going to hate me and leave me and damn it-_ "Stop" Blaine ordered, from where he was now leaning on his elbow and using his other hand to force him to look at him.

"I know what you're thinking Kurt and stop" everything about Blaine's tone and expression was serious yet gentle and he didn't know what to make of it. Blaine had been with other men and that was way more compared to his big fat zero. _How on earth could I even compare to those guys with plenty more experience and expertise? I can't! Exactly!_ He watched Blaine carefully, trying to gauge what he was trying to say and even with Blaine looking at him the same way, he'd never felt more exposed in his life.

Blaine moved his hand to his cheek, his thumb caressing his soft skin as a smile turned up the corner of his lips. At the small gesture he felt a swell of hope "Kurt, last night was amazing" Blaine said ducking his gaze momentarily and blushing.

_O__h my gaga is he thinking about it now!?_ he thought and he felt his own cheeks burning. _Don't think about it now! Oh my god this is so embarrassing!_ He thought dropping his gaze. "You were amazing" he said rubbing at his cheek again and if his cheeks weren't already red he knew they would be now.

What was he to say to that? Of course he knew Blaine was only saying that because come on, no one can be good their first time and that was okay. It was just the embarrassing thought that he was so bad compared to the other guys he's been with. He knew Blaine was getting good at reading his thoughts through his eyes and expression when Blaine's next words caught him off guard.

"Kurt, it's different with you" he said moving his hand to rub up his back. "I've never felt as close and as connected to one person as I did last night, with you. That's what matters okay?" he said smiling at him softly. Once again he didn't know what to say and he hated being reminded of that sex talk with his Dad all those years ago, so he smiled and nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled down at the beautiful, glowing boy beneath him and couldn't help but smile at the memory of last night. Kurt nodded in response to his statement and he knew that Kurt didn't really believe him, but how was he supposed to make him see that? He wasn't lying, he was one hundred percent most definitely not lying.<p>

Kurt had been incredible, opening up beneath him like that and the noises he was making, _jesus fucking christ_. His moans had been so pornographic he had to stop himself from thinking about them right now. "It was amazing for me" Kurt said softly avoiding his gaze and he didn't miss the fact he didn't say 'too.' He was still telling himself that he was just saying that.

_How can I make him see?_ Being blunt and painfully honest would be the quickest way but things would probably get awkward pretty fast, so what was he to do. He was lying next to this beautiful boy, a boy he would be spending the rest of his life with no matter what it took, he was feeling ecstatic. He had never felt so relaxed, so happy and more comfortable with himself and his life as he did right then. "Kurt," he said, waiting to gain the other boys attention, he had to try and make Kurt understand.

Kurt looked at him with open, now blue eyes, a soft smile on his lips and an embarrassing glow on his cheeks. "Kurt last night was special and just like you said yourself, you'd been waiting for the right person. Now I may not have waited, but doing that" he said blushing as memories from last night refused to stay out of his head.

"Being connected like that with the person you love," he knew it was a risk but there was no way they couldn't be official now, "with your boyfriend." Kurt's answering smile was enough of an answer for him so he continued, "with the love of your life. It makes every other time dull in comparison."

He couldn't help but feel relief when understanding seemed to dawn in Kurt's eyes, "hell, there is no comparison. Okay?" he said with a huge grin once again making Kurt look at him. "Okay?"

Kurt looked up at him then, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes, happy tears he was pleased to note, "yeah" he said in an almost whisper. His voice breaking in the cutest, most adorable way ever.

The grin that took over half of his face must have been as cheesy as hell because Kurt started laughing at him and instantly the tension that had been in the air had vanished. They were just themselves now, just _KurtandBlaine._ "Good" he said pushing forward and kissing him briefly, "but now unfortunatley I need to get out of bed because I have to get to work."

It took him a moment to pull himself away from Kurt's lips as they once again found his, moving down to his neck in that way he'd done last night. Even if he wanted to suppress his moan at the way Kurt's tongue was licking at his pulse point he couldn't, there wasn't enough strength in the world. "You're boyfriend huh?" he felt more than heard the seductive purr of Kurt's words against his throat.

_Fuck!_ How on earth could Kurt go from being this embarrassed, innocent boy to someone who knew how to use his tongue so expertly? "Uh-huh" was his zero-IQ response. His thoughts not being anywhere healthy or in no sort or order. _Boy I've hit the jackpot,_ "Kurt," he groaned half-heartidly, _work. I need to go to work, oh god. Blaine. WORK!_ With another moan he pushed him away with no real effort.

Much to his annoyance Kurt pulled back, smiling at him innocently as if he hadn't just been sucking at his neck and probably having left a devastating bruise. "Okay" he said jumping out of bed ignoring his own whine of protest as he chucked on his joggers and picked up a shirt from the floor. "I'll make the coffee and you can get dressed" with a quick kiss on his head Kurt was gone leaving a disorientated Blaine staring after him.

Blaine stared at the empty door way for several moments before he let a grin take over his features, falling back on to Kurt's bed with his heart racing. "Oh my" he said laughing, unable to contain his joy after everything that had happened. _There is no way we're not official now_ he thought after a moment and forcing himself out of the warmth of Kurt's bed.

He had a job to get to after all, even though the idea of having a sick day seemed very appealing right now, he knew he couldn't let the magazine down. And definitely not so he could spend the day learning everything there was to know about his boyfriends body. _Oh god Blaine don't think like that you ass, he's new to this!_

_Boyfriend!_ His grin never left his face as he chucked on his boxers and picked up his shirt and trousers. He forced himself to head to his own room to take a hot shower to get ready for the day. As thoughts of last night and the noises Kurt had been making broke their way through the wall he'd built up he mentally edited his own statement, _maybe a cold shower._

* * *

><p>Carson woke up with a headache. He had no idea what time he'd somehow managed to make his way into his apartment without waking the two boys up, but he was pretty sure it had been some time after three am. He felt sick to his stomach, slowly sitting up and forcing himself to open his eyes to the bright light of the morning, he realised he must've passed out on the sofa.<p>

He slowly made himself sit upright, resting his feet on the floor and letting his head fall into his hands at the ringing in his ears. Obviously he'd had way too much to drink last night and definitely way more then he'd intended too. He knew it was a drastic thing to do, hearing Kurt's words and turn straight to the alcohol but last night it had seemed like a good idea.

Now however, he realised how stupid and childish he'd been. Glancing down at his watch he had to try very to hard to make the hands stay still long enough, eventually he saw that it was twenty to nine. He had just over an hour to get over this hangover, shower and prepare himself for a day in the office. But before he could do any of that, he needed coffee.

Just as he was about to get up off of the sofa, well attempt, he heard a door close and some sort of high pitched squeal. One that could only belong to Kurt, and it rang through his ears, vibrating through his head and down to his stomach. _Why would anyone squeal at this time of morning?_ He thought rubbing at his head, _god today is going to be so shit._

When Kurt made his way through the living room and towards the kitchen a few moments later, he was completely oblivious. A huge smile on his face and a rosy glow on his cheeks. He was walking with a bit of a limp and it should have been obvious, especially to someone like Carson, why. There was one other thing that had him narrowing his eyes at his younger brother as he walked past him without even seeing him.

"Are you wearing Blaine's shirt?" Carson asked in confusion, shocking Kurt out of whatever daydream he'd been in. Carson obviously wasn't sober right now, Kurt moving from side to side only backing up this theory but he was positive he'd seen Blaine wearing his black gold star polo only yesterday.

"Carson!?" Kurt all but squeaked, the noise once again ringing through his ears, after he'd practically thrown himself into the air in his surprise. "What are you doing here?" he said looking around nervously and ringing his hands.

The question took him by surprise, yes he was still drunk but he was one hundred percent positive that he still lived here. _Don't I?_ "Last time I checked I live here" he said slowly forcing himself to stand up, his words coming out a sort of question. He tried to regain his balance with some sort of nonchalance but after falling into the arm of the sofa he gave up trying.

"Are you drunk?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyes at him.

He closed his eyes tightly, "if I said no would you believe me?" Kurt shook his head and he sighed, _definitely going to be a long day_. "Blaine's shirt" he said again his concentration jumping all over the place as he pointed at Kurt's chest. "You're wearing it? Why?"

Kurt looked down to his own chest, his own eyes going wide at the three gold stars situated above the breast pocket. First panic washed through his features only to be replaced with a small smile that he didn't understand. His little brother looked back at him as he coughed, the panic returning as he remembered he wasn't alone. Kurt shrugged, "must have gotten mixed up with my washing."

As Carson tried to hold himself up against the arm chair he narrowed his eyes at one of the Kurt's he could see watching him with careful eyes. He shook his head, he was positive Blaine was wearing it yesterday."Blaine was wearing it yesterday" he said carefully walking the few steps to the arm chair. "I remember 'cause I made some joke," he tried to think back to the joke he'd made about the three stars but all he had was static. "I don't know what joke but I did make a joke" he said pointing at Kurt as is if to prove his point. "I think. It was funny."

Kurt started laughing at him before rolling his eyes and heading towards the kitchen shouting the word "toffee" over his shoulder. Well he thought it was toffee, it didn't make much sense though. Standing there and allowing himself to breath for a minute, he slowly found his mind taking over some control, pushing the alcohol to one side so he could concentrate, even if for one moment.

And in that moment, was when Carson noticed something very, very different about his brother as he walked towards the kitchen. The limp in his step and the slow pace of which he walked ringing alarm bells in his head. "Kurt?" he asked cautiously as he followed him, Kurt 'hmm'd' in return from where he was stood while he carefully took a seat at the breakfast bar, dropping his head into his hands. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine why?" he heard the confusion in his tone and let the situation go as Kurt placed a glass of water and two tablets in front of him. He grumbled his thanks before chucking both pills in his mouth and swallowing them with one mouthful. "Jeez Carson, what did you and Bas get up to last night?" he asked with a chuckle as he finished making two cups of coffee.

He was just about to ask what he meant about being with Sebastian when Blaine's voice broke through the static in his head. "Kurt, have you seen or heard from Carson? I went to check on him before my shower but he's not in his room" he could hear the voice getting closer, "and he's not on the sofa and oh-"

Carson looked up just in time to see Blaine walk into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of boxers as he pulled his, _correction Kurt's_, black shirt over his head. "There he is" he said with alarmed eyes. He watched as Kurt and Blaine shared a panicked glance before Blaine's attention returned to him with a cough, "so Carson, Ugh. You look like shit man" he said with a forced smile as he accepted the coffee from Kurt, his smile now adoring.

Even through his drunken haze he could tell that something was different, but he couldn't quite make out what. "It would seem that my big brother is still drunk" Kurt said to Blaine as he leant next to him against the side, their arms brushing. They shared a look and he was sure he was missing something extremely obvious here, he narrowed his eyes in concentration to try and figure out what.

"Drunk huh?" Blaine said nudging Kurt in the side, "must've have been a good night out with Bas then huh C?" he asked turning towards him sipping at his coffee, "how's he doing?" There was nothing but concern in his eyes and he didn't miss the way Kurt's eyes kept darting to his shirt, that was slightly too long, on Blaine's torso. _The shirts. That was the key to this, right?_ "Wow, he must be very drunk" Blaine half whispered to Kurt as he continued to ignore their attempts at conversation and focus on what he wasn't seeing.

He looked between the two boys, reaching for his coffee cup with narrowed eyes, "shirts" he said. _That's the key, it has to be_. Blaine looked confused whereas Kurt looked a little worried at the topic being brought up again. "You're wearing each other's shirts" he said, "why?"

Blaine looked down to his torso, realisation crossing his features before he looked to Kurt in concern, who just shrugged obviously not knowing what to do. Then Blaine was staring at how well his shirt fit Kurt and that was when he realised. _Blaine was in boxers!_ Blaine never left his room with just his boxers on, always too embarrassed about Kurt seeing him so undressed.

"Umm," Blaine stammered looking like a deer caught in headlights. _Why do I have to be drunk_ he thought with frustration knowing if he was of sound mind this conversation would've been over ages ago. _Why does alcohol make me so stupid!?_ "They must've gotten mixed up in the washing" he said with a shrug as if it was nothing. However if it was nothing, then why did he keep looking at the sight of Kurt in his?

There seemed to be a hesitant pause of silence as he tried to get his head together while Kurt and Blaine shared a silent conversation. "So," Kurt said breaking it, "toast anyone?"

He looked to Blaine as he nodded with a "yes please" and a smile as he rubbed at his neck. That small unconscious gesture was enough to pull his attention to the purplish bruise that was beginning to form at the base of his throat, just above the neckline. He may be drunk but even in this state he knew exactly what a hickie was. _Hickie. _His eyes went wide as he couldn't help but stare. _Oh my fucking god. _

Suddenly it was as if his alcohol haze had disappeared completely, or maybe the 'sex' part taking over. _Limping, boxers. Swapped shirts and hickies. _Blaine took my baby brother's V card!__ "No fucking way" he breathed out as he tried to decide if he wanted to physically hurt Blaine for defiling his brother or smile that they felt comfortable enough together to allow such a thing to happen. _  
><em>

"Woah, calm down Carson" Kurt said sounding a little shocked at his previous words obviously not knowing the reason behind them. "I was just asking if anyone wanted toast. Jeez" he said looking at Blaine with a shake of his head before returning his attention to the toaster.

He looked to Blaine who was looking at him in concern, he didn't mean to say it, not really. Think it yes, but definitely not say it and definitely not as loud as he did. "Oh my god you two had sex didn't you!?" he yelled in Blaine's direction, a smile pulling up at the corners of his mouth. As soon as the words left his mouth both boys turned to face him, faces white as sheets as they both panicked. "You did, didn't you?" he prompted when neither seemed to be able to respond.

Blaine walked over to Kurt, wrapping his arm protectively around his waist and pulling him in closer. His gulp was audible and suddenly he felt sorry for him. His alcoholic haze had made him react, more harshly then he should have, after all it wasn't as if he didn't expect this to happen. "Carson look-" Blaine began but with a smile he realised he wasn't angry, far from it in fact.

"Stop" he said with a huge grin rubbing at his head wishing his headache would disappear along with the awkwardness of this moment. Kurt and Blaine looked at him with worried expressions and it took everything in him not to laugh. "You guys, you don't need to explain" he said with a chuckle. "I'm drunk and I shouldn't have shouted. In fact" he said almost falling off of his chair as he attempted to stand up, "it's about fucking time."

He nodded to himself, "I bet he was well worth the wait huh Kurt?" he said with a wink in his direction. Kurt's horrified expression and red cheeks passing his attention by as he finally felt like he was about to be sick. "I'm gonna be sick" he said running out of the kitchen and towards his room, leaving the two horrified boys to their own devices in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at Blaine with a horrified expression as he clung tighter to his hand. Blaine looked at him with the same expression before the both of them broke out into hysterics. "Well that could've gone a lot worse" Blaine said to him with a smile, giving his waist a squeeze before making his way back to his coffee cup.<p>

In all honesty he was more than slightly embarrassed about his brother knowing, and so soon! But they weren't exactly prepared to find Carson asleep on the sofa, so they didn't have their guards up. He wasn't ashamed of his brother knowing and he was very glad he waited for Blaine, so with a shrug he decided if Blaine could laugh it off then so could he.

_If anyone should be more worried about Carson knowing it should be Blaine, what with Carson being such a protective brother_ he thought with a smirk as he glanced at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend! _The toast popped pulling him from his thoughts as he chucked the two bits on the plate and handed them to Blaine without a word, getting out the Nutella and a knife on his way. "Thanks babe" he said accepting the plate with a smile and a longing look that left him a little breathless, at the look or the endearment he wasn't sure.

He never thought he'd be one to like eandearments like that, 'babe' or 'baby' but hearing the words from Blaine's lips, it did things to him. "Reckon he'll be ready for work in an hour?" he asked laughing at the mere idea of a drunk Carson trying to be in charge.

He saw Blaine shake his head out of the corner of his eye "there is not a single chance that he will be fit for work in an hour" he said with a laugh. "But he will be leaving with me at ten o clock regardless. If I can't stay home today then neither can he" he said with a smirk in his direction and he tried to ignore the implications in his tone and the blush on his cheeks.

"Well there's always tonight" he said in a flirtatious tone as he looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend with a smirk. The wide eyed look of shock on Blaine's face quickly turned into one of sheer desire and he couldn't help but feel a little smug at being able to do that with one sentence. _Maybe I could be good at the seductive boyfriend thing, it'll just take a little bit of practice_ he thought with a smile as he buttered his toast, _and that sounds like a lot of fun._

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling now C?" Blaine asked with a laugh as he placed a coffee cup and two more pain killers in front of him around five hours later. Carson groaned as he reached forward dragging the cup towards him, spilling coffee everywhere, as if it was too heavy to simply lift. As pure as Blaine's intentions could have been, he had a motive hiding under this simple, caring gesture.<p>

Once they'd forced themselves to leave the comfort of their home he'd all but locked Carson in his office. Informing all of the colleagues to let him be for the day and to come to him with any questions or concerns. If his sudden burst in the kitchen was anything to go by, a hanging, angry Carson was probably a very scary and hurtful Carson and none of their colleagues deserved that.

After checking that he was still breathing and leaving Carson to his own headache, he'd shut himself in his own office and pulled out his phone. He knew trying to speak to Sebastian was a long shot but he had to try. Carson hadn't said anything about what happened last night or why he'd gotten so wasted, he was just curious. As the forth ring came and went he was about hang up when a surprisingly cheerful Sebastian answered taking him by surprise.

The conversation started a little awkward before it flowed easily as they caught each other on what had been going on in the last week of their lives. He tried to keep his and Kurt's relationship down to a minimum but when Sebastian asked, he wasn't going to lie to him. They laughed and joked as things between them returned to normal, obviously they still needed to talk some things out, but for now this was enough.

Eventually their conversation turned full circle and he was able to casually bring up the events of last night and mixing in the state of Carson's hangover this morning with a laugh. However, Sebastian's reaction was not one he had expected considering he seemed just as surprised at the state of Carson as he had this morning. Sebastian told him that Carson had left his house a little after ten last night with every intention of heading straight home.

With that knowledge in the front of his mind he knew there was something here that he wasn't seeing. What would make Carson want to get so hammered between leaving Sebastian's place and heading home. So as he leant against Carson's desk next to where his friends head was pressed into the hard wood he smirked as he considered the best way to bring this up.

"So" he said with a smirk, "I spoke to Sebastian just now, and he said that he was home, tucked up in bed after you left around ten o' clock." He saw Carson's body stiffen at the statement. "Actually he had no idea that you were going out to get so wasted. In actual fact, he told me that you were heading straight home to see what kind of mayhem Kurt and I had caused." He spoke as if he was trying to pry the truth out of a lying teenager, he was enjoying this.

Carson eventually sat up as the silence lengthened, his eyes held no emotion as he looked as if he was analysing him. Maybe judging his reaction or something? He had no idea what could be so bad that Carson would want to hide it from him in the first place. After taking a deep breath Carson looked up at him, _looking like shit_ he added with a smirk finding his hung over friend funnier then he should.

"I came home while you and Kurt were talking last night" he said quietly, his eyes never leaving his. _Shit,_ now Blaine understood perfectly well why Carson had come home wasted at some point during the early hours of the morning. "I heard Kurt talking about his," he was struggling with his words and he couldn't blame him _but Kurt didn't want him to know!_ "Talking about when he you know, tried to um, kill himself" he finished off bluntly.

He couldn't read any real emotion in his expression, could only see the dispair in his eyes. "A minute," he said brokenly. "A minute, that was it. Between Kurt being here or being six foot under back in Ohio. A minute" he said looking at him as if he wished he could change everything, yet they both knew they couldn't change anything. _But if Kurt didn't want to change his past, then why should we want to change it for him?_

Carson dropped his gaze, shaking his head slowly before realising that the movement hurt. "After that I couldn't stay there, I just had to get out" he shrugged. "I made my way to P3 and didn't leave until Phil kicked me out and cut me off. I have no idea how you could sit there and listen to him," he said looking back at him briefly. _Not without great difficulty_ he thought remembering the tears he'd cried for the other boy.

"I didn't even hear half of his story and I had to bolt, drown my sorrows in the only way I could think of. And that was just after hearing it" his tone was getting harsher now and he knew it was self directed. "I didn't have to live through it like he did. Just hearing him talk about it made me run, and I just, he had to do it alone Blaine" he said angrily, the tears pooling in his eyes as he tried to hold them back.

He put his hand on his friends shoulder understanding what he was saying to some extent, obviously he'd been able to hear all of Kurt's story without running but he knew he had a different understanding then Carson did. Kurt was gay and so was he, that right there means Carson will never truly understand exactly what drove him to such extremes. It wasn't his fault, of course not, it was just the way it was.

"He needed me and I wasn't there" Carson said suddenly looking at him brokenly and his own heart shattered a little bit at the self loathing written all over his face. He wanted so desperately to make him feel better, to help him, some how. But what could he say? Carson hadn't been there when Kurt needed him, that was true, but it he shouldn't blame himself.

Before he had any real chance to put together an answer Carson was straightening up and pulling away, "right. Now that's been said, we're never to speak a word of this and Kurt's not to know I know, alright?" he asked sniffling and wiping at his nose. Suddenly Blaine felt stuck, Carson was his best friend and Kurt was now his boyfriend. He wasn't supposed to keep secrets from any of them, "aright Blaine?"

Instead of answering he nodded. Kurt didn't want Carson to know, and it was only a quick conversation and he wouldn't exactly be lying because he was sure that Kurt would never even consider asking him that sort of question. "Fine" he said gruffly standing up, "but you need to come up with some explanation as to why you came home so wasted you woke up drunk. Deal?" he asked looking at him and holding out his fist.

It took Carson a moment but eventually he bumped his fist, "deal" he said with a small smile before returning his gaze to his computer, effectively ending their conversation. With that Blaine nodded his head and returned to his own office, shutting the door behind him and reaching for his phone and dialling Kurt's number by heart. It only took two rings before he answered, a smile in his voice "why hello Mr Anderson, what can I do for you?"

"Hey you" he said sitting back in his chair and putting his legs on top of his desk, "how's your morning been?" With a smile on his face he settled comfortably in his chair ready to lose himself in this conversation with Kurt. Work can wait.

* * *

><p>Sebastian locked his door behind him, pocketed his phone after ending his conversation with Kurt as he headed to that small little Starbucks they'd met in all those weeks ago. It was weird talking to Kurt and Blaine again, but after his conversation with Carson yesterday he realised that he was the only thing stopping himself from being happy.<p>

So when Blaine rang him this morning he didn't think twice before answering, even if it had taken him a while to find his phone he'd answered and he had to admit, he'd missed him more then he'd told himself he had. Then when Kurt sent him a text message he thought it wouldn't hurt to arrange a coffee. He said he'd text him when he was ready and as it turns out, now he was.

Walking the short distance to the coffee shop with his earphones in he couldn't help but wonder how this coffee was going to go. He knew that Kurt and Blaine were serious, well serious enough to consider themselves boyfriends and he was happy for them, genuinely happy for them. It was about time Blaine found himself someone special and he was glad he'd found that in Kurt.

It didn't take long for him to walk the short distance and he couldn't hide his smile when he saw Kurt sat at their table, two drinks sat waiting as he texted away on his phone. He took a moment to just stand there and watch, some woman almost walking into him due to his impromptu stop.

Even though he knew Kurt was texting Blaine, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He knew that after he sat down and the normal chit chat was out the way he knew at some point the topic of _KurtandBlaine_ would be raised and that was okay. As long as Kurt was this happy, he was too.

"Hey Kurt," he said with a smile as he approached their table and to his surprise Kurt stopped mid-text, shoving his phone in his pocket and wrapping his arms around him in an unexpected, hug.

"Sebastian, hi" he said seeming happy to see him. "How are you?" he said into his neck and Sebastian ignored the shiver it sent down his spine. He let out his breath at the tight squeeze around his shoulders, revelling in the moment he knew wouldn't last. "Oh shit" Kurt said pulling back. "I"m so sorry Seb I didn't even think, it's probably too soon, right? I'm sorry" he said pulling out of his grasp, as much as he wanted to pull him close, he had to let him go.

He didn't miss the way Kurt called him 'Seb' instead of Bastian, like he used to call him. Maybe it was because he didn't want to hurt him anymore or maybe it was because he wasn't 'Bastian' anymore. Who knows and he definitely didn't want to find out. "Don't be silly" he said waving off Kurt's distress with his trademark smirk as he took his seat. "You know me, it takes more then that to derail me" Kurt's smile was tight as he nodded.

"Anyway" he said shaking his head trying to defuse the sudden tension. "I've not been too bad thank you, I mean I've been better, obviously" he said rolling his eyes with a smile. Kurt smiled in return but it didn't reach his eyes. "But um, yeah. Sorry for ignoring your calls the way I have" he spoke apologetically reaching for his cup. "It wasn't just you, Blaine too. I just needed some time" he shrugged knowing that Kurt would already know that.

"It's okay Sebastian, we totally understand" he was very proud of himself for showing no sign of distress at Kurt's choice of words. _Well of course not because it doesn't bother me_! "What with what happened between us and then your Father dying, I can't even begin to imagine how hard it all must've been for you. Especially considering how you always run from anything emotional." Kurt's smile was genuine, his tone sad as he looked at him in understanding.

There was an awkward edge to the conversation, both excited to see the other, _for totally different reasons_, but neither of them knew what to say. There was nothing wrong here, yet everything was off. _Why can't we just go back to the way we were?_ he thought helplessly. Even if they weren't dating couldn't they at least be the way they were around each other, just minus the flirting and touching. _Is that too much to ask?_

Deciding to take matters into his own hands Sebastian decided to jump straight into the deep end, he wanted the two of them to get back on track before everything went wrong. They'd decided that day in Kurt's bedroom that they'd be friends, and close friends at that. So there was no way he was going to let the awkwardness of the situation take that away from him. "So," he said with a genuine smile, "how are things between you and Blaine?"

Kurt looked up at him carefully as if he was trying to work out exactly why he'd asked and the right way to answer. He just sat there, smiling, patiently waiting for his answer. "Sebastian" he said with a sigh, "we don't need to talk about this. Why don't we talk about work or something? How's it going? Carson mentioned a while back about another job opportunity?" Sebastian froze at the mention of work, the last thing he wanted to talk about was work.

No matter what had happened between them he had to tell Blaine first, he was his best friend even if there was distance between them. He loved Kurt yes, but he owed more of his life to Blaine. If they started talking about work Kurt would unintentionally pull the information out of him with his easy conversation. "Kurt, we're friends okay?" he said with a smirk, "and if I'm being perfectly honest I'd rather talk about you and Blaine then my boring, stressed-filled job."

"Sebastian" Kurt said with another frustrated sigh as he leaned forward in his seat.

Sebastian shook his head and laughed, "Kurt come on. You must be dying to talk to someone other then your brother about Blaine, am I right?" He knew by the way that Kurt ducked his head and tried to stop himself from smiling that he was right. "See, I know you do, so why won't you talk to me?" Kurt gave him a look that said 'you damn well know why' which made him roll his eyes.

Growling he clawed at the air with his hands, "come on Kurt. If I didn't want to know, you damn well know I wouldn't have asked. Am I right?" he raised his eyebrows staring at Kurt knowing that he was right. _I'm right, if I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked. But it's the fact I want to know that makes me so damn angry._

Kurt seemed to study him for a while and he made sure that he continued to smile and show interest. Eventually Kurt slumped back in his chair, letting out his breath and in that moment he knew he'd won. "What about Blaine" he said with a smile as he reached for his coffee, trying to pretend he didn't care.

"Well you're boyfriends now, why don't you start with that?" he said with genuine curiosity. Blaine had mentioned that they were now officially boyfriends but he had no idea how or when it had happened. However the sudden blush on Kurt's cheeks had him more than intrigued. "Come on you" he said with a smirk, "out with it."

After that he couldn't get Kurt to stop talking, even though Kurt seemed to lose all control over his mouth and his thoughts when it came to talking about the boy he was obviously in love with. Sebastian would learn a lot from this conversation, even if it did only last half an hour before the ease of their friendship returned and they would eventually move on to other topics.

There was one thing that he would take away from that conversation about Blaine that he would never allow to haunt him. He had never seen Kurt this happy, ever. Not once when they were together did he have that glint of need in his eye. He'd never, not once, heard Kurt talk about anything, _well_ _other then FanFiction and music, _as passionately as he spoke about Blaine.

It stung, but it didn't hurt. He'd never spoken about Kurt that passionately either. Yes he'd fallen hard and fast, and yes he'd talked about him a lot but never with such animation and passion. He'd never been as happy as Kurt looked now when in his presence. He and Kurt just weren't meant to be together, they were just supposed to be friends. _Just like it was meant to be with Blaine and I._

Kurt laughed, a laugh he hadn't heard before, the noise breaking through his internal conversation and making him smile. "I couldn't believe what he said to me" Kurt said through his giggles, shaking his head. "He was walking through his office, I could hear people talking and he'd been so forward, I was so embarrased" he finished before taking a sip of his coffee.

From some of the things Kurt had said, small comments about the forwardness between the two of them like that one. That and he was pretty sure that bruise peeking out from under his collar had been caused by a mouth, _Blaine's mouth._ The fact that Blaine had made it further with Kurt in a week then he had in four, it should piss him off, but it didn't. It didn't make him mad, it actually made him glad.

If Kurt felt that comfortable with Blaine, then he wished he'd never gotten in the way. Of course he knew he hadn't really gotten in the way. If you look at life as a bunch of pivotal moments with a bunch of shit in between, he was pretty sure their dating was one of them. If he and Kurt had never gotten together Blaine would have never been forced to face his own feelings about how much he needed Kurt. If that happened, they might have never have gotten to where they were now.

Instead of feeling hurt or jealous as he listened to Kurt talk about the conversation he'd had with Blaine earlier, he felt excited. Excited about the day when he would be sat here, gushing to Kurt about his own boyfriend who had made an inappropriate comment while walking through his office.

He smiled at Kurt, waiting the day when he too would have someone he could talk about as passionately as Kurt talked about Blaine.

* * *

><p>"What Dad," Carson said sounding frustrated as he leant against the outside wall of the building, just stepping out for some fresh air. It was too stuffy in the office today and Blaine was taking charge of the meeting he was currently supposed to be having brilliantly.<p>

"Don't take that attitude with me kid," his Dad told him off causing him to roll his eyes, _gee you would've thought I was twelve not twenty freaking five!_ "I'm just asking if Kurt's been okay recently? You know, since the three of you got back."

Even in Carson's state he was a bit taken aback by the conversation, "he's been fine, why are you asking?" He asked standing up straighter and, not for the first time today, wishing he hadn't given up smoking. His mind flashed back to the conversation he'd overheard and couldn't help but wonder if his Dad knew what triggered such a tragic conversation.

He was about to ask but his Dad started talking first. "Finn keeps asking after him. Now he won't tell me why he's so worried about him but I am positive something went down the night they went out to the Roller Rink. You guys took off way too early the next day and looking back, everything just seems a little.. off."

Thinking back to the day they left, his Dad was right. Both Kurt and Blaine had been off that morning, he'd just put it down to nerves or something, but what if. What if something happened to Kurt and once again he wasn't there for him. Carson dragged his hand down his face,_ what the fuck happened? How did I miss that!?_ He sighed in annoyance, "Kurt was telling Blaine about his suicide attempt last night" he said in a near inaudible whisper.

His Dad went silent on the other line and he wondered if he really should have told him that, but then again it would make sense. If something had happened with Kurt in front of Blaine, he was sure to ask about it, and due to their new relationship, Kurt was bound to tell him. "Did you, did he?" Burt's voice was rough as he struggled to get his words out, "did you hear?"

_Of course! _he thought bitterly,_ I wasn't supposed to know the details, I was too far out of the loop for that_. "Yeah, I mean. Only a bit of it. I freaked out and went and got wasted instead." His gaze followed some car round the corner as he tried not to think about last night, not to think about the words he'd overheard his baby brother tell his best friend.

How could his brother have been in that sort of situation without him even knowing? _I could've been out at some club having a whale of a time while he was lying in that hospital unconscious and having his stomach pumped!_ He tried to stop the words from coming back but he was sure they would haunt him for the rest of his life. "It was a minute Dad. Literally a minute, a minute Dad and he might not be here" he hated the break in his voice, he wasn't supposed to be getting upset, not out here.

"Carson," his Dad was obviously about to start with some sort of explanation and if he wasn't trying to compose himself, he would've gotten the first word. Instead he found himself trying to force his tears not to shed. "Carson, when it happened, the last thing I thought of was you, and I mean that as nice as I can."_ At least he sounds apologetic_, he thought pretending he didn't care. He wasn't told when he should've been and that was what hurt.

"It was so scary Carson and it happened so fast. I didn't want you to go through what I was going through, and then when they told me he'd be fine with no lasting damage I decided that if he wanted to tell you he could. After all, as terrifying as it was for me, I wasn't going to go against Kurt's wishes and make things worse." All attempts of composing himself failed when his Dad's voice broke on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this Kid, I really am."

Carson smiled weakly even though his Dad couldn't see him as he wiped away his tears, "it's okay Dad. I may not like it, but it makes sense, and I know now right?" he said with a humourless laugh and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I guess that's what matters, even if I'm not supposed to know." As mad as he was about not knowing, part of him wished he still didn't. It was just too painful.

He was lost in his own thoughts, trying his hardest not to imagine where he or Blaine would be right now if Kurt wasn't here anymore. Fortunately his Dad had to go which broke his depressing thoughts. "Look Kid, I've got to go, a customer's just turned up but I'll give you a call tonight? You shouldn't have found out like that Carson and I'm sorry. I'll speak to later."

"Bye Dad, and don't tell Kurt I know. Please? I think it's better if he thinks I don't know about it, he seemed pretty ashamed about it last night." As much as he wanted to know, he wanted Kurt to tell him. He knew he didn't have that right anymore to expect that. Yes they were brothers again, but what he did, it was too much and he wouldn't be surprised if there are some things, like this one, that Kurt will never tell him.

He knew his Dad was smiling sadly on the other end of the line before nodding, "okay Kiddo. Speak to you later. I love you Carson," he couldn't help but smile at the words, it was nice to be talking to his Dad like this again. It's weird how much you actually miss it once you start your own life.

"Love you too Dad" and with that the line went dead. He shoved his phone back in his pocket without a second glance at the missed call and two unread messages. He needed to compose himself before heading back in there. _Why on earth did we end up having that conversation over the phone, from two different states?_

He shook his head with a sad smile wishing for a moment that he could go back to that day when the four of them, his Mum and Dad, Kurt and himself were playing at the park. He laughed at the memory of a four year old Kurt worrying about getting his trousers dirty while they played frisbee. With a sad smile he shook his head bringing himself back to the present, they'd never get that day back.

He took a deep breath and checked his reflection in a parked car's window before heading back into the office with a cheery smile on his face, pretending as if that conversation hadn't happened. Which, technically it didn't. The only thing he was allowed to mention about that conversation was the incident that supposedly happened last friday with Kurt. An incident that he will find out about soon enough.

So, with a sense of determination and seriousness he climbed the stairs two at a time hoping to find the meeting over and Blaine alone in his office. If anyone would break first, he knew it wouldn't be Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking outside the little coffee shop with Sebastian at his side, the two were walking close to each other with bright eyes and grins on their faces. Their relationship may be different now, but they still got on just as well. "Thanks for that number Seb," he said with a smile as they stopped at the corner the two would be parting from soon.<p>

He looked to Sebastian who shook his head with a smile, clapping him on the shoulder as he spoke "no worries at all. You'll have to let me know the details though because I definitely wouldn't want to miss that" he said with his usual smirk and raised eyebrow. It was weird but he couldn't help but feel, if it was possible, more comfortable with Sebastian when they were like this. Just friends.

"Of course" he said nodding, "I'll give them a ring and pass on the details." He smiled up at the taller, older man he'd missed talking to, missed seeing. He was just glad that they could get things back on track, maybe in a few days, weeks maybe, everything will be perfect again.

Sebastian smiled at him in return, his soft and gentle smile that he rarely showed anyone while squeezing his shoulder gently. "Thank you" Kurt said as sincerely as he could knowing that this was probably hard for him.

"Don't even mention it" Sebastian said with a smirk before looking around cautiously and leaning into whisper something in his ear. "Seriously, don't mention it. I have a rep to protect." Kurt couldn't help but laugh and shake his head fondly as Sebastian pulled back with a wink.

"I won't" he said with a small smile as he looked down to the phone in his hands which was showing a new text message from Blaine. It was weird, after what happened between them last night and the little contact they'd had today, he missed him. More then he thought was possible considering they'd only seen each other six hours ago.

Sebastian's phone went off in the silence which caused him to groan as he read a message, that from the ring tone he recognised, was from his dick of a boss. "I best go Kurt, Mr Bossman is being an ass, but we'll talk soon alright?" Kurt couldn't help but smile at how genuine Sebastian seemed. It was as if he was actually okay with everything, and if that was the case he couldn't be more proud.

He nodded in response before deciding to step into a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him tighter then he probably should. After the smallest hesitation Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist and held on just as tight. The hug lasted longer then a mere friendly hug would, but none of them minded, they both just smiled as they pulled back, Sebastian taking a small step back.

"Yeah, we'll talk soon" Kurt said with a small wave and smile before turning and heading home. He chose not to look back and smile, no matter how much he wanted to, they were friends now and Sebastian might still be getting over him. He didn't want to hurt him anymore then he already had. Instead he opened Blaine's message with a grin.

'You're so distracting it's unfair. :( xx'

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at his boyfriends, _BOYFRIENDS_, he still couldn't get over the fact that he and Blaine were now official, texts. No matter how many times they said they would take this slow, they hadn't and he couldn't even bring himself to care._ Blaine is my boyfriend! Mine!_ He even did a little squeal and jump in the middle of the street. Not even caring about the strange look the woman gave him as she passed, instead focusing on texting back his BOYFRIEND!

'Distracting. Me? How can I possibly be distracting when I'm not even with you? ;) xx'

With a knowing smirk on his face he looked up before crossing the road while searching for the number that Sebastian had just given him. Blaine helped him find his dream, it was about time that he helped Blaine with his. He felt his phone vibrate against his ear with Blaine's reply just before some woman answered. "Hello, Cutting Room Studio's, this is Lucy speaking how may I help you?"

A huge grin spread across his face, "hi there!" he said excitedly, this was it! He was finally doing what he'd always said he would and helping Blaine with his dream. "My friend, Sebastian Smythe," he told him to drop his name in somewhere, so name drop he did. Apparently they owed him? Why he had no idea, but still. "He gave me this number and said you'd be able to help set up a recording schedule for a friend of mine?"

The woman seemed to perk up at the name and he couldn't help but feel a buzz run through his body, he was excited for what this could mean. "A friend of Mr Smythe's of course! If you just bare with me I'll run through our upcoming schedules and see what I can do for you Mr..?"

"Hummel, Kurt Hummel" he said with a smile, "but please call me Kurt. Mr Hummel's my Dad." That seemed to get a laugh out of the woman and as he slowly made his way home the two of them ran through plans and created a schedule that suited the both of them perfectly.

"Thank you so much for all of your help Lucy. Seriously I don't know what I would've done without you" he said with a huge grin as he unlocked the door to his apartment. The moment he stepped in Evita ran up to him, wrapping herself around his legs, obviously mad about her dinner being late.

Lucy chuckled on the other end of the line while typing extremely fast on her computer, "no worries at all Kurt" she said with a smile in her voice. "Just make sure you and your other half," he couldn't even begin to explaining what those three words did to the butterflies in his stomach, "say hi when you come in for your first session, okay?"

Kurt nodded with a huge grin on his face even though he knew she couldn't see. "Of course Lucy. Right, thanks for everything but I need to go, my cat is clawing at my feet because I've missed dinner time" he said with a laugh watching Evita as she clawed at the laces on his boots.

"Okay, have fun with that and I'll see you next week! Bye Kurt," with a quick bye in return Kurt hung up with a smile, already feeling excited about telling Blaine his good news. All he had to do now was figure out how he was going to tell him.

He looked at Blaine's new message, an evil smirk crossing his features as he replied with another innocent message that he knew would drive Blaine wild. Shoving his phone back in his pocket he decided he wasn't going to talk to Blaine now until he returned home. The thought ran through him with a grin, distracting Blaine unintentionally was so much fun, he could only imagine how fun intentionally distracting Blaine at work could be.

With an evil grin he reached down and picked Evita up off the floor, "is little missy hungry" he cooed rubbing her between the ears. "I'm sorry I'm late but daddy was busy sorting out something for Blaine, hmm" he said with a smile as Evita started purring against his chest. "Yeah that makes it okay doesn't it," he smiled as headed into the kitchen in search of her food.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry about the delay but travel really takes it out of me!<strong>

**NOTE: **_I've had a few people message me complaining about me not writing** Kurt and Blaine's first time.** Now in all honesty, some people can right smut and I am not sure I am one of them. And to be perfectly honest with you, I didn't want to try and ruin the moment. However, I don't think I have ruined anything buy writing it like this but if you do, I apologise. _

**I hope you are all doing well and I hope you guys are okay with this chapter. I feel the end is near so it's about time that things got back on track! Oh, and don't worry! I still haven't forgot about Sebastian moving, however the time when Kurt and Blaine finds out is drawing closer, but who does the telling? ;)**

**See you next update!**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	38. Two Weeks

_Hey all, How are you?_

_The final Glee for the summer! OMG What did you guys think!? I can't believe it!_

_Well, this chapter wrote itself. I had a totally different chapter in mind and yet I give you this! I hope you enjoy this! It was actually a lot of fun to write! It's sad though thinking that Big Brother is coming to an end soon, I just hope I can give it the ending it deserves._

**_Big Brother has been finished. _**

_So after this chapter, I will be posting two more and an epilogue.. _

_Warning: Strong Language._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Two Weeks.<strong>

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in a blur of work and NYADA paper work. There had been a sudden rush at the magazine as two of the writers fell sick with some sort of flu. This meant that more of the work was now being passed between Carson and Blaine as they refused to force the extra work on their colleagues.<p>

Kurt was spending a lot of time with his phone attached to his ear talking with NYADA staff or actually at the building itself. There was a lot of hype surrounding his arrival, apparently they hadn't had someone with Kurt's voice, (a countertenor) since the school opened well over ten years ago, which meant everyone was more than excited for his arrival.

Why, Kurt had no idea. Yes he knew his voice was unique but he always assumed that it would be more of a hindrance to his career then it would to actually help him like it has. Obviously he had been wrong. He still hadn't gotten over the fact he had theatre companies hoping he would join them after he completed his years at NYADA, because of his voice. None of it made any sense and it was all rather hard to process.

Kurt had also been in touch with Sam from World Wide Wonders and they were starting to talk about his options for next summer. They discussed it in great depth; the places he could visit, how much money he would need and how it would all work. To say Kurt was excited about this opportunity was an understatement.

Money was still an issue, but now that he was going to NYADA on a full scholarship it wasn't as bad. Both Carson and Blaine were being really supportive when they weren't buried in their MacBooks, always telling him they will find him a way to get him there no matter what. It made him delightfully happy and the situation seem a lot more plausible.

Sebastian had been back to work and had been talking with the three of them nearly every day. It seemed like he was making a great deal of an effort to get back involved without letting everything effect their relationships, it made the atmosphere in the house disappear and everyone much happier knowing the four of them were good again.

Blaine and Kurt's relationship was still going strong after the four days of hecticness. They had very little time to themselves, even on Saturday, but every evening the three of them would force themselves to take a break and watch an episode of White Collar or a film. In which time Kurt and Blaine would always spend it cuddled up against each other before they would all head off to their own rooms for an early start the next day.

Life was busy, so busy in fact Kurt hadn't had time to tell Blaine about his surprise. He had then decided he was going to wait until they had more time together. Well, as long as it was before Friday, otherwise he'd just have to drag him there because he couldn't miss his first session.

Kurt thought that not having much time to spend together would've put a strain on his relationship with Blaine, considering how new it was. However he was glad to see that it hadn't effected them at all. They still made time for each other when they could and their busy schedules these few days made Kurt think about what their future would be like.

Like how things would be when Blaine would be at work all day and he would be at NYADA, when they only had evenings to be together. Maybe this week was just like a test run to see if they could do it. Yes they were new to this relationship, but only in the intimate aspect.

Truthfully they'd been acting like a couple since the day he'd arrived so it wasn't that bad, even if he did miss throwing himself on top of Blaine and kissing him until they were both breathless. He guessed he'd just have to wait for a break in their schedules and that was okay.

-/-

"Kurt! Kurt! Come on Kurt get up, get up!" Kurt stirred in his sleep bringing his bulldog teddy to his face, trying to pretend that the voice he was hearing was all in his head. There was no way he was actually being woken up at stupid o' clock on Sunday morning.

"Kurt, come on get up! Up, Kurt, up" the same person whined again, this time crawling onto his bed and sitting on his back. "Come on Kurt, it's Sunday! You know what that means?" Kurt closed his eyes really tight trying to calm himself, hitting Blaine wouldn't solve any issues tight now.

"No post on Sundays!" Blaine laughed to himself where he was bouncing on his back, "we need to watch Harry Potter tonight, we just have to!" He was still bouncing and Kurt was getting agitated, he moaned in annoyance before rolling onto his side, forcing Blaine to move off of him.

He was slowly waking up now and this was not good, not good at all. He'd been banking on not being disturbed this morning, even if it was his boyfriend. He pulled the duvet over his face groaning and kicking Blaine away with his foot under the duvet, smiling when he groaned in pain. "Go away Blaine. Justafewmoreminutes" he mumbled knowing that he would be ignored.

There was movement on the bed and when he didn't hear anything else he smiled, Blaine had obviously decided to be nice and let him a few more minutes peace. He snuggled back into his duvet smiling as he pulled Maggie against his chest while hoping his dream of Blaine would come back to him.

Kurt was probably half-way between being awake and asleep when he heard Blaine say his name, he was pretty sure he was dreaming though. He hummed in response moving closer to the sound. "Mmm Blaine" he said with a smile wishing he hadn't kicked him away but pulled him into bed to snuggle instead.

When he felt a hand running through his hair he let out a content sigh before realising that he actually wasn't alone. Once he forced his eyes open he saw he was looking directly into the two beautiful honey coloured eyes of his boyfriends, eyes that he'd been dreaming about only moments ago.

Maybe he should've been annoyed that Blaine had woken him up or that he was in here watching him sleep, but all did was smile and move closer to him. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and pulled him flush against his chest, "morning beautiful" he whispered and Kurt knew he was smiling as he dropped his chin against the top of his head.

For a few moments he was more than content to just lye there in Blaine's arms. They hadn't been able to spend much time together since Monday and this was just what he needed, what he'd missed. "Sorry about waking you up" Blaine said softly running his fingers through his hair.

"D'nt matter" Kurt said around a yawn burying his face deeper in Blaine's shoulder. "This is perfect" he smiled, loving being able to feel Blaine's heartbeat against his skin.

He was pretty sure that Blaine was about to say something when Carson came bursting through his door, "Blaine what is taking so long?" When his eyes landed on the two of them cuddled up in bed together he deflated and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Blaine? I ask you to go and get Kurt up so we can go out, and what do you do!? You get into bed with him? Seriously!?" He threw them both a look, "it's sickening I tell you!" he said dramatically throwing his hands in the air, "sickening! If I want anything done I just have to do it myself" he mumbled as he slammed the door shut on his way out.

Kurt was still staring at his door wondering why everyone was being so loud today. Blaine was laughing at Carson's words while he just shook his head, _boys_. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes he lifted himself off of Blaine's chest, forcing himself out of his embrace and finally allowing himself to wake up.

"What time is it?" he asked around another yawn, he hadn't been getting enough sleep with all of this NYADA and WWW stress. His plans and discussions with the staff running through his head when he should have been sleeping, to say it was frustrating was an understatement.

"Where we s'posed to be going, anyway?" he asked bringing his arms above his head and stretching out his back. When Blaine hadn't responded he looked up to see his boyfriend staring at his stomach where his shirt had risen from his stretching. "Blaine" he prompted with a blush and a giggle.

"Hmm" he hummed his gaze slowly finding his face. "Oh, right" his cheeks were now a rosey red for being caught staring. "Umm," he thought it was adorable the way Blaine cleared his throat before looking up at him with a shy smile, "you know you're adorable in the morning."

"Right," Kurt shook his head and smiled as he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to wash his face. He left the door open so he and Blaine could continue talking, "so what are the plans that you so rudely woke me up for?" He called splashing his face with water before reaching for his toothbrush.

"Well," Blaine called back as he heard movement on the bed. "Carson and I have gotten through enough of the work to allow ourselves one day of nothingness. So we have decided we are doing something, we don't know what yet though," Blaine continued speaking from his bed.

He hummed in response, already looking forward to a paperwork and phone call free day. A day that he could just spend relaxing with his brother and boyfriend. Once his teeth were done he reached for the jeans and shirt he'd hung up in here yesterday, not caring that he'd worn part of this outfit once this week already, he just wanted to get out.

Blaine continued talking to him as he changed, he knew he could've got changed in front of him but, that would only probably distract him more and Kurt really wanted to get going. After he'd done his hair he walked out of the bathroom and almost walked straight into Blaine who was now standing right outside the bathroom door.

When he almost fell backwards Blaine reached for his arms, pulling him flush against his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him close. Kurt tried to fight the blush that was creeping up on his cheeks but there was nothing he could do as he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I've missed you this week" Blaine said ever so quietly as he searched his face.

Kurt smiled sadly knowing exactly what he meant, "but you've seen me every day" he said with a smirk and loving the smile he received in return.

"You know that's not what I meant" Blaine's gaze dropped to his lips, he knew that he was being a tease but he couldn't stop himself. Slowly, he started worrying on his bottom lip in false concentration.

He chewed on it for a moment before dropping his ever so innocent eyes back to Blaine's face. "Then what do you mean?" he asked innocently with an evil glint in his eyes. Blaine's features suddenly turned dark, his grip that little tighter and his breathing that little bit harder. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the idea that he might actually be kinda good at this sexy stuff.

The two looked at each other for a moment, Blaine's lust blown eyes staring into Kurt's own eyes feigning innocence. "How about I show you" Blaine said, his voice rough as he moved in without giving him a chance to respond.

Kurt barely had chance to catch his breath before Blaine's lips were crashing down on his. He wasn't being gentle or soft, his kiss was full of want and desire, it was amazing. His tongue was soon licking his bottom lip, begging for Kurt to allow him entry, which he allowed all too quickly.

Blaine's hands were now on the bare skin of his back, he wasn't sure when he'd untucked his shirt but he really wasn't complaining, even if this was designer. Kurt's hands were in his hair pulling him as close as was possible, he'd missed being close to Blaine like this.

Soon they were fighting with tongue and teeth to take charge of the kiss. "I've missed you Blaine" he said breathlessly in between kisses, "so much." They both pulled back, too soon for Kurt's liking, both breathing heavy and lips kiss swollen as they just stared at each other.

"I love you" Blaine said, insinuating each word with a gentle kiss to his lips, that had him giggling as he tried to regain his breath. Kurt dropped his hands to rest at the back of Blaine's neck, toying with one of his curls with a shy smile.

Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's, letting his breath ghost over his face as he returned the words with just as much conviction. "I love you too, so, so much." The two were just looking at each other lovingly, just embracing this quiet time together, relishing in just being so close.

"I have something to tell you." The words slipped out of his mouth so fast he hadn't realised he'd even been thinking them. Blaine's eyes turned wide with horror and his breath caught in his throat catching Kurt off guard.

It took Kurt a minute to understand why Blaine reacted that way, but then he realised he chose the wrong words, completely. "Wait, no I don't. Well, yes I do but it's not bad or anything," he said letting his hand settle in Blaine's hair as he rubbed at his scalp. "Sorry for scaring you" he pouted.

Blaine released his breath and visibly relaxed, the hand now resting on his hip squeezed tightly, "it's okay" he said with a smile before he leaned forward and kissed him ever so softly. He pulled back after a moment and said his next words against his lips, "just don't do it again." Kurt had to bite back a moan because that feeling was, sensational.

Kurt swallowed hard as he smiled at Blaine, bringing himself back to this current conversation. "Well," he said stepping even closer to him, not that that's really possible, and looked him directly in the eye. "You know you helped me follow both of my dreams and, well. Now I want to help you follow yours."

He watched Blaine expression change to one of confusion and he couldn't help but smile, his boyfriend could be so adorable. As Blaine didn't seem to quite get it he went onto explain with a humorous smile on his face, "you once told me that you always wanted to record your own album. Now I know you've been writing your own songs recently." Blaine gave him a look in question and he just shrugged in return with a knowing smile, "Carson told me."

Blaine shook his head in annoyance, "that man can't keep anything to himself can he?" Kurt shook his head with a smile. Blaine was looking at him with his big brown eyes and Kurt swore he could've just melted right then. "You don't have to do anything for me Kurt" he said softly, his gaze following his hand as he pushed a lock of hair out of Kurt's face, "you know that right?"

Kurt just shrugged, his voice now quieter then before. "Yeah, I know that, but I wanted too" he said grinning at Blaine. "So I made a few phone calls and" he watched Blaine's expression carefully, praying he'd done the right thing. "You have several recording sessions booked over the next few weeks" he finished with a huge grin on his face, hoping Blaine would be okay with this.

"What!?" Blaine practically shouted making him jump, his eyes were wide but there was a huge smile on his face. If Kurt was being honest, he was pretty proud of himself to have reduced Blaine to shouting and squealing like this because of something he'd done for him, he just wanted Blaine to be happy.

"Are you being serious Kurt!?" he squealed jumping up and down on the spot.

Kurt nodded and couldn't keep the grin off of his own face and his over excited boyfriend. "Yes. Deadly serious Blaine. I have your schedule on my phone, you've got six session's booked for now and if you need more we can add more. Either way, once you've finished recording, they'll put them on a CD for you and burn a hundred copies!"

It wasn't really his fault he spoke quickly, too quickly really. He always talked fast when he was excited, he just hoped Blaine could understand him. "I know a hundred copies isn't much, but it's a start. We can sell them at the magazine, I could take them to NYADA. Amazon!? iTunes!? You're going to be a recording artist Blaine!" He was now jumping up and down on the spot and clapping his hands together in front of him, practically mirroring Blaine's own movements.

Blaine looked gobsmacked, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing and Kurt felt lighter in his chest knowing that he'd given something back. After everything Blaine had done for him, he was glad that he could do something for him too. "I'm going to be a recording artist!?" he shouted and all Kurt could do was nod in response.

Blaine pulled him in tight against his chest, his hands gripping, almost painfully on his shoulder and neck, but Kurt could deal with that. "I'm going to be a recording artist" he said quietly in his ear, his voice thick with disbelief.

Kurt smiled into Blaine's neck, clutching his back tighter. "You're going to be a star Blaine, I know you will, one day" and he meant every single word. This was just the beginning for him, Blaine was destined for bigger and better things, he just needed a push in the right direction, and this was it.

"I, I" Blaine was speechless, he had made Blaine speechless, that fact made his whole day. "Kurt how am I ever going to thank you?" He said pulling back, his gaze focused intently on his. "How could you even afford this? It must've cost you a fortune, what about your dreams" he stepped back shaking his head, "Kurt I can't."

Kurt raised his finger to Blaine's lips, "Shhsh. What did you always say to me?" He asked giving him his best 'bitch please' glare which made Blaine roll his eyes. He knew what was coming, "'You never have to thank me Kurt, you know that.'"

He saw that Blaine was about to protest so he just started talking faster and louder, "and the same goes for you. You never have to thank me because I wanted to do this for you. You deserve this Blaine" he said putting his hand on his shoulder. "As for the money, don't worry about it. We worked something out."

Blaine looked wrecked, but in a good way. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes wide and his mouth still slightly swollen. However through his excitement he could still see the worry in his eyes that was holding him back.

"Blaine" he said softly leaning closer, distracting him with a soft and gentle kiss that still left them both breathless when he pulled back seconds later. _How can some kisses like that leave me so breathless? Is that normal?_ "Stop worrying okay," he said pressing their foreheads together, "this is happening. I wanted to do this for you and I have, okay?"

Kurt was pretty sure Blaine was about to kiss him again when Carson came running through the door with a bucket of water in his hands. It almost looked like he was going to throw it at them, Blaine stepping in front of him, _my hero,_ as Carson came to a sudden stop, water splashing over the top of his bucket, "oh."

"What the hell Carson!?" Kurt yelled after his moments panic, "you just spilt water all over my carpet!" Carson just shrugged his apology. It was clear he wasn't all that fussed about the carpet. "Why the hell do you have a bucket of water in the first place!?"

"If you two were still getting ugh," Carson's smile turned into a smirk, "hot, I was just going to cool you off. It's ten o' clock and we're leaving soon. I am so sick of this apartment and want to breath in some fresh air." With that, once again he turned on his heels, leaving the door open and the water on the floor.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look of confusion before Blaine shrugged it off, kissing him before saying thank you, again before following after Carson and declaring he would make them both a coffee and see him in a minute.

Kurt smiled after him, he wanted him to stay but he needed a moment so, against his on judgement he let him leave. Blaine's reaction had been more than he'd expected and it had left him feeling giddy. He just needed this moment to jump up and down, scream and throw his fist's in the air and celebrate. He'd done something for Blaine at last, he was finally starting to pay Blaine back for everything he'd done for him.

He paused momentarily, taking in deep breaths trying to calm himself down before heading into the bathroom, fixing his shirt and restyling his hair, Blaine had totally ruined his appearance and all he could do was smirk as he readjusted himself.

Just as he was about to leave he stepped in the wet puddle on the floor, the puddle Carson created that he'd almost forgotten about. "Carson!" he yelled at the top of his voice, reaching for a new pair of socks before storming down the hallway. "What the hell are you going to do about this puddle in my room!? You are not just leaving it their to soak in! Ugh-uh."

* * *

><p>"You're not sorry! What the fuck Paul!? You can't do this!" Sebastian was sat at his desk, talking on the phone. It was bad enough that he'd been dragged into work on a Sunday. Let alone being stuck on the phone to some asshole who was just about to screw up his plans and, if Sebastian was being dramatic about it, fuck up the rest of his life.<p>

Lea was stood by his door with an apologetic look on her face. She'd been the one telling him to call Paul, she must've already known what this conversation was about by the guilty look her face. Hence the reason he was now glaring at her even though it wasn't her fault.

"Sebastian, look I know this isn't what we've agreed but Jane's had complication's with her baby and has had to take an extended leave. She's in the hospital and we can't carry on without an Editor for the next six weeks" Paul said, and Sebastian had to admit, begrudgingly, that he did sound sorry.

Sebastian dropped his feet from his desk and let out a frustrated sigh. "You do realise that you're asking me to leave my entire life behind two months"_ six weeks, whatever._ "Earlier then planned? What am I supposed to do!? Pack up my bags and move over in two weeks!? What the fuck do you want from me here?" He was angry, he was agitated, he didn't give a shit.

He was probably being a bit too harsh to the poor guy on the other end of the phone, but after everything that had happened recently, he'd expected, hell he'd banked on having some normality over the next few weeks. Time to spend with the important people in his life before he moved out of the country, and now that was being taken away from him? Hell no!

Paul's silence was only fueling his anger, "Paul listen" he said trying to force himself calm. "I have my accommodation as of September 18th, my flight is already booked and I've already arranged the dates with the moving company." He took a deep breath repeating to himself this wasn't Paul's fault.

"I get that Jane's early departure isn't helping the situation and I am more than willing to do what I can," he could tell that this comment made Paul sit up straighter, only to sigh in frustration with his next words, "from New York. I've been banking on these last six weeks Paul, I can't just up and leave."

"Sebastian" Paul said and it sounded like he wasn't the only one forcing a calm tone into the situation. "I don't think you understand what I'm saying. You need to make a decision now that the game has changed, either you're here by August 21st or we'll have to give the position to someone else."

Sebastian jumped out of his chair and straight to his feet, "you have got to be fucking kidding me! You're blackmailing me!?" _This is fucking ridiculous!_ "I earned that job fair and square, there is no way you can take it away from me because I can't move yet. I have family here Paul! I have commitments! Surely even you can fucking understand that!?"

Lea was wincing as his tone got louder and more deadly. He could hear people outside of his office wondering what was going on, yes Sebastian was an angry person but he rarely got this angry at work, this was just ridiculous. "Sebastian," Paul said softer this time. "I understand your distress, and I promise you we aren't trying to blackmail you-"

"It sure as hell fucking sounds like it!" He interrupted not caring who heard him now. "Either I move in two weeks or you'll fire me!" Half the office knew he was moving soon anyway, I'm sure word of this conversation would be half way around the office before he's even off of the phone. "That sounds like fucking blackmail to me!"

Paul sighed on the other end, it was obvious he was losing his patience, _you're not the only one pal!_ "Circumstance have changed, and I'm sorry Sebastian, but unless you can be here by August 21st, we're just going to have to give the position to someone else. It's just the way it has to be, I am truly sorry."

Sebastian growled in frustration as he slumped down in his chair, this just couldn't be happening. _How could my life get this fucking worse right now? First I lose my boyfriend, then my Father. I've blanked out my best friends and now I'm forced into losing my life or my job? How the fuck does that happen!?_ "How long do I have to decide?" His tone was tired, defeated. He couldn't argue anymore.

He couldn't believe he'd just asked this question. Sebastian Smythe never let's people tell him what to do_, yet here I am being fucking walked over by some British jackass!_ He never let people tell him how to live his life and yet here he was being walked over by some British Book Editor.

If he did what he wanted right now he'd tell him to fuck his job and slam the phone down, but that isn't really what he wanted. He wanted this job, he'd worked so hard for this job, he'd earned it. He just isn't ready to leave yet, two weeks? That's just too soon.

"You've got until Friday to let us know your decision. After that we'll either look for your replacement or sort out flights and somewhere you can stay until you can move into your own place." He had to admit that Paul did sound sincere, "Sebastian, I am really sorry about this."

Sebastian shook his head before taking a deep breath. "Whatever, look Paul I've gotta go. You'll hear from me before Friday." His tone was defeated and he felt awful. Ignoring Paul's apologise's he slammed his phone down and dropped his head into his hands._ This couldn't be fucking happening. Please!? This can't be happening._

Lea was now stood just inside his office, obviously shutting the door at some point during the conversation which he appreciated. She slowly made her way over to him and placed her perfectly nail polished hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Sweetie. He told me I wasn't allowed to tell you what the call was about."

He sighed in defeat, he knew it wasn't Lea's fault and he wasn't about to get mad at her for being there for him, but right now? All he wanted was to be alone. He smiled up at Lea, placing his hand over hers, he'd really miss Lea when he left, if only she could go with him.

"Thanks" he said, his gaze falling to the picture of him with Blaine, Kurt and Carson during one of their movie nights. What am I going to do, I haven't even told them I was leaving. But Two weeks? Can I really just leave in two weeks? It's so soon, too soon.

All the thought's running through his head were already starting to drive him crazy, he could already feel a headache coming on and he'd only been off of the phone five minutes. "Lea, would you mind grabbing me a coffee?" he asked sadly, "I just need a moment."

She looked at him apologetically before dropping a kiss to the top of his head and leaving without another word. Once the door was shut and he was totally alone, he fell back in his chair with an audible 'fuck.'

* * *

><p>It was around half past four when they all returned home from their day out. They'd spent the day walking around Central Park just talking and laughing with each other in the fresh air. It had been nice getting out and spending some free time together, a nice breaking from all the work and school prep the three of them had been caught up during the week.<p>

Now though, Kurt and Blaine had gone out to get some popcorn from the shop. They were going to cuddle up this evening and start watching Harry Potter from the beginning, Blaine's request, and apparently you can't do that without popcorn, so? While they were out he decided to have a nice relaxing and peaceful shower.

However, to his great annoyance his peaceful shower didn't last long. Someone started knocking at the door, to begin with he decided to ignore it, he knew Blaine had a key so it wasn't them and anyone else, he wasn't all that worried about missing.

Unfortunatley whoever was at the door was every insistent, "for fuck sake!" he yelled turning the shower off with more force then neccesary. "Hang on a minute!" he yelled towards the door as he searched for a shirt and his joggers. The door still continued to rattle against it's hinges and the banging got louder,_ who the fuck is that!?_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Carson yelled in frustration as he headed towards the door, pulling his shirt over his head. Who could be on the other side of the door, banging so forcefully without saying a word? It wasn't his fault he was in the shower when they decided to come and harass him.

There was very loud bang, and a hiss of pain followed by a very angry and a very loud voice. "CARSON! Open this fucking door, right now!" Of course it was Sebastian, why didn't he click sooner. "What the fuck are you doing in there!? OPEN IT!"

Carson rolled his eyes in frustration, he knew Sebastian was dramatic and angry, but this? _Seriously?_ "Shut the fuck up I'm coming and stop breaking my door" he yelled toweling his hair dry. "I was in the shower you asshole" he said opening the door. "What the fuck is your problem anyway!?"

Sebastian pushed past him forcefully, "Kurt and Blaine, are they here?" he asked sounding panicked. Suddenly Carson wasn't frustrated any more, finally taking in Sebastian's rumpled shirt, messed up hair, red eyes and freaked out expression. He was suddenly in his own state of panic and anger and he wasn't even sure why yet.

"Sebastian, what's the matter? What happened?" he asked panicked, throwing the towel on the sofa and practically running towards the younger boy.

Sebastian ignored all of his questions, he ran his hands through his hair before glaring at him. "I said. Are Kurt and Blaine here, Carson!?" Carson's eyes went wide with panic, he'd never seen Sebastian quite this, scary before.

"What?" he asked_, why does that matter?_ But when Sebastian looked like he was going to kill him, he answered without another thought. "Ugh, no they've just popped to the shops to grab some popcorn. Sebastian tell me what's the matter?"

Sebastian started pacing in front of his sofa, that manic look in his eyes was actually starting to scare him. "Sebastian what happened?" he said grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to stop moving, "what's happened? You're scaring me Seb, talk to me."

"Paul rang me today" was all he said as he stared at his shoes. _Paul?_ If he was being honest he didn't even know Sebastian knew a guy called Paul, so he was a bit stuck. Sebastian could obviously see the confusion on his face. "Paul, the guy in charge of my promotion in London."

"Oh!" he said the name now bringing back several conversations about this subject. _Shit,_ he thought looking back at Sebastian, _this can't be good._ "Okay" he said carefully, "What happened? What did he say?"

Sebastian turned to look at him, there were tears in his eyes and that really scared him. Sebastian was strong and he rarely ever got upset, especially to do with something worked related. Carson heard him mumble something, but didn't quite catch it. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Two weeks" he said a bit more forcefully as he wrung his hands in front of him and glared at the floor. "Two fucking weeks!"

Carson was obviously a bit slow today, he was a little bit confused._ Two weeks? Two weeks until what? What does that __mean._ He squeezed Sebastian's shoulder and brought the other one up to do the same, "two weeks? Two weeks until what?"

He watched as Sebastian choked back a sob, "they've told me if I still want the job then I need to move to London in two weeks." Sebastian looked at him, tears falling freely and his heart actually cracked a little, he looked scared and broken. He was falling apart in front of him. "I haven't even told Kurt or Blaine about the job and now I'm, two weeks!?"

"Carson" he said with his voice braking in ways Sebastian would hate. "I've earned this job, I deserve it" he folded his arms across his chest and still refused to look at him. "I deserve it, I do, but I'm not ready to leave you guys yet. Two weeks, that's too soon!"

Carson wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, so instead he pulled him in for a hug instead, holding him close and telling him that everything would be okay. Of course he didn't knowing if everything would be okay, but all he could do now was pray that his words would come true._ How could they do this to him?_

"This jobs mine." Sebastian said into his shoulder, "but moving to London in two weeks, from you guys, forever? I should've had mor-." His tears were soaking through his clean t-shirt and he wished there was something more he could do.

"You're moving to London in two weeks!?" Both he and Sebastian turned to the sound of Blaine's voice as it interrupted Sebastian's words. Both Kurt and Blaine were stood by the open door, hand in hand, grocery bags in the other and their jaws hanging open. _Well fuck, as if this situation needed to get worse._

_Why the fuck do you hate him so much!?_ he thought looking up at no one in particular. Panic was the first thing Carson thought to do but then Sebastian didn't say anything, after looking at both Kurt and Blaine he just broke down again. His arms now wrapped around his shoulders, there grip painfully tight. He sent an apologetic glance to the two boys before turning back to Sebastian, hugging him tighter in response and trying his best to get the boy to calm down.

* * *

><p>Blaine turned to look at Kurt and he was pretty sure they both looked confused as well as worried. "What's happened?" he asked chucking his keys on the table, dropping the bag to the floor and rushing over to put a comforting hand on Sebastian's shoulder, looking to Carson for answers.<p>

Carson turned to look at him, shaking his head telling him to just let it go and let him sort Sebastian out first. "Moving to London?" he mouthed not wanting Sebastian to get that he was still asking, it might set him off again.

Carson narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance before telling him to take Kurt and put the kettle on. Basically he was just trying to get rid of them so he could have some more time with Sebastian to discuss something they have obviously been keeping from the both of them.

Blaine gestured helplessly but Carson just shoed him away. With an angry glance in Carson's direction he sighed before turning for Kurt who was stood behind him, watching the scene with sad, confused eyes. "Come on Kurt" he said softly out stretching his hand, "let's make everyone coffee."

Kurt nodded and slowly walked forward, taking his hand as he dragged him into the kitchen before shutting the door, giving the two new best friends some privacy. "London!?" he said loudly towards Kurt who was now reaching for four cups. "He's moving to London!?"

"Why the fuck is he moving to London Kurt!?" _This couldn't be happening, Sebastian couldn't be moving. No, especially not in two weeks, not without talking to me first. And not to London! We've been friends forever, there is no way, he hasn't told me so he can't be going. There must be some mistake, he would've told me. Unless.. What about Kurt? What if?_ "Kurt!"

_Oh fuck, Kurt! What if he was offered or took the job when things changed and his life got turned upside down? Because of Kurt and I. Maybe that's why, No._ Blaine ran his hands through his hair as he paced up and down their kitchen._ He couldn't lose Sebastian to London, London's so far away, it's a different country._ "England? Sebastian hates England!" _Fuck this!_

_Nope, he would've have told me if he was leaving the country. There must be some misunderstanding. _Blaine shook his head, forcing himself to not cry about this,_ there must be some error. Sebastian wouldn't move countries without giving me a heads up._

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts, jumping a foot in the air by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kurt, beautiful, beautiful Kurt looking at him was sad eyes. "You need to calm down Sweetie," he said softly, gently pushing his back towards the stool.

Why he overreacted he had no idea, but he did, he just snapped. "Kurt, don't you get it!" he yelled, arms gesturing wildly. "Sebastian might be moving to London! LONDON, that's in England by the way!" he said glaring at him as if he was stupid, "in two weeks!" He pulled at his hair before realising that he'd just actually yelled at Kurt, sweet, innocent Kurt who was stood there watching him carefully. _Fucking hell_ he groaned running his hands through his hair.

Kurt didn't even look mad, instead he was looking at him with sympathy and understanding. Blaine was pretty sure he would've preferred Kurt to be mad at him then just accept him yelling at him like this. "I'm sorry," he said brokenly, dropping his head into his hands, he'd never been more ashamed of himself. Kurt didn't deserved to be yelled at and spoken to like that, he was losing Sebastian too.

He didn't see if Kurt nodded or not, but he didn't say anything in reply and he couldn't really blame him. _I had no right to shout at him, this isn't his fault._ He could feel the tears in his eyes but he refused to let them spill, not after what he'd just done to Kurt. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. Of course you know London's in England and I know you'll miss him too" he said to his hands praying Kurt could understand him.

"Why don't you sit down sweetie?" Kurt said to him softly, putting his hand on his lower back and once again directing him towards the stool. He collapsed onto it, his cheeks blushing with embarrassment for yelling at him. He looked up to Kurt, expecting to see hurt in his eyes but all he did was smile as he pushed a cup of towards him.

Blaine nodded, very late considerng he was already sat down, but he was a little all over the place. He felt guilty about freaking out like that alone when Kurt was probably struggling with this news as well, and then attacking him like that!? He was just about to say something when Kurt got there first, "Blaine sweetie, I'm sure Sebastian had planned on telling you."

His head snapped up at that, "what?" How did Kurt know what he was thinking? Yes they were close and always on the same level, but still.

Kurt smiled sadly at him as he cocked his head to side, watching him. "You've been speaking your thoughts since you shut the kitchen door" he said reaching across the table and squeezing his hand slightly. "You're a very loud thinker" he said with a smile.

He looked at his boyfriend and felt more than slightly panicked, if he'd been saying everything out loud that would mean.. _Fuck._ "Kurt, I wasn't blaming this on yo-" Kurt held his hand out to silence him and right now he wasn't one to disagree.

"Blaine it's okay, really it's fine" he said it sincerely, but maybe that was why it didn't sound right in Blaine's ears. "Maybe you're right,"_ fuck.  
><em>

"Kurt, I'm not right-" Once again Kurt held his hand up to silence him and as much as he wanted to yell at him and tell him he didn't mean it, it probably wasn't a good idea. He'd already hurt Kurt twice, he wasn't going to do it again._ Fucking hell! Stop hurting him you ass!_

Kurt squeezed his hand and rubbed his thumb up and down it soothingly, "Blaine you're upset, I get that. But maybe you're right" he shrugged dropping his gaze to his coffee cup, _no I'm not!_ "Seb mentioned a job opportunity back when we were dating though" which obviously proved that he was wrong. "Maybe this is it" he said quietly.

_Back when you were dating?_ "Back when you were dating!? Kurt you realise that that was weeks ago now!" He was getting angry again_, but it's not Kurt's fault so you need to stop yelling at him!_ He took a deep breath and tried again, his tone more leveled this time. "If he's known for weeks, why hasn't he told us?"

Kurt was looking at him like, he wasn't sure what it was but he really didn't like it. "Blaine, you saw Sebastian in there, he looks pretty broken up about what's happened. So maybe, just maybe" he shrugged and Blaine felt like he was being patronising, but he'd been like that with Kurt just now so who could blame him for getting his own back? "Maybe things haven't exactly worked out the way Sebastian had planned them."

"We only heard half of a conversation Blaine, and by the sounds of it, Sebastian wasn't expecting to have to move in two weeks. Then if that is the case, I'm sure he had plans to tell you before. If something's changed then he's going to be," he stopped half way and changed the direction of his conversation. Blaine looked at him confused as he finished his sentence with a different ending, "well you saw how upset he was."

Kurt squeezed his hand again and he forced himself to look at him instead of glaring at his hands, "Blaine I know you're angry and you're hurt, but before you yell at him, just hear him out?"

Looking at Kurt he could see that he was holding back tears as he sat there trying to comfort him,_ this was ridiculous, when did I get so selfish?_ With a sad smile he got up and moved around the counter, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist until they were pressed back to chest. Dropping his chin gently to rest on Kurt's shoulder after giving it a quick kiss, "I'm sorry," he said letting out his breath. "You're right and I am so, so wrong."

He smiled when he felt Kurt's hands mingle their way into his, letting out his breath as he pressed back against his chest allowing him to close in tighter around his waist. "Sorry I said those things and for being selfish, I guess it was just the shock of losing him again. Still I had no right to take it out on you like that" he said with self directed anger.

"He loves you Blaine and I know for a fact that if Sebastian is moving to London, he had no idea it was so soon otherwise he would've told you. You mean too much to him for him to leave you out of the loop like that." Blaine smiled at his words, they were the exact thing he needed to hear, _how was Kurt so perfect?_

Blaine turned his head to the right, placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek and letting his forehead press against the side of his head, "I love you" he said pressing yet another kiss to the side of his head.

Kurt turned in his stool then, surprising him momentarily as he had to loosen his hold, but all this meant was now Kurt was facing him, his hands moving up his chest and resting just above his heart. He had a shy, hesitant smile on his face and it took his breath away, "I know" he said smiling at him. It might not have been what he wanted to hear, but he'd take what he could get after acting like a dick.

"I know you love him too and you freaking out is understandable" Kurt said staring at the shapes he was currently drawing on his chest. "Just next time remember that it isn't my fault" he said it softly, as if he really shouldn't have said it but couldn't not.

Blaine's heart broke in that moment, just a little bit. He couldn't believe he'd snapped at Kurt like that. He moved his hands to cup the side of Kurt's face, tears were falling out of his eyes as he tried to blink them away so he could look at Kurt. "I'm so sorry," of course his voice broke, but all that mattered was that Kurt wouldn't hate him.

"Come here," Kurt said standing up and pulling him into a hug. "Stop apologising you idiot" he scolded fondly as he moved his hand to rest amongst his hair at the back of his head. "Now just breath I'm sure Sebastian and Carson will be in to explain any minute now."

He nodded against Kurt's neck as he tried to even out his breathing. Kurt was right. Sebastian and Carson probably had a perfect explanation because of all of this. They had to. "Oh, I love you too by the way" Kurt said and he could feel his smile where his face was buried in his curls and he felt himself relax instantly as he smiled into Kurt's chest.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian Smythe!" Carson yelled from where he was grabbing a hold of his arm, he was stronger then he looked, as he tried to pull him away from the door. "There is no fucking way you are leaving me to deal with Kurt and Blaine after they found out like that" he grunted. Carson was strong, but so was he.<p>

He knew running away was a cowards way of dealing with this but he couldn't deal with this. If he'd told the two of them before he wouldn't be in this situation, it was his own fault he was here, but he couldn't do anything right now but run. Right now, in his mind it seemed like the only logical thing to do.

Just the thought of telling Kurt and Blaine about this job opportunity now, after they found out by accident and how he now actually had to move in two weeks instead of six? Well it made his tears start flowing all over again, he couldn't do that. They were bound to hate him, how could they not?

"Just let me go" he said through his sobs and for once in his life he didn't care that he sounded like some stupid school girl. He was angry, he was sad and he was scared, everyone else would just have to deal with it. "Carson, please?" He said his voice braking as he finally grabbed a hold of the door handle, "just let me go!"

For the smallest fraction of a second he thought'd he got what he wanted. He'd managed to get Carson closer to him to make it easier to open the door. However, once the door was open slightly, Carson turned him around and pushed him up against it breathing hard. "Don't make me slap you, 'cause I fucking will" Carson panted in front of him, his whole body pinning him against the door.

"Fuck you're strong" he said before dropping his head back against the door finally giving into defeat. Carson was stronger then him, who'd of known? The door was shut and there was no way he would let him go now, his chance to run was gone. The tears were falling down his cheeks but there was nothing he could do to wipe them off, his hands pinned against the door under Carson's weight.

He was breathing deep, as was Carson, while they both just took a minute to calm themselves down. Okay, so maybe he was acting a bit like a child deciding to take off like that. Now that his head was clear he realised how brainless and stupid the idea was. How could he even have ever thought of doing something like that to the two people he loved?

Eventually their breathing leveled out and he stopped resisting so Carson slowly pulled his weight back. "Are we good?" he said roughly looking him in the eyes, probably trying to see if he was going to run again, but he wasn't. He didn't have the strength even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

Nodding and breathing hard, "yeah, we're good. Thanks" he mumbled knowing that, deep down, he was glad Carson had worked so hard at keeping him here. If he'd just taken off he'd probably have lost Kurt and Blaine forever and he couldn't even begin to imagine what his life would be like then.

Carson released his hands first and waited a small amount of time before removing his weight completely and stepping back to give him some space. "Now," he said sounding a lot like how a Dad would talk to his naughty child, "you are going to go in there and act like the man you are. Aren't you!?"

"I love you Seb, you know that but if you'd told them when I told you to, then you wouldn't be in this predicament right now." He'd planned on just hearing Carson out, too exhausted to fight back but that statement was one hundred precent wrong.

He wouldn't just stand there and take it, he couldn't. "Carson it isn't my fucking fault that Jane had to go into Hospital! It isn't my fault that I have to move to London a month earlier then planned! How fucking dare you!?" He forced himself to move away from the door, glaring at Carson as he did so.

To his surprise Carson just rolled his eyes, "that's not what I meant Sebastian and you know it" he said glaring at him in a way that reminded him of Kurt. "Just go in that kitchen and explain, I am sure that eventually they will understand."

The two were looking at each other, he wasn't sure what Carson was searching for but he was searching Carson's face for the truth. Would they really understand? He'd never admit it to him but Carson was right, he should've told them the moment he knew he was moving. Even if the situation between them was complicated, they still deserved to know.

He swallowed before nodding, "okay." He could do this, he would do this. They were his friends and they deserved an explanation after what they've just seen and heard, he owed them that.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Carson asked him gently as he started walking with him to the kitchen door. _Did he?_ The support would be great, but did he really want to get Carson involved in this?

Smiling at the older man next to him he shook his head, "no thanks" I have to do this alone. "I'll be alright, just if anything happens to me, just burry me. Don't call the cops alright?" It was a lame attempt at humor but when Carson smiled it couldn't have been all that bad.

"Alright" he said clapping him on the back. "You can do it Seb I know you can," he sent him a reassuring smile and with that he forced himself through the kitchen door. _I can do this._

The moment the door shut behind him, Kurt and Blaine turned from their embrace to stare at him. They both looked confused, sad, _hurt?_ Blaine even looked guilty, why he wasn't sure, but having them looking at him like this, it hurt. It also had is resolve shaking,_ I can't do this. I can't make them hate me!_

He was probably staring at them with a blank expression but he panicked, he couldn't tell them but he couldn't run. "Sebastian," Kurt said softly breaking through the haze in his head, "are you okay?"

Sebastian looked up to see his most recent ex-boyfriend watching him carefully, he looked sympathetic and understanding. How could he always be so fucking understanding? It drove him nuts!

Then he turned to Blaine who was looking at him like he'd expected the both of them to. He looked angry, hurt, a little bit scared and more than anything he looked determined. They were both so different, yet exactly the same.

He felt tears prickle in his eyes at the thought of not being able to just pop over and see them, not being able to hear or see them together. He loved the two of them, more than he ever thought possible and out of everyone in his life, these two deserved more of an explanation then anybody and he hadn't given the one..

It was that thought that forced the words out of his mouth without his mind telling him to do so. "Kurt, Blaine I am so sorry! Honestly, I had planned on telling you both but I was so scared. I wasn't supposed to be moving for another six weeks, I still had time to tell you" he spoke fast looking anywhere but at them.

"I knew I should've told you sooner but I didn't want to go and the longer I put it off the less it felt like I was leaving you. But I got a phone call today saying if I still want the job I have to move in two weeks otherwise they'll give my position to someone else and I earned this job, I'm good at it!" He spoke louder then was necessary but he was too worked up to notice.

He was barely breathing, but he needed these words out, as soon as they were out they could go back to normal. They just needed to know. "Two weeks, I hadn't told you and I panicked! That's why I came here after work, I needed to talk to Carson, he needed to tell me what to do. I want this job, so so bad but two weeks!? I don't know if I can leave in two weeks and miss so much!"

"I was supposed to be here for Kurt's first day at NYADA and to meet that annoying girl Rachel he loves so much! Now I won't be here! Not for Carson's 26th Birthday, I'll miss your relationship first's and the release of Blaine's album. I'm gonna fucking miss it all! And it's not fucking fair!"

He could feel hot tears trailing down his cheeks as Kurt and Blaine continued to listen to him explain, well kind of explain, it was more of a rant really. He was glad they were listening rather then jumping in to comfort him or shit like that, he needed this said and he didn't want to be interrupted until it was over.

Looking at the two boys now he smiled slightly as he wiped some of the tears from his face. "I'm sorry you found out like that you two, I really am. I had planned to tell you Blaine, that was why I asked you to meet me for dinner next week and Kurt I was going to tell you too, but then the date changed and I just panicked."

He dropped his gaze to the floor feeling ashamed of himself, he should have told them sooner. They deserved that much and he'd let them down, what kind of a friend was he. He was pulled out of his reverie by a soft hand on his arm, he looked up into clear blue eyes but he dropped his gaze quickly before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I should've told you both sooner and I didn't because I'm a fucking idiot! Carson told me to tell you both and I just kept putting it off and look where that fucking got me! Nowhere" he said panting harshly while Kurt's head was buried against his shirt, he'd forgotten how short Kurt was, even if Blaine was shorter.

Blaine. It wasn't like he'd forgotten him, but he suddenly remembered if he owed any one this explanation more than anything, it was Blaine. That was the reason he was supposed to tell him first. Kurt must've noticed where his gaze was fixed, he reached up kissing him on the cheek before telling him that it was okay.

Kurt stepped out of his embrace then, maybe he should've looked at him but now that he remembered Blaine was here, he couldn't take his eyes of him. "Blaine," he said looking at the floor having no idea where he was going to start.

Before he'd come up with anything Blaine threw himself at him, landing against him with a thud as he wrapped his arms around his neck and started sobbing into his shoulder. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you bastard!" Blaine cried into his shoulder, making him feel twice as worse as he did moments ago.

"London" Blaine continued and there was nothing he could do but hold on tighter and keep whispering his apologies. "Fucking London! You're moving to London and you didn't even tell me!? Why would you do that!?"

He'd expected this sort of thing from Blaine, back when they were dating, even now. If he was ever really hurt by someone he'd always try and protect himself by getting angry. "I know Blaine, I know, I'm so sorry. You can hate me, you don't even have to believe me, but just know that I am truly sorry" he said squeezing his shoulders and resting his chin on the top of his head.

Eventually Blaine's sobs stopped and his breathing leveled out before he pulled back slightly, his eyes red and puffy making him look half his age, "I do believe you, and I don't hate you" he shrugged looking down at his feet "well much" he said causing them both to laugh a little. "I just wish you'd told me."

Sebastian dropped a kiss to the top of Blaine's hair, "yeah me too" he said smiling slightly. "Come here," he said to Kurt who was watching the two of them from where he was leaning against the breakfast bar.

Kurt's eyes were red and puffy too, fresh tears streaming down his face as he pulled the two of them against him. Wrapping one arm around each of them, the two being so short he was resting his cheek against the top of both of their heads. "I love you two, so much" he said trying to keep himself together "and we still have two more weeks."

Blaine let out a sob at his words, Kurt held on tighter and he was surprised by them. He hadn't consciously made the decision to go, but the heartbreak and conviction in his own words made him think that he'd always known what he was going to do, he just panicked first. The fear of loosing his friends taking over how much he wanted, needed, rightfully deserved this job.

He wasn't sure how long they were huddled together like that. The three of then crying, and apologising, even a few whispered 'congratulations' were shard. They were shortly followed by less nicer words, mostly from Blaine, but he meant none of them as they all just relaxed into the hug.

At some point Carson must've looked through the door to check on them because suddenly there was a third pair of arms wrapping around him, pushing his way in between him and Blaine, smiling as he did so. "You guys alright in here?" he asked quietly looking around at the three sets of red eyes staring at him.

"Never better" Kurt said sarcastically with a little laugh and before he knew it, they were all laughing at nothing in particular. It may not have turned out how he wanted it to, his time left so little, but with his friends support, he knew he could do anything.

* * *

><p>"Right!" Carson called after dishing out the fresh cups of coffee to the other three sat around the breakfast bar. "A toast," he said raising his cup in the air, "to Sebastian Smythe, the most kick ass book editor in the entire world!" He smiled looking around at three of the most important people in his world. They were all smiling at Sebastian who blushed under the attention.<p>

"The Sebastian Smythe," he now put on a false english accent that he thought was oh so proper, "who is so popular the Queen of England herself has demanded his presence in her country!" He couldn't help but laugh at his own words and he heard Kurt chuckle beside him.

"Here-here!" Blaine called, also in an English accent that was pretty spot on if he did say so himself. He had his arm wrapped around Sebastian's shoulder and was pulling him close where he was sat opposite Kurt.

"Sebastian Smythe" Kurt said in his usual tone, obviously he couldn't do the English accent he thought with a smirk before giving him his attention. "As he moves on to bigger and better things, without forgetting his friends will always be there for him no matter how many miles apart they are." He spoke softly as if he was trying to force back his tears as he lifted up his cup above the centre of the table.

Blaine lifted his cup up next, then he lifted his own up, clinking it with Kurt's. The three of them turned to Sebastian in waiting who rolled his eyes before smiling as he lifted his cup to bump against the rest. "Sebastian Smythe" he said in unison with Blaine and Kurt while Sebastian blushed and dropped his gaze.

"I hate you all" Sebastian mumbled a beat later before taking a sip of his coffee.

Carson slung his arm around Kurt's shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he, Kurt and Blaine all shared a look at Sebastian's words. Once again in unison, they all said "we love you too." Each of them meaning every word.

Yes things were going to change, even as the four of them laughed and bumped their cups together again smiling and congratulating Sebastian on this new chapter in his life, none of them really thought about what it meant. Yes he would be leaving, and yes he had two weeks, but that time would be over before they knew it.

Two weeks would be over in a heartbeat and life would get real. Fast.

It would be time to move on.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this update!<strong>

**I don't really know what else to say so I'll just leave it there until I see you next update!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	39. I'll talk to you later

_Hello, I am on a roll!_

_But I am actually sad about that because the more I right and the faster I write it means the quicker Big Brother's end will come. :( Writing this chapter I actually felt I could end it here.. how heartbreaking / 3_

_How are you all surviving without no Glee to look forward too? Hope you're all doing well!_

_TIME JUMP! Don't hate me. (One shot's will be written about events during the time jump when I have time!)_

_Anyway I won't keep you waiting any longer :)_

_Warning: Strong Language._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Copyright Carson though ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Talk to you soon.<strong>

* * *

><p>To say the last two weeks had gone by fast would be an understatement. It was as if Sebastian had blinked after he left Carson's place, the day Kurt and Blaine found out he was moving, and then opened them seconds later only to find it's the day before his plane was leaving for England.<p>

Here Sebastian was stood in the entryway of the house that had been his home. His first house, the house that is his, he glanced down at his watch and smiled, well that was his until four minutes ago at least.

He took another look around this house that he'd lived in for years now, a home he would miss dearly. He smiled sadly as he picked up his bag up and shoved it, maybe a little to forcefully because, ow, on his shoulder. It was time to say Goodbye to this part of his life.

He smiled sadly as he looked around, thinking about all of the memories he'd made here. Like when they went mattress surfing down the stairs after watching both of the Princess Diaries, when Kurt spent the night. Or that time he threw a party and Blaine woke up naked outside in the garden and Carson's hair had been dyed red. He laughed at the memory and was a little surprised to find that he was going to really miss this place.

"You coming Bas?" Blaine called from where he was sat next to Carson in the mini. All three of them had taken the day off of their schedules to come and help him move his final bits to storage and say goodbye to the New York chapter of his life. They didn't have to, but he really appreciated the fact he didn't have to do this alone.

Sebastian turned and nodded "yeah I'm coming," before taking one final look at the house he will probably never, ever step back into. He smiled, picking up his other bag before locking the door for the final time and shoving the key back through the letter box, an agreement he'd come to with the sales people.

Looking up at the house he would miss calling his home he smiled, "I'll miss you" he said quietly, glad that no one else was around to catch the break in his voice. _Why the fuck is moving this emotional?_ He coughed, getting his voice back on track before saluting, "I'll see you round house, hope the new owners have as much fun in you as I did" he smirked.

With that he turned on heels and headed towards the boot shoving his bags next to his suitcase, which was all packed ready for him to leave tomorrow. He then climbed into the back of the car next to Kurt with a sigh as he avoided looking at the place he used to live. _How the hell can leaving a house be so hard? It's just a fucking house!_

"You'll be alright" Kurt said putting a hand on his knee and smiling up at him with that smile he'd seen so much of over the last two weeks. He smiled back, covering Kurt's hands with his own, nodding in agreement. He was right, he would be fine._ At least_ e_ventually,_ he smiled weakly as Carson started the car and drove out of the street, he had to be alright eventually.

Yeah he'd be fine, of course he would. It may take a little while to readjust to everything over there but it's nothing. He already knows how different living in England is to living in America, but he'd be fine. _It's nothing I can't handle._

The time difference, well that would be a minor issue, but it was only five hours so he would still be able to talk to these guys without it being too much of an inconvenience. It would just cost them all a small fortune in phone bills, obviously they could Skype and such, but even then it still wouldn't be the same.

Even though they were all acting okay with this, none of them really had any idea what the long distance was going to do to their friendship. If he looked at his past experience with his relationship with Blaine, he would've said they wouldn't last a minute, but he knew this was different. It had to be. They would survive this, they would all come out stronger because of it.

It was weird looking up at the skyscrapers around him and knowing that he wouldn't see this city he loved, his home, for months. Maybe even years. Who knew when he'd next get some time off to come back and visit his old life here? London was like a smaller version of New York, smaller buildings, less people and less traffic. It would be the same, yet totally different.

He'd tried preparing himself for this, he'd spent nearly every day of the past two weeks in the company of one of these three men, cherishing the time they had together. What if was a mistake though? What if he should've distanced himself from them to make it easier on him? _No. Carson did that and he lost his brother for eight years. No, I did it right._

In all honesty, he was more than excited about moving to London, starting a new chapter as a book editor with his own assistant! Living in a new city, in a different country, it was exciting to him. He'd loved visiting different places when he was a little boy, and that hadn't changed.

What had changed though, was his friends. Not once in his life had he ever had people he cared about as much as he cared about these three lunatics. The thought of moving on and leaving them behind was what brought tears to his eyes every time.

Which he couldn't do right now, he couldn't cry while he was stuck in typical New York traffic in this stupid, miniature car with the three people he'd be crying over. So instead, he zoned out of his thoughts and found himself right in the middle of an argument between Blaine and Carson in the front seat.

"We should go to Fireflies for dinner C! That's mine and Sebastian's place and it should be where he eats his last meal in New York city! It just makes sense" he said sounding frustrated as he dropped his hands back into his lap. "Total. sense!" He saw Kurt shaking his head at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye and smiled.

He watched as Carson shook his head applying extra pressure to the steering wheel. "Blaine, Riley's is the best place for special events and Sebastian's last night in New York, as devastating as it is, is special" he said glaring at him.

The traffic was at so much of a standstill it looked like they'd be here for hours and the thought made him smile. As weird as it was Sebastian actually loved getting stuck in midday, New York traffic. "I don't understand what you're problem is Blaine, you and Sebastian ate at Fireflies two days ago!" Carson continued.

Sebastian couldn't help but shake his head and smile at them, of course they would be arguing about where they wanted him to spend his night in the city without bothering to ask. He turned to smile at Kurt who was looking at him with a smile, giving him a 'can you believe those two' look and he couldn't not laugh in return.

The two continued to argue as they moved about a foot in twenty minutes, before it seemed Kurt had had enough. "Oh my GaGa guys" he exclaimed making them both stop mid word. "I swear if you don't shut up I will," Kurt looked at him helplessly obviously not coming up with a good enough threat quick enough and they all laughed, well apart from Kurt.

Kurt grumbled before crossing his arms, "you don't want to know what I will do to you but for Prada sake!" he murmured a few minutes later. "It's Sebastian's last night in the city, not yours. So I don't know here's an idea, why don't you ask Sebastian where he wants to eat. Hmm?" He then fell back against his seat in annoyance, turning to stare out the window.

Sebastian continued to watch Kurt for a few moments as Blaine and Carson seemed to glare at each other in silence. Eventually though Blaine broke the silence with a sigh, "fine. Sebastian tell him that you want to eat at Fireflies" Blaine said glaring at Carson with a smug smile on his face.

Carson grunted in frustration before turning his back to Blaine and staring out his window at the motionless traffic on his left, Blaine continued to stare smugly out the windscreen. Sebastian loved his friends, but what he loved more right now was the fact that he was about to wipe that smug grin right off of Blaine's pretty little face.

"Well," he said looking out his own window, "if I'm being given the choice about where I get to eat my last meal in the city. I'd prefer take out, a movie and your couch if I'm honest." Blaine turned to glare at him as if he'd just offended him, Sebastian just shrugged with a smug smile, "just being honest."

There was silence in the car for a moment before Carson let out one hell of a laugh, then jabbed Blaine in the chest with his finger, with some force by the looks of it as it caused the poor boy to wince. "You suck!" he said laughing, gripping the steering wheel again, "yes!"

Blaine was in a grump, and Sebastian loved it when he was grumpy. "I don't know why you're so happy" he mumbled crossing his arms and sinking back in his seat. "You got it wrong too."

"I know I got it wrong" Carson said smugly as the traffic picked up, "but as long as you're not right I am the happiest person in the world."

"As long as you're not right I am the happiest person in the world" Blaine mimicked, in a very spot on impersonation of Carson, and he couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes. He was going to miss these guys so much.

Kurt sighed in the seat next to him, "Carson why aren't you driving faster? I can't believe how childish you two are, you've given me a headache. I swear soon I will be sick of the pair of you! So just, just stop it!" he looked to Kurt as he spoke who winked at him while they waited for Blaine's response.

Blaine sat up straighter as he turned in his seat to stare Kurt down through the hole in the headrest, his puppy dog eyes firmly in place alongside his heartbreaking pout. "You won't ever get sick of me" he said softly narrowing his eyes, "would you Kurt." He even cocked his head to the right in that way that was stupidly adorable.

Kurt sat up straighter in response, his 'bitch please' glare in place as he said two simple words that had Blaine backing up and facing back out the windscreen. "Try me." After Blaine turned away he looked to Kurt who already had his closed fist in mid-air waiting for the bump and a grin on his face.

Sebastian smiled and shook his head, Kurt was the first one to complain about them being childish but he could be just as childish when he wanted to be, and that was what made Kurt, Kurt. He smiled as they bumped fists and they both just started laughing.

"Where are we going again?" Carson asked and was given no response as he read the signs above the road, "guys seriously. Where are we going?" Blaine was giving him the silent treatment and rubbing at his chest while looking smugly at Carson. You could practically see the words 'I know' written all over his face.

It was Blaine's actions that had Kurt and himself breaking out in laughter again. "Will you two shut up for one second and tell me where we are going so I can get in the right lane!"

No one did, which meant they spent the next three hours stuck in New York traffic before they made it to his locker. If he was being honest with himself, he couldn't have thought of any better way then spending his last full day in this city then being stuck in this car, that he hated yet loved so much, with the three idiots he called family.

Once they eventually made it back to the apartment, after dropping a few bits to Sebastian's storage locker, the four of them all showered before they sat down around the table to eat dinner. Sebastian wanted to eat it in the front room but Carson had insisted that his last dinner should at least be a sit down meal, it took a while but eventually he conceded.

Dinner was a walk down memory lane, Kurt heard many embarrassing stories about not only Sebastian but his brother and his boyfriend, it was blackmail gold. No one cried over dinner, Sebastian had been pretty clear that if any one cried he would slap them. No one was sure if he was joking or not so, better to stay on the safe side.

Eventually, all the dinner dishes were away. Three bottles of beer and a glass of milk were on the table alongside bowls of crisps and popcorn. All four of them squished themselves onto the three seater sofa as they settled down to watch the film Sebastian had picked; Moulin Rouge.

Kurt and Blaine squealed with delight while Carson dropped his head against the back of the couch with a groan, grabbing a beer and muttering something about needing to be drunk to watch this shit.

It wasn't a big event of an evening, but it was all Sebastian could've asked for. Spending his last day and night in this city with these three people, no matter what they were doing, it would've been more than enough.

No one said much throughout the movie. Kurt was snuggled up in Blaine's lap, his feet resting on Sebastian's bent legs while Carson took over most of his end of the couch with his sleeping position. However annoying as this was, his stomach made a handy resting place for the bowl of popcorn, thankfully he was a peaceful sleeper.

As the credits started to roll Sebastian woke Carson up with a smack to the head, waking him with a start. That caused an unsuspecting Blaine to choke on his mouthful of beer which led to Kurt choking on the popcorn he was eating while tears fell down his cheeks.

People were choking and crying but he couldn't help but laugh at Carson as he stood up and stretched himself out, "I can't believe you fell asleep C, that film is amazing!"

"I can't believe you slapped me you bastard." Carson rubbed at his neck, it probably aching from the position he'd so rudely fallen asleep in. "I'm sorry, but after five years you should know, you force me to watch a soppy movie and I will fall asleep."

"What time is it?" Kurt murmured against Blaine's chest, obviously they'd both gotten over their choking issues without too much damage if they were cuddled up to each other again like that.

Sebastian rubbed at his eyes before glancing down to his watch, "it is. Wow, it's half past twelve. Would you look at that, I leave today.." Everyone turned to look at him as he said that, less then twelve hours until he'd be getting on a plane, _fuck._

He felt the lump in his throat coming but he couldn't cry in front of them, not now. "Right, so off to bed we go! I am fucking shattered" he said with a smile, really hoping none of them would notice how hard he was trying to hold it together.

Well, if they did they didn't mention it. "Yeah, I'm so tired" Kurt said around another yawn as he slowly climbed off of Blaine. Kurt sent him a soft smile before giving him a hug, his way of being there for him when he didn't really want anyone to know he needed someone in the first place.

He let his hands rest on Kurt's back for a moment, "where are the blankets kept now?" He asked Blaine, Carson disappearing, as Kurt pulled out of his embrace, "I didn't see them in the airing cupboard earlier."

"Oh, don't worry about that" Blaine said casually standing up and stretching out his back. "Kurt and I have already discussed it and I'll sleep in Kurt's room tonight, you need your sleep, you've got long day ahead of you."

Sebastian nodded, it made perfect sense to him. "Wait" Carson said coming back in from the kitchen with four glasses of water. "Did you just say that you," he said pointing at Blaine "are sharing the same bed as my baby brother, in my own house."

All eyes had turned to stare at Carson as he put the glasses of water down. Was he joking? He looked deadly serious, but why would it be an issue? They've shared the same bed before.

Blaine looked a little nervous while Kurt now looked annoyed. "Ugh C, Kurt and I have shared a bed before" he said stepping towards him slowly. "Sorry I would've asked you but I honestly didn't think you'd have a problem with it." His words were so sincere, you couldn't not believe him.

Carson just stood there glaring at Blaine, making the poor boy so uncomfortable as he shifted his weight from foot to foot while Kurt stayed where he was glaring daggers at his brother. "Only joking" Carson said with a laugh. "Ha, I had you guys going for a minute then, idiots."

Sebastian watched, slightly confused as Blaine visibly relaxed, laughing as falsely as was humanly possible in response while Kurt just shook his head in annoyance. Carson handed them all a glass of water but when he got to Blaine he stopped and had the poor boy looking nervous again, "no funny business" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Not while I'm sleeping down the hall okay? He's my brother Blaine." At Carson's words both Blaine and Kurt turned bright red, Kurt avoiding his gaze while Blaine's dropped down to stare at his feet.

"C," Blaine spoke in just above a whisper, "are you being serious? When have I ever" he saw Blaine glance to Kurt apologetically, "done funny business when you've been home? I don't do that and we, we most definitely will not do that."

Sebastian should probably be a little put out by the fact his two ex's were currently talking about their obvious sex life in front of him, but all it made him realise was that when he left, Blaine wouldn't be alone. Kurt would be good for Blaine, and Blaine would be good for Kurt. They needed each other, anyone could see that, they worked.

Kurt had now buried his head in his hands, his head slowly shaking from side to side while he kept muttering about this not actually happening. "B, Toby and Liam are just the beginning of that list" he said raising his eyebrow in a way that Sebastian knew he was loving making Blaine squirm like this.

Blaine's cheeks turned so red he could rival a tomato, his words coming out in a squeak "oh my god Carson! What the hell are you doing!?" His gaze flickering between the three of them in the room, "and for the record you were supposed to be out both of those nights, it's not my fault if you threw up" Blaine's eyes narrowed, "both times because you can't hold your alcohol."

_Looks like two are now playing at this game_ Sebastian thought to himself with a smirk and a roll of his eyes, _poor Kurt stuck in the middle._ "Blaine! I was ill, you know you can't hold that against me! You had sex with my brother when I was supposed to be home! Explain that huh!" Carson said pointing at Blaine's chest.

"Carson!" Kurt squeaked from where he was now moving towards his brother, "I can't believe you just said that! Oh my god," he was stood in front of Carson now, situating himself between him and Blaine while his gaze kept flickering to him apologetically. He appreciated the gesture, but it was unnecessary, he had nothing to apologise for. "I can't believe you," Kurt looked more embarrassed then anything, yet here he was playing the hurt card, his tone devastated.

Seriously, his friends were so manipulative, _maybe that's why we all get on so well_ he thought with a smirk as he crossed his arms, happily watching the situation unfold in front of him. Kurt took a deep breath, "right. If you have finished discussing our sex life I am going to bed, Sebastian I'll see you in the morning" he said with a sad glance in his direction before storming off to bed.

Both Blaine and Carson called after him but he just threw a wave over his shoulder followed by a call of goodnight before slamming his door more forcefully than needed. As soon as the door shut Blaine whined, "Carson why did you have to bring that up! Seriously!? Ugh you're such a freaking child!"

_Says you_ he thought at the exact moment Carson said it with a raised eyebrow. Blaine's eyes narrowed at him, "I'm heading to bed too. I'll see you both in the morning" he said turning his back and following Kurt's path. "Love you guys" he grumbled over his shoulder before shutting the door.

The door shut and the words slipped out of his mouth by accident, "I am going to miss you three so much" he said softly with his words breaking with tears he refused to shed as he stared at Kurt's closed bedroom door. Carson looked at him sadly, but he just shook it off.

Instead he chose to carry on as if he hadn't said anything. He smirked, "seriously C" he said shaking his head. "Why did you have to pull up their sex life and Blaine's sexual partners like that? That's such a, such a me thing to do" he said before taking a sip of his water with a smirk.

Carson shrugged as he turned off the TV, "I just felt like it."

"And you called Blaine childish" he said smiling as he and Carson headed towards their separate rooms. "Night" he said with a smile over his shoulder as he reached for the handle to Blaine's room.

He was about to shut the door when Carson stopped him, "you've had a good day right Seb?" he asked from he was leaning against his own door. He looked hopeful yet a little sad and it took all the strength he had to not just run across the hall and hug him.

So instead he nodded, swallowing hard and praying his voice didn't break "best last day ever Carson." That was all he said because he didn't, he couldn't say much more without crying, so instead he said a rushed goodnight before shutting the door and quickly reaching for his pajama's.

He dressed quickly, trying very hard not to think about what the next few hours would hold. There were going to be shit loads of tears and endless goodbyes and he was't sure if he was ready to deal with it yet.

Once he was snuggled up in Blaine's bed he was instantly relaxed by the comforting smell that was Blaine. He closed his eyes, forcing his worries out and hoping he would soon drift off into a dreamless sleep. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, a single tear slowly falling down his cheeks.

This was it. This was the start of the hardest moment in his life.

* * *

><p>Blaine had just shut the door to Kurt's room and the first thing he saw was a small Kurt, closed up on himself leaning against his headboard. His sobs, although quiet, were loud enough to be heard in the silence of the room. "Oh Kurt" he said forcing his own tears back as he practically threw himself across the bed to wrap his arms around his hurting boyfriend.<p>

"I just don't want him to go" Kurt said as he turned his head into Blaine's chest and gripping his shoulder's that much harder. Blaine held him as close as he could, wishing there was something he could do to stop Kurt from violently shaking the way he was.

Kurt had been so stable over the past two weeks, barely crying like he had been. He'd been a complete mess, breaking down in Sebastian's arms nearly every other day for the first week while Kurt had been there to comfort him. It made sense that Kurt would lose it at some point, he just wished he hadn't held it all in in the first place.

"I know baby, I know" he rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back, randomly dropping kisses to his hair. "I don't want him to go either" he heard his voice break but he would hold himself together for Kurt. He'd had his turn to cry, now it was Kurt's turn.

"London's so far away, why can't they give him the promotion here?" Kurt said the words against his chest so they came out muffled, if Kurt wasn't so upset he would've laughed.

He'd thought the same thing when they were first told about his relocation but he knew the answer, so did Kurt. "Kurt, baby. Sebastian has always loved learning to adapt in new places, it's part of the adventure. It makes him happy" he shrugged loving and hating Sebastian for it, "you know that."

Kurt sniffed as he sat up, wiping his nose on his arm in the most adorable fashion, his eyes were red as he stared into his own tear filled eyes. "You're right, I know. You're right" he shrugged sadly, "I'm just going to miss him that's all."

"Me too" he smiled sadly patting Kurt's knee. Kurt smiled up at him sadly before getting himself under the covers. It took him a moment but Blaine was soon into his pajama's and cuddled up with Kurt against his chest and their hands linked at his waist.

Blaine had his eyes close and was just relishing in having Kurt so close, smelling his hair as he settled himself down to sleep. "Blaine" Kurt asked into the silence to which he hummed in response. "Tomorrow, we need to stay strong for Sebastian" he nodded. Kurt's voice broke half way through but his words were full of determination.

"I know baby," he said softly against the skin of Kurt's neck, "me too." He held Kurt in his arms for a little while, holding him until his tears stopped and his breathing returned to normal in the silence surrounding them. Kurt had been crying now, he'd just managed to stop himself from crying and he couldn't help but think about what a mess this day would turn into.

Sebastian hated crying, and if they all started crying at the airport tomorrow, it would be harder on him to leave. "Right, I think we need to make a deal" he said playing with Kurt's hair. "No crying until Sebastian's up in the air and on his way to bigger and better things. No crying until we're snuggled back up in here with 'The Notebook' and a box of chocolates, deal?"

It might, well no it would be hard, but they could do it. They had to at least try to hold it together for him. He felt Kurt's small laugh and smiled into his neck, pressing his lips against it gently. "Deal" Kurt said before snuggling back against his chest. Blaine knew tomorrow would be one of the hardest days he would have to face in the near future, but they had to get through it. If not for them, then for Sebastian.

Yes he would miss Sebastian more than he would care to admit, but he'd been so close to him for over five years now. He was dreading tomorrow more then he'd even tell Kurt, but he knew with Kurt by his side he could do this. As long as the three of them stuck together, they could deal with this.

At the end of the day, the three of them had a better deal, they at least had each other. Sebastian would be moving to a different country and not know anybody accept Paul, who he hated. He would be alone and no matter how bad they had it, he had it worse.

The two eventually fell asleep an hour or so later, after an endless conversation about everything and nothing. Blaine was clutching at Kurt's hand as if it was his life line and Kurt held back with the same determined strength.

When they open their eyes in the morning, everything would change.

* * *

><p>As soon as Sebastian shut the door Carson climbed straight into bed in his joggers and t shirt, he was too exhausted to change. He'd been an emotional wreck over the past two weeks but refused to let anyone see it. Even now he had tears streaming down his cheeks but he refused to acknowledge them.<p>

How was he supposed to say goodbye to Sebastian? Granted Sebastian is probably one of the biggest dicks he knows, but he was, is practically his brother? Saying goodbye, he'd already proved with Kurt all though's years ago that he couldn't handle goodbyes, but he couldn't just leave now. He wasn't the one that was leaving.

He was so emotionally exhausted that the moment his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Carson was finally at peace with everything, his mind empty as he slept dreamlessly.

Of course the moment he opened his eyes to the bright light of the morning his peaceful night came crashing down around him. Today was the day he would be forced to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Have you got your wallet?" Carson asked him as he grabbed his suitcase from the trunk of his car.<p>

"Umm," Sebastian was searching through his flight bag, he knew it was in here somewhere. "Ah, yes got it!" he said bringing it out and showing the three of them for proof, "see. Got it."

"What about your Passport?"

"Yes" he said straight away staring at the little document with his ticket sticking out of it. "I have sights on my passport and ticket."

Carson was panicking and it was actually kind of cute to watch. His eyes were wide as he tried to concentrate on too many things at once as he pulled his suitcase up the ramp and towards the airport. "What about your phone? Keys?" After a pointed glare he seemed to pick up on his mistake, "right no keys. What about your phone? Do you have your phone?"

"Yes I have my phone Carson and please stop fussing," he said with a laugh. "I'm only three years younger then you and I have flown several times before" he said with a fond roll of his eyes.

Carson nodded, "right, yes. Sorry." Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the way his eldest friend was dealing with this situation. He never expected him to be so paranoid like this, so scatty.

"It's okay" he said repositioning his flight bag over shoulder before patting Carson on the back, leaving his hand there as he turned to look at Kurt and Blaine who were walking silently behind them hand in hand. "You two okay back there?" he asked forcing the sadness out of his tone, he couldn't get upset in front of them right now. Once he was through the gate, then fine, but not until then.

Blaine nodded looking at him only briefly while Kurt answered with a mumbled "yeah, we're okay. How are you?" Kurt held his gaze a little longer but looked away eventually. One thing he always loved about Kurt was how expressive his eyes were and how he could always tell what he was thinking, but right now. He hated that Kurt's eyes had the power to do that.

Even though Kurt had looked at him for a matter of seconds he could see how hard he was trying to hold himself together. He could see the sadness in his smile and the hurt in his eyes. What he hated even more was that he was the reason he was feeling all those things.

He nodded in answer to his question even though he knew he wasn't looking at him, he was pretty sure his voice would be break if attempted to say anything. They continued the rest of the walk to his check in desk in silence, when they couldn't walk any further, this was it.

"This is it, huh guys" he said with a small smile as he turned to look at his three best friends. He could feel the lump in his throat and the tears in his eyes and even though he promised himself he wouldn't cry until they had gone, all three of them looked how he was feeling.

So he let out half a laugh, half a cry "come here" he said, his voice breaking as he pulled the three of them into a group hug. "I know I don't say it very much but I fucking love you guys so much!" The tears were streaming down his face now and he couldn't give a fuck as he gripped onto Blaine and Carson's shoulders but he didn't care.

They were all crying now, all sharing words of love and good luck. They must've been stood like that for ages, probably causing a scene for the onlookers, but who cared? "I'm going to miss you all so much" he said for what felt like the hundredth time. At his words the overhead speakers announced his gate was now opening. It was time to move.

It took them a moment before they straightened up, all of them trying to wipe any trace of their tears away as they all smiled and laughed at how wrecked the other looked. _The time had finally come and this was it,_ he thought as he looked between his three best friends who were taking the piss out of how Kurt looked so 'not-put-together.'

"Stop crying Kurt" he said as he pulled him into a hug, "you'll all be coming to visit me in a few months when your NYADA's star pupil and Blaine's a well known recording artist" he smiled as he and Blaine fist pumped. "We'll be back together in know time," he wasn't sure if the words were true but he needed to believe that they were otherwise he wouldn't get on that plane.

Carson was saying something to him over Kurt's shoulder when said boy whispered into his chest, "I love you Bastian and I am so sorry for everything I did to you," his tears started again and he wished Kurt wasn't doing this.

"Hey Kurt no, no" he shushed as he hugged him tighter, a tear falling down his own cheek. "Don't be stupid that's ancient history alright? None of that matters now, okay?" When Kurt didn't make any sign of movement he sighed and rolled his eyes with a smile, "Kurt if you don't agree with me I won't call you, any of you, when I get there."

Kurt moved out of his embrace and wiped at his eyes as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "Ancient history, okay Kurt? Do you really think I would've been able to laugh about the discussion of your sex lives last night if I was still pissed about it?" Kurt turned bright red but shook his head, "exactly" he smirked.

There was another call out over the speakers and the queue was getting longer and he really needed to leave. "Come here" he said stepping towards Blaine who's eyes were still leaking tears even though he was smiling and pretending they weren't. "I love you Blaine, more than anything okay? And I promise you that this move won't change, anything."

Blaine was clutching at the back of his shirt, painfully so, as he sobbed into his chest. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry until I get home" he said with a self-depreciating laugh. "I love you so much Bas and we will keep in touch, I promise. There won't be any sort of repeating history here, I promise."

Sebastian smiled at the conviction in his tone, "I know" he said before kissing him on the forehead and stepping out of his embrace. _How the fuck is this getting harder?_ The tears were silently falling down his cheeks as he pulled Carson in next.

"You're the brother I never had Carson, I owe you so much." His arms were wrapped around Carson's neck and he was glad to see that Carson had stopped crying, his breathing still a little uneven but for the most part he was in complete control.

Carson kissed his cheek and squeezed him tighter "you are my little brother Seb, don't you dare think otherwise." He let Carson hold him a little longer before he forced himself back, he really needed to go. "Go on," Carson said with a gentle shove to the shoulder, "go start your new life without us" he grinned.

If anyone else had said those words he probably would've cried, but instead he just laughed. Kurt and Blaine were now side by side, arms wrapped around each other's waist's as they tried so hard not cry even though they both had huge smiles on their faces. "Oh guys," he said picking his bag up off of the floor and forcing himself not to wrap his arms around his two ex's. "I don't want to go."

"Go" Kurt said with a smile and a shooing motion, "just think how much fun it will be living in London!? You'll have to send me a picture of Buckingham palace, you just HAVE to." Kurt spoke in an English accent, with a huge smile and exaggerated nearly every word, making them all laugh which was probably his intention.

He looked to Blaine who was smiling, if a little sadly. "Off you go Bas" he said with a nod in the direction of his line, "go start this new chapter of your life." With a sigh he slowly started to walk backwards, not taking his eyes off of his three friends as Carson moved over and wrapped his arms around Kurt who's crying had picked up now that he was really going.

"I'll see you all real soon" he said pointing a finger in their direction as he continued to back up. He'd have to turn around soon, but he didn't want to. He was smiling now, and it wasn't forced at all. He would miss these guys, but he had an adventure ahead of him and that he could look forward too, "real soon alright?"

The three just nodded at him as he was finally forced to turn around by some airport woman directing him to an empty desk. He smiled a little regretfully, how lucky was he to miss the queue, but he was also hoping for the extra time to spend staring at his friends.

The man behind the desk was quick and efficient, before too long he was giving him his passport back and directing him to security. He turned back to see Kurt, Blaine and Carson all still stood there watching him, still smiling and hugging each other.

When they noticed him watching them they all waved. Blaine shouted out that he loved him, Kurt said that he loved and would miss him and that they'd see each other soon will Carson yelled him to stop attention seeking and get the hell out of there.

That was all it took for Sebastian finally to find the strength to force him to move on. He laughed at all of them, "I love you guys" was the last thing he said before he forced himself to turn around and move out of the guys eye line until he was stood next to some old woman in the line for security.

Looking around he imagined the three of them standing them for a moment after he'd gone. Kurt and Blaine with tears in their eyes while Carson made some comment about him being glad to get rid of him which, despite their efforts not to, Kurt and Blaine would both laugh at before heading back to the car.

He hadn't said goodbye because this wasn't goodbye. There is no way he would ever say goodbye to those three men. This wasn't 'goodbye,' this was an 'I'll see you soon.' Which they will.

"Bags down there please" a nice young security man said to him and he couldn't help but smile. He was starting a new chapter of his life yet he'd always have the friends from his old one.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he's actually gone" Blaine said as they walked through the door of their apartment. His tears finally stopping on the journey home from the airport. "He's actually gone and we have no idea when we're going to see him again," he said sort of detached from his words as he dropped onto the sofa.<p>

Kurt and Carson came in behind him, Carson had stopped crying at the airport whereas Kurt had only managed to pull himself together about twenty minutes ago, but that was more so because he just couldn't cry anymore. Carson walked straight to their study while Kurt headed to the kitchen, probably going to make them some coffee.

Sebastian was gone. It was weird, he knew he would be leaving, but it's almost as if he didn't really believe he'd go. So now that he's gone, it's real._ Sebastian's left New York, left America and we have no idea when we'll see him again._ "He's gone, he's actually gone."

Kurt sat down next to him eventually, throwing his arm around his shoulder and leaning his forehead against his temple, "Blaine. Sweetie, I know this is hard but Sebastian wanted this didn't he?" Kurt asked stroking his hair to which he nodded in reply.

"Exactly. Sebastian wanted the chance to start over so we should be happy for him," Blaine just nodded, sure his voice would break if he replied. He was happy for Sebastian, he really was, he was just going to miss him that was all. _Déjà vu _he thought with a sad chuckle as he remembered Kurt saying the exact same words last night.

He turned to look at Kurt, who's eyes were still red and puffy as he smiled at him. He could feel his breath on his face as he talked, "how about, I go and get Carson and we watch movie after movie. Eat shit loads of popcorn while we wait around for Sebastian's call about how amazing London is?" Kurt asked smiling at him while still playing with his hair.

He looked into the eyes of the younger boy comforting him and couldn't help but smile, how was Kurt so special? "That sounds great" he said in a watery voice, his voice breaking on the last word even though he meant it.

Kurt kissed him on the head, "It'll be okay baby, I promise" he said against his hair before kissing his head again. "I'll go see him and you decide on the first movie," and with a final look over his shoulder Kurt was out of sight as he went to grab Carson.

He watched after Kurt for a moment before brining the pillow he'd been clutching tighter to his chest, resting his chin on top of the edges as he repeated to himself over and over again that Kurt was right. Sebastian would be happy in London, so so happy, and they would always be a part of each others lives. Always. The change would just take some getting used to that was all.

* * *

><p>"Carson?" Kurt called gently as he knocked on the door to the study. Who would've that the he would've been the one who was comforting everyone else when he was always such an emotional wreck. "Carson I'm coming in okay?"<p>

He had to wonder what he was even doing in here, it's not like he'd be doing work right now, right? Pushing the door too slowly he stepped inside and saw Carson sat on his desk, Pavarotti out of his cage and jumping over his fingers.

Kurt smiled as he actually remembered for the first time in months that the two men had a bird. She never left the study and as Kurt was never really in there, he never really had anything to do with her, as beautiful a bird as she may be. "You alright C?" he asked shutting the door so the bird couldn't get out.

Carson nodded as he stroked the bird's breast feathers, "I'll just miss him that's all." Kurt smiled sadly as he watched the tears pooling in his brothers eyes, it made him feel bad because he wasn't more emotional now, but it wasn't really his fault if he was all cried out.

He walked across the room and rubbed at Carson's back, "Blaine and I are going to watch some movies with some popcorn while we wait for Sebastian's call about how British everything is" he said with a fond shake of his head. "You going to come join us?"

Carson shrugged in response, giving the impression that he didn't really care what he did. "Okay come on, put Pav back in the cage and then you're coming with me to watch a movie. Sebastian would not want you moping around like this just because he's moved. Come on, up."

If he had start treating him like a child to get him onto the sofa, then so be it. Carson huffed at him before doing as he was told and begrudgingly following him out into the other room. He was right, Seastian wouldn't want them to retreat back into themselves as they cried over his move. If he ever found out they'd did that he'd probably laugh at them and call them a bunch of pansy's.

However, he didn't feel like doing much this afternoon either, and considering the two men would be back at work tomorrow and he would be talking to Rachel about her move to the city, they all could use this time to wallow. Use this time just to get everything out of their system as reality sets in: Sebastian isn't here anymore.

It took a while, but eventually the three of them were sat down on the same sofa that held four of them last night. The atmosphere was a little sad as the three thought about how much life would change now, but they all had smiles on their faces as the cuddled up together. A bowl of popcorn in the middle and 'Paul' playing on the TV.

They all knew it would take a while to adjust to life without Sebastian being five minutes away, but Kurt knew as long as they stuck together that everything would be okay. Sebastian was alone after all, it must be harder for him, he just had to keep remembering that.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had just stepped off of the plane and his jeans and shirt were instantly drenched, even though it was a very short walk between the foot of the plane stairs and the doors to immigration and baggage claim. It was pissing down, he was drenched and he didn't even care.<p>

British weather was shit, it rained nearly every day and they had very little sun but that was just something that had attracted him to England in the first place. Airport workers were directing him and talking to him in their pretty amazing English accents and he already felt like he was in heaven.

After the two hours it took him to get through immigration and baggage control, he was now getting out of the taxi in front of a small little apartment in the middle of London. It was only his temporary residence, he'd be staying here for four weeks until he could move into his own place, but it looked nice and comfortable. Nothing like his home back in NYC, but still.

After grabbing the package that included his key and a few papers about when he was expected to start at work he headed up to the sixth floor to find the doorway to what would be his home for the next few weeks. It was a plain, uninviting white door with a metal plate on the door reading '6A.'

He smiled hopefully as he walked through the door to his new, temporary home. Hw dropped his bags by the front door and reached for the phone in his pocket, he had a very important call to make. Looking down at his watch that was still showing New York time, it told him it was a little after ten so the chances of them being asleep were slim.

The apartment was a nice size, he had a double bed and an en-suite bathroom plus a separate bathroom. He had just walked into the fully furnished kitchen when Blaine answered, "oh my god! Bas are you okay, was the flight okay? How's London? How are you?" There was movement on the other end of the line and the muttering going proved his theory that he was being put on loudspeaker.

He chuckled at how panicked he sounded, _was I supposed to be able to answer any of those questions?_ He was about to respond when he heard Kurt telling Blaine off, "Blaine, seriously. How was he supposed to answer a single one of those questions?"

Although he wasn't there, he knew Blaine would be pouting and staring at the phone. "Seriously though," Carson said "how was the flight? Are you okay?" He was glad to note that none of them seemed too sad about this, that made him feel a little better. He'd spent the plane journey wondering if he was being selfish.

Maybe he was being selfish, but as long as his friends were there for him, he knew it couldn't be that bad. "Yes," he said with a laugh finally replying. "The flight was great, London is amazing, it's pissing it down outside!" He said pulling at the blind and looking out the window.

"I'm good actually" he said with a nod and meaning it. "My temporary apartment is nice enough for now but I can't wait to get settled into my own home in a couple weeks. How are you guys?" he sat down on a chair in the kitchen as he asked, wondering if he really wanted to know.

There was a hesitant pause on the other end which scared him but eventually Blaine spoke up, "it's weird" he said and Sebastian knew he shrugged. "But it's okay, we'll get used to it. As long as you're happy that's all that matters" he said with a smile in his voice, "right guys?"

"Right!" Kurt said joyfully, "as long as you're happy Bas so are we! And all that rain? It must be heaven for you!" Kurt laughed and he joined in, these boys knew him well.

"They're both right Sebastian" Carson said a little breathlessly. "As long as London is what you want, which it is, then the three of us will manage. We'll see you soon enough anyway." It was weird hearing Carson so, emotional, he'd expected him to say some sarcastic comment about his life being better without him.

He was sat at his new kitchen table and staring out the window now when the twenty questions started. "So!? Where about's in London are you!?" Blaine asked after moving, on top of Kurt he assumed by the noise the youngest boy made and it made him miss them a little bit more.

After that they must've been on the phone for nearly forty minutes when Kurt said that it was time to go so that he could get settled. He didn't want them to hang up, but Kurt was right. How was he going to get used to a life with less contact with them if he spoke to them for nearly an hour every day? Exactly, he wouldn't.

"Okay guys," he said with a sad smile as he stirred his coffee, "I'll talk to you soon alright? I love you guys."

There was a chorus of 'we love you too' and mentions of good luck before the dial tone rang in his ears. He placed his phone on the table and picked up his cup looking around the small room. "I'll talk to you soon" he said to no one in particular with a sad smile.

Taking his coffee with him he walked around his little apartment once again. Going in and out of the study a few times before seeing the two bedrooms, bathroom and living room. He returned to the kitchen with a smile. It wasn't much, but this was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ummm. what did you guys think? I'm honestly not so sure what I think about the chapter as a whole.. but there are some parts I like..<strong>

**Hmm.. beware there will be more time jumps coming up so be prepared!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'll see you next update! :D**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	40. Everything Has Changed

_So, this is it guys. This is it._

_ This is the final chapter.. I can't believe it's over. _

_There will be an epilogue after this, which I hope you will all be happy with and then that's it until next time._

_Anyway, I won't keep you waiting so I'll get on with it._

_Warning: Strong Language._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother: Everything has Changed.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rachel, I can't believe you're at the airport already?" Kurt said sounding exasperated from where he'd just thrown himself down on the sofa. He'd just returned from a late lunch with Blaine and was now having to deal with an overexcited Berry, it was all a bit much.<p>

She was already giving him a headache and he'd only just returned her five missed calls. "Rach, your flight isn't due to leave for another six hours! How are you going to keep Finn entertained that long!?" He sighed dropping his head into the pillows, _what is she doing?_

Sebastian has been gone two and half weeks now. Things had been a bit of a struggle but they were getting better and everyone was dealing in their own way. Every time they spoke to him on the phone he was even happier then the last call, it was making things easier knowing he was truly happy there.

All of them had thrown themselves into something as a distraction, Carson was spending nearly every day at the magazine. Working ten until eight, even on weekends some times, but he'd just started coming home earlier but would disappear randomly for hours at a time with no contact at all.

Kurt was a little worried about him but after talking to Blaine one day while he was writing, he'd just told him that Carson needed some space to deal with the change. He didn't agree with him, but after some persuasion Blaine had convinced him to let him get on with it. So he did.

Blaine was throwing himself into his music. He had lucked out at the recording studio, _well he hadn't lucked out because he is extraordinary, but still._ The second trip they made to the studio had Blaine recording his own song 'One More Time' and some woman, Maisy from the label 'LittleLabel' walked into his booth and demanded he sign a contract there and then.

Obviously they talked it through over coffee before anything was signed and agreed, but after two and a half hours in a coffee shop the two of them had come to an agreement. Blaine had a label and she had a new artist to promote in the New York area. It was a win, win.

Whenever Blaine wasn't at the Magazine or the recording studio or in meeting's with his new manager, he would be set up on the sofa, guitar in hand and note book in his lap. They still spent evenings together and had started sleeping in the same bed more often then not, they were all just really busy.

While Carson had been disappearing and Blaine writing, Kurt had been throwing himself into helping Finn and Rachel with their move to the big city. Their plane was due to arrive tomorrow lunch time, which is why he doesn't understand what they are doing at the airport already.

"Rachel, Carson and I aren't picking you up until tomorrow lunch time, that's over fifteen hours away! Your flight is only four hours, what are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry!" Rachel said in her spoilt girl tone that he'd grown so accustom to over the years. "I'm just excited about finally seeing my best friend again, I didn't realise that it would bother you so much Kurt." _Great,_ he thought with a roll of his eyes, _now I've upset the beast._

Sitting himself up properly and ignoring the way Evita was wrapping herself around his legs demanding her food, he dropped his head into his hands. "You know I didn't mean it like that Rach. I just meant that now you're stuck at the airport for over ten hours, what are you going to do?"

"Finn's already asleep so he's fine, and I'll just get my kindle out and catch up on my reading. It's not a big deal Kurt, I just couldn't wait at home anymore, you know? It's all exciting, a new adventure" he couldn't help but smile at her happiness.

Moving on was so exciting when you were the one moving on, but if you're the one being left behind, not as much fun. "Okay Rachel. I see where you're coming from even if I do think you're being a little silly but!" he said but carried on before giving her the chance to continue.

"I can appreciate your excitement and dedication to beginning your new life here." He could just tell that she had a huge smile on her face as she nodded to herself. He couldn't help but wonder if he would have been the safe he'd wanted to come to New York all those months ago instead of being forced here.

"It's so close Kurt I can almost feel it" she said in that squeaky, breathless tone she always used when she was this excited. Kurt shook his head with a smile as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen, _just think, twenty four hours from now, Rachel and Finn would be here, with me. In New York._

The rush of people walking past Rachel at the airport made most of her words go unheard before she sighed in frustration and started again. "As I said," Kurt could see her rolling her eyes, "Finn's just woken up and he's hungry so we're going to go and get some food and I'll call you before I bored alright?"

"Alright sweetie, have fun and I'll talk to you in a bit. Love you Rachel," he smiled as he reached for a can of Evita's food.

"Love you too Kurt" and with that she hung up the phone, but not before he heard her yelling at Finn for something he didn't quite catch. It was so weird thinking that his best friend and his brother would be living in the same city as him as of tomorrow. NYADA classes started in a week and Finn's classes with Blaine's brother started in two, where had the time gone?

Ever since Sebastian had announced his leaving, it's almost like the next four weeks had disappeared in a blur of lights and tears. It was like yesterday he and Blaine were walking back from the shop with popcorn to watch Harry Potter, and now he was going to start college, Blaine was a recording artist and Carson kept disappearing while Sebastian was in another country.

Kurt hadn't told Blaine this but he was positive Carson was seeing someone, he wasn't sure why he thought that, but ever since Sebastian had left he would disappear at least two evenings a week and a couple of hours on Sundays. It made him wonder if before Sebastian left, if Carson had been using him as a cover without Sebastian's knowledge.

He couldn't really understand why he was keeping it a secret like he was, but he could only assume it had something to do with the way he lost his fiancé all those months ago. Looking at a picture of Blaine on his phone he wondered how Carson had ever recovered from that, he didn't think he would be able to be so strong if something happened to Blaine.

There wasn't much he could do but wait until the day Carson felt comfortable enough to tell him. He picked Evita up and gave her a quick cuddle before setting her down in front of her bowl, heading back towards his bedroom to find his NYADA timetable he'd received yesterday.

He'd just found it in amongst his pile of NYADA paperwork when he heard the front door open and Blaine call out his name. His eyes narrowed in confusion considering Blaine had said only an hour ago that he'd be stuck at work until late. "Blaine?" he called, leaving his timetable on the bed and heading towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing home?" he asked with a surprised smile leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, his arms crossed. "I thought you said you wouldn't be home until late this evening?" He watched Blaine put a way some shopping with a huge grin.

Once he'd finished unpacking he watched as his boyfriend turned to him with a teasing smile, "well. I guess I might have lied about that small, teeny-tiny detail" he said walking towards him, his smile turning into a full blown smirk.

"And why would you do that?" he teased back walking towards him and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine's hands settled low on his hips.

Blaine shrugged before slowly moving his hands across his waist and up his chest, his breath catching in his throat as Blaine's fingers fumbled with the button of the shirt he was wearing. "Maybe I just wanted to surprise you," his breath ghosted against his neck and made him shiver in the most delightful way.

His hands tightened against the base of Blaine's neck as words failed him. His heart was pounding like it always did when Blaine acted like this, his teeth nipping at his neck while he continued undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Definitely surprised" he said a little breathlessly, his lust blown eyes looking into Blaine's own dark eyes.

"Well," he hummed against his throat "what can I say, seeing you in my shirt just does things to me." He felt more than heard the words as Blaine kissed the base of his throat before he started sucking just above his collar. "You look so good." _Look's like I'll have to mix up our clothes more regularly_ the back of his mind registered, even though he hadn't even realised this was Blaine's shirt.

Kurt had not expected this today at all, not that he was complaining. Blaine was now pushing him up against the wall, his mouth working so expertly on his neck and Kurt could do nothing but try and stop his heart from beating out of his chest. All while he tried to remind himself he needed to breath.

Blaine's hands were now on the bare skin of his waist, his thumbs rubbing soothingly against them in the way he loved so much. "Breath Kurt" Blaine said with a laugh which made him open his eyes and look at his boyfriend again.

"Sorry" he laughed breathlessly in response, _why do I always do this?_ He thought a little frustrated, _why do I always, always turn into some idiot when Blaine's that close!?_ "I don't understand how after all these weeks you can still do this to me" he breathed with a frustrated smile.

"I love that I can do this to you" Blaine said into his chest before he turned his ear to rest against the bare skin of his torso. Right above his heart, where it was beating embarrassingly fast. He only rested it there a minute before he started kissing his way up his chest and stopping as he pressed a small kiss to his chin, "just like I love you."

Blaine's eyes were gentle even if they were blown wide with desire, his breathing was just as harsh as his and he was positive that his heart was beating just as fast. "I love you too" he murmured pulling Blaine closer. It seemed that those were the only words Blaine wanted to hear because the next thing he registered were Blaine's lips crashing against his. His body fell against the wall with a thud, he hadn't even realised he'd been pushing away from it.

He knew that they both probably had so many things to do but as his hands found their way underneath Blaine's polo and up the muscles of his back, he found all rational thought leaving him. "Oh god," he groaned as Blaine nipped at his ear while putting ridiculous pressure on his thighs.

They'd made time for each other, of course, but at the end of the day when they eventually crawled into bed the only thing they were capable of doing was sleep. So as unhygienic as what they were about to do was, he didn't care. He wanted Blaine, he needed him. "Blaine I've missed you" he said breathlessly in between kisses to the top of his boyfriends head.

"Me too baby" Blaine said pulling away from where he was probably sucking a devastating bruise just below his Adam's apple, a favourite place of his apparently. Blaine was looking at him with so much love in his eyes, it was crazy considering how h was just attacking his throat. "Me too" he said smiling so sweetly for a moment, but before long he was forcing their lips back together in a way that was not sweet at all.

As Blaine's hand's traveled up the bare skin of his chest, his thumb grazed his nipple causing him to moan into Blaine's mouth just the way Blaine loved, which of course only spurred him on. His lips turning into a smirk thorough the kiss while he repeated the same motion again and again, and again.

The last rational thought he remembered as he pushed Blaine towards the breakfast bar was him praying that his brother would not be home in the next half hour. Blaine hit the breakfast bar a bit too hard but all he did was laugh. He jumped on it, wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him flush against, holding him in place with his calves before catching his lips up in another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tempe, I know you're at work right now but I just wanted to let you know that I won't be popping over tonight." Carson told her answer phone, sounding just a little stressed, as he made his way home from a long day at work.<p>

"I've got to pick up my Step-Brother and his girlfriend from the airport tomorrow and then I'm helping them move into their new place. So I probably won't be able to see you for a few days, but give me a call when you get this, okay. Bye Sweetie."

He shoved the phone in his pocket as he crossed to the end of his road. He'd had a long day at work, the magazine seemed to get busier and busier and usually that was a good thing, but with Blaine working a few less hours it was all mounting up and it was stressing him out.

Well that and the fact he had now been officially dating Tempe for three weeks but was still hiding it from Blaine and Kurt, it was all pretty stressful. He knew he was being stupid and he knew they wouldn't judge him for finding someone new after less than a year, but he just felt guilty.

He felt like, if he didn't tell Kurt and Blaine, then he wasn't really doing anything wrong, wasn't really insulting Melody's memory. Of course he was being stupid, but right now, he just couldn't drop the news on them. Blaine was stressing out with his new record deal and Kurt was always worked up because of Rachel or NYADA, and he didn't want to add to that.

Not that dating anyone would add to their stress at all, he was just finding ways to make him keeping it a secret okay. Soon though, he would run out of excuses and he would have to tell them, and he knew when he did they would be happy for him and demand he bring her home for dinner that very day. He just wasn't ready for that.

Right now Temperance and Kurt and Blaine were two separate things in his life, he could deal with that. But the idea of merging those two worlds, terrified him. He'd find the strength one day, and as he stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the tenth floor, he knew that day wasn't today.

He was happy and that was what mattered, he'd tell them soon, but not right now. The elevator ride was over in a heartbeat as he got lost in his thoughts about everything and nothing. All too soon he was unlocking the door to his apartment wondering how Kurt and Blaine's days had been consider Blaine had disappeared early, _again._

He dropped his keys in the bowl, carefully placing his case on the floor, he was just taking off his jacket when a very, very disheveled Kurt walked out of the kitchen with a squeak of surprise. "Oh my god Carson! Hi, when did you get home?"

Kurt's grey shirt, _actually isn't that Blaine's shirt? They're sharing clothes now?_ It was hanging undone showing off his chest which Carson was surprised to see was pretty toned. His belt was undone, as was the button's, yet his zipper remained done up and there was no other way to describe his hair, but sex hair.

It was sticking up all over the place, literally every which way. There were purple marks on his neck and throat, his entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat and the occasional scratch mark. He dropped his head back with a groan,_ this couldn't be happening_. "Please tell me you and Blaine did not just have sex in our kitchen."

There was silence as he rubbed at his temples before Kurt spoke up sheepishly. "'You and Blaine did not just have sex in our kitchen.'" He was still wearing that huge grin on his face like he wasn't sorry at all. He dropped his head into his hands before dragging his hands down his face as he looked at his brother, _what am I going to do with them? Sex in the kitchen! Seriously though?_

The two were just staring at each other, unsure what to say next, when Blaine walked out. His hair looked worse, if possible, then Kurt's does. He wasn't wearing a shirt any more and his trousers were completely undone. "It's just as well Carson didn't come home huh?" Blaine said mischievously, wrapping his arms around Kurt's chest and kissing his shoulder, obviously not noticing him.

"Now that would've been hard to explain," Blaine laughed but then he must've noticed how tense Kurt was because he looked up at him in concern, "Kurt? What's wrong?" Carson had to admit it was kind of cute the way Blaine only noticed Kurt was in the room, even if it was frustrating as fuck.

He cleared his throat and took joy in the way Blaine looked up so fast it must've given him head rush, his eyes going as wide as they probably could. "Oh my god Carson" he said loudly with a forced smile. "How are you? Good day at work?" the question probably wouldn't have been that bad if he hadn't done up his zipper as he'd asked.

"It was great!" He said nodding, "until about five minutes when I learned that my brother and my best friend have just had sex in our kitchen" he smirked, he couldn't help it. He wouldn't be able to stay mad at these two, and there time together recently had been so limited, he'd just wished they'd walked the extra few feet to Blaine's bedroom, _the kitchen!_

Both their faces turned bright red, Blaine hiding his face in Kurt's shoulder. "If it helps we cleaned up" Kurt said looking up at him with an apologetic smile and he couldn't help but laugh. _Yes, because I'm sure that will wipe away the image of you two going at in on our breakfast bar_ he thought with a shake of his head.

"As long as you never tell me what you did, or where you did it I am sure we can pretend I don't know anything." He walked past them, patting Blaine's bare shoulder reassuringly before leaving them to it. He closed his eyes before walking into the kitchen, preparing himself for the worst.

He slowly opened his eyes and was more than happy to note that they had in fact cleaned up and the kitchen looked good as new, it probably hadn't looked this clean in days. He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the breakfast bar where he was positive their fun had gone down, it was the only flat, comfortable surface in this room.

Carson made a mental note to buy the strongest disinfectant he could find tomorrow while making himself a cup of coffee. He could hear Kurt and Blaine laughing and murmuring to each other, he could see them through the fish tank. Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine's waist while they stood looking at each other.

He was holding him against his chest with a huge grin on his face as they continued talking. He did wonder why they were still stood there in their undressed state considering he was home, but it didn't bother him too much. As long as they were comfortable, so was he.

Watching them made his whole chest feel lighter, as he moved to sit on the side, deciding not go anywhere near the breakfast bar until it had be thoroughly decontaminated. Looking back at the two men he was so glad to see that Kurt was so happy here, especially considering he'd been forced and blackmailed to come here by their Dad.

It was amazing how in just a few months, every thing had changed so much. It wasn't even four months ago that Kurt moved in, only four months ago that his life changed,_ in the best way_, so dramatically. Even after walking out on Kurt all those years ago, his little brother had given him the best thing in life; A second chance.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry, I'm just phoning to check on how you're getting on with JK Rowling's latest book? You getting through it alright?" Sebastian was sat in his office, his feet up on his desk, his phone on speaker as he bounced a ball off of the wall, just doing his job.<p>

"It's fantastic! I mean I haven't put it down, well apart from work today, I didn't even sleep last! Even now I'm itching to know what happens," Harry replied in that gorgeous British accent that he was still getting used to.

Sebastian laughed, "Harry! You're a book editor! If you want to spend the day reading the rest of the book, no one's going to fire you for it, that's your job" he said shaking his head. The way these guys worked was so different to the way things were run back home.

Here they was so much order and structure, people actually cared about what they were doing, unlike back home where most of his colleagues only saw it as a way to pay the bills. Harry seemed a little hesitant, "but what about all these other books I've got to get finished? Nah it's okay, I can wait until the end of the day, it'll be fine."

He grinned as he squashed the ball in his hand, the people here was so much nicer and way more devoted to his job then the bastards he used to work with. Sebastian loved it here. "Okay" he thought for a moment. "Fine. Harry I need you to finish JK's book by the end of tomorrow."

"I've a meeting with JK on Friday about the book and I want you to be there as my right hand man" he said smiling, already expecting his reaction.

Harry squeaked "are you being fucking serious!?" Sebastian grinned as Harry swore,_ how could these British people still sound so posh when they swore!?_ "Sebastian that would be amazing."

He nodded, he'd taken a liking to this Harry kid, he couldn't tell you why but he was one of the very few people he would actually consider his friend here. "I am being deadly serious, so stop whatever you're doing and start reading, you've a deadline to reach."

"Thank's Seb" Harry said around huge grin. Sebastian grinning himself as he told the older man to get lost and hung up. He let his feet fall to the floor as he threw the ball on his desk and turned to his computer. He pulled a new book towards him from a brand new writer, he quickly googled her name to find several social media pages, tumblr, Facebook, pintrest, the works but it was her FanFiction page that caught his interest.

He'd never really dealt with unknown or first-time authors in New York, and especially not something from someone that had started off writing FanFiction. He had a quick read through her profile before picking up the first draft of her story, the book 'untitled.' _Well that's always a good start_ he thought sarcastically, dropping the book down and heading towards the kitchen to make himself a coffee.

Walking down the hallway, nearly everyone turned and smiled at him or looked over their computer's to give him a quick wave or 'hello.' They were all so polite here, even after nearly three weeks it was still hard to get used to. A quick conversation later and dinner plans for that evening he returned back to his office, a huge smile on his face and coffee in hand. He shut the door behind him not wanting to be disturbed once he was in the middle of this new book.

Sitting himself in his seat, he turned his mobile to silent and quickly checked his emails before he got too involved in the book. He smiled at three of the five emails waiting for him, one from Kurt titled 'Oi! Blaine's just shown me his personalized autograph from JK herself! Where's mine!?'

Carson's email was titled 'I'm fucked,' that made him laugh already knowing what he was 'fucked' about. He'd reply to them in a minute. He clicked opened Blaine's email that was titled 'Calling it 'Those 'Silver eyes of your's' is too obvious isn't it? It is. Isn't it?'

They all had started emailing each other as it seemed to be one of the easiest ways to communicate considering they all had smartphones and it was free. They could write as much as they wanted and could reply whenever they got the chance. Sebastian would have to admit, no matter how much he loved it here, receiving those emails were always the best parts of his day.

He replied to each one, sending his own essay in return. He was just finishing off Kurt's email when there came a gentle knock at his door. He rolled his eyes, _my door is closed for a reason!_ "Sorry to bother you Mr Smythe" said a young girl that had only started here last week.

"It's just you've had a delivery at the front desk and I was told to bring it to you right away" she spoke softly, as if she was scared. Was he scary? However for the first time he noticed a huge cardboard box in her hands,_ how had I missed that? That's fucking huge!_

He shook his head after staring at the package a little longer then necessary. "Oh yeah sure Sam, that's fine." As he spoke she walked forward, placing the box on his desk before turning on her heals and leaving without even so much as a 'later.' _That was weird,_ he pulled the box towards him,_ I'm not scary_ he thought with a pout.

Sebastian had no idea who this could be from, but as he stood up and saw the American stamps and that small, neat handwriting on top, he knew exactly who had sent him this parcel. He ripped the box open to reveal a letter and several little odd bit's and piece's.

He picked up the letter that was from Kurt and smiled, he quickly read through the words before looking through the box that Kurt had called his 'welcome package.' Inside were copies of The New York Times, a figure of the Statue of Liberty, several more tacky New York souvenir's which he'd probably thrown in just to annoy him.

Amongst all the other bit's and piece's was a shiny silver trophy. Now Sebastian was a little confused but as he picked it up and read the engraving 'the world's best book editor as requested by the Queen of England.' He couldn't help but laugh as he set the little silver trophy down next to his computer, smiling like an idiot.

The last thing that caught his eye was a framed photo of the four of them that had been taken during one of their days around Central park. Kurt had asked some random stranger to take the picture of the four of them and this was probably the fifth picture the poor man had taken.

They were all stood outside the front of AMNH, he had his arms wrapped around Blaine and Kurt's shoulders, Carson's arm around Kurt's waist as they smiled at the camera, it was probably one of his favourite photo's ever. They all looked so happy, and they were all together.

He moved the box with all of the other trinkets in that he'd go through at home to the floor, setting the photo next to his trophy and smiled. It was ridiculous, just when he thought he couldn't miss his friends anymore, one of them would go and do that and make him seriously home sick.

Sebastian let out a content sigh, staring at the photo longer than necessary, already planning on phoning Kurt later to say Thank you. After too long he decided he needed to start on this book otherwise he'd be behind for the rest of the week. Getting comfortable in his chair, he took a mouthful of his now stone-cold coffee before flipping the first page.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Kurt said bouncing on his toes where they were stood in the arrivals area at JFK. "They should be here already shouldn't they?" he was worrying unnecessarily, he knew that, he just couldn't help it. "Was their flight delayed? Did you check?"<p>

Carson had his hand on his shoulder, "Kurt they'll be here. Stop panicking, you're freaking me ou-"

"KURT!" Carson didn't have chance to finish his sentence and he didn't have time to turn around before the weight of a small obnoxious girl was hanging from his neck. "Oh my goodness Kurt, it's so great to see you!"

He'd just wrapped his arms around her waist when she let go of him, dropping her down to the floor, "where's Blaine? Is he here?" If he hadn't been so shocked he probably would've been upset by the comment, but then again what was he to expect from her?

Carson was currently talking to an over excited Finn while Rachel was still bugging him. "Kurt!? Are you telling me Blaine isn't here? Why would you not bring him!?" She smacked him lightly on the shoulder, glaring at him, "how could you!?"

He couldn't help but smile at her, he hadn't seen her in months and the first thing she asks him is 'where's Blaine,' the man she hasn't even met. "Hi Rachel, it's nice to see you too. I'm great thanks, how was your flight?" he said sarcastically crossing his arms.

She had just pulled out of Carson arms and turned to him with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. The flight wasn't too bad at all thank you. How are you doing today Kurt?" she said, just humouring him by her tone, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm very good Rachel, thanks for asking" he said coldly but wrapped his arms around her all the same. "Oh it's so good to see you Rachel," he said giving her a squeeze, "even if the person you're more interested in is my boyfriend who you've never even met."

Rachel laughed into his chest while Finn fist bumped him behind her back. "It's great to see you Dude, sorry about the Dude." He didn't even pause in between his sentence and his apology, it was almost as if that was his sentence all along, the thought made him smile. _Still the same old Finn._

"It's good to see you too Finn, and you can stop apologising about the Dude. After all these years I'm pretty sure you're never not going to call me it, so just don't worry about it." Finn looked taken back by his words while Rachel pulled back to stare at him, "what?" he asked in confusion looking between the two.

"New York's changed you" was all Rachel said. A small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"In a good way I hope?" he asked a little taken aback by her words, had he changed? He didn't think he had, but then again Blaine and Carson didn't know what he was like before and he was never back home long enough for people to notice.

She just shrugged as she reached for her case, Carson taking it from her with a shake of his head. "I haven't decided yet."

"Right, come on kids" Carson said walking ahead and pulling Rachel's case towards the exit. "We've got an apartment to unpack!" Rachel squealed in delight, squeezing his hand pretty tight.

While Finn moaned, "more packing!?" he complained dragging his suitcase behind them.

"Unpacking" Rachel corrected with a roll of her eyes, "it's more fun then packing Finn, I promise." They walked arm in arm towards Carson's mini chattering aimlessly. They'd just climbed in, Finn in the front and Kurt in the back with Rachel when she brought up Blaine again. "So, where's Blaine at today?" she asked with an innocent expression.

Kurt sighed in annoyance even though he wasn't really all that annoyed, he could talk all day about Blaine if someone would let him. "Rachel, what is it with you and Blaine?" he asked exasperated as he pulled out his phone to see he had a message from the very person they were talking about.

'Wish I was there with you! I'm dying to meet this Rachel, she sounds like such a handful! I can't believe Maisy scheduled a meeting at the exact time I asked for off. I swear that bitch is out to get me! Anyway, are Finn & Rachel eating with us tonight? It would be great to see them!? Hope the move goes alright, love you! xx'

"Is that Blaine?" Rachel asked bringing him out of a bubble he hadn't even realised he'd been in.

"What?" he asked with a confused shake of his head as he started typing out his reply.

"Your face lit up like a Christmas tree and I swear I haven't ever seen you look so happy before." Kurt blushed at her words but just smiled up at her. She'd never seen him that happy before because he had never been this happy before.

It wasn't too long before they were pulling up in front of their new apartment building. Both their parent's had given them both some money to help insure they were close to both schools, were staying in a safe neighbourhood and were close enough to Carson if there were any problems.

They weren't in a place like theirs, but it was still really big. It had two bedrooms a large kitchen/dining room and a very nice lounge space. Carson was carrying Rachel's case to the elevator while Kurt couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

Rachel had asked him to pick the keys up for her last week, so he may or may not have decided to do a little redecorating for them. He'd spoken to all their Dad's about it who had given him some cash to help get them started. He hadn't done much, just enough to make it look like a home rather than a space.

The elevator opened on floor number four and Rachel was practically vibrating with excitement. Finn was looking bored as Kurt put the key in the lock. "You guys ready?" he asked looking at Carson who had a knowing look on his face.

"Ohmygodyes! Kurt just open it! Open it!" Rachel squealed pushing his hand out of the way and unlocking the door herself. He had been prepared for any sort of reaction from her but he still wasn't prepared for the high pitch scream that followed as she took in the semi-furnished apartment.

He watched as she walked in, looking around in amazement at the hanging curtains and the sofa's, a huge grin on her face. "Kurt" she said, her voice breaking as she turned to look at him, "did you do this?"

Kurt just nodded and shrugged his shoulders, it was nothing really. He was looking for a distraction and this happened to be the perfect one he needed. Rachel was crying as she looked around again, the rest of them joining her in the apartment. "Dude I can't believe you did this for us man! This is so cool" Finn said dropping his case just inside the door, giving him a tight hug.

He patted Finn on the shoulder, _was it possible that he'd gotten taller?_ Smiling as he said, "Finn it was nothing, I wanted to do it for you. Plus you know how much I love redecorating" he shrugged as Finn pulled away, heading towards Rachel and wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't believe we're actually here" she said wiping her eyes. "We're in our apartment, in this city, I can't believe it."

Carson came up behind him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Kurt was smiling as he watched his best friend and his brother looking around with smiles on their faces, smiles that he'd helped put there. "Kurt!" Rachel squealed motioning for him to join him.

With a quick push from Carson he was soon enveloped in Finn and Rachel's arms. All three of them now jumping up and down and squealing about how exciting this all was and how none of them could believe they'd actually made it to New York. Being with Rachel like this, it was like High School all over again.

A few hours later after the moving trucks had turned up, after they'd finished unpacking box after box, _who knew Rachel had so much rubbish?_ They were all finally sat down on Finn and Rachel's sofa sharing a well deserved cup of coffee.

They were just sat around talking about everything and nothing when there was a knock at the door. Everyone glanced at each other looking confused. Rachel jumped up, clapping her hands together, "our first visiter" she squeaked running towards the door.

Finn looked confused, Carson was now wearing a knowing smirk as they both turned to face the door that was already open. A very happy Blaine stood behind it, he had a bunch of roses in one hand and was holding out the other for Rachel to shake, "hi I'm Blaine Anderson" he said smirking at Kurt over her shoulder.

He didn't even have the chance to warn Blaine when Rachel threw herself at him, exactly the same way she'd done to him earlier, and started screaming words in his ear. Credit were credit was due, Blaine took all of her weight and just smiled at the words Kurt couldn't make out due to the fact she'd stopped breathing.

"Sorry I'm late" Blaine said laughing as Rachel eventually let go. Kurt smiled, always such a gentlemen, "these are just a small 'welcome to the city' gift, from all of us" he said with a smile handing over the bouquet of roses. Rachel started squealing about how beautiful they were before she ran into the kitchen to find a vase to put them in. _She really hadn't changed in the months they'd spent apart, not at all._

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked smiling, shaking his head from where he was still sat on the sofa. Of course he was glad to see him here, but how did he know where 'here' was? They'd talked about the apartment, but he was positive he'd never mentioned the address, just the street name.

Blaine shrugged out of his coat, smiling "well after you said Finn and Rachel would probably stay here for dinner, I decided to take it upon myself to meet this Rachel you talk so fondly off." He said with a smirk, glancing between him and Rachel who had just returned, placing the vase of roses on the table, smiling at them.

When Blaine eventually made it around the sofa, taking the seat next to him, he leaned in giving him a quick kiss. "Hello" he said before kissing him again. Even that innocent kiss had left him breathless and in front of these guys, it was so embarrassing, yet he still managed a mumbled greeting in response.

"Aww Blaine. That's so sweet" Rachel said taking her seat on Finn's lap. Blaine had now settled next to him, one around his shoulders while the other hand sat comfortably on top of his knee, interlinked with Kurt's own, "you two are adorable."

He felt his cheeks blushing as he smiled at her, not knowing what he was supposed to say in response while Blaine just laughed. "You think that's adorable" Carson said with a shake of his head and a smile. "You just wait until they're trying to be adorable. It's sickening, I tell you."

"Carson" Kurt glared,_ why did he have to say that!? Seriously?_ Blaine rubbed at his shoulder in a soothing manor which he relaxed into. He guessed it wasn't that bad, as long as Carson didn't bring up their sex life, he could call this conversation successful.

* * *

><p>It was half past eight and the three of them were still at Finn and Rachel's new apartment. They'd been invited to stay for chinese and Blaine was the first one to reply with a yes. He watched as Kurt and Rachel started arguing over what movie they wanted to watch. Kurt was saying 'Moulin Rouge' while Rachel was being oh so Diva in demanding they watch 'West Side Story.'<p>

Carson was currently having a conversation with Finn about school and how excited he was about to be starting at the Actor's Guild. Blaine was extremely happy for him, yet also devastated for him. Poor Finn would be stuck with his asshat of a brother for over a year.

Finn had asked him what his brother was like, but he was always told when you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. So in true Sebastian style he smiled and then subtly changed the subject, asking about how many classes he was taking instead. Finn bless him, not being so bright didn't even realise what he was doing.

"Rachel, why can't we watch Moulin Rouge? I don't understand what your problem is!" Kurt said exasperated from where he'd just sat down on the arm of sofa where Blaine was sat. After Sebastian had sat down to watch it with them, it was the only movie Kurt seemed to watch at the moment. "You love that movie!"

Rachel rolled her eyes in such a Diva-ish fashion, even after knowing for only a few hours, he knew this girl would go far. There was just something about her that screamed 'success.' "Kurt, I do love that movie but I want to watch West Side Story! It's my first night in New York in my new home and I think I should be able to choose what movie I watch!"

"No! Rachel!" Kurt groaned dropping his head into his hands, "I know it's your first night here but it's nearly three hours long!" _So's Moulin Rouge_ Blaine thought with a smile, deciding not say anything considering he'd rather watch that, _again_, then West Side Story.

Rachel just looked at him like 'and!?' "Rachel, Finn and Carson both hate West Side Story! It's not fair to make them watch it when they won't enjoy it!" Kurt was grasping at straws, refusing to back down.

Blaine glanced at Carson who looked like he was about to state he hated both movies so he quickly grabbed his arm and shook his head. Carson looked like he was going to speak anyway, but after glancing at Kurt's murderous expression he obviously changed his mind.

"Finn will watch this movie if I want to watch this movie won't you Finn!?" She nearly shouted, placing her hand on her jutted out hip and looking at the poor boy expectantly.

It took a minute for Finn to even realise he was being spoken to, but after Rachel had glared at him long enough the unheard conversation must've caught up with him. "I'd actually prefer Moulin Rouge if I'm honest" he said with a shrug before starting up a conversation with Carson about football.

Rachel continued to stare at Finn, who wasn't watching her, like her words had literally slapped her across the face. Kurt however, was now wearing a smug smile on his face, shaking his knee in his excitement at winning. "Moulin Rouge it is then" he called, jumping off of the arm of the chair and practically running towards the DVD player.

"I hate you" he heard Rachel murmur as she took the seat next to Finn on the love seat. Watching as she wrapped her around his waist and letting her chin fall against his chest as she sulked. After meeting Rachel he wondered how she had ended up with Finn, they were from completely different worlds, yet they just worked.

Kurt walked past her, sticking out his tongue at her words before falling onto the sofa next to him. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the way these two acted, like brother and sister. It wasn't just that though, as Kurt dropped his head onto his shoulder and interlinked there hands he realised Kurt was different around Rachel.

It wasn't until now that he noticed the change, but thinking about it, it was so obvious. Kurt wasn't the same person he knew on a day to day basis, it was almost as if he had reverted back to his high school days. The two of them gossiping like old women and fighting like brother and sister.

He must say it was interesting to watch and it gave him an insight into the person Kurt had been only six months ago. _Only six months ago?_ It was weird thinking back to life before Kurt was here, before everything had changed.

Looking at Kurt next to him, still wearing that smug smile as he watched the opening credits to Moulin Rouge start. He couldn't work out how his life had change so dramatically in such a short space of time, and all because of one teenage boy.

Six months ago he'd been floating. Stuck in his routine life, his routine job and with Toby just because he was used to that routine. He'd been stuck in a job, that he loved don't get him wrong, but he'd forgotten his dream. He'd forgotten why he'd wanted to come to New York in the first place. To sing. He'd just stopped believing.

Now here he was, less than six months later working at the Magazine still, but now he was following his dream of becoming a recording artist. He was in a relationship with the most amazing man he'd ever met while sat in a room with his best friend and two people he was sure would be in his life for the rest of forever.

Coming out of his thoughts he looked over to Rachel and Finn. Rachel was now snuggled up against Finn's side, her thumb in her mouth which was kind of endearing, while Finn stared at the screen with blank eyes.

Carson was sat in the arm chair looking bored, once he saw Blaine look at him he turned his hand into a gun and motioned blowing his brains out. He actually loved this movie, but his best friend did make him chuckle.

That was when Kurt looked up at him through his eye lashes, his eyes questioning. Blaine just shook his head, smiled at him and kissing him on the forehead. Kurt smiled at him before turning to watch the TV. After a few moments of watching his beautiful boyfriend he too turned his attention to Satine and Christian.

Kurt snuggled against his side, his hair scratching against his cheek while Blaine settled himself around Kurt and couldn't help but smile, pulling the boy closer.

It's amazing how things can change.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue will be up next week.<em>

_Pleas tell me what you guys thought? I'm nervous. I've never finished a story before and it would be great to have your input on the way I chose to end it.._

_Until next week, for the last time._

_Love Kaylee xx_


	41. Epilogue: Great new's all 'round

_I don't know what to say, I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to let you read it._

_Warning: Strong Language._

_Disclaimer: Glee is not mine._

* * *

><p><strong>The Epilogue: Great news all 'round.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- October 1st, 2014 <em>_- _

"Blaine!? Is Carson here yet!? He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago! Our plane leaves in two hours! Seriously where the hell is he!?" To say Kurt was freaking out would be a bit of an understatement. Carson was supposed to be here soon and they really didn't want to miss their flight.

So much had changed in the years since Sebastian had moved to London and he'd started at NYADA. He'd spent last summer spending six weeks in London working at Vogue, pursuing his dream of working in Fashion before coming back to New York to finish up his second year at NYADA. The job opportunities he had were endless, he literally had the pick of the lot when he finished NYADA next year, things were great.

Blaine was now working part time at the magazine along side Carson who had now hired an assistant. The label had worked out well for him, Maisy doing an amazing job of promoting Blaine's music. He was now working on his second sole album, the last one had landed him two top ten hit's and an amazing fan base. His record company were even talking about him touring, it was crazy, but a great crazy.

Carson had moved out of the apartment a little less than a year ago and was now living with Temperance. He eventually told them six weeks into their official relationships and a weight seemed to lift off of his shoulders. They weren't engaged or anything but he'd heard them talking more than once about considering it.

They now had the large apartment to themselves. It was a lot of money, but with Blaine's albums flying off of the shelves and with Kurt was working part time at a small little café, they were coping just well. Every Friday night Kurt would work and every Friday night Blaine would play for free at that little café. Their time was limited, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

"Kurt, baby, stop freaking out. He will be here, okay, just breath" Blaine said as he walked into their bedroom, massaging his shoulders. "You know what he's like, he and Tempe probably just got distracted, he is leaving her for two weeks you know."

Kurt nodded as he relaxed against Blaine's chest. "I know, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous" Blaine chuckled in his ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck gently.

"Why are you so nervous babe?" Blaine breathed against his neck which sent involuntary shivers down his spine.

He shrugged, there weren't any real need for his nerves at all. They had all taken turns in visiting each other since Sebastian had moved. After the five months it took him to settle down, they never went more than four months without seeing each other, each taking turns in travelling. It shouldn't be any different this time.

Yet it was completely different. "Blaine, we're not just boyfriends anymore" he said looking down at the silver band that was settled around his ring finger. It was only two weeks ago when Blaine had given him this, when he'd made their dream of forever into a reality.

"Don't you think we should've told him? We haven't even told Carson, shouldn't they both know already?" he asked exasperated, suddenly regretting their decision to hold out. "What if they both get upset because they didn't know when it happened?"

Blaine sighed as he kissed his shoulder, "Kurt baby, stop worrying about it okay. They won't mind that we waited two weeks to tell them in person, together. Plus" he said pulling away and reaching for his phone which had just lit up on their bed, "he has big news for us too and he's been going on about that for weeks."

Blaine was right, waiting to tell them until they were all together, in the same place made sense. That way they'd find out together. _Blaine's right,_ "You're right" he shrugged reaching for his bag. "They won't mind at all." Plus, it would make it more special if both Carson and Sebastian found out together.

"See, I told you" he said kissing him on the lips before reading his new text message. "Carson's downstairs and is telling us to 'get our sexy asses down the stairs and in his car in the next two minutes or he's going to the airport without us'" he said with a laugh.

Kurt huffed, it was just like his brother to be late and then get mad at them for being 'late.' "I'll kill him Blaine" he said following him out of his room and down the corridor, "I will. I'll kill him."

Blaine chuckled as he opened the front door for him, "you can't do that Sweetie. Otherwise, I am pretty sure Tempe won't ever look after Evita for us again, and you don't want her going to the kitty kennels do you?"

He grumbled in response, calling for the elevator while Blaine locked up. "Well I guess Carson has Evita to thank for still being alive then" he complained as Blaine slipped his arm around his waist and pressed the button to take them to the lobby.

"I'm sure he will be very thankful and be forever in little Evita's debt." Blaine kissed his cheek and he couldn't help but smile, how had he been lucky enough to find himself engaged to someone as amazing as Blaine. Even after all these years he still could never find a good enough answer to that question.

Kurt quickly informed the doorman they wouldn't be back for two weeks and asked him to keep an eye on things. As they walked outside they were greeted with the all to familiar sight of Carson sat in the front seat of his mini, who then started yelling at them the moment they caught his eye.

"What kinda time do you call this!?" He called through the open window as he glanced down at his watch, a huge grin on his face. "The plane leaves in less than two hours, what are you guys playing at!?"

It took everything in him not retaliate with some comment. Of course it helped that Blaine was at his side, giving his arm a squeeze, whispering to him they'd get him back later and to shove his left hand in his pocket. Then he winked at him before he ran around the car and jumped in the front seat. He rolled his eyes, chucking his bag through the door before climbing in himself.

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck! Where the fuck is my phone!? What if they're here already and they've text me telling me they're on their way and I haven't received it because I can't find my fucking phone!?" Sebastian was panicking, more than just a little bit.<p>

He couldn't find his phone and they were supposed to have landed by now. They were to text him when they were in the taxi so he would have enough time to compose and prepare himself to tell them his news. "Where the fuck is it?" he growled as he pulled up all of his sofa pillows!

"Calm down babe" Daniel said with a chuckle as he walked in from the kitchen, "it was right were you left it. In your bag along with your iPod and notebook." He relaxed, only for a moment before grabbing his phone.

"They text me half an hour ago which means" he stood there feeling Daniel's gaze on him as he tried to work out how much time he had. "Fuck! They should be here in less than ten minutes, oh my god Daniel what am I going to do!?"

"Stop freaking out for one thing" he said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around his waist, dropping his chin down to his shoulder and kissing him gently. It was still weird being with someone who was taller than him, he wondered if he'd ever get used to it. "I don't understand why you're freaking out so bad. They've already met me."

Sebastian closed his eyes and let himself relax in Daniel's embrace, "yes I know they've already met you, I'm not stupid. But last time we told them we were just friends. We're not just friends anymore Daniel" he sighed.

"No, we're boyfriends. Just like we were when they met me seven months ago Seb, and now we're living together. I don't understand why you haven't already told them" he said sounding genuinely confused but not too worried about it.

He sighed as he linked their hands together, "you're right. I just. You know this is a big deal for me and I just, I wanted to see their faces when I tell them I've finally settled down." He said smiling, it was a stupid reason, he knew that. He just wanted to see their reactions when they found out 'The Sebastian Smythe' had settled down, the thought made him chuckle.

Daniel laughed as he kissed a line up his neck, "beneath the asshole that I met is this adorable, gentle, kind man who I love ever so much. I just wished I could see him more often" he said kissing him on the side of the mouth before pulling away and heading back towards the kitchen.

"A car's just pulled up outside Seb, so you're time to prepare is slowly ticking away" he said winking at him before disappearing out of sight completely. _Fucking bastard_ he thought with a laugh as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'll take my time making everybody tea to give you guys a minute."

Sebastian smiled as he looked down to the floor,_ tea_ he thought with a shake of his head, of course he had to love someone so British. He'd never thought he'd meet someone like Daniel after he'd had such disastrous experiences in the past, yet he just happened to walk into Daniel one day when he was on the phone.

They'd argued right there in the middle of the street, turning several heads before Sebastian decided he liked something about him and asked the guy out for coffee. Eleven months ago that was, and now here they were living together._ Crazy._ "Love you babe" he said as he walked towards the door.

They were here, this was it. He had just reached for the handle when the door bell rang. He took a deep breath, he could do this. The moment he opened the door he was greeted with his three friends stood there with huge smiles on their faces despite the poor English weather.

In that moment all his nerves and worries seemed to disappear as they all merged into one of their group hugs, which was always normal on their visit's to each other. "Oh my god I am so glad you're here" he said into Kurt's neck, "so glad." He always felt much more at home whenever these guys visited.

"It's good to see you man" Blaine said patting him on the shoulder as they passed him into his house. "You're looking great as always" he said softly as he pulled his hood down and shimmied out of his soaking wet jacket.

He turned to see both Kurt and Carson doing the same before hanging their wet jackets on the coat rack by the radiator. "How you can live here with rain like that nearly every day, I have no idea" Carson said as he shook out his hair like a dog.

"That's cool, just get water all over my paintings C, that's fine" Sebastian said with a laugh, "and you know I like the rain." Smiling at his friends he already felt a little lighter in his chest knowing that they were here and would be for the next two weeks.

Yes he was happy here, but he was always happier when he was with his friends, they just made his life complete. He'd almost forgotten why he was nervous a few minutes ago until Daniel, _the jackass_, dropped something on the floor in the kitchen. The noise ringing out around the house catching all of their attention as Daniel hissed in pain, "ah what the actual fuck!?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes fondly, what perfect words to leave his mouth considering he was just about to be introduced as his partner. "Is there someone else here?" Kurt asked in a purr, a smirk on his face and a knowing look in his eyes. He'd once accidentally said too much to him on the phone, it wasn't entirely his fault, Kurt was just so easy to talk to!

"Oh yeah it's Daniel," he said nodding with a smile, shoving his hands in his pockets and hoping they wouldn't see them shaking or pick up on his unsteady breathing. Part of him was also hoping they wouldn't read too much into it or ask too many questions. His resolve to tell them was suddenly shaking.

"Oo" Blaine said wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist as Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets, "Daniel's here is he?"

He dropped his gaze to the floor and ran his hand through his hair, "yeah well Daniel, he. Well,"_ why was this so fucking hard!?_ "Well Daniel sort of lives here now" he said forcing his gaze up to watch them, coughing slightly.

In that moment, looking at his friends, he was never more glad that he'd waited in his life. Blaine's jaw dropped, his eyes going wide in shock and delight as he screamed out a 'no way!' before he started jumping up down and clapping.

Carson's jaw dropped too, "no fucking way!?" he said with a huge grin on his face. "The Sebastian Smythe has finally settled down!?" He wasn't sure how to respond that, so just nodded and smiled. But before he knew it Carson had enveloped him in a bone crushing hug and was whispering congratulations in his ear.

Kurt smiled knowingly which was weird because Sebastian knew for a fact that he'd never mentioned living with each other, or that they were even dating. Maybe he'd just had more time to put two and two together, "congratulations" he said walking forwards and giving him a quick hug before shoving his hands back in his pocket.

"So," Kurt said breaking the silence as they all moved into the front room, leaving all their bags in the hallway. "Obviously we've already met Daniel but how long have you two been dating?" Of course Kurt would ask the first question he was hoping to avoid.

At that exact moment Daniel walked in with a tray containing four cups of tea and a plate of biscuits while wearing a dazzling smile. "Eleven months ago last Tuesday" Daniel said giving him a kiss on his cheek before setting the tray on the table.

He saw the looks the three men exchanged as Daniel chose to sit on the arm of his chair rather then the other sofa, it made him smile like an idiot. He'd finally found the Kurt to his Blaine. He put a hand on his knee and loved it when Daniel leaned back against the chair and wrapped his arm around his shoulders as they started catching each other up on their lives.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of catching up and drinking plenty more tea, Kurt became strangely addicted to the stuff when he was here yet only ever drank coffee back home. They decided they were all well enough caught up on everyone's live's to move on to other important things.<p>

Unfortunatley Daniel had to leave a little after four for work, but it had been more than adorable watching them kiss and say their 'goodbye's and 'I love you's' at the door. Carson had been sat in the other arm chair in Sebastian's living room, nervously shaking his foot with a huge grin on his face.

Blaine was sat next to Kurt, his hand resting on top of Kurt's left hand on his knee. They hadn't told anyone about their engagement yet, waiting for this opportunity where the four of them were together, but Kurt had refused to take the ring off since he'd slipped it on his finger nearly two weeks ago.

As much as that small fact made him grin like an idiot, it was also extremely frustrating for him. Let alone how frustrating it must've been for Kurt to keep his left hand hidden at all times around his brother, especially with Friday night dinners. It hadn't been easy, but now they were here. They wouldn't have to hide it for much longer.

They were here and they could tell them. They could tell them and they could stop hiding, and this was something Blaine really didn't want to hide. He wanted to shout it from the roof tops. He wanted everybody to know that this beautiful man had chosen him.

Sebastian was currently raving about how he and Daniel had decided to move in together a few weeks ago, it was amazing to see him so happy and talking about Daniel so passionately. Sebastian had finally found his soul mate, the person he was meant to be with and it was amazing to see him like this.

Sebastian had shared his news and now all he wanted to do was share theirs. He was waiting for the right moment, but how was he to know when the right moment was? Kurt was sat next to him nodding and laughing along with Sebastian while Carson looked like he was about to crush the cup he was holding between his hands.

He wondered what was wrong with him and was about to ask when Sebastian asked him a question about how he'd asked Temperance if they could move in together. Little did Blaine know that he wasn't the only one about to explode with good news.

* * *

><p>If anyone paid too much attention to Carson they would've noticed that he was about to explode. Fortunately for him there was so much going on around him that none of them noticed. <em>Soon,<em> soon he would be able to tell everyone his great news and they could celebrate with him.

He'd known for less than a day, and he just needed to tell them. The news couldn't have come at a better time if he was honest, he wouldn't have told any of them without them all being together, and it wasn't the sort of the news that could wait.

"Did you guys want to go out for dinner tonight or order in takeout?" Sebastian asked them, his conversation with Kurt about moving in with Daniel must've finished long ago by the looks of things.

Carson shook his head bringing himself back to the present. Blaine was looking at one of the books with Sebastian, which he must've given him if the stack of books by the door was any indication. Kurt was sat on the sofa, his legs crossed yet both hands in his pocket.

He cocked his head to the side as he really looked at his brother for the first time in a few days. He was always hiding his hands recently, Carson wasn't sure why but he'd picked up on it a couple of days ago when they came over for Friday night dinner. He wasn't sure what it meant but he was dying to find out.

He'd just worked up the nerve to ask when Kurt spoke before he had the chance. "What does Daniel want to do?" he asked as he brought his knees up under him, without removing his hands from his pockets he noted. _What the hell was going on?_

"Daniel's going out with friend's tonight and crashing with his brother" Sebastian shrugged looking up from the book he was looking at with Blaine. "I told him he didn't have to, that you guys wouldn't mind but he insisted on giving us some time together." You'd have to be blind not to see the grin on Sebastian's face and how happy Daniel was making him,_ about fucking time_ he thought with a grin.

"Wow Bas, that's really great" Blaine said patting him on the back, "you really lucked out by the sounds of it."

Carson watched as Sebastian sighed in content, "yeah. He's just, he's perfect." They all watched Sebastian for a moment as he looked at his shoes, a huge smile on his face as he more than likely thought about Daniel. "So, eat in or eat out?" he asked clapping his hands together a few moments later.

Kurt laughed as did Blaine, even after all these years it was still hard to believe how those two were always, always on the same page. Always so in sync. "I'm good with eating in" Carson said with a shrug, "I can't really be assed to get dressed up and go out" he said around a yawn.

"Eating in's fine with me," Kurt said with a smile, "what about you Blaine?"

Blaine just nodded in Kurt's direction, that stupid, lovey-dovey expression in place as it turned everything in the room a sickening shade of pink with it's adorableness. "Chinese is fine with me" he smiled. "I still find it weird how it comes in plastic containers here rather than boxes. I mean how is that even chinese!?"

At his words Carson dropped his head into his hands with a laugh, how could Kurt put up with that? Chinese is chinese no matter how it comes. He looked up to see Kurt looking at Blaine with that same pink-inducing look and smiled at how in love they were.

He wasn't really sure what made him decide now was the perfect time, but he just, there was so much love in this room and these men were his family. They deserved to know and he wanted to tell them, "guys" he said slowly not really looking at any of them, "I need to tell you all something."

One by one the three men turned their concerned and curious gazes on him, "it's nothing bad I promise" he said looking between each of their faces. "It's actually really, really good news" he dropped his gaze and began twiddling his thumb ring, there wasn't anything he could do about the grin taking over his face.

He heard Sebastian and Blaine take their seats again while he took a minute to regain his breath. "You alright Carson?" Kurt asked quietly from where his left hand was now resting on Blaine's back. Obviously he'd taken more than a minute.

He laughed, "yeah I'm fine" he said with a smile, "more than fine actually" he spoke, pushing himself out of the chair so he was standing in front of the three of them. He may have been dragging out the silence more than necessary, but it was fun, "I'm great."

The three of them were staring at him, eyes wide as they waited, some a little more patiently then others for him to tell them. He smiled at each of them before just letting it out in a rush of words, "Temperance is pregnant" he said slamming his hands down on top of his head.

All three of them jumped up at his words, screams of 'oh my god' and 'are you being fucking serious?' Obviously that was Sebastian, as they all attacked him in a giant hug. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted, keeping things from these guys was hard, even if it was only for twenty-four hours.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Kurt asked amongst the shouts from where he was now pressed up against his chest, he pulled his arms away from Blaine and Sebastian and wrapped them around his little brother properly.

"Yes. You are going to the best Uncle ever," he said kissing the top of his head while Blaine and Sebastian moved closer, hugging them both with Kurt getting squished in the middle of them all.

He could feel Kurt's tears against his chest and couldn't help but laugh, his kid was going to be so spoilt by these three he could see it now. His son or daughter wasn't going to want for anything with these three around. "When did you find out?" Blaine asked wiping his own tears away.

Carson moved a hand to the back of Blaine's head, "don't you start too" he said grinning, "and I found out last night. Tempe went to the Doctor's yesterday to have it confirmed, and she's pregnant" he said with a shrug and a smile.

"I'm going to be a Daddy," he couldn't stop his own tears from falling at the image of one day bringing his little girl or boy to visit this very house. His child would be surrounded by so much love, he wished his little baby was here now. He didn't know how he was going to survive the next seven months.

"Wow, that is great news Carson" Sebastian said, his voice breaking slightly with emotion as he pulled back and patted him on the back, "that's. That's amazing" he said with a proud smile. _It's totally amazing_ he thought, smiling at his family.

* * *

><p>Kurt moved out of Carson's embrace, shoved his left hand in his pocket and threw his right arm around Blaine's waist, <em>I'm going to be an Uncle!<em> Carson had just shared his good news and he couldn't wait another minute to tell them his. "That's not the only great news" he said turning to Blaine with a smile.

He saw Sebastian look to Carson who just shrugged in response as he turned his gaze to focus on Blaine. Asking with his eyes if it was okay that he do this, Blaine smiled at him nodding and squeezing his waist that little harder.

Kurt took a deep breath as he turned to face his best friend and his brother, he removed his hand form his pocket. Slowly bringing it up into their line of sight so that Carson and Sebastian would soon be able to see the ring he was proudly wearing on his left hand.

He saw both their eyes go wide and their jaws drop. Sebastian grabbed for his hand as Kurt screamed, "Blaine proposed!" He was jumping up and down with Blaine stood next to him, grinning as big as his face would allow, "we're getting married!"

"No fucking way!?" Sebastian said with a laugh as he tried to get his arm still enough to look at the ring. "Kurt will you stand still for a second?" he tried to demand even though he said it laughing.

Kurt did however stop jumping up and down, his hand in Sebastian's while Carson pulled him in for another hug. "Oh my god Kurt! I can't even begin to tell you how happy for you I am" he said, his head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm getting married Carson" he squealed in his ear, "I can't believe it!" He was crying again but he didn't even care, this was one of the best days of his life. "I'm getting married to Blaine! And you're having a baby" he said hugging his brother tighter, "how did we get so lucky!?"

He buried his head in Carson's chest, loving how he smelt a little bit like their Dad and how his embrace made him feel like a kid again. "I have no idea" Carson said breathlessly kissing him on the top of his head, "I have absolutely no fucking idea" he said with a watery laugh.

"Blaine, man" Sebastian said sounding a little breathless, "that ring is perfect. Absolutely perfect" Kurt turned to see Blaine being pulled into Sebastian's arms, both men trying not cry. "Congratulations Blaine," he said into Blaine's hair, this entire moment was perfect.

He watched as Blaine hugged Sebastian tightly, his nails digging into his shoulder as he started crying. "I can't believe he said yes Bas. He said yes, to me." Sebastian was laughing and shaking his head like Blaine was an idiot, "I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with Kurt, and you're living with Daniel. Can you believe it?"

It was nice seeing Sebastian and Blaine like this, throughout the move had grown some distance between the two, only a small amount, but distance all the same. It was good to see that nothing could change, "No Blaine. Honestly, I can't fucking believe it at all?" He said laughing, wiping the tears away with his sleeve.

Soon they were swapped around, Kurt was now wrapped up in Sebastian's warm and comforting embrace while Blaine was wrapped in Carson's. "Congratulations Kurt" he said his voice breaking again, "I am so happy for you. I couldn't even imagine two people who fit together better than you two do."

Kurt sniffed and hiccuped at the same time, obviously all of this good news and emotion was too much for him for one day. "Thanks Bas. I'm so happy that you've found someone too, Daniel seems perfect" he said with a smile as leaned out of his embrace to look at his face.

Sebastian smiled down at him, "he's not perfect, but he's just imperfect enough that I hope one day we'll reach these milestones too" he said with a watery smile of his own in return. They both turned to look at Blaine and Carson who were now holding hands and jumping around in circles as they continued screaming at each other, tears still falling down both of their cheeks.

"You will" he said giving his hand a squeeze before moving towards Carson and tapping him on the shoulder, bringing his and Blaine's moves to a stop. "Would you mind if I steal my fiancé for a minute?" He grinned. He'd finally said it out loud to the people that mattered, it took all of his strength to not start bouncing. _MY FIANCÉ!_

At the mention of the word Kurt threw himself at Blaine who squealed in delight while both Sebastian and Carson started going on about the word itself. "Oh my god fiancé's! You're fiancé's now!" Carson yelled clapping them both on the back just like he expected his Dad to do once they told him then news when they returned to Ohio in a few weeks.

"You're fiancée's and one day you'll be husbands and oh my god!" Carson freaked, both him and Sebastian throwing their arms around him and Blaine who were stood close in the middle of their bouncing movements._ Husbands_ he thought with a smile will revelling in all of the joy in this room, _one day Blaine will be my husband. _

Sebastian and Carson were now hugging each other, giving them some space, while they started going on about who would be the Best Man and who would be the Maid of Honour. He pulled back from Blaine's embrace and the two just looked at each for a moment. He couldn't believe that he would be spending the rest of his life with this beautiful man stood in front of him, it just, it didn't make sense.

"We're fiancé's" he said a little breathlessly to Blaine who smiled at the words before kissing him as passionately as was appropriate in front of his brother.

Pulling back Blaine pressed his forehead against his, "and one day we'll be Husband's," wearing a look that he was sure mirrored his own. _One day we will be husbands,_ he couldn't stop himself, he practically threw himself at Blaine, capturing him in a kiss that showed him just how much he wanted this, Carson could deal with it.

Eventually they stopped, just looking at each other trying to soak up the moment. Eventually he turned away when Sebastian put his arm around his shoulder and Carson threw his arm around Blaine. "Can you believe this?" Sebastian said with a smile, "I've moved in with Daniel, Carson here's having a baby and you two are going to get married!"

The four looked at each other for a moment, all smiling as those words sunk in. "Four years ago, who would've guessed that we'd all be stood here, in London? With a baby on the way, an impending marriage and Sebastian living with his boyfriend" Carson said looking at him with a smile.

It was hard to believe. Four years ago he wasn't even speaking to his brother and he had no idea who Blaine or Sebastian were. Now, they were three of the most important people in his life, it's funny how things change.

"How did you propose?" Sebastian asked Blaine, nudging him with his foot as they all refused to let go of each other. Even if there legs were starting to ache, the four of them stood there, arms around each other's waist's, backs bent slightly as Blaine started telling the story of his proposal.

Kurt looked at these three men and didn't even want to imagine what would've happened if his Dad had never sent him to New York. He couldn't even imagine a life where he wasn't talking to his brother or marrying his best friend. Sebastian was rolling his eyes as Blaine talked about how he'd proposed during Moulin Rouge. In true Sebastian style he started claiming the whole proposal was his idea because of his choice in movie the night he left.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to Carson who was watching him with a smile. Blaine pulled him closer as he started on explaining his reaction, he blushed but smiled as he looked around him. This was his life now

Soon he'd be married to the most amazing man in the entire world. Then one day they would have kids and then they'd find themselves in a situation just like this one, jumping and shouting as they celebrated the news with the people that mattered the most.

This might only be the start, but he knew this was what it was going to be like for the rest of his life, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I don't even know where to begin. Seriously, thank you to every single one of you who has stuck with me until the end, thank you for being there for me and allowing me to do what I love.<em>

_I am heartbroken writing this, I can't believe Big Brother is over. I hope you liked the way I ended it, I am quite happy with it and I'm sorry if it hasn't ended like you expected. __I will still continue updating 'Big Brother one shot's' and may even do the occasional one shot that takes place after this Epilogue, I'm not ready to say goodbye to Carson just yet._

_I will continue to write when I have the time and once I'm used to the flow of Uni I might start writing another multi-chapter fic, only time will tell._

_P.S I am re-editing this book and prepping it for e-book relief. I will let you know when It's completed incase you're interested._

_Thank you so much, all of you, I love you guys._

_So, I guess I'll see you 'round._

_Love Kaylee xx_


End file.
